TÚ ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: El camino que Santana Lopez tiene que recorrer para encontrar la felicidad es muy difícil pero sobre todo doloroso, aunque después de todo eso, finalmente la encuentra junto al amor de su vida, tal como tenía que ser. Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce Drama. Quinntana - Brittana Léanlo les gustará jajaja eso creo yo
1. Chapter 1

_**NUEVA HISTORIA!**_

_**Si ya se que aun ni termino la otra jajajaj pero tengo éstas ideas en mi mente y de una vez decidí plasmarlas, tal vez vean similitudes con algunos otros fics, no lo voy a negar, me he basado en unos (que no recuerdo el nombre) para empezar a construir la historia pero la trama es distinta a esos y es toda mía.**_  
_**  
Básicamente es una historia narrada por Santana, donde cuenta cómo el destino la llevó a encontrar su felicidad.**_  
_**  
Ojo, esta historia es dramática, ya lo saben me fascina el maldito drama, sobre aviso no hay engaño, así que quienes lo lean se los agradeceré mucho  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Su presentación  
**_  
_Quién lo iba a imaginar? Después de 19 años me encuentro aquí, a punto de ver a mi primogénito cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños, en este punto, no se quién está mas nervioso, si él o yo._

_Nunca pensé que después de todo ese maldito infierno que viví, finalmente pueda decir que soy sumamente feliz, gracias a mi esposa a quien amo tanto y a mis 3 hijos: André (19), Isabelle (15) y Maxwell (14), parece que finalmente esa profecía se va a cumplir: SERÉ FELIZ CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA HASTA QUE MUERA._

**S. **Vamos André se hace tarde, qué tanto haces?  
**An. **Ya voy mami, solo me hace falta guardar unas cosas en mi mochila.  
**S. **Si no sales en 5 segundos de ahí te traeré de la oreja.  
**An.** Ya mami, relájate, estoy listo.  
**S.** Te ves tan guapo. (emocionada)  
**An.** Basta mami.(sonrojado)  
**S. **Ok, bueno ahora si nos podemos ir?  
**An. **Si… crees que ella esté orgullosa de mi? (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** Te aseguro que tu madre está mas que orgullosa.  
**A.n **Eso espero porque en gran medida, esto lo estoy haciendo para ella.  
**S.** Lo se.  
**An. **Bueno y mamá por qué no está aquí?  
**S.** Fue a recoger a tus hermanos a la escuela, nos alcanzará en el evento.  
**An.** Entonces vámonos.

_Llegando al recinto dejo a André en la parte trasera para que entre, yo me voy a la entrada principal a encontrarme con mi esposa y mis otros dos hijos, luego de algunos minutos, por fin llegan.  
_  
**S. **Vaya, pensé que jamás llegarían. (cruzando los brazos)  
**?**. Lo siento San, pero tus hijos se tardaron horas en salir de la escuela.  
**Max.** Isabelle estaba con su noviecito y por eso tardó en salir.  
**I. **Eso no es verdad Maxwell. (enojada)  
**Max. **Claro que si.  
**S. **Basta chicos, harán que me duela la cabeza, ya cállense y tu Izzy López-? me vas a explicar mas tarde cómo está eso de que tienes novio. (tono muy serio)  
**I. **Max está mintiendo. (agachando la cabeza)  
**?. **Eso espero Isabelle, tienes 15 años y no estás en edad de tener novio.  
**S. **Jajajaja ay cielo lo que acabas de decir es tan gracioso.  
**?. **Santana! No te burles de lo que le dije a la niña, me estas poniendo mal frente a ella.  
**S.** Mi amor, recuerdas lo que pasó con nosotras a los 15 años?  
**?. **Precisamente por eso no quiero que Isabelle cometa los mismos errores, así que llegando a casa tu y yo jovencita tendremos una larga conversación sobre sexo.  
**I.** No no no no mamá, lo que sea menos eso, es mas prefiero lavar los calcetines de Max y André con mis manos antes que eso.  
**S.** Que asco. (sacando la lengua)  
**Max. **Mami !  
**S.** Bueno ya! Entremos antes de que algún "listo" nos gane nuestros asientos exclusivos.

_Mi familia y yo entramos al recinto a esperar que comenzará el evento, miré al escenario, suspiré y no pude evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho a mi esposa hacía 10 minutos.  
_  
_**Recuerdas lo que pasó con nosotras a los 15 años?**_

_Y cómo olvidarlo?. A veces pienso que todo esto comenzó cuando tenía 15 años, pero no, todo esto empezó cuando tenía 10 años y mi padre compró esa casa uno de los mejores suburbios de Lima, luego de que terminara su especialidad en cirugía general y ascendiera rápidamente de cargo en el hospital general de Lima, no quería dejar Lima Heigths Adjacent, ahí estaban mis amigos, mis abuelos, casi toda mi familia, pero papá insistió en la compra de esa casa, dijo que era para empezar a construir un mejor futuro para mi mamá y para mi._

_Y el día llegó, era agosto, hacía mucho calor, arribamos a la casa, detrás de nosotros el camión de mudanzas, realmente era poco lo que llevábamos, porque mis padres habían decidido comprar muebles nuevos._

**M.** Santana hija, lleva tus cosas a tu recámara y empieza a acomodarlas por favor.  
**S.** Si mami.

_Subí las escalares y entré a la que sería mi recamara por 8 años, las paredes eran rosas, como odiaba el rosa, no sabía por qué pero lo odiaba, en fin solo alcé los hombros y empecé a guardar mis cosas hasta terminar.  
_  
**S. **Mami?  
**M.** Dime hija.  
**S. **Puedo salir en mi bicicleta a dar un paseo?**  
M.** Hija no conoces bien el vecindario.  
**S.** Pero papá dijo que era uno de los mejores en todo Lima y muy seguro.**  
M**. Aun así, no lo conoces.  
**A**. Déjala ir Maribel, la niña tiene razón, este vecindario es muy seguro.  
**M.** Andrés estas hablando en serio?  
**A**. Si.  
**M. **Ok Santana pero te quiero de regreso en una hora.  
**S.** Gracias mami.

_Tomé mi bicicleta y salí a merodear el vecindario, la mayoría de las casas eran muy parecidas a la mía, en el frente jardín, de dos pisos, con un patio trasero y una pequeña alberca en él._

_A esa hora parecía que los padres no dejaban salir a los niños a jugar, ya que no había visto ninguno en todo el recorrido, me tomó pasar 2 cuadras de mi misma acera para encontrarme con una imagen muy peculiar, una niña regordeta sentada sobre los escalones de la entrada de la que obviamente era su casa, leyendo un libro._

_Una niña de mi edad leyendo un libro? Eso yo no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran, a mi me encantaba jugar toda clase de juegos, si involucraban tierra o lodo mucho mejor, pero por el aspecto de esa niña se notaba a leguas que era de las niñas que no jugaban a nada._

_Pasé 2 veces frente a su casa, la niña jamás volteó a verme, finalmente me harté y decidí acercarme a ella._

**S. **Hola, me llamo Santana López, mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a 2 cuadras de aquí. (sonriendo)

_La niña solo levantó la mirada de sus ojos sobre los anteojos que llevaban._

_**Me estás hablando a mi?  
**__  
_**S.** Claro no veo a nadie mas aquí….

_**Ok**__._

**S. **Cómo te llamas?  
**L. **Lucy Fabray. (tímida)  
**S.** Lindo nombre, cuántos años tienes Lucy?  
**L. **10.  
**S. **Los mismos que yo. (sonriendo)  
**L. **Oh.  
**S. **Eres la primera niña que veo por aquí, creo que no hay muchos en el vecindario.(mueca)  
**L. **La mayoría están en campamentos de verano.  
**S. **Ahhhh y tú por qué no fuiste a alguno?  
**L. **No me gustan. (agachando la cabeza)  
**S. **Ahhh quieres pasear conmigo en bicicleta?  
**L. **Eeeemmmm no gracias.  
**S.** No te dejan tus papás?  
**L**. No es eso.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**L. **No se andar en bicicleta. (muy sonrojada)  
**S. **Tienes 10 años y no sabes andar en bicicleta? De qué planeta eres? (frunciendo el ceño)

_Lucy se ruborizó aun más, tanto que parecía un tomate._

**S. **No quise avergonzarte lo siento. (agachando la cabeza)  
**L. **No te preocupes, está bien.  
**S. **Si tu quieres yo te podría enseñar.  
**L.** En serio? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Si.  
**L. **Ok deja le aviso a mamá.

_Lucy entró a su casa y salió unos minutos después.  
_  
**L. **Lista. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Ok, bien sube a la bici y yo te voy a sostener y empiezas a pedalear.

_Lucy era bastante descoordinada y temerosa, era muy difícil lograr que mantuviera un poco el equilibrio, sin darme cuenta había pasado mas de una hora fuera de casa y mi madre salió a buscarme.  
_  
**M**. Santana Marie López, qué te dije sobre la hora?  
**S. **Mamá no me di cuenta, estaba con mi amiga Lucy enseñándole a andar en bici.**  
M.** Ya hiciste una amiga?  
**S. **Si mamá, es Lucy…  
**L. **Lucy Fabray señora, mucho gusto. (ofreciendo su mano)  
**M. **Que niña tan educada y encantadora, me alegra que tengas amistades así Santanita. (tomándole la mano)  
**S. **Claro. (rodando los ojos)  
**M**. Pero ya es tarde, así que mejor despídete de Lucy, la puedes invitar a comer a casa mañana.  
**S. **En serio? Lucy te gustaría venir a casa mañana a comer? (emocionada)  
**L. **Le tengo que pedir permiso a mi padre. (pensativa)  
**S. **Mamá puedes pedir permiso al papá de Lucy?  
**M.** Ahora?  
**S. **Si.  
**L. **Mi padre está trabajando, aun no llega a casa, pero está mi mamá.  
**M.** Entonces vayamos con tu mamá.

_Y eso pasó, mi mamá fue con la madre de Lucy a presentarse y pedir autorización para que dejara a su hija venir a comer a nuestra casa, Judy inmediatamente hizo clic con mamá, a leguas se veía como esa señora tampoco tenía muchos amigos, finalmente Judy aceptó dejar ir a comer a Lucy a nuestra casa al día siguiente.  
_  
_Ya en casa, mis padres y yo empezamos a cenar.  
_  
**A. **Y que tal tu nueva amiguita Santana?  
**S.** Es rara. (arrugando la nariz)  
**M. **Santana! No me gusta la manera en qué te expresas de esa niña. (molesta)  
**S.** Lo siento mamá, pero tiene mi edad y no sabe andar en bici, prefiere leer libros. (mueca)  
**A. **Hija leer libros no tiene nada de raro, deberías de empezarlo a hacer tu.  
**S.** Los libros son para la escuela y yo aun estoy de vacaciones.**  
M.** A quién salió esta niña? (negando con la cabeza)  
**A. **No lo sé.

_Al día siguiente Lucy llegó con un postre preparado por su madre a nuestra casa justo a la hora de la comida.  
Llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa pastel, su cabello suelto con una diadema de tela en él.  
_  
**M. **Lucy gustas mas?  
**L. **Gracias señora Maribel pero así esta bien. (nerviosa)  
**S.** No te gustó la comida de mamá?  
**L**. Claro que no, es deliciosa pero…  
**S.** Pero qué?  
**L. **Mi padre dice que no debo de comer tanto o seguiré aumentando de peso. (agachando la cabeza)  
**S. **Oh.  
**M. **Lucy, tampoco es bueno que te quedes con hambre.  
**S. **Aún tienes hambre Lucy?  
**L**. Si, algo (muy avergonzada)**  
M**. Entonces te serviré un poco mas, te prometo no decirle a tu mamá.  
**L.** Gracias señora Maribel.**  
M**. Solo dime Maribel, no estoy tan vieja.  
**L. **Ok Maribel. (sonriendo)

_Cuando terminamos de comer invité a Lucy a mi recámara.  
_  
**S. **Tengo algunos video juegos, quieres jugar uno en especial?  
**L. **No tienes muñecas?  
**S. **Muñecas? Esas son para niñas (rodando los ojos)  
**L. **Somos niñas Santana.  
**S. **Claro… bueno en esa caja hay algunas que me han regalado. (alzando los hombros)  
**L. **Santana estas muñecas ni si quiera han sido sacadas de su caja original, no te gustan?  
**S. **Prefiero los video juegos, mi bicicleta o los patines… sabes patinar?  
**L. **No se andar en bicicleta, mucho menos en patines.  
**S. **Cuando aprendas a usar la bicicleta te enseñaré a patinar, qué dices?  
**L. **Me gusta la idea. (sonriendo)

_Los días pasaron, Lucy y yo nos volvimos inseparables, pero por alguna razón jamás me invitaba a su casa, siempre estábamos en la mía o en la calle, después supe el por qué no me invitaba a ese lugar.  
_  
**L**. En una semana regresamos a clases.  
**S.** Ya lo se, que bueno que mi papá me inscribió a la misma que asistes tu.**  
L.** Si. (triste)  
**S. **Qué pasa Lucy?**  
L. **Estoy triste porque se que en cuanto entremos a la escuela tu ya no querrás ser mi amiga.  
**S. **Por qué dices eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**L. **Porque ahí todo mundo se burla de mi, me dicen muchas cosas feas, tu empezarás a hacer nuevos amigos y me ignorarás.  
**S. **Eso no va a pasar Lucy, tu eres mi amiga, mi única amiga y siempre lo serás.  
**L. **Me lo prometes Santana?  
**S. **Te lo prometo.

_Lo prometí y lo cumplí, pero no por el tiempo que yo hubiera deseado._

* * *

_**Un capítulo corto, solo para ver que piensan, insisto si hay similitudes con otros fics pero lo demás si es 100% mío.**_

_**Bueno tal vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar este, porque ahorita mi prioridad es la historia del nombre larguísimo jajajaja solo a mi se me ocurrió ponerle así.**_

_**Gracias y espero lograr atrapar a algunos de ustedes con esta nueva historia.**_


	2. Primer Beso

_**Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios sobre esta nueva historia, se que están bastante confundidos sobre si es Quinntana o Brittana, y la respuesta es que es de las dos, conforme la trama vaya transcurriendo se darán cuenta de cómo está la cosa aquí jejeje.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Primer Beso.**

_Justo 3 días antes de regresar a clases, Lucy y yo estábamos jugando en mi casa, no supe cómo pero finalmente ella había conseguido que yo empezara a jugar con muñecas, para nada era mi juego favorito, pero algo había en esa niña que lograba conseguir que yo hiciera muchas cosas de las que estaba segura jamás haría. Cuando se hizo algo tarde, Lucy se despidió de mi madre y la acompañé a su casa, cuando llegamos ahí, el auto de su padre estaba estacionando frente a la cochera, mi amiga inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y yo no tenía idea del por qué._

**L. **Gracias por acompañarme Santana, nos vemos mañana. (muy nerviosa)  
**S.** Si Lucy, empezaremos con tus lecciones de patinaje, gracias a mi ya sabes andar en bicicleta (sonriendo)  
**L.** Pensé que nunca aprendería.

_Entonces escuchamos una voz muy fuerte que provenía de la casa de Lucy._

_**Lucy, entra a la casa ahora!**_

**L. **Es mi padre, nos vemos Santana. (asustada)  
**S. **Ok.  
**R. **Qué no escuchaste Lucy,? dije que entraras a la casa. (muy molesto)  
**L. **Si padre estaba a punto de hacerlo. (mas asustada)  
**R. **Y qué haces hablando con esta niña, acaso es la hija de alguna de las sirvientas de los vecinos?

_Me dijo "hija de sirvienta?" Claro que lo había hecho, por la educación que mis padres me daban, sabía que eso no tendría nada de malo, pero por el tono que usó ese hombre, definitivamente era un insulto de su parte hacía mi y no pude evitar el contestarle._

**S. **No soy hija de alguna sirvienta, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace casi un mes al vecindario, mi papá es doctor, mas bien cirujano.  
**R.** No me digas niñita?

_Ese hombre obviamente no me creyó, estaba apunto de volverle a contestar cuando Judy salió de la casa muy angustiada._

**J.** Russell entra por favor, Frannie continuó con su dolor de estómago y se acaba de desmayar.

_El motivo por el cuál el padre de Lucy se encontraba temprano ese día en casa, era porque su hija mayor había estado enferma todo el día.  
Todos entramos a la casa corriendo, ni si quiera había sido invitada pero aún así entré, la hermana de Lucy era 4 años mayor que ella, estaba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria como freshman, era todo lo opuesto a Lucy, ella era muy delgada y rubia._

_Russell trató de hacerla reaccionar sin éxito, entonces yo hablé._

**S. **Señor Fabray, si quiere le puedo llamar a mi papá para que venga a revisar a su hija, él esta hoy en casa, es su día de descanso.

_El padre de Lucy sólo me miró sin decirme nada, pareciera que seguía sin creer que mi papá fuese doctor._

**J.** Si Santana por favor llámale para que venga.

_Cuando Judy me lo pidió, eso hice, marqué a casa y en cuestión de segundos mi padre estaba en la casa con su maletín, hizo reaccionar a Frannie, pero ella seguía con un fuerte dolor abdominal, papá llamó a una ambulancia y en compañía de Judy y Russell fueron directo al hospital, mi madre se encargó de cuidar de Lucy y de mi, mas tarde papá llamó para avisarnos que había tenido que operar a Frannie de urgencia, la chica tenía apendicitis, a partir de ese momento la actitud del padre de Lucy, cambió por completo hacía mi, me trataba muy bien y jamás se cansaba de decirle a Lucy que nunca dejara de ser mi amiga, en varias ocasiones invitó a mi familia y a mi a cenar a su casa, no se cansaba de decir que estaba muy agradecido con mi papá por haberle salvado la vida a su hija._

_Se llegó el día de entrar a la escuela, al famoso quinto grado y justo el primer día de clases me di cuenta de que Lucy decía la verdad cuando me platicó que los niños de ahí la trataban mal, escuché cómo varios le nombraban "Lucy Caboosey" y la tenían acorralada en los casilleros, no pude evitar que saliera de mi el Snixx que llevaba dentro, aunque años después fue que le di ese nombre a mi "otra personalidad" me abalancé al grupo de acosadores y los enfrenté a todos, no recuerdo muy bien qué hice o qué les dije, pero todos huyeron del lugar._

**S. **Estás bien Lucy?

_Ella solo lloraba._

**S. **No les hagas caso, todos están locos, si te conocieran como yo, sabrían que eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, ya no llores.

_En ese momento la abracé, ella se tensó, creo que mi amiga no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir abrazos, después de unos segundos se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo._

**S.** Te sientes mejor?**  
L.** Si gracias.

_Saqué un pañuelo desechable de mi mochila y limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Lucy quitó sus gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas, esa fue la primera vez que vi fijamente sus ojos._

**S. **Lucy… tus ojos.  
**L. **Están muy rojos?  
**S. **No, son… son hermosos.  
**L. **En serio?  
**S. **Si, los anteojos no me dejaban verlos bien pero… ahora que los veo sin ellos…. Wooow tienes unos lindos ojos, el color es precioso.  
**L. **Gracias Santana. (sonrisa tímida)  
**S. **Cuando crezcas debes pensar en usar lentes de contacto para que los demás puedan ver lo hermosos que son.

_Ella me sonrió y se ruborizó al mismo tiempo, en un impulso besé sus ojos para hacerla sentir mejor, ella volvió a sonreír, lo triste de todo es que ese no fue el único día que tuve que defenderla de los estúpidos niños acosadores que la insultaban, algunas veces tuve que patearles el trasero a varios de ellos, lo que me ocasionaba castigos y llamadas de atención por parte del director, lo que desencadenaban castigos de mis padres, ellos sabían muy bien cómo hacerlo y que me doliera, me prohibían ver a Lucy, era lo peor que me podría pasar, pero jamás permitiría que los demás le hicieran daño a mi mejor amiga._

_Hubo días en que tuve que ir a casa de Lucy a jugar porque su padre estaba ahí y no la dejaba salir y fue cuando me di cuenta el por qué no le gustaba invitarme a jugar a ese lugar, su padre siempre hacía comentarios muy hirientes por su aspecto físico, le decía gorda, la comparaba mucho con su hermana, siempre le decía cosas como: "aprende de tu hermana", "por qué no te pareces mas a tu hermana?", "si fueras delgada como tu hermana", "tu hermana es muy bella, en cambio tu". Cada que el tipo le decía esas cosas frente a mí, no podía evitar el sentir una rabia enorme y querer con todas mis fuerzas patearlo en la espinilla para que aprendiera, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, lo único que me quedaba era consolar a mi Lucy._

**S. **No hagas caso de esas cosas feas que tu papá dice.  
**L.** Todo mundo lo hace, eso quiere decir que es la verdad.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**L.** Si, todos dicen que soy muy fea y que parezco una cerda, yo daría lo que fuera por parecerme mas a Frannie.  
**S. **No, tu hermana es muy presumida y sangrona, tu eres linda, amable y sobre todo muy buena amiga.  
**L. **Pero eres la única amiga que tengo.  
**S. **Ahhh ya entendí, quieres mas amigos, cierto? Bueno yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, la mayoría de los niños son tontos, perdón por no ser suficiente amiga para ti. (triste)  
**L. **Si lo eres, claro que me gustaría ser un poco mas popular pero jamás cambiaría tu amistad por la popularidad.  
**S. **Me lo dices en serio?  
**L. **Si Santana yo siempre seré tu amiga.

_En ese momento le creí, no sabía que eso cambiaría años después._

_Pasaron los años, finalmente estábamos en octavo grado y teníamos 13 años de edad, los cambios físicos se empezaban a notar en cada una de nosotras, yo tuve mi primer periodo 3 meses antes que Lucy, éramos ya unas "señoritas" según decía mamá, los chicos se empezaban a acercar mas a mi, era muy molesto el recibir "cartitas de amor" anónimas, o que algún puberto me invitara a tomar un helado, a mi amiga los chicos sólo se le acercaban para insultarla._

**S. **Hey Lucy, estoy teniendo problemas con la clase de matemáticas, dios odio esa materia, me podrías ayudar a estudiar hoy?  
**L.** Ok pero que sea en tu casa.  
**S. **Claro.

_Esa tarde en mi casa._

**L. **San, hablaste con tu papá?  
**S. **Ahh si, me dijo que tu cita es el próximo jueves, le dirás a tu mamá que te acompañe?  
**L. **No tengo de otra, estoy muy ansiosa, espero que el nutriólogo no me de una dieta muy estricta.  
**S.** Sigo sin entender el por qué tu obsesión de bajar de peso, yo te veo perfecta.  
**L.** Eso dices porque eres mi amiga, pero si estuvieras igual de gorda como yo, pensarías muy distinto, aunque se que jamás sufrirás de sobrepeso, mírate estás super flaca.  
**S. **Pues sigo sin entender el por qué quieres cambiar.  
**L.** Para que él se sienta orgulloso de mi.  
**S.** Tu papá? Lucy, él se la pasa criticándote todo el tiempo, te dice cosas que un padre nunca le debe de decir a sus hijos y aun así quieres bajar de peso solo para que él este orgulloso de ti?  
**L.** Yo solo deseo que él me quiera un poquito.  
**S. **Lucy…

_Mi amiga se echó a llorar una vez mas por culpa de su padre, odiaba a ese tipo por hacer sufrir a mi amiga y como siempre lo que hice fue abrazarla, limpiar sus lágrimas y besarle los ojos._

**L.** No se que haría sin ti Santana.  
**S. **Ni yo sin ti Lucy.

_Lucy fue a su cita con el nutriólogo y empezó a hacer su dieta, los resultados se empezaron a notar luego de algunas semanas, había bajado ya 5 kilogramos, pero aun le faltaban bastantes, yo le ayudaba en lo que podía, salíamos a hacer ejercicio en bicicleta, a patinar o simplemente a correr, un día que estábamos en el parque se acercó a nosotros Todd ese chico popular de la escuela._

**T. **Hola Santana  
**S. **Ah hola.  
**T. **No sabía que venías a hacer ejercicio aquí.  
**S. **A veces lo hago no siempre, solo cuando acompaño a Lucy.  
**T. **Santana, mañana se estrena una buena película, te gustaría ir conmigo a verla?  
**S.** Emmm como una cita?  
**T.** Claro.  
**S. **Lo siento Todd pero mañana saldré con mis papás a cenar.  
**T. **Ohh que lástima, bueno ya será otro día.  
**S. **Seguro.

_El chico se alejó._

**L.** Tu papá mañana trabaja todo el día, por qué le dijiste que no a Todd?  
**S. **No se, me cae mal.  
**L. **Pero es el chico mas popular de la escuela, hay muchas niñas tras él.  
**S. **Y?  
**L.** Como que y? Santana lo que yo daría porque él me invitara a salir .  
**S.** Bueno si quieres hablo con él para pedirle que salga contigo.  
**L. **Muy graciosa Santana, sabes que eso jamás pasará, no entiendo como dejaste ir esa oportunidad.  
**S.** Mira Lucy ese chico podrá ser el mas popular de la escuela o del universo, pero a mi no me gusta OK.  
**L.** Y por qué no?  
**S.** No lo se, sinceramente no se que le ven de especial.  
**L.** Es muy guapo.  
**S. **Si? A mi no me lo parece.

_Por días el chico siguió insistiendo, hasta que finalmente le dije que sí solo para que dejara de molestarme, fuimos a pasear al centro comercial y luego me llevó a comer pizza, cuando me acompañó a casa el muy tonto intentó besarme, así que le di una patada en sus partes nobles y lo dejé tirado ahí sobre la banqueta, lo amenacé con dejarlo impotente si se le ocurría hacer eso otra vez, entré a mi casa, fui directo a mi recámara y ahí me encontré con Lucy, sentada sobre mi cama.  
_

**L. **Por fin llegas, cómo te fue? (muy emocionada)  
**S. **Estás aquí solo para que te cuente el chisme? (sentándome en la cama)  
**L.** Claro, saliste con Todd, obviamente me interesa saberlo todo.  
**S.** Bueno me llevó a comer, paseamos un poco, me trajo a casa y ya.**  
L.** Es todo?  
**S. **Si.  
**L.** No van a salir otra vez?  
**S.** No.  
**L.** Por qué?  
**S. **Porque no.**  
L.** Mmm dime qué pasó?  
**S. **El muy idiota intentó besarme, así que por esa estupidez que cometió jamás volveré a salir con él.  
**L.** Santana jajjajaja sólo porque intentó besarte ya no saldrás con él?  
**S. **Así es.  
**L. **Pero iba a ser tu primer beso, te das cuenta y con Todd, eres una tonta. (negando con la cabeza)  
**S.** Mira ya te dije que a mi no me gusta ese idiota, además quiero que mi primer beso sea con alguien especial no con cualquier tarado caliente.  
**L.** Al menos tu muy pronto recibirás tu primer beso, yo si tengo suerte lo recibiré a los 40.  
**S. **Ya vas con lo mismo otra vez? cuando entenderás que eres muy hermosa, por dios!  
**L. **Y tu cuando dejarás de decirme eso solo porque eres mi amiga?  
**S. **Ay Lucy.  
**L.** Sabes? A mi también me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con alguien especial.  
**S. **Lucy?  
**L. **Dime.  
**S. **Mmmm nos conocemos hace casi 4 años, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho, no quiero que te asustes pero me gustaría que tu me dieras mi primer beso.  
**L. **Queeeeeeé? Santana no estas hablando en serio verdad?  
**S. **Lucy, jamás he besado a nadie, a pesar de los rumores que hay en la escuela, no se como hacerlo, quiero aprender y qué mejor que contigo para hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo, somos mejores amigas.  
**L. **Santana, es pecado besar a alguien del mismo sexo, ser gay es pecado.  
**S.** A ver a ver, para empezar yo no soy gay ok, es solo un beso, muchas de las chicas de la escuela lo hacen entre ellas para enseñarse a besar y eso no quiere decir que sean lesbianas, pero no te preocupes, mejor me esperaré a besar a Todd mañana mismo.  
**L.** No te enojes Santana, es que no se besar a una mujer no se me hace que esté bien… pero… me gustaría aprender también , mmmmm ok lo haré pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, esto queda sólo entre nosotras va?  
**S. **Ok te lo prometo.  
**L. **Bueno entonces hagámoslo.  
**S. **Si.  
**L. **Hazlo.  
**S. **Yo?  
**L.** Tu eres quien me lo pidió no?  
**S. **Ok OK…

_Recuerdo que tomé una respiración profunda, me acerqué a Lucy quien ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los labios alzados, casi me da un ataque de risa al verla así pero tomé nuevamente una muuuy profunda respiración y presioné mis labios contra los de ella… la sensación no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero las dos sabíamos que ese "beso" no era un beso real, así que lo hice, con mis labios tomé su labio inferior y ella abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa de mi acción, pero para mi propia sorpresa, ella me correspondió al abrir sus boca para que pudiéramos profundizar el beso, esa si era la mejor sensación del mundo, sus labios eran muy suaves, el beso fue perfecto, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronización, luego de algunos segundos finalmente nos separamos.  
_  
**S. **Eso… eso fue.  
**L.** Perfecto.  
**S. **Si.**  
L.** El mejor primer beso.  
**S. **Por mucho.  
**L.** Los chicos serán muy afortunados contigo, besas muy bien  
**S. **Lo mismo digo.  
**L. **Bueno San, ya es tarde es mejor que regrese a casa.  
**S.** Ok  
**L.** No le vayas a decir a nadie de esto por favor.  
**S. **No te preocupes, esto se queda entre nosotras.  
**L. **Gracias San, te quiero.  
**S. **Y yo a ti Lucy.

_Mi amiga salió de mi habitación y yo no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, en lo que había provocado en mi, era algo muy raro algo que definitivamente no estaba bien, en ese momento me asusté demasiado, así que solo me propuse ya no pensar en eso, porque estaba segura de que jamás volvería a besar a Lucy, pero una vez mas, estaba muy equivocada._

* * *

_**Por el momento los capítulos son cortitos porque mi mente está dividida en dos historias jajaja, lo siento, gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Respecto a una historia g!p no lo se, me encantan las partes femeninas en las Quinntana, pero quien sabe tal vez me anime a escribir aun que sea un shot así.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	3. Campamento de Verano

_**Un pequeño nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Campamento de Verano.**

_Al día siguiente, vi a Lucy en la escuela, ella se comportó de la misma manera que siempre, eso quería decir que lo que había pasado la noche anterior en mi recámara no cambiaría para nada nuestra amistad, yo estaba feliz por eso._

_Las semanas pasaban, mi amiga seguía con su obsesión de bajar de peso, todo su esfuerzo realmente estaba dando frutos ya que había bajado varios kilos, un día la acompañé a su casa, teníamos que hacer un trabajo especial para la escuela y éramos compañeras de proyecto, llegando ahí encontramos a su padre bebiendo, cada que visitaba a Lucy en su casa, Russell estaba bebiendo solo o en compañía de Judy, el rostro de Lucy siempre cambiaba cuando veía eso, se ponía muy triste y ese día no fue la excepción._

**L.** Padre, Santana y yo subiremos a mi recámara a hacer una tarea.  
**R.** Santana, que gusto verte de nuevo, hace mucho que no lo hacías, te quedarás a cenar?

_Mucho tiempo que no lo hacía? Pero si hacía dos días había estado en esa casa, al parecer la bebida le estaba causando lagunas mentales a ese tipo._

**S. **Ehhh claro Russel gracias.  
**R. **Lucy, tu mejor amiga es muy delgada, deberías de pedirle consejos sobre qué comer para que no estés tan gorda, cómo me gustaría que te parecieras a ella.

_Al escuchar ese comentario me quedé con la boca abierta… literal, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ese estúpido no solo comparaba a Lucy con su hermana, si no que ahora también lo hacía conmigo, al oir eso, mi amiga subió corriendo las escaleras, yo fui tras ella.  
_

_Abrí la puerta de su recámara y estaba tendida en la cama llorando muy fuerte, su llanto era de rabia, conocía todos los tipos de llanto de mi amiga y ese definitivamente era de coraje, sabía que ella quería matar a su padre y no era la única._

**S. **Lucy, no le hagas caso a tu papá, sabes que está ebrio.  
**L.** Por qué no me quiere Santana? Por qué me odia tanto por no ser perfecta como Frannie?  
**S. **Porque ni si quiera te conoce, si él supiera que eres una chica genial, nunca te criticaría, pero al parecer tu padre está mas preocupado por las apariencias que por los verdaderos sentimientos, además tu hermana es una perra y estoy orgullosa de que no te parezcas a ella.  
**L.** Si Frannie, es fría y calculadora y yo una tonta que se deja insultar por todos.  
**S. **Pero aquí estoy yo para defenderte, lo haría también de tu padre, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que te prohíba ser mi amiga.  
**L.** Siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor, gracias Santana.  
**S. **Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, ya no llores más o esos ojitos lindos que tienes se pondrán muy rojos e hinchados.

_Como cada vez que lloraba, limpié con un pañuelo desechable sus lágrimas y le besé los ojos, entonces cuando los abrió vi esa mirada en ella, era… era diferente a todas las demás que me daba , se quedó mirándome fijamente así por mucho rato, empezaba a sentirme muy incómoda ante esa situación y no sabía por qué y luego sucedió, ella se levantó de la cama y fue a ponerle el seguro a su puerta, jamás hacía eso, yo seguía sin entender, se sentó junto a mi, acarició mi mejilla y me dijo:_

**L. **Te quiero tanto Santana.

_Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle lo mismo, ella se inclinó hacía mi, buscando mis labios y los besó, su acción me tomó por sorpresa, en la vida hubiese pensado que Lucy hiciera eso, no sabía qué hacer, si empujarla o continuar con el beso, mis manos sudaban, entonces ella puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros y sus manos sobre mi nuca para atraerme más a ella y ya no me pude resistir, abrí mi boca para que el beso fuera mas intenso y vaya que se puso mas intenso, después de algunos segundos tuvimos que separarnos un poco porque el aire nos estaba empezando a faltar, pero yo no quería que terminara, entonces fui yo quien comenzó un nuevo beso entre las dos, esa vez me sentí mas segura y metí mi lengua a su boca, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó al sentirla, pero luego su lengua encontró la mía y fue mágico, no tengo ni idea de cuánto duró esa sesión de besos, pero fue bastante ya que al separarnos, nuestros labios estaban muy hinchados, las dos sonreímos al darnos cuenta de eso.  
_  
**S. **Eso fue wooow, Lucy en serio dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
**L. **No lo se (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Te sientes mejor?  
**L. **Mucho mejor, gracias Santana tu siempre logras que me sienta feliz.

_Solo sonreí, ella fue a la puerta le quitó el seguro y prendió la computadora._

**L. **Empecemos a hacer la tarea.  
**S. **Claro.

_Ninguna de las dos mencionó ese día, de hecho nunca mencionábamos nada después de que ocurría, porque esa no fue la única vez que lo hicimos, por lo menos una vez por semana ya fuera en su casa o en la mía, cuando Lucy ponía el seguro a la puerta yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y cada que sucedía parecía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho por la emoción que sentía tan solo de imaginarme lo que sentiría el besar otra vez esos dulces labios, pero luego la maldita realidad venía a mi, todos esos sentimientos de culpa invadían todo mi cuerpo, no podía ser que me fascinara besar a mi mejor amiga, si fuera hombre estaría bien, pero las dos éramos mujeres y para todo el mundo eso estaba mal, muy mal, hasta para mi._

_Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Lucy, sinceramente no sabía que regalarle, ropa sería un total insulto para ella, me sentía muy frustrada ._

**M. **Qué pasa Santanita por qué esa cara?  
**S. **Mami, ya viene el cumple de Lucy y no tengo ni idea de que regalarle, ahorré todo el año, pero no tengo no se qué comprarle, cumple 14 años obviamente una muñeca me la aventaría en la cara.  
**M.** Bueno hija, cómprale algo que le guste, una blusa o algo así.  
**S. **En serio? No me digas, que buen consejo eh gracias mamá (sarcasmo)  
**M.** Solo quiero ayudarte.  
**S. **Mami del tipo de ropa que le gusta a Lucy jamás hay tallas disponibles y no le voy a comprar algo para señoras. (frustrada)  
**M.** Bueno entonces cómprale una pulsera, un dije, unos pendientes, algo así.  
**S. **Siii es una excelente idea, acompáñame a la joyería mamá, ya se lo que quiero comprarle, un anillo con la forma del símbolo de Claddagh.  
**M. **Y eso qué es?  
**S. **Es el símbolo de la amistad en Irlanda o algo así ajajá no recuerdo bien pero lo dijeron en una clase.  
**M. **Ok vamos pues.

_Mi mamá me acompañó a las joyerías, resulta que por ningún lado había un maldito anillo con ese símbolo, hasta que nos metimos a una de aspecto mas antiguo y por fin ahí estaba, era muuuy lindo de plata, justo lo que quería para Lucy, el vendedor me explicó no se que tantas cosas sobre el significado del anillo, yo solo sabía que lo quería para demostrarle a Lucy que nuestra amistad era para siempre, obviamente con lo que había ahorrado no era suficiente para comprarlo, pero mamá me ayudó con el dinero que faltaba._

_El cumpleaños de Lucy llegó, nunca hacía una celebración en grande, solo eran sus padres, los míos y yo, su hermana jamás estaba presente en los cumples de Lucy, partimos el pastel, ella pidió su deseo y recibió los regalos, entonces yo muy nerviosa le entregué el mío._

**S. **Espero que te guste Lucy (nerviosa)  
_  
Lo abrió e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

**L. **Es hermoso Santana, muchas gracias (abrazándome)  
**S.** Que bueno que te gustó.  
**R. **Y qué significado tiene?  
**S.** Es el símbolo de la amistad.  
**R. **Pues espero que ustedes dos sean amigas para siempre, Santana es muy buena influencia para ti Lucy.

_Tiempo después ese pensamiento de Russell sobre mi, cambió abruptamente.  
Mis padres y yo regresamos a casa mas tarde, me preparé para ir a dormir, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando sentí que se abrió la puerta de mi habitación._

**S. **Quién anda ahí?  
**L. **Soy yo Santana, solo vine a… agradecerte por mi regalo.

_Lucy conocía perfectamente mi escondite para ocultar la llave de mi casa, por eso pudo entrar._

**S. **No te parece que es algo tarde? Si tu papá te sorprende te va a castigar.  
**L. **No me importa.

_Puso el seguro a la puerta y fue directo a besarme, el mejor cumpleaños de Lucy que pasaba con ella… por mucho._

_El verano estaba a nada de llegar, así que las clases estaban por terminar, en otoño empezaríamos High School como freshman, Lucy seguía con su obsesión por bajar de peso, no dejaba de mirarse al espejo todos los días._

**L. **Falta poco para el otoño y necesito bajar de peso.  
**S. ** Lucy no exageres, faltan 4 meses para eso.  
**L. **Odio mi nariz, es tan aggghh tan horrible.  
**S. **Y tú desde cuando odias tu nariz?  
**L. **Desde siempre, si pudiera me la operaba.  
**S. **No estarás hablando en serio… o si?  
**L**. Claro que si, a ver dime una cosa, a ti no te gustaría mejorar algo de tu cuerpo?  
**S.** Bueno mis senos no crecen nada, supongo que si no lo hacen me gustaría ponerme unos implantes, pero obviamente cuando tenga mas de veinte años.

_Si claro mas de veinte años….._

**L. **Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo hacer uso de las cirugías plásticas si hay algo de ti que te gustaría mejorar.  
**S.** Bueno creo que tienes razón.  
**L. **Imagínate si bajara de peso y me arreglara la nariz, mi aspecto seria completamente distinto, entonces yo podría ser popular y los chicos se pelearían por salir conmigo, eso sería fabuloso.  
**S**. Jamás voy a entender tu afán por querer ser popular.  
**L.** No me digas que no te gustaría ser popular en la preparatoria?  
**S. **Sinceramente me da igual, además las chicas populares se convierten en unas golfas que brincan de una cama a otra y eso definitivamente jamás irá conmigo.

_Mmmmm jamás…. Como no._

**L.** Pues yo no se lo que tenga que hacer, pero te juro que seré muy popular en preparatoria.

_Yo solo negaba con la cabeza cuando escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios de su parte, entre mas se acercaba el verano mas era su obsesión por bajar de peso para ser popular, la verdad es que me hartaba escuchar lo mismo todos los días._

_Días antes de que terminara el verano encontré a Lucy en la biblioteca de la escuela, navegando por internet, cuando me acerqué a ella, rápidamente cerró la pagina, obviamente no quería que me enterara de lo que estaba viendo._

**S.** Todo bien?  
**L.** Si.  
**S.** Hey Lucy, he estado pensando en cómo vamos a pasar el verano y tengo una excelente idea, hay una escuela donde imparten clases de baile y de música, es de la esposa de un colega de papá, anoche me llevó los folletos ya sabes que él quiere que siga con mis clases de piano y pensé que es perfecto para no aburrirnos tooodo el verano, además de eso podemos pasar días en mi piscina, iremos al cine, saldremos en bicicleta, será genial.  
**L. **Si se escucha muy bien.  
**S.** Ok entonces le diré a papá que nos inscriba.

_Lucy era todo un cerebrito, así que los últimos días no tuvo que ir a la escuela puesto que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, yo tuve que ir solo a unas clases._

_El viernes que terminó el ciclo escolar, me dirigí a casa y mi papá me dejó un recado con mi mamá, diciéndome que ya nos había inscrito a Lucy y a mi en la escuela de verano, yo muy entusiasmada corrí a casa de mi amiga para avisarle, Judy abrió la puerta._

**J. **Hola Santana, pasa algo?  
**S.** No, bueno si, vengo a ver a Lucy, le puedes decir que estoy aquí?  
**J. **A Lucy? Cómo Santana no sabes? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Saber que Judy? No entiendo.  
**J.** Lucy se fue hoy en la mañana a un campamento de verano, Russel la llevó al aeropuerto, pensé que te había avisado.  
**S. **Ahhh claro que tonta soy, se me olvidó por completo, con lo exámenes finales y eso (mentí)_  
_**J. **Ya me habías asustado Santana, pensé que mi hija no te había dicho nada.  
**S.** Claro que me dijo, no te preocupes, bueno Judy nos vemos después.  
**J. **Si Santana, Lucy quedó en escribirnos a todos, sabes que eso te incluye a ti.

_Me fui de la casa de Lucy no enojada, enfurecida, algo que jamás había sentido, cómo era posible que mi mejor amiga se hubiera ido a un campamento sin avisarme?, es mas ni siquiera me lo había mencionado, yo le contaba todo de mi, yo depositaba toda mi confianza en ella, pensé que era recíproco, pero me equivoqué, quería destruir todo lo que estaba en mi camino, llegué a casa y azoté la puerta.  
_  
**M.** Santana López, qué modales son esos?  
**S. **Lo siento mamá.**  
M.** Hablaste con Lucy? Le gustó la idea de la escuela de verano?  
**S. **No pude hablar con ella y no asistirá a la escuela de verano, ella se largó a un maldito campamento de verano y ni si quiera me avisó.  
**M. **Qué?  
**S. **Lo que oyes mamá, Lucy se fue.

_Corrí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar como Magdalena, al menos tenía la esperanza de recibir las cartas de Lucy que Judy mencionó para ver si ahí mi amiga me explicaba el por qué se había ido sin decirme nada, pero esas cartas jamás llegarían._

_Para mi, el verano sería una porquería sin Lucy, tiempo después me daría cuenta de que sería todo lo contrario.  
_

* * *

**Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, espero que con el tiempo mas personas la empiecen a leer.**

**Y díganme, les va gustando?**


	4. El regreso

**_Nuevo capítulo, peque, lo s_e =(  
_  
Por cierto estoy feliz de que Naya y el tipo ese hayan terminado su relación jajaja no me odien por sentirme así pero es que ese tipo no me gusta nada para ella, en fin ojalá que ella encuentre la felicidad con otro que no sea él.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El regreso**

_El fin de semana fue pésimo, no salí de mi habitación mas que para comer algo, mi mente aún no procesaba el hecho de que mi mejor amiga se hubiera ido de campamento sin avisarme._

_Justo el día en que se iniciaban los cursos de verano en la escuela en la que papá me inscribió, se suscitó una batalla campal en mi casa._

**A. **Santana no te estoy pidiendo opinión, vas a ir a la escuela de verano porque vas a ir y es mi última palabra!  
**S. **Ya te dije que no lo haré. (cruzándome de brazos)  
**A. **Mira Santana, ni creas que te la vas a pasar todo el verano aquí holgazaneando, así que prepara tus cosas porque en 10 minutos nos vamos.  
**S. **Ya te dije que no voy, no voy y no voy!  
**M. **Santanita, antes de inscribirte tu papá te consultó si querías hacerlo y tu muy encantada le dijiste que si.**  
S.** Pero eso era porque pensé que Lucy me acompañaría. (puchero)**  
A.** Ahhh ya salió el peine, hija siento mucho que tu amiga no vaya a asistir pero ya te dije que tu tendrás que ir, además habrá muchos chicos y chicas de tu edad, puedes hacer otras amistades.  
**S.** No me interesa hacer otras amistades, además es verano se supone que son vacaciones, si no me quieres tener aquí de holgazana, entonces págame un viaje a LA para visitar a mi tía Lilly, no seas tacaño papá ganas muuuy bien en el hospital.  
**A. **Y tu que dijiste? Que te voy a hacer caso? Pues no señorita, soy tu padre y me vas a obedecer, sube por tus cosas, te llevaré a la escuela.  
**S. **Pues ya te dije que no voy, hazle como quieras, antes muerta que ir a ese lugar.

_45 minutos después mi papá y yo estábamos en la entrada de la escuela.  
_  
**A.** Estoy tan contento de que hayas entrado en razón, vas a disfrutar mucho el tiempo que pasarás aquí. (sonriendo)

_Y quién no iba a entrar en razón si mi papá me amenazó con quitarme todos mis privilegios y mandarme todo el verano a casa de mi tía Ángela y mis primos que eran unos monstruos, traviesos e impertinentes, así que no tuve mas remedio que ir a esa escuela de verano.  
_  
**S.** Si papá ya lo creo (sarcasmo)  
**A.** Santana, vele el lado positivo, aprenderás a tocar el piano mucho mejor, además hay clases de canto y tal vez te interesen.  
**S. **Yo no canto nada papá. (en ese momento no lo sabía)  
**A. **Bueno entonces puedes tomar las clases de baile, eso si te gusta mucho.  
**S.** Ok papá, haré lo que quieras.

_Y con esas palabras caminé muy enojada hacia la puerta de la escuela.  
_  
**A.** Tu madre vendrá por ti cuando las clases terminen.  
**S. **Si que bueno.

_Había varios talleres que elegir, yo opté por música, baile y canto, según mi criterio eran los menos aburridos, mi primera clase era de música, resulta que el sueño frustrado de papá era ser músico, así que a los 5 años él me comenzó a dar clases de piano, cuando le empezó a ir mejor en el trabajo contrató una maestra a la cual volví loca a la semana de que empecé con sus clases y renunció, luego contrató a un maestro muy joven quien me soportó por mas tiempo hasta que se fue a estudiar la universidad, así que por un lapso dejé las clases, ocasionalmente cuando mi papá se ponía a tocar su guitarra yo intentaba acompañarlo en el piano, no me desagradaba del todo el instrumento porque sentía que no era mi fuerte, pero cuando veía el cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a papá cada que intentaba tocarlo, me hacía sentir feliz, así decidí que ese verano lo tocaría como toda una profesional o al menos lo intentaría._

_La clase fue entretenida, un poco de solfeo y un poco de práctica a la vez, me pusieron en un grupo intermedio ya que no era ni principiante ni avanzado, la mayoría de los chicos eran todos unos nerds excepto un pequeñín llamado Blaine que era un poco menos que los demás y a quien años mas tarde el destino volvería a cruzar en mi camino._

_Cuando la clase de música terminó me fui directo a la de baile, la mayoría eran niñas, la maestra era una joven muy alta y rubia, bastante guapa, inmediatamente empezó a decir una serie de cosas sobre los estilos que nos enseñaría a bailar, me estaba empezando a hartar tanta habladuría, luego comenzó a bailar para según mostrarnos algo de lo que aprenderíamos en su clase y entonces sucedió, junto a ella empezó a bailar una chica de mi edad con hermosos ojos azules, no podía creer lo buena que era esa chica bailando, parecía que era muy fácil lo que hacía pero no era así, me tenía completamente hipnotizada con sus movimientos, era espectacular._

_La maestra nos mostró los ejercicios de calentamiento que teníamos que hacer para comenzar la clase, yo no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica rubia que estaba junto a la maestra, la clase transcurrió de manera normal, cuando terminó yo buscaba con la mirada a la chica, en ese momento ella se dirigía a la puerta para salir del salón, quería cruzar palabra con ella para conocer su nombre, pero me daba pena, así que no lo hice y ella salió del salón, cuando yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo ella regresó y casi chocamos en la salida-entrada, los dos sonreímos ante eso._

**S.** Perdón no me fijé que venías entrando.

_**Brittany se te olvidó tu mochila.**_

**B.** Si a eso regresé, gracias tía.

_Su nombre era Brittany y era sobrina de la maestra, con razón se parecían físicamente._

**B.** Hola soy Brittany y yo tampoco noté que ibas saliendo (ofreciendo su mano)  
**S. **Soy Santana, mucho gusto (saludándola)  
**B.** Te gustó la clase? Tía Jen es muy buena bailarina, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas.  
**S.** Si se nota, bailas fenomenal.  
**B. **Gracias y dime que clases tomas?  
**S. **Música, canto y baile. Y tu?  
**B.** Baile, pintura, repostería y canto.  
**S.** En serio? Ahh que bien seremos compañeras en dos clases.  
**B. **Súper  
**S. **Sabías que hasta mañana comenzarán las clases de canto, al parecer el profesor no llegó.  
**B.** En serio? Lo habrán capturado los aliens?  
**S. **Eh? No lo creo… (confundida)  
**B.** Mmm bueno entonces son dos horas libres, vamos a merodear la escuela?  
**S. **Ok.

_A partir de ese día hice una nueva amiga, Brittany y yo compartíamos dos clases, ella me enseñó muchos trucos para bailar mejor, las semanas pasaron y comenzamos a salir juntas después de la escuela, la distancia entre nuestros hogares no era mucha, así que hubo días en que las dos regresábamos juntas de la escuela a casa, a ella le encantaba tener charlas sobre los unicornios, arco iris y otras cosas que sencillamente no entendía del todo, pero me causaban mucha ternura.._

_Cierto día me invitó a su casa para una pijamada, así que después de la escuela nos fuimos directo a su casa, en el trayecto escuchamos un ruido._

**B.** Escuchas eso San?  
**S. **Si, parece un maullido.

_Brittany se fue directo a los arbustos y ahí se encontró con la criatura mas desagradable que mis ojos pudieran ver.  
_  
**B. **Es un gatito! (emocionada)  
**S. **Ohhh cierto.  
**B**. Aaawww pobre pequeñito, perdió a su mamá. (triste)  
**S**. Cómo lo sabes?  
**B.** Me lo acaba de decir.  
**S. **Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B.** Pobrecito y tiene hambre, me lo llevaré a casa.  
**S.** Britt pero y si tiene dueño?  
**B. **Claro que no, te acabo de decir que perdió a su madre.  
**S. **Ok…

_Nos fuimos a casa de Brittany con el gatito, todo el camino se la pasó hablando con él y de repente pensé que me estaba volviendo loca al notar que parecía que ese gato le entendía todo, así que sólo sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente.  
_  
**B.** Qué nombre le pondré?  
**S. **No lo se, jamás he tenido una mascota, soy mala con eso.  
**B.** Mmmm lo tengo! Se llamará Lord Tubbington.  
**S.** Lord qué?  
**B.** Le gusta Santana, míralo está feliz. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Claaaro. (mueca)

_A partir de ese día ese gato se convirtió en alguien muy importante para Brittany.  
Mis habilidades con el piano mejoraron considerablemente gracias a las clases.  
_  
**B. **Tocas muy bonito el piano Santana.  
**S.** En serio? Gracias Britt, espero llegar a ser muy buena, quiero que mi papá se sienta muy orgulloso de mi.  
**B. **Tu papá ya está muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S. ** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**B.** mmm no lo se, solo se que lo se (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Ok…

_Brittany pasaba varias tardes en mi casa, nos fascinaba nadar, así que aprovechamos al máximo la piscina de mi casa, a mi mamá le encantaba el que tuviera una nueva amiga, al principio del verano yo no dejaba de mencionar a Lucy y el por qué se fue sin decirme nada, pero conforme pasaron los días ya no fue así, no es que la hubiera olvidado, pero simplemente mi mente se ocupó en otras cosas y en esas cosas casi siempre estaba involucrada una rubia bailarina._

_El verano estaba a punto de terminar._

**S. **Ya hablaste con tus papás Britt?  
**B. **Si, no les gustó mucho la idea de que ya no quisiera entrar a la preparatoria para mujeres, pero finalmente aceptaron mi decisión y hoy llamaron a McKinley… y… estoy dentro Santana. (emocionada)  
**S. **Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste dar Britt, iremos a la misma preparatoria eso es woooow. (abrazándola)  
**B. **Lo se, Lord Tubbington se emocionó tanto como tu.  
**S. **Debemos celebrar esta noticia, vamos a….  
**B. **Breadstixx.!

_Les di la noticia sobre el ingreso de Brittany a McKinley y ellos como yo se pusieron muy felices.  
_  
_Era el último fin de semana antes de comenzar la escuela, así que invité a Britt a pasar todo el sábado en mi casa, nadaríamos y veríamos películas todo el día y al final tendríamos una pijamada.  
Mi amiga no llegaba y se me hizo muy raro, así que decidí marcarle.  
_  
**S.** Hey Britt Britt, qué pasa, no vas a venir o que?  
**B.** Si, pero mi papá está cambiando la llanta al coche por eso se me hizo tarde, pero no te preocupes, en un rato mas iré.  
**S.** Ok, dejaré la llave de la casa donde ya sabes, mamá irá a visitar a mi abuela y yo por mientras empezaré a tomar el sol.  
**B.** Ok.

_Y eso hice, me puse mi traje de baño un poco de bronceador y fui directo a la silla para empezar a asolearme.  
Había pasado un buen rato y Brittany no llegaba, así que seguí tendida en la silla y cerré los ojos para relajarme, momentos después sentí que alguien se puso frente a mi.  
_  
**S. **Por fin llegas, pensé que jamás lo harías, es mejor que te hagas a un lado, me estas tapando los rayos del sol y quiero tener un buen color para el lunes.

_**Cómo sabías que iba a venir hoy?**_

_En ese momento me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, así que inmediatamente me quité las gafas y me senté en la silla, pero la persona que estaba frente a mi no era quien yo pensaba o al menos eso creía._

**S. **Y tu quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi casa?

_**En serio Santana, no me reconoces?**_

_Me quedé observando a esa chica, era muuuy linda, delgada, perfecta nariz, perfecta dentadura y rubia, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por tratar de reconocerla no podía._

_**Eres increíble Santana y eso que dices ser muy observadora jajjaa.**_

_Esa risa… esa risa era tan familiar como la voz y entonces vi directo a los ojos de la chica, nadie mas podía tener esos hermosos ojos verdes a excepción de…_

**S. **Lucy?! (boca abierta)  
**L.** Por fin, creí que nunca me reconocerías. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Pero…. Pero tu… que…qué te pasó? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**L.** Pasó que por fin pude quitarme todo ese maldito peso de encima, me fui a un campamento para adolescentes obesos y este es el resultado.  
**S.** Woooow pues si que bajaste de peso.

_La figura de mi amiga había cambiado por completo, estaba tan delgada como yo._

**S. **No te reconocí para nada, un momento esa no es tu nariz. (mueca)  
**L.** Eeeemm no, antes de que me fuera, le supliqué a mi padre que me pagara la operación, aceptó y fuimos a Columbus para que me operaran, cuando me recuperé fui directo al campamento.  
**S. **Y tu pelo? Ya no es castaño.  
**L. **Bueno como sabes de bebé tenía el cabello muy rubio, hasta que cambió, antes de regresar a Lima, mi madre y yo pasamos a un salón y me teñí el cabello. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Y los lentes?  
**L.** Son de contacto.  
**S. **Pues… te felicito Lucy, por fin eres quien deseabas ser.  
**L. **Si, lo puedes creer? Soy inmensamente feliz.  
**S. **Claro.. Ahh por cierto, gracias por avisar que te ibas. (cruzando los brazos)  
**L.** Santana siento mucho haber hecho eso, pero sabía que si te lo decía no estarías de acuerdo y era algo que tenía que hacer antes de comenzar la preparatoria. (avergonzada)  
**S.** Ok Lucy, pero se supone que yo soy tu amiga y….

_Fui interrumpida por una voz  
_  
**B. **Perdón por llegar tarde San, mi papá no podía cambiar el neumático, luego Lord Tubbington se salió de la casa, fue un caos, heyy tienes visita hola (sonriendo)  
**S. **Ahh si mmm mira Britt ella es mi amiga Lu..**  
L. **Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

_Quinn? Y desde cuando Lucy se llamaba así misma con su segundo nombre?  
_  
**B. **Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Brittany, la mejor amiga de Santana.  
**L. **Mejor amiga? (levantando una ceja)  
**B.** Si, tenemos 3 meses de conocernos pero ese tiempo ha sido suficiente para convertirnos en mejores amigas. (amplia sonrisa)  
**L. **Ohh ya veo.  
**B. **Te quedas con nosotras? Tendremos toda una tarde de piscina, películas y al final pijamada! (emocionada)  
**L. **Ehh no lo creo Brittany, acabo de regresar de viaje y necesito desempacar.  
**B. **Ohh que lástima, pero si te animas aquí estaremos verdad San?  
**S. **Si Britt.  
**L.** Bueno me despido, que se diviertan.

_Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia mi casa para encontrar la salida.  
_  
**S. **Britt ahora vuelvo voy acompañarla a la puerta.  
**B.** Ok.

_Fui tras Lucy y justo antes de que abriera la puerta, la tomé por la muñeca y le di vuelta.  
_  
**S.** Por qué te vas tan pronto? Hace 3 meses que no te veo  
**L.** Estás muy ocupada con tu mejor amiga no? (molesta)  
**S. **Lucy mira ella …  
**L. **Ella lo acaba de decir, cambiaste toda una amistad de años en 3 meses, no lo puedo creer. (ojos llorosos)  
**S. **Yo no cambié nada, ella es muy buena amiga lo acepto, la conocí en la escuela de verano, pero nadie jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar Lucy.

_Mmmm al menos cuando dije eso, estaba muy segura.  
_  
**L**. No es lo que acabo de ver. (triste)  
**S. **Un momento, te enojas porque tengo una nueva amiga? La enojada debo de ser yo, porque ni siquiera te despediste de mi es mas ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas y se supone que soy tu mejor amiga. (indignada)  
**L. **Ya te expliqué mis razones.  
**S. **Pero no confiaste en mi y eso me duele. (triste)  
**L. **Lo siento.  
**S.** Ya no importa.(alzando los hombros)  
**L. **Si ya lo veo, hasta luego Santana, ve con tu nueva mejor amiga, adiós… ah y una cosa antes de irme… ya no me llames Lucy, a partir de ahora soy Quinn para ti y para todos, Ok?  
**S. **Qué? (boca abierta)

_Y la Lucy que era mi mejor amiga salió de mi casa para nunca volver… al menos no como Lucy, lo haría como Quinn Fabray._

* * *

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer la historia, respondiendo a algunas preguntas… bueno se que en este punto la historia va lenta, pero estoy contando mi versión desde la etapa infantil-adolescente-adulto de Santana porque todo lo que le irá pasando a través de estas etapas influirá mucho en su futuro, trataré de brincarme algunas partes para agilizar la historia y no se aburran.**_

_**Agradecimiento especial a Alex por siempre estar pendiente de mis historias, gracias totales.**_

_**Sigan comentando please.**_


	5. Inicio de The Unholy Trinity

**_Hola a todos... antes que nada muchas gracias a los que han estado siguiendo esta historia aunque son pocos a comparación de la otra, sinceramente les agradezco de corazón que lo hagan, bueno decidí de una vez publicar un nuevo capítulo porque el fin de semana me dedicaré a escribir el nuevo capítulo de la otra historia ya que la próxima semana me iré de vacaciones a la playita jijijij que rico y quien sabe cuando tendré la oportunidad de actualizar esta historia, bueno les dejo con este nuevo cap.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Inicio de The Unholy Trinity**

_El regreso de Lucy y su nueva apariencia me tenían bastante confundida, era mi amiga pero con prácticamente otra cara y cuerpo, era el primer día que pasaba en compañía de Brittany y no me estaba divirtiendo, ella obviamente notó mi estado de ánimo.  
_  
**B**. Qué pasa San? Parece que tu mente estuviera pensando en otra cosa.  
**S.** Lo siento Brittany es que el regreso de Lu.. Quinn me tomó por sorpresa.  
**B.** Ella es tu amiga la que se fue de campamento el verano y no se despidió?  
**S. **Si ella.  
**B. **La habías mencionado con otro nombre no?  
**S.** Si bueno ella tiene dos, pero Quinn es el que mas le gusta… al parecer.**  
B.** Ella es muy bonita y se nota que es buena chica.  
**S. **Lo es.  
**B.** Bueno que te parece si nos metemos a nadar?  
**S.** Ok

_Minutos después todo el drama con Lucy y su nueva apariencia lo había olvidado gracias a Brittany y su ternura.  
_  
_Al día siguiente el papá de Britt la recogió temprano en mi casa, minutos después sonó el teléfono, papá contestó y luego de terminar la llamada se dirigió a nosotros._

**A.** Maribel, Santana, los Fabray nos acaban de invitar a comer a su casa, así que prepárense porque asistiremos  
**M.** Hace mucho que no lo hacían, a qué se deberá?  
**A. **Quieren ofrecer una comida por el regreso de Lucy.  
**S. **Dirás de Quinn, papá.  
**A. **De Quinn?  
**S. **Si ayer "Quinn" se presentó en la casa mientras ustedes no estaban y me pidió llamarla por su segundo nombre a partir de ya.  
**M.** Y por qué hizo eso?  
**S. **Se darán cuenta cuando la vean.

_Me fui a mi recámara a alistarme para la comida, no tenía nada de ánimos de asistir, pero conociendo a papá sabía que el no hacerlo no era una opción para mi._

_Llegando a la casa Fabray, los padres de Lucy, irradiaban felicidad, inmediatamente Russell le ofreció una bebida a papá, Frannie estaba con cara de fastidio casi como yo, minutos después apareció Lucy bajando las escaleras, llevaba un lindo vestido, su cabello suelto, se veía hermosa._

**R.** Quinnie hija, ven a saludar a los López. (orgulloso)

_Mis padres tenían exactamente la misma cara de asombro que me imagino yo tenía cuando vi a Lucy con su nueva imagen por primera vez.  
_  
**M.** Lucy?  
**J.** Si Maribel es Lucy, aunque ella nos ha pedido que dejemos de llamarla así, ahora es Quinn. (amplia sonrisa)**  
M**. Dios mío hija, que hermosa estás. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Gracias Maribel. (sonrojada)  
**A. **Santana por qué no nos dijiste del cambio de Lucy, perdón de Quinn? (sorprendido)  
**S. **Porque quería que ustedes lo vieran por si mismos. (indiferente)  
**A. **Pues te ves muy bien Quinn, felicidades. (sonrisa)  
**Q.** Gracias Andrés.

_Mis padres y los de mi amiga "Quinn" estaban charlando muy amenamente, habíamos terminado de comer y mi amiga no me dirigía para nada la palabra así que salí al jardín a tomar aire y ahí me encontré con la perra de Frannie.  
_  
**F.** No me digas, ya te cansaste de escucharlos hablar sobre el cambio de Lucy y por eso saliste de ahí.

_Uhh alguien estaba celosa.  
_  
**S.** Tal vez.  
**F.** Sabes? No entiendo el cambio de Lucy, es decir ok que bueno que bajó de peso, sobre todo por salud, pero por qué todo el cambio de imagen, pareciera que pretende ser una copia mía.

_En eso tenía mucha razón esa chica_.

**S.** Creo que solo se transformó en lo que tu padre siempre soñó para ella.  
**F.** Si creo que es eso.  
**S.** Estás enojada porque ahora tiene mas atención de tu padre?  
**F.** Sinceramente? No. Me da igual, en unos días partiré para la universidad y por fin podré salir de este infierno (mirando hacia la casa) lo siento por ella que tendrá que aguantarlo.

_Esas palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta, sabía que la familia Fabray no era precisamente la mas perfecta, pero nombrar un infierno su ambiente si era algo raro.  
_  
**F.** Me encantaría pedirte que cuides de Lucy.  
**S.** Y por qué no lo haces?  
**F.** Porque ella cambió, ya no es la chica tímida e insegura, en estos 2 días que he convivido con ella me he dado cuenta.  
**S.** Tanto así?  
**F.** Si… algo de ella cambió en estos 3 meses, Lucy o Quinn es otra, tu también te darás cuenta, espero que no salgas lastimada Santana.  
**S.** No creo que ella me lastime jamás.  
**F.** Yo no estaría tan segura, bueno Santana nos vemos después ya llegaron mis amigas por mi.

_Frannie se subió al coche donde llegaron a recogerla sus amigas, sus palabras me dejaron muy pensativa.  
_

_Minutos después entré nuevamente a la casa, mis padres y los de Quinn seguían charlando, ella no estaba por ningún lado, así que me imaginé que estaría en su recámara y subí a buscarla.  
_  
**S.** Se puede?  
**Q.** Claro Santana pasa.  
**S. **Qué haces?  
**Q.** Eligiendo la ropa para mañana, será un gran día y tengo que verme perfecta.  
**S. **Ohhh… veo que es ropa nueva.  
**Q. **Si mi padre me compró bastante ahora que bajé de peso.  
**S. **Que bueno.  
**Q. **Te vi hablando con Frannie, me pareció raro ya que nunca te ha caído bien.  
**S. **Bueno, solo charlamos unos minutos.  
**Q.** Y de qué?  
**S. **De que ya se va a la universidad  
**Q. **Si por fin, estoy tan feliz de que se largue de aquí.  
**S. **Mmmm ok.  
**Q.** Y tu nueva mejor amiga?  
**S. **Brittany es mi amiga no mi mejor amiga y lo sabes.  
**Q.** Ella no dijo eso.  
**S. **Britt es… es muy linda y a veces las cosas que dice son… pues son algo no se como decirlo, pero ella es muy buena persona, cuando la conozcas mas te darás cuenta de eso.**  
Q**. Y quién dijo que la quiero conocer mas?  
**S.** Bueno ella es mi amiga y..  
**Q.** Exacto TU AMIGA.  
**S. **Pero puede serlo también para ti.  
**Q.** Ya veremos, por lo pronto mañana empezaré con mi nueva vida.  
**S. **Nueva vida?  
**Q. **Si Santana, Lucy Caboosey esta muerta y enterrada, Quinn Fabray será muy popular y será la reina de la preparatoria, ya lo verás.

_Las palabras de Frannie empezaban a tomar sentido, Quinn era otra persona completamente diferente a Lucy… a mi Lucy.  
Pero a pesar de eso ella aún llevaba puesto el anillo que le regalé en su cumpleaños.  
_  
**S.** Veo que aun conservas el anillo.  
**Q. **Santana… cambié de apariencia, pero mi lealtad y amistad por ti jamás cambiará, te lo prometo.

_Y yo ingenuamente le creí.  
_  
_El inicio de clases se llegó, Russell se ofreció a llevarnos a la preparatoria a Quinn y a mi, yo seguía sintiéndome incómoda con la nueva apariencia de mi amiga.  
_  
_Cuando entramos a la escuela, noté como Quinn tomaba esa pose, llevarse las manos a la cintura, levantar el rostro y caminar como si el suelo no la mereciera, yo solo fruncí el ceño, pero luego la vi, ahí parada entre ese mar de personas, con mirada de cachorro perdido.  
_  
**S.** Brittt, por aquí! (amplia sonrisa)  
**B.** Sanny ! Que bueno que llegaste. (sonrisa)  
**Q.** Vas también a esta preparatoria? (mueca)  
**B. **Hola Q, si San me convenció de hacerlo. (grande sonrisa)

_Quinn me lanzó una mirada de enojo que jamás había visto.  
_  
**Q.** Que bien, bueno las veo luego iré a recoger mi horario de clases. (indiferente)  
**S. **Espera Quinn, vamos contigo, tenemos que recogerlo también  
**Q. **Como quieran.

_Brittany tomó mi meñique para entrelazarlo al de ella y nos fuimos detrás de Quinn.  
_  
_Resulta que teníamos varias clases juntas y eso me alegró bastante porque cuando no estuviera con Quinn, estaría con Brittany._

_Al caminar por los pasillos una oleada de chicas con trajes rojos y pompones invadió el camino._

**B.** Y esas quienes son?  
**Q.** Son las cheerios, las porristas de la preparatoria, han sido muchas veces campeonas nacionales, mi hermana fue su última capitana  
**B. **Woow que interesante.  
**Q.** Y nosotras el próximo año seremos integrantes del equipo.  
**S **A ver, a ver, ya me perdí como que nosotras? (mueca)  
**Q. **Si Santana tu yo y Brittany haremos la audición el próximo año para formar parte de ellas.  
**S. **Oye un momento, yo no quiero ser porrista eso de animar a una bola de perdedores no es lo mío. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **Santana, las cheerios son las chicas mas populares de la escuela, no quieres ser popular.?  
**S.** Pues…

_En ese momento eso era lo último que me interesaba.  
_  
**B.** Será divertido. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Cómo?  
**B. **Si será divertido ser porrista, ellas hacen muchas acrobacias y eso me encanta, Quinn tiene razón debemos de audicionar, además el uniforme las hace ver muy calientes.  
**S.** Eh? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Gracias por apoyarme Brittany, Santana tenía razón eres genial. (sonriendo)  
**B.** Duh! Claro que lo soy. (rodando los ojos)

_Conforme pasaron los días Quinn empezó a hacer nuevas amistades, se relacionaba con chicos y chicas mayores, por mi parte yo me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Brittany, era como si no nos hiciera falta nadie mas, entonces conocimos a un chico que tenía no muy buen aspecto, se veía algo rudo a pesar de que tenía nuestra misma edad, su nombre era Noah, pero le gustaba que le llamaran Puck por su apellido Puckerman.  
_  
_A veces salíamos con él pero el 98% de sus conversaciones se trataban de sexo, lo cual era enfermizo, el único tema del que hablaba en serio era sobre llegar a formar parte del equipo de futbol, para lo cual según él se estaba preparando junto con su amigo Finn, un chico que a pesar de tener 14 años ya media casi 2 metros, era tan descoordinado y algo torpe que yo dudé que algún día llegara a formar parte del equipo.  
_  
_A pesar de que Quinn empezaba a hacer nuevas amistades, de alguna manera siempre tenía tiempo para pasarlo conmigo y Brittany, cuando Quinn y yo regresábamos a casa, lo hacíamos juntas en el autobús de la escuela, casi siempre nos juntábamos a hacer la tarea, en ocasiones Britt se nos unía, entonces fue cuando Quinn empezó a aceptarla un poco mas, a veces tontamente me sentía desplazada cuando tenían sus conversaciones sobre chicos, por mas que lo intentaba yo no podía participar del todo en ellas y eso me frustraba.  
_  
_Un día después de clases Brittany vino a mi casa a ayudarme con mi tarea de álgebra, yo era bastante mala para eso, pero ella tenía mucha habilidad en la materia.  
_  
**B.** Ya lo entendiste?  
**S. **Ayy Britt odio las matemáticas, no se como le entiendes a estas malditas ecuaciones, lo haces parecer tan fácil pero no lo es, cómo le haces?  
**B.** No lo sé, me sale sin pensarlo, es como natural en mi.  
**S. **Pues a mi me hierve la cabeza con esto.

_Mientras Brittany seguía tratando de explicarme las ecuaciones, la puerta de mi recámara se abrió repentinamente, se trataba de Quinn, estaba parada frente a nosotras en un mar de lágrimas, era la primera vez que la veía llorar después de su cambio._

_Brittany inmediatamente fue hacia a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo._

**B**. Qué pasa Quinnie, por qué estas llorando?

_Ella no decía nada solo seguía llorando, así que me acerqué a ellas y las abracé muy fuerte, luego fuimos a la cama a sentarnos, hasta que se calmó.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa Quinn?  
**Q.** Mis padres... ellos estaban peleando muy fuerte, mi padre estaba muy ebrio y casi golpea a mamá.  
**S. **En serio?

_Yo sabía que Russell era un loco, pero jamás me imagine que fuera un golpeador.  
_  
**Q.** Sí, si no es porque me pongo frente a él la golpea, me dio mucho miedo. (llorando)  
**B. **Quinn, no te pongas triste a veces lo que hacen los papás esta muy mal y nos afecta, pero son sus problemas, solo espera a que hablen cuando estén mas tranquilos y verás que todo se resolverá.  
**Q. **Lo crees?  
**B. **Claro que si, mi papás se pelean seguido pero después se reconcilian y es muy lindo.  
**S.** Mis papás raramente pelean.  
**Q.** Tus papás son lo máximo Santana.  
**S. **Si lo se.  
**Q. **A veces quisiera que los míos fueran como ellos.  
**B.** No digas eso Quinnie, tus padres son únicos como tu y por algo el destino les puso a ti como hija no crees?  
**Q.** Si eso creo.  
**B. **Ya no llores Q y mejor ayúdame a tratar de explicarle las ecuaciones a Santana, ella no entiende nada.  
**Q**. Sabes hacer ecuaciones? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Que si sabe? Ella es una genio en eso.  
**B.** Duh pues claro. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Bueno pero antes de seguir con la tarea, voy por helado para que Quinn se sienta mejor. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Que sea bajo en grasa por favor.  
**S.** Claro… (mueca)  
**Q.** Y gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que puedo tener. (sonriendo)

_El escuchar eso de los labios de Quinn me dio mucho gusto, porque ahora sabía que ya consideraba a Brittany como su amiga._

_Las semanas pasaron y las 3 casi éramos inseparables, excepto cuando Quinn decidía pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos._

_Un día tuve mi primera discusión con Quinn…. La primera de muchas._

_En clase de historia, la maestra había hecho una pregunta, Brittany con su peculiar estilo la contestó causando la risa de todos los alumnos, no pude evitar sentirme muy enojada por eso._  
_  
Quinn y yo teníamos juntas la siguiente clase, así que Brittany se separó de nosotras para ir a la suya, entonces fue cuando la bomba estalló._

**Q.** Jajaja en verdad no puedo creer lo que contestó Brittany.  
**S. **Por?  
**Q. **Porque fue taaannn estúpido, Brittany es una tonta jajajaja

_Me enfurecí al escuchar eso de Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Lo puedo creer de los demás, pero de ti jamás lo pensé. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q.** De qué hablas? (mueca)  
**S. **Le acabas de llamar estúpida a Brittany. (enojada)  
**Q.** Ayy tranquila Santana, ella no me escuchó.  
**S. **Y si lo hubiera hecho? Te das cuenta del daño que le harías si te escuchara decirle así?  
**Q. **Santana, no te pongas así es solo un comentario.  
**S.** Es un insulto Quinn, no un comentario.  
**Q.** Mira Santana, siento haberle dicho así a tu amiga ok.  
**S. **Ella también es tu amiga o qué ya se te olvidó cuando te consoló el otro día después de que llegaste llorando a mi casa?  
**Q. **No se me ha olvidado.**  
S**. Que bueno porque no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a decir así en mi presencia.**  
Q**. O seaaa perdón por tocar a tu amiga, no pensé que fueras su heroína personal.  
**S.** Siempre voy a defender a Brittany de todos, incluyéndote a ti.  
**Q.** Ja ja jaaaa Santana la Salvadora de los desprotegidos.  
**S. **Hasta hace menos de un año a ti también te defendí muchas veces LUCY, pero al parecer ya se te olvidó.  
**Q.** No vuelvas a decirme así, te pueden escuchar, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ya no necesito de tu protección? ya no soy la de antes.  
**S. **Si ya me di cuenta que no lo necesitas, ya no eres la chica a la que acosaban, ahora eres la acosadora.

_Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases, estaba muy decepcionada de mi amiga, pero ese día comprendí que por mucho que quisiera a Quinn, no me tentaría el corazón con ella si algún día se le ocurría lastimar a Brittany.  
_

* * *

_**Y hasta ahora cómo les parece el desarrollo de la historia?**_

_**Alex... respondiendo a tu pregunta y en exclusiva... SI (ya sabes a lo que me refiero)**  
_

_**Tina un agradecimiento especial también a ti por seguir mis 2 historias =)**_

_**El finde un nuevo cap de la otra... ya saben largo (espero jejeje)**_

_**Los quiero gracias ycomenten por faaaaaa**_


	6. Somos Cheerios

_**Hola a tooodos, felices pascuas, por fin regresé de mis vacaciones, jejeje fue una experiencia muy interesante, me desestresé bastante y por eso les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Somos Cheerios.**

_Ese día cuando terminaron las clases, no esperé a Quinn como siempre lo hacía, así que decidí subir al autobús sola, no tuve mas remedio que sentarme junto a un chico llamado Brett que apestaba a marihuana, ahí fue cuando entendí el por qué le decían Stoner Brett, Quinn se sentó junto a una chica de raza negra que tenía actitud de diva, no nos dirigimos para nada la palabra, yo estaba muy enojada con ella._

_Ese día ya casi en la noche, yo estaba terminando de hacer mi tarea cuando la puerta de mi recámara se abrió, se trataba de Quinn._

**Q.** Hola.  
**S.** Hola (indiferente)  
**Q. **Vengo a disculparme por mi actitud de hoy, siento mucho el haberme expresado así de Britt cuando ella se ha portado genial conmigo (cabeza agachada).  
**S. **Que bueno que lo tengas en cuenta.  
**Q. **No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, jamás volveré a hablar así de Brittany, ella también es mi amiga, somos nosotras 3 contra el mundo y entre las 3 debemos de defendernos y apoyarnos.  
**S. **No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso de tu boca, sabía que no podrías ser así cuando tu mas que nadie ha sufrido de acoso por años.  
**Q. **Lo sé, además no aguanto que me ignores Santana, te quiero demasiado y sin ti no se qué hacer, eres muy importante para mi.  
**S. ** Yo también te quiero como no tienes idea Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga, se que puedes estar un poco celosa por mi amistad con Brittany, pero tu y yo estamos juntas desde hace años y eso nunca va a cambiar, al menos no de mi parte, eso te lo prometo.  
**Q. **Yo también te prometo que siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

_Una promesa mas que no pudimos cumplir por mucho tiempo._

_Luego de aclarar todo el problema, Quinn se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la salida._

**S. **Ya te vas?

_Quinn no respondió a mi pregunta, solo se acercó a la puerta y puso el seguro, me sorprendí mucho al verla hacer eso, porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación, desde su cambio físico no había pasado, me sentí muy nerviosa._

_Ella se sentó nuevamente en la cama junto a mi, pude ver esa mirada en sus ojos, me sonrió, con su mano tomó mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo para conectar nuestros labios, woooow esos labios suaves que hacía meses no los probaba, sabían exactamente igual, no me pude resistir, me dejé llevar por el beso, se sentía tannnn bien._

**S. ** Quinn…  
**Q. **No digas nada Santana, solo bésame.

_Dios mío no podía creer lo que Quinn había dicho, nunca habíamos hablado mientras nos besábamos, así que hice lo que ella me pidió y profundicé el beso, metí mi lengua en su boca y encontré la de ella, parecía una lucha por el control del beso, pero al final simplemente nos besamos mas y mas._

_Pero algo despertó en mi esa vez y yo quería mas mucho mas, así que aparté mis labios de su boca y me dirigí a su cuello, le di besos húmedos sin dejar marcas, ella se retorcía y su respiración era entre cortada, luego mi mano empezó a recorrer su pierna, ella me dejó hacerlo, regresé a su boca, esos besos duraron casi una hora, no nos separábamos mas que para tomar aire, de nuevo llevé mi mano a su pierna mas bien a su muslo interno, llevaba vestido como siempre, ella me dejó de besar por un instante y nos vimos directo a los ojos, subí un poco mas mi mano, sin apartar la mirada, ella me dio un beso mas apasionado, sinceramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, solo sabía que quería llevar mi mano mas arriba sobre el muslo interno de Quinn y ella lo estaba permitiendo sin dejar de besarme, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde instintivamente quería hacerlo, el celular de Quinn sonó._

**Q. **Es mi padre (agitada)  
**S. **No contestes (besándola de nuevo)  
**Q. **Tengo que hacerlo si no me mata (dándome un beso mas) Hola padre.  
**R. **_Dónde estás Quinnie?  
_**Q. **En casa de Santana.  
**R. **_Ok, ya es tarde y es momento de que regreses a casa.  
_**Q. **Si padre, ya voy para allá.

_Quinn terminó la llamada, yo me acerqué nuevamente a ella y la besé apasionadamente una vez mas, ella me respondió de inmediato, pero luego de unos segundo terminó el beso._

**Q. **Me tengo que ir San o mi padre me castigará.  
**S. **Lo se, supongo que mañana nos vemos en la escuela.  
**Q. **Claro Santana, gracias por perdonarme.  
**S. **Siempre lo haré Quinn.

_Quinn quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y salió de ahí, yo fui directo al baño porque me sentía algo incómoda y entonces lo vi, mi tanga y mi vagina estaban totalmente empapadas, me sorprendió mucho el ver eso, porque se suponía que eso pasaba cuando estabas con un chico no con una chica, rápidamente me limpié y regresé a mi cama y me puse a llorar, no podía pasarme eso, era malo, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal en mi, desafortunadamente en ese momento era lo único que pensaba._

_Los días pasaron y como siempre Quinn y yo no abordamos para nada el tema de la sesión de besos, para mi en cambio fueron días de infierno, porque no dejaba de pensar en ello y en que yo estaba pecando por sentirme tan bien con los labios de Quinn sobre los míos, tenia que hacer algo al respecto, así que fui a buscar al único chico que sabía que no me diría que no a lo que le iba a pedir._

**S.** Hey Puckerman, necesito hablar contigo.  
**P.** Qué pasa López?  
**S. **Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir debajo de las gradas a…  
**P.** Tener sexo? (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Claro que no idiota, solo a besarnos.  
**P. **Besarnos? (mueca)  
**S. **Mira tampoco te voy a rogar, si no quieres esta bien, dónde está tu amigo el Franketeen ese?  
**P. **Finn? Te quieres besar con Finn? No, no, mejor conmigo, vamos ahora mismo.

_Puck me tomó de la mano y me llevó directo a abajo de las gradas, ahí comenzó a besarme muy torpemente, juraría que era a la primera chica que besaba, pero él jamás lo admitiría, era mi primer beso..al menos con un chico y a diferencia de Quinn, no hubo fuegos artificiales, inmediatamente pude sentir la erección del chico y lo separé de golpe de mi._

**S. **Qué diablos es eso Puckerman?  
**P.** Has despertado a Puckzilla Santana, felicidades (besándome otra vez)  
**S. **Apártate de mí, eres un cerdo Puckerman.

_Y me fui corriendo de ahí, llegué al baño y nada, absolutamente nada en mi ropa interior ni en mi vagina, no voy a mentir, me frustró tanto el que los besos de Puck no tuvieran el mismo efecto que los de Quinn, pero yo tenía un objetivo y ese era, sentir lo mismo con los chicos que con mi mejor amiga._

_Cierto día las 3 quedamos en ir a una pijamada a casa de Brittany y entonces Quinn confesó algo que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera._

**Q.** No me lo van a creer chicas, pero anoche Todd Coleman me invitó a una cita y me besó, lo pueden creer por fin recibí mi primer beso (muy emocionada)  
**B. **En serio Quinnie? Que felicidad y cómo fue?  
**Q. **Fue mágico Brittany, el mejor primer beso del mundo (amplia sonrisa)

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, "el mejor primer beso del mundo"? Pero si yo le había dado su primer beso, que le pasaba a esa niña?_

**B. **Santana, no vas a felicitar a Quinnie? (sonriendo)  
**S.** Claro, felicidades Quinn (tono triste) … pero tengo una duda, ese Todd fue el mismo que me invitó a salir aquella vez?  
**Q.** Eemmm si Santana, espero que no te moleste el que haya salido con él. (sonrojada)  
**S. **No, está bien. (alzando los hombros)  
**B.** Entonces solo faltas tu Sanny, ya Quinn y yo dimos nuestro primer beso. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Te equivocas Britt, yo hace tiempo di mi primer beso (mirando a Quinn)  
**B.** En serio? Pero con quién fue? (sorprendida)

_Vi como Quinn se ponía bastante nerviosa ante la pregunta de Brittany, tal vez creyó que diría con ella, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hice._

**S.** Fue con Puck, hace semanas. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q y B. ** Queeeeeé?  
**B. **Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
**S. **El besarse con Puck no es algo como para andarlo presumiendo, doy gracias al cielo de que el tipo no haya empezado a decir que se acostó conmigo.  
**B.** Te acostaste con él? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Claro que noooo, jamás haré eso, que asco.

_Si, jamás lo haré, ajá._

**Q. **Pues gracias por demostrarnos que nos tienes confianza Santana, (sarcasmo)  
**S.** Por dios, fue solo un simple beso, no es algo del otro mundo, además no fue tan especial como el tuyo Quinn. (molesta)  
**Q.** Ya lo veo. (molesta)

La pijamada continuó, prácticamente como si nada, aunque Quinn raramente cruzaba mirada conmigo, a leguas se le veía incómoda, cuando Brittany bajó por bebidas fue el momento exacto de confrontarme con Quinn.

**S.** Qué pasa Quinn, por qué estas molesta conmigo?  
**Q. **No lo estoy. (indiferente)  
**S. **Claro que lo estás, mírate.  
**Q.** Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Puck, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga. (ojos llorosos)  
**S. **Ya te lo dije, no fue especial como el tuyo. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** Aun así debiste de habérmelo dicho.  
**S. **Lo siento, solo que no me pareció relevante, porque bien sabes que ese no fue mi primer beso, el primero que di ese si fue muy especial. (acercándome a ella)  
**Q. **Santana.. Qué haces?  
**S.** Quiero besarte… (mirando sus labios)  
**Q. **Aquí no, Brittany puede entrar y vernos.  
**S. **Esta bien, esta biiiieeeen, además ya tienes a quién besar, ni modo.  
**Q. **No digas eso Santana yo…  
**B.** Listo chicas, mi mamá nos preparó unas botanas. (sonriendo) Bueno entonces continuemos platicando de chicos (muy feliz)

_Dios miooo odiaba hablar sobre chicos, pero tuve que tratar de formar parte de la charla de mis amigas._  
_  
Días después Brittany y yo estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela cuando de pronto Quinn se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa._

**Q. **Chicas, es el momento, no van a creer lo que les voy a decir pero por fin vamos a hacer historia en esta escuela. (entusiasmada)  
**S. ** De qué hablas Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **Hace rato en la práctica de las cheerios, sucedió un accidente, una de las chicas de la base de la pirámide se sintió mal, se desmayó y obviamente hizo que todas cayeran al suelo, algunas sufrieron fracturas y están fuera del equipo por meses, la entrenadora Sue está desesperada, acaba de convocar a audiciones extraordinarias para el lunes, aceptará a chicas de primer año, así que prepárense porque tenemos todo el fin de semana para preparar una rutina y hacer la audición. (amplia sonrisa)  
**B. **En serio? Woow eso es muy emocionante.  
**S. **Yo no voy a audicionar, ya les dije que no me interesa ser animadora, por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Santana, ya habíamos quedado en eso recuérdalo, Britt y yo lo haremos, anda di que tu también lo harás, tal vez quedemos las 3 en el equipo y por fin seremos las reinas de McKinley, hazlo por mi si? (ojos de cachorro)  
**S. **Esta bien (negando con la cabeza)  
**B. **Así se habla Sanny.

_Y eso hicimos, pasamos el fin de semana ensayando rutinas diferentes para cada una, Brittany nos ayudó bastante con eso y con las piruetas, afortunadamente yo siempre había sido muy buena para eso y Quinn desde que fue al campamento para gordos había continuado haciendo ejercicios y estaba tomando clases de gimnasia, por lo cual había desarrollado también ciertas habilidades._

_El lunes se llegó, había infinidad de chicas esperando su turno para presentar su audición frente a la entrenadora Sue, nadie podía presenciar las rutinas de las chicas ya que según la entrenadora no quería que las rutinas se repitieran, llegó el turno de Brittany, luego de unos minutos salió muy agitada pero con su sonrisa característica de siempre, minutos mas tarde llegó el turno de Quinn, vi esa mirada de seguridad y soberbia en sus ojos, cuando salió del gimnasio lo hizo con una sonrisa muy arrogante, luego llegó mi tuno._

**Sue. **Y tu qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Vengo a hacer la prueba para las cheerios.  
**Sue**. No deberías de estar en clases tratando de aprender a hablar bien inglés?  
**S. **Yo nací aquí. (rodando los ojos)  
**Sue. **Ahh vaya, pero dime, acaso tendrás tiempo de venir a las prácticas?, porque dudo que el ayudarle a cortar el pasto a tu padre te deje tiempo para hacerlo.

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba de esa vieja, era una perra racista y me estaba insultando, tomé una respiración muy profunda y le contesté._

**S. **Mi padre es médico, es cirujano general y sólo se pone a cortar el césped cuando no va el tipo rubio que siempre contrata. (apretando la mandíbula)  
**Sue.** Ohhh ya veo, eres una chica de agallas.. Pues veamos si tienes las suficientes como para entrar a mis cheerios.

_Ahora se trataba de orgullo, tenía que entrar a las estúpidas animadoras para demostrarle a esa vieja decrépita quién era Santana López, así que hice mi rutina mucho mejor que en los ensayos con Quinn y Brittany._

_Al día siguiente se publicarían los resultados de las pruebas, Quinn parecía disco rayado diciendo lo mismo sobre lo nerviosa que se sentía._

_Finalmente Sue publicó los nombres de las nuevas cheerios._

**Q. **Oh por dios, estoy tan nerviosa chicas.  
**S. **Yo también.

_Era verdad, estaba nerviosa por conocer el resultado, quería restregarle en la cara a Sue que era suficiente buena para estar en su equipo._

**B. **Estoy dentro chicas, lo logré lo logré (saltando de gusto)  
**Q. **Dios mío! yo también, si lo sabía, lo sabía. (saltando también)  
**S. **Es mi turno….

_Busqué mi nombre en la maldita lista, pero no estaba ahí, no había entrado a los cheerios._

**S. **No lo logré chicas, no entré al equipo. (decepcionada)  
**B.** Pero por qué? No lo puedo creer tu rutina era igual de difícil que la de nosotras (triste)  
**Q. **No puede ser, tu tienes que estar en esa lista Santana, checa de nuevo por favor. (angustiada)  
**S. **Ya lo hice y no aparezco, no pasa nada chicas, estoy muy orgullosa de que lo hayan hecho ustedes, solo espero que ahora que sean populares no me dejen de hablar (sonrisa triste)  
**B.** Si tu no estás ahí yo tampoco quiero estar, no me presentaré en las prácticas.  
**S. **No Britt, no hagas eso, tu quieres ser parte de las cheerios.  
**B.** Pero se suponía que era teníamos que estar las 3 no solo 2.  
**S.** Mira Britt…

_Una voz interrumpió mi charla con las chicas._

_**Santana López, favor de presentarse en la oficina de Sue Silvester.**_

**Q.** Qué hiciste Santana?  
**S. **Yo no hice nada, ahora vuelvo.

_Me presenté a la oficina de la entrenadora.  
_**  
Sue. **Toma asiento López…. Cuando te hice la prueba, dudé mucho de lo que me dijiste acerca de tu padre, así que decidí investigar si era cierto o no.  
**S. **Nunca le dije mentiras.  
**Sue.** Ahora lo se, no te incluí en la lista oficial porque dudé de tu palabra, pero ahora que se que no eres ninguna mentirosa, te quiero dar esto.  
_  
Sue sacó una caja de debajo de su escritorio y me la entregó, la abrí y no pude evitar poner una gran cara de sorpresa al ver lo que contenía la caja.  
_**  
Sue. **Felicidades Santana López, a partir de hoy eres una cheerio.  
**S.** Gracias entrenadora, no se va arrepentir de su decisión.  
**Sue. ** Eso espero.

_Salí de es oficina muy feliz en busca de mis amigas, lo había logrado, Sue no había ganado esa vez.  
_  
**Q. **Qué pasó Santana, para qué te quería la entrenadora?.  
**S. **Me quería para entregarme esto. (mostrándoles el uniforme)  
**B. **Te regaló un uniforme de porristas como premio de consolación? (puchero)  
**S. **No Britt, soy una cheerio como ustedes, las 3 somos cheerios. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q.** Lo sabía Santana, sabía que las 3 estaríamos juntas en esto. (abrazándome)

_Y a partir de ese día formamos parte del equipo de animadoras de la preparatoria, inmediatamente nuestro estatus en la escuela subió como la espuma, ahora éramos populares y todos los chicos nos llamaban The Unholy Trinity._

_Ganamos nuestro primer título nacional como porristas, fue una experiencia extraordinaria, jamás me había sentido así, esa sensación de ser una ganadora era lo mejor del mundo._

_Pero después de tanta felicidad, vendrían los momentos agridulces que cambiarían el rumbo de nuestras vidas y que repercutieron hasta el día de hoy._

* * *

_**Les gustó? Espero que si, se que sigue lenta la historia pero por mas que pienso cómo hacerle para agilizarla me ha sido imposible, porque realmente necesito mostrarles estos periodos de sus vidas.**_

_**Se que aun sigue la incógnita de si es una historia Quinntana o Brittana, ya lo dije , es de las 2 jijijijiji a lo largo de la historia ustedes irán descifrando todo ya lo verán.**_

_**Sigan comentando por favor.**_


	7. Primera Vez

**_Hola a todos, nueva capítulo, espero les agrade._**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 7. Primera vez.**

_Después de haber ganado otro campeonato mas para la colección de Sue, inmediatamente su trato hacia nosotras era un poco menos rudo que con las demás porristas, la entrenadora comenzó a confiar mas en Quinn y le dio la capitanía del equipo, era la cheerio mas joven en toda la historia de McKinley a la que Sue había nombrado capitana, esto hizo que Quinn se sintiera aun mas segura de si, la popularidad finalmente estaba a sus pies._

_Por su parte el equipo de futbol estaba pasando por una temporada terrible, lo cual no era raro, ya que desde hace años el equipo de la preparatoria no era el mejor, su entrenador Ken Tanaka, decidió hacer lo que Sue y convocó a una prueba (incluyendo a los de primer año) para reforzar al equipo, Puck y Finn hicieron la prueba y quedaron en el equipo, resulta que Finn tenía ciertas habilidades para el puesto, lo cual me parecía muy raro sobre todo por su altura y su peso, así que el entrenador le dio el puesto de mariscal de campo, convirtiéndolo de inmediato en otro chico popular junto con Puck._

_Como éstos chicos ya tenían mas seguridad y las chicas empezaban a notarlos, un día nos invitaron a salir, Finn a Quinn y Puck a mi, Brittany salió con un chico de color llamado Matt._  
_La cita no fue cosa del otro mundo, nos invitaron a Breadstixx, Finn estaba bastante interesado en Quinn, tanto así que no podía evitar su cara de bobo cuando mi amiga comentaba algo, por otro lado Puck hacía todo lo necesario para tocarme las piernas, ese día odié por completo mi uniforme de cheerios._

_Salimos juntos otras ocasiones, al final siempre me acompañaba Puck a casa, yo quería… mas bien necesitaba empezar a fijarme en los chicos, odiaba la cara de bobas que ponían Quinn y Brittany cuando estaban rodeadas de ellos, así que permití muchas veces que Puck me besara, sus besos al final no eran tan desagradables, de hecho creo que conmigo se enseñó a besar, pero aun así yo no sentía lo que se suponía debía sentir con él, el chico por su parte cada vez se "emocionaba" mas conmigo._

_Cierto día me acompañó a casa después de la escuela._

**P. **Santana ya hemos salido varias veces no crees que ya es el momento?  
**S.** Momento de qué? De hacerlo oficial?  
**P.** Emmm no estaba hablando precisamente de eso si no de… tu sabes.  
**S.** No lo se. (levantando la ceja)  
**P.** Santana, eres muuuuy caliente, me encanta la manera en que me besas y ya no puedo aguantar, quiero tener sexo contigo.  
**S. **Qué? Pero cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? (indignada)  
**P. **Santana, todos los chicos de nuestra edad lo hacen, tenemos 15 años, además me gustaría que tu fueras…  
**S.** Qué?  
**P. **Ya sabes.. (nervioso)  
**S. **No lo se…  
**P.** La primera (muy avergonzado)  
**S.** Eres virgen Puck? (intentando no soltar una carcajada)  
**P.** Mmm si, pero eso es algo que tu podrías remediar.

_Me quedé en silencio por algunos segundos, no sabía que hacer._

**S.** Puck… me halaga mucho que quieras que yo sea tu primera chica, yo también soy virgen.  
**P.** En serio? Grandioso (amplia sonrisa)  
**S.** Pero creo que aun no es el momento, soy muy joven y tu y yo ni siquiera somos novios.  
**P.** Estás esperando que seamos novios para hacerlo?  
**S.** Pues… es lógico no?  
**P.** Supongo, entonces… si te pido que seas mi novia, tendremos sexo?  
**S.** Pues….  
**P.** Que envidia me da Finn. (suspirando)  
**S.** Finn, por qué?(frunciendo el ceño)  
**P.** Porque ahora que es novio de Quinn Fabray es muy probable que tenga sexo con ella (mueca)  
**S.** Quinn y Finn son novios? (boca abierta)  
**P.** No lo sabías? Pero si Quinn es tu mejor amiga, cuando terminaron la práctica él se lo pidió.

_No podía creer lo que Puck me había dicho, sentí que un balde de agua helada había caído sobre mí, me sentí triste, enojada, decepcionada, pero sobre todo aterrada por lo que estaba sintiendo.  
_  
**S. **Puck, después hablamos Ok… necesito… entrar a casa.  
**P. **Ok, piénsalo, nos vamos a divertir.

_Fui directamente a mi recámara, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, algo estaba mal en mi, no se suponía que en vez de sentirme así debería de estar feliz porque mi mejor amiga tenía novio? No era así yo me sentía celosa, muy celosa._

_Mas tarde ese día envié un mensaje de texto a Quinn._

**S.** Hey creí que éramos amigas, gracias por contarme que ya tienes novio.

_Minutos después recibí una respuesta.  
_**  
Q**. Voy para tu casa.

_Diez minutos después la rubia estaba en mi recámara.  
_  
**Q**. Santana yo…  
**S.** Por qué Quinn? Y con ese cara de feto, es… es horrible. (ojos con lágrimas)  
**Q**. Él es popular Santana, date cuenta que con él como mi novio yo puedo llegar a ser la reina del baile y en el futuro salir de Lima.  
**S.** No puedes ser su novia Quinn, no puedes. (desesperada)**  
Q**. Santana ya soy su novia.  
**S.** Entonces rompe con él. (tomándola de las manos)  
**Q**. Santana no voy a hacer eso, además tu estás con Puck, no se por qué te enojas conmigo.  
**S.** No estoy con Puck, solo nos hemos besado pero nada mas.  
**Q**. Pero pronto serás su novia lo se.  
**S.** No lo seré, Quinn… por favor, rompe con Finn, no quiero que estés con él.  
**Q**. Santana…

_En ese momento no pensé y esos sentimientos que tenia por ella, salieron a flote sin que me diera cuenta.  
_  
**S.** Quinn… yo te quiero como no tienes idea. (angustiada)**  
Q**. Yo también te quiero demasiado San, muchísimo.  
**S.** Si pero yo te quiero para mi, solo para mi, solo somos las dos recuérdalo. (mas desesperada)  
**Q**. Santana… el hecho de que tenga novio no quiere decir que tu y yo vayamos a dejar de hablar, además también tienes a Britt.  
**S.** Pero yo no quiero a Britt como te quiero a ti, entiéndelo.

_Quinn tenía una mirada de sorpresa, miedo y emoción en sus ojos.  
_  
**Q.** Santana yo también te quiero solo para mi, pero tu sabes que mi sueño ha sido ser popular y ganar la corona, compréndeme por favor, no voy a romper con Finn, al menos no hasta que sea la reina de la escuela, pero tu y yo podemos seguir…. Ya sabes. (sonrojada)  
**S. **No es lo mismo, tu estarás besándote todo el tiempo con él, no lo voy a soportar.  
**Q.** Yo tampoco soporto cuando te besas con Puck.  
**S. **Quinn, déjalo por favor.  
**Q.** No puedo Santana.

_Derrotada me senté en la cama y por fin las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me dolía mucho el saber que ella no lo dejaría.  
_  
**Q.** No llores San..  
**S. **Te quiero tanto.**  
Q**. Yo te quiero mas…  
**S.** Demuéstramelo.

_Quinn fue directo a la puerta, puso el seguro y enseguida fue a atacar mis labios con mucha pasión, metió su lengua en mi boca, era perfecta la manera en que me besaba, me recostó en la cama, ella estaba sobre mi y empezó a besar mi cuello, lo chupó muy fuerte hasta dejar una marca roja, jamás había hecho eso, por lo cual me sorprendió bastante , pero luego ya no importó y seguimos besándonos, en un momento cambié de posición y ahora era yo quien estaba encima de ella, no se cómo pero nuestra posición era de tal manera que una de mis piernas estaba en medio de las de ella y viceversa, nos besábamos desesperadamente, sentí inmediatamente como mi núcleo empezaba a mojarse, pero esa vez no me importó y seguí besándola, en un momento mi cuerpo empezó a moverse instintivamente haciendo que mi pierna hiciera fricción contra el centro de Quinn, al sentir eso, ella abrió de golpe sus ojos, nos miramos fijamente, ella me besó nuevamente y yo empecé con los movimiento otra vez, ella también comenzó a moverse, su pierna estaba rozando mi centro, esa sensación era tan nueva y placentera para mi, que di gracias al universo porque Sue nos ordenara llevar puesto el uniforme de las cheerios aún después del colegio.  
_  
_Entre los besos y los movimientos constantes, mi cuerpo estaba sudando, mi piel estaba erizada, ella sobó mis senos por encima de la ropa mientras seguía con los movimientos, hasta que una sensación extraordinaria recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un gemido, segundos después sucedió lo mismo con ella, me quedé varios segundos sobre ella sin moverme, aun tratando de recuperarme de eso que había experimentado, luego me coloqué a su lado, las dos teníamos la respiración entre cortada, no dijimos nada, sin proponérnoslo las dos habíamos experimentado nuestro primer orgasmo, minutos después ella se incorporó y me besó nuevamente acariciando mi rostro, luego fue al baño, se tardo un poco, cuando salió, fue a quitarle el seguro a la puerta de mi recámara.  
_  
**Q. **Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.  
**S.** Lo vas a dejar? (esperanzada)  
**Q**. No puedo (mirada triste)  
**S.** Ok (nudo en la garganta) Espero que él te haga feliz.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana.

_Y con eso ella salió de mi recámara, las dos sabíamos que ese era el último día en que ella le pondría el seguro a la puerta, después de llorar por unos minutos, decidí que eso era lo mejor, las dos éramos chicas, ella era mi mejor amiga, no estaba bien lo que hacíamos y yo no podía sentir nada por ella mas que cariño, tomé una respiración profunda y luego me levanté para ir al baño a limpiarme, ahora tenía que enfocarme solo en algo… salir con chicos._

_Los días continuaron su curso, Quinn y Finn eran la pareja mas popular en la preparatoria, Brittany y yo nos hicimos mas cercanas y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, excepto cuando ella salía con algún chico, días antes Brittany me había confesado que había perdido su virginidad en el campamento cheerio que la entrenadora había organizado en las vacaciones de primavera, me sorprendió bastante la explicación que me dio sobre eso… según ella pensó que era una invasión alien, luego de eso mi amiga comenzó a acostarse con quien se lo pedía, traté de decirle que eso no estaba bien pero ella dijo que no pasaba nada, así que dejé de advertirle sobre eso.  
_  
_Cierto día en mi casa.  
_  
**B.** Pensé que Quinnie vendría con nosotras.  
**S. **Sabes que ella esta muy ocupada con el cara de feto.  
**B. **Si lo se, pero aun así debería de tener tiempo para pasarlo con nosotras, no crees?  
**S. **Pues si.. Lo supongo, en fin. (alzando los hombros)  
**B.** Sabes algo? Ayer Puck me confesó que desea mucho tener sexo contigo.  
**S. **En serio? Y en qué momento te lo dijo?  
**B.** Cuando terminamos de hacerlo.  
**S. **Hacer… que? (frunciendo el ceño) Brittany no me digas que te acostaste con Puck.  
**B. **Si… creo que es la tercera vez que lo hacemos. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **La que? Brittany, por qué no me lo habías dicho.?  
**B. **Si te lo dije, pero tu no me pusiste atención porque estabas viendo como Quinn y Finn se besaban mientras hacías una cara de asco.  
**S.** Ohhh… lo siento mucho Britt.  
**B.** No te preocupes.  
**S. **Pero por qué lo hiciste con él.?  
**B. **Él ya no quería ser virgen, así que me lo pidió y yo acepté, y luego me pidió ayuda para mejorar su desempeño.

_Ese maldito Puck siempre sacando provecho de todo.  
_  
**S.** Así que ahora quiere acostarse conmigo? (mueca)  
**B.** Si, me dijo que siempre lo ha deseado porque tu eres muy sexy, pero que tu no has aceptado, me pidió que hablara contigo.  
**S. **Soy virgen Britt.  
**B.** Lo se, pero algún día tendrás que dejar de serlo no crees?  
**S. **Si supongo… entonces… me recomiendas que me acueste con él?  
**B.** Claro, es algo torpe pero hazle como yo.  
**S. **Cómo?  
**B. **Hacerle creer que él tiene el control, pero yo soy quien realmente lleva el ritmo de todo.  
**S.** Ohhh… pues.. Creo que es momento de perder mi virginidad.  
**B.** Yo también lo creo.

_Como yo estaba decidida a ser "normal" y a espantar todos esos sentimientos extraños hacia mi mejor amiga, decidí volver a salir con Puck… pasamos de los besos a las caricias y a los fajes._

_Un fin de semana su madre y su pequeña hermana salieron de la ciudad, asi que él me invitó a su casa, luego de una sesión de besos terminamos en su cama._

**P.** Santana, no sabes cuánto te deseo (besándome)  
**S.** Ya lo noté (sentí su erección)  
**P.** Quiero hacerte mía (sobándome los senos)

_Tomé una respiración profunda …  
_  
**S.** Ok…  
**P.** En serio? (muy asombrado)  
**S.** Si..  
**P.** No te vas a arrepentir Santana, te lo prometo. (amplia sonrisa)

_Y entonces comenzó… sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había desnudado por completo, me sentí un poco vulnerable pero eso se me olvidó cuando lo vi totalmente desnudo, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, jamás había visto un pene, al menos no en vivo, con su boca rodeó uno de mis pezones y lo chupó, llevó su mano a mi vagina, y la empezó a tocar.. Nadie me había tocado ahí, solo traté de concentrarme en la sensación, me acariciaba el clítoris, ponía salíva en sus dedos y lo seguía masajeando.  
_  
**P**. Hey Santana, relájate, no estás lubricando. (besando mi cuello)  
**S**. Lo siento.  
**P**. No te preocupes, con lo que voy a hacerte verás como te lubricarás de inmediato, es un consejo que me dio Brittany.

_Brittany dándole consejos a Puck sobre como tener sexo conmigo? Eso si que era raro.  
Entonces él puso su cara en medio de mis piernas y empezó a chupar mi vagina, la sensación era rara… muy rara pero se sentía bien, así que me concentré en la sensación.  
_  
**P. **Mmm aquí está, Britt tenía razón. (sonriendo)

_Por fin estaba lubricada, ni yo lo podía creer, entonces Puck regresó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme, separó mas mis piernas y se puso entre ellas, entonces sentí cómo tomó su pene y lo empezó a pasar por mi raja, lo rozó en mi clítoris varias veces, se sentía raro pero agradable, luego llevó la cabeza de su miembro a mi entrada, abrí de repente los ojos._

**P.** Tranquila, tendré cuidado.  
**S.** Ok…

_Poco a poco comenzó a penetrarme, dios… si que dolía, pero ya no era el momento para echarme para atrás, así que sólo cerré los ojos, apreté los puños de mis manos y dejé que él me penetrara por completo.  
_  
**S**. Dios… estás tan apretada, te sientes deliciosa.

_Puck empezó con movimientos lentos, a mi me seguía doliendo pero me aguanté, luego el chico aceleró sus embestidas, su pelvis rozaba en mi clítoris y sentí un ligero placer, minutos después sentí algo muy caliente en mi interior y el cayó rendido sobre mi…_

**P. **Eso fue maravilloso (besando mi cuello)

_Maravilloso? Uyyy si claro sobre todo para mi ajá… en fin, en ese momento yo había perdido mi virginidad.  
_  
**P. **Dame unos minutos… esto aun no termina.  
**S. **Qué?  
**P. **Que Puckzilla tiene mucho para ti.  
**S. **Dios no (pensé)

_Pero él tenía razón y me hizo suya dos veces mas hasta que quedó rendido… a los 15 años se tiene mucha energía pero no creí que él tuviera tanta, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido abrazándome… yo solo me puse a llorar en silencio._

_Ya en la noche él me llevó a casa, se despidió de mi con un beso, en ese momento pensé que él tenía sentimientos por mi… mas tarde me daría cuenta de que no era así, pero a pesar de eso, no puedo decir que él se comportó como un patán conmigo, al contrario él fue atento y comprensivo, al parecer fui la única chica con la que se comportó así en toda su vida, con ninguna otra fue caballeroso y al parecer…. tampoco con ella._

_Cuando entré a casa fui directo a la ducha, estaba adolorida y lo único que quería era dormir._

_Al día siguiente, Brittany llegó temprano a casa, quería saberlo todo._

**B.** Entonces… lo hicieron?  
**S. **Si.  
**B. **Wooow que emoción y cómo fue?  
**S. **Pues….  
**B. **Si se que Puck no es muy atento, no te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás a disfrutarlo.  
**S.** En serio?  
**B.** Claro, pero tu tienes que llevar el control del sexo para que lo disfrutes.  
**S. **Y cómo haré eso?  
**B.** Fácil, trátalos como tus juguetes, eso lo aprendí de mi tía Jen, la recuerdas? Es la maestra de baile.  
**S. **Si la recuerdo.  
**B. **Un día ella y mamá estaban hablando sobre sexo y se lo escuché decir.  
**S.** Oh….

_Brittany era un genio para las matemáticas, pero al parecer también lo era para el sexo.  
_  
**B.** Con que se cuidaron?  
**S. **Cuidarnos?  
**B. **Si ya sabes, usaron condón?  
**S. **Ehhh?**  
B. **Santana!  
**S. **Fue en lo último que pensé Britt, acaso tu te cuidas?  
**B.** Duh! obvio, mi mamá me llevó al ginecólogo justo antes de cumplir los 15 años, desde entonces tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.  
**S. **Tu mamá te llevó? (sorprendida)  
**B. **Si, ella dijo que soy un poco despistada y que era lo mejor, así que por eso me llevó.  
**S. **Ay, ya me dio miedo.  
**B. **No te preocupes, vamos a comprar, una pastilla de emergencia.  
**S.** Britt somos mejores de edad, no nos la venderán.  
**B.** Pero a mamá si.  
**S. **Britt estas loca? Yo no le diré a tu madre que me acosté con Puck y no me cuidé.**  
B. **No te preocupes, le diré que se me olvidó tomarme mis pastillas y que tuve sexo, ella la comprará ya verás.

_Y eso hizo la madre de Brittany, eran muy raros los padres de mi amiga, pero gracias a eso, no tuve un embarazo, Britt me dio algunas cajas de sus pastillas para que las empezara a tomar y lo hice._

_Luego de eso empecé a buscar información sobre cómo sentir placer, tuve que ver varias páginas pornográficas, entonces me topé con un video de chicas, la curiosidad me ganó y lo abrí, después de unos minutos quise cerrarlo, pero no pude, me gustaba lo que veía y al parecer a mi vagina también, así que comencé a masturbarme, era la primera vez que lo hacía y descubrí un montón de placer al tocarme, gracias a eso logré llegar a conocer mejor mi cuerpo._

_Luego decidí volver a tener sexo con Puck, esta vez fue en mi casa, pero ahora fui yo quien tomó las riendas en el momento y por fin logré tener un orgasmo, no fue como el primero con Quinn, pero al menos sentí rico, luego de eso las relaciones con Puck se hicieron mas frecuentes y yo aprendí a sentir placer._

_Un día en mi casillero__._

**Q.** Es verdad lo que andan diciendo de ti por toda la preparatoria?  
**S. **Emmm pues no se lo que anden diciendo.  
**Q.** Dicen que te acuestas con Puck (ojos llorosos)

_Al principio dudé en decirle la verdad a Quinn, pero tarde o temprano la sabría y era mejor que lo escuchara de mi boca.  
_  
**S. **Si.  
**Q.** Santana.. Por qué?  
**S. **Pues porque se me dio la gana, cuál es el problema?  
**Q.** Creí que querías que tu primera vez fuera especial… dime lo fue?  
**S. **Pues…  
**Q.** No lo puedo creer, pensé que tu y yo…  
**F.** Hey Quinn por fin te encuentro, ya nos vamos?  
**Q.** Si Finn… Santana? En la tarde voy a tu casa Ok?  
**S. **Ok.

_Mas tarde en mi casa.  
_  
**Q**_._ Hace cuánto que lo hiciste?  
**S.** Algunas semanas.**  
Q**. Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**S.** Y en qué momento querías que lo hiciera? Todo el tiempo estás con el Franketeen ese, solo te veo en las clases y en las prácticas pero ya ni si quiera hablamos.  
**Q. **Britt lo sabe?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q**. Wooow ya veo quien es ahora tu confidente.  
**S.** Britt es nuestra amiga y también te extraña.  
**Q.** Yo también las extraño, pero sabes que desde ahora debo de empezar a ganar votos para ser reina.  
**S.** Si lo se.  
**Q**. Me hubiera gustado que tu primera vez fuera con.. Especial, muy especial. (nerviosa)  
**S.** Pues no se puede tener todo en esta vida (mueca)  
**Q**. Claro.  
**S.** Espero que la tuya sea especial. (sonrisa triste)  
**Q**. Bueno para eso falta mucho, yo quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio,  
**S.** En serio? (alzando una ceja)  
**Q**. Si, tu sabes que eso me lo han inculcado mis padres desde pequeña.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Q**. Bueno me voy, Finn no tarda en pasar por mi para ir al cine.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Santana te quiero no lo olvides por favor.  
**S.** No lo haré.

_Nuestra amistad definitivamente había cambiado y las dos lo sabíamos._

_El primer año de preparatoria terminó, en el verano Puck me pidió ser su novia, me pareció muy raro pero acepté porque eso era lo correcto, varias veces salimos nuevamente en pareja, en un día que salimos a cenar me di cuenta de algo que al principio no le di importancia, Puck no perdía la oportunidad de mirar a Quinn de la misma manera en como me veía a mi antes de empezar a tener sexo conmigo, eso era raro._

_Quinn, Brittany y yo teníamos a veces pijamadas, cada vez eran menos frecuentes, pero cuando pasábamos tiempo juntas era simplemente increíble.  
_  
_El verano concluyó y comenzó el segundo año de preparatoria, las cosas prácticamente eran las mismas, éramos las dueñas de McKinley, Quinn y Puck eran la pareja mas famosa de la preparatoria, luego lo éramos Puck y yo.  
_  
_Pero el comportamiento de Puck empeoró, yo sabía perfectamente que me engañaba con muchas chicas, pero no me convenía dejarlo, no en ese momento, así que le pagué con la misma moneda, empecé a acostarme con un montón de chicos.  
_  
**Q.** Santana todo mundo dice que tu y Brittany son unas putas.  
**S. **Hey. (indignada)  
**Q**. Deben de dejar de hacer eso.  
**S.** Mira Quinn tu elegiste tu manera de ser popular, Britt y yo elegimos la nuestra, además el sexo es divertido.  
**B. **Mucho.  
**Q. **Pero pueden contagiarte de algo, o peor, puedes quedar embarazada.  
**S. **Eso no va a pasar, a todos les exijo usar condón, excepto con Puck, a él no le gusta, pero tomo pastillas anticonceptivas..  
**B. **Yo también.  
**Q. **No puedo creer lo que están diciendo… esto tiene que parar por su bien, voy a formar un club, si un club de celibato y ustedes estarán ahí.  
**S**. Quéeee? Estas loca Quinn, yo no haré eso.  
**Q**. No está a discusión, lo haremos y punto.

_Una vez mas Quinn se salía con la suya, esa chica siempre lograba que Britt y yo hiciéramos lo que quería.  
_  
_Un día antes de terminar la práctica de las cheerios, una de las porristas estaba viendo un video en su lap top de una chica cantando a todo pulmón._

_Quinn se burló tanto de esa pobre chica, que de alguna manera me sorprendió, pero luego me uní a ella en las burlas, días después esa pequeña chica sería la causa de las inseguridades de mi amiga y algunos años después se convertiría en una de mis mejores amigas._

* * *

**_Y bien?_**

**_Bueno antes que nada quiero dar un mega agradecimiento especial a Alex por ser la única que sin falta me regala comentarios en cada capítulo de esta historia, por fa no dejes de hacerlo, te quiero =)_**

**_Se viene el drama muuuucho pero muuuucho drama jijijijij._**


	8. Nunca lo olvides

_**Hola hola a toooodos, cómo han estado? Qué tal les va de Quinntana week 2014?**_

**_A mi súper, he leído historias realmente geniales, me tienen extasiada, ya saben cómo amo a Quinntana jejeje._**

**_Pero por otro lado estoy algo triste porque mi Naya no estará en el final de temporada y un poco angustiada por los rumores de que la corren de que no, que esto, que lo otro, en fin ya veremos qué pasa._**

**_Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué les parece._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8. Nunca lo olvides._**

_Conforme los días pasaban Quinn empezó a volverse muy paranoica en su relación con Finn, resulta que por alguna razón que no conocíamos, el chico había decido entrar al club Glee con 5 de los peores perdedores de McKinley y eso le molestaba bastante a mi rubia amiga._

_Entonces ella decidió emprender una guerra de insultos hacia la pequeña chica del video del cual nos burlamos, su nombre era Rachel Berry, era bastante fastidiosa y al parecer no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Finn._

_Las cosas en las cheerios seguían perfectas, Sue nos seguía teniendo en un pedestal sobre las demás integrantes pero últimamente sus rutinas eran mas difíciles y cada día estaba de peor humor, el motivo: El club Glee._

_Cierto día, después de la práctica…_

**Q. **San, Britt, necesito su ayuda urgeeeente.  
**B. **Que pasa Q?  
**Q. **Necesito que me ayuden a hacer una prueba para a entrar al club glee.  
**S.** Estás loca Quinn? Tu quieres rodearte de ese montón de perdedores? (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q. **De hecho necesito que entremos las 3 yo no soportaría estar ahí sola con esos mediocres. (mueca)  
**S. **Jajjajaja es broma cierto? Entrar las 3 ahí? Eso jamás Quinnie, ya nos obligaste a ser porristas y a formar parte de tu club de celibato y ahora nos pides eso? Estas muy mal. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q. **Por favor Santana, que no ves? Finn cada vez charla mas con esa enana manos de hombre, yo no puedo perder mi popularidad a causa de ella.  
**S. **Ya salió el peine, aunque date cuenta de que al entrar a ese club, estarás poniendo aun mas en peligro tu popularidad y hasta la de Britt y la mía. (indignada)  
**Q. **Santana por favor. (puchero)  
**S. **Quinn ahí se necesita cantar, acaso lo haces? (levantando una ceja)  
**Q**. Sabes que si, en la iglesia.  
**S.** Mmmm. (indiferente)  
**B. **Puede ser divertido. (tono serio)  
**S. **Qué? (boca abierta)  
**B. **Si, en ese club bailan y cantan, a mi me fascina bailar y a ti San te gusta mucho la música, cantas muy bien y tocas el piano genial. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Yo no voy a cantar música hecha mucho antes de que yo naciera y eso es lo que hacen en ese club. (cruzando los brazos)  
**B. **Yo te ayudaré Quinn.  
**Q. **En serio? Mil gracias Britt te quiero mucho (abrazándola)  
**S.** Brittany nooooo.  
**B.** Me encanta bailar Sanny. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Aggghhh maldita sea , Ok, Ok, hagámoslo. (molesta)  
**Q. **Te quiero también a ti San. (abrazándome)  
**S. **Si si, lo que sea.  
**B.** Entonces preparemos una canción para hacer la prueba, yo pongo la coreografía.  
**Q.** Super.

_Y eso hicimos, nos presentamos ante el señor Shue y cantamos la melodía que escogimos, inmediatamente nos aceptó. La entrenadora puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de eso, pero como siempre Quinn acomodó las cosas a su conveniencia y le dijo que lo habíamos hecho para destruir al club, por lo cual recibimos una felicitación de su parte ya que seríamos sus espías._

_En esos días el comportamiento de Puck era pésimo, me llegaron rumores de que no solo se acostaba con chicas de la preparatoria si no también con las madres que lo contrataban para limpiar sus piscinas, así que usé como escusa su bajo rendimiento académico y le dije que yo necesitaba un hombre que me diera seguridad económica para el futuro y terminé con él._

_A pesar de nuestros planes para destruir al club, este cada vez estaba mas unido, Quinn seguía tratando de lo peor a Rachel, con mi ayuda por supuesto, pero días después de que Puck, Mike y Matt se unieran al club, ella estaba actuando muy extraña._

**B**. Algo pasa con Quinn. (mueca)  
**S. **Por qué lo dices?  
**B. **Ya se que casi no convive con nosotras, pero la he visto muy rara, como triste, demacrada, no se.  
**S.** Pues… tienes razón, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso y sabes? Finn y Puck también están actuando raro.  
**B.** Deberíamos de hablar con ella, es nuestra amiga, tal vez los problemas con sus papás sigan.  
**S.** Ok, vayamos a su casa.

_Ese día por la tarde fuimos a casa de Quinn, como siempre Judy nos recibió con mucho gusto, subimos a la recámara de mi amiga y la encontramos rezando.  
_  
**B**. Quinnie… perdón por interrumpirte.**  
Q**. No te preocupes Britt, pasen, hace mucho tiempo que no venían.  
**S. **Bueno casi nunca estás cuando venimos, te la pasas con Finnocence todo el tiempo.  
**B.** Estamos aquí porque sabemos que te pasa algo y queremos decirte que cuentas con nosotros en todo.  
**Q. **Gracias chicas, pero no pasa nada.  
**S.** Quinn, estas pálida, parece que has estado llorando, en clases te ves distraída.  
**Q.** Es que he tenido problemas con algunas materias.  
**S. **Eso no es verdad, tu eres la mejor alumna de la preparatoria.  
**Q. **No pasa nada, no se preocupen.  
**B. **Confía en nosotras, somos tus mejores amigas.  
**Q. **No pasa nada.  
**S.** Quinn, se que últimamente no hemos compartido tanto tiempo juntas pero recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo y claro con Britt.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana, pero no pasa nada.  
**S. **Ok, bueno entonces nos vamos.  
**B. **Tan pronto?  
**S. **Si Britt, Quinn dice que no pasa nada así que vámonos para que ella siga rezando.  
**B. **Ok… Quinnie somos tus amigas no lo olvides.

_Saliendo de ahí nos fuimos a mi casa.  
_  
**S.** Algo le pasa a Quinn, no entiendo por qué no nos lo quiere decir.  
**B.** Tal vez hizo algo malo y le de pena contárnoslo.  
**S. **Puede ser, en fin, quieres ver televisión?  
**B. **Mmmm quiero que toques una canción en el piano y cantemos juntas. (entusiasmada)  
**S. **Britt, no me gusta tocar el piano. (mueca)  
**B. **Te encanta, no te engañes, por cierto, sigues escribiendo canciones? Recuerdo la que hiciste para la clase de la escuela de verano, era muy linda.  
**S. **Pues… si a veces escribo cosas, sobre todo cuando estoy enojada, pero la mayoría de ellas no tiene sentido. (mueca)  
**B. **Todo lo que tu escribes tiene sentido.  
**S. **Y cómo lo sabes? (levantando una ceja)  
**B. **Pues… solo lo se… anda toca algo en el piano.  
**S. **Esta bien. (rodando los ojos)

_Me puse a tocar el piano para Brittany, últimamente ella era la única persona que lograba que lo hiciera, estábamos pasando un rato bastante agradable cantando cuando llegó mi papá a casa._

**A. **Eso se escucha fenomenal, no sabía que cantaras tan bien Brittany.  
**B.** Hola Andrés, gracias, no lo hago tan bien como San, lo mío es el baile.  
**A.** Pues te repito, se escuchan muy bien juntas, hija, me alegra mucho que aun sigas tocando el piano.  
**S. **Ya sabes como es Britt papá.  
**A. **Espero que un día de estos tu y yo podamos tocar algo juntos.  
**S. **Claro papi.  
**A. **Bueno iré a tomar una ducha, las dejo que se sigan divirtiendo.

_Mi padre subió a su recámara.  
_  
**B. **Tu papá es genial, me cae muy bien.  
**S. **Si es buen tipo.  
**B.** Cuando tenga un hijo le pondré su nombre.  
**S. **El nombre de mi padre? Y por qué harías eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Porque gracias a que él te obligó a ir a la escuela de verano, tu y yo nos conocimos. (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Cierto. (sonriendo)

_Jamás me imaginé que Brittany estuviera tan agradecida con mi padre por eso, pero yo también me sentía muy feliz de que papá me hubiera obligado a asistir ahí.  
_  
_Al siguiente día Quinn seguía rara, de repente salió corriendo de un ensayo del club Glee, Finn trató de excusarla con todos y salió tras ella, luego se escuchó cómo los chicos empezaron a murmurar sobre esos achaques que últimamente tenía mi amiga y por fin explotó la bomba.  
_  
**P. **Quinn está embarazada!

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba de mi ex novio, sentí como mi vista se nubló, a lo lejos escuché que alguien preguntó quién era el padre y Puck dijo que obviamente era Finn, yo seguía sin poder creerlo, salí inmediatamente de ahí a buscarla, la encontré vomitando en el baño.  
_  
**S. **Quinn, dime que no es cierto lo que acaba de decirnos Puck. (preocupada)  
**Q.** Que fue lo que dijo? (asustada)  
**S. **Que estás embarazada de Finn.  
**Q. **Santana… yo…  
**S. **Es verdad?  
**Q. **Si… (muy avergonzada)  
**S. **Quinn nooooo no no no noooo, por qué? (a punto de llorar)  
**Q. **No lo se fue, un accidente… yo. (llorando)  
**S. **Esto no puede ser cierto, tu mi Lucy, mi Lucy, nooooo, no, no y noooooo.  
**Q. **Lo siento tanto Santana si yo pudiera cambiar las cosas.

_De pronto entró al baño Brittany.  
_  
**B.** Por fin las encuentro, cómo estas Quinn, es cierto lo que dijo Puck?  
**Q**. Si (llorando)  
**B. **Ohhh Quinnie. (abrazándola)  
**S. **No lo puedo creer, tu? La presidenta del club de celibato? La que iba llegar virgen al matrimonio? (molesta)  
**B. **No la regañes Santana  
**S. **Maldita sea. (gritando)  
**Q. **Santana…

_Entonces salí de ese lugar y me fui a casa, estaba muy enojada, pero sobre todo estaba sumamente triste por la noticia._

_En cuanto entré a casa, no pude evitar que el llanto se apoderara de mi, estaba gritando de impotencia, quería destruir todo a mi paso._

**M.** Santana mija, que pasa?  
**S. **Mamá.! (abrazándola)  
**M.** No me asustes, dime que te pasa.  
**S. **Lucy… mi Lucy, ella… ella está embarazada. (llorando mas)  
**M. **Por dios, pero cómo pudo pasar eso? (angustiada)  
**S. **Ya jamás podremos estar juntas mamá, ahora si perdí a mi amiga, la perdí.  
**M. **No digas eso Santana.  
**S. **Es la verdad.

_Después de muchos minutos llorando y mamá tratando de consolarme, finalmente fui a mi recámara, en ese momento supe que lo que sentía por Quinn era mas que amistad, yo la amaba y ella había roto mi corazón, era tanto mi dolor que ni siquiera los sentimientos de culpa por sentirme así por ella aparecieron, tomé una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir cosas en ella, para deshagorme._  
**  
**_Mas tarde mi madre tuvo que salir a casa de mi abuela como cada tercer día, ella no quería dejarme sola, pero yo le insistí que fuera, que me sentía mejor, obviamente no era verdad, ella muy a su pesar se dirigió a casa de mi abuela.  
_  
_Seguí llorando por no se cuánto tiempo hasta que escuché como la puerta de mi recámara se abría, era Brittany._

**B.** Hey Sanny, estás bien? Saliste de la escuela sin despedirte, estuve llamándote y mandándote mensajes de texto pero no respondiste. (preocupada)  
**S.** Lo siento Britt, no se dónde dejé mi celular.  
**B**. Estás bien?  
**S.** No, estoy triste.  
**B.** Lo se… yo también, pobre Quinn.  
**S. **No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida.  
**B. **Hey, no le digas así, es nuestra amiga.  
**S. **Lo siento, es solo que aun no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, se suponía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, las tres reinaríamos la escuela, ahora ella tendrá un bebé.  
**B.** Lo se. (puchero)  
**S.** Quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla.  
**B. **Ya no llores Sanny, se que estás triste pero debemos de apoyar a Quinn, ella es la del problema.  
**S. **No se si pueda..

_En ese momento me solté a llorar una vez mas, ella se sentó en la cama a mi lado.  
_  
**B.** No llores Sanny, todo va a esta bien, ya verás (besándome la mejilla)

_Y entonces me hundí en esos perfectos ojos azules, por primera vez sentí que me hipnotizaban, no se como diablos pasó pero en un impulso choqué mis labios con Brittany._

_Ella parecía muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho, pero en vez de disculparme o tratar de arreglarlo, me incliné hacia ella una vez mas, pero ahora el beso fue lento, se sentía muy bien, demasiado diría yo y lo mejor fue que ella no se apartó de mi. Cuando el beso terminó todo volvió a la realidad., o al menos eso creía.  
_

**B. **Sanny…. (sonrojada)  
**S. **Lo siento Britt, no quise, lo que pasa es que… tu sabes, esto es muy incómodo, cielos yo. (nerviosa)  
**B. **Esta bien. (sonriendo coqueta)

_Ahora ella fue quien me besó, fue tan perfecto como el segundo beso, sus labios se sentían muy distintos a los de Quinn, pero no podía dejar de besarlos, era como estar flotando._

_Mis manos, empezaron a cobrar vida propia, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje mas hacia mi, ella tomó mi cabeza con sus manos para aferrarse mas a mi._

_Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse calientes, lo sentía entre mis piernas y Brittany no ayudaba nada con los pequeños gemidos que emitía._

_Entonces llevé una de mis manos a su muslo interno y lo acaricié, una vez mas estaba actuando por instinto, pero esta vez no me detuve y llegué a mi destino… comencé a acariciar su centro sobre el short del uniforme, pero yo quería mas y con mis dedos aparté el short junto con su ropa interior para poderla acariciar plenamente, Brittany apartó sus labios de los míos al sentir lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer, abrió los ojos de golpe, nos quedamos mirando por lo que parecía una eternidad, cuando estaba a punto de sacar mi mano de entre sus piernas, ella me sonrió y me besó otra vez pero ahora con mucha pasión, entonces yo toqué su vagina, estaba sumamente húmeda, me emocionó mucho el sentir eso en ella y mas porque yo lo estaba causando, así que comencé a trabajar con mis dedos sobre su clítoris, ella lo estaba disfrutando, me lo decían sus gemidos.  
_  
_**B. **Espera San… (agitada)_  
_**S. **Si lo se Britt, esto no está bien.. Yo… (apenada)_  
_**B. **No es que…. Yo jamás he estado con una chica. (seria)_  
_**S. **Ni yo. (mas seria)_  
_**B. **Yo no soy…_  
_**S. **Yo tampoco._  
_**B.** Pero… quiero estar contigo._  
_**S. **Yo también._  
_**B. **Genial. (sonriendo)_

_Y solo eso necesitaba escuchar de ella para finalmente relajarme y disfrutar al máximo lo que estábamos haciendo._

_En pocos segundos las dos estábamos totalmente desnudas descubriendo nuestros cuerpos, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, en efecto jamás había estado con una chica de esa manera, pero me sentía tan viva, como pez en el agua y cuando introduje dentro de ella mi dedo medio me sentí en la gloria._

_Los movimientos de mi mano eran lentos hasta que ella…_

**B. **Sanny, mas, dame mas.  
_  
Así que metí un dedo mas en ella, e hice mis movimientos mas rápidos, segundos después sentí como sus paredes apretaron mis dedos, claramente había tenido un orgasmo y lo mejor de todo, es que ella estaba sonriendo._

**B.** San… eso, eso fue espectacular. (voz entrecortada)  
**S. **En serio?  
**B. **Si, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo.  
**S. **Que bueno que te haya gustado.  
**B. **Es mi turno. (sonrisa coqueta)  
**S. **Tu turno? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Claro de devolverte el favor.  
**S.** Britt no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.  
**B. **Pero quiero.

_Y ella me dio el mejor orgasmo que había tenido desde que empecé a tener relaciones sexuales con los chicos, sus dedos hicieron maravillas dentro de mi, su boca en mis pezones era maravillosa._

_Después de eso, nos quedamos tendidas en la cama, abrazadas, yo no era de abrazos después del sexo, solo en mi primera vez con Puck, pero luego de estar con ella sabía que no podía dejar que se apartara de mi._

_Escuchamos como la puerta de mi casa se abrió, era mamá así que rápidamente nos vestimos.  
_  
**M.** Santana estás en casa? (gritando)  
**S. **Si mamá estoy con Britt acá arriba, ahora bajamos.  
**M.** Ok, traje la cena.

**B. **Sanny, esto que acaba de pasar. (tímida)  
**S.** Te gustó? (insegura)  
**B. **Mucho.  
**S.** A mi también. (sonriendo)  
**B. **Mmmm pero que significa? (mueca)  
**S. **Pues… que… eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.  
**B. **Tu también eres mi mejor amiga pero las mejores amigas hacen esto? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Pues.. Si se quieren mucho si, además tenemos la "misma cañería" no creo que sea nada malo.

_Fue lo mejor que pude inventar en ese momento para tratar de aligerar la situación y no hacerla sentir incómoda.  
_  
**B.** Ok.. Pero nuestra amistad seguirá igual?  
**S. **Por supuesto Britt, siempre seré tu amiga.  
**B. **Genial… crees que vuelva a pasar?  
**S. **No lo creo Britt, fue genial pero sería raro..  
**B. **Si yo también lo creo.  
**S. **Bajamos a cenar?  
**B. **Vamos.

_Cuando la noche llegó y estaba a punto de dormir, los remordimientos nuevamente regresaron a mi mente, cómo era posible que justo después de enterarme de que Quinn estaba embarazada y luego de admitir que estaba enamorada de ella me hubiera acostado con mi otra mejor amiga?_

_Mi vida apestaba, estaba mas que confundida, si bien estar enamorada de una chica era malo, tener relaciones sexuales con otra era aun peor, yo tenía que ser normal, aunque para eso tuviera que tener sexo con Puck otra vez o con cualquier otro chico._

_Al día siguiente sin darnos cuenta ignoramos a Quinn y su drama, fuimos a casa de Brittany una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo por segunda y tercera vez…. Y eso siguió pasando cada vez con mas frecuencia, ya no podía dejar de estar de esa manera con Brittany, ya era adicta a ella._

_Un día en mi casa._

**M.** Hija, cómo está Quinn?  
**S.** Eeemmm pues… bien… creo. (alzando los hombros)**  
M**. Cómo que crees?  
**S. **Mamá Quinn y yo últimamente no hablamos tanto como antes.  
**M.** Pero ella es tu mejor amiga y está embarazada, sabes si ya lo saben Russell y Judy?  
**S. **No lo se y aunque quisiera saberlo ella se la pasa con Finn, así que ese es el motivo por el cual ya no hablo con ella.  
**M.** Mija, acércate a ella, estoy segura de que necesita de su mejor amiga.  
**S. **Mamá Brittany y yo nos tratamos de acercar y no nos tuvo confianza para contarnos lo que le estaba pasando, no la voy a obligar a hablar conmigo.  
**M.** Pero ustedes son amigas desde niñas.  
**S. **Pues creo que ella olvidó eso desde que entramos a McKinley.

_En cierto modo yo tenía razón, Quinn casi no hablaba con nosotras, de hecho sentí muchas veces que me evitaba durante los ensayos del club Glee y los entrenamientos con las cheerios, yo no quise forzar mas las cosas, además desde lo que había pasado entre Brittany y yo, ella era la única rubia que estaba en mi cabeza._

_Días después nos enteramos de que Finn metió la pata y gracias a eso los padres de Quinn se enteraron de su embarazo, la echaron de su casa y ella se fue a vivir con Hudson._

_Cuando se lo conté a mamá ella me convenció de que invitara a Quinn a quedarse en nuestra casa, se lo dije pero su respuesta fue que estaba muy bien en casa de Finn._

_Luego de eso Puck empezó a rondarme de nuevo, sabía que su propósito era tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo conmigo, no me importó y cedí, porque quería sentirme lo mas heterosexual posible, Brittany no tuvo problema alguno con eso, de hecho ella y yo casi no hablábamos de nuestros encuentros sexuales, solo se daban y ya._

_Entrar al coro, fue algo que hice por Quinn, al principio odiaba a todos los integrantes, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, descubrí que el estar ahí era una de las mejores cosas que me gustaba hacer durante el día, así que simplemente lo disfruté._

_Las cosas se me estaban dando muy bien ya que desde que Quinn se había embarazado y Sue la había echado de las cheerios, me nombró capitana , además ahora yo era la chica mas popular de la preparatoria y para ser sincera eso me agradaba bastante._

_Pasaron un par de meses y los rumores sobre la paternidad del bebé de Quinn empezaron a circular, Mercedes nos contó que Puck le había confesado que él era el verdadero padre de ese bebé, yo me rehusé a creerlo porque en primera, no confiaba en la palabra de Puck y en segunda Quinn jamás me hubiera traicionado acostándose con mi novio, porque acorde a mis cuentas, si ellos se hubiesen acostado, habría sido en el tiempo en que Puck y yo aún éramos novios._

_Todos los miembros del club me acusaron de ser yo quien le había dicho ese rumor a Rachel porque según ellos yo me quería vengar porque estaba saliendo con Puck, mi respuesta ante las acusaciones fue "tener sexo no es estar saliendo" lo que fue contraproducente al escuchar lo que Brittany les dijo: "Si eso fuera, Santana y yo estaríamos saliendo", sentí una ola de pavor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero traté de desviar su atención con otro comentario._

_Horas mas tarde Rachel Berry y su gran boca, no pudieron resistir el contarle el rumor a Finn y el salón del coro se volvió un caos, no podíamos evitar que Finn golpeará a Puck, finalmente la verdad salió a la luz y Quinn confesó que Puck era el verdadero padre de su hijo._

_Estaba en shock, me sentí traicionada, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que si existía la mas mínima esperanza de que las cosas con Quinn regresaran a ser como antes, al menos como amigas, ésta se había esfumado._

_Ese día había tanto drama en el coro por la salida de Finn del club y porque era la competencia de las seccionales que todo eso ocupó mi mente._

_Los días siguieron su curso, yo no hablaba con Quinn, seguía pasando mi tiempo con Brittany, hasta que un día recibí una visita en mi casa, por fortuna mis padres no estaban ahí._

**S. **Quinn? Que haces aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Santana… necesitamos hablar de… (nerviosa)  
**S. **No me digas… de cómo procreaste a ese bebé que llevas dentro.  
**Q.** Necesito explicarte las cosas.  
**S. **Después de tanto tiempo? Crees que realmente me interesa ahora?  
**Q.** Las cosas no son como piensas.  
**S. **Mmmm a ver, quieres decir que no te acostaste con mi ex novio y no me traicionaste?  
**Q. **Santana, él me emborrachó, tuve relaciones sexuales con él sólo porque ese día me sentía gorda, solo fue esa vez te lo juro.  
**S. **Y esa vez fue suficiente para que quedaras preñada por el idiota ese.  
**Q. **Lo siento.  
**S.** Sabes? Hubiese preferido mil veces que ese bebé fuera de Finn, jamás entenderé por qué de entre tanto chico tendrías que caer con el que era mi novio, eso no es de amigas Quinn.  
**Q.** En realidad soy tu amiga Santana? Llevas meses sin convivir conmigo y semanas sin dirigirme la palabra.  
**S. **Mira Fabray, yo no soy quien prefirió la popularidad por encima de la amistad, tampoco soy quien se buscó un novio para conseguir ser reina de la escuela, ni tampoco soy la que se acostó con el novio de mi supuesta mejor amiga y luego quedó embarazada de él, ahora replantea tu pregunta y dime quién en realidad no es "la amiga".  
**Q.** Santana perdóname, no te quise lastimar con todo esto, las cosas se salieron de mis manos, yo te quiero como no tienes idea y lo sabes.  
**S.** No Quinn ya no lo se, antes eras todo para mi… ahora pareces una completa extraña.  
**Q.** Y quien es ahora todo para ti, Brittany? Claro, ella no solo vino aquí a robarme tu amistad, si no que ahora quiere robarme tu amor.  
**S.** Ella no te ha robado nada Quinn, tu te fuiste, me dejaste, preferiste vivir tu vida a tu manera, mi compañía ya no te sirvió para nada.  
**Q.** Pero rápido encontraste consuelo con ella, no?.  
**S.** No quieras culpar a Brittany de tus errores Quinn.  
**Q. **Santana te quiero solo necesito demostrártelo.

_Cuando terminó de decir eso, se acercó a mi para intentar besar mis labios, inmediatamente me aparté de ella.  
_  
**S.** No Quinn, eso ya no va a pasar.  
**Q.** Qué? Pensé que me querías. (dolida)  
**S.** Y te quiero pero las cosas han cambiado, serás madre y… y lo que tuvimos ya no va a regresar, lo siento.  
**Q.** Esto no puede estar pasando. (angustiada)  
**S.** De verdad quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Quinn y quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo, pero compréndeme me hiciste daño.  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto, es mejor que me vaya, te quiero con todo mi corazón Santana, nunca lo olvides. (llorando)

_Quinn salió de mi casa y yo no pude ser capaz de decirle que la quería igual como ella a mi y eso era porque mis sentimientos hacía ella estaban cambiando_

* * *

**_Trataré de agilizar mas la historia para poder llegar a donde quiero, ya que no deseo que me salga tan larga como la otra jajajaja, pero a ver que pasa._**

_**Comentarios please, díganme que piensan, gracias.**_

_**Perdón por los errores. **_


	9. Amar, odiar y perdonar

**_Hola a todos, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que he estado recibiendo en mi correo, ya ven que por alguna razón no se publican aquí cuando lo hacen, así que gracias a eso la inspiración llegó a mi, y como les dije sobre eso de agilizar la historia para llegar a donde quiero, pues ya lo empecé a hacer, ojala les guste._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Amar, odiar y perdonar.**

_Desde el día que Quinn salió de mi casa las cosas entre nosotras eran aun mas frías, solo convivíamos en los ensayos del coro, yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba totalmente sola, a pesar de que tenía el "apoyo" de Puck, él no hacía nada para cambiar su manera de ser, algunas veces quise acercarme a ella, pero huía de mi, pensé que el no haberle dicho "te quiero" de vuelta la había herido mucho._

_Mis intentos por demostrarle que Puck no sería un buen candidato para ella no cesaban, pero a pesar de eso ella seguía sin aceptar la invitación de mi madre para venir a casa con mi familia, se lo dije varias veces y siempre recibía como respuesta: "no gracias". Luego de varios intentos mas, me di por vencida y no se lo volví a decir._

_Las cosas con Brittany iban geniales, ahora ella era mi confidente y yo la de ella, nuestros encuentros sexuales seguían dándose con mas frecuencia, jamás me podía enojar con ella, porque la chica era simplemente fenomenal, tierna, muy inteligente sobre las cosas que realmente importaban y sobre todo cariñosa conmigo._

**S. **Mis senos no crecen y por lo que veo nunca crecerán. (frustrada)  
**B.** Claro que crecerán, además son muy lindos.  
**S.** Pero me gustaría que fueran mas grandes. (puchero)**  
B**. A mi me gustan así.  
**S.** En serio?  
**B.** Si, se acomodan perfectamente en mis manos.

_Me sonrojé bastante con lo que dijo Brittany.  
_  
**S.** Pero dime, no te gustaría acariciar algo mas grande?  
**B**. Pues no, para mi están muy bien, pero si tu los quieres mas grandes, no tengo ningún problema, haz lo que te haga feliz.  
**S.** Tu me haces feliz (sonriendo)  
**B.** Y tu ami Sanny, mucho. (sonriendo mas)

_Brittany me tenía como en las nubes.  
_  
_Gracias a los tontos consejos y exigencias de la entrenadora Sue, hice una de tantas estúpidas decisiones de mi vida… quitarle la virginidad a Finn Hudson, no fue la gran cosa, pero estaba agradecida por el buen trato que el chico me había dado, afortunadamente no tuve que repetir esa experiencia._

_Los meses pasaban, el estómago de Quinn era notablemente visible, ella se veía tan hermosa con su panza de embarazada, pero siempre estaba con esa mirada de tristeza, con la misma mirada que tenía cuando la conocí._

_Un día en la sala de coro, noté como ella se había quedando ahí sentada con la mirada perdida, entonces le dije a Brittany que la alcanzaba luego porque había olvidado una libreta, pero no fue así, rápido corrí a mi casillero y regresé para encontrarme con Quinn._

**S. **Quinn?  
**Q. **Mmmm?  
**S.** Te encuentras bien? Necesitas algo?  
**Q.** Estoy bien, gracias.  
**S. **Cómo va tu embarazo?  
**Q. **Bien gracias.  
**S. **Emmm ya falta poco cierto?  
**Q. **Si.  
**S.** Estás nerviosa?  
**Q.** Mucho.  
**S. **Cuando supe que era niña, me emocioné mucho, ya me imaginó lo hermosa que será esa pequeña, una mini Q. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Ojala, odiaría que se pareciera a él.  
**S. **Recemos porque eso no vaya a pasar,  
**Q.** Jajajjaa recemos.  
**S. **Mmmm hace unos días mamá y yo fuimos al centro comercial y no pudimos resistirnos al ver esto, creemos que será perfecto para ella.

_Le entregué una pequeña caja de regalo a Quinn.  
_  
**Q. **Qué es?  
**S.** Ábrelo.  
**Q.** Santana….

_Los ojos de Quinn se humedecieron cuando vieron lo que había en el interior de la caja, era un diminuto pero hermoso vestido rosa.  
_  
**Q. **Es bellísimo.  
**S.** Un hermoso vestido digno de una pequeña princesa, no crees?  
**Q.** Claro….. Santana, no la voy a conservar. (triste)  
**S. **Cómo?  
**Q. **No voy a conservar a mi hija, la daré en adopción.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Si… apenas tengo 16 años, no tengo el apoyo de mis padres, Puck es un irresponsable, yo quiero seguir estudiando y no podré darle lo que ella necesita, además no creo que pueda llegar a ser una buena madre para ella.  
**S.** No digas eso Quinn, tu serás una madre genial para ella.  
**Q.** No Santana, no pude ser una buena hija, menos una buena madre.  
**S. **Cometiste un error, eso no te hace ser mala hija, además déjame recordarte que tus padres no son precisamente perfectos.  
**Q. **Tal vez tengas razón, pero… lo he pensado muy bien y ella merece estar rodeada de una familia que la ame y que le pueda dar todo para que crezca sana.  
**S. **Quinn… si necesitas ayuda recuerda que yo estaré siempre ahí.  
**Q.** Gracias San… bueno ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde a casa de Puck, luego su madre empieza a gritar como loca, gracias por el vestido. (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** De nada Q. (mueca)

_Esa fue la plática mas larga y sincera que habíamos tenido luego de tantos meses, extrañaba a Quinn y mucho.  
_  
_Las semanas siguieron, un día por la tarde Brittany estaba muy ansiosa por recibir sus "dulces besos de dama" así era como le llamaba a nuestros besos, así que terminando la escuela nos fuimos rápido a casa, era viernes y como cada tercer día mi madre se iría a casa de mi abuela así que era el momento adecuado.  
_  
_Como siempre nuestros "dulces besos de dama" daban pie a un maravilloso sexo, ese día quedé realmente agotada después de una sesión muy efusiva de tijeras entre Britt y yo, así que nos quedamos tendidas en la cama totalmente desnudas y abrazadas mientras nos seguíamos besando, listas para tomar una siesta, cuando de pronto la puerta de mi recámara se abrió de golpe.  
_  
**Q.** Santana necesito que me ayu…..

_Ahí estaba Quinn frente a nosotras con una mirada de sorpresa, congelada y su rostro bastante pálido.  
_  
**Q. **Ummm ….lo siento.

_Salió rápido de mi recámara.  
_  
**B.** San… crees que nos haya visto?

_Britt y sus preguntas, era mas que obvio que nos había visto desnudas, abrazadas y besándonos.  
_  
**S.** Si.  
**B.** Crees que diga algo?  
**S. **No.  
**B. **Estas segura?  
**S. **Si…. _no le conviene (pensé).  
_**B. **Mmm Ok, tengo sueño, nos dormimos?  
**S. **Claro Britt.

_Pero yo no pude dormir, jamás me imaginé que Quinn fuera a mi casa ese día y justo después de que Brittany y yo habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, con ella jamás tuve que ponerle seguro a la puerta porque sinceramente no me importó, pero después de ver que Quinn sabía lo que pasaba entre Brittany y yo, me lamenté por no habérselo puesto ese día._

_En todo el fin de semana no recibí noticias de Quinn ni tampoco traté de buscarla, tenía miedo de saber lo que ella estaba pensando, muchas veces deseé tenerla así de la misma manera que ahora tenía a Britt, desafortunadamente jamás se dieron las cosas. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía bien lo que hubo entre Quinn y yo, muchas veces nos besamos hasta cansarnos, nos abrazamos, nos tocamos sobre la ropa, nos regalamos nuestro primer orgasmo, ella me decía que me quería yo le decía lo mismo, pero acaso ella estaba enamorada de mi como yo de ella? Eso era algo que al parecer jamás iba a saber._

_El siguiente lunes ella no cruzó palabra alguna conmigo de hecho ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, mas tarde gracias a los comentarios de la bola de chismosos del coro, supe que Mercedes le había ofrecido su casa para vivir ahí porque ya no aguantaba estar en casa de Puck._

_Tal vez… ella había ido a casa el viernes para pedirme asilo… tal vez._

_Las competencias regionales de coros llegaron, todos estábamos bastante tristes porque la entrenadora sería uno de los jueces de la competencia, era un hecho que no votaría por nosotros, pero aún así salimos a dar la mejor presentación que pudimos._

_De pronto Judy se presentó ante Quinn para pedirle perdón por no haberla apoyado cuando Russell la corrió de su casa, además le dijo que el muy bastardo la había engañado con su secretaria y lo había corrido de su casa._

_En medio de toda esa explicación Quinn rompió su fuente, así que todos a excepción de Rachel (que tuvo que quedarse en la competencia), corrimos al hospital para que fuera atendida, era obvio que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Cuando llegamos al hospital inmediatamente las enfermeras indicaron el camino a donde tenía que ser llevada, de pronto Quinn dijo que quería que Mercedes también la acompañara en el parto, no voy a negar que me dolió bastante que la hubiera elegido a ella antes que a mi, pero tal vez Mercedes últimamente se había portado mejor con ella que yo._

_Finalmente Quinn dio a luz a Beth, regresamos a la competencia solo para saber que habíamos perdido y Vocal Adrenaline habían sido los campeones, cuando regresé a casa, le conté a mis padres lo que había pasado, ellos estaba felices, como papá trabajaba en ese hospital le pedí que me llevara a conocer a Beth, ya era muy noche y no me iba a dejar ir sola, el aceptó._

_Me llevó hasta los cuneros, me puse una bata y entré, entonces conocí al bebé mas bello que había visto en mi vida, como la enfermera sabía quien era mi padre, me dejó tomar entre mis brazos a Beth, era muy pequeña pero estaba muy segura de que era idéntica a Quinn, no pude resistir la tentación y saqué mi celular para tomarle una foto porque tal vez esa era la última vez que la vería en mi vida y quería tener el recuerdo de la hija de la chica a la que quise tanto._

_Finalmente el fin de cursos llegó, a pesar de lo que sucedió en la competencia, se nos concedió un año mas para el coro gracias a la entrenadora, lo cual era super raro._

_Mis padres tenían planeado unas semanas de vacaciones para el verano, al principio esa idea no me agradaba del todo ya que me separaría de Brittany por bastante tiempo, pero después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, la idea de dejar Lima por unas semanas no era tan mala, así que viajamos a Miami._

_Después de ver a tantas chicas ahí, mi estancia en Miami solo me sirvió para dos cosas: Relajarme y decidir que quería un aumento de senos, así que todo el tiempo estaba pidiéndole a mi papá eso._

**S.** Papá por favor, nunca te pido nada, ni si quiera te pedí el coche que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños 16.  
**A.** Ya te dije que no Santana, precisamente porque tienes solo 16 años no permitiré que lo hagas, tu cuerpo aun esta cambiando.  
**S.** Papi, todas las chicas tienen enormes senos, excepto Berry, además recuerda que soy la chica mas popular de la escuela y he escuchado rumores sobre mis diminutos senos.  
**A.** Lamento mucho que seas víctima de esos rumores, pero ya te dije que no.  
**S. **Mamáaaa por favor aboga por mi.  
**M.** Santana, tu padre tiene razón eres muy joven.  
**S. **No lo puedo creer, mis calificaciones son buenas, soy capitana de las cheerios, estoy en el coro de la escuela, no me meto en problemas (no que ustedes sepan) y no puedo obtener algo tan simple de ustedes? Creo que si me embarazara no harían tanto escándalo como por querer aumentar mis senos.  
**M.** Santana, no bromees con eso por favor, aun somos muy jóvenes para ser abuelos y creo que lo que pasó con Quinn te lo deja claro no?  
**S. **Esta bien… diablos y yo que pensaba dedicarme mas a estudiar piano y tal vez otros instrumentos para poder cantar contigo papá, pero con qué ánimos lo haré ahora.

_Utilicé el piano como mi último recurso y como chantaje para tratar de que mi padre aceptará pagarme la operación.  
_  
**A.** En serio pensabas hacerlo?  
**S. **Claro papá.  
**A. **Mmmmm bueno, si eso quieres, pues… mira déjame hablarlo con uno de mis colegas, el cirujano plástico si él opina que no hay problema para tu aumento de senos, tal vez te pague al operación.  
**M**. Andrés… estas cayendo ante un chantaje de tu hija.. Que no lo ves?  
**A.** Maribel, la niña tiene razón, nunca nos pide nada ni si quiera el auto, deja le marco a mi colega.

_Si! Lo del bendito piano había sido una buena idea, aunque tuviera que tocarlo toda mi vida, bien valdría la pena por el aumento de senos.  
_  
_Después de que papá hablara con su colega él le dijo que necesitaba hacerme unos chequeos médicos para corroborar que pudiera ser candidata a una operación como esa._

_Semanas después regresamos a Lima y fuimos directo al médico y para mi suerte el cirujano no encontró ningún problema en operarme así que entré al quirófano para conseguir una nueva "pechonalidad"._

_Finalmente tenía mi aumento de senos, estaba muy contenta, pero desafortudamente tuve que guardar reposo por varias semanas por la cirugía, además quería recuperarme lo antes posible para poder regresar a los entrenamientos de las cheerios como si nada._

_Dos semanas antes de regresar a la escuela mi mamá me comentó algo._

**M.** Santana hija, acabo de ver a Quinn afuera de su casa, se veía muy linda, ella y Judy acaban de regresar de unas pequeñas vacaciones.  
**S.** Ah si? Que padre.  
**M**. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que ya casi estabas totalmente recuperada de tu cirugía.  
**S. **Espera… le dijiste a Quinn sobre mi aumento de senos?  
**M.** Si, ella es tu amiga, no le encuentro nada de malo.  
**S. **Mamáaaa cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa? Quinn y yo hace mucho tiempo que no somos amigas.  
**M.** Santana el hecho de que tu y ella se hayan alejado por un tiempo no quiere decir que ya no sean amigas.  
**S. **Yo no quería que nadie se enterara.  
**M.** Pero ya se lo dijiste a Brittany.  
**S. **Si pero ella no va a andar de chismosa.  
**M.** Pues yo no creo que Quinn lo vaya a divulgar.  
**S. **Pues eso espero.

_Una semana antes de entrar a clases, Brittany fue a visitarme.  
_  
**S.** Hasta que apareces, dónde estuviste todo el tiempo? Tengo días buscándote.  
**B.** Lo siento… es que me perdí en las cloacas.  
**S.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Fue algo raro, en fin me las vas a enseñar?  
**S. **Si, lista?  
**B. **Por su puesto.

_Me quité la blusa y el sostén.  
_  
**B**. Wooooow Santana! Son hermosas. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S.** Te gustan? (coqueta)  
**B.** Mucho, puedo tocarlas?  
**S. **Sip.  
**B**. Se sienten… un poco duras pero… es casi igual. (mueca) aun tienes sensibilidad?  
**S. **Pues… si… pero… quieres comprobarlo? (coqueta)  
**B. **Claro que si. (gran sonrisa)

_Desde ese momento Brittany se hizo adicta a mis nuevos senos._

_El inicio de curso se llegó y volví a ver a Quinn, se veía prácticamente igual a como estaba antes del embarazo, fue lindo verla. El primer día como siempre era un caos, entre recoger el nuevo horario, charlar con los amigos que no habías visto en meses, etc; etc._

_Ese día mas tarde la entrenadora Sue me llamó a su oficina, para mi desgracia la vieja se enteró de que me había aumentado los senos, me dio todo un sermón por ello, me quitó la capitanía de las porristas y me degradó a ser base de las pirámides, no podía entender cómo se había enterado de eso, Brittany jamás se lo habría dicho… a menos que… hubiera sido ella.  
_  
_Regresé a los pasillos de la preparatoria y entonces la vi, llevaba nuevamente el uniforme de las cheerios, entonces comprendí que Quinn Fabray le había dicho todo sobre mi operación a la entrenadora, no pude evitar que el coraje invadiera mi cuerpo y calentara mi sangre así que fui a reclamarle, en cuanto estuve cerca de ella la azoté contra los casilleros.  
_  
**S.** Tu me hiciste esto a mi? Le contaste a la entrenadora Silvester sobre mi cirugía de verano!  
**Q.** Tienes una cirugía cuando te da apendicitis, tu te hiciste un aumento de senos!  
**S. **Claro que lo hice.

_Slaaaap, le di una fuerte bofetada, algo que nunca pensé llegar a hacer.  
_  
**Q.** No puedes pegarme!  
**S. **Claro que puedo, a menos que estés preñada otra vez, ZORRA!

_La pelea continuó a pesar de los intentos de Brittany por detener la violencia, hasta que llegó el sr, Shue,  
_  
**Sr, S**. Qué es esto? Que pasó con ser una familia?  
**S.** Ohhh, por favor! Ella tiene una familia, ella es una madre!  
**Q.** Aléjate y aprieta tu cola de caballo antes de entrar a clase!

_Nunca entendí por qué Quinn se esforzaba en hacerme daño, era obvio que quería recuperar su popularidad a como diera lugar y no le importaría tener que pisotearme para lograrlo, en ese momento supe que cualquier vestigio de amistad entre nosotras había desaparecido, ahora Quinn Fabray era mi enemiga y tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de vengarme de ella._

_Llegando a casa._

**S. **Te lo dije mamá, te lo dije (muy enojada)  
**M.** Qué?  
**S. **Que Quinn ya no era mi amiga y hoy me lo demostró, le contó a la entrenadora sobre mi operación y gracias a eso ya no soy capitana, me mandó a la base de la pirámide.  
**M**. En serio? Hija no lo puedo creer que Lucy haya hecho eso.  
**S. **Pues créelo, además hace mucho tiempo que Lucy no existe más y a partir de hoy Quinn Fabray no es mi amiga ni nunca mas lo será, no sabes cuanto la odio.  
**M.** Santana no digas eso.  
**S. **Pues lo digo y lo repito ODIO A QUINN FABRAY!

_La pelea con la rubia, el no ser importante en las cheerios me tenían muy estresada y mucho mas cuando Brittany empezó a cuestionar nuestros encuentros sexuales, según ella solo quería cantar un dueto conmigo pero como yo decidí hacerlo con Mercedes, ella me castigó sin tener sexo por varios días y empezó a salir con Artie el chico de silla de ruedas del coro, así que mi lado mas perro empezó a salir y en seguida fui a decirle a ese chico que Brittany estaba con él solo por el sexo y nada mas._

_Desde mi aumento de senos, la entrenadora me tenía en la mira, todo los días después de la práctica me obligaba a llevar a los vestidores el equipo que utilizábamos sin la ayuda de nadie, un día cuando terminé de dejar las cosas en el vestidor, en la salida me encontré a Quinn entrando al lugar, me miró de reojo con soberbia obviamente se estaba burlando de mi, cuando llegué con las demás cheerios me encontré a todas tratando de consolar a Brittany, ella estaba llorando._

**S.** Qué pasa, por qué lloras Britt?

_Nadie decía nada, hasta que Becky habló.  
_  
**Be**. Quinn le dijo que todos sus comentarios eran tan estúpidos como ella.  
**S. **Quéeeeeee? Esto no se va a quedar así.!

_La furia se apoderó de mi, regresé a los vestuarios y estando ahí abofetee muy fuerte a la rubia pero esa vez ella me abofeteó también como respuesta.  
_  
**Q.** Si me vuelves a tocar te juro que…  
**S. **Qué me vas a hacer idiota? Te lo advertí, te dije que si alguna vez le hacías daño a Brittany te las verías conmigo.  
**Q.** No me digas.  
**S. **Siempre voy a proteger a Brittany y mas de tipas como tu. (aventándola)  
**Q. **Siiii conozco perfectamente la forma en que proteges a Brittany.! (gritando)  
**S. **Eres una…

_Tomé a Quinn de su blusa con mi mano derecha y justo cuando mi puño izquierdo estaba a punto de chocar contra su rostro, Brittany lo impidió tomándome la mano.  
_  
**B.** Nooo Santana, qué haces? Quinn es nuestra amiga. (muy asustada)  
**S. **No Britt esta maldita perra no es nuestra amiga.  
**B. **San….  
**S. **Agradece que ella me lo impidió, pero si vuelves a insultar a Brittany, juro que te dejaré sin esa perfecta dentadura, pinche perra.

_Brittany y yo salimos muy rápido de ahí tomadas de la mano, la guerra estaba mas que declarada, Quinn Fabray estaba en mi lista negra._

_Al día siguiente Brittany me dijo que Quinn se había disculpado con ella, que le había pedido perdón y le había jurado amistad eterna, si claro como a mi._  
_No entendía como nuestra relación había cambiado de esa manera, nos habíamos querido tanto, yo la había amado y ahora, la odiaba, tenía que vengarme de ella a la de ya._

_El drama del club glee siguió, Quinn trataba de estar mas cerca de Brittany y de mi en las prácticas de las cheerios, ella comenzó a salir con el nuevo integrante del coro, su nombre era Sam, era un chico bastante bobo, pero lindo físicamente a excepción de sus enormes labios, yo seguía con mis encuentros sexuales con Puck y Britt, luego ella empezó a salir oficialmente con el chico de silla de ruedas, la noticia no me gustó para nada, de hecho me dolió pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, así que después de que decidimos elegir permanecer en el coro por encima de las cheerios y salir de ahí, continué con mi plan de vengarme de Quinn._

_Luego de algunas semanas por fin encontré la manera de vengarme de ella, resulta que por ese tiempo Finn y Rachel habían roto, un día noté como Finn y Quinn intercambiaban miradas coquetas y supe que algo se traían esos dos, así que fui a la enfermería y besé a un chico con mononucleosis, luego besé a Finn y en menos de lo que me esperaba él y Quinn estaban infectados, obviamente les hice saber a todos que esos dos estaban engañando al pobre Sam, la primera parte de mi plan estaba hecha, ahora faltaba la mejor, robarle el novio a Fabray y ni tarda ni perezosa lo hice, días después Sam y yo éramos oficialmente novios para la sorpresa de Quinn y todo el club glee.  
_  
_A pesar de que por fin pude tener de alguna manera mi pequeña revancha ante Quinn, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco mal por la chica, pero luego ese sentimiento desapareció cuando ella ya siendo novia otra vez de Finn, me reclamó de algo que yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer._

_Las elecciones para candidata a reina estaban muy cerca Quinn y yo éramos candidatas, de pronto toda la escuela se llenó de posters con la imagen de alguien muy familiar para mi, era Lucy Caboosey, no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegaron ahí._

_En un salón de clases.  
_  
**Q.** Se perfectamente que me odias, pero jamás creí que fueras capaz de esto Santana. (muy enojada)  
**S. **De qué diablos estás hablando Fabray?  
**Q.** Tu le dijiste a Lauren sobre mi pasado, nadie mas lo sabe en esta maldita escuela.  
**S. **Que yo qué? Estás loca Quinn? Eres una maldita perra conmigo pero yo nunca en la vida sería capaz de hablar sobre tu pasado, ni con Brittany lo he hecho.  
**Q.** Yo pensé que…. (sorprendida)  
**S. **Pues pensaste muy mal Quinn, Lucy Caboosey era mi mejor amiga y jamás me atrevería a traicionarla.

_Y con eso me dirigí a los pasillos, una vez mas Quinn me había hecho sentir una mierda total, así que corrí a los brazos de Brittany._

_Las semanas siguieron su curso, Brittany seguía empeñada en hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotras, yo no quería aceptar el hecho de que era lesbiana porque eso sería la muerte en la preparatoria, sabía perfectamente el cómo acosaban a Kurt por ser el único chico abiertamente homosexual en la escuela, yo no podía dejar que eso me pasara a mi, ni podía perder mi popularidad aunque ésta hubiera bajado considerablemente desde que deje a las cheerios._

_Finalmente y muy a mi pesar decidí hablar sobre lo que pasaba con nosotras con la ayuda de la profesora sustituta Holly Hollyday, esa noche después de la plática no pude dormir, a mi cabeza llegaron muchas imágenes, las cosas que viví con Lucy, mi primer beso con ella, el cómo me sentía con un simple roce de su piel en la mía y luego estaba Brittany, la chica con la que había descubierto tantas cosas, la chica que podía sacar lo mejor de mi, quien se había convertido en mi confidente, la que me hacía reír tan fácilmente, la primera persona a quien llamaba por las mañanas en cuanto me despertaba y la última con quien hablaba antes de dormir, por fin lo acepté, yo era lesbiana, no me gustaban los chicos, me gustaban las chicas, estuve enamorada de Quinn y ahora estaba profundamente enamorada de Brittany S. Pierce ya no podía negarlo y tenía que confesárselo._

_Y lo hice, al siguiente día le confesé mi amor, ella me dijo que también me amaba pero que no podía dejar a Artie porque lo amaba a él también, eso me dolió demasiado, lo mejor que pude hacer para no sentirme tan mal, fue seguir siendo la mas perra de McKinley._

_Días después y gracias a un comentario de Artie él y Brittany terminaron, pero yo estaba muy dolida como para acercarme a ella románticamente, así que me enfoqué en mi campaña para ser la reina de la escuela, al menos quería ganarle a Quinn, luego descubrí que uno de los principales acosadores de la preparatoria era gay, hice un convenio con él y nos convertimos en "tapaderas" uno del otro para conseguir la corona, ni si quiera me molesté en terminar con Sam porque no me importaba, pero para la sorpresa de todas las candidatas ninguna de nosotras ganamos, la corona fue para Lady Hummel, es decir, Kurt Hummel y yo me sentí profundamente rechazada y sola, Brittany estuvo ahí para tratar de consolarme, yo solo quería largarme de Lima._

_Los días pasaron, Quinn y Finn terminaron mas bien el rompió con ella, el año escolar estaba por terminar y las competencias nacionales de coro habían llegado, viajamos a NY para competir, fue el mejor viaje que había hecho en toda mi vida, inmediatamente sentí como yo pertenecía a ese lugar, yo quería estar ahí después de terminar la preparatoria._

_El día de la competencia, Brittany y yo notamos que Quinn no salía del baño, así que tocamos a la puerta, ella salió molesta de ahí, luego de una discusión con ella, simplemente confesó que sólo quería que alguien la amara, eso rompió mi corazón y mas porque ahora no podía decirle que yo la amaba ya que no lo sentía, así que le ofrecí una manera de sentirse mejor, ella pensó que yo le estaba hablando sobre tener sexo conmigo, que se sentía halagada pero que no estaba en eso, yo le dije que hablaba de un corte de cabello y ella aceptó._

_No ganamos la competencia, ni siquiera estuvimos en los 10 primeros, regresamos a Lima, volví a hablar con Brittany ya que era soltera y ella me dio una esperanza sobre estar juntas, me sentí feliz._

_El año escolar terminó y Britt y yo seguimos con lo nuestro, ella ya había aceptado ser bisexual, a mi no me agradaba mucho eso pero la amaba y tenía que aceptarlo._

_En todo el verano no tuvimos noticias de Quinn a pesar de que era mi vecina, no la vi para nada._

_Cuando inició nuestro último año en la preparatoria, Brittany y yo hicimos una prueba para entrar nuevamente a las porristas, como la entrenadora había perdido el último campeonato cuando Quinn, Brittany yo dejamos el equipo, ella inmediatamente nos aceptó, me nombró nuevamente capitana junto con Becky Jackson, no me agradaba la idea pero no tenía de otra, entonces vimos por los pasillos de McKinley a una muy pero muy rosada Quinn._

_Nos sorprendió el cambio tan drástico de look de la chica, era obvio que algo pasaba con ella, bueno siempre pasaba algo con ella, lo malo es que nunca nos lo decía, Brittany me convenció para hablar con Quinn e intentar que ella regresara a las cheerios también y de paso al coro, le dije que no podía romper The Unholy Trinity pero como siempre se negó._

_Luego de algunas semanas ella volvió a ser la rubia de siempre, no tenía la mas mínima idea del por qué del regreso de la antigua Q pero se veía hermosa, su belleza era única eso era algo innegable._

_Por fin me atreví a llevar en una cita oficial a Brittany, le pedí estar conmigo pero que fuera algo secreto, aun no estaba lista para declarárselo al mundo entero, ella aceptó, todo era felicidad hasta que Finn y su gran bocota pusieron mi estabilidad emocional en problemas al poner entre dicho mi sexualidad, pensaba que había sido muy cuidadosa con eso, pero al parecer no fue así._

_Gracias a un comercial local, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que yo era lesbiana, nunca me había sentido así, tenía muchísimo miedo, sobre todo porque no quería que mis papás se enteraran de esa manera, así que no tuve otra mas que hablar de eso con ellos._

**S**. Mami, Papi, los reuní aquí porque necesito decirles algo muy importante.  
**A. **Reprobaste alguna materia?  
**S. **No…  
**M.** Estás embarazada?  
**S. **Dios no!.  
**A.** Entonces?  
**S. **Hace tiempo… que yo empecé a sentirme diferente, traté juro que traté miles de veces de comportarme y ser como los demás pero no pude, esto es mas fuerte que yo y ya estoy cansada de luchar contra eso, Mami, Papi, soy gay me gustan las mujeres como se supone que me deben de gustar los hombres.  
**A**. Santana….  
**S.** Lo siento papi, te juro que trate de cambiar pero no pude (llorando)  
**M**. Mi amor, ven acá (abrazándome) tu padre y yo te amamos como no te imaginas, siempre te vamos a apoyar en todo, no te preocupes.  
**A.** Tu madre tiene razón Santana, eres nuestra única hija y siempre estaremos aquí para amarte, protegerte y apoyarte en todo.  
**S. **Hablan en serio?  
**M.** Por supuesto, además para serte sinceros, teníamos nuestras sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo.  
**S.** En serio? Dios mio todo mundo lo sabía y según yo era muy cuidadosa.  
**A.** Pues somos tus padres y te conocemos demasiado.  
**S. **Lo se… quiero decirles algo mas… estoy enamorada de Brittany y ella es mi novia.  
**M.** De Brittany? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Si mami, no te gusta eso?  
**M.** No… es decir yo pensé que… (suspirando) Si ella te hace feliz entonces yo también soy feliz.  
**S**. Lo hace mami, Brittany me hace muy feliz.  
**A**. Entonces es mejor que la invites un día de estos, hay que festejar por su noviazgo.  
**S.** Gracias papi, ustedes son los padres mas maravillosos del mundo, los amo.

_Mis padres tomaron mi confesión de lo mejor, pero no así mi abuela, ella me repudió por ser lesbiana, me sentí morir lentamente por eso._

_Cuando me decidí a salir del closet ante mis amigos del coro, todos me apoyaron, incluso Quinn, quien después de terminar de cantar una canción me dio un gran abrazo, algo que no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo, a partir de ese momento nuestra relación empezó a mejorar notablemente, tal vez sería porque era nuestro último año juntas o porque nuestro pasado era mas fuerte que nuestro presente._

_Mi relación formal con Brittany era genial, ahora no solo había sexo si no que salíamos a divertirnos, a cenar, convivíamos con nuestras respectivas familias ya que por fortuna los padres de ella tampoco tuvieron problema alguno en que yo fuera su novia, estaba tan metida en mi propia burbuja con ella que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con Quinn y su vida, hasta que ella nos anunció que había sido aceptaba en Yale, me dio mucho gusto ya que su sueño de salir de Lima estaba por cumplirse._

_No se ni cómo pero los Finchel habían decidido casarse, al principio Quinn no estaba de acuerdo pero después también aceptó ser dama de Rachel, jamás llegó a al boda,… ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico, inmediatamente corrimos al hospital, por fortuna mi padre estaba a cargo de una de las dos operaciones a la que fue sometida, afortunadamente ella sobrevivió, pero estuvo paralizada de la cintura para abajo por un buen tiempo, me ofrecí junto con Brittany a acompañarla a sus terapias de rehabilitación, pero ella se rehusó como siempre, dijo que un chico llamado Joe (que parecía una araña maya como había dicho Brittany) la acompañaría, una vez mas Quinn había rechazado nuestra ayuda, así que simplemente dejamos de insistir._

_El año escolar se pasó muy rápido y las elecciones para reina estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, nuevamente Quinn y yo éramos candidatas, en el día de la coronación y luego del conteo de los votos, nos dimos cuenta de que ella me había ganado por un voto la corona, sinceramente no me sentí mal por eso, al contrario me sentí feliz por ella, ya que había sido su sueño desde que entramos a McKinley, pero ella decidió hacer algo que jamás me imaginé, cederle la corona a Rachel Berry, a la chica que por 3 años habíamos atormentado._

_En el baile, decidimos cantar una canción sólo las dos, algo que nunca habíamos hecho, fue genial, entonces ella con dificultad empezó a pararse de su silla, yo la tomé de la cintura, ella se había recuperado y yo estaba feliz._

_La graduación estaba cada vez mas cerca, Brittany nos confesó a mi madre y a mi que no se graduaría, lo cual me entristeció demasiado y eché para atrás mis planes de viajar a NY y acepté una beca que Sue me consiguió para asistir a una universidad de Kentucky solo para estar cerca de mi novia._

_La relación con Quinn y nosotras mejoró bastante casi al final del año, ella se empezó a acercar nuevamente a nosotras, salimos muchas veces juntas, no era como antes, pero al menos lo estábamos intentado, ella parecía mas tranquila y relajada, algunas noches nos invitó a su casa a pijamadas, otras íbamos a la mía, a mis padres les emocionó tanto el verla en nuestra casa otra vez que casi se ponen a llorar ahí frente a nosotras, la querían como a una hija, otras veces íbamos a casa de Britt, se notaba que ella nuevamente disfrutaba de nuestra compañía, era fabuloso verla sonreír otra vez de esa manera._

_La competencia nacional de coros llegó y justo antes de empezar a cantar, me acerqué a las dos rubias que más me importaban en la vida, las tomé de las manos y les dije: The Unholy Trinity, empezando juntas, terminando juntas._

_Esa día ganamos el campeonato nacional de coros, fue una de las experiencias mas maravillosas de mi vida, sin pensarlo corrí a abrazar a Quinn para festejar, quien iba a decir que en todo ese tiempo hayamos pasado por varias etapas: Amar, odiar, pero ahora era el momento justo para perdonar, y qué mejor que ese día, cuando estábamos tan felices._

_La graduación llegó, todos estábamos emocionados y tristes porque no nos veíamos por mucho tiempo, pero hicimos la promesa de regresar a Lima para el día de acción de gracias._

_El no volver a ver a mis amigos y a Quinn era una cosa, pero el no ver por mucho tiempo a mi novia era otra, yo estaba angustiada de que nuestra relación a larga distancia no funcionara, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo solo para seguir siendo la novia de Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

**_Pues terminé los años de preparatoria en un solo capítulo (espero no se haya leído muy forzado) y esto es porque se viene lo mas interesante de la historia, perdón si ven este capítulo como un resumen de la serie jejeje pero realmente necesitaba esta parte para el futuro de la trama, si en algunos detalles me equivoqué lo siento, me encanta glee pero mi memoria no es fotográfica._**

**_Bueno a partir del próximo capítulo empezará el desarrollo del presente de mis protagonistas y de su futuro, con respecto a las dudas que aun tienen sobre si es Quinntana o Brittana, les vuelvo a repetir es de los dos, no desesperen pronto sabrán quien es el amor de la vida de Santana, bueno no taaaan pronto pero pronto._**

**_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, síganlo haciendo, pleaseeee._**

**_Ahh y de nuevo perdón por los errores._**

**_Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, la actualización de mi otra historia a mas tardar el miércoles se las doy._**


	10. Encontrar mi camino

**_Hola a todos, lo siento en verdad siento mucho la larga espera, caí en lo que muchos escritores hacen, de medio abandonar sus historias, pero ahora si me fue imposible actualizar antes, los problemillas siguieron pero creo que ahora ya la tormenta está pasando, así que como manera de disculpa a ustedes, escribí un capitulo enorme jajaja, al principio de este es digamos nuevamente una especie de resumen pero luego sigue la historia, ojala les guste, gracias por la espera._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Encontrar mi camino.**

_En mi último año de preparatoria, tenía un montón de planes sobre ser famosa y convertirme en millonaria en la ciudad de NY, pero el enfrentarme "al mundo real" no fue tan fácil como pensaba.  
Si bien la universidad a la que asistí era bastante buena, no sentía que ese ambiente fuera para mi, de las pocas cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando tenía 14 años era llegar a ser porrista, pero me encantó serlo en ese momento, ahora tenía 18 y seguía siendo porrista… pero ya no era divertido, aunando a eso el hecho de que Brittany y yo nos veíamos muy poco, cuando me fui a estudiar a Kentucky, Britt y yo hicimos la promesa de vernos por lo menos cada fin de semana, charlar por Skype y llamarnos todas las noches, para mi mala suerte las clases y las actividades escolares empezaron a ser mas pesadas y absorbían la mayor parte de mi tiempo, así que las visitas a Lima se fueron aplazando, las charlas por Skype fueron disminuyendo y las llamadas telefónicas ya no eran diarias._

_Mi relación con Brittany no estaba funcionado, además el hecho de haberme sentido atraída por otra chica me hizo dudar de nuestro noviazgo, tenía claro que no quería engañar a Brittany, jamás lo haría, así que decidí romper con ella de manera temporal… otra mala decisión en mi vida._

_Si bien Brittany no tomó muy bien nuestro rompimiento, ya que me extrañaba tanto o mas que yo, pudimos de alguna manera continuar con nuestra amistad, pero después de todo ella me superó mucho antes de lo que pensé._

_Los chicos graduados del club Glee habíamos hecho una promesa sobre volver a reunirnos para acción de gracias, eso hicimos a excepción de Rachel y Kurt, ese día fue la primera vez que volví a ver a Quinn después de la graduación, su cabello era un poco mas largo, pero su belleza…. esa seguía igual o aun mas, no pude evitar darle un gran vistazo a todo su cuerpo, rostro y sus ojos….esos preciosos ojos._

_Según yo, cuando terminamos la preparatoria las cosas entre nosotras habían quedado en buenos términos, pero no pude evitar sentirme fastidiada cuando empezó a platicar su maravillosa vida en New Heaven y sobre su nuevo novio, un profesor de Yale._

_El Sr. Shue nos pidió a los graduados ayudar a los nuevos integrantes del coro para su competencia seccional, gracias a una cheerio llamada Kitty, las cosas entre Quinn y yo se pusieron feas otra vez, ahora en el salón del coro._

**S. **Esa perra es pura maldad (mirando de reojo a Kitty)  
**Q.** Creo que es dulce.  
**S.** En serio? Entonces por qué le esta dando laxantes a mi chica? Tu pequeña mentirosa se los dio, lo puedo sentir gracias a mi tercer psíquico ojo mexicano.  
**Q.** Ves… esto es a lo que mi profesor llama proyectar. Estás proyectando a Kitty en mi. Santana ya nos graduamos. Es tiempo de que lo superes.  
**S. **Superar que?  
**Q. **Que estas celosa de mi.  
**S.** Y por qué estaría celosa de ti? Y por favor no me digas que es porque estas en una patética hermandad secreta nazi.  
**Q.** Mira el fin de semana pasado fui a este picnic con Jodi Foster y el profesor. Estuve hablando de eso, él tiene 35 años y fuma pipa. Se esta divorciando de su esposa que no lo ha tocado en 3 años, Estoy saliendo con él.  
**S. **Woooow Twitter Update, Quinn esta entusiasmada por otro chico que define su vida.  
**Q.** Y a ti que te entusiasma? Sacudir pompones en Kentucky?. Pienso que quieres que todo el mundo crea que eres ruda, pero en realidad eres una pequeña niña con baja autoestima, quien está demasiado asustada para perseguir sus sueños.

_Auch golpe bajo, tan bajo que tuve que usar uno peor para defenderme.  
_  
**S. **El profesor Patches te enseñó eso entre rapiditos en el sillón de su oficina? Se excita tanto con madres adolescentes que apenas visitan a su hijo?

_Y entonces sucedió, Quinn me dio una de las peores bofetadas que había recibido en mi vida, pero no me quedé como si nada y se la regresé de inmediato, Brittany entró al salón de coro muy sorprendida por lo que vio y preguntó que pasaba, Quinn le respondió que nada, yo muy adolorida de mi mejilla le dije que la rubia de ojos verdes siempre había sido una genio para las bofetadas._

_Una vez mas mi relación con Quinn estaba muy afectada, nos volvimos a ver en un viaje relámpago a NY para visitar a Rachel, pudimos convivir pero fue bastante incómodo la verdad._

_Unas semanas después de mi rompimiento con Brittany, recibí una llamada de Tina informándome sobre la nueva relación de mi ex novia y Sam, no podía creer lo que oía así que decidí regresar a Lima para averiguar si era verdad, por desgracia lo era, soborné a una compañera porrista para que se hiciera pasar por mi novia, pero no funcionó, Brittany descubrió todo y peor aun, ella decidió continuar su noviazgo con Sam, no sin antes hacerme ver que necesitaba empezar a perseguir mis sueños, entonces decidí dejarlo todo y viajar a NY, era tiempo de empezar una nueva vida._

_Luego de que me instalé en el departamento de Kurt y Rachel, (los cuales no estaba muy contentos con mi estancia ahí) se llegó el 14 de febrero del 2013 y con eso una boda bastante peculiar, pero sobre todo un suceso que cambió mi vida._

_Quinn y yo sin quererlo nos hicimos compañía durante esa fallida boda, con identificaciones falsas que conseguimos por ahí, pudimos tener acceso a las bebidas de la fiesta, hasta el punto de ponernos un poco ebrias, por momentos pensé que el efecto del alcohol me estaba haciendo ver cosas que no eran, tales como sentir que Quinn estaba coqueteando toda la noche conmigo, pero al parecer no estaba muy equivocada, ya que luego de ver cómo Britt era feliz al lado de Sam, decidí bailar con Quinn y ahí noté que sus coqueteos iban en serio._

_Una cosa llevó a la otra y sin darme cuenta, terminamos en su habitación de hotel, lo que pasó ahí fue épico._

_La mirada que Quinn me daba era claramente de deseo, yo no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, realmente deseaba besarlos otra vez, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice, así que fui yo quien dio el primer paso, arrinconé a Quinn sobre la puerta de la habitación y mis labios atacaron a los suyos con un beso lleno de pasión, ella inmediatamente me contestó el beso, era claro que lo deseaba tanto como yo, en la primera oportunidad que tuve metí mi lengua a su boca para encontrarme con la de ella y masajearnos a la vez, mis manos fueron directo a su cintura, las de ella a mi cuello, los besos se ponían cada vez mas calientes, así que lentamente le quite la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, no pude evitar el darle pequeños mordiscos, luego me pase a su cuello llenándolo de besos húmedos, podía escuchar leves gemidos salir de la boca de Quinn, eso me excitaba mas._

_Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la cama solo en ropa interior, quería tomarme mi tiempo para poder sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios, Quinn era bellísima, a pesar de que ya era madre, su cuerpo estaba bastante tonificado, sus vientre plano y su trasero…dios que trasero, quería hacerla mía así que decidí preguntarle si ella también lo deseaba._

**S. **Quinn.. Estas preciosa… realmente deseo estar contigo.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S. **Estás segura?  
**Q.** Mas que nunca, hazme tuya Santana.

_Sus palabras eran música para mis oídos, así que de inmediato me di a la tarea de quitarle el sostén, entonces vi sus precioso senos con pezones rosas que ante el toque de mis dedos se erizaron rápidamente, acaricie sus pechos despacio, ella se retorcía, era claro que le gustaba la sensación de mis manos sobre ellos, entonces llevé mi boca a su pezón derecho y lentamente lo empecé a chupar, luego me pasé al otro pezón para darle la misma atención, Quinn seguía emitiendo esos pequeños gemidos.  
Continúe mi camino de besos hasta su abdomen, metí mi lengua a su ombligo, de ahí fui directo a su centro, claramente podía ver la humedad en su pequeña tanga, así que con mis manos empecé a bajar su prenda íntima hasta dejarla totalmente expuesta ante mi.  
_  
**S. **Quinnie, estas hermosa.

_Era la primera vez que veía de esa manera su vagina, para mi suerte Quinn estaba depilada lo que me daba una mejor visión de su centro, ella seguí con su respiración entre cortada, separé un poco mas sus piernas y acerqué mi rostro para darle pequeños lengüetazos a su clítoris visiblemente hinchado, lo hice despacio, porque no sabía lo que le gustaba a ella._

**Q. **Diosssss…. Santana mmmmmm

_Le gustaba, eso estaba claro, entonces aumenté un poco mas la velocidad de los lengüetazos para después succionar con mis labios su clítoris, con eso estaba logrando que ella lubricara mucho mas, lo podía sentir, ella sabía delicioso, tenía muy buen sabor, sin pensarlo hundí mi dedo medio dentro de ella, haciéndola abrir de repente sus ojos, nos miramos intensamente por varios segundo, ella me dio una sonrisa coqueta y dijo.  
_  
**Q. **Mas….

_Entonces metí un dedo mas a su vagina, estaba muy apretada, eso incrementó mi propia excitación, los movimientos de mi mano empezaron a intensificarse, Quinn gemía decía palabras que jamás pensé que llegara a escuchar de su boca, ella estaba disfrutando tener sexo conmigo._

_Entonces sentí que sus paredes se apretaron mis dedos, ella soltó un gran gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda, ella tuvo un gran orgasmo y yo se lo había dado._

_No podía creer que finalmente Quinn había sido mía, eso que desee tanto desde el primer día que nos besamos, por fin había sucedido._

**Q. **Mmmmm eso fue.  
**S. **Genial?  
**Q.** Maravilloso, fue mas de lo que me esperaba.  
**S. **Estupendo.  
**Q. **Quiero….(voz entrecortada) hacer lo mismo para ti.  
**S.** Estas segura?  
**Q.** Sin duda.

_Quinn me desnudó, me sentí mas excitada al notar la forma en que me miraba, parecía como si estuviera escaneando cada parte de mi cuerpo, chupo mis senos hasta cansarse, me hizo sexo oral sin tapujo alguno, me penetró con sus hermosos dedos, me hizo venirme riquísimo, fue una experiencia inolvidable._

_Cuando terminamos, ella me dijo que ahora sabía el por qué las chicas universitarias experimentaban, pero que para ella eso era cosa de una sola vez, yo le dije algo como que no me iba a presentar con un camión de mudazas en su casa, sonrió ante eso y me preguntó que qué pasaría ahora._

**S. **Puedes irte tu primero o podemos hacer una cosa de dos veces.

_Ella sonrió, dejó la botella de agua y se abalanzó sobre mi, no sin antes quitarme las sábanas de mi cuerpo, se las arregló para encontrar la forma en que nuestros centros rozaran, se sentía tan bien su vagina húmeda sobre la mía y empezaron los movimientos de caderas, luego vinieron las tijeras hasta tener otro maravilloso orgasmo._

_Durante toda la noche nos dábamos pequeños descansos, pero era como si nuestros cuerpos fueran una especie de imanes, necesitaban estar juntos para poder explotar de placer._

_Después de la ultima ronda en la ducha y luego de que nos vestimos y fuimos al aeropuerto para despedirnos, Quinn prometió llamarme en cuanto llegara a New Heaven, le creí como siempre, pero una vez mas ella mintió, jamás llamó._

_Esperé por días sus llamadas, hasta que dejé de hacerlo, decidí concentrarme en mi vida y en alcanzar mi sueño cualquiera que este fuera._

_Pasaron meses, conseguí trabajo como mesera en una cafetería, ahí conocí a una chica muy especial que me hizo entusiasmarme nuevamente en una mujer, su nombre era Dani, las cosas con ella se dieron demasiado rápido, sin darme cuenta ya éramos novias y teníamos relaciones sexuales, pero había algo que no encajaba bien… no era ella, era yo, extrañaba a Britt y a… Quinn._

_En ese tiempo viví mi primera experiencia cercana con la muerte, se trataba de Finn, el chico a quien le quité la virginidad, quien de alguna manera me obligó a salir del closet, había muerto, fue un duro golpe para mi, pero sobre todo para Rachel._

_Sin un objetivo claro y luego de que después de mi estancia en NY lo único que había conseguido era ser la protagonista de un comercial local para infecciones vaginales y gracias a la gran bocota de Rachel decidí hacer una audición para ser la suplente de Funny Girl, lo conseguí pero ese logro se vio opacado cuando el Hobbit se puso como loca y me reiteró mas de una vez que no éramos amigas, simplemente lo dejé pasar, si ella quería guerra la iba a tener._

_Días después Kurt recibió una llamada de Blaine, el club Glee había terminado, no lo podía creer, esa parte tan especial en mi vida había acabado gracias a Sue Sylvester, teníamos que volver a Lima para reunirnos con el sr. Shue._

_Todos los graduados estuvimos presentes… ella también, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, no hablamos de lo que pasó ese 14 de febrero, tal vez porque traía un nuevo llavero, es decir un nuevo novio llamado Biff, un chico rico que también asistía a Yale._

_Brittany por su parte se veía muy diferente, ella estudiaba en el MIT ya que gracias a una prueba se descubrió algo que yo sabía desde años, ella era un genio para las matemáticas , pero su mirada y manera de actuar era diferente, ella no era feliz._

_Traté de hacerle ver que tenía que ser alguien normal y seguir sus sueños, así como ella lo había hecho unos meses antes conmigo._

_De alguna manera logré que se volviera a interesar en lo que mas le gustaba hacer: Bailar. Y después de eso vino esa conversación, donde me expresaba que yo la hacía sentir como una chica normal, entonces me besó, fue un beso dulce pero a la vez hambriento de mas, tuve que cortar el beso porque yo tenía novia y además me había costado mucho trabajo el superarla, pero finalmente con las palabras que me dijo sobre que mi novia podría ser maravillosa pero jamás viviría con ella lo que Britt y yo vivimos, me hizo dudar._

_Además ella me ayudó a darme cuenta que el ser una estrella de Broadway no era para mi, me invitó a viajar con ella a la isla Lesbo y no me pude resistir._

_Por otra parte en el salón del coro, Quinn y Puck empezaron a cantar una melosa canción y mi ex mejor amiga le dio el sí al chico, finalmente eran novios oficiales, sinceramente no pude evitar el sentirme sorprendida por la noticia, Quinn Fabray era novia del chico que la embarazó y se había portado como un patán con ella? El mundo estaba LOCO, pero al parecer ella estaba feliz, así que lo único que pude hacer es emitir un comentario positivo de esa relación, lo cual en mi era muy raro._

_Justo antes de viajar con Brittany, regresé a NY en un viaje relámpago para terminar mi relación con Dani, no fue nada fácil y menos porque mi explicación para terminarla fue simplemente que yo seguía amando a Britt, ella no lo tomó muy bien pero respetó mi decisión y me dijo que siempre podría contar con ella para lo que fuera, creí que esa sería la última vez que vería a Dani en mi vida, pero no fue así._  
_Finalmente Brittany y yo nos fuimos varios meses a la isla Lesbo y otra temporada a Hawai, ahí me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella seguían intactos, realmente amaba a esa rubia, aun cuando su personalidad era bastante diferente a la mía, pero eso hacía que nos complementáramos a la perfección._

_Justo el día del estreno de la obra de Rachel, regresé para estar presente y apoyarla ya que se sentía muy insegura, finalmente lo hizo y fue genial._

_Días después ayudé a Mercedes a encontrar el sonido perfecto para las canciones de su disco, ella le dijo a su productor que quería hacer un dueto conmigo, lo que él rechazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí estancada, nuevamente no tenía ni idea de que hacer con mi vida, tenía que seguir trabajando en el Spotlight Diner para poder sobrevivir a pesar de que muchas veces mis padres me habían ofrecido su apoyo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía._

_Tuve la oportunidad de actuar un día ,el primer acto en Funny Girl para ayudar a Rachel por ciertos líos que traía, me sentí muy bien pero eso no era para mi, al no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida, tuve la maravillosa idea de ser la publicista de Rachel, fue genial pero había algo que no me hacía sentir del todo bien, luego de eso me llamaron nuevamente para hacer otro comercial para la infección de vagina y me fui a Iowa a filmarlo, en esa semana Brittany fue a mi encuentro a NY pero como no coincidimos, quedamos en encontrarnos junto con Mercedes en Reno, ya que mi otra diva amiga estaba haciendo su gira por centros comerciales para promocionar su álbum._

_Estuvimos por todo el país viajando, Brittany era la bailarina principal en el show, yo también bailaba y era corista de Mercedes, al principio lo disfruté bastante pero llegó un momento en que ya no fue tan divertido, yo quería ser la que estuviera en el centro del escenario, yo quería que los aplausos fueran para mí, a pesar de que Mercedes trataba de ayudarme para conseguir una oportunidad en su disquera, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, así que la única manera que encontré en ese momento para desahogarme fue volver a tocar el piano, algo que no había hecho al menos en mas de un año._

_Por otro lado mi noviazgo con Brittany era de lo mejor, el sexo seguía siendo maravilloso con ella, las charlas muy intensas, nos amábamos mucho, era genial._

_La gira de Mercedes arribó a LA, daría varios conciertos en los centros comerciales de la ciudad, además estaríamos ahí unos días para descansar, cierto día ella se reunió con D__'__Shon su productor musical, me pidió que la acompañara, mientras ellos charlaban, en el estudio había un piano hermoso, no pude evitar la tentación de tocar unas teclas y sin pensarlo me puse a tocar una de las primeras melodías que papá me había enseñado, después una que hice cuando me sentía muy sola en la universidad de Kentucky_

**M. **Santana, no sabía que tocabas el piano tan bien (boca abierta)

_Sin darme cuenta había captado la atención de D__'__Shon y Mercedes.  
_  
**S. **Emmm si bueno, mmm es algo que aprendí hace muchos años. (avergonzada)  
**M.** Pero cómo es posible que nunca lo hayas hecho frente a mi?  
**S. **Bueno no muchas personas saben de esta pequeña habilidad, solo mis padres, Brittany y Quinn.

_Quinn…. Desde la última reunión cuando el club Glee terminó, no había vuelto a saber de ella ni de Puckerman._

**D****'****S.** No me sorprende, porque eres un estuche de monerías Santana.  
**S.** Eso es un elogio… cierto? (ceja levantada)  
**D****'****S.** Por su puesto… la melodía que estabas tocando es tuya?  
**S.** Sip… la escribí hace tiempo.  
**D****'****S**. Es muy buena… tiene letra?  
**S.** Mmm no.  
**M.** Santana escribe canciones.  
**D****'****S**. En serio?  
**S.** No.  
**M.** Claro que si, Brittany me dijo que tienes muchísimas.  
**S.** Ahh esos son solo escritos, pedazos de frases, pero nada completo.  
**D****'****S.** Pues me gustaría escuchar algo de eso, en algunos meses mas, estoy seguro de que Mercedes grabará su nuevo álbum y tal vez alguno de tus temas podría ser incluido en él.  
**S.** Oh… gracias.  
**D****'****S.** Bueno las dejo solas un rato, ahora vuelvo. (salió del lugar)  
**M.** Esta es una gran oportunidad Santana, debes de traerle las letras que has escrito.  
**S.** Mercedes, por dios, él solo lo dijo por compromiso contigo, jamás escogerá una de mis letras, además son malísimas.  
**M.** Sinceramente no creo que él haya mentido y lo de tus letras, me encantaría verlas.  
**S.** Bueno.. La mayoría las tengo en NY, claro siempre y cuando el Hobbit y Porcelana no hayan tirado las pocas cosas que tengo en el departamento. (mueca)  
**M.** Tienes algunas aquí?  
**S. **Si.  
**M.** Ok vamos al departamento.  
**S. **Bueno.

_Llegando al departamento que la disquera había puesto a disposición de Mercedes, le mostré algunas de las letras que tenía, la fuente de mi inspiración era Brittany, ella y su dulzura me tenían fascinada, me ponían de muy buen humor, así que básicamente todas mis letras giraban alrededor de ella, había unas cuantas sobre la amistad, la vida y claro había las deprimentes que describían perfectamente el cómo me sentía al ver que ninguno de mis sueños se estaba cumpliendo.  
_  
**M.** Santana la mayoría de estas letras son muy buenas, claro menos las que hablan sobre ahorcar a Rachel.  
**S. **Jajaja aún me desespera un poco esa pequeña diva y mas cuando me llama a las 6 am para preguntarme en qué parte del país estamos.  
**M.** Si Rachel es muy fastidiosa, pero bueno, estoy segura de que a D'Shon le encantarán.  
**S.** Si tu lo dices.**  
M**. Santana, qué pasa? Tu actitud ha cambiado considerablemente estos meses, a veces parece que te fastidia estar en la gira, te ves muy desanimada.  
**S. **No es eso, es solo que… no se qué diablos hacer con mi vida, tenía mil planes y sueños cuando viajé a NY y no he conseguido ninguno de ellos, me encanta ser parte de tu gira y sobre todo porque estoy con Britt pero siento que algo mas me falta.  
**M.** Necesitas encontrar tu camino, algo que te apasione.  
**S. **Exacto, se que es algo con respecto a la música pero aun no se que es.  
**M.** Bueno, pues creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es mostrarle esto a mi productor y ver qué opina, tal vez lo que tenga que decirte te ayude a mas o menos encontrar tu camino.

_Y eso hicimos, le mostré las canciones a D__'__Shon, me dio muy buenas críticas y consejos, pero solo eso._

_Mercedes invitó a nuestros amigos del coro a pasar unos días juntos en LA, Rachel estaba filmando su nuevo show en la ciudad, además de ella, Tina, Kurt y Blaine también fueron a la ciudad._

_Todos los chicos decidimos pasear por la enorme ciudad y nos encontramos con una feria._

**B. **Oh cielos, una feria, vayamos ahí, quiero subirme al carrusel y ganar peluches para Santana.  
**R. **Si me parece que será muy divertido, solo espero que nadie me reconozca.  
**S. **Ay Berry por dios, tu show apenas salió al aire nadie tiene por qué conocerte aquí.  
**K. **Eso es verdad Rachel aun no eres taaaan famosa.  
**R.** Gracias amigos por sus ánimos.**  
B.** Entonces vamos?  
**M**. Si me encanta la idea.

_Estando en la feria nos subimos prácticamente a todos los juegos mecánicos, Rachel estaba a punto de vomitar así que decidimos descansar un poco._

**B. **Santana vamos a comprar unas palomitas.  
**S. **Ok, ahora volvemos chicos.

_Nos fuimos tomadas de la mano a comprar las palomitas, cuando en un lugar algo apartado de la feria nos encontramos con una pequeña carpa con un letrero luminoso que decía: "Madame Lula te predice el futuro".  
_  
**B.** Mira San, en ese lugar te dicen el futuro.  
**S. **Jajajjaa Brittany esas son patrañas, nadie puede predecir el futuro.  
**B. **Vamos ándale, siempre he querido que me lean la mano o algo así.  
**S.** No Britt mejor vamos por un refresco, las palomitas ya me dieron sed.  
**B. **Vamos, por fa.

_En ese momento una señora mayor con una túnica blanca se nos acercó.  
_  
_**Señoritas me parece que están interesadas en conocer su futuro, yo les puedo ayudar por solo 5 dólares, soy Madame Lula.**_

**S.** No gracias, estamos bien.  
**B.** Yo si quiero, ándale San vamos, si?

_Jamás me pude resistir a esa mirada en Brittany.  
_  
**S.** Ok… vamos.  
**ML. **Solo que la lectura del futuro es de manera individual, no pueden pasar juntas.  
**S.** Ahh genial, entonces no estamos interesadas, gracias de todos modos.  
**B.** Noooo, anda Santana ve tu primero yo iré después de ti,  
**S. **Mmmm esta bien. (rodando los ojos)

_Fui detrás de esa mujer, cuando entré a la pequeña carpa me sorprendió la cantidad de objetos raros que había ahí.  
_  
**ML.** Siéntate Santana.  
**S. **Cómo sabe mi nombre? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**ML. **Tu novia lo acaba de mencionar.  
**S.** Ohhh jaja cierto …un momento, cómo sabe que es mi novia? (entrecerrando los ojos)  
**ML. **Por la manera en que te mira lo deduje.  
**S.** Claro… bueno me va a decir mi futuro o qué? (fastidiada)  
**ML.** Por su puesto, voy a leerte las cartas y tu mano.  
**S.** Mmmm Ok.

_La mujer empezó a barajar las cartas y a decir una serie de rezos o no se qué, finalmente tomó mi mano y la empezó a leer.  
_  
**ML.** Mmm tu línea de vida es larga y la del amor también.  
**S. **Ahh que maravilloso, es todo? (sarcástica)  
**ML.** No… veamos que dicen las cartas. Mmmmm bueno… según ellas, en este momento te sientes perdida sobre tu presente, te costará trabajo Santana pero encontrarás tu equilibrio en lo laboral, solo se paciente, en cuanto al amor….mmmm interesante, te enfrentarás a muchos obstáculos, a situaciones difíciles, pero al final una hermosa chica rubia estará por siempre a tu lado, te casarás con ella, formarás una familia, en resumen, serás feliz para siempre con el amor de tu vida, hasta el final de tus días.  
**S. **Ohhhh ya veo… genial no? Que mas?  
**ML.** Eso es todo.  
**S.** Es todo?' Mmmm pues… bueno aquí esta su dinero y gracias por la información… supongo. (mueca)

_Salí de la carpa con una sensación rara, en si lo que la mujer había dicho no era algo fuera de lo normal, pero aun así sus palabras me dejaron pensando.  
_  
**B.** Tan rápido? Que te dijo amor?  
**S. **Emmm que seré feliz con el amor de mi vida hasta que me muera.  
**B.** Awww que tierno, Te Amo Santana (besándome) Ahora es mi turno, ya vuelvo.

_Brittany estuvo dentro de la carpa por mucho mas tiempo que yo, me estaba empezando a desesperar al ver que no salía, empecé a imaginar que ya la habían secuestrado o que la estaban violando o que… en ese momento mi novia salió.  
_  
**B.** Vámonos Santana.  
**S.** Estás bien Britt? Estás muy pálida, qué pasó ahí dentro, te hizo algo esa vieja?  
**B.** No… solo volvamos con los chicos por favor.  
**S. **Hey, mírame a los ojos, por favor dime qué pasa?  
**B.** No pasa nada Santana, creo que todo lo que hemos comido no me cayó bien.  
**S. **Segura que es eso amor? Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer?  
**B.** Que estaría con el amor de mi vida hasta el fin de mis días.  
**S. **Quéeee? Ahhh no esa tipa es un fraude, fue lo mismo que me dijo a mi, espérame tantito, ahora vuelvo, voy a reclamarle y pedirle que nos regrese el dinero, es una farsante esa mujer.  
**B. **No Santana, ya vámonos no tiene caso que pelees con ella, por favor regresemos con los chicos.  
**S.** Ok, Ok.

_Regresamos a donde estaban reunidos todos nuestros amigos.  
_  
**T.** Hey ustedes dos dónde estaban? No me digan, fueron a darse unos dulces besos de chica?  
**S.** mmm no, fuimos a que nos leyeran "el futuro" (rodando los ojos)  
**T.** En serio? Wooow eso es interesante, llévenme a ese lugar, quiero saber si por fin conoceré a un chico que no sea gay y se interese por mi.  
**S.** No lo creo Brittany no se siente bien, prefiero quedarme con ella.  
**Bl**. Yo te acompaño Tina, en dónde está ese lugar Santana?  
**S. **Por esa dirección hasta el fondo a la izquierda, a un lado de una banca de madera.  
**T.** Ok vamos.

_Tina y Blaine fueron a ese lugar, yo me quedé con Brittany quien no dejaba de abrazarme.  
_  
**S.** Amor, quieres que volvamos al departamento?  
**B.** No… ya me siento mejor, vamos a jugar a algo, quiero ganar muchos osos de peluche para ti. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Vamos.  
**B. **Te amo Santana.  
**S. **Te amo Britt

_Momentos mas tarde Tina y Blaine regresaron.  
_  
**S.** Qué les dijeron?  
**T.** El tipo de ahí es un farsante, empezó a decir una serie de tonterías, imagínate nos dijo que Blaine y yo estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro, cuando Blaine le dijo que él era gay, el tipo empezó a tartamudear y ya no pudo decir nada.  
**S. **Tipo? No chicos, a Britt y a mi nos atendió una mujer mayor… Madame Lula creo que así se llamaba, además no pudimos entrar juntas (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Bl. **No a nosotros quien nos atendió era un tipo del cual no recuerdo su nombre. (fastidiado)  
**S. **Mmmm pues al parecer se turnan los "adivinos" para sacarle el dinero a los ilusos como nosotros.  
**T. **Lo se, en fin, vamos a la casa de espantos.  
**S. **Esa voz me agrada, Britt chicos, vamos.

_La casa de espantos estuvo increíble, casi me orino del miedo aunque obviamente disimulé bastante bien mi temor ante los demás, luego de un rato todos regresamos al pequeño departamento de Mercedes.  
_  
**T.** Hoy me divertí como no tienen idea, estar con ustedes es lo mejor del mundo.**  
M**. Si ya nos hacía falta una reunión así.  
**K.** Es una lástima que solo sea por unos días.  
**B. **Pues así sea un día hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.  
**R. **Brittany tiene razón, que les parece si cantamos algo.  
**M.** Es buena idea, que Santana toque el piano y Blaine la guitarra.  
**R. **Santana el piano? Jaaa si como no, ella no sabe tocar ni las puertas.  
**S. **Ah no? Ahora verás… cual canción quieren cantar chicos?  
**T. **Mmmm Loser Like Me.  
**S. **Muy bien, acompáñame Blaine.

_Cuando empecé a tocar las primeras notas de la melodía todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, a Rachel casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión, le estaba demostrando mi maravillosa habilidad para tocar el piano…. Cuando la canción terminó._

**R. **Santana, por qué nunca nos dijiste nada sobre este talento que tienes con el piano?  
**S.** Pues… no lo se, no es algo que me guste hacer tan seguido.  
**M. **Yo lo descubrí hoy y quedé igual de impactada como ustedes.  
**Bl.** Santana, tocas el piano muchísimo mejor que yo, cómo es posible?  
**S.** Emmm bueno eso es gracias a los años de lecciones que mi papá de alguna manera me obligó a tomar.  
**Bl**. Claaaaro recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos en esa escuela de verano.  
**S. **Cierto.  
**T. **Por qué jamás nos lo dijiste? Incluso cuando hiciste esa canción para Sam, dejaste que yo tocara las pocas notas que se.  
**S. **Bueno… la verdad me daba algo de pena.**  
K.** Es una lástima que no nos lo hayas demostrado antes, nadie además de tus padres lo sabe?  
**B. **Yo si y Quinn.  
**K. **Quinn? Ahh claro ella era su super amiga, como no lo iba a saber.  
**R. **Hablando de Quinn, hace unos días Shelby me llamó y me platicó que ella y Puck viajaron a NY para pedirle permiso para visitar a Beth, obviamente Shelby les autorizó las visitas y según lo que me dijo, los dos irán seguido a visitarla y poco a poco le irán diciendo a Beth que ellos son sus padres biológicos.  
**Bl.** Eso es maravilloso, me da gusto que además de que ellos estén juntos en una relación por fin puedan acercarse a su hija.

_Blaine tenía toda la razón, me daba gusto por Quinn.  
_  
_La velada fue asombrosa, el estar acompañada de esos "perdedores de la preparatoria" me hacía sentir como en casa, los amaba con todo mi corazón y estaba muy feliz porque a pesar de que cada uno había tomado su camino, nos dábamos tiempo para poder pasar aunque sea un día al mes juntos.  
_  
_La estancia en LA se prolongó unos días mas debido a que Mercedes junto con su disquera estaban en pláticas para extender hacia otros estados su gira y empezar con la promoción del disco en radio y televisión.  
_  
_Cierto día Mercedes me avisó que D__'__Shon quería platicar conmigo sobre unas de mis canciones, así que fui a su estudio de grabación a entrevistarme con él.  
_  
**D****'****S.** Hey Santana, que bueno que ya estás aquí, el otro día no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar tus letras pero como he tenido algo de tiempo libre me di a la tarea de ponerles mas atención, como ya te lo había dicho son muy buenas, la próxima semana comenzaré la producción del disco del ganador de The Voice de este año y me encantaría que dos de tus canciones estuvieran incluidas en el álbum, ya lo platiqué con la disquera y con este chico llamado Bob y están de acuerdo.

_Al escuchar esas palabras me quedé congelada, no sabía que decir ni hacer, parecía como si mi lengua estuviera trabada._

**D****'****S.** Qué dices Santana?  
**S.** Emmm bueno no se… es decir, no se trata de alguna broma o si?  
**D****'****S. **Sabes que estoy hablando con la verdad.  
**S.** Bueno… me encantaría.  
**D****'****S.** Perfecto, ahora qué te parece si entre los dos componemos las melodías para las canciones.  
**S.** Bueno… se de música pero no lo suficiente como para componer toda una melodía.  
**D****'****S.** Sabes leer partituras… cierto?  
**S.** Si.  
**D****'****S**. Lo ves? Todo es cuestión de que lo aprendas a hacer, tienes una magnífica habilidad para tocar el piano, creo que no será nada difícil que lo hagas.  
**S.** Bueno si tu estás dispuesto a ayudarme yo estoy encantada de trabajar conmigo.  
**D****'****S.** Grandioso, hablando de dinero, sabes que el chico es prácticamente desconocido, pero si su álbum se tiene éxito y se vende, las regalías pueden llegar a ser muy buenas.  
**S. **Gracias D'Shon, esta es una gran oportunidad.

_Así que los siguientes días me puse a trabajar al lado de él, me ayudó bastante, me tenía prácticamente hipnotizada cuando trabajaba con ese montón de consolas y aparatos, yo quería aprender todo eso.  
_  
**S.** D'Shon… dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?  
**D****'****S.** Bueno, desde muy joven empecé a componer música, fui autodidacta, me enseñé a tocar la guitarra solo, luego empecé a trabajar como el ayudante del asistente de uno de los productores mas famosos del país, estando ahí me enseñé a utilizar algunas de estas consolas, luego tomé un curso de ingeniería en audio para aprender un poco mas y conforme pasó el tiempo fui tomando mas habilidades hasta llegar a poder trabajar yo solo.  
**S. **Woow, sabes? Me encantaría aprender a hacer todo esto.  
**D****'****S**. Pensé que querías ser cantante.  
**S.** Y aun lo quiero hacer pero… no se, tu trabajo se me hace muy interesante.  
**D****'****S.** Deberías de entrar a la universidad a estudiar algo relacionado con esto.  
**S. **Mmmm no, la universidad no se ha hecho para mi.  
**D****'****S.** Ni si quiera lo has intentado y ya estas diciendo que no.  
**S.** Jajaja cierto.  
**D****'****S.** Aquí en California hay unas maravillosas universidades en las que podrías estudiar.  
**S.** En NY hay?  
**D****'****S.** Claro, de hecho uno de mis mejores amigos es profesor en una de la mas importantes, si tu quieres yo puedo hablar con él para que te recomiende, de hecho puedes pedir una beca.

_Volver a la universidad? No perdería nada, finalmente estaba estancada haciendo algo que ya no me gustaba y por otro lado el llegar a ser productora musical no sonaba tan mal.  
_  
**D****'****S. **Piénsalo Santana, si lo decides hacer, también te puedo ofrecer trabajo en el estudio en NY para que empieces a practicar.  
**S.** Si gracias D'Shon, lo tomaré en cuenta.

_Cuando regresé al departamento me encontré con una Brittany muy pensativa.  
_  
**S.** Hey amor, te encuentras bien?  
**B.** Hola San… si estoy bien y dime cómo te fue con el productor?  
**S. **Muy bien, dos de mis canciones estarán en el disco del ganador de la voz de este año.  
**B.** Genial amor, estoy orgullosa de ti.  
**S. **Princesa, qué pasa contigo? Estos últimos días has estado no se como ausente, dime lo que te pasa.  
**B.** No es nada amor… me amas verdad?  
**S. **Claro que te amo Britt, eres el amor de mi vida, lo sabes.  
**B. **Y tu el mío San.

_Los días siguieron su curso y la idea de entrar a la universidad seguía en mi cabeza, era eso o seguir en la gira con Mercedes, así que decidí hablarlo con Brittany.  
_  
**B.** Nos vamos a Texas! Vamos a preparar nuestras maletas amor.  
**S. **Britt… necesitamos hablar.  
**B.** No me asustes Santana.  
S**. **Tranquila, no es algo malo… creo… Britt no voy con ustedes a Texas.  
**B. **Cómo? Pero por qué?  
**S. **Bueno… después de una plática con D'Shon, me di cuenta de que me gustaría ser productora musical, quiero entrar a la universidad para estudiar esa carrera.  
**B. **Pensé que la universidad no era para ti.  
**S. **Si se que dije eso, de hecho no se si esta vez vaya a resultar, pero quiero intentarlo, además ya no disfruto lo que estoy haciendo en la gira.  
**B. **Y dónde vas a estudiar?  
**S.** En Nueva York, quiero regresar ahí para demostrarme que puedo hacer algo con mi futuro, necesito encontrar mi camino.  
**B. **Entonces estás rompiendo conmigo?  
**S. **Qué? Noooo claro que no, ya no quedan muchas fechas de la gira de Mercedes, en cuanto termine puedes alcanzarme en NY, puedes seguir de gira con ella cuando su disco empiece a promocionarse en televisión, esta vez la distancia no nos va a separar, te lo prometo, hoy mas que nunca estoy my comprometida contigo y con nuestra relación, Te amo como no te imaginas, eres mi vida pero también tengo que empezar a ocuparme de mi futuro.  
**B.** Tienes razón (suspirando) No puedo ser egoísta y obligarte a hacer algo que no te gusta solo para que te quedes conmigo a mi lado, te apoyo en lo que decidas Santana, quiero que seas feliz y encuentres tu camino.  
**S. **Gracias mi amor, sabía que me comprenderías.  
**B.** Dónde vivirás?  
**S. **Bueno, llegaré con Kurt y Blaine a hacerles la vida de cuadritos mientras regresas a NY y buscamos algo para las dos.  
**B. **Me parece muy buena idea.  
**S.** Sip.  
**B.** Ahora vamos a decirle a Mercedes.  
**S.** Vamos princesa.

_Luego de platicarlo con Mercedes, llamé a mis padres para notificarles mi decisión, como ellos tenían claro que el fondo universitario que me habían dado prácticamente estaba en ceros, me ofrecieron apoyo económico para entrar a la universidad, mi papá se había convertido en uno de los cirujanos mas exitosos de Ohio y el dinero para él no era un problema, pero aun así yo no estaba muy conforme con tener que aceptar su dinero así que decidí aplicar para una beca.  
_  
_Gracias a la recomendación de D__'__Shon y a que mis calificaciones en preparatoria no eran tan malas, me aceptaron en la universidad, así que en pocos días comenzaría a estudiar nuevamente, eso me tenía mas que nerviosa pero tenía que darme la oportunidad de probar eso, se trataba de mi futuro y quería averiguar si el ser una productora musical sería mi futuro._

_Regresé al departamento de Kurt y Blaine, Rachel solo iba en temporadas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en LA, les dejé claro que en cuanto Brittany estuviera en NY los dejaría nuevamente solos, ellos no tuvieron problema con eso, al contrario me dieron su apoyo, regresé a trabajar en la cafetería mientras D__'__Shon regresaba a NY y pudiera comenzar a trabajar para él._

_Mis días como universitaria no eran tan malos, a pesar de que la mayoría de mis compañeros eran mas nerds que Artie pero gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo aprendí a usar ciertos softwares ya que la tecnología y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien de la mano, muchas veces sentí ahogarme en la universidad, había cosas que no me gustaban del todo, pero cuando se trataba de practicar lo que íbamos aprendiendo, las cosas cambiaban, me encantaba crear música._

_Por fin la gira de Mercedes por los centros comerciales terminó, Brittany regresó a NY y nos dimos a la tarea de encontrar un departamento para mudarnos juntas, lo encontramos, era pequeño pero fue lo mejor que pudimos pagar en ese entonces porque todos los alquileres en la ciudad eran carísimos._

_Mientras la gira de mi amiga se reanudaba Brittany empezó a trabajar conmigo en la cafetería, era raro pero pareciera que no nos queríamos separar ni un segundo, cuando nuestros amigos venían a casa decían que ya nos comportábamos como si estuviéramos casadas, tal vez tenían razón, mi vida junto a mi novia era perfecta, nos amábamos cada vez mas, no había mas drama entre nosotras, simplemente éramos felices._

_Rachel regresó a NY unos días y nos reunimos con ella su antiguo departamento.  
_  
**R.** Ya extrañaba estar en casa chicos.  
**S. **Es bueno volver a verte Berry.  
**R.** Y cómo vas con la universidad?  
**S. **No te voy a mentir, es pesadísimo, afortunadamente mi novia quien es un toda una genio y mi amiguito Artie me han estado ayudando mucho en mis materias.  
**R.** Por cierto Brittany, me dijo Mercedes que en unos días mas comienzan los ensayos para reponer su gira.  
**B. **Si le abrirá algunos conciertos a Beyonce.  
**R. **Que emoción, espero que algún día puedas trabajar para mi Britt.  
**S.** Piensas sacar un disco?  
**R.** Claro en un futuro, ahora mi prioridad es el show, además espero que tu seas la productora de mi disco.  
**S. **Pues si eso deseas, entonces tengo que esforzarme para aprender todo muy rápido y hacer el mejor disco de todos los tiempos.  
**K. **No olvides que Mercedes también quiere trabajar contigo.  
**S.** Genial, ya tengo 2 maravillosas voces interesadas en mi inexistente trabajo jajaja.  
**B. **Serás una famosa productora amor.  
**S. **Con una hermosa novia a mi lado.  
**R.** Awwww, se ven tan tiernas juntas.  
**S. **Ay Berry.  
**R. **Chicos que creen? En unos días mas Quinn viene a la ciudad a visitar a Beth.  
**K.** Viene con Puck?  
**R. **No lo se, Shelby solo la mencionó a ella.  
**Bl.** Qué edad tiene Beth?  
**R.** Casi 5.  
**S. **Wooow, que rápido pasa el tiempo, aun recuerdo el día que nació, para ser una recién nacida era muy hermosa esa niña.  
**K.** Cómo lo sabes? Nadie a excepción de Puck y Mercedes, la pudimos ver ese día.  
**S.** Emmmm bueno, mi papá me lo dijo.  
**R. **Sigue hermosa, es toda una mini Q.  
**B. **Me gustaría conocerla.  
**R.** Le puedo pedir a Shelby que nos deje visitarla algún día.  
**Bl.** Ya sabe que Quinn es su madre biológica?  
**R.** Si.  
**S. **Y cómo lo tomó?  
**R. **Al parecer bastante bien, ya sabes que los niños de ahora son muy inteligentes.  
**B. **Me gustaría tener un bebé muy pronto.  
**S. **Quéeee?

_Esa declaración de mi novia me hizo sudar.  
_  
**B.** Siempre he querido ser madre, pero de un chico.  
**K.** Por qué de un chico?  
**B. **Porque tengo dos hermanas no tuve hermanos y además quiero que mi hijo se llame como el papá de Santana.

_Había olvidado eso por completo._

**R.** Bueno pues se que en un futuro serás madre de un hermoso chico.  
**B. **Será pronto.  
**S. **No lo creo Britt somos muy jóvenes para ser madres. (nerviosa)  
**K. **Britt no ha dicho que quiera tener el bebé contigo Santana.  
**S. **Muy gracioso Porcelana.  
**B.** Será pronto y claro que será con Santana, seremos madres de un hermoso chico.

_Hubo un silencio muy extraño en el lugar, lo que decía Brittany nos dejó boquiabiertos, sobre todo por la seguridad con la que lo decía.  
_  
**R. **Bueno chicos es mejor que empecemos a comer o esto se va a enfriar.  
**K.** Primero hagamos un brindis.

_Días después Mercedes arribó a la ciudad y junto con Brittany y sus demás bailarines comenzaron los ensayos para el nuevo show que darían en la apertura de los conciertos de Beyonce._

_En esas fechas yo estaba teniendo algunos exámenes por lo que me fue imposible acompañar a mi novia a sus ensayos, tampoco pude asistir a la reunión que mis amigos organizaron para Quinn cuando llegó a la ciudad para visitar a su hija, pero justo el día que regresaba a New Heaven tuve la oportunidad de saludarla, Quinn era como los buenos vinos, entre mas edad tenía se ponía cada vez mejor, su belleza era única, desafortunadamente no pudimos charlar mucho, nuestra relación seguía fría._

_La gira finalmente comenzó y Brittany estaría algunas semanas fuera de NY, antes de irse la había notado nuevamente rara, no se quería separar ni un segundo de mi, hacíamos el amor varias veces al día, tenía una mirada de tristeza muy extraña._

**S.** Britt preciosa, solo serán unas semanas.  
**B.** No quiero separarme de ti, lo odio, ven conmigo  
**S. **Sabes que no puedo, además D'Shon estará estos días en la ciudad y empezaré a trabajar con él, necesito aprender de su trabajo lo mas rápido posible, para poder empezar a hacerlo por mi cuenta.  
**B.** Tienes razón, me vas a esperar verdad?  
**S. **Toda mi vida si fuera necesario.  
**B.** Te amo mucho Santana.  
**S. **Yo te amo mas Brittany S. Pierce.

_Cuando comencé a acudir al estudio de grabación, D__'__Shon me dio una gran sorpresa, las canciones que había escrito para Bob el ganador de The Voice por fin me habían generado una ganancia, no era mucho porque no habían sido contempladas como sencillos, pero el álbum del chico estaba teniendo éxito, así que recibí mis regalías, las cuales decidí ahorrarlas.  
_  
**D****'****S. **En cuanto termine la participación de Mercedes en la gira comenzaremos la preproducción de su nuevo álbum, así que es mejor que empieces a escribir algo realmente bueno si quieres que sea incluido en el disco.  
**S. **Me vas a dar la oportunidad de participar en el disco?  
**D****'****S.** Solo si es realmente perfecto, así que tómate tu tiempo y empieza a trabajar en eso.  
**S.** Gracias, lo haré.

_Había un nuevo reto para Santana López, escribir canciones perfectas para el álbum de Mercedes.  
_  
_Hice un pequeño viaje a Lima para contarles a mis padres sobre la oportunidad que tenía en puerta, mi papá estaba muy orgullos porque estaba reflejando en mi su sueño frustrado de ser músico, también aproveché para recoger una caja donde tenía muchísimas cosas escritas desde mi adolescencia, tal vez algo de ahí me serviría._

_La gira hizo una pausa y Brittany regresó a NY, fue asombroso, ella me hacía sentir muy amada, no podía pedirle mas a la vida en ese momento, bueno excepto lo de llegar a ser una gran productora musical._

_Una tarde estaba en la mesa del comedor revisando los escritos que había traído de Lima.  
_  
**B.** Qué haces nena?  
**S. **Mmm viendo si hay algo entre todo este montón de cursilerías que me pueda servir para escribir algo para Mercedes.  
**B.** Puedo ver?  
**S.** Claro amor.

_De pronto escuché cómo Brittany empezó a leer en voz algunas estrofas.  
_

_NO COMPRENDO, PUEDO VER QUE EL AMOR  
QUE UN DÍA YO TE DI, NO HA LLENADO TU INTERIOR  
Y ES POR ESO QUE TE VAS ALEJÁNDOTE DE MI  
Y SIN MIRAR HACIA ATRÁS, HACIA ATRÁS._

PERO YO CORAZÓN ENTENDÍ QUE EN EL TIEMPO QUE PASÓ  
QUE NO NOS SERVÍA YA, LA LOCURA DE ESTE AMOR  
QUE UN DÍA ASÍ SE FUE Y QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVIÓ, NO VOLVIÓ.

Y AHORA ESTÁS TU SIN MI Y QUE HAGO CON MI AMOR?  
EL QUE ERA PARA TI, Y CON TODA LA ILUSIÓN  
LA QUE ALGÚN DÍA TU FUERAS SOLAMENTE PARA MI, OH PARA MI.

_Mientras mi novia leía eso, yo sudé, la boca se me secó y casi me desmayo, ni si quiera recordaba que eso estuviera ahí.  
_  
**B**. Santana, esta letra es perfecta, tienes que llevársela a D'Shon.  
**S.** Que? No no, claro que no , eso lo escribí cuando era una niña.  
**B**. Pues no parece que lo haya escrito una niña, ahh espera tiene fecha, es del 2009... Woow tenías 15 años.  
**S.** Lo ves? 15 años, señal de que es malísima la letra.  
**B.** A quién se lo escribiste?  
**S.** A nadie.  
**B.** Santana…  
**S. **Ok, Ok, fue a….Puck.  
**B. **A Puck? (mueca)  
**S.** Si fue cuando me enteré de que él era el padre del bebé de Quinn y pues me dolió porque él y yo ya no seriamos pareja porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él  
**B.** Mmmm pero ustedes se seguían acostando.  
**S.** Si pero ya no éramos novios oficiales.  
**B.** Ok… en fin es hermosa, anímate y preséntasela al productor.  
**S. **Lo pensaré.

_Por primera vez le había mentido a mi novia, esa maldita letra la escribí el día que me enteré que Quinn estaba embarazada, el día que me di cuenta de que ella y yo jamás estaríamos juntas._

_Esa noche puse en una carpeta todas las letras que creí eran las indicadas para mostrárselas a D'Shon y me fui a descansar, abrazando a mi novia._

_Al día siguiente desayuné rápido con Britt, luego me acompañó al estudio de grabación donde estaría presente el productor y Mercedes._

_Les mostré mis letras y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché a Mercedes leer en voz alta las mismas estrofas que Brittany había leído el día anterior._

**M.** Esta es hermosa, la quiero.  
**S. **Noooo esa no es buena, la escribí cuando tenía 15 años, de hecho no se por qué esta entre las demás… tal vez….  
**B.** Si yo la metí en tu carpeta, era un desperdicio no tomarla en cuenta mi amor.  
**S.** Diablos. (susurré)**  
B.** Qué?  
**S. **Nada princesa, gracias.  
**D'S**. Mercedes tiene razón, me gusta, tienes melodía?  
**S.** Pues… tengo un pequeño bosquejo de una que apenas empecé a escribir hace días, tal vez le pueda quedar.  
**D'S.** Tócala.

_En cuanto empecé a tocar la melodía Mercedes comenzó a cantar la letra, inmediatamente se me erizó la piel, se escuchaba hermoso._

**D'S. **Felicidades Santana, ya tienes al menos una canción en el nuevo disco de Mercedes.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias (nerviosa)

_Cuando salimos del estudio invité a pasear a Brittany por central park.  
_  
**S.** Gracias amor.  
**B.** Por qué?  
**S.** Por creer en mi.**  
B.** Siempre lo haré.  
**S. **Te amo como no tienes idea.  
**B.** Si la tengo, porque yo te amo igual.  
**S. **Estar contigo me hace tan feliz, (abrazándola)  
**B. **Mira vamos a subirnos al carrusel.  
**S. **Jajajajja Ok.

_Fuimos directo al carrusel de Friedsam Memorial, Brittany tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, que me recordaba mucho al que tenía la primera vez que la conocí hacía ya 7 años._

_Estando en el carrusel me dijo que me subiera a uno de los caballitos, ella se puso a un lado de mi como si yo fuera una niña pequeña para evitar que me cayera de ahí._

**B.** Santana… tenemos un poco mas de un año que regresamos y después de eso ahora mas que nunca estoy segura de lo que tenemos es grandioso, no me gusta cuando nos tenemos que separar por semanas, pero se que es necesario para que las dos podamos cumplir nuestros sueños, pero estoy muy segura de algo, no me quiero separar de ti jamás no hasta que sea inevitable… así que….

_Metió su mano a la chaqueta y sacó una cajita que abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo en su interior.  
_**  
B**. Santana te quieres casar conmigo?

_Yo estaba sin palabras, sentía emoción, sorpresa, nerviosismo, una infinidad de sentimientos que no me cabían en el corazón.  
_  
**B.** Dime algo.  
**S. **Si… claro que me quiero casar contigo Brittany.

_Mi novia deslizó el anillo en mi mano izquierda, me sentí en las nubes.  
_  
**B.** Nos vamos a casar (amplia sonrisa)  
**S.** Nos vamos a casar. (gran sonrisa)

_Después de eso nos besamos por lo que parecieron horas, mi vida estaba a punto de dar un gran giro, iba a ser la esposa de Brittany S. Pierce.  
_

* * *

**_Bueno ahora comienza lo interesante de mi historia, prometo no abandonarla por tanto tiempo, tal vez los siguientes capítulos sean mas cortos y esto es porque en sí como visualizo la historia no creo que vaya a ser tan larga como la primera que tengo._**

**_Alex querida y fiel lectora: Paciencia._**

**_Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, me serán de mucha ayuda para las próximas actualizaciones._**

**_La canción utilizada a es la de "Tu sin mi" de Dead Mar-I que le encanta a mi novio._**

**_Toodos los errores son míos, lo siento, a veces según yo reviso lo que he escrito y está "bien" luego de que publico me doy cuenta de que no era así, jejeje._**

**_Gracias por leerme._**


	11. Boda Brittana

_**Nuevo capítulo.  
**_

* * *

Aún_ no podía creer que Brittany me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, algo dentro de mi me decía que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas para siempre, pero no lo vi venir tan pronto, aun así no dude en darle el si._

_El resto del día la pasamos en Central Park, me moría de las ganas de contárselo a mis amigos, pero al parecer a mi ahora prometida lo único que le importaba en ese momento era disfrutar de mi compañía._

_Nos fuimos a sentar a una banca, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Brittany__._

**S. **Princesa, aun sigo muy emocionada (viendo mi anillo). Cuándo lo compraste?  
**B. **Hace unos días, en LA.  
**S**. Es tan hermoso, de verdad.**  
B**. Sabía que te gustaría, a Mercedes le encantó.  
**S.** Ella lo sabía? Y qué te dijo?  
**B.** Se sorprendió un poco, pero me felicitó por mi decisión.  
**S. **Wooow esa vez cuando decidiste quedarte con Sam, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, lo último que me imaginé fue que me pedirías matrimonio.  
**B.** Esa vez creí que hacía lo correcto, pero luego me di cuenta que no, contigo las cosas son tan sencillas, siempre lo han sido.  
**S.** Y lo seguirán siendo.  
**B.** Claro que si… ahora necesitamos planear la boda, no lo crees?  
**S.** Si, primero que nada tenemos que ir a Lima para avisarles a nuestros padres de nuestro compromiso, así que tal vez para el año entrante ya nos podamos casar.  
**B.** El próximo año? No Santana, me quiero casar contigo lo antes posible.  
**S. **Britt, pero no tenemos nada, es decir, apenas nos alcanza para rentar el pequeño departamento en el que vivimos.  
**B.** Lo se pero con lo de la gira de Mercedes ya estoy ganando mejor, estoy ahorrando y se que las canciones que escribirás para su próximo disco te dejarán buenas ganancias, podemos seguir rentando el departamento mientras ahorramos mas dinero.  
**S.** Pero yo quiero una gran boda, no me culpes, siempre soñé con eso.  
**B.** Bueno le puedo pedir prestado a mi papá.  
**S. **Y yo al mío.  
**B. **Lo ves? Podemos tener la boda perfecta. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Tienes razón… entonces necesitamos ayuda de nuestros amigos para empezar a planearla.  
**B. **Si… quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible.  
**S. **Yo también.

_Esa noche la pasamos haciéndonos el amor, mi prometida me demostró físicamente lo mucho que me amaba, no podía ser mas feliz.  
_  
_Brittany y Mercedes retomaron la gira, en esos días Rachel regresó a NY, así que me llamó para reunirme con ella y Kurt en su departamento.  
_  
**S. **Hey chicos, cuál es la urgencia?  
**R.** Por qué no nos habías dicho que te comprometiste con Brittany? (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Bueno… pensábamos darles la noticia cuando Britt regresara… un momento cómo sabes que nos comprometimos?  
**R. **Tina me lo contó.  
**S. **Y Tina cómo lo sabe? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**R. **Mercedes se lo dijo.**  
S. **Claaaaaro me olvidaba que ustedes 3 son las peores chismosas que he conocido en mi vida. (negando con la cabeza)  
**R. **No somos chismosas, la información nos llega y sólo la compartimos. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **En Lima y todo el mundo se les llama CHISMOSAS.  
**R. **Bien como sea, no te puedes casar con Brittany tan rápido.  
**S.** Perdón? Y por qué no me puedo casar con ella? (levantando una ceja)  
**K. **Porque son muy jóvenes.  
**S.** Mira quién lo dice el chico que se comprometió a los 19 años.  
**K.** Exacto estoy comprometido, pero una boda a corto plazo aun no está en mis planes ni en los de Blaine.  
**S. **Pues ten cuidado porque para como van, su compromiso será mas largo que la era de Sue Sylvester en las cheerios.  
**K. **Muy graciosa Satanás.  
**R.** Escúchanos, ustedes dos apenas están forjando su futuro, el estar casadas puede ser un obstáculo para que lo hagan, pueden truncar sus carreras.  
**S. **Te recuerdo que hace 4 años no pensabas igual Berry.  
**R. **Si lo se, lo se, pero por lo mismo te lo digo, creo que si me hubiera casado en ese entonces, tal vez ahora no estaría haciendo realidad mi sueño.  
**S. **Pero Brittany y yo lo podemos hacer juntas.  
**K. **Santana cuál es la prisa por casarse?

_Las palabras de Kurt me dejaron pensando.  
_  
**S.** Eeeemmm bueno, la verdad es que yo quería casarme el próximo año, pero fue Britt quien me convenció de hacerlo en los próximos meses.  
**K.** Bueno, no me sorprende para nada que Brittany haya decido hacerlo ya, su comportamiento es tan peculiar.  
**S.** Mmmm… la verdad es que la he notado algo rara, esta exageradamente ansiosa con nuestra boda.  
**R.** Por qué crees que sea eso?  
**S. **No lo se, tal vez porque pasamos varios días sin vernos.  
**K. **Santana realmente te quieres casar con Brittany, es decir, tan rápido?  
**S.** Brittany es el amor de mi vida, claro que me quiero casar con ella, pero no les voy a mentir, me hubiera gustado hacerlo cuando mis sueños personales se hubieran cumplido, pero como éstos al parecer no se van a realizar tan pronto y no quiero que Brittany sienta que no me quiero casar con ella, lo haré.  
**K**. Bueno entonces no nos queda mas que apoyarte en todo.  
**R.** Si Santana, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, además quiero ser dama.  
**K.** Yo también.  
**S. **Jajajajja claro que serán mis damas de honor.  
**R. **Ya tienen la fecha?  
**S.** Aun no, Brittany verá eso en estos días, necesitamos hacerlo cuando las fechas de la gira no estén tan apretadas, además la próxima semana iremos a Lima a decírselos a nuestras familias.  
**K.** Cómo crees que lo tomen tus papás?  
**S. **Muy bien, ellos adoran a Brittany.  
**R. **Tenemos que planear su despedida de solteras. (aplaudiendo efusivamente)  
**K. **Mmmm pero no les gustan los chicos, acaso les traerás strippers?  
**S. **Bueno pues para que vean que no soy mala amiga pueden contratar a uno para ustedes y varias chicas para mi y Britt.  
**R**. Hecho.

_La siguiente semana Brittany y yo volamos a Lima, primero visitamos a sus padres y les notificamos de nuestro compromiso, ellos nos expresaron su apoyo._

_La próxima parada fue la casa de la familia López, me quité el anillo para poderles dar la sorpresa._

**M. **Mis niñas, cuánto tiempo sin verlas. (abrazándonos)  
**S. **Mamá vine hace poco a visitarlos. (rodando los ojos)  
**M. **Si mija, pero a Brittany no la veía desde hace mucho, como estás hija?  
**B.** Bien Maribel, estoy feliz por volverte a ver y Andrés?  
**M**. No tarda en llegar .

_Cuando mi papá llegó, Brittany se puso como loca de la emoción, él siempre fue una especie de ídolo para ella._

_Ayudamos a mamá a poner la mesa y luego de eso, nos sentamos a cenar._

**A**. Y cómo va la universidad Santana?  
**S.** Bien papi, tengo muy buenas calificaciones.  
**A.** Te recuerdo que la última vez que dijiste eso, ni si quiera asistías a las clases.  
**S. **Pero eso fue porque no me gustaba lo que estaba estudiando y ahora es distinto, te aseguro que estoy asistiendo a todas mis clases.  
**A.** Esta bien, confío en ti y dime Brittany, cómo va la gira?  
**B.** Grandiosa, he conocido varias ciudades, me gusta mucho ser la bailarina principal de Mercedes.  
**M**. Estoy muy contenta de que en estos momentos estén haciendo lo que les hace feliz.  
**S. **Hablando de lo que nos hace feliz… ustedes saben que Brittany me hace muy feliz, cierto?  
**A. **Por su puesto que lo sabemos, desde que volviste con ella tu humor cambió por completo.  
**S.** Si todo el mundo lo dice (mueca)…, pues Brittany me va seguir haciendo feliz por mucho tiempo más.  
**M. **Eso espero hija, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.  
**S.** Si mamá pero lo que quiero decir es que me seguirá haciendo feliz y ahora lo hará también legalmente.  
**A.** Que quieres decir Santana?  
**B.** Le pedí a Santana que se casara conmigo y me dijo que si! (enorme sonrisa)  
**M. **Quéeee? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Si mamá, mira mi anillo. (gran sonrisa)  
**M.** Dios mío.  
**A. **No están bromeando verdad?  
**B. **No Andrés, Santana y yo nos vamos a casar.  
**A.** No se que decir, me toman por sorpresa. (desconcertado)  
**S. **No están molestos… o si?  
**A. **Después de ver esa enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, cómo crees que vamos a estar enojados mija? Obviamente la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa, pero sabemos que ustedes se aman y si decidieron formalizar su relación es porque están seguras de dar ese paso.  
**M. **Tu padre tiene razón, sabes que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo.  
**S. **Gracias papitos hermosos, sabía que se pondrían felices por nosotras.  
**B. **Nos vamos a casar en 4 meses.  
**M. **Tan rápido?  
**S.** Si mamá, antes de que la carga de trabajo sea mas pesada para Britt y para mi.  
**A.** Se piensan casar en NY?  
**S. **Si papá.  
**A. **Ok, entonces hay una boda en puerta que planear.  
**M. **Mi niña se me casa (lágrimas en los ojos) pero ahora tendremos una hija mas. (sonriendo)  
**B. **Y yo otros padres. (sonriendo)

_Esa reunión fue mucho mas emotiva que la que tuvimos con los padres de Brittany, no se, tal vez era porque mi familia y yo éramos mucho mas unidos, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, por su puesto que papá nos preguntó si contábamos con el suficiente dinero para costear la boda, como le dijimos que no, él se ofreció a pagarla, por mucho que quisiéramos negarnos no lo hicimos, ya que realmente necesitábamos ese dinero, los próximos meses iban a ser difíciles para nosotras, con la planeación de la boda y nuestras ocupaciones, pero no nos importaba porque por fin seríamos esposas y eso era lo primordial._

_Cuando la cena terminó mi papá me estaba haciendo muchas preguntas sobre la universidad, parecía que no me tenía mucha confianza con respecto a eso, pero como le expliqué perfectamente de lo que se trataba mi carrera él quedó conforme, mientras charlábamos, mi mamá y Brittany estaban lavando los platos._

_Mi padre recibió una llamada, entonces aproveché para ir a la cocina y platicar con mis dos chicas favoritas, me sorprendió mucho la imagen con la que me encontré, Mamá estaba abrazando muy fraternalmente a Brittany, las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos._

**S. **Mamá, Britt, pasa algo?  
**M.** No mija.  
**S.** Entonces por qué lloran?  
**M**. Nos emocionamos un poco, ya sabes empezamos a recordar cuando ustedes eran unas niñas de 14 años y se la pasaban en esta casa junto con Quinn, solo eso.  
**S. **No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 años de eso.  
**B.** Siempre es lindo recordar.  
**S.** Claro.  
**B.** Nunca vayas a olvidar nada de lo que hemos vivido Santana.  
**S. **Sabes que no lo haré. (abrazándola)  
**M.** Bueno basta de lágrimas, vamos a la sala con tu padre.

_A pesar de las explicaciones de Mamá, realmente no quedé muy conforme con su versión, pero decidí no insistir mas y disfrutar de la velada en compañía de mis padres y mi prometida._

_Al siguiente día Brittany fue a casa de sus padres, tenía que ir por sus gatos, ya que los llevaría a vivir con nosotros, la idea no me agradó para nada, yo odiaba a los gatos, mil veces prefería a los perros, pero no tuve mas remedio que aguantarme._

_Mientras mi prometida estaba ausente, mamá me preguntó sobre si yo ya tenía el anillo para Britt, le contesté con la verdad, no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarlo, ella me sonrió, me dijo que me amaba y que me ayudaría a escoger el anillo perfecto para mi prometida, no pude evitar el sentirme mal por no ser yo quien se lo comprara, pero mamá me dijo que era solo un préstamo y que en cuanto tuviera el suficiente dinero se lo pagara, acepté y fuimos a la mejor joyería de Lima, a la que años antes, ella me había acompañado a comprarle ese anillo de la amistad a Quinn._

**M. **Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?  
**S.** Sip, fue cuando le compré ese anillo a Lu.. Quinn para su cumpleaños.  
**M**. Aún lo sigue usando?  
**S. **Claro que no mamá, lo dejó de usar desde el momento en que se convirtió en Quinn Fabray.  
**M**. Has tenido noticias de ella?  
**S. **La vi hace poco, ella ha estado visitando a su hija en NY.  
**M.** Que gusto me da escuchar eso, ya arreglaron sus problemas mija?  
**S.** Pues… no lo se, realmente no hablé mucho con ella, digamos que tenemos un trato cordial pero nada mas.  
**M**. Es tu amiga Santana.  
**S. **No mamá mil veces te he dicho que Quinn no es mi amiga, mi amiga era Lucy.  
**M.** Ok no te molestes.

_En cada visita que tenía a Lima, mamá no perdía la oportunidad de preguntarme por esa rubia, sabía que ella la quería como a su propia hija y muchas veces me llegué a sentir muy celosa por el trato que le daba, pero no entendía el por qué a sabiendas de lo que pasó entre nosotras, ella siguiera insistiendo en mencionarme que Quinn era mi amiga._

_Esa noche invité a cenar a Brittany a Breadstix y ahí le entregué el anillo, mi prometida estaba muy feliz, afortunadamente le encantó la joya, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos azules._

_Luego de regresar de nuestro viaje a Lima, Brittany se marchó nuevamente para continuar la gira, yo por mi parte seguía muy concentrada en mis estudios y en escribir mas canciones para que fueran incluidas en el nuevo disco de Mercedes._

_Rachel, Kurt y Tina empezaron con los preparativos de la boda, estaban tan entusiasmados como Britt y yo, mi mamá también viajaba constantemente a NY para ayudarnos con la planificación._

_El tiempo voló, finalmente 3 de mis canciones fueron elegidas para el álbum de Mercedes y lo mejor de todo es que D'Shon me permitiría ser su asistente en la producción de las mismas, mi amiga comenzaría a grabar su disco en los próximos días, yo estaba ansiosa de que se llegara la fecha y estaba por terminar mi tercer semestre de universidad con muy buenas calificaciones._

_Prácticamente ya no faltaba ningún detalle para la boda, se llevaría a cabo en una semana, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a todos nuestros amigos, incluidos a los padres de Finn y Kurt, al Sr. Shue y su esposa, a Sue, a Figgins y a Judy Fabray (por exigencia de mi madre), a nuestros familiares y algunos amigos de nuestros padres._

**R. **No lo puedo creer, falta una semana, estoy tan ansiosa.  
**S.** Pareciera que quien se va a casar eres tu Berry. (rodando los ojos)  
**R.** Es que me encantan las bodas.  
**B**. Si enviaron todas las invitaciones?  
**K**. Brittany por enésima vez ya te dije que siiiii.  
**S.** Tranquilo porcelana, no le hables así a mi prometida.  
**R.** Ya no peleen por favor, Tina confirmaron todos?  
**T.** No.  
**R.** Quien falta?  
**S. **No me digas, Quinn Fabray.  
**T.** No ella fue de las primeras que confirmó, de hecho también ya confirmó su presencia para la despedida de solteras.  
**B.** Quinnie que emoción volverla a ver, The Unholy Trinity is back Bitches.  
**R.** Ehhhh como sea, bueno entonces quien no viene?  
**T.** Puck.  
**S. **Puck? Por qué diablos no viene ese tonto?  
**T. **Al parecer no le dieron permiso en el ejército.  
**S.** Jaaa o sea no le dan permiso para asistir a nuestra boda pero si se lo dieron para asistir al cierre del club Glee?  
**K.** Si lo se, es muy raro.  
**S. **En fin él se lo pierde.  
**R. **Hablando de la despedida…. Que creen?  
**B**. Qué?  
**R**. Pues como saben mis ingresos ahora son mejores y entre Mercedes y yo decidimos reservar una suite presidencial en un hotel para realizar ahí la despedida.  
**S.** Noooooo. (boca abierta)  
**B.** Siiiii. (emocionada)  
**K. **Eso es fabuloso Rachel.  
**R**. Lo se, tendremos servicio a cuarto, mucho alcohol, muchos Strippers, en fin mucha diversión.  
**B.** Ya quiero que sea viernes.

_Y finalmente el viernes se llegó, así que todos nuestros amigos del coro, poco a poco fueron arribando a esa maravillosa habitación en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de NY._

_Quinn fue de las primeras en llegar, inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa, corrió a abrazarnos a Brittany y a mi, ella se veía muy bella._

**Q. **No lo puedo creer, se van a casar!  
**B.** Siiii Sanny y yo seremos esposas.  
**Q.** Wooow estoy muy sorprendida y emocionada.  
**S. **Sorprendida?  
**Q.** Si ya saben es que somos tan jóvenes.  
**S. **21 años… tienes razón somos muy jóvenes.  
**B. **Hay personas que se casan mas jóvenes.  
**S.** Cierto  
**Q.** Bueno bien dicen por ahí que para el amor no hay edad.  
**S.** Eso también es cierto.  
**B.** Por cierto Quinnie, que lástima que Puck no vaya a venir a la boda.  
**Q.** Ehhhh mmmm?  
**S. **Si ya sabes por lo del ejército o algo así.  
**Q.** Ahh claro, si es una lástima.  
**B. **Y cómo van ustedes dos? Hay planes de boda, de otro bebé?  
**Q.** No Brittany no hay planes de eso, él esta muy ocupado en forjar una carrera en el ejército y yo en mi próxima graduación, quiero ser la mejor alumna de mi generación.  
**S.** Ya te vas a graduar?  
**Q.** Si Santana el próximo año.  
**S. **No puedo creer que ya pasaron casi 4 años desde que salimos de la preparatoria.  
**Q. **Ni yo.  
**B.** Serás una gran abogada.  
**Q.** Eso espero y tu Santana cómo vas en la universidad?  
**S. **Muy bien, me encanta, ya casi llevo un año y medio me faltan dos y medio.  
**Q. **No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes ya te habrás graduado.  
**S. **Ojalá.

_Seguimos charlando con Quinn por varios minutos mas hasta que todos estábamos reunidos y la fiesta empezó.  
_  
_Como era de esperarse salieron primero los Strippers masculinos para el deleite de Lady Hummel, Blaine y las chicas, luego salieron las chicas a hacer su show para mi deleite, el de mi prometida y los demás lujuriosos de mis amigos._

_Luego de eso, de mucha diversión y de varias copas después, salí al balcón a tomar algo de aire, momentos después sentí una presencia atrás de mi, era Quinn._

**Q. **Hey, te sientes bien?  
**S. **Si, solo necesitaba algo de aire, creo que se me están pasando un poco las copas.  
**Q.** Entonces ya no tomes mas o si no mañana en tu boda te sentirás enferma.  
**S. **Si lo se, ya no tomaré.  
**Q.** Te vas a casar…  
**S. **Si…  
**Q. **Sabes? No creí que darían este paso tan rápido.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q.** Bueno, era mas que obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntas, pero pensé que sería mas adelante.  
**S.** Pues las cosas, se dieron así.  
**Q.** Eres feliz?  
**S. **Mucho.  
**Q. **Me da gusto por ti.  
**S. **Gracias.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Eh?  
**Q. **Por no llamar.  
**S.** De que hablas?  
**Q.** Por no llamar luego de ese 14 de febrero.  
**S. **Ahhhh eso… no te preocupes, ya pasó, está olvidado.  
**Q.** Lo olvidaste?  
**S. **Emmm bueno lo que quiero decir es que esta olvidado el hecho de que no hayas llamado no que esté olvidado "eso", ya sabes.  
**Q.** Claro….. Sabes? Te extraño.  
**S. **Eh?  
**Q.** Si te extraño a ti…. a Brittany, mis mejores amigas.  
**B. **Nosotras también te extrañamos Quinnie.

_En ese momento Brittany apareció frente a nosotras.  
_  
**B.** Pero tu te has apartado mucho.  
**Q.** Si lo se y lo siento de verdad, la universidad me absorbe demasiado.  
**B. **Si a Sanny le pasa lo mismo, verdad amor?  
**S. **Si princesa.  
**Q.** Pero saben? Ya pronto terminaré y tendré un poco mas de tiempo, me gustaría retomar nuestra amistad.  
**B.** Eso sería fabuloso, verdad San?  
**S. **Claro.  
**Q.** Les prometo que a partir de hoy estaré mas en contacto con ustedes, les llamaré, les escribiré y las visitaré.  
**B. **Si Quinnie, eso es genial.  
**Q.** Bueno, las dejo un momento, voy al baño.

_Quinn se alejó.  
_  
**B. **Por fin estaremos de nuevo juntas las 3 y vamos a retomar nuestra amistad.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**B.** Por qué dices eso?  
**S. **Brittany ella no va a llamar.  
**B. **Pero lo prometió.  
**S.** Quinn siempre hace un montón de promesas que nunca cumple.  
**B.** Ohh  
**S.** En fin, regresamos a la fiesta?  
**B.** Ok.

_Volvimos a la fiesta la cual continuó por varias horas mas._

_Finalmente amaneció, en compañía de mi mamá de Rachel y Kurt, fuimos al salón de belleza para que me prepararan para la boda, mi vestido era sencillo, pero sexy y muy hermoso, desde que lo vi en la tienda de novias supe que era el indicado para mi, me moría de las ganas de ver el vestido de mi prometida, ya faltaban pocas horas._

_Una vez hecho mi cabello y mi maquillaje, regresamos al hotel donde mis padres se estaban hospedando para ponerme el vestido de novia, luego de eso nos dirigimos al salón donde nos casaríamos y se llevaría a cabo la recepción._

_Nunca antes me había sentido tan nerviosa, estaba a unos minutos de convertirme en la esposa de Brittany, por fin se llegó el momento de reunirme con mi prometida en el altar._

_Segundos antes Brittany había hecho su entrada al salón del brazo de su padre, una vez en el altar estaba esperándome, a su lado estaban Quinn y Mercedes quien eran sus damas de honor, cuando fue mi turno de entrar del brazo de mi padre, sentí una ola de emociones recorrer mi cuerpo las cuales se controlaron cuando mi Papá me entregó a mi prometida, a mi lado estaban mi dama de honor Rachel y mi caballero de honor o como se diga: Kurt._

_El juez comenzó la ceremonia, a pesar de que la boda no era religiosa por obvias razones, Britt y yo acordamos decir nuestros votos en la ceremonia, yo fui quien los dijo primero._

**S. **Brittany, ambas escogimos unir nuestras vidas, yo Santana me entrego a ti, para continuar viviendo la magia de nuestro amor, con todas mis virtudes y defectos, prometo amarte toda la vida hasta que envejezcamos y por toda la eternidad, Te Amo.

_Mi prometida tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.  
_  
**B.** Yo Brittany prometo amarte, honrarte y cuidarte siempre Santana. Prometo permanecer junto a ti hasta el final de mis días, seguir siendo tu mejor amiga, apoyarte, comprenderte y alentarte en todos tus sueños y tus metas. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo hasta la eternidad, Te Amo.

_Luego de eso , Tina se acercó a nosotros con los anillos de boda, el juez nos declaró esposas y sellamos nuestro matrimonio con un beso cargado de ternura y amor._

**B. **Brittana is on bitches. (gran sonrisa)

_Hubo un gran bullicio por nuestro enlace matrimonial, la recepción empezó, inmediatamente Rachel Berry se apoderó del micrófono para cantar nuestro vals que por su puesto ella había escogido, era la canción de "Close to you" de The Carpenters, bastante ñoña por cierto, pero en ese momento al estar frente a mi esposa, era perfecta._

_Bailamos toda la canción sin poder apartar nuestras miradas a los ojos, me estaba hundiendo en ese par de ojos azules, podría visualizar toda mi vida junto a ella desde el día en que la conocí, ahora era mi esposa, toda mía y de nadie mas, era un sueño hecho realidad.  
_  
_Cuando el vals terminó, mi papá, ofreció unas palabras a nosotras, pidiendo luego un brindis en nuestro honor, luego de eso la fiesta comenzó, todos pasaron a la pista de baile a mostrar sus mejores pasos._

_La noche era perfecta, todos estábamos disfrutando, de pronto las hermanas de Brittany la arrastraron a la pista para que bailara con ellas, yo aproveché para dirigirme al baño, ahí me topé a Quinn en el pasillo._

**Q.** Santana, te ves preciosa.  
**S. **Gracias Q, tu también.  
**Q. **Esta boda es tan linda, es perfecta para ustedes dos.  
**S.** Lo se, los chicos se esmeraron mucho para que lo fuera.  
**Q.** Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.  
**S. **Gracias Quinnie.  
**Q. **Ven acá.

_Quinn me dio una gran y fraternal abrazo, habían pasado años desde que no recibía un abrazo de ella de esa manera, creo el último había sido cuando salí del closet, no lo recordaba en ese momento, pero se sentía muy bien, sus abrazos siempre eran mágicos, tal vez era por su forma de abrazar o porque en el fondo aun existía cariño entre nosotras ya que ella y yo habíamos sido mejores amigas por años…. Cuando nos separamos.  
_  
**Q.** De verdad Santana te deseo lo mejor del mundo, se que serás muy feliz con Brittany, no olvides que te quiero con todo mi corazón y siempre puedes contar conmigo.

_Sus palabras me dejaron un poco sorprendida, una vez mas me volvía a decir eso y al parecer era muy sincera ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tal vez por la emoción.  
_  
**S. **Gracias Quinn por tus palabras.  
**Q.** Bueno, voy por una copa y a seguir bailando.  
**S. **Ok.

_Luego de mucha diversión, finalmente la fiesta terminó, debido a que no teníamos mucho dinero, no pudimos tener una luna de miel, pero como regalo de bodas, nuestros amigos se cooperaron para alquilar una noche mas la misma habitación de hotel donde se llevó a cabo la despedida de solteras, para pasar nuestra noche de bodas._

_La noche de bodas fue mas de lo que me podía esperar, hicimos el amor con tanta pasión que casi podría asegurar que nuestros vecinos de habitación escucharon todo, pero no me importaba porque estaba en brazos de mi ahora esposa Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, (ella decidió llevar mi apellido)._

_Nos esperaban muchas cosas por vivir, estábamos mas que emocionadas, ahora enfrentaríamos nuestro futuro juntas como todas unas esposas._

* * *

_**Gracias por tu comentario sin falta fiel Alex.**_

_**Rosemary, gracias también por tu comentario.**_

_**Escogí esa canción como vals porque me recuerda mucho a una escena de Los Simpson y me da mucha risa jejejeje, pero la letra es linda.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	12. Por Amor a Ella

**_Hey... resulta que ando "muy inspirada" y decidí de una vez subir este nuevo capítulo ya que todo el fin de semana e incluso tal vez el inicio de la próxima ,me dedicaré enteramente a escribir el nuevo capítulo de mi primer historia, así que como tardaré un poquito en actualizar ésta, pues les dejo el 12._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Por amor a ella**_._

_Habían pasado 2 meses de nuestra boda, el nuevo álbum de Mercedes por fin había salido a la venta, para mi sorpresa mi canción para Quinn había sido elegida como segundo sencillo, así que las regalías empezaron a llegar a mi bolsa, ya con dinero en nuestras manos, Brittany y yo decidimos empezar a buscar un departamento para comprarlo, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos que los precios en NY eran exageradamente elevados, así que teníamos 2 opciones, seguir ahorrando dinero y por ende seguir pagando renta o bien comprarnos un departamento mucho menor a nuestras expectativas, así que optamos por la segunda._

_Luego ver infinidad de pequeños departamentos, por fin encontramos el que podíamos comprar._

**B. **Bueno Santana es este o seguir ahorrando mas.  
**S.** Diaaaablos, pero si tardamos mas los precios seguirán subiendo.  
**B.** Eso es verdad, entonces lo compramos?  
**S. **Es tan chiquiiiito, el patio trasero de la casa de mis padres en Lima es inmensamente mayor que todo este lugar. (puchero)  
**B.** Mmm quieres que le pida dinero a mi papá?  
**S. **Britt, tu papá tiene muchos gastos, sabes que ha tenido problemas con su negocio.  
**B.** Entonces a Andrés?  
**S.** Noo, ya me da vergüenza, me apoya con la universidad y nos pagó toda la boda, además creo que es algo que debemos hacer por nuestra propia cuenta.  
**B.** Si eso es verdad. (mueca)  
**S. **Oye y si pedimos un préstamo al banco y compramos el departamento que vimos cerca del estudio de grabación?  
**B.** Bueno para eso tendría que ser un préstamo bastante grande, calculando nuestros ingresos al mes, mas los intereses mmmmm

_Mi esposa empezó a hacer cálculos matemáticos mentales.  
_  
**S. **Ni me lo digas… años, cierto?  
**B.** Sip y muchos créeme.  
**S. **Maldita seeeea, por qué no soy rica y famosa, por quéeeeeee?  
**B.** Santana estas en camino a serlo, no te quejes y mejor ayúdame a decidir… lo compramos o no?  
**S. **No quiero. (puchero)  
**B.** Ok busquemos otro.  
**S. **Y para qué? Si de todos modos no podemos pagar algo que me guste.  
**B. **Lo siento Santana. (decepcionada)  
**S. **Perdóname princesa, es que de verdad me frustra mucho el no poder tener mi departamento de ensueño, pero ok, compremos este, total con una manita de Lord Tubbington puede quedar menos peor y el vecindario no está tan feo, creo que no ha habido un asesinato en meses. (mueca de disgusto)  
**B. **Además Tina se ofreció para ayudar a decorar nuestro departamento cuando lo tuviéramos, según ella hay cosas muy baratas y de muy buen gusto para que quede hermoso.  
**S. **Pues hasta eso la asiática número 1 no tiene tan malos gustos, claro… cuando no se trata de hombres.  
**B.** Entonces?  
**S.** Lo compramos.  
**B.** Bien.

_Y eso hicimos, compramos ese diminuto departamento que solo contaba con dos pequeñas recámaras un baño, la sala y la cocina prácticamente ocupaban el mismo espacio._

_Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Artie, nos ayudaron a pintar el departamento y luego con la mudanza, desde que nos habíamos mudado a vivir juntas, habíamos estado comprando muebles, ya contábamos con la mayoría._

_Tina se encargó de darle los detalles finales a la decoración, la verdad es que había subestimado por completo a mi amiga, hizo un trabajo precioso, combinó muy bien las cosas que nos gustaban a las dos._

_Cuando por fin el pequeño departamento estaba listo, le ofrecimos a los chicos una pequeña reunión para inaugurarlo, Brittany se veía impaciente._

**S.** Pasa algo princesa?  
**B.** Estoy esperando algo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**B.** El toque final para el departamento.  
**S. **Pero no nos hace falta nada ya, todo lo tenemos aquí.  
**B.** Mmmm nop, falta algo muy importante.  
**S. **Ooook. (desconcertada)

_Minutos después un camión llegó a la puerta del pequeño edificio.  
_  
**B.** Por fin!

_Brittany salió corriendo a la calle.  
_  
**T. **Qué pasa?  
**S.** Ni idea.  
**B.** Por aquí por favor.

_Los tipos de la mudanza llevaban un gran objeto envuelto en cartón y hules para no maltratarlo, cuando lo colocaron justo en el lugar que les indicó Brittany ella me dijo.  
_  
**B.** Esto es lo que faltaba para hacer de nuestro hogar el lugar mas perfecto sobre la tierra, ábrelo amor. (ansiosa)  
**S.** Ok. (desconcertada)

_Empecé a quitarle la protección al objeto ese, cuando por fin quedó al descubierto no pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa, se trataba de un pequeño piano vertical __Kohler &amp; Campbell.  
_  
**S. **Britt, pero… cómo, o sea, qué?  
**B.** Bueno, no te voy a mentir, el piano no es nuevo, pero donde lo compré me dijeron que ya estaba restaurado, nuestro hogar no sería perfecto sin la música cierto? Así que este es mi pequeño regalo para que siempre haya música y baile en nuestro departamento.  
**S. **Es líndisimooooo, TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO (besándole toda la cara)  
**B.** Yo también Te Amo, qué te parece si lo pruebas?  
**S.** Pero claaaro que lo pruebo.

_Y empecé a tocarlo, inmediatamente nuestros amigos se animaron y todos empezamos a cantar y bailar._

_Luego de que Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Artie se marcharon, Brittany y yo nos acurrucamos en el sofá para observar cada pequeño rincón de nuestro también pequeño departamento._

**S.** Sabes? Viéndolo bien no está tan mal, me gusta.  
**B.** Siiiii es muy lindo y a nuestros gatos también les encanta.  
**S.** Tuuus gatos.  
**B.** Nuestros.  
**S. **Tuyos.  
**B.** Nuestros.  
**S. **Ok nuestros.  
**B.** Soy muy feliz Sanny, junto a ti todo es perfecto.  
**S. **Lo se princesa, me pasa igual.

_Afortunadamente Brittany volvió a ser contratada como bailarina de Mercedes para su próxima gira por el país para promocionar su segundo disco, así que comenzaron los ensayos, viajaba constantemente a LA._

_Yo por mi parte seguía muy concentrada en mis estudios y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y gracias al piano que me había regalado Britt escribía algunas canciones de vez en cuando, D'Shon no había sido elegido por lo pronto para producir un nuevo disco así que las oportunidad para mostrar mis otras canciones habían escaseado, pero él me prometió tomarme en cuenta en cuanto consiguiera la producción de un álbum._

_A mediados del mes de enero del 2016, luego de casi 4 meses de matrimonio y a pocas semanas de que Brittany comenzara la gira con Mercedes, nuevamente la empecé a notar algo extraña._

**S. **Todo bien Britt?  
**B.** Si amor.  
**S. **Te conozco y se que algo pasa por esa rubia cabecita.  
**B.** Mmmm mi amigo John uno de mis compañeros bailarines acaba de ser papá.  
**S.** En serio? Que lindo, que fue?  
**B.** Niña, nos mostró las fotos es muy bella.  
**S.** Awww que lindo.  
**B.** Santana… (suspiró) quiero tener un hijo.  
**S.** Qué?

_Por el tono serio que usó mi esposa me dejaba claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma.  
_  
**B.** Que quiero ser mamá, creo que estoy en muy buena edad para serlo, estamos casadas, tenemos un buen sustento, creo que puede funcionar.  
**S.** Buen sustento? Brittany, prácticamente todos nuestros ahorros se fueron en este departamento, además te recuerdo que mi trabajo en el estudio ha estado parado por semanas, por ahora tu eres quien lleva todos los gastos de este matrimonio, no creo que podamos mantener a un hijo en estos momentos.  
**B.** Santana pero nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.  
**S.** Princesa los bebés no comen ni se visten de amor.  
**B**. No quieres tener un hijo conmigo?  
**S.** Claro que quiero, pero ahora no, además somos muy jóvenes apenas vamos a cumplir 22 años, hay mas tiempo que vida, por dios.  
**B.** Lo dices tan fácil.  
**S. **No Brittany la que lo dice fácil eres tu, a ver dime, con tus giras y yo con mis estudios a qué hora vamos a estar al pendiente del bebé? Ni si quiera tenemos dinero para pagarle a una nana que nos ayude mínimo 12 horas al día.  
**B.** Pero si nos organizamos claro que lo podremos hacer, además nuestros amigos nos pueden ayudar a cuidarlo.  
**S.** Brittany ellos tienen sus propios asuntos, o dime acaso crees que Rachel viajará desde LA hasta acá solo para cuidar de nuestro hijo?  
**B.** Es sólo una sugerencia.  
**S.** Pues no estoy de acuerdo con tus sugerencias.  
**B.** Lo que pasa es que no deseas tener un hijo conmigo, Santana, eres mi esposa con quien mas se supone que lo deba tener?  
**S. **Si quiero llegar a tener hijos contigo, pero entiende que ahora no es el momento.  
**B.** Y cuándo será el momento en 10 años?  
**S. **Tal vez.  
**B. **Pues yo no creo tener tanto tiempo como para esperar esos años.  
**S. **Por qué dices eso? Dios mío Brittany no es comos si ya tuvieras 35 y tu reloj biológico estuviera a punto de colapsar:  
**B. **Solo quiero tener un hijo.  
**S.** Pero yo no lo quiero tener ahora, fin de la discusión  
**B.** Ok.

_Mi esposa se encerró en nuestra habitación, era la primera pelea que teníamos en años, me sentí fatal._

_Los siguientes días fueron muy tensos, Brittany no volvió a hablar del asunto pero en el fondo yo sabía que la idea de tener un bebé seguía en su cabeza.  
_  
_Rachel viajó desde LA a pasar unas semanas en NY, así que la invité a ella y a Kurt para hablar sobre el tema._

**R.** Por lo visto la idea de ser madre, aun sigue en Brittany.  
**S.** Lo pueden creer?  
**K.** Yo puedo creer todo de ella, es tan peculiar.  
**S. **No soporto que esté molesta conmigo, no me dice nada pero se que sigue enojada.  
**K.** Tal vez deberías de considerar el ser madres.  
**S.** Qué? Por supuesto que no, soy muy joven, además aun quiero disfrutar de mi matrimonio con Brittany sin mocosos de por medio.  
**R.** Ay Santana tu siempre tan sutil.  
**S.** No se qué hacer chicos, prometí hacer feliz a Brittany cuando nos casamos, no quiero verla sufrir, pero esto es demasiado para mi. (suspirando)  
**K.** Bueno… entonces platica bien con ella, tal vez puedas tratar de convencerla de que esperen un poco mas.  
**S.** Si eso haré. (mueca)

_Ese día en nuestro departamento.  
_  
**S**. Podemos hablar?**  
B**. De?  
**S.** El bebé.  
**B.** No hay mucho de qué hablar, no quieres tener hijos conmigo. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Mi amor, claro que quiero, pero me gustaría esperar un poquito mas, apenas tenemos 4 meses de casadas.  
**B.** Pero estamos juntas desde los 15 años Santana , nos conocemos a la perfección, nos amamos, para qué esperar?  
**S.** Britt….  
**B.** Esta bien Santana, no te preocupes, esperaremos.

_El ver la cara de tristeza en mi esposa, me rompió el corazón, ya no pude pelear.  
_  
**S. **Esta bien, hagámoslo.  
**B.** Si? (sonrisa)  
**S. **Si Brittany, tengamos un bebé. (sonrisa fingida)  
**B.** Ay dios mío, gracias Santana, me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, TE AMO.  
**S. **Te amo mas, bien que hay que hacer?  
**B. **Bueno, estuve investigando y es sencillo, primero tengo que ir a checar mi estado físico para ver si puedo ser madre, luego de eso usaría la inseminación artificial, hay bancos de espermas y eso nos puede ayudar, tenemos que elegir un candidato.  
**S.** Un total extraño será el padre de nuestro hijo?  
**B. **Pues así es como funciona.  
**S.** No me gusta.  
**B.** Entonces?  
**S. **Prefiero pedírselo a uno de los perdedores que tenemos como amigos.  
**B.** En serio? Pero a quien?  
**S. **Con alguien que no haya tenido nada que ver con nosotros, Puck descartado nos acostamos con él, Sam, descartado fue mi novio, el tuyo y te acostaste con él, Artie también descartado, te acostaste con él, entonces solo nos queda Mike, Blaine y Kurt.  
**B.** Mike está en Europa por una larga temporada, descartado.  
**S. **Ok sólo nos quedan las gemelas Olsen.  
**B. **Dices que alguien que no haya tenido nada que ver con nosotras verdad?  
**S.** Sip.  
**B.** Me besé con Kurt varias veces.  
**S. **Iuuug..descartado.  
**B.** Entonces solo queda…  
**S.** Blaine, tenemos que hablarlo con él y con Lady Hummel.  
**B.** Hagámoslo.

_Al siguiente día nos reunimos con los Klaine, para charlar sobre el bebé.  
_  
**K**. Pensé que no querías un hijo ahora, (susurrándome al oído)  
**S.** Tuve que aceptar para que Brittany fuera feliz. (susurrándole también)  
**K.** Ay Santana. (negando con la cabeza)

**Bl. **Así que quieren que yo sea el padre.  
**S.** Corrección, que seas el donante.  
**Bl**. Bueno, es una responsabilidad muy grande, ya saben, el traer un hijo al mundo.  
**S.** Técnicamente no será tu hijo, le puedes decir sobrino pero sus madres seremos Britt y yo.  
**Bl**. Ok… qué opinas Kurt?  
**K.** Después de que nos explicaron la manera en que te eligieron… no tengo ningún problema en que les ayudes a nuestras amigas, solo con la condición de que yo sea el padrino del bebé.  
**B.** Hecho.  
**Bl**. Ok entonces, seré su donante chicas.  
**B.** Gracias, mil gracias, los amo. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Gracias chicos. (sonrisa fingida)

_Luego de eso Brittany y yo empezamos a visitar al médico, los costos por el procedimiento que usaríamos eran bastante caros, pero aun estaba recibiendo regalías de las canciones, así que con eso y con algo de dinero de Britt costearíamos el tratamiento._

_Todo en mi esposa estaba a la perfección, así que en una semana haríamos el primer intento para conseguir su embarazo._

_Invité a Rachel y a Kurt a cenar a casa, para platicarles sobre todo lo del bebé, Brittany tenía junta con el equipo de Mercedes, ella se nos uniría mas tarde._

**R.** Cómo te sientes con todo lo del bebé?  
**S.** Aterrada.  
**K.** Te comprendo.

_Momentos después Brittany llegó al departamento hecha un mar de lagrimas.  
_  
**S.** Mi amor qué pasa?  
**B.** No voy a poder Santana. (llorando)  
**S. **No vas a poder qué? No me asustes  
**B.** Tener a nuestro bebé  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**B.** Les comenté a mis compañeros de que estaba por someterme a la inseminación para embarazarme y me dijeron que el contrato que firmé me lo impedía.  
**S. **Pero cómo?  
**B. **Nunca me fijé que había una cláusula sobre no embarazarse mientras dura la gira, no podré hacerlo, no podré. (llorando mas fuerte)  
**R.** Brittany, tranquila, en cuanto termine la gira lo podrán hacer.  
**B. **Pero yo quiero ahora.  
**K.** Entonces que Santana lo haga, ella se puede embarazar.  
**S.** Kurt! (dándola una mirada fulminante)  
**K.** Qué? es solo una opción.  
**B.** Harías eso mi amor?  
**S. **Embarazarme yo? (frunciendo el ceño) Qué les pasa? No voy a perder mi maravillosa figura durante casi 9 meses, no quiero ser una gorda.

_Sin pensarlo había soltado esas palabras que por supuesto hirieron a mi esposa, quien se fue llorando a la habitación._

**K.** Bien hecho Santana.  
**S.** Cállate Hummel, todo es tu culpa, ahora vuelvo, ni intenten huir.

_Fui a la recámara.  
_  
**S.** Lo siento princesa.  
**B.** Esta bien, comprendo el que no quieras que tu cuerpo se deforme.  
**S.** Es que me había hecho a la idea de que tu serías quien llevara al bebé.  
**B.** Si pero ahora eso ya no podrá ser.

_La decepción de Brittany me rompió el corazón.  
_  
**S. **Ok… lo haré yo, te amo y quiero verte feliz. (soltando el aire)  
**B.** Santana estas segura?  
**S.** Haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo llevaré al bebé.(leve sonrisa)  
**B.** Te amo tanto Santana. (besándome)

_Regresamos a la sala.  
_  
**S.** Bien.. . Yo seré quien me embarace.  
**R.** Quéee? Estas bromeando?  
**S.** No Berry, es verdad.  
**K.** Mi idea no fue tan mala después de todo.  
**B. **Estoy muy feliz, pero me hubiera gustado ser yo quien tuviera al bebé. (puchero)  
**S.** Lo harás luego amor.  
**K.** Saben? Creo que eso puede tener una solución.  
**B. **Cuál?  
**K**. Que embaraces a Santana.  
**S.** Muuuuuy gracioso Porcelana, te recuerdo que Brittany no tiene pene. (rodando los ojos)  
**K**. Eso lo tengo claro, lo que quiero decir es que hay un método que les puede ser útil a ustedes, recuerdan que Quinn nos donará a Blaine y a mi un óvulo? Bien pues nosotros alquilaremos un vientre.  
**S.** Kurt, no tenemos suficiente dinero para alquilar un vientre, por dios.  
**K.** No Santana eso lo haremos Blaine y yo, lo que ustedes pueden hacer es que un óvulo de Brittany fecundado por mi prometido sea implantado en tu útero, así el bebé será de tu esposa pero tu serás quien se ocupará de que crezca en tu vientre.  
**B.** Eso existe?  
**K. **Por su puesto se llama algo así como tratamiento de recepción de óvulos, no recuerdo bien.  
**B.** Eso es fabuloso, Santana eso quiero hacer.  
**S. **A ver, pero qué tan caro es?  
**K.** Me parece que bastante, porque las dos tienen que someterse a un tratamiento, pero valdría la pena no creen?  
**B.** Siiii.  
**S.** Bueno, entonces vayamos a investigar sobre ese procedimiento.  
**R.** Me he quedado sin palabras.  
**K.** Por primera vez en tu vida.

_En los días siguientes acudimos a la clínica de fertilización para informarnos sobre el procedimiento y los costos, nos explicaron perfectamente sobre el tratamiento que tendríamos que tomar las dos para que un embrión de Britt pudiese ser implantado en mi._

**S. **Ay Britt vamos a quedar prácticamente en la calle, esto es carísimo. (preocupada)  
**B. **Pero valdrá la pena mi amor.  
**S.** Si pero ya nos dijeron que si no funciona al primer intento, tendremos que continuar y los costos se incrementarán.  
**B.** San… yo tengo el dinero no te preocupes.  
**S.** De dónde lo tienes? (levantando una ceja)  
**B. **Ya no lo recuerdas? Cuando mi abuelo materno murió nos dejó un fondo financiero a mis hermanas y a mi, a los 21 años lo podíamos recoger, yo ya los tengo así que no hay problema.  
**S**. Pero todo tu dinero se te irá en esto.  
**B.** Y qué? Si gastarme todo significa tener un bebé hermoso, entonces no me importa.  
**S.** Ok amor.

_En las siguientes semanas mi esposa y yo comenzamos a tomar una serie de medicamentos y hormonas para sincronizar nuestros ciclos reproductivos, y todo ese procedimiento estaba haciendo estragos en mi, ya que no me soportaba ni yo._  
_  
Tuve que ir a desahogarme con mis amigos._

**S.** Ya no aguanto éstooo, odio tener que tomar tantas pastillas, creo que ya estoy empezando a engordar y eso que todavía ni me embarazooooo.  
**K**. Que exagerada Santana.  
**S.** Si estuvieras en mis zapatos me entenderías.  
**R.** Santana… no entiendo, o sea, por qué lo haces? Es mas que obvio que tu no quieres ser madre aún.  
**S.** Lo hago por amor a ella Rachel, si vieras lo entusiasmada que está con la idea de ser madres, no le quiero romper el corazón echándome para atrás.  
**K.** Eso es muy noble de tu parte Santana… pero ahora te aguantas y deja de estarte quejando.  
**S. **Muy gracioso… pero tienes toda la razón y es lo que tendré que hacer.  
**R. **Y si han podido cubrir todo el costo del tratamiento?  
**S. **Pues si, pero espero que en el primer intento quede embarazada, porque si no los gastos aumentarán y estoy segura de que quedaríamos en la calle.  
**R**. Recemos porque el primer intento surta efecto.

_Luego de esperar las semanas necesarias que el médico nos indicó fuimos a la clínica para que extrajeran los óvulos de Brittany y fueran fertilizados in vitro con los espermatozoides de Blaine._

_Tres días mas tarde nos llamaron para implantar el embrión en mi útero, estaba muy nerviosa._

**B.** Todo va a salir bien San, tranquilízate.  
**S.** Si fueran a meter esa cosa en tu vagina no estarías tan tranquila.  
**B.** Te recuerdo que ya lo hicieron cuando me sacaron los óvulos.  
**S. **Ash es cierto.

_Antes de hacer la implantación del embrión, el médico tuvo una charla con nosotros.  
_  
**Dr**. Bueno señoras por fin se llegó el día, como se siente Santana?  
**S. **Nerviosa.  
**Dr**. Lo entiendo, es normal no se preocupe, todo saldrá muy bien, se lo aseguro, bueno entonces ya decidieron cuántos embriones se le van a implantar?  
**S.** Solo dos, la verdad es que eso de tener un montón de hijos en un solo embarazo no me entusiasma mucho.  
**Dr**. Muy bien pero recuerde que hay muchas probabilidades de que tenga mellizos.  
**S. **Pues si… correremos el riegos.  
**Dr.** Muy bien, entonces llamaré a la enfermera para que pase y le ayude a prepararse.

_El médico salió de ahí.  
_  
**B.** Estoy muy pero muy feliz Santana, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por esto.  
**S.** Sabes que te amo, si esto te hace feliz a ti, entonces también a mi.

_Finalmente el procedimiento se realizó y pude regresar al departamento ese mismo día, ahora tendríamos que esperar dos semanas para realizarme una prueba casera y ver si estaba embarazada._

_En esas dos semanas Brittany viajó a LA para seguir con los ensayos de la gira de Mercedes, pero regresó a tiempo para estar presente cuando mi hiciera la prueba casera._

**B.** Anda Santana ve al baño, corre.  
**S. **Ya voy, ya voy.

_Luego de esperar los minutos necesarios.  
_  
**B.** Vela tu.  
**S. **Yo? No tu, es tu bebé, tu eres la mas indicada.  
**B.** Pero tu eres quien lo llevará.  
**S.** Ok Ok, yo veré el resultado.

_Tome la prueba de embarazo y casi me desmayo al ver que era positiva, realmente estaba embarazada, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

**S. **Estoy embarazada.  
**B.** En serio? Ay dios, deja la veo…. Es verdad, estamos embarazadas Santana, lo logramos (abrazándome)

_Ese mismo día teníamos nuestra cita con el médico, quien me mandó a hacer pruebas de sangre para verificar mi embarazo, nuevamente resultó positivo, en una semana mas iríamos a consulta nuevamente para visualizar el saco embrionario, yo seguía como en una especie de autismo, aun no procesaba del todo la idea de ser madre._

_Pero en la siguiente visita al doctor ya no quedaba duda alguna sobre mi embarazo, sería madre en menos de 9 meses y aun no lo podía creer, ahora_

_tendríamos que ir nuevamente la próxima semana para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé._

_Llegando ese día.  
_  
**Dr. **Muy bien señoras, por fin veremos si serán madres de dos pequeños o solo de uno.  
**S.** Que sea uno (pensé)  
**Dr.** Le pondré un poco de gel en su vientre, para realizar la ecografía.

_Brittany me tomó de la mano y de pronto empezamos a escuchar cómo un sonido bastante fuerte y rápido inundaba el consultorio._

**Dr**. Felicidades señoras, serán madres de solo un bebé.  
**B.** En serio? Esta seguro? Y el otro embrión?  
**Dr.** Solo se implantó uno, el otro se reabsorbió y desapareció naturalmente, afortunadamente gracias a la juventud de la señora Santana, el procedimiento dio resultando al primer intento, lo que pueden escuchar en este momento son los latidos del corazón de su hijo.  
**B. **Santana escucha, es nuestro bebé.

_Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, estaba embarazada, llevaba al hijo de Brittany en mi vientre, era hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo._

**B.** Estas bien mi amor?  
**S.** Si… son lágrimas de felicidad princesa, voy a tener a tu bebé.  
**B.** Nuestro bebé.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**B. **Te amo.

_Saliendo del consultorio, convocamos a una reunión con los chicos en nuestro departamento… ya estando ahí, nos comunicamos con Sam, Rachel y Mercedes por skype._

**R. **Yaaa dinos de que se trata, son buenas noticias cierto?  
**K.** Si ya vamos dígannos qué pasa.  
**B.** Bueno como saben desde hace 4 semanas a Santana le hicieron el implante de los embriones y….  
**S.** Hoy nos confirmaron que mas o menos en 32 semanas serán tíos de un hermoso bebé.  
**T. **Queeee? Siiiiii voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía,  
**K **Y yo padrino, oh por dios, seré padrino.

_Todos nuestros amigos estaban gritando y saltando de la emoción.  
_  
**B.** Bien chicos ahora les pondré el video de nuestro pequeño hijo para que lo vean.  
**M. **Dios mío es una cosita, realmente ni le encuentro forma.  
**S. **Jajajjaja lo se, aun es muy pequeño.  
**R.** Ya saben el sexo?  
**S.** No, aun falta mucho para eso, el doctor nos dijo que en la semana 28 podremos saberlo.  
**B.** Es varón.**  
A.** Cómo lo sabes?  
**B.** Pues es algo que se. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Brittany se que quieres un chico pero podemos tener una niña, lo sabes.  
**B.** Créeme Santana será un niño.  
**Sam.** Tengo una idea, hagamos una apuesta, a ver quién cree que vaya a ser niño y quien niña.  
**K**. Definitivamente niña  
**Bl**. Niño.  
**T. **Niño.  
**R.** Pues… me inclino mas por una niña  
**M**. Definitivamente una chica.  
**Sam.** Yo creo que será todo un hombrecito.  
**A.** Niña.  
**S. **Pues yo no tengo preferencia alguna, lo único que deseo es que mi bebé nazca sano.  
**B.** Pero será un niño.**  
R.** Ay Britt jajaja.

_Después les dimos la noticia a nuestros padres, mi mamá se puso a llorar como loca por la noticia, mi papá nos dijo lo mucho que nos amaba y lo feliz que estaba de ser un abuelo tan joven_

_Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura para mi, todas las mañanas me levantaba con la peores nauseas que había experimentado en mi vida, ni si quiera se comparaban a las que sufrí las veces que me embriague tanto, ahora mas que nunca no soportaba los gatos de Britt, el olor de la colonia de Kurt era insoportable para mi nariz, además las hormonas seguían haciendo estragos en mi._

**R**. Santana no tengo ni 5 minutos en tu casa y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.  
**S.** El día que tengas un hobbit me vas a comprender, estar embarazada es el peor tormento del mundo, y aun falta para seguir sintiendo todo esto. (puchero)  
**R**. Solo son los primeros 3 meses, falta poco no exageres.  
**S.** Y Brittany me tiene abandonada.  
**R.** Esta trabajando que es muy distinto.  
**S. **La peor tortura es tener que salirme en medio de mis clases favoritas para ir a vomitar a esos baños asquerosos.  
**R.** Qué no le pediste consejos a tu mamá?  
**S.** Si pero solo me calman un poco las náuseas, pero luego me vuelven a dar.  
**R.** Estas comiendo bien, todas tus vitaminas y eso?  
**S. **Si, Blaine y Lady Hummel están muy al pendiente de eso, Brittany "me encargó" con ellos.  
**R.** Y ahora cómo te sientes? Hace unos meses lo menos que querías era ser madre.  
**S. **Bueno… a veces sigo pensando en que hubiera sido mucho mejor esperar algunos años, pero el saber que hay una vida dentro de mi que depende absolutamente de mis cuidados para que se pueda desarrollar y crecer, hace que se me olvide todo eso, creo que después de todo, este era el momento indicado para ser mamá.  
**R.** Tienes razón, las cosas siempre pasan por algo.  
**S. **Muy cierto Berry.

_Se llegó mi cuarto mes de embarazo, teníamos cita con el doctor para conocer el sexo del bebé, Blaine y Kurt nos pidieron que los lleváramos, la verdad es que Blaine estaba entusiasmado por conocer el sexo de su "hijo"._

**Dr. **Muy bien señoras, a partir de hoy sabrán de qué color le compraran la ropa a su bebé …listas?  
**S.** Mas que listas.  
**Dr.** Veamos lo que nos muestra la ecografía… Oh jajaja es muy sencillo, hasta ustedes lo pueden ver.  
**S. **Dios mío eso es? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Un pequeño pene. (boca abierta)  
**Dr.** Exacto, un pequeño pene con sus pequeños testículos, felicidades señoras, serán madres de un varoncito,  
**Bl.** Es un niño Kurt, es un niño. (sonriendo)  
**K.** Ahh yo quería una niña, pero… es un niño. (sonriendo)  
**B**. Sabía que era un niño. (enorme sonrisa)

_Brittany me tomó de la mano, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:  
_  
**B.** Es nuestro hijo mi amor, te dije que era un varoncito, él es nuestro André López-Pierce.

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada siento mucho si algunos datos de los escritos aquí no son totalmente ciertos, no soy doctora y jamás he estado embarazada, pero hagan de cuenta que todo eso es real jejejeje.**_

_**Alex fiel lectora: Trust me!**_  
_**Rosemarie: Siento mucho mis negras intenciones.**_

_**Opiniones?**_

_**Hasta la próxima, saludos.**_


	13. 5 de Diciembre

**_Hola hola... nuevo capitulo y esto va con dedicatoria para todos los que extrañan a Quinn._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. 5 de Diciembre  
**_  
Regresando a casa ese día.  
_  
**S. **Britt, en serio quieres llamar a nuestro hijo como mi Papá?  
**B.** Por supuesto desde hace muchos años lo tenía decidido, pero se escucha mas lindo André es Andrés en francés o algo así. (mueca)  
**S.** Ooook… bueno si ya decidiste el nombre yo no me opongo.  
**B.** Quieres que lleve otro ?  
**S.** No, André es perfecto.  
**B.** Si que lo es. (sonriendo)

_Ya que conocíamos el sexo de nuestro bebé comenzamos a comprarle ropa, nuestros amigos también nos regalaban ropa, juguetes etc. Cierto día Blaine y Kurt llegaron a nuestro departamento para darnos una sorpresa.  
_  
**B.** Hey chicos, que alegría verlos por aquí.  
**S.** Si, ehhh que es eso?  
**Bl**. Bueno, decidimos traerles algo muy necesario para André.  
**S. **Qué es?  
**K.** Es la cuna para mi ahijado.  
**B.** Ayy que emoción ya la quiero ver.  
**Bl**. Primero hay que armarla.  
**S. **Mmmmm si para cuando André tenga 5 años está lista tendremos mucha suerte Britt. (rodando los ojos)  
**K.** Muy graciosa Satanás, afortunadamente Blaine es bueno para estas cosas.  
**S. **Si, no recordaba que aquí la Lady eres tu.  
**B.** Ya Santana no molestes a Kurt y mejor vamos a ayudarlos.

_La segunda habitación que teníamos decidimos que sería para nuestro hijo, poco a poco la empezamos a llenar de muebles y una vez que la cuna estuvo armada, la pusimos dentro de la habitación.  
_  
**B**. Ayyy es hermosa, muchas gracias chicos.  
**S.** Sii es muy linda, de seguro tu la escogiste verdad Kurt?**  
K**. Nop, fue Blaine.  
**S.** Ohhh, muchas gracias Blaine.  
**Bl**. No me culpen chicas pero la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado por la llegada de André, estoy consciente de que para él solo seré su tío, pero quiero que sepan que ya lo amo mucho.  
**S.** Blaine, se que tarde o temprano André necesitará consejos de un hombre… Brittany y yo no impediremos que tu te acerques a él, porque sin tu ayuda ahora André no estaría creciendo en mi  
vientre. (sonriendo)  
**B.** San tiene razón, tu y Kurt van a formar parte de su vida siempre.  
**Bl. **Gracias chicas, créanme que Kurt y yo cuidaremos muy bien de él.  
**K.** Y le daremos consejos.  
**S.** Solo espero que no se los den sobre cómo vestirse, Ok. (mueca)  
**B.** Ay Sanny.

_A pesar de que ya estaba en mi sexto mes de embarazo, los antojos aún estaban muy presentes, cuando Brittany estaba en casa éstos se intensificaban.  
_  
**S.** Britt quiero waffles con mucha crema batida, chocolate y jarabe de maple.  
**B.** Mmmm no tenemos waffles amor.  
**S. **Pues helloooo, consíguelos.  
**B.** Santana son las 11 de la noche, quieres que salga a esta hora a conseguirte waffles?  
**S.** El otro día saliste a las 2 am a conseguirme una hamburguesa con papas.  
**B.** Mi amor estoy cansada, tuve un vuelo muy largo para llegar hasta aquí, mañana muy temprano te los compro.  
**S.** Pero yo los quiero ahora, Brittany estoy mas que segura de que si tu estuvieras embarazada yo te conseguiría todo lo que se te antojara. (puchero)  
**B. **Esta bieeen, ahora vuelvo.

_Cuando Brittany llegó.  
_  
**B. **Santana, ven a comerte los waffles.  
**S.** Yupiiii.  
**B.** Mi amor… pensándolo bien, puedes llevarlos a la cama? Necesito acostarme ya.  
**S. **Ok, vamos…

_Ya en la cama.  
_  
**S.** Quieres?  
**B.** No.  
**S.** Cuando vas a tomar vacaciones amor?  
**B.** Hasta que nazca André, afortunadamente los agentes de Mercedes me concedieron eso.  
**S.** Por cierto no puedo creer que mi canción aun esté en el top 10... Ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí.  
**B.** Pues claro, la canción que le escribiste a Quinn es preciosa.  
**S. **Qué? (boca abierta=  
**B. **De qué?  
**S. **Acabas de decir "la canción que le escribiste a Quinn", Britt sabes que la compuse para Puck.  
**B. **Santana… en verdad piensas que creí eso? Se perfectamente que se la escribiste a Quinn porque estabas muuuuy enamorada de ella.  
**S. **Britt… yoo.. (nerviosa)  
**B.** Santana, en cuanto conocí a Quinn me di cuenta de la forma en que siempre la mirabas, te tenía por las nubes, además las rabietas que hiciste cuando ella empezó a salir con Finn no eran muy normales que digamos, luego sufriste demasiado cuando ella se embarazó.  
**S.** Britt, no se que decirte…yo… diablos! (me sudaban las manos) mmmm pero si, no te lo voy a negar, estuve enamorada de ella, por un buen tiempo.  
**B. **Lo se amor, también se que la noche que tuvimos relaciones sexuales por primera vez, era porque te sentías muy enojada con ella.  
**S.** Entonces por qué lo hiciste conmigo?  
**B.** La verdad? Porque tus besos y tus caricias me pusieron muuuy cachonda, además nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tu. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Tu también me pusiste muy cachonda jajajajaj.  
**B.** Si me di cuenta.  
**S.** Britt Britt… hay algo que te tengo que decir sobre mi y Quinn.  
**B.** Qué es?  
**S.** Recuerdas la boda fallida del Sr. Shue, cuando eras novia de Sam?  
**B.** Si.  
**S. **Bueno… esa noche Quinn y yo nos hicimos compañía.  
**B.** Lo recuerdo muy bien.  
**S.** Pero luego… nos hicimos algo mas que compañía (soltando el aire) …ella y yo tuvimos sexo ese día. (apenada)  
**B**. Quéeeee? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Pero fue algo de una sola vez… bueno de varías… pero después de esa noche no volvió a pasar, te lo juro.  
**B.** Wooow, de ti lo puedo creer, pero de Quinn? Aunque pensándolo bien… todas esas peleas entre ustedes era porque definitivamente había mucha tensión sexual de por medio.  
**S.** Lo crees?  
**B.** Obvio.  
**S.** No estas molesta?  
**B.** No.. Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, tu y yo no estábamos juntas en ese entonces… pero dime… que pasó después?  
**S.** Después de qué?  
**B.** De que lo hicieron… me refiero a si salieron a citas o algo así?  
**S.** No, ella prometió llamarme luego, jamás lo hizo.  
**B.** Mmmm ahora comprendo lo que me dijiste el día de nuestra despedida y tenías razón, ella prometió llamarnos y visitarnos y no la hemos visto desde nuestra boda.  
**S. **Te lo dije.  
**B.** Pues ni modo, bueno amor ya me voy a dormir, realmente estoy agotada y espero que ya no tengas ningún antojo en toda la noche, descansa.

_Afortunadamente Brittany no tuvo ningún problema con mi confesión, eso me quitó un gran peso de encima, mi esposa había cambiado mucho en su manera de actuar desde poco antes de casarnos, a veces pensaba que esa chispa que tenía y su inocencia habían desaparecido y me preocupaba el conocer por qué._

_Días después recibimos la invitación de Blaine para una de sus presentaciones en un club de jazz, gracias a mis hormonas y a mi abultado vientre, la batalla con la ropa comenzó._

**S.** Nada me queda Brittany.  
**B**. Pero acabamos de comprar ropa.  
**S.** Pero no es sexy, la ropa de maternidad es taaaan ñoña, la odio.  
**B.** San… tu misma escogiste todo, además es muy moderna.  
**S.** Pero me veo tan rara, mira parezco un hilo con nudo en medio, nooooo.  
**B.** Te ves hermosa, mira tu pancita, como te amo (besándome)  
**S. **Dios mío y aún falta mucho tiempo me voy a poner mas panzona. (puchero)

_En ese momento sonó el timbre.  
_  
**B.** Voy a abrir.

_Mientras tanto yo me quedé en nuestra habitación haciendo mas berrinche por la ropa.  
_  
**S.** Britt que haces? Ven, necesito tu opinión.

_Como mi esposa no regresaba, me puse nuevamente mi blusa sin mangas y salí a la sala.  
_  
**S.** Te estoy hablando Brittany, por qué no me respon…. Quinn? (sorprendida)

_Frente a mi estaban mi esposa y mi ex mejor amiga abrazándose muy fuerte.  
_  
**Q.** Si Santana soy yo, vine a….

_En cuanto Quinn me miró, su cara se transformó totalmente en una de sorpresa, poco a poco se acercó a mi.  
_  
**Q.** Santana… estas, Oh por dios estás embarazada. (boca abierta)

_Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.  
_  
**S.** Quinn , me vas a ahogar.  
**Q. **Perdón es que … estoy tan sorprendida, pero cómo fue que pasó?  
**B.** Yo la preñéeeee. (alzando los brazos y manos)  
**Q. **Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Lo que Britt quiere decir es que llevo a su bebé, o sea, un óvulo de ella fecundado fue puesto en mi y walá ahora vamos a ser madres.  
**Q.** Nooooo…. Ayyy que lindo, saben que es?  
**B. **Es niño, te presentamos a André (acariciando mi vientre)  
**Q.** Un niño…wooow, como no me enteré antes  
**B.** Bueno lo habrías hecho si hubieras cumplido la promesa de estar en contacto con nosotras. (indignada)  
**Q.** Si Brittany, lo se, pero créanme que me fue prácticamente imposible, la universidad se puso muy pesada, pero por fin me gradué  
**S. **Que bien… pero qué haces en NY vienes de vacaciones?  
**Q.** No precisamente, recuerdan que les dije que me estaba esforzando por ser la primera en mi generación?  
**S. **Sip.  
**Q.** Pues lo conseguí y gracias a eso obtuve una pasantía en una de las firmas de abogados mas importantes de la ciudad, además continuaré estudiando una maestría en la universidad de Columbia, en resumen, me acabo de mudar a NY.  
**B.** En serio? Yupiii que emoción Quinnie, pero dime, ya tienes en dónde vivir?'  
**Q**. Por fortuna si, la firma de abogados puso a disposición un departamento para mi.  
**S.** Pues muchas felicidades Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana, en cuanto llegué a la ciudad le pedí su dirección a Blaine, así que por eso estoy aquí.  
**B.** Fabuloso.  
**Q.** Chicas, se que les hice una promesa sobre retomar nuestra amistad, ahora que estoy viviendo en NY, me gustaría hacerlo, digo si ustedes lo desean.  
**B.** Pero claro que si, verdad Sanny?  
**S. **Si… seguro.  
**B.** Ahora si The Unholy Trinity is back bitches.  
**S. **Y Puck que piensa sobre tu mudanza a NY?  
**Q. **Bueno, no creo que sepa.  
**B.** Por?  
**Q.** Chicas Puck y yo terminamos hace varios meses.  
**S. **Pero por qué, la última vez que los vimos cuando el club Glee terminó ustedes se veían muy felices.  
**Q. **Bueno, yo creí que lo amaba, pero me equivoqué, además la distancia no ayudo mucho y menos por el hecho de que yo no sentía amor hacía él, tal vez si lo hubiera sentido eso no hubiese sido impedimento alguno para seguir juntos, nos dimos un tiempo, pero luego los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar la relación ya que definitivamente no estaba funcionando.  
**B. **Ohhh Quinnie lo siento mucho.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Brittany, Puck y yo siempre tendremos algo que nos una, pero lo podemos sobrellevar muy bien siendo amigos.  
**B.** Claro…

_La presencia de Quinn en NY me tomó por sorpresa, así como su rompimiento con Noah, pero mas su intención de retomar la amistad con nosotras, aunque a decir verdad, se veía sincera, además estaba harta de tanto drama con ella, así que le di el beneficio de la duda, total yo no perdería nada._

_Las visitas de Quinn a nuestro departamento se hicieron mas frecuentes, salíamos con ella a pasear o nos invitaba a su departamento que era mucho mas lindo que el de nosotras._

_Brittany tuvo que retomar la gira, así que ahora con quien "me encargó" fue con Quinn._

_Un día en mi departamento._

**S. **Todo bien Quinnie? No has probado bocado.  
**Q.** Si… sabes? estoy muy nerviosa.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q.** Bueno, Shelby tiene que salir de la ciudad el fin de semana, así que me pidió hacerme cargo de Beth esos días.  
**S. **Ohhh ya veo, pero por qué te pones nerviosa? Si ya has convivido con ella.  
**Q.** Porque es la primera vez que estaremos solo ella y yo  
**S.** Ohhh, lo entiendo.  
**Q.** Además no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo tratar a un niño.  
**S. **Bueno pero Beth ya tiene 6 años, supongo que lo que tienes que hacer es solo jugar con ella y ya, ayy jajaja no puedo creer, es el peor consejo que te pude haber dado, yo estoy aterrada porque no tengo ni idea de cómo criar a un bebé.  
**Q.** Ya somos dos.  
**S. **Ay Quinn lo siento.  
**Q. **No te preocupes, por cierto conoces a Beth?'  
**S.** Si, pero hace algún tiempo que no la veo, casi un año, Rachel nos la presentó, por cierto es un pequeño clon tuyo.  
**Q.** No es verdad, ella no es gorda ni fea.  
**S.** Te recuerdo que tu siempre has sido hermosa y a esa edad no eras gorda, he visto miles de fotos tuyas Fabray.  
**Q.** Cierto… gracias por lo de hermosa.  
**S.** Solo digo la verdad.  
**Q.** Santana, me acompañarías a llevar a Beth al parque mañana?  
**S.** Emmm claro, tal vez saque algo de inspiración de esa reunión para escribir una canción infantil.  
**Q.** No te visualizo escribiendo canciones para niños.  
**S.** No ni yo, jajajaja, entonces a que hora nos vemos?  
**Q.** Te parece a las 3 pm, podemos llevarla a comer y luego al parque.  
**S. **Muy buena idea y relájate que todo va a salir bien.

_El día de la salida con Quinn y Beth.  
_  
**Be.** Entonces tu conoces a Quinn desde pequeña?  
**S.** Sip.  
**Be.** Yo tengo 6, ustedes también ?  
**S.** Nop, Quinn y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10.  
**Be**. Ahhh y aun son amigas?  
**S. **Si… (dudando un poco en responder)  
**Be.** Vas a tener un bebé verdad (sonriendo)  
**S.** Si, es niño y se llama André.  
**Be. **La mamá de Vicky mi amiga tiene un bebé y es muy lindo.  
**S.** Pues espero que el mío también te agrade.  
**Be.** Si, solo si puedo jugar con él.  
**S.** Claro.. En cuanto camine.  
**Be.** Ya quiero conocer a tu bebé Santana.  
**S.** Yo también, puedes decirme Tía Tana  
**Be**. Me gusta eso, y tu Quinn no vas a tener un bebé pronto?  
**Q. **No Beth, tu eres mi único bebé.  
**Be.** Tia Tana sabes que Quinn también es mi mamá?  
**S.** Si…  
**Be.** Tu me conociste de bebé?  
**S.** Si el día que naciste y luego cuando eras un poco mas grande y tu mamá Shelby daba clases en mi escuela.  
**Be. **Ahhh y yo era linda?  
**S.** Muchísimo, eras la bebé mas hermosa de todo el hospital.  
**Be**. Mi mami dice que aun soy hermosa.  
**S. **Eres bellísima.  
**Be.** Puck me dice que me parezco a Quinn.  
**S.** Si, eres tan bella como ella.  
**Be.** Si Quinn es bella, parece princesa.  
**S.** Como tu.

_La pequeñita soltó una carcajada inocente, al parecer se había sonrojado al decirle que era una princesa._

_Luego de comer, nos fuimos a un parque cercano para que Beth se divirtiera en los juegos infantiles._

**Q. **Cómo está eso de que conociste a Beth en el hospital? (levantando una ceja)

_Diablos olvidé por completo que le solté esa declaración a Beth.  
_  
**S.** Emmm pues, si… ese día ya era algo tarde y le pedí a mi Papá que me llevara a conocerla.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S. **Porque es tu hija Quinn y a pesar de que ya estábamos algo distanciadas tu y yo, me importabas mucho y realmente quería conocerla.  
**Q. **Oh…

_Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.  
_  
**Q.** Ella realmente es hermosa verdad.  
**S. **Mucho, me encanta que aun no manifieste ningún rasgo genético Puckerman.  
**Q. **Jajajjaja yo también.

_El resto de la tarde la pasamos muy bien, afortunadamente Beth se sentía bastante cómoda en la compañía de Quinn y por lo visto yo le había caído bastante bien.  
_  
_Brittany hacía un gran esfuerzo por regresar a casa en cuanto tenían un descanso en la gira, todo ese trajín le estaba afectando demasiado, yo quería salir con ella a pasear, pero ella solo quería estar conmigo y si fuese en la cama acurrucadas mucho mejor, pero cuando se trataba de una invitación de Quinn hacia nosotras, las energía volvía a ella como por arte de magia, no se quien estaba mas empeñada en retomar nuestra amistad si mi esposa o Quinn_.

_Un día de octubre recibí una llamada de D__'__Shon para volver a trabajar con él, pensé que me pediría letras de canciones para ese nuevo proyecto, desafortunadamente el artista a quien le iba a producir su disco era cantautor y él había escrito todas sus canciones, pero aun así me encantó trabajar en ese proyecto porque implicaba mas experiencia para mi y algo de ganancias monetarias._

_Para ese entonces ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo y los movimientos de André en mi vientre cada vez eran mayores, cada que Brittany le hablaba era como si el pequeño se emocionara porque inmediatamente comenzaba a moverse muy rápido, había momentos que aún no procesaba del todo la idea de que llevaba dentro de mi una vida._

_Brittany tenía que volver a la gira y estaba vez sería por casi un mes sin que pudiera regresar a casa, así que nuevamente "me encargo" con Quinn, pero un día antes de partir la invitó a comer a nuestro departamento._

**B. **Me encanta pasar el rato con ustedes dos, es como regresar el tiempo pero ahora la embarazada es Santana.  
**S. **Y tu eres la culpable.  
**B. **Hermoso. (sonriendo)  
**Q**. No puedo creer lo rápido que pasaron 2 meses desde que me mudé para acá, créanme han sido los mejores que he tenido en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, las quiero mucho chicas.  
**B.** Y nosotros a ti Quinnie, eres nuestra mejor amiga, por eso te queremos pedir algo muy importante?  
**Q.** Si? Y qué es?  
**B. **Que aceptes ser la madrina de André.

_Cuando le escuché decir eso a mi esposa casi me atraganto con el bocado que apenas le había dado a la pasta._  
**  
Q. **En serio? Britt están seguras? ustedes saben que eso es muy importante.  
**B.** Si estamos mas que seguras, tu eres la indicada para ser la madrina de nuestro hijo, verdad Sanny?

_Mi estado de shock era mas que evidente, Brittany jamás me había comentando nada sobre el elegir a Quinn como madrina de nuestro hijo, pero por pena, no tuve mas remedio que seguirle la corriente._

**S. **Claro que si.  
**Q.** Awww chicas, no saben lo feliz que me siento por recibir ese honor, con gusto seré la madrina de André y les prometo que siempre pase lo que pase estaré al pendiente de él, lo cuidaré y lo protegeré de todo y de todos, por el resto de mi vida.  
**B.** Pase lo que pase?  
**Q.** Por su puesto.  
**B. **Ahora puedo estar muy tranquila, mi bebé tendrá a los mejores padrinos del arco iris tu y Kurt.  
**Q.** Claro que si. (soriendo)

_La comida transcurrió de lo mas tranquila, era curioso pero cada vez que nos reuníamos recordábamos una y otra vez nuestras vivencias desde que las 3 comenzamos nuestra amistad, de nuestras épocas en las cheerios y el club glee, jamás nos cansábamos de hacerlo, era como terapéutico._

Cuando Quinn dejó nuestro departamento.

**S. **Muchas gracias Brittany.  
**B.** De nada… pero gracias por qué?  
**S.** Por tomarme en cuenta para elegir a Quinn como la madrina de André.  
**B.** Qué tiene de malo? Ella es nuestra mejor amiga.  
**S.** Si pero yo quería que fuera Rachel.  
**B.** Y desde cuando Rachel es mas amiga tuya que Quinn?  
**S.** Como que desde cuando? Pues desde que me mudé con ella y porcelana a esta ciudad.  
**B.** Santana, Quinn y nosotras somos amigas desde los 14 años.  
**S. **Ay por dios Brittany, bien sabes que Quinn se alejó de nosotros en cuanto empezó a salir con Frankenteen.  
**B. **No escuchaste lo que prometió? Ella cuidará y protegerá a nuestro hijo siempre.  
**S.** Britt ella no cumple las promesas que hace.  
**B.** Claro que si, ella prometió retomar nuestra amistad y lo está haciendo, nos explicó el por qué tardó, pero lo importante es que cumplió su promesa.  
**S. **Y quién te asegura que cumplirá la promesa sobre nuestro hijo?  
**B. **Me extraña tanto de ti, tu la conoces desde los 10 años, acaso no viste la verdad en sus ojos? Lo dijo de corazón, ella fue 100% sincera.  
**S.** Si tu lo dices. (cruzando los brazos)  
**B. **Ok Santana, deja le llamo para decirle que me perdone pero que Rachel tomará su lugar porque a ti se te da la gana.  
**S.** Se me da la gana? Briitany qué demonios te pasa?  
**B.** Pasa que no puedo creer que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aun le guardes resentimiento a Quinn por no haberte elegido a ti y por quitarte la capitanía de las cheerios.  
**S.** Britt eso no es verdad.  
**B.** Claro que lo es, ya olvídalo Santana, eso pasó cuando ni si quiera teníamos 18, ya madura por dios.

_Mi esposa me dejó sola en medio de la sala, totalmente muda, realmente me pedía que madurara? Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pensé llegar a escuchar de ella, pero yo no quería pelear porque al siguiente día ella volaría temprano a Seattle._

**S**. Lo siento Brittany, esta bien acepto que Quinn sea la madrina de André, no quiero pelar contigo y menos por eso.  
**B.** Santana, créeme, la decisión que tomé sobre eso fue la mejor, discúlpame por no tomarte en cuenta pero se que Quinn siempre estará para André yo confío plenamente en ella.  
**S.** Y yo confío en ti porque Te Amo.  
**B.** Yo te amo mas.

_Y pesándolo detenidamente, tal vez no era tan mala idea de que Quinn fuese la madrina de nuestro hijo, porque con su propia hija era muy dulce y cuidadosa y eso era muy buena señal._

_Bittany se fue al día siguiente a la gira, Quinn pasaba a visitarme por lo menos 3 veces por semana, algunas de esas veces llevaba a Beth con ella, esa pequeñita empezaba a robarme poco a poco el corazón._

_Cuando estaba en la semana 33 de embarazo mi madre voló a NY para permanecer junto a mi, ya que el parto estaba a pocas semanas de que ocurriera, rápidamente compró un sofá cama y lo instaló en la sala, haciendo nuestro espacio aun mas reducido, por lo que decidimos pasar uno de los sillones a la recámara de nuestro bebé._

_La primera vez que mamá vio a Quinn en mi departamento se puso como histérica de la felicidad._

**M. **Quinn mi niña, mira nada mas que hermosa estás, tanto tiempo sin verte. (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Si desde la primavera.  
**M**. Por qué no regresaste a visitarme ahora en verano?  
**Q.** Porque tuve que hacer muchos trámites y papeleos para poder mudarme aquí, por lo del trabajo que te comenté, del cual competiría con otros compañeros.  
**M.** Claaaro, y ya veo que ganaste.  
**Q.** Afortunadamente si Maribel.  
**M. **Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi niña hermosa. (besando su frente)  
**S. **Mamá yuuuju, o sea te recuerdo que TU HIJA está presente. (indignada)  
**M.** Santana por el amor de dios, no seas celosa.  
**S**. Claro que no son celos… un momento, cómo que se vieron en primavera?  
**Q**. Si en las vacaciones.  
**S.** Acaso ustedes dos se ven seguido?  
**M**. Cada que Quinn regresa a Lima, por lo menos va a cenar con tu padre y conmigo una noche.  
**S. **Quéeee? Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
**M.** Porque nunca me lo preguntaste.

_Excelente la lógica de mi madre.  
_  
**M.** En fin, por lo visto ustedes dos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas.  
**Q. **Si, San, Britt y yo hemos retomando nuestra amistad nuevamente.  
**M. **No saben el gusto que me da, ustedes dos se adoran desde que tienen 10 años, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de que una amistad como la suya, es inquebrantable.  
**Q.** Lo se.  
**S. **Ooook, ahora vuelvo, iré al baño, me harta tener que ir casi cada 5 minutos, mi hijo cada vez presiona mas la vejiga, sin contar el hecho de que ya no puedo dormir a gusto.  
**M. **Así me tenías tu a mi Santana, aguántate ya falta poco.  
**S.** Acaso tengo otra opción?  
**Q.** Jajajjaa ay San.

_Como faltaba ya muy poco para el nacimiento de André, Tina organizó un baby shower muy peculiar para mi y Brittany, invitó a todos nuestros amigos y por supuesto mi mamá también asistió, recibimos muchos regalos hermosos, montones de paquetes de pañales._

_Brittany por fin pudo tomar esas vacaciones que tanto necesitaba, además no quería perderse por nada del mundo el nacimiento de nuestro hijo._

_Un día frío de diciembre decidimos salir a un parque de diversiones en compañía de Quinn, Beth y mi madre, yo empezaba a cansarme con mas facilidad, a pesar de que yo no había subido mucho de peso, André sería un chico bastante grande, me dolía bastante la espalda._

_Primero acompañamos a Quinn a dejar a Beth a casa de Shelby, de ahí nos fuimos a nuestro departamento ya que mi madre nos prepararía una de sus especialidades para cenar._

_Llegando a casa fue cuando empecé a sentirme un poco incómoda._

**M. **Qué pasa mija?  
**S**. Ay no se mamá me están dando como punzaditas en mi vientre.  
**M.** Es normal hija, eso pasa cuando el bebé esta próximo a nacer.  
**S. **Mmmm pues no me gusta la sensación.  
**M.** Eso no es nada.  
**Q. **Hey todo bien?  
**M.** Creo que a Santana le están empezando a dar pequeñas contracciones.  
**Q.** Ohhh… pobre de ti.  
**S. **Gracias por los ánimos Quinnie.

_Brittany estaba en la recámara muy concentrada escribiendo algo.  
_  
**S. **Qué haces amor?  
**B.** Mmm nada importante, solo unos cálculos, sabes que a veces aún los hago.  
**S.** Cierto… Britt? Me siento un poco rara le estaba comentando a mi mamá y a Quinn que…

_En eso sentí como si me hubiera orinado encima.  
_  
**S.** Britt creo que acabo de romper mi fuente. (asustada)  
**B**. Ay dios mío, Maribel, Quinn.**  
M**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Creo que rompí la fuente  
**Q.** Es verdad, necesitamos irnos al hospital.  
**M.** Si, si, ya vámonos, le llamaré a tu padre.  
**S. **Tengo miedo.  
**Q. **Hey tranquila todo va a salir bien.  
**M.** Brittany trae las cosas de André y vámonos.  
**B. **Si pero primero llamaré a Artie él quedó en filmar el parto.

_En cuánto llegamos al hospital que para variar mamá y papá pagarían, rápidamente las enfermeras me alistaron y me llevaron al cuarto que ocuparía, el trabajo de parto comenzó, las contracciones se empezaron a presentar mas seguido._

_6 horas después cuando por fin mi dilatación llegó a los 10 cm, mi cuarto estaba rodeado de enfermeras y el médico, los dolores eran insoportables, Mamá y Brittany y por supuesto Artie, estaban junto a mi._

**S. **Mamiii me duele mucho.**  
M**. Tranquila mija, respira profundo, ya pronto empezarás a pujar para que nazca  
**B.** Dónde esta Quinn?  
**A.** En la sala de espera.  
**B. **Necesita estar aquí, voy a buscarla.  
**S.** Mamiii me dueeeele.

_Un rato después Brittany y Quinn entraron al cuarto, Quinn me dio una sonrisa en cuanto me vio.  
_  
**Q.** Todo saldrá bien San.

_Y entonces el parto comenzó, el médico me daba instrucciones para empezar a pujar.  
_  
**S.** Ayyy Brittany S. Pierce juro por dios que me las vas a pagar, por qué me hiciste esto'?  
**B**. Perdóname Sanny, pero puja, anda  
**S.** Maldito Puck por haberte hecho esto a ti Quinnie.  
**Q. **Jejejjee te comprendo.  
**M. **Puja mija, vamos.

_Después de dar un gran esfuerzo y de un enorme dolor, mi bebé salió por completo, estaba muy cansada pero escuché muy bien cuando el pequeño lloró, luego de que las enfermeras lo limpiaran un poco, lo llevaron a mis brazos._

**E.** Señora Santana aquí está su hijo.

_El tener por primera vez a mi hijo entre mis brazos fue una sensación indescriptible, él pudo terminar de romper esa caraza de perra que aun existía en mi, fue mágico el tenerlo a mi lado, el 5 de diciembre ahora era mi fecha favorita._

**S.** Dios mío, eres hermoso mi bebé.  
**M**. Mi nieto (llorando)  
**Q.** Es igualito a ti Brittany.  
**S.** Ven amor, tómalo, siente a tu hijo.

_Brittany tomó a nuestro bebé en sus brazos, le susurró algo al oído y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.  
_  
**B.** Este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar en la vida Santana, gracias por todo, eres el amor de mi vida.  
**S. **Te amo Britt, ya somos mamás.  
**Q.** Bienvenido al mundo André.  
**A.** Chicas… perdón que las interrumpa pero ya puedo salir de la habitación? No me siento muy bien.

_Con tanta emoción ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que Artie aun seguía ahí, el pobre chico estaba pálido y con una expresión de impacto en su rostro.  
_  
**A. **Por cierto, su hijo es muy bello, las veo al rato.

_Papá llegó unas horas después, estaba emocionadísimo por su nieto, Rachel llegó un poco mas tarde haciendo todo un escándalo cuando conoció a André.  
_  
**R**. Quinn tiene razón Brittany, André es igualito a ti.  
**K**. Obviamente, te recuerdo que el óvulo es de ella, André recibió toda la carga genética de ella y de Blaine.  
**R.** Pues yo no le veo nada de Blaine.  
**S.** Él es perfecto como es, así tuviera tu enorme nariz Rachel, seguiría perfecto.  
**R**. Solo porque estas un poco convaleciente no te respondo como debería.  
**S.** Te quiero Berry.

_Al siguiente día por la tarde, me dieron finalmente de alta, así que nos dirigimos a casa en compañía de mis padres y Quinn.  
_  
**B.** Bienvenido a casa André López-Pierce  
**S. **Finalmente.**  
Q.** Gracias a Dios.  
**M. **Y de una buena vez te digo Santana López, nada de darle fórmula a mi nieto, le darás leche materna.  
**S.** Pero me duele cada que succiona mis pezones. (puchero)  
**M. **Pero no te duele para nada cuando Brittany lo hace verdad?  
**S.** Mamáaaa. (sonrojada)

_Mi madre nunca se cansaba de avergonzarme, pero sabia que ella me amaba mucho._

_Los siguientes días fueron pesados porque André se despertaba muy seguido por la noche cuando tenía hambre o estaba mojado, por fin después de una larga espera estábamos aprendiendo a ser madres.  
_

* * *

**_Bueno pues a partir de este capítulo Quinn estará en lo que resta de la historia._**

**_Hasta que recibí muchos comentarios, muchas gracias, ya estaba poniéndome triste cuando no los recibía._**

**_Se que muchos siguen con la duda de si es Quinntana o Brittana, pero si lo analizan bien, creo que encontrarán la respuesta._**

**_Perdón por los errores, en el capitulo anterior puse que sabrían el sexo del bebé en la semana 28 cuando en realidad quería poner en la 16, oops, y perdón por los que haya en este capítulo._**

**_Comenten, créanme que me hacen muy feliz._**

**_El capítulo de la nueva historia sigue en proceso, tal vez ya mañana este totalmente listo._**


	14. Todo se volvió negro

_**Nuevo capítulo... a ver qué les parece :-s**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Todo se volvió negro.  
**  
_Los padres y hermanas de Brittany viajaron hasta NY para conocer a André, estuvieron en la ciudad por unos 3 días, en cambio mamá se quedó por dos semanas más en casa con nosotras, fue de gran ayuda con sus consejos, nos ayudaba a la hora del baño, porque para ser sincera a mi me daba mucho miedo el lastimar a mi bebé, Quinn también ayudó bastante esos días, ella decía que también quería aprenden a atender a un bebé, finalmente mamá regresaría a Lima_.

**S. **Mami, de verdad no te podrías quedar con nosotras como por al menos un año mas?  
**M. **Santana Marie López-Pierce, si me quedó un día mas es probable que a tu padre le de un ataque, me necesita en casa.  
**S. **Pero nosotras te necesitamos aquí. (puchero)  
**M. **No exageres, lo han estado haciendo bastante bien.  
**B. **Maribel tiene razón Sanny, creo que debemos de empezarlo a hacer solas, además contamos con la ayuda de Q por cualquier cosa.  
**S. **Bueno, eso si, te vamos a extrañar mucho mami. (suspirando)  
**M. **Y yo a ustedes, pero recuerden que en unos días vendremos tu padre y yo a pasar la navidad con ustedes.  
**S. **Siiii.

_Mamá se fue por unos días mientras se llegaba Navidad.  
_  
**B.** Hey Quinnie pasarás la navidad con nosotras?  
**Q.** Me encantaría pero viajaré a Lima para pasarla con mamá y Frannie.  
**S. **Frannie? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Si, ella se ha acercado un poco mas a nosotras, tal vez porque ahora está comprometida.  
**S.** Se va a casar? Y quien es el valiente?  
**Q.** Jajajaja un chico que conoció en la universidad, se llama Donald.  
**S.** Trump?  
**Q.** Muy graciosa. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Jajajaj lo siento y Russell?  
**Q.** Ni idea, ya no hemos tenido contacto alguno con él. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Mmm lo siento.  
**Q.** Esta bien no te preocupes, es mejor así, ya sabes él no era muy cariñoso conmigo que digamos.  
**S.** Si odiaba cuando te hacía sufrir.  
**B.** Bueno, basta de recordar cosas feas, mejor ayúdenme a darle su baño a André.  
**Q. **Ok.

_Navidad llegó, fue hermosa, porque era la primera junto a nuestro hijo, papá estaba vuelto loco con su nieto, era divertido verlo así._

_Para año nuevo, Kurt y Blaine nos invitaron a festejarlo a su departamento, Quinn, Rachel y Mercedes volaron a NY para estar junto a nosotras._

_Dos meses pasaron muy rápido, Brittany tenía pocos días de que había vuelto a su trabajo, yo continuaba en la universidad y me esforzaba por recuperar mi figura, afortunadamente fue muy fácil hacerlo._

_Casi era 14 de febrero, Brittany estaba en casa y como siempre había invitado a Quinn a comer con nosotras._

**B.** Hey Q estas muy seria hoy.  
**Q.** Ehhh si? Lo siento.  
**B. **Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Mmmmm un chico… compañero en la maestría me invitó a salir.  
**S. **En serio? Que bien obvio le dijiste que si, verdad?  
**Q. **Aún no le contesto.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Q. **Porque no me siento lista para salir con un chico.  
**B.** Entonces no lo hagas.  
**S.** Brittany! Se supone que le debemos dar ánimos a Q, no quitárselos.  
**B.** Bueno yo solo pienso que si ella no se siente a gusto en salir con él, entonces no lo debe hacer.  
**S. **Pues yo opino que deberías aceptar, no pierdes nada y quien sabe tal vez consigas un buen acostón.  
**Q.** Ehhhhh? (boca abierta)  
**B. **Sanny, obviamente Quinn no es de esas chicas que se acuestan en la primera cita.  
**S. **Bueno yo solo decía, además desde que terminaste con Puck no has tenido sexo cierto?  
**Q.** Estoy empezando a incomodarme. (sonrojada)  
**B**. Santana déjala en paz.  
**S.** Bueno yo solo decía, pero deberías de salir con él, insisto no pierdes nada.  
**Q.** Mmm no se, tal vez lo haga.  
**B. **Bueno iré a comprar los pañales de André, regreso en un rato.  
**Q.** Te acompaño?  
**B. **No Quinnie, quédate mejor con Santana, pero no le hagas caso a sus consejos sexuales.  
**S.** Ja ja jaaa por cierto llevas puesta mi sudadera de la universidad.  
**B.** Pues me gusta, bye.

_Mi esposa salió del departamento.  
_  
**S.** Ella la usa mas que yo, en fin, sabes? Ya pronto será 14 de febrero y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle a Britt.  
**Q.** Mmm pues ella es muy sencilla y la conoces muy bien, no creo que te sea difícil.

_En ese momento André comenzó a llorar.  
_  
**S.** Mmmm alguien tiene hambre.

_Fui por él a su cuna y regresé al sofá con Quinn, luego comencé a amamantarlo.  
_  
**S.** Este pequeñito no solo es el clon de Brittany, si no que también heredó el gusto por mis boobies.

_Sin darme cuenta solté ese comentario, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato.  
_  
**S.** Ohhh mmm lo siento. (agachando la mirada)  
**Q. **Esta bien (sonriendo) además son lindas.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Tus boobies (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** jejeje gracias (sonrojada)  
**Q.** Hace casi 4 años lo comprobé. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Mmmm cierto. (mas sonrojada)  
**Q.** Cuando piensan bautizar a André?

_Gracias al cielo cambió de tema.  
_  
**S.** El próximo mes, no es algo que me entusiasme mucho ya sabes por cómo es nuestra religión, pero Brittany lo desea, afortunadamente encontramos un cura que no es homofóbico y aceptó bautizar a mi pequeñito, además Britt Britt, quiere hacer digamos oficial el que tu y Kurt sean sus padrinos.

_Cuando regresó Brittany con los pañales, Quinn nos dijo que finalmente había decidido aceptar la invitación de ese sujeto a comer, la cita sería al día siguiente._

**S. **Espero que ese chico sea buena persona y por fin Quinn pueda establecer una relación formal.  
**B.** Pues yo no lo creo.  
**S. **Y por qué no?  
**B.** Pues no creo que ese sea su destino.  
**S. **Eres adivina? (besándola)  
**B.** No, solo es una corazonada.  
**S.** Ohhh.

_Al siguiente día, fui temprano a la universidad así que Brittany se quedó al cuidado de nuestro hijo, luego de salir de clases, fui al estudio de grabación a grabar una pieza musical que me habían dejado como tarea, regresé al departamento cerca de las 8 de la noche._

**S. **Estoy en caaasa, alcanzó lo que dejé de leche materna para alimentar a André?

_No recibí respuesta, por el contrario, me encontré con una imagen que me preocupó bastante, se trataba de Quinn llorando casi a grito abierto y de mi esposa abrazándola como para tratar de consolarla._

**S.** Quinn, qué pasa por qué lloras? Acaso te hizo algo ese tipo con el que saliste? Porque si lo hizo ahora mismo voy por él y lo dejaré estéril.  
**Q.** Nnnoo , él no me hizo nna-da. (tratando de calmarse)  
**S. **Entonces por qué lloras? Que pasa Britt?  
**B.** Ella… se siente un poco triste es todo.  
**S. **Triste pero por qué?  
**Q. **Porque…estoy en mi periodo.  
**S.** En tu periodo? Y por eso lloras así? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **Si no me pasa muy seguido pero hoy estoy muy sensible.  
**S. **Me están diciendo la verdad?  
**Q. **Si.  
**S.** Britt?  
**B.** Ya te lo dijo ella.  
**S. **Mmmm Ok, cómo te fue en la cita?  
**Q.** Bien.. Es buen chico pero… no es mi tipo.  
**S. **Uhhh bueno, no te preocupes, pronto encontrarás al chico indicado, además eres muy linda.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana.

_Luego de algunas horas Quinn regresó a su departamento.  
_  
**S.** Ahora si me vas a decir por qué lloraba Quinn?  
**B.** Ya te lo dijo ella.  
**S.** En serio piensas que creí eso?  
**B. **Pues lo que te dijo es verdad.  
**S. **Mmmm Ok, Ok no me digas la verdad.  
**B. **Ya te la dijimos.  
**S. **Aún llevas puesta mi sudadera? No te la has quitado ni un solo día, ya ha de apestar.  
**B.** Hoy la lavé, huélela.  
**S. **Huele a ti.  
**B.** Pero en limpio.  
**S.** jajajajaj muy bien, vamos a dormir?  
**B.** Ahora te alcanzo.  
**S.** Qué vas a hacer?  
**B.** Cálculos.  
**S. **De qué?  
**B.** Pues no se, realmente no quiero olvidar que se hacer esto, es solo para pasar el rato.  
**S.** Ok… te espero en la habitación.

_Brittany se quedó en la mesa del comedor muy entretenida escribiendo.  
_  
_El 14 de febrero se llegó, no salimos a celebrarlo porque aun hacía bastante frío en NY y no quisimos exponer a nuestro bebé, así que decidimos pasarlo en casa, Brittany me preparó una cena deliciosa… a la hora de abrir los regalos._

**B. **Espero que te guste.  
**S.** Ok… Britt ! una nueva computadora?  
**B. **Si amor es para que te ayude a hacer tus mezclas, según me dijeron es de las que utilizan los mejores productores de música.  
**S. **Wooow, si lo se D'Shon tiene una igual.  
**B**. Te gustó?  
**S.** Me encantó, ahora abre el tuyo.  
**B.** Si… una chaqueta, es preciosa.  
**S. **Y es de marca muy reconocida, aunque ya sabes leer el calendario, aun así a veces sales muy ligera y como aún hace bastante frío creí que sería el regalo perfecto.  
**B.** Es preciosa Sanny, Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo mas, además te la regalé para ver si así ya sueltas mi sudadera de la universidad.  
**B.** Eso nunca. (sonriendo)

_El resto de la noche la pasamos en compañía de nuestro hijo, cuando por fin el pequeño se quedó profundamente dormido, pasamos a la habitación a tener un maravilloso sexo._

_Llegó el mes de marzo, a pesar de que no haríamos una gran fiesta, ofreceríamos una comida a nuestros amigos en el departamento de Quinn ya que era mas grande, los papás y hermanas de Britt y por supuesto mis padres, unos días antes del acontecimiento, Rachel viajó a NY._

**R. **No puedo creer que mi sobrinito preferido ya tenga 3 meses.  
**S.** Berry es tu único sobrino. (rodando los ojos)  
**R. **Precisamente por eso es mi consentido.  
**B.** Ha pasado rápido el tiempo, a veces me gustaría que se detuviera un poco.  
**S. **Para qué?  
**B.** Para poderlo disfrutar mas.  
**R.** O sea cómo?  
**B.** Como bebé, ya saben.  
**S. **Ahh si, nuestro pequeñito está creciendo muy rápido.  
**B.** Rachel me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para el festejo?  
**R.** Claro.  
**S. **Yo voy con ustedes.  
**B. **No mi amor tu te quedas.  
**S. **Pero por qué?  
**B.** Porque alguien tiene que cuidar de André.  
**S. **Pero lo podemos llevar con nosotras.  
**B.** En otra ocasión.  
**S. **En serio me van a dejar aquí?  
**B. **Nos vemos al rato Santana.  
**R.** Bye.

_Y mi mejor amiga y mi esposa salieron dejándome parada en la puerta con la boca abierta._

_Dos horas después regresaron, algo le pasaba a Rachel estaba muy seria y pensativa._

**S. **Tierra llamando a Hobbit , hola hola?  
**R. **Perdón, qué decías?  
**S. **Que si… ay nada olvídalo, parece que estás en la luna.  
**R. **Lo siento.  
**S. **Te pasa algo?  
**R. **No, todo bien, bueno me despido, nos vemos mañana en la iglesia.  
**S. **Ok te cuidas.

_Al día siguiente Blaine y Quinn llegaron para recogernos e ir a la iglesia.  
_  
**Q.** Antes de que nos vayamos quiero colocarle este dije de cruz a mi ahijado.  
**K.** Y yo esta pulserita de oro  
**S. **En serio ustedes me quieren hacer llorar?  
**K. **Hasta que conocemos tu punto débil Satanás y ese es André.  
**S.** Me las vas a pagar Porcelana.

_De ahí nos partimos a la iglesia, donde ya se encontraban todos nuestros invitados, el cura finalmente bautizó a André y ahora si Quinn y Kurt eran oficialmente sus padrinos._

_Luego nos dirigimos al departamento de Quinn para la comida, mas tarde los chicos nos convencieron a mi y a Brittany para quedarnos un rato mas con ellos y seguir celebrando, los papás de Brittany se ofrecieron a cuidar de André mientras regresábamos a casa, mis padres volarían esa misma noche de vuelta a Lima ya que papá tenía una cirugía al día siguiente._

_Todos se pusieron a beber, yo me tuve que aguantar debido a que aun estaba amamantando a mi hijo, pero era bastante divertido verlos ebrios y haciendo sus tonterías._

_Como siempre Rachel sugirió la gran idea de que cantáramos y lo hicimos, la única que faltaba de hacerlo era Quinn, ella se rehúso, entonces Brittany se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído que obviamente no pude escuchar, pero Q, con la cabeza le decía que no, finalmente decidió cantar, esa canción tan peculiar._

Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, pero no digo nada.  
Es porque sigue estando siempre ahí, quien roba tu mirada.  
Y puedo verte sonreír, duele ver que no es a mí.  
Sabes que aunque siento que te amo, lo escondo en mis latidos.  
Y que le ruego a un sueño equivocado, te haga soñar conmigo.  
Sabes desde que te vi, no dejo de pensar en ti.

Es mi corazón que no es normal, solo quiero estar contigo  
Aunque no pueda y me haga mal.  
Es algo sobrenatural, te quiero hasta el infinito  
Aunque estés con alguien mas, pero yo puedo esperar…..

_Cuando la canción terminó todos aplaudieron a excepción de Rachel que tenía una cara de susto, Brittany fue directo con Quinn y le dio un gran abrazo, le volvió a decir algo en el oído y Quinn solo asintió, yo estaba muy confundida._

_Cuando Brittany regresó a mi lado.  
_  
**S. **Que pasa contigo y Quinn?  
**B. **Nada por?  
**S. **Pues algo platicaban tu y ella.  
**B.** Ahh ya sabes cosas entre amigas.  
**S. **Y no me las puedes decir? Quinn también es mi amiga.  
**B. **Acaso tu me dices todo lo que platicas con Rachel?  
**S. **Emmmm  
**B. **No verdad, ajajjaja no te preocupes Sanny, no es nada malo.

_Pero yo no me quedé conforme con su explicación, aún así lo dejé pasar.  
_  
_Días después Brittany nuevamente viajó al lado de Mercedes a la ciudad de Chicago para ofrecer un concierto, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt y yo nos organizamos para cuidar de André mientas yo asistía a clases e iba al estudio de grabación a practicar._

_Un día que estaba a solas con André quien estaba acostado junto a mi en la cama, chupaba sus manitas sin cesar, a mi me daba risa verlo, pero sabía que no tenía hambre porque de lo contrario ya estaría llorando, no pude evitar quedarme como hipnotizada al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su piel extremadamente blanca, era una copia idéntica de Brittany, claro en varón._

_Lo cargué para llevarlo a la sala donde estaba mi piano, lo puse en el portabebé y comencé a tocar una melodía que parecía gustarle… luego vino a mi mente la letra, rápido la escribí, nuevamente comencé a tocar la melodía y canté lo que había escrito._

Close your eyes, have no fear.  
The monster's gone, he's on the run, and your mommy is here.  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.

_Antes de que pudiera seguir, el timbre sonó y fui a abrir, se trataba de Quinn.  
_  
**S. **Hey Quinnie.  
**Q.** Hola, vine a darles un vistazo, ya sabes..  
**S. **Brittany te llamó.  
**Q. **Así es y que hacen? Escuché el piano.  
**S.** Le tocaba algo a André al parecer le gustó.  
**Q.** Puedo escucharlo?  
**S. **Claro.

_Cuando terminé de cantar y tocar esa pequeña estrofa…  
_  
**Q.** Es tiernísima, tienes que terminarla.  
**S. **Claro que lo haré pero será mas adelante, ahora tengo hambre, me acompañas a cenar?  
**Q.** Claro.

_Bittany regresó dos semanas después, cuando ella estaba en casa no descuidaba ni un segundo a André, le cantaba, le contaba historias muy raras en las cuales por su puesto incluía a Lord y Lady Tubbington._

_Una tarde, le terminé de dar de comer a André.  
_  
**B.** Dámelo, yo le quiero sacar el aire.  
**S. **Ok pero no lo muevas mucho porque va a vomitar.  
**B. **Santana, confía en mi por favor.  
**S. **Ok.

_Corrí rápido por mi celular y comencé grabar a mi esposa e hijo, Brittany luego de sacarle el aire a nuestro hijo, lo levantó un poco con sus brazos, haciéndole mimos, cuando de pronto un gran vomito blanco salió de su boquita cayendo justo encima del rostro y ropa de mi esposa._

**S. **Jajajajajjajaja te lo dije te lo dije, que no lo movieras, mira nada mas jajajaj.  
**B.** Ahora vas a ver, bésame, bésanoooos.  
**S. **No, no aléjense de mi par de clones.  
**B.** Ok basta, toma a André mientras me voy a lavar.  
**S. **Te cambias la blusa, está manchada.

_Cuando mi esposa regresó a la sala.  
_  
**S.** En serio Brittany? Otra vez con mi sudadera de la universidad?  
**B.** Me dijiste que me cambiara de ropa no?  
**S. **Pero tienes otras cosas.  
**B. **Con ésta me siento cómoda, además en mi se ve mejor que en ti.  
**S.** Pues ya que.

_Esa noche dejé a solas por unos minutos a mi esposa mientras tomaba una ducha, cuando regresé a la sala, la vi moviendo mi piano._

**S.** Que haces con el piano?  
**B.** Por el amor de dios Santana, que susto me sacaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer.  
**S. **Perdón creí que me habías escuchado, qué hacías en el piano?  
**B.** Lo estaba limpiando, tenía algo de polvo.  
**S.** Limpiando? Pero no veo que tengas ningún trapo contigo  
**B.** Eso es porque ya lo terminé de limpiar y como lo moví un poco de su lugar, lo estaba acomodando.  
**S. **Ooook.  
**B. **Bueno ahora yo voy a ducharme.

_El comportamiento de Brittany seguía muy raro, a veces era la de siempre, otras veces parecía otra persona._

_Al día siguiente salimos con Quinn y Beth a pasear, la pequeña niña estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a André._

**Be.** El bebé creció. (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Si, como tu.  
**Be**. Es muy bello, se parece a ti (señalando a Brittany)  
**B. **Si es que yo soy su mamá.  
**Be.** Y tía Tana?  
**B. **También.

_La niña tenía una cara de mucha confusión.  
_  
**Q.** Verás princesa, Britt y Santana están casadas, entonces Britt puso una semillita de ella dentro de la pancita de Santana para que creciera un bebé, por eso André se parece mucho a Brittany.  
**Be**. Ahhhh (incrédula) puedo jugar con él?  
**B. **Claro Beth.

_Beth se acercó al portabebé con André.  
_  
**S.** En serio Fabray? Crees que te va a creer? Los niños de ahora son muy inteligentes, es mejor decirle la verdad… Mira Beth.  
**B.** Santana! Solo tiene 6, aún es inocente.  
**S. **Ok, pero en cuanto cumpla 7 le decimos la verdad.  
**Q. **Dios mío. (negando con la cabeza)

_Un rato después.  
_  
**Be.** Quinn… André que es mío?  
**Q. **Eeeemmm.  
**S. **Algo así como tu primo.  
**Be**. No puede ser mi hermano?  
**Q. **Escucha Beth…  
**B. **Claro que si, te gusta para hermano?  
**Be.** Si es muy lindo me gustan sus ojos, su cabello es parecido al mío, además no tengo hermanos y quiero tener uno.  
**B.** Entonces André es tu hermano.  
**Be**. De verdad?  
**B. **Si.  
**Be.** Quinn, Tía Tana ya tengo un hermano, ahora ya no le pediré a mi mami que me regale un hermanito.  
**S. **Eres un amor, princesa.  
**Be.** Tengo un hermano, tengo un hermano y cuando Quinn tenga un bebé tendré otro hermano! (cantando)  
**S.** La escuchaste Quinnie? Dale un hermano, no tardes, pero que ésta vez el padre no sea Puckerman.  
**Q.** Muy graciosa.

_Pasar la tarde en compañía de Quinn y Beth fue realmente divertido, la niña estaba enbobada con mi hijo, además le encantaba jugar conmigo, era una mini Q pero mas feliz._

_Cuando regresamos al departamento, Brittany durmió a André y lo acostó en su cuna, regresó a nuestra habitación con el intercomunicador de bebé, por si nuestro hijo despertaba, luego se acurrucó a mi lado en la cama._

**B. **Sanny (besándome el cuello)  
**S. **Mmmmm alguien está cachonda.  
**B. **Te deseo… (tocándome los senos)  
**S. **Dios… yo a ti. (besándola)

_Esa noche Brittany me hizo el amor de una manera muy distinta, fue tierna y pasional a la vez, pero diferente, me provocó varios orgasmos, por su puesto que le devolví el favor pero aun así la manera en que ella me trató fue distinta a las otras._

_Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano sola en la cama, me levanté de ahí, me puse ropa ya que estaba totalmente desnuda y salí de la habitación._

_Me encontré con mi esposa y mi hijo dormidos en el sofá, sonreí al ver esa imagen tan hermosa, así que les tomé una foto, Brittany despertó al escuchar el sonido de la cámara._

**B. **Mmmm qué pasa? (adormilada)  
**S. **Pasa que me abandonaste desnuda en la cama.  
**B. **Lo siento amor, André lloró y tuve que atenderlo, tu estabas profundamente dormida.  
**S. **Lo siento, es que ayer fue espectacular y me dejaste agotadísima.  
**B.** Jejeejeje lo siento.  
**S. **Valió la pena.  
**B. **No olvides que Quinn viene a desayunar hoy.  
**S.** Si lo se, te toca preparar el desayuno, mientras me baño rápido.  
**B.** Ok.

_Cuando Quinn llegó André inmediatamente sonrió al verla y mi amiga no dudó ni un segundo para tomarlo en sus brazos._

_El desayuno continuó normal, Quinn nos platicó de su trabajo, estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante pero que a pesar de que no era quien estaba al frente de él, su jefe la respaldaba mucho, luego de eso no sentamos a ver la televisión._

**S. **Me encanta ver los maratones matutinos del programa de Rachel.  
**Q. **A mi también.  
**S. **Pero insisto la actriz que me interpreta no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo soy muy sexy esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones.  
**Q.** Santana, ninguno de los actores se parece a nosotros.  
**S. **La que hace de ti si, bueno tu eres mas linda pero por lo menos te da un aire, verdad Britt?

_Brittany estaba exageradamente ausente.  
_  
**S.** Heeeey Britt Britt, hazme caso.  
**B.** Perdón, que decías?  
**S.** Que las chicas que nos interpretan no son tan guapas como nosotras.  
**B.** Ahh no

_Desde que terminamos el desayuno Briitany estaba como en la luna, no soltaba a André y no participaba en la charla con nosotras.  
_  
**Q. **Mira esta lindo el saco que usa Rachel en ese capítulo.  
**S. ** Saco? Diablos!  
**Q. **Qué pasa?  
**S. **Olvidé pasar por mi saco a la tintorería y lo necesito mañana para la presentación de mi clase.  
**Q.** Santana en donde tienes la cabeza?  
**S. ** Pues se me olvidó, tengo que ir por él.  
**Q. **Utiliza otro.  
**S. **No puedo.  
**Q. **Por qué?  
**S. **Porque es de buena suerte, con él me veo muuuuy caliente, además ahora que estoy amamantando las boobies me crecieron mas y el escote se me ve hermoso y estoy segura de que el profesor me dará una muy buena calificación por la maravillosa vista que le daré.  
**Q.** Así consigues tus buenas calificaciones? (levantando la ceja)  
**S. **Solo con él, no está demás un punto extra.  
**Q**. Eres increíble.  
**S.** Lo se, bueno dejen voy a la tintorería, no está muy lejos de aquí.  
**B. **Mmm no, mejor voy yo, así ustedes terminan de ver el programa.  
**S.** En serio?  
**B.** Si además aprovecharé para comprar unas cosas que hacen falta.  
**S. **Ok deja busco la nota para que lo recojas.

_Antes de salir Brittany le dio un gran abrazo a André y algo le susurró al oído.  
_  
**B.** Ahora vuelvo,… Quinnie, cumplirás tu promesa verdad?  
**Q. **Cuál?  
**B. **De cuidar a André para siempre.  
**Q.** Claro Britt te lo he dicho varias veces, confía en mi. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Gracias Quinnie te quiero (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Y yo a ti.  
**B. **Me voy Sanny, regreso en un rato mas, recuerda que eres el amor de mi vida.  
**S. **Lo se mi amor y tu el mío.  
**B. **Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**B. **Deja me quito tu sudadera.  
**S.** En serio? Milagro.  
**B.** Muy graciosa.

_Brittany me dio un profundo y tierno beso.  
_  
**B.** Nos vemos chicas.  
**S y Q.** Bye.

_El maratón del programa de Rachel terminó.  
_  
**Q.** Ya me voy Santana, Brittany ya se tardó y necesito ir a mi departamento a revisar unos documentos.  
**S. **Tienes razón, deja le llamo….. No contesta que raro.  
**Q.** A ver deja lo intento yo….. No nada.  
**S. **Espérala media hora mas si no llega te vas a tu departamento.  
**Q. **Ok… puedo cambiarle a las noticias? Necesito ver qué dicen sobre el caso en el que estoy trabajando.  
**S. **Claro.

_Quinn cambió al canal local para ver las noticias, había una cobertura especial sobre un accidente que se suscitó en el centro de Manhattan.  
_  
"El conductor del Aston Martin fue finalmente detenido tras una larga persecución luego de atropellar a las personas que esperaban el siga para cruzar la calle, desafortunadamente en el lugar de los hechos murieron 2 personas, 5 mas entre ellos 2 niños fueron trasladadas al Hospital for Special Surgery ubicado en Manhattan, debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones, los demás heridos fueron trasladados a los distintos hospitales de la ciudad"

**S. **Demonios, pobre gente, que bueno que capturaron a ese mal nacido.  
**Q.** Dios mío, ve todas las pertenencias de la gente ahí tiradas, es una tragedia.  
**S.** El mundo está loco.  
**Q.** Santana de qué color es tu saco?  
**S. **Rojo por?  
**Q.** Por nada, deja le llamó a Britt otra vez.

_Quinn estaba pálida intentando llamar a mi esposa, sin obtener éxito.  
_  
_Minutos después recibí esa llamada…  
_  
**S.** Hola? Si es mi esposa… cómo? Noooo, está seguro? Ok voy para allá. (muy asustada)  
**Q.** Qué pasa Santana?  
**S. **Es Britt, fue una de las personas atropelladas en el accidente de hoy, está en el hospital. (muy nerviosa)  
**Q.** Tranquilízate vamos para allá, voy por André.

_Quinn y yo nos trasladamos en su coche directo al hospital, las lágrimas ya estaban en mis ojos, mi amiga había llamado a Blaine y Kurt para vernos allá._

_Llegando al hospital, corrí a la recepción  
_  
**S.** Buenas tardes, soy la esposa de Brittany S Lopez-Pierce, recibí una llamada de que se encontraba aquí.  
**R.** En efecto ahora mismo está en el quirófano.  
**S. **Quirófano? Pero por qué? Cómo está?  
**R. **En cuanto termine la cirugía el doctor hablará con usted.  
**S.** Maldita sea.  
**Q.** Tranquila Santana, todo estará bien, hay que pensar positivo, nada le puede pasar a Brittany.  
**S. **Voy a llamar a mamá.

_Las horas pasaban y no recibíamos ninguna noticia de mi esposa, Blaine decidió llevarse a André de vuelta a mi departamento ya que ahí había leche materna que le dejaba cuando me iba a la universidad, además no era bueno que el bebé estuviera en un hospital, conmigo se quedaron Quinn, Kurt y Artie._

**S.** Han pasado 3 horas y no me dicen nada.**  
K**. Tal vez aun no termina la operación Santana, tranquilízate.  
**S. **Britt tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo.  
**Q.** Vas a ver que si San.

_Media hora después el doctor por fin salió.  
_  
**Dr.** Familiares de la señora Lopez-Pierce?  
**S.** Yo, es mi esposa.  
**Dr.** Señora… su esposa tuvo heridas bastante graves, debido a que luego de recibir el impacto del auto, éste la lanzó varios metros, en cuanto llegó al hospital la pasamos a quirófano para controlar la pérdida de sangre, tuvo varias fracturas… mmm señora Lopez-Pierce, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, desafortunadamente su esposa entró en paro cardíaco y no pudimos hacer mas por ella.  
**S. **Qué me esta tratando de decir?  
**Dr**. Su esposa falleció en el quirófano, lo siento mucho de verdad.  
**S.** Noooo, noooo, nooooo!

_Y entonces… todo se volvió negro.  
_

* * *

_**Me odian?**_

**_Y si... el drama comenzó._**

_**Cuando inicié este fic les comenté que era una historia Brittana y Quinntana, como verán así fue, este capitulo fue el final de la parte Brittana, desde un comienzo así lo visualicé, aunque esto no quiere decir que Brittany desaparezca del todo de la historia, con la existencia de André es imposible y ademas no quiero sacarla por completo.**_

_**Rosemarie: Extrañaré tus comentarios, pero respeto tu decisión, gracias por leer la historia.**_  
_**Alex: Te dije que confiaras en mi.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que han hecho comentarios sobre la historia, se que este capítulo tal vez genere controversia, pero me encantan los riesgos.**_

_**** Canciones usadas en el capítulo **_  
_**Yo puedo esperar (no recuerdo quien la canta)**_  
_**Beautiful Boy (John Lennon)**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_

_**Acepto sugerencias, criticas, todo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	15. Funeral

**_Mini capítulo.  
_**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 15. Funeral.**

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sobre una camilla de hospital con Quinn y Kurt a mi lado llorando, inmediatamente traté de incorporarme, pero ellos lo evitaron._

**S. **Dónde está?  
**K.** Santana, cálmate.  
**S.** Dónde está mi esposa? Ella no puede estar muerta, ella solo fue por mi saco, ella tiene que volver a casa! (gritando y llorando)

_Ellos solo me miraban… hasta que Quinn llorando muy fuerte me dijo.  
_  
**Q**. Está en el mortuorio, la llevaron para allá.  
**S.** No no no noooo, ella está viva, tiene que estarlo, no pudo dejarme, no pudo dejar a su hijo!.  
**K**. Santana…  
**S.** Qué?  
**K.** Ella murió, realmente murió.  
**S.** Nooooooo, entonces la quiero ver, llévenme con ella, necesito verla.  
**K.** Santana no creo que sea bueno que la veas…  
**S**. Es mi esposa, la necesito ver.  
**Q.** Le diré al médico que nos deje verla.

_Luego de que Quinn habló con el médico, un guardia de seguridad nos llevó al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de mi esposa, ella estaba ahí sola, sólo cubierta con una sábana blanca._

_Inmediatamente corrí hacía ella y quité la sábana de su rostro para poderla mirar.  
_  
**S.** Nooooo, mi princesa, qué te hicieron? Mira tu rostro, estos golpes, te duelen mucho? (besándole los golpes) Estas helada mi amor, pero ya estoy aquí contigo y no tendrás frío, Te Amo Britt, abre tus ojos, ya vámonos a casa, ahí esta André, él necesita a su mami, nos necesita a las dos, por favor, sólo abre tus ojos, te lo suplico (llorando)  
**Q.** Santana (abrazándome)  
**S.** Por qué Quinn? Por qué ella?  
**Q.** No lo se San, no lo se (llorando fuerte)  
**S. **Esto no puede estar pasando, ella tiene que despertar, es mi esposa, mi hijo la necesita, yo la necesito, sin ella yo no soy nada, dile Quinnie dile que despierte y nos vayamos a casa por favor.

_Quinn siguió abrazándome muy fuerte, mientras yo lloraba desesperadamente por ver tendida a mi esposa ahí sin vida._

_Seguí junto a ella por no se cuánto tiempo, hasta que sentí un aroma familiar, eran mis padres, por fin habían llegado a NY, me volví a derrumbar en cuanto los vi, junto con ellos estaban los padres de Brittany, su madre estaba destrozada._

_Mientras papá hacía los trámites necesarios para agilizar la autopsia y el traslado del cuerpo a Lima, donde sería el funeral por petición de su madre, Quinn, Mamá, Kurt y yo llegamos al departamento, Rachel ya se encontraba ahí junto con Blaine y André, en cuanto vi a mi amiga fui directo a sus brazos._

_Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que ella sintió cuando perdió a Finn.  
_  
**R.** Santana…  
**S. **Se murió, mi esposa se murió.  
**R.** Lo siento tanto, Santana (llorando)

_Rachel trató de consolarme lo mejor que pudo, pero era imposible el sentir consuelo alguno, sentía que moría lentamente._

_De pronto comencé a observar todo el departamento, todo lo que las dos construimos y logramos en nuestro matrimonio, ahí estaba mi piano, el que me había regalado el día que nos mudamos, entonces noté que mi sudadera la que ella usaba prácticamente todos los días estaba encima de él, cómo llegó ahí? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea, así que solo fui directo a recogerla de ahí, la tomé con mis manos llevándola hacia mi pecho, nuevamente empecé a llorar, me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré ahí para poder oler el aroma de Brittany en esa prenda de vestir, que hacía algunas horas ella llevaba puesta, estando ahí me puse a gritar, maldecir y llorar hasta no saber mas de mi.  
_  
_No se cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuché a mamá entrar a la habitación.  
_  
**M. **Santana… mija, mi niña, despierta.  
**S.** Qué?  
**M.** Mi amor, André tiene hambre.  
**S. **Hay leche en el refrigerador.  
**M.** Ya se terminó mija.  
**S. **Entonces dale de fórmula.  
**M.** No le gusta hija.  
**S. **Esa es tu maldita culpa por obligarme a solo darle leche materna.  
**M.** Yo… (triste)  
**Q. **Santana no le hables así a tu mamá.  
**S. **Tu cállate no te metas en lo que no te importa, dónde está mi hijo?

_Sin esperar respuesta alguna, salí a la sala, André estaba llorando en brazos de Blaine, así que lo tomé en los míos y lo comencé a amamantar sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera, mientras él comía, sólo me quede mirando a la nada._

_Cuando por fin papá terminó con los trámites de todo lo relacionado a Brittany,__viajamos a Lima para el funeral, para mi todo era llorar y amamantar a mi hijo, realmente no hablaba con nadie, yo sólo quería volver a ver a mi esposa, eso era todo._

_Cuando llegamos a la funeraria, todos nuestros amigos estaban presentes, estaba recibiendo sus condolencias cuando el féretro donde estaba mi esposa fue colocado en la capilla de la funeraria, inmediatamente corrí hacía él para verla una vez mas._

**S. **Mi Britt Britt, cubrieron tus heridas… parece que estás durmiendo, te ves tan hermosa como siempre. Por qué te pasó esto? Se suponía que estaríamos juntas toda la vida, por qué me dejaste eh? Me hubieras llevado contigo mi amor yo aquí sin ti no se qué voy a hacer, te necesito conmigo, eres el amor de mi vida, no me dejes por favor!.

_Por mi rostro corrían ríos de lágrimas, me pasé no se cuánto tiempo ahí junto a ella observándola, con la absurda esperanza de que abriera los ojos, pero no pasó._

_De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazó por detrás, voltee a ver quien era, se trataba de Mercedes._

**Me. **Santana no se qué decirte. (llorando)  
**S. **Me la quitaron Mercedes. (llorando)  
**Me. **Hoy teníamos que estar dando show en San Francisco, ella tenía que estar junto a mi.  
**S.** Si yo no la hubiera mandado por ese maldito saco, ella estaría viva, es mi culpa!  
**Me. **No digas eso Santana, fue un accidente.  
**S**. Que se pudo haber evitado.  
**Me.** No estaba en tus manos.  
**S.** Qué voy a hacer sin ella?  
**Me**. Seguir adelante por tu hijo.  
**S.** No creo poder, Brittany es toda mi vida.  
**Me. **Santana… se que no es el momento adecuado pero necesito platicarte algo que ella me pidió.  
**S. **Qué ?  
**Me. **Recuerdas cuando dimos un concierto en Miami?  
**S.** Si.  
**Me.** Ese día, Brittany me dijo algo.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estábamos en mi habitación de hotel, cuando de pronto Brittany, fue hacia el balcón a admirar la puesta de sol sobre el mar._

**Me.** Hey chica, pensando en tu esposa?  
**B. **Si y en mi futuro hijo.  
**Me.** Cuando decías que tendrías un varón, jamás me imaginé que realmente fuera a suceder.  
**B.** Debiste confiar en mi soy una genio.  
**Me.** Claro que si.  
**B.** Se ve hermoso el atardecer cierto?  
**Me.** Bellísimo.  
**B.** Me recuerda a todos los que Santana y yo vimos en la isla Lesbos y en Hawaii.  
**Me.** Me imagino.  
**B. **Has pensando en la muerte?  
**Me.** Qué?  
**B.** Que si..  
**Me.** Si te escuché, pero por qué preguntas eso?  
**B. **Pues… solo quiero conocer tu respuesta.  
**Me.** Antes no pensaba mucho, pero después de lo de Finn si.  
**B.** Hay personas que mueren muy jóvenes como él, la gente dice que se fueron antes de tiempo, que tenían muchas cosas por vivir… pero yo no creo que la gente muera antes de tiempo, creo que desde que naces ya traes contigo tu fecha de muerte.  
**Me.** Brittany te sientes bien?  
**B.** Así que lo importante es vivir la vida al máximo, hacer las cosas que te hacen feliz, como yo, me encanta lo que hago contigo, bailar es lo que mas me gusta, me encanta ser la esposa de Santana y me encanta el saber que seré madre de mi André.  
**Me.** Si a mi también me gus…  
**B.** Mercedes, puedo pedirte un favor?  
**Me.** Si, claro.  
**B.** En mi vida ha habido muchos sitios especiales, pero tengo dos que son mis preferidos, uno es la escuela de verano donde estuve cuando tenía 14 años, fue ahí donde conocí a Santana y el otro lugar es McKinley, ahí viví cosas muy especiales, fui parte de las cheerios, del club Glee, hice a los mejores amigos del mundo que son ustedes y sobre todo, ahí me enamoré de Santana…  
**Me.** Cierto.  
**B.** Mercedes? Si algún día yo muriera le podrías decir a Santana que esparzan mis cenizas en el jardín de la escuela de verano y en el jardín de McKinley, cerca del árbol de Finn.. . Así podremos comunicarnos él y yo mucho mejor, además en ese lugar Santana y yo también nos acariciábamos los senos (sonriendo)  
**Me.** Brittany… estás hablando en serio?  
**B. **Claro.  
**Me.** Mira Britt, no creo que eso sea necesario, tu eres joven y aun vas a vivir mucho porque tendrás un hijo y….  
**B.** Tu sabes cuándo vas a morir?  
**Me.** No.  
**B.** Ni yo, al menos no con exactitud, pero sabes? Es bueno prepararse para algo así, lo he empezado a hacer y por eso te pido que si muero antes que tu y antes que Santana, le hagas saber lo que deseo, por favor… ahhh y dile que le regale mis gatos a mi hermanita, se que a San no le gustan.  
**Me. **Oook.. Lo haré, te lo prometo.  
**B.** Gracias. Cedes, ahora hay que prepararnos porque hay miles de fans listos para presenciar tu show.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

**S. **Eeeso.. Te pidió?  
**Me.** Si.  
**S.** Oh por dios. (llorando)  
**Me. **Perdóname Santana, pero tenía que decírtelo.  
**S.** Gracias Mercedes. (abrazándola)

_Mi esposa quería estar siempre en los lugares que compartió conmigo, en nuestros lugares especiales y yo cumpliría su deseo._

_Lo platiqué con mis suegros y estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Momentos antes de que el cuerpo de Brittany fuera llevado al crematorio todos mis amigos se reunieron conmigo, cantaron canciones para ella, las que mas le gustaban, lloramos y reímos al recordar sus frases, su espíritu libre, todo lo bueno en ella, entonces me acerqué por última vez a su ataúd._

**S. **Hey princesa, de verdad no se qué voy a hacer con mi vida sin ti, no se si podré soportarlo, sólo espero no tener que esperar mucho para volverte a ver, Te Amo Brittany, para siempre.

_Le di un beso en sus labios y dejé que los tipos de la funeraria cerraran el ataúd, nuevamente me eché a llorar, Quinn y Rachel me abrazaron._

_Cuando nos entregaron las cenizas de mi esposa, regresamos a casa de mis padres, ahí nos reunimos nuevamente todos, incluyendo a los padres y familiares de Brittany, yo subí a mi antigua recámara a llorar, recordé la primera vez que estuve con Brittany ahí, la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, nuestras conversaciones, entonces escuché que llamaron a la puerta._

**S.** Adelante (limpiándome las lágrimas)  
**Q.** Hey Santana, alguien te extraña. (con André en brazos)  
**S.** No me digas? Tiene hambre.  
**Q.** Si.  
**S. **Este niño lo único que hace es comer, dámelo.  
**Q.** Santana! (viéndome raro)  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Nada, ahora vuelvo.  
**S. **No te vayas, espera a que termine de comer y te lo llevas contigo, necesito dormir.  
**Q.** Estas segura?  
**S. **No me escuchaste?  
**Q. **Ok.

_Quinn se quedó en silencio parada en la ventana de mi recámara viendo hacia afuera._

_Al siguiente día mis padres, los de Britt y sus hermanas, así como nuestros amigos fuimos a cumplir el deseo de mi esposa, primero arribamos a la escuela de verano y de ahí fuimos a McKinley a hacer lo mismo, yo no pude dejar de llorar en todo el proceso._

_Cuando regresamos a casa, le pedí a papá que llevara los gatos de Brittany que por supuesto habíamos traído de NY a su hermana pequeña, el accedió._

_Todos regresaron a su vida cotidiana, yo decidí quedarme en Lima dos semanas mas, de las cuales sinceramente no recuerdo mucho, mamá decía que parecía un zombie todo el tiempo, creo que ella tenía razón._

_Quinn y Kurt, regresaron por mi a Lima para volver a NY, papá tenía un congreso muy importante en Pensilvania y luego de eso un evento al cuál también tenía que asistir mi mamá, así que ese fue el motivo por el cual dejé la casa de mis padres._

_Mientras volábamos de regreso a NY, muchos recuerdos de ella volvieron a mi cabeza, en cuanto pusiera un pie de nuevo en NY, mi vida sería totalmente distinta, tenía mucho miedo de empezar a vivirla sin mi esposa._

* * *

**_Perdón por el drama y perdón por los errores, estoy mas dormida que despierta._**

**_Hasta la próxima, gracias.  
_**


	16. Aprender a vivir sin ella

**_Nuevo capítulo... a ver que les parece._  
**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 16. Aprender a vivir sin ella.**

_En cuanto llegamos a mi departamento, no pude evitar echarme a llorar ya que cada rincón del lugar me recordaba a mi esposa, fui directo a mi habitación, sobre la cama estaba mi sudadera la misma que Brittany usaba todos los días cuando estaba en casa, así que la tomé para poder olfatearla, aún tenía su aroma._

_Minutos mas tarde Quinn entró a la habitación._

**Q.** Santana? Kurt y Blaine ya se van a descansar mmm quieres despedirte de ellos?  
**S. **Solo diles que muchas gracias, por favor.  
**Q.** Ok…

_No se cuánto tiempo mas pasó, ya me que el sueño me venció mientras lloraba, salí al baño y ahí estaba Quinn acostada leyendo un libro, en el sofá-cama que había comprado mamá.  
_  
**S. **Quinn… sigues aquí?  
**Q.** Si.. No pretenderás que me vaya y deje a André solo, tu no has estado al pendiente de él desde que llegamos.  
**S.** Ahhh Ok, gracias por cuidarlo.

_Con eso fui al baño y luego regresé a encerrarme a mi habitación, empecé a ver el carrete de fotografías de mi celular, en todas estaba ella… otra vez me puse a llorar._

_Al siguiente día Quinn me despertó._

**Q.** Santana, Santana! Ven vamos para que desayunes, además André tiene hambre.  
**S.** No tengo hambre Quinn, solo déjame dormir, estoy muy cansada.  
**Q.** San, por favor, tienes que comer, te vas a enfermar.  
**S.** No quiero, solo déjame dormir.  
**Q.** Ok entonces te traeré a André para que coma.  
**S.** Como quieras.

_Quinn regresó con mi hijo quien estaba llorando, lo puso a un lado de mi, saqué mi seno y se lo acerqué para que comiera, yo solo cerré los ojos para volverme a dormir.  
_  
_Desperté después del medio día, el departamento estaba vació, la verdad no me importó para nada en ese momento, así que fui a tomar una ducha, cuando salía del baño, Quinn estaba entrando al departamento con mi hijo en sus brazos, Blaine y Kurt con bolsas de super mercado._

**Q.** Santana, que bueno que ya despertaste, los chicos y yo fuimos a comprar víveres y leche para André, ven ahora si a comer algo, necesitas muchas vitaminas para que sigas produciendo leche.  
**S. **Y para qué si ya le compraste fórmula al bebé?  
**Q.** Bueno, lo hice porque te has pasado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo y él tiene mucha hambre.  
**S. **Como sea, ahora no tengo apetito.

_Regresé a mi recámara…. Ese día en la noche salí por agua, tenía bastante sed y ahí estaba nuevamente ella en el sofá-cama.  
_  
**S. **Aún aquí?  
**Q. **No voy a dejar a André solo.  
**S. **Que bueno que te preocupes por él, buenas noches.  
**Q.** Santana espera… qué diablos está pasando contigo? Te recuerdo que tienes un hijo.  
**S. **Del cual tu como su madrina te estás haciendo cargo, gracias por hacerlo, buenas noches.  
**Q. **Santana!

_No tenía ganas de discutir, yo solo quería abrazar mi sudadera y pensar en mi esposa._

_Al siguiente día Kurt me despertó_.

**K.** Santana, ven a desayunar, vamos, se que no has probado bocado desde que regresamos de Lima.  
**S. **No tengo hambre.  
**K. **No te estoy pidiendo permiso, vamos.

_Nuevamente no tenía ganas de discutir así que fui a desayunar, aunque no tenía nada de apetito.  
_  
**K. **Santana, ten esto.  
**S.** Un recipiente?  
**K.** Si para que lo llenes de leche, André se queda con hambre aunque le demos la fórmula.  
**S. **Dios mío, hasta eso tengo qué hacer?  
**K.** Santana es tu hijo, piensa en él.  
**S. **Y por qué ustedes no piensan en mi? Acabo de perder a mi esposa, al amor de mi vida y se la pasan atosigándome con "dale de comer a André". "tu hijo tiene hambre".  
**K. **Santana si Quinn, Blaine o yo tuviéramos la manera indicada para que André no necesitara de tu leche y no molestarte créeme que lo haríamos, pero desafortunadamente tu hijo esta muy acostumbrado a la comida que tu le provees.  
**S. **Esta bien, deja traigo el aparato para extraerme la leche… por cierto y Quinn?  
**K. **Tuvo clases temprano, viene mas tarde.  
**S. **Oh.

_Saqué algunas onzas de leche materna para mi hijo y luego regresé a mi habitación… ya en la noche.  
_  
**Q. **Santana ven acompáñame a cenar.  
**S. **No tengo hambre.  
**Q. **Necesi…  
**S.** Si si ya se que necesito comer pero no tengo hambre.  
**Q.** Santana… vamos por favor.  
**S. **Ok.

_Mientras cenábamos._

**Q. **Santana, cuándo piensas volver a clases?  
**S.** Volver? (frunciendo el ceño) Yo no voy a volver a clases.  
**Q.** Como que no? Santana estás a punto de terminar el semestre, no tiene caso de que lo pierdas a estas alturas.  
**S. **No me interesa, no voy a volver a la universidad y punto.  
**Q.** Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
**S. **Quedarme en casa y cuidar a mi hijo.  
**Q. **Si claro, así como lo has estado haciendo los últimos días.  
**S. **Qué demonios me estás tratando de decir?  
**Q. **Pones como excusa el "voy a cuidar a mi hijo" pero desde que regresaste de Lima no lo has hecho, somos los chicos y yo quienes estamos a cargo de él.  
**S.** Pues nadie les pidió que lo hicieran o si?  
**Q.** Lo hacemos porque lo amamos y si lo dejáramos bajo tu custodia el niño se moriría.  
**S. **No seas exagerada Quinn.  
**Q.** Él no tiene la culpa de la muerte de su madre.  
**S. **Nunca he dicho que la tenga…  
**Q. **Sácate mas leche.. (muy molesta)  
**S. **Y ahora me he convertido en una vaca humana.  
**Q. **Llámate como quieras pero sácate leche para tu hijo.  
**S. **Te vas a quedar de nuevo a dormir?  
**Q. **Piensas hacerte cargo de André por la noche?

_No respondí y fui directo a la recámara._

_Los siguientes días para mi fueron como los demás, sin sentido alguno, de hecho había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo, no sabía la fecha exacta en que vivíamos, me encerré en mi propio mundo, solo salía de mi habitación para comer un poco, ir al baño, y ducharme._

_Un día recibí la visita de Mercedes y su representante Francesco._

**Me**. Cómo has estado Santana?  
**S.** Pues no lo se.  
**Me.** Estamos aquí porque como tu sabes Brittany era y es muy importante para mi y mi equipo de trabajo.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**F.** Cuando Brittany firmó contrato con nosotros, había bastantes cláusulas en él, como la de no embarazos mientras durara la gira, pero también había una sobre la compra de un seguro de vida, tu sabes que los bailarines suelen sufrir lesiones, así que prácticamente obligamos a todos a comprarlo por si les pasaba algo… Santana, ya que lo de Brittany fue una muerte accidental, el seguro de vida puede ser cobrado ya que eso si estaba incluido en la póliza, desafortunadamente la taza era baja porque jamás consideramos que alguno de los bailarines falleciera y menos de esa manera.  
**Me.** Brittany dejó como beneficiarios a ti y a André.  
**F.** Nuestro abogados se encargarán de transferir el monto a tu cuenta en los próximos días.  
**Me.** Al menos tu y André podrán estar bien económicamente por algún tiempo.  
**S.** Gracias por todo.

_Mercedes y su representante se fueron minutos después, esa conversación me dejó mucho mas deprimida y como siempre huí a mi "cueva" y le puse seguro para que nadie me molestara, ni un millón de dólares podría revivir a mi esposa, así que nada me importaba._

_El no tener una alimentación adecuada, mas la depresión estaban causando muchos estragos en mi, cada vez me sentía mas débil y con menos ganas de salir de mi habitación, un día entre sueños escuché una especie de discusión entre los chicos y el llanto de mi bebé._

**K. **No para de llorar, qué vamos a hacer? (voz angustiada)  
**Bl.** Intenta con una papilla, no se algo.  
**K.** Tiene solo 4 meses y medio el pediatra dijo que aún estaba muy pequeño para eso.  
**Bl.** Dios mío.  
**Q. **Blaine tira la puerta.  
**Bl.** Qué?  
**Q. **Que tires la maldita puerta de la habitación, lleva días ahí sin salir, tírala.

_Entonces escuché un fuerte ruido que me asustó, Blaine había tirado la puerta de mi habitación.  
_  
**S. **Pero qué demonios?  
**Q. **Sal de esa cama ahora!  
**S. **Qué te pasa? Déjame en paz!  
**Q. **Te he dicho que salgas de esa cama (jalando mi brazo)  
**S. **No me toques.  
**Q. **Sal o te juro que te daré la peor paliza que has recibido en tu vida.  
**S.** Pues golpéame, pero no saldré de aquí.  
**Q.** Maldita seaaaaa, no lo escuchas? Lleva días así, está sufriendo, TIENE HAMBRE! Te has desentendido de él por completo, no le gusta la leche de fórmula y la única que le agradó le hizo daño, lo tuvimos que llevar al pedíatra y tu ni idea.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Se que perdiste a tu esposa, pero mientras yo esté aquí no voy a permitir que pierdas a tu hijo, o dime quieres que muera? Yooo también perdí a mi mejor amiga y me duele como no tienes idea, pero le hice una promesa y siempre lo voy a cuidar incluso de ti. (llorando muy fuerte)  
**S. **Se enfermó?  
**Q.** Claro y tu ni en cuenta, así que ahora mismo saldrás de esa cama por las buenas o por las malas.

_Rápidamente salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala, ahí estaba Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de calmar a mi hijo quien lloraba con desesperación, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me invadió, así que corrí hacia Kurt y tomé a mi bebé, desabroché mi blusa y puse mi pezón en su boquita, inmediatamente se calmó y empezó a succionarlo con desesperación, mientras tanto fui a sentarme al sofá, no pude evitar el sentirme mas que culpable por hacerlo sufrir, él puso su manita sobre mi seno y me sonreía mientras seguía comiendo, yo me solté a llorar._

_Los chicos se acercaron a mi también llorando para tratar de consolarme._

**S. **Perdóname hijo, perdóname mi bebé.

_Cuando por fin André estaba satisfecho, se durmió al instante, entonces recibí una intervención por parte de mis amigos.  
_  
**Q. **Siento mucho el haberte gritado de esa manera, pero estábamos desesperados.  
**K. **Teníamos mucho miedo.  
**S.** Lo siento tanto chicos, yo… no sé qué me pasó.  
**Bl.** A Britt no le hubiera gustado lo que hiciste.  
**S. **Lo sé, pero es muy difícil esto, yo sin ella no soy nada.  
**Q.** San… mira a quién tienes entre tus brazos, es idéntico a ella, él está aquí gracias a ella, él vive a través de ella, se que estás pasando por un dolor muy grande pero él te necesita y mucho.  
**S. **Tienes razón Q, tengo que centrarme en él y aprender a vivir sin ella aunque eso me destroce por dentro.  
**K. **Nosotros estaremos contigo en todo momento.  
**S. **Gracias hermanos.  
**Bl.** Creo que ahora debes de comer, te ves muy mal y necesitas alimentarte mejor para que le pases buenos nutrientes a André, afortunadamente no se te secó la leche.  
**S. **Es cierto.  
**Q. **Bien entonces prepararé un rica sopa con muchas verduras.  
**S.** Delicioso.

_Terminamos de comer, lo que preparó Quinn me supo a gloria, mi apetito había vuelto.  
_  
**K.** Bueno, es hora de que Blaine y yo volvamos a nuestro departamento.  
**S. **Gracias nuevamente por todo.  
**Bl.** Siempre estaremos para ti y mi ahijado.  
**S. **Lo se.  
**K. **Bueno, las dejamos chicas, buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.  
**Q y S.** Bye.

_Los chicos salieron.  
_  
**S.** Te vas a quedar a dormir?  
**Q.** Si, te molesta?  
**S. **No pero ya no descuidaré a mi hijo, puedes irte a descansar a tu departamento, ya has de extrañar tu cama.  
**Q. **Pues el sofá-cama que compró Maribel no está tan mal, es cómodo aunque no lo creas, pero al menos hoy me gustaría quedarme para estar al pendiente de André.  
**S. **No confías en mi, cierto?  
**Q. **Mmmm pues…  
**S. **Si lo se, no te preocupes, te juro que cuidaré de mi hijo como se debe.  
**Q. **Ok te creo.  
**S. **Hoy lo llevaré a mi cama, quiero tenerlo cerca.  
**Q. **Me parece muy bien.

_Quinn se quedó a dormir en mi departamento como casi todos los días desde que volví de Lima._

_Al día siguiente tuve la mejor manera de despertarme desde que ella murió, mi bebé me tocaba la cara con sus manitas mientras sonreía._

**S. **Hola mi príncipe hermoso, te amo lo sabías? (besándole su frente)  
**Q. **Se puede?  
**S. **Claro como ves no hay puerta.  
**Q.** Lo siento, hoy traeré a alguien para que la repare.  
**S. **No te preocupes.  
**Q.** Cómo te sientes?  
**S. **Mejor, aquí este pequeño me hace sentir especial.  
**Q.** Lo eres, prepararé el desayuno.  
**S. **En serio? Gracias.

_Quinn y yo desayunamos y charlamos bastante sobre mi hijo, me platicó el cómo ella y los Klaine sufrieron mientras él se enfermó y cómo mi amiga se tuvo que hacer pasar por su mamá para poderlo llevar al médico._

_Minutos mas tarde, Quinn se fue a clases, quedamos en comer juntas y eso se repitió por las siguientes semanas, también se nos unían Blaine y Kurt, las pocas veces que Rachel viajaba a NY también lo hacía._

_Mis padres fueron a visitarme semanas después, a pesar de que aún estaba muy triste por la pérdida de mi esposa, mi mamá se alegró al verme un poco mas repuesta._

**M. **Mi nieto está hermoso, mira Andrés que gordito está.  
**A.** Ya le estás dando probaditas de comida?  
**S. **Aún no papá, el pediatra dice que es recomendable hasta los 6 meses, eso será en dos semanas.  
**M.** Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.  
**S. **Si… ya son dos meses de que ella se fue.  
**A. **Hija…(abrazándome)  
**S. **La extraño mucho papá (llorando)  
**A.** Lo se hija, pero debes de ser fuerte por él.  
**S. **Claro, pero es muy difícil, a veces siento que ella solo está de gira y que en cualquier momento entrará por esa puerta con su enorme sonrisa y correrá a abrazarme y besarme… pero se que eso jamás sucederá. (llorando mas)  
**M.** Daría mi vida por no verte sufrir así mi amor. (abrazándome)  
**S.** Gracias mami, te amo  
**M.** Y yo a ti cielo.

_Papá nos invitó a comer a un muy buen restaurante, mamá aprovechó para extenderle la invitación también a Quinn, así que los 4 junto con mi bebé salimos.  
_  
**A.** Santana y la universidad?  
**S. **Emmm perdí el semestre.  
**A.** Hija en qué quedamos?  
**S. **Lo se papá pero… creo que me volví a equivocar.  
**A. **Dios mío.  
**M. **Santana, no digas eso, aquí todos sabemos que lo relacionado con la música te encanta.  
**S.** Ya no lo sé, además ahora en lo que menos pienso es en regresar a al universidad.  
**A.** Pues haces muy mal, tienes que construir un fututo para tu hijo y para ti, el dinero del seguro de Brittany no durará para siempre. (enojado)  
**M. **No la regañes Andrés, aún está muy abrumada con lo que pasó, estoy segura de que en otoño regresará a clases, verdad mija?  
**S.** No lo sé mamá.  
**A.** En fin… y tu Quinn cómo vas con tu maestría?  
**Q.** Muy bien Andrés, gracias por preguntar, estoy presentando los exámenes finales de este semestre, afortunadamente tengo buenas calificaciones.  
**S. **Q, siempre ha sido un cerebrito.  
**A. **Me da mucho gusto y tu trabajo que tal?  
**Q. **Genial, he aprendido muchas cosas, el estar rodeada de los mejores abogados de la ciudad me ha sido de muy buena ayuda.  
**A. **Pues ojala y muy pronto tu estés al frente de esos casos.  
**S. **Claro que lo hará, Quinn será la mejor abogada del país.  
**Q. **Ojala tengas voz de profeta Santana.

_Días después mis padres regresaron a Lima, el verano llegó, André tenía 6 meses de edad, así que emperezamos a alimentarlo con pequeñas cantidades de alimentos sólidos._

**Q. **Si le gustó. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Ayy que bueno, todo lo que le hemos dado le ha gustado.  
**Q. **Hasta cuando piensas amamantarlo?  
**S.** Pues no se… supongo que cuando le salgan los dientes.  
**Q.** Entonces no falta mucho.  
**S. **No, pensándolo bien, le daré mas tiempo, aun no me perdono haberlo abandonado por días.  
**Q. **Ya no te atormentes con eso, míralo ahora, es sano y feliz.  
**S.** Es hermoso cierto?  
**Q.** Muchísimo… por cierto, hoy veré a Beth en la tarde… te gustaría acompañarme? ella tiene muchas ganas de ver a su "hermanito" como lo llama.  
**S. **Claro, sabes que adoro a tu hija.

_Ese día en el departamento de Quinn.  
_  
**Be.** Creo que André me quiere decir algo pero no le entiendo.  
**S. **Mmm tal vez quiere decirte que está muy feliz de volverte a ver.  
**Be.** Lo crees? Yo también soy muy feliz de volverlo a ver, mmmm tía Tana, Quinn me dijo que tía Britt se fue al cielo.  
**S.** Es cierto princesa.  
**Be**. Estás triste?  
**S. **Mucho.  
**Be**. Yo también me puse triste cuando lo supe, ella me hacia reír, era muy linda.  
**S. **La mejor.  
**Be**. Algún día la volverás a ver?  
**S. **Es lo que mas deseo … no se cuando vaya a suceder, pero espero que sea cuando André sea mayor y esté casado, él me necesita.  
**Be. **Si porque ahora es un bebé.  
**S.** Así es.  
**Be.** Puedo darte un abrazo?  
**S.** Claro que si princesa.  
**Be**. Te quiero Tía Tana.  
**S. **Y yo a ti Beth.

_La pequeña mini Q era un amor, me recordaba tanto a Quinn en su forma de ser.. Claro antes de que se convirtiera en la perra de la preparatoria, sabía muy bien que a mi amiga le dolía el no haberla podido conservar, pero también sabía que ella estaba feliz por ver que su hija estaba rodeada de amor, algo que ella no recibió jamás al menos por parte de su padre._

_Mientras Beth jugaba con André….  
_  
**Q.** Santana, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.  
**S. **Sip, dime.  
**Q. **Se trata del tipo que atropelló a Brittany y a las demás personas.  
**S.** Dirás del tipo que asesinó a Brittany.  
**Q.** Lo se, bueno… la familia de las víctimas del tipo ese van a demandarlo, para recibir una compensación por la pérdida de sus familiares y por las lesiones que sufrieron los sobrevivientes.  
**S. **Cómo lo sabes?  
**Q.** Bueno resulta que el tipo es un multimillonario de la ciudad, es dueño de varias agencias de autos por todo el país y tiene otros negocios, no era la primera vez que cometía un delito como ese, años atrás fue acusado por golpear a una chico que era su asistente y fue detenido en muchas ocasiones por manejar a exceso de velocidad en estado de ebriedad, cuando pasó lo de Britt el tipo estaba conduciendo sin licencia ya que se la habían cancelado meses antes, desafortunadamente por los demás delitos no fue castigado ya que pagó cuantiosas fianzas para poder estar en libertad, pero ahora los delitos son muchos mas graves y es prácticamente imposible que salga de prisión.  
**S. **Y todo eso me lo cuentas porque….  
**Q. **Porque tu como esposa de una de las víctimas tienes el derecho de demandarlo para que su condena sea mayor y para recibir una indemnización.  
**S. **Quinn.. No tiene caso, es decir, si las demás personas lo van a acusar, que mas da si lo hago yo, además con eso Brittany no va a volver.  
**Q. **Pero Santana.. Él tiene que pagar.  
**S. **Y lo hará, pero yo no lo demandaré.  
**Q. **Santana…  
**S.** Lo siento, no lo haré.

_A mediados de julio recibí una visita inesperada, se trataba de las hermanas de Brittany, Tiffany su hermana mayor y Abby la menor._

**S. **Chicas, que sorpresa verlas aquí, pasen.  
**T. **Hola Santana, venimos a visitarlos, dónde está nuestro sobrinito?  
**S. **Pasen está en su corral  
**A. **Tiff míralo está enorme.  
**T. **Cielos, es una copia idéntica de Britt.  
**S. **Si que lo es.  
**A. **Puedo cargarlo?  
**S. **Claro Abby.  
**A. **Awww es tan adorable.  
**S. **Y cómo están sus padres?  
**T. **Pues bien… ya sabes mamá aun sigue muy triste pero poco a poco ha mejorado y papá se ha refugiado en su trabajo, afortunadamente el negocio mejoró bastante.  
**S. **Me da mucho gusto.  
**T. **Y tú como estás?  
**S. **No te voy a mentir, hay días buenos, otros malos y otros horribles, pero él siempre logra que me sienta mejor.  
**T. **Y me imagino que estas aprovechando al máximo tus vacaciones de la universidad para estar con él.  
**S. **Mmm la verdad es que desde que murió Britt ya no regresé a la universidad.  
**T. **Pero por qué?  
**S. **Porque ya no me gustó estar ahí.  
**T. **Ohhh… entonces me imagino que estás trabajando.  
**S. **Mmm nope, me dedico sólo a cuidar de André.  
**T. **Y cómo le haces para vivir, te ayudan tus padres?  
**S. **No, recibí un seguro de vida que compró Brittany y con eso estoy viviendo.  
**T. **Ya veo… bueno deja voy a saludar a mi sobrinito.

_La estancia de las chicas en NY fue corta, sin darme cuenta todo lo que platiqué con Tiffany me puso la soga al cuello._

_Días después recibí una llamada de Abby quien estaba muy angustiada._

**A. **Santana?  
**S. **Abby, hola, cómo estas? Y Lord y Lady?  
**A.** Están muy bien, Santana no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quiero que sepas que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto te lo juro, lucha por él por favor.  
**S. **De que ha…

_Abby cortó la comunicación… cuando traté de devolverle la llamada tenía su celular apagado.  
_  
_Rachel decidió tomar unas vacaciones en NY.  
_  
**R.** Santana te extrañé. (abrazándome)  
**S. **Hobbit, cada día es mas difícil verte.  
**R.** Lo se, trabajo demasiado …  
**S. **Me imagino.  
**R. **Dónde está mi sobrino favorito?.  
**S. **Durmiendo.  
**R. **Santana… perdóname.  
**S. **Por?  
**R. **Por no estar contigo en los momentos mas difíciles, traté pero el trabajo me absorbe demasiado, me siento una pésima amiga.  
**S.** No te preocupes Rachel, aunque no estuvieras físicamente aquí, tus llamadas han sido de mucho ayuda.  
**R.** Me da gusto.  
**S. **Rach… cómo le hiciste?  
**R. **De qué o qué?  
**S. **Para superar lo de Finn… yo trato pero no puedo, siempre termino llorando por ella, cada día la extraño mas, si André no existiera creo que ya me habría muerto solo para volver a estar con ella.  
**R. **Te comprendo perfectamente, no creas que ha sido fácil para mi, ustedes me ayudaron mucho, pero el trabajo también lo hizo, de alguna manera logró que me distrajera.  
**S.** Tal vez es por eso que yo siempre estoy pensando en ella, porque no salgo mucho de estas 4 paredes, solo cuando salgo con Quinn o con los chicos.  
**R.** Deberías ocuparte en algo productivo, no se, haz música, eso te encanta.  
**S. **No, eso se acabó para mi, sin ella todas mis ilusiones y proyectos se terminaron.  
**R. **Santana…  
**S. **Es verdad (llorando)  
**R. **Santana… perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero es algo que aprendí con el tiempo… las lágrimas no reviven a los muertos, tu al menos tienes un pedacito de ella, que cada día es mas bello, yo solo tengo mis recuerdos.  
**S. **Es tan difícil.  
**R.** Y seguirá siéndolo, pero necesitas ocuparte de vivir tu vida.  
**S. **Lo intentaré.  
**R. **Se que podrás.

_Esa ocasión Rachel se quedó conmigo todo el día, fue lindo poder platicar con ella, porque nos sentíamos muy identificadas por nuestras desgracias personales._

_Al día siguiente Quinn llegó muy temprano con el desayuno._

**Q. **Te compré tu café favorito.  
**S. **Mmmm que rico gracias Quinnie.

_Sonó el timbre… se trataba de un mensajero con un sobre.  
_  
**S.** Y esto? Mmmm es de los papás de Britt.**  
Q.** Que raro no?  
**S. **Si.

_Cuando abrí el sobre y empecé a leer el contenido de los papeles, me aterré por completo._

**S. **No no no noooo.  
**Q. **Qué pasa Santana no me asustes.  
**S.** Los papás de Britt… ee-llos me están demandando… exigen la custodia de André, ellos me lo quieren quitar Quinn!  
**Q.** A ver déjame leer esos papeles.

_Mientras mi amiga leía yo estaba temblando de nervios.  
_  
**Q.** Maldita sea… tienes razón ellos alegan que no estás capacitada para criar a tu hijo, quieren la custodia.  
**S. **Nooo, nooo no me lo pueden quitar, él es mío, es mi hijo.  
**Q.** Escúchame Santana, nadie absolutamente nadie te va a quitar a tu hijo, yo te voy a ayudar, por favor confía en mi.  
**S.** Quinnie no quiero perder a mi bebé.  
**Q.** No lo harás, yo te voy a ayudar ya te lo dije, por favor confía en mi.  
**S. **Si Quinn, confío en ti.

_Y eso hice, deposité mi confianza en ella, empezaríamos la lucha por la custodia de mi hijo, solamente sobre mi cadáver los padres de mi esposa me lo quitarían._

* * *

_**Dramaaaa... bueno esta historia es 100% dramática eh...**_

_**LI. Con respecto a tu comentario, tienes razón, tal vez Brittany fue muy egoísta, pero todos los seres humanos lo somos, nadie es perfecto, espero no seguir decepcionándote con la historia, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Maira. Sip... mas Quinntana, cuando? eso aun no lo se jijijij.**_

_**Alex. Mi fiel lectora, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en las dos historias, dime que piensas de éste capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores.**_


	17. Comenzar la lucha

**Capítulo 17. Comenzar la lucha**__

_Ese mismo día Quinn llevó los documentos al bufete de abogados donde trabajaba para consultar el caso con sus jefes, por mi parte yo llamé a mis padres para notificarles de lo sucedido, ellos decidieron viajar cuanto antes a NY para apoyarme._

_Mientras Quinn y mis padres llegaban yo traté de comunicarme con Abby para saber el por qué de la decisión de sus padres, después de miles de intentos por fin contestó._

**S. **Abby por fin contestas, dime por lo más quieras qué está pasando?  
**Ab. **Santana te juro que yo nada tengo que ver, fue Tiffany ella vino y les dijo muchas cosas a mis papás, tu sabes que ellos adoraban a Britt y dicen que quieren recuperar a su sangre porque tu no eres su verdadera madre.  
**S. **Pero cómo que no soy su verdadera madre si yo lo lleve 9 meses en mi vientre, yo he estado con él desde que nació, es una estupidez lo que dicen  
**Ab.** Lo se San pero yo que puedo hacer? Sólo tengo 15 años, he tratado de convencer a mamá de que desista de la demanda pero no quiere.  
**S. **Ellos no van a ganar Abby, no lo harán.  
**Ab**. Espero que no, soy testigo de lo mucho que te ama André, se que él te necesita y sobre todo se que a Brittany no le gustaría para nada el que te separaran de él, estoy contigo Santana, en lo que te pueda ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
**S. **Gracias Abby.  
**Ab**. Mucha suerte Santana.

_Esa llamada me dejó aún más angustiada, yo no quería perder a mi hijo, él ahora era todo para mi._

_Horas después mis padres llegaron a mi departamento._

**A. **Los Pierce se han vuelto locos o qué? No voy a permitir que separen de mi nieto, voy a contratar al mejor abogado del país si es necesario.  
**M**. Tranquilízate Andrés.  
**A.** No puedo, ve cómo está sufriendo mi niña, perdió a su esposa y ahora le quieren quitar a su hijo, es muy injusto.

_Momentos después Quinn regresó a mi departamento._

**S.** Quinnie! Dime que te dijeron?**  
Q**. Hola Maribel y Andrés... le mostré la demanda a mis jefes y esto es serio Santana, ellos alegan muchas cosas, tales como que no trabajas ni estudias y que estas malgastando el dinero que dejó Britt para André, además dicen que tu no eres la madre biológica de él y que por lo tanto él debe de estar con su familia de sangre.  
**S.** Pero nació de mi!  
**Q**. Lo se, ellos se quieren valer de todo para poder obtener la custodia.  
**A**. No te preocupes hija ahora mismo contrato al mejor abogado.  
**Q**. Andrés eso esta solucionado uno de los mejores abogados de la firma tomará el caso y yo seré su asistente.  
**A**. No lo se hija...  
**S. **Confió en Quinn papá, ella no permitirá que nos quiten a mi hijo.  
**A. **Entonces si tu confías en ella, yo también.

_Mientras Papá y Quinn hablaban sobre la demanda, mi madre y yo bañábamos a André.  
_  
**S.** Estoy muy asustada mami.  
**M**. Lo se mija, pero tienes que tener mucha fe, este hermoso bebé es tuyo, por algo Brittany te escogió como su madre.  
**S. **Entonces por qué ellos no lo ven de esa manera?  
**M.** Tal vez estén sufriendo mucho por la muerte de su hija.  
**S. **Y yo? Que acaso no piensan en lo mucho que he sufrido desde que mi esposa falleció? Por qué me quieren hacer daño mamá?  
**M.** No lo se hija.  
**A. **Santana!  
**S.** Dime papá.  
**A.** Ahora que estoy aquí te acompañaré a la universidad para hablar con el director y ver si puedes presentar los exámenes que te faltaron del semestre que perdiste y continuar inmediatamente en el que está por comenzar en otoño, tienes que hacerlo para demostrarle al juez que te preocupas por tu futuro y el de tu hijo.  
**S. **Papá… yo no quiero seguir estudiando lo mismo… he pensado que ta…  
**A. **Y con esa actitud piensas luchar por tu hijo? Santana maldita sea cuando vas a madurar? Desde que saliste de Lima para "buscar tu sueño" no has hecho nada para conseguirlo, llevas mas de la mitad de la carrera y ahora quieres empezar con otra?  
**S. **Papá entiéndeme yo..  
**A. **No Santana, tu me pediste ayuda para comenzar a estudiar producción musical, no es posible que quieras a echar a perder casi 3 años de estudios.  
**S. **Eso no es lo mío papá entiéndeme.  
**A. **Y qué es lo tuyo eh?  
**S. **Pues…  
**A. **Lo ves? No lo sabes, en 23 años de vida no sabes nada, creo que sería mejor que los padres de Brittany se quedarán con mi nieto.**  
M**. Andrés!

_Al escuchar esas palabras de mi padre no pude evitar ir corriendo a mi recámara, me solté a llorar.  
_  
**M. **Mija… no le hagas caso a tu padre… él está muy nervioso como todos.  
**S. **Soy una perdedora mamá, me convertí en lo que mas odiaba una perdedora de Lima.**  
Q**. Santana… No eres una perdedora, eres muy buena para la producción y escribes canciones maravillosas, ahora solo tienes miedo, pero es normal… sólo piensa en tu hijo, hazlo por él, demuéstrales que eres capaz de criarlo, no te des por vencida tan fácilmente.  
**S. ** Tienes razón… no puedo permitir que me lo quiten, mami dile a papá que en seguida nos vamos a la universidad.  
**M.** Si hija.

_Mi mamá salió de mi habitación.  
_  
**S.** Gracias Q, eres una maravillosa amiga.  
**Q**. Te quiero mucho Santana, con todo mi corazón. (abrazándome)

_Finalmente horas después de una larga charla con el director de la universidad y un "donativo" hecho por mi papá, se me permitió presentar los exámenes finales para salvar mi semestre, inmediatamente me puse en contacto con alguno de mis compañeros y quedaron en ayudarme a estudiar y a presentar los trabajos que había dejado pendientes._

_Lo de la escuela estaba resuelto, ahora tenía que empezar a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.  
_  
**S.** Pero… si empiezo a trabajar que haré con mi hijo?  
**M**. Lo vas a tener que meter a una guardería.  
**S. **Noo, no y no, no quiero.  
**M. **Santana…  
**S.** Además a qué hora lo vería?  
**Q**. San, desafortunadamente el no trabajar no es una opción, tenemos que demostrar que tienes estabilidad económica para solventar todos tus gastos y los de André.  
**S. **Pero…  
**Q.** Por él no te preocupes… nos podemos organizar con los chicos para cuidar de él por las tardes.  
**S. **Si Britt estuviera aquí…  
**A. **Pero no está, así que basta de lamentaciones, ahora mismo empiezas a conseguir trabajo pero ya!  
**M.** Andrés por favor deja de hablarle así a tu hija.  
**A. **Creo que así es la única forma en que va a entender.  
**S. **Esta bien papá… iré a llamar a D'Shon para ver si puedo trabajar nuevamente con él.

_Pero para mi mala suerte él no se encontraba en el país, estaba produciendo un disco en Europa y pasaría una larga temporada ahí, además me dijo que el estudio de NY estaba cerrado por una temporada ya que estaban montando equipo mas sofisticado.  
_  
**Q.** No te preocupes Santana, hablaré con mis jefes tal vez ellos tengan algo.  
**S. **Pero yo no se nada de leyes.  
**Q.** Bueno no necesariamente tienes que trabajar en algo relacionado con lo que hacemos, no se puedes ser recepcionista o algo.  
**S. **Mmmm. (mueca)  
**A. **Y todavía te pones tus moños, eres increíble Santana Marie López.  
**S. **Ya no me regañes papá por favor. (puchero)  
**A. **Deja de comportarte como una niña y ya no lo haré.  
**S.** Esto es tan difícil.  
**A.** Todo en esta vida es difícil Santana, yo a ustedes las he descuidado mucho para darles una mejor vida, me ha dolido hasta el alma perderme tus mejores momentos pero se que todo ha valido la pena, ahora tu tienes que hacer lo mismo por tu hijo, yo también empecé desde abajo, trabajando en lo que podía para poderlas mantener a ustedes mientras seguía estudiando, hoy en día estoy feliz porque se que todo ha valido la pena y eso mismo pasará contigo.  
_  
Y era verdad, papá dejó embarazada a mamá mientras estudiaban la universidad, mi mami tuvo que dejar la escuela para poder estar conmigo mientras papá estudiaba para darnos una mejor vida y lo hizo… a los 10 años empecé a tener muchos privilegios a los que renuncié en cuanto salí de Lima para buscar mi sueño cualquiera que este fuere, ahora tenía que encontrar un trabajo a como diera lugar._

_Dos días después mis padres regresaron a Ohio resulta que mi papá como jefe de cirugía en el hospital de Lima tenía demasiados compromisos que atender allá, mamá quería quedarse un poco mas conmigo pero le dije que estaba bien, que Quinn y los chicos me harían compañía, ellos quedaron en regresar cuando fuera la primer audiencia en la corte._

_Quinn estaba la mayor parte del tiempo a mi lado, mientras yo estudiaba para los exámenes, ella se encargaba de André y a él le encantaba estar con ella._

_Cierto día mientras estudiaba…_

**S.** Mmmm Quinn te cayó mal la comida?  
**Q**. No por?  
**S.** Huele horrible.  
**Q**. Santana estas insinuando que me estoy pedorreando frente a ti? (levantando la ceja)  
**S. **No jajaja pero juro que huele horrible…. Ay dios creo que es André, deja le voy a cambiar el pañal. (arrugando la nariz)

_En la habitación de mi hijo.  
_  
**S. **Por dios santo Quinn, que le diste de comer a mi bebé?  
**Q.** Como que qué? Una simple papilla tu viste.  
**S. **Parece que se comió algo podrido… pffffff me vomito.  
**Q.** Santana no seas exagerada él no pudo… ohhh por diooooos iiiiuggg Andréeee.  
**S. **Trae el aromatizanteeeee.  
**Q.** Siii ya voy.  
**S. **Ay príncipe, jamás me imaginé que algo así pudiera salir de ti.  
**Q.** Ni yo jajajajjaja, ponle mucho talco.  
**S. **Sip…

_Mientras le ponía a mi hijo un pañal limpio y contemplaba su enorme sonrisa con esos maravillosos ojos azules, me puse a llorar._

**Q.** Hey San… qué pasa?  
**S. **Nada es solo que… quiero recordar todos estos momentos para siempre… (suspirando) me lo van a quitar Quinn.  
**Q. **No digas eso Santana.  
**S. **Es lo mas probable, todo esto es karma Quinn, por ser una perra con los demás, lo estoy pagando, primero con la muerte de Britt y ahora con él.  
**Q.** Santana, ya no eres una perra tu eres otra persona eres… eres la Santana que conocí hace años, antes de que…  
**S. **De que entráramos a la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Si…  
**S. **Como sea, éste es mi castigo por ser una mala persona.  
**Q. **No digas eso, lo que pasó con Brittany fue un terrible accidente y lo de André tiene solución y yo me encargaré de eso, te prometo que no te lo quitarán.  
**S.** Gracias Q.

_Una promesa de Quinn… debía creerle? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento, no tenía de otra.  
_  
_Los siguientes días fueron una pérdida absoluta de tiempo en el asunto de encontrar trabajo, la mayoría era por tiempo completo y con unos sueldos muy raquíticos, pero mi porcelana favorita llegó a salvar mi pellejo.  
_  
**K.** Satanás, te tengo una excelente noticia.  
**S. **Ah si? Cuál? Extorsionaste a la corte para que me dejen la custodia de André?  
**K. **Muuuuuy graciosa, obviamente no es eso, vine a anunciarte que ya tienes trabajo.  
**S. **En serio?  
**K. **Sip… recuerdas a Isabelle Wright?  
**S. **Tu antigua jefa?'  
**K. **Ajá… pues como recuerdas a pesar de que tuve que dejar mi empleo en vogue, aun mantengo una estrecha relación con ella, le platiqué de tu problema y me dio una gran solución.  
**S. **Y cual es?  
**K. **Te dará trabajo en  
**S.** En serio?  
**K.** Sip… serás la asistente de uno de los asistentes de un diseñador de moda, obviamente medio tiempo.  
**S.** Un asistente de un asistente? Eso existe? Ay por dios eso humillante.  
**K.** Santana de eso y nada? Además es solo medio tiempo y el sueldo no esta taaan malo, podrás ir por las mañanas mientras regresas a clases, luego tu turno cambiará por las tardes, ella me dijo que dependiendo de tus habilidades y tu empeño puede ascenderte a asistente directo del diseñador.  
**S. **Mmmmm no me agrada mucho, pero esta bien lo tomaré, muchas gracias Kurt, eres un excelente amigo, le llamaré a Q para platicarle.  
**K. **Por cierto empiezas el próximo lunes, así que dile a Quinn que venga al departamento para ponernos de acuerdo sobre los días en que cuidaremos de André, además necesitamos buscar una guardería.  
**S. **Ok….

_El tener que separarme de mi bebé hacía que me doliera el corazón, pero si eso era para evitar que me lo quitaran para siempre, tenía que hacerlo, era mejor estar separada de él por unas horas a toda la vida._

Mis amigos y yo empezamos con la búsqueda de una guardería, afortunadamente encontramos una que se adaptaba perfectamente a nuestros horarios, en esa semana también presenté algunos de mis exámenes.

_El lunes se llegó, puse mucho empeño en mi aspecto personal para dar una buena impresión, quite mi anillo de bodas de mi dedo y lo puse en una cadena que la colgué en mi cuello, no quería perderlo o que le pasara algo, además sería mi amuleto de buena suerte, Quinn me acompañó a dejar a André a la guardería._

**S. **Esto es tan difícil… es muy pequeñito no lo puedo dejar solo.  
**Q.** No lo vas a dejar solo, las personas que estarán a cargo de él son profesionales, además podrá interactuar con muchos bebés de su edad.  
**S. **No lo quiero dejar Q.**  
Q.** Ni yo, pero es necesario.  
**S. **Te portas bien mi príncipe hermoso, recuerda que tu mami te ama, perdóname mi amor pero esto lo hago para que no nos separen nunca.

_Besé a mi hijo y le di un gran abrazo.  
_  
**S.** Entremos.

_Fue muy duro dejar a mi hijo ahí y mas cuando empezó a llorar, se me partió el corazón y me puse a llorar también, mi personalidad había cambiado tanto desde que me convertí en madre y perdí a mi esposa, que ni yo misma me reconocía, ahora lloraba por todo._

**Q.** Tranquila San, esto lo hacemos por él.  
**S.** Lo se.  
**Q**. Bien, ya no llores que tu maquillaje se va a correr, tienes que dar una buena impresión en tu trabajo, respira.  
**S.** Ok respiro…. Gracias Q sin ti a mi lado esto seria mucho mas difícil.  
**Q**. Siempre estaré a tu lado San.

_De la guardería nos fuimos directo a las instalaciones de donde Kurt nos estaba esperando.  
_  
**K.** Cómo estas Santana?  
**S. **Destrozada, pero tengo que echarle ganas.  
**K. **Así es, bueno vamos a hablar con Isabelle.  
**Q. **Bueno chicos yo me voy, tengo clases, mucha suerte San, te veo en la tarde.  
**S. **Gracias Q.

_En la oficina de Isabelle.  
_  
**I.** Siento mucho lo de tu esposa Santana, Kurt me lo platicó.  
**S**. Gracias Isabelle.  
**I.** Por cierto tienes un hijo hermoso, Kurt me mostró muuuchas fotos de él.  
**S**. No es porque sea mi hijo pero la verdad si es muy hermoso.  
**I.** Muy bien Santana, entonces estas lista para comenzar tu primer día de trabajo?  
**S**. Claro que si.  
**I.** Perfecto, vamos a presentarte con la asistente del diseñador.

_Nos dirigimos a una oficina.  
_  
**I.** Natalie, mira ella es Santana tu nueva ayudante.  
**N.** Hola mucho gusto.  
**S. **El gusto es mío.  
**I. **Bueno, las dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo en cómo van a trabajar, mucha suerte Santana.  
**S.** Mil gracias Isabelle, gracias Kurt.

_Isabelle y Kurt dejaron la oficina.  
_  
**N.** Muy bien Santana, como sabes soy la asistente del diseñador principal de la empresa, llevo su agenda, organizo los castings, los diseños que él escoge para las sesiones de fotos y otras cosas que ya iras viendo con el tiempo, tu tarea aquí será ayudarme a hacer todo eso, a veces el trabajo es muy pesado.  
**S. **Esta bien vengo con toda la actitud.  
**N.** Grandioso, entonces estás lista para tu primera tarea?  
**S. **Claro  
**N.** Ok, entonces ve con unos cafés para mi y para él al Starbucks que esta en la esquina, aquí te anotaré los sabores.  
**S. **Esa es mi primera tarea? (incrédula)  
**N**. Claro eres mi asistente, no?  
**S.** Oook.  
**N**. Ah y no tardes que aquí hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

_Al parecer esa Natalie iba a ser un dolor de cabeza para mi, pero ni modo tenía que aguantarme., luego de un rato regresé con los cafés_.

**N. **Te tardaste Santana.  
**S. **Había una fila enorme.  
**N.** En fin, necesito que le lleves estos bocetos a la secretaria del diseñador gráfico.  
**S. **Emm Ok y dónde está esa chica?  
**N. **En el final del pasillo das vuelta a la derecha pasaras tres oficinas y ahí está ella su nombre es Glenda.  
**S. **Bien, ahora vuelvo.

_Salí de la oficina rumbo al pasillo sin tener la más minima idea a donde me dirigía… de pronto en el camino choqué con algo, mas bien dicho con alguien y los bocetos salieron volando.  
_  
**S.** Diablos….

"Lo siento mucho no me fijé que venías por aquí, deja te ayudo".**  
**  
_Se trataba de un chico.  
_  
**S.** No te preocupes…  
**C.** Hola mi nombre es Christopher, pero me puedes decir Chris, soy el mensajero de la empresa, eres nueva aquí cierto?  
**S. **Mucho gusto Chris, si, soy nueva, mi nombre es Santana soy la asistente del asistente del principal diseñador de modas.  
**C. **Eso existe?  
**S. **Es lo mismo que yo me pregunté.  
**C. **Bueno al menos tienes un empleo mejor que el mío jajaja.  
**S. **Yo no estaría tan segura.  
**C. **Jajajaja eres graciosa.  
**S. **Te parece? Eres la primera persona que me lo dice en años.  
**C. **Bueno me imagino que los demás serán ciegos para no notarlo.  
**S. **Tal vez.  
**C. **Y a dónde llevas estos papeles?  
**S. **A la secretaria del diseñador gráfico pero ni idea donde quede su oficina.  
**C. **No te preocupes yo te acompaño, voy a entregar una correspondencia justo ahí.

_Este chico a diferencia de "mi jefa" era bastante agradable.  
_  
**C.** Por cierto Santana, ya desayunaste?  
**S. **Nop, aun no.  
**C. **Trajiste algo?  
**S. **No, tampoco.  
**C. **Ahh genial, nos dan una hora para desayunar, no falta mucho, te espero en el comedor, traje algunos sándwiches extras para compartir.  
**S. **Ohh gracias Chris… pero hay un problema.  
**C. **Cual?  
**S. **Que no tengo la mas mínima idea de dónde esté el comedor.  
**C. **Ahh jajajaja insisto eres muuuy graciosa, bueno que te parece si paso por ti a la oficina del Sr. Phelps.  
**S. **Me imagino que ese es el apellido del jefe de mi jefa.  
**C. **Exacto.  
**S. **Ok ahí te espero.

_Después de que entregue esos papeles, regresé a la oficina, donde la chica esa me puso a hacer otras cosas que definitivamente las tenía que hacer ella, (pero claro ahora tenía una lacaya) mientras ella visitaba su página de Facebook._

_Luego de un buen rato Chris pasó por mi y nos fuimos al comedor.  
_  
**S.** Mmmm estos sándwiches son bueníiiisimos, tu los preparaste?  
**C**. Gracias, que bueno que te gustaron, si yo los hice.  
**S.** Entonces no eres casado.  
**C.** Se nota? jajaja no, soy soltero.  
**S. **Qué edad tienes digo si se puede saber.  
**C. **22, soy de Minessota, me mudé a NY en cuanto terminé la preparatoria para estudiar diseño de modas, desafortunadamente mi padre murió hace 2 años y tuve que dejar la escuela por un tiempo, así que tuve que ponerme a trabajar para poder pagarme nuevamente la escuela.  
**S. **Mmmm y con lo que ganas como mensajero es suficiente para pagar tu escuela?  
**C. **No claro que no lo es, pero estoy aquí para tratar de ganarme una oportunidad, espero que algún día Isabelle pueda ver algunos de mis diseños.  
**S. **Ahhh claro…  
**C. **Ahora estoy de vacaciones en la universidad, así que estoy trabajando aquí todo el día y los fines de semana en un bar y tu Santana qué es de tu vida?  
**S. **Bueno… yo estudio producción musical, estoy por empezar mi último año ahora en otoño y como necesito el dinero, pues empecé a trabajar.  
**C. **Ohhh así que serás toda una productora que bien.  
**S.** Mmm si ese es el plan… creo.  
**C.** Eso de necesitar dinero apesta.  
**S. **Lo se.  
**C. **Dios nos hizo hermosos pero no millonarios.  
**S. **Jajajajaj tienes mucha razón Chris.

_El resto de la jornada laboral fue pesada, pero finalmente se llegó la hora de la salida y fui a recoger a mi hijo, quien en cuanto me vio se puso como loquito de la felicidad, parecía que estaba viendo la sonrisa de Brittany._

_Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con un aroma delicioso.  
_  
**S.** Quinn?  
**Q**. Hey hola Santana, cómo te fue en el trabajo?

_André inmediatamente le lanzó los brazos a mi amiga.  
_  
**Q.** Hola mi amor, cómo te portaste en la guardería eh?

_Mi hijo empezó a balbucear lo cual nos hizo reír bastante, parecía como si le estuviera platicando su día a Quinn.  
_  
**S. **Creo que a él le fue mucho mejor que a mi.  
**Q.** En serio? Por qué lo dices?  
**S. **Pues mi jefa Natalie es una reverenda perra.  
**Q.** Uyy tanto así?  
**S. **Si, hoy me puso a hacer todo su trabajo, pero bueno tengo que aguantar.  
**Q.** Lo siento mucho San.  
**S. **Nah no te preocupes… por cierto a que huele?  
**Q.** Ahhh hice una delicioso pollo con salsa de tomate y queso mozzarella y por supuesto una pasta.  
**S. **Con razón huele tan delicioso.  
**Q**. Emm espero que no te moleste el que me haya metido a tu departamento sin avisarte, cuando estabas deprimida saqué una copia de tus llaves.  
**S.** Ahhh no te preocupes Quinnie, ésta también es tu casa, puedes entrar las veces que quieras y prepararme la comida jajajajaja no te creas, además si este pequeñito no te ve diario creo que estaría muy triste, verdad mi príncipe?

_André sonrió.  
_  
**S.** Lo ves? Él te ama.**  
Q**. Y yo a él… comemos?  
**S.** Claro.

_Charlamos por un rato mas mientras comíamos… luego de que termináramos.  
_  
**Q.** Santana, ya elaboré los documentos que vamos a presentar ante la corte, se los mostré a mi jefe y los autorizó, tenemos las pruebas suficientes para presentarlas y los chicos testificarán a tu favor, solo necesito que los firmes.  
**S.** Ok… necesito leerlos?  
**Q**. Si quieres, no hay problema.  
**S.** Ayy pues no creo entenderles mucho, así que confiaré en ti.

_Cuando terminé de firmarlos.  
_  
**Q.** Ahh estemmm se me olvidaba mmmm necesito que me firmes éstos también.  
**S. **Más? Son muchos no?**  
Q.** Así es esto Santana, anda fírmalos.  
**S. **Los voy a leer.  
**Q.** No dijiste que confiabas en mi?  
**S. **Tienes razón, los firmaré… listo aquí tienes.  
**Q.** Muy bien Santana, ahora se viene lo bueno, vamos a comenzar la lucha por André y no nos van a ganar.  
**S. **No lo harán.

* * *

_**Y bien?**_


	18. Veredicto, confesión, celos?

**_Un nuevo capítulo, aunque para ser sincera, creo que esta historia apesta, en el último capítulo solo recibí un review de mi fiel lectora Alex (a quien se lo agradezco infinitamente) así que eso es mal augurio, no?_  
_  
Bueno creo que terminaré la historia antes de lo previsto, no se tal vez unos dos o tres capítulos mas y ya, pero tengo que prepararlos muy bien para poder resumir todo lo que pensaba hacer, en fin, les dejo el 18._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Veredicto, confesión… celos?  
**_  
Las siguientes semanas fueron muy raras por el hecho de no estar acostumbrada a separarme de mi hijo tantas horas, además mis actividades en el trabajo se habían intensificado y todo gracias a que mi "jefa" me delegaba todo su trabajo y luego se paraba el cuello ante su jefe diciéndole que ella lo había hecho, no podía reclamarle nada porque podría perder mi trabajo y en una semana comenzaría la primera audiencia con el juez por la custodia de André._

_Quinn venía prácticamente todos los días por la tarde-noche a mi departamento, me ayudaba bastante con mi hijo, los días que tuvo muchas molestias por la salida de su primer diente me acompañó a llevarlo al médico._

_Ella junto con el abogado nos estuvieron asesorando a los chicos y a mí sobre el testimonio que debíamos realizar ante el juez para la audiencia y ante los trabajadores sociales que me harían una visita en los siguientes días, además obtuvieron bastantes documentos de la clínica de fertilización donde constaba que yo había llevado a André en mi vientre y por lo tanto era mi hijo._

_Empecé a relacionarme un poco mas con mis otros compañeros de trabajo, Chris me ayudó bastante en ese aspecto, él hacía que mis días en la oficina fueran menos asquerosos._

_La visita de la trabajadora social se llegó, revisó cada rincón de mi departamento, me hizo una infinidad de preguntas sobre mi trabajo y sobre lo que estaba estudiando, también algunas preguntas personales, evaluó la interacción entre mi hijo y yo por lo cual hizo una infinidad de anotaciones, finalmente me dio la dirección de un psicólogo que me haría otra entrevista, todo eso sería presentado ante la corte._

**S. **Ayyyy tengo miedo y si el psicólogo redacta en su informe que estoy loca?  
**Q.** Eso no va a pasar.  
**S. **O si dice que no soy apta para tener la custodia de André.  
**Q.** Tampoco lo dirá… Santana tranquilízate, tu solo sé tu misma y ya.  
**S. **Ese es el problema… tu sabes como soy.  
**Q. **Precisamente porque te conozco se que no habrá ningún problema, Santana estabas muy mal cuando Brittany murió pero él fue tu impulso para recuperarte, por él encontraste trabajo y por él vas a regresar en otoño a la universidad.  
**S.** Si…. cada día antes de entrar a esa maldita oficina veo su foto en mi celular y él me da fuerzas para soportar a esa Natalie.  
**Q.** Lo ves? Santana piensa positivo, ya te dije, no nos van a ganar.  
**S. **Tienes razón Q.

_Finalmente se llegó la fecha de la primer audiencia… pero un día antes.  
_  
**C.** Hey Santana…. Yuju yujuuuu…. Estas bien?  
**S.** Eh? Mmm si perdón Chris que me decías?  
**C.** Sobre un nuevo diseño que me gustaría que vieras… peeeero no me has estado escuchando en todo lo que va del almuerzo, de hecho no has probado bocado, pasa algo?  
**S. **No solo que…. Mmm estoy muy nerviosa, mañana tengo cita en la corte.  
**C. **En la corte? Pues a quien mataste? Jajajaja

_Yo solo rodé los ojos.  
_  
**C.** Ooops creo que fue una pésima broma… quieres platicarme qué pasa?  
**S. **Pues… los abuelos de mi hijo me lo quieren quitar y estoy mas que nerviosa.  
**C. **Tu tienes un hijo?  
**S. **Si… no te lo mencioné?  
**C. **Pues no…  
**S. **Que tonta, él es mi vida entera, es raro no habértelo mencionado.  
**C. **Pues si..,..bueno tal vez es porque la urraca de Natalie no te deja en paz ni a sol ni a sombra… entonces eres casada?  
**S.** No, soy viuda.  
**C.** Viuda? Wooow tan joven.  
**S. **Pues si, desafortunadamente eso sucedió.  
**C. **Lo siento mucho Santana, así que los abuelos de tu hijo te lo quieren quitar.  
**S.** Mmmm si, ellos están empeñados en quedarse con él.  
**C.** Puedo ver una foto de tu hijo?  
**S. **Claro.

_Le mostré algunas de mi celular.  
_  
**C.** Vaya! Es muy guapo este chico…. Sus ojos son muuuy azules.  
**S.** Si si ya se que no se parece a mi. (rodando los ojos)  
**C.** Jajajaja lo siento, qué edad tiene?  
**S. **7 meses, su nombre es André.  
**C. **Ahhh espero conocerlo muy pronto.  
**S. **Si cuando quieras.  
**C. **Vaya… mira su cabello es muy rubio, me imagino que se parece todito a su…

**Santana!  
**  
**S.** Ayyy maldita sea, esa perra no me deja ni comer a gusto.  
**N.** Santana te he estado buscando por todo el edificio.  
**S. **Estoy en mi hora de desayuno.  
**N. **Lo siento mucho pero el jefe y yo te necesitamos ahora mismo.  
**S. **Ok, ya voy… Chris luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para que conozcas a mi hijo, por cierto mañana es la audiencia y no vendré a trabajar, te veo luego Ok?  
**C. **Muy bien Santana, mucha suerte verás que todo saldrá muy bien.  
**S. **Gracias Chris.

_En toda la noche no pude pegar el ojo, estaba muy nerviosa, por ir a la corte, una vez mas Quinn estuvo a mi lado asesorándome sobre lo que tenía que responder ante el juez, mis padres, Rachel y Mercedes llegaron muy temprano en la mañana._

_En el tribunal…_

**Q. **El abogado de los Pierce expondrá toda la demanda ante el juez, con los testimonios de ellos y de Tiffany.  
**S. **Espero que no digan mas mentiras.  
**Q.** Lo dudo Santana… pero lo importante aquí es que tu tienes que estar muy segura en tus respuestas, no debes titubear y solo habla con la verdad Ok?  
**S. **Si Q, lo haré.

_La audiencia ante el juez empezó, el abogado de los padres de Brittany presentó las "pruebas" de que yo no era la madre biológica de André, mostró el estado de cuenta del seguro de vida de Brittany, donde según ellos quedaba evidenciado el desfalco que había hecho de él, lo cual era una rotunda mentira ya que los gastos que había hecho solo eran para comprar comida y pagar los deudas que generaba el departamento, también evidenció que desde que contraje matrimonio con Britt nunca había tenido un trabajo fijo._

_El padre de mi esposa declaró que él solo buscaba el bienestar de mi hijo, que ellos como sus abuelos maternos estaban en condiciones tanto físicas como económicas para hacerse cargo de él y darle una muy buena educación._

_Y entonces llegó la declaración de Tiffany, la cual estaba llena de veneno, no podía creer que esa arpía fuera hermana de mi esposa, apoyó el argumento de su padre de que con ellos mi hijo estaría mejor, pero fue mas allá cuando tocó mi pasado, declaró que en mi adolescencia fui una chica muy precoz que mantenía relaciones sexuales con diferentes chicos, eso me llenó de vergüenza ya que era algo que jamás había hablado con mis padres, a los únicos chicos que les llegué a presentar como novios formales fueron a Puck y Sam._

_No conforme con pisotear mi dignidad, ella declaró que Brittany le había platicado que al principio yo no quería tener un hijo con ella y que fui prácticamente obligada a tenerlo cuando mi esposa no se pudo embarazar por el contrato que había firmado._

_Mi abogado defensor mostró las pruebas en donde constaba que el departamento en donde vivíamos había sido comprado por las dos con el dinero que yo como compositora había ganado, también mostró que contribuí en los gastos que generó el tratamiento para engendrar a André, que había vuelto a la escuela y que ahora tenía trabajo._

_Cuando se llegó mi turno de declarar, el abogado de los Pierce me bombardeó con muchas preguntas en las que de alguna manera me quería envolver para que yo contestara erróneamente, afortunadamente gracias a los consejos de Quinn pude mantener la calma y pensar muy bien mis respuestas._

_Hubo una pausa en el juicio así que nos fuimos a otra sala del edificio.  
_  
**S.** Maldita Tiffany, no sabes cómo la odio.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S. **Tengo tanta pena por lo que dijo, mis padres no tenían ni idea Quinn, ahora gracias a ella saben que fui una puta.  
**Q. **Hey no te digas así, eso es parte de tu pasado, ahora eres otra persona y eso no va a definir tu futuro.  
**S.** Ella sabe muy bien que yo jamás declararé que Brittany era igual o peor de promiscua que yo y se aprovecha de eso.  
**Q.** Pues si Santana pero no creo que el juez tome en cuenta esa declaración.  
**S. **Quinn y si ella declara que tu y yo hicimos el amor? Tal vez Brittany se lo pudo haber dicho porque ella lo sabía, yo se lo dije y eso lo pueden usar en mi contra porque tu y yo seguimos teniendo contacto.

_Acababa de decir "hicimos el amor"? Diablos, si, eso dije, pero ya no había marcha atrás, no era como si pudiera decirle a Quinn, "no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que tu y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales"…. en ese momento me quedé sin palabras, hasta que ella habló._

**Q.** Mira Santana, por principio de cuentas, cuando tu y yo lo hicimos no estabas con Brittany, segundo… tu precocidad fue en la adolescencia donde ni si quiera vislumbrabas el ser la madre del hijo de Britt, así que por eso no te preocupes, la trabajadora social con la visita que te hizo puede constatarlo, aun falta su testimonio y el del psicólogo, tranquila, Ok?  
**S. **Trataré Quinn.

_Antes de regresar a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio, nos encontramos en el pasillo con la familia de Brittany y yo y mi gran bocota casi echan todo a perder._

**S. **Ni creas que vas a salirte con la tuya estúpida Tiffany, no me lo van a quitar!  
**T.** Y con esta actitud piensas ser un buen ejemplo para mi sobrino?  
**S. **Ahora verás.  
**Q. **Noo Santana noooo, piensa en él. (tomándome del brazo)  
**S. **Si… tienes razón.

_Entonces dirigí la mirada a la madre de Brittany.  
_  
**S.** Susan… crees que todo esto le gustaría a Britt? Ella querría que estuviéramos unidos todos como familia para que André fuese feliz, date cuenta de que si me lo quitan, él se quedará sin su otra madre.

_Pero ella no contestó nada y entró junto con su esposo a la sala.  
_  
_Ahora fue el tuno de mis amigos para declarar, la primera en hacerlo fue Rachel y una vez mas quisieron ensuciar mi reputación y hasta la de ella, al insinuar que manteníamos algo mas que una simple amistad desde que me mudé con ella y Kurt a NY, afortunadamente mi abogado objetó eso y el juez dio a lugar._

_Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes también declararon a mi favor, el juez dio por terminada la audiencia y convocó a otra dentro de 2 semanas._

**S. **Dos semanas? Por qué tenemos que esperar tanto?  
**Q. **Santana, dos semanas son pocas, este tipo de casos se pueden llevar meses, espero que en la siguiente audiencia ya haya un veredicto.  
**S.** Crees que así sea?  
**Q**. Espero que si, aunque ellos no están dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.  
**S.** Esto apesta.  
**Bl**. Oigan y si yo pido la custodia de André? técnicamente él es mi hijo biológico, en ese caso yo tengo mas derechos sobre él que sus abuelos, no se tal vez hasta podría casarme con Santana obviamente sin llevar vida marital, para poder demostrarle al juez que él tendrá una buena familia.  
**K**. Santa madre de dios, que estás diciendo Blaine?  
**Bl. **Solo quiero evitar que le quiten a su hijo.  
**Q. **Aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, lamento decirte que cuando donaste el semen, firmaste unos papeles donde renunciabas a cualquier derecho legal sobre André, recuerda que el ginecólogo responsable del tratamiento nos facilitó toda la documentación del procedimiento.  
**Bl. **Demonios, tienes razón, no lo recordaba.  
**S.** Gracias Blaine, se que estás tan desesperado como yo, pero no se que es peor, imaginarme casada contigo o teniendo una relación con Rachel como lo dijo el estúpido abogadillo ese.  
**R.** Muy chistosa Santana.  
**S. **Jejeje perdón es solo que estoy tan angustiada que necesitaba soltar un poquito de veneno para sentirme mejor.  
**R. **Nunca cambiarás.

_Mis ánimos estaban por los suelos y mi querida jefa no ayudaba en nada para que yo me sintiera mejor.  
_  
**C.** Hola Santana que tal el juicio?  
**S. **Pues… no lo se, por momentos sentí que podemos ganar y en otros fue todo lo contrario.  
**C. **Piensa positivo y atraerás las buenas vibras.  
**S.** Eso haré.  
**C.** Te ves realmente tensa… déjame invitarte una copa en el bar donde trabajo los fines de semana.  
**S. **Créeme que me caería de maravilla una copa, te agradezco mucho la invitación pero en estos momentos no me conviene tomar ni jugo de uva, hasta eso podrían usar en mi contra.  
**C. **Uyy no, entonces mejor te la invito cuando termine el juicio y te den la custodia de tu bebé.  
**S. **Si me la dan, dalo por hecho.  
**C. **Es un trato.

_Cierto día salimos a pasear Quinn y yo en compañía de nuestros hijos.  
_  
**Q.** Aun sigo sorprendida de lo mucho que Beth ama a André.  
**S. **Ella solo quiere un hermanito, recuerda que ya te lo pidió.  
**Q.** Mmm eso no pasará… al menos no en un corto plazo.  
**S. **Quinn, desde que llegaste a NY solo has salido con el chico ese que era tu compañero de clases, en serio no tienes algún pretendiente por ahí?  
**Q. **Emm pues…hay un chico de mi trabajo, su nombre es Leonard pero le decimos Leo, él me ha invitado a salir ya varias veces, pero le he dicho que no.  
**S. **Pero por qué Quinn?  
**Q. **Pues porque no tengo tiempo ahora para eso.  
**S. **Quinnie… eres la chica mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, eres joven y muy inteligente, es momento de que te des tiempo para ti, te agradezco con el alma el que me ayudes con André y con lo de la custodia, pero necesitas vivir tu vida, deberías de darle una oportunidad al chico ese, no se tal vez él sea el amor de tu vida.  
**Q. **Ajá si claro.  
**S. **Date un oportunidad.  
**Q.** Lo pensaré.

_Cuando regresamos a mi departamento Quinn me notificó algo muy importante.  
_  
**Q.** Vamos a solicitar el testimonio de Abby.  
**S. **De Abby?… pero es menor de edad.**  
Q.** Lo se, pero tenemos que agotar hasta el último recurso para ganar.  
**S. **Solo espero que ella si diga la verdad.  
**Q. **Lo hará, ella era la hermana favorita de Britt.

_La espera de esas dos semanas fue eterna… pero se llegó la audiencia.  
_  
_La trabajadora social y el psicólogo presentaron su informe al juez, ellos declararon que estuve en una depresión tras la muerte de mi esposa, lo cual era comprensible y que era por eso que yo estuve sin trabajar por mas de dos meses, (afortunadamente ellos jamás se enteraron de que casi dejo morir a mi hijo) entonces mi abogado llamó al estrado a Abby para declarar, ella se veía muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar a sus padres._

_Empezaron las preguntas… mi abogado cuestionó a Abby sobre la relación entre Brittany y yo, para mi buena suerte ella estuvo de mi lado y declaró lo feliz que Brittany fue cuando yo acepté llevar a André en mi vientre, dijo lo mucho que mi esposa me amó y que fuimos una familia muy feliz hasta el día en que ella falleció, entre muchas otras cosas, sus padres no podían creer lo que escuchaban, al parecer se sentían traicionados, cuando terminó el interrogatorio, ella solo dijo:_

**Ab**. Lo siento papá, me pidieron decir la verdad y lo he hecho, Brittany jamás aprobaría lo que ustedes pretenden hacer.

_Se hizo una pausa para que el jurado deliberara y esos minutos para mí fueron una eternidad.  
_  
**S.** Espero que la declaración de Abby ayude en algo.  
**Q.** Lo hará.  
**S. **Crees que el informe que presentaron la trabajadora social y el psicólogo me beneficie?  
**Q.** Espero que si.

_Regresamos al juicio.  
_  
**J.** Una vez presentadas todas las pruebas, los testimonios de los testigos, los demandantes y demandada, tengo el veredicto.

_Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir.  
_  
**J.** La custodia del menor André López-Pierce continúa bajo el cuidado de su madre y tutora legal la señora Santana López.

_Hubo un bullicio en toda la sala yo sentí que me desmayaba de la emoción.  
_  
**J.** Silencio por favor… Sin embargo ésta seguirá siendo monitoreada cada 3 meses durante 2 años por trabajo social para verificar el desarrollo del menor y el medio ambiente donde se desenvuelve, los abuelos Pierce podrán visitarlo las veces que deseen en la ciudad de NY sin poder viajar con él fuera del estado ni del país, a menos que cuenten con la autorización por escrito de su madre, la señora López, bien con eso damos por cerrado el caso por la custodia de André López-Pierce.

_La felicidad me invadía por todo el cuerpo, no me había sentido así desde que Brittany murió, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me sentía mas viva que nunca y todo gracias a Quinn y a mi abogado._

_Salimos a los pasillos y todo era una gran celebración._

**S**. Quinnie, muchas gracias por no rendirte, gracias por estar conmigo. (abrazándola)**  
Q**. Te dije que no nos iban a ganar y siempre estaré contigo.  
**S.** Cumpliste tu promesa Quinnie.  
**Q.** Gracias por confiar en mi.

_Entonces Henry el padre de Brittany habló.  
_  
**H.** Esto no se termina aquí Santana, vamos a apelar, recuperaremos a André tarde o temprano.

_Hubo silencio… hasta que.  
_  
**No!**

_Se trataba de Susan, la madre de Britt.  
_  
**Su.** Esto se terminó aquí Henry, mi nieto está con quien debe de estar, su madre, la madre que mi Brittany escogió para él y nosotros no haremos nada para separarlos.  
**H.** Pero Susan.  
**Su**. He dicho que no! A nuestra hija le dolería en el alma vernos pelear con su esposa por nuestro nieto.

_Entonces ella se acercó a mi y me tomó de las manos,  
_  
**Su.** Siento mucho lo que te hemos hecho pasar Santana, es solo que él es la viva imagen de mi Brittany y tu sabes lo mucho que nos hace falta, pero no quiero que sigas sufriendo mas, espero que nos dejes visitar a André de vez en cuando.  
**S. **Por supuesto Susan, ustedes son su familia, son bienvenidos cuando gusten.  
**Su.** Muchas gracias hija.  
**S. **Gracias por todo Abby.  
**Ab.** No agradezcas Santana, solo hice lo correcto.

_La familia Pierce bastante cabizbaja se retiró del edificio.  
_  
**Q. **Quieres que demandemos a Tiffany por difamación?  
**S.** No Quinn, ya suficiente tendrá con ver todo lo que provocó en sus padres gracias a su maldad.  
**A. **Hey niñas, chicos, vamos por Maribel y André al departamento para ir a comer yo invito.  
**R. **Siiii Andrés, vamos a celebrar que no nos quitaron a nuestro bebé.  
**K. **Nuestro bebé? (levantando una ceja)  
**R. **Si, nuestro bebé porque André es de toooodos, cierto Santana?  
**S. **Cierto Rachel. (sonriendo)

_El resto del día fue felicidad en su máxima expresión, mi hijo estaría siempre conmigo y yo iba a luchar todos los días de mi vida, para darle todo lo que se merecía, el sería mi principal motivación._

_Al día siguiente llegué con la mejor actitud al trabajo._

**C.** Santana cómo salió todo?  
**S. **Me dejaron la custodia de mi hijo.  
**C. **Siiiiii (abrazándome) Que buena noticia.  
**S. **La mejor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, es maravilloso.  
**C. **Ya quiero conocer al pequeñito.  
**S. **Que te parece el viernes?  
**C. **Me encantaría… por cierto ahora que tu mente está un poco mas despejada me puedes ayudar con algo?  
**S. **Si claro, con que?  
**C. **Bueno tengo algunos diseños que me gustaría que vieras, ven mira mi portafolio.  
**S. **Chris… están padrísimos.  
**C. **En serio?  
**S. **Siiii.  
**C. **Bueno, habrá un pequeño concurso en mi universidad, aún las clases no empiezan pero se organiza este desfile de modas antes de empezar semestre y hay un premio en efectivo… necesito pedirte algo.  
**S.** Qué?  
**C.** Que seas mi modelo el día de la presentación.  
**S. **Yo tu modelo? Pero yo no parezco modelo, hace casi 8 meses fui madre.  
**C. **Si no me lo hubieras dicho yo jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Santana con todo respeto pero tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto en mucho tiempo, se que mis diseños se verían perfectos en ti, anda di que si me vas a ayudar.  
**S. **Pues… cuándo es el concurso?  
**C. **En 2 semanas.  
**S. **Ok.. Lo haré.  
**C. **Gracias, gracias, entonces necesito tomarte medidas para que los vestidos te queden a la perfección, mañana me acompañarías a mi departamento para empezar a trabajar?  
**S. **Ok pero solo un rato, ya sabes tengo que cuidar a mi bebé… le diré a mi amiga Quinn que pase por él a la guardería.  
**C. **Genial.

_Al día siguiente fui con Chris a su departamento…  
_  
**C.** Bienvenida a mi humilde y muy pero muy pequeño hogar.  
**S. **Jamás me imagine que existiera un lugar mas pequeño que mi departamento.  
**C. **Auch eso dolió.  
**S.** Jejeje lo siento.  
**C.** No te preocupes, pero algún día seré muy famoso y me compraré un lugar enorme.  
**S. **Ya lo creo.  
**C.** Bien, pasemos a mi taller que esta justooooo a mi lado jajaja.  
**S. **Jajjaa si ya vi.  
**C. **Bueno, presentaré 3 diseños escogí éstos 2 que según yo son muy buenos y ya empecé a trabajar en ellos, pero aun no me decido por el tercero, me ayudas?  
**S. **Sip… bueno este me encanta.  
**C. **Ahhh si, excelente elección, me gusta, bueno entonces me permites tomarte medidas?  
**S. **Va.

_Y ahí empezó algo que jamás me imaginé que sucedería.  
_  
**C.** Posees prácticamente las medidas perfectas, en serio estuviste embarazada?  
**S. **Si 9 meses.  
**C. **Woow, tu cintura es muy pequeña.

_Entonces Chris me tomó de la cintura y se fue acercando poco a poco a mi.  
_  
**C.** Eres hermosa Santana, me encantaste desde el primer día que te vi.  
**S. **Chris, espera, qué haces?  
**C. **Aun nada, pero ahora mismo lo haré.

_Y me besó, me quedé como petrificada justo frente a él mientras seguía besándome, por un segundo mis labios le respondieron y no supe ni por qué, pero rápido reaccioné y me aparté de él._

**C. **Santana eso fue ufff.  
**S. **Chris por qué me besaste? Creí que eras gay.  
**C. **Gay? Porque creíste eso?  
**S.** Pues porque estas estudiando diseño de modas y…**  
C.** Heyyy no por el hecho de que me guste la ropa y diseñarla quiere decir que me gusten los hombres, eres víctima de los malos estereotipos Santana.  
**S.** Lo siento Chris es solo que… ahhh que pena.  
**C.** No te apenes esta bien, mejor déjame demostrarte que de gay no tengo absolutamente nada.

_Y me volvió a besar.  
_  
**S. **No Chris, basta, no está bien.  
**C. **Por qué no Santana? Se que hace poco enviudaste pero nos llevamos perfecto, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que esto puede funcionar, me encantas eres la mujer perfecta para mi.  
**S. **No es solo eso Chris yo soy..  
**C. **Mamá? Si lo se, pero no me importa, tu hijo es pequeño y no creo que ese sea un problema.  
**S. **Déjame hablar por favor.  
**C. **Ok…  
**S.** Chris, en serio me halaga mucho todo lo que me estas diciendo pero… no puedo corresponderte.  
**C.** Pero por qué no? No te gusto ni tantito?  
**S. **No… bueno o sea … Chris (soltando el aire) Soy lesbiana.  
**C. **Les… qué?  
**S.** Soy lesbiana, me casé con mi novia de preparatoria, no me gustan los hombres lo siento.  
**C.** Pero nunca lo mencionaste… tu lesbiana?… no se te nota.  
**S. **Tengo que traer un letrero en la frente para que se me note?  
**C. **Perdón no te quise ofender es solo que…. eres muy femenina y jamás me imagine que fueras lesbiana.  
**S. **Mmm ahora los 2 somos víctimas de los estereotipos, yo creí que eras gay por estudiar diseño de modas y tu nunca te imaginaste que fuera lesbiana porque soy demasiado femenina.  
**C. **Diablos, es cierto… entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo?  
**S. **Ninguna lo siento.  
**C. **Estas 100% segura de que eres lesbiana?  
**S. **Mas bien 1000% segura, hace años que salí del closet.  
**C. **Maldita sea mi suerte.  
**S. **Lo siento mucho Chris, de verdad.  
**C. **No te preocupes, creo que lo superaré, espero que mi confesión no arruine nuestra amistad.  
**S. **No lo hará.  
**C. **Bueno… entonces seguimos trabajando?  
**S.** Si pero sin manosearme.  
**C.** Insisto, maldita sea mi suerte!

_Cuando terminamos de trabajar, él me acompañó a mi departamento, seguía muy apenado así que no quiso pasar.  
_  
**S.** Estoy en casa.  
**Q.** Hola San, cómo te fue con tu compañero de trabajo?  
**S. **Bien él… es muy buena persona.  
**Q. **Que bueno… ah espera tengo que contestar este mensaje de texto.

_Segundos después…  
_  
**Q.** Listo, es Leo, insiste en invitarme a salir  
**S. **Ayyy Quinn ya dile que si.  
**Q. **Tal vez luego lo haga.  
**S.** Jajaja hablando de hombres, no vas a creer lo que pasó hoy entre Chris y yo.  
**Q.** Pues qué pasó?  
**S. **Me besó! Lo puedes creer? Pobre chico, resulta que tiene un pequeño enamoramiento conmigo, jajajajaj.  
**Q.** Y permitiste que te besara?  
**S. **Bueno.. Él me tomó por sorpresa.  
**Q. **Pero lo permitiste!  
**S. **Emmmm pues… fueron segundos.  
**Q. **Que no le habías dicho que eres lesbiana?  
**S. **No, bueno tu sabes que con lo del juicio y eso mi mente estaba echa bolas y pues se me pasó decirle.  
**Q. **Pues debiste habérselo dicho para evitar que te besara.  
**S. **Bueno yo… el beso fue corto, me aparté en seguida, no significó nada.

_Entonces el celular de Quinn empezó a sonar, yo estaba confundida por la reacción de mi amiga.  
_  
**Q.** Me tengo que ir Santana, me acaba de llamar mi jefe, necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente de un caso, nos vemos mañana.  
**S. **Ok… cuídate mucho y gracias por cuidar de André.  
**Q. **De nada.

_Quinn salió del departamento, parecía enojada muy enojada y yo ni idea del por qué.  
_  
_El resto de la semana transcurrió de manera normal, sin el estrés que me había producido todo el asunto de la custodia, ahora mis días estaban mas llenos de paz._

_El viernes._

**C.** Santana, recuerdas que me prometiste que hoy conocería a tu hijo?  
**S.** Diablos! Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo.  
**C.** Buhhh que mala onda eh.  
**S. **No te preocupes, lo harás, acompáñame a mi departamento, mi amiga Quinn lo recoge hoy que sale mas temprano del trabajo, deja le llamo para avisarle que tenemos invitado, todos los viernes Quinnie cocina para las dos.

_Llamé a Quinn pero al parecer estaba atendiendo una llamada ya que estaba ocupado.  
_  
**S.** Mmmm no contesta, bueno no importa, nos vamos?  
**C.** Si vamos, ya quiero conocer al rubio.

_Cuando llegamos al departamento.  
_  
**C.** Ohhh que bien huele.  
**S. **Lo se, mi amiga cocina delicioso …ven pasa, Quinn! estoy en casa.

_Entonces apareció mi rubia amiga con André en sus brazos  
_  
**Q.** Que bueno San, ya te extraña…. Mmm hola?  
**S. **Mira Quinn, él es Chris mi compañero de trabajo.  
**C. **Mucho gusto Quinn.  
**Q. **Igual.  
**C.** Traje vino (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Lo invité a cenar con nosotras, traté de llamarte pero tu celular estaba ocupado.  
**Q. **Si, estuve hablando un largo rato con Beth.  
**S. **Mira Chris él es mi hijo.  
**C.** Heyyy, hola campeón, vaya es mas lindo que en las fotos.

_Mi hijo inmediatamente volteó la cabeza y abrazó con mas fuerza a Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Mmm es un poco tímido, sólo deja que entre en confianza.  
**C.** Esta bien Santana, no te preocupes, es lógico él no me conoce.  
**S. **Ven mi amor, no me vas a saludar?

_Tomé a mi hijo entre mis brazos y lo besé, él inmediatamente sonrió.  
_  
**S.** Él es mi mayor tesoro.  
**C.** Ya lo creo, hey amiguito, eres muy guapo, mas que yo y mira que eso es difícil.  
**S. **Eres un tonto Christopher.  
**C. **Pero sonrió, eso quiere decir que ya le caigo mejor.  
**S. **Ajá.

_Un rato después comenzamos a cenar.  
_  
**C.** Entonces ustedes dos se conocen prácticamente de toda la vida.  
**S.** Sip.  
**C.** Y como le han hecho para mantener su amistad?  
**S. **Bueno… ha sido algo difícil, pero creo que a pesar de todo nuestra amistad es muy fuerte.  
**C.** Así que eres abogada Quinn, Santana me ha contado maravillas de ti, se que gracias a ti no le quitaron a su bebé.  
**Q.** Si bueno, solo ayudé al abogado que llevaba el caso.  
**C. **Y eres casada o tienes novio?  
**Q. **Ninguna de las dos cosas.  
**C. **También eres lesbiana como Santana?  
**Q. **Eh? Pues… Yo…  
**S. **Cómo le preguntas eso Chris? Que no te das cuenta? Quinn destila heterosexualidad por todos sus poros.  
**C.** Lo siento, solo que después de no darme cuenta de que tu eras lesbiana, prefiero preguntar antes de meter la pata.  
**S. **Pues no lo es… ella es heterosexual y soltera como tu…. Heyyy y por qué no salen a una cita ustedes dos?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**C. **Emmm con todo respeto… Quinn me parece bellísima, pero para mi desgracia me encantan las mujeres morenas…. Delgadas con grandes pechos, viudas, con un hijo y para mi mala suerte lesbianas.  
**S. **Jajajaja eres un idiota Christopher.  
**C. **En esto me has convertido Santana López.  
**Q. **Mmm iré por el postre.  
**C. **Postre? ahhh que rico, eres un estuche de monerías Quinn.  
**S. **Espera a que lo pruebes.

_Luego de cenar, seguimos charlando y abrimos otra botella de vino.  
_  
**Q.** Santana, ya es tarde tengo que irme.  
**S. **No te vayas Quinn, la estamos pasando muy bien, además mañana es sábado.  
**Q.** Lo se pero mañana tengo que pasar temprano por Beth.  
**S. **Ok… vete con cuidado, gracias por la cena.  
**C. **Si gracias, estuvo deliciosa, espero que no sea la ultima vez que me inviten a cenar con ustedes.  
**Q. **Si… claro.

_Quinn salió del departamento.  
_  
**C.** Tu amiga me odia, no le caí nada bien.  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**C. **Claro que si, me miraba muy feo.  
**S. **Bueno lo que pasa es que Quinn es algo especial pero cuando la conozcas mejor te darás cuenta de que es una persona maravillosa.  
**C. **Si tu lo dices, pero de que le caí mal, le caí mal, no se, creo que estaba celosa.  
**S. **Celosa? jajaja y por qué iba a estar celosa?  
**C. **Mmm no lo se, tal vez no le gusta compartirte con nadie.  
**S. **Ella jamás sentiría celos por mi, creo que el vino ya te esta haciendo efecto.  
**C. **Si yo también lo creo… ah mira un piano, yo toco algo de piano, puedo?  
**S. **Hace mucho que ese piano no se usa, tal vez esté desafinado.  
**C. **Veamos…. Mmm si algo, afínalo y la próxima vez que me invites a tu departamento, toco algo.  
**S. **Hecho.

_Chris empezó a ver todas las fotografías que estaban sobre la pared.  
_  
**C.** Y todos ellos quienes son? Ganaron algo?  
**S.** Esos son mis amigos de la preparatoria y si, ganamos la competencia nacional de coros.  
**C.** Tu cantas Santana?  
**S. **Pues si…. Aunque hace mucho que no lo hago.  
**C. **Quién es tu esposa?  
**S. **Ella, la que está al lado de Quinn, su nombre es Brittany.  
**C. **Woow tienes muy buen gusto Santana.  
**S. **Lo se.  
**C. **Acaso ella es Rachel Berry? La del programa de televisión? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Si ella y Quinn son mis mejores amigas.  
**C. **Tienes una amiga famosa?  
**S. **De hecho 2, conoces a Mercedes Jones? Mírala también está en la foto.  
**C. **La cantante, Mercedes Jones también es tu amiga? La vi el año pasado en el concierto que dio en New Jersey.  
**S.** Si lo recuerdo, estuve presente, mi esposa era su bailarina principal.  
**C.** Claaaaro, era la chica rubia que bailaba maravilloso, por las redes sociales de Mercedes me enteré que había muerto, lo siento mucho Santana.  
**S. **No te preocupes, ella era feliz bailando, como verás todos mis amigos son exitosos yo soy la única perdedora del grupo.  
**C. **Eso es ahora, pero cuando termines tu carrera y empieces a producir discos todo cambiará, es mas presiento que le producirás uno a Mercedes que será muy exitoso, entonces tu me pondrás en contacto con ella para que yo le diseñe toda la ropa que usará en su gira y los dos nos iremos a la torre Eiffel con una gran botella de champaña a celebrar nuestro éxito.  
**S. **Jajaja eso sería mas que genial, pero dudo que nos dejen entrar a la torre Eiffel con una botella de champaña.  
**C. **Querida Santana, con dinero y éxito todo se puede.  
**S.** Tienes razón.  
**C.** Bueno San ya es hora de que me vaya porque si sigo aquí junto a ti, no podré controlar los fuertes deseos que tengo en este momento por besarte apasionadamente y desnudarte para luego hacerte el amor con locura y pasión hasta que todo el vecindario escuche como gritas mi nombre.  
**S. **Jajajjajajaja insisto eres un idiotaaaa.  
**C. **Si lo soy, pero recuerda que así me tienes….mmm segura, segura que no tengo ni una mínima oportunidad contigo?  
**S. **Ya te dije que noooo…. Pero si tienes alguna hermana, tal vez pudieras tener la oportunidad de ser mi cuñado.  
**C. **Ahora la idiota es otra, pero no creo que quieras salir con mi hermanita de 12 años.  
**S. **Ayy nooo, me gustan de 18 en adelante.  
**C. **Asalta cunas.  
**S.** Jajajajjajaja.  
**C.** Bueno me voy, le das un beso de buenas noches a tu hijo de mi parte.  
**S. **Si gracias.  
**C. **Te veo el lunes.  
**S. **Cuídate.

_Luego de que Chris salió de mi departamento, recogí la mesa, me lavé los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir._

_En la mañana muy temprano, escuche como me llamaban y me desperté._

**Santana, Santanaaaa!  
**  
**S.** Qué pasa? (adormilada) Quinn?  
**Q.** Dónde está?  
**S. **Quién?  
**Q. **Como que quién, tu amigo?  
**S.** Se fue anoche un rato después de ti… por qué pensaste que estaría aquí?  
**Q.** Bueno porque … ya sabes, se besaron.  
**S. **Aclaración él me besó, apoco por eso pensaste que me iba a acostar con él? Quinn el único pene que veré en toda mi vida es el de mi hijo y eso hasta que él lo permita.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Bueno y a todo esto que hora es? aun esta oscuro …ay por dios, Quinn son las 6 de la mañana y en sábado!  
**Q. **Perdón es que quería platicarte algo que anoche no pude hacerlo.  
**S. **Y a qué hora te levantaste para venir hasta aquí a ésta hora, a las 5 am? Te pasas, en fin, qué me quieres platicar?  
**Q**. Beth quiere empezar a pasar algunas noches conmigo, quiero que me acompañes a recogerla para ir a escoger su recámara.  
**S.** En serio? Wooow que emoción, siii que lo haré, pero a una hora prudente, dudo mucho que en estos momentos las mueblerías estén abiertas, así que mete tu trasero bajo éstas sábanas y durmamos un poco mas, es sábado Quinn.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Y eso hizo, mi amiga se metió bajo las sábanas de mi cama para dormir junto a mi, al parecer estaba muy cansada porque se quedó dormida muy rápido, inconscientemente ella pasó su brazo sobre mi cintura para abrazarme y acurrucarse junto a mi mientras dormía, eso se sintió muy bien… demasiado bien diría yo._

* * *

**_Aclaración: No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo sean los juicios por custodia y menos en EUA, pero ps ya saben que en los fics todo se puede._**

_**Alex: Tenías algo de razón con respecto a Chris, pero no se le hizo con Santana jajaja, espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo, me haces feliz cada que publicas uno.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	19. Empleo, Primera palabra,1 año de vida

**Hola, hooola, antes que nada déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que recibí, que bueno que la historia les guste, la verdad es que hubiera sido casi imposible resumir todo lo que tengo planeado en 3 capítulos, a esta historia aun le quedan varias cosas por ser contadas.**

**Se que ha habido mucho drama, pero en si la historia es dramática, lo especifica en el resumen de la presentación, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre vaya a haber puro drama, ya se viene la pelusa y lo sexy, solo sean pacientes.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el 19.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Nuevo empleo, primera palabra, un año de vida.**

_A la mañana siguiente me despertó el llanto de mi bebé al escucharlo a través del intercomunicador, para mi sorpresa, Quinn seguía profundamente dormida y aun me estaba abrazando, con mucho cuidado quité su brazo de mi cintura y salí directo a la habitación de André._

**S. **Qué pasa mi príncipe hermoso? Ven aquí mi amor, mami ya llegó, estas mojado? Te amo (besándolo)

_Cuando le cambié el pañal, regresamos a mi habitación.  
_  
**S.** Hey André, despierta a Q, anda dile que ya es tarde.

_Puse a mi hijo sobre la cama y empezó a gatear directo hacia Quinn, inmediatamente pasó sus pequeñas manitas sobre el rostro de mi amiga y ella despertó de inmediato._

**Q. **André mmmm qué pasa bebé?  
**S.** Él dice que ya es hora de despertar.  
**Q.** Qué hora es?  
**S.** Las 9 am.  
**Q.** Dormimos 3 horas?  
**S. **Sip.

_Me recosté nuevamente en la cama.  
_  
**S.** A qué hora quedaste en pasar por Beth?  
**Q.** No se lo dije.  
**S. **Pues llama a Shelby para ver si ya desayunó, si no pues nos vamos los 4.  
**Q. **Mmm creo que André ya va a empezar a desayunar.

_Y en efecto, como yo no llevaba sujetador mi hijo se me acercó y bajó un poco mi blusa para empezar a succionar mi pezón._

**S. **Diablos este niño es un listillo.  
**Q.** Si que lo es.  
**S. **Ojalá siga así cuando sea un adolescente y rápido encuentre la manera de jugar con las boobies de sus novias, quiero que sea todo un mujeriego.  
**Q**. Santana! Cómo puedes desear algo así para tu hijo?  
**S. **Ayy bueno, es una broma, tranquila, obviamente no quiero que sea un Puckerman 2.0, entre las dos le enseñaremos a respetar a las mujeres.**  
Q**. Entre las dos?  
**S.** Claro, tu me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, no?  
**Q.** Cierto.  
**S. **Pues al estar siempre conmigo quiere decir que también estarás siempre junto a mi hijo.  
**Q. **Tienes razón. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Bueno, entonces llama a Shelby.

_Un rato después salimos de mi departamento para recoger a Beth e ir a desayunar, luego de eso nos dirigimos a una mueblería infantil.  
_  
**S.** Ay dios mío, me siento como en la casa de los 7 enanos, todo aquí es tan pequeño y tan… me da miedo Quinn.  
**Q.** Santana, no seas exagerada, todo esto es hermoso, que ya no recuerdas lo linda que era tu recámara cuando te mudaste a tu casa?  
**S.** Sii era ñoñísima, pero así la decoró mi mami, creo que a ella era a quien realmente le gustaba.  
**Q. **Tu recámara era hermosa hasta que te entró la loquera y decidiste pintar las paredes de negro.  
**S.** Pero bien que te encantaba estar ahí y ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

_Sin pensar hice ese comentario, inmediatamente sentí como se me subió la sangre a mi rostro de la vergüenza… ella no dijo nada, afortunadamente Beth llegó al rescate._

**Be. **Quinn, vi una recámara que me gustó.  
**Q.** Ok mi amor vamos.

_Beth nos llevó al lugar donde estaba una linda recámara en color lila, era una litera de madera, pero en la parte de abajo se encontraban unas pequeños sillones de colores pastel simulando una sala, mientras en la parte superior estaba la cama, atrás de los sillones estaban los escalones para subir a la cama, tenía un pequeño escritorio y una cajonera._

**Q. **Segura que ésta es la que quieres mi amor?  
**Be.** Si Quinn.  
**S.** Ayyy es tannnn tannnn.  
**Q.** Cállate Santana.  
**S. **Tan linda.  
**Be**. Sii es muy linda.  
**Q. **La quieres en este color? No la prefieres en rosa?  
**Be**. No, así me gusta, también podemos pintar las paredes de la habitación verdad?  
**Q. **Claro princesita.  
**Be.** Gracias Quinn, Tía Tana, nos puedes ayudar a pintar la habitación?  
**S. **Por su puesto Beth.  
_  
Beth se veía realmente feliz, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada que me hacía recordar la de Quinn cuando la conocí_.

**Q. **Bueno, entonces vayamos a comprar la pintura no creen?  
**S. **Si vamos, cuándo te van a entregar los muebles?  
**Q**. El lunes, así que tenemos todo el fin de semana para preparar la habitación.  
**Be. **Yupiii.

_Algunas horas después regresamos a casa de Quinn.  
_  
**Be.** Tía Tana, te vas a quedar todo el fin de semana con nosotras?  
**S.** Mmm lo siento Beth pero no hay espacio para todos en el departamento.  
**Be.** Pero la cama de Quinn es muy grande, podemos dormir todos ahí, verdad Quinn?  
**Q. **Pues si.  
**Be.** Quédate Tía Tana, por fa si?  
**S.** Cómo me voy a negar a esa mirada de corderito que me das? Claro que si me quedo hermosa.  
**Be**. Quinn, deberías de comprarle una cuna a André para que él también se quede con nosotras cuando Tía Tana no pueda hacerlo.  
**Q. **Ya veremos mi amor.

_Entonces Quinn y yo nos pusimos a pintar la habitación de Beth, la niña estaba muy entusiasmada y mi amiga estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que su hija cada día la aceptara mas._

**S**. Jamás en la vida me imaginé que algún día estaríamos haciendo algo así.  
**Q**. Lo se, yo jamás me imaginé llegar a convivir con mi hija.  
**S.** Ella te ama Quinn.  
**Q.** Lo crees?  
**S. **Por supuesto, si no lo hiciera, no estaría dispuesta a pasar algunas noches contigo.  
**Q. **Tienes razón, solo espero que algún día me llegue a decir mamá.  
**S. **Lo hará, solo ten paciencia… como yo la estoy teniendo con André, por mas que le quiero enseñar a decírmelo no puedo.  
**Q. **Jajajajaja a él solo le interesa comer.  
**S.** Lo se, por eso tiene esos cachetes tan hermosos.  
**Q.** Wooow, puedes creerlo? Tenemos hijos Santana, algo que nunca pensé que pasara, no al menos cuando te conocí.  
**S. **Lo se Lucy.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Perdón , perdón… Quinn,… si Quinn.

_Ese día ya había metido dos veces la pata, algo raro pasaba en mi._

_Afortunadamente la habitación no era tan grande y pudimos terminarla de pintar esa tarde, entonces se llegó la noche._

**Be. **Podemos ver una película?  
**Q. **Claro, cuál quieres ver?  
**Be.** Frozen.  
**S.** Otra vez?  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Ok, Ok, veamos esa.  
**Be**. Siiii.  
**S. **Estoy segura de que ya casi se sabe los diálogos (susurrándole a Quinn)  
**Q.** Yo también.

_Finalmente Beth y André cayeron rendidos.  
_  
**Q.** Vamos a dormir Santana.  
**S. **Segura que cabemos? No quiero asfixiar a André.**  
Q**. Claro que cabemos, pero para que estés mas tranquila, me puedo quedar en el sofá.  
**S.** No, vamos a tu cama.  
**Q.** Wanky,  
**S. **Jajaja tonta.

_Nos fuimos a descansar, al día siguiente salimos con los niños al parque y luego llevamos a Beth a casa de Shelby… Quinn me acompañó de regreso a mi departamento._

**Q. **Fue un magnífico fin de semana.  
**S.** Si a pesar de que ayer me sacaste semejante susto a las 6 am.  
**Q.** Lo siento, perdón por entrar así a tu casa.  
**S. **No te preocupes ya te dije que mi casa es tu casa, tu siempre eres y serás bienvenida.  
**Q.** Gracias San, bueno ya me voy.  
**S. **Por qué no te quedas a dormir?  
**Q.** No puedo, mañana temprano me llevan los muebles de Beth.  
**S. **Cierto… bueno entonces te veo en la noche?  
**Q. **Si.  
**S.** Bueno, descansa Quinnie, te quiero.  
**Q.** Yo te quiero mas… con todo mi corazón.

_Me encantaba la compañía de Quinn, me hacía sentir muy bien, aunque aún había veces en que me sentía muy sola y al parecer esa noche después de que ella se fue, me sentí de esa manera, después de que llevé a mi hijo a su habitación, fui directo a la mia y de un cajón saqué mi sudadera la que Brittany usaba, la abracé para oler su aroma._

**S. **Buenas noches Britt te amo.

_La siguiente semana fue relativamente igual que las demás, iba a trabajar en algo que odiaba, Chris y sus bromas me hacían sentir mejor, él terminó de ajustar los vestidos que había diseñado para que me quedaran a la medida._

_Cierto día llevé unos papeles a la oficina de Isabelle, ella estaba discutiendo con uno de sus empleados por los diseños que presentarían en la revista del mes entrante, según ella necesitaba diseños mas modernos y frescos… inmediatamente pensé en Chris así que metí mi cuchara en la conversación._

**S. **Isabelle?  
**I.** Hola Santana, cómo estás? Qué tal tu trabajo te gusta?  
**S.** Si (ajá claaaro)  
**I. **Se te ofrece algo?  
**S.** Bueno escuché, lo que hablabas con tu empleado y… mmm sabes? El próximo fin de semana mi amigo Chris quien trabaja aquí presentará unos vestidos en un concurso de diseños y pues me preguntaba si tal vez te interesaría verlos, creo que te pueden gustar.  
**I. **Chris? Qué Chris?  
**S. **El mensajero?  
**I.** Santana no creo…  
**S.** Él está estudiando diseño de modas y créeme es muy bueno, deberías de echarle un vistazo a sus diseños.  
**I. **No lo se Santana apenas está estudiando.  
**S. **Cierto, pero es bueno de verdad, no perderías nada al ver lo que diseña.  
**I.** Dónde será el evento?**  
S.** Te apuntaré la dirección.

_Salí de la oficina de Isabelle con la esperanza de que fuera al desfile de modas y de que Chris no me matara por haberla invitado (obviamente no se lo dije) y rogándole a dios por que los diseños de los otros participantes apestaran para que le diera una oportunidad a mi amigo._

_Se llegó el día del desfile, Chris y yo estábamos en mi departamento._

**C. **Invitaste a Quinn?  
**S. **Si.  
**C.** Irá?  
**S. **Si.  
**C. **Que bueno, necesito que me deje de odiar.  
**S. **Jajajaja ella no te odia.  
**C**. Si lo hace, antier que vine me lanzó unas miradas de muerte.  
**S.** Exagerado.  
**C.** Realmente me quiero llevar bien con ella.  
**S. **No que no te gustaba?  
**C. **No me gusta, es decir, no en el aspecto sentimental, pero es tu amiga y tu eres mi amiga, podemos ser amigos los 3 sin odiarnos.  
**S.** Que ella no te odia.  
**C. **Que si lo hace, en fin, nos verá allá?  
**S. **No, en un rato mas pasa por nosotros, ella tiene auto.  
**C.** Wooow ahora me siento tannn pobre.  
**S. **Dímelo a mi.

_Fuimos directo al evento, antes de salir a desfilar, me asomé de tras bambalinas para ver si Isabelle se había presentado al desfile, pero para mi decepción no estaba presente, así que regresé a que terminaran de maquillarme._

**C. **Estás lista Santana? Serás la cuarta en salir.  
**S.** Si….  
**C.** Ah mira ahí viene Quinn.  
**S. **Hey Quinnie que tal me veo?

_Quinn se quedó frente a mi mirándome de pies a cabeza sin decir nada.  
_  
**S.** Quinn?**  
Q.** Ehhh mmmm esteeee… te ves muy hermosa Santana, el vestido es precioso, felicidades Chris.  
**C. **Si claro el vestido.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**C. **Que qué bueno que te gustó el vestido.

_Justo antes de salir a la pasarela vi que Isabelle y su asistente estaban ocupando asientos de primera fila… no pude evitar emocionarme de verla ahí._

**C**. Santana es quien creo que es?  
**S.** Siii es Isabelle.  
**C.** Ay dios mío, Ay dios mío, qué hace aquí?  
**S. **Tranquilo Christopher, tal vez hoy sea tu día de suerte.  
**C. **Lo crees?  
**S. **Puede ser.  
**C. **Ok.. Es tu turno, mucha suerte.

_Tomé una gran respiración y salí a la pasarela, quería dar una muy buena impresión a los jurados y sobre todo a Isabelle para que pudieran admirar la belleza del vestido, me sentía muy segura al caminar ya que Chris me había tenido casi toda la semana ensayando mis pasos._

_Lucí los 3 cambios, cuando todos los participantes terminaron de mostrar sus diseños, los jueces empezaron a deliberar._

_El momento de la premiación se llegó y para la fortuna de Chris él fue el ganador, obviamente estaba que no cabía de la felicidad._

**C**. Ganamos Santana, ganaaaaamos! Este cheque se va directo a la colegiatura de la universidad, mil gracias por ayudarme amiga.  
**S.** No tienes que agradecer, lo hice con gusto.

_Entonces Isabelle llegó a nuestro encuentro.  
_  
**I.** Muchas felicidades muchachos.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**I. **Christopher, tus diseños son preciosos.  
**C.** Eeeeennn-serio?  
**I. **Si, me gustaría ver mas… supongo que tienes mas.  
**C.** Si tengo muchos, muchísimos.  
**I. **Perfecto, llévalos el lunes, quiero darles un vistazo.  
**C.** Claro que si, gracias.  
**I. **Santana?  
**S. **Si?  
**I. **Me encantó tu presencia en la pasarela, te veías hermosa.  
**S.** Gracias Isabelle.  
**I. **Santana, te tengo una propuesta.  
**S.** Cuál?  
**I. **Me encantaría que colaboraras con nosotros en la revista y en la página web como modelo, tu belleza es única, ninguna de nuestras modelos tiene tus características.  
**S**. Bueno Isabelle yo no soy modelo, soy mamá.  
**I.** Eres hermosa, recibirías un mejor salario.  
**S.** Pero yo no puedo viajar por mi hijo, él me necesita.  
**I. **No tienes que viajar Santana, todo tu trabajo sería aquí en NY para los artículos de la revista.  
**C.** Di que si Santana.  
**S. **Emmm  
**I.** Bueno, piénsalo y el lunes lo hablamos Okay?  
**S.** Ok.  
**I. **Me despido chicos y nuevamente muchas felicidades.

_Isabelle se retiró.  
_  
**C.** Estarás loca si le dices que no Santana.  
**S. **Ay Chris yo no soy modelo ni me gustaría serlo.  
**C.** Recuerdo que me platicaste que fuiste protagonista de algunos comerciales para infecciones vaginales.  
**S. **Ni me lo recuerdes.  
**C. **Bueno pues ésta es una gran oportunidad, además tu sueño es ser famosa no?… ah mira ahí viene Quinn…. Oye Quinn ayúdame a convencer a esta terca.  
**S.** Dónde estabas?  
**Q.** Fui al baño, ayudarte a convencerla de qué Chris?  
**C. **Isabelle le acaba de ofrecer un trabajo como modelo para Vogue y ella prácticamente le dijo que noooooo.  
**Q. **En serio? Santana es una buena oportunidad, además sería un ingreso extra y recuerda que en menos de dos meses recibirás la primera visita de trabajo social, sería un punto extra a tu favor para continuar con la custodia de André.  
**S. **Ashhh tienen razón, esta bien lo haré aunque no me guste, todo por mi hijo.  
**C. **En esta vida hay que sacrificar muchas cosas Santana.  
**S.** Lo se.  
**C.** Bueno, es momento de relajarnos y como estoy sumamente feliz por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, las invito al bar donde trabajo a tomar una copa.  
**S. **No Chris gracias, pero tengo que recoger a mi bebé al departamento de Kurt y Blaine.  
**C.** Llámales y diles que te lo cuiden un rato mas, no creo que se nieguen, anda Quinn vamos tu también necesitas relajarte un poco, se nota que trabajas mucho.**  
Q.** Ok, si Santana va yo también.  
**S. **Bueno, vamos pero solo un rato.  
**C.** Siiiiiii.

_Llegamos al bar y empezamos a tomar un poco, definitivamente nos hacía falta relajarnos.  
_  
**C**. Hey niñas vamos a bailar.**  
Q**. Si vamos, hace muuucho que no lo hago.  
**S.** Ok.

_Fuimos a la pista a bailar los 3, estábamos pasando un momento muy agradable, luego de un buen rato, empezaron las baladas.  
_  
**S.** Mmmm ya empezaron las cursilerías, vamos a sentarnos.  
**C.** Emmm luego las alcanzo chicas acabo de ver una nena muy solita, tal vez acepte bailar conmigo.  
**S. **Suerte.  
**Q.** En serio ya te quieres sentar?  
**S. **Es una balada.  
**Q. **Y? Santana ya hemos bailado juntas antes, por qué no hacerlo ahora?  
**S.** Tienes razón, bailemos.

_Y Quinn me abrazó por la cintura, yo pasé mis brazos por sus hombros.  
_  
**Q.** Sabes? Es la segunda vez que bailo con una chica, me gusta.

_Yo solo le sonreí y seguí bailando con ella.  
_  
**Q.** Hueles tan bien Santana.  
**S. **Emmm gracias.  
**Q. **Hoy te veías mas preciosa que nunca.  
**S. **Te sientes bien Quinn?  
**Q. **Si por?  
**S.** Por nada.

_Entonces fuimos interrumpidas por mi amigo.  
_  
**C.** Que creen chicas? La chava esa me bateó…. Tengo un problema con las mujeres, nadie quiere conmigo.  
**S.** Jajajjaa es que tus técnicas de conquista no son las mejores Chris  
**C.** Como sea, vamos por otra copa?  
**S. **Vamos.  
**Q.** Pero yo quiero seguir bailando.  
**C.** Cuando pongan música mas alegre volvemos a la pista.

_Continuamos un rato mas en el bar yo dejé de tomar no quería embriagarme, dejamos a Chris en su departamento y luego nosotras regresamos al departamento de los Klaine.  
_  
**K.** Vaaaya al parecer estuvo muy buena la fiesta.  
**S. **Algo.  
**K.** Vienen un poquito tomadas.  
**S. **Yo no, Quinn si.  
**Q.** Solo me tome unas copitas y ya.  
**S. **Si copitas…  
**Bl.** Y así condujeron hasta aquí?  
**S. **Yo manejé, no iba a dejar a Quinn hacerlo.  
**Bl.** Bueno es mejor que se queden a pasar la noche aquí, ya es tarde y las copas con el volante no se llevan.  
**S.** Dímelo a mi.  
**K.** Afortunadamente la cama de Rachel aun está aquí, pueden pasar a descansar chicas.  
**S. **Y mi hijo?  
**Bl.** Profundamente dormido en la cuna que le compramos.  
**S.** Le compraron una cuna?**  
K.** Si, para cuando necesites que lo cuidemos toda la noche.  
**S. **Awww gracias amigos.  
**Bl.** Bueno a dormir… ayúdenme a llevar Quinn a la cama, ya se desmayó en el sillón.  
**K.** Hay pijamas de Rachel, por si se quieren cambiar.  
**S. **Ok gracias.

_Quinn estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, yo me puse una pijama.  
_  
**S.** Quinn, Quinn! Mmmm no despiertas, te pondré pijama o no? Bueno no creo que sea muy cómodo el quedarte con el vestido, intentaré quitártelo.

_Me di a la tarea de quitarle el vestido a Quinn, fue algo difícil pero por fin lo logré, la deje en ropa interior y no pude evitar darle una buena mirada a su cuerpo perfecto.  
_  
**S. **Que estás haciendo Santana? ella es tu mejor amiga, malditos pensamientos fuera de miiii.

_Como pude le puse la pijama y me acosté para dormir, en cuando sintió mi presencia, me abrazó.  
_  
**Q.** Mmmm Santana, no sabes cuánto me gusta estar así junto a ti (adormilada)

_Le gustaba estar así conmigo? Pero por qué? Preferí dejar de preguntarme eso e intentar dormir._

_Al día siguiente me desperté antes que ella y fui directo a buscar a mi bebé._

**K.** Que tal de cruda Santana?  
**S. **Hola Porcelana, buenos días y no, no hay cruda, yo casi no tomé, recuerda que aun estoy amamantando a mi hijo, por cierto dónde está?  
**Bl.** Sigue profundamente dormido y Quinn?  
**S. **Igual, sigue dormida, creo que ella si tendrá un poco de cruda, le dejaré un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.  
**K.** Bueno yo iré preparando el desayuno.

_Un rato después Quinn despertó.  
_  
**S.** Buenos días te sientes mal?  
**Q.** Auch si un poco, me duele la cabeza, tomé mucho?  
**S. **No tanto.  
**Q.** No me comporté extraño o dije algo raro?  
**S. **No para nada, por qué?  
**Q. **Por nada en particular, solo pregunto.  
**S.** Ok, tómate esas pastillas y ven a desayunar.

_El lunes se llegó, Isabelle nos mandó llamar a su oficina a Chris y a mi, muy nerviosos acudimos.  
_  
**I.** Me trajiste los diseños Chris?**  
C**. Si aquí están.  
**I. **Mmm perfecto, déjamelos para verlos con atención, Santana tenia razón al decirme que tenías unos diseños muy buenos.  
**C.** Santana?  
**I.** Si que no te lo dijo? Ella me invitó al desfile de modas donde concursaste.  
**C**. Ohhh.  
**I. **Bueno, Santana pensaste en mi propuesta?  
**S.** Pues…  
**I. **Ok antes de que decidas algo, déjame platicarte un poco de lo que sería tu trabajo, básicamente es posar ante las cámaras con los diseños de las tendencias de la temporada, ya sea para fotografías o pequeños videos, en efecto a veces salimos a diferentes locaciones pero contigo sería un caso especial y todas las podríamos hacer en la ciudad, obviamente en el horario de trabajo que acordamos, se que en pocos días regresas a clases, realmente me interesa contar contigo Santana, tu belleza es única y tu color de piel es fabuloso.  
**S.** Pues… no soy una modelo, así que espero me tengas paciencia… acepto.  
**I. **Fabuloso, no te preocupes por no ser modelo, mi equipo te enseñará a posar ante las cámaras.

_Saliendo de la oficina de Isabelle.  
_  
**C.** Tu la invitaste al desfile? Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
**S. **Bueno no quería ponerte mas nervioso de lo que ya estabas, además creí que sería una agradable sorpresa, afortunadamente tus diseños fueron mejores que los de tus compañeros.  
**C.** Muchas gracias Santana, eres una excelente amiga, cómo te lo puedo agradecer?  
**S. **Mmm un día debes de cocinar para mi y para Quinn.  
**C. **Hecho, hablando de Quinn se puso algo alegre el sábado.  
**S. **Si jajaja es raro en ella, tal vez lo necesitaba.  
**C. **Santana, en serio ella es heterosexual?  
**S.** Si por?  
**C.** Mmm pues… no nada olvídalo, Santana hemos dado el primer paso en nuestra carrera ascendente al éxito, recuerda que me prometiste ir a París a celebrar eh.  
**S.** No lo olvido.

_Las semanas pasaron, empecé mi trabajo como modelo, lo único bueno de eso era que ya no tenía que soportar a Natalie, Chris también fue ascendido en su empleo y ahora trabajaba en el departamento de diseño como ayudante, la visita de la trabajadora social llegó justo unos días antes de que yo regresara a la universidad, afortunadamente su informe fue positivo ya que ahora yo ganaba un poco mas._

_Entonces se llegó el regreso a clases, estaba muy nerviosa porque ya era mi último año, Quinn también empezaría su último año de la maestría, por las mañanas iba a clases, por las tardes al trabajo y en las noches veía a mi hijo._

_Un día de Octubre._

**S.** André dime mami…maaaa-mi, yo soy tu mami, anda di maaaa-mi.  
**Q.** Nada?  
**S**. No nada, ya tiene 10 meses, que no se supone que ya debería de empezar a hablar algo? Todos los días trato de enseñarle a decir palabras.  
**Q**. Pues no lo se, deberías de preguntarle a tu mamá.

_Fui por una fotografía de Brittany.  
_  
**S.** Mira mi amor ella es mamá Britt a ver di maaa-má Britt.  
**Q.** Jajajaj mira su carita te ve muy extraño.  
**S. **Si ya se Q, ha de pensar que estoy loca, en fin lo dejaré en su andadera para que siga fortaleciendo sus piernas.  
**Q.** Cada vez se desplaza mas rápido.  
**S. **Si es una lástima que el espacio del departamento sea tan reducido.  
**Q**. Cambiando de tema, que bien te ves en las nuevas fotos de la página.  
**S. **Te gustaron?  
**Q. **Todas las fotos que te han tomado me gustan.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias Q.

_Entonces escuché la palabra mas dulce que jamás había escuchado en mis 23 años de vida.  
_  
**Maaaaa-mmmiiii  
**  
**S.** Ay por dios, ay por dios, escuchaste Q?**  
Q**. Siiii.  
**S.** A ver mi amor dilo otra vez si si?  
**Q.** André di mami.

**Maammmiii.  
**  
**S.** Siiiii, ven a mis brazos amor mío, por fin me llamaste mamá, te amo, te amooooo, ha dicho su primera palabra, estoy feliz Q.

**Maaa-mmá Q.  
**  
**S. **Qué? (boca muy abierta)

**Maaa-mmá Q.  
**  
**Q.** Santana juro por dios que yo jamás le he enseñado a que diga eso.  
**S. **Si lo se, ten, se quiere ir contigo.

_Sentí muy raro de que mi hijo le llamara así a Quinn, yo estaba mas que emocionada por que me lo dijera a mi, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.  
_  
**Maaaammiii**

**Q. **Jajajaj no Santana no quiere estar conmigo, él definitivamente quiere estar contigo solo parece que…  
**S.** Quería mostrarnos que para él yo soy su mami y tu eres su mamá Q.  
**Q.** Creo que si… Santana si te molesta podemos enseñarlo a que me diga madrina Q.  
**S. **No… tu has estado con él desde que nació, a veces pasas mas tiempo con él que yo, créeme que no me molesta que te diga así, tu eres su mamá Q.  
**Q.** Y tu , su mami.

_Y desde entonces André nos identificó así a cada una.  
_  
_Pasaron 2 meses más, se llegó diciembre y empezamos a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de André.  
_  
**R.** No puedo creer lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, nuestro bebé está a punto de cumplir un añito  
**K.** Y en cualquier momento empezará a caminar.  
**S. **Y cada día se parece mas a ella. (suspirando)  
**Bl.** Si, no entiendo por qué no tiene nada de mi. (mueca)  
**S. **Solo lo llorón y sensible.  
**Bl.** Yo no soy llorón.  
**S. **No? .  
**Bl.** Bueno tal vez poquito, no se.  
**S.** Creo ésta será una fiesta infantil sin niños, solo Beth.(puchero)**  
R.** Pues cuando esté mas grandecito podremos invitar a sus compañeritos de clase.  
**S. **Eso si.  
**R**. Oye y Quinn? Se me hace muy raro no verla aquí, jamás se despegan una de la otra  
**S. **Mmm jaaaaa jaaa jaaa que chistosita Berry, contestando tu pregunta ella está trabajando, va a comenzar un caso muy importante en el que ella será por fin la abogada al frente y tiene que estar muy concentrada en eso.  
**K.** Y de qué se trata el caso?  
**S. **Ni idea.  
**R. **Vendrán tus papás?  
**S. **Si, invité a los papás de Brittany también, pero al parecer aún están avergonzados y no vendrán, pero Abby si lo hará, llegará junto con mis papás.  
**T.** Afortunadamente yo pude viajar antes para ayudar con los preparativos.  
**K.** Si eso es bueno, por cierto ya recibí la confirmación de todos, hasta de Puck.  
**S. **De Puck? Y eso?  
**K. **Bueno como es diciembre le darán vacaciones para que pase las fiestas con su familia, le comenté del cumpleaños de André y está muy entusiasmado por conocerlo, además quiere aprovechar para ver a Beth.  
**T.** Y de seguro a Quinn.  
**S. **Y por qué a ella?  
**T. **Ay Santana como que por qué, pues es el amor de su vida, obviamente es cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos.  
**S.** Pero ella no lo ama.  
**T.** Yo digo que si.  
**S. **Tina, si Quinn dice que no lo ama es porque no lo ama.  
**T. **Bueno Ok, no te enojes, solo es una opinión.

_Me daba gusto tener la oportunidad de volver a a ver a Puck, aunque no me agradaba del todo la idea de que viniera a ver también a Quinn._

**S. **Ya sabes que vendrá Puck?  
**Q. **Si, me lo dijo Shelby, le llamó para pedirle autorización para poder visitar a Beth.  
**S. **Y cómo te sientes?  
**Q. **De qué o qué?  
**S. **De volverlo a ver, estas emocionada?  
**Q. **Mmm pues es bueno volver a verlo, pero emocionada no estoy,  
**S.** Si te pidiera volver con él, lo harías?  
**Q.** No Santana, no lo amo ya te lo he dicho.  
**S. **Si lo se.

_Quinn nuevamente prestó su departamento para el festejo de André, todos nos reunimos ahí.  
_  
**S.** Chris que bueno que llegaste, ven pasa, déjame presentarte a mis amigos.  
**C**. Ok, pero primero déjame entregarle su regalo a mi amiguito rubio, dónde está?  
**S.** Lo trae su tía Abby, es hermana de mi esposa.  
**C.** Ahh pues vamos, sirve de que me presentas a tu cuñada, es mayor de edad?  
**S. **No idiota, tiene 15 años.  
**C. **Demonios.

_Luego de presentarle a todos a Chris, llegó el turno de presentárselo a Rachel.  
_  
**S.** Y ella es mi amiga Rachel.  
**C.** Emm hola Rachel mucho gusto.  
**R. **Igualmente.  
**C.** Me encanta tu show, es muy gracioso.  
**R.** Gracias, que bueno que te guste, a mi me gustan mucho tus diseños, Santana me los ha mostrado.  
**C. **En serio?  
**S. **Ayy por dios, los dejo para que sigan coqueteando a gusto.  
**C.** Hey no estoy coqueteando.  
**S. **Si ajá.

_Regresé a la cocina y entonces vi que Quinn estaba platicando con Puck muy cerca uno del otro y luego se les unió Beth._

**T.** Se ven tiernísimos, verdad? Hacen una perfecta y hermosa familia.  
**S. **Si… lo se.  
**T**. Bueno ya es hora de que André apague las velitas del pastel, no crees?  
**S.** Si vamos.

_Todos nos reunimos para cantarle feliz cumpleaños a mi hijo, luego el trató de apagar las velas del pastel, fue un momento muy tierno que por supuesto Artie filmó para la posteridad._

**S**. Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día que naciste y lo mucho que me doliste, eres mi mayor tesoro André, te amo y de seguro tu mamá Britt desde el cielo te está cuidando.  
**An**. Mamá Bi.  
**S.** Jejejej si mi amor mamá Bi.  
**Bl**. Préstame a mi ahijado quiero cargarlo un rato.  
**S.** Claro.

_Al parecer Rachel y Chris habían hecho click ya que desde que los presenté seguían charlando, por otra parte Quinn y Puck también lo hacían y eso no me agradaba del todo._

_Fui a refrescarme al baño en la recámara de Quinn…. Cuando salí._

**Q. **Hey por fin te encuentro, estás bien?  
**S.** Si, solo entré al baño.  
**Q.** Esta hermosa la fiesta.  
**S. **Apoco te diste cuenta? Desde que llegó Puck no te has separado ni un segundo de él.  
**Q. **Bueno me estaba platicando de cómo va en el ejército.  
**S.** Ah ya veo.  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **Tendría que pasar algo?  
**Q. **No lo se por eso te pregunto.  
**S.** No pasa nada, bueno, solo sé que Tina tiene razón con el comentario que hizo hace rato.  
**Q.** Qué dijo?  
**S. **Que tu, Beth y Puck hacían una hermosa familia.  
**Q.** Eso dijo? Pues tal vez la hagamos pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar.  
**S. **Y por qué no?  
**Q.** Porque quiero mucho a Puck pero como amigo, yo no lo amo Santana ya te lo había dicho.  
**S.** Tal vez deberías de darle otra oportunidad.  
**Q.** Aunque quisiera no podría.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque no lo amo, además yo… Santana (tomándome de las manos)

_Quinn se empezó a acercar cada vez mas a mi sin dejar de mirar mis labios, yo estaba mas que nerviosa, ella se empezó a inclinar hacia mi, yo estaba impactada… pero de repente.  
_  
**Quinn!  
**  
_Ella se sobresaltó y se apartó de mi_.

**Q. **Qué pasa mi amor?  
**Be.** Puck dice que es hora de regresar a casa, ya le llamó a mi mami y él me llevará para allá.  
**Q.** Ok Beth, vamos para despedirme de él.  
**Be.** Nos vemos Tía Tana, estuvo muy linda la fiesta, me invitarás pronto a tu departamento a jugar con mi hermanito?  
**S.** Claro princesa, el día que quieras.  
**Be**. Siiiii.  
**Q. **Ahora vuelvo San.  
**S.** Ok.

_Pero yo no me quedé ahí y salí de la habitación para reunirme con mis padres a charlar, a mi parecer Quinn estuvo a punto de besarme, pero eso no debía pasar, ella era mi mejor amiga, además mi esposa no tenía ni un año de muerta, me sentía pésimo por pensar que tal vez si Beth no nos hubiera interrumpido, nos habríamos besado, sería fatal que me pasara de nuevo, no quería volverme a enamorar de Quinn, pero sobre todo no podía ni debía traicionar a mi mujer, aunque ella ya no estuviera a mi lado._

* * *

_**Necesito comentaaaarios jejeje es que de verdad, créanlo, son muy importantes para nosotros los escritores, nos alegran el día y sobre todo nos damos cuenta de cómo les está pareciendo la historia.**_

_**Bueno saben mas o menos cómo visualizo a Chris?  
Parecido al chico que sale en la serie Faking it, su nombre es Gregg Sulkin, es un bello ese hombre.**_

_**Se acerca Quinntana ya viene, solo tengan paciencia, los misterios de Brittany se irán resolviendo poco a poco.**_

_**Perdón por los errores... graciaaaas.**_


	20. Todo estará bien

_**No tienen idea de lo feliz que me están haciendo con todos los comentarios que han hecho de la historia, en serio que todo eso si logra que la inspiración llegue a mi, se los agradezco con el alma.**_

**Con respecto a matar a Shelby jajaja no creo hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que Beth no interactúe con las Quinntana.**

**Les dejo el 20.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Todo estará bien**

_El resto de la noche evité todo contacto con Quinn, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, me sentía pésimo._

_Mis padres y Abby se quedaron ese fin de semana en mi casa, para mi fue una suerte ya que no quería estar a solas con Quinn al menos por unas horas._

_Pero el fin de semana se terminó, mis padres y mi cuñada regresaron a Lima y yo a mi vida cotidiana._

_El lunes muy temprano ella me llamó._

**Q**. Santana, hola buenos días, cómo amaneciste?  
**S.** Hola Quinn, bien y tu?  
**Q.** Bien también, gracias, vas a querer que pase en la tarde por André a la guardería?  
**S. **Si por favor, hoy empezamos a hacer pruebas de vestuario y tal vez se prolongue un poco el trabajo.  
**Q.** Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en la noche en tu departamento.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Q.** Que tengas un buen día.  
**S.** Tu también Quinnie.

_La vería en la noche… tenía miedo._

_Luego de dejar a André en la guardería fui a la universidad, el semestre estaba a punto de terminar y los trabajos finales me tenían muy ocupada, luego fui a Vogue a trabajar._

**C. **Hola Santana que carita.  
**S.** Hola Chris, te recuerdo que es la única que tengo.  
**C.** Muy graciosa, ya en serio, pasa algo?  
**S. **Mmmm sabes Chris… no nada olvídalo, qué te pareció Rachel?  
**C. **Ella es fenomenal, es muy graciosa, su plática es mas que interesante.  
**S.** Estás hablando de Rachel Berry?  
**C.** Pues claro, de quien mas?  
**S. **Creo que te ha hechizado, porque créeme, la persona a la cual estás describiendo definitivamente no es el hobbit.  
**C**. Mmmm pues a mi me encantó, ya intercambiamos números.  
**S.** Bueno… pues suerte con ella, aunque de una vez te digo que si realmente estás interesado en ella no debes de cometer los mismos errores de siempre y ser tan lanzado, además ella perdió a su gran amor y a pesar de que ha salido con algunos chicos, no se ha interesado realmente en ninguno.  
**C.** Cómo que perdió a su gran amor?  
**S. **Recuerdas al chico mas alto de la foto?  
**C. **Si.  
**S. **Él fue su novio por mucho tiempo, murió.  
**C. **Quéeee? También se murió?  
**S.** Si…. Que coincidencia no? Bueno, te platicaré la historia.

_Le conté todo a Chris, según él, sería paciente con Rachel ya que le gustaba bastante._

_Ya en la noche, llegué a mi departamento y ahí estaba ella jugando con mi hijo._

**S.** Hola estoy en casa.  
**An.** Maaaamiiii.  
**S.** Príncipe hermoso, te extrañé, te has portado bien?  
**An.** Si.  
**Q.** Tu sabes que él no da nada de lata, es muy tranquilo.  
**S. **Cierto, tal vez eso lo heredó de Blaine.

_Me senté en el suelo con ellos para unirme al juego.  
_  
**S. **A qué juegan?  
**Q. **A construir cosas con los bloques… creo.  
**S. **Ohhhh jejejjee.

_Mas tardábamos en hacer una gran torre de bloques que André en tirarla, se soltaba a reír cada que lo hacía.  
_  
**S. **Quinn, ayúdame un poco para ver si ya puede caminar solito unos pasos.  
**Q. **Ok… cómo?  
**S.** Bueno llámale para que vaya contigo.**  
Q.** Ok… André mi amor, ven aquí anda, ven príncipe. (estirando sus brazos)

_Mi hijo comenzó a caminar hacia Quinn.  
_  
**An**. Mamá Q, mamá Q. (abrazándola)  
**Q. **André mi bebito, caminó San!  
**S.** Si… ahora yo le llamaré. André amor, ven con mami.

_André caminó hacía mi.  
_  
**An. **Mamiiii.  
**S.** Te amo mi amor, eres mi tesoro.

_Luego de practicar un rato mi hijo comenzó a llorar.  
_  
**Q.** Ya tiene sueño.  
**S. **Le prepararé su mamila.  
**Q.** Ya no le vas a dar tu?  
**S. **No Quinn, creo que con el estrés de la escuela y el trabajo mi "producción de leche" ha bajado jajaja, además un año es suficiente no?  
**Q. **Supongo.  
**An**. Mamá Q. (llorando)  
**Q. **Ya mi amor, ahorita regresa mami con tu biberón, te llevaré a tu habitación.

_Cuando regresé con ellos, Quinn seguía cargándolo y me percaté de que corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas._

**S. **Hey Q, qué pasa?  
**Q. **Nada es solo que…. No sabes lo lindo que siento de que él me llame así, he esperado 7 años para que Beth lo haga, pero él me lo dijo primero y eso me hace sentir muy especial. (llorando)  
**S.** Tu eres especial Quinn, él te ama tanto o mas que a mí, eres su mamá Q y estoy segura de que tarde o temprano Beth te llamará mamá, solo ten paciencia, ya no llores, que tus ojitos hermosos se ponen rojos y eso no me gusta.

_Tomé un pañuelo desechable, me acerqué a ellos, luego limpié las lágrimas de cada ojo, me acerqué mas y le di un pequeño beso a cada ojo, como cuando éramos niñas.  
_  
**S. **Te lo dirá, créeme.

_Me volví a acercar y besé su mejilla, luego los abracé a los dos.  
_  
**Q. **Gracias Santana.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q.** Por hacerme sentir tan bien.

_Lo curioso es que yo también me sentía muy bien._

_Cuando por fin André se durmió (luego de que lo amamanté porque rechazó la mamila) Quinn y yo fuimos a la cocina a cenar._

**S. **Quieres que prepare algo en especial?  
**Q.** No gracias, solo cenaré cereal.  
**S. **Bueno te acompaño con lo mismo.  
**Q. **Qué tal el trabajo?  
**S. **Bien ya sabes…  
**Q**. Sigue sin gustarte…  
**S.** Se nota?  
**Q.** Ja…bastante.  
**S. **En fin, es lo que hay y ni modo.  
**Q. **Mmm nunca has sido una conformista, por qué ahora lo eres?  
**S.** Porque tengo un pequeño a quién mantener.  
**Q.** Bueno, podrías buscar un empleo que te gustara y poder seguir manteniendo a André.  
**S. **Ese es el problema…no se que me gusta.  
**Q.** Si lo sabes solo tienes miedo.  
**S. **Miedo?  
**Q.** Si, a triunfar.  
**S. **Perdón?  
**Q.** Eres muy buena escribiendo canciones, la que grabó Mercedes es hermosa a mi me encanta, aunque sea triste, creo que deberías de volver a escribir.  
**S. **No Quinn, mi inspiración se murió junto con ella.  
**Q.** Bueno… tal vez deberías de encontrar otra fuente de inspiración.  
**S. **Ah si y quién?  
**Q. **Tu hijo…. Terminaste la canción que le empezaste a escribir?  
**S.** No, días después murió Brittany.  
**Q.** Bueno entonces deberías de tratar de terminarla.  
**S. **No lo creo, en fin cambiemos de tema, cómo te va con tu caso?  
**Q. **Mmmmm pues bien.. Las cosas van muy lentas, el acusado es poderoso, pero no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, tengo que ganar, es mas voy a ganar.  
**S.** Wooow, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Quinnie, tu actitud es genial.  
**Q.** Somos muy parecidas Santana.  
**S. **Tal vez antes, ahora yo soy otra.  
**Q.** No lo creo, la antigua Santana López siempre estará en ti… solo es cuestión de despertarla.  
**S. **Puede ser.

_Cuando terminamos de cenar.  
_  
**Q.** Diablos, se me fue el tiempo, es tardísimo ya me voy.  
**S. **Mejor quédate a dormir, no me gusta cuando te vas tan noche de aquí.  
**Q.** Pero mañana tengo examen muy temprano.  
**S.** En serio? No te vi estudiar para nada.  
**Q**. Ahh es que no es tan difícil.  
**S.** Bueno, te puedo prestar algo de ropa.  
**Q.** Emmm tus vestidos son muy ajustados Santana, en ti se ven preciosos, pero sabes que ese no es mi estilo.  
**S.** Jajajjaja bueno, puedo prestarte unos jeans.  
**Q.** Emmm mi trasero es mas grande.  
**S. **Jajajajja entonces ya debes de pensar en traer algo de ropa para cuando te quedes a dormir.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Claro, mira, hoy quédate a dormir, te levantas muy temprano y pasas a tu casa a cambiarte.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Bien, iré por sábanas para el sofá cama.  
**Q.** Ok lo iré preparando.

_Agradecí al cielo que Quinn no tratara de besarme esa noche, entonces pensé que tal vez yo estaba viendo cosas de mas y que no tenía ningún interés amoroso en mi, al fin de cuentas ella era heterosexual._

_Quinn y yo terminamos nuestros respectivos semestres, se llegó Navidad y viajamos juntas a Lima para pasarla en casa de mis padres, su madre decidió pasarla con nosotros (ella también estaba enamorada de André)._

**A. **Que rápido pasó un año, recuerdan que el año pasado viajamos a NY para pasar ahí navidad? Mi nietos tenía pocas semanas de nacido y ahora ya casi camina.  
**M**. Y ya dice algunas palabras.  
**S. **Si… el año pasado aún estaba ella.  
**M.** Mija… no te pongas triste el día de hoy, además todos tus demás seres queridos aún estamos contigo.  
**S. **Tienes razón mami.

_Tocaron el timbre.  
_  
**A. **Ahh esas deben de ser las Fabray, iré a abrir.

_Y en efecto, eran ellas, Quinn se veía hermosa tan hermosa que casi babeó.  
_  
**An**. Mamá Q!  
**Q. **Hola mi bebito, cómo estás? (cargándolo)  
**J.** Mamá Q? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Emmm.  
**S.** Si Judy, mi hijo llama así a Quinn desde que comenzó a hablar.**  
M**. Ay dios mío que tierno.**  
A.** Mmmm pues deberían de hacerle ver a tiempo que Quinn no es su madre, para que no se confunda.  
**S. **Papá!  
**Q. **No te preocupes Andrés, tanto Santana como yo, nos hemos dado a la tarea de enseñarle que Brittany es su otra madre.  
**M. **Pues yo no le encuentro nada de malo que le llame así a Quinn, además te recuerdo que ella ha ayudado mucho a nuestra hija en la crianza de nuestro nieto.  
**A. **Si lo se pero…  
**M. **Pero nada, si mi nieto le quiere nombrar así, nadie se lo va a prohibir.

_En ese momento quise soltar una carcajada, me encantaba la manera en que mi mamá ponía en su lugar a mi papá, aunque al voltear a ver a Quinn pude ver tristeza en sus ojos por el comentario de mi padre.  
_  
**S. **Hey ven vamos afuera (tomándola de la mano)  
**Q**. Esta empezando a nevar.  
**S.** Si… Quinn, no hagas caso de lo que dijo mi papá, él es raro a veces, pero tu sabes que a mi no me molesta que mi hijo te llamé mamá.  
**Q.** Si lo se Santana, pero tal vez él tenga razón, creo que debemos de empezar a enseñarle a que me diga de otra manera.  
**S. **No, para él tu eres su mamá y yo no voy a cambiar eso.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana.  
**S. **Te quiero. (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Te quiero mas… con todo mi corazón.

_Ese abrazo se sintió especial._

_A pesar del mal rato que mi padre ocasionó, el resto de la velada fue muy amena, cenamos, brindamos, platicamos, tanto Judy como mi mamá, recordaron los tiempos en que Quinn y yo éramos inseparables, hicieron bastantes bromas acerca de eso._

_Finalmente las Fabray regresaron a su casa, todos nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente Abby pasó muy temprano por André, lo llevaría de visita con sus padres, yo no me opuse, al contrario, quería que los padres de mi esposa convivieran con mi hijo, mientras tanto mis padres y yo salimos a comer a Breadstix._

**A**. Y cómo vas en la escuela Santana?  
**S.** Ya te dije que bien papá, en serio no confías en mi? Sólo me queda un semestre para terminar la carrera y quiero hacerlo con muy buenas calificaciones.  
**A. **Montarás tu propio estudio o pedirás trabajo en una disquera?  
**S. **Ninguna de las dos.  
**M. **Santana…  
**S. **Mamá, Papá, en mi trabajo con Isabelle me está yendo bien así que no encuentro motivo alguno para dejarlo.  
**M. **Y la música?  
**S**. No es lo mío.  
**A. **Y el modelaje si?  
**S. **Papá….  
**A**. Ay Santana, nunca te entenderé, pero es tu vida y tu sabes que hacer con ella, solo recuerda que ahora no estás sola, tienes una gran responsabilidad.  
**S. **Lo se papá, por eso no dejaré el trabajo con Isabelle.

_Quinn y yo decidimos pasar también año nuevo en Lima, ahora la celebración fue en su casa, Kurt y Blaine, también se quedaron en Ohio y junto con Carole y Burt llegaron a la casa Fabray, fue una noche sensacional, pasarla en familia fue lo mejor._

_De regreso a NY, Quinn y yo teníamos todavía algunos días de vacaciones en la escuela, así que básicamente las mañanas las pasamos acurrucadas en compañía de André en el sofá, cobijados con una manta, viendo películas infantiles._

**S.** Creo que he visto mas películas infantiles en 2 meses que las que vi cuando era niña.  
**Q.** Claro tu preferías andar jugando rudo con tus primos.  
**S.** Bueno, eso fue hasta que nos mudamos de casa.  
**Q.** Y entonces solo la pasábamos en bicicleta o patinando.  
**S.** Recuerdas la vez que te caíste en el lodo?  
**Q.** Cómo olvidarlo si mi padre me castigó por semanas.  
**S.** Pero yo encontraba la manera de entrar a tu recámara sin que él se diera cuenta.  
**Q. **Siempre estaba borracho.  
**S.** Pues si.  
**Q**. Tu hiciste que lo que quedaba de mi infancia fuera hermosa.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Si Santana, tu me rescataste, antes siempre estaba triste, pero llegaste tu y mi mundo cambió.  
**S.** Qué crees que hubiera pasado si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos alejado tanto cuando cumplimos 15 años?  
**Q.** No lo se, pero si me dieran la oportunidad de regresar al pasado, no me separaría de ti ni un segundo.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Si Santana, tu eres…. (acariciándome la mano con sus dedos)

_Quinn se fue acercando poco a poco a mi, mientras humedecía sus labios, pero justo antes de que se estrellaran con los míos, yo volteé la cara para que tocaran mi mejilla._

**Q.** Emmm eres mi mejor amiga.  
**S.** Y tu la mía.

_Continuamos viendo la película en un silencio muy incómodo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, lo que me estaba pasando con Quinn ya no era normal, ya eran dos veces las que habíamos estado a punto de besarnos y no creía que pudiera evitar la tercera._

_Así que esa misma tarde, encontré a la persona indicada para desahogarme._

**S**. Podemos hablar?  
**C.** De Rachel?  
**S. **Por qué tendríamos que hablar de Rachel?  
**C.** Pensé.  
**S. **Mmmm que se traen ustedes dos?  
**C. **Nada… aun..  
**S. **Ohhh, en fin, pero no se trata de ella de quien quiero hablar, si no de mi.  
**C.** Qué pasa?  
**S. **Que me estoy volviendo loca.**  
C. **Que no lo estabas ya?  
**S.** Jaaaa ja ja y jaaaaa  
**C.** Uhhh no estás de humor, bueno ya dime que pasa.  
**S. **Chris… me… dios …. Creo que me gusta Quinn.  
**C.** Y?  
**S. **Y cómo que y?  
**C.** Pues si y? No le veo el problema a eso.  
**S. **Christopher por dios, soy viuda, mi esposa en 3 meses apenas cumplirá un año de muerta, no me puede gustar tan rápido una chica y menos si esa chica es mi mejor amiga y fue mejor amiga de mi esposa.  
**C.** A ver a ver, Ok eres viuda, pero en el corazón no se manda, si Quinn te está empezando a gustar es por algo, además tu no le eres para nada indiferente.  
**S.** Ella es heterosexual.  
**C.** Si claro así como yo soy gay no? Santana, a leguas se ve le encantas, en serio estas ciega o algo por el estilo¡?  
**S.** Ehhhh mmmmm (soltando el aire) Ella y yo tenemos una historia…  
**C.** Ahhhh ya salió el peine… me quieres contar?

_Le platiqué a mi amigo tooooda mi historia con Quinn.  
_  
**C.** Vaaaaya.  
**S.** Ves cómo no puedo ni debo de sentir nada por ella.  
**C.** Santana, en el corazón no se manda, uno no puede elegir de quién se enamora y de quién no, creo que Quinn inconscientemente se ha ganado nuevamente tu amor, deberías de platicar con ella para ver qué es lo que siente.  
**S.** No, lo que voy a hacer es… simplemente pensar en otra cosa, yo no me voy a enamorar otra vez de Quinn Fabray, no lo haré.  
**C.** Tu siempre tan terca.  
**S. **Es lo mejor.

_Las semanas siguientes traté de evitar lo mas que pude cualquier acercamiento físico con Quinn, aun nos seguíamos viendo diario por André y nuestra relación era prácticamente la misma, excepto por el contacto físico, creo que ella entendió el mensaje y dejó de intentar acercarse a mi._

_André finalmente empezó a caminar sin ayuda alguna de nosotras, eso nos hizo tan felices que le hicimos una mini fiesta de tres para celebrar._

_El aniversario luctuoso de mi esposa llegó, quise viajar a Lima para visitar los jardines donde estaban esparcidas sus cenizas, pero no pude, era demasiado el dolor, me la pasé llorando todo el día, mis amigos celebraron una misa para recordarla, luego fuimos a mi departamento ellos no me quisieron dejar sola ese día._

**Q.** Prepararé unos bocadillos.  
**Ar**. Te ayudo.  
**S.** Creo que jamás voy a aceptar que haya muerto.  
**K.** Santana no creo que a Brittany le gustaría que siguieras estando así por ella.  
**S.** Es mi esposa Kurt.  
**K.** Lo se, pero ella ya esta descansando, la vida sigue.  
**R.** Al menos te dejó una parte de ella, míralo anda corriendo por todo el departamento.  
**S.** Mi bebé. (sonriendo)  
**R**. Santana… sabes que te comprendo muy bien, pero ya has llorado demasiado, Kurt tiene razón a ella no le gustaría verte así, estoy segura, mas que segura.  
**S. **Por qué lo dices?  
**R. **Porque lo se.  
**S.** Mmmm… esta bien chicos, ya no lloraré mas.  
**Bl**. Santana?  
**S. **Dime?  
**Bl.** Algo le pasa al piano.  
**S.** Si, está desafinado.  
**Bl**. No es solo eso, se le quiere desprender la lámina de madera de la parte trasera.  
**S. **A ver… mmm no me había dado cuenta.  
**Bl.** Tienes martillo y clavos?  
**S. **Emmm si, en la caja de herramientas que me regaló Brittany para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas  
**R.** Te regaló una caja de herramientas para su aniversario?  
**S.** Si jajajaja… ya sabes como era Brittany.

_Cuando regresé con la herramienta.  
_  
**S. **Pasa algo?  
**Bl.** Mmm me parece que hay algo entre las láminas, la voy a quitar completa para ver qué es.  
**S.** Ni se te ocurra Anderson, no quiero que lo destruyas, el piano es muy importante para mi, sólo ponle esos clavos, afínalo y ya.  
**Bl**. Esta bien, está bien.

_Luego de un rato._

**Bl.** Listo, ya quedó, ahora lo voy a afinar.  
**R.** Por qué no habías afinado el piano Santana?  
**S.** No tenía ánimos.  
**Bl**. Ya está… Santana puedo tocar algo?  
**S.** Claro.

_Blaine empezó a tocar una canción muy animada y entonces todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver lo que pasó_.

**R. **Oh dios mío, están viendo lo que yo? (boca abierta)  
**Q**. André está bailando? (sorprendida)  
**S. **No lo puedo creer.  
**K. **Santo dios, es un bebé y tiene mejor ritmo que yo. (impactado)  
**S. **Artie, anda saca tu cámara quiero que filmes esto.  
**Ar. **Ya voy.

_Mi hijo de 1 año tres meses estaba de alguna manera bailando, todos estábamos felices de verlo haciendo eso, él no solo se parecía mucho físicamente a mi esposa si no que al parecer había heredado también su gusto y habilidad por el baile._

_Los siguientes meses fueron muy duros para mi, los trabajos finales de la universidad eran muy difíciles, pero finalmente se llegó mi graduación._

_Mis padres viajaron a NY para asistir, una semana antes había sido la graduación de la maestría de Quinn, así que Judy decidió quedarse unos días mas para asistir a la mía, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Mike y Tina también lo hicieron._

_Al momento de recibir mi diploma me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma, porque a pesar de muchos obstáculos que yo misma me había puesto, había terminado mi carrera y con mención honorífica, mi padre era el más orgulloso._

**S.** Papá estás llorando? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**A.** No lo puedo evitar Santana, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por fin te graduaste, por fin tienes una carrera universitaria.  
**S.** Te prometí que lo haría.  
**A.** Lo se, me hubiera encantado que estudiaras medicina pero se que serás una de las mejores productoras musicales del país.  
**S.** Pues..  
**J.** Felicidades Santana.  
**S.** Gracias Judy.  
**J.** Estamos tan orgullosos de ustedes dos.  
**S.** Bueno me imaginó que tu estas mucho mas orgullosa, Quinnie ahora tiene una maestría.  
**Q. **Santana las dos hemos hecho grandes cosas.  
**M.** Y hay mas en camino niñas.  
**A.** Si ustedes serán muy exitosas.  
**Q.** Ojalá.

_Pero a pesar de que me gradué con honores decidí no ejercer mi profesión y seguir trabajando para Isabelle ahora de tiempo completo._

_El verano llegó y con eso el calor y los hermosos días soleados._

_Cierto día pasó algo que sacudió mi mundo y desencadenó todo._

_Quinn, Beth, André y yo fuimos a un pic nic al parque.  
_  
**Be**. Ya terminé de comer, puedo ir a jugar con André,?  
**S.** Si princesa pero con cuidado Ok.  
**Q. **Los estaremos vigilando.

_Beth tomó a André de la mano y se fueron a jugar a la pelota.  
_  
**Q.** El otro día Beth me preguntó por qué André me llama mamá Q.  
**S.** Y qué le dijiste?  
**Q.** Le contesté que porque él me ama mucho.  
**S.** Y qué dijo ella?  
**Q.** Nada solo sonrió…. Nunca me va a llamar mamá, Santana. (frustrada)  
**S.** Si lo hará te lo aseguro.

_Un rato mas tarde escuchamos a Beth gritando.  
_  
**Be**. Tía Tana, Quinn!  
**Q**. Qué pasa?

_Vi como Beth traía entre sus brazos como podía a André bañando en sangre de su rostro y llorando.  
_  
**S.** Ay dios mío mi hijo.  
**Q.** Qué pasó?  
**Be**. Unos chicos que estaban jugando allá lo golpearon con una pelota de béisbol, pero se fueron corriendo (llorando)  
**S.** Mi amor, tranquilo. (abrazando a André)  
**Q.** Vamos al hospital.  
**Be.** Lo siento Tia Tana no me fijé. (llorando)

_El camino al hospital fue eterno, lavamos la cara de André, la herida era en la ceja derecha muy cerca de su ojo, él no paraba de llorar, la sangre seguía corriendo, yo estaba muy asustada._

_Llegando al hospital, inmediatamente fue atendido, le hicieron una tomografía para descartar algún daño en su cráneo, también revisaron su ojo, afortunadamente el golpe no fue ahí o de lo contrario lo pudo haber perdido, solo recibió algunos puntos en su ceja, le recetaron algunos medicamentos para el dolor , horas después fue dado de alta._

_En la sala de espera se encontraban Quinn y Beth.  
_  
**Q.** Cómo está?  
**S.** Bien, gracias a dios, solo lo suturaron, va a estar hinchado por unos días y se le pondrá morado.

_Beth estaba con la cabeza agachada llorando.  
_  
**S.** Hey princesa… qué pasa?  
**Be**. Fue mi culpa, me descuidé un segundo y fue mi culpa.  
**S.** Nooo princesa, fue un accidente, tu hermanito esta bien, míralo.  
**Be.** Perdóname Tía Tana.  
**S.** No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ok? Mejor abraza a tu hermanito y dale un beso.  
**Be**. Si (sonriendo)  
**An.** Beee!  
**Q.** Ves mi amor, André está bien.

_Saliendo del hospital, llevamos a Beth a casa de Shelby, luego nos fuimos a mi departamento, le dimos algo de comer a André, él seguía muy sensible y lloraba por todo._

**Q.** Aún no le toca su medicina? Tal vez le duele.  
**S.** Cierto, deja se la doy.  
**Q.** Le voy a preparar un biberón para que ya se duerma.  
**S.** Si gracias Q.

_Cuando André terminó su mamila, quedó profundamente dormido.  
_  
**S.** Iré a acostarlo.  
**Q.** Esta bien… Santana me quedaré a dormir, no quiero dejarlos solos esta noche.  
**S.** Ok Quinnie, hay sábanas limpias en mi recámara para el sofá.  
**Q.** Si gracias.

_Luego de acostar a mi bebé prendí el intercomunicador y cerré la puerta llevando el otro conmigo, Quinn estaba terminando de poner las sábanas al sofá cama y entonces yo me quebré por completo y empecé a llorar como loca._

**Q.** Santana qué pasa?  
**S.** Mi bebé fue herido y todo por no estar al pendiente de él.  
**Q.** Santana, tu misma le dijiste a Beth que fue un accidente.  
**S.** Si pero yo lo debo de proteger, le pasó eso por descuidarlo, imagínate si el golpe hubiera sido mas fuerte, me lo matan Quinn.  
**Q.** No digas eso Santana.  
**S.** Y yo sin él me muero.  
**Q.** Ya Santana, tranquila por favor no llores.  
**S.** Soy la peor madre del mundo.  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad, eres la mejor madre del mundo, pero entiende Santana, él es un bebé, va a sufrir muchos caídas y golpes aún, los niños son así, recuerda todas las veces que nos caímos y raspamos las rodillas.  
**S.** No quiero que sufra nunca, él es mi bebé.  
**Q. **Ya Santana, no llores ven acá (abrazándome)

_Y entonces… empezó todo…._

_Quinn tomó un pañuelo desechable y limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos para después besarlos tal y como yo lo hacía con ella._

**Q. **No llores Santana, ya no llores, todo estará bien.

_Con sus manos tomó mi rostro y colocó un beso suave en cada una de mis mejillas, nos quedamos mirándonos por varios segundos, hasta que ella chocó sus labios con los míos._

Yo no me resistí por el contrario respondí al beso profundizándolo al abrir mi boca para permitir la entrada de su lengua, fue una sensación tan agradable el sentir su lengua húmeda jugar con la mía, en cuestión de segundos estábamos abrazadas besándonos con desesperación, no quería que terminara ese beso nunca, pero por desgracia necesitábamos aire y nos separamos.

**Q. **Todo estará bien.

_Entonces ella me llevó hasta el sofá donde caímos sobre el y empezó a besar mi cuello.  
_  
**Q.** Santana….

_Yo no sabía que hacer, solo sabía que se sentía jodidamente bien, así que hice hacía atrás mi cabeza para darle mas espacio y que me siguiera besando el cuello… las manos de Quinn empezaron a acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa._

**S.** Quinn… espera.  
**Q.** Todo estará bien Santana.

_No pude evitarlo y ahora yo fui quien la besó, la manera en que nuestros labios se sincronizaban era perfecta, los labios de Quinn eran delicioso y su lengua ni se diga._

_No se en qué momento pasó pero de pronto Quinn ya me había quitado la blusa y ahora iba por mi sostén, yo quería parar pero no podía._

_Cuando por fin lo logró, chupó delicadamente cada pezón haciéndome gemir al instante… recorrió con besos desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen, desbrochó mis jeans y me los quitó despacio, regresó a besarme de nuevo con mucha pasión._

**Q.** Santana, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.  
**S.** Quinn…

_Ella volvió a bajar para quitarme la tanga, lentamente separó mis piernas…  
_  
**Q.** Estás tan mojada….

_Yo me sentía mas que empapada, pero al escucharlo de ella, sentí como la pena me invadía, pero solo fue por segundos hasta que sentí cómo la lengua de Quinn se desplazaba entre mis pliegues._

**S.** Ahhhh.  
**Q.** Sigues sabiendo tan delicioso.

_Ella siguió con su trabajo, chupando toda mi vagina, succionando mi clítoris, haciéndome ver estrellas, de mi boca solo salían gemidos, mi respiración era entrecortada, Quinn me estaba volviendo loca, tal vez por tener tanto tiempo sin sexo o simplemente porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando.  
_  
**S.** Masss dame masss

_Sin pensarlo esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero ella me complació y me penetró con dos de sus dedos, dejándome con un grito ahogado._

_Sus embestidas fueron de lentas a rápidas, empecé a mover mis caderas para sentir mas fricción, hasta que fui invadida por un maravilloso y gran orgasmo._

**S.** Aaaahhhhhhggggg Quinn !

_Mientras yo bajaba de mi orgasmo ella, volvió a chupar mi vagina para limpiar todos mis jugos, luego le dio un beso y regresó a besarme a mi, pudiendo saborear mi propia esencia en ella.  
_  
_Quinn se tumbó a mi lado mientras seguía acariciando mi abdomen._

_Yo no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco, lo único que sabía era que Quinn me había hecho suya una vez mas y al parecer esa noche iba a ser larga, pero no importaba porque esa noche solo se trataba de nosotras, la cruda moral ya vendría después._

* * *

**_Les gustó?_**

_**Si les parece que como se dieron las cosas fue muy rápido es porque todo está friamente calculado jijijij.**_

_**Empieza el romance Quinntana...**_

_**Sugerencias por favor.**_

_**Nuevamente mil gracias a todos quienes mandan comentarios.**_

_**Se que debo un epílogo de la primera historia... trataré de escribirlo en estos días.**_

_**Perdón por mis errores.**_


	21. Yo puedo esperar

**_Hooooolaaaaaa, se que es algo tarde, bueno en México lo es, pero apenas terminé de escribir el nuevo capítulo, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios, no tengo manera de cómo agradecerles mas que actualizando mas rápido._**

**_Los momentos sexys continúan._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Yo puedo esperar.  
**  
_Con Quinn tumbada a mi lado y yo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir después de que ella me había hecho suya, mi cuerpo estaba como congelado… el orgasmo había pasado y yo simplemente estaba esperando a que ella volviera a dar el siguiente paso… y lo hizo._

_Se incorporó un poco para sentarse, me miraba con esos ojos color avellana aun llenos de lujuria, sonrió un poco y empezó a desnudarse sin tapujo alguno ante a mi, yo seguía petrificada, pero cuando vi esos maravillosos pezones rosas no podía evitar las enormes ganas de chuparlos… pero me resistí… aun tenía miedo, no tenía el suficiente valor para iniciar algún tipo de acercamiento con ella, al parecer Quinn lo entendió y no le importó ser ella quien lo iniciara todo nuevamente._

_Una vez, completamente desnuda, volvió a besarme con esa pasión desesperada, era mas que obvio que ella me deseaba, el calor de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío era como estar en el paraíso… se sentía tan bien, yo quería cogerla tan fuerte hasta que gritara mi nombre, pero no pude, no sabía qué me pasaba, estaba tan desconcertada al sentirme muy cohibida ante ella, qué pasaba conmigo? Acaso la Santana López de siempre había muerto? Diablos! Me sentía como una adolescente virgen otra vez._

_Pero Quinn era otra, ella no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo con sus acciones, se puso frente a mi, pasó una de sus piernas por debajo de la mía para hacer unas perfectas tijeras, cuando sentí su centro rozar contra el mío, regresó el calor a todo mi cuerpo, su vagina estaba tan húmeda como la mía, la sensación era tan placentera, el sonido de nuestra piel chocando era celestial, ella me estaba volviendo loca otra vez, su clítoris frotándose contra el mío era como tocar el cielo… sus movimientos fueron un poco mas rápidos, mi piel sudaba, la de ella también… ver sus ojos cerrados por el placer era la imagen perfecta que siempre guardaría en mi mente, ella lo estaba disfrutando, tanto o mas que yo, la atraje hacia mi y la devoré con mis labios, quería que todo lo que estábamos haciendo durara para siempre, la necesitaba, quería mas, pero seguía teniendo miedo, aunque eso no impidió llegar a un segundo orgasmo, ella también lo tuvo…. Sonriendo me besó y se acurrucó otra vez junto a mi y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida… minutos después yo también lo hice._

_A la mañana siguiente el llanto de André que se escuchaba a través del intercomunicador, nos despertó, en algún momento de la noche nos abrazamos y así amanecimos._

**S.** Es André.  
**Q.** No te preocupes yo voy.

_Antes de pararse del sofá cama ella me besó en los labios, luego vi cómo completamente desnuda se dirigió a mi habitación para tomar una de mis batas e ir al encuentro de André, yo me sentía tan avergonzada de estar ahí en el sofa-cama tan desnuda como ella, tomé la sábana y me cubrí por completo hasta el cuello, estaba asustada._

_Un momento después._

**Q.** Santana, puedes prepararle un biberón a André?  
**S.** Si ya voy.

_Inmediatamente fui a mi habitación a ponerme la pijama, luego fui a la cocina para calentar agua y hacerle su mamila a mi hijo…. Luego la llevé a su habitación._

**S.** Aquí tienes… cómo está mi bebé?  
**Q.** Pues míralo, esta hinchado, creo que se le va a cerrar el ojo.  
**S.** Ayyy mi príncipe hermoso.  
**An**. Mami (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Pero aún así su estado de ánimo es bueno, deja le doy de comer.  
**S.** Ok… iré a preparar el desayuno.  
**Q.** Bien.

_Empecé a preparar huevos con tocino, no quería pensar en lo absoluto en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pero de pronto sentí cómo por detrás de mi, Quinn rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó en la espalda._

**Q.** Mmmm huele delicioso, me encanta cuando cocinas.  
**S**. No soy muy buena.  
**Q.** Lo eres.

_Volteé para mirarla._

**Q.** André volvió a quedarse dormido, creo que sigue cansado, llamaré a Blaine para ver si lo puede cuidar por unas horas, supongo que no lo llevarás a la guardería.  
**S.** No, él necesita reposo.  
**Q.** Ok… entonces le diré que venga y yo regresaré lo antes posible del trabajo mientras tu llegas a casa.  
**S.** Esta bien.

_Ella me volvió a besar y yo le respondí._

_Desayunamos normalmente como cualquier otro día, luego ella se duchó y salió a su departamento para buscar ropa e irse a trabajar, yo avisé al trabajo que llegaría un poco mas tarde mientras Blaine llegaba a mi departamento, una vez que lo hizo, salí a trabajar._

_Llegando a Vogue, busqué a Chis para desahogarme._

**S.** Necesito hablar contigo.  
**C.** Ok… traes cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma jajaja.  
**S. **Me acosté con Quinn.

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio._

**C.** Y?  
**S.** Y? Cómo que y?  
**C.** Pues si y? Fue bueno?  
**S.** Christopher, por favor, te estoy confesando que me acosté con mi mejor amiga y tu comentario es solo un "Y?"  
**C.** Santana eso era inevitable, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no se por qué te sorprendes.  
**S.** Como que por qué? Ella es mi amiga no debimos haberlo hecho.  
**C.** Pero lo hicieron, ya no hay marcha atrás.  
**S.** Dios!  
**C.** Santana, acaso te obligó?  
**S.** Qué? No para nada.  
**C.** Entonces?  
**S.** Bueno de hecho yo prácticamente no hice nada, ella se encargó de todo.  
**C.** Qué hizo?  
**S.** Pues ella… heyyy! ni creas que voy a darte una descripción gráfica de lo que me hizo.  
**C.** Demonios.  
**S.** No se qué hacer Chris… tengo miedo, no quiero perderla como amiga, cometí un gran error al permitir lo que pasó anoche.  
**C.** Estabas ebria?  
**S.** No, eso es lo peor, estaba en mis 5 sentidos… bueno solo me dio una pequeña crisis por el accidente de mi hijo.  
**C.** Accidente?  
**S.** Ohhh no te lo dije, bueno ese accidente fue el detonante para que me acostara con Quinn.

_Le platiqué a mi amigo todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior._

**C.** El único consejo que puedo darte es que hables con ella, que le preguntes, qué significó para ella, cuáles son sus sentimientos, comunicación ante todo.  
**S.** Esta bien, intentaré hablarlo, espero no volver a caer y acostarme con ella otra vez.  
**C.** Sinceramente lo dudo, Quinn siempre será una tentación para ti.  
**S.** Idiota.

_Mientras estaba en Vogue, le estuve llamando a Blaine para ver cómo seguía mi hijo, afortunadamente estaba menos adolorido, aunque seguía muy sensible y lloraba a cada rato._

_Luego recibí una llamada de Rachel._

**S.** Hola Rach.  
**R**. Cómo está?  
**S.** Eh?  
**R.** Nuestro bebé, cómo está? Sigue mejor, verdad? Estoy tan angustiada.

_Había olvidado por completo avisarle a Rachel del accidente de mi hijo._

**S.** Ohhh bien, está mejor, pero ya se le cerró el ojo debido al golpe, me lo acaba de decir Blaine, le estamos dando su medicamento… un momento, cómo supiste lo que le pasó?  
**R.** Por Tina.  
**S.** Tina?  
**R.** Si Artie se lo contó, al parecer a él se lo comentó Kurt, mil gracias por notificarme del accidente Santana, pensé que éramos amigas.

_Cómo era posible que Tina siempre se enterara de todo?_

**S.** Claro que eres mi amiga, pero ayer con el susto se me olvidó, además (soltando el aire) hice algo muy malo.  
**R.** Golpeaste a quienes lo lastimaron?  
**S.** Eh? No, me hubiera encantado, pero los cobardes huyeron.  
**R.** Entonces?  
**S. **Mmmm Rachel… me acosté con Quinn.

_Silencio…_

**R.** Ohh… bueno Y?  
**S.** Y? Cómo que Y? Por qué todo mundo solo comenta con un Y?  
**R.** Todo mundo? Pues a cuántos mas les has dicho?  
**S.** Solo a ti y a Chris.. Él me dijo lo mismo, Rachel esta muy mal lo que hice, date cuenta, me acosté con Quinn!  
**R.** Santana, acabas de decirme que sí soy tu amiga verdad?  
**S.** Si.  
**R.** Ok pues como tu amiga daré mi opinión…. Era mas que obvio que en cualquier momento iba a suceder eso, Santana ustedes dos se comportan como una pareja de casadas, siempre están juntas, André la llama mamá, lo único que faltaba para formalizar su relación era el sexo, pero ya ocurrió, no le veo el problema.  
**S. **No nos comportamos como una pareja casada, ella solo me ha ayudado en la crianza y cuidado de André, además lo que pasó fue un error y yo…  
**R.** Te gustó?  
**S.** Ehhhh…. (soltando el aire) Me encantó.  
**R.** Lo ves? Entonces no hay nada malo en ello.  
**S.** Pues si, no fue como la primera vez que nos acostamos, porque en esa ocasión yo fui quien tuvo el control, ahora fue ella.  
**R.** Espera, espera, cómo que ésta no fue la primera vez que se acostaron?!  
**S.** En serio Rachel? No te sorprendió cuando te dije que me acosté anoche con Quinn, pero te vuelves loca al saber que no fue la primera vez?  
**R.** Pues si! Esa es nueva información, cuándo ocurrió eso?  
**S.** Recuerdas la boda fallida del Sr. Shue?  
**R.** Ohhh…. Claaaaro, ustedes dos se la pasaron juntas en la recepción.  
**S.** Si, como verás tu no fuiste la única que tuvo acción esa noche.  
**R.** Santana!  
**S.** Bueno ya como sea, qué hago Rachel?  
**R.** Santana… quieres una relación formal con ella?  
**S.** Qué? No, claro que no, mi esposa tiene poco mas de un año muerta, es muy rápido para iniciar una relación y menos con Quinn.  
**R.** Entonces díselo.  
**S.** Y si la lastimo?  
**R.** Es mejor que la lastimes por ser sincera a que la lastimes al mentirle.  
**S.** Pues si… tienes razón, hablaré con ella y le diré que no podemos estar juntas de esa manera.  
**R.** Suerte, por cierto mañana mismo viajo a NY para ver a nuestro bebé, sigo muy angustiada.  
**S.** Ok mañana nos vemos, él estará muy feliz de ver a su tía favorita.  
**R.** Awww es un tierno nuestro bebé, lo amo tanto.  
**S.** Y él a ti.  
**R.** Bueno me despido, hasta mañana.  
**S.** Hasta mañana.

_Le comenté a Isabelle lo ocurrido con mi hijo, así que ella me dio el resto de la tarde libre, antes de ir a mi departamento llamé a Quinn._

**Q. **Hey… te extrañé.

_Mi corazón latía muy rápido._

**S. **Emmm si emm yo también, estás con André?  
**Q.** Si acabo de llegar, me salí del trabajo temprano, Blaine y Kurt se acaban de ir.  
**S.** Ok.. Voy para allá, Isabelle me dio la tarde libre.  
**Q.** Genial… puedes traer algo para comer? No he preparado nada, él ha estado inquieto y llorón, cuando llegué tanto él como Blaine estaban llorando, Kurt trataba de consolarlos.  
**S.** Jajaja en serio? Y Blaine asegura que no es un llorón, en fin, qué se te antoja para comer?  
**Q.** Emmm comida china, ahhh y por favor trae helado, se lo prometí a André pero en la nevera no hay.  
**S.** Ok, en un rato mas nos vemos.

_Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi departamento, empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa, cómo se suponía que debía de saludar a Quinn? Con un simple hola? Con un beso en la mejilla? No sabía qué hacer, tomé una gran respiración, saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta._

_Ahí estaba ella en la mesa del comedor trabajando en su laptop, mi hijo en su sillita para bebés junto a ella._

**S.** Hey, estoy en casa.  
**Q. **Santana (gran sonrisa)

_Me acerqué a ella y me incliné un poco, sin dudarlo ella me dio un gran y delicioso beso en los labios que me transportó al cielo por varios segundos, hasta que mi hijo nos interrumpió._

**An**. Mamiiii, mamiiii.  
**S.** Hey príncipe, cómo estas mi amor? (cargándolo) Diablos si se le cerró el ojo por completo.  
**Q.** Si (mueca) le puse hace rato compresas de agua tibia con sal, en un rato mas podemos ponerle un trapo con hielo.  
**S.** Si gracias. Veo que trajiste el trabajo a casa.  
**Q.** Mmm sip, ya sabes este caso da mucha lata, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy (cerrando su laptop) comemos?  
**S.** Si, traje algo ligero para André.  
**Q.** Trajiste el helado?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Hey mi amor, mami te trajo tu helado.  
**An.** Mamiiii (sonriendo)  
**S. **Te amo mi príncipe.

_Comimos en santa paz, luego de un rato le colocamos el hielo a André pero comenzó a llorar y preferimos dejarlo así y solo darle su medicamento anti inflamatorio, después nos fuimos a acostar al sofá cama para ver las caricaturas junto a él mientras comía su helado._

**Q.** Le serviste muy poquito helado.  
**S.** Luego no va a dormir nada, tanta azúcar no es buena para él.  
**Q.** Pero está enfermo, hay que consentirlo. (puchero)  
**S.** Jajajaj en serio Quinn?  
**Q.** Pues si.  
**S.** Pues no, con eso es suficiente.  
**Q.** Ok mamá. (mueca)  
**S.** Jajajaja.

_Un gran rato después André se quedó profundamente dormido._

**S.** Voy a acostarlo, ahora vuelvo.  
**Q. **Ok.

_Cuando regresé Quinn estaba en la cocina._

**S.** Todo bien?  
**Q.** Si, vine por helado para las dos, acuéstate y pon una película o algo así.  
**S.** Ok…

_Cuando Quinn regresó._

**S.** Trajiste la crema para batir (chantilly) y jarabe de chocolate? Me quieres poner gorda Fabray?  
**Q.** Santana, hace cuánto que no te tomas un helado así? Además estas súper flaca, por un día que rompas la dieta no va a pasar nada.  
**S.** Ok, Ok, pero no estoy flaca.  
**Q**. Mejor abre tu boca.  
**S.** No soy un bebé Quinn.  
**Q.** A veces lo pareces.  
**S.** Muy graciosa.  
**Q.** Anda ábrela.  
**S. **Ok.

_Ella me dio en la boca el helado._

**S.** Mmmmm delicioso.  
**Q.** Te lo dije, ven te daré mas.  
**S.** Ok.

_Cuando la cuchara estaba casi en mi boca ella tiró el helado sobre mis labios._

**S.** Quinn! Ten cuidado.  
**Q.** Espera, ahora te limpio.

_Se acercó y comenzó a chupar mis labios, hasta convertirse en un gran beso._

**S.** Emmm pensé que lo harías con una servilleta.  
**Q.** Así es mas divertido. (sonriendo)

_Un rato después tomó la botella de la crema para batir y sin aviso alguno roció un poco sobre mi cuello_.

**S.** Hey!

_Con una sonrisa coqueta se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a lamer la crema, yo cerré los ojos ante esa sensación tan placentera._

**S.** Quinn…  
**Q.** Te deseo Santana.  
**S.** No, espera, necesitamos hablar.  
**Q. **Si hablaremos pero después de esto.

_Desabotonó mi blusa e inmediatamente después me quitó el sostén para luego poner chantilly en mis pezones y lamerlos hasta que desapareció por completo de ellos._

**S.** Dios…  
**Q.** Sabes delicioso, eres el mejor postre que he probado en mi vida.

_Luego me quitó la falda, ahora puso el jarabe de chocolate en mi abdomen y con su lengua lo fue limpiando, jugó varios segundos con mi ombligo._

**S.** Quinn mmmm.  
**Q.** Te necesito completamente desnuda.  
**S.** Y yo a ti.

_Chris tenía razón, Quinn era una tentación para mi, hacía unas pocas horas que había dicho que no me volvería acostar con ella y ahora estábamos a punto de hacerlo otra vez, sabía que debía de hablar con ella al respecto, pero mi debilidad me lo impidió y solo seguí mi instinto animal, quería tener relaciones sexuales otra vez con Quinn._

_Así que la empecé a desnudar, era muy obvio que las dos los deseábamos por igual, nos besábamos con desesperación… una vez completamente desnudas, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi y comenzó a masajear mis senos._

**Q.** Estos dos me encantan.  
**S.** Pensé que los odiabas.  
**Q. **No, me fascinan (chupando mis pezones)  
**S. **Mmmmm dios!.

_Ella tomó mis manos y las colocó encima de sus senos para acariciarlos._

**S.** Me gustan los tuyos también.  
**Q. **Ahora son tuyos, cómetelos.

_Tomé la botella de jarabe de chocolate y lo tire sobre su pecho para que fuera resbalando sobre sus senos, los empecé a lamer delicadamente, sus pezones completamente erectos se sentían tan bien en mi boca._

_Pero para ella no fue suficiente, tomó mi mano izquierda y chupó mis dedos medio y anular, entonces los llevó directo a su entrada que ya estaba muy lubricada y los enterró dentro de ella, luego comenzó a subir y bajar balanceando su cadera, con mi pulgar le acaricié el clítoris._

_**Q.** Cielos ahhh ahhh mmm si San, así._

_Ella seguí montando mis dedos cada vez más rápido, podía sentir como sus paredes estaban comenzando a apretarlos poco a poco, hasta que los apretaron con fuerza y ella soltó un gran gemido para luego tumbarse sobre mi con la respiración muy agitada._

**S.** Estás bien?  
**Q.** Si… eso fue muy delicioso.

_Mientras ella seguía sobre mi, poco a poco retiré mis dedos de dentro de ella, ocasionándole un pequeño gemido, luego empecé a acariciarle la espalda muy despacio, cuando llegué a su hermoso y perfecto trasero, sentí que algo dentro de mi despertaba, algo muy familiar… era mi Snixx, la vieja Santana López._

_Salí de debajo de ella, me puse sobre mis rodillas justo detrás de ella._

**S. **Ven Quinn.

_Quinn se puso sobre sus rodillas, entonces la abracé por detrás y comencé a llenarla de besos húmedos en todo su cuello, mordisqueando su hombro, mis manos viajaron desde sus senos hasta su húmeda vagina varias veces._

**S.** Apóyate con tus manos.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Ponte en 4.  
**Q.** Ok…

_En cuanto lo hizo, tomé nuevamente el jarabe de chocolate y lo esparcí por su espalda, la lamí toda._

**Q.** Mmmmm San….

_Puse mas jarabe ahora en sus nalgas, las mordí, las lamí, luego hice que separa un poco mas sus piernas y hundí mi rostro entre su trasero y su vagina para poderla lamer en toda su extensión, mi lengua recorrió sus húmedos pliegues una y otra vez._

**Q. **Dios mío Santana …ahhhhhgg, me estás volviendo loca.

_La penetré con mi lengua, la hundí en ella lo mas que pude, sabía delicioso._

_Después acaricié nuevamente sus nalgas, pasé mis dedos entre ellas rozando su ano con la punta de ellos, hasta que llegué a su entrada y de golpe la penetré, haciéndola estremecerse._

**Q.** Diablos!.  
**S.** Estás bien?  
**Q.** Mmm si, si, sigue por favor.

_Los movimientos de mi mano eran duros, muy duros, ya no era tierno, ahora era salvaje, sus senos se movían al compás de las embestidas que le daba._

**Q.** Esto es…. Cielos ahh ahhh mmmmm  
**S. **Vente Quinnie, vente para mi.  
**Q.** San…. Me estás volviendo loca, dame mas, otra dedo por favor, otro!

_Y eso hice, enterré en ella un tercer dedo, ella separó un poco mas sus piernas para que fuera mas cómoda la entrada del dedo, sus paredes se estiraron, lo podía sentir, su lubricación había incrementado, el ruido de mis dedos entrando y saliendo de ella alimentaba mas mi propia excitación._

_Seguí cogiéndola hasta que le provoqué un orgasmo mas._

**Q.** Santanaaaaaa.

_Saqué mis dedos de su interior y ella se tumbó bocabajo en el sofá cama, su respiración era lenta, empecé un camino de besos en toda su espalda, luego me acurruqué a su lado._

**S.** Estás bien?  
**Q.** Si … yo… eestoy bien, soo-olo… necesito mmmm, recuperarme un poco.  
**S.** Te gustó?  
**Q. **Fue perfecto.

_Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos hasta que ella cambió su posición ahora boca arriba._

**Q.** Hace mucho que no me sentía así.  
**S.** Cómo?  
**Q.** Ya sabes, tan bien después de tener sexo.  
**S.** Oh..  
**Q.** Puedo devolverte el favor?  
**S.** Si… pero antes, necesitamos hablar.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Quinn… qué significa esto? Es solo sexo o qué?  
**Q.** Te parece que es solo sexo?  
**S.** No me contestes con otra pregunta, necesito saber qué piensas de lo que hemos estado haciendo.  
**Q.** Bueno… me encanta, ya sabes, es riquísimo estar contigo.  
**S.** Entonces se trata solo de sexo?  
**Q.** No.  
**S. **No?

_Quinn se sentó y me miró fijamente, luego yo imité sus movimientos, quedando sentadas frente a frente._

_Ella tomó una gran respiración y comenzó a hablar._

**Q.** Santana, recuerdas que siempre te he dicho que te quiero con todo mi corazón?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Bueno… pues te mentí.  
**S. **Cómo?  
**Q.** Si… yo… yo no te quiero con todo mi corazón, Santana… yo te amo con todo mi corazón.  
**S.** Qué? Pero… cómo? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Se que te sorprende escucharlo, pero es la verdad, te amo tanto como no tienes idea, te he amado desde siempre, desde el primer día que te vi frente a mi casa en tu bicicleta, por mucho tiempo luché contra lo que sentía porque se suponía que no lo debía hacer, pero fue imposible, mis sentimientos hacía ti fueron creciendo cada día hasta hoy.

_Estaba mas que impactada al escuchar esa confesión de Quinn, ella me amaba desde que teníamos 10 años?_

**S.** Pero.. Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
**Q.** Porque tenía miedo, creí que no era normal sentirme así por una chica, luego mi deseo por ser popular se intensificó y te empecé a perder como amiga, entonces cometí el estúpido error de dejarme embriagar por Puck y acostarme con él, cuando por fin tuve el valor para confesártelo fue demasiado tarde.  
**S.** Pensabas confesármelo?  
**Q.** Recuerdas la noche que fui a buscarte a tu casa cuando estaba embarazada?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Ese día iba dispuesta a confesártelo, pero cuando rechazaste mi beso, supe que tu no me correspondías, luego cuando te sorprendí tendiendo prácticamente relaciones sexuales con Brittany, entendí que tu estabas enamorada de ella, así que guarde mis sentimientos y traté de seguir con mi vida.  
**S. **Quinn… yo… yo…

_Quería confesarle que yo también estuve locamente enamorada de ella, pero no pude._

**Q.** Te juro que cuando vine a vivir a NY jamás lo hice con la intención de intentar algo contigo, pero pasaron tantas cosas y… te amo tanto Santana, que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas.  
**S.** Quinn… estoy muy sorprendida.  
**Q.** Se que no te soy indiferente, porque anoche te entregaste por completo a mi y hoy me hiciste tuya.  
**S.** Bueno… si.  
**Q. **Santana, tu fuiste mi primer amiga, tu me diste mi primer beso, tu me regalaste mi primer orgasmo sin necesidad de desnudarnos, tu fuiste mi primer amor, creo que has sido el único, me encanta estar contigo y con André, yo quiero ser algo mas que tu amiga… Santana quieres ser mi novia?´(tomando mis manos)

Casi me desmayo de la impresión al escuchar esa propuesta de Quinn, ella tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras para mi.

**S.** Ehhh mmm pue…s mmm yoo.. Mmm.

_No podía articular palabra alguna, estaba tan nerviosa, jamás me imaginé que Quinn me pediría algo así, yo no quería ser su novia, no podía serlo, era muy pronto, finalmente sabía que el acostarme con ella había sido un error._

_La sonrisa del rostro de Quinn empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas, podía sentir su decepción al no obtener respuesta alguna de mi parte._

**Q. **No te preocupes Santana, lo comprendo, creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí.

_Quinn comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba tirada por todos lados, las lagrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus hermosos ojos, yo no podía causarle ese daño, no me lo perdonaría jamás, entonces mientras ella se ponía sus bragas la tomé por la cintura y le planté un gran y húmedo beso al que ella de inmediato correspondió… cuando el aire nos hizo falta._

**Q. **Santana…  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Si quiero ser tu novia.  
**Q.** En serio? (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Si.  
**Q.** Santana mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo tanto.

_Quinn volvió a besarme, yo sabía que no debí haberle dicho que si, pero no quería hacerla sufrir, tal vez estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero ya no había marcha atrás._

**S.** Quinn… quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho pero..  
**Q.** Pero no me amas?  
**S.** Emmm.  
**Q.** Lo se Santana, pero también se que puedo llegar a ganarme tu corazón, tendré toda la paciencia del mundo para que me empieces a amar, Santana yo puedo esperar.  
**S.** De verdad?  
**Q.** He esperado 13 años para este momento, crees que no pueda esperar un poco mas para que me digas te amo?  
**S.** Pues.. Supongo que si.  
**Q.** Eres mi novia San, por fin lo eres. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Te amo. (besándome)

_Luego de eso, bajé nuevamente sus bragas para quitárselas y empezamos a besarnos otra vez._

**Q.** Ahora si puedo devolverte el favor?  
**S. **Ya te estas tardando Quinnie.

_Tuvimos sexo por no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que amaneció._

**Q.** Hey… bueno días novia (besándome)  
**S.** Bueno días novia.  
**Q.** Diablos me duele todo, pero es agradable.  
**S.** Y eso que eres muy flexible.  
**Q.** Santana (sonrojándose)  
**S.** Es la verdad, creo que tengo algo que agradecerle a Sue.  
**Q.** Tonta.  
**S.** Diablos estoy toda pegajosa.  
**Q.** Jajaja estamos.  
**S.** Solo a ti se te ocurre tener sexo con estas cosas.  
**Q.** Pero te divertiste no lo niegues.  
**S. **Mucho, pero el sofá cama quedó hecho un desastre.  
**Q.** Luego lo limpiamos… vamos a ducharnos.  
**S.** Juntas?  
**Q.** Qué, no quieres?  
**S. **Claro que quiero (besándola)

_Luego de tener una sesión de sexo en la ducha, fuimos a despertar a André._

**S.** No crees que ha estado durmiendo mucho, será normal?  
**Q.** Pues tal vez por los medicamentos, quieres que le llame a su pediatra?  
**S. **Si por favor. Hey André, príncipe despierta bebé.  
**An**. Mamá Q! (llorando)  
**S. **Mmmm él definitivamente te ama mas a ti. (mueca)  
**Q. **No seas celosa amor (besándome) Nos ama a las dos, solo que ahora esta convaleciente. Ven mi amorcito (cargándolo) Tienes hambre?  
**An.** Si.  
**Q. **Ok vamos por algo de comer, ven preciosa ya no estés celosa.  
**S.** Esta bien.

_Mas tarde recibí una llamada de Isabelle avisándome que me daba el día libre para estar al cuidado de mi hijo, por otra parte el pediatra nos dijo que era normal que André estuviera durmiendo un poco mas de lo normal pero que si eso seguía ocurriendo después, necesitaríamos llevarlo a consulta._

**Q.** Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya voy retrasada y todavía tengo que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa.  
**S.** Te dije que trajeras algo para cuando te quedes aquí.  
**Q.** Lo haré.  
**S.** Esta bien, te veo en la noche?  
**Q.** Por supuesto, piensa en mi Ok?  
**S.** Lo haré hermosa.  
**Q.** Te amo (besándome) Hey príncipe, cuida a mami si?  
**An.** Si.  
**Q.** Te amo mi bebito hermoso. (besándolo) Bye San.  
**S.** Bye Quinnie.

_Cuando Quinn salió por la puerta me derrumbé, quería llorar, no debí aceptar ser su novia, mi vida estaba hecha un lío._

_Un rato mas tarde tocaron a la puerta._

**R**. Dónde está nuestro bebé?  
**S.** Hey Rachel, hola, que bueno volver a verte.  
**R.** Lo siento Santana, los saludos vendrán después, dónde está mi sobrino?  
**S.** En la alfombra, estamos jugando.  
**R.** André mi niño hermoso, dios mío! Tu ojo, tu ceja! Esos cavernícolas ya lo pagarán.  
**S.** La hinchazón le bajó un poco.  
**R.** Ven mi vida, tía Rachel ya está aquí, mira te traje un regalo.

_André muy feliz fue a abrazar a Rachel, obviamente para ver su regalo._

_Segundos después volvieron a tocar a la puerta._

**S.** Y ahora quién será?  
**R.** Ha de ser Chris, le dije que estaría aquí contigo.  
**S.** Que se traen ustedes dos?  
**R.** Nada.. aun.  
**S.** Y hasta responden igual (rodando los ojos).  
**C.** Hola Santana… que carita!  
**S.** Muy chistoso, pasa.  
**C.** No, en serio traes cara de no haber dormido mucho pero al mismo tiempo de placer, no me digas? Te pasaste toda la noche follando con Quinn.  
**R.** Christopher, que palabras son esas.  
**C.** Lo siento Rachel.  
**R.** Es verdad Santana?  
**S.** Qué?  
**R.** Lo que dijo Chris.  
**S.** Pues… si.  
**C.** Lo sabía.  
**R.** No que eso era un error? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Crees que no lo se? Pero no me pude resistir y caí otra vez, pero eso no es lo peor muchachos.  
**C.** No?  
**S.** Quinn me pidió ser su novia y le dije que si. (puchero)  
**R.** En serio? Eso es maravilloso.  
**C.** Súper.  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no lo es. (cruzando los brazos)  
**C.** Entonces por qué le dijiste que si?'  
**S.** Porque ella me confesó que me amaba y no quise hacerla sufrir.  
**R.** Ay Santana por favor esa no es excusa, le dijiste que si porque realmente deseabas decirle que si.  
**C.** Rachel tiene razón.  
**S.** No lo se, de hecho, no se qué hacer… ahora soy su novia y… DIOS!  
**C.** Santana, no te estreses, tu solo disfruta tu noviazgo.  
**S.** Eh?  
**C.** Si, mira Quinn te ama y al parecer el sexo con ella es muy interesante, solo basta con mirar tu rostro para saberlo, ahora el ser novias oficiales es un plus, tu disfruta del momento, déjate amar y ya.  
**R.** Chris tiene de alguna manera razón, no pierdes anda con intentarlo, ustedes se llevan perfecto.  
**S.** Pues si, pero y si no funciona y la pierdo hasta como amiga?  
**C.** Mmmm pues tendrás que correr el riesgo.  
**R.** No creo que pase eso con ustedes, Santana, dale una nueva oportunidad al amor.  
**S**. Esta bien, lo intentaré.  
**C. **Santana que le pasó al sofá tiene como chocolate y no se que mas. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Ahh emmmm fue André, comió helado y manchó todo.  
**C. **Ohh, bueno, vamos a abrir el regalo del rubio.  
**An. **Siiiii

* * *

_**Les gustó?**_

_**Espero no haberme pasado con los momentos sexys jejejeje.**_

_**El drama llegará eso es inevitable en esta historia, pero será mas adelante.**_

_**Espero comentarios por favor.**_

_**Sigo debiendo el epílogo de la otra historia, lo siento, pero lo escribiré mas adelante.**_

_**Perdón por todos los errores.**_


	22. Una semana

**_Estoy de vuelta! No pude actualizar antes, lo siento._  
_Ustedes me siguen haciendo muy feliz con sus comentarios, síganlo haciendo, por favor!_  
_Que onda con que Naya ya no será regular en la última temporada, ME MUERO! A ver qué pasa. :/_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Una semana.  
**  
_Chris tuvo que regresar a trabajar pero Rachel se quedó todo el día a mi lado, creo que de alguna manera ella seguía notando mi preocupación por la decisión que había tomado al hacerme novia de Quinn._

**R. **Santana, tranquilízate por favor, mírate cómo estás, ya me estás poniendo nerviosa. (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Ya te dije que tengo miedo de que esto no vaya a funcionar y pierda a Quinn como amiga, ella ha sido mi principal apoyo desde que Britt murió y ahora me siento como si estuviera traicionando a mi esposa con ella.  
**R.** Pero no es así, Britt ya no está con nosotros, tu mereces rehacer tu vida.  
**S. **Mira quien lo dice….(rodando los ojos)  
**R.** Ok, se que tal vez no soy el mejor ejemplo en esto, pero lo he estado intentado.  
**S. **Con Chris?  
**R.** Pues… si, lo estamos llevando poco a poco, ya lo hablé con él y está de acuerdo.  
**S. **Lo ves? Ese es mi problema, lo de Quinn y yo fue rapidísimo, un día éramos mejores amigas, esa noche nos acostamos y al día siguiente nos convertimos en pareja, eso no es para nada normal.  
**R.** Su relación nunca ha sido normal… o si? En preparatoria ustedes dos hicieron una excelente mancuerna para hacerme la vida imposible, luego prácticamente no se hablaban, después volvieron a hablarse, entonces se la pasaron juntas en la boda y luego me dijiste que no te volvió a llamar después de eso.  
**S.** Tienes razón, toda nuestra relación no es normal, la conozco desde que era Lucy, mi Lucy y de repente se trasformó en una perra con corazón de hielo, pero ahora es distinta, ella es linda conmigo, con André, ella me ama y yo… yo no se qué diablos hacer.  
**R.** Santana, háblalo con ella.  
**S. **Me estás aconsejando que rompa con ella? No tenemos ni 24 horas de novias. (mueca)  
**R.** Santana te has pasado tooooda la mañana quejándote de tu nueva relación y de mala decisión que hiciste, obviamente no quieres ser su novia, es mejor que le digas "lo siento Quinn me equivoqué", a que unos meses después cuando Quinn este más enamorada de ti le digas, "ya no quiero ser tu novia porque nunca te he amado".  
**S.** Auch… no, no puedo hacerle eso.  
**R.** Ayy Santana, me estás volviendo loca.  
**S. **Tu eres loca!  
**R.** Por dios! Sabes algo? Creo que tu miedo es dejar de amar a Brittany y enamorarte de Quinn.  
**S.** Ehh mmm…  
**R.** Bingo! Acerté.  
**S. **Rach yo… mmmm aaaashhhh, Ok Ok, no me quiero volver a enamorar de Quinn, hace años me lastimó mucho y no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer. (cruzando los brazos)  
**R.** Volverte a enamorar de Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)

_Le conté toda mi historia con Lucy Quinn Fabray…. Cuando terminé.  
_  
**R.** Wooow, es una historia digna de llevarla a mi show, se los comentaré a los productores.  
**S. **Berry!.  
**R. **Es broma, es broma, bueno… entiendo tu miedo, pero se que Brittany estaría feliz de que rehicieras tu vida y mas con Quinn, porque ella….

_Tocaron muy fuerte a la puerta.  
_  
**S.** Ayy ya voy, ya voy, no es necesario que tiren la puerta a golpes.  
**Bl**. Hola Santana, lo siento, cómo sigue mi ahijado?  
**K.** Si cómo sigue nuestro bebé?  
**R.** Nuestro bebé? (alzando la ceja)  
**K.** Muy chistosa.  
**S.** Bien chicos, miren está jugando con el regalo que le trajo Rachel.  
**Bl.** Hey amiguito, cómo estás?  
**An**. Baineeee. (abrazándolo)  
**K. **Ahh el ojo le amaneció mucho mejor. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Si, ayer Quinn le puso no se que remedio casero y el medicamento lo ha ayudado mucho.  
**An**. Gamosh? (sonriendo)  
**Bl.** Quieres jugar conmigo?  
**An**. Siiiii.  
**Bl.** Ok jugamos.

_Mientras Blaine y mi hijo jugaban, Kurt, Rachel y yo, nos pusimos a cocinar y le contamos las nuevas noticias a mi amigo._

**K. **Siempre pensé que eso se daría entre ustedes dos, felicidades Santana.  
**S.** En serio todos creían que Quinn y yo terminaríamos juntas algún día?  
**R y K**. Si.  
**S.** Wooow, estoy muy sorprendida.  
**K.** Rachel y Chris tienen algo de razón, disfruta de tu relación con Quinn, ella es asombrosa y tu… pues… tu eres tu, hacen linda pareja.  
**S.** Que gracioso. (rodando los ojos)  
**K.** Ya pues, mejor hagamos un pastel para André, debemos de festejar que gracias a Dios está muy bien.

_Cuando terminamos de cocinar….  
_  
**S.** Blaine, trae a André, ya vamos a comer.  
**Bl**. Si ya vamos.  
**R.** Voy rápido al baño.  
**K.** Ok yo veré cómo va el pastel.

_Mientras Kurt estaba agachando viendo el horno y yo estaba poniendo la mesa, la puerta de mi casa se abrió de repente, era ella.  
_  
**Q. **Santana, mi amor no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

_Ella prácticamente se arrojó a mis brazos plantando un gran beso en mis labios.  
_  
**Bl. **Oh por dios! Se están besando?  
**R.** Qué no lo ves?  
**Bl**. Pe…pe.. Pero cómo?

_Quinn rápidamente terminó el beso al escuchar las voces de nuestros amigos, pero continuó abrazándome… luego me susurró al oído. (estaba bastante avergonzada)._

**Q.** Amor por qué no me dijiste que aquí estaban ellos?  
**S. **Hermosa, no me diste tiempo, tu llegaste y solo…  
**Q. **Si lo se.  
**S.** Ven, vamos a decirles, tranquila Ok?  
**Q.** Si, Te amo.

_Le di un ligero beso en los labios, la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala.  
_  
**S.** Kurt ven por favor.  
**K.** Voy.  
**Q. **También está él aquí? (susurrándome otra vez)  
**S. **Tampoco lo viste? Jajaja.  
**Q**. Esto es muy embarazoso.  
**S.** Relájate Quinnie…. Blaine creo que eres el único que no lo sabe, te la has pasado jugando con mi hijo, lo cual agradezco, (me aclaré la garganta) Anoche Quinn me pidió ser su novia y acepté.  
**Bl**. En serio? Wooow… que bien, muchas felicidades chicas, se ven muy bien juntas, lo ves amiguito? Tus mamis son novias (gran sonrisa)  
**An.** Mamá Q?  
**Bl.** Si y tu mami.  
**An.** Gamosh? (sonriendo)  
**Bl**. Jajajjaja eres muy lindo.  
**S. **No príncipe, ahora vamos a comer, luego sigues jugando con Blaine.  
**An**. Nooooo (puchero)  
**S.** Siiiii (haciéndole cosquillas)  
**An.** Jajajjaja no mami nooo jajajaja.  
**S.** Tío Kurt te preparó pastel.  
**An.** Siiiii pateeeeee.

_Nos sentamos a comer, se sentía muy bien compartir el rato con todos mis amigos, al menos estaba mucho mas relajada, seguía sorprendida de lo bien que todos habían tomado mi nueva relación con Quinn, ella irradiaba felicidad, sus hermosos ojos brillaban mas que de costumbre y su sonrisa era preciosa._

_Ya en la noche, André por fin se durmió y los chicos empezaron a despedirse._

**K.** Fue una velada maravillosa, ojala y pronto la podamos repetir.  
**Bl.** Lo mismo digo.  
**R.** Haré lo posible por viajar mas seguido.  
**S.** Si Rachel, al menos algunos fines de semana.  
**R.** Trataré lo prometo, bueno chicas me despido de ustedes, mañana temprano regreso a LA.  
**Q.** Cuídate mucho Rachel, estamos en contacto.  
**S. **Me imagino que te irás a "despedir" de Chris antes de irte.  
**R.** Jajajjaja ya lo veremos.  
**K.** Nos vemos, chicas.  
**S y Q.** Bye.

_Cuando los chicos salieron del departamento._

**Q. **Por fin se fueron.  
**S.** Quinn!  
**Q.** Jajajjaa la siento San, pero estando ellos no puedo hacer esto.

_Quinn comenzó a besarme desesperadamente._

**Q.** Ven vamos al sofá cama.  
**S. **Quinn…. Tengo que preparar las cosas de André para llevarlo mañana a la guardería.  
**Q. **Temprano te ayudo, ven vamos, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo. (besándome mas)  
**S.** Pero…Ok.

_Minutos después estábamos completamente desnudas sobre el sofá cama, tendiendo un maravilloso y caliente sexo._

_A la mañana siguiente despertamos abrazadas y solo con una sábana encima de nuestros cuerpos desnudos._

**Q.** Mmmm no puedo creer que haya amanecido tan rápido.  
**S. **No hemos estado durmiendo bien desde hace 3 días.**  
Q**. Lo se, pero ha valido la pena. (besando mi cuello)  
**S.** Claro… emmm voy a ducharme.  
**Q.** Todo bien amor?  
**S. **Si por?  
**Q.** Porque no me invitaste a ducharme contigo.  
**S. **Ohhhh jejeje vamos.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana (besándome)  
**S. **Quinn… yo…  
**Q.** Esta bien no tienes que decir lo que no sientes.  
**S. **Te quiero mucho.  
**Q.** Ese es un buen comienzo. (sonriendo)

_Una vez listas para salir del departamento.  
_  
**S. **Que bueno que ahora si trajiste ropa para cambiarte aquí.  
**Q.** Si, antes de venir para acá pasé primero a mi departamento, mi vecina la señora Thompson inmediatamente me preguntó el por qué no he pasado la noche estos días en mi departamento.  
**S.** Esa señora es una chismosa, será pariente de Tina?  
**Q.** Jajaja no lo creo, es buena persona, pero si, es algo entrometida.  
**S. **Lo se.  
**Q.** San… me gustaría que hoy pasáramos la noche en mi departamento, el sofá es cómodo pero extraño un poco mi cama y no quiero dejarlos solos aun.  
**S. **Podemos dormir en mi cama, hermosa.  
**Q.** Emmm dormir estaría bien, pero estamos teniendo un sexo maravilloso estos días y no me sentiría muy cómoda teniéndolo en la misma cama que tu y…  
**S.** Ohhh.. Claro, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, bueno, esta bien, deja preparo algo de ropa extra para mi y André.  
**Q.** Si, la podemos dejar en mi auto mientras vamos a mi departamento.  
**S. **Un momento quieres tener sexo otra vez esta noche?  
**Q. **Pues (sonrojada) si por mi fuera lo estuviéramos teniendo en este instante, Santana me tienes loca, perdón si eso te incomoda.  
**S. **Claro que no me incomoda, al contrario me hace sentir sexy.  
**Q.** Eres súper sexy amor.  
**S. **Gracias hermosa, tu también lo eres. A que hora sales hoy?  
**Q.** A las 8.  
**S. **Ok entonces yo paso por André a la oficina y me voy a tu departamento.  
**Q. **Ok, le llamaré al portero para que te deje entrar.  
**S.** Perfecto.  
**Q.** Bueno, ya vámonos o llegaremos muy tarde.

_Afortunadamente el día pasó muy rápido, Chris no dejaba de hacerme burla sobre mi relación con Quinn y mi debilidad sexual ante ella, pero tenía razón, gran parte del día me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en sus besos, sus caricias, su sabor y su maravilloso cuerpo._

_Quinn siempre me había parecido atractiva, aun siendo Lucy, ella tenía algo desde entonces que me había cautivado, pero ahora que prácticamente era mía, me hacía sentir excitada todo el día._

**C.** Ya deja de babear… no falta mucho para que veas a tu querida novia jajaja.  
**S. **No te burles.  
**C. **No me burlo…. Bueno un poquito, es que te la pasas diciendo que fue una mala decisión el aceptar ser novia de Quinn pero se perfectamente que estabas pensando en ella, además si no quisieras estar con ella, ni si quiera la besarías y se que ustedes aunque no me lo digas, han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales todos los días.  
**S. **Te odio.  
**C.** Por tener la razón?  
**S. **Pues…  
**C. **Ponte un plazo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**C. **Si… sé su novia no se, digamos por una semana, luego de que haya pasado ese tiempo puedes hacer una decisión sobre si quedarte con ella o de plano decirle gracias por participar.  
**S. **Mmmmm después de tanta estupidez que has dicho todo el día, creo que esto es lo mas congruente que te he escuchado, lo haré.  
**C. **Bien… suerte Santanita.  
**C.** Gracias.

_Cuando por fin terminó mi turno en el trabajo e iba rumbo a la guardería mi celular timbró.  
_  
**S. **Hola hermosa todo bien?  
**Q.** Si amor, ya saliste del trabajo?  
**S.** Si justo en este momento voy camino a la guardería.  
**Q.** Sabes? Terminé mi trabajo del día de hoy antes de lo previsto, te gustaría pasar por mi luego de que vayas por André o nos vemos en la guardería?  
**S. **Pues estoy a menos de una cuadra de la guardería, mejor te veo en tu trabajo, tomaré un taxi.  
**Q.** Excelente, aquí te espero, necesito verte te he extrañado mucho.  
**S. **Yo también.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S. **Si.

_Y era sincera, la verdad extrañaba a Q._

_Luego de recoger a mi hijo en la guardería a pesar de que él no quería salir de ahí, nos dirigimos al encuentro de Quinn._

_Llegando al edificio fui directamente a recepción, para preguntar por ella, la recepcionista me indicó el cubículo donde trabajaba, cuando me acerqué a él, pude verla charlar con un tipo casi de la misma altura de Finn, delgado, de cabello castaño relamido, a pesar de usar gafas pude notar sus ojos verdes y era bastante blanco casi cayendo en lo pálido._

**S.** Quinn?  
**Q.** Hey Santana (gran sonrisa) Que bueno que ya llegaste.  
**S. **Hola hermosa.

_No se por qué, pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de marcar mi territorio frente a ese sujeto y besé suavemente a Quinn en los labios, el tipo se aclaró la garganta._

**Q. **Ohh jajajaja lo siento… Leo, te presento a Santana mi novia, San él es Leo.  
**L.** Así que ella es la famosa Santana? Es mas guapa de lo que imaginé, mucho gusto, Quinn siempre habla de ti.  
**S. **Hola Leo, el gusto es mío (mentí)  
**An**. Mamá Q!  
**Q. **Ahhh y este pequeño príncipe rubio es André mi ahijado, el hijo de Santana. (cargándolo) Pero él me llama mamá Q.  
**L.** Que guapo es el chico, mira que lindos ojos azules tiene, él no…  
**S. **Si ya se que no se parece nada a mi, pero créeme lo llevé en mi vientre.  
**L.** Lo se, Quinn me lo platicó.  
**S. **Nos vamos hermosa?  
**Q. **Si amor, bueno Leo nos vemos mañana, descansa.  
**L.** Tu también Quinn, y de nuevo mucho gusto Santana.  
**S. **Igual, bye.

_Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento abordando el auto de Quinn.  
_  
**S. **En serio Q?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Ese es Leo?  
**Q.** Si por?  
**S.** Ahora comprendo el por qué lo rechazaste tanto, es un completo nerd!  
**Q.** Jajaja Santana!  
**S. **Es verdad, o sea nada que ver contigo, créeme es mil veces mejor partido Puck y para que yo diga eso… pff  
**Q.** Bueno Leo es buena persona y trabajador, pero si, es muy serio y bastante nerd jajaja.  
**S.** Afortunadamente tu tienes mejores gustos.  
**Q.** Así es y por eso eres mi novia.  
**S. **Lo soy. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Te amo (besándome)  
**S. **Mmmm que beso tan delicioso, te quiero Quinnie.

_Cuando estábamos por entrar al departamento, la vecina de Quinn, la señora Thompson (una señora como de 60 años quien vivía justo enfrente de su departamento) salió a saludarnos._

**ST.** Quinn, que bueno que hoy si vienes a dormir a casa, hola Santana, que gusto volver a verte, pero mira que grande está tu hijo.  
**Q.** Hola señora Thompson.  
**S. **Gracias, señora, sí mi príncipe cada día crece más.  
**ST.** Solo falta Beth y harían el cuadro perfecto.  
**Q.** Lo se (sonrisa triste).  
**S.** Bueno, pero pronto la tendrá de visita por aquí.  
**ST.** Que bueno, así le podré preparar las galletas que tanto le gustan.  
**Q.** Gracias señora Thompson, bueno nos despedimos.  
**ST.** Descansen hijas, me gusta mucho su amistad.  
**Q.** No somos amigas, somos novias, Santana es mi pareja (tono rudo).  
**ST.** Ohhh… en serio?  
**Q.** Si.  
**ST.** Que hermoso, ustedes son unas chicas tan bellas, la nieta de mi hermana también es lesbiana y tiene a su novia, es una chica muy encantadora casi como ustedes, las felicito de corazón.  
**Q.** Gracias señora Thompson (boquiabierta)  
**S.** Si gracias, nos vemos luego.  
**ST**. Si niñas, descansen.

_Cuando entramos al departamento.  
_  
**S.** Jamás me imaginé que tu vecina la metiche fuera tan abierta de mente a pesar de su edad.  
**Q.** Si yo también me sorprendí bastante.  
**S.** Creo que ya me cae mejor la señora.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo.  
**S. **Oye Quinnie hermosa.  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S. **Cómo defines tu orientación sexual, eres lesbiana o bisexual?  
**Q.** Bueno… me parece que bisexual, pero la verdad es que los penes no me atraen del todo, prefiero ….  
**S.** Un buen coño.  
**Q.** Aclaración, prefiero tu delicioso coño.  
**S. **Y a mi me fascina el tuyo, sabe riquísimo.  
**Q. **Ah si? (levantando la ceja)  
**S.** Mmm si… me encanta besarlo (beso) saborearlo (beso) chuparlo (beso) y follarlo (beso)  
**Q.** Ay mmmm dios! Espero que André duerma temprano.  
**S. **Lo dudo, míralo anda corriendo como loquito por todo el departamento ya que en el de nosotros no puede hacer eso.  
**Q. **Bueno déjalo que siga corriendo, ojala se canse mucho y quede rendido, ahora vuelvo iré a ponerme algo mas cómodo.

_No pude evitar el seguir sigilosamente a Quinn, afortunadamente no cerró la puerta y pude ver cómo se iba despojando de su ropa de trabajo, cuando quedó en ropa interior, no aguanté mas y entré a la habitación para abrazarla por detrás.  
_  
**Q.** Santana me asustaste!  
**S. **Perdón hermosa, es que mmm te ves tan sensual así (acariciando su vientre)  
**Q. **San…

_Quinn se volteó para mirarme de frente, entonces nos besamos, estaba comprobando lo que ya sospechaba, realmente me gustaba estar con ella y la deseaba demasiado._

_La llevé contra la pared y deslicé mi mano entre su tanga, ella gimió ante el contacto de mis dedos sobre su vagina._

**Q.** Mi amor… mmmm no cerraste la puerta, dios mmmm, André nos puede aaahhh ver.  
**S. **No, él sigue corriendo por todos lados, además será un rapidito.  
**Q.** Ok… mmmm entonces cógeme yaaaa.

_Y eso hice, la penetré con mis dedos que muy fácilmente se deslizaron en ella gracias a su creciente humedad y mas pronto de lo que creí ella se vino muy fuerte._

**Q. **Santana… eres… mmmm…wooow.  
**S.** Recupérate, hermosa, porque esto solo fue una pequeña probadita de lo que te haré toda la noche, claro si André se duerme temprano, por cierto deja voy a vigilarlo  
**Q.** Mmmm que rico, bueno, yo voy a limpiarme y ahora te alcanzo.

_Por su puesto que André no se durmió temprano, luego de correr, le dimos de cenar su cereal para bebés, pero luego se puso a jugar con el montón de juguetes que tenía en el departamento de Quinn._

_Cerca de la media noche finalmente se durmió, lo llevamos a la recámara de Beth, lo que encontré ahí me sorprendió._

**S. **Quinn qué es esto?  
**Q.** Emmm esto es la camita de André.  
**S. **Pero….  
**Q. **Recuerdas que Beth me sugirió comprarle una cuna?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Pues no lo hice, porque André está creciendo muy rápido y en poco tiempo ya no cabrá en una cuna, así que antes de su accidente, Beth y yo regresamos a la mueblería y ella le escogió la camita a su hermanito, decidió que la instalaran aquí para dormir con él de vez en cuando, mira tiene protección para que no se caiga.  
**S. **Awwww tu hija es una verdadera princesa.  
**Q.** Si que lo es.  
**S. **Y realmente adora a André.  
**Q.** Muchísimo, aun sigue culpándose por el accidente.  
**S. **Nooo pobre pequeña… necesito verla para decirle otra vez que no fue su culpa.  
**Q. **Que te parece el fin de semana? Lo podemos pasar juntos.  
**S.** Si perfecto… emmm Quinnie?  
**Q.** Dime amor.  
**S. **Le piensas decir lo nuestro?  
**Q.** Por supuesto, ustedes 3 son lo mas importante para mi, ella como mi hija tiene el derecho de saber todo lo que pasa en mi vida, además no tengo por qué ocultárselo y para ser sincera, estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi novia y te quiero presumir con todo el mundo.  
**S. **Quinnie, eres…. Maravillosa, me encantas. (besándola)

_Una vez que acostamos a André y prendimos el intercomunicador para vigilarlo nos fuimos a la recámara de Quinn._

_Esa noche pasó algo muy peculiar, no tuvimos el sexo apasionado de las otras noches, esa vez fue todo lo contrario, fue lento pero a la misma vez pudimos explorar cada centímetro de piel de cada una, creo que esa noche hicimos el amor._

_A la mañana siguiente me sorprendí a mi misma al despertar con Quinn entre mis brazos, siempre había sido al revés, se sentía muy bien tenerla así, su aroma era muy relajante para mi, entonces, empecé a besar sus omóplatos._

**Q. **Mmmmm amor.  
**S. **Buenos días hermosa, es hora de despertar.  
**Q. **5 minutos mas?  
**S.** Bueno, depende de para qué quieras usar esos 5 minutos… (chupando su lóbulo)  
**Q.** Uyyy creo que tengo una magnífica idea de cómo utilizarlos.

_Quinn inició un beso que rápidamente se puso mas caliente e intenso, pero fuimos interrumpidas por el llanto y gritos de mi hijo._

**S. **Cielos… por qué tiene que despertar en este momento?  
**Q.** Jajjajaaj ay amor.  
**S. **Deja voy a verlo, creo que está asustado, ese llanto no es normal, me prestas una bata?  
**Q. **Si amor, tómala de mi armario.

_Fui directo a la recámara de Beth.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An**. Mami, mamiiiii (gritando y llorando)  
**S. **Ya mi amor, aquí estoy. (cargándolo)  
**Q.** Qué pasa?'  
**S. **Definitivamente se asustó al despertar en una habitación diferente a la suya.  
**Q.** Ohhh mi bebé, ya príncipe, aquí estamos contigo, es la recámara de Beth.  
**An**. Mamá Q! (puchero)  
**Q. **Te amo André.  
**An.** Amoooo.  
**Q.** Me amas? (sonriendo)  
**An**. Siiiii  
**S. **Y a mi me amas?  
**An**. No.  
**S. **Gracias. (puchero)  
**An**. Siiiii amo mami.  
**S. **Te amo mas mi vida. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Bueno vamos a darte un baño mi amor para que vayas muy guapo a la guardería.  
**An. **No.  
**S. **Como que no, andas apestoso fuchi (haciéndole cosquillas)  
**An.** Jajajjajajajjaja mamiiiii.

_Se llegó el fin de semana, Quinn pasó por Beth y luego por mi hijo y yo para ir a comer._

_Aproveché para hablar con Beth mientras Quinn llevaba a André a los juegos del restaurante._

**S.** Beth ya no quiero que estés triste por el accidente de André, tu no tuviste la culpa.  
**Be.** Pero él tiene una herida. (puchero)  
**S.** Si princesa, pero ya está sanando, el lunes lo llevaré para que le retiren los puntos.  
**Be.** Qué es eso?  
**S.** El hilo con el que cosieron su herida, se lo van a quitar.  
**Be.** Y le va a doler?  
**S.** Ehhh no, espero que no, entonces, vas a seguir triste?  
**Be.** No Tía Tana.  
**S.** Genial, vamos por un helado?  
**Be.** Si. (sonriendo)

_Luego del helado fuimos al cine, finalmente regresamos al departamento de Quinn a pasar la noche.  
_  
**Q. **Santana, creo que es el momento indicado para hablar con Beth.  
**S.** Ok hermosa, hagámoslo.  
**Q.** Beth princesa.  
**Be.** Dime Quinn.  
**Q. **Tu tía Tana y yo queremos hablar contigo.  
**Be.** Hice algo malo?  
**S.** No Beth, por supuesto que no, solo queremos decirte algo muy importante.  
**Be.** Ok.  
**Q.** Beth mi amor… mmm hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de una persona muy especial.  
**Be.** Puck?  
**Q. **No, él es solo mi amigo, se trata de alguien mas, alguien que me hace sentir muy feliz.  
**Be.** Quién es?  
**Q. **Santana.  
**Be.** Tía Tana?  
**Q.** Si mi amor, estoy muy enamorada de Santana y ella aceptó ser mi novia.  
**Be.** Son novias?  
**Q. **Si. (muy nerviosa)  
**Be.** Y van a tener un bebé?  
**Q.** Ehh no mi amor. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Be. **Mmm que triste, yo quería otro hermanito. (mueca)  
**S.** No te molesta que Quinn y yo seamos novias?  
**Be.** No, es padrísimo, me gusta porque eso quiere decir que ahora André es mas mi hermanito, ahora si lo somos! André si es mi hermano, André si es mi hermano. (saltando)  
**Q. **Ay mi amor, ven acá (abrazándola)  
**Be.** Tía Tana tu también amas a Quinn?  
**S.** Ehhh si Beth yo la quiero mucho por eso acepté ser su novia.  
**Be.** Y se dan besos?  
**S.** Muuuchos.  
**Be**. Me gusta que seas novia de Quinn, porque ahora ella se ve mas feliz.  
**Q. **Lo soy Beth contigo, André y Santana soy muy feliz.  
**S.** Yo también.  
**Be.** Entonces yo soy mas feliz.

_Beth tomó muy bien la noticia, para ella no era nada raro ver a dos personas del mismo sexo tener una relación amorosa, Shelby tenía como amigos a varias parejas gay, además ella ya había convivido también con Brittany y conmigo cuando éramos esposas._

_El resto del fin de semana fue muy divertido a pesar de no salir el domingo de casa, me gustaba esa sensación de estar en familia._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pasó una semana desde que Quinn me pidió ser su novia, entonces Chris me confrontó._

**C.** Ya decidiste?  
**S. **Qué cosa?  
**C. **Hazte tonta, como que qué? Pues si vas a romper con Quinn o no.  
**S. **Ah eso.  
**C.** Y bien?  
**S. **Pues…  
**C. **Ya Santana contesta, se sincera.  
**S. **Esta semana ha sido… genial, yo… yo no voy romper con ella, la verdad es que me gustar ser la novia de Quinn.  
**C. **Te felicito Santana, excelente decisión, tenemos que salir en una cita doble ahora que Rachel venga de visita.  
**S.** Dalo por hecho.

_Mi miedo por ser novia de Quinn no había desaparecido del todo, pero estaba convencida en darme una oportunidad con ella, rogando al cielo por que ninguna de las dos saliéramos lastimadas en el proceso._

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a la historia le faltan muchas cosas por venir, ya lo verán._**

**_Comentarios muchos, muchos por favor._**

**_Los errores ya saben, se me escapan._**


	23. Dos Meses

_**Estoy de vuelta con un capítulo mas, por cierto muchísimas gracias por todos los que leyeron mi primer historia y por los comentarios recibidos en el epílogo, ustedes son los mejores lectores de todo el universo, no dejen de comentar esta historia por favor.**_

* * *

__**Capítulo 23. Dos meses.**__

_Los siguientes días como novia de Quinn fueron mas relajados, al menos ya no me sentía tan presionada por haberle dicho que si, estaba haciendo caso a los consejos de Rachel y Chris al disfrutar de mi noviazgo con ella.  
_  
_A dos semanas de haber iniciado nuestro noviazgo…  
_  
**Q. **Hey amor, sabes? Estaba pensando… mmm podrías llamar a Blaine y Kurt para pedirles que cuiden a André el viernes?  
**S.** Y eso?  
**Q.** Bueno… es que… me gustaría llevarte a una cita. (sonrojada)  
**S. **Ohh… en serio Quinnie?  
**Q. **Si, el inicio de nuestro noviazgo ha sido un poco fuera de lo común.  
**S.** Si lo se, empezamos haciendo lo que se suponía era al final. (mueca)  
**Q.** Te arrepientes?  
**S. **Eh? No claro que no, solo fue… distinto, eso es todo.  
**Q.** Entonces, me dejarías llevarte a una cita?  
**S. **Claro que si Q, el viernes soy toda tuya, no creo que los chicos se nieguen a cuidar de André.  
**Q**. Les puedes pedir que lo cuiden toda la noche?  
**S.** Uyyyy esto se pone interesante. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Te Amo Santana, no sabes cuánto.  
**S.** Ven acá Q, me encantas (besándola)

_Finalmente el viernes se llegó, mis amigos habían aceptado cuidar a André, pasaron a mi departamento por él, así que tuve bastante tiempo para vestirme para la ocasión, no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba, era mi primera cita con mi novia, me sentía como si tuviera 16 años otra vez._

_A las 8 pm en punto tocaron a mi puerta, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, fui a abrir y me encontré con ese par de hermosos ojos verdes avellana, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo._

**S. **Hey hermosa, por qué tocaste a la puerta? Te recuerdo que tienes llave.  
**Q.** Lo se, pero yo.. Emmm, bueno quise ya sabes.. Dios! Te ves hermosa mi amor, no me dejas concentrarme.  
**S. **Jajjaja lo siento Q, ven pasa, tu también te ves espectacular.  
**Q**. Gracias San, como te decía, llamé a la puerta porque esto es una cita, así que debo hacer las cosas como se deben.  
**S.** Ohhh, esta bien, eso me gusta.  
**Q.** Nos vamos?  
**S.** Claro hermosa, solo deja voy por mi bolso.  
**Q.** Puedo… besarte? (nerviosa)  
**S. **Me estás pidiendo permiso para besarme antes de la cita? Eso no se hace Quinnie.  
**Q. **Si lo se, perdón es solo que… (sonrojada)

_Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la interrumpí con un tierno beso, ese día sus labios sabían a cereza._

**Q. **Woooow  
**S.** Me alegra que te haya gustado, estoy lista, vámonos.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Salimos de la mano a la calle, para abordar el auto de Quinn, estaba un poco intrigada por saber a dónde me llevaría esa noche mi novia._

_Media hora después llegamos a un hermoso y lujoso restaurante de NY, casi se me cae la baba cuando entramos al lugar._

**S. **Quinn, este lugar es fabuloso.  
**Q. **Te gusta mi amor?  
**S.** Es perfecto.  
**Q.** Bueno, un compañero de trabajo me lo recomendó, así que hice la reservación.  
**S. **Leo?  
**Q.** Claro que no, alguien con vida.  
**S. **Jajajjaaja que mala eres Quinnie.  
**Q.** Lo siento, pero es la verdad, Leo se la pasa en el trabajo o…  
**S. **Intentando convencerte de salir con él. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Ya no lo hace desde que sabe que tengo novia.  
**S. **Mas le vale.  
**Q.** Celosa?  
**S. **Tal vez.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Me encantas.

_Estuvimos charlando un poco, el camarero llegó para levantar nuestra orden, Quinn pidió un delicioso vino, mientras esperábamos la comida, me sorprendí a mi misma al notar que estábamos tomadas de la mano todo el tiempo, mientras nuestros dedos jugaban entre ellos, era lindo._

_La cena estaba riquísima, las dos intercambiamos bocados de comida, me encantaba darle de comer en la boca a Quinn, se veía tan hermosa._

_Luego de una pequeña charla no pude evitar mirar hacia mi teléfono._

**Q. **Llama a Kurt.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q.** Vamos amor, se que te mueres por llamarlo para preguntarle por André.  
**S. **Oops lo siento es solo que…  
**Q.** Llámale amor.  
**S. **Ok será rápido lo prometo.

_Luego de terminar la llamada con la que comprobé que mi hijo se estaba divirtiendo bastante con Blaine por las carcajadas que escuche al fondo, me quedé mas tranquila._

_Quinn pidió la cuenta y salimos del restaurante con rumbo a central park._

_A pesar de ser de noche, aún había bastante gente en el lugar, por ser verano y porque había miles de turistas, nos dirigimos rumbo al Bow Bridge tomadas de la mano._

_Estuvimos en el puente por algunos minutos charlando, me encantaba su sonrisa, la manera en que su boca se abría cada que soltaba una carcajada, Quinn me estaba atrapando una vez mas, estaba cayendo otra vez por ella y no lo podía evitar._

**Q. **Te está gustando la cita?  
**S.** Si, es muy linda, gracias Q.**  
Q.** No crees que ha sido muy cursi?  
**S. **No, ha sido perfecta.  
**Q.** Genial.

_Entonces ella se me acercó y chocó sus hermosos labios con los míos, inmediatamente le correspondí al tratar de que ella abriera su boca para que me dejara meter mi lengua en ella y lo hizo._

_En dos semanas me había hecho adicta a sus labios, a su cuerpo, a todo de ella, simplemente no podía dejar de besarla, me fascinaba hacerlo._

_Nos besamos por no se cuánto tiempo, nuestros labios quedaron muy hinchados por tanta actividad._

**Q. **Ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor vamos a casa.  
**S.** A la tuya o a la mía?  
**Q.** A la mía.  
**S. **Ok hermosa.

_Mientras caminábamos de la mano al estacionamiento donde dejamos el auto, andaba por ahí un vendedor de flores, Quinn lo interceptó y le compró un ramo, volvió hacia mí y me lo regaló, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante ese gesto tan romántico, como agradecimiento la besé una vez mas._

_Llegando a su casa pasó lo de siempre, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta, toda la lujuria y la pasión nos invadió, estábamos desesperadas por sentir nuestros cuerpos, minutos después terminamos en el dormitorio de Quinn, desnudas y haciendo lo que tanto amábamos._

_Después de varios orgasmos experimentados…._

**Q. **Santana… eres maravillosa.  
**S.** Lo soy?  
**Q.** Si, nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu logras.  
**S. **Ni Puck?  
**Q. **No, con él las cosas eran….  
**S.** Cómo?  
**Q.** Te voy a decir algo que a nadie se lo he dicho.  
**S. **Ok hermosa.  
**Q.** Recuerdas cuando vinimos a las nacionales aquí en NY, que les confesé a ti y a Britt que solo quería que alguien me amara?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Bueno, inicié mi relación con Biff esperando que él se enamorara de mi, aunque no te voy a negar que su posición económica me atrajo bastante, en fin…. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que jamás me iba a enamorar de él ni viceversa, pero aún así continué con el noviazgo, por las apariencias ya sabes, por eso le oculté todo lo de mi pasado, entonces cuando regresamos a Lima por lo de la disolución del club Glee, Puck supo como tocar mis fibras sensibles, él confesó que me amaba y… (gran suspiro) Tu estabas en tu mundo con Brittany, en un mundo en el que jamás tendría yo cabida… así que decidí empezar algo con él.  
Al principio fue pues… lindo ya sabes, él era otro, había cambiado bastante, pero las cosas se complicaron bastante cuando dejábamos de vernos por largos periodos, cuando nos veíamos yo no me sentía emocionada, entonces él quería tener ya sabes…  
**S.** Sexo?  
**Q.** Si… y lo hice porque él me seguía diciendo que me amaba y yo pensaba que estaba bien, pero físicamente no sentía nada, él lo intentaba pero no lograba que yo explotara de placer como contigo, varias veces tuve que fingir algo que para nada sentía.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Si, Puck no es tonto, él se dio cuenta aunque no me lo haya dicho jamás, entonces sus visitas empezaron a ser menos frecuentes y el sexo simplemente se esfumó, así que preferí terminar las cosas con él definitivamente porque no quería engañarlo, yo nunca me iba a enamorar de él y aunque él si lo estaba de mi, comprendió bastante mi punto y estuvo de acuerdo con el término de nuestra relación.  
**S. **Woooow.  
**Q.** Como te lo dije antes, cuando decidí venir a NY no lo hice pensando en empezar algo contigo porque cuando te casaste con Brittany, me quedó claro que tu estabas mas que prohibida para mi, así que simplemente me guardé mis sentimientos, preferí tenerte como amiga a no tenerte de ninguna manera. Pero las cosas dieron un vuelco enorme y ahora tu y yo estamos aquí juntas y yo soy la mujer mas feliz del planeta, porque por fin estoy con el amor de mi vida, con la persona de la que he estado enamorada desde que tengo 10 años.  
**S. **Mi Quinnie. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo Santana, eres mi vida, no quiero a nadie mas junto a mi que no seas tu.

_Mi corazón latía rapidísimo, era un latido de miedo, de emoción y de … mmm de amor? Una promesa mas de Quinn Fabray… pero ahora era distinta porque era de amor._

_Ante la falta de palabras lo único que pude hacer fue besarla tiernamente mientras sentía como escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos._

**S.** Quinnie hermosa, por qué lloras?  
**Q.** Porque por fin soy feliz mi amor, tu me haces feliz.  
**S. **Y tu a mi nena.  
**Q. **Me gusta.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Que me digas así.  
**S. **Entonces te lo diré mas seguido.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te quiero muchísimo nena.  
_  
Luego nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio, acariciando nuestros cuerpos, hasta que el sueño nos venció, su confesión había tocado mi corazón, yo no quería hacerle daño, ella me amaba, ese día me prometí a mi misma que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para seguir haciéndola feliz… _

_A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que Quinn, así que decidí prepararle el desayuno, se veía tan adorable dormida sin mencionar su hermoso trasero al aire, antes de salir de la cama la cobijé con la sábana._

_Cuando terminé, tomé una charola, coloqué el desayuno en ella, luego tomé un pequeño florero de cristal que tenía Quinn y le puse una de las flores de las que me había regalado la noche anterior, entonces regresé a la habitación._

**S**. Hey nena, Quinn!  
**Q**. Mmmm qué pasa amor?  
**S.** Ya es tarde hermosa, mira te traje una sorpresa.  
**Q**. Ohh mi amor, preparaste el desayuno?  
**S.** Claro, es mi agradecimiento por la maravillosa cita de ayer.  
**Q.** Awww no tenías que haberlo hecho.  
**S. **Pues lo hice, así que siéntate porque vamos a desayunar.  
**Q.** Eres la mejor novia del mundo.  
**S. **No, esa eres tu. (besándola)

_Una vez nos dimos bocados de comida una a la otra, parecíamos unas adolescentes, me sorprendí a mi misma al tener esos detalles con Quinn, pero era muy agradable._

_Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos a ducharnos y por su puesto tuvimos nuestra sesión de sexo matutina, no lo podíamos evitar._

_Salimos del departamento para recoger a mi hijo al departamento Klaine, André en cuanto vio a Quinn se puso como loquito de la emoción, él definitivamente tenía una mamá preferida._

_Como cada fin de semana, fuimos por Beth a casa de Shelby para que pasara el fin de semana con nosotras, afortunadamente la niña cada día tenía un apego mas marcado hacia Quinn, mi novia no ocultaba su felicidad cada que su hija se le acercaba para abrazarla o plantarle un beso en la mejilla, solo faltaba que por fin le dijera la gran palabra que Quinn anhelaba escuchar._

_El sábado decidimos pasar la noche en mi departamento, los niños se la pasaron jugando entre ellos y Quinn estuvo trabajando en su caso del que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que se trataba ya que cada que se le preguntaba ella parecía desviar el tema._

_En la tarde recibí una llamada de mi madre._

**M. **Hola mija, cómo están?  
**S.** Hola mami, bien, ya sabes tu nieto cada día crece más y ha aprendido a decir mas palabras.**  
M**. Se escucha mucho ruido, qué pasa?  
**S. **Ahh es que Quinn y Beth están de visita y los niños están jugando, se divierten mucho juntos.  
**M.** En serio? Que gusto me da, me encantaría conocer a la hija de Quinn.  
**S.** Pues cuando vengas de visita lo podrás hacer, ella es muy parecida a Quinn.  
**M**. Es gordita?  
**S. **Mama!  
**M.** Lo siento hija, pero recuerda que cuando conocimos a Quinn ella era rellenita.  
**S. **Si lo se, (me fui alejando hacia el dormitorio) pero no, ella es delgada, me refiero a que es muy parecida a ella en cuanto al color de sus ojos, su rostro y camina igualito a ella.  
**M.** Entonces es muy bonita.  
**S. **Muchísimo.  
**M.** Santana, te llamé para avisarte que tu padre y yo nos iremos lo que resta del verano de vacaciones y principios de otoño a Europa.  
**S.** En serio? Y por qué no nos invitan?  
**M**. Santana… después de mucho tiempo por fin tu padre está de vacaciones, necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, para disfrutarnos como pareja y…  
**S. **Si, si no digas mas, lo entiendo.  
**M.** Gracias mi amor, puedes poner al teléfono a mi nieto? Quiero saludarlo.  
**S. **Claro mamá… André, príncipe, tu abuelita quiere saludarte.  
**An**. Abu, abuuuu!

_Minutos después la llamada de mi madre terminó y Quinn se dirigió a mi habitación mientras yo doblaba la ropa que había lavado._

**Q. **San?  
**S. **Dime nena.  
**Q. **Mmm por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá sobre nosotros?  
**S. **Eh? Emmm bueno… no se, creo que… es muy pronto para decírselo, no crees? Es decir, apenas tenemos dos semanas de novias y..  
**Q. **Si tienes razón, aún es muy pronto (sonrisa triste)  
**S. **Te prometo que en cuanto vuelvan de viaje se los diré, okay?  
**Q.** Esta bien.  
**S. **Quinn.  
**Q. **Si?  
**S. **Confías en mi?  
**Q. **Si mi amor. (besándome)

_A pesar de que le dije que les daría la noticia a mis padres en cuanto volvieran, sabía que mi novia no estaba del todo conforme._

_Luego de ese pequeño desacuerdo entre Quinn y yo, el resto del fin de semana fue maravilloso como siempre._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestro primer mes como novias llegó, decidimos celebrarlo con una cena en mi departamento, Quinn había estado trabajando mucho en su caso y no tenía ánimos de salir a la calle, pero aún así fue perfecto._

_Un día en Vogue._

**I. **Chris, puedes traer los bikinis para Santana?  
**S. **Bikinis?  
**I**. Si, haremos una sesión de fotos en bikini para seguir celebrando el verano, ya sabes es época de playa.  
**S**. Pero bikini?… No se Isabelle, no creo estar en forma para usarlos.  
**C**. Claro que estas en forma, todos los diseños que modelas lo demuestran.  
**S.** Si pero estos son bikinis, recuerden que estuve embarazada, tengo algunas pequeñas estrías por ahí.  
**I. **Patrañas Santana, tienes un cuerpo escultural y tu piel es perfecta pero si es que existen esas marcas como dices, con algo de photoshop se pueden corregir.  
**S. **Cielos. (mueca)  
**I. **Por cierto la sesión es mañana y será en Long Beach, si quieres puedes traer contigo a tu hijo, se que disfrutará mucho el estar en la playa.  
**S**. Puedo traer también a mi novia?  
**I. **Por su puesto.  
**C. **Playa… genial. (gran sonrisa)

_Esa noche llegué a casa y como de costumbre Quinn estaba ahí con mi hijo, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá muy entretenidos viendo algo._

**S. **Hey par de guapos, estoy en casa, qué hacen?  
**An**. Mamiiii (corriendo hacía mi)  
**S. **Hola mi príncipe (cargándolo) te has portado bien?  
**An**. Si, Mamá Q y yo fotos.  
**S. **Están viendo fotos?  
**An.** Si fotos Mamá Bit.  
**Q.** Le muestro a André fotos de nosotras en preparatoria y por supuesto en todas aparece Brittany.  
**An**. Mamá Bit linda.  
**S. **Mucho mi amor, sabías que eres igualito a ella?  
**An.** Si?  
**S. **Si pero con pene.  
**Q. **Santana! (rodando los ojos)  
**An**. Pene?  
**S. **Ya te lo explicaré luego mi amor.  
**Q.** Mira San, esta foto es del primer campeonato que ganamos con las Cheerios, lo recuerdas?  
**S. **Claro que si, fue súper y pensar que no quería ser porrista, tu me obligaste.  
**Q.** Lo se y al final tu y Britt siguieron siéndolo… yo no pude por el accidente.  
**S. **Lo siento nena.  
**Q.** Ya no importa. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **No sabia que tenías todas esas fotos.  
**Q.** Las llevé conmigo a Yale, luego las traje para acá, ayer que estaba buscando unas cosas me las encontré y quise mostrárselas a André, quiero que él tenga presente a su mamá.  
**S. **Gracias Quinnie eres… perfecta.

_Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla lentamente hasta que…  
_  
**An.** Noooo.  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**An.** Nooo beso Mamá Q nooooo.  
**S. **Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **André no quieres que mami me de besos?  
**An**. Nooo Mamá Q mía. (abrazando a Quinn)  
**S.** Dios Mio! Lo que me faltaba.  
**Q.** Pero príncipe mami es mi novia yo la amo, le quiero dar besos.  
**An**. Noooo beso no, Mamá Q mía.  
**S. **En serio? Mi hijo está celoso porque te beso? (alzando una ceja)  
**Q. **Creo que si. (mueca)  
**S. **André príncipe, me dejas darle un besito pequeño a mamá Q?  
**An.** No. (enojado)  
**S. **Anda mi amor, ella es mi novia, si no me dejas darle un beso me voy a poner muy triste y voy a llorar.  
**An. **Llora? Noooo (puchero)  
**S.** Entonces, me dejas darle un beso?  
**An. **Si. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Gracias amor, ven acá nena.

_Le plante un gran beso a mi novia._

**An.** Nooooo.  
**S. **Y ahora qué?  
**An.** No beso, mami mía, mami míaaaa (abrazándome)  
**Q.** Bueno, creo que tampoco le agrada mucho el que yo te bese. (mueca)  
**S. **Ay André, estás celoso de las dos? Eres raro.  
**Q. **Santana!  
**S.** Q, que te parece si mejor nos comemos a besos a este pequeño celoso.  
**Q.** Buena idea.

_Entonces empezamos a besar todo el rostro de mi hijo, causándole carcajadas al por mayor.  
_  
**An.** Nooo beso noooo jajajjajajajajja mami noooooo jajajajjaja  
**S.** Siii muchos besos.  
**An.** Mamá Q beso noooooo jajajajjaja.  
**Q.** Si yo también te como a besos.  
**An.** Mami amo, Mamá Q amooo.  
**S.** Y nosotros te amamos a ti, verdad Q?  
**Q.** Muchísimo, te amamos hasta el cielo.  
**An.** Siii cielo. (gran sonrisa)

_Cuando por fin André dejó de lado sus celos, se entretuvo con el nuevo juguete que le había regalado Rachel.  
_  
**S.** Nena, que tonta soy, por poco se me olvida, mañana tienes mucho trabajo?  
**Q.** Algo, por?  
**S. **No podrías pedir permiso para faltar?  
**Q.** Y eso?  
**S. **Bueno, mañana iremos a Long Beach en Long Island a una sesión de fotos, Isabelle me permitió llevarte a ti y a André.  
**Q.** Eso suena muy bien, pero.. Una sesión en Long Beach, por qué ahí?  
**S. **Será para mostrar unos bikinis.  
**Q.** Bikinis? Tu sesión de fotos será en bikini?  
**S. **Ehhhh mmm sip.  
**Q. **Todo mundo te va a ver!.  
**S.** No todo el mundo solo quienes vayan a la locación… y claro los turistas y luego varias personas cuando salga la publicación, pero no será todo mundo.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S. **No te enojes nena, mejor acompáñame si?  
**Q. **Ok, llamaré al trabajo para pedir permiso.  
**S.** Ayy por eso me encantas (besándola) Uff que bueno que ésta vez ese pequeño celoso no se enojó.  
**Q.** Jajjaa es que está muy ocupado con su nuevo juguete.

_Al día siguiente nos presentamos muy temprano en las instalaciones de Vogue para partir a la playa, en cuanto llegamos al lugar, fui directo a que me maquillaran y a prepararme para el photoshoot, mientras tanto Quinn y André se divertían en la playa, era la primera vez que mi hijo conocía el mar, obviamente estaba encantado._

_Chris me entregó todos los bikinis que modelaría esa tarde, unos eran mas pequeños de lo que se veían la primera ocasión que me los mostró, por primera vez luego de muchos años estaba un poco insegura de mi cuerpo, pero era mi trabajo y lo tenía que hacer._

_Así que me puse el primer modelo y salí a comenzar la sesión de fotos, en cuanto Quinn me vio pude ver su cara de asombro combinada con una de disgusto, estaba mas que claro que no estaba del todo feliz de que personas "extrañas" me vieran así._

_Cuando regresé al camper a cambiarme de bikini ella estaba ahí._

**S. **Y André?  
**Q. **Lo encargué con una chica de maquillaje… Santana no me dijiste que los bikinis fueran tan pequeños, se te ve prácticamente todo.  
**S.** Nena… cuando Chris me los mostró se veían un poco mas grandes, pero… pues ya puestos son mas..  
**Q.** Casi se te ve la vagina Santana!  
**S. **En serio? Ay nena no exageres.  
**Q.** No exagero, todos esos tipos libidinosos se están dando un banquete de su vida al verte.  
**S. **Ay dios.  
**Q. **Son muchos los bikinis que tienes que modelar?  
**S.** Pues… mínimo 5.  
**Q.** Maldita sea.  
**S. **Quinn… es mi trabajo.  
**Q**. Lo se amor, pero… no me gusta que todo mundo vea lo que es mío.  
**S.** Awww mi nena está celosa, ven acá (besándola)  
**Q.** Lo siento Santana.  
**S. **No te preocupes Q.  
**Q.** Esta bien, me tengo que aguantar, tu sígueles demostrando quién es la mas buena.  
**S.** Jajajajjajaja okay hermosa.  
**C. **Santana… dice Isabelle que salgas a… wooow (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Qué te pasa tarado? Deja de ver de es manera a mi novia o juro que en este instante le llamo a Rachel para decirle lo que estás haciendo. (muy enojada)  
**C**. Qué? No por favor, Rachel por fin aceptó ser mi novia, te juro que no tengo ninguna mala ni buena intención con Santana, es solo que, bueno tu sabes.. Yo.. emmm por favor no le digas nada a Rachel, ya me voy.  
**S.** Jajjajajajaj pobre Chris lo pusiste muy nervioso.  
**Q. **Eso le pasa por andar viendo lo que no debe. (molesta)

_Continúe con la sesión de fotos, pero era imposible no ver la frustración de Quinn cada que me cambiaba de vestuario, ella no la estaba pasando nada bien._

_Luego de varias horas y de que mi hijo se divirtiera a lo lindo en la playa, regresamos a mi departamento, en todo el camino Quinn estuvo bastante seria._

**Q. **André se durmió.  
**S.** Por favor llévalo a mi cama, en la mañana tiró toda la leche en su cuna y ya no tuve tiempo de cambiarle las sábanas.  
**Q.** Esta bien… ya deberías de comprarle una camita.  
**S.** Si, lo haré.

_Mientras Quinn llevó a André a mi habitación yo me senté en "nuestro" sofá cama, estaba bastante cansada por toda la actividad del día, una vez que Quinn regresó se sentó junto a mi sin decir una palabra._

**S. **Nena… qué pasa?  
**Q.** Nada.  
**S. **Hermosa, te conozco y se perfectamente que algo no está bien.  
**Q.** De verdad no es nada.  
**S.** Pero Quinnie (puchero)… se supone que confías en mi.  
**Q.** Y lo hago… es solo que… ay maldita sea, estoy que me muero de celos porque todo mundo te vio prácticamente desnuda.  
**S.** No estaba desnuda (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Esos bikinis no dejaban nada a la imaginación, se te veía todo el trasero, tus hermosos senos y por poco toda la vagina.  
**S.** Que exagerada eh.  
**Q.** Tal vez, pero no me gusta.  
**S. **Nena, no tienes por qué sentirte celosa.

_Comencé a chupar su cuello delicadamente, entonces me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella para besarla en los labios, fui desabotonando mi blusa lentamente, por fortuna ese día llevaba un sostén que se desabrochaba por el frente, así que lo desabroché para mostrarle mis senos en todo su esplendor.  
_  
**S. **Todo mi cuerpo es tuyo nena, estos dos son solo tuyos, cómetelos.

_Tomé la cabeza de Quinn y la acerqué a mis senos, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a chupar mis pezones delicadamente, lográndome sacar varios gemidos, eso que hacía con su boca empezaba a ponerme bastante cachonda, cuando de pronto_…

**An**. Mami?

_Al escuchar la vocecita de mi hijo volteé a mirarlo e inmediatamente, cubrí mi pecho y me baje de encima de Quinn.  
_  
**An. **Mami Q comiendo?  
**S. **Ayy dios mío, que no se supone que estaba dormido? (susurrándole a Quinn)

_Todos los colores se me subieron al rostro, no sabía que decirle a mi hijo.  
_  
**S. **André emmm amor…  
**Q.** Si príncipe, estaba comiendo pero ya terminé, ya no tienes sueño?  
**An**. No, agua.  
**Q. **Quieres agua?  
**An.** Si.  
**Q. **Ok ahora te la traigo.

_Yo seguía con mi vergüenza, mientras el me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules y a la vez me sonreía.  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q bebé?  
**S.** Dios santo (murmurando) Mmmm si amor mamá Q bebé pero tu eres un bebé grande verdad?  
**An.** Siiiii. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Aquí tienes el agua mi amor.  
**An**. Amo mamá Q.  
**Q. **Te amo mas mi cielo.

_Por fortuna, mi hijo olvidó rápidamente "el incidente" con Quinn, así que las dos nos relajamos bastante._

_Esa noche Quinn se quedó a dormir conmigo y por su puesto que le demostré que todo mi cuerpo le pertenecía._

_Cada día nuestra relación se fortalecía o al menos eso era lo que yo sentía, las semanas pasaron, pero luego de dos meses de relación, pasó algo que definitivamente no me esperaba._

_Era un fin de semana normal, Beth no estaba con nosotros ya que Shelby había viajado a LA para visitar a Rachel y la había llevado con ella, nos encontrábamos en mi departamento, Quinn había puesto algunas canciones bastante alegres en el sistema de sonido, André empezó a "bailar" y por su puesto que nos contagió su alegría y bailamos junto con él, entre risas y besos compartidos, llegó un momento en que las dos estábamos agotadas, pero mi hijo seguía con bastante energía así que él siguió bailando, Quinn y yo nos sentamos a descansar._

**Q. **El será un bailarín profesional.  
**S. **Lo crees?  
**Q. **Por supuesto, tiene 1 año 8 meses y tiene un súper ritmo, deberías de meterlo a clases de baile cuando esté un poco mas grande.  
**S. **Si creo que tienes razón, es tan increíble que hasta eso haya heredado de Brittany.  
**Q.** Si lo lleva en la sangre… es como si ella hubiese renacido en él.  
**S. **Lo sé… y pensar que no lo quería llevar en mi vientre (mueca)  
**Q.** Pero al final decidiste hacerlo y tienes a un hijo maravilloso.  
**S.** Si, es mi mayor tesoro.  
**Q.** Cuántos hijos mas quieres tener?  
**S. **Eh? Más hijos? Emmm bueno, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero creo que con él es suficiente, el parto no fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos.  
**Q**. No quieres tener mas hijos?  
**S.** Pues.. No lo sé, no lo había pensado.  
**Q.** Pero… que hay de nosotros, o sea, no quieres tener hijos conmigo?  
**S. **Hijos contigo? Jajaj nena llevamos dos meses de noviazgo, no crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en tener hijos? Con Brittany me llevó tiempo decidirlo.  
**Q. **Ohh… si tienes razón, es muy pronto para pensar en eso, no sabemos si esto sea para siempre.  
**S.** Yo no dije eso.  
**Q. **Esta bien Santana, si con Brittany que fue el amor de tu vida, dudaste en llegar a tener un hijo, por qué deberías de pensar en tenerlo conmigo en tan solo dos meses de relación.  
**S. **Quinn… creo que estás exagerando un poco.  
**Q.** Si tal vez… bueno, me voy a casa, necesito trabajar en mi caso y olvidé unos papeles ahí.  
**S. **Okay, deja tomo algo de ropa para André y para mi y nos vamos contigo.  
**Q. **No hace falta Santana, además trabajaré toda la noche, no podré atenderlos como se merecen.  
**S. **Quinnie, pero siempre que trabajas de noche estamos juntas, yo te preparo tu café o te doy algunos masajes, pasa algo?  
**Q. **No pasa nada, solo que el caso está por concluir y necesito concentrarme mucho en él, cualquier tipo de distracción en este momento no es buena, necesito ganar.  
**S.** Pero… okay, nos vemos mañana?  
**Q.** Claro que si.  
**S.** Te voy a extrañar.  
**Q.** Yo también… André príncipe me voy a casa, te portas bien eh?  
**An.** Si.  
**Q. **Te amo mucho (besándolo)  
**An**. Amo Mamá Q.  
**Q. **Hasta mañana Santana.  
**S. **Todo esta bien nena?  
**Q. **Tendría por qué estar algo mal?  
**S.** No se por eso lo pregunto.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, todo esta bien, nos vemos.  
**S. **Bye.

_Nos despedimos con un beso que se sintió muy frío, era la primera vez en dos meses que no dormíamos juntas, a pesar de que me había dicho que todo estaba bien yo sabía perfectamente que no…. Pero algo estaba claro, no me gustaba separarme de Quinn, la necesitaba mas de lo que yo pensaba y esa noche sin ella, no me la pasé nada bien._

* * *

_**Qué piensan de Santana, se está enamorando nuevamente de Quinn?**_

_**Y de Quinn que piensan?**_

_**Ahhhh el drama se avecina no creen?**_

_**Por fis, por fis, mas comentarios, no les cuesta nada.**_

_**Gracias por su amor, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Ahhh y si, todos los errores son de mi propiedad, lo siento.**_


	24. Hermosas Palabras

_**Hola de nuevo, estoy de regreso antes de lo esperado y es que con tantos comentarios, logran que mi inspiración brote a chorros, mil gracias.**_

_**Ayer escribí el capítulo pero ya no me dio tiempo de publicarlo, entonces hoy al regresar del trabajo, entré a mi correo y vi un montón de reviews con bastantes sugerencias, siento mucho no haberlas podido tomar a todas en cuenta... pero trataré de hacerlo en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Raquesofi: Olvidé por completo contestarte en el anterior capítulo, tu idea sobre esa historia es muy interesante, nunca he hecho una historia G!P, he leído varias, pero te he de confesar que prefiero a las chicas con partes 100% femeninas, pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez un día haga al menos un one shot, pero por el momento mi cabeza está ocupada en esta historia, ya veremos mas adelante, con respecto a Brittany como fantasma en esta historia, esta descartado, ella seguirá teniendo pequeñas participaciones pero como flashbacks, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Bueno, les dejo el capítulo 24.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Hermosas palabras.**

_Prácticamente no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, me la pasé dando vueltas por toda mi cama, la calidez del cuerpo de Quinn me hacía mucha falta, necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su aliento sobre mi nuca, o al contrario necesitaba su cintura para que mis brazos tuvieran a quien proteger en la noche, algo estaba muy claro, lo que sentía por ella, ya era mas fuerte de lo que yo creía._

_Ya que básicamente no dormí nada, decidí levantarme muy temprano y preparar algo para que desayunáramos mi hijo y yo, tomé una ducha y luego fui a despertarlo, él nunca amanecía de mal humor, siempre me sonreía cada que iba a despertarlo, mi bebé era la cosita mas dulce del planeta, nunca fui muy de niños, pero a pesar de que él era mi hijo, sabía perfectamente que era el bebé mas lindo del planeta, a todo el personal de la guardería lo tenía enamorado, se portaba muy bien, casi nunca daba lata y qué decir de mis amigos, lo adoraban._

_Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, procedí a darle una ducha a mi pequeñito, entonces lo llevé a su habitación para ponerle su pañal y la demás ropa._

**S. **Oye guapo, con ese paquete que te cargas, de seguro tendrás a muchas chicas loquitas por ti eh, serás todo un conquistador y con ese buen ritmo que tienes, es un hecho que lo sabrás usar muy bien.  
**Q.** No le deberías estar diciendo esas cosas a tu hijo.  
**S. **Ay por dios, Quinn! Que susto me has metido. (la mano sobre el pecho)  
**An. **Jajajajajaja mami shutó.  
**S.** No te escuché entrar, acaso lo hiciste a hurtadillas?  
**Q.** No, entré normal, o estás muy sorda o tu puerta no hace nada de ruido.  
**S. **Pues cuando estoy en la sala o en la cocina se escucha muy bien, al parecer desde la habitación de André no se oye nada, sabe… en fin, cómo estás?  
**Q.** Bien y tu?  
**S. **Pues… bien también, aquí terminando de ponerle su ropa a André, verdad mi príncipe?  
**An**. Siiii  
**Q.** Si ya escuché todo lo que le estabas diciendo.  
**S.** Pues es la verdad, para ser un bebé está muy bien dotado, se lo habrá heredado a Blaine? (frunciendo el ceño) Ahora entiendo el por qué tiene a Lady Hummel tan feliz.  
**Q**. Ay Santana por el amor de dios, no me hagas imaginar esas cosas. (mueca de disgusto)  
**S.** Si lo se, perdón. (arrugando la nariz)

_Continúe preparando a André para salir, de repente Quinn me dio un beso en el hombro que de inmediato me erizó la piel, volteé a mirarla y me quebré.  
_  
**S. **No vuelvas a dejarme sola en la noche Quinn, me la pasé horrible. (puchero)  
**Q. **Yo también.  
**S.** Prométeme que siempre dormiremos juntas.  
**Q.** Te lo prometo mi amor.

_Entonces llevé mis brazos a sus hombros y me acerqué para besarla, fue un beso lleno de total y absoluta necesidad, odiaba sentirme así pero no lo pude evitar._

**S.** Ya desayunaste?  
**Q.** No, me urgía llegar antes de que salieras a llevar a André a la guardería.  
**S. **Ven, vamos para que desayunes algo.  
**Q. **No hace falta mi amor.  
**S.** Claro que si, necesitas comer bien, has estado muy presionada, además aun tenemos tiempo.  
**Q.** Ok amor.  
**S.** Ven príncipe, vamos a acompañar a Mamá Q a desayunar.  
**An.** Siiii.

_Luego de que Quinn desayunó, me dio un aventón a la guardería y luego a mi trabajo.  
_  
_En Vogue.  
_  
**S.** Hola joven maravilla.  
**C.** Hola… señora mapache jajaja.  
**S. **Qué?  
**C. **Traes una ojeras horribles, no dormiste?  
**S.** En serio? Mmmm pues no, no dormí nada bien anoche.  
**C.** Y eso?  
**S. **Ayer tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con Quinn y ella se fue a dormir a su departamento, me sentí muy mal sin su compañía y no pude dormir nada, odio sentirme así sin su presencia, maldita sea, no sé qué me pasa.  
**C. **Uhhh Santanita, eso que te pasa se llama AMOR.  
**S. **No estoy para bromas Christopher.  
**C. **No es broma, es la pura verdad, acéptalo esa rubia maléfica por fin logró que te enamoraras de ella.  
**S.** Numero 1, ella no es maléfica y numero 2.. No estoy enamorada de ella.  
**C.** Si como no, para estar así por una noche que no dormiste junto a ella, no es estar enamorada? Entonces que es? Obsesión? Claro eso es entonces, como ayer no tuviste tu sesión de sexo salvaje.  
**S.** Eres un completo idiota, ya no tenemos sexo diario.  
**C.** Si claro como no. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **No… bueno… le hemos bajado algo a eso.  
**C. **Pero lo tienen diario!  
**S. **Olvídalo, no lo comprendes.  
**C. **Por supuesto que comprendo lo que es estar ligado a alguien solo por sexo.  
**S. **Estás ligado sólo por sexo a Rachel?  
**C. **Qué? Bueno fuera, Rachel y yo no hemos tenido sexo y obviamente no estoy unido por eso a ella, lo digo por una relación que tuve hace algún tiempo con una chica, teníamos sexo todos los días en donde se nos antojara, todo el día pensaba en ella, pero al final me di cuenta que eso era lo único que nos unía.  
**S. **Eso no pasa con Quinn y conmigo, nosotros no sólo fornicamos (indignada) también pasamos el tiempo juntas, hacemos cosas en compañía de nuestros hijos, me gusta estar con ella, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus mimos.  
**C. **Entonces estas enamorada, acéptalo.  
**S.** Cielos.  
**C.** No se por qué te estresas con esto Santana? Estar enamorado es súper.  
**S. **Pero… y Britt?  
**C. **A ver, a ver, ella qué tiene que ver con esto? Santana aún no superas su muerte?  
**S.** Eso es algo que nunca superaré, simplemente estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin su presencia.  
**C.** Entonces Quinn es como tu premio de consolación?  
**S. **Noooo.  
**C. **Ayyy Santana, estas bien loca, nos vemos.  
**S.** Me vas a dejar así?  
**C.** Te voy a dejar para que organices tus sentimientos, estoy muy seguro que estás enamorado de la rubia maléfica, pero creo que aún no estás lista para aceptarlo.  
**S. **Demonios! Y ella no es maléfica. (gritando)  
**C. **Si claro.

_Quinn premio de consolación? No definitivamente no.  
Yo enamorada de ella? Pues si, ni como seguir haciéndome tonta, estaba nuevamente muy enamorada de Quinn y era… aterrador._

_Cuando terminó el trabajo, recogí mis cosas para ir por mi hijo a la guardería, pero en la recepción me encontré con esos maravillosos ojos._

**Q. **Hey.  
**S. **Quinn (gran sonrisa) Qué haces aquí?  
**Q. **Salí temprano de mi trabajo y quise pasar por ti para ir por André.  
**S. **Ohhh. (sonrisa fingida)  
**Q. **No, la verdad es que no aguantaba no verte, te he extrañado demasiado durante todo el día.  
**S. **Quinnie (emocionada)

_Sin importarnos que la sala estuviera llena de gente nos besamos en ese momento, a lo lejos se escuchaban silbidos y murmullos, pero no me importó.  
_  
**Q.** Nos vamos?  
**S. **Si hermosa. (gran sonrisa)

_De camino al auto nos fuimos besando sin tapujo alguno, luego cuando entramos al coche, seguimos haciéndolo por varios minutos mas.  
_**  
Q**. Te amo Santana, te amo con todo mi corazón.  
**S.** Quinnie…  
**Q.** No sólo te prometo estar contigo para siempre, te prometo que todos los días dormiré a tu lado, claro cuando nuestro trabajo no nos lo impida y sobre todo, te prometo amarte todo el tiempo que me reste de vida.  
**S. **Quin…  
**Q. **No te preocupes por decir nada Santana, puedo sentirte en este momento y créeme que eso es suficiente para mi.  
**S.** Quinn…  
**Q.** Tranquila mi amor (besándome) Vamos por el pequeñito que adoramos.  
**S. **Vamos.  
_  
De regreso a mi departamento, nos quedamos abrazadas por lo que parecieron horas, en ese momento tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar por una combinación de alegría con emoción._

**An. **Mami?  
**S.** Dime mi amor (separándome de Quinn)  
**An**. Abasho? (alzando sus bracitos)  
**S. **Ay mi cielo, perdón, ven aquí (cargándolo)

_Entonces los 3 nos volvimos a abrazar por otro buen rato._

_Minutos después._

**Q. **Mi amor, voy a trabajar un poco en el caso, si quieres ve a dormir.  
**S.** No, me quedo contigo.  
**Q.** Pero San.  
**S. **En serio…(sonriéndole)  
**Q. **Ok amor, me preparas un delicioso café?  
**S. **Por su puesto hermosa novia. (guiñándole un ojo) Por cierto nena, aun falta mucho para que este caso termine?  
**Q. **No, en una semana es la última audiencia, no sabes lo presionada que estoy, ese tipo esta usando todo su poder para evitar pasar toda su vida en las rejas, espero que no compre al jurado ni al juez.  
**S. **Tanto así?  
**Q.** Si mi amor, ese tipejo es de la peor calaña, es malvado.  
**S. **Ay nena, deberías de dejar el caso, no quiero que se desquite contigo, te puede hacer daño y si algo te pasa… (muy angustiada)  
**Q. **No me va a pasar nada mi amor, porque lo voy a meter a la cárcel.  
**S. **Quinn…yo…  
**An**. Mami?  
**S. **Dime bebé?  
**An**. Momir. (puchero)  
**S. **Ya quieres dormir?  
**An**. Si  
**S. **Ok príncipe, ven vamos a acostarte.  
**An**. Teta.  
**Q. **Ve a acostarlo ahorita le llevo su biberón.  
**S.** Gracias nena.  
_  
Mientras llevaba a mi hijo a su habitación, el tomó un cuento que le había regalado Blaine y me lo dio en la mano._

**S. **Quieres que te lo lea?  
**An**. No, mamá Q.  
**S. J**ejjee okay…

_Cuando Quinn entró con el biberón…  
_  
**S. **Hermosa, André quiere que le leas un cuento.  
**Q. **Si mi amor?  
**An**. Siiii.  
**Q. **Esta bien, te lo voy a leer.

_Quinn tomó el libro y empezó a leerlo, era una imagen tiernísima, los dos eran adorables, esa chica que conocía desde que era niña, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera.  
_  
_Los siguientes días fueron como una especie de luna de miel a pesar de que Quinn trabajaba mucho, pero los momentos que teníamos para nosotras los aprovechábamos muy bien._

_Fin de semana y por supuesto fuimos por Beth._

**S. **Vamos al parque.  
**Be.** No (triste)  
**Q. **Por qué no princesa?  
**Be.** Tengo miedo de que le pase algo a André otra vez.  
**S.** Beth cariño, ya habíamos hablado de eso, lo recuerdas? Además podemos ir a una zona donde no haya chicos mas grandes jugando por ahí.  
**Be**. Bueno, entonces vamos (sonriendo)

_Llegando al parque nos pusimos a jugar con los niños, el césped al parecer había sido regado ya que cerca de ahí había una sección sin pasto que se había convertido en lodo, mi hijo corrió hacia allá y de inmediato se puso a jugar, ensuciándose todo._

**S. **Noooo, André mi amor, mira nada mas como estás.  
**An**. Gamosh?  
**S. **Cual jugamos ni que nada, ven vamos a limpiarte.  
**An**. Noooooo gar, gaaaar! (rabieta)  
**Q. **Déjalo jugar amor, de todos modos ya se ensució todo.  
**S.** Pero Quinn. (puchero)  
**Q. **Es un bebé mi amor, le da curiosidad jugar con el lodo.  
**S.** Ash ok ya que.  
**Be**. Puedo jugar también?  
**S. **Te vas a ensuciar cariño.  
**Be**. Esta bien (triste)  
**Q. **Ve a jugar princesa.  
**S.** Quinn…  
**Q.** Anda ve a jugar con tu hermanito.  
**Be.** Gracias Quinn (sonriendo)  
**Q. **No te enojes Santana, son niños, que ya no recuerdas cuando nosotras nos ensuciábamos así?  
**S.** Si y también recuerdo las palizas que Russel te daba después de que llegabas así a tu casa.**  
Q.** Pero eso es algo que jamás haremos con nuestros hijos, o si?  
**S. **No, nunca, yo no seré como el monstruo de tu padre.  
**Q.** Yo menos, ven amor vamos a sentarnos por aquí mientras vigilamos a los niños.

_Mientras los niños jugaban, nosotras charlábamos de todo y nada, de pronto.  
_  
**Be.** Quinn, mira ven, a ver los pasteles que André y yo hicimos.  
**Q.** Okay, Beth que pasteles tan grandes.  
**Be. **Verdad que si?  
**Q.** Nooo, André eso no se come, no son de verdad.  
**An**. No? (puchero)  
**Q. **No príncipe.  
**Be. **Mami Q, podemos comprarle un rato mas un pedazo de pastel a André creo que tiene ganas de uno jajaaja.  
**S.** Oh por dios. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q.** Cómo me dijiste Beth?  
**Be**. Ehhh… hice algo malo? No te enojes por favor (muy asustada)  
**Q. **No, mi amor, no dijiste nada malo, por favor repítelo.  
**Be.** Te dije Mami Q, pero si no te gusta ya no te lo digo.  
**Q. **Hija, mi bebita.

_Mi novia cogió entre sus brazos a su hija, lloraba de felicidad, Beth por fin le había dicho esa maravillosa palabra que toda madre ansía escuchar de la boca de sus hijos, sin darme cuenta yo también estaba llorando al ver esa escena, si quienes me conocieron en preparatoria me hubieran visto en ese momento, no creerían que fuera la Santana López de ese entonces, me había convertido en una chica muy sentimental._

_Cuando terminó el abrazo._

**Be. **Te puedo seguir diciendo así?  
**Q.** Claro que si mi amor y si es posible dímelo por siempre.  
**Be.** Me gusta llamarte mami Q, porque André te llama mamá Q, pero mi mami me dice que yo nací de ti entonces eres mi mamá también.  
**Q. **Lo soy hija.  
**Be.** Te amo mucho mami Q.  
**Q. **Y yo a ti mi cielo.  
**Be.** Tía Tana, a mami Q le gustó que le diga así.  
**S.** Y a mi también.  
**An**. Mamá Q miaaaaa. (puchero)  
**S. **Ay André ya vas a empezar? (rodando los ojos)  
**Q. **Jajajajja él de todo se encela.  
**Be.** Hermanito mami Q también es mi mamá.  
**An.** Si?  
**Be.** Si.  
**An.** Amo mamá Q.  
**Be. **Yo también.  
**An. **Gamosh? (sonriendo)  
**Be. **Si jugamos.

_Dejamos un momento a los niños y por supuesto que abracé a mi novia, ella seguía llorando de la felicidad_.

**S. **Te dije que tarde o temprano te diría mamá.  
**Q.** Soy muy feliz Santana, por fin mi hija me ama.  
**S. **Es imposible no hacerlo.  
**Q. **Cómo?  
**S. **Pues ya ves a André… él te adora, eres su mamá favorita.  
**Q.** Eso no es cierto amor.  
**S.** Sabes que es verdad, pero no me importa porque sé que tú lo amas mucho también.

_Cuando el fin de semana terminó y llevamos de vuelta a Beth a casa de Shelby, Quinn platicó con ella lo sucedido, Shelby le comentó que la niña quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero que no se animaba, ella no se molestó, por el contrario, también le dio gusto que la pequeña le comenzara a llamar así a mi novia._

_Dos días antes de la audiencia en la corte._

**S. **Quinnie, hermosa, relájate, estás muy nerviosa.  
**Q.** Es que pasado mañana se decide todo amor, no solo puedo perder el caso si no mi futuro como abogada, imagínate si pierdo.  
**S.** Eso no va a pasar, Quinn eres muy inteligente, tu vas a ganar y no solo eso, te ascenderán en tu trabajo y en unos dos años más, serás socia de la firma de abogados donde trabajas.  
**Q**. Eso crees?  
**S.** No lo creo, estoy segura.  
**Q.** Y tu San?  
**S. **Yo qué?  
**Q. **Cuándo empezarás a hacer lo que te gusta?  
**S. **No te entiendo.  
**Q. **Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando… la música.  
**S. **Ya te dije que eso está olvidado, (molesta)  
**Q. **Por qué te enojas? Siempre ha sido tu sueño, no entiendo por qué tienes tanto miedo de ir tras él.  
**S.** No tengo miedo.  
**Q.** Si lo tienes, cuando regresé a NY te la pasabas hablando de tu universidad y de los proyectos en que participabas y de pronto todo se esfumó.  
**S.** Se esfumó con Brittany, ella era mi inspiración.

_Sin darme cuenta, herí con ese comentario a mi novia, lo pude ver en sus ojos.  
_  
**Q.** Ya veo, esta bien, solo te recuerdo que la carrera de modelo no dura muchos años.  
**S.** Me estás diciendo vieja?  
**Q.** No, sólo te hice ese comentario para que lo tomes en cuenta.  
**S. **No te preocupes por eso, se que no toda la vida seré modelo, ya veré en que me empleo después.  
**Q.** Es tu decisión.

_Estaba molesta por los comentarios de Quinn, así que me fui a mi habitación._

_Un rato después._

**Q.** Ya está lista la cena.  
**S. **No tengo hambre.  
**Q. **Santana por favor, no quiero que peleemos.  
**S. **No estoy peleando.  
**Q. **Pero estás enojada conmigo, quieres que ésta noche me vaya a dormir a mi casa, para dejarte en paz?  
**S. **Noooo, no por favor, no te vayas (abrazándola) Vamos a cenar.  
**Q. **Te encantará lo que preparé.  
**S. **Lo se.

_Un día antes de la audiencia en la corte.  
_  
**Q.** Mañana es el gran día.  
**S. **Por fin nena, quieres que te acompañe?  
**Q. **No mi amor, tal vez dure todo el día, te vas a aburrir, mejor quédate en casa con André.  
**S.** Esta bien.  
**Q.** Dios (sobándose el cuello)  
**S. **A ver… ay Quinn estás estresadísima, ve los nudos que traes en el cuello, te daré un masaje, despliega el sofá cama mientras voy por unos aceites.  
**Q.** Esta bien.

_Cuando regresé le indiqué a Quinn que quitara su ropa, dejándose su tanga y se acostara bocabajo, me puse a horcajadas sobre ella y entonces comencé a masajear toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello.  
_  
**S.** Nena, estas llena de nudos, pobrecita.  
**Q.** Auch, duele.  
**S. **Lo siento hermosa, pero necesito deshacértelos.  
**Q.** Sigue, esto es muy relajante.  
**S. **Jajajjaa cada que te masajeó en la espalda baja pareciera que Ryan Secreast estuviera alzando sus cejas.  
**Q.** Muy graciosa.  
**S. **Nena, deberías de ponerte otro tatuaje sobre este.  
**Q.** Lo pensaré.  
**S. **Me encantas (besando el tatuaje)  
**Q. **Mmmm.

_Entonces comencé a tirar de sus bragas para dejar al descubierto su trasero.  
_  
**Q.** Pensé que solo se trataba de un masaje.  
**S. **Pues eso es, te daré un masaje en tus pompas.  
**Q. **Si claro.  
**S. **Es en serio… yo jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras.  
**Q. **Jajajjaja.  
**S. **Qué? No te voy a obligar a hacer el amor si no quieres.

_Quinn se acomodó boca arriba y me miró muy tiernamente.  
_  
**Q.** Ese es el problema Santana… que yo siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo.

_Con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, me agaché hacia ella para besarla tiernamente.  
_  
**S.** Espera, voy a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de André y a traer el intercomunicador para escucharlo por si despierta.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Cuando regresé me desnudé por completo, entonces me coloqué sobre ella y la empecé a besar despacio mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura, resbalaban muy bien por el aceite que le había puesto.  
Luego comencé a balancearme de arriba abajo para que nuestros centros rozaran, continué haciendo ese movimiento sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a mi novia_.

**S. **Eres mía Lucy.  
**Q. **mmmm ahhh mmm no me digas Lucy.  
**S. **Lo siento, pero eres mi Lucy, mi hermosa Lucy ahhhhh.  
**Q.** San…. Mmmmm Te amo.

_Acto seguido recorrí todo su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía que mas me necesitaba, separé mas sus piernas para chupar sus muslos internos, muy cerca de su centro.  
_  
**Q.** Cielos…

_De su preciosa vagina depilada brotaba el dulce néctar que me volvía loca, con mis dedos separé sus labios mayores y comencé a soplar despacio entre sus pliegues.  
_  
**Q.** Ay dios mío, San… por favor.  
**S. **Por favor qué hermosa?  
**Q.** Cógeme.

_Con una sonrisa me acerqué a su clítoris y lo empecé a sobar con mi lengua lentamente, ella se estremecía ante la sensación que le provocaba, luego decidí chuparlo con mis labios, sabía tan delicioso, podría pasarme horas comiéndome su coño sin ninguna objeción._

_Entonces la penetré de golpe con dos de mis dedos, que entran muy fácilmente por lo húmedo de su vagina, ella de inmediato respondió a eso al mover sus caderas, empecé a bombear mas fuerte, mientras seguía chupando su montículo erecto._

**Q. **Santana… ahhh ah ah ah.

_Ella aumentó la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas, yo curveaba mis dedos dentro de ella, era mas que obvio que eso la estaba llevando casi al éxtasis_

**Q. **Te amo, te amo,… dios!  
**S. **Vente para mi nena.  
**Q. **San… ahhh.

_Y añadí un dedo mas, mi mano estaba adolorida por los movimientos tan rápidos que hacía, pero no me importaba porque quería que ella tuviera un gran orgasmo que la desestresara._

**Q**. Dios mío, me vengo Santana.  
**S.** Hazlo nena, hazlo.  
**Q.** Mi amor… ahhh ahhh ahhhhhghghghghgh.

_Sentí como sus paredes apretaron mis dedos y se vino muy fuerte, brotando de su centro más néctar para saborearlo todo._

**Q. **Santana… fue asombroso. (voz entre cortada)  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Q. **Qué? (ojos muy abiertos)

_Sin pensarlo esas dos palabras salieron de mi boca, pero no me arrepentía.  
_  
**S. **Te amo Quinn.  
**Q. **Santana… pero… no tienes que decir algo que no sientes.  
**S. **Es real, te amo Quinn, te amo mucho.  
**Q. **Mi amor, por fin ! TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOOO.  
**S. **TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOOOO.  
**Q. **Santana… mi amor (llorando)  
**S. **No llores hermosa, sólo déjame seguirte demostrando todo lo que te amo.  
**Q.** Eres mi vida.  
**S. **Y tu la mía.  
**Q.** Soy tan afortunada, por fin escuché las hermosas palabras que tanto deseaba que me dijeran tu y Beth: Mami y Te amo. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Mi Quinnie. (sonriendo)

_Por fin había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía, mi vida no podía estar mejor en ese momento o al menos era lo que yo creía, continuamos haciendo el amor hasta quedar rendidas._

_Al día siguiente le desee toda la suerte del mundo, creo que estaba tan nerviosa como ella, fui a mi trabajo y lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar a Chris._

**S. **Lo hice, por fin lo hice y me sentí muy bien por ello.  
**C. **Qué hiciste? Rompiste con Quinn? O decidieron probar todo el Kamasutra?  
**S.** Tonto, ninguna de las dos cosas, por fin le dije a Quinn que la amo, que estoy enamorada de ella. (gran sonrisa)  
**C. **En serio? Felicidades Santana, lo sabía (abrazándome) Hasta que por fin tuviste las agallas para aceptar que estás enamorada de Quinn.  
**S**. Siii, no te voy a negar, aun sigo un poco temerosa pero necesitaba decírselo.**  
C**. Bueno, esto se merece una gran celebración, mañana Rachel llega a pasar unos días, así que por fin podremos salir a una cita doble.  
**S.** Muy buena idea, por cierto hoy mi novia tiene su audiencia final en el caso que ha estado trabajando y como estoy segura de que lo va a ganar, le pienso preparar una rica cena para celebrar, voy a buscar a Isabelle para pedirle permiso de salir mas temprano.  
**C.** Muy bien y una vez mas felicidades Santanita.  
**S. **Gracias Chris.

_Por suerte Isabelle enseguida me otorgó el permiso, así que salí un poco mas temprano para pasar por mi hijo a la guardería y de ahí ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena._

_Luego de terminar de cocinar, tuve algo de tiempo para hacerle un cartel de felicitación a Quinn que decía: "Felicidades a la mejor abogada de NY" Atte: Santana y André. Tomé una foto instantánea de los dos y la pegué al cartel._

_Cuanto todo estaba terminado, me duché y me puse un vestido que asentaba muy bien mis curvas, también vestí a mi hijo muy elegante para la ocasión._

_Un rato después mientras estábamos sentados en la sala, escuché cómo la cerradura de mi puerta sonaba, entonces corrí junto con mi hijo a la puerta para estar justo ahí cuando Quinn entrara._

_Cuando lo hizo se asombró un poco al vernos ahí parados muy elegantes frente a ella._  
**  
Q. **Hola mis amores, todo bien?  
**S. **Ganaste mi amor?  
**Q.** Pues…  
**S. **Oh…(puchero)  
**Q. **Por su puesto que gané mi amor, refundí en la cárcel a ese bastardo! (gran sonrisa)  
**S**. Siiii, lo sabía lo sabía, André mi amor ven, mamá Q ganó.

_Abrazamos a Quinn, saltamos y reíamos a carcajadas, luego de eso fui por el cartel y se lo mostré a mi novia, ella estaba encantada._  
**  
S. **Estaba muy segura de que ganarías así que te preparé una deliciosa cena para celebrar y mira lo que te traje, el vino que tanto te gusta.  
**Q. **Awww, gracias mi amor, con razón olía tan bien.  
**S. **Todo para la mejor abogada de NY y del mundo entero.  
**Q.** Jajajaj te amo.  
**S. **Te amo mas, cenamos?  
**Q.** Claro.

_Esa noche cenamos, bailamos hasta cansarnos con mi hijo, también cantamos y por su puesto hicimos el amor._

_A la mañana siguiente._

**S. **Buenos días señorita Fabray.  
**Q. **Hola mi amor.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Q. **Te amo.  
**S.** Es hora de levantarnos.  
**Q.** Lo se (mueca)

_A punto de salir del departamento, Quinn regresó por el cartel que le había hecho.  
_  
**S.** A dónde vas con eso?  
**Q.** Pues es mío no? Es mi premio por haber ganado mi primer caso, lo pegaré en mi cubículo para que todos los días me recuerde lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos a ustedes dos.  
**S. **Tu haces que cada día me enamore mas de ti.  
**Q.** En serio? Súper.  
**S. **Jajjajaja te amo.  
**Q. **Te amo.

_Ya en mi trabajo, a medio día recibí una visita que para nada me esperaba.  
_  
**Hola Santana.  
**  
**S.** Mercedes! Hooola, que gusto verte aquí, por qué no me avistaste que venías? Pensé que seguías de gira, llegaste con Rachel?  
**Me**. No, vine por mi cuenta (tono serio) Aún sigo de gira, solo hice una pausa para visitarlos.  
**S.** Que bien.  
**Me.** Santana es cierto lo que me dijo Tina?  
**S.** Emmm pues… no se que te haya dicho.  
**Me**. Me dijo que eres novia de Quinn desde hace mas de dos meses.  
**S.** Y cómo lo supo ella?  
**Me.** Entonces es verdad?  
**S.** Si, Quinn me pidió ser su novia y acepté.  
**Me**. Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso Santana?  
**S.** Perdón?  
**Me**. Tan fácil le dijiste que si?  
**S. **Estoy enamorada de ella!  
**Me**. Y Brittany? Tan pronto la olvidaste?  
**S.** No la he olvidado.  
**Me**. De todas las chicas del mundo tuviste que fijarte en Quinn Fabray? Santana ella era muy buena amiga de tu esposa, eso es enfermo por dios.  
**S.** Mercedes.. Yo-o… dios.  
**Me**. Conviví por mucho tiempo con Brittany y supe muy bien cuanto te amaba, eras todo para ella, no puedo creer que ahora estés con su mejor amiga, la traicionaste Santana.  
**S. **No la he traicionado, pero ella ya está muerta y Quinn me ha ayudado mucho con mi hijo, ella está siempre conmigo, ella me ama.  
**Me**. Y decidiste establecer una relación con ella solo por agradecimiento?  
**S.** No, yo la amo.  
**Me.** Me decepcionas bastante Santana, afortunadamente Brittany no está aquí para verlo.

_Y con esas palabras Mercedes salió del camerino, dejándome muy nerviosa y pensativa._

_El resto del día lo pasé con esa punzadita en el pecho, la maldita incertidumbre de pensar que había traicionado a mi esposa me invadió por completo._

_Mi celular sonó._

**R. **Santana, ya estoy aquí en NY.  
**S. **Ohh que bien.  
**R. **Vaya, que emoción te da el saber que estoy en la ciudad.  
**S. **Lo siento es que, estaba un poco distraída.  
**R. **Que novedad, en fin, Chris me platicó que por fin aceptaste estar enamorada de Quinn, que emoción.  
**S. **Si…  
**R. **Pasa algo?  
**S. **No, estoy un poco cansada es todo.  
**R.** Me imagino, bueno entonces sigue en pie lo de la cita doble?  
**S. **Claro, solo deja consultarlo con Quinn.  
**R. **Bien, dile que mañana, hoy quiero pasar la noche digo el día con Chris.  
**S. **Okay, entonces mañana salimos.  
**R.** Perfecto, nos vemos mañana, bye.  
**S. **Bye.

_Segundos después sonó nuevamente mi celular.  
_  
**Q.** Hola novia hermosa.  
**S. **Quinnie mi amor.  
**Q. **San, los chicos de la oficina quieren festejar mi triunfo luego del trabajo y les dije que si, iremos a un bar, puedes llamar a los chicos para que cuiden de André un rato y me acompañes?**  
S**. Lo siento mi amor, es que… estoy algo cansada y no tengo muchos ánimos de salir.  
**Q**. Mmm que lástima, bueno entonces les diré a los chicos que otro día salimos.  
**S.** Noooo, mi amor, ve con ellos, diviértete hace mucho que no lo haces, te lo mereces.  
**Q.** Segura?  
**S. **Claro hermosa, por cierto, mañana Rachel y Chris nos invitaron a una cita doble.  
**Q. **Ahh muy bien, me encanta la idea.  
**S. **Te diviertes hermosa, pórtate bien.  
**Q.** Claro que si amor, prometo no llegar muy tarde a tu casa.  
**S. **Te estaré esperando.  
**Q. **Bye amor te amo.  
**S.** Bye te amo.

_La verdad es que necesitaba estar un momento sola y ordenar mis pensamientos, la visita de Mercedes me había dejado muy mal._

_Llegando a casa no pude evitar mirar todas las fotografías de Brittay y yo, que estaba en la pared y sobre todo mi piano, que estaba abandonado por completo._  
_Me puse a recordar cada minuto que viví a su lado, el día que me pidió regresar con ella, cuando me pidió matrimonio, nuestra boda, cuando supimos que venía nuestro André en camino, cuando nació y por supuesto ese maldito día en que murió._

_Fui a dormir a André y luego seguí sentada ahí como ida, pensando en Brittany, cuando de pronto escuché que se abría la puerta._

**Q.** Mi amoooor ya llegueeeeee.

_Se trataba de Quinn algo ebria, mejor dicho bastante ebria.  
_  
**S.** Quinn, estás borrachisima, mira nada mas  
**Q.** Claro que no, solo me tomé unas copitas.  
**S. **Si como de 10 botellas, manejaste hasta aquí?  
**Q.** No, los chicos de la oficina me trajeron, Leo condujo mi auto hasta aquí y luego se fue con ellos.  
**S. **Ohh..  
**Q. **Me hiciste mucha falta hoy, extrañé tus besos.

_Quinn me empezó a besar, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, no estaba disfrutando el beso.  
_  
**Q.** Ven te quiero hacer el amor. (besándome mas)  
**S. **No Quinnie, estas ebria y..  
**Q. **Anda vamos (tirando de mi labio) Voy a hacer que grites de placer.  
**S. **Amor estoy cansada y tu muy tomada, mejor vamos a dormir, mañana te sentirás muy mal, estoy segura.  
**Q. **Mmmm esta bien.. Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.

_Nos fuimos a mi habitación a dormir, pero toda la noche seguí pensando en lo que Mercedes me dijo, hasta que el sueño finalmente me venció._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrazada por unos brazos delicados y una cabellera rubia descansando sobre mi pecho, el estar así en mi habitación con ese ambiente tan familiar sumándole el hecho de que seguía somnolienta, dije la peor estupidez que pudo salir de mi boca en ese momento._

**S.** Mmmm Britt Britt mi amor (besando su cabeza)

_Al instante reaccioné y supe que quien estaba junto a mi era mi novia Quinn Fabray, rogué a dios porque no me hubiese escuchado, pero momentos después ella se desenganchó de mi y se paró de la cama, saliendo de la habitación._

**S.** Mi amor, Quinn…

_Salí tras ella, pero se encerró en el baño, claramente escuché que estaba vomitando, luego se escuchó la regadera.  
Estaba mas que desesperada, ahora cómo iba a arreglar lo que había hecho, definitivamente el estar pensando tanto en Brittany me había costado muy caro, pero de algo estaba segura, quería arreglar las cosas con mi novia, no quería perderla._

_Cuando salió de ducharse, la intercepté con unos analgésicos y agua._

**S. **Ten mi amor, se que te sientes mal.  
**Q.** Gracias (desviando la mirada)  
**S.** Amor…  
**Q.** Ve a ducharte Santana, se nos hará tarde.  
**S. **Okay.

_Desayunamos casi en completo silencio, luego salimos e hicimos la misma rutina de siempre, cuando me llevó al trabajo…_

**S. **Mi amor no se te olvide que hoy tenemos una cita con Rachel y Chris.  
**Q. **Si lo recuerdo.  
**S.** Ok, te espero, en casa, Te amo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S. **No me lo vas a decir?  
**Q. **Te amo Santana.

_Nos despedimos con un beso muy vacío y yo sabía bastante bien el motivo por el cual me había besado así._

_En el transcurso del día Rachel me llamó para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la cita, finalmente decidimos que ella pasaría por mi y Quinn a mi casa y después nos veríamos con Chris en el restaurante, le llamé a Quinn pero no me atendió así que le envié un mensaje de texto para avisarle de los planes, minutos mas tarde recibí su respuesta, diciéndome que estaba de acuerdo._

_Ya en mi casa llegó Rachel y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal._

**R. **Ya dime qué pasa, estás con una carita.  
**S. **Ayer Mercedes fue a visitarme a Vogue y me dijo que estaba traicionando a Brittany al ser novia de Quinn.  
**R.** Quéeee? Pero qué tontería es esa? Sólo a eso vino? Ni si quiera se ha reportado con nosotros, cómo se atreve Mercedes a juzgarte de esa manera?  
**S. **Pero eso no es lo peor, ayer estuve pensando todo el día en Brittany por sentirme culpable y hoy en la mañana llamé a Quinn por su nombre.  
**R.** Cómo?  
**S. **Le dije a Quinn Brittany (puchero)**  
R. **Ay Santana, por dios, cómo se te ocurre?  
**S. **Te juro que lo dije sin querer, no se tal vez por pensar en ella todo el día, y al despertar en mi cama con una rubia junto a mi, no se me confundí, nunca lo había hecho te lo juro y no se por qué esta vez me pasó, obviamente Quinn me escuchó y ha estado muy rara todo el día.  
**R. **Que mala pata Santana, háblalo con ella, explícale, además ella sabe que la amas, lo va a entender.  
**S.** Lo crees?  
**R.** Si…. Ufff Santana huele raro.  
**S. **Ay no, André ya hiciste popó?  
**An**. Siii. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Vamos a cambiarte.  
**R**. Voy contigo.  
**S. **Estás segura de que quieres oler lo que sale de este pequeñito? Créeme es asqueroso.  
**R. **Jajajjaa ya cállate y mejor sígueme platicando se que algo mas pasa por esa cabezota.

_Mientras cambiaba a André le platiqué de mis inseguridades a Rachel.  
_  
**S. **Y si Mercedes tiene razón? Y solo estoy con Quinn por agradecimiento? Ya que ella me ayudó a que no me quitaran a mi hijo, no lo se Rachel, es que ya sabes que lo de nosotras se dio muy rápido, tal vez me precipité en decirle que si, además creo que sigo amando a Brittany, por eso la llamé hoy por su nombre, ahora si siento que la estoy traicionado y estoy con Quinn solo para no estar sola, Britany me ha de odiar.  
**R. **Pues mira**… **Escuchaste eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Qué?  
**R. **Se escuchó ruido en la sala.  
**S. **Claro que no, vamos a ver.

_Salimos a la sala.  
_  
**S. **Ay Rachel creo que necesitas una limpieza de oídos aquí no hay nada.  
**R.** Juro que escuché algo, además tengo un excelente oído, en fin, puedo dar mi opinión?  
**S. **Si.  
**R. **Cuando Chris y yo te aconsejamos darte una oportunidad con Quinn lo pensaste demasiado, pero viene Mercedes que es nuestra amiga pero últimamente no tan cercana, te dice algo negativo y rápido le haces caso.  
**S. **Bueno es que…  
**R. **Santana, lo que sientes por Quinn es real, obviamente Mercedes te hizo dudar al decirte que traicionaste a Brittany, pero no lo has hecho, es mas a Brittany le encantaría que rehicieras tu vida y mas con Quinn, estoy segura.  
**S. **Estás segura? Y por qué lo dices?  
**R. **Recuerdas el día que me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas para el bautizo de André.  
**S. **Si el día que no me quiso llevar con ustedes.  
**R. **Exacto… pues ese día….

**Flashback._  
_**  
_**R. **__El bautizo será perfecto, todo está hermoso, me hubiera gustado ser la madrina de André pero bueno. (mueca)  
__**B. **__Lo siento Rachel, pero Quinn está destinada a serlo, ella estará junto a él para toda la vida.  
__**R. **__Pues si… como su madrina lo hará.  
__**B.**__ No lo digo por eso.  
__**R.**__ Entonces?  
__**B.**__ Como lo has hecho?  
__**R.**__ Hacer qué?  
__**B.**__ Cómo has podido vivir sin Finn?  
__**R.**__ Ehhhh mmmm que cambio tan abrupto de tema…. Pues lo he hecho en gran parte gracias a Santana y Kurt que fueron quienes estuvieron conmigo en esos días tan difíciles, luego ya sabes el trabajo me ayudó también.  
__**B**__. Y por qué no sales con nadie?  
__**R**__. Bueno.. Supongo que no he encontrado a alguien tan especial para hacerlo.  
__**B**__. Mmmm Rachel si algo me llegara a pasar… podrías ayudar a Santana a superarlo?  
__**R**__. Brittany por dios, qué te tendría que pasar?  
__**B**__. Mmm pues no lo se, tal vez que muriera.__**  
R**__. Tu no vas a morir Brittany, eres muy joven y tienes un hijo.  
__**B**__. Finn también era joven.  
__**R**__. Ehhh…pues… cielos.  
__**B. **__Prométeme que estarás ahí para Santana si algo me pasa.  
__**R.**__ Pero Britt…  
__**B. **__Prométemelo.  
__**R. **__Ok te lo prometo.  
__**B.**__ Y dile por favor a Santana que cuando esté lista para rehacer su vida, no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo yo estaré feliz por ella y mas si lo hiciera con alguien no se, así como Quinn.  
__**R.**__ Con Quinn? Brittany te sientes bien?  
__**B. **__Por supuesto, solo quiero protegerla es todo.  
__**R. **__Mmmm  
__**B. **__Mira allá hay una tienda de mascotas, vamos a comprarle unos lindos trajes a Lord y Lady Tubbington, tienen que estar muy formales para el bautizo.  
__**R. **__Los piensas llevar?  
__**B. **__Por supuesto, serán los testigos.  
__**R. **__Testigos? Pero de qué? En los bautizos no hay testigos… Britanny, espera, Brittany!_

**Fin del Flashback.  
**  
**S. **Eso te dijo? (nudo en la garganta)  
**R. **Te lo juro, mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por no haber podido cumplir la promesa que le hice de estar a tu lado en esos momentos, pero mi trabajo me lo impidió y entonces Quinn estaba contigo y supe que estabas en buenas manos.  
**S.** Si ella ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y….dios mio yo la amo tanto. (llorando)  
**R**. Lo ves? Deja tus malditas dudas y demuéstrale que ella es la indicada para ti.  
**S. **Lo haré.  
**R. **Ven vamos a que corrijas ese maquillaje para que en cuanto llegue tu novia quede deslumbrada al verte.  
**S. **Vamos.

_Estaba mucho mas tranquila por lo que Rachel me había contado, Brittany estaba de acuerdo en que rehiciera mi vida y ahora si estaba segura de mi amor por Quinn, no la iba a perder, esa noche le iba a demostrar que mi corazón le pertenecía._

* * *

**_Ahhhh capítulo largo cierto?_**

_**Qué piensan?**_

_**Ahhhh respecto al nombre que alguien me sugirió para una hija, en el primer capítulo están bien plasmados los nombres de los hijos de Santana, gracias.**_

_**Sigan comentando, los adoro!**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Siento mis errores.**_


	25. No hay de otra

_**Queridos lectores... estoy impactada, dolida, muy triste, MI NAYA SE CASOOOOO, mi vida ya no tiene sentido (si ya se que ridícula) o sea... jajajaja neta se puede pasar de una relación a otra en tan poquito tiempo y peor aún casarse? Al menos no lo hizo con el negro ese (solo con él soy racista).  
**  
**Eso me dio algo de inspiración... pero como estoy triste pues les dejo uno un poco corto.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25. No hay de otra.**__

_Rachel terminó de ayudarme a corregir mi maquillaje, de pronto se me ocurrió algo y se lo comenté.  
_  
**S.** Sabes? El otro día que fui a comprar los ingredientes para hacerle la cena a Quinn para celebrar su triunfo, no pude evitar entrar a una tienda de lencería y compré unas cosillas… creo que hoy es la ocasión indicada para mostrarle algo de lo que compré.  
**R.** A ver.  
**S. **Mira (enseñándole el objeto)  
**R.** Una tanga con agujero?! (boca muy abierta)  
**S.** Corrección, una tanga de hilo dental con agujero (gran sonrisa) estoy segurísima que a Quinn le encantará. (gran sonrisa)  
**R. **Por favor Santana no me cuentes tus intimidades con Quinn. (arrugando la nariz)  
**S. **Ya quisieras aprender de lo que ella y yo hacemos para que tuvieras muy contento a Christopher.  
**R. **No necesito de sus "enseñanzas" para tenerlo contento. (indignada)  
**S**. Oh por dios! Quieres decir que tu y él por fin…? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**R**. Pues… (sonrojada)  
**S.** Suelta la sopa Berry!  
**R.** Ayer… fue nuestra primera vez.  
**S. **Woooow que emoción y cómo fue?  
**R. **Él se portó como un caballero… y me hizo ver estrellas. (sonrisa tímida)  
**S.** Que gusto me da por ti Rachel, él es un buen chico.  
**R.** Lo se…. Oye no crees que ya tardó demasiado Quinn en llegar?  
**S. **Mmmm tienes razón, le voy a marcar.

_Maqué 3 veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.  
_  
**S.** No contesta mi nena, está enojada conmigo, lo se.  
**R.** Intenta otra vez.  
**S. **Okay.

_Finalmente Quinn contestó.  
_  
**Q.** Hola?  
**S. **Mi amor, por fin contestas, te estamos esperando para ir al restaurante, recuerda que nos vamos a reunir con Chris ahí.  
**Q.** Si lo sé eemmm.  
**S. **Amor, estás llorando?  
**Q. **No, es solo que, me estoy resfriando y no me siento nada bien.  
**S. **Ohhhh mi amor, pero cómo pasó?  
**Q.** Creo que…. (tomando un suspiro) ayer que salí del bar me dio aire o no se.  
**S. **Awww, pobre de mi nena, no te preocupes, enseguida vamos André y yo para consentirte.  
**Q. **Noooo.  
**S.** No?  
**Q.** No, es que no quiero que él se contagie, es muy pequeño, no te preocupes por mi, la señora Thompson me dijo que ella me traerá una sopa caliente y ya me estoy tomando unas medicinas.  
**S.** Pero mi amor… no te quiero dejar sola, estás enfermita y yo…  
**Q.** Estaré bien, solo necesito reposar, mañana me reportaré enferma en el trabajo para no ir.  
**S. **Ok, entonces mañana muy temprano en cuanto deje a André iré a visitarte.  
**Q.** No Santana, imagínate si te contagio a ti, tu contagiarías a André y sería peor, solo dame unos dos días y estaré como nueva.  
**S. **Pero…. Esta bien, te voy a extrañar como loca mi amor.  
**Q.** Dile a Rachel, que lo siento y que lo dejamos para otra ocasión.  
**S. **Ok amor descansa te…. (Quinn terminó la llamada) amo. (frunciendo el ceño)

**R. **Qué pasó?  
**S. **Quinn está enferma, no podrá ir a la cena.  
**R. **Mmmm que mala suerte, ha de ser por el cambio de clima, prácticamente es otoño.  
**S. **Pues si.  
**R.** Le llamaré a Chris para decirle que el plan se cancela.  
**S. **Noooo, como crees, ve con él, disfruta este día a su lado, no seas tonta, en otra ocasión iremos.  
**R. **Segura?  
**S. **Por su puesto  
**R. **Esta bien, entonces me voy, mañana vengo antes de irme a despedirme de ustedes, mi vuelo sale a medio día.  
**S.** Perfecto, pásala súper….y ten (aventándole la tanga) yo que tu la usaba esta noche.**  
R.** Estas loca?  
**S.** Ay abuela Berry. (negando con la cabeza)  
**R.** Ok… me la llevo, gracias.  
**S. **jajaja no que no?

_Antes de dormir le mandé un mensaje de texto de buenas noches a mi novia, ella no respondió pero me imaginé que ya estaría dormida._

_El día siguiente Rachel se despidió de nosotros, dijo que volvería en dos semanas para quedarse unos días más, el resto del día fue como todos, a excepción de la presencia de mi chica, durante todo el día estuve llamándole, ella no atendió a ninguna de mis llamadas, finalmente le envié un mensaje de texto._

**S. **Hola, mi amor, cómo sigues? Te he estado marcando, me tienes muy preocupada, André pasó toda la mañana preguntando por ti, te extrañamos, podemos irte a visitar en la noche?

_Varios minutos después recibí la respuesta.  
_  
**Q.** Hey San, lo siento, no pude contestarte porque tengo la garganta cerrada y no puedo hablar, aun me siento muy mal, la señora Thompson me ha estado haciendo compañía, preferiría que no vinieras, aun los puedo contagiar, no te preocupes, en cuanto me recupere podremos vernos.

_Rápido le contesté.  
_  
**S.** Pero mi amor, necesito verte, no aguanto estar sin ti un solo día, por favor déjame ir, puedo encargar a André con los chicos.  
**Q.** Entiende que no te quiero contagiar, por un día que no nos veamos no pasa nada.  
**S. **Esta bien… Te Amo Quinn.  
**Q.** Yo también, nos vemos luego.

_Algo estaba mal, muy mal, porque conociendo a mi Quinn, a ella no le importaría contagiarme con tal de estar a mi lado, el haberla nombrado como mi difunta esposa me estaba costando caro._

_El día siguiente fue igual, unos esporádicos mensajes de texto pero nada mas, ah y claro volvió a negarse para poder visitarla, entonces llamé a Rachel._

**S. **Rachel ella no me quiere ver, ya son dos días, un resfriado no dura tanto.  
**R.** Mmmm si tienes razón.  
**S. **Estoy segura que es porque la llamé Britt.  
**R.** Pues, puede ser… ve a buscarla mañana temprano.  
**S.** Ayyy mañana temprano no puedo, tengo sesión de fotos en el Rockerfeller Center.  
**R.** Bueno entonces, ve cuando hayas terminado.  
**S. **Si eso haré y no le avisaré para que no se niegue, gracias Rachel.  
**R.** Suerte.

_Gracias al cielo la sesión terminó temprano, así que de inmediato pasé por mi hijo a la guardería y fui en dirección al departamento de Quinn._

_Cuando por fin llegué al edificio, casi corrí hacia la puerta del departamento de mi novia, y toqué varias veces sin respuesta alguna… de pronto la vecina de Quinn salió de su departamento._

**ST. **Santana… hola hija, vienes a buscar a tu novia?  
**S.** Si señora Thompson pero no me abre.  
**ST**. Ay hija, recuerda que a esta hora aún está en el trabajo.  
**S. **En el trabajo? Pero me dijo que estaba resfriada.  
**ST**. Pues yo creo que se sintió mejor porque hoy fue a trabajar como todos los días de esta semana.  
**S. **Ohh… ya veo.  
**ST**. No te comunicaste con ella?  
**S. **Pues.. No, olvidé mi teléfono en casa. (mentí)  
**ST**. Que mala suerte, pues ve a buscarla a su trabajo de seguro la encuentras ahí.  
**S. **Si tiene razón, le daremos una sorpresa.  
**ST.** Y se pondrá feliz de verlos, mira nada mas que bebé tan hermoso.  
**S.** Gracias señora Thompson, nos vemos luego.  
**ST.** Cuídense mucho.

_Quinn nunca había estado enferma, me mintió, no lo podía creer, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, entonces tomé un taxi y fui rumbo a su trabajo._

_Llegando ahí, la recepcionista quien ya me conocía me dejó pasar, cuando entré no pude evitar escuchar las carcajadas de mi novia y de sus compañeros… no que estaba afónica? Inmediatamente la busqué con la mirada y ahí estaba junto a Leo y otras personas, tomando lo que parecía champagne… de pronto._

**An. **Mamá Q! (gritando)

_Mi novia casi palideció al vernos parados ahí frente a ella.  
_  
**L.** Hey, Santana llegas tarde al festejo de Quinn.  
**S.** Festejo?  
**L.** Claro, que no te dijo que la ascendieron? Ahora tendrá su propia oficina.

_Sentí que me clavaban una daga en el pecho, ella no me dijo nada.  
_  
**S.** Claro que lo sabía, (mentí) pero no pensé que estuvieran festejando aquí.  
**L.** Fue una sorpresa que le quisimos dar.  
**S.** Que lindo detalle Leo. (sonrisa falsa)  
**L.** Ven, toma una copa.  
**S. **No gracias, solo vine a… saludar a Quinn.  
**Q.** Santana, vamos a mi oficina.

_Entrando a la oficina de Quinn la cual ya estaba muy decorada a su gusto, pude notar que el cartel que le regalé no estaba por ningún lado._

**S. **Pensé que seguías muy enferma, fui a tu casa a buscarte pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que jamás lo estuviste.

_Ella con esa cara de hielo que hace mucho no le veía no me dijo nada, solo me miraba.  
_  
**S.** Me mentiste! Maldita sea!  
**Q.** Santana aquí no es el mejor lugar para discutir, mis compañeros te pueden escuchar.  
**S.** Si tienes razón, te dejo para que sigas festejando, ah y felicidades por tu ascenso.

_Cargué a mi hijo y rápidamente salí de ahí, estaba muy enojada con Quinn._

Una hora después de que regresé a casa, ella llegó.

**S. **Hola, no creo que sea buena idea el que vengas a casa, puedes contagiar a mi hijo (sarcasmo)

_Ella seguía sin decir nada.  
_  
**S.** Me mentiste Fabray, yo como estúpida estaba muy angustiada por no poder estar a tu lado mientras estabas enferma y tu muy a gusto festejando junto con ese nerd, no lo puedo creer, me mentiste!  
**Q**. Mira quien habla de mentir. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** De qué estas hablando?  
**Q.** No te hagas la inocente Santana, te escuché perfectamente cuando le dijiste a Rachel que estabas conmigo solo por agradecimiento y que seguías amando a tu esposa.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Así que no me vengas a decir que yo te mentí cuando tu lo has hecho por casi 3 meses. (gritando)  
**S.** Yo no te he mentido Quinn, esto es un malentendido, al parecer no escuchaste toda la charla que tuve con Rachel.  
**Q.** No hace falta que lo hiciera, con lo que escuché fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que me mentiste al decir que me amabas, soy una verdadera idiota, todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo solo porque te ayudé a quedarte con André.  
**S. **Eso no es verdad, Yo Te Amo, mi amor escúchame por favor.  
**Q. **Claro que lo es, le dijiste a Rachel que todo entre nosotros se dio muy rápido, claro porque yo fui la que se arrojó a tus brazos.  
**S. **Quinn déjame explicarte por favor, yo no te he mentido yo te amo.  
**Q.** Y por eso me llamaste Britt el otro día?  
**S. **Me confundí mi amor eso es todo.  
**Q. **Te confundiste? Por favor, yo cuando te he confundido con alguien mas?  
**S. **Quinnie mi amor.  
**Q. **No me digas así, no lo sientes, tu no me amas.  
**S.** Claro que te amo mi amor, te lo he demostrado varias veces.  
**Q.** Si te refieres a demostrármelo con sexo eso es muy diferente a amar, lo hiciste conmigo solo para satisfacer tu libido.  
**S. **Quinn, lo de nosotros no se trata solo de sexo, tu lo sabes, la pasamos muy bien juntas, nos amamos.  
**Q. **No, Santana tú no me amas y nunca lo harás, esto se acabó.  
**S.** Nooo, no mi amor por favor, hablémoslo (abrazándola) no me dejes, yo te amo (besándola)  
**Q.** Suéltame! No vuelvas a besarme, se perfectamente que a quien amas es a ella, Brittany siempre se ha interpuesto entre nosotras aun estando muerta, ella me quitó tu amistad, ella me quitó tu amor y ahora ella me quita la ilusión de por fin estar contigo.  
**S. **Ella no te ha quitado nada Quinn.  
**Q.** Ah no? Tu eras mi mejor amiga y en cuanto ella se apareció en el mapa tu me olvidaste por completo, ya ni siquiera te quisiste besar conmigo, no tuviste ojos mas que para ella y me dejaste de lado.  
**S. **No culpes a Brittany de tus propios errores!  
**Q.** Perdón?  
**S.** Tuuuu fuiste quien se largó a ese maldito campamento de verano sin siquiera despedirte de mi, me sentí abandonada, como si no te importara mi opinión, además tuuu fuiste quien prefirió la maldita popularidad a pasar tiempo conmigo, tuuu fuiste quien prefirió quedarse con Finn que conmigo, tu me alejaste Quinn, yo siempre estaba contigo, no solo cambiaste de apariencia, sino de sentimientos, te convertiste en una perra, pero para ti fueron mas importantes esas cosas que mi amor.

_Los gritos cada vez eran mas fuertes, André estaba asustado y había comenzado a llorar.  
_  
**Q.** Que tu amor?  
**S. **Por dios Quinn, estabas ciega o que? Yo estaba totalmente enamorada de ti, por eso te pedí que me dieras mi primer beso, por eso te pedí que dejaras a Finn.  
**Q. **Ja ja jaaaa y crees que te voy a creer? Si hubieras estado enamorada de mi como dices, jamás te habrías acostado con Brittany.  
**S. **Y que querías que hiciera? Tu ya estabas embarazada del mujeriego de Puck, eras una perra pero fuiste tan estúpida al abrir las piernas para él como toda una puta!

**Slaaaaap.  
**  
_En ese momento sentí un golpe y gran ardor en mi mejilla que me hizo ver estrellas literalmente, entonces sentí el sabor a hierro que provenía de mi labio, con el golpe ella lo había reventado.  
_  
**An.** Mamiii mamiiiii (llorando)

**Q. **Santana… perdóname no quise… (nerviosa)  
**S. **Fuera de mi casa!  
**Q.** Santana…  
**S. **He dicho, fuera de mi casa, lárgate, lárgate yaaaaaa.

_Quinn tenía una cara de susto, estaba muy nerviosa, tomó su bolso y estaba a punto de salir cuando….  
_  
**An.** Nooo mamá Q, nooo nooooo vayas noooo.

_Mi hijo llorando corrió y abrazó su pierna, yo aún con el dolor en la mejilla, fui hacia él y lo jalonee varias veces (algo que nunca había hecho) para zafarlo de ahí.  
_  
**S. **André, ven para acá, maldita sea, entiende André ella se vaaaa (gritándole)  
**An**. Nooooo noooo mamá Q, nooooooo noooooo (llorando mas fuerte)

_Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperé.  
_  
**Q.** Yo no me voy a ir de aquí dejando a MI HIJO así! Ven mi amor (llorando y tomándolo en sus brazos)

_Su hijo? Ella había dicho su hijo? Pero… él…André… dios!… Ella tenía razón, André también era su hijo, ella había estado con él desde que Brittany murió, él no conocía a otras madres que no fueran Quinn y yo, él la amaba tanto o mas que a mi…. Quinn… era su madre._

_Lo llevó a su habitación, mientras le susurraba palabras para calmarlo, momentos mas tarde escuché cómo le cantaba._

_Yo, cansada y adolorida me desplomé en el sofá mientras mis lágrimas salían a mares y la sangre de mi labio se había secado._

_Varios minutos después salió Quinn a la sala, su cara era horrible, todo su maquillaje estaba corrido por tanto llorar, entonces se acercó a mi._

**Q.** A pesar de todo, daría lo que fuera para que ella siguiera con vida, era mi amiga. (gran suspiro) Puedo… (aclarándose la garganta) puedo seguir viendo a André?  
**S. **Claro…. eres su madre.

_Quinn hizo lo que jamás me imaginé, tomó su bolso y de su interior tomó un par de llaves, las puso en la mesa de centro y solo dijo:  
_  
**Q.** Gracias.

_Con eso, dio la media vuelta y salió de mi departamento, yo quise detenerla, realmente lo quise, pero mis piernas no me respondieron para ir tras ella, todo se había acabado, mi historia de amor con Quinn había sido tan efímera como mi éxito como compositora._

_Momentos después aun sin poder controlar mi llanto, fui a la recámara de André solo para ver que dormía placidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado._

**S. **Perdóname por lo de hoy mi príncipe, no quise hacerte daño, tu eres mi mayor tesoro, lo único que tengo.

_Besé su cabecita y fui directo a mi habitación a buscar algo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía entre mis manos._

_De un cajón saqué mi sudadera, aquella que tanto le gustaba usar a Brittany, la tomé entre mis manos, me acosté en la cama y la llevé directo a mi nariz para olfatear su aroma… para mi mala suerte éste ya se había esfumado._

_Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar mas hasta quedarme dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté, mis ojos estaban hinchados, mi cara era un desastre, mi labio estaba súper adolorido y magullado, no tuve ánimos de ir a trabajar, así que apagué mi celular, no quería que nadie me molestara, me sentía morir por dentro, amaba tanto a Quinn y ella no me creía._

_Mi hijo se despertó y lo atendí, no lo llevé a la guardería, nos quedamos en casa todo el día._

**An. **Mami lele? (señalando mi labio)  
**S.** Poquito mi amor.  
**An.** Besho?  
**S.** Si dame muchos besos.

_Él besó mi labio y sonrió._

_Cerca de las 5 pm llamaron a mi puerta, por un instante pensé que se trataba de Quinn pero no fue así._

**C. **Santanaaaa, estás ahí? Soy Chris, Rachel y yo estamos muy preocupados porque tienes tu celular apagado y no fuiste a trabajar, tampoco Quinn le contesta, estás bien?

_No respondí, yo solo quería que se fuera.  
_  
**C.** Santana, por favor, abre la puerta.

_No tuve otra que irle a abrir.  
_  
**C.** Por fin Santana, nos tenías…. Qué diablos te pasó? Quién te golpeó así? Acaso tu y Quinn tienen sexo sadomasoquista?  
**S. **No Christopher, ella y yo no tenemos sexo de ese tipo y jamás lo volveremos a tener.  
**C.** De qué hablas? Qué fue lo que pasó?  
**S. **Quinn terminó conmigo, discutimos y me abofeteó tan fuerte que me reventó el labio.  
**C.** No lo puedo creer, por qué hizo algo así?

_Le conté toda la historia de lo que había pasado, luego llamamos a Rachel para decirle lo que pasó.  
_  
**C.** Hablarás con ella?  
**S. **No lo se, no me cree nada, piensa que la utilicé.  
**C.** Bueno… mañana es fin de semana, creo que debes de darle esos días para que piense muy bien las cosas y luego buscarla, vas a ver que van a arreglar las cosas.  
**S. **Tu crees?  
**C.** Claro que si.

_Todo el fin de semana estuve esperando alguna llamada o texto de su parte, pero nunca llegaron, mi hijo preguntaba por ella y yo no sabía que decirle, fueron dos días de pesadilla total._

_El lunes, seguía sin ánimos de ir a trabajar, pero tuve que hacerlo o me podrían correr, Chris intentaba animarme lo más que podía, pero era imposible._

_Entonces mientras estaba con él viendo unos nuevos diseños… escuché esa voz inconfundible._

**Santana.  
**  
_Voltee y era ella, la mujer que amaba, frente ami, tan hermosa como siempre, ella fue a buscarme, ella iba a que arregláramos las cosas estaba segura de eso.  
_  
**Q.** Podemos hablar?  
**S. **Claro que si, ven vamos al camerino (nerviosa)

_Estando ahí.  
_  
**Q.** Vine a buscarte… mmm porque quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo para que yo pueda ver a André…  
**S. **Cómo?  
**Q. **Si… tu dijiste que podía seguir viéndolo… así que quiero ponerme de acuerdo en los días que lo puedo ver, para recogerlo en la guardería.

_Ella solo estaba ahí para eso… lo de nosotros no le importaba más.  
_  
**S.** Ehhh mmm pues… tu escoge los días que quieras verlo, por mi no hay problema. (decepcionada)  
**Q.** Ok.. Te parece bien si puedo pasar por él lunes, miércoles y viernes? No te preocupes, te lo regresaré por las noches y estaba pensando si tal vez me permitieras que se quedara en mi departamento los sábados a dormir.  
**S. **Claro no hay problema.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana, entonces hoy lo recogeré en la guardería, te lo llevo en la noche.  
**S. **Esta bien.  
**Q. **Gracias.

_Y simplemente salió de ahí.  
_  
_Un jueves casi a dos semanas de mi rompimiento con Quinn, Rachel regresó a la ciudad.  
_  
**R.** Cómo estás?  
**S. **No se nota?  
**R. **Si te ves pésimo, por lo visto las cosas con Quinn siguen igual.  
**S. **No, están peor, ella solo llega a dejar a André e inmediatamente se va, no habla conmigo de nada mas que del niño, me siento como una de esas parejas que se divorcian y solo se tienen que ver por sus hijos, pero nada mas.  
**R**. Pero no has intentado hablar con ella?  
**S.** No me lo permite, apenas voy a cruzar alguna palabra con ella, me evade y se va, Rachel realmente la extraño, la necesito mucho, la amo.  
**R. **Entonces demuéstraselo, no se Santana haz algo para que ella vea que la amas, cortéjala que se yo.  
**S**. Pero ella no me deja.**  
R**. Mira, mañana cuando traiga a André de la guardería, tenle preparada una sorpresa, no sé, cocínale algo que a ella le encante, no creo que se niegue a cenar contigo, entonces ya estando aquí háblale con sinceridad y dile lo mucho que la amas, que no tienes dudas de eso.  
**S.** Ayyy Berry, eres una genio, gracias por la idea, lo haré. (besándola en la mejilla)

_Al día siguiente con la ayuda de mi amiga, le preparé su platillo favorito a Quinn, puse velas sobre la mesa y me vestí muy linda para la ocasión, estaba realmente nerviosa por esa noche._

_Cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta, supe de inmediato que se trataba de Quinn y de mi hijo, respiré muy profundo y fui a abrir, casi me desmayo de ver lo hermosa que estaba esa noche mi ex novia._

**An.** Mamiiiiii.  
**S.** Hola mi amor, cómo estás, te portaste bien?  
**An.** Siiii.  
**Q.** Hola Santana, aquí tienes a André sano y salvo.  
**S. **Gracias Quinn.  
**Q.** Bueno nos vemos, mañana paso por el a medio día.  
**S.** Quinn, espera, mmm verás… me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar esta noche.  
**Q. **Lo siento Santana no puedo.  
**S. **Vamos Quinnie solo es una cena.  
**Q.** De verdad no puedo.  
**S. **Pero recuerda que los viernes solíamos pasarla juntas antes de… anda acompáñame, mira preparé tu platillo favorito.  
**Q.** En otra ocasión.  
**S. **Quinn por favor, sólo como amigas, anda di que si.  
**Q**. Santana esta noche no puedo.  
**S.** Pero por qué? Ya estás aquí, anda quédate un rato. (tomándola de la mano)  
**Q.** No puedo Santana, porque… voy a una cita con Leo.  
**S. **Una cita? De trabajo?  
**Q. **No, él me invitó a una cita… y le dije que si.

_Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, no lo podía creer.  
_  
**S.** A una cita con ese nerd? Pero Quinn hace tan solo dos semanas que rompiste conmigo!  
**Q.** Él es un buen chico y… no se yo…  
**S. **Vaya… esta bien, emmm que te diviertas.  
**Q. **Gracias.

_En cuanto cerró la puerta fui directo a mi recámara a llorar.  
_  
**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Dime mi amor (llorando)  
**An.** Llorar no mami (puchero)  
**S.** No mi amor, ya no voy a llorar (abrazándolo)

_Un rato después cogí mi teléfono y marqué.  
_  
**M.** Santana mija, que lindo escucharte.  
**S.** Hola mami, como va su viaje?**  
M**. Bien hija, la próxima semana regresamos a Lima.  
**S. **Que bueno… mami, puedo hablar contigo?  
**M.** Pasa algo mi amor?  
**S. ** Necesito decirte algo.

_Al día siguiente Quinn pasó por André ni si quiera tuve el valor de mirarla a los ojos me sentía pésimo, unas horas mas tarde fuertes toquidos llamaron a mi puerta, se trataba de Rachel y Chris._

**R. **Cómo te fue? No quisimos venir antes porque obviamente queríamos darles privacidad a ti a Quinn.  
**C.** La rubia maléfica cayó rendida a tus pies? (alzando rápido las cejas)  
**S. **No, ella… se fue a una cita con Leo su compañero de trabajo.  
**R. **Cita? De trabajo, supongo.  
**S. **Si claro, obviamente no, salió con él en cita amorosa.  
**R **Quéeeeee? No lo puedo creer, apenas rompió contigo.  
**S.** Si hace dos semanas.  
**C.** Que tipa tan perra, sabía que era una maléfica.  
**R. **Santana, cuanto lo siento.  
**S. **Ella ya no quiere nada conmigo muchachos.  
**C.** No te preocupes Santana, nosotros te ayudaremos a superar esto.  
**S. **Voy a regresar a Lima.  
**R. **Qué?  
**S.** Anoche hablé con mi mamá y estuvo de acuerdo.**  
R.** Santana, no puedes hacer eso, tu perteneces a aquí.  
**S**. Claro que no, ya no tengo nada que me ate a esta ciudad, tu te fuiste, Kurt y Blaine están en su mundo, Brittany murió y Quinn ya está rehaciendo su vida.**  
R**. Pero tu sueño?  
**S.** Ni si quiera tengo ya un sueño.  
**R.** Pero que vas a hacer en Lima?  
**S. **Trabajar… en lo que sea, ese no será ningún problema, además allá están mis padres y ahora mas que nunca los necesito, pero primero arreglaré todo antes de irme, me pondré en contacto con servicios sociales para que sigan supervisando mi tarea como madre, pero ahora en Lima y rentaré el departamento, no lo pienso vender porque es para André.  
**R. **Ay Santana.  
**C.** Deberías de pensarlo mejor, aquí tienes tu empleo, no se, puedes buscar otras cosas, tienes que quedarte aquí.  
**S.** Necesitaría que algo muuuuuy grande pasara para continuar aquí y sinceramente dudo que eso pase.  
R. Cuándo te vas?  
**S. **Espero que a finales del próximo mes.

_Estaba decidido, Santana López, regresaba a Lima Ohio._

_La siguiente semana fue la muerte para mi, Quinn continuaba saliendo con Leo, lo supe por Beth en una llamada que me hizo, la niña estaba muy triste por nuestra ruptura._

_Entonces sucedió lo que más temía.  
_  
**S.** Y ustedes que hacen aquí a estas horas?  
**K.** Lo sentimos mucho Santana pero necesitamos decirte algo.  
**Bl**. Antes de que lo sepas por alguien mas.  
**S. **Qué pasa?  
**K. **Quinn empezó una relación sentimental con un chico llamado Leo.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Bl**. Hoy salí a comer con Quinn y ahí me presentó a su nuevo novio.  
**S. **Wooow.  
**K.** Lo sentimos Santana.  
**S. **Que pronto se esfumó todo el amor que decía sentir por mi, ella prometió estar conmigo para siempre! Y yo como idiota creí en sus promesas si se que nunca las cumple.(nudo en la garganta)  
**Bl **Qué vas a hacer?  
**S. **Seguir con mi vida Blaine… no hay de otra.

_3 Semanas le bastaron a Quinn Fabray para superarme… solo le rogaba a dios porque pasara lo mismo conmigo, tenía que olvidarla._

_Ella siguió pasando por André los días que le tocaban, cada vez cruzábamos menos palabras, pero era lo mejor o de lo contrario las cosas acabarían muy mal entre nosotras, al menos tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz con ella por mi hijo._

_Un día salí de trabajar, no tenía ganas de llegar a casa, así que decidí ir a tomar un café, estando ahí sentada, viendo a varias parejas demostrándose su amor, solo logró que me dieran muchas ganas de vomitar, odiaba ver esas muestras de cariño en público y pensar que yo fui una de ellos no hacía tanto tiempo, así que decidí salir de inmediato de ese lugar, justo cuando iba saliendo, choqué con una persona que iba entrando y por poco le derramo el café encima._

**S.** Lo siento mucho, no me fijé.

**Santana?  
**  
_Levanté mi vista y me encontré con alguien a quien no veía en años.  
_  
**S. **Dani!

* * *

_**Y si... el drama oficialmente ha comenzado.**_

_**Nota: Lo que hizo Naya en la vida real, no necesariamente pasará en mi historia, que quede claro.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por como van mis ideas, creo que a este fic aun le cuelgan unos capítulos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, sigan comentando, yo me iré a llorar como fanática desquiciada por el matrimonio de Naya jajajajaj =(**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_


	26. Mi nueva inspiración

**_Volviiiiiii, no ustedes me tienen mas que feliz con todos sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen sentir especial, gracias de todo corazón._**

**_Recuerden que en el pequeño resumen de introducción de la historia dice que Santana sufrirá mucho, pero claro que tendrá sus momentos felices, confíen en mi._**

**_cariithoopreina: Tu idea es simplemente genial, te encanta el drama tanto como a mi verdad? Jajaja no quiero robarte tu idea, por eso estaré escribiendo otra cosa, que espero que te guste, regálanos una historia Quinntana please._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Mi nueva inspiración**

**D. **Santana?  
**S. **Dani! No lo puedo creer, eres tu?**  
D.** Siii obviamente soy yo, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.  
**S. **Lo mismo digo, no te reconocí, cambiaste de look, que no se suponía que estabas en LA? Eso me dijo Kurt cuando regresé de la gira de Mercedes.  
**D**. Así fue, acabo de regresar a NY hace 2 meses.  
**S.** En serio? Y por qué no te reportaste con nosotros? Kurt sigue viviendo en el loft con Blaine  
**D.** Apoco?… Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte.  
**S.** Yo también, por qué regresaste nuevamente?  
**D.** Mmmm me fui a LA buscando un sueño, pero resulta que este nunca se concretó, así que regresé a NY para empezar de cero, necesito ahorrar dinero para poderme pagar un EP y nuevamente tocar puertas en disqueras.  
**S.** De verdad? Pues que pasó en LA?

_En eso sonó mi celular, era Quinn  
_  
**S.** Hola.  
**Q.** Hey Santana tengo un buen rato afuera de tu casa, donde diablos estás? André se está impacientando y yo tengo que ver a Leo, se me está haciendo tarde.  
**S.** Perdón, no me fijé en la hora… voy para allá.  
**Q.** Ok, no tardes.

_La llamada terminó._

**S. **Diablos, Dani, necesito ir a mi casa en este momento… dime tienes tiempo de acompañarme para seguir platicando?  
**D. **Mmmm pues me quedé de ver aquí con el dueño de un bar, espero que me contrate para cantar por las noches, ya sabes.  
**S.** Que lástima me gustaría seguir platicando contigo.  
**D.** Dame tu número de teléfono y te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo y platicar largo y tendido.  
**S. **Hecho.

_Luego de intercambiar números de teléfono, salí de la cafetería para ir a casa…. Llegando ahí.  
_  
**Q.** Dónde estabas Santana? Tengo mucho rato esperándote, André ya hasta se durmió.  
**S. **Lo siento, fui a tomar un café y el tiempo voló sin darme cuenta.  
**Q.** Como sea.  
**S. **Pasa.  
**Q.** No puedo, te digo que se me hace tarde para ir con Leo. (entregándome a mi hijo dormido)  
**S. **Vaya, al parecer lo de ustedes dos va muy en serio.  
**Q. **Pues si, así parece.  
**S.** Cómo le hiciste?  
**Q.** De qué o qué?  
**S. **Para que el graaaan amor que decías tenerme desapareciera tan pronto.  
**Q.** Bueno, simplemente me acuerdo de tus mentiras y con eso es suficiente.  
**S.** Mentiras?  
**Q.** Si tus mentiras de amarme.  
**S. **No son mentiras, yo te amo Quinn, mas de lo que te imaginas.  
**Q. **No Santana, tu amas a Brittany.  
**S.** Por qué no me crees?  
**Q.** Porque no y punto.  
**S. **Quinn… regresa conmigo, vamos a intentarlo otra vez, te juro que no te arrepentirás.  
**Q.** Lo siento Santana… yo solo quiero a alguien me ame y Leo me ama.  
**S.** Yo también.  
**Q.** No, tu no me amas, en fin, nos vemos mi novio me espera en casa.  
**S. **Te estás acostando con él?  
**Q. **Bye Santana.

_No fue necesario que me dijera nada, mi corazón conocía la respuesta, solo quería que los días se pasaran muy rápido para poder regresar a Lima, de donde jamás debí haber salido._

_Al día siguiente fui a trabajar._

**I. **Santana… Anoche salí a cenar con Kurt, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos.  
**S**. En serio?  
**I.** Si, me encanta charlar con él… bueno me platicó que tu te estudiaste producción musical.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**I. **Bien, he querido cambiar el tema de inicio de la página web por algo mas fresco y me encantaría que te encargaras de eso.  
**S. **Quieres que haga una pieza musical?  
**I.** Exacto.  
**S.** Mmmm gracias Isabelle, pero para serte sincera solo terminé de estudiar para que no me quitaran a mi hijo, no soy buena en eso.  
**I.** Y si no eres buena, cómo fue que te graduaste?  
**S.** Pues…

_No supe que contestar.  
_  
**I.** Lo ves? Obviamente eres buena, tal vez solo necesitas un empujoncito para tomar confianza, mira no te presionaré, pero piénsalo, sería una muy buena oportunidad de crear algo asombroso que nos beneficie a las dos.  
**S.** Esta bien.

_Kurt y su gran bocota… ahora tenía que hacer eso para Isabelle, me sentía comprometida con ella por haberme contratado y luego convertirme en modelo._

_Esa tarde Chris me acompañó a casa._

**C.** Santana es una magnífica oportunidad, tal vez es eso "grande" que esperas que suceda para que te quedes en NY.  
**S.** No digas tonterías Christopher, además yo no soy buena en la música.  
**C.** Y la canción que escribiste para el álbum de Mercedes? Prácticamente es un clásico, todo el mundo la conoce.  
**S. **Bueno, pues fue una chiripada, además esa canción la escribí cuando tenía 15 años.  
**C.** En serio?  
**S.** Si la escribí para Quinn.  
**C.** Quéeee?  
**S. **Como lo oyes amigo.  
**C. **Ella lo sabe?  
**S.** No y nunca lo hará, entendido?  
**C.** Ok, pero insisto que deberías de tomar la oportunidad que te está ofreciendo Isabelle.  
**S. **Ya te dije que noooooo.

_Tocaron a la puerta, abrí y era Quinn.  
_  
**Q.** Hey pasa algo? Tus gritos se escuchan muy fuerte.  
**S**. No pasa nada.**  
C**. Pasa que a Santana le están ofreciendo hacer un tema musical para Vogue y no acepta.  
**S.** No soy buena.  
**Q.** Bueno Chris, obviamente Santana no nació con ese don.  
**C.** Qué?  
**Q.** Si ella fuera realmente una virtuosa de la música se encargaría de ese tema sin pensarlo, el mejor talento que tiene es posar frente a una cámara y ser madre. (alzando los hombros)

_Casi pude jurar que el sonido de mi corazón quebrarse se había escuchado en todo el departamento.  
_  
**C.** Qué diablos te pasa Quinn? Por su puesto que Santana tiene talento, ella hizo el primer gran éxito de Mercedes, esa canción la escribió para...  
**S.** Basta Chris… ella tiene razón, mi mejor talento es ser madre y punto.  
**Q.** Ves como tengo razón? (mirando a Chris) Es mejor que ya no le insistas con eso, bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós mi amor (besando a André)  
**An. **Bye Mamá Q. (sonriendo)

_Cuando Quinn salió.  
_  
**C.** Esa rubia maléfica es una (apretando la mandíbula)… en serio Santana cómo fue que te enamoraste de esa cosa?  
**S. **Has escuchado el dicho de "el amor es ciego"? Ahí tienes tu respuesta.  
**C.** Lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es terminar ese noviazgo, Santana eres hermosa, puedes conseguir a la chica que quieras, Quinn es solo una chica mas, supérala ella no merece que la ames.

_Tal vez mi amigo tenía razón, además para Quinn yo no era mas que una perdedora._

_El día siguiente fue como todos, pésimo, si no fuera por la existencia de mi hijo, simplemente no tendría motivo alguno para seguir viva._

_Recibí una llamada._

**S. **Dani, hola!  
**D. **Hola Santana, perdón por llamar hasta ahora, pero estuve algo ocupada, dime estás libre hoy? Me gustaría ponerme al día con nuestras vidas.  
**S. **Claro… solo que aun falta para salir de mi trabajo.  
**D. **Si quieres paso por ti ahí, dónde trabajas?  
**S. **Sabes donde están las instalaciones de Vogue?  
**D.** Vogue? Donde trabajaba Kurt?  
**S. **Exacto.  
**D. **Trabajas en Vogue? Y qué haces ahí?  
**S.** Cuando pases por mi lo averiguarás.  
**D.** Ok, a qué hora sales?  
**S. **En una hora mas.  
**D.** Ahí te veo.

_Justo antes de salir de trabajar Quinn me llamó.  
_  
**Q.** Santana, no podré llevarte a André a tu departamento, tengo unos asuntos por resolver, puedes pasar por él al mío?  
**S.** Ok cuando salga voy para allá.  
**Q.** Gracias.

_Cuando Dani llegó a Vogue.  
_  
**D.** Y qué es lo que haces aquí?  
**S. **Esto (dándole una revista)  
**D.** Eres modelo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Pues… si (mueca)  
**D. **Wooow cómo no lo supe antes, para comprar todas estas revistas, ya sabes que la cosa de la moda y yo no vamos muy de la mano, ahora podré presumir a mis amigos que tengo una ex novia modelo.  
**S.** Jajajjajaa que tonta eres.  
**D**. Bueno… vamos a tomar un café?  
**S.** Mmm cambio de planes, primero necesito que me acompañes a hacer algo muy importante, de ahí nos vamos a mi departamento y ahí nos tomamos el café, que dices?  
**D.** Perfecto, así podré probar una vez mas uno de los deliciosos cafés que preparas.  
**S.** Jajajajaa okay vámonos.

_Llegando al edificio de Quinn.  
_  
**D.** Y qué hacemos aquí?  
**S. **Bueno, vengo por alguien muy especial, ya lo verás.

_Sonó el celular de Dani.  
_  
**D.** Ayyy tengo que contestar, es mi nuevo jefe.  
**S. **Hazlo, deja entro no tardo.  
**D.** Ok.

_Toque a la puerta de Quinn y me llevé una asquerosa sorpresa.  
_  
**L.** Hola Santana (sonrisa burlona) Quinn mi amor, te buscan.  
**Q.** Voy…. Pasa Santana.  
**S. **No gracias, solo vengo por André. (quedándome en la puerta)  
**An.** Mami, mami!  
**S.** Hey príncipe hermoso, estás listo para ir a casa?  
**An.** Siiiii.  
**S.** Vámonos pues, gracias por cuidar de él, nos vemos.  
_  
Salí de ese lugar sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de Quinn, quería llorar y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, ella estaba con ese tipo en compañía de mi hijo, cómo era capaz de eso? Traté de calmarme, no quería que Dani me viera así, entonces tomé varias respiraciones profundas y salí del edificio._

**S. **Listo, podemos ir a mi departamento.  
**D.** Oh dios mío y este pequeño rubio? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Te presento a mi príncipe hermoso, mi hijo André, hey mi amor dile hola a Dani.

_Mi hijo se sonrojó y rápido escondió su carita en mi cuello.  
_  
**S.** Vamos príncipe dile hola a mi amiga…. Lo siento Dani, es un poco tímido cuando conoce a alguien por primera vez, pero luego se le pasa.  
**D.** Tu hijo? Este bebé es tu hijo? (boca mas abierta) Pero él es rubio y…  
**S**. Si, si ya se que no se parece nada a mi, pero es mi hijo, lo llevé en mi vientre 9 meses.  
**D**. Woooow, pero cómo? Acaso te volviste heterosexual?  
**S.** Jajajja claro que no, mi bebé fue concebido de manera artificial, el óvulo fecundado de Brittany fue colocado en mi útero.  
**D.** No lo puedo creer, tienes un hijo de tu novia… que maravilloso. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Si mi esposa y yo decidimos que fuese yo quien lo llevara.  
**D. **Tu esposa? Santana te casaste con Brittany? Que emoción, por fin conoceré a la famosa Brittany Pierce.  
**S.** Que mas quisiera que pasara eso Dani, pero no la podrás conocer.  
**D.** No me digas que se divorciaron? (mueca)  
**S. **No, Brittany murió hace un año y medio, soy viuda.  
**D. **Quéeeee? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Creo que tenemos muuuchas cosas de que hablar.

_Llegamos a mi departamento, en el camino le conté a Dani, todo lo que me había pasado desde que rompí con ella._

**D.** Cuanto lo siento Santana, créeme.  
**S. **Gracias Dani.  
**D. **Qué edad tiene tu hijo?  
**S.** En diciembre cumple 2 años.  
**D.** Es tan hermoso, por las fotos te puedo decir que es idéntico a Brittany.  
**S.** Vaya que lo es, además también heredó varios aspectos de su carácter.  
**D.** Es bellísimo.  
**S. **Lo es, perdón por no ser humilde, pero mi hijo es el bebé mas hermoso del mundo, verdad mi cielo?  
**An**. Siiii (sonriendo)  
**S.** Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mi, ahora cuéntame que pasó en LA, por qué regresaste a NY?  
**D.** Resulta que luego de tocar muchas puertas y de cantar en bares de casi toda la ciudad, estuve a punto de firmar con una gran compañía de discos, pero desafortunadamente el tipo que me "descubrió" renunció sorpresivamente a la compañía y todo se derrumbó, los nuevos ejecutivos no tuvieron interés alguno en mi propuesta y ya no pude contactar con el tipo ese, tenía muchísimas cuentas por pagar, así que todos mis ahorros se fueron en eso, era obvio que necesitaba salir de ahí para reinventarme a mi misma, así que decidí regresar a NY, aquí tengo varios amigos, así que por alojamiento no batallé, como te dije el día que nos encontramos, mi próximo objetivo es ahorrar para poder pagar un estudio de grabación donde pueda grabar un EP para luego regresar a LA y seguir tocando puertas, no voy a parar hasta conseguir mi sueño.  
**S. **Y estoy segura de que lo harás, eres super talentosa.  
**D.** Gracias Santana, nuestras voces suenan increíble juntas, deberías de hacer un dueto conmigo en el EP.  
**S.** Nahhh esos días terminaron para mi, ahora solo estoy concentrada en mi hijo y en mi trabajo en Vogue, bueno eso mientras regreso a Lima.  
**D.** Regresarás ahí? Pero por qué? Siempre me dijiste que saliste de ahí porque no querías ser una perdedora.  
**S.** Bueno… resulta que finalmente me di cuenta de que lo soy, además allá está mi familia, necesito esa estabilidad emocional después de lo que pasó.**  
D**. Si me imaginó que debió de ser horrible enfrentar la muerte de tu esposa aquí sola.  
**S.** Pues… sabes? Realmente no estuve sola.  
**D.** Claro supongo que Kurt y Blaine estuvieron contigo todo el tiempo.  
**S. **No solo ellos… también Quinn.  
**D.** Quinn? Me suena el nombre… claro! La otra porrista, tu amiga.  
**S.** Si ella fue un gran apoyo para mi… pero todo se arruinó, ahora prácticamente no hablamos.  
**D**. Pues qué paso?  
**S.** Pasó que me enamoré de ella.  
**D.** Wooow.

_Tuve que platicarle toda mi drama con Quinn, ella me dio palabras de aliento.  
_  
**D.** Esta charla si que estuvo intensa.  
**S.** Lo se es tarde.  
**D.** Bueno ya me voy, tu bebito ya tiene sueño, míralo.  
**S. **Si es que se levanta muy temprano, verdad príncipe.**  
An**. Si. (puchero)  
**D. **Ayy mira su carita, es un tierno.  
**S. **Es mi mas grande tesoro.  
**D. **Me imagino, bueno Santana luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir a tomar algo o puedes ir a verme cantar.  
**S. **Claro, será un placer.  
**D. **Nos vemos pequeñito, cuidas a tu mami eh.  
**An**. Siiii amo a mami.  
**D. **Awwww, me he enamorado de tu hijo Santana.  
**S.** Es inevitable jajajaja.  
**D.** Ya lo creo, bueno ahora si me voy, buenas noches.  
**S. **Dile bye a Dani mi amor.  
**An.** Bye.  
**D.** Bye hermoso, Bye Santana.  
**S. **Te cuidas.

_Dani seguía siendo la misma chica que recordaba, fue lindo platicar con ella._

_En los días siguientes me di a la tarea de buscar a un abogado para que me ayudara a conseguir que servicios sociales continuara con mi supervisión en Lima, los días pasaban y cada vez estaba mas cerca el regresar a casa de mis padres._

_Un día en mi departamento._

**C.** Y qué vas a hacer con todos los muebles?  
**S.** Pues… creo que los dejaré, rentaré el departamento ya amueblado.  
**C.** Y el piano?  
**S. **Ese me lo llevo.  
**C.** Y el sofá cama asqueroso que esta cubierto de chocolate y no se que mas?

_Me sonrojé un poco al recordar el motivo del por qué estaba así ese sofá.  
_  
**S.** Pues… no se supongo que trataré de limpiarlo, si no queda bien, entonces lo tiraré.  
**C.** Ay Santana, insisto que no deberías de regresar a Lima.  
**S.** Está decidido.  
**C.** Terca.

_Tocaron a la puerta.  
_  
**C.** Será la rubia maléfica?  
**S. **No lo creo, iré a abrir…. Dani, que sorpresa!.  
**D**. Hola Santana, andaba por aquí y decidí visitarte.  
**S.** Pasa.  
**D.** Mira le traje esto a tu hijo.

_Era un gatito de peluche muy lindo.  
_  
**S.** André ven a saludar a Dani.  
**An.** Hola.  
**D.** Hola hermoso, mira te traje un obsequio.  
**An**. Wooooow (feliz)  
**S.** Cómo se dice André?  
**An. **Gacias Dani.  
**D.** Awwww que tierno es.

_Chris se aclaró la garganta.  
_  
**S.** Ay perdón jajajaa, mira Dani, te presento a Chris, es mi amigo, mi compañero de trabajo y novio del Hobbit.  
**C. **Hey! (indignado)  
**D.** Mucho gusto Chris, Rachel es una chica muy linda, felicidades.  
**C.** El gusto es mío, conoces a mi novia?  
**D.** Si, fuimos compañeras de trabajo en el Spot Light Dinner por un buen tiempo, ahí también conocí a Santana y a Kurt.  
**C.** Ahhhh que bien.  
**S. **Dani fue mi novia un tiempo.  
**D.** Si hasta que me dejó para volver con Brittany.  
**S.** Ehhh mmm (sonrojada)  
**D.** Jajajaja es broma Santana, sabes perfectamente que las cosas entre las dos quedaron muy bien.  
**S. **Tienes razón.  
**D.** El otro día nos encontramos otra vez, teníamos algunos años de no vernos porque yo vivía en LA, pero acabo de regresar a la ciudad.  
**C.** Pues bienvenida Dani, los amigos de Santana son mis amigos, excepto una rubia maléfica que anda por ahí.  
**D.** Ya me imagino quien es.  
**S. **Bueno basta de hablar de ella, mejor acompáñenme a cenar.  
**C. **Esa voz me agrada.

_Los tres charlamos un buen rato._

**D.** Y ese es mi principal objetivo, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo nuevas letras, pero aun me falta encontrar bien el ritmo de las melodías, necesito un toque mas moderno.  
**C.** Pues Santana te podría ayudar.  
**S.** Ya vas con lo mismo Christopher.  
**C.** No se por qué te enojas, Santana tu sabes de eso, estudiaste producción musical!  
**D.** En serio Santana? Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**S. **Porque es algo que no me interesa.  
**D.** Cómo no te va a interesar, Santana la música es tu vida, cuántas veces no cantábamos hasta quedarnos dormidas, o cuando me acompañabas con el piano mientras yo tocaba la guitarra.  
**S.** Eso fue hace años.  
**D.** Tu tienes un don Santana, yo lo se.  
**C.** Yo también lo se por lo que me ha dicho Rachel, Santana ayúdale a Dani, vamos!.  
**S. **Que noooo.  
**D.** Esta bien Chris, si Santana no se siente cómoda en eso no la vamos a obligar.  
**S.** Lo siento Dani, pero lo que si puedo hacer es conseguirte el estudio de grabación donde hagas tu EP.  
**D.** En serio?  
**S.** Sip, conozco a un productor musical genial, se que no se negará en prestarte el estudio y tal vez hasta pueda convencerlo de ayudarte en las canciones, si tienes algo grabado dámelo para mostrárselo.  
**D. **Te lo agradecería con el alma Santana, mañana mismo te doy un cd.  
**C.** Yo insisto que tu debes ser quien la ayude.  
**S. **Si sigues diciendo eso de un golpe en las bolas te voy a dejar estéril.  
**C.** Auch… mejor me callo.  
**D.** Veo que no has cambiado Santana jajaja.

_Cuando Dani me entregó algunas de sus grabaciones, llamé a D'Shon con la esperanza de que no hubiese cambiado su numero de teléfono, para comentarle lo de Dani, gracias al cielo, aun conservaba el mismo._

**S. **Hey D'Shon, habla Santana López, cómo estas?  
**DS**. Santana López? No lo puedo creer, que milagro, tenía mucho tiempo de no saber de ti.  
**S. **Si lo se he estado desaparecida.  
**DS**. Le pregunté hace meses a Mercedes por ti y lo único que me dijo es que trabajabas en Vogue y eras mamá de un pequeñito.  
**S.** Pues si, eso ha pasado, D'Shon me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo.  
**DS**. Pues estás de suerte Santana, estoy en NY, por qué no vienes al estudio de grabación y hablamos.  
**S. **Muy bien, voy para allá.

_Encargué a mi hijo con los Klaine y fui al estudio de grabación, cuando entré al lugar inmediatamente el olor que estaba presente ahí era tan familiar, invadió mi ser, me sentí tan bien de estar ahí._

**D'S**. Santana! Por dios, mírate, estas preciosa, la maternidad te sentó muy bien.  
**S.** Gracias D'Shon.  
**D'S**. Entonces a qué debo tu visita?  
**S.** Antes que nada gracias por aceptar verme, bien.. El motivo de mi visita es para pedirte ayuda.  
**D'S**. Sobre qué?  
**S.** Tengo una amiga que canta espectacular, escribe sus propias canciones y quiero pedirte que escuches algo de lo que ella hace, sabes? Necesita grabar un EP para empezar a tocar puertas en disqueras, sería grandioso que la pudieras ayudar a definir su estilo musical.  
**D'S.** No lo se Santana estoy realmente muy ocupado.  
**S.** Vamos D'Shon no pierdes nada con escuchar lo que hace, solo dale una oportunidad.  
**D'S**. Esta bien Santana, lo haré por ti, pero no te prometo nada.  
**S**. Gracias D'Shon, eres único.  
**D'S.** Jajajja no seas aduladora y mejor acompáñame, te mostraré las nuevas consolas que tenemos en el estudio, quedarás con la boca abierta cuando las veas.

_Y literalmente eso fue lo que pasó estaba con la boca abierta, el equipo del estudio de grabación era mucho mas moderno de lo que me imaginé._

**S. **Esto es espectacular D'Shon, vaya, estoy muy atrasada en esto.  
**D'S.** En si la manera de manejar el equipo no ha cambiado mucho, simplemente ahora tiene unas funciones mas precisas y de mejor rendimiento, te gustaría aprender a utilizarlo? Te aseguro que hoy mismo aprendes.

_Su oferta fue mas que tentadora y no me pude resistir.  
_  
**S.** Me encantaría.  
_  
En menos de dos horas D'Shon me enseñó a utilizar el nuevo equipo y sin si quiera pretenderlo, habíamos creado un tema musical muy moderno al estarlo probando._

**D'S. **Santana me tienes sorprendido, no has perdido tu toque, escucha lo que acabamos de hacer, es una joya.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer…woow.  
**D'S.** Ten… (dándome un cd) La cabo de quemar, te cedo mis derechos es toda tuya.  
**S.** D no tienes que hacer eso.  
**D'S.** Prácticamente tu hiciste todo el trabajo, así que insisto es toda tuya.  
**S.** Pues gracias.  
**D'S.** Muy bien, entonces escucharé las grabaciones de tu amiga y mañana te tendré una respuesta.  
**S.** Mil gracias D.

_Salí de ahí muy feliz, me sentía muy bien de haber estado en el estudio de grabación, seguía sin poder creer que me hubiese sentido como pez en el agua._

_Al día siguiente D'Shon nos citó a Dani y a mi en el estudio de grabación._

**D'S. **Pues tuve bastante tiempo para escuchar tus grabaciones y debo decirlo, tienes una voz muy buena.  
**D.** Gracias.  
**S. **Entonces? La ayudarás?  
**D'S**. Aquí es donde empiezan las dificultades, siento mucho pero no podré hacerlo.  
**D. **Ohhh. (triste)  
**S. **Pero D….  
**D'S. **Santana estoy en plena producción del nuevo álbum de Usher, de hecho estoy aquí en NY para terminar unas mezclas.  
**D.** Esta bien lo comprendo muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escuchar lo que hago.  
**S. **Si gracias D.  
**D'S**. Hey, un momento, no he terminado, yo no puedo ayudarles en ese aspecto por el momento, pero lo que si puedo hacer es asesorarlas.  
**S.** O sea cómo?  
**D'S.** Bueno, para empezar, les puedo prestar el estudio de grabación por las noches para que trabajen en las grabaciones de las canciones.  
**S.** Trabajemos?  
**D'S.** Si Santana, tu sin problema alguno puedes producirle el EP a Dani y yo puedo darles mi opinión sobre si el trabajo que están haciendo va bien o no, luego cuando lo terminen puedo llevarlo a la compañía de discos donde trabajo y no se tal vez pueda conseguirle a Dani al menos un contrato por un disco.  
**D.** En verdad harías eso por mi?  
**D'S.** Por su puesto, no solo lo hago porque se que eres muy talentosa si no también porque se que Santana hará un excelente trabajo contigo.  
**D.** Dios mío, no lo puedo creer, claro que aceptamos.  
**S. **Dani, es mejor que hablemos antes.  
**D. **Pero por qué?  
**S.** Porque yo hace años que no hago música, estoy oxidada en este tema.  
**D'S.** Oxidada? Y la pieza musical que hicimos ayer? Santana no seas insegura, tu sabes muy bien cómo crear música, además también escribes letras, pueden hacer una excelente mancuerna ustedes dos.  
**S.** No lo se… puedo pensarlo?  
**D'S.** Claro, pero de una vez te digo que estaré aquí solo por dos semanas y media y es el tiempo en el que te puedo prestar el estudio, porque luego vendrá alguien mas a ocuparlo.  
**S. **No te preocupes, tendrás mi respuesta lo más pronto posible.

_Saliendo del estudio de grabación.  
_  
**D.** Santana si te incomoda mucho esta situación no es obligatorio que lo hagas, yo comprendo el que no quieras hacerte cargo del EP.  
**S.** Tengo miedo okay?.  
**D.** A qué?  
**S. **A fracasar, a no ser lo suficientemente buena como todos ustedes creen.  
**D.** No te presiones, piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer y sobre todo piensa en tu hijo y el futuro que quieres para él.  
**S.** Gracias por entenderme.**  
D.** Eres mi amiga Santana, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.  
**S. **Gracias.

_Dani y yo nos despedimos, de ahí me fui por mi hijo y luego a mi departamento, ya estando ahí a punto de dormirme, tocaron a la puerta._

**S. **Quinn? Qué haces aquí a esta hora? André ya esta dormido.  
**Q.** Dónde diablos te metiste todo el día Santana? Necesito hablar contigo.  
**S**. Estaba con Dani.**  
Q**. Con Dani qué Dani?  
**S.** Una amiga.  
**Q.** Ah claro una amiga.  
**S.** Si una amiga, aunque lo digas de esa manera, en fin de qué quieres hablar conmigo?  
**Q.** Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que vas a regresar a Lima?  
**S. **Quién te lo dijo, Tina?  
**Q. **No fue ella, por dios, me llamaron hoy por la tarde de servicios sociales para pedirme unos datos tuyos.  
**S. **Y por qué te llamaron a ti? Si se supone que ya contraté a un abogado.  
**Q. **Que hiciste qué?  
**S. **No pretenderás que te iba a pedir ayudar, si así ya crees que solo estuve contigo por agradecimiento.  
**Q**. Y no fue así?  
**S.** No Quinn.  
**Q.** Por qué te vas Santana?  
**S.** Porque ya no tengo motivo alguno para quedarme aquí, además quiero que André esté cerca de sus 4 abuelos.  
**Q.** Y yo? Es decir, te llevas a André para que ya no lo vea?  
**S. **Sabes que no es eso, tu puedes irlo a visitar cuando quieras, es mas puedes traerlo por temporadas a quedarse contigo, eres su madre yo no pienso prohibirle que te vea, además él te adora.  
**Q.** Pero no sería lo mismo.

_Y entonces mi cerebro dejó de pensar.  
_  
**S.** Pídeme que me quede.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Quinn, está en ti que me quede o no, mi amor pídeme que me quede para estar contigo, para empezar de cero.**  
Q.** Estás loca Santana?  
**S. **Si, pero de amor por ti (acercándome a ella) Vamos Quinnie, se que me amas tanto como yo a ti, déjame probártelo, eres el motivo que necesito para poderme quedar en NY, que no ves que estoy muy enamorada de ti?  
**Q. **Deja de decir eso por favor.  
_  
Entonces empecé a acariciar despacio sus brazos, ante el contacto de nuestra piel, la de ella se erizó de inmediato._

**S. **En serio él te hace sentir lo que yo?  
**Q. **San…  
**S. **No extrañas mis labios en cada centímetro de tu piel? No me quieres cerca de ti una vez mas?  
**Q. **No hagas esto Santana.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar, te necesito en mi vida mi amor.

_Entonces me acerqué mas a ella y la besé en los labios con una pasión que recorría todo mi cuerpo, Quinn de inmediato me correspondió, me sentía en las nubes, su boca abierta contra la mía, el sabor de su lengua, vaya que extrañaba mucho eso, continuamos besándonos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta… cuando terminó el beso._

**S.** Dime que me quede mi amor.  
**Q.** Santana…  
**S. **Déjalo Quinn, vuelve conmigo, se mi novia otra vez.  
**Q. **No puedo.  
**S.** Quinn acabas de corresponder mi beso, no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo que yo, vamos, déjalo.  
**Q.** No lo haré, Leo es todo lo que necesito para mi bienestar, él es trabajador, inteligente, hace que me esfuerce cada vez mas en ser una mejor abogada, él me impulsa cada día a superarme, además él no es un mediocre perdedor sin talento como tu.

_Una vez más sentí que el sonido de mi corazón quebrarse se había escuchado por todo el departamento.  
_  
**S. **Eso piensas de mi?  
**Q. **Él y yo seremos los mejores abogados de la ciudad en poco tiempo, podremos iniciar nuestra propia firma de abogados si nos lo proponemos, en cambio tu Santana… eres simplemente tu.  
**S.** Wooow… supongo que es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mi, gracias por ser tan honesta.  
**Q.** De nada, cuándo te irás?  
**S.** A finales del próximo mes.  
**Q.** Esta bien… ya luego nos pondremos de acuerdo para que me dejes ir a visitar a mi hijo.  
**S. **Claro.  
**Q.** Nos vemos Santana, me da gusto de que regreses al lugar donde perteneces.

_En cuanto salió de mi departamento, me derrumbé, me fui a llorar y gritar contra la almohada, no entendía por qué había cambiado tanto la mujer que amaba, mi vida apestaba._

_Cuando me tranquilicé y salí a la sala, lo primero que vi fue mi piano, como imán fui directo a el, entonces empecé a tocar unas teclas al azar… estaba claramente desafinado… limpié mis lágrimas y comencé afinarlo… de pronto escuché a mi hijo gritar._

**An. **Mamiiii, mamiiiiiiii.

_Corrí a su habitación.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
**An**. El monsto mami, me comeeee. (llorando)  
**S.** No príncipe, aquí no hay ningún monstruo, ven aquí, tu mami esta contigo.  
**An**. No monsto mami?  
**S. **No bebé, solo tu y yo, siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré de todo. (besándolo)**  
An**. Amo Mami.  
**S. **Yo te amo mucho mas mi pequeñito, ven vamos a la sala.

_Cargué a mi hijo, el seguía, sollozando, lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevarlo hacia el piano, sentarlo junto a mi y comenzarle a tocar una melodía que papá solía tocarme cuando era niña, él de inmediato se calmó y empezó a sonreír_

**S.** Te gusta la canción André?  
**An.** Siiii, linda, maaas.  
**S.** Mas? Mmmm de hecho… hay algo que escribí cuando eras un bebito muy pequeño… como iba… ahhh claro.

_Y comencé a tocar aquella melodía que compuse para él… entonces empecé a cantar.  
_  
Close your eyes  
Have no fear

The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your mommy's here

Beautiful  
Beautiful beautiful  
Beautiful boy

_La demás letra empezó a fluir, rápido puse mi celular en grabadora y seguí tocando.  
_

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better

Beautiful  
Beautiful beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age

But i guess we'll both  
Just have to be patient  
It's a long way to go

A hard row to hoe  
Yes it's a long way to go  
But in the meantime

Before you cross the street  
Take my hand  
Life is what happens to you  
While you're busy  
Making other plans

Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Darling  
Darling  
Darling André

**An. **Siiii Andéeeee (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Jejejej si mi amor, André, ésta es tu canción.  
**An.** Siiiii mía, mía!  
**S.** Te amo mi amor.

_Abracé a mi hijo hasta que se quedó placidamente dormido otra vez, lo fui a acostar, de pronto sentí aquella chispa que no sentía desde que Brittany murió._

**S. **La rubia maléfica como le dice Chris tenía razón André, cuando me dijo que encontrara una nueva inspiración. tu eres mi nueva inspiración… gracias por existir, gracias por ser mi hijo, gracias por darme el mejor regalo del mundo Brittany.

_Corrí como loca al piano, la magia había vuelto, ahora mas que nunca tenía que probarme a mi misma que lo que Quinn me había dicho no era verdad.  
_  
_No dormí en toda la noche, mi sala era un caos, partituras y hojas con letras por todos lados nuevamente Santana López estaba creando música._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos amaneció, a pesar de que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche me sentía con mucha energía, antes de salir de casa, tomé el cd que había quemado D'Shon, llevé a mi pequeño a la guardería, luego fui directo a Vogue._

**S.** Isabelle?  
**I. **Santana… pasa algo?  
**S.** No.. Bueno… traje esto para ti.  
**I. **Qué es?  
**S. **Mmm la canción que me pediste para la página, si no te gusta, puedo hacer otra cosa, escúchala y me dices qué piensas.  
**I. **Muy bien Santana.

_Fui a ver a Chris.  
_  
**C.** Hey y esa carita? Te ves muy radiante, días anteriores parecías un walker.  
**S. **Jajaja tarado, ven escucha esto que le escribí a mi hijo.  
**C. **Tu escribir? A ver.

_Le di los auriculares de mi celular a Chris y de inmediato puso cara de sorpresa.  
_  
**C.** Santana, esta letra es tan hermosa, creo que voy a llorar.  
**S.** No seas payaso.  
**C.** No, es en serio, es preciosa, woooow cuando tu hijo crezca estará muy orgulloso de que le hayas escrito algo así.  
**S. **Gracias Chris.

_De pronto…  
_  
**I.** Santana?  
**S.** Dime Isabelle.  
**I. **Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, el tema se queda.  
**S.** En serio Isabelle? Puedo hacer otra cosa.  
**I. **Noooo es perfecto, es lo que buscaba.  
**C.** De qué hablan?  
**I. **Ven a mi oficina Chris… hay algo que tienes que escuchar.

_Cuando Chris terminó de escuchar la canción, salimos de la oficina de Isabelle_

**C.** Santana! Me dan muchas ganas de bailar al escuchar la rola.  
**S.** En serio?  
**C.** Siii, que ha pasado contigo?… Hace unos días no querías nada con la música y ahora…  
**S. **Ahora… me di cuenta de que quiero que mi hijo esté mas que orgulloso de mi… además quiero darle el mejor futuro posible.  
**C.** Así se habla.

_Cuando estaba a punto de salir del trabajo.  
_  
**S.** Dani, estás ocupada?  
**D.** No por?  
**S. **Te veo en media hora en el estudio de grabación.  
**D. **Para qué?  
**S. **Cómo que para qué? Vamos a avisarle a D'Shon que tomaremos su ofrecimiento… tu y yo tendremos que hacer un excelente EP para que te contrate una disquera.**  
D**. En serio Santana? No hagas algo que no quieras.  
**S.** Claro que quiero, la inspiración ha vuelto a mi.

_Luego de hablar con D'Shon fuimos a mi departamento.  
_  
**D.** Y André?  
**S. **Hoy le toca a Quinn pasar por él, mira anoche escribí estas canciones.  
**D. **Todas estas? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Si, podemos usar algo si quieres o añadir algunas letras a las tuyas.  
**D. **Súper… mmmm a que caray Santana… hay varias de desamor.  
**S. **Si verdad? Bueno, supongo que eso se lo debo a Fabray, pero mira, también hay de otro tipo.**  
D.** Esto será sensacional, ahora solo necesitamos conseguir a los músicos gratis (mueca)  
**S.** Ya había pensado en eso.  
**D.** Si?  
**S. **Si, tu tocas la guitarra, yo el piano y tengo dos buenos amigos que nos pueden echar la mano con la batería y el bajo, se que en cuanto les pida el favor dirán que si.  
**D.** De quién hablas?  
**S. **De Sam y Blaine quien toca todos los instrumentos del mundo jajaja.  
**D. **Ohhh… esto es maravilloso, pero dime Santana cómo fue que te decidiste a ayudarme?  
**S. **Bueno… ayer Quinn me hirió de tal manera que casi me destruye por completo, sus palabras fueron durísimas, pero entonces mi hijo me salvó.  
**D.** Qué te dijo?  
**S. **Que era una mediocre perderdora sin talento alguno.  
**D.** Quéeee? Y dices que según ella estuvo enamorada de ti?  
**S. **Pues eso decía.  
**D.** Yo jamás le diría algo así a alguien que amara… Santana ya supérala, ella no te merece en serio, tu eres una chica genial, ya encontrarás a alguien que te ame y te valore por quien eres, Quinn es solo una chica mas.  
**S. **Si… creo que si.

_Dani y yo seguimos trabajando un rato mas cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
_  
**S.** Es André.

_Abrí al puerta y ahí estaban los dos.  
_  
**An.** Mamiiii.  
**S.** Mi vida… te extrañé.  
**Q.** Hola Santana.  
**S. **Que tal?  
**An**. Daniiiii  
**D. **Heyyyy hermoso, cómo estás? (cargándolo)  
**Q. **No me vas a presentar Santana?  
**S.** Claro.. Quinn ella es Dani mi ex novia.  
**Q.** Tu qué?  
**D. **Su ex novia, hola Quinn, por fin te conozco.  
**Q. **Hola**,** qué hacen?  
**D. **Bueno, estamos trabajando en algunas canciones, Santana me producirá un EP.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**D.** Si.. Es talentosísima, puedes creer que alguna vez le dijeron que era una mediocre perdedora sin talento? La persona que le dijo eso es una idiota.

_Casi me río en ese momento, obviamente Dani le había arrojado esa bola a Quinn.  
_  
**Q.** Pues las dejo para que sigan haciendo eso… bye mi amor (besando a André)  
**An**. Bye mamá Q.

_Quinn se fue.  
_  
**S.** Jajajjaja en serio Dani, cómo pudiste hacer eso?  
**D.** Viste su cara? Eso y mas se merece por perra.  
**S. **Lo se, en fin… continuamos?  
**D. **Si Santana, vamos a hacer historia, ya lo verás.  
**S. **Ojalá

* * *

_**Las cosas para Santana empiezan a mejorar, eso les agrada?**_

_**Puedo opinar? Bueno creo que Santana necesita aprender a vivir nuevamente por ella misma, sin el apoyo de Quinn, tiene que encontrar su camino y luchar por cumplir su sueño.**_

_**En cuanto a Quinn, simplemente está siendo la Quinn de principios de temporada... pero ya veremos que pasará con ella en el futuro.**_

_**Comentarios mas por faaaaa... "just another girl" tu nick me ha dado una gran idea, de seguro ya te has de imaginar de que se trata.**_

**_Alex y Raquesofi fieles lectoras gracias por todo._**

**_PD. Sigo sin superar lo de Naya_**


	27. Se cumplir mis promesas

_**He vuelto y estoy aún más feliz porque el último capítulo recibió muchísimos comentarios, me siento como en las nubes, jejejeje.**_

_**Leí dos comentarios sobre que en mis historias Santana siempre es la sufrida, y sí que lo es, ella es mi personaje favorito en Glee, a pesar de que ahí es toda una perra, tiene unos sentimientos preciosos, siento mucho hacer esto con ella en mis fics pero ps siempre será mi protagonista principal y como me encanta el drama, pues le toca sufrir jajaja sorry.**_

_**Sobre que mis historias son parecidas… pues no lo creo, tal vez en el tema de amor – desamor de las protagonistas, no todo es lo que parece, ya lo verán, pero mejor se los dejo a su criterio, aún faltan varias cosas por venir y no necesariamente Quinn se va a tener que humillar.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales por los comentarios según como fueron llegando a mi correo para:**_

**ZLM, **_**Alex, Lucía, hija de Morfeo, **__**cariithoopreina, mairafaberrytan, raquesofi, CandyArgentina, hina2310, Danielle02, nyleve**__** , **__**justanothergirl, Daniela, rosemarie, kurt, Dani y a todos los Guest.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Sé cumplir mis promesas.**

_Lo primero que hice al día siguiente fue llamar a Blaine y a Sam, este último fue un poco mas difícil de convencer, pero finalmente lo hice prometiéndole de que si conseguíamos el contrato para Dani, me comprometía a producirle un disco a él, ya que según él quería salir de gira con Mercedes._

_Dani y yo seguimos seleccionando las canciones que queríamos incluir en su EP, al final decidimos que serían 6 las canciones, teníamos que grabarlas a marchas forzadas antes de que D'Shon se fuera de NY._

_Hable con Quinn para que unas noches se hiciera cargo de mi hijo, también Kurt me ayudó, Blaine y Sam se empezaron a entusiasmar tanto en la creación de la música que aportaron sus propias ideas y toques para el nuevo estilo de Dani, aunque a veces teníamos nuestras discusiones._

**S**. Maldita sea Trouty, no me estás dando el bit que necesito!  
**Sam.** Oye estoy cansando, eso de trabajar por las noches es muy pesado.  
**S.** Lo siento, pero es la única hora en que nos prestan el estudio, así que si realmente quieres que este EP consiga el contrato para Dani y yo te produzca un disco, es mejor que de dejes de quejar y hagas tu trabajo, ahora mueve tu trasero y regresa a la maldita batería.  
**Sam.** Soy mejor en la guitarra.  
**S.** Ya tendrás oportunidad de grabar algo con la guitarra.  
**Bl**. Santana estaba pensando que sería sensacional incluir algunos metales en la música.  
**S. **Lo siento Blaine, no estamos haciendo Ska.  
**D.** Santana y qué es lo que estamos haciendo?… Te lo pregunto porque aún no le veo pies ni cabeza a esto.  
**S.** Estamos haciendo lo que te gusta… confía en mí, será Pop-Rock con un toque Indie.  
**D**. Oooookay. (mueca)  
**S.** En serio Dani? Pensé que tenías fe en mí.  
**D**. La tengo, perdón Santana, es solo que necesito escuchar ya algo totalmente terminado.  
**S.** Y lo vamos a hacer… tenemos que terminar 3 canciones esta semana.  
**Sam**. Lo cual no se ve por ningún lado, llevamos casi media semana y ni una sola canción está terminada.  
**S.** Estoy haciendo los arreglos musicales, por dios, tengan algo de paciencia y confíen en mi.  
**Bl**. Yo lo hago, sé que el resultado de esto será fabuloso.  
**S.** Gracias Blaine.**  
D**. Perdón Santana, yo también confío en ti,  
**S.** Súper, entonces dejémonos de charlas y continuemos trabajando.  
**D**. Ahora vuelvo voy al baño.  
**Sam.** Podemos pedir pizza? Muero de hambre.  
**S.** Si pídela.

_Momentos más tarde llamé a Quinn para preguntarle por mi hijo.  
_  
**S.** Hola, perdón por llamar tan tarde, sólo quiero saber cómo está André?  
**Q**. Hola San, bien, ya está dormido… preguntó mucho por ti, pero le expliqué que estabas…. Trabajando.  
**S.** Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono, es lo que estoy haciendo.  
**Q.** Claro, claro.  
**S. **En fin, mañana pasas por él a la guardería?  
**Q.** No puedo, iré con Leo a….  
**S.** No me interesa okay? Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, paso mañana temprano por él.  
**Q**. No hace falta, yo lo llevo a la guardería.  
**S.** Bien… gracias.

_Cuando terminé la llamada solté un gran suspiro.  
_  
**Sam**. Aún no la superas?  
**S.** No y creo que jamás lo haré.  
**Sam.** Pues deberías hacerlo, tu sabes cómo es Quinn, te deseó y cuando te tuvo simplemente te desechó.  
**Bl.** Eso se escuchó muy cruel Sam.  
**Sam**. Bueno eso hizo conmigo y con Finn.  
**S.** Y con Biff y con Puck. (mueca)  
**Sam.** Lo ves?  
**Bl.** No creo que Quinn siga siendo la misma chica egoísta de la preparatoria, simplemente creo que ahora solo está enojada por lo que escuchó.  
**S.** Si pero ella ni si quiera me dejó explicarle.  
**Bl**. Quinn tiene un carácter muy fuerte y es bastante impulsiva, creo que en eso no ha cambiado nada, pero pienso que si tú y ella están destinadas a estar juntas, tarde o temprano el universo acomodará las cosas para que se reconcilien.  
**Sam**. Bueno… yo pienso que lo de ustedes no está destinado a ser, tu alma gemela era, es y siempre será Briittany.  
**S.** Si pero lo de ella y yo tampoco estuvo destinado a ser. (mueca)  
**Sam.** Entonces no sé, tal vez por ahí ande el amor de tu vida y aun no lo conoces, el mundo es muy grande, o tal vez ya lo haces pero solo falta que te des cuenta (mirando a Dani)  
**S.** Dani? No como crees, ella es mi amiga.  
**Sam**. Bueno entonces si no es ella, será alguien más.  
**Bl.** Si, ese alguien más se llama Quinn Lucy Fabray.  
**S.** Mi Lucy…. (suspirando)  
**Sam.** Pues ya el tiempo lo dirá.

_Tenía 3 opiniones parecidas sobre olvidar a Quinn, pero Blaine pensaba distinto, ellos me decían que ella era solo una chica más, pero para mí mala suerte yo no quería a otra chica que no fuera Quinn Fabray… entonces me puse a escribir._

_Al final del día más bien de la noche, por fin grabamos con los instrumentos cada quien nuestra parte de la primera canción, al día siguiente Dani grabaría las voces y por su puesto nosotros haríamos los coros, íbamos muy retrasados en el trabajo, solo esperaba que pudiéramos terminar antes del plazo que nos dio D'Shon._

_Casi a finales de la primera semana, por fin terminamos la primera canción, la voz de Dani se escuchaba asombrosa, la letra era de ella, afortunadamente a los chicos les encantó los arreglos musicales y la mezcla que le hice a la melodía, para ser la primera canción se escuchaba excelente._

_Al ya tener lista la primera canción, fue más sencillo continuar con la segunda, la letra era de Dani y mía, Blaine se lució ejecutando los instrumentos que le tocaban para la melodía._

_Fin de semana se llegó, Quinn pasó temprano por André, yo esperaba a los chicos para continuar con el trabajo de las canciones ya que en la noche regresaríamos al estudio, no tendríamos descanso, de pronto un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla de mi celular, contesté._

**S.** Hola?  
**Sh**. Hola Santana, soy Shelby, cómo estás?  
**S.** Shelby, que gusto, bien y tú?  
**Sh**. Muy bien también, le pedí a Rachel que me diera tu número porque hay alguien a quien le urge platicar contigo.  
**S.** Ah si?  
**Sh.** Espera.  
**Be.** Hola Tía Tana.  
**S.** Princesaaaaa, hola cariño, cómo estás?  
**Be.** Bien Tía Tana, te llamo porque tengo ganas de verte, desde que tú y Quinn ya no son novias no te he vuelto a ver.  
**S.** Quinn? Pensé que ya la llamabas mami Q.  
**Be.** Mmmm si lo hago pero, no sé.  
**S.** Quieres hablar de ello?  
**Be**. Si pero quiero verte, puede mi mami llevarme a tu departamento para platicar? Además quiero darte algo.  
**S.** Ok princesa aquí te espero.  
**Be**. Gracias Tía Tana, voy para allá.

_No tardaron ni 20 minutos en llegar, creo que Shelby andaba cerca de mi vecindario cuando me llamó, quedó de pasar por Beth en dos horas, la niña estaba muy entusiasmada al verme.  
_  
**Be.** Por fin te veo Tía Tana.  
**S. **Dios mío Beth, has crecido.  
**Be**. Lo crees?  
**S.** Claro que sí, princesa que no se supone que deberías de estar hoy en compañía de tu mami Q y tu hermanito?  
**Be**. Mmm si pero no quise ir esta vez, ya no es tan divertido como antes, me gusta jugar mucho con mi hermanito pero no me gusta que el nuevo novio de Quinn vaya con nosotros a todas partes, él no me gusta.  
**S.** Te ha hecho algo?  
**Be**. No, él quiere ser gracioso pero no lo es, tampoco a André le gusta, siempre que lo quiere cargar mi hermanito le pega en la cara.  
**S.** Que hace qué?  
**Be**. Quinn le ha dicho que no haga eso, pero él no le hace caso, sólo a Leo le pega porque ni a mí ni a Quinn nos hace nada.  
**S.** Ese niño, dónde habrá aprendido eso?…(en el fondo, estaba orgullosa de mi André)  
**Be**. Ya no amas a Quinn?  
**S.** Claro que la amo.  
**Be**. Entonces por qué ya no eres su novia?  
**S.** Pues… porque tu mami Q ya no me quiere.  
**Be.** Mmmm crees que ahora ame a Leo?  
**S.** Es probable.  
**Be**. Yo no lo creo, con él nunca se besa, no se toman de las manos, solo charlan, tú y ella siempre estaban besándose, sus labios les quedaban rojos y siempre se abrazaban.  
**S.** Cierto (media sonrisa)  
**Be**. Y con Leo no es así, además Quinn siempre sonreía contigo y con él no lo hace igual, Tía Tana por qué no vuelven a ser novias?  
**S.** Princesa, es… ya sabes muy complicado mmmm difícil.  
**Be.** Entonces no la amas como dices.  
**S.** Claro que lo hago, pero tu mami no me cree.  
**Be**. La quieres de vuelta?  
**S. **Si.  
**Be**. Y por qué no haces algo? Una vez no hice algunas tareas y mi maestra se lo dijo a mi mami, entonces ella me prohibió jugar con mi muñeca favorita porque yo no estaba haciendo mis deberes, le pregunté que qué tenía que hacer para recuperarla y ella me dijo que me la ganara haciendo mis deberes y portándome bien en la escuela, mi mami también me dijo que cuando uno quiere algo de vuelta, hay que luchar mucho para conseguirlo, entonces si tú quieres mucho a Quinn debes de luchar para que regrese contigo.  
**S.** Ehhhh mmmm pues… si supongo que sí.  
**Be**. Vas a luchar por ella?  
**S.** Beth…  
**Be**. Por favor Tía Tana no te rindas, no bajes los guantes.  
**S.** Bajar los guantes?  
**Be.** Si eso dice Puck que cuando uno se rinde baja los guantes no entiendo pero eso dice.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Be**. Entonces vas a luchar por ella.  
**S.** Trataré Beth pero no te prometo nada ok?  
**Be**. Ok, yo solo quiero tener a mi familia de vuelta, mi amiga Mindy me dice que soy muy afortunada al tener 2 mamás y un hermanito, pero yo quisiera ser más afortunada al tener 3 mamás y un hermanito.  
**S. **Ay mi amor… te gustaría que yo también fuera algo así como tu madre?  
**Be**. Si, porque tú eres la mami de André y él es mi hermano, entonces eso también te convierte en mi mamá.  
**S.** Ven acá princesa (abrazándola) No sabes cómo te he echado de menos.  
**Be**. Yo también Tía Tana.  
**S.** Quieres algo de comer o un poco de helado?  
**Be**. Puedes prepararme un sándwich de tocino? Y luego me tomo el helado.  
**S.** Jajajja claro que si hermosa.  
**Be.** Lo olvidaba, también vine a darte esto.

_La pequeña rubia sacó un sobre de su bolso.  
_  
**S. **Qué es princesa?**  
Be**. Es la invitación para mi primera comunión, la haré en dos semanas, mi hermana Rachel será mi madrina, estoy invitando a todos sus amigos, también invitamos a Puck, pero quiero que tú y mi hermanito sean mis invitados especiales, irás verdad Tía Tana?  
**S**. Claro que si mi amor, ahí estaré, bueno, vamos por el sándwich.  
**Be**. Si vamos. (sonriendo)

_Obviamente Quinn estaría en el evento y para mi mala suerte junto con el nerd ese, pero se trataba de Beth y su primera comunión, yo tenía que estar ahí._

_Luego de un rato más Shelby regresó por Beth, los chicos arribaron a mi departamento y seguimos trabajando._

_Lo que restó del fin de semana fue de un duro trabajo que se vio recompensado con 2 canciones 100% terminadas, ahora solo faltaban 4 más._

_El lunes me presenté temprano a trabajar, era inevitable que mi cansancio pasara desapercibido, las ojeras me delataban._

**I. **Santana, pasa algo contigo? Estás enferma?  
**S. **No Isabelle, por qué?  
**I.** Tienes muy mal semblante, esas ojeras tienen que cubrirse muy bien con maquilla, o las fotos serán horribles.  
**S**. Lo siento es que no he dormido nada bien en estos días.  
**I.** Pasa algo?  
**S**. Mmmm bueno.. estoy produciéndole un EP a una amiga y hemos estado trabajado por las noches en el estudio.  
**I**. Ahhh ya veo y ese es el motivo de tus ojeras.  
**S**. Lo siento Isabelle, créeme que no te quiero quedar mal, trataré de dormir mejor estos días, no quiero perder mi empleo en estos momentos.  
**I.** Quién ha hablado de perder tu empleo? No sabes el gusto que me da de que por fin estés haciendo lo que más te gusta, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que el ser modelo no te agrada del todo, pero también sé que lo haces por tu hijo.  
**S. **Pues sí.  
**I. **Tardarás mucho en terminar ese EP?**  
S**. Tengo de plazo esta semana y media de la próxima, el productor que nos prestó el estudio se irá en esas fechas.  
**I.** Bueno, tú sabes que el invierno se acerca y tenemos mucho trabajo por el cambio de temporada.  
**S**. Si lo sé.  
**I.** Así es que tenemos que organizar bien los horarios para que tu tengas tiempo para descansar un poco y salgas radiante en las fotos, sabes que ahora más que nunca necesito de tu imagen.  
**S.** Lo se Isabelle y créeme que estoy muy comprometida con Vogue.  
**I.** No te preocupes Santana, vayamos a mi oficina para organizar los horarios y ahí me sigues platicando del EP.  
**S**. Ok vamos.

_Por fortuna Isabelle fue muy comprensiva y accesible, pudimos organizar los horarios, ella me externó todo su apoyo y me dijo que si algún día yo conseguía firmar contrato como productora para alguna compañía de discos, ella no tendría ningún problema en darme mi libertad para volar y hacer lo que más anhelaba._

Ese día en mí departamento, llegó una Quinn muy enojada.

**Q.** Qué diablos le has dicho a mi hija de mí?  
**S.** No te entiendo Quinn.  
**Q.** No te hagas la tonta, sé que ella vino a verte el otro día Shelby me lo contó y desde entonces mi hija no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, estoy segura de que algo le dijiste para ponerla en mi contra.  
**S.** Quinn, qué ha pasado contigo por dios? Cuándo te convertiste en esta perra? Cómo diablos crees que yo puedo decirle algo a tu hija en tu contra? Se lo mucho que la amas y lo que has esperado para que ella te ame a ti.  
**Q.** Entonces por qué ya no quiere estar conmigo?  
**S. **Bueno, eso lo debes de hablar con ella, escucha a tu hija.  
**Q.** Espero que en verdad no la hayas puesto en mi contra Santana porque si es así te juro que…  
**S.** Yo te amo Quinn, jamás te haría un daño así.**  
Q**. Y sigues con lo mismo? Tú no me amas Santana.  
**S.** Está bien no me creas, por cierto Beth me invitó a su primera comunión.  
**Q**. Eso hizo? Pues te agradecería que no te presentaras.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Que no quiero que estés cerca de mi hija.  
**S.** Cada día me sorprendes más, no te preocupes Quinn, solo iré a la ceremonia religiosa porque se lo prometí a tu hija, a la fiesta no asistiré para no incomodarte a ti y a tu noviecito y si me lo permites es mejor que te retires, necesito descansar.

_Era un hecho Quinn me odiaba por completo, pero no podía evitar que mi corazón la amara tanto, en ese momento me odié por ser tan estúpida._

_Cierto día en el estudio de grabación._

**S**. Chicos… me gustaría mostrarles algo que escribí el otro día.  
**Sam.** A ver.

_Cuando terminaron de leer la letra.  
_  
**Bl.** Wooow…. Es emotiva.  
**D**. Sigues muy enamorada Santana.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar.  
**Sam.** El final de la canción es lo que realmente piensas?  
**S.** Para mi desgracia... Sí (soltando el aire)  
**D.** Ay Santana, pues no sé qué más decirte.  
**S.** No te preocupes Dani, ella me odia no me quiere a su lado, tarde o temprano lo tengo que aceptar.  
**Bl**. No lucharás por ella como te lo pidió Beth?  
**S.** No lo creo… la verdad siento que ya no tiene caso, ella no me quiere a su lado.  
**Bl.** Lo siento Santana.  
**S.** Yo más.  
**D.** Deberías de grabarla.  
**S. **Mmmm no sé.  
**Sam.** Si hazlo, ya estamos aquí en el estudio.  
**S.** No sé si pueda.  
**D**. Entonces hagamos un dueto.  
**Bl**. Siii eso sería súper.  
**S.** Ok… hagámoslo.

_Finalmente y a marchas forzadas terminamos las canciones para el EP, D'Shon había estado al pendiente de la grabación, nos había dado algunos consejos que por supuesto tomamos en cuenta, le entregamos el EP y regresó a LA, nos dejó con la esperanza de que a los ejecutivos de la disquera les interesara el trabajo de Dani, dijo que en cuanto tuviera una respuesta positiva o negativa nos avisaría.  
_  
**K.** Chicos, ya que estuvieron trabajando muy duro en estos días y aprovechando que casi todos vienen a la primera comunión de Beth, decidí celebrar que terminaran de grabar el EP organizándoles una fiesta en el loft.  
**Sam.** En serio?  
**K.** Si, ya invité a todos, hasta Mercedes vendrá.  
**S.** En serio? Entonces no voy.**  
K**. Santana! Tarde o temprano se volverán a ver las caras ustedes dos.  
**S.** Pues que ni me hable esa whezzy porque gracias a ella mi relación con Quinn se fue por el caño.  
**Bl** Hablando de Quinn, la invitaste?  
**K**. Claro, es nuestra amiga.  
**S.** Y traerá a ese nerdo?**  
K**. Le pedí que no lo hiciera, ya sabes para festejar en armonía.  
**S**. Bueno al menos a ese no tendré que verle la cara.  
**K.** Rachel también viene y por supuesto con su novio.  
**Bl. **Será una buena fiesta, instalaré los instrumentos musicales para tocar algo de lo que hicimos con Dani  
**Sam.** Buena idea bro.

_El día de la fiesta, me esmeré en mi arreglo personal, quería impresionar a Quinn ya que no llevaría a ese sujeto, cuando estuve liste, tomé a mi hijo y salimos rumbo al loft Klaine._

_Estando ahí me sentí como en casa, a pesar de que faltaba Puck, Tina y Mike, la presencia de mis demás amigos, incluidos Dani me hacían sentir como en familia._

_Mi hijo en cuanto escuchó la música que estaba de fondo se puso a bailar, Artie no perdió la oportunidad y empezó a filmar la escena._

_De Quinn aun ni sus luces, pero lo entendía, esa fiesta de alguna manera era en mi honor y de Dani, así que dudaba de que se presentara… pero luego me llevé una sorpresa horrible._

_Quinn entró del brazo de Leo al loft con una sonrisa como las que solía hacer en los campeonatos con las Cheerios, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando lo empezó a presentar como su novio, por más que quise, no pude aguantarme y fui directo a la que era la habitación de Rachel y cerré las cortinas._

_Quería destruir todo lo que estaba ahí, quería llorar._

**K.** Santana… te juro que ella me dijo que no lo traería. (angustiado)  
**R.** Santana estás bien?  
**S.** Por qué lo hace? Por qué me restriega en la cara que está feliz con su novio? Qué acaso no es suficiente todo lo que me ha dicho sobre ser una perdedora? Hasta me prohibió ir a la primera comunión de Beth.**  
R**. Mira Santana sé que ella está actuando mal pero compréndela ella cree que tú la engañaste.  
**S.** Nooo, no la voy a comprender por algo que nunca hice, jamás la engañe.  
**C**. Hey chicos todo bien?  
**S.** No.**  
C**. Santana en serio? Estás llorándole a esa perra? Basta! Ella no te merece ok? Ahora mueve tu trasero y demuéstrale que eres fuerte.  
**S.** Tienes razón, salgamos, me doy por vencida, ella no me quiere a su lado, no hay más que decir.

_Cuando salí de la habitación intenté no cruzar mirada alguna con ella, decidí ignorarla._

_La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, tome un trago, luego dos, tres, cuatro y no sé cuántos más hasta que me sentí algo mareada, estaba charlando con Chris, Dani y Sam cuando vi que Mercedes, Rachel y Quinn estaban afuera del baño, al parecer como discutiendo ya que la rubia manoteaba mucho al aire._

**C.** Qué tanto miras?  
**S. **Nada.  
**C.** Si como no, nada (rodando los ojos) Oye qué onda con ese Leo? El único que medio charla con él es Artie.  
**S.** Pues si ya sabes los nerds se atraen.  
**C.** Jajajajjaa cierto  
**Bl**. Chicos es hora de mostrarles lo que hicimos en el estudio de grabación.  
**D.** Siii vamos.  
**Sam.** A darle.

_Entonces empezamos a tocar las primeras notas y de inmediato captamos la atención de nuestros amigos, tocamos dos canciones seguidas, ellos nos decían que estaban excelentes ._

_Nuevamente cerca del baño, se encontraba Quinn pero ahora con Leo, algo hablaban, ella parecía tener los ojos rojos, pero creo que el alcohol que estaba en mis venas me hacía ver cosas demás, de pronto el nerd abrazó a mi ex novia, sentí que la sangre me hervía, quería golpearlos a los dos y decidí hacer algo._

**S.** Hey chicos, podemos… cantar la canción que les enseñé el otro día?  
**Bl.** La que va dedicada a ella?  
**S.** Si.  
**Sam.** Estás segura Santana?  
**S.** Si, pero quisiera cantarla yo sola.**  
D**. Claro, hagámoslo.

_Y comencé a tocar los primeros acordes con el teclado.  
_  
Step out into the Indian dust  
I can feel the cracks in my spirit  
They're starting to bust

Drive by your house, nobody's home  
I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone

All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
And it's a great big world, she's just another girl

I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip  
Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip  
I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else

Now Beth's taking her first communion in the blink of an eye

I got an invitation but I didn't reply

Tell your little daughter that we put down the gloves  
And give her all of my love

All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
And it's a great big world, she's just another girl

I could be reeling them in left and right  
Something's got a hold on me, tonight  
Well maybe all of my friends should confront  
The fact that I don't want another girl

All of my friends say I should move on  
All of my friends say  
All of my friends say  
All of my friends say  
She's just another girl

Then why can't I sleep at night  
And why don't the moon look right  
The sounds up, the TV's on  
And it's a great big world

She's just another girl,  
Don't let her stick it to your heart, girl  
She's just another girl  
All of my friends say she's just another girl  
Another girl

_A finalizar la canción, ella, simplemente salió del loft en compañía de Leo sin si quiera despedirse, era un hecho, lo de nosotras había terminado._

_Los aplausos y felicitaciones de mis amigos no se hicieron esperar, era una sensación muy agridulce._

_El resto de la noche continué bebiendo, quería olvidarme de ella, no recuerdo muy bien, pero de pronto estábamos en mi departamento, Dani, traía cargado a mi hijo y yo tambaleando me senté en el sofá._

**D.** Voy a acostar a André.  
**S.** Si gracias.

_Recordé verla ahí abrazando a Leo, si ella me había superado, yo por qué no lo iba a hacer, fui directo a mi habitación e hice una estúpida decisión.  
_  
**S.** Dani! Puedes venir a mi habitación?  
**D**. Claro, quieres vomitar? Oh por dios, Santana! (boca y ojos muy abiertos)

_Ahí me encontraba, frente a Dani, completamente desnuda, para que ella pudiera contemplarme.  
_  
**D**. Santana qué haces? (mirándome de arriba abajo)  
**S.** No te gustó? (acercándome a ella) Hazme el amor Dani, por favor. (besándola)  
**D**. San..ta…na, esppee….ra

_Me aferraba a ella queriendo profundizar el beso, pero luego…  
_  
**D**. Santana, basta! (apartándome y terminando el beso)  
**S.** Qué pasa? No me deseas? Mírame, no te gusta mi cuerpo? Hazme tuya como antes Dani, anda ven vamos a la cama.  
**D**. Es mejor que te cubras.

_Dani, sacó una bata de mi closet y cubrió mi desnudez.  
_  
**S.** Dani…**  
D**. No Santana, no así, tu solo haces esto para olvidarte de ella y porque estás ebria.  
**S.** No es verdad yo..  
**D**. Lo es y estoy muy segura de que me voy a dar la arrepentida de mi vida por no acostarme contigo, pero eres mi amiga y no me voy a aprovechar de ti, además, no quiero ser tu rebote ni mucho menos un plato de segunda mesa.  
**S**. Tú no eres eso…  
**D.** Pero no me amas y la verdad? Yo a ti tampoco, lo que tuvimos hace años fue lindo pero sabes que nunca se consolidó porque tu seguías amando a Brittany y ahora a Quinn.  
**S.** Dios mío que vergüenza, has de pensar que soy una urgida.  
**D**. Sabes que no, Santana te adoro pero como amiga, sé que en estos momentos la estás pasando muy mal, pero el acostarte con alguien solo para tratar de olvidarla no es la solución.  
**S.** Perdóname Dani.  
**D.** No tengo nada que perdonarte, ven mejor vamos a que tomes un café muy cargado, esa borrachera se te tiene que bajar.  
**S.** Gracias por ser mi amiga.**  
D**. Siempre lo seré.

_Dani me acababa de demostrar su amistad, al no aprovecharse de mí y en cambio ofrecerme su hombro para llorar._

_Al día siguiente me levante con un dolor horrible de cabeza, seguía solo en bata, así que rápido tomé mi ropa interior y me volví a poner la bata para salir a la sala, ahí estaba Dani, al parecer se había quedado dormida en el sofá cama, André seguía durmiendo, la noche anterior se había desvelado mucho._

**S.** Bueno días. (avergonzada)  
**D**. Hey Santana, que tal la resaca?  
**S.** Horrible.  
**D.** Tienes algunos analgésicos para dártelos?  
**S.** Si en el botiquín del baño.**  
D**. Ok iré por ellos.

_Luego de que tomé las pastillas nuevamente le pedí perdón por la escena de la noche anterior, ella dijo que no había problema, minutos después entró una llamada de D'Shon a mi teléfono, las dos nos pusimos muy nerviosas.  
_  
**S.** Buenos días D'Shon.  
**D'S.** Hola Santana, espero no haberte despertado.  
**S.** No te preocupes,  
**D'S.** Bueno seré breve tengo 2 noticias.  
**S.** Buenas o malas.  
**D'S**. Eso depende.  
**S.** Mmmm suéltalas.  
**D'S.** Ok… le mostré el EP a uno de los ejecutivos de la compañía de discos.  
**S.** Espera, Dani está conmigo, pondré el altavoz.  
**D'S.** Ok… bueno él lo escuchó en cuanto se lo di y horas más tarde me citó a una junta para hablar conmigo.  
**S.** Ajá.  
**D'S.** Le encantó la propuesta de Dani.  
**S.** En serio?  
**D'S.** Si… quiere contratarla, está realmente interesado en firmarle un contrato para un disco.

_Las dos empezamos a gritar y a saltar como locas.  
_  
**D'S**. Hey esperen… aun no termino.  
**S.** Ok.  
**D'S**. Él me preguntó si yo había producido el EP, obviamente le dijo que no, que solo lo había supervisado, en cuanto le dije quién lo había hecho se extrañó mucho ya que no había escuchado noticias tuyas desde hace mucho tiempo Santana.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**D'S.** Él quiere que yo le produzca el disco a Dani.  
**S.** En serio? Que bien. (un poco decepcionada)  
**D'S.** Pero quiere que tú seas la co-productora Santana.  
**S.** No es broma verdad?  
**D'S**. No lo es, solo hay un pequeño inconveniente para ti Santana.  
**S. **Cuál?  
**D'S**. Quiere que el disco se grabe en LA, tendrías que viajar para acá y quedarte todo el tiempo que tardemos en terminar el disco.

_Por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ninguna duda sobre mi respuesta.  
_  
**S.** No importa D, yo puedo viajar para allá.  
**D'S.** Genial, entonces las espero la próxima semana, la primera junta será el martes, por mail te pasaré todos los detalles, felicidades niñas, haremos una joya de disco ya lo verán.  
**S y D.** Siiiiii.

_Cuando la llamada terminó, empezamos a gritar y a saltar como locas de la felicidad, iríamos a LA a grabar un álbum completo, era lo mejor que nos había pasado a las dos en años._

**D.** Nos vamos a LA!  
**S.** Siiii no lo puedo creer.  
**D**. Tengo mil cosas que hacer, preparar todo, despedirme ayyyy que emoción.  
**S.** Yo igual, tengo que despedirme de los chicos, ir a la primera comunión de Beth para despedirme de ella y agradecerle a Isabelle por el trabajo.  
**D**. Estoy tan feliz, ya me voy Santana, tengo muchas cosas que preparar para el viaje.  
**S.** Si, por lo pronto conseguir boletos para el lunes, le diré a Rachel que nos ayude.  
**D**. Ok… (acercándose a la puerta) Santana (abriendo la puerta) me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo (abrazándome)  
**S.** Y tú a mí.  
_  
Cuando nos separamos del abrazo, Quinn estaba frente a nosotras con su portafolio y una expresión muy rara._

**D.** Hey Quinn.  
**Q. **Emmm hola Dani, perdón por interrumpirlas, regreso luego.  
**D.** Nooo, no nos interrumpes, de hecho ya me voy, nos vemos Santana, te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo.  
**S. **Ok Dani.  
**D.** Mil gracias Santana.  
**S. **Basta Dani.  
**D. **Bye Quinn.  
**Q. **Bye.

_Dani salió de mi departamento.  
_  
**S.** Vas a pasar?  
**Q. **Claro, perdón por venir tan temprano sin avisar.  
**S. **Ahh no te preocupes, vienes por André?  
**Q.** No, precisamente mmmm, al parecer tuviste una noche bastante ocupada.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Nada, Santana, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.  
**S.** Si es sobre no asistir a la fiesta de Beth, olvídalo claro que iré.**  
Q**. No es eso  
**S.** Entonces?**  
Q**. Podemos sentarnos?  
**S.** Claro.**  
Q**. Bien… es algo muy importante porque tiene que ver con Brittany.  
**S.** No entiendo.**  
Q**. Recuerdas al tipo que la atropelló?  
**S.** Dirás que la asesinó.  
**Q**. Bueno si, cuando empezó la lucha por la custodia de André, te hice firmar varios papeles… incluidos la demanda por asesinato contra Jason Montgomery, él es el asesino de Britt  
**S.** Qué diablos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Tu no quisiste demandarlo, pero yo no podía permitir que ese tipo se saliera con la suya y anduviera libre por ahí asesinando a más personas, así que te hice firmar la demanda sin que lo supieras, junto con un poder legal para poderte representar sin necesidad de que acudieras a la corte, también ofrecí mis servicios a los familiares de las demás víctimas, fue un caso muy difícil por las influencias y el poder del tipo ese, pero se hizo justicia y el malnacido ese no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie más, pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel.  
**S.** Tu hiciste eso por Britt?  
**Q**. Si, ella era mi amiga Santana , me dolió en el alma perderla, tenía que hacer justicia.  
**S.** Quinn…**  
Q**. Pero eso no es todo, mira.

_Quinn sacó unos papeles de si portafolio.  
_  
**Q.** No solo logré refundirlo en la cárcel, también conseguí que la mayoría de sus bienes fueran repartidos como compensación por la pérdida de sus seres queridos a los familiares de las víctimas, incluyendo a quienes dejó con graves secuelas.  
**S.** Qué quieres decir?  
**Q. **Aquí están los documentos que muestran la cantidad de dinero que se le otorgó a André.

_Cuando vi los ceros de ese documento casi se me salen los ojos.  
_  
**S.** Pero esto es muchísimo dinero. (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Ese tipo era multimillonario.  
**S.** Pero… yo no puedo aceptar esto, no, ni con todo este dinero él va a pagar la muerte de mi esposa, lo siento Quinn pero no lo quiero, dónalo o algo.  
**Q**. Lo siento Santana, como sabía de antemano tu respuesta, puse todo este dinero a nombre de tu hijo, es para su educación, pero cuando sea mayor de edad él sabrá qué hacer con él, obviamente tu como su madre, serás la albacea del dinero, también están a su nombre las escrituras de un departamento de lujo en TriBeCa en Manhattan.  
**S**. Quéeee? Un departamento donde vivió ese asesino?  
**Q.** Él no vivió ahí, es una de tantas propiedades que adquirió para rentarlas, por ahora está deshabitado, tú sabrás qué hacer, si alquilarlo o no.  
**S.** Estoy sin palabras… Quinn este era el gran caso por el que pasaste noches en vela y por el cual recibiste un ascenso en tu trabajo?  
**Q**. Si Santana, era algo que necesitaba hacer por Brittany, por ti y por mi hijo, él se quedó sin su madre gracias a ese infeliz, le di donde más le dolía, en su dinero, sé que eso jamás va a poder pagar un abrazo de Brittany para André, pero también sé que es para su futuro y ella lo aprobaría.  
**S.** No sé qué decirte Quinn… gracias por hacer esto por mi bebé.  
**Q.** Le prometí a Brittany que siempre cuidaría de él pasara lo que pasara y quiero cumplirlo.  
**S. **Lo sé (sonrisa triste).  
**Q.** Además quise venir a entregarte estos papeles antes de que… recuerdas lo que me pediste hace días sobre tu regreso a Lima… Santana yo…  
**S.** Ya no voy a regresar a Lima.  
**Q**. No?  
**S.** Nope, cambio de planes, me voy a LA. (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Si me voy con Dani para allá  
**Q.** Con Dani?  
**S.** Si haremos un disco.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**S.** Sip, resulta que al parecer si tengo talento, así que nos iremos el lunes.  
**Q.** Es para siempre?  
**S. **No lo sé.  
**Q. **Oh.. con Dani… ok… bueno me tengo que ir, voy a ayudarle a Shelby con algunas cosas de la fiesta de primera comunión de Beth.  
**S.** Ok, muchas gracias Quinn, ahora entiendo el por qué Brittany te hizo prometerle siempre cuidar de André, tu hijo te ama.  
**Q.** Por cierto dónde está?  
**S. **Dormido, cayó rendido.  
**Q. **Entonces lo dejaré dormir, mañana nos vemos.  
**S.** Está bien bye y nuevamente gracias por hacer justicia.  
**Q.** Era mi deber.

_Ese día hablé con Isabelle y ella me deseó toda la suerte del mundo, además me dijo que mi trabajo en Vogue estaba ahí por si algún día necesitaba volver._

_Al día siguiente nos preparamos mi hijo y yo para asistir a la primera comunión de Beth, la pequeñita se veía como toda una princesa con su vestido y su tocado impecables, me recordaba tanto a Quinn pero en delgado._

_Ya en la fiesta, me sorprendió bastante el que Leo no estuviera por ningún lado, pero tal vez Beth le había pedido a Quinn no llevarlo, un rato después la niña fue a hablar conmigo, se veía triste._

**Be.** Quinn me dijo que se van a LA.  
**S.** Si princesa, por un tiempo.  
**Be**. Pero… vas a volver?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Be.** Me lo prometes?  
**S.** Claro que si mi amor.  
**Q**. No le prometas algo que no vas a cumplir.  
**S.** Perdón? A diferencia de otras personas, yo si se cumplir mis promesas, Beth mi amor, te prometo que volveré, no apartaré a tu hermanito de ti.  
**Be.** Te creo Tía Tana, ven vamos a partir mi pastel.  
**S.** Vamos.

_De pronto vi a Rachel, Quinn y Mercedes hablando de nuevo, ahora su conversación parecía más tranquila que la del viernes por la noche, luego se me acercó Puck._

**P.** Hey López.  
**S. **Puckerman, tanto tiempo.  
**P.** Lo mismo digo, me acabo de enterar por Tina que te vas a LA a producir un disco.  
**S.** Ya lo sabe? Woow, que rápido se corren los chismes, pero si, me iré unas semanas.  
**P.** Y Quinn?  
**S. **Quinn? Por qué me preguntas por ella?  
**P. **No te hagas tonta Santana, sé que tú y ella tuvieron una relación.  
**S.** Pues sí pero eso está en el pasado.  
**P.** Es bueno saberlo.  
**S.** Ah sí por qué? Acaso la quieres recuperar? (levantando una ceja)  
**P.** Tal vez si, tal vez no, quien sabe.  
**S.** Mmmm pues para hacer eso, primero tendrías que lograr que ella se deshiciera de su novio Leo.  
**P.** Novio Leo? Yo no he visto a ningún Leo hoy con Quinn.  
**S.** Pues no sé por qué no vendría el nerd, pero créeme ella tiene novio.  
**P.** Mmmmm, la amas?  
**S.** Con todo mi corazón.  
P. Entonces se paciente, ella también te ama a ti.  
**S.** Ya no lo sé. (mueca)

_Me fui temprano de la fiesta, tenía muchas cosas por empacar, hablé con mi abogado para que notificara a servicios sociales mi cambio temporal de residencia, Rachel me ofreció quedarme en su casa y acepté._

_Justo antes de llegar a mi departamento fui al nuevo departamento lujoso de André, llegando ahí el lugar nos deslumbró tanto a mi hijo como a mí, era muy amplio, de dos pisos, tenía un jacuzzi en la terraza, él empezó a correr por todos lados, el departamento era perfecto para que él pudiera vivir ahí y divertirse a lo máximo, pero mi orgullo era más grande, así que ahí mismo me prometí trabajar más duro y llegar a ser un productora muy famosa para poderle dar todos los lujos del mundo a mi hijo._

_Al día siguiente antes de salir de casa, miré cada rincón de mi pequeño departamento, me dolía dejarlo, sería solo por unas semanas, pero aun así ahí había vivido tantas cosas hermosas y horribles, pero yo quería darle un buen futuro a mi hijo, así que tomé un gran respiro y salí de ahí, rumbo al aeropuerto._

_En ese lugar me encontré con Dani, Rachel y Chris que iba a despedirla, las 3 estábamos muy emocionadas, fuimos a la sala de espera, entonces se anunció el vuelo y nos dirigimos a abordar el avión._

**R.** Escuchaste eso?  
**S.** Qué?**  
R**. Creo que escuche Santaaana.  
**S.** Jajaja ay Rachel estás loca claro que no.  
**R**. Juro que escuché eso, recuerda que…  
**S.** Si si, que tienes un excelente oído. (rodando los ojos)

_Ya en el avión.  
_  
**R.** Que emoción las PezBerry vuelven a vivir juntas. (aplaudiendo efusivamente)  
**S.** No te emociones, solo será por unas semanas.**  
R**. Como sea, la pasaremos de maravilla ya lo verás.  
**S.** Eso espero, en LA tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que necesito lograr para darle a este pequeño rubio un futuro mucho mejor, además quiero que cuando sea todo un hombre, esté muy orgulloso de mi.**  
R**. Ya diste el primer paso Santana.  
**S.** Si… ahora a conquistar el mundo de la música.**  
R**. Si señor.

* * *

_**Ayyy tenía que incluir la canción de The Killers, medio la adapté, espero no haberla cagado jajajaja, por cierto, en ese video Dianna se ve mas que hermosa, chica mas perfecta no puede existir en el planeta, verdad de dios.**_

_**Ya se que Rachel es judía jajaja pero en mi fic casi todo se puede y por eso fue madrina de Beth.**_

_**Entonces, les gustó?**_

_**Sigan comentando, eso hace que las ideas vengan a mi con mayor facilidad.**_

_**Siento mis errores de siempre.**_


	28. Dos años de vida

_**Nuevo capítulo, una vez mas un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, he empezado a tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias, a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

_****_

**Capítulo 28. Dos años de vida.**__

_Una vez que llegamos a la ciudad de LA, el asistente personal de Rachel llamado Thomas llegó a recogernos al aeropuerto, nos llevó directo a casa de Rachel… llegando ahí._

**R.** Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.  
**D.** Humilde? Tu casa es hermosa Rachel, woooow.  
**S.** Te recuerdo que el Hobbit es una estrella de TV muy famosa.  
**D.** Tienes razón.  
**R.** Bueno, la verdad es que tanto trabajo merece su recompensa no?  
**An**. Mami, agua.  
**S**. Es la alberca mi amor… ay creo que tendré que enseñarte a nadar lo antes posible no sea que vaya a haber algún accidente.  
**R**. No te preocupes Santana , mañana vendrá alguien a colocar una protección para que André no caiga ahí accidentalmente.  
**S.** Gracias Rachel.  
**R.** Por cierto Dani, tu no escuchaste cuando íbamos a abordar el avión una voz que llamaba a Santana?  
**D.** No, de la emoción por volver a LA ni escuché nada.  
**S.** Sigues con lo mismo Berry?  
**R.** André mi amor, tu escuchaste que le gritaban a tu mami?  
**An.** Siiiii mamá Q.  
**R.** Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Cómo crees? Claro que no, lo que pasa es que mi hijo ya extraña a su madre.  
**An.** Mami y mamá Q?  
**S.** Está en NY.  
**An.** Mamá Q viene?  
**S.** Mmmm tal vez príncipe.  
**R.** Bueno vamos a que conozcan su habitación.  
**D.** Gracias por ofrecerme tu casa Rachel, te aseguro que solo será por unos días.  
**R.** Ya te dije que no te preocupes Dani, aquí hay suficiente espacio para los 4.  
_  
Luego de que termináramos de instalarnos, contacté por teléfono a D'Shon para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la junta del día siguiente._

**S.** Rachel, necesito una vez más tu ayuda.  
**R.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** No tenemos agente y necesitamos uno para lo del contrato y eso.  
**D.** Es verdad, cómo se me fue a olvidar.  
**R.** Ahhh no se preocupen, ahora mismo le llamo al mío y asunto resuelto, él estará más que feliz por firmar con ustedes para que las represente.  
**S y D.** Gracias.

_Ese día comimos en casa de Rachel, mi hijo estaba encantado con el pequeño jardín de la propiedad, además el clima en LA era excelente y para él el no usar suéter era fabuloso ya que los odiaba._

_Luego les platiqué lo que Quinn había hecho por Brittany.  
_  
**R.** Y qué piensas hacer con el departamento, te irás a vivir ahí?  
**S.** No lo creo, ya sé que el asesino de Britt, jamás vivió ahí, pero aun así, no estoy muy convencida de usarlo, pero por otra parte el departamento es prácticamente una casa, ahora que veo a mi hijo lo bien que la pasa en un lugar amplio, siento que tal vez después de todo no sea tan mala idea irme a vivir ahí con él, miren les enseñaré las fotos del lugar.

_Saqué mi celular.  
_  
**D.** Esto es un departamento? Es enorme.  
**R.** Wooow es hermoso el lugar, tienes que irte a vivir ahí.  
**S.** Pero dejar mi departamento? No lo se, amo mucho ese lugar.  
**R.** Ay Santana por favor, cuando pensabas regresar a Lima ni si quiera pensaste en lo que te iba a doler dejar tu departamento.  
**D.** Rachel tiene razón.  
**S.** Ya pues, no me regañen, es solo que no me gustaría dejarlo.  
**D.** Bueno, no tienes que dejarlo… tu departamento es perfecto para que instales ahí un estudio de grabación.  
**R**. Muy buena idea Dani.**  
D**. Puedes hacerle algunas modificaciones para equiparlo con las consolas y demás artefactos, también puedes hacer alguna pequeña sala de estar, donde puedas componer.  
**S.** Ya que lo mencionas, se escucha muy bien, el problema es con qué dinero haré eso.  
**D.** Con el que te paguen por mi disco puedes empezar, además ahora tu hijo es casi millonario, puedes tomar prestado algo de dinero de ahí y luego lo repones.  
**S.** No como crees, ese dinero es para su futuro.  
**D.** Pero lo estarías invirtiendo en algo productivo, ya que si no te animas a hacer eso, pues pídele un préstamo a tu papá.  
**S.** Esa opción me agrada más, pero no hay que adelantar nada, primero hay que ver, cuánto me van a pagar por coproducir tu disco.

_Sonó el teléfono de Rachel.  
_  
**R.** En serio? Ayy pobrecita, si Shelby gracias por avisar, yo le digo a Santana para que mañana le llame… gracias.  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**R.** Si, a la pequeña Beth le dio varicela, amaneció repleta de ronchas y con fiebre, tiene que guardar reposo por algunos días.  
**S.** Quéeeeee, ay dios mío, ayer mi hijo se la pasó con ella toda fiesta, André mi amor, te sientes bien? (tocándole la frente)  
**An.** Jejejej siiiiii.  
**S.** Deja te reviso, (quitándole la playera) pues creo que no tienes nada mi amor.  
**R.** Ay Santana que exagerada eh, además tarde o temprano él se contagiará de esa enfermedad.  
**S.** Mientras yo lo pueda evitar eso jamás sucederá.  
**R.** Por dios (rodando los ojos)

_A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos muy temprano para ir a la junta, Rachel llevaría a André con ella a los estudios de televisión, su asistente se encargaría de buscar una guardería y contratar una niñera personal para mi bebé._

_Antes de llegar a la disquera, llamé a Beth._

**S.** Hola princesa hermosa, cómo te sientes?  
**Be**. Tía Tanaaaa, que bueno que llamas, pues tengo mucha comezón, no me gusta, y tengo muchas ronchas las odio.  
**S.** Ay mi amor, lo siento tanto, estás tomando tu medicina?  
**Be**. Si mami Q me las da, ella me ha estado cuidando porque mami tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad por trabajo.  
**S.** Ohhh ya veo.  
**Be.** Quieres hablar con ella?  
**S.** No mí amor, así está bien.  
**Be.** Cuando regresas? Recuerda que me prometiste volver.  
**S.** Y lo haré princesa, pero primero tengo que estar aquí mucho tiempo porque estaré trabajando.  
**Be**. Entonces ya no te veré ni a André?  
**S.** Claro que sí, recuerda que en tres semanas más es cumpleaños de tu hermanito, le pediré permiso a tu mami para que puedas venir a su fiesta.  
**Be**. Siii yo quiero ir a celebrarlo con él, puede ir mi mami Q?  
**S.** Claro hermosa, ella también es mamá de André.  
**Be**. Entonces nos veremos en la fiesta de mi hermanito, gracias por llamar Tía Tana.  
**S.** De nada princesa y recuerda, toma todas tus medicinas aunque sepan horrible.  
**Be**. Jajajjaa lo haré.

_En las oficinas de la disquera…  
_  
**D.** Estoy muy nerviosa.  
**S.** Estamos.  
**E.** Santana, Dani?  
**S.** Esas somos nosotras.  
**E.** Hola, soy Edward, el agente de Rachel y a partir de hoy el de ustedes.  
**D.** Hola Edward.  
**E. **Pueden llamarme Ed, dejen los nervios de lado, que hoy es el inicio de una carrera más que exitosa.  
**S.** Tiene que ser así.  
**E.** Y así será.  
_  
Momentos más tarde nos llamaron a la sala de juntas, primeramente se enfocaron a Dani, le dejaron claro que por el momento solo sería firmada para un disco, dependiendo de sus resultados, le harían una mejor propuesta, Ed y ella accedieron, conmigo fue algo parecido, a diferencia de que yo tenía el respaldo de D'Shon, me firmaron para coproducir dos discos, el de Dani y el de una chica DJ que tendría colaboraciones con varios artistas del momento, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de lo que quería hacer con mi futuro y de inmediato accedí, el contrato fue bien remunerado, ahora necesitaba que varias de mis letras fueran incluidas en el álbum de Dani, para recibir regalías._

_Luego de la junta nos mostraron el estudio de grabación, era un poco más grande que el de NY, pero súper equipado, en ese instante comenzamos a trabajar en la preproducción del álbum, no había tiempo que perder, mi futuro como productora estaba en mis manos y no se me iba a escapar._

_Ese día regresamos algo tarde a la casa de Rachel, mi hijo en cuanto me vio no me soltó ni un instante, a pesar de que se había portado muy bien en los estudios de televisión, él decía haberme extrañado mucho._

**R.** Santana ya tengo la guardería perfecta, es un poco cara pero es excelente para André, además ahí le enseñarán a nadar.  
**S.** Pues cuánto cuesta la mensualidad?  
**R.** Esto.  
**S.** Pero qué demonios… es una guardería no una universidad Rachel, por dios esto es mucho dinero. (boca abierta)  
**R.** Pero es mi sobrino consentido él se merece lo mejor.  
**S.** Si pero ahora yo no puedo pagar esto, no sé cuándo me vayan a empezar a pagar en el trabajo.  
**R.** Ayy por eso no te preocupes, lo pagaremos entre las dos, por lo pronto te prestaré, además aquí les dan clases de arte desde muy pequeños, mira tienen cursos de baile, a André le encanta bailar, quien sabe tal vez en unos años más sea un bailarín profesional.  
**S.** A mí me gustaría que fuera Rockero y que tuviera muuuchas mujeres a su alrededor y que me compartiera algunas.  
**R.** Y si es gay?  
**S**. Ehhh emmmm pues… ok ok si fuera gay entonces quiero que sea Rockero rodeado de muuuuchos hombres babeando por él.  
**R**. Jajajaja estás loca Santana, en fin, entonces lo inscribimos aquí?  
**S.** Está bien y la niñera?  
**R**. Esa la mandan pasado mañana.  
**S.** Qué edad tiene?  
**R.** No lo sé por?  
**S.** Ojalá sea joven y de buen culo.  
**R.** Ayyy Santana!  
_  
A la mañana siguiente, Rachel y yo fuimos directo a llevar a André a la guardería, la señorita Lawrence quien era la directora del lugar, nos mostró las instalaciones y eran fenomenales, ahora el cobro excesivo de la mensualidad tenía sentido._

**R.** Qué dices?  
**S. **Sí, me gusta para mi hijo.  
**SL**. Entonces vamos a firmar la papelería?  
**S.** Vamos.

_Cuando terminamos de firmar la infinidad de formularios para inscribir a mi bebé, fuimos a llevar a André a su salón de clases._

**An**. Noooo mami noooo yo voy tigooo noooo mami.  
**S.** Mi amor, te va a gustar aquí, mira es como tu otra guardería, harás muchos amiguitos.  
**An.** Noooo nooooo quiero mamá Q, mamá Q!  
**S.** Príncipe, mamá Q está trabajando, por favor no llores, te vas a divertir mucho, vas a bailar.**  
An**. Nooooo no vayas mami noooooo. (abrazándome fuerte)  
**R.** Esto es tan desgarrador (llorando exageradamente)  
**S.** Rachel, tú y tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no me están ayudando en nada.  
**R.** Es que no puedo soportar verlo así.  
**S.** Ni yo, pero para su desgracia tiene una mamá pobre que necesita trabajar mucho para darle de comer, escúchame bien André López-Pierce, te vas a quedar aquí, obedecerás a tu maestra, te portarás muy bien y podrás jugar lo que quieras, en la tarde regreso por ti e iremos a casa de tía Rachel, ok?  
**An**. Si (sollozando)  
**S.** Te amo André, solo serán unas horas, te lo prometo.  
**An**. Amo mami (abrazándome)  
**S. **Mi chiquito, ahora ve con tu maestra.

_Mientras mi hijo tomaba de la mano a su nueva maestra, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules, le mandé un beso y junto con Rachel salí apresuradamente del lugar, ya estando en la calle me puse a llorar tan ridículamente como mi amiga, hasta nos abrazamos para consolarnos._

**S.** Dios, cada que me tengo que separar de él es una tortura.  
**R.** Te comprendo.  
**S.** Pero lo hago por él, para su futuro.  
**R.** Lo se Santana y sé que él jamás te lo reprochará, al contrario, estará muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S.** Ojalá.

_Afortunadamente mi hijo se acopló bastante rápido a su nueva guardería, tanto así que después no quería salir de ahí, además empezó con sus clases de natación lo que me dejaba más tranquila, resulta que la niñera no era como me la imaginaba toda sexy, al contrario era una señora como de 50 años, pero muy tierna, inmediatamente le cayó muy bien a mi hijo._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos semanas y media de mi estadía en LA, la preproducción del disco iba viento en popa, en una semana más empezaríamos con las grabaciones, por otra parte, empezamos a organizar la fiesta por el cumpleaños 2 de mi bebé, mandamos invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos, a mis padres y a los de Brittany, por su puesto Abby fue la única que confirmó su presencia, nuevamente viajaría junto con mis padres._

_A regañadientes tuve que llamar a Quinn para participarle de la fiesta.  
_  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Hey Q, que tal, disculpa que te llame, pero lo hago para recordarte que la próxima semana nuestro hijo cumple dos años, le haré una fiesta en casa de Rachel, me encantaría que pudieras venir a celebrarlo con él.  
**Q**. Claro que si Santana, no me perdería por nada del mundo la fiesta de mi bebé.  
**S.** Ya le avisé a Shelby, pero me dijo que ella no podrá asistir, podrías traer contigo a Beth?.  
**Q.** Sabes que sí.  
**S.** Ok… entonces nos vemos aquí la próxima semana.  
**Q.** Nos vemos.

_En esos días Chris hizo su aparición en la casa de Rachel, según él iba a ayudarnos con la organización de la fiesta, pero yo sabía perfectamente que solo quería ver a su novia, me dio mucho gusto verlo otra vez, extrañaba bastante a mi amigo._

_Dos días antes de la fiesta, no tuve que ir a trabajar, así que aprovechamos que el clima estaba agradable para disfrutar de un día en la alberca, Chris, se ofreció a cuidar de mi hijo, ya que aún no sabía nadar muy bien, mientras tanto Rachel, Dani y yo decidimos tomar algo de sol._

_Sin previo aviso, Quinn y Beth se presentaron en casa de Rachel, en cuanto mi hijo vio a su madre se volvió loco, queriendo salir de la alberca._

**An.** Mamá Q, mamá Q!  
**C.** Hey amiguito, espera.  
**An**. Mamá Q.!

_Tuve que acercarme para tomar a mi hijo y secarlo antes de que fuera al encuentro de su madre.  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q!  
**Q.** Hey mi príncipe hermoso, mi bebito, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. (cargándolo)  
**An**. Amo mami Q.  
**Q.** Te amo más mi cielo, mira quién está aquí, tu hermanita Beth.  
**An**. Beeee, ven amos beca, ven.  
**Be**. A dónde?  
**S. **Que vayan a la alberca.  
**Be.** Pero no traigo traje de baño.  
**R.** Eso tiene solución.  
**S.** Rachel sé que eres un hobbit, pero aun así no creo que alguno de tus trajes de baño le queden a Beth.  
**R.** Ja ja jaaaa que graciosa Satanás, como sabía que Beth vendría, compré algunos, ahora vuelvo.

_Mientras Rachel entró a la casa, sentí la mirada de Quinn clavada en mí.  
_  
**S.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola San.

_Estaba casi segura de que a pesar de que traía lentes oscuros estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada, lo cual me sorprendió ya que ella tenía novio.  
_  
**S.** Cómo estuvo el vuelo?  
**Q.** Bien gracias.  
**S. **Ven a tomar el sol con nosotras, hey Dani mira quién está aquí.  
**D.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**S. **También está Chris ahí en la alberca.  
**Q.** Hola Chris.  
**C. **Hola.

_Mi amigo algo descortés siguió nadando.  
_  
**Q**. Y cómo van con el disco?  
**S.** Bien verdad Dani.  
**D.** Si, Santana y D'Shon son los mejores productores del mundo (acariciando mi mano)  
**Q.** Oh..  
**R. **Listo, aquí están los trajes de baño, vayan a cambiarse.  
**Q.** Vayan?  
**R.** Claro, también traje para ti.

_De tan solo imaginarme ver a Quinn en traje de baño, casi me desmayo.  
_  
**Q.** Mmm no lo sé Rachel.  
**R.** No seas tímida por dios, anda ve.  
**Q.** Ok, Beth amor, ven vamos.

_Y sucedió, Quinn y sus perfectas abdominales con su más perfecto trasero, hicieron presencia en la alberca, casi se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión, así que lo mejor que pude hacer para medio disimular lo que me estaba provocando, fui directo a zambullirme a la alberca._

**C.** Jajajjaja se te cae la baba Santana.  
**S. **Cállate idiota.  
**C.** Jajajaj al parecer la rubia maléfica sigue teniendo ese efecto en ti.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar ok? Ya no te burles, además ella tiene novio recuérdalo.  
**C.** Cierto, por qué no traería al nerd?  
**S.** No lo sé y no quiero saberlo.  
**An**. Mamiiii.  
**S. **Dime.  
**An**. Yo nado.  
**S. **Ok ven acá, vamos a que nades, sabes nadar Beth?  
**Be.** Sí.  
**S.** Ok entra a la alberca, el agua está riquísima.

_Momentos más tarde todos estábamos dentro de la alberca, pero pude notar que en un extremo de ésta, Rachel y Quinn hablaban muy misteriosamente._

**S.** Esas dos se traen algo.  
**C. **Tú crees?  
**S. **Claro, míralas.  
**C. **Pues en un rato más intentaré que Rachel me suelte toda la sopa.  
**S.** Te lo agradecería.  
**D.** Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?  
**C.** Que aquellas dos se traen algo.  
**D.** Si es algo de Leo.  
**S**. Cómo lo sabes?**  
D**. Escuché que Quinn lo nombró.  
**C**. Creen que ya hayan terminado?  
**S**. Quién sabe.

_Esa noche André no quiso dormir conmigo, quería hacerlo con Quinn, así que les cedí a ellos la cama y yo iba rumbo al sofá._

**D.** Hey Santana ven a quedarte conmigo, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer y vas a estar toda adolorida.  
**S. **Tienes razón, vamos.

_En la habitación de Dani.  
_  
**D.** Cómo te sientes de volverla a ver?  
**S.** Pues… algo si te puedo decir, la sigo amando.  
**D.** Se lo dirás?  
**S. **No, ella no me cree, estamos mejor así, todos ustedes tenían razón, lo de nosotras no estaba destinado a ser.  
**D.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Ya no importa.

_Al día siguiente, todos a excepción de Dani, salimos a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta, mis padres llamaron para avisar que ya estaba en la ciudad hospedados en un hotel de la ciudad, quedamos de pasar por ellos y Abby para irnos a comer todos juntos._

_Compramos muchas cosas, André quería ser Superman, así que el tema de la fiesta sería de él, le compramos su disfraz y uno de la mujer maravilla para Beth, luego fuimos por mis padres y de ahí a un restaurante._

**Be.** Mami Q, podemos ir a los juegos?  
**Q.** No se mi amor.  
**Ab**. Yo puedo cuidarlos.  
**Q. **Segura Abby?  
**Ab**. Claro.  
**Q. **Está bien, vayan.  
**S.** Te portas bien André.  
**An**. Sí.

_Abby y los niños se alejaron.  
_  
**M.** Tu hija es preciosa Quinn, Santana tenía razón.  
**Q.** Gracias Maribel.  
**A. **Si, puedo decir que prácticamente es un clon tuyo.  
**Q. **Bueno a su edad yo estaba empezando a engordar, afortunadamente con ella no pasará lo mismo.  
**S**. Beth esta rodeada de amor Q, tu situación era diferente.  
**Q**. Cierto.  
**M.** Rachel tienes un novio muy guapo.  
**C.** Verdad que si señora Maribel?  
**R.** Chris!  
**M.** Y muy gracioso, pero no me digas señora, solo dime Maribel.  
**C.** Ok Maribel.  
**A.** Mija, dónde está tu novia?  
**S.** Mi novia?  
**A.** No te hagas tonta, pues Dani.  
**S.** Ahhh papá ella no es mi novia, es mi ex novia.  
**A.** Bueno, pero ya sabes lo que se dice por ahí, donde hubo fuego…  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**A.** Y tú Quinn tienes novio?  
**Q.** No.

_Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido al escuchar eso.  
_  
**Q.** Terminé un noviazgo con un chico de mi trabajo, no funcionó, ya saben.  
**M**. Cuanto lo siento hija, pero no te preocupes, eres muy hermosa y en cualquier momento encontrarás al chico indicado.  
**A.** Maribel tiene razón, pero aparte de lo hermosa, eres muy inteligente y una excelente abogada, Santana ya nos platicó lo que hiciste por mi nieto y Brittany, muchas gracias.  
**Q.** No agradezcas Andrés, era algo que necesitaba hacer, Brittany era muy amiga mía.  
**M**. Si ustedes tres eran inseparables, me encantaba tenerlas en casa  
**Q.** Si, fueron tiempos muy lindos.  
**S. **Pero como todo en esta vida, se acabaron.  
**A.** Ay mija, eso sonó muy amargo.  
**S.** Pero es la verdad.

_Estaba feliz de que Quinn ya no fuera novia de ese tipo, pero también sabía que eso no significaba que ella y yo regresaríamos ya que ella no creía en mi amor._

_Continuamos charlando con mis padres, hasta que se hizo tarde y nos despedimos, al día siguiente todos empezaron a llegar desde temprano, a excepción de Puck a quien no se le otorgó permiso, mi hijo estaba feliz, invitamos a varios de sus compañeritos de guardería, la casa estaba llenísima._

_De pronto la madre de uno de los amiguitos de André, me llamó._

**S.** Hola Rose.  
**R. **Que hermosa fiesta, tu hijo está feliz.  
**S. **Si, era justo lo que quería para él este día.  
**R.** Puedes llamarlo para saludarlo?  
**S.** Claro… André mi amor, ven mira la mamá de Ricky te quiere saludar.

_André se acercó a nosotras de la mano de Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Saluda a Rose príncipe.  
**An**. Hola.  
**R. **Que hermoso estás, hola señorita mucho gusto (mirando a Quinn).  
**Q.** Hola, mi nombre es Quinn  
**An**. Mamá Q.  
**Q. **Así es, soy la otra madre de André.  
**R. **Otra madre?  
**S. **Sí.  
**R.** Ohh ahora comprendo, se divorciaron cierto? Lo siento mucho chicas, realmente hacen una linda pareja, ojalá puedan arreglar su matrimonio, bueno, iré a vigilar a mi hijo.

_Rose se alejó.  
_  
**Q.** Divorciadas?  
**S.** Yo no le dije nada.  
**Q**. Santana, ya no estoy más con Leo.  
**S.** Si, ayer lo dijiste.  
**Q.** Santana necesito….

_Hola chicas.  
_  
_Voltee y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la mirada de Mercedes, yo no la había invitado a la fiesta, pero me imaginé quién lo hizo.  
_  
**Q.** Hola Mercedes.  
**S.** Hey hola.  
**Me**. Traje un regalo para André.  
**S.** Gracias, lo iré a poner en la mesa de regalos.

_Me alejé de ahí no quería ver la cara de la persona que en gran medida tuvo la culpa de que mi relación con la mujer que amaba se fuera al caño._

_Se llegó la hora de apagar las velas del pastel, Quinn y yo estábamos al lado de nuestro pequeñito, si no conociera la realidad de nuestra relación actual, podría jurar que éramos una familia feliz._

_Entré a la casa para ir al baño, por los pasillos me encontré con Mercedes._

**Me.** Santana podemos hablar?  
**S.** Hablar de qué?'  
**Me**. Sobre la última conversación que tuvimos.  
**S.** Ahhh eso, pues no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar.  
**Me.** Santana de verdad lo siento, sé que no debí de haberme comportado así contigo, no tenía derecho a meterme entre tú y Quinn, es solo que no sé, me pareció muy pronto, ya sabes yo tengo una educación religiosa algo estricta, pero después me di cuenta de que yo no tenía por qué juzgarlas, el amor es el amor y se da cuando uno menos se lo espera, además recordé una conversación que tuve con Brittany, después de lo que me pidió si moría.

**Flashback.  
**  
_**Me.**__ Ya terminaste de empacar?  
__**B.**__ Si ya.  
__**Me**__. Brittany desde ayer me tienes preocupada, pasa algo contigo?  
__**B**__. No, por?  
__**Me.**__ Pues empezaste a hablar sobre la muerte y..  
__**B.**__ Ahhh eso, bueno no sé, solo se me ocurrió.  
__**Me**__. Has hablado con Santana sobre algo así?  
__**B.**__ No, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz.  
__**Me**__. Santana es feliz, tú la haces feliz.  
__**B.**__ Pero tal vez no pueda hacerla feliz para siempre, si eso pasara, sé que ella, le entregará su corazón a la persona indicada, en el momento indicado, tal vez sea otra rubia, a ella le gustan las rubias.  
__**Me**__. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando Brittany, mejor ve por tu equipaje y vámonos que perdemos el vuelo.  
__**B.**__ Ok, podemos pasar por un churro antes de ir al aeropuerto?  
__**Me**__. Está bien.  
__**B. **__Yupi._

**Fin del flasback.  
**  
**Me.** Quise hablar contigo en la fiesta que organizó Kurt pero tú me evitaste todo el tiempo, de verdad siento mucho lo que hice.  
**S.** Está bien Mercedes, no te preocupes, además no tiene caso que tú y yo estemos molestas por algo que duró tan poquito.  
**Me.** Pero pueden reconciliarse.  
**S.** No, ella no me cree y yo ya no haré nada por recuperarla.  
**Me.** Pero cómo? Quinn no ha hablado contigo?  
**S.** Y de qué se supone que tiene que hablar conmigo?  
**Me.** Pues de lo que ….  
**R.** Ayyy por fin las encuentro, anda Santana, André ya quiere romper la piñata.  
**S.** Ya voy, solo entro al baño.  
**R.** Ven Mercedes, vamos.  
**Me**. Pero…Santana… ok, vamos.

_Después de algunas horas, la fiesta terminó, los invitados se retiraron y solo quedamos ahí, mis padres, mi cuñada y mi grupo de amigos.  
_  
**M.** Estuvo hermosa la fiesta, felicidades hija.  
**S.** Agradécele también a Rachel, ella tuvo mucho que ver en todos los detalles,  
**M.** Gracias hija.  
**R.** No fue nada, todo lo hice por mi sobrino favorito.  
**A.** Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos que tomar el avión a Lima a primera hora.  
**M**. Tienes razón.  
**S.** Gracias por venir papitos.  
**A.** No podíamos faltar a los dos años de mi único nieto.  
**S.** Gracias por venir Abby.  
**Ab.** Siempre que me invites a algo relacionado con mi sobrino estaré presente, tomé muchas fotos para mostrárselas a mis papás.  
**S.** Recuerda que en navidad iré a Lima y puedes llevar a André a casa con tus papás.  
**Ab.** Si lo sé, ellos están muy entusiasmados porque se llegue navidad.  
**S.** Cuídate mucho.  
**Ab**. Lo haré, gracias por todo Santana.

_Mis padres y mi cuñada regresaron al hotel, Quinn tenía en su regazo a mi hijo, lo estaba durmiendo, Beth estaba junto a ellos._

**S.** Quinn.  
**Q**. Dime.  
**S.** Gracias por venir a la fiesta, es increíble lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, nuestro André cumplió dos años de vida.  
**Q.** Recuerdas cuando era un pequeñito que solo quería comer?  
**S.** Si, era un tragón. Quinn mañana no podré despedirme de ti porque me iré temprano a trabajar.  
**Q**. Ok (soltando el aire) Santana podemos hablar?  
**S.** Sobre qué?  
**Q**. Quiero decirte…  
**D**. Santana, te llaman de la disquera.  
**S.** A esta hora?  
**D**. Sip…

_Fui a contestar.  
_  
**D.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** Solo llamaron para avisar que mañana hay una junta con la DJ a la que le voy a coproducir el disco.  
**D**. Oh… interesante.  
**S.** Quinn me tengo que ir a dormir, de nuevo gracias por venir, irás a Lima en navidad?  
**Q**. No lo sé.  
**S.** Bueno, si vas, allá nos vemos.  
**Q**. Ok.

_A la mañana siguiente antes de que el sol saliera, Dani y yo partimos a la disquera._

Empezamos a grabar algunas voces, hasta que un ejecutivo, nos interrumpió.

**E.** Santana, vamos a la sala de juntas, quiero que conozcas a DJ Heks.  
**S.** Heks? Qué es eso?  
**E.** Es su nombre artístico, al parecer es bruja en holandés.  
**S.** Ohh.. vamos pues…  
**E.** Ven Dani, quiero que tú también la conozcas, tal vez puedas grabar algo con ella.  
**D.** Vamos.

_Llegamos a la sala de juntas, Dani y yo estamos bromeando de cualquier cosa cuando de pronto, la DJ, hizo su entrada._

_Era una chica muy blanca de cabello castaño, con mechas rubias, que caían sobre sus hombros, de cuerpo delgado pero con lindas curvas y su rostro… parecía Emma Watson pero algo ruda._

**D.** Dios mío, ahora sé por qué le dicen bruja, ya me embrujó esta hermosa.  
**S**. Cierto… y con ella voy a trabajar.  
**D.** Qué envidia me das.  
**S.** Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que ella sea de nuestro equipo.  
**D.** Tienes razón.

_El Ejecutivo y la DJ se acercaron.  
_  
**E.** Chicas, ella es DJ Heks, con quien Santana (señalándome) trabajará.  
**H.** Hola chicas, pueden llamarme Hayden ese es mi nombre real  
**D.** Hola Hayden, que gusto conocerte yo soy Dani.  
**H.** El gusto es mío, entonces Santana, tú serás mi coproductora?  
**S**. Así es.  
**H**. Súper, definitivamente será un placer trabajar contigo.  
**S.** Jejejeje espero que sí. (sonrojada)  
**E.** Hayden, ven te presentaré a otros ejecutivos.  
**H.** Estamos en contacto Santana.

_Se alejaron.  
_  
**D**. Uhhhh la brujita ya escogió a su próxima víctima para un hechizo.  
**S.** De qué hablas?  
**D.** No te hagas tonta Santana, te estaba coqueteando, hasta te pusiste nerviosa.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**D.** Entonces el sudor en tus manos es por el calor?  
**S. **Bueno, ok no voy a negar que es hermosa.  
**D.** Creo que por fin encontraste al amor de tu vida Santana.  
**S. **No digas tonterías por favor, apenas la conozco.  
**D.** Bueno… uno nunca sabe.

_Pude darme cuenta claramente que DJ Heks, me miraba y sonreía en cada oportunidad que tenía, realmente me ponía nerviosa, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no me pasaba con una chica, ella me gustaba y mucho._

* * *

_**Bueno este capítulo estuvo leve pero por ahí me dijeron que no adelantara mucho las cosas para que no terminara pronto el fic, así eso hice, de todos modos aún le quedan algunos capítulos ya verán.**_

_**Sigan comentando y enviando sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	29. Regalo de Navidad

**No se quién está mas engachado con esta historia si ustedes o yo jajaja, tenía que publicar esto...**

**Alex. André nació un 5 de diciembre (fecha importante para mi) y pues la navidad es 3 semanas después.**

**Ojalá les guste,  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Regalo de Navidad.  
**_  
Después de conocer a Hayden, ya no la vi más en todo el día, así que pude trabajar tranquilamente en el álbum de Dani, las dos escribimos letras estupendas, D'Shon nos felicitó varias veces, hice algunas de amor dedicadas a Quinn, unas de pérdida de amor dedicadas a Brittany y para qué negarlo? También dedicadas a Fabray, cuando quería escribir sobre la felicidad, simplemente pensaba en la sonrisa de mi hijo y la inspiración venía enseguida hacia mí._

_Dani le mostró a D'Shon mi canción Just Another Girl dedicada a Quinn, él insistió en que Dani la incluyera en el álbum, yo no estaba muy segura, sentí que esa canción era muy personal como para que saliera a la luz pública, pero al escuchar el demo que hicimos como dueto, estaba más que convencido de incluirla, así que me insistió para que volviéramos a grabar la canción a dúo, al final tuve que aceptar, se lo debía a D'Shon por la oportunidad que me había dado._

_Pasó una semana y entonces Hayden, hizo presencia en el estudio de grabación, de inmediato me empecé a sentir muy nerviosa._

**H.** Hola chicas, cómo va su trabajo?  
**D. **Hola Hayden, muy bien, vamos un poco lentos, apenas estamos montando las melodías con los músicos, pero queremos que la calidad del álbum sea impresionante.  
**H.** Santana, cuánto tiempo más vas a trabajar en el disco?  
**S.** Bueno eso depende, la mitad del disco de Dani está a mi cargo, pero aun así estamos trabajando en equipo con D'Shon, además ya se vienen las vacaciones de navidad, no se, tal vez para finales de enero, principios de febrero. (alzando los hombros)  
**H.** Hasta febrero? Te recuerdo que también tienes que producir mi disco, ansío comenzar a trabajar contigo, sé que eres una escritora increíble y lo que necesito son letras, ya sabes de la música y las mezclas yo me ocupo.  
**S.** Bueno entonces eso lo tendremos que hablar con la disquera, no me han pasado las fechas de cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar en tu álbum.  
**H**. Mmmm bueno, lo consultaré con los ejecutivos.  
**S.** Si eso será lo mejor.  
**H.** Por cierto Santana, te ves muy caliente con esos jeans y tu gorra deportiva.  
**S.** Ah si? Jejejeje gracias.  
**H.** Tomarán algún descanso para comer?  
**S. **Si supongo que sí.  
**H.** Excelente, les traeré algo de mi restaurant favorito de comida rápida.  
**S. **No es necesario que te molestes.  
**H**. No es molestia, me encantaría salir a comer contigo por ahí, pero sé que hoy no te despegarás del estudio, así que comeré contigo aquí.  
**S.** Ohh, gracias.  
**H.** Bueno, vuelvo en un rato más.

_Hayden salió del estudio.  
_  
**D.** Tierra llamando a Santana, tierra llamando a Santana!  
**S.** Basta!  
**D.** Jajajaja si vieras tu rostro en este instante, woooow, me sorprendes Santana López, la dj sí que te tiene embrujada.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**D.** Claro que sí, te pusiste como tomate cuando te dijo lo bien que te veías hoy.  
**S.** Mmmm bueno como sea.  
**D.** Como sea nada, Santana esa chica te está echando los perros descaradamente.  
**S.** Si?  
**D.** Siiiii, deberías de seguirle la corriente.  
**S. **Pero yo ahorita no quiero una relación formal.  
**D.** Y quién está hablando de una relación formal? Santana algo de diversión no te caería nada mal después de todo lo mal que la has pasado.  
**S.** Emmm y Quinn?  
**D.** Quinn empezó a salir a las 2 semanas de haber roto contigo, Santana eso fue hace casi dos meses, no tiene nada de malo, además Hayden es preciosa.  
**S. **Ay no sé, además apenas la conozco.  
**D.** Bueno en un rato más viene para acá, conversa con ella.

_Dos horas después DJ Heks regresó con un montón de comida para todos, entonces ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un rincón del estudio para comer y charlar conmigo.  
_  
**H.** Entonces esta es tu primera oportunidad como productora?  
**S.** Pues… algo así, aunque hace años trabajé para D'Shon en el álbum debut de Mercedes Jones, de hecho su primer gran éxito es letra mía, también trabajé con él en el álbum de uno de los chicos que ganó el concurso de la voz.  
**H.** Tu escribiste ese rolón de Mercedes? Esa canción es lo máximo, de hecho tengo una mezcla de ella y la toco en mis conciertos.  
**S. **En serio?  
**H.** Siii, te la voy a mostrar para que me des tu opinión.  
**S. **Ok.  
**H.** Bueno esta será la primera ocasión en que yo haga un álbum con colaboraciones de artistas, antes ellos me llamaban, pero ahora será al revés y quiero que sea todo un éxito.  
**S.** Lo será.**  
H.** Contigo a mi lado, es un hecho.  
**S. **Jejejejeje. (nerviosa)  
**H.** Y dime Santana, tienes novio?  
**S.** Nope.  
**H.** Por qué? Eres extremadamente caliente.  
**S.** Jejejjee gracias, pero no tengo novio, porque no me gustan los hombres, soy lesbiana.  
**H**. En serio? Ohhh cielos gracias, gracias a todos los astros.  
**S.** Eh?  
**H.** Jajajja vas a decir que estoy loca, pero desde la primera vez que te vi, le pedí a los astros que te gustaran las chicas, yo también soy lesbiana.  
**S. **En serio?  
**H.** Si y desde que te vi me encantaste.  
**S. **Jejejeje ohhh. (más nerviosa)  
**H.** Pero… no me digas que tienes novia por favor.  
**S.** No.

_Sonó mi teléfono.  
_  
**S.** Perdón, iré a contestar.

_Terminó la llamada.  
_  
**H.** Todo bien?  
**S.** Si, era de la guardería de mi hijo para avisarme que habrá un festival con motivo de la navidad y él fue elegido para ser parte de él.  
**H.** Hijo? Tienes un hijo?  
**S.** Si, acaba de cumplir dos años.  
**H.** Te violaron?  
**S.** Quéeee? No, para nada, verás… mi esposa y yo decidimos tener un hijo, entonces me implantaron un ovulo fecundado de ella y 9 meses después di a luz a André.  
**H.** Estás casada? Oh cielos, caliente, lesbiana… era demasiado bello para ser verdad.  
**S.** Soy viuda.  
**H.** Viuda?  
**S.** Sí.  
**H.** Lo siento mucho Santana.  
**S.** No te preocupes, ha sido difícil, pero gracias a mi hijo y a… bueno a mis amigos lo he estado superando.  
**H.** Sabes? Me llevo bien con los niños, tengo varios sobrinos, me encantaría conocer a tu hijo.  
**S.** Claro, algún día.  
**H.** Por cierto el fin de semana tocaré en uno de los antros más famosos de la ciudad, me encantaría que fueras a verme y no se tal vez tomarte una copa conmigo.  
**S.** Bueno no lo sé yo…..  
**H.** Piénsalo, me encantaría pasar toda la noche contigo. (guiñándome un ojo)  
**S.** Jejejejjeje. (mucho más nerviosa)

_Ese día salimos algo tarde del estudio de grabación, mientras regresábamos a casa de Rachel, le platiqué todo a Dani y ella intentaba por todos los medios de convencerme de ir al antro ese.  
_  
**S.** Ya te dije que no estoy segura.  
**D.** Santana, solo te pidió que la fueras a ver, no te pidió ser su novia.  
**R.** Pasa algo?  
**D.** Si, la dj con la que Santana trabajará, que es guapísima y ha estado coqueteando descaradamente con ella, la acaba de invitar a verla tocar el fin de semana y aquí mi amiga no quiere ir.  
**C.** Estás demente Santana? Dile que siiiii.  
**S.** Pero apenas la conozco.  
**C.** Entonces es una gran oportunidad para que la empieces a conocer más.  
**S.** Es que.  
**R.** No, no y nooooo. (gritando)  
**C.** Cómo qué no?  
**R.** No, Santana no puedes hacer eso, tu amas a Quinn.  
**C.** Rachel, esa rubia maléfica la botó y no le cree nada a mi amiga.  
**R.** Pero tú la amas Santana, solo necesitas hablar tranquilamente con ella y aclarar las cosas.**  
C**. A ver y por qué tendría Santana que hablar con ella, cuando Quinn jamás la quiso escuchar?**  
D**. Buen punto.  
**R**. Pues… porque si, o sea ustedes están destinadas a estar juntas.  
**S.** Ay Rachel esa ni tú te la crees.  
**C. **Santana tiene razón mi amor.  
**R.** Pero la amas, en serio te sentirías a gusto al salir con alguien más en tan poco tiempo?  
**C.** Quinn salió con alguien más a las dos semanas.  
**R**. Christopher!  
**C**. Qué? Es la verdad. (alzando los hombros)  
**D**. Mi instinto lésbico me dice que ella por lo pronto quiere acostarse contigo, se le ve el deseo en la mirada, podría jurar que te desnuda con ella.  
**S.** En serio?  
**D.** Ay Santana, que ha pasado contigo? Pareces otra, antes te darías cuenta de eso a kilómetros de distancia.  
**S. **Mmmm. (mueca)  
**C.** Qué edad tienes Santana?  
**S.** Ya lo sabes.  
**C.** No en serio dímela.  
**S.** 24 años.  
**C.** De los cuales los últimos 2 has estado sufriendo y sufriendo, eres joven, hermosa, inteligente y esa chica babea por ti, por qué no regalarte un poco de diversión después de tanta angustia? Además eres soltera, no te vendría nada mal un buen acostón, al contrario, te ayudaría a desestresarte.  
**D.** Chris tiene algo de razón, el sexo casual no es tan malo.  
**S.** Pues…  
**R.** No lo puedo creer de ustedes dos, cómo pueden estar dándole consejos a Santana de este tipo? Chris, no sabes lo mucho que me decepcionas.  
**C.** Pero por qué?  
**R.** Porque siento que todo lo que le estas aconsejando a Santana ya lo has hecho tuuuu.  
**C.** Pues lo hice cuando era soltero, ahora sabes que te soy 100% fiel.  
**R.** Aun así me decepcionas, Santana, no dejes que estos dos sean una mala influencia, tu amas a Quinn y ella a ti.  
**C.** Si por eso a las dos semanas se hizo novia de otro.  
**R.** Christopher.!  
**C.** Mira Rachel, esa rubia destrozó el corazón de mi amiga, no tiene por qué pensar en ella si tiene ganas de acostarse con otra mujer, de seguro ella hizo lo mismo con su ex novio, así que en vez de hablarle sobre el amor que supuestamente le tiene Quinn y que no se ve por ningún lado, deberías de animarla para que salga con esa Dj.  
**R.** Nunca haré eso, ah y Christopher, hoy duermes en el sofá, no te quiero en mi recámara.  
**C.** Qué?  
**S.** Rachel no te enojes con él.  
**R.** Buenas noches.

_Rachel exagerado como siempre, se dirigió a su habitación.  
_  
**S.** Ay Chris siento mucho que por mi culpa ustedes dos hayan peleado.  
**C.** Rachel debe de comprender de que tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida.  
**D.** Chris tiene razón en eso y en que eres muy joven, Santana, nosotros solo te estamos dando una opinión, pero al final tú eres la que decidirá qué hacer con su vida, pero para serte sincera, yo no dudaría ni un segundo al menos en aceptar la invitación a verla tocar.  
**S.** Está bien, lo pensaré.  
**C.** Algo es algo.

_A la mañana siguiente mientras Dani mi hijo y yo desayunábamos, Chris bajó las escaleras con todo y maletas.  
_  
**S.** Chris pensé que te quedarías unos días más.  
**C.** Ese era el plan.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**C.** Rachel terminó anoche conmigo.  
**S y D**. Quéeeee?  
**C. **Si, al parecer no soy el tipo de chico que ella necesita.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer, esa Hobbit no puede hacer eso, tú eres un chico extraordinario.  
**C.** Gracias Santana, pero Rachel no piensa lo mismo, ayer mis comentarios fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, regreso a NY, afortunadamente pude conseguir un boleto para medio día, pueden darme un aventón antes de ir a la disquera?  
**D.** Claro que sí.  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo, esa enana me va a escuchar.  
**C.** Santana, déjalo así no tiene caso.

_Entré a la habitación de Rachel y la encontré llorando.  
_  
**S.** Por qué lo hiciste Rachel? Pensé que amabas a Chris.  
**R.** Él no es como Finn.  
**S.** Qué? Y a qué diablos viene eso ahora?  
**R.** A que Christopher piensa de una manera muy diferente a la mía, él es no sé muy liberal, yo necesito a alguien como Finn.  
**S.** Wooow, no lo puedo creer, Rachel nunca encontrarás a alguien como Finn porque él era único, así como jamás encontrarás a alguien como Chris porque él también es único, pensé que lo amabas pero ya veo que no, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión, Chris siempre está rodeado de modelos hermosas y puede encontrar a una que valga la pena en menos tiempo de lo que crees, todo gracias a tus tonterías.  
**R.** No son tonterías.  
**S.** Como sea, ahora sé muy bien el por qué siempre defiendes a Quinn, son igual de tercas y perras.  
**R.** No voy a permitir que me hables así.  
**S.** Lo siento pero es la verdad y si te molesta que sigamos viviendo aquí dímelo de una vez, podemos buscar un departamento.  
**R.** No, me gusta tenerlos aquí, no se vayan por favor.  
**S.** Gracias, bueno nos vemos en la noche, vamos a dejar a André a la guardería y luego a Chris al aeropuerto.  
**R.** Nos vemos.

_Luego de llevar a mi hijo a su guardería, nos despedimos de Chris.  
_  
**S.** Te voy a extrañar tanto.  
**C. **Y yo a ti, pero cuando regreses a NY nos vemos.  
**S.** Mmmm no sabes cómo odio a Rachel en estos momentos.  
**C.** Tranquila, ella es tu amiga, no puedes culparla por no querer una relación conmigo.  
**S.** Solo te pido un favor, no hagas lo mismo que la rubia maléfica y a las dos semanas empieces a salir con alguien.  
**C.** Jajajajaja no como crees, yo no soy así, además ni ánimos tendré para eso, amo a Rachel más de lo que ella misma se imagina, pero la tengo que superar.  
**S.** El amor apesta. (mueca)  
**C. **Mucho, pero algo si te puedo decir, si yo estuviera en tu situación no dudaría ni un segundo en salir con ese bombón.  
**S.** Lo haré.  
**C.** En serio?  
**S.** Si, las mujeres a las que amamos no nos merecen, por qué diablos le voy a guardar luto a Quinn?  
**C.** Eso es todo Santana, me haces sentir muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S.** Bueno, nos vamos, tenemos que ir al estudio, pero te veo el año que entra.  
**C.** Jajajjaa si, cuídate mucho.  
**S.** Igual Chris, te quiero mucho.  
**C.** Y yo a ti Santana López.  
**D.** Buen viaje Chris.  
**C.** Gracias Dani.

_Nos despedimos de mi amigo y fuimos directo al estudio de grabación, donde ya se encontraba Hayden.  
_  
**H.** Hola Santana, te estaba esperando.  
**S.** Hola Hayden, para qué?  
**H.** Para darte este pase VIP para el próximo viernes en el antro donde tocaré, irás cierto?  
**S.** Gracias Hayden, por supuesto que iré.  
**H.** Fabuloso, no te arrepentirás ya lo verás, bueno me voy tengo cosas qué hacer, nos vemos el fin de semana (besándome en la mejilla)  
**S.** Jejejeje ok. (nerviosa)

_Todo ese día tenía esa sensación tan extraña en mi estómago, era algo así como cuando sabes que vas a hacer algo malo, pero que vale la pena arriesgarse, estaba emocionada._

_Inmediatamente se lo platiqué a Dani y ella estaba tan emocionada como yo._

_Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, fui a una junta en la guardería de mi bebé, donde se me informó que mi pequeñito tenía que llevar un disfraz de Rodolfo el reno._

_Entonces tuve que llamar a Quinn._

**Q.** San!  
**S. **Hola Q, te llamo para avisarte que una semana antes de navidad, André saldrá en un tipo musical o no sé qué diablos de la guardería, me gustaría que estuvieras presente ese día, ya sabes a nuestro hijo le encantaría volverte a ver.  
**Q.** Claro que voy, no me puedo perder eso.  
**S.** Perfecto, te mandaré por mensaje de texto la fecha exacta.**  
Q**. Gracias.

_El fin de semana llegó, Dani me acompaño a comprarme un sexy vestido, Rachel seguía molesta conmigo por haber aceptado la invitación de Hayden y yo con ella por haber terminado con Chris._

_En la noche fui directo al antro, le di al tipo de la puerta mi pase VIP y de inmediato un guarura me pidió que lo siguiera, me llevó hasta lo que parecía el camerino de Hayden, momentos después ella hizo su aparición, se veía más que sexy._

**H.** Santana, cielo santo, te ves divina, woooow.  
**S.** Lo mismo digo de ti.

_Se fue acercando a mí poco a poco hasta casi rozar nuestras narices._

**H.** Hoy te dedicaré toda mi actuación.  
**S.** Ah sí?  
**H.** Si, ven (tomándome de la mano) vamos a brindar por esta noche.  
**S.** Ok.

_Tomamos unos tragos deliciosos, luego aun tomándome de la mano me llevó a la cabina donde estaba todo su equipo.  
_  
**H.** Es momento de empezar a hacer magia.  
**S.** Bien.

_Y comenzó la fiesta, la chica era muy buena en lo que hacía, no pude evitar ponerme a bailar junto a ella, en varias ocasiones molió su trasero en mí y no perdí la oportunidad para tomarla de la cadera mientras hacía eso…. ella olía bastante bien._

_Cuando terminó su actuación, regresamos al camerino._

**H.** Entonces Santana?  
**S. **Mmmm?  
**H.** Por qué no vamos a mi casa?  
**S. **Ehhhh pues…  
**H.** No me digas que no quieres?  
**S. **Bueno de querer quiero pero…  
**H.** Santana seré directa contigo, me encantas y quiero acostarme contigo.  
**S. **Cielos.  
**H.** Entonces vamos?  
**S.** Pues…. Vamos.  
**H.** Excelente.

_En eso su celular sonó.  
_  
**H.** Hola? Cómo… a qué hora llegaste? Si acabo de terminar de tocar…. Ok ok, bye.  
**S.** Nos vamos?  
**H.** Santana, me vas a matar, pero mi buena suerte acaba de terminar en este instante, mi hermana me llamó para avisar que está en mi departamento, lo siento tanto.  
**S.** Ohhh… está bien no te preocupes, tal vez en otra ocasión.  
**H.** Me lo prometes?  
**S. **Claro.

_Entonces ella se acercó y me plantó un beso muuuuy apasionado que de inmediato correspondí.  
_  
**H.** Mmmm si así como besas, coges, será una experiencia inolvidable.  
**S. **Lo será. (sonriendo)

_Esa noche regresé a casa de Rachel, fui directo a platicarle todo a Dani, ella me alentó para seguir coqueteando con Hayden._

_Por extraño que pareciera DJ Heks, no se presentó en toda la semana en el estudio, tampoco me llamó ni nada, la verdad no le di mucha importancia, tampoco era como que me urgía acostarme con ella._

_Días después Quinn llegó a LA para la presentación de mi André, solo ella y yo asistimos ya que Rachel tenía que trabajar en su show y además seguía sin ánimos de nada después de su truene con Chris, Dani no pudo ir porque tenía sesión con D'Shon._

_Llegamos al pequeño auditorio de la guardería, nos sentamos casi en primera fila, mi hijo se veía tan hermoso con su disfraz de reno y su naricita con maquillaje rojo, que hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran, cómo algo así de bello pudo haber salido de mí? Bueno él no era biológicamente mi hijo, pero había estado en mi vientre, yo había tenido muchos cuidados en mi embarazo así que su belleza también era gracias a mí, o al menos eso quería pensar._

_El número en el que participó mi hijo comenzó, Quinn y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver a nuestro hijo bailar, tenía solo 2 años y bailaba mucho mejor que Lady Hummel, él definitivamente se robó el show, los "awwww" y los "ohhh" de los asistentes no paraban, me sentía tan orgullosa de él y obviamente filmé todo._

_Cuando el evento terminó fuimos por André y nos tomamos muchísimas fotos con él, entonces Rose llegó a saludarnos._

**Ro.** Santana, Quinn, quiero felicitarlas por el buen desempeño de su hijo  
**Q.** Muchas gracias Rose.  
**Ro**. Mira Nicole, ella es Quinn la ex esposa de Santana.  
**N. **Mucho gusto Quinn, tu hijo es muy parecido a ti.  
**Q.** Ohh jejeje gracias.  
**Ro**. Pero Santana lo llevó en su vientre cierto?  
**S. **Sí. (incómoda)  
**N**. Pues les salió hermoso.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**Ro.** Ustedes hacen una linda pareja, deberían de reconsiderar recuperar su matrimonio.  
**N.** Si, sobre todo por su hijo.  
**Q.** Lo platicaremos.  
**Ro.** Bueno nos despedimos y una vez más felicidades.  
**Q.** Gracias.

_Cuando llegamos a casa, fui por ropa más cómoda así que me puse unos jeans y una playera casual._

**S.** Entonces irás a Lima en navidad?  
**Q.** Si, Frannie está embarazada y le entró el deseo de pasar navidad en familia.  
**S.** Wooow, tu madre tan joven y guapa ya será abuela por segunda ocasión, por cierto conoce a Beth?  
**Q**. No, ella se siente muy mal por todo lo que pasó y dice no estar preparada aún.  
**S.** Mmm que lástima.  
**Q.** Santana necesitamos hablar.  
**S.** Sobre André?**  
Q**. No sobre nosotras.  
**S.** Sobre, nosotras? Quinn no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar sobre nosotras, lo dejaste claro la última vez, no quieres estar con una perdedora mediocre sin talento como yo y a quien no le crees una sola palabra.  
**Q.** Siento mucho haber dicho eso, necesito explicarte tantas cosas.  
**S.** No tiene caso Quinn, mira tú y yo tenemos una relación buena a pesar de todo lo que pasó y no quiero arruinarla, además tenemos un hijo en común.  
**Q**. Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?  
**S.** Porque no tiene caso, no me crees, eso lo tengo muy presente.**  
Q**. Santana escúchame por favor.  
**S.** No quiero Quinn.  
**Q**. Pero..  
**S.** Dije que no!  
**R.** Qué pasa por qué discuten?  
**S.** Quinn está de necia y como no quiero pelear con ella, mejor vuelvo en un rato, iré al estudio a ver cómo va Dani.  
**Q.** Santana, por favor vamos a hablar, tengo que regresar mañana temprano a NY.  
**S.** Lo siento Quinn.

_Así que decidí irme de ahí, pero para mí mala suerte olvidé las llaves del coche que la compañía puso a mi disposición y escuché sin querer muy claro unas palabras de Quinn._

**Q.** Y si ya no me ama? Qué voy a hacer Rachel?

_Me dio mucho coraje escucharla, ella no podía venir y decir eso después de cómo me trató, así que rápidamente salí de la casa rumbo al estudio de grabación._

_Llegando ahí me topé con la sorpresa de que el trabajo de ese día había terminado y el estudio estaba vacío, solo la persona que cuidaba de él se encontraba ahí, le dije que estaría unos minutos en el lugar, no tenía ganas de regresar a casa de Rachel._

_Varios minutos después, alguien tocó a la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba._

**S.** Hayden?  
**H.** Hola Santana, que suerte el encontrarte aquí.  
**S.** Si estaba punto de irme.  
**H.** No te pude llamar antes, estuve algo ocupada.  
**S.** Está bien, no te preocupes.  
**H.** Pasa algo? Te noto enfadada.  
**S.** Nada importante, tuve una pequeña discusión con alguien.  
**H.** Mmm pues yo tengo una excelente solución para relajarte.

_Entonces ella se acercó y me besó sensualmente.  
_  
**H.** Quedó algo pendiente entre tú y yo la otra noche. (coqueteando)  
**S.** Claro.  
**H.** Vamos a mi casa?  
**S.** No lo creo.  
**H.** Cómo? No quieres hacerlo conmigo? Pensé que sí.  
**S.** Si pero… no quiero iniciar un noviazgo en estos momentos  
**H.** Jajaja ay Santana perdóname que me ría, pero quién está hablando de un noviazgo? Es solo sexo, quiero cogerte y quiero que me cojas, así de simple, solo sexo casual.  
**S.** Ya veo.  
**H.** Esperabas algo más?  
**S.** No.  
**H.** Entonces vamos?  
**S.** Y para qué esperar a llegar hasta tu casa?

_La tomé de la cintura de sus jeans y la acerqué con fuerza hacía mi para besar sus labios, en un movimiento brusco la subí a una de las consolas del estudio y casi arranco su blusa, lo que siguió después de eso, fue un sexo duro y muy caliente de varias rondas que se prolongó casi hasta el amanecer._

**H.** Santana, traspiras sexualidad pero jamás me imaginé que fueras tan buena en el sexo, eso fue más que fantástico.  
**S.** Bueno… al parecer no he perdido mi toque, tú también eres muy buena.  
**H.** Esto se tiene que repetir, me acabas de adelantar el mejor regalo de Navidad de toda mi vida.  
**S. ** Jajajja, cuando quieras preciosa (besándola)

_Terminamos de vestirnos y salimos de ahí, tenía que regresar a casa antes de que notaran mi ausencia._

_Entrando a la casa._

**R.** Muuuuuy buenos días Santana, espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para llegar a esta hora y no me digas que estuviste en el estudio trabajando porque Dani llegó hace mil horas a casa.  
**S.** Maldita sea Rachel, me asustaste. (soltando el aire) Sin querer me quedé dormida en el estudio.  
**R.** En serio? No me digas, Quinn te estuvo esperando para hablar contigo.  
**S.** Dónde está?  
**R. **Pues ya salió al aeropuerto, su vuelo sale en… (viendo su reloj) Media hora.  
**S**. Mmmm bueno pues ni modo.  
**R**. Santana esos son chupetones? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Claro que no, ve a dormir un poco más Hobbit, creo que el sueño te está haciendo ver visiones.

_En el trascurso del día Hayden y yo intercambiamos mensajes de texto muy calientes y gráficos, decidí no abrir la boca sobre lo que había pasado, ni siquiera con Dani, con maquillaje oculte los chupetones que tenía en el cuello, por fortuna la mayoría de ellos estaba en distintas partes de mi cuerpo donde no se podían ver._

_Dos días antes del 24 de diciembre, Rachel, André y yo viajamos a Lima a pasar navidad._

_Mis padres estaban más que felices de tenernos ahí, mi mamá inmediatamente preguntó si Quinn y Judy se nos unirían nuevamente ese año, pero le dije que Frannie estaba de regreso y la pasarían en su casa._

**M.** Hija… quiero decirte algo.  
**S.** Dime.**  
M**. Se trata de tu abuela.  
**S.** Se murió?  
**M**. Ay Santana no bromees con eso.  
**S.** Entonces?**  
M**. Ella quiere conocer a André.  
**S.** Eh? O sea, me aborrece pero quiere conocer a mi hijo?(frunciendo el ceño)  
**M.** Tu padre le mostró varias fotos de su fiesta de cumpleaños y ella quiere conocer a su bisnieto.  
**S.** Lo siento mamá, no expondré a que le haga un desaire a mi hijo.  
**M**. Santana pero es la madre de tu papá.  
**S.** Algo que se le olvidó cuando me corrió de su casa.  
**M**. Es época de navidad.  
**S. **Me vale, si ella quiere conocer a mi hijo tiene que venir a esta casa y pedírmelo directamente a mí, estoy harta de que las personas primero me traten como una mierda y de buenas a primeras quieran solucionarlo todo sin si quiera esforzarse tantito, lo siento mamá, ella será muy mi abuela pero a las únicas personas que podrán ver a André son sus abuelos Pierce, espero que respetes mi decisión.  
**M.** Está bien mija.

_Esa tarde, había dejado de nevar un poco, así que salí con mi hijo a pasear por el vecindario, no había cambiado mucho, recordé los inviernos de mi niñez en ese lugar, con Lucy haciendo muñecos de nieve… con mi Lucy, de pronto estaba parada frente a su casa y escuché que alguien me nombró._

**Santana!  
**  
**S.** Frannie. (sonriendo)  
**F.** Dios mío, tanto tiempo, ven acá déjame darte un abrazo, oops lo siento esta panza…  
**S.** Te ves muy linda con ella.  
**F.** Gracias… no me digas que él es André?  
**S.** Si… príncipe mira ella es Frannie, hermana de mamá Q, dile hola.  
**An.** Hola (sonriendo tímidamente)  
**F.** Es tan tierno, Quinn me ha platicado que él la ve como su madre.  
**S.** Si, a veces creo que la ama más que a mi jajaja.  
**F.** Entonces es algo así como mi sobrino?  
**S. **Pues… si…. André ella es tía Frannie.  
**An.** Más tía? (confundido)  
**S. **Jajajjaa si mi amor más tías.  
**F.** Jajajja pobre pequeño ha de estar confundido.  
**S**. Si tiene un montón de tías y tíos, ya sabes es el único bebé del grupo.  
**F.** Ya veo, me da gusto que sigas tu amistad con Quinn.  
**S.** Mmmm si, hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas pero ha mejorado nuestra relación.  
**F.** Es bueno saber que me equivoqué.  
**S. **En qué?  
**F.** En que ella te haría sufrir.  
**S.** No Frannie, no te equivocaste, tenías razón al decirme que ella me iba a lastimar.  
**F.** Qué quieres decir?  
**S.** Deberías de preguntárselo a ella.  
**F.** Lo haré, llega en unas horas.  
**S.** Bueno Frannie me dio gusto platicar contigo, regresaré a casa, no quiero que este pequeñito se enferme.  
**F.** Está bien, espero verte antes de irnos de Lima.  
**S.** Claro que sí, sabes donde vivo… bueno donde viven mis padres. (rodando los ojos)  
**F.** Jajajjaa lo sé.

_Fue lindo hablar con Frannie Fabray, ya no era la misma chica que conocí hace años.  
_  
_Al día siguiente Abby pasó muy temprano por André para llevarlo con sus abuelos, mientras tanto yo seguía con el sexting con Hayden, eso era muy caliente._

_André regresó encantado de la casa de los Pierce, ahora que ya hablaba un poco mejor, con sus palabras me platicó que conoció a Lord y Lady Tubbington , no podía creer que aún viviera ese gato gordo, trajo con él un montón de regalos de sus abuelos, también me dijo que había visitado la habitación de su mamá Britt, me hubiera encantado estar ahí también, para recordar todos los maravillosos momentos que pasé junto con ella en ese lugar._

_La noche buena llegó, por fortuna mi madre no insistió mas con lo de mi abuela, tuvimos nuestra cena en familia, era muy lindo estar en casa otra vez._

_Al día siguiente André estaba como loco abriendo todos los regalos, entonces llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, era Quinn._

**An.** Mamá Q! (corriendo a abrazarla)  
**Q.** Mi amor, feliz navidad.  
**An**. Siii feliz. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q. **Te traje tu regalo príncipe.  
**An**. Mira mami.  
**S. **Ve ábrelo amor.  
**An**. Siiii.  
**Q. **Feliz navidad Santana.  
**S. **Feliz navidad Q, pasa.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S. **Antier vi a Frannie, se ve linda embarazada, me recordó cuando tú lo estabas.  
**Q.** Oh… Santana traje un regalo de navidad para ti.  
**S. **No es necesario Quinn.  
**Q.** Si lo es, ten, ábrelo por favor.  
**S.** Ahora?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Ok.

_Abrí el regalo y en su contenido estaba un anillo, me asusté.  
_  
**S.** Emmm un anillo?  
**Q.** Sí, no lo recuerdas?  
**S.** Mmmmm

_Me quedé mirando el anillo que me resultaba bastante familiar pero no lo recordaba.  
_  
**S.** Lo siento Quinn… (confundida)  
**Q.** Cuando cumplí 14 años me regalaste un anillo con ese símbolo, el de Claddagh.  
**S. **Claaaaro, ya lo recuerdo… un momento, me estás regresando el anillo que hace años te regalé?  
**Q.** Por supuesto que no, aun conservo el mío, mira.

_Quinn sacó una cadenita que llevaba a su cuello, con el anillo en ella.  
_  
**Q.** Este es uno parecido que mandé a hacer especialmente para ti, el significado de él es muy importante.  
**S.** Ahh claro es un anillo de amistad.  
**Q.** Deberías de investigar mejor su significado.  
**S. **Eh? Ok luego lo haré.**  
M**. Quinn hija, que gusto verte, te quedarás a comer con nosotros verdad?  
**Q**. Claro Maribel, ansío probar tus deliciosos platillos.

_Cuando estábamos comiendo me encontré en un gran dilema, no sabía a quién prestarle atención, si a los sexting de Hayden o a los maravillosos ojos verde avellana de Quinn que me miraban… finalmente, me decidí por esos hermosos ojos._

* * *

**_Me odian? Espero que no, pero confíen en mi._**

**_Comentarios, pensamientos, sugerencias, soy toda ojos._**

**_Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores._**

**_Ahora que onda con ese rumor de que Naya está embarazada? Mis esperanzas de que salga en la sexta temporada cada vez se extinguen mas =(_**


	30. La Farsa

**_Volví... en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas, espero que no se aburran jajajaja, me salió bastante largo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 30. La Farsa.  
**_  
Cuando terminamos de comer, Quinn se ofreció a ayudar a mi madre a lavar los platos, ella se negó, le dijo que me acompañara a la sala para charlar conmigo, lo único que hice fue rodar los ojos ante la sugerencia de mi madre, mi papá se puso a jugar con André con el montón de juguetes nuevos que había obtenido en navidad._

_Me adelanté a la sala y me desparramé literalmente en el sillón, estaba un poco agotada, los días pasados habían sido pesados, entonces mi celular volvió a sonar indicándome que era un mensaje de texto, obviamente de Hayden._

_No pude evitar sonreír por lo que me escribió, esa chica sí que era buena para describir gráficamente lo que deseaba hacer conmigo, de pronto sentí como el sillón se hundía de mi lado derecho, era Quinn que se sentó en él._

**Q.** Mmmm me fascina el pastel navideño que tu mamá hace.  
**S.** En serio Quinn? Acabas de comer un trozo de él y ya estás con otro?  
**Q.** No lo puedo evitar, me encanta. (alzando los hombros y comiendo más pastel)  
**S. **Bueno, pues si sigues comiendo de esa manera, te pondrás como cuando eras niña.  
**Q.** Claro que no, además es solo por hoy, ven deja te doy un poco, ni si quiera lo probaste. (acercándome la cuchara)  
**S.** No gracias, no quiero engordar.  
**Q.** Pero si estás flaquísima.  
**S. **Debo de cuidar mi figura.  
**Q.** Ya no eres modelo Santana.  
**S.** Aun así.  
**Q**. Anda vamos, come un poco, recuerda que cada año, comíamos mucho cuando tu mamá lo preparaba.  
**S.** Eso fue hace bastante tiempo.  
**Q.** Solo una probadita, anda (puchero).  
**S. **Ok, ok, dame.

_Quinn puso la cuchara en mi boca, inmediatamente mi mente viajó al pasado y comenzó a recordar todas las veces que hicimos lo mismo cada que comíamos juntas.  
_  
**Q.** Te quedaron migas en el labio.  
**S.** Ohhh… deja…  
**Q.** Te las quitaré.

_Quinn pasó su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, no pude evitar que mi piel se erizara, en ese momento estuve a punto de chupar su dedo, pero mi hijo llegó en el momento indicado.  
_  
**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An**. Teta.  
**S.** Mi amor, cuándo vas a dejar el biberón?  
**Q**. Santana, él todavía es un bebé, tiene solo 2 años, dale su biberón.  
**S.** En la guardería me dijeron que se lo debí de haber quitado justo al año.**  
Q**. Santana, hasta hace un año ni si quiera le dabas biberón, aun lo amamantabas (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Bueno si, pero… ay mira yo que voy a saber, eso me dijeron en la guardería.  
**Q**. Pues entonces cámbiale el biberón por un vaso entrenador.  
**S.** Si eso haré, pero el año que entra, lo que resta del año, aun consentiré a mi bebé.**  
Q**. Quien te entiende. (negando con la cabeza)

_Cuando regresé con el biberón, la cara de André se iluminó y de inmediato me dio los brazos para que lo cargara.  
_  
**Q.** Lo ves? Él aun es un bebé.  
**S.** Pues sí.  
**M**. Necesito recrear esta foto (con un portarretrato en la mano) Ahora vuelvo voy por la cámara.

_Quinn tomó el portarretrato y lo acercó para que lo pudiéramos ver las dos, era de la navidad pasada, ella y yo estábamos sentadas justo en el mismo sillón, en la misma posición, yo con André en mis brazos y amamantándolo, era tan pequeñito nuestro hijo, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos al ver la foto.  
_  
**M**. Listo, a ver chicas acérquense un poco más, André hijo voltea a la cámara.  
**S. **Olvídalo mamá, cuando André está con su biberón no hay poder humano que lo desconcentre.**  
M**. Mmm ok, bueno entonces ustedes dos, denme una bonita sonrisa por favor.

_Quinn se acercó y me tomó de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, mamá tomó la foto y sonrió al ver el resultado.  
_  
**M.** Miren niñas, quedó perfecta.  
**Q.** Dios, cuanto ha crecido André.  
**S. **Sí.  
**M**. Ahora vuelvo, iré a mostrársela a Andrés.

_Mamá fue con papá quien estaba recogiendo todo el tiradero que había dejado mi hijo por todos lados de la casa, mientras tanto Quinn seguía con sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, acariciándolos suavemente._

_Nos quedamos así por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que noté que mi hijo estaba profundamente dormido._

**S.** Ahora vuelvo, iré a acostarlo a mi recámara.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, en cuanto terminé de acostar a mi bebé, mi teléfono sonó, ahora era una llamada… de Hayden.  
_  
**S**. Hola?  
**H**. Santana… me quedé esperando tu respuesta… no te gustó lo que te escribí?  
**S.** Claro que sí, pero estaba durmiendo a mi hijo.  
**H.** Ohhh… pensé que me había pasado de la raya.  
**S.** Claro que no preciosa, al contrario, fue muuuy caliente lo que escribiste.  
**H.** Cuando vuelves? Me urge hacer realidad lo que te escribí.  
**S. **Dos días antes de año nuevo, verás hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba en casa de mis padres, además quiero que mi hijo pase el mayor tiempo posible con sus abuelos, los padres de mi esposa.  
**H.** Ya veo… sabes? No he dejado de pensar ni un solo momento en lo de la otra noche.  
**S. **En serio?  
**H.** Si… tienes una lengua muy talentosa Santana.  
**S. **Jjajajjaja y que dices de mis dedos?  
**H**. Uffff, de solo recordarlo me estoy empezando a mojar.  
**S.** Ah si?  
**H.** Mmmm sí, es una lástima que no estés aquí para comprobarlo.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**H.** Ansío que vuelvas… por cierto el fin de año tocaré en el antro más famoso de LA, eres mi invitada de honor, te haré llegar tu pase.  
**S. **Súper, pero llegaré un poco tarde, mi amiga Rachel ofrecerá una fiesta de año nuevo en su casa e invitará a algunos de nuestros amigos.  
**H.** Okay no te preocupes, pero irás al antro verdad?  
**S. **Sabes que no me perdería por nada tu actuación Hayden.  
**H.** Genial, además te daré tu regalo de navidad y sabes que es lo mejor de ese regalo?  
**S. **Qué?  
**H.** Que se come.  
**S. **Diablos!  
**H**. Bueno, entonces te veo en cuanto llegues, piensa en mí y en lo bien que la pasaremos.  
**S.** Lo haré preciosa.

_Cuando terminó la llamada no pude evitar poner una gran sonrisa en la cara, cuando me di la media vuelta para salir de mi habitación, me encontré de frente con una Quinn con expresión muy rara.  
_  
**Q.** Quién es Hayden?  
**S.** Quinn! Que susto me has dado…. ella es la Dj a quien le produciré el disco cuando termine el de Dani.  
**Q**. Y llamas preciosa a todas las mujeres con las que trabajas?  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no.  
**Q**. Y por qué la llamaste así?  
**S.** No lo hice.  
**Q**. Lo hiciste.  
**S.** Un momento, me estabas espiando?  
**Q**. No, pero no pude evitar escuchar cuando entré a tu habitación, pero claro como estabas tan entretenida, no te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí.  
**S.** Pues debiste haber llamado a la puerta.  
**Q**. Si ya me di cuenta.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Santana, estás saliendo con esa chica?  
**S.** No.

_En cierto modo dije la verdad, no salía con ella, solo habíamos tenido sexo, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Quinn.  
_  
**Q**. Entonces solo te gusta coquetear con ella?  
**S.** Mira Quinn, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada sobre lo que haga o le diga a otras chicas.  
**Q**. Claro que lo debes hacer.  
**S.** Perdón?

_Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo más, mamá tocó a la puerta.  
_  
**M.** Niñas, vengan, Judy y Frannie acaban de llegar, vamos a tomar un café con ellas, bajen por favor.

_Salvada por la campana.  
_  
**S**. Vienes?  
**Q**. En un momento.

_Bajé las escaleras, a reunirme con las Fabray… minutos después, Quinn bajó.  
_  
**J.** Hija dónde estabas?  
**Q.** En el baño mamá.  
**F.** Traes lo ojos rojos, lloraste?  
**Q**. No, me entró una pestaña en uno, me estaba lastimando pero ya la pude sacar.  
**F.** Oh.  
**J. **Y André?  
**S.** Durmiendo.  
**J.** Qué lástima quería verlo.  
**S.** No te preocupes Judy en menos de media hora lo verás, sus siestas no duran tanto y menos ahora que sabe que su abuelo le cumple todos sus caprichos.  
**A.** Jajaja no lo puedo evitar mija, es mi único nieto, lo tengo que consentir ahora que puedo.  
**M**. Tu padre tiene razón Santana, además los niños crecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hay que aprovecharlo ahora que aún es un bebé, porque conociéndote quién sabe hasta cuándo nos des otro nieto.  
**S. **No se hagan ilusiones, él será su único nieto, la fábrica López se ha cerrado.  
**J.** Pero cómo Santana? No quieres tener un hijo de tu sangre?  
**S.** Él es mi sangre y con él me basta y me sobra para sentirme realizada como madre, además él es el fruto del gran amor que hubo entre mi esposa y yo, Brittany, el único y gran amor de mi vida.

_Eso en parte lo dije para molestar a Quinn, sé que fue infantil, pero ella me había hecho sentir muy mal, así que si no creía en mi amor, no me importaba haber hecho ese comentario, pude notar que se incomodó al escuchar eso.  
_  
**J.** Tienes razón, Santana, siento si mi comentario te molestó.  
**S.** No te preocupes Judy.  
**M**. Bueno entonces con mayor razón vamos a consentir a mi André ya que será nuestro único nieto.  
**A.** Mmmm me hubiera encantado ser abuelo de una niña (mueca)  
**S.** Lo siento papá.  
**A.** No te preocupes hija, es tu decisión.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**M**. Y tu Quinn, has pensado en tener otro hijo?  
**Q.** Emmm bueno, no lo sé, ahora mi relación con Beth es un poco más cercana, pero no les voy a negar que sí me gustaría vivir lo que con ella nunca pude, ya saben tener a alguien tan pequeñito que dependa 100% de ti las 24 horas.  
**S.** Eso lo hiciste con André.  
**Q.** Recién nacido no.  
**S. **Tienes razón, bueno pero ahí está Leo, tal vez él sea un buen prospecto para ser el padre de tus nuevos hijos.  
**Q.** Eso jamás sucederá, él y yo ya no volveremos.  
**S. **Bueno, entonces esta Puckerman, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.  
**J.** Ay no por dios, no digas eso Santana, ese chico no me gusta para nada.  
**S.** Pero ha cambiado Judy.  
**J. **Tal vez, pero aun así no olvido que él se aprovechó de mi Quinnie.**  
M**. Bueno ya, no discutan por eso, Quinn sabrá elegir muy bien con quién será el padre de sus hijos, a ver Frannie mejor platícanos, cómo ha sido tu embarazo?

_Frannie comenzó a platicar sobre su embarazo, mientras Quinn me mandaba unas miradas de esas en las que demostraba su enojo, decidí ignorarla, era lo mejor._

_Un rato después, André estaba al pie de las escaleras nombrándome, fui por él y Judy se puso como loca al verlo, pude ver la mirada nostálgica de Quinn al ver que su madre interactuaba así con mi hijo, tal vez ella estaba deseando que algún día Judy hiciera lo mismo con Beth._

_Al día siguiente me levanté bastante tarde, mi hijo ya no estaba junto a mí, supuse que estaría abajo con mi madre._

**S.** Hola mami, buenos días.  
**M**. Dirás tardes…casi es medio día Santana.  
**S.** Mmmm lo siento, es que mi cama sigue siendo taaaan cómoda, ya lo había olvidado, me quedé muy a gusto.  
**M**. Ya me di cuenta.  
**S. **Y André?**  
M**. Quinn vino por él para llevarlo a desayunar, antes de que regrese a NY.  
**S.** Hoy regresa?  
**M**. No te lo había dicho?  
**S.** No.  
**M**. Santana, pasa algo entre ustedes? No sé, siento que están algo alejadas.  
**S.** Mmm puede ser mamá, ahora que estoy en LA, no hemos convivido como antes, pero supongo que eso cambiará en cuanto regrese a NY, además André siempre nos unirá mami, él es nuestro hijo.  
**M**. Se escucha tan lindo cada que dices eso, conociéndote, jamás me hubiera imaginado que permitirías que tu hijo la llamara mamá.  
**S.** Pues es que… Quinn es su mamá, a veces siento que la ama más que a mí, pero sabes algo? No me molesta porque sé que Fabray lo ama como si ella lo hubiera parido.  
**M**. Ayyy hija, no puedo evitar recordar que hasta hace algunos años ustedes dos andaban corriendo por aquí, eran inseparables.  
**S.** Si hasta que ella decidió transformase por completo.  
**M**. Sabes? Siento que en el fondo ella sigue siendo esa niña insegura y temerosa.  
**S.** Mmmm no lo creo mamá, Lucy se extinguió por completo cuando decidió ir a ese campamento de verano.

_Un rato después, Quinn regresó con mi hijo.  
_  
**S.** Así que hoy regresas a NY.  
**Q.** Si, necesito ir a hacer unos pendientes para poder ir a la fiesta de año nuevo con Rachel.  
**S.** Entonces asistirás?  
**Q**. Claro, ella me invitó.  
**S.** Pues sí.  
**Q**. Santana… crees que algún día tú y yo…. Podamos…. Recuperar lo que teníamos?  
**S.** Mmmm… eso espero, la verdad hecho mucho de menos a mi amiga.  
**Q**. Amiga?  
**S.** Si, ya sabes, nuestras conversaciones, las bromas, eso.  
**Q**. Entonces ya solo quieres mi amistad?  
**S.** Quinn, entre nosotros es lo único que puede haber y lo sabes.  
**Q**. Santana… déjame hablar contigo, solo necesito aclararte unas cosas y verás que…  
**S.** Ya basta Quinn, en serio todo este asunto ya me tiene cansada, ahora yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y es todo.  
**Q**. Es por esa tal Hayden verdad?  
**S.** No, es por mí.  
**Q**. Por ti?  
**S.** Sí, porque no puedo estar con alguien que no cree en mí.  
**Q**. Creo en ti.  
**S.** Ja! Por dios  
**Q**. Santana…  
**S.** Es mejor que vayas por tu equipaje Quinn, puedes perder el avión.  
**Q**. Está bien, nos vemos el 31.  
**S.** Okay.

_Desde que Quinn cumplió 14 años, me desconcertaba tanto, según ella quería aclararme unas cosas, pero lo único que yo tenía muy claro es que ella no creyó en mi amor y eso no se lo iba a perdonar._

_Después de relajarme bastante esos días en Lima y de que mi hijo pasara bastante tiempo con sus dos familias, se llegó el día de regresar a LA._

**R.** Que rápido se pasó una semana.  
**S.** En serio? Apoco querías quedarte más tiempo en Lima?  
**R.** Pues… no lo sé, pero para serte sincera, me gustó mucho regresar este año.  
**S.** A mí también.  
**R.** Woooow, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.  
**S.** Es la verdad, o sea hasta hace unas semanas se suponía que iba a terminar mis días en esa ciudad, supongo que ya lo tenía asimilado, así que el saber que por lo pronto no será así, me ayudó para poder disfrutar mucho de mi ciudad natal y sobre todo de mi familia.  
**R.** Buen punto.  
**D.** Chiiiicas por fin llegaron, ya las extrañaba.  
**S. **Cómo la pasaste en navidad?  
**D.** Bien, la familia de mi amigo Jimmy es genial.  
**R**. Siento mucho que estas fechas no las puedas pasar con tu familia.  
**D**. Yo también, pero bueno ya sabes ellos me echaron.  
**S.** Basta de recordar cosas feas, mejor hay que ir ayudando a mi Hobbit favorito a preparar su gran celebración de Año Nuevo, a la cual no me dejó invitar a MI AMIGO Chris.  
**R.** Seguirás con eso Santana?  
**S.** Si hasta que entiendas que cometiste un gran error al terminar con él.  
**R.** Voy a desempacar.  
**S.** No huyas cobarde.  
**D.** Jajajjaja pobre Rachel.

_Ese día Hayden me llamó y me citó para cenar.  
_**  
H.** Santana, por fin te vuelvo a ver (besándome)  
**S. **Mmmmm lo mismo digo.

_Terminamos de cenar y me invitó a su departamento, el lugar era hermoso y lujoso.  
_  
**H.** Vamos a la recámara, me urge que me hagas tuya.  
**S. **Ya veo (sonriendo)

_Las cosas empezaron a calentarse cuando de pronto su celular con un tono específico empezó a sonar._

**H.** Maldita sea, espera Santana tengo que contestar.  
**S.** Ok.

_Ella salió de la habitación, no tardó ni 5 minutos cuando regresó, con una cara muy clara de decepción.  
_  
**H.** Santana, lo siento tanto.  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**H.** Mi hermana no tarda en llegar y ya sabes ella tiene hijos y… diablos.  
**S**. Si lo entiendo, no te preocupes, tal vez en otra ocasión.  
**H**. Te prometo que te recompensaré este mal rato.  
**S.** Si está bien no te preocupes.**  
H.** Te deseo como no tienes idea Santana

_Nos besamos por un rato más hasta que me despedí de ella, tomé el ascensor, luego llamé a Rachel para avisar que ya iba en camino a casa._

_Al salir del ascensor me topé con un tipo gordo que quería entrar.  
_  
**S.** Mmm lo siento no me fijé.  
**X.** No se preocupe señorita… es muy agradable chocar con alguien tan hermoso.  
**S**. Con permiso. (saliendo del ascensor)

_Fue bastante desagradable recibir ese piropo del sujeto ese con voz aguda a pesar de ser tan corpulento._

_Un día antes de año nuevo, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Sam y Tina, llegaron a casa de Rachel, Mercedes lo haría hasta la fiesta, Puck prefirió pasar esas fechas con su mamá y su hermana._

_Un mensajero llegó a casa de Rachel para dejar un sobre con mi nombre._

**R.** Qué es?  
**S.** A ver… Ohhh es el pase VIP para la fiesta de Año Nuevo en el antro de moda de la ciudad, DJ Heks, tocará esa noche y me invitó.  
**R.** Irás?  
**S.** Claro.  
**R.** Te recuerdo que tendremos una fiesta aquí y tú tienes un hijo al cual atender.  
**S**. Lo sé, no te preocupes, claro que pasaré año nuevo con ustedes, luego iré un rato al antro, además aquí está Quinn, puede hacerse cargo de André.  
**R**. Mmmm.

_Al día siguiente empezó la fiesta en casa de Rachel, finalmente Mike consiguió un boleto para venir desde España donde se encontraba impartiendo un diplomado de baile, así que prácticamente estábamos todos los ex Glee en LA._

_No pudimos evitar el contar como siempre las mismas anécdotas de la preparatoria, entre risas música y alcohol, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien._

_Llegó la media noche y oficialmente era año nuevo, todos nos abrazamos y brindamos por un año más, mi hijo estaba muy emocionado, él también quería brindar, Quinn le dio algo de jugo en un vaso entrenador y brindó con nosotros._

_Una hora después, fui a mi recámara, retoqué mi maquillaje, me puse más perfume, recogí mi pase VIP para ir a la fiesta de Hayden, tomé mi bolso y fui a despedirme de los chicos._

**R.** Santana.  
**S.** Qué pasa Rachel, voy retrasada.  
**R.** Espera, vamos contigo.  
**S.** Vamos?  
**R.** Si Quinn y yo vamos contigo.  
**S.** Emmm Rachel, te recuerdo que solo entras con invitación y este pase dice PERSONAL.  
**R.** Ahhh por eso no te preocupes, ya sabes tengo contactos y mira.

_Me mostró dos pases VIP.  
_  
**R.** Quinn y yo tendremos el mismo acceso que tú. (sonriendo)

_Maldita Rachel… fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.  
_  
**S.** Pero se supone que Quinn cuidará de André.  
**R. **Por eso no te preocupes, su padrino Kurt y Blaine se harán cargo de él.  
**S.** Está bien (suspirando) muevan su trasero, pero ya.  
**R.** Quinn vamos (emocionada)  
**Q.** Ya voy.

_El viaje hacia el antro fue muy incómodo para mí a pesar de que la cacatúa de Rachel no dejaba de parlotear. Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar tiempo con Hayden ahora con esas dos chaperonas? Estaba tan frustrada._

_Llegando al antro inmediatamente se nos permitió la entrada, el guarura de Hayden me interceptó y me dijo que ella me esperaba en su camerino, yo sonreí ante eso._

**S.** Chicas, las veo al rato voy a saludar a la dj.  
**R. **Vamos contigo.  
**S**. Lo siento Rach, no se pude, quédense aquí al rato las veo ok… miren, vayan a esa mesa, es la que Hayden me reservó, ya le dije a su guarura que diera la orden para que las dejen sentarse ahí.  
**R**. Ok, no tardes.  
**S**. No.

_Cuando entré al camerino de Hayden, se me abalanzó de inmediato, besándome con lujuria.  
_  
**H.** Viniste, pensé que no lo harías.  
**S.** No podía perderme tú… actuación.  
**H.** Jejejej, bien porque en 5 minutos empezaré a tocar… luego descansaré por media hora… y tal vez puedas no se… regresar conmigo aquí y darte tu regalo.  
**S.** Perfecto.

_Salimos de ahí, Hayden empezó a tocar, estuve un rato con ella en la cabina, pero luego fui con las chicas, a pesar de todo no quise ser tan descortés con ellas.  
_  
**Q.** Santana, crees que llegando a casa podamos hablar?  
**S.** Insistes con lo mismo?  
**Q**. Por favor.  
**S.** Ya veremos.  
**R.** Vamos a bailar chicas, tu amiga sí que toca espectacular.  
**S.** Vaya que lo hace.

_Bailamos por un rato, luego tomábamos algo de alcohol, hasta que Hayden tomó su descanso y esa era luz verde para mí._

**S.** Ahora vuelvo voy a saludar a Hayden.  
**R.** Que no la habías saludado ya?  
**S.** No pude, voy a su camerino, no tardo.

_Como alma que lleva el diablo fui directo a su camerino donde ella ya me esperaba, tenía un gran colchón con sábanas rojas de seda y velas aromáticas por todo el lugar, me sorprendió bastante ese detalle.  
_  
**H.** Ven Santana quiero darte tu regalo y solo tenemos 30 min.

_Se empezó a desnudar…  
_  
**S.** Eso es lo que creo?  
**H.** Si… ropa interior comestible.  
**S. **Diablos, ven acá.

_Entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar, fue físicamente genial._

_Nos seguíamos besando cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta._

**H**. Maldita sea, ha de ser para que regrese a tocar.  
**S.** Ignóralos.

_Continuamos besándonos, pero seguían insistiendo, así que Hayden tomó la sábana, la enredó a su cuerpo y fue directo a la puerta, la medio abrió._

**Dónde está Santana?  
**  
_Inmediatamente reconocí la voz fastidiosa de Rachel.  
_  
**H.** Emmm pues ella…. No está aquí.  
**R.** Ah no?

_No sé de dónde diablos Rachel sacó fuerzas y abrió la puerta, empujando a Hayden para poder pasar, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar la almohada y tratar de cubrir mi desnudez.  
_  
**R.** Santana!

_Detrás de Rachel estaba una Quinn con cara de dolor, mirándome fijamente, ella salió corriendo de ahí._

**R.** Cómo pudiste hacer esto Santana?  
_  
Rachel salió detrás de Quinn, yo me quedé ahí muda.  
_  
**H.** Wooow, con dos chicas más Santana? Sí que eres una máquina sexual.  
**S.** La más baja es solo mi mejor amiga.  
**H**. Y la rubia?  
**S**. Mi ex novia.  
**H.** Mmmm drama, drama… que lástima que una noche tan divertida haya terminado así.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**H.** Bueno, tengo que salir a seguir tocando… nos vemos un día de estos para … ya sabes.  
**S.** Seguro.

_No tenía ninguna intención de regresar a casa de Rachel, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, así que a regañadientes tuve que volver._

_Todo estaba muy silencio, al parecer todos se habían ido a dormir, realmente no me importaba, así que fui directo a la ducha, ahí mismo en el baño me puse mi pijama, salí para acostarme, pero Quinn ya estaba esperándome en la habitación._

**Q.** Por qué lo hiciste Santana, por qué te acostaste con esa puta? Pensé que me amabas. (llorando)  
**S.** Quinn es muy tarde y no tengo ánimos de pelear ok, ve a dormir.  
**Q**. Exijo una explicación de tu parte. (llorando mas)  
**S.** No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, soy una mujer adulta que puede tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que consultarle a nadie.  
**Q**. Y yo Santana? No pensaste ni un segundo en mi cuando te acostaste con esa tipa?  
**S.** Jaaaa, acaso tú pensaste en mi cuando te acostaste con ese nerd? No verdad, no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, tu terminaste conmigo, tú me dejaste, ahora lárgate de aquí y déjame dormir.  
**Q**. No me iré hasta hablar contigo, me vas a escuchar Santana.  
**S.** No tengo por qué escuchar nada de lo que digas, tu empezaste a salir con ese nerd a las 2 semanas de que terminaste conmigo, en seguida te acostaste con él, no te importó el daño que me causabas, yo no hice nada malo al acostarme con Hayden, soy soltera desde hace 3 meses.  
**Q**. Yo nunca me acosté con Leo, mi relación no duró ni 2 semanas, lo demás fue una maldita farsa  
**S.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. He cometido muchísimos errores Santana y el más grande fue no haberte creído, estaba tan dolida después de todo lo que escuché de tu plática con Rachel que sentí morirme, luego me llené de rencor y lo único que deseaba era hacerte sentir lo que yo sentía en esos momentos, por eso acepté salir con Leo y luego ser su novia, pero el estar con él era horrible, Leo no es tonto y me pidió que fuera sincera con él, lo hice, le dije que yo te amaba con todo mi corazón, pero que tú me habías destrozado por completo, entonces él me propuso ayudarme al fingir ser mi novio para que tu creyeras que no me afectaba para nada el perderte…. En la fiesta que organizó Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel me aclararon todo, Mercedes me confesó que fue su culpa el que tú te sintieras insegura con respecto a nuestro noviazgo, Rachel me dijo que yo no había escuchado toda la plática que tuviste con ella, en ese momento me sentí tan culpable por todo, por no creerte, por no dejar que me explicaras, por hacerte sentir tan mal, quise hacerte daño Santana, por eso te decía que no tenías talento, pero sabes que eso es algo que jamás he creído, al contrario, luego cuando escuché la canción que cantaste supe de inmediato que era para mí, no pude soportarlo y salí de la fiesta con Leo, llegando a mi departamento le dije que la farsa había terminado, él lo comprendió y se fue.  
En toda la noche no pude dormir, estaba angustiada, así que tomé como pretexto de alguna manera el caso contra el asesino de Brittany, para poder hablar contigo, pero al llegar a tu casa tan temprano y que Dani estuviera ahí contigo y tú en bata y luego… que ella dijera que la hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, me hizo pensar que se habían acostado, pero me tragué mi orgullo y por eso, iba a pedirte que te quedaras, que no te fueras a Lima, cuando me confesaste que ya no lo harías, que te vendrías a LA con Dani, mi corazón se rompió, pensé que ya tenías una relación con ella, así que no te dije nada.  
Entonces en la fiesta de primera comunión de Beth, Rachel y Mercedes me animaron a que hablara contigo, Rachel me dijo que tú y Dani solo eran amigas y nada más, que se irían juntas por lo del disco pero solo eso, yo no sabía qué hacer, mi cabeza estaba hecha bolas, al día siguiente dejé mis temores a un lado así que salí para encontrarte en el aeropuerto, pero había muchísimo tráfico, cuando salí del auto quise llamarte pero mi celular se me cayó al piso y un mensajero en bicicleta lo aplastó destruyéndolo por completo, corrí y corrí para alcanzarte, te vi a lo lejos y grité tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil no me escuchaste, quise comprar un boleto para LA, pero el próximo vuelo salía dos horas después, entonces fui a comprar otro teléfono para llamarte o al menos dejarte mensajes de voz, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía muchos mensajes de Shelby diciéndome que Beth tenía varicela y necesitaba de mi ayuda para cuidar de ella, así que ya no pude viajar, luego… pasaron días y yo no sabía cómo presentarme para hablar contigo, después por alguna razón siempre que quería hacerlo algo o alguien nos interrumpía.  
**S.** Woooooow, te juro que estuve a punto de ir por unas palomitas para estarlas comiendo mientras me contabas esa enorme historia.  
**Q.** No te burles Santana, es la verdad.  
**S.** Mmmm bueno si tú lo dices. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** Créeme por favor.  
**S.** Y por qué tendría qué hacerlo?  
**Q**. Te prometo que es la verdad, siempre te he amado desde niña.  
**S.** Ja, si claro, ahora debo de creer tus promesas? Quinn, toda tu vida te las has pasado haciéndome promesas que jamás has podido cumplir, cuando éramos niñas me prometiste ser mi amiga siempre y en la primera oportunidad que tuviste me traicionaste al acostarte con MI NOVIO, luego me acusaste con Sue para que me quitara la capitanía de las cheerios, cuando te acostaste conmigo ese 14 de febrero me prometiste llamar y jamás lo hiciste y por último cuando me pediste ser tu novia me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y me botaste en cuanto pudiste, por qué debo de creerte ahora?  
**Q**. Porque me amas, porque te amo, porque nuestro amor es más fuerte de lo que las dos nos imaginamos.  
**S.** Yo no estoy muy segura de seguir amándote.  
**Q**. La amas a ella?  
**S.** No.  
**Q**. Entonces?  
**S.** Te pedí que lo dejaras Quinn, como cuando te pedí que dejaras a Finn y no lo hiciste… en serio crees que con esto que me acabas de decir todo va a cambiar?  
**Q**. Te amo Santana, es lo único que creo y siento, perdóname por favor.  
**S.** Lo siento Quinn, son muchas cosas las que he pasado, ya no soy la misma chica insegura de antes, ahora tengo mucha confianza en mí, sé que puedo tener a la chica que desee en cualquier momento, sé que tengo mucho talento y sé que no me haces falta para vivir.  
**Q**. Tal vez tengas razón, pero el amor, el verdadero amor no lo puedes tener con cualquiera.  
**S.** Cierto… el verdadero amor solo lo tuve con Brittany.  
**Q.** No es verdad, lo tuviste conmigo también, lo tienes conmigo… Santana no me importa que te hayas acostado con esa tipa, no te voy a juzgar y menos después de lo que te hice, pero piensa en nuestro amor, vuelve conmigo mi amor TE AMO con todo mi corazón.  
**S.** Yo a ti no.

_Quinn limpió sus lágrimas, estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación, de repente dio media vuelta y se acercó a mí para besarme._

_Fue un beso lleno de ternura, ni si quiera fue pasional, en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si las dos estuviéramos flotando por toda la habitación…. Cuando terminó el beso._

**Q.** Eso es todo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Eso es todo lo que necesitaba para comprobar que aún me amas. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Mmmm?**  
Q.** Santana, este beso que me acabas de corresponder me demuestra todo el amor que sigues sintiendo por mí.  
**S.** No es verdad.  
**Q.** Lo es y lo sabes, nuestro amor es muy fuerte, admítelo, me amas.  
**S.** No… puedo.  
**Q.** Santana.  
**S.** Me duele Quinn, todo lo que me hiciste, no es fácil olvidarlo de un día para otro.  
**Q.** Entonces… nunca me perdonarás?  
**S.** No lo sé… creo que necesito tiempo.  
**Q.** Está bien… yo puedo esperar, siempre lo he hecho y si es necesario esperaré toda mi vida para volver a escuchar un Te Amo de tus labios.  
**S.** Quinn… si me hubieras escuchado, nos habríamos ahorrando tantos sufrimientos… ahora yo me acosté con ella y eso me hace sentir tan….  
**Q.** Shhhh, no digas nada mi amor, al menos podemos olvidar todo por un momento hasta que amanezca?  
**S.** Está bien, vamos a dormir.

_Nos acurrucamos juntas en la cama, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar junto a Quinn, intercambiamos algunos castos besos antes de quedar profundamente dormidas._

_A la mañana siguiente un torbellino saltarín en la cama, nos despertó de golpe._

**An.** Mami, mamá Q! Mami, mamá Q!  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Desayunooooooo hambeeee muuuucha.  
**S.** Mmmm dile a tía Rachel.  
**An**. Nooooo tuuuuuu.  
**S.** Pero príncipe….  
**Q.** Está bien, vamos para prepararte el desayuno.  
**An.** Siiiiiiii vamooooo.  
**Q.** Anda San, levántate.  
**S.** Mmmmmm ya que.

_Bajamos las escaleras y solo Blaine, Rachel y Kurt estaban ahí.  
_  
**S.** Y los demás?  
**K.** Se quedaron en casa de Mercedes.  
**S.** Ahhh  
**R.** Dani salió a desayunar con su amigo Jimmy.  
**Bl**. Por fin pudieron hablar ustedes dos?  
**Q.** Si.  
**R. **Se reconciliaron?  
**S. **No.  
**R. **Oh. (puchero)  
**Q.** Santana necesita tiempo.  
**K.** Bueno al menos aclararon las cosas.  
**S.** Eso parece.

_El resto del día me sentí tan cansada pero no físicamente si no emocionalmente, la confesión de Quinn me había removido todo, tanto así que ahora me sentía muy mal por haberme acostado con Hayden, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco renuente en volver con ella, en ese momento Brittany se me vino a la mente junto con muchos recuerdos._

**K.** Estas bien?  
**S.** No, la extraño.  
**K.** Pero aquí la tienes, díselo, es fácil.  
**S.** Estoy hablando de Brittany.  
**K.** Oh… pensé que amabas a Quinn.  
**S.** No lo sé Kurt ella me hirió y ahora resulta que todo fue mentira, que ella no fue novia real de ese nerd, maldita sea, no solo no me creyó, me mintió y quiere que olvide las cosas y que continuemos como si nada hubiera pasado? Si Brittany estuviera aquí conmigo…  
**K.** Pero no lo está.  
**S.** Lo sé y eso es lo que más me duele, necesito estar sola, ahora vuelvo.

_Salí de la casa sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba alejarme de todo aunque fuera solo por unas horas._

_Al regresar a casa, los chicos seguían ahí._

**Q.** Estábamos preocupados por ti.  
**S.** Estoy bien.  
**Q.** Santana mañana regresamos a NY.  
**S.** Ok…  
**Q**. Ok. (sonrisa triste)

_A la mañana siguiente Rachel, André y yo llevamos a nuestros amigos al aeropuerto.  
_  
**Q.** Entonces… tengo alguna esperanza?  
**S.** No lo sé.  
**Q.** Santana, piénsalo por favor, nos amamos, podemos hacer que esto funcione, además sé que André estaría feliz de tenernos a las dos juntas otra vez.  
**S.** De verdad, necesito tiempo.  
**Q.** Está bien.

_Nos empezamos a despedir de los chicos, cuando tocó el turno de Quinn ella no dudó ni un segundo en besarme y yo le correspondí._

**Q.** Voy a esperarte Santana, toda la vida.

_Regresamos a casa y yo seguía con ese sentimiento extraño de no saber qué hacer.  
_  
**R.** Santana, para qué te sigues haciendo tonta? La amas.  
**S.** No.  
**R.** Entonces por qué estas así?  
**S.** No lo sé.  
**R.** Mmmm.

_Pasó una semana entera, no tuve ninguna noticia de Quinn, mi humor era más voluble que nunca, así que decidí enfocarme en mi trabajo con el álbum de Dani, el cual estaba por terminar… cierto día ella llegó con la cara de asombro._

**D.** Santana, Santana miraaa.  
**S.** Qué? Es Hayden con un señor? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**D.** Jajajjaa lee la nota completa. (acercándome la Tablet)  
**S.** "La famosa DJ Heks fue captada mientras salía de un famoso restaurante en compañía de su ahora prometida Cynthia Preston"  
**D.** Está comprometida. (boca abierta)  
**S.** Con un señor?  
**D.** Santana es mujer, no es un señor, por dios, lo acabas de leer.  
**S**. Un momento… (frunciendo el ceño) Claaaaro, yo lo conozco, digo yo la conozco, me la topé en el ascensor del edificio de Hayden el día que… oh por dios, ella la engañó conmigo (tapándome la boca)  
**D**. Es cierto.  
**S.** Pobre mujer, no solo es físicamente poco agraciada si no que es una cornuda.  
**D.** No te burles de ella Santana.  
**S.** No me estoy burlando… de hecho siento algo de pena por ella, esa Hayden es una golfa y una traidora… si hubiera sabido que ella estaba comprometida nunca me meto con ella.  
**D.** Tú no tienes la culpa, no lo sabías.  
**S.** Wooow, sigo sin poderlo creer, pero que bueno que ahora sé la verdad.  
**D.** Seguirás acostándote con ella?  
**S.** Claro que no, no voy a contribuir a que esa tal Cynthia siga siendo una cornuda.

_La verdad fue un alivio el saber que Hayden estaba comprometida, ya que después de que Quinn me sorprendió con ella, el encanto por la DJ había desaparecido de inmediato._

_Cierto día en casa de Rachel._

**R.** Santana, odio el pésimo humor que te cargas últimamente.  
**S.** Y yo odio tu enorme nariz y no por eso te la vas a operar, o si?  
**R.** Estás insoportable.  
**S.** Mira quien lo dice.  
**R.** Santana ya basta, toma el teléfono y habla con ella.  
**S.** No!

_Rachel subió las escaleras, minutos después bajó con un sobre en la mano.  
_  
**R.** Ten.  
**S.** Qué es?

_Tomó una gran respiración y habló.  
_  
**R.** Es una carta que Brittany me pidió que te entregara si algo le pasaba.  
**S.** Quéeeeeeeee? Maldita sea Berry, todo este tiempo has tenido en tus manos una carta de mi esposa y hasta ahora me la entregas?  
**R.** Solo hice lo que ella me pidió.

**Flasback.  
**  
_**B.**__ Están hermosos los trajes que les compré a mis gatitos, verdad?  
__**R.**__ Si tú lo dices.  
__**B.**__ Rachel… necesito otro favor.  
__**R.**__ Dime.  
__**B.**__ Si algo me llegara a pasar… podrías darle esto a Santana?  
__**R.**__ Una carta? Brittany, me estas asustando, acaso tienes una enfermedad mortal o algo así?  
__**B.**__ Duh, claro que no, es solo por si acaso.  
__**R.**__ Está bien se la entregaré. (rodando los ojos)  
__**B.**__ Pero hazlo cuando lo creas conveniente.  
__**R.**__ Y cómo voy_ a saber cuándo será conveniente?  
_**B.**__ Mmm pues es algo que tú sentirás… sabrás el momento indicado, ya lo verás.  
__**R.**__ Ok Brittany._

**Fin del Flashback.  
**  
**R.** Ella tenía razón al decirme que yo sabría el momento indicado para entregártela y el momento indicado es este.  
**S.** Dios mío…. Una carta de mi esposa.  
**R.** Te dejaré sola para que la leas.

_Muy nerviosa empecé a abrir el sobre, en cuanto vi su letra y el "Amada Santana" no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran a mares de mis ojos… estaba a punto de leer una carta de mi esposa, algo que escribió antes de morir.  
_

* * *

_**Espero no haberlos aburrido con el graaan discurso de Quinn jajaja pero no lo pude resumir mas, lo siento.**_

_**Comentarios?**_

_**Gracias por los que han hecho y gracias por pedirme actualizaciones mas seguidas, haré lo posible para que eso suceda.**_

_**Siento mis errores**_

_**Por cierto hablando de errores, yo misma me confundí en un capítulo Kurt acepta que Blaine sea el donador de esperma solo si él es el padrino de André y luego en otro puse que el padrino era Blaine... soy una tonta jajaja pero para que quede claro, el padrino de André es Kurt y la madrina-madre es Quinn.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	31. Reencontrándome con el pasado

**_Volví como de rayo para publicar el nuevo capítulo, por cierto tengo una enorme duda, cómo es posible que haya una diferencia enorme de 78 leídas entre el capítulo 28 y 29... o sea que 78 personas no leyeron el 28? jejejejejeje que raro no?_**

**_En fin, en este capítulo hay mucha información, ojalá les agrade._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 31. Reencontrarme con el pasado**

_Mis manos temblaban y sudaban…. Mis respiraciones eran muy rápidas… cerré mis ojos con fuerza para tratar de parar un poco las lágrimas… finalmente comencé a leer lo que mi esposa escribió para mí:_

_**Amada Santana.**_

_**La abuela Berry encontró el momento indicado para entregarte esto, no es así? Sabía que podía confiar en ella, dale las gracias por favor.**_

_**Siento tanto el haberlos dejado, pero no estuvo en mis manos, era algo que simplemente tenía que pasar, ya sabes a algunos nos llega la muerte antes que a otros, eso es inevitable.**_

_**El tiempo… te has dado cuenta lo raro que es el tiempo? Cuando quieres que avance rápido es como si más tardara o cuando quieres que se detenga, simplemente avanza y avanza sin control… Ahora lamento tanto no haber terminado de construir esa máquina del tiempo, ya ni modo, que triste.**_

_**Has notado que cuando pierdes tiempo y no lo puedes recuperar te das un montón de golpes de cabeza por ser tan torpe y no haberte dado cuenta de que tus decisiones tienen un gran costo?**_

_**Eso me pasó a mi contigo, 2 veces, pude haber estado a tu lado más tiempo de lo que realmente compartimos, mi primer gran error fue preferir a Artie por encima de ti y el segundo fue a Sam, en esa decisión pensé que al quedarme con él y decirte que lucharas por tus sueños te hacía un bien, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que fue lo correcto, porque ese tiempo pudimos estar juntas, apoyándote en todo momento, físicamente separadas pero juntas, en cambio tu no dudaste ni un segundo en ir a Lima cuando me estaba comportando rara por mi entrada al MIT ni tampoco lo hiciste al dejar a tu novia por mí y regresar a mi lado, tu Santana López no perdiste el tiempo conmigo y eso siempre te lo agradeceré.**_

_**No perdiste el tiempo en decidir regresar a la universidad, no perdiste el tiempo en darme el sí cuando te pedí ser mi esposa, no perdiste el tiempo cuando decidiste que compráramos nuestro departamento a pesar de que no te gustaba, no perdiste el tiempo cuando te pedí que tuviéramos un bebé y no perdiste el tiempo cuando decidiste ser tu quien llevara a André.**_

_**Y ahora Santana… mi muerte ha hecho que estés perdiendo el tiempo? Recuerda que éste no va a volver.**_

_**El tiempo para nosotras en esta vida se terminó, pero eso no quiere decir que para ti haya terminado, VIVE SANTANA, enamórate otra vez, hazlo por ti, por André y por ella, tú sabes a quien me refiero.**_

_**Siempre estaré contigo Sanny, cuida mucho a nuestro bebé, sé que no te lo tengo que pedir pero ya sabes soy una madre y me preocupo, dale un beso de mi parte y dile que lo amo con toda mi alma y que espero alguna vez los tres nos volvamos a reunir.**_

_**Nuestro tiempo tal vez esté en otra vida mi amor… tal vez.**_

_**Te amo Santana López, por siempre y para toda la eternidad.**_

_**-Britt Britt.**_

**P.D. No pierdas el tiempo Santana.**

_Cuando terminé de leer la carta, solté un grito desgarrador acompañado de un llanto incontrolable, todas las imágenes de cuando Brittany murió volvieron a mi cabeza, no podía parar de llorar, Rachel llegó corriendo muy asustada para ver lo que pasaba._

**R.** Santana, dios mío estás bien?

_Yo no podía dejar de llorar, solo la abracé muy fuerte, seguí llorando y gritando sin poder parar.  
_  
**R.** Llora Santana, desahógate todo lo que puedas.

_Minutos después pude tranquilizarme un poco.  
_  
**R.** Estás mejor?  
**S.** Si, gracias.  
**R.** Te traeré un té.  
**S.** No, no te vayas por favor…  
**R.** Está bien… quieres hablar de la carta?  
**S.** Ella… ella me pidió perdón por sus errores y también me pidió que no perdiera el tiempo.  
**R.** Perder el tiempo, en qué o qué?  
**S.** En mi vida.  
**R.** Oh… Brittany siempre tan… peculiar.  
**S.** Ella sigue siendo una genio.  
**R.** Sí.  
**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Hola príncipe.  
**An.** No llores mami (puchero)  
**S.** No mi amor, ya no lloro, me das un besito para sentirme mejor?  
**An.** Si mami Te Amo. (besándome)  
**S.** Te amo más mi príncipe bello.  
**R.** Ustedes son tan perfectos, los amo. (llorando)  
**S.** Y nosotros a ti Berry.  
**An.** Te amo tía Rai.

_El resto del día lo pasamos viendo caricaturas, la risa de mi hijo era la mejor medicina para dejar de llorar._

De pronto mi celular sonó indicándome un mensaje de texto, supuse que era de Hayden, pero me equivoqué, era de Quinn.

**Q.** Te extraño bebé, no olvides que TE AMO.

_No dudé en contestar.  
_  
**S.** También te extraño Q, pero aun no estoy lista.  
**Q.** Seguiré esperando mi amor, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

_Y otra vez la palabra tiempo estaba presente._

_Finalmente una semana y media después mi trabajo en el disco de Dani, estaba prácticamente terminado, cierto día llegue algo tarde a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, tomé mi laptop para leer algunos correos, cuando de pronto decidí hacer lo que Quinn me pidió: investigar muy bien el significado del anillo._

**"El Claddagh se caracteriza por la simbología que lleva implícita: Dos manos que rodean un corazón, complementado con una corona consiste es la expresión del amor verdadero o de la****amistad****eterna. El corazón simboliza el amor, las manos la amistad y la ****corona****la****lealtad****y****fidelidad****"**

_Amor verdadero y amistad eterna… dos cosas que no sabía a ciencia cierta si tenía o no con Quinn, odiaba sentir esa maldita incertidumbre._

_Un viernes fue el último día de trabajo en el álbum de Dani._

**D'S.** Bueno chicas, ahora solo faltan algunos detalles por terminar, pero de eso me encargo yo, este disco será un hitazo, se los aseguro.  
**D.** Tengo una corazonada de que así será.  
**S.** Yo también.  
**D'S**. Bueno entonces vamos a comer y luego a celebrar.  
**D.** Si vamos.  
**S.** Mmm chicos, les voy a quedar mal, resulta que Rachel le prometió a mi hijo llevarlo hoy a una feria y ese pequeñito ha estado tooooda la semana repitiendo que su tía lo llevará, pero como estoy segura de que Berry no puede sola con él, tengo que acompañarlos, porque algo me dice que al final podría ser mi hijo quien cuide de ella.  
**D.** Jajajajaja como eres mala con Rachel.  
**S. **No lo soy, solo digo la verdad. (mueca)  
**D'S.** Bueno Santana es una lástima que no puedas ir con nosotros, pero lo comprendemos, espero se diviertan en la feria.  
**S.** Gracias.

_Del estudio fui directo a casa de Rachel y de ahí partimos con rumbo a la feria.  
_  
**S.** Hace años que no venía a un lugar así.  
**R.** Ni yo, la última vez fue cuando todos fuimos a aquella feria del otro lado de la ciudad.  
**An.** Mira mami (señalando el carrusel)  
**S.** Te quieres subir?  
**An.** Siiiiiiii.  
**S.** Vamos entonces.  
**R.** Que emoción. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Por dios. (rodando los ojos)

_Casi 3 horas después.  
_  
**R.** Estoy agotaaaaada, tu hijo nunca se cansa.  
**S.** Te lo dije.  
**An.** Mami palomiiiitas si?  
**S.** Te hacen daño.  
**An.** Palomiiiiiitas. (gran puchero)  
**R.** No hagas berrinche André vamos por las palomitas.

_Llegando al puesto de palomitas, pude reconocer de inmediato el establecimiento que estaba al lado, fue como reencontrarme con el pasado.  
_  
**S.** No lo puedo creer!  
**R.** Qué?  
**S**. Esa maldita vieja me va a escuchar, ahora vuelvo.  
**R**. Espera Santana a dónde vas?  
**S.** A decirle muchas cosas a esa mujer.  
**R.** "Madame Lula te predice el futuro"? (frunciendo el ceño) Espera Santana… espeeeera.

_De inmediato entré al lugar gritando como loca.  
_  
**S.** Dónde está vieja loca? Salga en este momento o juro que le voy a destruir todo el lugar. (gritando)  
**R.** Santana (agitada con André en brazos) Qué haces aquí?  
**S.** La mujer que predice el futuro aquí, hace años me dijo una infinidad de mentiras, quiero reclamarle y partirle la cara.  
**R.** Me estás espantando Santana.  
**S.** Más te vas a espantar cuando termine con esa bruja. Salga de una buena vez señora, vamos! (gritando)

**Pasa algo señorita?  
**  
_Era un tipo flaco con barba de chivo y con una vestimenta bastante ridícula.  
_  
**S.** Dónde está Madame Lula? Exijo hablar con ella.  
**O**. Permítame presentarme, soy el brujo Orph.  
**S.** Por mi puedes ser Harry Potter o Merlín, no me importa, exijo ver a Madame Lula  
**O.** Emmm señorita eso es imposible.  
**S.** Imposible? No me digas, pues imposible será que me detengas, porque voy a destruir este lugar si no se presenta en este momento Madame Lula.  
**O.** Señorita por favor.  
**R.** Santana vámonos. (tomándome del brazo)  
**S.** Nooooo, te doy a dar hasta 3 brujo charlatán y si no haces que esa mujer se aparezca yo soy quien no sólo te va a desaparecer a ti, sino a todo el mugrero que hay aquí.  
**O.** Señorita por favor, no hay necesidad de tanta violencia… la paz.  
**S.** Cual paz ni que nada… 1….  
**O**. Señorita. (nervioso)  
**S.** 2…  
**O.** Escúcheme se lo suplico.  
**S.** Tú lo decidiste, 3!

_Tomé una bola de cristal que estaba en la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de azotarla al suelo, el brujo ese habló.  
_  
**O.** No lo haga por favor, es imposible que mi abuela se presente en este momento, ella murió hace 25 años!  
**S.** Quéeeee? Eso es una mentira, lo estás diciendo solo para detenerme pero yo hace 4 años la vi y ella me predijo el futuro.  
**O.** Eso es imposible, se lo juro, ella murió hace 25 años, este año se cumplen 26, tengo pruebas.

_Y si… el tipo ese me mostró fotografías bastante aterradoras del funeral de su abuela y el programa de ese día._

**S.** Esto no puede ser… yo… les juro que yo la vi, es más Brittany y yo la vimos, ella se ofreció a predecirnos el futuro.  
**R.** Es verdad Santana, recuerdo que todos fuimos a esa otra feria y tú y Brittany lo dijeron.  
**O.** Ay abuela… otra vez.  
**S.** Qué?  
**O.** Señorita Santana… usted es la tercera persona que viene a buscar a mi abuela después de muerta.  
**S.** Hablé con un fantasma? Ay no eso es imposible, no estoy loca, fue real, ella me tocó me leyó la mano y las cartas, tal vez alguien se hizo pasar por ella.  
**O.** Imposible, yo soy el único que trabaja aquí como vidente… desafortunadamente no heredé del todo el don de mi abuela, apenas se está empezando a manifestar, así que…  
**R.** Es un charlatán. (cruzando los brazos)  
**O.** Emmmm preferiría llamarlo de otra manera. (apenado)  
**S. **A ver a ver, cómo está eso de que soy la tercera persona que la viene a buscar luego de muerta.  
**O.** Sí, he llevado este negocio por todo el estado desde que mi abuela murió, la primera persona fue hace 20 años, en San Francisco, era un joven que quería darle las gracias porque lo que le predijo había sido verdad, luego hace como 7 años en San Diego fue una pareja de esposos a hacer lo mismo, la verdad me desconcierta mucho el que usted venga a reclamarle por lo que le predijo.  
**S.** Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si me dijo puras patrañas a mí y a mi esposa.  
**O.** Qué le dijo señorita, perdón señora Santana?  
**S.** Me dijo que estaría con el amor de mi vida hasta que muriera y eso no fue verdad.  
**O.** Y a su esposa?  
**S. **Lo mismo.  
**O.** No entiendo, entonces por qué quiere reclamarle, si está casada supongo que con el amor de su vida.  
**S.** Ese es el problema, ella me predijo una gran mentira, porque mi esposa murió hace casi dos años, y yo no estaré con el amor de mi vida hasta que me muera, ella era el amor de mi vida.  
**O.** Emmmmm.  
**S. **Qué? (gritando)  
**O.** Mi abuela nunca se equivocaba, de ahí el que yo aún siga con su nombre en mi establecimiento, Santana, si a usted le dijo eso mi abuela entonces es verdad, estará con el amor de su vida hasta que muera.  
**S.** Pero te estoy diciendo que el amor de mi vida murió!  
**O.** Pero usted sigue viva, no lo comprende?  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**R. **Ay Santana, por favor está más claro que el agua no te hagas tonta.  
**S.** Pero… a mi Britt Britt le predijo lo mismo, que estaría con el amor de su vida hasta que muriera y ella… (frunciendo el ceño)  
**O.** Murió estando con el amor de su vida, que era usted.  
**S.** Entonces… (mueca)  
**O.** Santana, usted era el amor de la vida de su esposa y estoy muy seguro de que usted la amó incondicionalmente, pero tomando en cuenta lo que le dijo mi abuela, quiere decir que su esposa no es el amor de su vida.  
**S.** Eso no puede ser, me rehúso a creerlo.  
**O.** Madame Lula nunca se equivocó y al parecer sigue sin equivocarse.  
**S.** Santo Dios.  
**O.** No se sienta mal Santana, al contrario si eso le dijo mi abuela, quiere decir que usted será muy feliz lo que le reste de vida.  
**S.** Pero si Brittany no es el amor de mi vida, entonces quién lo es?  
**O.** Algo me dice que usted ya lo sabe… y lo ha sabido siempre.  
**S.** Lucy? (susurrando)  
**R.** Qué?  
**S.** Nada, vámonos de aquí Rachel, no me siento muy bien, André hijo deja eso, vámonos.  
**O**. Es su hijo?  
**S.** Si y de mi esposa.  
**O**. Mmmm espere… algo se está manifestando…. Él…. Él tiene una gran estrella, es amado por muchas personas y será muy famoso, mmm algo me dice que ya nació el amor de su vida y mmm es de alguna manera cercano a ustedes… si lo es, ya lo verán.  
**R.** Usted me está empezando a poner muy nerviosa.  
**O.** No tiene por qué… por cierto, un consejo señorita Rachel, un amor perdido es solo la oportunidad para encontrar a uno más grande, no lo olvide, ah y Santana, no pierda el tiempo.  
**R.** Cómo sabe usted que….? Ay dios, gracias y adiós.  
_  
Salimos de ahí blancas como papel y sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a casa ya en la noche._

**R.** Jamás creí que eso de predicciones del futuro fuera real, ni que los fantasmas existieran, hasta hoy, aún sigo sintiendo escalofríos.  
**S.** Yo sigo sin poderlo creer, es que… Brittany es el amor de mi vida, estoy segura.  
**R.** Madame Lula no está de acuerdo con eso.  
**S.** Pero entonces, quién es?  
**R.** Santana para qué finges?  
**S.** El tiempo (frunciendo el ceño)… Brittany tiene razón no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Rachel necesito el teléfono de las líneas aéreas, compraré 2 boletos tengo que regresar a NY cuanto antes.  
**R.** Pero a qué?  
**S.** Como que a qué? No quiero perder más tiempo, voy por Quinn.  
**R**. Aquí están los números.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**R.** Compra 3.  
**S.** Tres?  
**R.** Sí, yo tampoco quiero perder el tiempo.

_Le sonreí a mi amiga, llamé a las líneas aéreas pero para mi suerte solo había cupo en un avión que salía hasta las 6 am, sin otra opción, ahí compramos el boleto, llamé a Kurt para pedirle un favor, luego dormimos muy poco, después Dani nos llevó al aeropuerto._

**D.** Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**D.** Por ser tan valiente y no dejar que tu orgullo ganara.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**D.** Me llaman en cuanto lleguen.  
**S.** Claro.

_Abordamos el avión con rumbo a NY… al encuentro de la mujer que amaba._

_Un poco más de 5 horas después aterrizamos en NY._

**S.** André por favor deja ponerte tu chamarra aquí hace frio.  
**An.** Noooooo. (puchero)  
**S.** Mi amor, que no quieres ver a mamá Q?  
**An.** Siiiii si quiero.  
**S.** Entonces deja ponerte la chamarra.  
**An.** Sí.  
**R.** Bien Santana, creo que aquí nos separamos.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**R.** Espero que las cosas salgan bien para las dos.  
**S.** Yo también, me llamas para saber cómo te fue.  
**R**. Lo haré, pórtate bien André.  
**An.** Si tía Rai.

_Rachel tomó un taxi y yo tomé otro directo al departamento de Quinn, era sábado así que estaba segura de encontrarla ahí._

_El camino hacia su departamento se me hizo eterno, estando ahí frente a su puerta con los nervios de punta, decidí tocar a la puerta… lo hice varias veces pero nada._

**ST.** Santana, hija, no puedo creer que estés aquí.  
**S.** Hola señora Thompson, vine a buscar a Quinn, la ha visto?  
**ST.** Si hija, hace unas horas salió con Beth, dijo que iban al parque que está a dos cuadras.  
**S.** Gracias señora Thompson, iré a buscarla.  
**ST.** Suerte hija, adiós André.  
**An**. Bye.

_Hacía frio, pero con la emoción y la prisa por ver a Quinn, sentía que estaba sudando a chorros, fuimos directo al parque, buscamos por varias partes, hasta que vi a un pequeña rubia jugando, de inmediato la reconocí, era Beth, ella corrió hacia dos personas que estaban abrazadas, era Quinn y… Puck._

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Quinn en brazos de Puckerman, pero ella había dicho que me esperaría, acaso me había vuelto a mentir?_  
_No quería estar ahí ni un segundo más, así que decidí salir de ahí, pero mi hijo y su maravillosa vista de águila no pensaban lo mismo._

**An.** Mamá Q! Mamá Q!

_André se soltó de mi mano y fue corriendo directo hacia donde estaba Quinn.  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q.!  
**Q.** Príncipe, mi amor (cargándolo)

_No tuve de otra más que ir tras él.  
_  
**Be.** Tía Tana, volviste, cumpliste tu promesa (abrazándome)  
**S.** Lo hice princesa.  
**Q.** Santana (sonriendo)  
**S. **Hola.  
**P.** López, que agradable sorpresa.  
**S.** Igual Puck (mentí)  
**Q.** Qué hacen aquí?

_Estuve a punto de decirle una gran mentira a Quinn, pero no lo iba a hacer y menos después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en ese maldito avión._

**S.** Vengo a hablar contigo.  
**Q.** En serio? Puck por favor puedes cuidar a los niños mientras Santana habla conmigo?  
**P. **Seguro.  
**An**. Mami hambre muuucha.

_Había olvidado que mi hijo no había tenido un desayuno decente.  
_  
**P.** No te preocupes Santana, lo llevaré a que coma algo.  
**S.** Gracias, pórtate muy bien con tío Puck mi amor.  
**An.** Tío? (mueca)  
**S.** Si mi amor otro tío.  
**An.** Ok, muchos tíos.  
**P.** Jajajajaja este chico me agrada, volvemos en un rato.  
**Q.** Muy bien.

_Puck y los niños se alejaron, entonces Quinn habló.  
_  
**Q.** Vamos a una banca?  
**S.** Vamos.

_Sentándonos en la banca…  
_  
**S.** Quinn te reconciliaste con Puck?  
**Q.** Qué? No por qué?  
**S.** Vi que te estaba abrazando, más bien dicho se estaban abrazando.  
**Q.** Ahhh eso, él solo trataba de darme ánimos.  
**S.** Oh….  
**Q.** Por qué estás aquí?  
**S. **Pues… bueno yo… mmmm

_Estaba muy nerviosa.  
_  
**S.** Quinn, seré muy sincera contigo, Brittany fue alguien muy importante para mí, ella fue la primera chica que me correspondió cuando finalmente acepte mi preferencia sexual, al menos la primera que lo dijo abiertamente, con ella pude conocer realmente por primera vez lo que era un amor de pareja y conocí el dolor que se siente al terminar un noviazgo con la persona que amas, ella fue mi amiga, mi confidente, mi esposa, pero murió.  
**Q.** Si sé que ella es el amor de tu vida (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** Bueno eso mmm… Brittany me dio el mejor regalo, la oportunidad de ser madre.  
**Q**. Lo sé.  
**S.** Pero ella me ha dado otro regalo.  
**Q**. Si?  
**S.** Sí, me abrió los ojos.  
**Q**. Cómo?  
**S.** Quinn… no te voy a mentir, al principio acepté ser tu novia porque no quería hacerte daño, no estaba segura de querer tener un noviazgo contigo.  
**Q**. Oh. (ojos con lágrimas)  
**S.** Pero luego, me hiciste cambiar de opinión, el amor que me diste fue como oxígeno puro que me ayudó a regresar a la vida, lo nuestro se dio muy rápido, pero supongo que así estaba destinado a ser. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q**. Te presioné demasiado, cierto?  
**S.** No, no lo creo.  
**Q**. Está bien Santana, comprendo que estés aquí para decirme que las cosas terminaron y más porque en gran medida fue mi culpa por no haberte creído, fui…  
**S.** Quinn (interrumpiéndola) estoy aquí porque me dijiste que me ibas a esperar hasta que estuviera lista.  
**Q**. Ajá.  
**S.** Mi canción dice la verdad, eres solo otra chica, pero yo no quiero otra chica, la única que quiero y a la que amo es a ti Quinn Fabray, así que… quieres ser mi novia?  
_Quinn me miraba a los ojos, tenía la boca abierta, de inmediato se lanzó sobre mí en un gran beso, cuando nuestros labios chocaron, nuevamente sentí que flotaba._

_Sus labios suaves en perfecta sincronía con los míos era celestial, las dos queríamos más, así que mi lengua rozó su labio para que me permitiera la entrada y ella en seguida la autorizó, nuestras lenguas se fusionaron en un ritmo semi lento y apasionado, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar algo de aire._

**S.** Entonces… eso es un si?  
**Q.** Por su puesto que siiiiii, he estado esperando esto por semanas, si quiero ser tu novia Santana, para siempre si es posible.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S**. Me crees verdad?  
**Q**. Si mi amor, creo 100% en ti y en tu amor.  
**S.** Te extrañé tanto.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti bebé (besándome)  
**S.** Perdóname.  
**Q**. Por?  
**S.** Por acostarme con la DJ, es solo que…  
**Q**. Shhh no digas nada mi amor, ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo único que me importa, ella pudo tener tu cuerpo pero yo tengo algo más hermoso… tu corazón.  
**S.** Un momento, estás diciendo que mi corazón es más hermoso que mi cuerpo? (alzando una ceja)  
**Q.** Jajajaja no tonta, solo digo que tengo tu corazón porque me amas y tu cuerpo… espero también sea mío.  
**S.** Es tuyo Quinnie (besándola)  
**Q**. Santana no quiero echar a perder esta nueva oportunidad, así que qué te parece si tomamos las cosas con calma? No apresurarnos a nada.  
**S.** Está bien amor, yo quiero pedirte que siempre confíes en mí, que antes de pensar o hacer algo, primero hables conmigo, no quiero que vuelva a haber ningún malentendido entre nosotras.  
**Q**. Si mi amor, lo haré.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Por cierto… tienes que ponerme esto.  
**Q**. El anillo que te regalé?  
**S.** Claro, pónmelo en la mano izquierda con el corazón apuntando hacia mí.  
**Q**. Eh?  
**S.** En serio Quinnie? O sea me pediste que investigara bien el significado del anillo y lo hice, se nota que alguien no investigó muy bien eh.  
**Q**. Ooops.  
**S.** En fin, tienes que ponerlo en mí como te dije, eso quiere decir que nos amamos para siempre.  
**Q**. Woooow, bueno yo solo vi que el anillo era de amistad eterna o amor eterno, pero no sobre cómo usarlo.  
**S.** Y la nerd eres tú.**  
Q**. No soy una nerd.  
**S.** Si lo eres, anda pónmelo.  
**Q**. Ok… ahora tú haz lo mismo con el mío.  
**S.** Está bien, sácalo de la cadena…. Listo.  
**Q.** Te amo (besándome) Te das cuenta amor?  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Que los dos significados se adaptan perfectamente para nosotras, nos amaremos para siempre y seremos amigas para siempre.  
**S.** Eso es verdad, soy tan afortunada, mi mejor amiga se convirtió en mi novia, no cualquiera lo logra.  
**Q.** Jajjajaja me encantas San.  
**S. **Ven acá Fabray.

_Nos seguimos besando no sé por cuánto tiempo más, hasta que escuché esas desagradables palabras de Puckerman._

**P.** Dios eso es taaaan caliente.  
**S. **Púdrete Puckerman. (mostrándole mi dedo medio)  
**P.** Hey Santana, no hagas eso delante de los niños (tapándoles los ojos)  
**S.** Entonces no molestes.  
**Be.** Ustedes…?  
**S.** Si Beth, te hice caso, no bajé los guantes.  
**Be.** Yuuuuupi, mami Q y Tía Tana son novias otra vez, siiiiii yuuuupi, nuestras mamis están juntas de nuevo hermanito.  
**An.** Si?  
**Be. **Siiiiiii saltemos.  
**An.** Siiiiii.

_Noah nos felicitó por nuestro noviazgo, resulta que en el ejército le habían dado unos días libres y como en las fiestas no pudo estar cerca de Beth, había ido a visitarla a NY, ahora me quedaba claro que él no tenía ninguna intención de recuperar a Quinn._

_Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, yo no perdía ninguna oportunidad de plantarle un beso a mi novia cada que podía, los niños estaban felices jugando en la nieve, de pronto recibí una llamada de Rachel._

**S.** Por fin te comunicas, cómo te fue?  
**R. **Christopher es un idiota.  
**S. **Qué pasó?  
**R. **Me hizo sufrir, lo puedes creer? Prácticamente me obligó a comprarle flores para que me perdonara.  
**S.** Jajajaja clásico de él… bueno y te perdonó?  
**R.** Si Santana, fui sincera y él también, nos amamos y nos daremos otra oportunidad.  
**S. **Que felicidad, hasta que por fin entraste en razón Rachel Berry.  
**R.** Ya no me regañes… y dime, cómo te fue a ti?  
**S.** Quinn y yo somos novias otra vez.  
**R.** Por fiiiiiin! Santana, de verdad quiero felicitarte porque finalmente te deshiciste de todas tus dudas.  
**S.** Lo sé, ahora más que nunca estoy segura de querer estar con ella.  
**R.** Y yo con él… bueno Santana te dejo porque Chris y yo estamos a punto de tener un buen sexo de reconciliación.  
**S.** Iuuuggg demasiada información, nos vemos luego, bye.

_Terminé la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna de Rachel.  
_  
**Q.** Era esa tipa? (ceja levantada)  
**S.** Estás celosa mi amor?  
**Q**. No (puchero)  
**S.** Jajajajaja lo estás, mi nena esta celosa, mi nena está celosa. (cantando)  
**Q.** Baaasta (abrazándome)  
**S. **Era Rachel, me avisó que también se reconcilió con Chris.  
**Q**. Ella está aquí?  
**S.** Sip, viajamos juntas.  
**Q**. Me da gusto por ella, a pesar de que no soy gran fan de Chris.  
**S.** Ni él de ti, están a mano.  
**Q**. Quéee? Le caigo mal?  
**S.** Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.  
**Q**. Te hice una pregunta.  
**S.** No oigo naaada.  
**Q**. Bebéeeee.

_Decidí apagar mi celular porque no quería alguna otra interrupción, luego de varias horas, y de que Puck se encargara de llevar a Beth a casa de Shelby, Quinn, André y yo regresamos a mi departamento en la noche._

**An**. Mami… sueño mucho. (puchero)  
**S. **Quieres leche?  
**An**. Sí.  
**S.** Ok…

_Le preparé su leche a mi hijo y lo llevamos a acostar, cuando finalmente estaba dormido, no perdí oportunidad en devorar a besos a mi novia._

**Q.** Amor… espera mmmm  
**S. **Te amo Quinn (besando su cuello)

_La recargué en la pared y continué besándola con desesperación.  
_  
**Q.** Amor… recuerda que nos vamos a tomar las cosas con calma.  
**S.** Si, lo haremos mañana.  
**Q.** No, espera mmm dios… Santana, es mejor que me vaya.  
**S.** Está bien (suspirando)  
**Q.** Mañana regreso a primera hora.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Q.** Te amo novia.  
**S. **Te amo.

_Nos besamos nuevamente, hasta que nuestra respiración se tornó muy agitada.  
_  
_Quinn salió de mi departamento dejándome con un dolor punzante entre mis piernas, estaba pensando en tomar una ducha fría para poder dormir, cuando de pronto, tocaron muy fuerte varias veces a mi puerta y fui a abrir._

**Q.** Para qué me hago tonta? No quiero tomarme las cosas con calma Santana, quiero volver a ser tuya ya.

_Con una enorme sonrisa la tomé por la cintura para chocar nuevamente nuestros labios, desabotoné su abrigo y ella el mío.  
_  
**S.** Vamos a la cama.  
**Q.** Ehhhh mmm no amor al sofá.  
**S.** A la cama.  
**Q**. Mi amor… (mueca)  
**S.** Cambié el colchón.  
**Q**. Cómo?  
**S.** Antes de viajar a NY llamé a Kurt para que comprara un nuevo colchón, cuando me fui a LA le dejé a él una copia de mis llaves para que le viniera a echar un vistazo a mi departamento de vez en cuando, así que él se encargó de todo, sé que nunca quisiste hacer el amor en la misma cama que…  
**Q.** Santana, te amo. (besándome)  
**S.** Entonces vamos?  
**Q.** Sí.

_Fuimos besándonos camino a mi habitación, cuando llegamos ahí cerré la puerta y nos tiramos en la cama, yo encima de ella, desesperadas nos empezamos a despojar de nuestra ropa.  
_  
**Q.** Te deseo tanto.  
**S.** Y yo a ti.

_Cuando nos encontrábamos solo en nuestra ropa interior, empecé a llenar de besos la piel expuesta de mi novia._

**Q.** Quítame todo, ya amor.

_Y eso hice desabroché el sostén de mi novia, sus pezones se pusieron erectos al sentir el frio, no pude evitar la tentación de chuparlos, entonces llevé mis labios a ellos y los empecé a acariciar con mi lengua delicadamente mientras mi mano derecha jugaba con su otro seno, Quinn soltaba suaves gemidos que me excitaban aún más._

**Q.** Déjame quitarte el tuyo amor.

_En cuanto mis senos estaban libres, mi novia empezó a amasarlos con sus manos, eso se sentía muy rico._

_Luego me incliné para besar sus labios, nuestros senos se tocaron por primera vez después de meses, su piel suave y caliente me volvía loca._

_Sentí que las manos de Quinn viajaban de mi espalda hacia mi trasero dándole un fuerte apretón que me hizo gemir, luego con sus pulgares fue bajando poco a poco mi tanga, yo la ayudé a terminar el trabajo deshaciéndome de ella de una buena vez, mientras hacía eso Quinn aprovechó para cambiar de posición y ahora ella estaba en la cima, con una sonrisa maliciosa, llevó su mano directo a mi vagina la cual estaba prácticamente chorreando._

**Q.** Mmmm estás tan mojada.

_Sus dedos se deslizaban muy bien entre mis pliegues húmedos, yo me retorcía ante la sensación, entonces ella se despojó de sus bragas mostrándome el brillo que estaba entre sus piernas._

**Q**. Hagámoslo juntas.  
**S.** Ok.

_Llevé mi mano a la vagina de Quinn para acariciarle su ya erecto clítoris, ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, los besos húmedos continuaban entre nosotras, en medio de gemidos y quejidos.  
_  
**Q.** Penétrame, quiero que estés dentro de mí.  
**S.** Juntas.  
**Q**. Juntas.

_Metí dos dedos a su vagina haciéndola arquear su espalda, cuando se recuperó de la sensación, hizo lo mismo conmigo, nos penetramos una a otra con movimientos rápidos, desesperados, no estábamos haciendo el amor, estábamos cogiendo y se sentía jodidamente genial._

**Q.** Mas amor más ahhhh mmmm.

_Sentía que ella estaba cerca, porque sus paredes empezaron a apretar mis dedos, a mí me pasaba lo mismo, el placer que me estaba dando Quinn era indescriptible.  
_  
**Q.** Me voy a venir Santana…  
**S.** Si hazlo, nena.

_Quinn soltó el mejor gemido-grito que le había escuchado, eso solo logró que yo también me viniera, pero con un grito ahogado, ella se desplomó sobre mí con respiraciones entre cortadas._

**S.** Eso fue perfecto.  
**Q.** Lo sé, Te Amo.  
**S.** Te amo.

_Momentos después Quinn se desplazó junto a mí y nos miramos por varios segundos a los ojos sin decir nada.  
_  
**Q.** No lo puedo creer, por fin soy tu novia otra vez.  
**S.** Pues créelo nena, porque lo serás por mucho tiempo.  
**Q**. Para siempre.  
**S.** Eres tan hermosa Quinnie.  
**Q**. Tú eres más.  
**S.** Jajajaja.  
**Q**. Hazme el amor.  
**S.** Ya?**  
Q**. Si… soy toda tuya.  
**S.** Mmmmm que sexy eres.

_Nuevamente me coloqué sobre ella pero ahora poniendo mi muslo izquierdo en medio de sus piernas, empecé con movimientos suaves.  
_  
**Q**. Ohhh dios, se siente tan bien.  
**S.** Lo sé. (besándola)  
**Q**. Mmmmm quiero… ohhh mmm quiero sentir tu vagina sobre la mía.  
**S.** Ok.

_Quinn se sentó, entonces yo me acomodé para hacer unas tijeras con ella, lo que vino después fue una sensación más que placentera, fuer ver fuegos artificiales, el sentir su vagina húmeda sobre la mía era maravilloso._

_Los movimientos empezaron a acelerarse, hasta que el sonido de nuestra piel que chocaba se escuchaba en toda mi habitación._

**Q.** Me estás volviendo loca ahhh ahhh ahhh.  
**S. **Dios ohhh mmmm extrañaba tanto esto hermosa.

_Decidí cambiar de posición ante la mirada confundida de Quinn, pero ella sonrió cuando dedujo lo que le haría a continuación._

_Separé más sus piernas, haciéndolas descansar en mis hombros y fui dando besos húmedos a su muslo interno hasta llegar a su centro, con mis dedos separé sus labios para ver de cerca su clítoris, entonces soplé delicadamente sobre él, Quinn arqueó su espalda._

**Q.** No me hagas sufrir Santana, cómeme ya.

_Llevé mi lengua por toda su raja, con mis labios tomé un labio mayor de su vagina para chuparlo y estirarlo un poco._

**Q.** Ahhhh.

_Entonces empecé a lamer su clítoris despacio, delicadamente, mientras hacía eso llevé dos de mis dedos a su entrada y los fui metiendo poco a poco, hasta que la penetré totalmente._

_Chupaba su clítoris y la penetraba en un ritmo lento, ella tomó con su mano mi cabello, lo estiraba de vez en cuando por el placer que le estaba provocando._

**Q.** Mmmm mmmmmm así bebé justo ahí, ohhh cielos mmmm me vengo otra vez, demonios mmmm Santana ohhh mmmm Santaaaana aaaaaggghhhh

_Le había provocado un orgasmo más a mi novia, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.  
_  
_Esperé un poco para que se recuperara.  
_  
**Q.** Te amo (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** No llores hermosa.  
**Q.** No lo puedo evitar, esto es lo que siempre he querido desde que tengo 10 años.  
**S**. Estar desnuda junto a mí? Fabray que precoz.  
**Q**. Jajajaaj no seas tonta, me refiero a ser tu novia y que me ames como yo a ti.  
**S.** Siempre te voy a amar Lucy… mi Lucy.  
**Q.** Si… soy tu Lucy.

_Nos besamos por muuucho tiempo, hicimos el amor toda la noche, no sé de dónde tomamos tanta energía porque fueron demasiadas rondas, finalmente casi al amanecer, nos quedamos dormidas._

_Fuertes toquidos en mi puerta me despertaron de golpe._

**S.** Mmmmm no puede ser.  
**Q.** Están tocando bebé.  
**S.** Si ya escuché… diablos son las 8 am, quién en su sano juicio viene a esta hora en domingo?  
**Q.** Rachel?  
**S. **Si es esa Hobbit te juró que le daré un puñetazo en el enorme pico que tiene como nariz.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja ay amor.  
**S.** No hagas caso, se cansará y se irá, ven vamos a seguir durmiendo. (abrazándola)

_Continuaron tocando.  
_  
**Q.** Van a despertar a André.  
**S.** Demonios.  
**Q.** No te preocupes bebé, iré yo, tomaré una de tus batas.

_Cuando Quinn se levantó de la cama y me dio una gran vista de su perfecto trasero no pude evitar la tentación de darle una buena nalgada.  
_  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Lo siento, fue inevitable, tú tienes la culpa por tener ese culo tan hermoso.  
**Q**. Jajajaja por dios, ahora vuelvo.

_Mientras Quinn fue a ver quién tocaba a la puerta yo me acurruqué nuevamente en la cama para intentar dormirme otra vez… pero entonces._

**Q.** Santana, puedes venir por favor.  
**S. **Aaaaaash (murmuré)  
**Q.** Santana, ven.  
**S. **Ya voy!.

_A regañadientes tomé una de mis batas y me la puse, mientras salía de la habitación fui tallándome los ojos._

**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?

**Mi amor? Cómo que mi amor?  
**  
_Me petrifiqué al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente quité los dedos de mis ojos para comprobar a quién le pertenecía._

**S.** Mamá!

* * *

_**El drama ha desaparecido, por lo pronto.**_

_**Para quienes pedían algo de sexytimes espero les haya gustado, si tienen una sugerencia, exprésenla.**_

_**justanothergirl: Mil gracias por tus palabras, realmente me hicieron sentir muy bien, yo también les agradezco infinitamente el que ustedes se den tiempo de escribir un comentario.**_

_**Comenteeeen.**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_


	32. Ella es el motivo

_**Hola, hola, perdón por la larga espera... pero sufrí de un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración, sucede esto... se hacia dónde quiero llevar la historia pero eso significa que termine mas pronto y como la mayoría de ustedes me han pedido que dure un poco mas... pues estoy esforzándome lo mas posible para poder complacerlos... ahora estoy segura de lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por esperarme.  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 32. Ella es el motivo.  
**_**  
S.** Mamá! Qué haces aquí?  
**M.** No cambies el tema Santana López, cómo está eso de que le dices a Quinn mi amor, eh, contéstame?

_Ante la pregunta de mi madre, no tenía miedo, tenía pavor, Quinn estaba con la cabeza agachada y bastante sonrojada.  
_  
**S.** Mamá…. Yo… Quinn… emmmm.

_Sin poder sostenerle la mirada a mi madre, caminé hacia Quinn y la tomé de la mano con mucha fuerza, respire hondo para empezar a hablar pero…  
_  
**Q**. Maribel, estoy muy enamorada de Santana, la amo desde la primera vez que la vi frente a mi casa y…  
**S.** Somos novias, mamá yo también amo a Quinn, hace unos meses comenzamos una relación pero luego hubo un malentendido entre nosotras y ayer finalmente nos reconciliamos.

_Mi madre dirigió su mirada a Quinn y a mi varias veces, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no podía descifrar lo que pensaba.  
_  
**S.** No voy a dejar a Quinn, pase lo que pase (la reté).  
**M**. Ahhhhhh! Por fin, por fin! Mis niñas hermosas, por fin están juntas. (gritando muy emocionada)

_Mi mamá corrió hacia nosotras dándonos un gran y fuerte abrazo a las dos al mismo tiempo.  
_  
**M.** Mis niñas, mis pequeñitas, hasta que por fin se decidieron.  
**S.** Mamá, no podemos res..pi…rar.  
**M.** Jajajaja lo siento, es que es demasiada mi emoción, sigo sin poderlo creer.  
**S.** No estás molesta?  
**M.** Pero claro que no Santana, siempre he sabido que tu estuviste enamorada de Quinn por años.  
**S.** Mamá! (indignada)  
**M.** Ay Santana por favor, te pusiste como loca cuando ella se fue a ese campamento de verano sin avisarte, nadie se pone así de histérica por una "amiga" que se va sin despedirse, tampoco es normal que alguien esté destrozada llorando a mares porque su "amiga" se embarazó y luego decir que jamás podrán estar juntas.  
**S.** Mmmm … no lo recordaba.  
**M.** Si claro y tu Quinnie, por fin te decidiste.  
**Q.** Si Maribel, por fin.  
**S.** Un momento, tu sabías que Quinn me amaba?  
**M.** Bueno… hace tiempo cuando te comprometiste con Brittany, ella y yo tuvimos una charla, ella no me lo dijo pero lo insinúo.

**Flashback.  
**  
_**M.**__ Gracias por venir a visitarme Quinn.  
__**Q. **__Bueno, tu sabes que te quiero como una madre Maribel, de hecho durante mucho tiempo fuiste más madre para mí que Judy.  
__**M.**__ No digas eso Quinnie.  
__**Q.**__ Es la verdad, bueno además me encanta tu comida y no podía perder la oportunidad de degustarla antes de regresar a Yale.  
__**M.**__ Irás a la despedida de solteras de las chicas?  
__**Q.**__ Claro, son mis mejores amigas, no me lo perderé por nada del mundo. (sonrisa triste)  
__**M.**__ Pasa algo?  
__**Q.**__ No, por?  
__**M.**__ Te noto rara.  
__**Q.**__ No, es solo que… nunca me imaginé que Santana y Brittany se comprometieran tan pronto, bueno era más que obvio que ellas dos terminarían juntas pero no sé, pensé que sería en algunos años más.  
__**M**__. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa.  
__**Q.**__ Maribel, crees que Santana esté realmente enamorada de Brittany?  
__**M.**__ Si hija, lo está.  
__**Q.**__ Oh…  
__**M.**__ Por qué la pregunta?  
__**Q.**__ No se pensé de que después de lo que pasó entre nosot… entre ellas, Santana estaría dolida.  
__**M.**__ Bueno, al parecer ya lo superó, estoy segura de que son muy felices juntas.  
__**Q.**__ Si… al menos ellas lo son.  
__**M.**__ Tu no lo eres?  
__**Q**__. No lo sé… a veces siento que cada vez que soy feliz es solo una advertencia de que vendrá algo muy feo.  
__**M**__. Ay Quinn no hables así.  
__**Q.**__ Tienes razón, bueno entonces a qué hora comemos?  
__**M.**__ Jajajaja vamos a poner la mesa.  
_  
**Fin del Flashback.  
**  
**M.** Desde esa plática me quedó claro que Quinn no te quería solo como una amiga.  
**S.** Mi amor (dándole una sonrisa) Pues qué bueno que no te moleste mami y nos apoyes.  
**M.** Por supuesto que siempre las apoyaré, no hay una chica más perfecta para ti que Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias Maribel, créeme amo a tu hija más que a mi vida.  
**M.** Estoy tan emocionada por ustedes.  
**S.** Ahora si me puedes decir qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste mami, pero me tomó por sorpresa.  
**M.** Ayer te llamé por la mañana para preguntar cómo te había ido en tu último día de trabajo en el disco de Dani, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenías el teléfono apagado, llamé a casa de Rachel y nadie me contestó, entonces la llamé a ella y también tenía su celular apagado, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí, pensé lo peor, así que decidí llamar a Dani, ella me dijo que tanto tu como Rachel habían viajado a NY, no me quiso decir el motivo, traté de comunicarme nuevamente con ustedes, pero nada, así que tu padre y yo decidimos que yo viajara a buscarte, pero ahora al verlas tan solo en una bata, comprendo perfectamente el que no me hayas contestado en todo el día ni en toda la noche, se nota a leguas que se la pasaron teniendo relaciones sexuales.  
**S.** Mamá! (muuuy sonrojada)  
**M.** No me digas que no es verdad, es evidente que no traen ropa bajo esas batas y por el cabello desordenado de Quinn y los chupetones que ambas llevan en el cuello es más que obvio que tuvieron mucho sexo de reconciliación.  
**S.** Basta mamá. (incómoda)  
**Q.** Dios mío. (muy roja)  
**M.** Y mi nieto?  
**S.** Sigue dormido, ayer se la pasó jugando con Beth y cayó rendido, además está acostumbrado al horario de LA por eso aun duerme.  
**M.** Ya veo… bueno vayan a ducharse mientras les preparo el desayuno.

_Mamá se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador….  
_  
**M.** Santana, no tienes nada de comida aquí.  
**S.** Mami, te recuerdo que estado viviendo en LA, ayer ni nos acordamos de comprar algo.  
**M.** Pues claro si lo único en que pensaban era en hacer el amor.  
**S.** Mamá!  
**M.** Bueno, mientras se duchan iré a compra algo al mini super que está aquí cerca… ah y nada de sexo en la ducha, no quiero llegar y escuchar cosas que no debo.  
**Q.** Ayyy dios. (muy apenada)  
**S.** Mamá!

_Mi madre salió del departamento.  
_  
**Q.** Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida como hoy.  
**S.** Dímelo a mí.  
**Q.** Necesito un abrazo bebé. (puchero)  
**S.** Ven acá amor… (abrazándola) Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Por un momento pensé que Maribel se opondría a nuestro noviazgo.  
**S.** Pues ya vimos que no, ella está tan feliz como nosotras.  
**Q.** Si, fue un gran alivio escuchar sus palabras.  
**S.** Ven vamos a ducharnos y a tener un rapidito ahí antes de que vuelva.  
**Q**. Estás loca? No voy a tener relaciones sexuales sabiendo que tu mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento.  
**S.** Nena, ella ya sabe que tenemos sexo y conociéndola se traerá toda la tienda en comestibles, así que tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que llegue…. Ándale amor. (zafando el nudo de su bata)  
**Q**. Está bien… vamos rápido. (quitándose la bata)  
**S.** Mmmm que buennnn culo… espérame.

_Después de un buen orgasmo experimentado por las dos, salimos de la ducha justo a tiempo cuando mi madre volvió al departamento.  
_  
**M**. Creí que no me abrirían.  
**S. **En serio mamá… de verdad pensaste que tendríamos sexo en la ducha? **  
M**. Santana López, heredaste muchas cosas de tu padre y una de ellas es el gusto por el sexo y estoy segura que como él, tu no pierdes el tiempo en querer tenerlo donde sea y como sea.  
**S.** Mami, te lo suplico, no hables de tu vida sexual con papá, por favor y menos delante de Quinn.  
**M**. Jajajaja está bien, prepararé el desayuno, mientras ve levantando a ese rubio que lo quiero saludar.  
**Q.** Yo voy contigo San.  
**M**. Jajajaja no huyas Quinn.

_En la habitación de André.  
_  
**Q.** Siento que mi cara va a explotar de lo caliente que está, insisto tu mamá me ha hecho ruborizar en menos de una hora más veces que en toda mi vida.  
**S. **Ay nena, mejor ve haciéndote a la idea de que así seguirá. (besando su mejilla)  
**Q.** Cielos (mueca)  
**S.** Hey, príncipe bello, ya despierta mi amor.  
**An.** Mmmmm noooo.  
**Q.** Anda hijo, ya es hora de despertar.  
**An**. Mamá Q! (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Solo con tu madre preferida te despiertas verdad? (indignada)  
**Q**. No seas celosa amor. (besándome)  
**S.** Está bien, está bien.  
**An.** Mamá Q! Te amo.  
**S.** Lo dicho, su madre preferida. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. Jajjajaa ay San… yo también te amo André, ahora vamos a cambiarte ese pañal que de seguro hiciste pipi muchas veces en la noche, además te tenemos una sorpresa.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Si príncipe, una muy linda sorpresa.

_Cuando salimos de la habitación la carita de mi bebé se iluminó.  
_  
**An**. Abuuu, Abuuuu (corriendo hacia ella)  
**M.** Mi chiquito hermoso ven acá (cargándolo)  
**An**. Abu, Abu, Mamá Q y mami juntas Beth dijo.  
**M.** Lo se mi cielo.  
**An.** Te Amo Abu.  
**M.** Yo también te amo André, ya te extrañaba.  
**An.** Y Abu tocayo?  
**M.** Jajajajaj tu tocayo se quedó en Lima, pero pronto lo verás.  
**An.** Si?  
**M**. Si mi amor.  
**Q.** Abu tocayo? (mueca)  
**S.** Ya sabes como es mi papá, tooooda la semana que nos quedamos en Lima se la pasó diciéndole que era su tocayo.  
**Q**. Jajajaj en serio tu papá me sorprende tanto, con André se trasforma por completo.  
**S.** Si… me recuerda mucho a cuando yo era niña.  
**M**. Sabes que tu padre se quedó con ganas de tener más hijos pero nuestra situación económica no era la mejor, por eso decidimos que fueras hija única, tú eras su princesa y por eso te consintió tanto, ahora lo hace con su único nieto, no podemos culparlo.  
**S.** Si pobre de papi, me dio mucha ternura cuando dijo que tenía ganas de tener una nieta.  
**M**. Bueno, deberían de considerarlo.  
**S. **Eh?  
**M**. Si Santana, ya que ustedes están juntas y por lo que se ve muy estables, deberían de considerar tener más hijos en un futuro.  
**S. **Ay mamá vas muy rápido, Quinn y yo no tenemos ni 24 horas de haber vuelto y ya estás pensando en eso.  
**Q.** A mí me gustaría.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Tener un hijo contigo.  
**S. **Emmm jejeje nena, luego lo hablamos, si?  
**Q.** Está bien. (suspirando)  
**M**. Bueno ya vamos a desayunar.  
**An**. Siii hambre muuucha.  
**S. **Tú siempre tienes hambre mi amor.  
_  
Terminamos de desayunar y charlamos un rato más con mi mamá, luego Quinn recibió una llamada de Beth._

**Q.** Si mi amor estoy aquí con Santana.  
**Be.** Puedo ir?  
**Q.** Claro que si princesa, te traerá Puck?  
**Be.** No mami Q, recuerda que él se fue anoche a su cuartel.  
**Q.** Es cierto… entonces te traerá tu mami?  
**Be.** Si…  
**Q.** Ok mi amor.

**S. **Beth viene?  
**Q.** Si bebé, te molesta?  
**S.** Claro que no Quinnie.  
**M.** Por fin conoceré a tu hija.  
**S.** Te vas a enamorar de ella, es una mini Q.  
**Q**. Ay amor.

_Un rato después Beth llegó al departamento.  
_  
**S.** Ven princesa, mira quiero que conozcas a mi mamá.  
**M.** Hola Beth, mi nombre es Maribel, Santana tenía mucha razón cuando me dijo que eras preciosa, te pareces mucho a Quinn.  
**Be**. Gracias señora Maribel.  
**M.** No me digas señora, dime solo Maribel.  
**Be**. Está bien.  
**An**. Es mi Abu. (sonriendo)  
**Be**. Esta muy bonita tu Abu hermanito.  
**An**. Siii mucho.  
**Be**. Yo no tengo ninguna abuela. (puchero)

_Cuando Beth dijo eso no pude evitar sentirme mal por la niña y pude ver claramente cómo esas palabras rompieron el corazón de mi novia._

**Q.** Mi amor…  
**M.** Beth… tu sabes que tu mami y mi hija son novias verdad?  
**Be.** Si ellas se aman mucho a mi da gusto de que hayan vuelto.  
**M.** Entonces ahora tu mami es como otra hija para mí, sabes? Eso te convierte en algo así como mi nieta, pero no sé si a ti te guste la idea de que yo sea tu abuela.  
**Be**. Si, si me gusta y mucho. (gran sonrisa)  
**M.** Que alegría, porque ahora tú por fin tienes una abuela y yo una nieta hermosa.  
**Be**. Ya tengo abuela, mami Q, Maribel es mi abuela.  
**Q.** Si princesa.  
**M**. Me das un abrazo nietecita hermosa?  
**Be.** Si abu Maribel.

_Quinn le dio un "gracias" con los labios a mi madre y con lágrimas en los ojos, yo le di un cálido abrazo a mi novia para reconfortarla._

_Luego decidimos salir de compras en familia, mamá les compró muchas cosas a los niños, más tarde Rachel y Chris se nos unieron para ir a comer todos juntos.  
_  
**M.** Rachel que gusto que tú y Chris también se hayan reconciliado, cuando Santana me dijo que habían terminado su relación me sentí muy mal.  
**R.** Si, tomé una mala decisión al hacerlo pero el viernes pasaron muuuchas cosas locas que tanto a Santana como a mí nos hicieron reaccionar.  
**Q.** En serio? Pues que pasó?  
**S. **Mmmm crees en eso de que te predigan el futuro?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Bueno pues… Rachel y yo si lo creemos.  
**R.** Totalmente.  
**Q.** No entiendo nada.  
**S.** Lo único que tienes que entender es que te amo con todo mi ser.  
**R.** Y yo a ti Chris.  
**C.** Sabía que no podrías vivir sin mi jajajaja no te creas mi amor, yo también te amo.  
**M**. Hagamos un brindis para celebrar su reconciliación.  
**C.** Que buena idea, hagámoslo.

_Cuando terminamos de comer, los niños quisieron ir al parque, decidimos llevarlos un rato antes de que empezara a nevar nuevamente._

_Mientras los niños jugaban, Rachel se me acercó._

**R.** Estás muy feliz cierto?  
**S.** Mucho, por fin Quinn y yo estamos bien, además tenemos a los hijos más perfectos de todo el planeta, me está yendo muy bien en el trabajo, así que en estos momentos no me puedo quejar.  
**R.** Me da gusto que tu mamá haya tomado las cosas tan bien, tu papá ya lo sabe?  
**S.** No, tendremos que hacer un viaje relámpago a Lima para decírselo.  
**R.** Cómo crees que lo tome?  
**S.** Igual que mamá, él también quiere a Quinn como a una hija.  
**R.** Qué bueno…. Por cierto Santana, me quedé pensando en lo que el brujo ese dijo acerca de André.  
**S.** De que será muy famoso? Mmmm pues creo tener una pequeña idea de qué lo volverá tan famoso.  
**R.** El baile?  
**S.** Pues si…  
**R.** Pero no hablo de eso si no de lo que dijo acerca de que ya nació el amor de su vida y que es cercano a nosotras.  
**S.** Cierto, lo había olvidado.  
**R.** Crees que Beth sea el amor de su vida?  
**S.** Pero qué tontería estás diciendo Berry? Beth lo ve como su hermano y él a ella también.  
**R.** Entonces quién es? Ellos son los únicos niños que hay en nuestro grupo de amigos.  
**S.** Mmmm pues entonces ha de ser alguna hija de Puckerman de las muchas que estoy segura ha dejado regada por ahí. (arrugando la nariz)  
**R.** O hijo.  
**S.** Y dale con que mi príncipe será gay.  
**R.** Por qué te enojas?  
**S.** No me enojo, pero estoy segura de que si lo fuera ya habría dado algunas señales y yo lo veo muy masculino.  
**R.** Le gusta el baile.  
**S.** Y eso qué?  
**Q**. Por qué discuten?  
**S.** Aquí RuPaul insiste en que mi bebé será gay.  
**Q**. Santana tu eres gay, no le veo nada de malo.  
**S.** Mmmm ok, ok, si es gay lo amaré igual y lo apoyaré en todo, pero no creo que sea gay.  
**Q.** Puede ser bisexual como Brittany.  
**R.** O como tu Quinn.  
**S.** Quinn es lesbiana ok?  
**R.** Y por eso ha tenido 4 novios? 5 con Leo.  
**S.** Ese no cuenta, amor eres lesbiana cierto?  
**Q**. Pues… creo que soy bisexual. (mueca)  
**S.** Por qué me gustan las chicas bisexuales? (soltando el aire)Maldita sea, mejor me voy a jugar con los niños.  
**Q**. No te enojes amor.  
**S.** Bye.

_Dejé a Quinn y Rachel, la verdad es que me preocupaba bastante el que mi novia se definiera como bisexual, tenía miedo de que un día me cambiara por un pene._

_De pronto mamá se acercó a mí._

**M.** Todo bien mija?  
**S.** Si mami.  
**M.** Sabes? Me emociona mucho el verte así tan feliz, sonriendo como hace años, ese tipo de sonrisa había desaparecido desde que murió Brittany.  
**S.** Tu sabes lo mucho que me dolió, aun me duele.  
**M**. Lo entiendo mi amor, pero sé qué ella está orgullosa de verte feliz en estos momentos.  
**S. **Si mamá yo también lo sé, sabes? Ella me dejó una carta con Rachel, pidiéndome precisamente eso, que fuera feliz, que me volviera a enamorar, de hecho creo que ella tenía una ligera sospecha de que Quinn y yo terminaríamos juntas.  
**M.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Cómo?**  
M**. Recuerdas cuando ustedes dos, viajaron a Lima para participarnos de su compromiso? Bueno, cuando ella y yo estábamos juntas en la cocina lavando los platos, tuvimos una charla.

**Flashback.  
**  
_**M.**__ Sigo sin poder creer que se van a casar.  
__**B.**__ A veces ni yo me la creo, pero amo mucho a Santana y es el momento indicado para hacerlo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar.__**  
M**__. A qué te refieres?  
__**B.**__ A nada en particular… Maribel, sé que hubieras preferido que fuera otra rubia quién se casara con Santana.__**  
M**__. Otra rubia? De qué estás hablando?  
__**B.**__ Soy una persona observadora y noté muchas veces la manera en que veías a Quinn y Santana cuando estaban juntas… sé que hubieras preferido que Quinn fuera la futura esposa de tu hija.  
__**M**__. Brittany no digas eso, créeme que…  
__**B.**__ Está bien, no te preocupes, lo comprendo, conoces a Quinn desde niña.  
__**M**__. Escúchame Brittany, desde que di a luz a Santana, me juré a mí misma hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que mi hija fuera feliz toda su vida, sé que tú la haces muy feliz, así que siempre apoyaré su relación, tienen mi bendición te lo juro.  
__**B.**__ Lo se Maribel… y yo te juro que siempre haré feliz a Santana, aunque no tenga el tiempo suficiente para demostrárselo. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
__**M**__. Qué quieres decir? (preocupada)  
__**B.**__ Que si yo no puedo hacer feliz para siempre a tu hija, Quinn lo hará, lo presiento. (llorando)  
__**M**__. No digas eso Brittany, tu siempre estarás al lado de mi hija. (llorando también)  
__**B.**__ Qué más quisiera yo.  
__**M**__. Brittany me estás preocupando (abrazándola)  
__**B.**__ No lo hagas Maribel.  
_**_S._**_Mamá, Britt, pasa algo?  
_**_M._**_No mija.  
_**_S._**_Entonces por qué lloran?  
_**_M_**_. Nos emocionamos un poco, ya sabes empezamos a recordar cuando ustedes eran unas niñas de 14 años y se la pasaban en esta casa junto con Quinn, solo eso.  
_**_S._**_No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 años de eso.  
_**_B._**_Siempre es lindo recordar.  
_**_S._**_Claro.  
_**_B._**_Nunca vayas a olvidar nada de lo que hemos vivido Santana.  
_**_S._**_Sabes que no lo haré. (abrazándola)  
_**_M._**_Bueno basta de lágrimas, vamos a la sala con tu padre._

**Fin del Flashback.  
**  
**S.** Ella lo sabía.  
**M**. Que estarías con Quinn?  
**S. **No solo eso, ella sabía que iba a morir.  
**M.** Por qué piensas eso?  
**S.** Son muchas cosas mamá, ella se la pasó teniendo conversaciones extrañas prácticamente con todo el mundo, además me dejó una carta… ha de haber vivido un infierno al saberlo, pobre de mí Britt Britt.  
**M**. No lo creo mija, ella siempre estaba radiante, llena de amor y sobre todo feliz, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces pienso que ella simplemente disfrutó al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba y murió siendo muy dichosa.  
**S.** Si éramos tan felices… la extraño mami.  
**M.** Lo se mi amor, pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad para serlo nuevamente y lo mejor es que esa chica especial te ama tanto como tú a ella.  
**S.** Tienes razón, Quinn ahora es mi felicidad.  
**M.** Y eso me hace muy feliz a mí también.  
**S.** Te amo mami.  
**M.** Y yo a ti mija.

_Momentos después Quinn se acercó a nosotras.  
_  
**Q.** Ya está empezando a nevar, es mejor que volvamos al departamento o los niños se pueden resfriar.  
**S.** Tienes razón mi amor (besándola) vámonos.  
**Q**. Te amo bebé.  
**S.** Te amo más hermosa.

_Rachel y Chris llevaron de vuela a Beth a casa de Shelby, Rachel quería saludar a su madre y presentarle a su novio, mi mamá, Quinn, André y yo regresamos a mi departamento.  
_  
**M.** Estoy tan agotada, en serio, eso de ser abuela es muy cansado.  
**S. **Y más ahora que ya tienes una nueva nieta.  
**M**. Espero pronto tener un tercer nieto.  
**S.** Eso no sucederá pronto.  
**M**. Ay hija jajjaja, por cierto deja le llamo a tu padre para avisarle que mi vuelo sale mañana a medio día.  
**S.** Ok.

_Mientras mamá estaba al teléfono, Quinn trataba de dormir a André.  
_  
**Q.** Este pequeñito lucha y lucha por no dormirse a pesar de están muy agotado.  
**S.** Duérmete príncipe.  
**An**. Nooooo.  
**S**. Por qué?  
**An**. Taritaruras. (puchero)  
**S.** Mi amor, ya es tarde para que veas caricaturas.  
**An**. Noooo taritatuuuuras.  
**Q.** Es ca-ri-ca-tu-ras André.  
**An.** Taritaturas?  
**Q.** Mmmm  
**S.** Ay amor déjalo, apenas tiene 2 añitos, no puede hablar todo a la perfección.  
**Q.** Si perdón, lo siento.  
**S.** Mejor dame un rico beso, hace 5 minutos que no pruebo tus labios y ya los extraño.  
**Q**. Jajajaja exagerada, ven bebé (besándome tiernamente)  
**An**. Nooooooooo mamá Q míaaaaaa  
**S.** Otra vez tus celos André?  
**An.** Mía, mía, mamá Q mía! (enojado)  
**S.** Sigo sin entender de quién heredaste lo celoso, Brittany no era así.  
**Q.** Entonces de Blaine.  
**M.** Y de ti Santana.  
**S.** De mí? Eso es imposible mamá, tú sabes que él no es mi hijo biológico.  
**M.** Pues tal vez no lo sea, pero estoy muy segura de que por estar dentro de tu vientre 9 meses algo le heredaste, te lo digo porque la actitud que toma André es la misma que tu tomabas cuando yo besaba a tu padre, siempre decías lo mismo, que tu papi era tuyo.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad.  
**M**. Claro que lo es, tu papá se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital, así que cuando volvía a casa tú te apoderabas de él y no permitías que me acercara para nada, solo decías: Noooo papi mío, papi mío.  
**Q.** Jajajaj que adorable.  
**S.** En serio hacía eso? Wooow, lo ves príncipe? Al menos algo heredaste de mí, me das un besito?  
**An**. Nooo solo a mamá Q.  
**S.** Buhhh está bien.  
**An**. Noooo bomaaaa, si besito mami (besándome)  
**S.** Jajajaja eres un diablillo hermoso mi bebito (besándolo también)  
**Q.** Entonces ahora si vas a dormirte hijo?  
**An**. Si mamá Q.

**M.** Mija cambio de planes, tu padre tomará un vuelo para estar aquí, me preguntó que pasaba y como no le dije nada, de inmediato intuyó que algo sucedía, así que viene para acá.  
**S.** Está bien mami, creo que es mejor que se entere de una buena vez de mi noviazgo con Quinn.  
**M.** Si yo también lo creo, ay hija muero de sueño, puedes traerme algunas sábanas para dormirme en el sofá cama?  
**S.** Si mami, deja voy por ellas.  
**M.** Fue una gran idea de mi parte comprar este mueble.  
**Q.** Lo fue, yo me quedé dormida muchas veces ahí, es bastante cómodo.

_Quinn ayudó a mamá a desplegar el sofá cama, mientras tanto yo llegué con las sábanas.  
_  
**M.** Pero qué es esto? (frunciendo el ceño) Hay manchas como de chocolate y no sé de qué más en todo el sofá, pues qué pasó aquí?

_Mi boca cayó literalmente al piso al notar que había olvidado limpiar el sofá luego de aquellos acontecimientos con Quinn._

**Q.** Fue André.  
**M**. Cómo?  
**Q.** Un día le dimos helado con chocolate y crema batida y él hizo todo ese desastre, se nos olvidó limpiarlo.  
**M.** Ahh ya veo… no es recomendable que le den tanta azúcar al niño.  
**Q.** Sólo fue esa vez.  
**M.** Ok, bueno dejen le pongo las sábanas y las mantas.  
**S.** Yo te ayudo mamá.

_Luego de que mi mamá se acabara de instalar, Quinn y yo fuimos a mi habitación.  
_  
**S.** No puedo creer que le hayas mentido a mi mamá, al echarle la culpa a André de todo el desastre del sofá cama.  
**Q.** Y qué querías que le dijera? "Perdón Maribel pero Santana y yo nos echamos jarabe de chocolate y crema batida por todo el cuerpo mientras teníamos sexo muy caliente".  
**S.** Mmmm que bueno que se te ocurrió culpar a André, gracias.  
**Q.** De nada, ahora vamos a dormir.  
**S. **Dormir?  
**Q**. Claro que esperabas?  
**S.** Pues sexo de reconciliación.  
**Q**. Anoche pasamos haciendo eso y en la mañana en la ducha.  
**S.** Pero quiero más. (puchero)  
**Q**. No voy a tener sexo contigo estando tu madre a menos de 3 metros de aquí.  
**S.** Mmm está bien… al menos podemos tener algunos besos dulces de dama antes de dormir?  
**Q.** Sí, eso sí lo podemos hacer, necesito relajarme, mañana viene tu papá y los nervios me están empezando a atacar.  
**S.** Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien, ya que no me darás sexo esta noche, ahora dame mis besos, algo es algo.  
**Q.** Jajaja tonta.

_Antes de dormir, nos besamos por varios minutos, era hermoso tener a mi novia a mi lado y pasar la noche con ella._

_A la mañana siguiente Quinn se fue a trabajar, afortunadamente había algo de su ropa en mi departamento que no se llevó cuando terminamos nuestra relación, quedó en llegar lo más temprano posible para hablar con mi papá, mamá nos volvió a preparar el desayuno y luego de eso se puso a jugar con mi hijo mientras yo hacía algunas llamadas telefónicas a la disquera._

_Luego fui directo al aeropuerto para recoger a papá… cuando el avión aterrizó._

**S.** Papi!  
**A.** Santana, hija (abrazándome) gracias por venir a recogerme.  
**S.** No es nada, ya quería verte, te he extrañado mucho.  
**A.** Y yo a ti mija.  
**S. **Vamos al departamento.  
**A.** Me vas a decir el motivo de tu viaje a NY sin avisarnos?  
**S. **Claro papá, pero todo a su tiempo.  
**A**. Ay Santana, que te traerás entre manos?  
**S.** Nada malo papi, confía en mí.

_En cuanto llegamos al departamento André como siempre se puso como loquito en cuanto vio a mi papá.  
_  
**An.** Abu tocayoooooo.  
**A**. Hey pequeño campeón, te extrañé.  
**An.** Si?  
**A.** Mucho, te has portado bien?  
**An.** Si abu tocayo.  
**A.** Entonces eso se merece un premio, mira lo que te traje nieto tocayo.  
**An.** Wooooow mira mami. (boca abierta)  
**S.** Papá otro juguete? No lo consientas tanto por favor.  
**A.** Lo siento Santana, él es mi único nieto.**  
S. **Está bien, cómo se dice André?  
**An.** Gracias abu tocayo.  
**A.** De nada nieto tocayo.  
**S. **Ayyy ustedes dos son un caso.  
**A.** Ya me puedes decir el por qué estas nuevamente en NY?  
**S.** No comas ansias papi, espera un poco, ya no falta mucho para que lo sepas.

_Luego de un rato, Quinn finalmente llegó a casa.  
_  
**M.** Quinnie que bueno que ya estás aquí.  
**A.** Hola Quinn, que gusto volverte a ver, cómo has estado? (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Bien Andrés, muchas gracias y tú? Cómo te va en el hospital?  
**A.** Bueno ya lo sabes, un caos como siempre, pero me encanta mi trabajo.  
**Q.** Lo sé, a mí me pasa lo mismo.  
**M**. Ayer compré un vino, les apetece una copa?  
**Q.** Si gracias.

_Luego de tomar la copa, decidí que era el momento indicado para decírselo a papá.  
_  
**S.** Papá, por fin sabrás el por qué de mi viaje a NY.  
**A.** En serio? Vaya, hasta que decidiste decírmelo.  
**S.** Bueno… es un motivo muy fuerte, regresé a NY para reencontrarme con la felicidad.  
**A.** Mmmm no entiendo nada.  
**S.** Papi (acercándome a Quinn) Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que aún me podía enamorar de alguien especial, en estos momentos soy muy feliz porque… Quinn y yo estamos en una relación muy estable (tomándola de la mano) papi, Quinn es mi novia, la amo y me hace muy feliz, ella es el motivo por el que regresé a NY.  
**Q**. Andrés, yo también amo mucho a Santana y cada segundo de mi existencia lo destinaré para hacerla feliz.  
**M.** Son tan tiernas juntas verdad Andrés? (sonriendo)

_Papá no decía nada… eso me estaba preocupando.  
_  
**S.** Papi… no nos vas a felicitar?  
**A**. Santana López, acaso te has vuelto loca? Cómo es posible que tengas una relación con Quinn Fabray?  
**S.** Papi… (impactada)  
**A.** Ella era amiga de tu esposa.  
**S.** Si papá lo sé pero…  
**A.** Además esta chica te hizo sufrir infinidad de veces durante tu adolescencia, qué te hace pensar que ahora no lo hará?  
**Q.** Andrés yo te juro….  
**A.** A mí no me tienes que jurar nada Quinn, yo te quiero mucho como a una hija, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que ahora ustedes tengan una relación amorosa.  
**S.** Pero papá… toda la vida me has dicho que quieres mi felicidad y Quinn es mi felicidad.  
**A.** Acepté el que André le dijera mamá, pero no acepto el hecho de que ahora quiera usurpar el lugar de tu esposa.  
**M.** Andrés cálmate por favor.  
**Q.** Yo no pretendo usurpar el lugar de nadie Andrés, simplemente amo a tu hija con todo mi corazón (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**A.** Pues no estoy de acuerdo, Santana por supuesto que quiero tu felicidad, pero con alguien más, con alguien como Dani.  
**S. **Papá Dani es solo mi amiga, ya no hay, ni habrá nada entre nosotras, entiéndelo la mujer que quiero a mi lado es Quinn, solo te pido que lo aceptes y me apoyes.  
**A.** Lo siento mucho Santana, pero no puedo apoyarte en esto, es una traición para tu esposa.  
**S.** No lo es, sé que Brittany está de acuerdo.  
**A.** Por dios Santana, ella está muerta.  
**S.** Exacto y yo estoy viva papá, Quinn me hace feliz, estoy completamente segura de que quiero estar con ella.  
**A.** Lo siento hija, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación.  
**S.** Papi… no me hagas esto.

_Papá mantuvo su postura erguida sin decir una palabra.  
_  
**S.** Es tu última palabra?  
**A.** Sí.  
**S.** Ok… André, hijo, despídete de tu abuelo.  
**An.** Eh?  
**Q.** Santana, no!  
**A.** Me estás corriendo?  
**S. **No papá, tú y mi mamá siempre serán bienvenidos a mi casa, pero es estos momentos mi novia está presente y no le voy a pedir que se vaya, así que…  
**A**. Está bien me voy, solo espero que no vengas a mi llorando buscando consuelo porque Quinn te hizo sufrir.  
**S.** No te preocupes, no lo haré.  
**A.** Perfecto, Maribel toma tus cosas, nos vamos.  
**M.** Andrés te lo suplico, recapacita, no tomes la misma actitud que tu madre, tu hija nos necesita a los dos.  
**A. **Vienes o te quedas?  
**M.** Andrés….

_Papá salió de mi departamento sin decir adiós.  
_  
**M.** Hija…. No comprendo que pasa con tu padre… él no es así.  
**S.** Él tomó su decisión mami, yo la mía, ve con él, no te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien.  
**M.** Pero hija…  
**S.** Él es tu esposo mami. (nudo en la garganta)  
**M**. No se preocupen hijas, él tarde o temprano recapacitará, cuiden mucho a su hijo y recuerden que cuentan conmigo para siempre.  
**S.** Lo sabemos, gracias mami.

_En cuanto mamá salió, me derrumbé en el sofá.  
_  
**Q.** Santana, ve por ellos, no dejes que se vayan, yo…. Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no quiero que pierdas a tus padres, es mejor que terminemos esto.  
**S.** Qué? Estás hablando en serio? Quieres romper conmigo a pesar de que nos amamos tanto?  
**Q.** No quiero que sufras, eso es todo.  
**S.** Entonces quédate conmigo, vamos a luchar por esto Quinn, por fin podemos estar juntas, es nuestro momento para ser felices. (tomando sus manos)  
**Q.** Es tu papá Santana… (mirada triste)  
**S.** Y tú eres la mujer a la que amo, me amas?  
**Q.** Más que a mi vida.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q.** Me quedo contigo bebé, sin ti mi vida sería un desastre, yo quiero que esto funcione, quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q.** Te amo más Santana.  
**S.** Tu amor y el de mi hijo, es todo lo que necesito en estos momentos para ser feliz.

_Nos besamos, de pronto sentí las lágrimas saladas de Quinn en mis labios, sin darme cuenta, no solo eran sus lágrimas sino también las mías que estaban empezando a brotar de mis ojos.  
_  
**An**. Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Abus? Ya no están (puchero)  
**S.** Se tuvieron que ir mi amor, pero… espero que pronto los volvamos a ver.  
**An.** No llores mami.  
**S.** No bebé, ven aquí y dame un gran abrazo.  
**An.** A mamá Q también?  
**S.** Si príncipe a ella también.  
**Q.** Los amo tanto.

_Esa noche no hicimos el amor, simplemente nos quedamos a dormir los tres juntos en mi habitación, en ese momento supe que ellos eran mi nueva familia.  
_

* * *

**_Si ya se que hubo drama, pero no se preocupen ellas seguirán juntas jajaja pequeño spoiler de regalo._**

**_Comentarios?_**

**_Acepto sugerencias eh... saludos a todos y un millón de gracias por sus comentarios._**


	33. Tu tienes la decisión final

_**Ya regresé, la inspiración está muy presente nuevamente en mi cabeza.  
**_

_**Estoy algo triste... así como ustedes esperan la actualización de la historia, yo también espero algún comentario, pero bueno.**_

_**A ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 33. Tú tienes la decisión final  
**__  
A pesar de los pésimos acontecimientos del día anterior, esa noche pude dormir muy tranquila en compañía de mi novia y de mi hijo, por la mañana desperté antes que Quinn y me dirigí a la ducha, el contacto del agua caliente en mi piel me relajó bastante, de pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí._

**S.** Quinnie, me asustaste.  
**Q.** Perdón amor, solo quise hacerte algo de compañía.  
**S.** Ok…

_Quinn entró a la ducha e inmediatamente nuestras manos encontraron el cuerpo de la otra, luego de eso, vinieron besos tiernos que se fueron transformando en pasionales en cuestión de segundos._

**Q.** Te deseo. (besando mi cuello)  
**S.** Y yo a ti Quinnie.

_Las cosas estaban poniéndose muy calientes cuando de pronto…  
_  
**An.** Mamiiii, mamá Q! No están! (llorando)  
**S.** Diablos….

_Terminamos la "ducha" antes de si quiera comenzarla, me enredé en mi toalla y salí rápidamente del baño.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa mi amor por qué lloras?  
**An**. Maaaaaaamiiiii no estás, no estás. (llorando)  
**S.** Aquí estoy príncipe, solo me estaba bañando con Mamá Q.  
**An.** Si?  
**S**. Si mi amor, yo nunca te dejaré te lo prometo. (abrazándolo)  
**An**. Miedo, mucho. (sollozando)  
**S.** Tranquilo amor…  
**Q**. Qué pasa pequeñito?  
**An.** Mamá Q, mamá Q, si estás!  
**Q.** Si bebito, estábamos bañándonos.  
**An**. Me susté mucho mamá Q. (puchero)  
**Q. **Pobrecito de mi nene, ven, vamos a darte una ducha antes de desayunar.  
**An.** Siiiii.

_Cuando estábamos desayunando.  
_  
**S.** Me preocupa mucho que André se haya puesto así por no vernos.  
**Q.** Es normal mi amor, es un bebé, siempre está rodeado de personas y estos días ya se acostumbró a vernos junto a él prácticamente todo el día.  
**S.** Si… necesita volver a la guardería para que conviva con chicos de su edad.  
**Q.** Lo llevaremos otra vez a su antigua guardería?  
**S.** Eeeemmm, no amor, él regresará a su guardería en LA.  
**Q**. Cómo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Quinnie, sabes que tengo que regresar a LA, la semana que entra empezaré con la preproducción del disco de Hayden.  
**Q.** Ohh… lo había olvidado, pensé que habías regresado para quedarte. (triste)  
**S.** Regresé para reconciliarme contigo mi amor, pero tú sabes que tengo un contrato por cumplir, después de eso, regresaré a la ciudad y ya no me iré.  
**Q.** Si pero para eso tienen que pasar semanas o meses y tu estarás muy cerca de esa tipa y tal vez…  
**S.** Tal vez nada, Quinn soy tu novia, jamás te engañaría.  
**Q**. Pero la distancia…  
**S.** La distancia no será ningún impedimento, puedo venir algunos días a la ciudad o tu ir a LA.  
**Q**. Pero no será lo mismo.  
**S.** Ok mejor dime que no quieres luchar por esto y se acabó, así mi padre y yo nos podemos reconciliar de inmediato.  
**Q**. Santana no te enojes. (asustada)  
**S.** Pues entonces no me hagas enojar, pareciera que las ganas de estar conmigo se te están esfumando.  
**Q.** Claro que no, te amo Santana, pero tu allá con un montón de tentaciones y yo aquí sola….  
**S.** El sábado quedamos en que íbamos a confiar una en la otra.  
**Q**. Tienes razón, perdóname mi amor.  
**S.** Quinn, eres la dueña de mi corazón y mi cuerpo, no hay nadie más en este planeta con quien quiera estar más que tú.  
**Q**. A mí me pasa lo mismo, te amo bebé (besándome)  
**S.** Y yo a ti.  
**Q**. Cómo te sientes por lo de tu papá?  
**S.** Estoy molesta, ni si quiera estoy triste, estoy muy enojada de que no comprenda el que te amo, mamá tiene razón, se comportó de la misma manera que mi Abuela Carmen, si él no te acepta no me está aceptando a mí, así que ni modo.  
**Q**. Me siento tan mal de ser la culpable de tu pelea con él.  
**S.** No te sientas así, además tengo una ligera esperanza de que mi papá tarde o temprano aceptará nuestra relación.  
**Q**. Ojalá.  
**S.** André mi amor, termina de desayunar anda.  
**An.** Sí.  
**Q.** Ash ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo… qué vas a hacer hoy bebé?  
**S.** Iré a visitar a Tegan y Sara al loft, quiero que André salude a su padrino y a su padre jeje  
**Q.** Ay amor, siempre poniéndoles sobrenombres.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar (alzando los hombros) Pero antes de eso, haré unas llamadas a la disquera y verificaré mi mail.  
**Q.** Ok… amor paso por ti al loft? Quiero que esta noche la pasemos en mi departamento.  
**S.** Me parece perfecto cosita hermosa (besándola)  
**Q**. Adoro cuando me mimas. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Eres tan adorable que es imposible no hacerlo. (sonriendo)

_Luego de que Quinn se fue a trabajar, le llamé a Kurt para avisarle de mi visita a su departamento, quedó en avisarle a Rachel quien aún se encontraba en la ciudad, esa tarde comeríamos todos juntos._

_Cuando llegué al loft, Blaine se emocionó tanto de ver a André, a pesar de que él sabía que no tenía ningún "derecho" sobre mi bebé, en el fondo yo sabía perfectamente que lo amaba muchísimo finalmente él era su hijo._

**K.** Así que nuevamente tú y Quinn están oficialmente juntas.  
**S.** Sip… y ahora si va muuuy en serio.  
**K**. Me da gusto por ti Santana.  
**S.** Y por Quinn no?  
**K.** Claro que sí, pero ya sabes cómo es Quinn.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Bl.** Kurt tiene algunos puntos en contra de Quinn.  
**K.** Blaine!  
**S.** Ah si? Y por qué es eso? (apretando la mandíbula)  
**K.** Santana, ella no se tentó el corazón para hacerte sufrir, sólo porque creyó que no la amabas, conociéndote me sorprende tanto el que la hayas perdonada tan fácilmente.  
**S.** Mmmm pues sí, sé que tienes razón, pero la amo y no quiero perder ni un segundo sin estar con ella.  
**K.** Bueno… tú sabes lo que haces, solo ten cuidado.

_Tener cuidado con Quinn? Eso me dejó pensando._

_Más tarde, Rachel y Chris se hicieron presentes en el loft, estando todos juntos les platiqué lo que había pasado con mi padre el día anterior._

**S.** Así que regresas en la mañana?  
**R.** Si, los productores no pueden seguir esperándome más tiempo, tengo que continuar con la grabación del show.  
**S.** Yo regreso el domingo, el próximo lunes tengo la primera junta en la disquera para discutir el plan de trabajo con el disco de Hayden.**  
R.** Uyyy, estás nerviosa por volverla a ver?  
**S.** No, eso se terminó.  
**R.** Bueno tú lo tienes claro, pero la dj lo tendrá?  
**S.** Si no lo tiene, se lo dejaré, además ella está comprometida, no tiene por qué reclamarme nada.  
**C.** Jajajaja esa chica es peor que muchos tipos que conozco, mira que engañar a su prometida, creo que es de esas que donde pone el ojo pone la bala y tú no te hiciste mucho del rogar Santanita jajaja.  
**S. **Muy gracioso Christopher, además me acosté con ella porque pensé que era soltera, si hubiera sabido la verdad, jamás lo habría hecho.  
**C.** Bueno eso ya no importa, al menos tuviste algo de diversión antes de regresar con la rubia maléfica.  
**S. **Hey, no le digas así a mi novia.  
**C.** Imposible poder complacerte con esa petición, Quinn es y siempre será una rubia maléfica para mí.  
**R.** Por qué te cae tan mal Quinn?  
**C.** Solita se lo ganó a pulso, en cuanto me conoció me tiró muy mala onda y remató cuando le hizo lo que le hizo a mi amiga.  
**S.** Bueno pero ya cambió.  
**C.** Estás segura?  
**S. **Pues sí.  
**C. **Le daré algo de razón a tu papá… él te dijo que Quinn te hizo sufrir mucho cuando eras adolescente, hace poco volvió a hacer lo mismo, quién te asegura de que no tendrá uno de esos episodios maléficos perros y no lo volverá a hacer?  
**S.** Confío en ella ok?  
**K.** Segura?  
**S.** Pues si… ella me ama.  
**K.** También te amaba cuando te delató con Sue no?  
**C.** Y cuando pensó que tú eras quien no la amaba.  
**S. **Bueno si….  
**R.** Basta! No le metan ideas en la cabeza a Santana, si ella está segura de estar con Quinn es SU DECISIÓN, no la de ustedes. (molesta)  
**Bl.** Rachel tiene razón, todos sabemos que Quinn ha hecho muchas tonterías desde que la conocemos, pero también sabemos que tiene un corazón enorme, con el tiempo ella seguirá madurando, no toda la vida se va a comportar como una adolescente insegura, además ella sufrió mucho en su infancia.  
**K.** Exaaaacto y Santana siempre estuvo ahí para ella, pero en cuanto Quinn tuvo la oportunidad la traicionó.  
**Bl.** Pero…. (mueca)  
**C.** Santana, te daré un consejo: ponle las cartas sobre la mesa, habla con ella de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, creo que cuando termines esa charla, sabrás si en verdad quieres estar con ella o no.  
**S.** Yo no tengo ninguna duda de querer estar con ella.  
**R**. Así se habla Santana.  
**C**. Bien… entonces, que dios te ayude.  
**S**. Tarado.

_Unas horas después Quinn llegó al loft por mi hijo y por mí.  
_  
**R.** Quinn! (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Estás ebria Rachel? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**R.** Un poquito.  
**S.** Poquito? No has dejado de tomar en toda la tarde.  
**R.** Que exagerada.  
**K.** Quinn, ven para que comas algo.  
**Q**. Si gracias.  
**Bl.** Y qué tal el trabajo?  
**Q.** Un poco cansado, ahora estoy a cargo de dos casos, pero van muy bien, tengo ayuda.  
**C.** De Leo?  
**S. **Christopher!  
**C. **Es solo una pregunta. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** No Chris, es de otra compañera que está casada y tiene dos hijos.  
**C.** Ahhh ya veo.  
**S.** Quieres una copa mi amor?  
**Q**. Si San, gracias.  
**C.** Santana, cuándo será la presentación del álbum de Dani?  
**S.** Sinceramente no lo sé, pero en cuanto lo sepa te aviso.  
**C.** Ok, he estado trabajando en unos diseños y tengo un vestido perfecto para ti, para ese día.  
**S.** En serio?Woow, muero por verlo.  
**Q**. Si y me imagino que Chris muere por porte las manos encima…  
**R.** Qué? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Para tomarle medidas.  
**S.** Quinn…  
**R.** Qué pasa eh?  
**S.** Nada Rachel.  
**C**. Si nada.  
**An.** Chris… gamosh?  
**C.** Si campeón, vamos a jugar.

_Chris se unió a Blaine para jugar con André.  
_  
**R.** Santana, pasa algo entre tú y Chris? (angustiada)  
**S. **No…. Ves lo que provocas Quinn Fabray?  
**Q.** Él empezó. (cruzando los brazos)  
**R.** Dime la verdad.  
**S.** Mira Hobbit, lo diré solo una vez, NO pasa nada entre tu novio y yo, no te hagas tonta, los dos te platicamos lo que pasó entre él y yo cuando nos conocimos, no te hemos ocultado nada, además, yo te lo presenté y por último SOY LESBIANA!  
**R.** Cierto… lo había olvidado, lo siento Santana. (apenada)  
**S**. Tu y yo llegando a tu casa vamos a platicar muy seriamente (mirando a Quinn)  
**Q.** Pero qué hice? (puchero)

_Por fortuna, ya no hubo ningún otro enfrentamiento entre mi amigo y mi novia, así que pudimos pasar el resto de la tarde-noche bastante a gusto._

_Llegó la hora de despedirnos, así que nos fuimos directo al departamento de Quinn… llegando ahí._

**An.** Mami taritaturas?  
**S.** Mmm ok pero solo un rato, ya es tarde y tienes que dormirte.  
**An.** Si mami.  
**S.** Bien, te vas a quedar aquí sentadito viendo la televisión mientras mamá Q y yo charlamos, ok?  
**An.** Ok mami, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más príncipe.

_Quinn y yo nos fuimos a sentar a otro sillón para empezar a platicar.  
_  
**S.** Ahora si… que fue todo eso que insinuaste de Chris?  
**Q.** No insinué nada, es solo la verdad, ese chico quiere ponerte las manos encima.  
**S.** AyyyQuinn por dios, el hecho de que te caiga mal no es para que te imagines esa clase de cosas, él es mi amigo y me ha confesado el estar enmarado de Rachel.  
**Q**. Mmm como sea, además no tenía ningún derecho en nombrar a Leo de la manera que lo hizo.  
**S.** En eso te daré la razón, lo que pasa es que él… él está preocupado por mí.  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** Porque piensa que en cualquier momento tú me volverás a hacer daño.  
**Q**. Qué? Eso no va a pasar Santana, te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Quinn, estás segura de que siempre has estado enamorada de mí?  
**Q**. Totalmente, por qué me lo preguntas ahora?  
**S.** Entonces por qué te empeñaste en hacerme daño? Cuando cambiaste de apariencia también lo hiciste de manera de ser… antes eras dócil, tierna, me encantaba protegerte, pero de pronto te convertiste en una perra cruel, convenenciera sin sentimientos.  
**Q.** Woooow.  
**S.** Lo siento pero es la verdad, yo no te hice nada, siempre estuve a tu lado y…. Quinn por qué te acostaste con Puck? Pudiste haberlo hecho con Finn que era tu novio, por qué tenías que hacerlo con el mío?  
**Q**. Puck era tu ex novio, en esos momentos ya no estabas con él.  
**S.** Como sea, dime por qué lo hiciste?  
**Q**. Porque… porque se suponía que yo debí de ser tu primera vez, no él, estaba enojada ok, tú ya no quisiste hacer lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos solas, además él me embriagó y una cosa llevó a la otra, ni si quiera lo disfruté, fue horrible, me sentí violada.  
**S**. Entonces por qué volviste con él?  
**Q**. Ya te lo dije, porque él me dijo que me amaba.  
**S**. Mmmm. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. Si ya sé que es una excusa terrible.  
**S.** Por qué me delataste con Sue?  
**Q**. Santana…  
**S.** Dímelo!  
**Q**. Porque estaba furiosa contigo, el verte ahí desnuda en tu cama junto a Brittany fue espantoso, me sentí traicionada, como algo desechable, que en cuanto tuviste oportunidad me cambiaste por alguien más, solo quería que sufrieras algo de lo que yo sufrí, luego me di por vencida, sabía que jamás estarías nuevamente conmigo de esa manera, así que preferí que al menos alguna de las dos fuera feliz.  
**S.** Cuando hiciste eso… realmente te odié… y supe que mis sentimientos por ti habían cambiado.  
**Q**. Ahora la amabas a ella.  
**S.** Si…  
**Q**. Por eso me alejé definitivamente de ustedes, era muy doloroso verlas juntas para todos lados.  
**S.** Y luego me volviste a hacer cachitos el corazón cuando empezaste tu farsa con Leo.  
**Q**. Fui una idiota lo sé, odio ser así Santana, odio ser vengativa, pensé que me habías traicionado, no sé, me siento tan mal por haberte hecho sentir así.  
**S.** Quinn… tengo miedo.  
**Q**. De?  
**S.** De que en cualquier momento te entre nuevamente la loquera de quererme hacer daño, no creo poder sopórtalo una vez más.  
**Q**. No lo haré, te lo juro y menos después de darme cuenta de que… tú puedes vivir sin mí. (agachando la cabeza)  
**S.** Cómo?  
**Q.** Me lo dijiste en año nuevo, recuérdalo y es verdad, cuando lo de nosotros no se dio hace años tu lograste volverte a enamorar y me olvidaste, en esta ocasión pasó algo similar, pudiste estar con alguien más aunque sea solo físicamente…. No creo hacerte tanta falta como tú me la haces a mí.  
**S. **No digas eso.  
**Q.** Es la verdad, Santana tu eres más fuerte que yo, las dos hemos pasado por cosas realmente horribles, pero al final tu logras salir adelante más fácilmente que yo, dices que no sabes si podrías soportar que yo te hiciera daño una vez más, pero sabes algo? Yo no creo poder soportar el estar sin ti una vez más, eres mi vida Santana, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo.  
**S.** No digas eso, tienes a Beth.  
**Q**. Sí, pero sabes que ella no me ama de la misma manera en que ama a Shelby.  
**S**. Y André?  
**Q**. Si no te tengo a ti, tampoco lo tengo a él, es horrible tener que compartirlo.  
**S.** Lo sé. (mueca)  
**Q.** Santana, quedamos en confiar una en la otra, pero también quiero que me prometas que si algún día dejas de amarme me lo digas de frente, no quiero que me engañes con nadie, solo dime Quinn ya no te amo y yo entenderé.  
**S.** Eso no va a pasar.  
**Q**. No lo sabemos.  
**S.** Yo si lo sé… te amo Quinn y estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo para siempre.  
**Q.** Y yo contigo.  
**S.** Pero para que estés más tranquila, te lo prometo, pero tú promete que antes de hacerte ideas de cosas que no son, primero hables conmigo, ante todo debemos de tener una buena comunicación.  
**Q**. Te lo prometo.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.**  
Q**. Te amo Santana.

_Me acerqué a ella para besarla, sus labios sabían deliciosos.  
_  
**Q.** Quiero hacerte el amor. (voz coqueta)  
**S.** Uyyyy que rico, ven vamos a dormir a André.  
**Q.** No va a hacer falta, míralo está profundamente dormido.  
**S.** Ayyy pobrecito de mi bebito, se quedó dormido ahí sentado.  
**Q**. Vamos a llevarlo a su camita.  
**S.** Ok.

_Luego de acostar a André, Quinn me guio a su recámara llenándome de besos en el cuello.  
_  
**Q.** Dos días sin estar contigo, es una tortura.  
**S.** Lo sé, hazme tuya mi amor.

_Quinn me recostó en la cama sin separar sus labios de los míos, luego llevó su lengua a través de toda mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello._

_Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, lentamente me despojó de la blusa, besó mi pecho, luego llevó sus labios a mi abdomen, sus besos eran húmedos, con su lengua rodeó mi ombligo para luego dale una mordida a mi vientre, con eso me hizo arquear la espalda._

_Entonces empezó a desabrochar mis jeans, yo la ayudé un poco al subir mis caderas para que los bajara._  
_Comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis piernas._

**Q.** Me encanta tu piel…. Es tan perfecta.

_Ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, entonces hice lo mismo para quitarle su ropa, dejándola como yo, solo en ropa interior._

**S.** Y a mí me encanta la tuya… y sobre todo cuando se eriza cuando la toco.  
**Q.** Te amo bebé.  
**S.** Te amo más hermosa.

_Estando ahí las dos en rodillas sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarnos, me despojó de mi sostén para tirarlo por ahí, con sus manos masajeó mis tetas haciendo que mi pezón se endureciera ante el tacto, luego llevó sus labios a ellos para chuparlos._

**S.** Eso que haces con tu lengua en mis pezones se siente muy bien mmmm.

_Regresó a mis labios y yo aproveché para quitarle su sostén luego nos fundimos en un abrazo, en seguida me miró directamente a los ojos…  
_  
**Q.** Esto es perfecto, es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida.  
**S.** Yo también.

_Deslicé sus bragas para quitárselas, ella me imitó, luego se colocó atrás de mí, sus manos recorrieron desde mi cuello, pecho, senos y abdomen, hasta llegar a donde más deseaba.  
_  
**Q.** Estás muy mojada bebé.  
**S.** Tú eres la culpable.

_Y empezó a masajear mi clítoris con sus dedos, su mano izquierda estaba ocupada en mi seno izquierdo, sus labios estaban en mi cuello.  
_  
**S.** Esto… mmm … se siente… mmm muy bien amor.

_En la misma posición ella detrás de mí, nos sentamos aun estando de rodillas y fue cuando Quinn finalmente me penetró con dos dedos.  
_  
**S.** Ohhh diablos mmmm.

_Los movimientos de la mano de Quinn empezaron a ser más rápidos, me estaba haciendo ver estrellas._

**S.** Quinnie, sigue así, más rápido, más.  
**Q.** Estás tan apretada bebe.  
**S.** Ummmm cielos.

_Mi novia siguió penetrándome, mientras con su mano libre tomaba mi rostro para voltearlo y poder besarme, nuestras lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez._

**Q.** Vente para mi Santana.  
**S.** Estoy a punto hermosa.

_Empecé a mover mis caderas montando los dedos de Quinn, sentir su aliento en mi cuello solo lograba mojarme más, de pronto estallé en un orgasmo indescriptible, haciéndome gritar de placer su nombre._

**S.** Oh dios, Quiiiiiiiinnmmmmmm, diablos, maldita sea mmmm.

_Sin fuerza alguna caí boca abajo sobre la cama, con respiraciones entrecortadas, sentí como el orgasmo seguía recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, era increíble._

**Q.** Te encuentras bien bebé?

_Me lo preguntó mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.  
_  
**S.** Más que bien, cada día me sorprendes más mi amor, estás segura que solo has tenido sexo lésbico conmigo?  
**Q.** Más que segura. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Eres una diosa Quinn Fabray.  
**Q.** Nope, eso lo eres tú. (besándome)

_De pronto decidí voltearme para ponerme sobre ella, pasé mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera de manera que nuestros centros pudieran entrar en contacto._

**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo.

_Y empecé con los movimientos pélvicos, nuestros clítoris se rozaban entre sí, la cantidad de lubricante que salía de las dos, ayudaba bastante.  
_  
**Q.** Santana mmmmm ah ah mmmm si así.

_Quinn lo estaba disfrutando, su rostro me lo decía todo, la manera en que entre abría la boca y apretaba los ojos era tan sensual.  
_  
_Decidí de que era hora de que mi boca se hiciera cargo de su vagina, así que abrí más sus piernas para poderme colocar entre ellas, amaba verla así, sus labios rosas, su clítoris hinchado y sobre todo ver lo empapada que estaba, sin pensarlo dos veces llevé mi lengua por toda su raja, concentrándome luego en estimular su clítoris con mi legua, metí dos dedos en su vagina, ella arqueó la espalda, continué haciéndolo, el sonido de mis dedos al entrar y salir de ella era muy estimulante, luego los curvee para tratar de estimular su punto G._

**Q.** Dios mío, dios mío, ah ahhhh Santana te amo.

_Me encantaba verla mientras me la cogía, la manera en que con sus manos acariciaba sus senos era tan sexy, el movimiento de sus caderas se sincronizaba perfecto con cada una de mis embestidas, embonábamos perfectamente, ella era mía y yo de ella, no había ninguna duda.  
_  
**Q.** Me voy a venir amor.  
**S.** Hazlo.

_Y pasó, sus paredes atraparon con fuerza mis dos dedos, pude sentir como corría más lubricante a través de ellos._

**Q.** Mmmmmm siiiiii aaaaaaahhhhh.

_Cuando estaba a punto de sacarlos ella tomó mi mano.  
_  
**Q.** No, déjalos ahí un poco más, sólo acércate a mí, te quiero besar.  
**S.** Ok. (sonriendo)

_No se por cuánto tiempo estuve ahí dentro de ella, ya que nos estuvimos besando por lo que parecieron siglos._

**S.** Amor, sacaré mis dedos, mi mano se está empezando a adormecer.  
**Q.** Jajaja oops, lo siento bebé, está bien sácalos.

_Cuando saqué mis dedos, ella soltó un gemido taaan sexy, así que llevé mis dedos directamente a mi boca para limpiarlos por completo.  
_  
**S.** Mmmmm delicioso, soy adicta a tu sabor.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí, no tengo la menor duda.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana López.  
**S.** Y yo a ti Quinn Fabray.  
_  
La diversión continuó hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que finalmente nos quedamos dormidas, enredadas una a la otra, era simplemente perfecto._

_En la mañana un rico aroma a café recién hecho me despertó, Quinn ya no estaba a mi lado, así que supuse que estaba en la cocina, tomé unos shorts y una camiseta de ella y salí de la habitación._

**S.** Hey buenos días novia sexy (besándola)  
**Q.** Buenos días mi amor, preparé algo de café.  
**S.** Ya lo noté.  
**Q.** Se te antoja algo en particular para desayunar?  
**S.** Sip… tu.  
**Q.** Jajaja eres una tonta (besándome)  
**S.** Así me tienes Fabray, es inevitable.  
**Q.** Ya en serio dime, se te antoja algo?  
**S.** Mmmm nop, prepara lo que sea.  
**Q.** Ok, puedes ir a levantar a nuestro hijo?  
**S.** Si antes de que empiece a llorar por no vernos junto a él.

_Fui a la habitación de Beth para despertar a mi hijo.  
_  
**S.** Príncipe azul, despierta.  
**An.** Nooooo.  
**S.** Jajajaj eres un flojo, anda vamos a desayunar con mamá Q.  
**An.** Mamá Q? Siiii vamos.  
**S.** Sabía que con eso te iba a convencer.

_Salí con él en brazos de pronto el flash de una cámara me hizo cerrar los ojos.  
_  
**S.** Qué demonios?  
**Q.** Lo siento bebé, pero se ven tan tiernos así.  
**S.** Nos veríamos más tiernos si en la foto estuvieras también tú.  
**Q.** Eso tiene solución, vamos a tomarnos una juntos  
**An.** Siii fotoooo.

_Pero no solo fue una, fueron varias, cuando Quinn me las mostró me sentí muy feliz.  
_  
**S.** Somos la familia perfecta.  
**Q.** Familia?  
**S**. Claro, tú eres mi mujer y él es nuestro hijo.  
**Q.** Tienes razón somos la familia perfecta. (besándome)  
**An.** Noooo.  
**S.** Si, si, si, ya se, mamá Q tuya. (rodando los ojos)  
**An.** Si mamá Q, mía. (enojado)  
**Q.** Ay André. (besando su frente)

_Los siguientes días fueron una especie de luna de miel, los tres estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja a la que a veces se le unía Beth, si mi padre aceptara mi relación con Quinn entonces mi felicidad estaría completa._

_Se llegó el domingo, Quinn estaba visiblemente triste, mentiría si dijera que yo no, en unas horas más ya no estaríamos físicamente juntas y eso me dolía tanto como a ella._

**S.** Mi amor ya no estés así por favor.  
**Q.** No lo puedo evitar, no quiero que te vayas Santana. (gran puchero)  
**S.** Pero tú sabes que…  
**Q.** Si lo sé, pero es muy difícil.  
**S.** Trataré de convencer a los ejecutivos para que me dejen trabajar directamente desde aquí.  
**Q.** En serio harás eso? (emocionada)  
**S.** Si mi amor lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.  
**Q**. Está bien. (suspirando)  
**S.** Además irás el próximo fin de semana, no?  
**Q.** Si bebé.  
**S.** Podemos charlar por Skype todos los días.  
**Q.** Pues sí. (mueca)  
**S.** Ay amor, no te pongas así, crees que para mí es sencillo todo esto?  
**Q.** Lo siento Santana.  
**S.** Esto lo hago por ustedes.  
**Q.** Por nosotros?  
**S.** Sí, quiero darles una buena vida, quiero que los dos se sientan orgullosos de mí.  
**Q.** Pero yo trabajo bebé…  
**S.** Si ya sé que eres una chica independiente, pero aun así quiero demostrarte que puedo llegar a ser alguien importante en el negocio de la música.  
**Q.** Y lo serás.

_Se llegó la hora de tener que estar en el aeropuerto, Quinn estuvo muy seria en todo el camino.  
_  
_Ya en el aeropuerto.  
_  
**S.** Mi amor, cambia esa cara por favor.  
**Q.** No puedo, lo siento.  
**S**. Solo serán unos días.  
**Q.** Para mí serán años.  
**S.** Quinnie no dramatices.  
**Q.** Lo siento, así soy.  
**S.** Mmmm.

_Entonces se escuchó cómo vocearon para abordar el vuelo.  
_  
**S.** Bueno… nos tenemos que ir.  
**Q.** Sí. (triste)  
**S.** André mi príncipe, despídete de mamá Q.  
**An.** Eh? No po qué?  
**S.** Porque vamos a casa de tía Rachel.  
**An. **Mamá Q no?  
**S.** No mi amor, ella tiene que quedarse a trabajar aquí.  
**An.** Noooo mamá Q a casa de Tía Rae. (asustado)  
**S.** Hasta el fin de semana mi amor.  
**Q.** Si príncipe el fin de semana iré a visitarlos.  
**An.** Nooooo mamá Q veeeen. (empezando a llorar)  
**S.** André mi vida, tranquilo.  
**An.** Noooo mamá, vamooooos casa Tía Rae. (llorando)  
**Q.** Cielos. (tratando de no llorar)  
**S.** André no te pongas así por favor.  
**An.** Noooo mamá Q conmigo.

_Mi hijo soltó mi mano y fue directo a las piernas de Quinn, ella lo cargó para tratar de consolarlo, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ella.  
_  
**Q.** Hijo, tu mami tiene que regresar a casa de Tía Rachel.  
**An.** Noooo yo contigo mamá Q.  
**S.** Eso no se puede André, tú vienes conmigo.  
**An.** Nooooo.  
**Q.** Santana…

_La mirada de Quinn era de absoluta impotencia.  
_  
**Q.** No te vayas, quédate aquí, mira como está nuestro bebé.  
**S**. No puedo Quinnie, ya lo habíamos hablado, él tiene que venir conmigo.  
**Q**. Está bien.

_Quinn me entregó a André como pudo ya que el niño no la quería soltar por nada del mundo.  
_  
**S**. Ayúdame Quinnie, tenemos que hacer que esto funcione, por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil.  
**Q.** No me vayas a olvidar por favor.  
**S.** No lo haré.

_Nos despedimos con un gran beso.  
_  
**Q.** Te amo Santana, para siempre.  
**S.** Te amo también Quinnie, para siempre.

_Fui directo a la sala de abordar, volteando en múltiples ocasiones para ver a mi novia quien estaba llorando mientras me alejaba de ella, mi hijo, estaba en una especie de berrinche y no dejaba de llorar._

_Ya en el avión, seguía sin poder controlar a mi hijo._

**S.** Mira mi amor, el juguete que te regalo tu abu tocayo.  
**An.** Noooo, quiero a mamá Q. (llorando)  
**S.** Príncipe, ya por favor.  
**An.** Mami mala, mala, mala.  
**S.** No soy mala, yo te amo, esto lo hago por ti.  
**An**. Mamá Q!. (gritando y llorando)

_Una aeromoza se acercó a nosotros, entregándole un puñado de dulces a mi hijo, de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizó, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido._

En el aeropuerto de LA, Dani pasó por nosotros.

**D.** Santana! (abrazándome)  
**S.** Hola Dani.  
**D.** Hola André, me das un abrazo?  
**An.** Nooooo (muy enojado)  
**S.** No le hagas caso Dani, está en una crisis López.  
**D.** Pues qué pasó?  
**S.** Se enojó porque Quinn no viajó con nosotros.  
**D.** Ohhh ya veo, bueno vamos a casa de Rachel  
**S.** Si, necesito descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado.

_Cuando llegamos a casa de mi amiga, André fue directo a donde estaban todos sus juguetes y siguió sin dirigirnos la palabra._

**S.** Estoy empezando a asustarme, si esto me hace cuando tiene 2 años, imagínense lo que hará cuando tenga 16.  
**D.** Que miedo. (mueca de espanto)  
**R.** No creo que vaya a ser así, cuando él tenga 16 tú y Quinn seguirán juntas, así que él será un adolescente muy feliz, solo dale tiempo, en un rato más, seguirá siendo el mismo niño tierno y alegre de siempre.  
**S.** Eso espero.

_Y pasó exactamente lo que dijo mi amiga, mientras estaba frente a la computadora viendo unos correos, mi hijo se acercó._

**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**An.** Cargas?  
**S.** Ok, ven aquí. (cargándolo)  
**An.** Mami te amo.  
**S.** Y yo a ti príncipe, mañana regresarás a la guardería, serás un buen chico, no llorarás y te portarás bien?  
**An.** Si mami.  
**S.** Eso se merece un premio, quieres jugar?  
**An.** Siiiii.  
**S.** Ok vamos a jugar.

_Para mi fortuna, a la mañana siguiente André no tuvo ningún episodio extraño y de muy buena gana entró a la guardería._

_Luego de dejarlo, fui directo a la disquera, estando ahí me encontré con uno de los ejecutivos de nombre Jeff_

**J.** Santana que puntual me da gusto volverte a ver.  
**S.** Hola Jeff, tenía que serlo para la primera junta de este nuevo proyecto.

_Un rato más tarde llegó Hayden.  
_  
**H.** Santana, por fin te vuelvo a ver, siento no haberme comunicado antes contigo, pero me fui a vacacionar antes de empezar a trabajar.  
**S.** Ohhh.

_Como si me importara…  
_  
**H**. Vamos a comer esta tarde?  
**S.** Emmm lo siento, pero tengo que ir por mi hijo a la guardería.  
**H.** Eso no es ningún problema, te acompaño, así podré conocer a tu hijo.  
**S.** Bueno no creo que…  
**J.** Chicas, la junta va a comenzar, por favor tomen asiento.

_Hayden se sentó junto a mí, mientras se discutía el plan de trabajo para el álbum, ella no perdía la oportunidad para acariciar mi muslo, eso me estaba incomodando bastante._

_Me designaron los cantantes con los que iba a trabajar para la parte del disco que le iba a producir a Hayden, serían Ariana Grande, Ke$ha , Iggy Azalea, Jason Derülo y Usher, al escuchar el nombre de éste último casi se me caen los calzones del impacto, estaba muerta de miedo, pero pensé en mi hijo y en mi novia, así que acepté el reto, tenía que trabajar mucho en las letras y la música que para mi desgracia la compondría junto a Hayden._

_Así que al día siguiente empezaríamos a trabajar en las letras y música.  
_  
**S.** Jeff, puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
**J.** Claro Santana, qué pasa?  
**S.** Me preguntaba si sería posible que pudiera trabajar en el disco en NY.  
**J.** En NY?  
**S.** Si, tú sabes, allá es donde vivo, extraño mi hogar.  
**J.** Mmmm bueno, no tengo ningún problema en eso, pero la decisión final es de Hayden, no sé si ella acepte ir a NY.  
**S.** Claro…  
**J.** Habla con ella, se ve que se llevan muy bien, no creo que tenga problema en aceptar.  
**S.** Ok, hablaré con ella, gracias.

_Ahora tenía un gran inconveniente frente a mí, lograr que DJ Heks aceptará viajar a NY para trabajar en el álbum._

_Ese día escapé de ella en cuanto pude, no quería que me volviera a invitar a comer._

_Los siguientes días, fueron pesados, ella era un chica súper exigente, le presenté varias letras, rechazó la mayoría, así que no tuve de otra más que empezar a componer otras canciones, afortunadamente mi inspiración estaba al 100, así que no tuve muchos problemas para escribir cosas nuevas._

_El fin de semana se llegó pero para mi desgracia, Quinn llamó el viernes para avisar que no podría viajar como había quedado, lo haría hasta el siguiente fin de semana, me sentí muy triste, la extrañaba tanto, pero tenía que aguantar._

_Cierto día.  
_  
**H.** Santana vamos a mi departamento esta noche?  
**S.** Emmm lo siento Hayden, tengo que regresar a casa, no he visto a mi hijo en todo el día.  
**H.** Vamos Santana, sé que no te arrepentirás, deseo estar entre tus brazos nuevamente, te prometo que dejaré que me hagas de todo otra vez. (acercándose)  
**S.** Eso no se volverá a repetir. (muy incómoda)  
**H.** Cómo?  
**S.** Hayden estás comprometida.  
**H.** Ah ya lo sabes, no te preocupes, ella no se enterará.  
**S.** Bueno tal vez no lo haga, pero no me gusta estar con personas que tienen una relación formal.  
**H.** Estás hablando en serio? Santana tú y yo la hemos pasado genial, es solo sexo, sin ataduras ni nada.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero aun así no volverá a pasar, Hayden tengo novia y no le seré infiel.  
**H.** Novia? No me digas que te reconciliaste con la rubia esa?  
**S.** Su nombre es Quinn y sí, me reconcilié con ella.  
**H.** Es muy guapa, pero… no creo que te de lo que yo te puedo dar.  
**S.** Ella me da amor que es más importante.  
**H. **Jajajajaja en serio Santana? Eres de esas chicas cursis? Me sorprendes demasiado.  
**S.** Bueno, si estar enamorada me convierte en alguien cursi, pues entonces lo soy.  
**H.** Qué lástima, porque se perfectamente que tú y yo la podríamos pasar bastante bien esta noche, imagínate yo desnuda y dispuesta a todo lo que quieras hacerme.

_No lo voy a negar, el recordar lo que viví con Hayden me tentó, pero casi me doy una bofetada a mí misma por ser tan idiota, yo tenía a Quinn y la amaba, eso era suficiente para mí.  
_  
**S.** Lo siento Hayden pero no volverá a pasar.  
**H.** Es una verdadera lástima.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices.  
**H.** Sí, porque si tú no te vuelves a acostar conmigo, tendré que hablar seriamente con Jeff y decirle que no quiero trabajar contigo.  
**S.** Estás hablando en serio?  
**H.** Por supuesto Santana.  
**S.** Pues si lo haces yo le diré el verdadero motivo por el cuál no quieres trabajar conmigo.  
**H.** Jajajaja y piensas que te va a creer? Por favor Santana tu aun no eres nadie en esta industria, en cambio yo soy famosa y muuuy rica, tengo infinidad de contactos, si me lo propongo jamás volverás a trabajar con nadie.  
**S.** No puedo creer que me estés chantajeando.  
**H.** Prefiero llamarlo de otra manera… simplemente es parte de tu trabajo conmigo, no solo podemos lograr un disco espectacular si no también podemos tener el mejor alucinante sexo del mundo, Santana ya te probé y me gustaste mucho, no estoy dispuesta a dejarte, así que tú tienes la decisión final, sigues siendo mi amante o vete despidiendo de tu carrera como productora y no lo pienses mucho porque soy muy impaciente.

_Y en ese momento sentí que la tierra me estaba tragando viva.  
_

* * *

_**Pensamientos?**_

_**Gracias a Alex, hijademorfeo, guest y justanothergirl por los comentarios en el anterior capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Sorry por mis errores.**_


	34. Déjame luchar por tu amor

**_Volví... y nuevamente no lo puedo creer, me salió un mega capítulo, es inevitable jajaja cuando no tengo inspiración nada me sale, pero cuando la tengo jajajaja no puedo parar, sus comentarios me ayudan bastante, espero que les guste el 34._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 34. Déjame luchar por tu amor.**

**H.** Bueno, me tengo que ir… así que es mejor que tomes una decisión cuanto antes, sueña conmigo preciosa.

_Se acercó hacia mí y me plantó un beso en la boca, en ese momento sentí unas nauseas enormes, inmediatamente limpié mis labios, y apreté mis puños de pura impotencia, esa perra me tenía en sus manos y yo no sabía qué hacer._

_Salí del estudio de grabación minutos después de que la dj lo hizo, quería llorar de pura frustración, pero no lo hice, fui directo a casa de Rachel, ahí me esperaba el ser más tierno e inocente del mundo: mi hijo._

**An.** Mami, mamiiiii llegasteee.  
**S.** Ven acá príncipe hermoso.

_Tomé a mi hijo entre mis brazos y lo llené de besos.  
_  
**An.** Jajajaja mamiiii muchos besos noooo.  
**S.** Si muchos.  
**An.** Jajajajaja nooooo.  
**S.** Ok, ok entonces ya no te daré besos.  
**An.** Siiii mas besos, mas.  
**S.** Jajajaja no que no?  
**An.** Te amo mami.  
**S.** Te amo más príncipe, te extrañé mucho bebito.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Sip, te portaste bien?  
**An.** Si mami, bailé mucho.  
**S.** Ohhh que bien mi bebito.  
**An.** Dani tarra y bailé yo.  
**S.** Ella tocó su guitarra para ti?  
**An.** Siiiiiii gusta muuuucho mami.  
**S.** Bueno entonces la próxima vez yo tocaré el piano.  
**An.** Siiiii.  
**S.** Hola Dani, te dio mucha guerra este diablillo, luego de que se fue su niñera?  
**D.** Sabes que no, él es un amor, además aproveché para ensayar unas canciones mientras que él me deleitaba con su baile, es buenísimo, deberías de meterlo a clases.  
**S.** Mmmm no sé, aún está muy pequeñito, quiero que tenga una infancia normal sin presiones, has visto ese programa donde las madres llevan a sus hijos con esa tipa gorda? Los niños se estresan horrible, yo no quiero ser una de esas madres.  
**D.** Jajajajaja ay Santana.  
**S.** Como sea…. Mmmm Dani, quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
**D.** Ok dime.  
**S. **Qué tanto sabes sobre DJ Heks?  
**D.** No comprendo… qué se supone que debo de saber sobre la brujita esa?  
**S.** Pues… es famosa obviamente pero… qué tan poderosa es en esta industria? Es decir mmm tiene muchas conexiones o algo así?  
**D.** Bueno, luego de que nos enteramos gracias a ese artículo de internet que estaba comprometida, le pregunté a D'Shon sobre su prometida y déjame decirte que realmente es ella quien es la más poderosa de las dos, la mujer esa proviene de una de las familias más ricas de LA, se han dedicado por años al descubrimiento de nuevos talentos, de hecho ella fue quien descubrió a Hayden cuando tocaba en un antro de mala muerte en la ciudad, gracias a sus múltiples conexiones con productores y compañías de discos, le consiguió un muy buen contrato y ya sabes el resto de la historia.  
**S.** Ya veo.

_Bueno, tal vez Hayden no era la de las conexiones, para mi mala suerte era su novia, sin pruebas contra la tipa esa... estaba frita.  
_  
**D.** Por qué lo preguntas?  
**S.** Porque… hace rato se molestó con uno de los chicos del staff y lo amenazó con cerrarle las puertas en la industria de la música.  
**D.** Wooow, pues definitivamente es capaz de hacerlo, solo es cuestión que le llame a su noviecita y ese chico está fuera.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**D.** Bueno Santana, ya que llegaste me voy a descansar, Rachel llamó para avisar que llegará muy tarde, al parecer grabará hasta la madrugada.  
**S.** Ok, nuevamente mil gracias por cuidar de mi André.  
**D**. Basta, lo hago con gusto, este bebé es un amor.

_Mi hijo y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, luego de terminar de leerle uno de los libros de cuentos que le regaló Quinn, se quedó profundamente dormido y fue entonces cuando nuevamente la angustia me invadió, estaba en una encrucijada, si accedía a acostarme con Hayden, perdía a Quinn, si no lo hacía perdía mi trabajo y mi sueño, si yo renunciaba para no perder a Quinn entonces la compañía me demandaría por incumplimiento de contrato y a quien perdería sería a mi hijo ya que aún no se cumplían los dos años de supervisión por parte de servicios sociales, por todos lados salía perdiendo.  
_  
_Tomé mi teléfono y marqué…luego de varios timbrazos.  
_  
**C.** Si… hola.  
**S.** Chris, perdón por llamarte a esta hora, estabas dormido?  
**C.** Mmmm no… estaba mmm horneando un pastel.  
**S.** Tarado.  
**C.** Santana, sabes que hay 3 horas de diferencia entre LA y NY?  
**S.** Si, perdón pero es que… necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo.  
**C.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Estoy jodida Chris realmente muy jodida.  
**C.** Por?  
**S.** Fui una reverenda idiota al acostarme con la dj.  
**C**. Claro que no, fuiste un genio.  
**S**. No Chris… la tipa esa me acaba de pedir que siga siendo su amante.  
**C.** En serio? Wooow se nota que quedó fascinada con lo que le diste, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.  
**S.** Chris esto es muy serio.  
**C.** Lo dices por Quinn? No te preocupes Santana, solo habla con ella y te aseguro que puedes llegar a tener un trio con ellas dos.  
**S.** Christopher!  
**C.** Jajaja ya pues, es broma.  
**S.** En estos momentos no estoy para bromas, de verdad.  
**C.** Ok… mira solo dile que no y punto.  
**S.** Ya lo hice…. Ella me amenazó.  
**C.** Ah caray, cómo está eso?  
**S.** Amenazó con cerrarme las puertas de la industria de la música si no me acuesto con ella.  
**C.** Que hizo qué? Te está chantajeando? Es una perra esa tipa! Santana, díselo a tu jefe directo.  
**S.** Le mencione a Hayden que lo haría, pero ella solo se burló de mí, me dijo que jamás me creería porque yo aún no soy nadie y tiene razón.  
**C.** Diablos…  
**S.** No sé qué hacer Chris, estoy entre la espada y la pared, no quiero perder a Quinn, pero tampoco mi trabajo, ni a mi hijo.  
**C.** A tu hijo?  
**S.** Si… si decido renunciar me pueden demandar y eso no es bueno para mi caso contra servicios sociales.  
**C.** Demonios, eso es verdad, aun no se cumple el plazo de dos años.  
**S.** Estoy jodida Chris… necesito un consejo.  
**C.** Bueno… esta situación realmente apesta, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que lo hables con Quinn, no se lo ocultes, dependiendo de su charla, entonces podrás tomar una decisión, pero si yo fuera tú, no lo pensaba dos veces, me quedaba con mi novia y con mi hijo, ok sé que tu gran sueño es ser una productora muy famosa pero a cambio de quedarte sin las dos personas más importantes de tu vida… Definitivamente no valdría la pena, además Isabelle te dijo que siempre puedes contar con tu trabajo en Vogue, sé que odias ser modelo pero al menos es un sustento para que puedas comprobarle al estado que estás siendo responsable en la manutención de tu hijo, ya luego puedes empezar a tocar puertas nuevamente, con suerte esa DJ no te las habrá cerrado todas.  
**S.** Pues… (soltando el aire) Tienes mucha razón, para mi es más importante mi hijo y mi novia que otra cosa, si mi destino no es llegar a ser una productora famosa, lo tendré que aceptar, esa tipa me podrá arrebatar mi sueño, pero no podrá arrebatarme mi felicidad.  
**C.** Así se habla.  
**S.** Muchas gracias Chris, sabía que podía confiar en ti… me da un gusto enorme comprobar que no tienes esa cabeza llena de mierda como lo pensé.  
**C.** Jaaaa y ahora la tarada es otra.  
**S.** Te adoro Christopher, gracias por ser mi amigo.  
**C.** Siempre lo seré y gracias a ti por depositar tu confianza en mí.  
**S.** Bueno, ya te dejaré dormir, descansa amigo, le llamaré a mi novia de una vez.  
**C.** Buenas noches Santana y suerte.  
**S.** Gracias.

_Terminé la llamada con mi amigo y luego marqué al número de mi novia, pero para mí mala suerte la llamada fue directo al buzón de voz, lo intenté varias veces pero fue inútil, me sorprendí bastante de que Quinn tuviera apagado su celular, ella nunca lo hacía, llamé a su departamento, pero ocurrió lo mismo, la contestadora se accionó, así que me rendí y fui directo a dormir, estaba tan agotada que en cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada, caí rendida._

_Al siguiente día me levanté sin energía alguna, llamé otra vez a Quinn, pero corrí con la misma suerte, seguía con el celular apagado, quise llamarle a su trabajo pero luego de pensarlo no lo creí conveniente, así que ese día hablaría con Hayden para dejarle claro que jamás me volvería a acostar con ella, ya luego le contaría todo a mi novia._

_Luego de que duché y cambié a mi hijo, bajamos para desayunar, Rachel seguía durmiendo y Dani había salido a correr._

_Un rato después salimos de casa de Rachel, rumbo a la guardería, en el auto…_

**An.** Mami y mamá Q?  
**S.** En NY mi amor, pronto vendrá a visitarnos.  
**An**. Hoy?  
**S.** No bebito, el viernes.  
**An.** Eh?  
**S.** Jejejej en unos días más, pronto.  
**An.** Mmmm (puchero)  
**S.** Mi amor, pronto estaremos los tres juntos y ya no nos separaremos.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Si, nadie nos separará, te lo prometo.

_Estaba decidida, esa chica no me iba a quitar a mi familia._

_Luego de dejar a mi bebé en la guardería, conduje directo al estudio de grabación, antes de empezar a trabajar llamé nuevamente a Quinn, pero nada, eso ya me estaba empezando a preocupar._

_Hayden para variar llegó tarde al estudio, pero como siempre, en cuanto puso un pie ahí, empezó a dar órdenes a todo mundo, se acercó a mí y me susurró…_

**H.** No sabes el sueño que tuve anoche… estabas entre mis piernas haciéndome maravillas con tu lengua, ansío mucho que se haga realidad ese sueño.

_No pude hacer otra cosa más que poner una cara de total disgusto, ella solo me dio una sonrisa burlona._

_En los pequeños breaks que teníamos, volvía a llamar a Quinn sin éxito alguno, estuve a punto de llamar a Judy para preguntarle por ella, pero eso solo lograría que ya fuéramos dos las preocupadas por mi novia, así que decidí no hacerlo._

_Ese día por fin terminamos con la elección de letras y música para las canciones que me correspondían, sentí mucha tristeza al saber que esas canciones jamás llegarían a la luz pública, eran realmente buenas, pero había tomado una gran decisión y nada me haría cambiar de opinión._

_El estudio de grabación empezó a quedarse vacío ya que habíamos terminado por ese día, me acerqué a Hayden y le dije._

**S.** Puedes quedarte un momento? Tomé una decisión.  
**H.** Claro que sí, esperaré hasta que se vayan todos.  
**S.** Ok.

_Cuando finalmente solo quedábamos ella y yo en el estudio….  
_  
**H.** Así que tomaste una decisión mi amor.

_Su amor? Qué le pasaba a esa loca?  
_  
**S.** Si, lo hice.  
**H.** Mmmmm y creo que esa decisión me conviene, no es así?

_Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, hasta acorralarme en la pared.  
_  
**S. **Espera un poco.  
**H.** Para qué? Por dios Santana estoy tan mojada en este momento por estar tan cerca de ti.  
**S.** Hayden déjame decirte mi decisión.  
**H.** No hace falta ya la sé.

_La chica se abalanzó a mí atacando mis labios, empujé bruscamente sus hombros para separarla de mí, su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba.  
_  
**H.** Mmmm lo quieres rudo esta vez no es así? Ok, como siempre estoy dispuesta a todo contigo, hazme lo que quieras.  
**S.** No, espera…

_Cuando se disponía a besarme otra vez, un timbre muy familiar empezó a sonar en su teléfono.  
_  
**H.** Maldita, maldita seaaaa.

_Yo solté el aire del alivio que me dio que su prometida le estuviera llamando.  
_  
**H.** Hey, hola Cyn… cómo? Pero dijiste que llegabas maña… no claro que no, al contrario, me da gusto que estés aquí, si… aún sigo en el estudio pero ya terminamos por hoy…. Ok en un momento salgo, bye.

_Luego de soltar un gran suspiro, la chica nuevamente se acercó a mí.  
_  
**H.** Santana, lo siento tanto, pero Cynthia mi prometida está aquí… creo que tenemos que posponer esto.  
**S. **Hayden solo déjame decirte…  
**H.** No te preocupes mi amor, mañana podremos hablar y hacer todo lo que se te antoje, pero hoy no puedo, ella está esperándome afuera, me tengo que ir.  
**S.** No Hayden solo escúchame.  
**H.** Bye Santana.

_Y DJ Heks salió del estudio sin que yo le pudiera decir nada, me sentí entre aliviada y frustrada, sería un día más de agonía para mí, luego de eso fui directo a lavarme los dientes y usar enjuague bucal, no quería que hubiera rastro alguno de la saliva de esa tipa en mi boca._

_Esa noche como la del día anterior regresé sin ánimos de nada a casa de Rachel, estando ahí la voz de mí bebé fue una luz para mí._

**An.** Mami, mamiiiiii llegaste mamiiiii, ven, mira mami ven.

_Mi hijo me tomó de la mano y me condujo directo a la sala, estando ahí me perdí en esos hermosos ojos verde avellana.  
_  
**S.** Quinn!

_Corrí al encuentro de mi novia, la abracé de inmediato, luego simplemente la besé con gran desesperación, ella sin pensarlo me correspondió.  
_  
**R.** Ejem… (tosiendo) Chicas? Dani y yo estamos presentes.

_A pesar de que escuché perfectamente las palabras de mi amiga, hice caso omiso y continué besando a mi novia.  
_  
**R.** Santana! Si siguen besándose de esa manera se van a ahogar, André dile a tu mami que deje de besar a mamá Q.  
**An**. Noooo.  
**R. **Ok… (rodando los ojos)

_Finalmente terminamos el beso.  
_  
**S.** Mi amor… estás aquí, estás aquí, por qué no me dijiste que venías? (muy emocionada)  
**Q.** Te quise dar una sorpresa… no vine el fin de semana pasado porque adelanté el trabajo para poder venir y pasar algunos días más junto a ti y nuestro hijo. (sonriendo)  
**R.** Y nosotras qué?  
**S.** Cállate Berry.  
**R.** Ash, vamos a la cocina Dani, dejemos que estas dos tórtolas se pongan al día.  
**D.** Ok, André ven con nosotras.  
**An**. No.  
**D. **Está bien, pero no te harán mucho caso eh.

_Las chicas caminaron rumbo a la cocina.  
_  
**S.** Estuve llamándote desde anoche pero tu celular me mandaba al buzón.  
**Q.** Si, perdón pero lo tuve que apagar para no echar a perder la sorpresa.  
**S.** Me asustaste. (puchero)  
**Q**. Ohhh lo siento tanto bebé, pero ya estoy aquí junto a ti.  
**S.** Te extrañé demasiado.

_Nuevamente besé con mucha pasión a mi novia.  
_  
**S.** Vamos arriba, necesito demostrarte todo lo que te he echado de menos.  
**Q**. Emmm amor nuestro hijo no nos dejará.  
**S.** Es cierto… André mi amor, ya tienes sueño?  
**An**. No.  
**S. **Anda amor vamos a que descanses.  
**An**. Nooo, mamá Q cuento para mí.  
**Q. **Jejeje le traje un nuevo libro de cuentos y le prometí leérselo hoy.  
**S.** Mmmm pero por qué? (puchero)  
**Q.** Ayy te amo tanto Santana.  
**S. **Te amo más mi Quinnie hermosa. (besándola)  
**Q.** No te preocupes mi amor, tenemos muchos días para hacer el amor.  
**S. **Pero yo lo quiero hacer hoy. (mas puchero)  
**Q.** Jajajaja pórtate bien y lo pensaré.  
**S. **Genial.

_Luego de besarnos por un rato más, fuimos a la cocina para reunirnos con las chicas._

_Estuvimos charlando un buen rato con ellas, yo no dejaba de abrazar a mi novia, me sentía tan feliz que ni si quiera me acordé del chantaje de la dj._

_Más tarde, Quinn empezó a leerle un cuento a André del nuevo libro que le llevó, me encantaba la manera en que mi hijo miraba a su madre mientras le leía, tenía que guardar para siempre ese momento, así que les tomé una foto._

_Finalmente mi hijo se durmió, y yo me acerqué al lado de Quinn._

**S.** Sabes que te ves tremendamente sexy cuando le lees a nuestro bebé?  
**Q**. Jajajaj estás loca Santana.  
**S.** Si, de amor por ti.**  
Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sin duda alguna.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.

_Luego la empecé a besar, me coloque encima de ella, pasé mis labios a su cuello, me encantaba su olor, luego devoré nuevamente sus labios.  
_  
**Q**. Santana… espera.  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Ni pienses que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales en la misma cama donde nuestro hijo está durmiendo.  
**S.** Mmmm maldita sea, tienes razón, ven vamos a la sala.  
**Q**. Quéeee? Claro que no, en cualquier momento Rachel o Dani pueden bajar, no quiero que nos sorprendan.  
**S.** Entonces?**  
Q**. Lo dejaremos para mañana.  
**S.** Nooooo. (puchero)  
**Q**. Si mi amor.  
**S.** Pero mañana trabajo. (mueca)  
**Q**. Bueno, te acompaño, luego recogemos a André, le decimos a su nana que lo cuide un rato y nos escapamos a un hotel.  
**S.** Excelente… pero preferiría que me esperas aquí en casa.  
**Q.** No quieres que te acompañe al trabajo?  
**S.** No es eso, es que no quiero que te aburras.  
**Q**. No me voy a aburrir.  
**S.** Amor, estaré muy ocupada y no te pondré atención, mejor me acompañas otro día cuando el trabajo sea menos pesado, ok?  
**Q**. Está bien. (decepcionada)  
**S.** No te enojes cosita, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más bebé.

_La verdad es que no quería que mi novia y la dj esa estuvieran en el mismo lugar, ahora si el día siguiente sería decisivo para mi futuro y nada me impediría dejarle en claro a Hayden que no quería absolutamente nada con ella, opté por no decírselo a Quinn, preferí hacerlo cuando DJ Heks me despidiera._

_A la mañana siguiente desayunamos en familia, Rachel como siempre estaba parloteando sin parar, a pesar de que Quinn insistió otra vez en acompañarme a mi trabajo me rehusé, así que Rachel se ofreció a llevarla a los estudios de grabación, Dani quedó en recoger a mi hijo en la guardería._

_Luego de dejar a André, pasé al estudio de grabación, una hora y media después, la dj hizo su aparición._

**H.** Hola chicos, lamento haber llegado tarde pero como soy una excelente novia, tuve que llevar a mi prometida al aeropuerto, lo pueden creer? Apenas llegó ayer y ya hoy se volvió a ir.

_Segundos más tarde se me acercó para susurrarme…  
_  
**H.** Así que hoy tenemos toda la noche para nosotras, no te vas a arrepentir Santana.  
**S.** Claro que no lo haré, créemelo.

_Hayden les dijo a todos que ese día terminaríamos temprano el trabajo, porque tenía "cosas qué hacer"_

_Luego de un rato, Quinn me llamó._

**Q**. Hola mi amor, cómo vas?  
**S.** Bien nena, más o menos en unas dos horas terminamos por hoy.**  
Q**. En serio? Y eso?  
**S.** Bueno la dj así lo decidió.  
**Q**. Estupendo, entonces te veré temprano.  
**S.** Si… recuerda que me prometiste ir a un hotel.  
**Q.** No lo he olvidado Santana, jajaja claro que iremos.  
**S.** Más te vale.

_Terminamos el trabajo, así que todo el staff empezó a retirarse, yo me quedé para enfrentar a Hayden de una vez por todas, ya cuando estábamos a solas…  
_  
**S.** Ahora si podemos hablar?  
**H.** Hablar? Santana y para qué quieres que hablemos?  
**S.** Para decirte mi decisión.  
**H.** Ya te dije que no hace falta, no creo que seas tan tonta como para renunciar a tu carrera.  
**S.** Pues creo que estas muy…

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la dj me besó, reaccioné lo más rápido que pude para quitármela de encima, en eso…_

**Santana!  
**  
_Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que Quinn estaba en la puerta del estudio, había visto todo, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, ella salió corriendo del lugar.  
_  
**S.** Quinn, Quinn, espera!  
**H.** Santana, tranquila, es mejor que ya se haya enterado de lo nuestro.

_Sin hacerle caso a Hayden, salí corriendo tras de mi novia, pero fue imposible alcanzarla ya que ella había tomado el ascensor, así que decidí bajar por las escaleras, afortunadamente solo eran dos pisos._

_Cuando estaba en la planta baja, no la vi por ningún lado, salí a la calle y nada, le pregunté a un chico del staff si la había visto, afortunadamente pudo ver hacia dónde se dirigió mi novia y corrí lo más rápido que pude en esa dirección._

_Finalmente la vi caminando muy rápido, aumenté la velocidad de mis zancadas y la pude alcanzar._

**S.** Quinn, amor. (muy agitada)  
**Q.** No me llames así, eres una traidora.  
**S.** Escúchame por favor. (agitada)  
**Q**. No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, sabía que algo escondías por eso no querías que te acompañara al trabajo, quería darte una sorpresa al venir por ti, pero la que se llevó una desagradable sorpresa fui yoooo (gritando)  
**S.** No es lo que crees.  
**Q**. No? Entonces lo que acabo de ver no fue real? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Déjame explicarte.  
**Q**. Qué me tienes que explicar? Que sigues acostándote con esa golfa y que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? (gritando y llorando)  
**S.** Noooo, te juro que no es así. (muy asustada)  
**Q.** Ah no? Entonces sólo te gusta besuquearte con ella? (llorando mas)  
**S.** No mi amor, yo jamás te traicionaría y lo sabes.  
**Q**. Entonces qué es lo que acabo de ver Santana? (gritando)  
**S.** Por favor Quinnie créeme yo jamás te traicionaría, eres la mujer que amo (desesperada)  
**Q**. Claro que no, me traicionaste!  
**S.** Nooooo, mi amor, esa tipa… esa maldita enferma me ha estado chantajeando! (gritando)  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Sí, me amenazó con cerrarme todas las puertas de este negocio si no me acostaba otra vez con ella.  
**Q**. Ay Santana, por favor, no tienes que inventar semejante historia para disculpar tus actos.  
**S.** No te estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad! Ella me dejó claro que si no me acostaba con ella, me despediría y no solo eso, también se encargaría de que nunca volviera a trabajar con nadie, me dijo que tomara una decisión y eso me asustó mucho Quinn.  
**Q**. Y por eso accediste?  
**S.** Noooo, por supuesto que no, hoy estaba a punto de decirle que jamás me volvería a acostar con ella y que no me importaba perder mi trabajo, para mi tú y mi hijo son lo más importante en mi vida, más importante que mis sueños.  
**Q.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**S. **Traté de hacerlo, pero tenías el teléfono apagado.  
**Q.** Pero ayer y hoy?  
**S.** Ayer no quise arruinar el momento, estaba tan feliz de volverte a ver que nada más me importaba y hoy preferí hablar primero con ella para decirle mi decisión, ya en la noche hablaría contigo, realmente no me importa perder mi trabajo, lo que me importa es no perderte a ti ni a mi bebé, por favor créeme. (llorando)  
**Q.** Pensé que habíamos quedado en tenernos confianza.  
**S.** Lo sé y te la tengo, pero quería arreglar esto yo sola…  
**Q**. Pero se supone que soy tu novia Santana, entre las dos pudimos encontrar una solución.  
**S.** Tenía miedo Q. (cabeza agachada)

_Hubo algunos minutos de silencio hasta que Quinn habló.  
_  
**Q.** Dónde está tu auto?  
**S. **En el estacionamiento del edificio.  
**Q.** Vamos por él, necesitamos ir a comprar unas cosas.  
**S.** Qué pasa Quinnie?  
**Q**. Ya lo verás.

_Me desconcertó bastante el cambio de actitud de Quinn, pero decidí no cuestionarla y dirigirme a donde me indicó._

_Luego de llegar a ese lugar, Quinn hizo una llamada y más o menos empecé a darme una idea de lo que tramaba mi novia._

**S.** Quinn acaso?  
**Q**. Sí, eso, ahora vamos a pagar esto y regresemos al estudio de grabación.  
**S.** Ok.

_En cuanto llegamos al estudio de grabación, Quinn nuevamente volvió a hacer una llamada y puso el altavoz.  
_  
**Q**. Listo Artie, tenemos todas las cosas.  
**Ar.** Compraste todo lo que te puse en el mensaje de texto?  
**Q.** Si todo.  
**Ar**. Ok, ahora te daré las instrucciones de cómo instalar el equipo.  
**Q.** Perfecto.  
**Ar**. Santana, espero que sepas cómo conectar el equipo a tu consola de audio.  
**S.** En serio Artie? Por si no lo sabes, no solo estudié producción musical si no también ingeniería en audio.  
**Ar.** Ok, ok, entonces no habrá problema, bien tomen el cable de color….

_Luego de que Artie terminara de darnos todas las instrucciones necesarias, hicimos una prueba del equipo, afortunadamente todo funcionaba a la perfección, luego Quinn me explicó su plan y me indicó todo lo que tenía que hacer.  
_  
**Q. **Llama a esa tipa y dile que necesitas verla de inmediato aquí.  
**S.** Ok.

_Marqué al teléfono de Hayden.  
_  
**S.** Hola Hayden, me preguntaba si podrías regresar al estudio en este momento, necesito verte.  
**H.** Y eso? Pensé que estarías con tu noviecita.  
**S.** No, ella terminó conmigo, además te dije que había tomado una decisión, así que… quiero demostrarte con hechos lo que decidí.  
**H.** Genial, te veo ahí en 30 minutos, no estoy tan lejos.  
**S.** Aquí te espero.

_Terminé la llamada.  
_  
**Q**. No te vayas a poner nerviosa y sobre todo, actúa natural.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Dónde me puedo esconder?  
**S.** En la cabina de grabación.  
**Q**. Ok, iré para allá, en cuanto entre oprimes el botón, te llamaré para que sepas cuándo lo tienes que volver a oprimir.  
**S.** Muy bien.

_Exactamente media hora después Hayden hizo su aparición en el estudio, nunca antes había sido tan puntal.  
_  
**H.** Así que necesitabas verme?  
**S.** Sí, hay que hablar.  
**H.** Hablar?  
**S. **Si… sobre la decisión que me pediste que tomara.  
**H.** Mmm mi amor, esa decisión, era de lo más fácil.  
**S. **Bueno… nunca antes nadie me había chantajeado con dejarme sin trabajo si no seguía teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella.  
**H.** Jajajaja no lo llames así, no fue un chantaje, solo es… parte de tu trabajo conmigo.  
**S.** No entiendo, estas comprometida, por qué engañas a tu novia?  
**H.** Santana pensé que me citaste para coger conmigo no para hablar de mi vida personal.  
**S. **Si lo sé, solo quiero saberlo antes de… cogerte otra vez.  
**H.** Ok, te lo diré solo porque nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu lograste cuando tuvimos mucho sexo aquel día precisamente en este lugar, lo recuerdas? (acercándose a mi) Tus manos y tu lengua por todo mi cuerpo, tus dedos en… no precisamente en mi vagina, mmmm eso fue uff tan excitante.  
**S.** Claro... (muy nerviosa e incómoda)

_Quería que esa mujer se callara de una buena vez, mi novia estaba en la cabina escuchando todo.  
_  
**H.** Bueno, estoy con Cynthia solo por agradecimiento, ella me descubrió cuando yo no era nadie y me ayudó a ser quien ahora soy, la quiero, pero no la amo y se perfectamente que ella tampoco me ama a mí, también sé que se compra muchas amantes, pero realmente no me importa, el sexo entre ella y yo prácticamente no existe, así que si ella lo puede hacer… por qué yo no?  
**S.** Wooow, entonces para qué siguen juntas?  
**H.** Porque nos conviene a las dos, así de fácil.  
**S. **Creí que estabas enamorada de ella.**  
H**. Jajajjaa el amor no existe Santana, vinimos a este mundo solo a disfrutar de la vida y darle placer a nuestro cuerpo.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices.  
**H.** En fin, entonces qué dices? Seguirás siendo mi amante por las buenas o por las malas?  
**S.** Con el chantaje que me hiciste tengo otra opción?  
**H.** Ya te dije, no le llames chantaje, es parte de tu trabajo conmigo.  
**S.** Ok.  
**H.** Mmm estupendo, no te vas a arrepentir, no solo serás una productora muy famosa si no que tendrás el mejor sexo de toda tu vida a mi lado.

_Se acercó y trató de besarme en ese instante sonó mi teléfono, era mi señal para oprimir ese botón, lo hice y de pronto….  
_  
**Q.** Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi novia maldita zorra! (gritando)  
**H.** Qué demonios? (desconcertada)  
**Q.** Creíste que te ibas a salir muy fácilmente con la tuya no es así? Pues déjame decirte que no será posible.  
**H.** De qué diablos estás hablando?  
**Q.** De que no solo eras una vil puta si no una estúpida.  
**H.** Qué te pasa idiota?  
**Q.** La única idiota aquí obviamente eres tú, no solo no podrás sacar provecho de tu amenaza hacia mi novia si no que solita te has puesto la soga al cuello.  
**H.** No entiendo.  
**Q. **Santana te citó aquí para grabar tooodo lo que acaban de platicar.  
**H.** Qué? (muy sorprendida)  
**Q.** Muéstrale Santana.

_Entonces encendí una de las pantallas del estudio y el video con todo lo que había dicho Hayden empezó a reproducirse, no solo la imagen era impecable si no también el audio.  
_  
**H.** Pero… cómo pudiste Santana? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** O sea? Mas sinvergüenza no puedes ser, maldita golfa.  
**H.** Cuida esa sucia boca o juro que te dejaré sin un diente sano.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ah sí? (manos en la cintura)

_Y de pronto el lugar se convirtió en un ring de boxeo…._

_Quinn abofeteó taaaan fuerte a Hayden que la hizo tambalearse, la tomó del cabello y la estrujó muy enérgicamente hasta estrellarla contra la pared donde la volvió a abofetear, luego de eso la tumbó al piso, estando ahí se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y la empezó a golpear con el puño cerrado una y otra vez tanto en el rostro como en el estómago, costillas, por todos lados._

_Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock, me quería dar risa de lo que veía, pero también estaba algo preocupada por la chica esa, quien la estaba pasando realmente mal, aun así estaba muy orgullosa de ver que Quinn estaba haciendo todo lo que yo no pude hacerle a la tipa esa, ella me estaba defendiendo y era taaan caliente._

**Q.** Escúchame bien estúpida zorra, (bofetada) si vuelves a intentar truncarle nuevamente la carrera a mi novia, no solo terminaré de estropearte tu lindo rostro, si no que llevaré este video a todos los medios de espectáculos que no se tentarán el corazón ni un segundo para sacarlo al aire, no solo tu carrera se vendrá abajo, tu prometida te mandará al diablo y lo más importante, te demandaremos por acoso sexual ante la corte y eso idiota puede dejarte en la calle, que es a dónde perteneces.  
**H.** Quién te demandará seré yo, por lesiones físicas.  
**Q.** Inténtalo putita, al parecer no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, soy una de las abogadas más poderosas de NY he refundido en la cárcel a asesinos y personas de la peor calaña, además tengo muuuchos contactos en LA, los cuales no dudarían ni un segundo en mandarte a prisión si me lo propongo, ahora la decisión es tuya.

_Wooow mi novia había usado exactamente las mismas palabras que la tipa esa me dijo, le había volteado perfectamente las cosas._

_Quinn se incorporó y coqueta como siempre, acomodó su vestido y su cabello, yo seguía en shock.  
_  
**Q**. Ah… y antes de que se me olvide, aceptarás ir a NY a terminar de grabar tu álbum cuando a mi novia se le antoje!  
**H.** Eeess…to no se va a quedar así (sollozando y limpiándose la sangre)  
**Q.** Claro que no, se te va a hinchar y a poner morado. (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Pfff jajajajaja.  
**H.** Son unas idiotas.

_Hayden tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, yo luego de salir del shock en que me encontraba tomé de la cintura a mi novia y le di un gran pero gran beso apasionado.  
_  
**S.** Mmmm Quinnie mi amor, te veías tan caliente golpeando a esa golfa, fue wooow.  
**Q**. Se lo merecía la puta esa.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q**. Bueno ahora ayúdame a desmontar las cámaras y todo el equipo, necesitamos hacer varias copias del video, más vale estar preparadas por cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a esa tipeja.  
**S.** Ok amor.

_Camino a casa de Rachel pude ver que Quinn sobaba sus nudillos, era obvio que los tenía lastimados por los golpes que le dio a Hayden._

_Llegando a casa, de inmediato fui al botiquín para curarle sus nudillos heridos, los besé y los acaricié, luego le vendé sus manos._

**S.** Gracias por defenderme mi amor.

_Dani se encontraba ahí, le platicamos todo lo ocurrido, ella se sorprendió bastante al saberlo, pero nos ayudó a hacer varias copias del video._

_El capítulo de Hayden estaba por fin cerrado en mi vida, gracias a mi novia esa tipa ya no me molestaría más._

_Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la habitación para ir a la cama…_

**Q.** Santana tu no duermes con nosotros esta noche.  
**S. **Qué? Pero por qué? (sorprendida)  
**Q.** Crees que estoy muy feliz después de darme cuenta de que no me tienes confianza alguna?  
**S.** Pero ya te lo expliqué…  
**Q**. No es suficiente, me fallaste Santana y hoy no tengo ánimos de compartir la cama contigo, así que ten estas mantas y vete a dormir a la sala.  
**S.** Pero…  
**Q**. Buenas noches Santana.

_Y cerró la puerta de mi habitación justo en mi nariz, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, Quinn me había salvado el pellejo, había golpeado a esa tipa, pero ahora no quería dormir conmigo, esa situación sí que apestaba.  
_  
_Al día siguiente Quinn siguió con su actitud seca hacía mí, no sabía qué hacer, justo antes de llevar a mi hijo a la guardería, recibí una llamada de Jeff para avisarme que la grabación de ese día se suspendería porque Hayden se había reportado enferma, me imaginé el doloroso motivo por el cual estaba "enferma"  
_  
**R.** Bueno Santana ya que no irás a trabajar por lo que me acaban de platicar lo cual sigo sin poder creer, qué les parece si me acompañan a los estudios de televisión, mientras estoy trabajando ustedes pueden ir al parque temático para que André se divierta un poco, hoy no lo lleven a la guardería.  
**S.** Me parece buena idea, vas con nosotras Dani?  
**D.** Lo siento, tengo ensayo con la banda, ya sabes en unas semanas haremos la presentación del disco.  
**S.** Está bien, ya será en otra ocasión.

_Nos fuimos a los estudios, ya estando en el parque temático, intenté por todos los medios acercarme a mi novia, pero ella seguía rechazándome, me estaba empezando a desesperar la situación._

_Ella no se estaba divirtiendo para nada, se le notaba a leguas._

**S.** Quieres que regresemos a casa?  
**Q**. Si es lo mejor, me está doliendo la cabeza.  
**S.** Ok.

_Llamé a Rachel para avisarle que volveríamos a casa… El camino de regreso fue muy incómodo._

_Ya en casa de Rachel._

**S**. Quieres algo de beber, ya hace calor.  
**Q**. No gracias.  
**An**. Mamá Q gamosh?  
**Q. **Si mi amor, vamos a jugar.

_Quinn siguió ignorándome, hasta que ya no aguanté más.  
_  
**S.** Quinn, qué pasa? Cuánto tiempo más estarás evitándome?  
**Q**. El tiempo que sea necesario, no quiero hablar contigo.  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**Q**. Porque no me tuviste confianza Santana.  
**S.** Ya te dije que no fue eso, solo tenía miedo.  
**Q**. Me siento traicionada.  
**S.** Pero por qué? Ni si quiera me acosté con ella.  
**Q**. No lo hiciste porque te sorprendí antes de que lo hicieras.  
**S.** Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Yo jamás te engañaría con nadie, eres mi novia y te adoro.  
**Q**. Sí claro, me adoras tanto que no fuiste capaz de decirme lo que esa tipa estaba haciendo contigo.  
**S.** Pero amor… yo te amo.  
**Q**. Si cómo no.

_Al escucharla decir eso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso y pasó lo inevitable, Snixx despertó.  
_  
**S.** Está bien no me creas y piensa lo que quieras, no tienes la más mínima idea de la angustia por la que pasé cuando esa tipa decidió empezar a chantajearme.  
**Q**. No me digas.

_Me enfurecí más.  
_  
**S.** En serio Quinn? No puedo creer que te estés comportando de ésta manera, yo no hice nada malo, no te mentí, solo no te dije lo que me pasaba porque tenía miedo, nunca te he mentido ni te mentiré, pero ya veo que diga lo que diga no me creerás, diablos! Y pensar que después de todo lo que me has hecho a lo largo de tu vida aun así fui a buscarte a NY para pedirte que fueras mi novia otra vez, cuando tu ni si quiera te esforzaste ni tantito para regresar conmigo, lo único que hiciste fue confesarme la farsa que armaste junto con el nerd ese y luego "darme tiempo" pero nada más, en cambio yo, no solo te perdoné si no que fui a buscarte para que regresaras conmigo, me dolió tanto el tener que separarme de ti otra vez cuando regresé al trabajo y peor aún, me aterré de solo pensar que podría perderte gracias a Hayden, pero claro, resulta que después de todo yo soy la culpable de toda esta mierda.  
**Q.** Quedamos en tenernos confianza y no lo respetaste!  
**S.** Tuve miedo maldita sea, fui una cobarde lo acepto, pero jamás te engañé, mi padre tenía toda la razón al decirme que me ibas a volver a hacer daño, eres una…  
**Q.** Cuidado con lo que dices Santana, yo no soy como esa puta a la que sabe qué tanto le hiciste para que quedara fascinada contigo.  
**S.** Soy una idiota, la peor de todas, tú no eres el amor de mi vida, eso me queda claro.  
**Q.** De qué rayos estás hablando?  
**S. **De nada que te importe, me largo de aquí, no quiero verte ni un segundo más.  
**Q.** Y a dónde vas? A curarle las heridas a tu puta para luego cogértela?  
**S. **Si tal vez me la coja a ella o a otra, en esta ciudad hay miles de chicas que estarían dispuestas a todo por estar en mi cama, hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de que no vales la pena y sabes qué? Esto se acabó.

_Estaba realmente enojada, tomé las llaves del coche para salir de ahí… de pronto.  
_  
**An**. Mami, mami, noooo, no vayas, aquiii conmigoooo. (llorando)  
**S.** En serio me quieres contigo? Pero si ahí está tu madre preferida, quédate con ella, no que la amas tanto? (gritándole)  
**An.** Mamiiii (llorando y muy asustado)  
**Q**. Qué demonios te pasa Santana es tu hijo?

_La sangre me hervía, solo le di una mirada de ira a Quinn y caminé hacia la salida.  
_  
**Q.** Santana Marie López, si cruzas esa puerta te juro que cuando regreses no estaré aquí.  
**S.** Vete al diablo Fabray.

_Y salí de ahí, subí a mi coche y arranqué sin rumbo fijo.  
_  
_No sé por cuánto tiempo manejé, hasta que decidí estacionarme cerca de un parque donde había varios chicos con patineta, salí del coche y simplemente fui a sentarme a una banca para observarlos, se veían tan felices y despreocupados, realmente extrañaba mis años de adolescencia.  
_  
_Cuando el parque comenzó a quedarse solo, supuse que ya era tarde, así que muy a mi pesar, decidí regresar a casa, ya que si Quinn había cumplido su amenaza, entonces mi hijo me necesitaba._

_Cuando llegué a casa de Rachel, fui directo a mi habitación, ahí estaba mi bebito, durmiendo plácidamente, me acerqué a él._

**S**. Mi príncipe, perdóname por ser tan idiota y gritarte, prometo no volverlo a hacer, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y jamás te volveré a hacer daño.  
**Q**. Sólo él es importante en tu vida?

_Volteé para ver a Quinn sentada en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación.  
_  
**S**. Creí que habías vuelto a NY.  
**Q**. No lo hice, antes necesitamos hablar.  
**S.** No hay nada de qué hablar.  
**Q**. Por supuesto que sí, pero vamos a la sala, no quiero que André se despierte, estuvo llorando mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin lo controlé y logré que se durmiera.  
**S.** Ok, vamos.

_Bajamos a la sala.  
_  
**Q.** Siéntate por favor.  
**S. **No gracias, aquí estoy bien.  
**Q.** Ok, Santana… tenías razón, es decir, tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, yo no me he esforzado nada para ganarme tu amor después de la tontería que hice.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Q.** No quiero que esto termine, Santana yo te amo, es solo que me sentí tan mal después de ver que esa tipa te besaba, todas mis inseguridades volvieron a mí, toda mi vida he esperado por estar contigo en una relación y ahora que por fin la tenemos, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.  
**S.** Yo nunca te engañaría.  
**Q**. Lo sé, pero yo también tengo miedo.  
**S.** Pero miedo de qué?  
**Q**. Santana yo no soy como esa chica, yo no soy sofisticada, yo no visto a la moda, no soy famosa.

_Negué con la cabeza, la tomé de la mano y la llevé directo a un espejo que estaba por ahí, me puse detrás de ella.  
_  
**S.** Por supuesto que no eres como ella, mírate, nadie tiene lo que tú, porque eres única, tus ojos… esos ojos de los que me enamoré cuando los vi por primera vez sin esos anteojos mientras llorabas, nadie tiene tus hermosos ojos, tus labios… tan carnosos y suculentos, nadie los tiene igual, tu cuello, el cual me encanta besar y aspirar el olor que guarda en él, nadie lo tiene como tú, tu cuerpo, tienes un súper cuerpo, a pesar de que fuiste madre, estás buenísima y este trasero que me vuelve loca es más que único, me fascina cuando me coqueteas, eres muy elegante, inteligente, cuando te lo propones eres la chica más sensible y humana que existe en la tierra, eres tierna y cariñosa, pero sobre todo, tienes algo que nadie más posee… mi corazón que es tuyo a pesar de todo. (sonrisa triste)

_Entonces ella volteó para mirarme de frente.  
_  
**Q.** Santana perdóname por favor, pero los celos me invadieron, sé que tú puedes vivir sin mí pero yo sin ti no creo poder hacerlo, te amo demasiado, no me dejes, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, no termines nuestro noviazgo.  
**S.** No se Quinn…  
**Q**. San… nos amamos como locas, sólo permíteme conquistarte todos los días que me restan de vida, quiero demostrarte que vale la pena luchar por esto que sentimos, la cagué lo sé, pero me conoces soy una maldita celosa.  
**S.** Y aun así te amo.**  
Q**. Lo ves? Déjame luchar por tu amor, de hoy hasta la eternidad.

_Se acercó y capturó mis labios en un beso suave lleno de total ternura y necesidad. _

**Q**. Por favor San, sigue siendo mi novia. (puchero)  
**S.** Jajajaj ay Quinn como negarme a esa hermosa carita que pones?  
**Q**. Entonces?  
**S.** Si, sigo siendo tu novia y prometo tenerte confianza hoy y siempre.  
**Q**. Te amo tanto.

_Algunas mantas de las que había usado la noche anterior seguían en la sala, me levanté para tomar una y cobijarnos, nos fuimos al sofá y estuvimos ahí sentadas besándonos y besándonos sin cansarnos por horas, definitivamente ella y mi hijo era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y esa tipa no me había arrebatado a mi familia._

* * *

_**Bueno para quienes opinaron que Quinn se había quedado con Santana muy fácilmente, pues ahí lo tienen, la chica ya le echará mas ganas.**_

_**Perdón por la violencia en el capítulo jejejeje.**_

_**Alex: Son caricaturas... utilizo el "taritaturas" porque un hijo de una prima tiene mas o menos la misma edad de André así lo dice y le tomé prestado su lenguaje jajaja. Por lo pronto no he pensado en otra historia, porque luego empezaré a descuidar ésta y prefiero concentrarme solo en ella, ya veremos que pasa.**_

_**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, entre mas reciba mas pronto actualizaré, ok?**_

_**Opiniones, sugerencias.!**_

_**Por cierto pobre Becca y Melissa con esas fotos que les hackearon... lo que daría porque de Dianna o Naya salieran unas así, jajaja no se crean, espero nunca tengan que pasar por lo mismo que las otras chicas.**_

_**Perdón por mis errores una vez mas.**_


	35. Escaparnos una noche

_**Tengo un nuevo capítulo, bueno, no se realmente qué pasa con la historia que he recibido menos comentarios cada vez y ha bajado un poco en lecturas, supongo que algo está mal, pero cómo saberlo? Si las pocas personas que se toman el tiempo para comentar me dicen que está muy bien... en fin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 35. Escaparnos una noche.  
**_  
No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas ahí en el sofá… hasta que Rachel nos despertó.  
_  
**R.** Hey chicas, chiiicas!  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**R.** Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, qué pasa, por qué están dormidas en el sofá? Acaso…. Ohhh por dios! Tuvieron relaciones sexuales en mi sofáaaa. (cara de horror)  
**S.** De qué diablos estás hablando? Por supuesto que noooo, míranos, estamos vestidas.  
**R.** Como si eso las detuviera para hacerlo (indignada cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** No te preocupes Rachel, Santana y yo estuvimos charlando por un buen rato aquí y simplemente el sueño nos venció, pero no hemos mancillado tu sofá.  
**S.** Además ni es tan cómodo, me duele la espalda.  
**R. **Mmmm ok si ustedes lo dicen, pero es mejor que vayan a la cama a dorrrmir.  
**Q.** Qué hora es?  
**R.** 5 am.  
**S.** Tan tarde? Woow, pobre de ti Berry.  
**R.** Pues sí, afortunadamente mañana no voy a trabajar, así que podré descansar todo el día.  
**Q.** Me da gusto por ti, bueno bebé vamos a la cama.  
**S. **Ok.

_Fuimos directo a la habitación, ahí encontramos a André durmiendo horizontalmente, no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen.  
_  
**S.** Acaso este pequeñito tiene gusanos? Siempre se mueve para todos lados.  
**Q.** Pobrecito, al menos no se cayó de la cama.  
**S.** Deja lo acomodo o tú y yo no podremos dormir.**  
Q**. Santana?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo mi amor. (sonriendo)

_Nos besamos antes de acostarnos para dormir._

_Al día siguiente sentí como algo tocaba mi nariz para luego hacerlo con mis mejillas._

**S.** Mmmmm

_Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un par de pequeños ojos azules que me estaban mirando.  
_  
**S.** Hola.  
**An.** Mami despetate. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Ahh fuiste tú quien tocaba mi nariz verdad.  
**An.** Siii.  
**S.** Eres un travieso.  
**An.** Nooo yo poto bien.  
**S.** Si como no jajaja.  
**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Enojada conmigo? (puchero)  
**S.** Claro que no mi bebito, yo te amo.  
**An.** Te amoooo. (besándome)  
**Q.** Ustedes dos no dejan dormir.  
**S.** Ooops, lo siento nena, tu hijo empezó.  
**An.** Mamá Q te amooo.  
**Q.** Te amo hijo y amo a tu mami.  
**An.** Si?  
**Q.** Mucho con todo mi corazón.  
**An**. Ohhh mami tu amas a mamá Q?  
**S.** Muchísimo ustedes dos son las personas que más amo.  
**An.** Siiiii.  
**S.** Dormiste bien amor?  
**Q.** Pues desearía haberlo hecho por un rato más, pero creo que no será posible.  
**S.** Ya lo sé.  
**An.** Mami.  
**S.** Que pasa André?  
**An.** Hambre muuuucha.  
**Q.** Ayy André, tu solo pensando en comer.  
**An.** Siii jajajaa.  
**S.** Pues vamos a preparar algo.  
**Q.** Vamos, pero primero cámbiale el pañal.  
**S.** Cámbiaselo tú, no lo has hecho en días.  
**Q.** Pero…  
**S.** Los espero abajo.

_Fui directo a la cocina para preparar unos omelets y freír algo de tocino para mi novia, minutos después llegó con mi hijo en brazos._

**Q.** Ya deberíamos entrenarlo para que deje el pañal, ya casi habla todo a la perfección.  
**S.** Mmm si, te acuerdas cuando no hablaba nada?  
**Q.** Si y ahora habla casi tanto como Rachel.  
**S.** Hey! No insultes de esa manera a nuestro bebé.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja ok, ok perdón.  
**S.** Príncipe ya pronto nos tendrás que avisar cada que quieras hacer pipí o popo.  
**An.** Nooooo.  
**Q.** Claro que sí.  
**An**. Nooooo yo pipí en pañal.  
**S.** Eso lo veremos.  
**An.** Eh?  
**Q.** Nada, mejor ayudemos a tu mami a preparar el desayuno.  
**An.** Siiiii yo ayudo.

_Momentos después Dani, se reunió con nosotros a desayunar.  
_  
**D.** Mmm esto está riquísimo, Santana me sorprendes, has mejorado tus habilidades culinarias.  
**S.** Tuve que hacerlo, tu sabes casada con un hijo, luego viuda, luego soltera, con novia y de nuevo soltera y ahora con novia otra vez, pues nadie iba a hacerlo por mí, verdad?  
**Q.** Hey, antes de que fueras mi novia yo te cocinaba.  
**S. **Si pero desde que volvimos no lo has hecho.  
**Q.** Bueno, eso tiene solución, hoy prepararé la comida para todos.  
**D.** Súper.  
**R.** Si pero no se te olvide preparar algo vegano para mí.  
**S.** Que carita Rachel.  
**R.** Si buenos días para ti también Santana, por si no lo recuerdas llegué muy tarde anoche, mi sueño de belleza no fue suficiente.  
**S.** Pues para que te levantabas. (alzando los hombros)  
**R.** Lo hice porque un delicioso olor se fue directo a mi recámara y vine a ver de qué se trataba.  
**S.** Uhhh lo siento Berry, todo lo que preparé es de origen animal, incluyendo la leche que mi bebito está tomando, no hay nada para ti, lo siento.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Jajajaj estoy bromeando, te preparé un jugo verde asqueroso de esos que te encantan, tu sándwich con todos esos vegetales y yerbas que le pones y tu fruta por su puesto.  
**R.** Ayy Santana, eres un amor te quiero (besando mi mejilla)  
**S.** No vuelvas a hacer eso. (mueca de disgusto)**  
R.** Jajaja ok lo prometo.  
**D.** En serio Rachel no entiendo cómo prefieres comerte esas cosas que disfrutar de un buen pedazo de tocino crujiente como éste (dándole un mordisco)  
**R**. Iuuug nooo.  
**An**. Siii me gusta tocino también tía Rae.  
**R.** Lo sé, todo es por culpa de la carnívora de tu madre.  
**S.** Cierra la boca Berry.  
**R.** Ok, ok, bueno y qué plan tienen para hoy chicas?  
**D.** Ir al ensayo de las canciones.  
**S.** Nada, después de la golpiza de mi nena a la tipa esa, volvió a posponer la grabación.  
**Q**. Sip, por eso hoy les cocinaré a todos.  
**D**. Ayy no sean malas me guardan mi porción.  
**Q**. Claro que sí.  
**R.** Bueno, entonces yo te ayudaré.  
**S.** Ni dios lo mande, si pones tus manos de hombre en la comida de mi mujer de seguro la echarás a perder.  
**R.** Que chistosita Santana.  
**S.** No es chiste estoy diciendo la verdad.  
**Q.** Yaaaaa no peleen, ok Rachel acepto tu ayuda pero solo para preparar tu comida no la de los demás.  
**R. **Ok (mueca)  
**D.** Ahhh lo olvidaba, ayer le compré un regalo a André.  
**An**. Regalo? Siiiii.  
**S.** En serio te consienten demasiado niño travieso.  
**An.** No soy tavieso.  
**D.** Aquí esta. (entregándoselo a André)  
**An.** Qué es?  
**D.** Ahh pues… deja te ayudo a abrirlo.  
**An.** Qué es? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**D.** Jajaja es un pato inflable, para cuando uses la alberca te subas en él, mira tiene hoyos para que metas tus piernas, aun no nadas muy bien jovencito y esto será de gran ayuda y alivio para tus madres.  
**An.** Wooow, mami, vamos albeca con mi pato.  
**S.** Claro que no, la alberca está sucia.  
**An**. Noooo vamos mami vaaaamos.  
**Q.** Amor, otro día, además aun ni terminas de desayunar.  
**An**. No tengo hambre ya.  
**S.** Ok entonces retiraré tu plato.  
**An**. Noooo mi tocino.  
**Q. **Jajajaj ay André.  
**R.** Pues, el día está lindo, además la alberca no está tan sucia como dices, recuerda que le doy el mantenimiento adecuado, pero para que estés más tranquila le llamaré al chico que viene a limpiarla para que la revise.  
**An.** Siiiii mi pato mi patoooo.  
**S.** Gracias Berry, solo espero que ese chico no sea Puckerman.  
**Q.** Ay Santana (rodando los ojos).

_Mientras el chico limpiaba la alberca, Rachel fue a dormir un poco, mi hijo veía caricaturas y nosotras lo acompañamos._

**Q.** Me encanta tu perfil.  
**S. **En serio?  
**Q.** Si y tu piel… ay Santana te amo. (abrazándome)  
**S.** Yo también te amo.

_Quinn comenzó a besar mi cuello._

__**S.** Mmmm nena se siente tan rico… pero aquí esta nuestro hijo.  
**Q.** Solo te estoy besando, no tiene nada de malo.  
**S. **Debimos de ir hoy al hotel como lo planeamos.  
**Q.** Y André?  
**S.** Pues lo pudimos haber llevado a la guardería.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja ay amor, quiero estar con ustedes dos lo más que pueda.  
**S.** Pero no hemos hecho el amor en casi dos semanas. (mueca)  
**Q.** Lo se… bueno qué te parece si mañana que es viernes nos vamos a cenar, luego a un bar y después al hotel.  
**S.** Y André?  
**Q.** Le pagamos a la niñera horas extras mientras llega Rachel.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. San?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q**. Realmente te satisfago?  
**S.** Por qué preguntas eso? Por supuesto que lo haces.  
**Q**. Bueno… es que… escuché lo que la golfa esa te decía… creo que ella se atrevió a más cosas contigo de las que yo he hecho.  
**S.** Ahh eso, no te preocupes mi amor, además no fue importante, lo que tú y yo tenemos es único, con eso me basta y me sobra.  
**Q**. Qué tanto hiciste con ella?  
**S.** En serio Quinn? Quieres que te cuente con lujo de detalles cómo fue cuando me acosté con ella?  
**Q.** Pues quiero saberlo.  
**S. **O seaaa, te gustaría que yo te preguntara qué tanto hiciste con Puck?  
**Q.** No tengo problema alguno en decírtelo.  
**S.** Iuuug noooo, de solo imaginármelo me da cosa y conociendo cómo es Puck más. (sacando la lengua)  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Nena, en verdad, me encanta cómo me haces el amor, siempre logras que grite tu nombre jejeje y estoy segura de que mis vecinos nos escuchan, porque siempre que lo hacíamos, al día siguiente me veían raro jajaja.  
**Q.** Pues… no sé, ashhh odio ser así.  
**S.** Así cómo?  
**Q.** Insegura, ya sabes.  
**S. **Mamá tenía razón.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S.** Si ella me dijo que creía que a pesar de todos los cambios que tuviste, en el fondo aún existía esa niña tímida e insegura.  
**Q.** Últimamente solo me pasa contigo.  
**S.** Pero no tienes por qué… me acosté con esa tipa porque creí que lo de nosotros ya no tenía remedio, pero nunca lo hice pensando en tener una relación formal con ella, de hecho ella me lo dejó bien claro desde el principio.  
**Q.** Tan así que luego te tuvo que chantajear para que le siguieras haciendo el favor.  
**S.** Pues… la chica esa está loca.  
**Q**. Demasiado… Amor, si quieres tratar cosas diferentes conmigo, solo pídemelo, yo estoy dispuesta a complacerte porque te amo.  
**S.** Nena, de verdad, lo que tenemos está bien, pero ya que me lo dices, no sé, tal vez lo pensaré. (besándola)  
**Q**. Mmmm tus besos, me fascinan tus besos.  
**S.** Es que soy adicta a tus labios… a los 6.  
**Q**. Santana!

_Luego de un buen rato y de que el chico terminara de limpiar la alberca, mi novia y mi amiga empezaran a preparar la comida, fui directo a ponerme uno de mis bikinis y a André su short.  
_  
**S.** Que hermoso te ves mi príncipe.  
**An.** Mi pato, mi paaato.  
**S.** Jajaja ya voy, vamos por la bomba eléctrica para inflarlo.  
**An**. Sii mi patooo.

_Bajamos para buscar el artefacto ese.  
_  
**S.** Rachel dónde está la bomba eléctrica para inflar el pato de André?  
**R.** En el garaje.  
**Q.** Oh por dios! (boca abierta)

_Quinn no apartaba la vista de mí, me veía de arriba para abajo.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa nena?  
**Q.** Santana…tú… oh cielos… te ves hermosa.  
**S.** Te parece?  
**Q**. Ven acá.

_Quinn me tomó por la cintura para besarme con pasión, yo envolví su cuello con mis brazos.  
_  
**R.** Chicas, chiiiicas, basta!  
**Q.** Perdón es que… mi novia se ve wooow.  
**R.** No es para tanto por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Si te gustaran las chicas me comprenderías.  
**R.** Si tú lo dices.  
**S.** Qué bueno que te guste mi bikini lo escogí especialmente para ti (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Gracias amor.  
**S.** Bueno iré al garaje a buscar eso.  
**Q**. Están seguras de que el chico ese ya se fue?  
**R.** Si por?  
**Q.** Porque no quiero que vea así a mi novia.  
**S.** Ay amor.  
**Q.** Qué? Debo de cuidar lo que es mío.  
**S. **No tienes por qué, soy toda tuya. (besándola)  
**R.** Y ahí van otra vez. (nuevamente rodando los ojos)  
**An.** Mi pato, mi paaaato.  
**S.** Ya voy, ya voy.

_Por fin terminé de inflar el pato de mi hijo, de inmediato quiso usarlo, así que se lo coloqué para luego entrar a la alberca.  
_  
**An.** Mira mami nado con mi pato.  
**S.** Jajaja si príncipe.

_Estuvimos un rato en la alberca jugando, luego Quinn nos llamó a comer.  
_  
**S.** Es hora de salir del agua mi amor.  
**An.** Noooo.  
**S.** Si André vamos a comer y luego podemos volver a la alberca.  
**An.** Okay.

_Un rato después y de tratar de convencer a André de que aún no podía regresar a la alberca, finalmente Quinn y Rachel se nos unieron para nuestra pool party._

**R.** Chicas yo prefiero tomar algo de sol antes de entrar al agua.  
**S. **Ok… André ven para meterte al pato.  
**An.** Mi pato, mi paaato.  
**Q.** Te gusta mi bikini?  
**S.** Tu qué crees? Te ves deliciosa.  
**R.** Escuché eso Santana.  
**S.** Ash.  
**Q.** Qué bueno que te guste amor.

_En cuanto entramos a la alberca, fuimos a una esquina donde nos empezamos a besar.  
_  
**R.** Nada de sexo en mi alberca, quiero ver sus manos.  
**Q.** Rachel no vamos a tener sexo aquí y menos delante de ti y de nuestro hijo.  
**R.** Por si las dudas, coloquen sus manos donde las pueda ver.  
**S.** Aquí están míralas, feliz?  
**R.** Si gracias.  
**S.** Hablando de sexo…. Te extraño amor, necesito estar contigo.  
**Q.** Yo también, pero mañana seré toda tuya.  
**S. **Y si nos vamos desde temprano al hotel, ahí nos podremos alistar para ir a cenar y al bar.  
**Q.** Y André?  
**S.** Lo llevamos a la guardería y que pase por él la nana.  
**Q.** No se amor, tu sabes que Rachel trabajará hasta tarde y Dani ni idea de cuáles sean sus planes para mañana, la idea de dejarlo todo el día con la nana no me gusta.  
**S. **Mmmm esto de ser madre es un lío.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S. **Entonces salgamos hoy, Berry se quedará aquí todo el día, que cuide un rato de André, no creo que se niegue.  
**Q.** Pero es su descanso mi amor.  
**S. **Deja llamo a Dani para preguntarle si ella le puede ayudar.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo.  
**Q.** Sip, mientras tanto nadaré un rato.

_Cuando regresé, me quedé como tonta viendo cómo nadaba mi novia, era hermosa, luego entré a la alberca._

**S.** Listo amor, Dani ayudará a Rachel con André.  
**Q.** Ahora solo falta que Rachel acepte.  
**S. **Claro que lo hará, adora a nuestro bebé.  
**Q.** Pregúntale.  
**S. **Ok… Berry, Berry!  
**R. **Qué?  
**S.** Mmmm Quinn y yo no hemos estado a solas estos días desde que llegó a la ciudad, entonces tenemos ganas de salir hoy en la noche, me preguntaba si…  
**R.** Puedo cuidar de André?  
**S.** Exacto.  
**R.** Por su puesto que lo haré amo a mi sobrino favorito, además tengo varios musicales que sé que le encantarán.  
**S.** Dios mío…  
**Q**. Dani te ayudará con él cuando llegue.  
**R.** Muy bien, ahora si me lo permiten seguiré tomando el sol.

_Quinn y yo regresamos a la esquina de la alberca.  
_  
**S.** Lo ves? Al menos podemos escaparnos una noche.**  
Q.** Fabuloso, quiero estar contigo ya. (besándome)  
**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Ayúdame, salir de albeca.  
**S.** Ya quieres salir?  
**An.** Sí.  
**S.** Ok te ayudo.

_No pasaron ni 5 segundos de que saqué a André de la alberca cuando…  
_  
**An.** Mami, mami, maaami.  
**S.** Qué?  
**An.** Mi patooooo (puchero)  
**Q.** André le sacaste el aire?  
**An.** No yo no.  
**S.** No? Entonces quién? André ya te habías tardado en destruir el pato.  
**An.** Noooo mi pato.  
**Q. **Solo le sacó el aire, mira el pivote está zafado.  
**S.** Ay André.  
**An.** Mi patooo yo quiero mi patoooo.  
**Q.** Ve a inflárselo de nuevo amor.  
**S. **Qué? Ni loca…. André amor ven, dile a tu tía Rachel que te lleve a inflarlo.  
**An.** Siiii.

_Mi bebé fue directo con mi amiga y ella con puchero en cara no tuvo de otra más que complacer a mi hijo.  
_  
**R.** Ahora volvemos… nada de sexo en mi alberca eh.  
**S.** Ya te dijimos que no! Se nota que a quien le hace falta sexo es a ti!  
**R.** Ash.

_Cuando noté que mi hijo y mi amiga entraron a la casa, fui directo a la esquina donde estaba Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Ok… conociendo lo inútil que es Berry, más o menos se tardará unos 6 minutos en tratar de inflar el pato, como no podrá regresará, así que tienes 5 minutos y medio para venirte. (acercándome a ella)  
**Q.** Quieres tener sexo en la alberca? Por dios Santana!  
**S.** Esa Hobbit tuvo la culpa por mencionarlo tantas veces, ya se me antojó.  
**Q.** Pero…

_Antes de que terminara de hablar, la besé con mucho deseo, metí me lengua en su boca y empezamos una lucha por el control la que por supuesto yo gané, entonces llevé mi mano directo a la parte inferior de su bikini, metí mi mano entre su prenda para ahuecar su centro y empezar a masajearlo._

**Q.** San… ahhhh  
**S.** Tu puedes hacerlo amor, anda, vente para mí.

_Acaricié su clítoris en círculos como a ella le gustaba, sus piernas fueron directamente a envolver mi cintura y sus brazos a mi cuello, mientras seguíamos besándonos._

_Cuando la sentí más excitada, sin permiso alguno metí mi dedo medio en ella.  
_  
**Q.** Diablos ahhhh, mmmmm.  
**S.** Anda cosita, vente para mí.

_Luego introduje otro mientras mi pulgar seguía ocupándose de su clítoris, estando dentro de ella curveé mis dedos para tratar de estimular su punto G._

**Q.** Ohhh dios siii, justo ahí Santana ahhh.  
**S.** Baja la voz nena, pero vente, mmmm siento como aprietas mis dedos.  
**Q.** Te amo ahhh ahhhh más amor más.

_Aumenté las embestidas hasta que mis dedos fueron totalmente capturados por sus paredes.  
_  
**Q.** Cielos ahhhhgg Santanaaaa (tratando de ahogar su grito en mi cuello)  
**S.** Justo a tiempo… (sonriendo)

_Ella seguía temblando mientras poco a poco bajó sus piernas de mi cintura, pero continuó abrazándome._

**R**. Hey ustedes dos qué hacen?  
S. Abrazarnos, no lo ves? Mira mis manos, mira dónde están las de Quinn.  
**R.** Lo siento, lo siento… Santana este aparato no sirve, intenté varias veces y nada, el pato sigue muerto.  
**An.** Nooo mi pato mueto nooo.  
**S.** No lo asustes Rachel.  
R. No fue mi intención, pero esta cosa no sirve.  
**S.** Lo que pasa es que eres una reverenda inútil, deja salir para inflarlo.  
**R.** Bueno seguiré tomando el sol.  
**S.** Estás bien mi amor?  
**Q.** Más que bien. (voz entre cortada)  
**R.** Qué te pasa Quinn? Te ves… diferente. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Nada, solo (voz temblorosa) que me encanta estar con mi familia.  
**R.** Ayy que tierna, sabes? eres una especie de cuñada para mí.  
**S. **Brincos dieras de que yo fuera tu hermana Berry.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Es broma…. Listo príncipe tu pato ha revivido, ves Rachel no era tan difícil.  
**An.** Mi pato, mi patoooo. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Quieres ponerle un nombre al pato amor?  
**An.** Si… se llama pato Dani.  
**S. **Jajajaja estoy segura de que Dani estará feliz de que tu pato se llame así.  
**An.** Mamá Q, mi pato Dani no muerto, mami lo infló.  
**Q.** Con esas manos… ella hace maravillas.  
**R.** Escuché eso.

_Luego de un rato más de diversión con Rachel y mi hijo, Quinn y yo nos empezamos a preparar para nuestra cita de esa noche._

**S.** Quinnie… woooow… ese vestido te queda a la perfección. (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Está muy ajustado. (incómoda)  
**S.** Qué? Por supuesto que no, mírate, te ves hermosa.  
**Q.** Gracias bebé, de ti ni qué decir, siempre te ves espectacular, soy tan afortunada de tener a la mejor novia del mundo.  
**S.** Si, si lo eres.  
**Q.** Jajajaja tonta (besándome).  
**S.** Nos vamos?  
**Q.** Si, está noche será inolvidable.

_Luego de despedirnos de Rachel y mi hijo quien gracias al cielo no lloró porque seguía jugando con el bendito pato, mi novia y yo fuimos directo a un restaurante donde había hecho una reservación._

**Q.** Es lindo el lugar.  
**S.** Si verdad?  
**Q.** Pedimos un vino?  
**S.** Por supuesto.

_Luego de cenar y charlar un poco, fuimos directo a un bar.  
_  
**S.** Vamos por unos tragos amor, esta noche hay que disfrutarla al máximo.  
**Q.** Así se habla.

_Entre tragos y tragos, fuimos a la pista de baile, la manera en que mi novia molía sus caderas en mi era tan excitante, que pude ver cómo varios tipos babeaban al vernos._

_Luego de algunas horas en el bar donde bailamos y bailamos, decidimos partir al hotel, en el que mi novia había reservado una lujosa habitación._

**S.** Quinnie, esto te ha de ver costado una fortuna.  
**Q.** Vale la pena para poder estar a solas contigo, además eres mi novia y para ti quiero lo mejor.  
**S. **Te he extrañado un montón, necesito tu cuerpo a gritos.  
**Q.** Pero en la tarde me hiciste tuya.  
**S.** Si pero no pude disfrutarte como quería por culpa de Raquel.  
**Q**. Jajajaja Raquel.  
**S.** Y si abrimos el mini bar?  
**Q**. Quieres seguir tomando? Santana luego te quedarás dormida y no me cumplirás.  
**S.** Eso no va a pasar, en este momento traigo el libido de un adolescente lujurioso a todo lo que da.**  
Q**. En este momento? Yo más bien diría siempre.  
**S.** Excelentes noticias para ti mi amada Quinnie.  
**Q**. jajajajaj Te amo bebé.  
_  
Tomamos unas mini botellas de whiskey del mini bar y seguimos nuestra fiesta, en cuestión de segundos la ropa había volado por todos lados, nos encontrábamos de pie, frente a frente, completamente desnudas._

**Q.** Ha valido la pena esperar todos estos años para estar contigo y si es preciso puedo esperar todo lo que me resta de vida y otras vidas con tal de estar a tu lado.  
**S.** Ya no tienes que esperar nada amor, soy tuya en esta vida y eso es lo que importa ahora.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.

_Quinn me empezó a besar con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo, en segundos esa ternura se convirtió en pasión, no me esperaba lo que hizo a continuación, me llevó hacia el tocador para que pudiera apoyar mis manos en él, luego de besar toda mi espalda y acariciar mi trasero, estaba más que lista para ser suya, ella pudo notarlo cuando pasó sus dedos entre los pliegues de mi vagina._

**Q.** Estás tannn mojada bebé. (susurrándome al oído)  
**S.** Hazte cargo de eso amor.

_Y lo hizo, estando detrás de mí, acarició mi clítoris una y otra vez, lo cual me fascinaba, entonces ella me penetró con fuerza con dos de sus dedos, fue tan inesperado para mí que por segundos me quedé sin respiración._

**Q.** Eres mía Santana, por fin lo eres y nadie te arrebatará de mi lado.

_Con el movimiento de sus caderas, Quinn empujaba muy fuerte su mano para que las embestidas fueran más intensas._

**S.** Ay dios mío, Ay dios mío… Quinn.  
**Q.** Te estoy lastimando?  
**S. **Mmmm noooo mmmmm mas, dame más.

_Y eso hizo, no solo agregó un dedo más en mí, sino que aumentó la velocidad…. Gracias al reflejo del espejo, pudimos encontrar nuestras miradas de deseo, nos veíamos jodidamente calientes teniendo sexo de esa manera, fue un espectáculo no solo sensitivo si no también visual para las dos, ella y yo sí que disfrutábamos la una de la otra._

_Minutos después… el orgasmo se presentó en mí.  
_  
_Para ser sincera, no recuerdo todas las veces que lo hicimos, fue una combinación entre sexo muy carnal y hacer el amor, no quería que esa noche terminara nunca, me sentí tan cercana Quinn en todos los aspectos, la amaba como jamás me imaginé._

_En algún momento nos quedamos dormidas, no creo que haya sido mucho porque mi sueño fue interrumpido por una sensación muy húmeda que recorría toda mi piel… era ella, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud de mi cuerpo._

**S.** Nena, qué haces? (adormilada)  
**Q.** Nada.  
**S.** Cómo que nada, me despertaste con eso que estás haciendo.  
**Q**. Mmm bueno… digamos que me encanta tu sabor.  
**S.** Qué hora es?  
**Q.** Ni idea.

_Quinn me seguía lamiendo por todos lados sin parar.  
_  
**S.** Nena…  
**Q.** Mmmmm?  
**S. **Con eso solo vas a conseguir que…  
**Q.** Ya lo hice (sonrisa malévola)

_Y en ese momento dirigió su lengua directamente a mi vagina.  
_  
**S.** Diablos! Ahhhh.

_Luego de terminar nuestro mañanero, pedimos el desayuno a la habitación, parecía una pequeña luna de miel que no queríamos que terminara.  
_  
**S.** Es hora de regresar a casa amor.  
**Q.** Nooooo. (puchero)  
**S.** Tenemos un hijo que nos espera.  
**Q.** Tienes razón… espero que no se haya puesto necio con las chicas.  
**S.** Ojalá que no.

_Luego de ducharnos y vestirnos regresamos a casa de Rachel.  
_  
**S.** Hey buenos días.  
**R.** Dirás buenas tardes, pasa de medio día.  
**Q**. Lo sentimos.  
**D.** No lo creo, jajaja la carita que traen dice otra cosa, se la pasaron bien, no es así?  
**S.** Súper bien y André?  
**D.** Durmiendo.  
**Q.** Durmiendo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**R.** Si anoche, después de que vimos algunos musicales, Dani llegó y André le pidió que tocara algo para él, luego nos pusimos a cantar y eso se prolongó hasta algo tarde, mi sobrino seguía con mucha pila, pero nosotras no podíamos más, finalmente accedió ir a dormir y aún no ha despertado.  
**S.** Jajaja perdón chicas, pero si ya saben cómo es, para qué le tocan música.  
**D.** Hay que disfrutarlo el tiempo que les quede en LA, sé que tarde o temprano ustedes regresarán a NY.  
**R.** Noooo.  
**Q.** Lo siento chicas, pero mi novia y yo queremos estar juntas.  
**S.** Definitivo. (besando su mejilla)  
**R**. Está bien, lo comprendemos, además sé que él será muy feliz por tenerlas juntas de una buena vez.  
**D.** Chicas, hoy tengo el día libre, por qué no llevamos a André a Disneylad… creo que no ha ido desde que llegamos a vivir a la ciudad.  
**Q.** Excelente idea, además, el domingo me regreso a NY y quiero pasar este día en familia.  
**R.** Si sobre todo después de tooooda la actividad de anoche.  
**S.** Cierra la boca Berry.

_Luego de despertar a mi hijo y alistarlo, fuimos directo a Disneyland, en cuanto entramos a ese lugar, mi hijo quedó hechizado, se volvió loco de la emoción y a partir de ese momento ninguna de las 4 tuvimos descanso alguno mientras estuvimos ahí._

_Regresamos a casa más que agotadas, para nuestra fortuna, André también, el siguiente día sería el último de esa semana que pasaríamos juntos luego vendría la despedida… teníamos que hablar con él para explicarle que solo sería temporal, estaba decidida, regresaría a NY para estar con Quinn a como diera lugar.  
_  
_Esa noche, luego de que André estuviera durmiendo, Quinn y yo bajamos a la sala a platicar.  
_  
**S.** Me llegó un mensaje de Jeff, el lunes reanudaremos la grabación del disco, al parecer la DJ ya se curó jejeje.  
**Q.** Mmmm le hubiera pegado más fuerte.  
**S.** No nena, es mejor que de una buena vez regrese a trabajar, así podré hablar con ella para avisarle que regresaré a NY.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.  
**S. **Crees que se niegue?**  
Q.** No creo que sea tan tonta como para hacerlo, la tenemos en nuestras manos y no creo que lo convenga desafiarnos.  
**S. **Buen punto… ven acá, quiero abrazarte… te voy a extrañar amor.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.

_Al día siguiente, llevamos a comer a André y luego fuimos de compras junto con Rachel, fue un día muy lindo, ya en la noche aprovechamos cuando nuestro hijo se fue a dormir para ir a mi coche y tener un sexo algo incómodo de despedida, pero valió la pena._

_A la mañana siguiente, ayudé a Quinn a empacar._

**An.** Que hacen?  
**S.** Ayudo a tu mamá a empacar su ropa.  
**An.** Po qué?  
**Q.** Creo que es momento de que se lo digamos amor.  
**S.** Pues si… André príncipe, mamá Q tiene que regresar a trabajar a NY.  
**An.** Po qué?  
**Q. **Porque me necesitan allá, hoy regresaré.  
**An**. Puedo ir?  
**Q.** Por el momento no mi amor, te quedarás aquí con mami.  
**An**. Noooo tu conmigo mamá Q. (puchero)  
**Q. **En pocos días estaremos juntos los tres mi amor.  
**An**. Nooo no vayas mamá Q, aquí con mami y conmigo. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Príncipe, no llores, pronto iremos tú y yo a NY a vivir y ya no nos separemos de mamá Q.  
**An.** Yo quiero a mamá Q conmigo siempe siempeeee.  
**S.** Y así será bebito hermoso, ya lo verás.  
**Q**. Ven príncipe, dame un gran abrazo, te amo, eres mi hijito bello.  
**An.** Te amo mamá Q. (abrazándola)  
_  
En el aeropuerto fue la misma escena, André llorando con desesperación por Quinn y yo sin saber qué hacer._

**S.** Tengo que arreglar mi regreso a NY lo antes posible mi amor.  
**Q.** Si bebé.

_Nos besamos y Quinn regresó a NY._

_Al día siguiente, regresé a la rutina, llevé a mi hijo a la guardería y luego fui al estudio de grabación, para mi sorpresa Hayden ya estaba ahí._

**H.** Santana.  
**S. **Hola… veo que ya te recuperaste.  
**H**. Algo así… Santana no quiero tener problema alguno contigo y tu novia.  
**S.** Claro, no te conviene.  
**H.** Como sea, quiero terminar este álbum lo más pronto posible para no tener que volver a ver tu rostro en mi vida.  
**S. **Me parece perfecto.  
**H.** Así que en cuanto terminemos la música, puedes regresar a NY, a los cantantes que grabarán las voces contigo les encantó la idea de viajar a NY para hacerlo, le pedí a Jeff que hablara con ellos y aceptaron.  
**S.** Genial.  
**H.** Bueno, entonces a trabajar, no quiero perder ni un segundo.

_En cuanto tuve la oportunidad le llamé a Quinn para decirle la gran noticia, según mis cálculos en dos semanas terminaríamos por completo la música, luego regresaría a NY para que fueran grabadas las voces y finalmente, Hayden y yo haríamos las mezclas finales y el capítulo de mi vida con esa tipa quedaría finalmente cerrado._

_Cierto día en casa de Rachel.  
_  
**D.** Buenas noticias… la próxima semana por fin será lanzado mi sencillo y una semana después la compañía hará un evento para presentar mi disco a los medios, cantaré 4 canciones y dos son de las tuyas Santana.  
**S.** En serio? Que maravillosa noticia Dani.  
**D.** En unos días me darán las invitaciones que pedí a la compañía para repartirlas entre mis amigos, tanto ustedes como Quinn y Chris serán mis invitados de honor.  
**R.** Muchas gracias Dani, le llamaré en este momento a mi novio para avisarle.  
**S.** Y le dices que me traiga el vestido que prometió para el evento.  
**R.** Ok.  
**D.** El que mi sueño por fin se esté cumpliendo te lo debo en gran parte a ti Santana.  
**S. **Mira lo que son las cosas, yo digo lo mismo de ti, es fantástica la manera en cómo nos ayudamos para poder alcanzar nuestro sueño, gracias por cruzarte nuevamente en mi camino Dani.  
**D.** Fue el destino.  
**S.** Ya lo creo

_Esa noche le llamé a mi novia.  
_  
**S.** Qué está haciendo la novia más hermosa del planeta?  
**Q.** Está llamándome en estos momentos por teléfono.  
**S.** Jajajaja Ay Quinnie, ya en serio cómo estás?  
**Q.** Extrañándote como siempre mi amor.  
**S. **Y yo a ti… te tengo una sorpresa.  
**Q.** Ya vienes para acá?  
**S.** Nope, aun no… resulta que justo al día siguiente de que termine mi trabajo aquí en LA, será la presentación ante los medios del álbum de Dani, obviamente estás invitada… así que, podremos regresar juntas a NY.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Si amor, ahora si está totalmente arreglado el asunto de terminar el álbum de Hayden en NY, ya lo corroboré con Jeff.  
**Q**. Ya quiero que se pasen los días.  
**S.** Yo también, nena te voy a pedir un favor, busca en NY una guardería similar a la que acude nuestro hijo aquí, algo me dice que el álbum de Dani tendrá mucho éxito y las regalías empezarán a dar frutos, quiero darle la mejor educación a mi bebé.  
**Q.** Cuenta con ello mi amor.  
**S.** En dos semanas estaremos juntas nuevamente.  
**Q.** En dos semanas… por fin.

_Y en efecto, en dos semanas más empezaría un nuevo capítulo en mi vida junto a mi amada novia, grandes decisiones y vivencias estaban a punto de ocurrir y yo sin tener la más mínima idea de ello_.

* * *

_**Bien.. ese fue el 35.**_

_**Justanothergirl: mil gracias por tus maravillosas palabras, comentarios como el tuyo hacen que esto siga valiendo la pena.**_

_**A Dani, Lucia, Tinabear21 y Ami, gracias por los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Para el guest que comentó que mis historias siguen siendo similares... mmm bueno he leído otras historias donde de alguna manera Quinn siempre es un poco la mala onda, pero en esta ocasión difiero mucho contigo, la trama de este fic es totalmente distinta a la que escribí primero y te recuerdo, Santana es mi protagonista, pero si aún así te parecen iguales, hay un montón de fics por ahí que estoy segura te agradarían mas para leer, en vez de este, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Entonces... creo que me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones de este fic para resumir lo mas que pueda la historia, llegar a la cúspide de la trama y terminarlo, es algo pesado tratar de plasmar tantas ideas en unas palabras para que al final no tenga los resultados que esperaba, pero así es esto y hay que aguantar.**_

_**Mil perdones por los errores, siempre se escapan por ahí o por allá.**_

_**I'll be back.**_

_**p.d. Gracias por leer este capítulo... si es que lo hicieron jejejejej.**_


	36. López Fabray

_**Volví... resulta que mis vacaciones al final no se dieron como lo tenía planeado y como ya tenía este capítulo escrito, decidí publicarlo de una vez.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 36. López Fabray.**

_El primer sencillo de Dani había sido lanzado y poco a poco estaba empezando a avanzar en las listas de popularidad, esa era una buena noticia para mí._

_Para mi fortuna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las 2 semanas pasaron y por fin, mi trabajo en LA había concluido, no me podía sentir más feliz, porque eso significaba que a partir de ese momento estaría con Quinn hasta que el destino lo decidiera._

_Se llegó la hora de recoger a mi novia en el aeropuerto, como loca pasé por André a casa de Rachel y nos fuimos directamente por nuestra Quinn._

**S.** No tarda en llegar mamá Q mi amor.  
**An**. Si?**  
S**. Si príncipe y ya nunca nos separaremos.  
**An**. Yo amo a mamá Q.  
**S.** Y yo también.

_Finalmente el avión de Quinnie aterrizó y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que mi novia venía en compañía de mi mejor amigo Chris, algo que jamás me imaginé._

**S.** Santo dios, ustedes dos juntos?(boca abierta)  
**Q.** No me vas a saludar?  
**S.** Ven acá cosita, no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

Me abalancé para besar a mi novia, estaba muy emocionada por volverla a ver.

**C.** Mmmm chicas? André y yo estamos pintados o qué?  
**S.** Ooops lo siento Chris, cómo estás? (abrazándolo)  
**C.** Muy bien y tu Santanita?  
**S.** Feliz de verlos.  
**C.** Ya lo creo.  
**An.** Mamá Q, mamá Q!  
**Q.** Mi bebito hermoso, como te extrañé, ven con tu mamá que tanto te ama. (cargándolo)  
**S.** Y ustedes dos, que hacen juntos?  
**Q.** Bueno… digamos que de alguna manera hemos hecho las paces y después de que me platicaste que él te dio un excelente consejo en el asunto de la golfa esa, creo que ya no me cae tan mal.  
**C.** Lo mismo digo rubia maléfica.  
**S.** Hey.  
**C.** jajaja lo siento.  
**S.** Bueno vamos a casa, Rachel llegará en un rato más.  
**C.** Ahhhh ya me urge ver a mi pequeño Hobbit.  
**S.** Jajajajaja.

_Llegando a casa de Rachel.  
_  
**S.** Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí.  
**C**. A mí no me engañas Santana, estás feliz de que tu novia esté aquí y nada más.  
**S.** También te he extrañado a ti tonto.  
**C.** Ok… te creeré.  
**Q.** Amor ya conseguí la guardería para nuestro hijo.  
**S.** Que maravillosa noticia cosita.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**C.** Oye tu amiguito qué tanto haces con ese pato?  
**An.** Es mi pato Dani es mi amigo.  
**C.** Ooook…. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Deja en paz a mi bebé.  
**C.** No le estoy haciendo nada, solo… creo que le hace falta un hermano a este rubio para que tenga con quien jugar.  
**S.** Emmmm no lo creo.  
**C.** Tu qué dices Quinn?  
**Q.** Pues…  
**R.** Chris!  
**C.** Rachel!

_Mis mejores amigos corrieron como imagen de telenovela para abrazarse y besarse.  
_  
**S.** Pero qué ridiculez. (sacando la lengua)  
**Q.** Amor… creo que tú y yo estamos peor que ellos.  
**S.** En serio? Que miedo.  
**Q**. Jajajaja te da miedo amarnos demasiado?  
**S.** Nope, al contrario, es muy bueno amarnos así… porque las dos sabemos que nuestra relación cada día es más fuerte.**  
Q.** Si bebé y no sabes cuánto me hace feliz el saberlo.  
**S. **Te amo Lucy.  
**Q.** San…  
**S. **Lo siento, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, tú fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi Lucy. (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Te amo mi amor.

_Esa tarde tuvimos una charla muy agradable, Chris nos mostró a Rachel y a mí los vestidos que nos había diseñado para el lanzamiento del disco de Dani, me encantó el mío, mi amigo me conocía bastante bien y el diseño encajaba perfectamente con mi personalidad._

**Q.** Mmm no lo sé está muy escotado.  
**S.** Claro que no, es perfecto.  
**Q.** Emmm. (mueca)  
**S.** Qué pasa amor?  
**Q.** Insisto está muy escotado, prácticamente tus senos están de fuera.  
**S.** Nada que ver Fabray, al contrario los acentúa muy bien.  
**Q**. No vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a usarlo, verdad?  
**S.** Nope, me fascina, ay amor tranquila, tu sabes que estas gemelas son tuyas y de nadie más.  
**Q.** No lo puedo evitar… me dan muchos celos cuando todo el mundo se queda babeando por ti al verte.  
**S.** Jajajaja ay mi cielo, me encantan tus celos, sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te amo demasiado.  
**Q.** Está bien, intentaré controlarme.

_Días antes habíamos quedado con Mercedes para que nos cuidara un rato a nuestro hijo, así que partimos a la presentación del álbum, mi novia se veía como una princesa, la belleza de Quinn era única, estaba loca por ella._

**S.** Ven amor, quiero presentarte a mi jefe.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Hola Jeff.  
**J. **Santana, hola buenas noches.  
**S.** Mira Jeff quiero presentarte a mi novia, Quinn Fabray.  
**J. **Mucho gusto Quinn, así que tú eres la fuente de inspiración de Santana?  
**Q.** El gusto es mío, Jeff, tal vez lo sea, pero definitivamente su principal fuente es nuestro hijo.  
**J.** Ese chico es hermoso, Santana no se cansa de mostrarle a todo el mundo fotos de él.**  
Q**. Lo mismo me pasa a mí, no lo podemos evitar, mis compañeros de trabajo está hartos.  
**J.** Jajaja bueno un chico como el suyo es digno de presumirse.**  
Q**. Gracias.  
**J.** Así que nos robarás a Santana para llevártela nuevamente a NY?**  
Q**. Pues…  
**J.** Jajajaja es broma Quinn, entiendo a Santana perfectamente, la familia es lo primero, por cierto cuando se casan?  
**Q.** Emmmm…  
**S.** Aún no hemos hablado de eso.  
**J.** Pues deberían considerarlo, ya tienen un hijo, en cualquier momento vendrán los demás.  
S. Ehhh mmmm.  
**J.** Jajajaja te puse nerviosa Santana? Eso es muy raro. Bueno chicas las dejo, voy a ver si ya está todo listo.

_Jeff se alejó, yo estaba muy incómoda.  
_  
**Q.** Vamos por un trago? Creo que te hace falta.  
**S.** Si vamos.  
**Q.** Lo has pensado?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Casarte conmigo.  
**S.** Yo… mmm.  
**Q.** No verdad?  
**S.** Pues han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo.  
**Q.** No te preocupes amor (sonrisa triste).

_Y era verdad, no había considerado el casarme con Quinn, de hecho ni si quiera estaba en mis planes volverme a casar, pero por la actitud de mi novia, sabía que ella si lo quería, pero en el fondo, sentía que aún era muy pronto para tomar una decisión tan importante como esa._

_El evento comenzó, la presentación de Dani fue perfecta, su voz era asombrosa, la banda sonaba genial y cuando cantó mis canciones por poco me echo a llorar de la emoción, siempre había soñado con ser famosa y estar arriba de un escenario, pero en ese momento, el lugar que tenía era el indicado, yo había hecho esas canciones y me sentía como pavo real._

_Más tarde Quinn y yo regresamos a casa, los chicos fueron a un antro a festejar, nosotras solo queríamos volver para estar con nuestro hijo._

**Me.** Hey chicas, qué tal estuvo el evento?  
**S. **Súper, sé que la prensa dará una muy buena crítica de la actuación de Dani.  
**Me.** Me da mucho gusto por ti Santana.  
**S.** Gracias Mercedes.  
**Me.** Bueno chicas, me voy, estoy algo cansada, su hijo me hizo bailar con él más que la vez que ganamos las nacionales.  
**S.** Lo siento Cedes.  
**Me.** Jajaja no te preocupes, la verdad me la pasé muy bien.  
**Q. **Gracias por cuidarlo.  
**Me**. Él es un amor, hasta en el carácter es idéntico a Brittany, me recordó mucho a ella.  
**S.** Si a mí me pasa todos los días lo mismo.

_Luego de mi comentario pude notar que mi novia se incomodó bastante.  
_  
**Me**. Las dejo, nos vemos pronto, en unas semanas iré a NY.  
**S.** Te esperamos.  
**Me**. Vivirán juntas?  
**S.** Pues… aun no lo hemos hablado.  
**Me.** Ok, descansen, bye.  
**S y Q.** Bye.

_Mercedes salió.  
_  
**S.** Estás bien amor?  
**Q.** Si un poco cansada, vamos a la cama?  
**S.** Wanky.  
**Q.** Si claro con nuestro hijo en medio de nosotras.  
**S.** Mmmm pero llegando a NY nos desquitamos.  
**Q.** Eso es un trato.

_El día siguiente fue precioso, lo pasamos en casa de Rachel, mi hijo vuelto loco con Chris y su pato Dani en la alberca, mi chica perfecta como siempre y yo muy feliz por tenerla a mi lado._

_Finalmente el lunes por la mañana llegó la despedida de LA, había pasado 3 meses en ese lugar y había sido casi perfecto a excepción de la experiencia con Hayden, Rachel estaba como Magdalena llorando por nuestra partida._

**R.** No se vayan, Quinn, mejor tu múdate aquí con nosotros.  
**Q.** Lo siento Rachel, mi trabajo está en NY.  
**R.** Que tristeza.  
**S.** Rachel, tranquila, Dani se queda contigo.  
**R**. Si pero solo lo hará por un tiempo, luego de que sea muy famosa se irá de aquí.  
**S.** Pues… no sé qué decir.  
**C.** No te preocupes mi amor, ahora estoy ganando mucho mejor y vendré a verte más seguido.  
**R.** En serio?  
**C.** Si, Isabelle cada vez le está dando más oportunidad a mis diseños.  
**R.** Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
**C.** Gracias.  
**S.** Mira Rachel, además tendré que estar viajando constantemente a LA, algo me dice que le irá muy bien al disco de Dani y no creo que la compañía me deje ir tan fácilmente para que otra me contrate.  
**R.** Ok… me tranquilizaré.  
**S.** Mil gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa estos meses, eres una gran amiga y te quiero mucho.  
**R.** De verdad? Ay dios mío, este es un día histórico, Santana López ha admitido quererme!  
**S.** Si sigues haciendo ese escándalo será la primera y la única vez que lo diga.  
**R.** Ok, ok me calmo. Chicas antes de que se vayan les puedo pedir un favor?  
**S.** Claro.  
**R.** No vuelvan a romper su relación, se los suplico, sean felices y hagan feliz a mi sobrino favorito.  
**Q.** Lo haremos Rachel, yo no dejo a Santana por nada del mundo.  
**S.** Ni yo a mi nena.  
**R**. Así me gusta.

_Dani, Rachel y Chris nos llevaron al aeropuerto, mi amigo se quedaría unos días más en LA, luego de despedirnos de ellos, subimos al avión con rumbo a nuestro hogar para empezar a formar nuestro futuro juntas._

**S.** Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Q.** A mí me pasa lo mismo. (sonriendo)

_Cuando arribamos a la ciudad, tomamos un taxi y fuimos directo a mi departamento.  
_  
**S.** Hogar dulce hogar.  
**Q.** Por fin.  
**S.** Príncipe volvimos a casa.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Si bebito, te gusta?  
**An**. Mmmm no albeca (mueca)  
**S.** Jejeje lo se amor, cuando seamos ricos te compraré una alberca enorme.  
**An**. Si?  
**S. **Claro mi amor, todo para ti.  
**Q.** Santana no le digas eso, dónde vas a meter una alberca enorme?  
**S.** Pues en una casa enoooorme que voy a comprar.  
**Q.** Ahhh ok, ok.  
**An**. Mami?  
**S. **Hambre?  
**An**. No, sueño.  
**Q. **Vamos a tu recámara príncipe, te leeré un cuento.  
**An.** Siii.  
_  
Cuando me quedé sola en la sala, empecé a ver todo a mí alrededor, las fotos de Brittany, era imposible no extrañarla, amaba a Quinn pero Brittany… siempre estaba en mis pensamientos de alguna u otra manera, luego me dirigí a mi piano._

**S.** De ahora en adelante tú me vas a ayudar mucho para mis composiciones.

_Un rato después empecé a desempacar mis cosas y las de mi hijo, mientras mi novia le leía para que durmiera._

**Q.** Ya terminaste?  
**S.** Hola hermosa, ya casi.  
**Q.** Quieres que pidamos algo para cenar.  
**S.** Mmm no, yo sé perfectamente lo que me quiero comer en este momento.

_Llevé a mi novia a la pared y empecé a besarla.  
_  
**Q.** Amor, nuestro hijo puede despertar.  
**S.** No lo hará, está muy cansado por el viaje.  
**Q.** Pero.  
**S.** Shhhh solo relájate.

_Comencé a besar su cuello mientras subía el dobladillo de su vestido para acariciar sus piernas.  
_  
**S.** Y en estos momentos (beso) es cuando doy gracias (beso) de que te encante usar vestidos.  
**Q.** Vamos a cerrar la puerta amor…. mmmm.  
**S.** Él no va venir.  
**Q. **Segura?  
**S.** Sí.

_Entonces empecé a tirar de su tanga hasta dejarla en sus tobillos, me agaché para sacarla de sus pies, la guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, me hinqué y comencé un camino de besos por sus piernas, el vestido era bastante amplio así que pude taparme muy bien con él, Quinn instintivamente subió una de sus piernas a mi hombro._

**S.** Ya estás mojada amor.  
**Q.** Mmmm es por estar dos semanas sin ti.  
**S.** Eso tiene solución.

_Y mi lengua encontró el lugar preciso para atacar suavemente.  
_  
**Q.** Ohhhh mmmm Santana mmmm.

_El sabor de Quinn era un afrodisiaco para mí, no podía dejar de chuparla.  
_  
**Q.** Mmmmm.  
**An.** Qué hacen?  
**Q.** Ahhhhhh!

_La voz de André y el grito de Quinn, me dio un susto enorme, todo pasó tan rápido, me quise levantar pero en eso mi novia perdió el equilibrio por estar sosteniéndose con una sola pierna, las dos caímos sin poderlo evitar, para nuestra fortuna yo quedé sobre ella sin que mi hijo pudiera ver nada indebido._

**An.** Jajajaja se sustaron jajajajaja.

_Mi novia y yo seguíamos en el piso, como pude salí de entre su vestido, nuestro rostro era más rojo que un tomate, luego intentamos levantarnos pero fue inútil._

**Q.** André no te dormiste? (cara de susto)  
**An.** Nooo despeteee, qué hacen?  
**S.** Ehhh estemmm jugamos a las escondidas… si eso hacemos yo… estaba escondida bajo el vestido de mamá Q.  
**An.** Si? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Si príncipe.  
**An.** Yo juegoooooo (enorme sonrisa)

_Mi hijo se abalanzó sobre Quinn para tratar de levantar su vestido.  
_  
**S y Q.** Noooo.  
**An.** No? (puchero)  
**S.** No llores cielo, si vamos a jugar pero no cabemos los dos abajo del vestido… emmm mejor ve a esconderte y yo te busco si?  
**An**. Siiiii escondo yoooo.  
**S.** Ok corre a esconderte.

_Mi hijo salió de la habitación.  
_  
**Q.** Eso estuvo tan cerca. (levantándose) Te dije que podía despertar.  
**S. **Nunca me lo imaginé (limpiando mi boca) voy a buscarlo.  
**Q.** Santana.  
**S. **Dime?'  
**Q.** Dame mi tanga.  
**S.** Ah cierto jejeje ten amor.  
**Q**. Mientras tú buscas a nuestro hijo voy al baño a limpiarme.  
**S.** Que mala suerte no poder hacerlo por ti.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja tonta.

_Luego de jugar por un buen rato con André, finalmente cayó rendido y fue a dormir.  
_  
**S.** De dónde saca tanta energía?  
**Q.** Lo mismo me pregunto.  
**S.** Solo espero que reprima estos recuerdos, ya van dos veces que nos ve haciendo algo así.  
**Q.** Lo sé, gracias al cielo no estábamos desnudas, hay que tener más cuidado amor.  
**S.** Si nena, ya cerraré la puerta.  
**Q.** Jajaja hubieras visto tu rostro  
**S.** Mira quien lo dice.  
**Q.** Ya vamos a dormir.  
**S.** A dormir?  
**Q**. Estoy cansada amor.  
**S.** Pero… no hemos estado juntas.**  
Q**. Solo piensas en sexo?  
**S.** Mmmmm, pues tú tienes la culpa.**  
Q**. Y yo por qué?  
**S.** Por ser taaan sexy.  
**Q.** Jajajajajaja te amo Santana.  
**S.** Y yo a ti Quinnie.

_A pesar de nuestro "cansancio" tuvimos la suficiente energía para hacer el amor esa noche._

_Al día siguiente Quinn fue por Beth después de la escuela para que comiera con nosotros._

**Be.** Hermanitoooo.  
**An.** Beeeeeth.  
**Be.** Hola Tía Tana.  
**S.** Cómo está la princesa más hermosa de todo NY?  
**Be.** Bien Tía Tana, de verdad parezco princesa?  
**S**. No pareces, eres una princesa.  
**Be.** Jejejeje soy bonita?  
**S**. Uhhhh muchísimo.  
**Be.** Tú eres muy bonita también.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Y yo soy bonita?  
**Be**. Siiii eres hermosa mami Q.  
**S.** Definitivamente.  
**An.** Yo bonito?  
**S.** Jajajaj tu eres un guapo mi príncipe, el más bello de todo el planeta.  
**An.** Woooow.

_Los niños estuvieron felices toda la tarde jugando, a Quinn y a mí nos encantaba observarlos.  
_  
**Q.** Algún día habrá una o un mini Santana con ellos?  
**S.** No lo creo.  
**Q.** No?  
**S.** Nope, ya lo he dicho, la fábrica López está cerrada.  
**Q.** Ok…  
**S.** Pero eso no significa que la Fabray lo esté.  
**Q.** Quieres decir que….  
**S.** En un futuro Quinnie, por ahora estamos bien así, no lo crees?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

_Los siguientes días empezamos a toma nuestra rutina diaria, mi hijo comenzó a ir a la guardería, al principio le costó algo de trabajo adaptarse pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo, la grabación de las voces del disco de Hayden fueron fenomenales, el conocer a esos artistas fue impresionante, afortunadamente todos eran muy profesionales y trabajar con ellos no solo fue un honor si no fue muy divertido._

_Cierto día._

**S.** Hey André y tu pato Dani?  
**An.** Está tiste.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**An.** Porque no nada, aquí no albeca. (puchero)  
**S.** Cielos… quieres jugar amor?  
**An.** Mmmm okay.  
**S.** Jugamos a que yo te atrapo?  
**An.** Siiiiii.  
**S.** Ok corre bebé.  
_  
Mala idea, en cuanto empezó a correr mi bebé se pegó en la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala y comenzó a llorar._

**S.** André… ten cuidado, dónde te pegaste?  
**An**. Aquiiii (llorando y señalando su pierna)  
**S**. Pobrecito, deja te sobo.  
**An**. No puedo correr, aquí me pego, pato Dani no nada, vamos a casa de tía Rae.  
**S.** Hijo, aquí es nuestra casa.  
**An.** Es pequeña.  
**S.** Lo se amor… pero esta es la casa que mamá Britt y yo compramos para ti.  
**An.** Pero es pequeña.

_En eso llegó Quinn a casa.  
_**  
Q.** Hey qué pasa, por qué llora André?  
**S. **Hola amor, estábamos jugando y chocó con la mesa, se pegó.  
**Q.** Ohh ven acá mi amor.  
**An**. Vamos a casa tía Rae mamá Q.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** A André no le gusta vivir aquí, lo puedes creer, dice que no puede correr.  
**Q.** Santana tu departamento es pequeño y conociendo lo hiperactivo que es nuestro bebé….  
**S.** Pero es mi hogar, por el momento no puedo comprar algo más grande.  
**Q**. Amor…te recuerdo que André es dueño de un departamento de lujo.  
**S.** No me iré a vivir a ese lugar que fue del asesino de Brittany.  
**Q**. Ya te dije que él jamás vivió ahí.  
**S.** Lo que sea, no quiero….**  
Q**. Ok... terca.  
**S.** Y si lo vendo, para comprar una casa?  
**Q**. El departamento es de André, tu solo eres su albacea, no puedes venderlo.  
**S.** Mmmmm.  
**Q.** Santana ese departamento tiene el espacio suficiente para que nuestro hijo se divierta ahí.  
**S. **Pero…  
**Q.** Piénsalo mi amor, puedes rentar este o…  
**S. **Hacer lo que me dijo Dani.  
**Q.** Qué te dijo?  
**S. **Convertirlo en un estudio de grabación para no deshacerme de él.  
**Q.** Oye es muy buena idea.  
**S. **Si solo falta el dinero para hacerlo.

_En ese momento mi teléfono sonó.  
_  
**S**. Hola Jeff.  
**J.** Santana, excelentes noticias, el disco de Dani acaba de posicionarse en tercer lugar en ventas y sigue ascendiendo… el segundo sencillo será una canción tuya, pero eso no es lo mejor, hay un jugoso cheque esperando por ti, además, a la compañía le urge sacar el primer sencillo de Hayden y adivina qué? Será la canción que interpreta Ariana Grande o sea una de las tuyas.  
**S.** Ohhh por dios! No lo puedo creer.  
**J**. Santana, es un hecho de que recibirás muy buenas regalías por las canciones, a la compañía le interesa seguir trabajando contigo, la próxima semana viajaré a NY, hay varios proyectos que me gustaría mostrarte, qué dices?  
**S**. Que te veo la próxima semana para platicar.  
**J.** Perfecto, entonces nos vemos.

_Terminó la llamada.  
_  
**S**. Quinnie, te amooooo. (besando su rostro)  
**Q.** Jajajajaa qué pasa?  
**S.** Pasa que todo está saliendo a la perfección, pronto seremos millonarias.

_Jeff viajó a la ciudad para la junta conmigo, me presentó un excelente proyecto, producir por primera vez un álbum completo, sería para una cantante adolescente que lanzaría se segundo álbum, lo tomé como un reto, llamé a mí agente para consultarlo, luego de enviarle por mail el contrato y de que lo revisara, me dio su aprobación, así que en seguida acepté con la condición de trabajar en NY, Jeff estuvo de acuerdo, firmamos de inmediato el contrato y yo estaba feliz por los ceros a la derecha en el pago que implicaba ese nuevo trabajo._

_Cierto día pasé por mi hijo a la guardería Quinn me había llamado para avisar que llegaría tarde a casa, así que decidí hacer algo…. Nos dirigimos al departamento de André._

_Entrando a ese lugar._

**An.** Dónde es aquí mami?  
**S.** Ya habíamos venido, no recuerdas?  
**An.** No.  
**S.** Tienes razón fue hace meses y aun eras muy pequeño.  
**An.** Donde es aquí?  
**S.** Jejejejej … te gusta?  
**An.** Siii es grande wooow, mira mami albecaaaa. (corriendo a la terraza)  
**S.** No es un alberca amor es una tina de hidromasaje.  
**An.** Eh? No albeca?  
**S.** No amor… pero hay bastante espacio para poner una pequeña….supongo (mueca) … ven arriba.

_Subimos las escaleras.  
_  
**An**. Woooow.  
**S.** 4 habitaciones… demonios, esto es más que perfecto.  
**An.** Muchas ventanas mami.  
**S.** Si demasiadas jejeje… te gusta este lugar amor?  
**An.** Siiiii quien vive aquí mami?  
**S.** Nadie príncipe.  
**An.** De quién es?  
**S.** Tuyo.  
**An**. Mio? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Si cielo… dime una cosa… te gustaría vivir aquí?  
**An.** Siiiii mucho, es grande, pato Dani correr conmigo y nadar ahí.  
**S.** Bueno… algo así.  
**An**. Vamos a vivir aquí mami?  
**S.** Si príncipe… está decidido, nos mudaremos a este lugar.  
**An.** Yuuupi.

_Esa noche regresamos a casa y Quinn ya estaba ahí.  
_  
**Q.** Dónde andan ustedes dos? Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar  
**An.** Fuimos a mi depa… mm cómo se dice mami?  
**S.** Departamento amor.  
**An.** Si eso, fuimos ahí mamá Q.  
**Q.** Es verdad San?  
**S. **Sip Quinnie, lo llevé para que viera el lugar nuevamente y le encantó.  
**Q.** Por qué hiciste eso amor?  
**S.** Bueno… tenías razón en lo que dijiste el otro día, André necesita un lugar más grande, se acostumbró mucho a casa de Rachel y nuestro departamento le queda chico, así que decidí muy a mi pesar que es momento de mudarnos a ese lugar.  
**Q.** Wow, jamás pensé llegar a escuchar esto.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Estás segura mi amor?  
**S.** Pues si… lo hago por él, además con lo que me pagaron por el nuevo contrato, puedo empezar a hacerle modificaciones a este departamento para convertirlo en el estudio de grabación.  
**Q.** Eres la madre más generosa de este planeta, te amo tanto mi amor.  
**S.** Y yo a ti cosita bella.  
**Q**. Cuándo piensas mudarte?  
**S.** Este fin de semana, le llamaré a los chicos Klaine para que me ayuden con la mudanza.

_Muy rápido llegó el fin de semana y empezamos a empacar las cosas.  
_  
**S.** Dios mío tantas cosas tenía aquí? (mueca)  
**Q.** Jajajajaja ay bebé… por cierto ya que el nuevo departamento está amueblado, qué piensas hacer con estos muebles?  
**S.** Se quedan aquí, no me quiero deshacer de todo, solo nos llevaremos este.  
**Q.** El sofá cama?  
**S.** Sip… en él tú y yo hicimos por primera vez el amor cuando pasó el accidente de André, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de eso.  
**Q**. Dímelo a mí. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Jejejejee, bueno los sillones los necesito para que descansen las personas que vengan a grabar en el estudio… la cuna de André nos la llevamos… sé que ya no la usará pero… no quiero deshacerme de ella, fue un lindo regalo de Blaine y Kurt, mi piano por supuesto que me lo llevo.  
**Q.** Y lo demás?  
**S.** Pues, lo donaré… supongo.  
**Q**. Puedes llevarte tu cama? Es muy cómoda.  
**S.** Jejejeje ok me la llevo.

_Luego de un arduo día de trabajo mi departamento quedó prácticamente vacío y no lo pude evitar, me eché a llorar._

**Q.** Hey bebé, qué pasa?  
**S.** Nada es solo que… aquí hay tantos lindos recuerdos, como la primera vez que Brittany y yo estuvimos aquí para verlo y lo odié pero no teníamos para algo mejor, cuando nos mudamos, luego… Cuando decidimos tener a nuestro hijo fue aquí en este lugar, cuando tu volviste a nuestra vida fue aquí, cuando nuestro hijo llegó a este sitio por primera vez… y aquí fue la última vez que vimos con vida a Brittany.  
**Q.** Lo sé (abrazándome)… yo también tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar, pero estos recuerdos no se quedan solo aquí, nos los llevaremos en nuestro corazón para siempre, además a este sitio aún le quedan muchas vivencias porque pronto se convertirá en tu estudio de grabación, siempre formará parte de nuestras vidas de alguna u otra manera.  
**S.** Tienes razón Quinnie, nos vamos? Si sigo aquí inundaré el lugar con todas las lágrimas que presiento voy a derramar.  
**Q**. Vámonos amor.

_Y partimos hacia el nuevo departamento.  
_  
**K.** Madre de dios, esto es un palacio. (boca abierta)  
**Bl.** Wooow, es precioso el lugar Santana.  
**S.** Si verdad? Y pensar que ni con lo que estoy ganando ahora podría comprarme algo así. (mueca) al menos espero poder pagar los gastos que genere.  
**Q**. Claro que podrás.  
**An**. Es mi depata... mi casa, mi casa!.  
**K**. Pues es muy bonita ahijado.  
**An.** Si, gamosh Baine?  
**Bl**. Solo un ratito ok?  
**K.** Cual jugar ni que nada, ayúdanos con las cosas.  
**Bl**. Lo siento no me puedo negar a los deseos de tu ahijado mi amor.  
**K.** Ok, pero primero ayúdame con el piano.  
**Bl**. Está bien.

_Los chicos fueron por el piano.  
_  
**S **Hey tengan cuidado con él, qué les pasa?  
**K.** Está muy pesado, en vez de regañarnos deberías de ayudar.  
**Bl**. Santana no vamos a poder subirlo a la planta alta, segura que necesitas llevarlo arriba?  
**S.** Par de debiluchos, si ya les dije que usaré una de las habitaciones como mi lugar para componer.  
**Q**. Mejor contratamos a alguien profesional en estas cosas, los chicos pueden lastimarse y peor aún pueden romper el piano.  
**S.** Ni dios lo mande, ok el lunes llamamos a alguien para que lo suba.  
**Bl.** Por cierto el piano sigue mal, mira las tablas se volvieron a separar de la parte de atrás.  
**S.** Pues qué le hicieron? Así no estaba.  
**K.** Nada.  
**S.** Si claro, nada.**  
Q**. Vamos a pedir algo para cenar, ya tengo hambre hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, mañana terminamos de desempacar.  
**S.** Ok Quinnie, que aquí nuestros amigos elijan lo que vamos a cenar.  
**Bl**. Genial.

_Luego de cenar y de que Blaine jugara un rato con mi hijo, nuestros amigos finalmente se fueron a su departamento.  
_  
**Q.** Estoy tan cansada, afortunadamente André ya se durmió. (sentándose en un sillón)  
**S.** Mira lo que tengo aquí.  
**Q**. Champaña? En qué momento compraste eso?  
**S.** Ayer la traje para ponerla en el refrigerador junto con la despensa que compré, ten tu copa.**  
Q**. Quieres hacer un brindis?  
**S.** Sí, quiero brindar por esta nueva etapa de mi vida y porque en este lugar se empiecen a formar nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos.  
**Q**. Salud amor.

_Luego de brindar, me coloqué encima de Quinn para poder besarla lentamente, luego fui a su cuello.  
_  
**Q.** Amor estoy toda sudada.  
**S.** Y? Me encanta el sabor salado de tu sudor.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S**. No lo puedo evitar me gusta todo pero todo de ti.  
**Q**. Vamos a la ducha.  
**S.** Podemos bautizarla?  
**Q**. Jajajaja tu qué crees?  
**S.** Wanky!

_Al día siguiente terminamos de desempacar las cosas, pusimos las fotos de Brittany y otras donde aparecía Quinn por todo el departamento.  
_  
**Q.** Amor, mañana tengo una junta importante en el trabajo, tengo que regresar a mi departamento, se me olvidó traerme mi traje sastre.  
**S.** No piensas quedarte esta noche con nosotros?  
**Q.** Pues amor… mi departamento ahora queda más lejos.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Solo será esta noche, mañana si me quedo te lo prometo.  
**S.** Múdate con nosotros.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Que te mudes con nosotros, la verdad es que no soporto estar una noche sin ti, tu trabajo queda un poco más cerca de aquí que desde tu departamento, además André estaría más que feliz con eso.  
**Q**. Santana, estás segura? Es un paso muy importante en nuestra relación.  
**S.** Nena, desde que empezamos esto, dormimos juntas prácticamente todos los días, y la verdad quiero llegar a casa y que tu estés en ella y viceversa, quiero poder abrazarte antes de dormir y despertar nuevamente contigo entre mis brazos, tú y André son mi familia y las familias deben de estar siempre juntas no lo crees?  
**Q.** Pues… sí.  
**S.** Entonces qué dices, te mudas con nosotros? El departamento donde vives ni si quiera es tuyo, así que no creo que te duela mucho el dejarlo, además aquí hay una habitación extra que puede ser para Beth, la dejaremos que la decore como a ella le guste.  
**Q**. Claro que si mi amor, no hay otro lugar donde más quiera estar que aquí contigo y nuestro hijo y sé que a Beth le encantará la noticia.  
**S.** Genial, vamos por tus cosas, aún es temprano.  
**Q**. Vamos.

_Y eso hicimos, fuimos por algunas de las cosas de mi novia, las demás las recogeríamos otro día.  
_  
**S.** Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Quinnie hermosa.  
**Q.** Gracias bebé.  
**S. **Hey príncipe, mamá Q desde hoy ya vive con nosotros.  
**An.** Si?  
**Q**. Si André.  
**An.** Wooow amo a mamá Q. (sonriendo)

_Los tres nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.  
_  
**S.** Bienvenida a la familia López mi amor.  
**Q.** López Fabray. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Si, López Fabray. (sonriendo también)

_Mi compromiso con Quinn iba más allá de cualquier papel o título y sé que ella lo sabía, lo pude sentir en la manera que me besó y me abrazó, nos amábamos, eso era lo único que importaba, ahora empezaríamos a escribir un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas y lo mejor de todo, era que lo haríamos juntas.  
_

* * *

_**Gracias por quienes aun están al pendiente de esta historia y por regalarme sus comentarios.**_

_**Por cierto felicidades a todos mis compatriotas mexicanos que mañana 15 de septiembre celebramos el grito de independencia y el 16 nuestra independencia... VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES!**_

_**Esos errores son míos, gracias por leer.**_


	37. Mi heredero

**_Volví con un nuevo capítulo, en serio no saben lo que amo esta historia, se que ha habido mucho drama y tal vez aun no termine pero adoro la relación entre mis Quinntana._**

**_Por cierto mil gracias por la buena acogida que le han dado a mi nueva historia "Mi hermana adoptiva", se que odian a Quinn pero ese era el objetivo jajajaja._**

**_En fin , les dejo el 37._**

* * *

**Capítulo 37. Mi heredero.**

_Esa noche la sensación de algo húmedo y caliente me despertó._

**S.** Hey nena, no piensas dormir?  
**Q.** No puedo.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q**. Porque me encanta mirarte… además estás enormes ventanas hacen que la luz de la luna ilumine tu perfecta y suave piel…  
**S.** Mi amor te recuerdo que en unas horas tienes una junta muy importante en tu trabajo.  
**Q**. No me importa.

_Mi novia comenzó a besar mis hombros mientras pasaba su mano a mis abdominales para acariciarlos.  
_  
**S.** Quieres otra vez?  
**Q.** Tu no?  
**S.** Esta sería la… qué número? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** No lo sé, perdí la cuenta en la cuarta.  
**S.** Jajajajaja cielos.  
**Q**. Es algo que no puedo evitar Santana, me encanta hacer el amor contigo.  
**S.** Y a mí también Quinnie.  
**Q**. Entonces… quieres otra vez? (mordiéndole el labio)  
**S.** Tú qué crees? (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo más Q.

_No sé cuántas horas pudimos dormir, pero definitivamente no fueron las suficientes, aun así tuvimos que levantarnos para iniciar nuestra rutina._

_Ese día lo tenía libre, así que mientras mi novia se alistaba para ir al trabajo yo preparé el desayuno y levanté a André para ducharlo y vestirlo para su ida a la guardería._

**S.** Quinn ven a desayunar.  
**Q.** Voy retrasada San.  
**S.** No me importa, no te vas a ir de esta casa sin algo en el estómago.  
**Q.** Ok, ok Judy.  
**S.** Jajaja tonta, André mi amor, vamos termina de desayunar.  
**An.** Si mami.**  
Q**. Qué vas a hacer hoy amor?  
**S.** Pues luego de llevar a nuestro pequeño a la guardería, llamaré a alguien para que suba el piano.  
**Q**. Amor hoy no puedo darles un aventón a la guardería, pero puedo recoger a André cuando salga.  
**S.** No te preocupes nena, tomaremos un taxi, sabes estoy pensando en que ya debo de comprar un auto.  
**Q**. Si creo que es muy buena idea.  
**S.** Estaba pensando en una camioneta.  
**Q**. Y eso?  
**S.** Pues ya sabes las camionetas son más para familias y ya que somos una y no se tal vez en unos años esta familia crezca… pues…  
**Q.** Perfecto.  
**S.** Ok, en cuanto tengas tiempo me dices para irla a escoger.  
**Q**. Ok… bueno me voy.  
**S.** No terminaste de desayunar Quinnie.  
**Q**. Perdóname bebé pero créeme voy muy retrasada.  
**S.** Está bien, pero nada de conducir como loquita eh? Vete con cuidado y me llamas en cuanto llegues a tu trabajo.  
**Q**. Jajajaj en serio?  
**S.** Claro, eres mi mujer y tengo que estar al pendiente de ti.**  
Q**. Dios… eso se escucha tan sexy.

_Quinn se acercó para besarme con pasión.  
_  
**An**. Nooooo.  
**Q y S.** Mamá Q miaaaa!  
**An.** Jajaja si mía, mía, mía.  
**S.** Ayy André eres un diablillo jajaja.

_Luego de que Quinn se fuera al trabajo y yo dejara a mi hijo en la guardería regresé al departamento para esperar a quienes subirían el piano, cuando llegaron…  
_  
**X.** Señora… antes de subir el piano debo decirle de que tiene zafadas unas tablas.  
**S.** Ahh si no se preocupe, así estaba… solo tenga cuidado y no lo dejen peor.  
**X.** No se preocupe.

_Por fin el piano estaba en la habitación que decidí usar como estudio para componer y para que Quinn trabajara en sus casos.  
_  
**S.** Vaya! Estas tablas sí que están zafadas… iré por la caja de herramientas que me regaló Britt para tratar de repararlo.

_Decidí quitar una de las tablas por completo para verificar que la madera no tuviera polilla… entonces me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrar dentro del piano un gran sobre._

_Inmediatamente lo tomé y decidí abrirlo… en su interior se encontraban dos pequeños sobres, uno decía para Santana y el otro para André, era la letra de Brittany._

_Mis manos empezaron a temblar, sentí un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, exhalé varias veces para tranquilizarme, luego comencé a abrir el que iba dirigido a mí._

**Para mi amada y hermosa esposa Santana López-Pierce:**

**Por fin lo encontraste… espero que la carta de la abuela Berry haya llegado a tus manos antes que esta… y si no es así, entonces ve y pídesela.**

**Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte pero sé que en esta carta será imposible. Cómo está nuestro bebé? Me imaginó que hermoso, sano y fuerte, no podría ser de otra manera teniendo a una madre como tú.**

**No sabes lo que me hubiera encantado estar presente en cada una de sus etapas, pero sé que eso no será posible, adelanté demasiado las cosas, pero sabes algo? No me arrepiento.**

**Yo lo sabía… y creo que ahora tú también sabes que lo sabía…. Sabía que iba a morir, pero no cuándo, aunque de alguna manera tenía cierta noción de ese momento.**

**Recuerdas aquél día que fuimos a la feria con todos los chicos? En esa ocasión te convencí de que entráramos a ese local para que nos predijeran el futuro, a ti te dijeron que serías feliz y que estarías con el amor de tu vida hasta la muerte… a mí me dijo lo mismo, pero algo más….**

**ML.** Pasa Brittany.  
**B.** Ok.  
**ML.** Así que tú también quieres saber tu futuro.  
**B.** Claro, hace tiempo estuve trabajando en una máquina del tiempo, pero no la pude terminar, así que como no podré viajar en el tiempo… tengo una gran curiosidad sobre lo que me depara el futuro.  
**ML.** Ya lo veo… bien, barajea las cartas.  
**B.** Ok.  
**ML.** Vaya!  
**B.** Pasa algo?  
**ML.** Déjame ver tu mano.  
**B.** Está bien.  
**ML**. Brittany… claramente las cartas y tu mano me han mostrado tu futuro.  
**B.** En serio? Genial.  
**ML.** Te seré sincera… hay buenas y malas noticias, aun así quieres que te las diga?  
**B.** Qué tan malas son?  
**ML.** Bastante.  
**B.** Cielos… No importa dígamelas.  
**ML.** Bien… estarás con el amor de tu vida hasta que mueras.  
**B.** Mmmm pero eso fue lo mismo que le dijo a mi novia.  
**ML.** Fue la verdad… la diferencia está… en que tu línea de vida es corta Brittany.  
**B.** Qué quiere decir?  
**ML**. Pues…  
**B.** Oh por dios! Voy… voy a morir pronto?  
**ML.** No sé qué tan pronto, pero lo harás siendo muy joven.  
**B.** Pero eso no puede ser, yo tengo muchos planes, quiero casarme con Santana algún día y formar una familia.  
**ML.** Las cartas dicen que lo harás… eso es un hecho.  
**B.** Yo no me quiero morir, no aún.  
**ML.** Todos nacemos con nuestra línea de vida marcada, no la podemos cambiar, nacemos para morir Brittany, desafortunadamente a algunos les llega a muy corta edad.  
**B.** Como a Finn.  
**ML.** Si como a Finn.  
**B.** Sabe de él?  
**ML.** Las cartas me lo dicen todo.  
**B.** Entonces si voy a morir… tengo que casarme cuanto antes con Santana, no quiero perder mi tiempo ni un segundo, necesito estar a su lado el mayor período posible.  
**ML.** Brittany, no apresures las cosas, entre más las adelantes, es probable que acortes tu tiempo en este planeta.  
**B.** No me importa… quiero formar una familia con ella, la amo más que a nada en el mundo, ella es el amor de mi vida.  
**ML.** Brittany… tú no serás el de ella.  
**B.** Cómo?  
**ML**. Recuerda lo que le predije a Santana.  
**B. **Cielos… es verdad, yo podré estar con el amor de mi vida hasta que muera… pero ella no morirá… al menos no pronto verdad?  
**ML.** Así es.  
**B.** Eso quiere decir que yo no soy el amor de su vida, dios mío esto es tan injusto.  
**ML.** La vida no es justa.  
**B. **Ahora lo sé.  
**ML.** Pero ella te ama, eso es más que evidente y así será hasta que tú ya no estés más en este planeta.  
**B.** Sé que ella me ama, lo siento a diario.  
**ML**. Su amor por ti es muy grande.  
**B.** Quiero casarme con ella.  
**ML.** Lo harás.  
**B.** Madame Lula… tendré bebés con ella?  
**ML**. Veo algo… Si habrá uno.  
**B.** Puede decirme el sexo.  
**ML.** No lo sé…  
**B.** Por favor.  
**ML.** Es un varón.  
**B.** Siiiii…. Tendremos a nuestro Andrés… no, será André.  
**ML**. Si, André.  
**B.** Gracias por decirme mi futuro Madame Lula, ahora se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer antes de morir.  
**ML.** Siento mucho tenerte que haber dicho esto Brittany.  
**B. **Y yo se lo agradezco… no será fácil saber que moriré joven… pero tengo que disfrutar lo que me quede de vida en compañía del amor de mi vida.  
**ML.** Tienes razón Brittany.

**La noticia que me dio esa adivina fue devastadora, pero traté de comportarme lo más natural posible para que tu no notaras nada raro en mí, aunque sé que no corrí con tanta suerte, tú me conocías mejor que nadie y noté infinidad de veces lo preocupada que estabas por mí, debido a mis acciones, siento tanto haberte hecho sentir de esa manera, pero yo solo deseaba formar una familia contigo mi amor.**

**Se que fui muy egoísta al dejarte sola con esa gran responsabilidad que es nuestro hijo, pero yo quería dejar algo tangible como fruto de nuestro amor, porque él es de las dos no solo mío, tú lo llevaste en tu vientre, creció en ti, tú te cuidaste para que él naciera sano y lo amas tanto como yo, además confió plenamente en ti y sé que trabajarás mucho para sacarlo adelante.**

**Santana Te Amo, te amo de una manera que es inexplicable, me hubiera encantado envejecer a tu lado, ver crecer a nuestro bebito, pero siempre supe que eso no sería posible, afortunadamente tu si tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, por eso te pido algo, no te aferres a mi recuerdo, eres una chica bellísima tanto por dentro como por fuera y sé que habrá infinidad de chicas que querrán estar en tu vida, no cometas un error, escoge a la indicada, algo me dice que será una rubia hermosa que ambas conocemos, ella sería una gran madre para nuestro André, pero si no es ella, no tengas miedo a rehacer tu vida, yo estaré muy feliz de ver que lo hagas, forma una linda familia, dale hermanos a nuestro bebé, no quiero que él se sienta solo por ser hijo único como tú.**

**Solo te pido un favor, háblale de mí, recuérdale a diario lo mucho que lo amé desde que lo vimos por primera vez en la ecografía y hasta el último día que lo tuve entre mis brazos, pero sobre todo dile que donde quiera que me encuentre siempre lo amaré con todo mi corazón porque él es mi bebito y es el fruto de nuestro amor.**

**En el sobre está una carta dirigida a él, dásela cuando creas que es conveniente, sabes? Esa frase me gusta "cuando sea conveniente" también la usé cuando le pedí a la abuela Berry que te diera la carta que te dejé con ella.**

**Santana esta vida no fue la que el destino escogió para que estuviéramos juntas, pero sé que en alguna otra sucederá, aun así fui muy feliz en esta porque pude morir amando al amor de mi vida, sé que el tuyo está más cerca de lo que crees, ve por él y vive feliz como yo lo hice, te lo mereces.**

**Te Amo Santana López y siempre lo haré hasta la eternidad.**

**Atte: Brittany S. López-Pierce.**

**Pd. Gracias por entregarle mis gatos a Abby, sé que nunca te agradaron del todo.  
**  
_Cuando terminé de leer la carta de mi esposa, caí de rodillas y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, como siempre los recuerdos de mi vida al lado de Brittany se vinieron a mi cabeza, una vez más maldije infinidad de veces el hecho de que no hayamos podido estar juntas y que ella tuviera que morir._

_Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo salí del trance en el que me encontraba cuando escuché que el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando, me levanté del suelo y bajé para ver de quién se trataba._

**C.** Woooooow pero que belleza de lugar, eres una perra con suerte Santana López.  
**S.** Hola Chris, pasa.  
**C.** Uhhh creo que llegué en muy mal momento, lloraste?  
**S.** Sí.  
**C.** Por qué?  
**S.** Por esto.

_Le entregué a mi amigo la carta de mi esposa, para que la leyera.  
_  
**C.** Ufff… esto es… no sé ni qué decir... estás bien?  
**S**. No… La extraño Chris.  
**C**. Santana, sé que la extrañas y tal vez siempre lo hagas, pero y Quinn?  
**S**. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.  
**C**. Claro que sí, ahora ella es tu novia y sé que le pediste que vivieran juntas.  
**S**. Cómo lo sabes?  
**C**. Ella me lo dijo.  
**S**. Y desde cuándo se ha vuelto tu amiga íntima?  
**C.** Hace rato platicamos por Facebook y ahí me lo dijo.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**C.** Santana… amas a Quinn?  
**S.** Sí.  
**C.** Entonces no la hagas sentir mal y toma muy en cuenta las palabras de Brittany, ella quiere que seas feliz.  
**S.** Lo sé, necesito una copa, me acompañas?  
**C.** Claro.

_Estuve charlando un buen rato con mi amigo, el trató de levantarme el ánimo lo mejor que pudo, pero la carta de mi esposa me había tocado en lo más profundo de mi ser, luego de un rato, él salió de mi departamento, minutos después mi novia y mi hijo llegaron a casa.  
_  
**Q.** Hey bebé, estamos aquí.  
S. Hola… André dormido? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Si, según me dijo su maestra, en la guardería no quiso tomar su siesta como todos los niños, así que de camino hacia acá se durmió, iré a acostarlo.  
**S.** Ok.

_Cuando mi novia regresó a la sala conmigo.  
_  
**Q.** Te extrañé tanto mi vida.

_Se acercó para besarme, no sé qué me pasó en ese momento que no le pude corresponder como hubiese querido.  
_  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** No.  
**Q**. Bebé… te conozco, dime qué pasa?

_Tomé una gran respiración y le di el sobre donde venía la carta de Brittany.  
_  
**Q.** Qué es? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** La encontré en el piano, léela.

_Luego de que la terminara de leer, rompió en llanto, la regresó al sobre, me la entregó y subió las escaleras._

_Terminé mi copa y fui en busca de ella, entrando a la habitación, la encontré empacando sus cosas._

**S.** Qué haces?

_Ella no contestó y seguía llorando.  
_  
**S.** Nena… qué haces?  
**Q**. Regreso a mi departamento.  
**S.** Pero por qué?**  
Q**. Esta más que claro Santana, ve cómo te puso una carta de ella, está claro que aun la amas y que nunca la vas a superar, yo no puedo luchar contra eso, no puedo contra un fantasma.  
**S.** Ella no es un fantasma.  
**Q.** Ok…

_Mi novia continuó empacando sus cosas y todo en mi mente se acomodó.  
_  
**S.** Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado, tú te quedas aquí con tu hijo y conmigo, somos una familia recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Tú no me amas, la amas a ella. (llorando)  
**S.** Quinnie cosita hermosa (acercándome a ella) Britt siempre formará parte de mi vida y la amaré hasta que muera, pero de una manera muy distinta a como te amo a ti, Quinn todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti (apoyando mi frente en la de ella) Eres lo que siempre soñé, eres mi realidad, lo que a mi vida le hace falta, eres la mujer con la que quiero envejecer, no tengo ninguna duda de ello, después de la muerte de Brittany estuve perdida, pero tu lograste que encontrara mi camino otra vez, perdóname si te acabo de hacer sentir lo contrario, pero ayer que te pedí que vivieras conmigo es porque estoy muy comprometida con esta relación, te amo tanto que hasta duele, solo déjame demostrártelo todos los días, quédate conmigo, seamos una familia por favor.  
**Q.** Santana te amo más que a mi vida, sin ti no sé qué haría.

_Entonces nos empezamos a besar con desesperación, ambas necesitábamos ese tipo de beso, era como para demostrar que nos pertenecíamos una a la otra, luego de eso la ropa fue lanzada a través de toda la habitación, hicimos el amor varias veces hasta quedar rendidas._

**S.** Te amo Q.  
**Q.** Te amo San.  
**S. **Te vas a quedar verdad?  
**Q.** Por su puesto, yo no voy a ningún lado.  
**S.** Debemos de ir a buscar un día de estos a Beth para que venga a decorar su habitación.  
**Q**. Mañana le llamaré a Shelby.  
**S.** Por cierto, tengo que llamar a mamá para avisarle que ya vivimos juntas, sé que mi papá pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero no me importa.  
**Q**. Lo siento bebé.  
**S.** No te preocupes… por cierto le avisarás a tu mamá… un momento…. si quiera ella sabe de lo nuestro?  
**Q.** Lo sabe.  
**S. **Qué? Pero cómo, cuándo?  
**Q.** Jejejeje la pasada navidad se lo confesé gracias a Frannie.  
**S.** A Frannie?  
**Q**. Si ella estuvo insistiendo en preguntarme qué pasaba entre tú y yo luego de que notó que había llorado el día que te sorprendí coqueteando con esa golfa por teléfono.  
**S.** Y cómo lo tomó tu mamá?  
**Q**. No me lo vas a creer.

**Flashback.  
**  
**F.** Ya dime qué pasa entre tú y Santana?  
**Q.** Ya te dije que nada.  
**F.** Entonces por qué estabas llorando?  
**Q**. No lo hacía.  
**F.** Claro que sí, además sé muy bien que algo le hiciste a Santana, ella me lo insinuó.  
**Q.** Engañé a Santana ok?  
**F.** Cómo que la engañaste?  
**Q**. Si, le hice creer que tenía una relación con un compañero de trabajo, cuando no era verdad.  
**F.** Y eso en qué tendría que afectarle a Santana?  
**Q.** Le afectó porque antes de eso Santana y yo estuvimos en una relación que duró casi 3 meses.  
**J.** Qué estás diciendo Lucy Quinn Fabray?  
**F.** Uyyy.  
**Q**. Mamá yo….  
**J.** Cómo está eso que tuviste una relación con Santana?**  
Q**. Pues… mamá estoy completamente enamorada de Santana, desde que tengo memoria.  
**F.** Wooooow.  
**Q**. Y por causa de un malentendido, eché a perder nuestra relación y ahora ella no quiere saber más de mí y yo siento que me muero cada día.  
**J.** Ohhh Quinnie… entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.  
**F.** De qué hablas mamá?  
**J.** Ya no lo recuerdas Quinn? Justo un día antes de que regresaras del campamento de verano, cuando fuimos a comprarte ropa y a que te pintaras el pelo….

_**Flashbak del flashback.  
**_  
**Q.** Mamá crees que este vestido le agrade a Santana?  
**J.** Hija el vestido será para ti no para ella, a quien le tiene que agradar es a ti.  
**Q**. Claro… Mamá crees que Santana me vea distinto ahora que soy rubia?  
**J.** Y por qué tendría que verte distinto?  
**Q**. Bueno… quiero decir, que le guste mi nuevo look.  
**J.** Pues… es tu amiga Quinnie, claro que le gustará.  
**Q**. Ojalá sea así, estoy muy emocionada por ver la reacción que tendrá ahora que me vea.

_**Fin del flashback del flashback.  
**_  
**J.** Hija, por la manera en que estuviste hablando, noté que algo raro había, es decir, no era muy normal, ya que era más que obvio que querías gustarle a Santana con tu nueva imagen, lo pude ver en tus ojos, cada que hablabas de ella se te iluminaban.  
**Q**. Mamá yo… yo no sé cómo pasó, solo sé que la amo.  
**J.** Quinn en ese entonces yo era una persona muy prejuiciosa, pero ahora puedo decirte que soy alguien totalmente distinta y que ante todo quiero la felicidad tanto de Frannie como la tuya, solo espero que algún día tú y Santana puedan arreglar sus diferencias.  
**Q**. Eso quiere decir que aceptas el que yo sea gay? O bisexual, o lo que sea?  
**J.** Eso quiere decir que te amo con todo mi corazón.  
**Q.** Gracias mamá, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

**Fin del Flashback.  
**  
**S.** Woooow, mamá Judy sí que ha cambiado…  
**Q.** Jajaja mamá Judy?  
**S. **Claro nena, eso de suegra no me agrada mucho, prefiero llamarla así, esto es casi perfecto, pensé que tu madre pondría el grito en el cielo, es maravilloso saber que no es así.  
**Q.** Cuando regresamos le avisé, también le dije que tu papá no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pero ella me dijo que solo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora también solo falta avisarle que me mudé con ustedes.  
**S. **Bueno pues hay que decirles cuanto antes.  
**Q.** Me amas?  
**S. **Con todo mi ser, cosita hermosa.  
**An**. Maaaamiiii.  
**Q. **Alguien despertó.  
**S.** Lo sé, ha de tener hambre.**  
Q**. Jajajaja ya lo creo.

_Luego de haber hablado de esa manera con mi novia, definitivamente hizo que nuestra relación se fortaleciera aun mas, nos amábamos y eso no iba a cambiar._

_Días después compramos todo lo necesario para decorar la habitación de Beth, ella estaba muy emocionada._

**Be**. Esta habitación es más grande que la de tu departamento mami Q.  
**Q**. Si hija.  
**S.** Pero lo grandioso de todo esto, es que esta habitación será para siempre tuya, claro mientras vivamos aquí.  
**Be.** Fabuloso y podré invitar a mis amigas a pijamadas?  
**S.** Claro que si princesa.  
**Be.** Eso será muy divertido.  
**Q.** Lo será mi amor.

_Pasaron algunas semanas, por fin pude empezar con la remodelación de mi departamento para convertirlo en un estudio de grabación cuando el dinero por las regalías de mis canciones empezó a llegar, tanto el álbum de Dani como el de Hayden estaban en los primeros lugares de popularidad y eso me estaba beneficiando._

_Por su parte Quinn cada día se superaba más como abogada ya que le asignaban casos más complicados, ella estaba feliz._

_Cierto día en mi departamento Rachel y Chris llegaron a visitarme._

**R.** Está hermoso este lugar.  
**S**. Hasta que por fin pudiste venir a conocerlo.  
**R**. Lo sé y Quinn?  
**S**. Avisó que llegará un poco más tarde, pobrecita de mi novia ha estado trabajando mucho estos días.  
**C**. Espero que no sea con Leo.  
**R**. Christopher!  
**S**. Déjalo que siga diciendo idioteces, la venganza es dulce.  
**C**. Fue broma, tranquilas.  
**R**. André mi amor no me vas a saludar?  
**An**. Hola tía Rae, mira mi pato Dani dice hola.  
**R.** Jejejeje… hola pato Dani.  
**An**. Voy a jugar con mi amigo pato Dani.  
**C. **Pobre chico, mira que tener como compañero de juegos a un pato inflable.  
**S**. Déjalo en paz.  
**C**. Le hace falta un hermano.  
**S**. Claro que no, él ya tiene una, su nombre es Beth.**  
R**. Si pero Beth le lleva como 6 años Santana, en cualquier momento la niña tendrá otros pensamientos y ya no querrá jugar con él.  
**C**. Mi novia tiene razón.  
**S**. Bueno, pero él tiene muchos amiguitos de su edad en la guardería.  
**C**. Santana si no quieres que André crezca tan traumado como tú por ser hijo único, es mejor que Quinn y tú se apliquen a darle un hermanito.  
**S**. Y sigues con las estupideces? Yo fui muy feliz siendo hija única.  
**R**. Yo también.  
**C**. Eso ni ustedes se lo creen, en serio eran felices de llegar a casa para jugar a solas con su montón de juguetes?  
**R**. Bueno…  
**C**. Ya me diste la razón, tener un hermano es súper.  
**S**. Tal vez lo sea, pero aun no es el momento de tener otro hijo.  
**R**. Y Quinn qué dice?  
**Q**. Qué digo de qué?  
**S.** Hola amor.  
**Q.** Hola San. (besándome)  
**R. **De tener un bebé.  
**Q.** Ahhh pues… me encantaría.  
**C. **Ahí está.  
**S. **Ya lo veremos después.  
**R.** Sería hermoso que hubiera un bebito aquí nuevamente.  
**S.** Si crees que sería muuuuy hermoso, entonces por qué no lo tienen tú y Chris?  
**C.** Qué? Emmm André amiguito puedo jugar contigo?  
**An**. Siiiii.  
**S. **Cobardeeeee.  
**Q**. Quieres un bebé Rachel?  
**R.** En este momento no.  
**S.** Ahhh pero claro es muy fácil opinar sobre los demás pero cuando se trata de ustedes se hacen los tontos.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay mi amor.

_Quinn y yo no tocamos el tema sobre el bebé… de alguna manera sentí que mi novia sabía que yo no quería tenerlo en ese momento._

_Las semanas siguieron su curso, cierto día mi novia y yo estábamos cenando, André se había ido a pasar la noche con los Klaine._

**S.** Estuvo más que delicioso, gracias por la maravillosa cena cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Qué bueno que te gustó.  
**S.** Bueno iré a revisar unos correos.**  
Q**. San, no te hagas tonta te toca lavar los platos.  
**S.** En un rato más nena, necesito ir a checar esos correos.  
**Q.** Siempre dices lo mismo y los platos se quedan sucios ahí hasta el siguiente día.  
**S. **Te prometo que los lavaré, pero en rato más.  
**Q.** Eres imposible Santana, lo haré yo.  
**S.** En serio? Genial cosita gracias. (besando su mejilla)

_En cuanto subí al estudio, escuché que Quinn prendió el reproductor de música, justo cuando me proponía a ver mis correos, noté que la jarra para el agua estaba vacía, así que bajé para llenarla, entonces vi algo que me excitó de inmediato, mi novia estaba bailando y meneando sus caderas sensualmente mientras lavaba los platos, pasé la lengua sobre mis labios, se veía tan antojable, así que como un imán fui directo hacia ella._

_La tomé por detrás y de inmediato ataqué su cuello.  
_  
**Q.** San, por dios, me asustaste.  
**S.** Te ves tan caliente haciendo eso.  
**Q**. Lavando los platos?  
**S.** No, bailando así.

_Tomé el dobladillo de su vestido y lo comencé a subir.  
_  
**Q.** Qué haces?

_No respondí y tiré de su ropa interior hasta sacarla de sus pies._

**Q.** San… espera, tengo las manos mojadas. (tratando de voltear)  
**S.** Y en cuestión de segundos tendrás algo más muy mojado.  
**Q.** Pero…  
**S.** Shhh tranquila

_Aunque ella continuaba tratando de voltear, yo no se lo permití, tomé una de sus piernas y la subí para colocarla en el fregadero, mi novia seguía tan flexible como cuando era porrista, subí nuevamente su vestido, me hinqué y comencé a pasar mi lengua por sus pliegues._

**Q.** Bebé espera.  
**S.** Diosss tu sabor.

_Chupé y chupé toda su raja, hasta concentrarme única y exclusivamente en su clítoris, mi novia de inmediato se excitó.  
_  
**Q.** Dios ahhhhh mmmm ahhhhh.

_Golpeé unas cuantas veces su hermoso trasero mientras continuaba chupando su vagina, cuando estaba bastante mojada, introduje dos de mis dedos en ella.  
_  
**Q.** Santana ahhhh, mmmm, ohhhhh.  
**S.** Estas buenísima mi amor.

_No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí que las paredes de mi novia empezaron a apretar sobre mis dedos._

**Q.** Ohhh mierda, mierda, mierda!

_Y mi novia se vino, regalándome jugoso néctar el cual probar, fui retirando poco a poco mis dedos de su interior, besé su vagina, me paré, volteé su rostro, le di un gran beso y luego le susurré al oído._

**S.** Ojos claros, labios rosas, déjame que te haga cosas.  
**Q.** En… serio… Santana… aca…acabas de componer una frase sobre mis labios vaginales?  
**S.** Sí, soy un genio, lo puedes creer? Todo tu cuerpo logra ser una inspiración para mí, Te amo Quinnie.

_Le besé la mejilla, llené la jarra con agua y subí nuevamente las escaleras._

_Pasó un buen rato mientras estaba trabajando en algunas composiciones cuando de pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí, volteé, era mi novia en un conjunto de lencería bastante provocador._

**S.** Santo cielo… Quinn… te ves… te ves… (boca muy abierta)

_Ella no dijo nada, mientas yo continuaba sentada en la silla, subió una de sus piernas a mi hombro, dejándome ver claramente que la tanga de hilo dental que llevaba puesta tenía un gran agujero que me permitía ver en todo su esplendor su hermosa vagina._

_No pude con la tentación y cuando estaba por tocarla, ella golpeó mi mano y con la cabeza me dijo que no, yo sonreí ante eso, luego bajó su pierna, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, sacó de entre sus senos una mascada rosa, la puso alrededor de mi cabeza y la llevó hacia sus senos, cuando estaba a punto de besarlos, ella se paró y caminó a mi alrededor para colocarse detrás de la silla, tomó mis manos y en cuestión de segundos me di cuenta de que estaban atadas._

**S**. Pero qué diablos Quinnie?  
**Q.** Shhh.

_Entonces ella se dispuso a bajar mis pants con todo y ropa interior, yo trataba de desatarme pero era imposible concentrarme, una vez que estaba desnuda de la parte inferior, ella comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris en círculos yo ya estaba muy mojada luego de verla en esa lencería, así que la estimulación que ella hacía sobre mí me estaba llevando a la orilla, luego metió su dedo medio en mi vagina haciéndome ver estrellas de inmediato, no pasó mucho hasta que me vine en un gran orgasmo._

**S.** Quinnie…. Oh dios mioooo!  
**Q.** Espero que lo hayas disfrutado… ah y gracias por dejarme hace rato ahí parada en la cocina a solas sin ropa interior y con las manos mojadas.

_Mi novia salió de la habitación dejándome atada.  
_  
**S.** Hey Q, amor, no me dejes así… heyyy!

_Luego de varios minutos por fin me logré zafar de la mascada, subí mis pants y fui en busca de mi mujer._

_Al entrar a la habitación noté que ella estaba en la ducha por el sonido del agua, me desnudé y entré al cuarto de baño._

**S.** Hey nena.  
**Q.** Ah ya pudiste desatarte.  
**S.** Lo siento cielo… yo… no quiero que te sientas usada, es solo que te veías súper sexy haciendo eso y yo no me pude contener….  
**Q**. En ese momento no quería tener sexo y menos así, ok fue caliente pero al menos me hubieras preguntado.  
**S.** Lo sé cosita hermosa, soy una idiota que te desea como loca y eso a veces nubla mi mente y… perdóname si?  
**Q.** Está bien amor… al menos las dos disfrutamos esta noche.  
**S.** Lo sé… ven acá mi amor.

_Nos abrazamos y besamos tiernamente mientras nos duchábamos… luego de eso fuimos a dormir._

_Una semana después me llamaron temprano de la guardería para avisarme que André se sentía mal, en efecto mi bebito estaba resfriado, así que lo llevé al pediatra, después llamé a Quinn y fuimos a casa._

**S.** Mi amor ya no llores.  
**An**. Mamiiii (llorando)  
**S. **Ven acá (cargándolo) Te duele algo?  
**An**. No séeee.  
**S.** Ya mi amor (acariciando su espalda)  
**Q**. Hey estoy en casa.  
**S.** Hola mi amor.**  
Q**. Cómo está André?  
**S.** Muy irritable.  
**An**. Mamá Q! (llorando)  
**Q.** No llores mi amor… no tiene fiebre ni nada.  
**S. **Pues no, hace rato le di su medicina.  
**Q.** Mi amor no quieres dormir un poco? Dámelo San.  
**An.** No séeee.  
**Q.** Ya bebito shhhh tranquilo.  
_  
La manera en que Quinn tranquilizaba a mi hijo era única, tanto así que hasta a mí me relajó, luego de algunos minutos André finalmente se durmió en sus brazos._

**S.** Vamos a llevarlo a su habitación.  
**Q.** Espera… solo quiero tenerlo un rato mas así… aun es pequeño pero está creciendo muy rápido y en poco tiempo ya no podremos disfrutar de él de esta manera.  
**S.** Lo sé, recuerdas cuando era un bebito regordete?  
**Q**. Sí (suspirando) Santana… quiero un bebé.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q.** Que quiero un bebé… sé perfectamente que tu no quieres un bebé ahora, pero André en unos meses cumplirá 3 años y si esperamos más, él le llevará bastantes años, además quiero experimentar al 100 lo que es ser madre, quiero amamantar a un bebé, sabes bien que con Beth no pude hacerlo, quiero despertar en la madrugada con su llanto, quiero cuidarlo, quiero ser madre Santana.

_Yo no pude articular ninguna palabra.  
_  
**Q.** Solo piénsalo por favor.

_Quinn subió las escaleras para llevar a André a su habitación, momentos más tarde fui tras ella, la encontré cantándole una canción de cuna a mi hijo, era una imagen hermosa._

**S.** Eres la mamá más tierna del planeta y sé que nuestro próximo bebé será el más afortunado por tenerte como madre.  
**Q.** Quieres decir que….  
**S.** Que André necesita un hermanito para tener con quién jugar.  
**Q**. Mi amor…  
**S.** Si quiero tener un hijo contigo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Santana, te amoooo (abrazándome)  
**S.** Tenemos que empezar a visitar al ginecólogo.  
**Q**. Bebé… yo…  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Quiero tener un bebé tuyo.  
**S.** Pues sí, eso haremos.  
**Q**. Me refiero a que sea tuyo, tuyo.  
**S.** Mmmm?  
**Q**. Sé que tú no te quieres embarazar pero me haría muy feliz que un pequeñito con tus rasgos fuera el compañero de juegos de nuestro André… Santana quiero hacer lo que tú y Brittany hicieron.  
**S.** Quieres que te implanten un embrión mío? (boca abierta)  
**Q**. Si… pero eso no es todo, quiero que este bebé sea hermano biológico de André.  
**S.** Ohhh…  
**Q**. Está bien mi amor… sé que estoy presionándote demasiado, lo siento.  
**S.** Tenemos que hablar con Blaine.  
**Q**. Cómo?  
**S.** Si, él es el padre biológico de André, así que tenemos que hablar con él y con Kurt, no creo que se nieguen pero aun así…  
**Q**. Entonces?  
**S.** Vamos a tener un bebé Quinnie, llevaras a mi heredero en tu vientre. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q**. Santana, me haces tan feliz. (besándome)

_Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero después de eso, ahora estaba muy segura de que era el momento indicado para darle un hermanito a nuestro hijo… habría otro pequeño ser que nos uniría aún más como familia y eso me emocionaba demasiado.  
_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, el final de la historia se acerca pero aun no se cuando jejejeje.**_

_**Por cierto utilicé algunas frases de unas canciones que me gustan.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, estoy mas que feliz ya que esta historia ya superó en cuanto reviews a la primera que escribí, eso es buenísimo, si tienen alguna otra sugerencia, con gusto la tomaré en cuenta.**_

_**Perdón por los errores... ah y no se les olvide seguir mi otra historia.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar esta semana, si no puedo entonces estén seguros de que la próxima semana habrá actualización.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	38. Nuestro corazón

_**El capítulo del domingo... bueno aquí aun es domingo jejeje gracias por el apoyo, espero les guste.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 38. Nuestro corazón.**

**Q.**Santana mmmm así bebé, me encanta lo que estás haciendo.  
**S.** Vente cosita hermosa ya se me está acalambrando la mano.  
**Q.** Qué? Jajajajajajajjajajaa.  
**S.** Heyyyy.  
**Q**. Lo siento, lo siento fue gracioso escuchar eso.  
**S.** Te amo mi amor.  
**Q**. Yo más…

_Luego de unos movimientos hábiles de mis dedos, logré que mi novia explotara en placer.  
_  
**Q.** San… eres increíble.  
**S.** Lo se nena.  
**Q**. Te amo como no tienes idea.  
**S.** Si la tengo.  
**Q**. Somos tan raras, peleamos y terminamos haciendo el amor, estamos felices por algo y terminamos haciendo el amor, estamos tristes y terminamos haciendo el amor…  
**S.** Estás diciendo que tenemos demasiado sexo?  
**Q**. Contigo nunca es demasiado… solo es gracioso, no lo crees?  
**S.** Bueno, creo que está muy equilibrado nuestro amor la una por la otra y nuestros deseo carnal.  
**Q**. Tienes razón… sabes? Aún estoy que no quepo de la felicidad porque hayas aceptado que tengamos un bebito.  
**S.** Creo que es el momento indicado, nuestra relación cada vez es más fuerte y me terminaste de convencer cuando dijiste que querías tener a mi bebé.  
**Q**. Será tan lindo… imagínate nuestros pequeños jugando por todo el departamento, corriendo, gritando, riendo.  
**S.** Nena, no hagas que me arrepienta de la decisión.**  
Q**. Jajaja eres una tontita, te adoro. (besándome)  
**S.** Quinnie bella, vamos a ver cómo está nuestro hijo, luego de que venimos a nuestra habitación a hacer cosas sucias jajaja ya ni nos acordamos de él.  
**Q**. Ayy es verdad, somos de lo peor jejeje, vamos.

_Fuimos a la habitación de nuestro rubio, afortunadamente él estaba durmiendo profundamente, tocamos su frente y no tenía fiebre lo que era buena señal._

_A la mañana siguiente amaneció un poco mejor, pero en la guardería me dijeron que no lo llevara hasta que estuviera totalmente sano, Quinn habló a su trabajo para avisar que no iría, yo al mío y nos quedamos en casa._

**Q.** Mi amor tómate tus medicinas.  
**An**. Nooooooo.  
**S.** André hazle caso a mamá Q.  
**An**. No quiero no quiero.  
**Q.** Anda príncipe hermoso, quiero que te recuperes pronto.  
**An.** Okay.  
**S.** Tú tienes embrujado a este pequeñito mi amor.**  
Q**. Jajaja claro que no.  
**S.** Claro que sí, lo convences de todo en un segundo.  
**An.** Yo amo a mamá Q.  
**S.** Lo ves?  
**Q**. Yo también te amo André. (cargándolo)  
**S.** Voy a prepararle un caldo de pollo a este rubio hermoso, le caerá muy bien.  
**Q**. Amor, cuándo vamos a hablar con los chicos?  
**S.** Mmmm te parece que les llamemos hoy para ver si pueden venir?  
**Q**. Si me parece perfecto.  
**S.** Ok, deja les marco.

_Llame a mis amigos y ellos quedaron en pasar a nuestro departamento por la tarde.  
_  
**K.** Hola chicas.  
**Bl.** Hola.  
**Q. **Pasen, gracias por venir.  
**Bl. **Pasa algo?  
**S.** No se preocupen, todo está bien, bueno André esta resfriado pero nada de gravedad.  
**Bl.** Dónde está?  
**Q.** Ahí en el sofá, está durmiendo.  
**Bl.** Awww se ve tan tierno.  
**K.** Dormido te da cierto aire Blaine.  
**S.** Claro que no, él es todo Brittany, ya quisieras que se pareciera a tu novio.  
**Q**. Santana! Recuerda que los necesitamos, no pelees. (me dijo entre dientes)**  
S**. Mmm bueno tal vez si te de un aire Blaine.  
**Bl**. Si tal vez.  
**Q.** Vamos al comedor, preparé unos bocadillos.

_Luego de un rato de estar charlando con los chicos, finalmente decidimos soltarles la sopa.  
_  
**Q.** Chicos, Santana y yo hemos tomado una decisión muy importante.  
**K.** Se van a casar?  
**Q.** Emmm no, no es eso.  
**Bl**. No me digan que decidieron terminar su relación.  
**S.** Qué? Noooo, ni dios lo quiera, estamos más enamoradas que nunca.  
**K.** Entonces?  
**Q.** Pues… decidimos que…  
**S. **Ay Q no le des más vueltas al asunto, chicos, Quinn y yo queremos tener otro hijo, ella lo llevará y para eso necesitamos el esperma de Blaine porque queremos que este bebé sea hermano biológico de André.  
**Q.** Santana! No puedes ser más sutil?  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor, en fin, pueden ayudarnos?  
**K.** Qué?  
**Bl**. Woooow.  
**K.** Un momento… quieren tener otro bebé sin si quiera casarse? Y que ese bebé sea también hijo de mi Blaine?  
**Q.** Sabemos que es algo tal vez un poco egoísta de nuestra parte al pedirles esto, pero deseamos mucho este nuevo bebé tanto como que sea hermano de André y la única manera de que esto suceda es con la ayuda de Blaine (apenada)  
**S.** Entenderemos si se oponen.  
**K.** Pues… qué dices Blaine?  
**Bl.** A pesar de no fungir como padre de André, debo confesarles que lo quiero mucho y él es muy importante para mí, la idea de contribuir a crear otra vida es… es algo fuerte, pero el saber que ustedes desean que este bebé sea hermano biológico de André me halaga y si Kurt no tiene problema en aceptar, yo tampoco.  
**Q.** Kurt?  
**K.** Quinn sigue en pie la idea de que nos dones un óvulo?  
**Q.** Por su puesto.**  
K**. Bien… entonces André tendrá en unos meses un hermoso hermanito que espero sea la viva imagen de mi prometido.  
**Q**. Gracias chicos (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Bl**. No hay que agradecer, solo espero que esta vez sea una chica.  
**K.** Siiii sería hermosa otra mini Q.  
**S.** Lamento echarles a perder la linda imagen de otra pequeña Q corriendo por aquí, pero mi novia, llevará a mi bebé.  
**Bl.** Cómo?  
**Q. **Quiero llevar en mi vientre al hijo o hija de Santana.  
**K.** Woooow, eso es… maravilloso… aunque pobre de ti Quinn, te das cuenta de que llevarás en tu vientre al hijo de satanás?  
**S.** Qué te pasa porcelana?  
**Bl.** Jajajaja mi amor, recuerda que ese bebé llevará mi sangre también.  
**K.** Ahh es verdad. (mueca)  
**S.** Ven acá mi amor.

_Tomé a Quinn por la cintura para sentarla sobre mis piernas.  
_  
**S.** Muy pronto mi Quinnie y yo vamos a tener un bebito, muy bonito, muy chiquito, que crecerá en la pancita de mi nenita. (cantando)  
**Q.** Oh cielos jajajajaj (apenada)  
**K.** Quién demonios eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amiga Santana López? (boca muy abierta)  
**S.** Muuuuy gracioso Lady Hummel. (rodando los ojos)  
**Bl.** Jajajaja … pareces otra Santana.  
**S. **Bueno, eso es lo que hace el amor.  
**K.** Quinn, mereces todos mis respetos, has domado a Santana.  
**S.** A mí no me ha domado nadie. (indignada)  
**Q**. Lo único que les puedo decir, es que amo con todo mi corazón a esta preciosa latina.  
**S.** Y yo a ti cosita hermosa. (besándola)  
**K.** Creo que me dará diabetes de tanta miel que derraman ustedes dos. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Bl.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Solo porque aceptaste que tu prometido nos donara su esperma no te contesto como debería.  
**K**. Más te vale, en fin, cuándo piensan empezar con el tratamiento?  
**S**. Pues en estos días, supongo que primero tendremos que hacernos una infinidad de exámenes para ver si podemos iniciar el tratamiento, sólo espero que sí.  
**Q**. Yo confío en que no habrá ningún problema mi amor.  
_  
Los chicos se quedaron un rato más en casa, André despertó y Blaine de inmediato se ocupó de él, era muy evidente el amor que le tenía a su también hijo._

_Al siguiente día me quedé nuevamente en casa para cuidar de mi bebé, a pesar de que ya estaba mucho mejor, decidí no exponerlo, por la noche Quinn llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

**Q.** Hola mis amores, cómo están?  
**S.** Hola nena (besándola) bien y tú?  
**Q**. Súper.  
**An**. Mamá Q.!  
**Q.** Ven mi príncipe hermoso (cargándolo), te extrañé tanto, te portaste bien?  
**An**. Si mamá Q, mami jugó conmigo y pato Dani.  
**S.** No suelta ese pato para nada. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q**. Lo sé, pero pronto tendrá con quien jugar… mi amor, te tengo excelentes noticias.  
**S.** Ah sí?  
**Q**. Sip, llamé a la clínica de fertilización y nos dieron cita para la próxima semana.  
**S.** En serio? Qué bien, oremos para que podamos cumplir nuestro sueño mi amor.  
**Q**. Algo me dice que lo haremos… bueno pero eso no es todo.  
**S.** Ah no?  
**Q**. Nope, te tengo un regalo pero te lo daré hasta que André caiga en brazos de Morfeo.**  
S.** Ohhh Wanky.

_Cuando nuestro hijo finalmente se durmió….  
_  
**S.** Quiero mi regalo ahora.  
**Q.** No comas ansias… aquí está.

_Mi novia me entregó una caja… lo abrí y casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso en cuanto vi de lo que se trataba.  
_  
**S**. Quinn… un… un dildo de dos cabezas? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q**. Sip… como te lo dije antes, estoy dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas contigo mi vida, además te mereces este regalito por aceptar darme un bebé.  
**S.** Nena esto es… wooow.  
**Q**. Quieres probarlo ahora?  
**S.** Pero por supuesto que quiero.

_La ropa desapareció en instantes de nuestros cuerpos, nos besamos y acariciamos hasta que las dos estábamos listas para probar ese nuevo juguete.  
_  
**Q.** Juntas amor, tú toma un extremo y yo el otro.  
**S.** Ok cosita.

_Lentamente nos fuimos penetrando una a la otra hasta que estuvo por completo en nuestro interior, luego de eso, comenzamos con nuestros movimientos, la sensación era fantástica, el roce de nuestras vaginas y el sonido de nuestra piel chocando era muy excitante, eran las mejores tijeras que había hecho en mi vida y me estaban haciendo perder la razón._

_Ver la cara de placer de Quinn, el sudor de su piel, sus pezones erectos, me volvían loca, mi novia cada vez me gustaba más físicamente, eso solo logró que me viniera más rápido de lo esperado, pero valió la pena, mi mujer era perfecta._

**S.** Quinnie… cielos, eres… la amante perfecta, cada día te deseo más.  
**Q.** Me pasa lo mismo contigo mi amor, te amo eres mi vida.  
**S. **Y tú la mía.

_Usamos en nuevo juguetito casi de todas las maneras posibles, hasta que finalmente quedamos exhaustas._

_Pasaron los días y finalmente se llegó la cita en la clínica de fertilización, nuestro médico sería el Dr. Harris, como ya lo intuíamos, nos ordenó hacernos varios análisis para ver si éramos candidatas, los resultados estarían unos días después._

_Mientras tanto, en compañía de mi hijo fui a mi antiguo departamento para ver los avances en su remodelación para convertirlo en mi estudio de grabación, ahí me encontré con el arquitecto que estaba a cargo de la obra y luego de ver los planos, quedé muy conforme con el diseño que me presentó._

_Llegando a casa se los mostré a Quinn.  
_  
**Q**. Quedará muy bien tu estudio mi amor.  
**S.** Sí, estoy muy emocionada, aunque me está costando un ojo de la cara.  
**Q**. Bueno bebé, pero pronto recuperarás lo que estás invirtiendo.  
**S.** Eso espero, en fin, estás nerviosa por mañana?  
**Q**. Si amor, no lo puedo evitar.  
**S.** Ven cosita hermosa, todo saldrá súper ya lo verás, por cierto sabías que te amo?  
**Q**. Jajaja si lo sé.  
**An**. Mami pato Dani está flaco.  
**S**. Ese pato Dani como da lata, vamos a inflarlo.  
**Q.** André mi amor, si quieres podemos ir a comprar otro pato.  
**An**. Noooo él es mi amigo.  
**Q. **Ok, ok.  
**S.** Llamaré a Dani para que le traiga uno de peluche a ver si ya deja en paz a este otro.  
**Q**. Ay mi amor.

_La cita para conocer los resultados llegó.  
_  
**Dr.** Muy bien señoras, tengo excelentes noticias, las dos están completamente sanas y podemos empezar con el tratamiento.  
**Q.** Gracias Dios.  
**S. **Genial.  
**Dr**. Bien, les voy a prescribir los medicamentos y hormonas que deben tomar para sincronizar sus ciclos reproductivos,si todo va bien como espero, en dos semanas podremos extraer el óvulo de la señora Santana.  
**S. **Gracias doctor.

_En casa.  
_  
**Q.** Son demasiadas pastillas las que tenemos que tomar. (mueca)  
**S.** Ya lo sé, he pasado por esto antes mi amor, fue horrible, pero gracias a eso ese pequeño rubio que anda… André ponte los zapatos!  
**An**. Nooooo.  
**S.** Ash… bueno, gracias a eso André está aquí.  
**Q**. Entonces me tomaré toda una farmacia si es necesario (sonriendo)

_A diferencia de mí a Quinn no le afectaron para nada los medicamentos y hormonas que estuvimos tomando, una vez más como la primera ocasión, esas cosas si hicieron estragos en mí.  
_  
**S.** André no te estoy pidiendo permiso, haz pipí ahí.  
**An.** Noooo yo quiero pañal. (llorando)  
**S.** Entonces para qué me avisaste que querías hacer pipí?  
**An**. Sii pipi me anda pero en pañal.  
**S.** Hijo, me dijiste que eras un niño grande.  
**An**. Noooo soy bebé, soy bebé.  
**S.** Quinn! Ayúdame. (a punto de llorar)  
**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Tu hijo se está orinando y no quiere hacer en su pequeño escusado. (puchero)  
**Q**. A ver amor, yo te ayudo.  
**An**. Nooo yo quiero pañal.  
**Q.** Pero hijo, recuerda que me prometiste que ya no lo usarías.  
**An**. Miedo, mucho, eso me va a comer.  
**S. **Claro que no, por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Santana, tiene 2 años, compréndelo.  
**S.** Casi 3.  
**Q**. Faltan algunos meses, anda amor, vamos a bajar tu calzón entrenador si?  
**An.** Okay.

_Quinn lo sentó sobre el pequeño escusado y finalmente André hizo pipí.  
_  
**Q.** Lo ves príncipe? Fue fácil, no pasó nada.  
**An**. No me comió. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Claro que no.  
**S.** Lo sentaste? Quinn por favor es un chico, debe hacerlo parado. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. Santana, paso a paso, al menos ya logré que usara su escusado.  
**S.** Insisto tú tienes embrujado a este rubio, voy a recostarme no sé por qué diablos tengo tantas ganas de llorar.  
**Q**. Ay amor.

_Todo iba de maravilla en cuanto al tratamiento, así que el doctor me programó para extraer mis óvulos y fecundarlos con el esperma de Blaine… esperamos los días necesarios y finalmente se llegó el día en que serían implantados dos embriones en Quinn, tal como lo hicieron conmigo cuando me embaracé._

**Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa mi amor.  
**S.** Todo saldrá bien cosita hermosa, ya pasé por esto y créeme es un poco incómodo pero nada de cuidado.  
**Q**. Me amas?  
**S.** Más que nunca mi amor. (besándola)

_Quinn fue llevada al quirófano para implantarle los embriones, ese día se quedó unas horas en el hospital y luego regresamos a casa._

**S.** Vamos a que descanses cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Prometes abrazarme?  
**S.** Siempre mi amor.  
**An**. Mamá Q, cargas?  
**S.** Príncipe tu mamá Q, tiene que descansar.  
**An.** Enferma?  
**S.** Poquito.  
**An**. Pero yo quiero que cargue.  
**S. **Mejor te cargo yo si?  
**An**. Noooo mamá Q, mamá Q.  
**S. **Por qué no me quieres André?  
**Q.** No digas eso mi amor, él te ama.  
**S. **No parece, solo espero que nuestro bebé si lo haga.  
**Q.** Ay amor, creo que sigues mal por las hormonas.  
**S. **Tal vez, anda mejor vamos a que te acuestes.  
**An**. Mamá Q!  
**Q. **André no te puedo cargar pero vamos a que te acuestes conmigo si?  
**An**. Siiiiii.  
**S.** Mmmm y pensé que quien te abrazaría sería yo.  
**Q**. Celosa.

_Los días pasaron y André seguía con su extraño apego hacia Quinn, algo me decía que mi novia ya estaba embarazada y que nuestro pequeño lo intuía._

_Por mi parte yo continuaba con la producción del disco de la famosa estrella adolescente, era muy difícil trabajar con esa chiquilla petulante, pero si pude trabajar con Hayden esa mocosa no sería la excepción._

**D'S.** Santana.  
**S.** D'Shon…. Oh cielos que maravillosa sorpresa, qué haces en NY?  
**D'S**. Jeff me invitó a escuchar lo que estás haciendo en este nuevo proyecto.  
**S.** Ohhh que bien, bueno eso es fabuloso ya que me podrás dar algunos consejos.  
**D'S.** Sinceramente no lo creo, eres muy buena en lo que haces Santana.  
**S.** Gracias, pero aun así quiero que escuches las canciones.  
**D'S**. Ok.

_Cuando terminé de mostrarle mi trabajo…  
_  
**D'S**. Lo dicho, esto es excelente, Santana no me equivoqué contigo cuando te invité a trabajar en el primer disco de Mercedes, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S.** Que esas palabras salgan de tu boca me hace sentir muy afortunada.  
**D'S**. Solo digo la verdad, por cierto Mercedes me platicó que estás construyendo un estudio.  
**S.** Sí, es en mi antiguo departamento, quiero que mis próximas producciones se den ahí, además podré rentarlo a las compañías de discos.  
**D'S.** Muy bien pensando Santana, espero que me invites el día que lo inaugures.  
**S.** Tenlo por seguro D, tú serás mi invitado de honor.

_Esa noche cuando llegue a casa Quinn y mi hijo ya estaban ahí.  
_  
**S.** Hola hermosos, ya llegué.  
**An**. Mamiiii.**  
S**. Y los zapatos?  
**An.** Pato Dani me los quitóoooo jejejeje.  
**S.** Ay André.  
**Q**. Hola mi amor, cómo te fue?  
**S.** Bien, D'Shon me visitó y le encantó lo que estoy haciendo.  
**Q.** Que buenas noticias, amor compré una prueba casera de embarazo, ya pasaron las dos semanas para saber si…  
**S. **Quieres hacerlo ahora?  
**Q.** Si de una vez.  
**S. **Ok vamos al baño.

_Luego de esperar los minutos necesarios.  
_  
**Q**. Recuerdo la primera vez que usé una cosa de estas, estaba aterrada pidiéndole a dios que no fuera positivo y ahora le pido lo contrario.  
**S.** Será positivo ya verás.  
**Q**. Bien… veamos el resultado.  
**S.** Ok.

_Las dos tomamos la prueba casera.  
_  
**S.** Es positivo cosita, vamos a tener un bebito.  
**Q.** Siiiiii nuestro bebé viene en camino (abrazándome)  
**S.** Tenemos que ir al doctor para que lo confirme.  
**Q**. Soy muy feliz mi amor, nuestra familia crecerá.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie.

_Al día siguiente fuimos al médico y este confirmó el embarazo de Quinn con el análisis de sangre, nos citó dos semanas después para realizarle la ecografía.  
_  
**S.** Voy a llamarle a los Klaine.  
**Q.** Se pondrán felices, pon el altavoz.  
**S.** Ok.

_Kurt contestó.  
_  
**S.** Porcelana, esta Blaine contigo?  
**K.** Sí.  
**S.** Pon el altavoz, Quinn está aquí conmigo.  
**Bl.** Hola chicas, acaso son buenas noticias?  
**Q.** Las mejores Blaine.  
**K.** No me digan que…  
**S y Q.** Estamos embarazadas!  
**K y Bl. **Siiiii.  
**Q**. Sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible, por eso decidimos que fueran los primeros en saberlo.  
**Bl**. Esto es maravilloso, nosotros también estamos muy felices de contribuir a su felicidad.  
**K.** Si chicas las amamos.  
**S.** Y nosotras a ustedes.

_Más tarde llamamos a Rachel y a Chris para decírselos, ellos también se alegraron bastante por las buenas noticias._

_Esa noche en nuestra habitación._

**Q**. Cuándo se lo diremos a André?  
**S.** Mmm pues no lo sé, es muy pequeño, crees que lo entienda?  
**Q**. Yo digo que sí, él es bastante inteligente.  
**S.** Solo espero que no se ponga histérico al saber que ya no será el único bebé en casa.  
**Q.** Jajaja cierto.  
**S. **Además cuando comprenda que ahora tu querrás a alguien más que a él uyyy.  
**Q.** Pero con Beth no se pone muy celoso.  
**S. **Porque nuestra princesa no está aquí todos los días, si así fuera, la odiaría te lo aseguro, ese niño te idolatra Quinn.  
**Q.** Eres una exagerada… por cierto llamaste a Beth nuestra princesa?  
**S.** Claro, es tu hija y yo soy como su madrastra… ay no eso se escucha muy feo, soy su tercera mamá.  
**Q.** Adoro que ames a mi hija.  
**S.** Amo todo lo tuyo Quinnie y también a este pequeñito que está creciendo dentro de ti, que es mío pero tú lo estas guardando ahí mientras nace… hola bebito, soy tu mami, te amo mucho cositita.  
**Q**. Jajajaja cositita?  
**S.** Si tú eres mi cosita él o ella es mi cositita.  
**Q**. Kurt tiene razón, quién eres y qué has hecho con Santana López?  
**S.** Ahora verás… (haciéndole cosquillas)  
**Q**. Noooo jajajaja espera mi amor jajajajaja.

_En la cita para la ecografía.  
_  
**Dr.** Este diminuto punto es su bebé.  
**Q.** Awww mira San.  
**S.** Jejejej hola mi amor.  
**Dr.** Todo va muy bien, señora Quinn le prescribiré una serie de vitaminas y las espero en dos semanas más para otra ecografía.  
**S.** Pasa algo doctor?  
**Dr**. No, pero quiero ver cómo va evolucionando su hijo.  
**Q.** Ok aquí estaremos.

_De camino a casa.  
_  
**S.** Amor antes de pasar por André a la guardería vamos al estudio para que veas cómo van la trasformación del departamento.  
**Q.** Vamos.

_Al llegar ahí.  
_  
**Q.** Wooow bebé está prácticamente terminado.  
**S.** Si… solo falta comprar todo el equipo. (mueca)  
**Q**. Es caro?  
**S.** Mucho cosita hermosa, solo me alcanza para una parte.**  
Q**. Yo te puedo ayudar.  
**S.** No Quinnie, ya gastaste mucho en el tratamiento.  
**Q.** Pero aún tengo dinero ahorrado.  
**S.** Si pero es mejor que lo guardes para comprarle cosas al bebé.  
**Q.** Mmmm amor déjame ayudarte.  
**S. **Gracias cielo, pero creo que le pediré a mamá.  
**Q.** No creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho la idea  
**S. **Tienes razón… entonces me esperaré hasta tener todo el dinero.  
**Q.** Ay amor, déjame ayudarte no seas tan terca, me ha ido muy bien en el trabajo, además tengo la herencia de mi abuelo paterno.  
**S.** Heredaste algo de él?  
**Q**. Sí, nos heredó su pequeña fortuna a Frannie y a mí por ser sus únicas nietas, papá se quedó como albacea, afortunadamente no se gastó el dinero y cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad pude recibirla.  
**S.** Ohhh eso no lo sabía.  
**Q**. Él murió hace años cuando tú y yo estábamos distanciadas.  
**S.** Mmm ya lo creo de lo contrario lo hubiera sabido.  
**Q**. Entonces me dejas ayudarte?  
**S.** Ok, pero con la condición de que en cuanto tenga el dinero te lo regresaré.  
**Q**. Está bien amor.

_Nuevamente se llegó la cita con el ginecólogo.  
_  
**Dr.** Muy bien señoras, espero que ahora si pueda darles la noticia.  
**S.** La noticia, qué noticia?  
**Q.** Pasa algo doctor? (asustada)  
**Dr.** Veamos….

_La actitud sospechosa del doctor me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.  
_  
**Dr**. Escuchan eso?  
**S.** Es el latido del bebé.  
**Q**. Si pero… pareciera que tuviera eco.  
**Dr**. Señoras, esto que ven aquí son dos sacos embrionarios y lo que escuchan es más de un latido de corazón.  
**S.** Está tratando de decirnos que…  
**Q.** Son gemelos?  
**Dr**. Mellizos señoras, tendrán dos pequeños con características diferentes, los dos embriones que implantamos en la señora Quinn se implantaron en su útero.  
**S.** Mellizos… oh dios mío (impactada)  
**Q**. Woooow tendré dos bebés tuyos mi amor.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer.  
**Dr**. Oficialmente sus hijos tienen 7 semanas de gestación.  
**S. **Mellizos….  
**Q.** Esto lo tiene que saber todo mundo mi amor. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Claro que sí, tienen que saber que pronto tendremos dos hermosos pedazos de nuestro corazón.

_En la vida creí que los dos embriones se implantarían en el útero de Quinn, ya que conmigo no había pasado eso, el tener dos bebés era una gran responsabilidad, pero el ver la carita de felicidad de mi mujer, me tranquilizó de inmediato, habría dos López más en este planeta y eso era espectacular._

**Q.** Amor tenemos que llamar a los chicos para avisarles.  
**S**. Si Quinnie.  
**Q.** Y a nuestros padres.  
**S.** Mmm es verdad, aunque preferiría decírselo hasta que tengas 3 meses.  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** Pues porque pasando ese periodo ya no hay tanto peligro de… bueno.  
**Q**. Si lo entiendo, está bien, les diremos exactamente en 5 semanas.  
**S.** No puedo creer que tan rápido tengas ya casi dos meses de embarazo, pero lo más increíble es que no tengas ningún síntoma, no te dan nauseas, no estas irritable, no nada.  
**Q**. Eso es verdad, con Beth fue horrible, bueno aunque dicen que ningún embarazo es igual al otro.  
**S.** Pues sí, ayy a mí en cambio, André me dio mucha lata, recuerdo que cuando iba a clases siempre me daban tremendas nauseas, iba a los baños y ahí me daban más, me la pasaba vomitando toda la mañana.  
**Q.** Awww pobre bebé. (besándome)  
**S.** Pero bueno… hola bebitos, soy su mami, ya queremos conocerlos, los amamos. (acariciando su vientre)  
**An.** Qué hacen?  
**Q.** Ehhh mmm.  
**S. **Creo que es el momento de decírselo.  
**Q.** Okay…. (gran suspiro) Ven amor siéntate con nosotras.  
**An**. Sí.  
**Q.** Príncipe, tu mami y yo te tenemos una sorpresa.  
**An**. Si?  
**Q. **Si… en unos meses tendrás con quien jugar porque…  
**An**. Tendré otro pato Dani?  
**S.** Jejejej no mi amor.  
**An.** No?  
**Q.** Hijo, tu mami y yo te vamos a regalar dos hermanitos.  
**An**. Eh?  
**S. **Que mamá Q tiene en su pancita a dos bebitos hermosos que jugarán contigo siempre.  
**An**. Bebitos?  
**Q. **Si mi amor, vas a tener dos hermanitos.  
**An**. Por qué?  
**S. **Porque tu mamá Q y yo nos amamos y queremos que tengas con quien jugar.  
**An**. Yo tengo hermana es Beth.  
**S. **Si pero Beth es una niña grande y ellos serán unos bebés.  
**An**. Yo soy bebé, no quiero más bebés, solo quiero a Beth y pato Dani.  
**S**. Pero cuando estos bebés crezcan jugarán contigo, Beth y tu pato.  
**An.** No quiero bebés, yo soy bebé, yo soy bebé. (llorando)  
**S.** Ay amor y ahora?  
**Q**. Mmmm no llores príncipe, si eres nuestro bebé y siempre lo serás. (abrazándolo)  
**S.** Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

_El embarazo de Quinn siguió sin problema alguno, ella estaba como si nada, aun no se le notaba mucho a pesar de que eran dos pequeños, André estaba llorón e irritable, la idea de tener más hermanos seguía sin agradarle, en cambio para Beth fue la mejor noticia que le pudimos dar, ella estaba feliz de tener más hermanos, decía que nos ayudaría a cuidarlos y que pasaría más días en nuestra casa, eso por su puesto llenó de felicidad a mi novia._

**S.** Amor debemos empezar a pensar en los nombres no lo crees?  
**Q.** Si… pero quién de las dos los elegirá?  
**S. **Mmmm pues dejémoslo a la suerte… espera…

_Fui por unas pequeñas pelotas de André una rosa y una azul, tomé la funda de la almohada y las eché ahí._

**S.** Cada quien tomará una pelota… según el color que salga es a quien nos tocará nombrar.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Toma una no abras tu palma hasta que yo tome la mía.  
**Q**. Jajaja ok.

_Cuando teníamos las pelotitas, abrimos nuestra palma.  
_  
**S.** Siiiiii me tocó nombrarlas si son niñas.  
**Q.** Jajaja Santana estás loca, bueno yo elegiré el nombre si son chicos.  
**S.** Tengo los nombres perfectos si son niñas.  
**Q.** Ah sí, cuáles? Y no me digas que uno de ellos es Diabla, aún recuerdo aquella vez en la primaria cuando les dijiste a esos niños que me molestaban, que ese era tu segundo nombre y salieron despavoridos.  
**S.** Bueno les dije eso porque odiaba cuando te hacían llorar, solo quería defenderte aunque desde que golpeaste a esa DJ me di cuenta de que ya no necesitas que te defiendan.  
**Q.** Jajaja esa perra se lo merecía por meterse contigo… pero bueno dime los nombres anda.  
**S. **Primero tú.  
**Q.** Ok… Uno es Maxwell como mi abuelo y el otro Ethan y tú amor?  
**S. **Uno es Isabelle, lo elegí porque estoy muy agradecida con ella, me dio trabajo cuando más lo necesitaba y no solo eso, me dio todo su apoyo cuando decidí irme a LA.  
**Q.** Es muy buen gesto mi amor, me gusta tu elección y el otro?  
**S.** Jejeje me vas a matar pero ni modo, mi otra beba se llamará Lucy.  
**Q**. Quéeeee? Estás loca? No estoy de acuerdo, prefiero que la llames Diabla.  
**S.** Ay Quinn, actúas como si fuera lo peor del mundo.  
**Q**. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que llames así a mi hija, ese nombre lo odio.  
**S.** En cambio yo lo amo, te conocí cuando eras Lucy, me enamoré de ti cuando eras Lucy y ese nombre significa mucho para mí, lo siento cosita pero me tocó elegir los nombres de las niñas y no cambiaré de opinión.  
**Q**. Pues ojalá que sean niños (indignada)  
**S.** Algo me dice que no será así.  
**Q**. Ash.  
**S.** No te enojes cosita hermosa mejor dame un beso.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana, a pesar de tu pésima elección.  
**S.** Jajajajaja tontis.

_Mi estudio de grabación estaba prácticamente terminado, pensé en hacer una gran fiesta para la inauguración, así que le pedí a Kurt que me ayudara con la organización._

_Cierto día entrando al estudio de grabación para iniciar mi día de trabajo, un chico como de 16 años se me acercó._

**X.** Hola señorita, disculpe usted trabaja aquí?  
**S.** Si por?  
**X.** Quisiera pedirle un enorme favor.  
**S.** De qué se trata?  
**X.** Mi nombre es Liam y junto con mis amigos tenemos una banda, tocamos pop rock, mire (sacando un cd) hicimos un demo, el favor es… que si podría entregárselo al productor D'Shon, sé que él está aquí en la ciudad y es uno de los mejores productores del país, si lo hiciera estaría más que agradecido con usted, solo queremos que lo escuche.  
**S.** Mmmm pues… ok Liam, se lo entregaré pero no te prometo que lo escuche.  
**L.** No importa, solo entrégueselo por favor.  
**S.** Está bien.  
**L.** Mil gracias señorita

_En el estudio ya se encontraba D'Shon.  
_  
**S.** Hey buenos días, tengo algo para ti.  
**D'S.** Una nueva canción?  
**S.** Nope, es un demo que un chico me pidió que te entregara.  
**D'S**. Ummm si supieras la cantidad de demos que llegan a mis manos, dámelo, lo escucharé antes de que empieces con tu trabajo.

_Escuchamos el demo, las voces de los chicos eran muy buenas más no espectaculares, a la música definitivamente le faltaba producción._

**D'S.** Mmm no me impresionaron demasiado.  
**S.** Si… pero algo me dice que es por la calidad de la grabación.  
**D'S**. Lo crees?  
**S.** Si, tal vez si grabaran una canción de manera profesional se notaría de inmediato el cambio.  
**D'S.** Puede ser, pero eso es algo que no haré, pasado mañana regreso a LA.  
**S.** Pues lástima por los chicos esos, al menos lo escuchaste.

_En nuestro departamento.  
_  
**Q.** André basta, vamos a ducharte.  
**An**. Noooo no quiero.  
**S. **Hey que pasa?  
**Q.** André no quiere bañarse.  
**S. ** Príncipe quieres andar todo apestoso?  
**An.** No soy apestoso.  
**S**. Entonces hazle caso a mamá Q.  
**An**. No quiero con mamá Q noooo.  
**S.** Y eso?**  
Q**. Creo que ya no le agrado mucho.  
**S.** Mmmm, bueno entonces yo te baño.  
**An.** Okay, pato Dani puede venir?  
**S.** Pero no cabe en la tina.  
**An**. Si cabe, si cabe.  
**S. **Okay, okay, no grites que me duele la cabeza.

_Más tarde estábamos cenando.  
_  
**Q.** Pasa algo, no te gustó lo que cocine?  
**S. **No es eso… pero… ay siento como que voy a vomitar.  
**Q.** Santana estás embarazada?  
**S. **No digas tonterías Quinnie, creo que yo estoy sufriendo de los síntomas de TU embarazo… ay ahora vuelvo.  
**Q.** Jajaja pobre bebé.

_Era muy raro, pero casi todos los días por las mañanas sentía unas nauseas enormes._

_Al día siguiente el chico del día anterior se encontraba en la entrada del estudio._

**L.** Señorita, hola, le pudo entregar el demo a D'Shon?  
**S.** Si, lo escuchó, dijo que eran buenos pero… lo siento chico, él no está muy interesado.  
**L.** Mmm bueno al menos lo intenté, gracias señorita.  
**S.** Mi nombre es Santana López.  
**L.** Santana López? La productora de DJ Heks?  
**S.** Sí.  
**L.** Wooow, no lo puedo creer, mis amigos y yo somos fans de esa dj y el nuevo disco es genial en especial las canciones que usted produjo, pudo escuchar nuestro demo?  
**S.** Si, son buenos chicos, no se los voy a negar, pero algo le faltó a esa canción.  
**L. **Pero cree que tenemos madera?  
**S. **Claro, solo les hace falta más ensayo…. Sabes? Alguna vez alguien me dio una oportunidad, los espero en 3 horas, les ayudaré grabando nuevamente su canción, así tendrán una carta de presentación más profesional.  
**L. **En serio? Oh por dios, mil gracias señorita Santana.  
**S.** Solo dime Santana.  
**L.** Les avisaré a mis amigos, en 3 horas estamos aquí.

_Muy puntales los 4 chicos se presentaron en el estudio, eran prácticamente unos niños, me recordaron de inmediato a mis amigos de la preparatoria, cada uno tenía muy definida su personalidad.  
_  
**S.** Bien… ustedes componen sus propias canciones?  
**L.** Lo intentamos, mira Santana ellos son Jay, Billy y Walter.  
**W**. Liam y yo somos los que escribimos las letras, Jay y Billy se ocupan de la música.  
**S. **Ya veo… bueno la letra de esta canción es linda, pero para serles sincera pudo haber sido mejor, como sea, vamos a grabarla y cuando escuchen el resultado verán la diferencia.  
_  
El resto del día me ocupé de ellos ya que ahora solo estaba terminado de mezclar el nuevo álbum de la cantante adolescente._

_Los chicos eran muy inexpertos, varias veces tuve que cortar la grabación porque se descuadraban bastante al estar tocando la melodía, finalmente terminamos._

**S.** Bueno chicos, los veo bastante cansados y para serles sincera yo también lo estoy, así que vayan a descansar, mañana los espero a las 6 pm para entregarles su canción.  
**L.** Mil gracias Santana.

_Regresé a casa, encontré a mi esposa jugando con mi hijo.  
_  
**S.** Veo que este pequeñito te ha vuelto a amar.  
**Q**. Me costó bastante convencerlo de jugar conmigo, en serio.  
**S.** Solo está celoso.**  
Q**. Mmmm imagínate cuando los bebés nazcan.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q**. Por cierto el viernes tenemos cita con el doctor.  
**S.** No se me ha olvidado, espero que ya nos puedan decir el sexo de los bebés.

_Al día siguiente me enfoqué en terminar de mezclar la canción de esos chicos, quería que D'Shon notara la diferencia antes de que regresa a LA, en cuanto se las mostré a los chicos ni ellos podían creer el cómo sonaban, estaban muy emocionados, les di algunas copias, les pedí sus datos por si D'Shon cambiaba de opinión._

**S.** Entonces qué dices D?  
**D'S.** En serio son los mismos chicos?  
**S. **Si, te dije que si la grabación fuera más profesional se escucharía distinto.  
**D'S.** Pues se escuchan muy bien y las voces de los dos cantantes son prácticamente impecables.  
**S.** Deberías darles una oportunidad.  
**D'S**. Te dije que me tengo que ir.  
**S.** Pues sí pero, piénsalo, no te cuesta nada.  
**D'S.** Lo haré.

_En ese momento mi celular sonó.  
_  
**S.** Que raro es mamá (frunciendo el ceño)…. Hola mami.  
**M.** Santana, hija!  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**M.** Es tu padre mija, lo encontré tirado en el baño, está inconsciente, se golpeó en la cabeza, hay sangre, ya llamé a emergencias, no sé qué pasó, hija tengo miedo.  
**S.** Mamá tranquilízate, voy para allá.  
**M**. Llegó la ambulancia hija, tengo que colgar.

_Cuando terminó la llamada.  
_  
**S**. D tengo que irme algo pasó con mi papá, no sabemos qué, solo que esta inconsciente, tengo que volar a Lima de urgencia, solo espero encontrar boletos.  
**D'S.** No te preocupes Santana, llamaré al aeropuerto, puedes usar el avión de la compañía de discos.  
**S.** De verdad?  
**D'S.** Por su puesto, mi viaje puede esperar, el tuyo no.  
**S.** Mil gracias D.

_Corrí al departamento para avisarle a Quinn que iría a Lima, le expliqué la llamada de mamá.  
_  
**Q.** Yo voy contigo.  
**S.** No hace falta mi amor, además el viernes tienes la cita con el doctor.  
**Q.** Podemos posponerla o voy al ginecólogo en Lima, pero yo no dejaré que viajes sola, ahora mismo tomo unas cosas, tu hijo y yo vamos contigo.  
**S.** Gracias por estar conmigo mi amor.  
**Q.** Siempre lo estaré bebé.

_Traté de comunicarme con mamá pero fue imposible, estaba muy angustiada por no saber lo que pasaba con mi padre, a pesar de que él estaba muy molesto conmigo yo no quería que nada malo le pasara._

**Q.** Todo estará bien mi amor, tranquila.  
**S**. Tengo miedo Quinn.  
**Q.** Yo también, pero pensemos positivamente.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo más.

_El viaje a Lima fue eterno… en cuanto llegamos, fuimos directo al hospital, pedí información en recepción y de ahí nos dirigimos a la habitación de papá, al llegar ahí mamá estaba por los pasillos.  
_  
**S.** Mami.  
**M.** Santana hija, vinieron.  
**An.** Abuuuu.  
**Q.** Hola Maribel.  
**M**. Quinn hija… te ves…  
**S. **Cómo está papá? Traté de comunicarme contigo pero no pude.**  
M**. Él está bien mija, por la angustia dejé el celular en casa y no me di cuenta.  
**S. **Dime la verdad.  
**M**. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, se desmayó por exceso de estrés, y al caer se pegó en la cabeza, le hicieron varios estudios y todo salió muy bien.  
**S. **Necesito verlo.  
**M**. Espera hija, él tiene visita.  
**S.** No me importa quiero ver a mi papi.  
**M.** Santana!  
_  
No hice caso a mi madre y entré a la habitación sin tocar, mi padre estaba en cama, con una gran venda en la cabeza y al parecer dormido de pronto escuché mi nombre._

**Santana!  
**  
**S.** Abuela!

* * *

_**Mil gracias por los comentarios, se incrementaron y eso me hace muy feliz.**_

_**Rosemarie, creo que te decepcionaré un poco, pero definitivamente no veo muy viable el escribir una historia Brittana, ellas son una realidad en el show de hecho al parecer ya hasta se van a casar, así que prefiero crear mis propias historias sobre algo que jamás pasará jejeje.**_

_**El drama no ha terminado, en el primer capítulo hay señales... **_

_**Que bueno que les esté gustando mi nueva historia: "Hermana Adoptiva" mañana nuevo capítulo o si no el martes.**_

_**De este fic lo mas probable es que hasta la próxima semana haya actualización.**_

_**Gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias.**_

_**No olviden dejar su comentario.**_


	39. Lucy Q

**_Hola a todos, ya volví, siento mucho no haber subido el capítulo más temprano, pero me fue imposible, no es tan sencillo cuando escribes capítulos tan largos, pero en esta historia me es muy difícil hacerlos pequeños._**

**_Estoy muy feliz cada que me externan que aman esta historia tanto como yo, se que el drama siempre está presente, pero el final siempre será perfecto, se los prometo._**

**_Bueno aquí está el 39_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Lucy Q.**

_Después de años de no ver a mi abuela Carmen, ahí estaba frente a mí, nos quedamos algunos segundos sin habla… de pronto._

**An.** Mami, maaami.

_André entró a la habitación.  
_  
**S.** André qué pasa?  
**An.** No estabas, me susté… abu tocayo, es él?  
**S.** Si príncipe, tu abu está enfermito.  
**C.** Santana… él… él es tu hijo?  
**S.** Sí.

_André abrazó mi pierna desde atrás, él seguía siendo tímido con personas desconocidas.  
_  
**C.** Es precioso, idéntico a tu esposa.  
**Q.** Santana, aquí está? André mi amor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, me diste un gran susto. (cargándolo)  
**An.** Vine por mami.  
**C.** Lucy?  
**Q.** Hola señora Carmen (incómoda)  
**M**. Quinn, encontraste a André?  
**Q.** Si, aquí está.  
**C.** Claro eres Lucy Quinn…  
**S.** Creo que volveremos cuando papá esté a solas.  
**C.** Santana… puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
**S.** No creo que haya nada de qué hablar.  
**Q.** Santana es tu abuela.  
**S.** No quiero.  
**C.** Está bien hija.  
**Q.** Mi amor, habla con ella, hazlo por si? (puchero)  
**S. **Quinnie… ooookay, solo porque te amo lo haré.  
**Q.** Te amo más.

_Mi novia me dio un tierno beso que incomodó de inmediato a mi abuela, pero no me importó._

_Las dos salimos a la cafetería del hospital._

**C.** Ella está embarazada verdad?  
**S.** Cómo?  
**C.** Tu novia… tu padre me dijo que ahora ella es tu novia y el brillo en su mirada me dice que está embarazada.

_Me sorprendió mucho la intuición de mi abuela.  
_  
**S.** Si… ella tiene 3 meses, está llevando a mis bebés.  
**C.** Cómo?  
**S.** Nos sometimos al mismo tratamiento que tomamos Brittany y yo.  
**C.** Ahh ya veo, tu padre me explicó eso cuando me platicó que sería abuelo.  
**S.** Mi novia está esperando mellizos.  
**C.** Dos López más, nuestra sangre.  
**S.** André también es López y es mi sangre, yo lo llevé en mi vientre.  
**C.** Lo sé Santana, tu hijo es hermoso, has hecho un buen trabajo con él.  
**S.** Hemos… Quinn y yo lo hemos criado juntas desde que Brittany murió.  
**C.** Eso también lo sé, Andrés me lo dijo.  
**S.** Supongo que también te dijo que no aprueba mi relación con Quinn.  
**C.** Si… él estaba muy molesto.  
**S.** Lástima por él, amo a mi novia y por nada del mundo la dejaré.  
**C.** Santana, soy vieja y acostumbrada a otras cosas, recibí una educación muy distinta a la tuya, tengo mis creencias muy arraigadas, sigo sin comprender tu manera de amar.  
**S.** Abuela en serio no quiero volver a escuchar lo mismo que me dijiste hace años.  
**C.** Solo déjame terminar de hablar…. No puedo comprender tu manera de amar porque yo tengo una muy distinta, eso no quiere decir que sea la correcta ya que me ha alejado de los seres que más me importan en la vida, Santana tal vez nunca comprenda el que te gusten las mujeres, pero te amo, eres mi nieta, la primer nieta que tuve y estos años que no he estado para ti han sido muy difíciles, debí estar contigo en tus mejores momentos y no lo hice, debí estar a tu lado cuando te casaste, cuando diste a luz a tu hijo y cuando murió tu esposa, quiero enmendar mis errores, estar contigo y tus hijos, conocerlos.  
**S**. Abuela acaso tienes una enfermedad terminal y ese es el motivo de tu repentino arrepentimiento?  
**C**. No Santana, sé que un día moriré como todos, pero en estos momentos estoy sana, solo deseo que me perdones, te amo mucho.  
**S**. Cuando te confesé mi orientación sexual, pensé que me amabas y que por eso me aceptarías como mis padres y mis amigos, pero cuando no fue así, me di cuenta que tu amor por mí no era tan grande como lo pensaba, ahora lo que me dices no sé si creerlo o no, no te voy a impedir que convivas con tus bisnietos, pero por ahora yo no puedo estar contigo como si nada, lo siento abuela, tal vez con el tiempo sane la herida que me hiciste hace años, pero no te prometo nada.  
**C.** Lo siento mucho hija.  
**S.** Yo lo siento más.

_Me paré y camine hacia la salida, para encontrarme con mi novia, mis hijos y mi madre.  
_  
**Q.** Estás bien bebé?  
**S.** Más o menos… hola Judy.  
**J.** Hola Santana, Quinn me llamó vine por ustedes para que vayan a descasar.  
**S.** Llévate a Quinn y André, yo me quedaré con papá.  
**M**. Nada de eso Santana, ustedes tres están cansados por el viaje, vayan a dormir, yo me quedaré con tu padre, él está bien, además el calmante que le suministraron lo hará dormir toda la noche, no hace falta que te quedes, puedes venir temprano a verlo, es muy probable que mañana mismo lo den de alta.  
**S.** Está bien… mmm… creo que ya se dieron cuenta del estado de Quinn como mi abuela… cierto?  
**J. **Ahora que Quinn desabrochó su chaqueta, este pequeño globito es difícil de ocultar… por qué no nos lo habían dicho?  
**Q.** Santana y yo quedamos en hacerlo el día de la fiesta de inauguración de su estudio de grabación, sería una sorpresa…  
**M**. Que gracias a Andrés ya no lo será.  
**S. **Jajaja ay mami.  
**M**. Estoy bromeando hija, gracias a dios tu padre está bien, Quinn hija, te ves más hermosa que nunca.  
**J.** Es muy cierto.  
**Q**. Gracias. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Es la mamá más bella y sexy del mundo.  
**Q**. Basta Santana.  
**M**. Y cuándo se van a casar?  
**S. **Emmm no hemos hablado de eso.  
**M**. Santana!

_De inmediato cambié el tema.  
_  
**S.** Mami, no le digas nada a papá sobre el embarazo de Quinn, quiero hacerlo yo.**  
M**. Está bien mija.  
**J. **Bueno chicas, vayamos a casa, que este angelito ya se está durmiendo.  
**Q.** Tienes sueñito príncipe?  
**An**. Siiiiii mucho.  
**S. **Ok vámonos, mami, cualquier cosa me llamas a casa de Judy, te dejaré mi teléfono.  
**M**. No hace falta mija, puedo pedir el del hospital.  
**S.** Ok, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

_Salimos del hospital rumbo a casa de Judy, llegando al lugar André estaba profundamente dormido así que lo llevé a la antigua habitación de Quinn, el entrar a ahí me trajo hermosos recuerdos._

**Q**. Hey bebé todo bien?  
**S.** Si… solo recordé nuestro segundo beso, fue en esta habitación, después de que tu padre te dijo que deberías de pedirme consejos para adelgazar, fue la primera vez que pusiste seguro a la puerta y fue la primera vez que metí mi lengua en tu enorme boca.  
**Q**. Jajajajaja yo no tengo una enorme boca.  
**S.** La tienes Fabray y créeme haces maravillas con ella. (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Eres una tonta, te amo tanto.  
**S.** Y yo a ti cosita hermosa, bueno vamos a que comas algo porque tienes que alimentar a mis cosititas, verdad bebitos? (acariciando su vientre) Los amo tanto chiquitos.  
**Q**. Ay Santana eres la novia más tierna del mundo.  
**S.** No soy tierna.  
**Q**. Si lo eres y me encanta (besándome)

_Bajamos a cenar y charlamos por un buen rato con Judy, estaba muy emocionada por el embarazo de Quinn, Frannie había dado a luz a un chico, lo nombró Benjamín, de cariño le decían Ben, nos mostró algunas fotos del bebito, era lindo pero nunca como mi André ni como Beth._

_Regresamos a la habitación de Quinn._

**S.** Insisto este pequeñito tiene gusanos o lombrices, por qué esta al revés?  
**Q**. Jajajaja ni idea.  
**S.** Mmmmm hace tanto que no dormimos con él espero no te dé una de sus clásicas patadas y te lastime.  
**Q**. No te preocupes mi amor.  
**S.** Tu madre tomó muy bien lo de tu embarazo.  
**Q**. Lo sé, fue totalmente distinto a como lo tomó la primera vez.  
**S.** Amor ni tú lo tomaste bien.  
**Q**. Es verdad, fui un monstruo cuando maldecía a mi hija.  
**S.** Eras prácticamente una niña mi amor, no era para nada fácil tu situación, pero tomaste la mejor decisión, continuar con tu embarazo y darle a Beth una madre que la adora.  
**Q**. Pues sí, aunque a veces pienso qué hubiera pasado si la hubiese conservado.  
**S.** Pues… te habrías casado con Puckerman, a esta edad ya tendrías unos 3 hijos más, estarías gorda e infeliz por tener que soportar al parásito de tu esposo quien sería un alcohólico con un pésimo empleo.  
**Q**. Dios… que bueno que la historia es otra.  
**S.** Jejeje así es, porque ahora eres una prestigiosa abogada, tu primogénita te ama, tienes un pequeño rubio sumamente enamorado de ti, gozas en tener a la novia más sexy y hermosa del mundo quien está en camino de convertirse en la mejor productora de música y en 6 meses serás madre de dos pequeños morenitos que te amarán tanto o más que el pequeño rubio.  
**Q.** Santana te adoro, de verdad, no concibo mi vida sin ti, gracias por hablarme ese día cuando paseabas en bicicleta.  
**S. **Gracias a ti por haber aceptado mi invitación para enseñarte a andar en bicicleta (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Por cierto, cómo te fue con tu abuela, se reconciliaron?  
**S.** Nah, me pidió perdón, pero solo lo hizo porque se ha de sentir sola, según ella quiere pasar tiempo con André y los mellizos, no se lo impedí, pero yo no quiero estar cerca de ella, al menos no por el momento.  
**Q**. Mi amor, es tu abuela y te ama, no deberías de ser tan drástica con ella.  
**S.** Ya veremos qué pasa, ahora vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada.  
**Q**. Está bien.

_A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano.  
_  
**S.** Mi amor.  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Ya me voy al hospital, tu madre me prestará su auto, te llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias, por cierto, le marcaré a Abby para que pase por André, quiero que conviva con sus abuelos y ella antes de que regresemos a NY.  
**Q.** Está bien mi amor.  
**S.** Duerme un poco más, aún es muy temprano, te amo.**  
Q**. Te amo San.

_Fui directo al hospital, cuando llegué ahí, mi padre ya estaba despierto.  
_  
**S.** Hola, buenos días.**  
M**. Hola mija, pasa.  
**S. **Cómo estás papá?  
**A.** Bien hija, solo tengo exceso de estrés, al parecer necesito descanso urgente, estoy trabajando demasiado, gracias por venir.  
**S.** Deberían de irse a vacacionar a una linda playa.  
**A**. Si tal vez lo hagamos.  
**S.** Me asusté mucho cuando mamá me llamó para avisarme que estabas tirado y con una herida en la cabeza.  
**A.** Siento haberlas asustado a las dos.  
**S.** Papá a pesar de que tú y yo estamos algo distanciados quiero que sepas que te amo mucho.  
**A.** Hija, acércate por favor.  
**M**. Los dejaré un momento a solas.

_Mamá salió de la habitación.  
_  
**A.** Santana, gran parte del estrés acumulado en mí se debe al remordimiento que tengo contigo por haberme comportando como un verdadero patán al no aprobar tu noviazgo con Quinn, no quería que ella te hiciera daño, noté que muchos de los sufrimientos que tuviste en tu adolescencia eran por ella, pero luego apareció Brittany en tu vida y todo cambió, esa niña juguetona que se la pasaba bailando, robó mi corazón, no solo el tuyo, además me terminó de ganar cuando decidió nombrar a su hijo como yo jejeje, pero tuviste mucha razón cuando me dijiste que ella estaba muerta y tu viva y conociéndola se perfectamente que a ella no le gustaría que tú te la pasaras sufriendo por su ausencia, además creo que Quinn ha cambiado, si no fuera así tu no estarías con ella.  
**S.** Si papá, Quinn es otra, creo que volvió a ser un poco mi Lucy.  
**A**. La amas mucho?  
**S.** Si papá, no sé cómo explicar el amor que siento por ella, no es igual que el que le tenía a Brittany, pero es amor y muy sincero.  
**A.** Quinn es como una hija para tu madre y para mí, la queremos mucho, perdóname por haber tomado mal su relación, pero lo que más deseo en esta vida es que tú y mi nieto sean felices y si Quinn les da esa felicidad, entonces no tengo por qué oponerme, al contrario, quiero apoyarlas en todo lo que se pueda, tanto tu madre como yo queremos que nuestra familia siga fuerte y sobre todo unida.  
**S.** Gracias papi, sabía que no siempre me darías la espalda, te aseguro que Quinn y yo nos amamos muchísimo, quiero estar con ella hasta el final de nuestros días.  
**A.** Te comprendo a la perfección, es justo lo que yo siento por tu madre.  
**S. **Papá… te tengo una sorpresa.  
**A.** Tu mamá me ha tenido al corriente de todo lo que has logrado en tu carrera.  
**S. **No se trata de eso, recuerdas que en navidad dijiste que querías más nietos?  
**A.** Estás embarazada otra vez?  
**S. **Jejejeje no papá, Quinn está llevando mellizos, mis mellizos, son míos papi, dos pequeños López nacerán en 6 meses.  
**A.** Hicieron uso del tratamiento?  
**S.** Si papá.  
**A.** Ohhh hija, dame un abrazo, amo a mi nieto tocayo, pero dos hijos tuyos es la mejor noticia que me has dado en mucho tiempo, te amo Santana, eres mi orgullo.  
**S. **Te amo papi, gracias por estar conmigo.

_Ese mismo día papá fue dado de alta y regresamos a su casa, llegando a ahí le llamé a Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Hola mi amor, cómo te has sentido?  
**Q.** Bien San y tu papá?  
**S. **Estamos aquí en casa, te llamé para avisarte, por cierto pasaron por André?  
**Q.** Si, pasaron Abby y Susan, dijeron que lo traerían más tarde.  
**S. **Está bien, mi amor, puedes venir a casa de mis padres?  
**Q.** No se bebé.  
**S. **No pasará nada, confía en mi si?  
**Q.** Ok, voy para allá.

_Quinn llegó a casa de mis padres, estaba visiblemente nerviosa.  
_  
**S.** Tranquila cosita hermosa, todo estará muy bien.  
**A.** Quinn hija, acércate.

_Papá le dio un gran abrazo a mi novia.  
_  
**A.** Santana me dijo que nos harán abuelos nuevamente.  
**Q. **Sí. (tímida)  
**A.** No tienen idea de lo emocionado que estoy, dos bebitos más alegrarán nuestra casa, ya quiero verlos corriendo junto con André por todos lados.  
**Q.** Yo también. (sonriendo)  
**A.** Quinn, quiero pedirte perdón a ti también por mi estúpido comportamiento, no soy quién para oponerme a su noviazgo, hace años que perteneces a nuestra familia y ahora si lo decides, serás parte de ella para siempre.  
**Q.** Por su puesto que quiero ser parte de su familia todo lo que me resta de vida.  
**A.** Ven acá hija.

_Mi padre y Quinn se dieron un fraternal abrazo, mi mamá y yo nos acercamos a ellos para que el abrazo ahora fuera grupal._

**A.** Bueno, basta, no quiero llorar, por cierto dónde está mi nieto tocayo?  
**S.** Visitando a sus abuelos Pierce, en un rato más lo traerán a casa.  
**A.** Creo que me pondré un poco celoso.  
**M**. López tenías que ser. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Yo no soy celosa.  
**Q.** Si lo eres mi amor.  
**S. **Bueno tal vez un poquito. (mueca)  
**M**. Si claro, poquito.

_Más tarde André llegó a casa con una infinidad de historias sobre Lord y Lady Tubbington, no podía creer que ese par de gatos aun estuvieran vivos, luego no se separó ni un segundo del lado de mi padre, esos dos se entendían muy bien._

_Mientras tanto Quinn, mamá y yo charlábamos._

**M.** Ya tienen los nombres de los bebés?  
**Q.** Ya, gracias al azar, Santana decidirá los nombres si son niñas y yo sin son niños.  
**M**. Y cuáles son?  
**S. **Los míos son Isabelle y Lucy.  
**M**. Lucy?  
**Q.** Lo puedes creer Maribel? Ya le he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero que ninguna de mis hijas lleve ese nombre.  
**M**. Ohh Quinnie, pero es hermoso, ese fue con el nombre que te conocimos.  
**S. **Lo ves Q? A mami también le agrada mi elección.  
**Q.** Ya lo vi… en fin, si son chicos se llamarán Ethan y Maxwell.  
**M**. Muy lindos también, ojalá sean niño y niña para que las dos puedan hacer uso de los nombres.  
**S.** Sí, eso sería estupendo.

_Decidimos quedarnos un par de días en Lima para convivir con nuestras familias y que André estuviera más tiempo con su familia Pierce, cierto día mi abuela se presentó en casa de mis padres, quería conocer a mi hijo, estuve de acuerdo, André como siempre, estuvo un poco incómodo al principio, pero luego se relajó y empezó a socializar con mi abuela, al final del día mi hijo estaba encantando con ella._

_Mamá me pidió hablar conmigo justo el día en que regresaríamos a NY._

**S.** Pasa algo mami?  
**M.** Ven, vayamos a mi recámara.  
**S.** Ok.

_Estando ahí.  
_  
**M.** No pasa nada serio, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
**S.** Ok.  
**M.** Cuándo te piensas casar con Quinn?  
**S.** Pues… (incómoda)  
**M**. No me digas que no quieres casarte con ella.  
**S.** No es que no quiera, solo que no hemos platicado de eso, mamá Quinn y yo estamos muy bien así, no nos hace falta ningún título ni papel, ella y yo estaremos juntas siempre.  
**M**. Lo entiendo hija, pero aun así, no crees que Quinn tenga ilusión por casarse contigo?  
**S.** Mmmm…  
**M**. La conoces desde niña, dime, alguna vez te habló sobre si tenía deseos de casarse?  
**S.** Si, varias veces.  
**M**. No te voy a presionar ni nada, pero deberías de considerarlo, están a punto de convertirse en madres otra vez, estos bebés las unirán para siempre, creo que tanto André como ellos serían felices si supieran que sus madres están legalmente casadas.  
**S.** Okay mami, lo pensaré no me regañes.  
**M**. Te quiero dar algo.  
_  
Mamá sacó de un cajón una pequeña cajita y me la entregó, la abrí y se reveló un lindo anillo, un poco antiguo pero hermoso._

**S.** Y esto?  
**M**. Es mi anillo de compromiso, el que tu padre me dio, luego de que nos enteramos que seríamos padres.  
**S.** Mamá!  
**M**. Ay Santana, siempre lo has sabido, no te hagas tonta, en fin, este anillo ha pertenecido a los López por 3 generaciones, el abuelo de tu padre se lo dio a su abuela, luego tu abuelo se lo dio a tu abuela Carmen, cuando Andrés les confesó a sus padres que se casaría conmigo, tu abuela se lo entregó para que me lo diera a mí, nosotros haríamos lo mismo con nuestro hijo varón, pero ya que jamás hubo un hijo varón… ahora es tuyo hija, es por si alguna vez decides comprometerte con Quinn.  
**S. **Wooow mami, estás segura? Es tuyo.  
**M**. Claro que estoy segura, además eres mi única hija.  
**S.** Entonces por qué me lo das hasta ahora y no cuando me comprometí con Britt?  
**M.** Porque en ese entonces estabas muy decepcionada de tu abuela y sabía que no lo aceptarías, ahora las cosas han mejorado de alguna manera y quiero que este anillo siga perteneciendo a nuestra familia por más generaciones.  
**S.** Es muy lindo.  
**M**. Y en Quinn se verá hermoso.  
**S.** Si… gracias mami, te aseguro que nadie más que Quinn usará este anillo, solo que aún no sé cuándo estaré lista para dárselo.  
**M**. Tómate tu tiempo mija, pero no demasiado.  
**S.** Jejeje ok mami.

_Finalmente regresamos a NY, fuimos al ginecólogo, el embarazo de Quinn seguía muy bien y ella con cero síntomas, por mi parte todos los días tenía un fuerte antojo de un bollo dulce de almendras, así que antes de ir al estudio pasaba por él y un delicioso café._

_El día de la inauguración de mi estudio se llegó, invitamos a nuestros amigos más cercanos y por supuesto a nuestros padres._

**S.** Bien, muchas gracias por venir y compartir este momento tan importante para mí, estoy muy emocionada porque a partir de hoy sé que en este estudio se escribirán y realizarán los mejores discos de la historia de la música, Quinnie mi amor, me ayudas a cortar el listón?  
**Q.** Si San.  
_  
Cortamos el listón y entramos al estudio, todos los invitados se sorprendieron por el diseño y lo moderno del lugar._

**K.** Santana la placa.  
**S.** Es cierto, hey chicos, decidí ponerle nombre a mi estudio, así que se los revelaré, ayúdame Kurt.

_Kurt y yo tiramos del pedazo de tela que cubría la placa en la pared con el nombre de mi estudio.  
_  
**S.** Bienvenidos al estudio Britt-Britt.

_Todos se pusieron muy felices por la elección del nombre, pero vi que la sonrisa de Quinn no era de total felicidad, así que me acerqué a ella.  
_  
**S.** Todo bien mi amor?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Ven, acompáñame.**  
Q**. A dónde?  
**S.** Le pedí al arquitecto que dejará una sala para composición, así que decidí no destruir del todo la antigua habitación de mi André, ven vamos.

_Justo a la entrada de la habitación.  
_  
**S.** Kurt ayúdame por acá.  
**K.** Ya voy.

_Quitamos el pedazo de tela, revelando ahora el nombre de esa habitación.  
_  
**S.** Aquí es dónde se escribirán las mejores canciones de los últimos años, aquí nacerá la magia, cosita hermosa, bienvenida a esta habitación donde habrá mucha inspiración y lleva tu nombre LUCY Q.

_Quinn estaba sin palabras, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella de inmediato llevó sus brazos a mis hombros para abrazarme._

**S.** Decidí que fuera la habitación de nuestro hijo, porque él nos volvió a unir.  
**Q.** Te amo tanto Santana.  
**S. **Y yo a ti mi Lucy, siempre serás mi Lucy.  
**Q.** Me haces muy feliz.  
**S. **Y tú a mí.

_Nos comenzamos a besar, tiernamente pero en cuestión de segundos se calentaron esos besos.  
_  
**K.** Hey ustedes dos, no están en la mansión de PlayBoy, ahora salgan de ahí antes de que les tiré un balde de agua fría.  
**S.** Muy gracioso porcelana.

_Luego de dejar las emociones a un lado, volvimos a la fiesta con todos los invitados.  
_  
**S.** Hey D, pensaste algo sobre los chicos?  
**D'S.** Si, lo siento Santana pero no tengo nada de tiempo, empezaré a producir el nuevo disco de Alicia Keys y lo haremos en Londres.  
**S.** Mmmm pues pobres chicos.  
**D'S.** Por qué no lo haces tú?  
**S.** Yo?  
**D'S.** Si, tienes la capacidad para hacerlo, hazles el disco y luego lo puedes ofrecer a las compañías para que les firmen el contrato, les vendes ya hecho el disco y será doble ganancia.  
**S.** Mmm no lo sé.  
**D'S.** Si crees que esos chicos valen la pena, arriésgate, yo lo haría.  
**S.** Ya veremos.

_Esa noche ya en casa.  
_  
**S.** Hoy fue un excelente día.  
**Q.** Sí que lo fue.

_Quinn comenzó a despojarse de su vestido, no podía despegar mi mirada de sus lindas curvas, así que me acerqué a ella para besarle el cuello.  
_  
**Q.** Mmmm se siente muy bien.  
**S.** Quiero hacerte el amor.  
**Q**. Házmelo.

_Nos desnudamos una a la otra lentamente, luego llevé a Quinn a la cama, tomé las sábanas y nos cubrí con ellas._

**S.** Me encanta tu pancita.  
**Q.** De verdad?  
**S.** Sí, me gustas toda Quinn, eres perfecta.  
**Q.** Te deseo Santana.

_Empecé a besar a mi novia efusivamente, luego llevé mi mano hacia su centro para empezarlo a estimular, ella lo disfrutaba, sus entrecortadas respiraciones me lo decían._

**Q.** Dentro Santana, dentro por favor.

_Y fue así como comencé a penetrar a mi novia lentamente, no sé por qué pero de pronto tomé las sábanas para cubrirnos por completo.  
_  
**Q.** Más rápido mi amor, más.  
**S.** Mmmm sí.  
**Q.** Ahhh ahhh.  
**An.** Mami?  
**Q.** Ay no.  
**S.** No puede ser.

_Quité las sábanas sobre nuestras cabezas revelando junto a nosotros a nuestro hijo ahí parado.  
_  
**An.** Qué hacen?  
**S.** Ehhh pues… emmm  
**Q.** Jugamos a las luchitas.  
**S.** Eh? (mirando a Quinn)  
**An.** Yo juego, yo juego!

_André intentó subir a la cama y levantar las sábanas.  
_  
**S y Q.** Noooooo  
**An.** No? Ahhhhhh! (llorando)  
**Q.** No llores mi amor.  
**An**. No juegan conmigo, no juegan conmigo, solo con bebés, con André ya no juegan. (gritando)  
**S. **Si jugamos mi amor, pero… un momento qué no estabas dormido?  
**An**. Noooo yo hambre muuucha buuuuuuuh (llorando mas)  
**Q.** Ok ve a tu habitación, enseguida vamos por ti para bajar a la cocina.

_André seguía llorando y sin moverse de ahí.  
_  
**S.** También te daremos helado príncipe.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Si mi amor, pero anda, ve a tu habitación.  
**An.** Siiii helado, heladooooo.

_André salió de nuestra recámara.  
_  
**Q.** Santana nunca se va a dormir con el helado.  
**S.** Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que saliera de aquí, qué no se supone que pusiste el seguro a la puerta? Tú eres la que se encarga de eso.  
**Q.** No creí que tendríamos sexo.  
**S**. Este niño sigue creciendo, ahora ya hasta puede abrir puertas.  
**Q.** Santana puedes retirar tus dedos de dentro de mí?  
**S.** Pero apenas estábamos empezando (puchero) No es justo.  
**Q**. Vamos a vestirnos anda.

_Resulta que André no quiso otra cosa más que helado.  
_  
**An.** Chocolate mami muuucho.  
**Q.** Ni se te ocurra Santana, luego no habrá quien pueda con él.  
**S.** Solo poquito André.  
**An.** Noooo mucho.

_A André le afectaba seriamente el consumo de chocolate, se ponía insoportable, anduvo por la casa corriendo como loco, gritando y no sé cuánto más, Quinn y yo estábamos tan agotadas que dejamos que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, muy tarde finalmente cayó rendido y lo llevé a su recámara, baje nuevamente para despertar a Quinn._

**S.** Hey amor, vamos a la cama.  
**Q.** Mmmm y André?  
**S.** Por fin se durmió, anda vamos a terminar lo de hace rato.  
**Q**. Lo siento Santana, estoy muy cansada.  
**S.** Nooo, no me hagas esto Quinnie, quiero estar contigo.  
**Q.** Mmmmm ya no tengo ganas.  
**S.** Noooooo por qué a mí?  
**Q**. Santana no exageres.  
**S.** Yo quiero estar contigo. (puchero)  
**Q**. Okay… vamos.  
**S.** Espera.  
**Q**. A dónde vas?  
**S.** Por el chocolate y la crema batida.  
**Q**. Ohhh siii tráelos.

_Regresamos a la habitación, ahora si pusimos seguro a la puerta, la ropa voló y en cuestión de segundos nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de chocolate y crema batida, luego invitamos a nuestro amiguito de dos cabezas a participar, esa noche fue épica._

_La idea de producirles el disco a esos chicos rondaba por mi cabeza, pero mis finanzas no estaban muy bien, por todo lo que había gastado en mi estudio, en la fiesta de inauguración y en la planeación de la de André para celebrar sus 3 años, necesitaba dinero urgente._

_ Días después.  
_  
**Q**. Bebé, ya renté el salón para la fiesta de André.  
**S.** Qué bueno nena.  
**Q**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** No, todo bien.  
**Q**. Recogí el correo.

_Tomé algunos sobres dirigidos a mí, uno era sobre el estado de cuentas del dinero de André.  
_  
**S.** Nena, qué clase de control tengo sobre el dinero de André?  
**Q.** Total, tú eres su albacea.  
**S. **Bueno si, pero mmm puedo hacer uso de él o no, es decir por si necesito algo para comprárselo.  
**Q.** Claro que puedes hacer uso de él, es para su educación y bienestar, necesitas más dinero para la fiesta?  
**S. **No, solo era una duda ya que nunca he tocado nada de esa cuenta, no ha hecho falta.  
**Q.** Lo sé.

_Se llegó el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños número 3 de André, mi hijo estaba muy feliz jugando con todos sus amiguitos de la guardería, nuestros padres, amigos y Abby también estaban presentes.  
_  
**S.** André ya no es más un bebé, míralo a pesar de que es un tragón no está gordo, ya no nos necesita para ir al baño, cada día habla mejor y es más independiente.  
**Q.** Pues para mí siempre será mi bebito.  
**S.** En este momento me siento tan vieja.  
**Q**. Santana, cielos, tienes 24 años.  
**S.** Pero en unos meses serán 25.  
**Q**. Jajaja no quiero ni pensar cómo te sentirás cuando André cumpla 10 años.  
**S.** Noooooo.

_Se llegó la hora de apagar las velitas del pastel.  
_**  
S.** Ven príncipe, apaga las velitas.  
**An**. Siiii.

_André las apagó y estaba feliz por haberlo hecho, luego de partir el pastel, regresó a jugar con sus amiguitos.  
_  
**S.** La piñata, dónde está la piñata?  
**Q.** Atrás de ti Santana.  
**S. **Jejeje ooops, tu embarazo me tiene loca Quinnie.  
**Q.** Claro, claro, échale la culpa a mi embarazo.

_El festejo de los 3 años de mi hijo llegó y se fue, conseguí que mi estudio de grabación fuera rentado por primera vez por una compañía disquera._

_Luego de pensarlo, decidí llamarles a los chicos que semanas antes había conocido._

**S.** Así que no ha habido suerte?  
**L.** No, hemos llevado el demo con algunos cazatalentos pero nada.  
**S. **Chicos, no sé por qué pero algo me dice que ustedes tienen mucha potencia para triunfar en este ambiente.  
**W.** De verdad lo crees?  
**S.** Si… tengo una propuesta para ustedes… quiero grabarles un disco.  
**L. **En serio?  
**S.** Si, solo hay un problema, no tengo el suficiente dinero para hacerlo.  
**L.** Uhhh ni nosotros.  
**S.** Mmmm podemos grabar algunas canciones y presentarlas como un EP para luego conseguir un contrato con una disquera.  
**W**. Eso sería asombroso.  
**S.** Entonces tendríamos que hacer un contrato, para que si son aceptados por una disquera sea yo quien produzca por completo su primer álbum, la mayoría de las canciones serán mías.  
**W.** Mmm no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, nosotros escribimos nuestras propias canciones.  
**S.** Si y son pésimas.  
**L.** Eso es verdad Walter.  
**S. **Yo les puedo dar tips sobre cómo escribir sus propias canciones, pero las de este disco la mayoría deben de ser mías, háblenlo con sus padres, ustedes deciden.  
**L. **Yo estoy dentro.

_Jay y Billy también estuvieron de acuerdo, a regañadientes Walter aceptó, ahora necesita el dinero para empezar el proyecto._

_Ese día le pedí a Quinn que redactara un contrato para que los padres de los chicos y ellos lo firmaran, afortunadamente lo hicieron sin chistar._

_Comenzamos a componer las canciones, al final decidí que los chicos escribieran algo, mis finanzas no estaban del todo bien, necesitaba dinero para pagarle a quienes me ayudarían a producir el disco, así que hice una de las peores estupideces de mi vida._

_Cierto día cuando recogí a André de la guardería._

**S.** Príncipe?  
**An.** Qué?  
**S.** Sabes tú tienes muuucho dinero.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Si mucho, me preguntaba si me podrías prestar un poquito para hacer un disco.  
**An**. Eh?  
**S. **Préstame de tu dinero, prometo devolvértelo cuanto antes si?  
**An**. Si mami.  
**S. **Gracias mi amor.

_Eso que había hecho era una tontería pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir mejor, así que fui y saqué una suma considerable de la cuenta de André confiando en que al final del año (que ya no faltaba mucho) lo regresaría._

_La semana de navidad se llegó, en dos días viajaríamos a Lima a pasarla con nuestros padres._

**S.** Quinn ya empacaste todo?  
**Q.** No, aun no.  
**S.** Pasa algo mi amor?  
**Q.** Creo que comí algo que me hizo daño, no sé, siento que me duele un poco el estómago.  
**S. **Vamos al médico nena.  
**Q.** No hace falta, me tomaré un té, ya se me pasará.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Si, mejor vamos a dormir, hoy el trabajo estuvo pesado.  
**S.** Ok.

_Al día siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor, Quinn seguía en cama se me hizo raro, pero no quise despertarla, bajé a preparar el desayuno, unos minutos después ella y mi hijo lo hicieron.  
_  
**S.** Hola mi amor, cómo amaneciste?  
**Q.** Un poco mejor, pero llamé al trabajo no tengo ganas de ir, me quedaré en casa.  
**S. **Amor, segura que no quieres ir al médico?  
**Q.** Segura.  
**S. **Ok vamos a desayunar.

_Quinn no comió mucho, me estaba empezando a preocupar, luego subí para alistarme y preparar a André para su último día de guardería de ese año._

_Cuando bajé encontré a Quinn con un montón de papeles en la mano._

**Q**. Santana qué significa esto?  
**S.** No sé, qué es?  
**Q.** Revísalo, acabo de recibirlo.

_Era un resumen sobre el estado de cuenta del dinero de André, sentí que la sangre se me subía al rostro por la pena._

**Q.** Ahora si me puedes explicar de qué se trata?  
**S.** Yo emmm… bueno tú me dijiste que podía hacer uso del dinero del niño y…  
**Q**. Lo utilizaste para pagar algo de su educación?  
**S.** Ehhh no precisamente, verás, necesitaba el dinero para producir el disco a los chicos y un día se lo pedí prestado a André y me dijo que si, lo devolveré al final de año, lo prometo.  
**Q**. Es en serio lo que me acabas de decir Santana?  
**S.** Pues… sí.  
**Q**. Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Utilizar el dinero de la educación de nuestro hijo para hacerles un disco a unos completos desconocidos?  
**S.** André me lo prestó.  
**Q**. Por favor Santana, él solo tiene 3 años! No puedo creer que hayas sacado ese dinero sin hablarlo conmigo.  
**S.** Pues… tú me dijiste que lo podía usar  
**Q**. Pero para André, Santana soy tu novia y la madre de André, debiste pedirme mi opinión.  
**S.** Dirías que no, lo sé.  
**Q**. Y dónde está la confianza que dijimos que nos tendríamos?  
**S.** Nena, no exageres, es solo dinero.  
**Q**. Pero no es tuyo ni mío, es del niño! Sabes todo lo que me esforcé para que este dinero pasara a sus manos y tú en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo quitas.  
**S.** No se lo quité, es solo un préstamo, lo regresaré te lo prometo, además aún queda mucho.  
**Q.** Cometí un error en ponerte como albacea de ese dinero, dices que aún queda mucho pero si tú sigues al cuidado de él en muy poco tiempo ya no quedará nada!  
**S.** Eso no es verdad, solo tomé ese dinero porque lo ocupaba de ya, pero lo voy a regresar y ya nunca tomaré nada de él.  
**Q**. Debiste hablarlo conmigo, gracias por no confiar en mí.  
**S.** Claro que confió en ti.  
**Q.** No lo haces, ni si quiera valoraste todo mi trabajo para que ese dinero fuera para André.

_Quinn se llevó la mano a su vientre.  
_  
**S.** Te sientes bien?  
**Q.** Si, Santana, solo estoy muy decepcionada por tus acciones y por demostrarme que mi opinión no es importante para ti.  
**S. **Quinn, no te pongas así.  
**Q.** Ya vete a dejar a André, yo iré a acostarme.  
**S. **Pero mi amor.

_Quinn subió muy enfadada a la habitación, me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero a la vez estaba un poco enojada por la actitud de mi novia._

_En cuanto dejé a André fui para mi estudio de grabación, tenía que recuperar ese dinero para calmar a Quinn, quise pedírselo a papá, pero no lo creí conveniente ya que apenas nos habíamos reconciliado, entonces supe perfectamente a quién llamar._

**R.** Santana, buenos días, hace mucho que no me llamabas.  
**S. **Rachel nos acabamos de ver en la fiesta de André.  
**R. **Lo sé, lo sé, pero eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaría que me llamaras más seguido.  
**S.** Prometo que lo haré.  
**R.** Y a qué se debe tu llamada?  
**S.** Necesito tu ayuda.  
**R.** Claro en qué?  
**S.** Pues… necesito que me prestes dinero, bastante.  
**R.** Y eso?  
**S.** Verás…

_Le platiqué a mi amiga todo lo que había hecho, ella me regañó como siempre, todo lo que me dijo era verdad, pero al final me prestó el dinero y le dije que lo depositara a la cuenta de mi hijo, prometí pagárselo a final de año._

_No me gustaba estar peleada con Quinn, así que salí del estudio muy temprano para ir a hablar con ella y decirle que el dinero de André estaba completo nuevamente._

**S.** Quinnie mi amor, puedes bajar? Necesito hablar contigo cosita hermosa.

_Ella no bajó, así que decidí subir a la habitación, cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba acostada en la cama cobijada con una manta.  
_  
**S.** Vamos mi vida, no estés enojada, Rachel me prestó lo que tomé del dinero de André, te prometo no volverlo a tocar en mi vida, de hecho quiero que a partir de hoy tú seas la albacea, podemos hacer los trámites cuando quieras.

_Quinn no respondió  
_  
**S.** Mi amor no soporto que no me hables, contéstame.

_Me acerqué junto a ella y acaricié su frente.  
_  
**S.** Ay dios mío, Quinnie estás ardiendo en fiebre.

_De inmediato le quité la manta que la cubría, casi me desmayo cuando descubrí una gran mancha de sangre en su pijama y sobre la cama._

**S.** No, no puede ser, no puede ser, amor, despierta por favor, despierta! (gritando)

_Pero Quinn no respondía, los nervios me invadieron, no sabía qué hacer, tomé mi teléfono y llamé a emergencias_

**S.** Se trata de mi mujer, no sé qué pasa con ella, está sangrando, ella está embarazada, no reacciona, necesito que vengan pronto por favor.

_La operadora dijo que mandaría una ambulancia en seguida, luego llamé a mi amigo.  
_  
**C.** Hey Santanita.  
**S.** Chris, es Quinn, no sé qué pasa, ella no despierta, hay sangre, Chris creo que está muerta, mi novia está muerta! (llorando)  
**C.** Tranquila Santana, voy para allá.

_Intenté nuevamente hacer reaccionar a mi novia, pero fue imposible, solo me acurruqué junto a_ _ella y la abracé  
_  
**S.** No me dejes Lucy Q, tu no por favor. (llorando mas)

* * *

_**Si lo siento por el drama, no me odien, así tiene que ser, el final se sigue acercando.**_

_**Gracias por seguir mi otra historia "Mi hermana adoptiva" ya es lunes así que por la noche o primeras horas del martes habrá nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Entonces, qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias por todos chicas y chicos, los amo.**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_


	40. Izzy

**_Siento mucho actualizar tan tarde pero hoy fue un día de locos, además vi el estreno de la nueva temporada de The Walking Dead que por cierto estuvo fantástico y mas me retasé en subir el capítulo, pero aquí está._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 40. Izzy.**

_La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, de inmediato les señalé dónde se encontraba mi novia, los paramédicos la revisaron, la pasaron a una camilla, dijeron que necesitaba ser llevada al hospital, yo estaba aterrada, solo quería que mi Lucy reaccionara._

_Mientras íbamos rumbo al hospital, llamé a Chris para avisarle que ya no estábamos en casa, minutos después llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos a la entrada de emergencias, ahí estaban algunos médicos y enfermeras esperando._

**S.** Es mi novia, no reacciona, está embarazada lleva mellizos, que no se muera por favor!.  
**Dr.** Necesita ir a la sala de espera señora, atenderemos a su novia.  
**S.** Solo sálvenla, no quiero que muera. (llorando)

_Se llevaron a Quinn, yo estaba desesperada, de pronto, el estar nuevamente en un hospital, esa maldita angustia, el olor del lugar, hizo que todo se me removiera y comenzara a recordar el día que Brittany falleció, a Quinnie no le podía pasar lo mismo, ella tenía que estar conmigo siempre, no la quería perder, era mi vida._

**C**. Santana!  
**S.** Chris… mi Quinnie se me muere. (abrazándolo)  
**C.** No Santana, eso no va a pasar, ten fe, ella no morirá.  
**S.** Ella se sentía mal, yo lo sabía y aun así no le insistí en ir al médico.  
**C.** Qué fue lo que pasó?  
**S.** No lo sé, anoche dijo que se sentía mal y hoy en la mañana tuvimos una discusión, dijo que iba a recostarse, decidí regresar temprano para hablar con ella, pero cuando llegué la encontré inconsciente en la cama, estaba sangrando Chris, estoy segura que abortó.  
**C.** Diablos.  
**S**. Fue mi culpa, yo le provoqué un gran disgusto y ahora ella está aquí. (llorando)  
**C**. No digas eso, aún no sabemos lo que pasa, es mejor que esperemos al doctor.  
**S**. Si se muere yo me muero con ella Chris, la amo tanto.  
**C**. No va a morir, ella no te va a dejar, lo sé.  
**S**. Puedes llamarle a mis padres y a Judy por favor, no tengo cabeza para hacerlo yo.  
**C**. Si no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo hago, dame tu teléfono, por cierto…dónde está André?  
**S**. Ay dios mío, mi hijo, ya debería de haber ido por él, con lo que pasó con Quinn ni si quiera me acordé de mi bebito.  
**C**. Llamaré a Kurt y Blaine para que lo recojan.  
**S**. Gracias.

_Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y aun no teníamos ninguna noticia de mi novia, estaba volviéndome loca._

**K.** Santana.  
**S.** Kurt, mi Lucy, mi Lucy.  
**K.** Todo estará bien Santana, Quinn es fuerte (abrazándome)  
**S.** Y André, fueron por él?  
**K.** Si, Blaine se lo llevó al departamento, yo vine directo para acá.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**K.** Han tenido noticias?  
**S.** No, nadie nos dice nada.  
**K.** Bueno, esperemos un poco más.  
**S.** Esta angustia me está haciendo perder la razón.

_Finalmente luego de poco más de dos horas el médico apareció._

**Dr.** Familiares de Quinn Fabray?  
**S.** Yo, es mi novia, soy Santana López, cómo está? Ella está viva, verdad? Solo dígame que está viva.  
**Dr**. No se preocupe señora López, claro que la señora Fabray está viva.  
**S. **Ay gracias a dios, pero dígame, se encuentra bien? Y los bebés?  
**Dr**. Lo siento señora López, la señora Fabray experimentó algo a lo que le llamamos aborto espontáneo.  
**S.** Lo sabía, maldita sea, pero no lo entiendo, todo iba muy bien, su ginecólogo dijo que todo estaba perfecto.  
**Dr.** Precisamente se le llama espontáneo porque ocurren de un momento a otro y esto es cuando el producto por alguna razón desconocida deja de desarrollarse o tiene alguna falla cardiaca, son múltiples factores.  
**S.** Fue mi culpa hoy la hice enojar, por eso le pasó esto.  
**Dr**. Señora según los estudios el aborto no comenzó hoy, el cuerpo de la señora Fabray hasta el día de hoy empezó a desechar el producto, debido a la edad gestacional, fue el motivo del sangrado, ya que su organismo no pudo reabsorber el mellizo que perdió.  
**S.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Dr**. Señora López, es más común de lo que usted cree que en embarazos múltiples se den este tipo de abortos, por fortuna y gracias a que encontró muy a tiempo a su novia, pudimos salvar al otro producto.  
**S.** A ver, a ver, eso quiere decir que solo abortó a uno de mis hijos?  
**Dr.** Si, el otro pequeñito luchó por mantenerse en la señora Fabray y afortunadamente lo logró, claro a partir de hoy su embarazo se considera de alto riesgo, pero estoy muy seguro de que si toma todos los cuidados que les indicaré, el embarazo llegara a término y en algunos meses ustedes serán madres de una hermosa niña.  
**S.** Niña?  
**Dr.** Si señora López, el producto vivo es una niña.  
**S.** Una niña… mi niña, woooow.  
**Dr**. Toda una guerrera.  
**S. **Lo sé, es como su madre, Quinn es una guerrera, puedo verla?  
**Dr**. Por el momento está en recuperación, tuvimos que someterla a un legrado para retirar los restos de placenta del pequeñito, fuimos muy cuidadosos para no poner en peligro la vida del otro bebé, por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, le hicimos una transfusión, gracias a eso, tanto su hija, como ella está bien.  
**S. **Doctor… cuál era el sexo de mi otro bebé?  
**Dr**. Un varoncito señora, lo siento mucho.  
**S.** Otro príncipe (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**C.** Santana sé que es un momento muy difícil pero gracias a dios y a los médicos, aún tienen una pequeñita, necesitas ser fuerte para ella y para Quinn.  
**S.** Tienes razón Chris, siento que una parte de mi corazón se murió junto con mi hijo, pero me tengo que recuperar para cuidar a Quinn y a mi hija.  
**Dr**. Bueno señora López, en cuanto pueda ver a su novia le avisaremos.  
**S.** Gracias por todo doctor.

_El doctor se alejó.  
_  
**K.** Esa bebita tenía que ser toda una López, un pequeña diabilla que no se dejó vencer.  
**S. **Jejeje creo que mi hija ama tanto a Quinn como yo, así que luchó por quedarse en su vientre.  
**C. **Mi ahijada será toda una guerrera.  
**K. **Tu ahijada? (levantando una ceja)  
**C.** Claro, mini Santana será mi ahijada, verdad amiga?  
**S.** Si Chris tú y Rachel serán sus padrinos.  
**K.** Pero yo quería ser su padrino. (puchero)  
**C.** Ya lo eres de André.  
**K.** Pero ella es una niña.  
**C.** Lo siento Kurt, esta princesita guerrera es mi ahijada y no hay más que hablar.  
**S.** Gracias por estar conmigo chicos, sin ustedes aquí me habría vuelto loca.

_Más tarde mis padres y Judy llegaron al hospital, todos estaban muy angustiados, les platiqué todo lo que había ocurrido, la tristeza inevitablemente se hizo presente en ellos, pero fue reconfortante el saber que aún serían abuelos y eso los dejó más tranquilos.  
_  
**S.** Papi, serás abuelo de una niña como tanto lo deseabas.  
**A.** Estoy muy emocionado por eso, mi tocayo estará muy feliz en cuanto lo sepa.  
**S. **Eso espero, André es muy celoso.  
**A.** Es un López. (abrazándome)  
**S. **Sí que lo es.

_Finalmente una enfermera me avisó que Quinn estaba ya en su habitación y que podría verla, estaba tan nerviosa, pero necesitaba ver a mi novia cuanto antes._

_Entonces, entré a la habitación, ahí estaba mi cosita hermosa, muy pálida con los ojos cerrados._

**S.** Quinnie?  
**Q.** San mi amor, los perdí verdad? (llorando)  
**S. **Tranquila mi amor.  
**Q.** Nadie me quiere decir nada, pero estoy en el hospital porque los perdí verdad?  
**S. **No amor, no es así.  
**Q.** Solo dime la verdad Santana! (llorando más)  
**S. **Esperemos al médico, confía en mí.

_Minutos después el médico entró en la habitación y le explicó a Quinn todo lo que había pasado, mi novia estaba destrozada, ella esperaba con tanta ilusión a nuestros hijos._

_Cuando el doctor nos dejó a solas._

**Q.** Pensé que las molestias eran por algo que comí, me confié Santana, lo siento tanto, perdí a tu bebé. (llorando)  
**S**. No, cosita hermosa yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa, pensé que había sido la mía por hacerte enojar con lo del dinero de André, pero el doctor ya nos lo explicó.  
**Q**. Fui tan descuidada.  
**S.** No amor, escúchame, lo que pasó fue algo inevitable, ahora tú y yo vamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para que nuestra hija crezca sana, amor a mí también me duele en el alma que nuestro hijo haya muerto, pero la vida nos está dando la oportunidad de ser madres y nuestra bebé quiere vivir, la ayudaremos a que nazca saludable, prométeme que serás fuerte.  
**Q.** Si mi amor, te lo prometo.  
**S.** Te amo tanto Quinnie y ahora más que nunca.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti Santana.  
**S.** Y nuestra Lucy también nos ama mucho por eso se aferró a ti.  
**Q**. Lucy?  
**S.** Si cosita hermosa, ella se llamará Lucy.**  
Q**. Pero Santana….  
**S.** Está decidido.  
**Q**. Okay… al menos puede llamarse también Isabelle?  
**S.** Lucy Isabelle? Me gusta. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** A mí también.  
**S.** Ok, entonces se llamará Lucy Isabelle López-Fabray.  
**Q.** Se escucha perfecto.  
**S. **Tan perfecto como ella y tu mi amor.  
**Q.** Te amo bebé.  
**S. **Y yo a ti mi Lucy. (besándola) Iré por tu mamá, está muy preocupada.  
**Q.** Ok amor.

_Cuando salí al pasillo para avisarle a Judy que podía entrar a ver a Quinn, ya se encontraban ahí Rachel y Dani.  
_  
**S.** Chicas, gracias por venir.  
**D.** Santana no te íbamos a dejar sola en un momento como éste.  
**R.** Cómo está Quinn?  
**S.** Triste, pero aún tenemos una hija y tenemos que ser fuertes para ella.  
**R.** Si, su hijo que ahora ya es un angelito las cuidará, estoy segura.  
**S.** Gracias Rachel.

_Esa noche Judy insistió en quedarse conmigo para estar al lado de Quinn, no me pude negar, mis padres fueron a un hotel que estaba muy cerca del hospital, a pesar de que les ofrecí mi departamento ellos quisieron quedarse más cerca de nosotros, el resto de nuestros amigos se fueron a descansar, le marqué a Blaine para hablar con mi hijo._

**S.** Hola príncipe, te estás portando bien?  
**An**. Si mami, pero quiero a mamá Q.  
**S.** André hoy tendrás que dormir con tu padrino y tu tío, mamá Q está enfermita y estamos en el hospital.  
**An**. Como abuelo tocayo?  
**S. **Si mi amor como él, pero mañana ya estará en casa y podrás verla.  
**An**. Yo amo a mamá Q.  
**S.** Si mi amor se lo diré, ya ve a dormir.  
**An.** Si mami, te amo.  
**S.** Yo también te amo mi príncipe hermoso.

_Luego de que terminé de hablar con mi hijo me quedé un poco más tranquila.  
_  
_El día siguiente no fue muy bueno para Quinn, se la pasó llorando prácticamente toda la mañana, todos tratamos de animarla pero era imposible, no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, además se tendría que quedar un día más en el hospital y eso lo hacía más difícil._

**M.** Hija, por qué no vas a darte un baño y a descansar un poco? Estás muy estresada, yo me quedo con Quinn, llévate a Judy para que descanse también.  
**S. **No quiero dejar a mi novia mamá.  
**M**. Hija, aquí estaremos tu padre, Rachel y yo.  
**S.** Está bien, pero solo iré a ducharme y regreso enseguida.  
**M**. Ok mija.

_Fui a despedirme de Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Mi amor, ahora vuelvo, iré a tomar una ducha, creo que apesto un poco.  
**Q.** No tardes por favor.  
**S.** No cosita hermosa, solo iré a eso y regreso, te lo prometo.  
**Q**. Podrías traer a André?  
**S.** Voy a preguntar si le permiten verte.  
**Q**. Okay, te amo Santana.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi nenita. (besándola)

_Judy y yo fuimos a mi departamento, al entrar a nuestra habitación, lo primero que vi fue las manchas de sangre sobre la cama, no pude evitar echarme a llorar, tanto así que Judy escuchó mi llanto y entró a la habitación._

**J.** Santana, qué pasa?  
**S.** Nada solo que… cuando la vi aquí así, sin reaccionar pensé que estaba muerta Judy, me asusté tanto. (llorando)  
**J.** Te entiendo Santana, pero ellas están bien y eso es lo que importa.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero me siento tan impotente, si le hubiera insistido más en llevarla al médico todo esto se pudo haber evitado.  
**J. **Santana, no te atormentes más con eso, las cosas pasaron así porque ya estaban destinadas a serlo, ahora hay que agradecer que aún conservan una hija y deben de ser fuertes para ella.  
**S**. Lo sé, solo que…  
**J.** Ve a ducharte, relájate un poco, además aún tenemos que pasar por André.  
**S.** Está bien.

_Luego de ducharnos y recoger a André nuevamente regresamos al hospital.  
_  
**An.** Quiero a mamá Q!  
**S.** Espera mi amor, necesitamos que nos permitan que entres a verla.  
**An.** Pero yo porto bien (puchero)  
**S.** Pues a veces eh.  
**An.** Nooo siempre, siempre.

_Por fortuna conseguí el permiso para que dejaran entrar a mi hijo a ver a su madre.  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q, mamá Q.  
**Q.** Príncipe.  
**An**. Yo subo a la cama, yo subo.  
**Q.** Súbelo Santana  
**S. **André ten cuidado, con tu mamá no la vayas a lastimar.  
**An**. No mami yo no lastimo a mamá Q.

_En cuanto André estuvo en la cama con Quinn de inmediato la abrazó y la llenó de besos, mi hijo amaba profundamente a Quinnie y ella también a él.  
_  
**An.** Te duele?  
**Q.** No mi amor.  
**An**. Qué pasó?  
**Q. **Pues… (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Mi amor, recuerdas que te dijimos que tendrías dos hermanitos?  
**An**. Si dos bebés más.  
**S.** Bueno… uno de ellos se fue al cielo.  
**An.** Como mamá Britt?  
**S.** Si hijo, como mamá Britt. (sonrisa triste)  
**An**. Ya no hay bebés?  
**S.** Si, hay una linda bebita, tendrás una hermanita André.  
**An**. Como Beth?  
**S.** Si mi amor.  
**An**. Ohhhh si quiero hermanitaaaaa.  
**Q.** Y nos ayudarás a cuidarla?  
**An**. Siiiiii. (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Bueno, tu eres nuestro príncipe André y ella será nuestra princesa Lucy.  
**Q.** Isabelle.  
**S. **Lucy.  
**Q.** Isabelle.  
**An**. Izzy.  
**Q. **Izzy?  
**S.** Oye que buena combinación acabas de hacer príncipe, Isabelle+Lucy= Izzy, me gusta.  
**Q**. Bueno creo que André nos ha dado una muy buena solución para no discutir por el nombre de nuestra hija.  
**S.** Definitivo.  
**An**. Izzy es hermanita y yo la cuido siempre.  
**S.** Qué bueno, así alejarás de ella a todos los chicos que se le acerquen.  
**An**. Siiii.  
**Q.** Ay Santana.  
**S. **Como los amo, ustedes son mi mundo.

_Abracé a mi novia y a mis hijos, fue muy reconfortante estar con ellos en esos momentos tan difíciles._

_Por fin dieron de alta a Quinn… pero antes el médico nos dio instrucciones._

**Dr.** Bien, como se los había indicado, su embarazo señora Fabray ahora es de alto riesgo, así que tendrá que reposar en cama todo un mes, luego de eso veremos cómo va evolucionando y tal vez ya pueda incorporarse a sus actividades.  
**Q**. Un mes en cama? Ay noooo. (puchero)  
**Dr.** Es necesario por su salud y la de la bebé.  
**S.** Ni modo nena, tenemos que hacerle caso al médico.  
**Dr**. Les prescribiré los medicamentos que tiene que tomar, para ir al baño o ducharse necesita ir en silla de ruedas, lo menos que pueda caminar, nada de cargar cosas pesadas ni a su otro hijo, debe de alimentarse sanamente y nada de sexo durante ese mes.  
**Q**. Quéeeee?  
**S.** Quinn!**  
Q**. Lo siento es que…. (sonrojada)  
**Dr**. Jajajaja no se preocupe, es comprensible su reacción, pero el sexo implica esfuerzo físico y puede ser peligroso para el embarazo.  
**S.** No se preocupe doctor, nada de sexo.  
**Dr**. Bueno, entonces creo que es todo, aun así, si tiene cualquier molesta mínima que esta sea, es mejor que vengan al hospital.  
**S. **Lo haremos doctor, muchas gracias por salvar a mi novia y a mi hija.  
**Dr**. No tiene nada que agradecer señora López.

_Llamé a Chris para que comprara una silla de ruedas para en casa, cuando Quinn estuvo lista, nos fuimos a nuestro departamento._

_Llegando ahí._

**Q.** Otra vez en silla de ruedas (puchero)  
**J.** Hija ahora es distinto.  
**Q**. Pues… si  
**S.** Solo será un mes mi amor.  
**A.** Qué lindo su departamento.  
**S. **En realidad es de André.  
**An**. Si mío.  
**A.** Pues es muy bonito tocayo.  
**An**. Mira abu él es pato Dani es mi amigo.  
**A. **Ohhhh ya veo.  
**S.** Cuándo dejarás ese pato?  
**Q**. Y cómo voy a subir a la habitación?  
**S.** Amor, tendremos que quedarnos en el sofá.  
**M**. Aún conservan ese sofá?  
**S.** Si, hay muy lindos recuerdos en él.  
**M**. Cómo cuáles?  
**S. **Pues….  
**Q.** En él me quedaba a dormir cuando pasaba la noche en el antiguo departamento de Santana, antes de que empezáramos a salir.  
**M**. Okay.  
**A.** Hija podrías mandar instalar un aparato eléctrico de esos que es una silla y se ponen en las escaleras para que Quinn pueda subir.  
**S.** Pues… ahora me es imposible, no tengo mucho efectivo, recibiré parte de mis regalías a fin de año.  
**A.** Bueno ese no es ningún problema, yo lo pagaré, ahora mismo buscaré en internet a un vendedor para que vengan a instalarlo, todo sea por el bienestar de mi nuera y mi nieta.  
**S. **Gracias papi.

_Me encantó la manera en mi papá se preocupaba por Quinn, con eso me demostraba que la aceptaba al 100._

_Preparamos el sofá para que Quinn se acostara, André de inmediato se acurrucó junto a ella y no se separó ni un segundo de ahí, no sé qué tanto platicaban pero esos dos se veían hermosos._

_En el trascurso del día recibimos las visitas de Rachel, Dani, Chris, Kurt y Blaine, eso ayudó mucho para que a Quinn se le olvidara por un momento la pérdida de nuestro hijo, más tarde llegó Beth y mi novia se puso feliz al verla._

_Insistí en que tanto mis padres como Judy se quedaran en nuestro departamento, ofrecí nuestra habitación a mis padres y la habitación de Beth a Judy, mientras tanto yo preparaba uno de los sillones de la sala para pasar la noche en él._

**Q.** Qué haces?  
**S. **Poniéndole sábanas al sillón.  
**Q.** No te vas a acostar conmigo?  
**S. **No te quiero lastimar.  
**Q.** Es eso o es porque estás molesta porque perdí a tu bebé y me odias tanto que no te quieres acercar a mí?  
**S. **De qué rayos estás hablando? Quinn no te culpo por eso, fue algo que pasó y ya.  
**Q.** Entonces demuéstramelo y duerme conmigo como siempre.  
**S. **Okay.

_Me metí debajo de las sábanas y me acurruqué junto a Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Yo nunca te odiaría mi amor.  
**Q.** Debí haberte hecho caso e ir al doctor cuando me lo dijiste.  
**S. **Amor… ya no te atormentes más con lo mismo, mira que yo también siento que fue mi culpa por haberte hecho pasar ese coraje por haber tomado el dinero de André.  
**Q.** Si me molestó mucho que no lo hubieras consultado conmigo.  
**S. **Lo sé, pensé que ese había sido el motivo de tu aborto, pero el doctor me explicó que no, por cierto el dinero de André ya está completo, Rachel me prestó lo que tomé, para eso regresé temprano ese día, para decírtelo.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**S.** Y para decirte que quiero que tú seas la albacea de ese dinero, es mejor.  
**Q.** No bebé, tienes que ser tú o alguno de sus abuelos, ante la ley, yo no soy familiar directo de André.  
**S.** Deberías de adoptarlo.  
**Q**. No San.  
**S.** Por qué no? Es tu hijo.**  
Q**. Porque para eso necesitaríamos estar casadas y además él tomaría mi apellido y no creo que quieras que el Pierce desaparezca.  
**S.** Ohhh… no, definitivamente quiero que siempre posea ese apellido, lo siento mi amor.  
**Q**. No te preocupes, lo comprendo, además él es mi hijo más allá de un vínculo legal.  
**S.** Tienes razón.  
**Q**. Santana, a pesar de que perdí a nuestro bebé, me sigues amando?  
**S.** Nena… por supuesto que sí, mi amor por ti nunca cambiará, cada día te amo más.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.

_Nos empezamos a besar tiernamente, de pronto comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.  
_  
**Q.** Qué pasa? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Nada… es…. Quinn, cuando te vi ahí con tanta sangre, sin reaccionar, pensé que estabas muerta, creí que me habías dejado, dios, no sabes el terror que me dio, si tu hubieras muerto créeme que no lo habría soportado, te amo demasiado, me asusté tanto, (llorando)  
**Q.** No mi amor, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, no te dejaré te lo prometo. (llorando también)  
**S.** No tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mi Quinn.  
**Q**. Si la tengo, porque es igual a lo que tú significas para mí, te amo Santana y este amor nunca cambiará, te amo desde el primer día que te vi.  
**S.** Lucy, mi Lucy, te amo tanto. (besándola)

_Los siguientes días fueron pesados, a pesar de que Judy se ofreció a quedarse en casa todo el mes para estar al cuidado de Quinn, había días en que mi novia se la pasaba llorando y yo junto con ella, pero luego reaccionaba y me hacía la fuerte solo para darle ánimos, perder a nuestro hijo fue un gran golpe para las dos._

_A pesar de que los álbumes que había producido eran todo un éxito, aun no recibía propuesta alguna para comenzar con otra producción, así que decidí emplear todo mi tiempo libre en producirles el disco a los chicos esos._

_Navidad llegó, mis padres volaron a NY para pasarla con nosotras, Quinn seguía en cama, pero en noche buena pudo sentarse en la mesa con nosotros a cenar, luego regresó al sofá cama._

_La celebración de año nuevo también fue en nuestro departamento, mis padres, Judy y nuestros amigos se hicieron presentes, fue un día muy lindo._

**S.** Quiero brindar contigo.  
**Q.** Okay.  
**S.** Ten tu jugo.  
**Q.** Jejeje.  
**S.** Bien, quiero brindar contigo por un año nuevo lleno de bendiciones para nuestra familia, por nuestra bebita a la que estamos cuidando exageradamente para que nazca sana, por ti que eres la novia más hermosa del planeta y por nuestro amor que cada día es más fuerte.  
**Q.** Salud (sonriendo)  
**S.** Y cómo está mi cositita más hermosa del mundo eh? (acariciando su vientre)  
**Q**. Jajajajja Santana.  
**S.** Te estamos cuidando mucho Lucy.  
**Q**. Isabelle.  
**S.** Lucy.  
**Q**. Isabelle.  
**An**. Izzy. (gritando)  
**S y Q.** Izzy.

_Finalmente una oferta para producir el nuevo disco de Mercedes llegó a mí, estaba muy entusiasmada por el proyecto y muy agradecida con mi amiga por haberme escogido para ser yo quien creará sus nuevos éxitos, así que las primeras semanas de enero las ocupé produciendo el álbum de los chicos, para luego dedicarme por completo al nuevo disco de mi diva amiga._

_Luego de que Quinn estuviera en reposo por todo un mes y de estar vigilando constantemente su embarazo, regresamos con el doctor._

**Q.** Entonces cree que ya pueda regresar a mis actividades normales?  
**Dr.** Afortunadamente cumplieron al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, el embarazo es va bien, aunque le recuerdo que aún es de alto riesgo.  
**Q.** Dios mío.  
**Dr.** Pero con los cuidados necesarios nada malo pasará.  
**S.** Quinn quiere retomar su trabajo.  
**Dr**. Señora Quinn como su médico le aconsejaré que trabaje en casa por lo menos un mes más, ya podrá caminar y hacer prácticamente sus actividades normales, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
**Q.** Está bien, no quiero que mi hija corra algún peligro.  
**Dr.** En el próximo mes ya se podrá incorporar a su ambiente laboral.  
**S.** Entonces nuestra hija está sana?  
**Dr**. Claro, ella está creciendo muy bien con forme a sus 20 semanas de gestación.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo.  
**Q**. Doctor ya podemos tener relaciones sexuales mi novia y yo?  
**S.** Quinn! (muy sonrojada)  
**Q**. Qué?  
**Dr.** Pues si pueden siempre y cuando no sean regulares y como decirlo emm que no sean muy efusivas y eviten el uso de juguetes sexuales, utilicen otras alternativas.  
**Q.** Mmmm  
**S. **Quinn! (mas sonrojada)  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**Dr**. Bien señoras, nos vemos dentro de una semana.  
**S.** Gracias doctor.

_Judy regresó a Lima, así que teníamos algo más de privacidad.  
_  
_Una noche…  
_  
**Q.** Santana?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q**. Ya acuéstate.  
**S.** Si ya voy solo necesito escribir algo que se me acaba de ocurrir.  
**Q**. Anda.  
**S.** Voyyy.

_Cuando me acosté en la cama.  
_  
**Q.** Estoy tan caliente en estos momentos. (besándome)  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Tócame Santana.  
**S.** Nena, no creo que sea buena idea.  
**Q**. Por qué no?  
**S.** Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor.  
**Q**. Dijo que si podíamos tener sexo.  
**S.** Bueno si, pero no quiero poner en riesgo a nuestra hija.  
**Q**. Solo tócame no necesitas penetrarme solo tócame.  
**S.** Pero Quinn…  
**Q**. Está bien, no te voy a obligar a acostarte conmigo.

_Quinn se volteó.  
_  
**S.** No te enojes Quinnie, tengo miedo es todo.  
**Q.** Eso dices, pero la verdad es que no quieres hacerme el amor porque ya no te gusto, porque ya estoy más gorda.  
**S. **Eso no es verdad.  
**Q.** Si lo es.  
**S. **Cosita hermosa, me encantas toda, nada tiene que ver el que ahora estés más gordita, por dios, estuve enamorada cuando no solo eras gordita si no que usabas lentes y aparatos en los dientes y para mi eras la chica más hermosa de todas.**  
Q.** Eso me dices porque no quieres que me enoje contigo.  
**S. **Te lo digo porque es la verdad.

_Empecé a besar el hombro y cuello de mi novia, entonces ella se volteó y nos besamos con mucha pasión.  
_  
**Q.** Extraño la manera en que me haces sentir… tócame mi amor.  
**S.** Si mi vida.

_La desnudé por completo, besé y lamí todo su cuerpo, pero yo sabía que ella quería mucho más, así que comencé a sobar su clítoris.  
_  
**Q.** Ohhhh dios míoooooo.  
**S**. Te gusta Quinnie?  
**Q.** Sí, mucho, no pares.

_Continué estimulando su clítoris y succionando sus pezones, Quinn estaba extasiada.  
_  
**S.** Espera….

_Puse una almohada debajo de su cadera para que estuviera un poco más cómoda, abrí sus piernas.  
_  
**S.** Tan hermosa como siempre mi amor.

_Pasé mi lengua a través de sus pliegues hermosos, su sabor seguí siendo delicioso, extrañaba mucho estar así con ella._

**Q.** Ay mmmm más bebé, por favor.

_Continué haciéndole sexo oral hasta que ella finalmente estalló en placer.  
_  
**Q.** Realmente necesitaba mucho esto.  
**S**. En serio?  
**Q.** Si, quería comprobar que te sigo gustando.  
**S.** Jajaja ay mi amor.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo maaas.  
**Q**. Desnúdate.  
**S.** Nena no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
**Q**. No lo haré, solo quiero masturbarte.  
**S.** Okay.

_En cuanto Quinn comenzó a tocarme me di cuenta de lo mucho que también yo la había extrañado, no bastaron muchos de sus toques para que mi cuerpo reaccionara al instante desencadenando un delicioso orgasmo._

**S.** Creo que había olvidado lo que me gusta que me toques.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Claro que no, estoy bromeando, eres única mi cielo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

_Desde ese momento me di cuenta de que mi novia solo había desarrollado un antojo durante su embarazo y ese era, tener sexo conmigo, no perdía ninguna oportunidad para empezar a tocarme, para mí era muy difícil el resistirme, más que nada porque yo quería llevar las cosas más allá y sabía que no podía, algo me decía que ella también estaba frustrada en ese aspecto, pero no iba a poner en riesgo la vida de mi hija por un momento de calentura._

_Cierto día que llegué a casa._

**S.** Hey qué hacen?  
**Q.** Ayudo a André con su tarea, ahora que ya lo cambiaron a pre-kinder le dejan bastantes deberes. (mueca)  
**S.** Pobre de mí bebito.  
**An.** Tengo un amigo se llama Freddy.  
**S. **En serio ya tienes un amiguito? Qué lindo mí amor.  
**Q.** Si pero es más grande que él, tiene 4 años, eso no me gusta mucho.  
**S.** Ay amor, no exageres, además es preferible que socialice con niños que con un pato de hule.  
**An.** Pato Dani también es mi amigo.  
**S.** Si André, lo sé.  
**Q**. Cómo vas con los chicos?  
**S.** Pues bien, Walter es un roñoso y siempre se queja de todo, pero lo peor es que ni aporta nada, algo me dice que ese mocoso me traerá muchos problemas.  
**Q**. Lo siento mi amor y con el álbum de Mercedes?  
**S.** En dos semanas Mercedes viajará a NY para empezar a trabajar en las letras.  
**Q**. Qué bien.

_Terminé el disco de los chicos, el nombre de la banda era "Trapped in a box", ahora venía lo difícil conseguirles un contrato para poder recuperar mi inversión en ese disco._

_Llamé a mi agente para que me ayudara con eso, pero no hubo mucha suerte, mientras tanto empecé junto con Mercedes a escribir sus nuevas canciones._

**Me.** Pasa algo Santana?  
**S.** Estoy preocupada, hice este disco con unos chicos completamente desconocidos, he tratado de conseguirles un contrato con una disquera pero no lo he podido hacer, necesito recuperar mi dinero, no es que me falte, pero fue una suma fuerte y… en unos meses nacerá mí hija, quiero darle lo mejor.  
**Me**. Sabes? Hace tiempo he traído una idea en mi mente.  
**S.** De qué se trata?  
**Me**. Pues… tu sabes muy bien que para mí fue muy difícil el conseguir un contrato discográfico, nadie me daba una oportunidad, pero finalmente hubo alguien que se arriesgó y lo hizo, lo mismo pasó contigo, bien, la idea que me ha estado rondado es crear un sello discográfico que se ocupe solamente de lanzar a nuevos talentos, te gustaría ser mi socia? Así podríamos sacar al mercado el álbum de estos chicos.  
**S.** Esa es una idea genial, pero… es como tirar una moneda al aire y no creo que sea muy barato el crear un sello discográfico.  
**Me**. Mira, ya contamos con el estudio porque ese lo pondrías tú… podríamos conseguir algún socio más.  
**S**. Tengo al indicado, espera.

_Marqué y puse el altavoz.  
_  
**R**. Santana! Me llamas!  
**S**. Si hobbit, tranquila, te tengo una propuesta.  
**R**. Indecorosa?  
**S**. No te hagas ilusiones, no se trata de eso, es sobre negocios.  
**R**. Necesitas otro préstamo?  
**S**. No, te necesitamos como socia para un nuevo sello discográfico que queremos formar Mercedes y yo.  
**R**. Esa es una magnífica idea.  
**Me.** Sí, ocupamos inversión.  
**R.** Cuenten conmigo, con una condición.  
**S.** Cuál?'  
**R.** Que yo sea uno de los lanzamientos.  
**S.** Ay no.  
**R.** No?  
**Me.** Cuenta con ello Rachel, Santana te producirá un excelente álbum.  
**R.** Siiiii.  
**S.** Noooo (mueca)  
**R.** Viajaré en estos días a NY para ponernos de acuerdo.  
**Me**. Perfecto.  
**S.** Le diré a Quinn que nos ayude con todos los aspectos legales.  
**R.** Que emoción, tengo el nombre perfecto para el sello discográfico.  
**Me.** Eso lo veremos después.  
**S.** Ni creas que le pondremos algo que tenga que ver con Broadway.  
**R.** Pero…  
**S.** Olvídalo.  
**R.** Está bien.  
**S.** Bien, entonces viaja cuanto antes para empezar con este nuevo proyecto.  
**Me**. Rachel tiene razón, que emoción. (sonriendo)

_Y sí que era muy emocionante, empezar un proyecto junto con mis amigas de la preparatoria era algo que nunca me imaginé, pero me encantaban los retos, sabía que sería difícil lidiar con esas dos divas, pero aun así estaba muy entusiasmada por lo que vendría, perdí a mi hijo, pero aún tenía a mi novia y a mis otros dos pequeñitos y por ellos era por quienes lucharía contra todo para darles lo mejor ya que eso era lo que se merecían._

* * *

_**Se que igual y los datos sobre todo eso del aborto no sean muy exactos jejeje pero hagan de cuenta que si, como lo habrán notado, no me equivoqué en cuanto a las edades de los chicos.**_

_**No pretendo separar a las Quinntana (a menos que me lo pidan) porque Santana ha sufrido mucho y en caso de que venga mas drama quiero que lo afronten juntas, pero si ustedes deciden otra cosa, lo tomaré en cuenta...**_

_**Gracias por las muestras de cariño hacia esta historia, en serio me hacen sentir muy especial, cada que leo un comentario, por eso he tratado de tomar todas sus sugerencias lo mas posible.**_

_**Bien, si no estoy muy ocupada en esta semana, trataré de subir al menos con capitulo corto, si no, entonces lo haré la próxima semana domingo-lunes.**_

_**Perdón por los errores y sigo aceptando sugerencias, comenten por favor.**_


	41. Mi compromiso contigo es eterno

**_Hoy traigo el nuevo capítulo un poco mas temprano, disfrútenlo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 41. Mi compromiso contigo es eterno**

_Le comenté a Quinn el proyecto que tenía junto con Rachel y Mercedes, a ella le encantó la idea y de inmediato aceptó hacerse cargo de todo lo legal._

_Rachel finalmente viajó a NY y se presentó una tarde en nuestro hogar._

**R.** Chiiiiicas, finalmente estoy aquí!  
**S.** Hola Hobbit.**  
Q**. Que gusto verte Rachel.  
**R.** Cómo vas Quinn?  
**Q.** Mucho mejor, Santana me sigue cuidando en exageración así que gracias a eso mi embarazo va bien.  
**R.** Que buena noticia, me da gusto que Santana te esté mimando.  
**S.** Claro mis dos cositas se merecen lo mejor.  
**R.** Y mi sobrino consentido?  
**S.** En su habitación, jugando.  
**R.** Puedo subir a saludarlo?  
**S.** Claro.

_Minutos más tarde Rachel bajó a reunirse nuevamente con nosotros, su rostro se veía preocupado.  
_  
**S.** Todo bien?  
**R. **Pues… no lo sé, invité a André a bajar con nosotras para bailar y me dijo que no.  
**Q.** Eso te dijo?  
**R. **Si, que él no bailaba.  
**S. **Y desde cuándo? (mirando a Quinn)  
**Q.** No lo sé San, hace días aún bailó con Blaine, recuérdalo.  
**S. **Mmmm…. Andréeee príncipe baja (gritando)

_André bajó._

**S.** A ver príncipe, cómo está eso de que no bailas?  
**An. **No yo no bailo.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**An.** Porque las niñas bailan, los niños no y yo soy niño.  
**S.** Quién te dijo que los niños no bailan?

_André no respondía, se veía algo asustando.  
_  
**S.** Príncipe, contesta.  
**R. **Santana no lo asustes.  
**S. **Él me tiene que decir quién le metió esa idea en la cabeza, André contesta.  
**An**. Freddy dijo, los niños no bailan, solo las niñas.  
**S. **No puede ser.  
**Q.** Te lo dije Santana, te dije que ese niño no me daba buena espina.  
**R. **André mi amor, claro que los niños también bailan.  
**An**. Si?  
**R. **Si, Blaine baila…  
**S. **Y tu tío Mike.  
**An**. Otro tío?  
**S. **Si otro tío, recuerda que tú tienes muchos tíos y tías.  
**An.** Ohhh.  
**Q. **Acércate mi amor.

_Quinn tenía en sus manos su Tablet y le empezó a mostrar a mi hijo, infinidad de videos de cuando estábamos en la preparatoria en el club Glee._

**An.** Mamá Britt! (emocionado)  
**Q.** Si mi amor, es tu mamá, mira está bailando con tu tío Mike.  
**An.** Woooow bailan lindo.  
**Q.** Si príncipe.

_André estaba muy atento viendo los vídeos, la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo.  
_  
**Q**. Ves cómo también los niños bailan?  
**An.** Siiiiii.  
**R.** Entonces si quieres bailar conmigo?  
**An.** Si tía Rae siiiii yo bailo, me gusta.  
**S.** André, lo que dijo Freddy no es verdad, deberías de tener otros amiguitos.  
**An**. Pero él es mi amigo.  
**S.** Si amor, pero puedes tener otros.  
**An.** Mmmm en el salón, hay muchos niños y niñas, puedo ser amigo de niñas?  
**S.** Claro que si príncipe.  
**An**. Seré amigo de Hanna, ella es linda y me da galletas.  
**S.** Entonces mañana le llevarás una gelatina a Hanna, te parece?  
**An.** Siiii.  
**R.** Bailamos André?  
**An.** Si yo bailo, yo bailo! (saltando)

_Mientras mi mejor amiga y mi hijo bailaban…  
_  
**Q.** Bebé, ese tal Freddy no me gusta nada.  
**S.** Tiene 4 años Quinn.  
**Q**. Y eso qué? Para ser un matón no hay edad.  
**S.** Mira cosita hermosa, si André vuelve a comportarse raro, entonces tomaremos cartas en el asunto y pediremos que lo cambien de salón.  
**Q.** Está bien, no quiero que ningún mocoso que aún ni si quiera es capaz de limpiarse el trasero, haga sentir mal a mi bebito o le destruya sus sueños.  
**S.** Me fascina cuando te pones como leona cuando defiendes a tus hijos. (besándola)  
**Q**. A mis cachorros nadie los toca. (besándome también)  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti San.

_El incidente sobre el baile se resolvió y André continuó bailando como siempre._

_Cierto día Quinn y yo nos reunimos con nuestras amigas en el estudio de grabación._

**Me**. Bien dijiste Santana, esto de crear un sello discográfico no iba a ser nada barato.  
**S.** Pues sí. (mueca)  
**R.** Bueno chicas, pero es solo una inversión, estoy segura que si nos ocupamos en firmar a gente con real talento, pronto veremos los resultados y este pequeño sello discográfico se hará muy famoso.  
**Q.** Chicas, me encantaría ser su socia también.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Si, saben que afortunadamente en mi trabajo me va muy bien, además quiero apoyar todos los sueños y proyectos de mi novia hermosa y también lo hago pensando en el futuro de mis 3 hijos.  
**R.** Muy buen punto Quinn.  
**S.** Te amo cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti bebé.  
**Me.** En otro momento se ponen cursis, ahora sigamos hablando de negocios, bien, tenemos que contratar por lo menos a otro productor, Santana no puede hacerse cargo de todos los proyectos, sería demasiada presión.  
**S.** Conozco a alguien que de seguro estará muy interesado en trabajar para nosotros, él era mi compañero en la universidad, fue el segundo de la generación, obviamente después de mí.  
**R.** Eso suena genial, contáctalo Santana.  
**S.** Lo haré.  
**Me**. Necesitaremos músicos.  
**S.** Bueno es no es tan difícil de conseguir, hay infinidad de músicos en las calles de NY que morirían por tener un trabajo decente.  
**R.** Tienes mucha razón.  
**Q.** Entonces su primer proyecto serán los chicos a los que Santana les produjo el disco?  
**Me.** Si, luego de que te ocupes de los asuntos legales, tendremos que hacer las copias del álbum.  
**S. **Hablé con Ed nuestro representante, él nos ayudará con las relaciones públicas y a crear un plan de promoción para el lanzamiento de estos chicos, según él ya tiene a la persona indicada para que sea el personal manager directo de los mocosos estos.  
**Q.** Y quién es?  
**S. **Ni idea, sólo dijo que es una chica de su equipo de trabajo.  
**R.** No olvides que yo seré el segundo lanzamiento.  
**S.** La prensa te va a hacer pedazos cuando se den cuenta de que prácticamente tú misma te financiarás tu primer álbum.  
**R.** Y crees que me importa? Claro que no, porque en cuanto tengan el cd en sus manos y vean la maravillosa producción que crearás les taparé la boca.  
**S.** Me fascinan los desafíos y verás que tu álbum será muy popular.  
**R.** Por cierto, me encantaría que Chris se hiciera cargo de diseñar el vestuario de los chicos que lanzaremos.  
**S.** Muy buena idea, además eso le ayudará bastante también a él.  
**Q**. Amor, vámonos es hora de pasar por André.  
**S.** Es cierto, chicas las vemos más tarde en nuestro departamento, para cenar.  
**Me.** Muy bien.  
**R.** Ahí estaremos.

_Fuimos por André, luego compramos los ingredientes para preparar la cena para la noche, de camino a casa, pasamos por una heladería, entonces fui una vez más víctima de mis terribles antojos._

**S.** Mira Quinnie, no se te antoja un delicioso helado cremoso de arándano con chispas de chocolate y mucha crema batida?  
**Q.** No para nada.  
**S. **En serio no?  
**Q.** No bebé.  
**S. **Diablos… André quieres un helado?  
**An.** Sí, sí, yo quiero, yo quiero.  
**S.** Tu hijo quiere un helado así que iré por él.  
**Q**. Ay Santana (rodando los ojos)

_Me estacioné, para entrar a la heladería, más tarde regresé con dos enormes helados una para mi hijo y otro para mí y entré al auto.  
_  
**S.** Segura que no quieres?  
**Q.** No San.  
**S.** Mmmmm esto está bdelibciobso mmmmm

_Quinn me veía de una manera muy extraña.  
_  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Nada… solo que… dios Santana como comes porquerías últimamente. (arrugando la nariz)  
**S.** Claro que no, además el helado es bajo en calorías.  
**Q**. No me digas? Supongo que la crema batida y las chispas de chocolate también.  
**S.** Pues… eso creo, pero no importa está delicioso, verdad príncipe que el helado esta rico?  
**An**. Siii sabe rico mucho, mamá Q, quieres?  
**Q.** No mi amor, gracias.

_Estaba disfrutando demasiado mi helado, pero de pronto se me tiró un poco sobre el escote.  
_  
**S.** Diablos.

_Cuando me disponía a limpiarlo con la servilleta.  
_  
**Q.** Espera.

_Quinn como pudo se acercó a mí y pasó su lengua sobre mi escote lamiendo el helado.  
_  
**S**. Quinn… André nos verá.  
**Q**. Mmm tienes razón está delicioso.

_Entonces me dio un enorme beso muy apasionado, metió su lengua por completo en mi boca.  
_  
**Q.** Dios, Santana, termina tu helado rápido y vamos a casa. (besando mi cuello)  
**S. **Pero… tenemos que preparar la cena para las chicas.  
**Q.** Tendremos tiempo, solo necesito unos minutos junto a ti, anda vamos por favor, muero porque me toques.  
**S. **Okay.

_Mientras yo continuaba con mis antojos extraños, Quinn seguía con su enorme lujuria sobre mí._

_En cuanto llegamos a casa, dejamos a André jugando con su pato unos minutos y fuimos directo a la habitación, le hice sexo oral a mi novia y con eso bastó para dejarla satisfecha al menos por el momento, luego bajamos para empezar a preparar la cena de esa noche._

_Más tarde llegaron las chicas y Chris.  
_  
**Me.** Esta delicioso todo lo que prepararon.  
**S.** Quinn es una excelente cocinera, yo solo le ayudé.  
**R.** Pues sí que es delicioso, gracias por pensar en mí.  
**C.** Es algo difícil hacer varios tipos de comida gracias a ti amor, ya me imagino el trabajo que le costó a Santana cumplirte tus antojos.  
**R.** Muy simpático.  
**S.** Después de vivir tanto tiempo junto a mi hobbit preferido ya me acostumbré.  
**C.** Por cierto, Rachel ya me contó que me darán trabajo y estoy más que agradecido con ustedes.  
**Me.** Como le dije a Santana, este sello discográfico está pensado en impulsar a nuevos talentos, tú no eres cantante pero eres un muy buen diseñador y eso cuenta.  
**C.** Gracias Mercedes. Y dime Quinn cómo va mi ahijadita?  
**Q.** Jejeje va muy bien, se porta de maravilla, no da nada de lata.  
**R. **Aun sigo muy emocionada de que nosotros vayamos a ser sus padrinos.  
**S.** Berry a pesar de que eres una fastidiosa, egocéntrica y caprichosa, siempre te contemplé para que fueras madrina de alguno de mis hijos.  
**R.** Awww gracias Santana.  
**Q.** Estabas contemplada para serlo de André, pero Brittany me lo pidió primero.  
**S.** Si, Britt Britt era toda una genio, ella supo perfectamente cómo acomodar cada pieza para que Quinn y yo quedáramos ligadas para siempre de alguna o de otra manera.  
**Me.** Eso es cierto, aún sigo sorprendida por todo lo que hizo antes de morir.  
**Q.** Siempre estaré agradecida con mi amiga, porque gracias a ella ahora soy infinitamente feliz.  
**S.** Somos.  
**Q**. Si somos. (sonriendo)  
**C.** Entonces hagamos un brindis por la felicidad, que ahora nos invade a todos los aquí presentes.  
**Me**. Excelente idea.

_Los días siguieron su curso, finalmente estábamos listas para lanzar nuestro sello discográfico, ahora solo faltaba escoger el nombre.  
_  
**S.** Este sello no llevará el nombre de Funny Berry.  
**R.** Por qué no?  
**S.** Porque no, sobre mi cadáver.  
**Me**. Entonces el mío es el mejor.  
**S.** Black Diva? Ni lo sueñes. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Podríamos utilizar nuestras iniciales, algo así como M.R.S.Q.  
**Me.** Es algo complicado… con nuestros apellidos mm B.F.J.L.  
**R. **Fatales las dos opciones. (cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** Bebé tú no has dado tu opción.  
**S. **Nahhh no les gustará.  
**R. **Pues dila.  
**S. **Estaba pensando en The Unholy Trinity.  
**R. **No!  
**S. **Lo sabía.  
**Me**. No se escucha tan mal, pero no somos 3 las inversionistas.  
**S.** Pues entonces no sé, pónganle como quieran. (indignada)  
**Q**. A mí me gusta.  
**R.** Pues claro porque tu pertenecías a ese grupo.  
**Me**. Entonces algo que de alguna manera nos involucre también a Rachel y a mí.  
**S.** Mmmm ya lo que sea, no sé tal vez The Unholy Directions por aquello del club Glee. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q**. La casa disquera "The Unholy Directions" jajaja me gusta bebé.  
**Me**. A mí también.  
**S.** En serio? (mueca)  
**Q**. Qué dices Rachel?  
**R.** Es mil veces más lindo "Funny Berry" pero ok, reconozco que no está tan mal ese nombre.  
**Me**. Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo, nuestro sello discográfico será "The Unholy Directions"

_Luego de mucho trabajo, por fin teníamos todo listo, así que con ayuda de Ed y el representante de Mercedes, empezamos a organizar un coctel de presentación para nuestra disquera, donde haríamos también el lanzamiento de los chicos "Trapped in a box"_

_El día de la fiesta se llegó y Ed nos presentó a quién sería la personal manager de los chicos, su nombre era Kelly, era una chica linda y se veía a todas luces una súper profesional en su trabajo._

_Para nuestra fortuna, la presentación de los chicos fue muy buena, en esos días estaríamos lanzando su primer sencillo que por supuesto era letra y música mía, las cuatro estábamos muy emocionadas por lo que se vendría._

_Un día tuvimos una reunión en el estudio de grabación._

**Me.** Santana le hiciste la oferta a tu vecino de arriba?  
**S.** Si pero quiere las perlas de la virgen por su departamento, creo que tenemos que pensar en otro sitio para poner la oficina.  
**Q**. No se preocupen chicas, en cuanto empecemos a recibir las ganancias del disco de los niños, podremos pagarle lo que pide.  
**S.** Y eso si no sube su tarifa.  
**Q.** No podrá, su departamento es prácticamente una porquería, legalmente se lo haremos saber.  
**S. **Ay Quinnie, eres mala.  
**Q.** Soy práctica.

_En ese momento llegó la tal Kelly._

**Ke.** Buenas tardes señoras.  
**R.** Hola Kelly, cómo vas con los chicos?  
**Ke**. El de nombre Walter es un dolor de cabeza, no quiero ni imaginarme en qué se convertirá ahora que empiecen a ser famosos.  
**S. **Eso si yo se lo permito, el chico no tiene mucho talento, toca horrible el teclado, sus letras son pésimas, sus compañeros son los verdaderos artistas.  
**Ke**. Por cierto ya pensaron en firmarles otro contrato para un nuevo disco?  
**Me.** No.  
**Ke.** Pues es el momento en que lo deben hacer porque si alcanzan un éxito considerable no faltará quienes les ofrezcan un mejor contrato y se los quiten de las manos.  
**Q. **Eso es verdad, redactaré el contrato, en cuanto lo tenga se los muestro, luego hay que citarlos junto con sus padres para que lo firmen, más vale prevenir.  
**R.** Eso es verdad.  
**Ke**. Estoy segura que los convencerás de inmediato Quinnie.

_Quinnie? Esa tipa estaba llamando así a mi novia? Pero qué le pasaba a la idiota?  
_  
**S.** Si MI NOVIA es toda una profesional.  
**Ke.** Ya lo creo.

_Estaba claro, esa Kelly no me caía para nada bien.  
_  
_Por fortuna y gracias a las habilidades de Quinn, convencimos a los chicos y a sus padres que firmaran por un disco más con nosotras, su sencillo se estaba posicionando en los primeros lugares y eso les hizo tomar la decisión, Walter y sus padres no estaban del todo convencidos con la propuesta, les hice ver que si no estaban de acuerdo, entonces solo firmaríamos a los otros 3 chicos y él podría quedar libre para que firmara con otra compañía y comenzara su carrera en solitario, pude ver la incomodidad que eso le causó, de inmediato cambió de opinión y firmó el contrato._

_Una noche casi en primavera…._

**Q.** Estoy agotada.  
**S.** Te sientes mal amor? Vamos al médico.  
**Q**. No te preocupes Izzy está muy bien, solo estoy agotada físicamente, necesitamos vacaciones mi amor, no lo crees?  
**S.** Es cierto, el disco de Mercedes me ha dejado fulminada.  
**Q**. Amor, vámonos unos días a la playa, podemos llevar a André, a él le fascina nadar.  
**S.** Buena idea, hay que relajarnos antes de que des a luz.**  
Q**. A dónde te gustaría ir?  
**S.** Vamos a Florida.  
**Q**. A Miami?  
**S.** Sipi.  
**Q**. Perfecto, busquemos hotel.

_Decidimos darnos unas vacaciones especiales, así que reservamos una suite de lujo en un muy buen hotel.  
_**  
S.** Ya empacaste todo?  
**Q.** Si creo que no falta nada.  
**S. **Ahh el pato de André.  
**Q.** Cierto, príncipe, trae a tu pato irá con nosotros de vacaciones.  
**An**. Nooo, pato Dani no va, él se queda. (enojado)  
**S. **Por qué no lo quieres llevar mi cielo? Él es tu amigo.  
**An**. No, pato Dani no es real, Freddy dijo que pato Dani era juguete no era mi amigo.  
**Q. **Ayyy ese chiquillo.  
**S. **Tranquila Q, a ver príncipe… recuerda que tú y pato Dani platican mucho y te encanta jugar con él.  
**An**. Pero no es real.  
**S.** Si lo es, míralo, es tu compañero de juegos, cuando Izzy nazca ella también jugará con él y será su amigo.  
**An.** Si?  
**S.** Claro, además pato Dani se sentiría muy tiste porque ya no quieres ser su amigo.  
**An.** Es que… (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q. **André amas a pato Dani?  
**An**. Si (puchero)  
**Q. **Entonces si lo amas es porque es real.  
**An**. Ohhh.  
**S.** Lo llevamos al viaje?  
**An.** Siiii pato Dani es mi amigo.  
**S.** Okay vamos a desinflarlo para meterlo en la maleta.  
**An.** Pato Dani nada conmigo verdad?  
**Q.** Claro príncipe, además en el hotel hay una gran alberca donde podrán nadar juntos.  
**An**. Siiiii (saltando)  
**S.** Es oficial, en cuanto regresemos de vacaciones cambiaré a André de salón, ese mocoso no le arrebatará su inocencia a mi bebito.**  
Q.** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo mi amor.

_El taxi llegó por nosotros… justo antes de salir.  
_  
**Q.** Vamos Santana.  
**S. **Espera… emmm olvidé algo, no tardo.  
**Q.** Rápido amor.

_Subí corriendo a mi habitación hurgué en un cajón y saqué algo que necesitaba.  
_  
**S.** Listo vámonos.  
**Q.** Estas serán las mejores vacaciones.  
**S.** Claro que sí.

_Luego de algunas horas entre esperar en el aeropuerto y el vuelo, finalmente llegamos a Miami, nos dirigimos al hotel._

_Ya en nuestra suite._

**S.** Qué maravilla, tal como me lo imaginé.  
**Q**. Perfecto, te gusta André?  
**An.** Siii vamos a la alberca mami.  
**S.** En un rato más, primero vamos a instalarnos.  
**Q**. Por fortuna este hotel cuenta con servicio de guardería, así que mientras André está en sus actividades tú y yo la pasaremos de maravilla. (susurrándome al oído)  
**S.** Jejejeje eres insaciable Quinnie.

_Esa tarde llevamos a nuestro hijo a nadar, estuve al pendiente de él mientras Quinn se relajaba tomando algo de sol.  
_  
**S.** Anda príncipe vamos a salir de la alberca es hora de que comas algo.  
**An**. Nooo pato Dani no quiere.  
**S.** Como que no, anda vamos.  
**An.** Está bien. (puchero)  
**S.** Amo las caritas que haces mi amor (besando su cabeza)

_Luego de comer, fuimos a caminar un rato a la playa para presenciar el atardecer.  
_  
**Q.** Esto es hermoso.  
**S.** No tanto como tú.  
**Q**. Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?  
**S.** Bueno… ya que no podremos ir a bailar o algo así, te parece si vamos a cenar y pasear por la ciudad?  
**Q**. Okay espero que André resista.  
**S.** Ay nena, él tiene más energía que nosotras.  
**Q**. Jajajaja es verdad.

_Esa noche no pudimos tener la acción que le encantaba a Quinn y fue porque André seguía con mucha energía, finalmente caímos rendidas._

_Al día siguiente, bajamos a desayunar y ver las actividades que había en la guardería, me costó mucho trabajo dejar al cuidado de unos desconocidos a mi bebito, pero necesitaba estar a solas un momento con mi novia, así que no tuve de otra._

_Quinn y yo fuimos a tomar el sol a la playa, ella se veía tan hermosa con ese bikini y su pancita, era tan extraña la sensación que me causaba verla, me daba ternura pero a la vez unas enormes ganas por saltar sobre ella y comérmela a besos, cada día me enamoraba más de mi novia._

_Luego regresamos a la alberca del hotel para nadar un poco._

**Q.** Santana, tápate un poquito, no me gusta la manera en que esos tipos te están mirando.  
**S.** Ay nena, a mí no me importa, además no tienen ninguna oportunidad porque yo soy toda tuya. (besándola)  
**Q**. Regresemos al hotel.  
**S.** Ya?  
**Q**. Si por favor.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

_En el hotel.  
_  
**Q.** Santana ahhh.  
**S.** Así mi amor?  
**Q**. Dios siiii!

_Quinn estaba en la cama, con sus piernas abiertas, yo estaba hincada sobre el piso, chupando sus suaves pliegues.  
_  
**Q.** Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, por favor.  
**S.** Amor… piensa en Izzy.  
**Q**. Okay, entonces trata por el otro lado.  
**S.** Quinn! (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q**. Sé que has hecho eso antes, con ash con esa tipa y ahora solo quiero que estés dentro de mí al menos ahí, estoy tan caliente.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q**. Si, muy segura, hazme tuya Santana, quiero ser tuya por todos lados.  
**S.** Te amo tanto. (besándola con pasión)  
_  
Acomodé una almohada más, por debajo de mi novia, pasé mi dedo medio por sus pliegues para cubrirlos de su lubricante._

**S.** Si te lastimo me dices.  
**Q.** Si bebé.

_Llevé la punta de mi dedo para acariciar su orificio, seguí chupando su clítoris para que se relajara más, poco a poco comencé a penetrarla.  
_  
**Q.** Oh cielos. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Te duele? Si te duele puedo parar.  
**Q.** No, sigue, quiero sentirte.

_Los movimientos de mi mano eran muy lentos, no quería lastimarla, continuaba chupando sus labios vaginales, eran tan deliciosamente suaves, me encantaba su aroma y su sabor, de pronto una ola de lujuria me invadió y los movimientos de mi mano incrementaron._

**Q.** Ahhhh diosss si mmmm Santana ahhhh.  
**  
**_Penetré un poquito con la punta de mi lengua el orificio de su vagina, ella estaba lubricando muchísimo._

**Q.** Esto se siente tan bien, eres buenísima en esto ohhhh dame más.  
**S. **Te deseo Q, no sabes lo mucho que me encantas.

_Era la primera vez que hacíamos eso, al principio estaba algo nerviosa, pero luego de ver la reacción de Quinn me di cuenta que no tenía nada de malo, por el contrario, eso nos unió aún más._

_Estuve penetrándola por varios minutos hasta que por fin estalló de placer…. Mientras ella continuaba disfrutando de su orgasmo, decidí hacer otra cosa… llevé mi lengua a ese orificio para lamerlo por completo._

**Q.** Santanaaaaa ahhhh mmmmm te amo, te amo.

_Luego me coloqué a su lado.  
_  
**S.** Eso fue?  
**Q.** Maravilloso, debimos intentarlo hace meses.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Vamos acomodarnos bien en la cama, quiero que te coloques sobre mi rostro, te quiero comer toda tu deliciosa vagina.  
**S.** Ayyy que rico.  
_  
Quinn era una experta haciendo esas maravillas con su lengua, sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, ella me provocaba unos orgasmos perfectos._

_Luego de algunas rondas._

**S.** Estás bien?  
**Q.** Sí muy bien, estoy feliz. (enorme sonrisa)

_El ver esa imagen angelical de mi novia, con su perfecta sonrisa, su alborotado cabello rubio, sus lindos ojos verde avellana, sus perfectos senos, su pancita con mi hija adentro y su deliciosa vagina, fue la señal que necesitaba para por fin tener el valor para hacer algo muy importante._

**S.** Te amo tanto Quinnie, eres mi vida.  
**Q.** Y tú la mía.  
**S.** Dios, es muy tarde, tengo que ir por André.  
**Q**. No tardes.  
**S.** No… mmm Quinnie, esta noche iremos a cenar, pero será especial, así que quiero que te pongas muy linda.  
**Q**. Y eso?  
**S.** Ya te dije, esta cena será muy especial.  
**Q.** Okay bebé.

_Bajé por mi hijo y pasé a la recepción para pedir algo muy exclusivo, luego regresamos a la habitación y empezamos a alistarnos para la tarde noche._

_Quinn como siempre no necesitaba de mucho para verse hermosa, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, su vestido de playa también lo era, pero mi novia tenía la peculiaridad de transformar algo sencillo en algo espectacular en cuanto se lo ponía, su vientre aumentaba su belleza, su cabello estaba recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo, yo también opté por un vestido sencillo, nos veíamos hermosas._

_A mi pequeñito lo vestí con una linda camisa y un pantalón corto para playa, se veía tan hermoso, resaltaban sus ojos azules y su cabello completamente rubio._

**Q.** A dónde iremos a cenar?  
**S.** Es sorpresa.  
**An.** Siii sorpresa.

_Bajamos a la recepción y de ahí un chico nos dirigió hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cena._

_Era en la playa, había sido colocado un toldo de madera con cortinas blancas sujetadas a los lados, en cada esquina había antorchas de fuego para iluminar el lugar, dentro del toldo estaba la mesa puesta, con 3 sillas, el camino hacía ahí estaba iluminado con velas._

**Q.** San… amor, esto es hermoso (muy emocionada)  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**An.** Me gusta mami.

_El joven nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, llegando a la mesa, estaba un mesero que nos ayudó a tomar asiento, de inmediato nos sirvió agua y dijo un montón de cosas que no recuerdo porque mi mirada estaba posicionada solamente en los ojos de mi chica._

**Q.** Amor, dijiste que esta noche sería especial pero no pensé que tanto.  
**S.** Esto y más te mereces por ser la novia más bella del universo.  
**X.** Señoras, puedo ofrecerles un aperitivo?  
**S.** Si gracias, uno sin alcohol.  
**X.** En seguida.

_Quinn seguía maravillada con la sorpresa, su enorme sonrisa me lo decía.  
_  
**S.** Amor creo que es tiempo para ordenar.  
**Q.** Si amor.

_El menú consistía en una infinidad de deliciosos platillos con mariscos y pescado, era un placer el comerlos._

_Casi cuando estábamos terminando nuestra cena._

**S.** André mi amor, vamos al baño para que hagas pipí.  
**An**. No tengo ganas.  
**S. **Si, si tienes, anda vamos.  
**An**. No, no tengo.  
**S. **Claro que sí.**  
Q.** Santana, pasa algo?  
**S. **No nena, solo llevaré al niño al baño, no tardamos.  
**Q.** Okay. (frunciendo el ceño)

_En el baño.  
_  
**An.** No quiero hacer pipí mami.  
**S.** Ya lo sé, necesito que me ayudes a darle una sorpresa a mamá Q.  
**An.** Si? (emocionado)  
**S.** Si amor, le darás este regalo cuando yo te lo diga.  
**An.** Si mami.**  
S.** Pero solo hasta que yo te lo diga, eh.  
**An.** Siiii.  
**S.** Vamos con mamá Q.  
**An.** Si quiero hacer pipí.  
**S.** Ay André.

_Regresamos con Quinn, yo estaba muy nerviosa pero traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude.  
_  
**Q.** Todo bien?  
**S.** Si amor, tomaré una copa de vino.

_Me tomé de un solo sorbo el vino.  
_  
**Q.** Jajajaja tranquila cielo, te vas a emborrachar.  
**S.** No amor, lo necesitaba…. Quinn todo lo que hemos pasado en nuestra vida desde que nos conocimos ha sido por algo.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S. **Y también por algo nuestros caminos se volvieron a unir y aquí estamos, el día de hoy juntas y muy felices.  
**Q.** Eso también lo sé.  
**S.** Cuando pasó lo de Brittany pensé que jamás en la vida podría volver a ser feliz ni a tener una ilusión como la que tengo hoy.  
**An**. Ya mami?  
**S.** Espera príncipe… Quinn, en poco más de dos meses seremos madres otra vez y eso me llena de mucha ilusión, porque ahora estaremos más unidas que nunca.  
**An.** Ya mami?  
**S.** Ya André.

_Mi hijo sacó de la bolsa del pantalón la cajita y se la entregó a Quinn.  
_  
**An.** Sorpresa mamá Q!(gritando)  
**Q.** Qué es? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**An**. Ábrelo.

_Quinn lentamente y con las manos temblando abrió la cajita hasta revelar su contenido, era el anillo que mamá me había dado.  
_  
**Q.** Santana!

_Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estaba emocionada.  
_  
**S.** Quinn, desde el día que regresamos, supe que estaría contigo para siempre, pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de que sé que no nos hace falta ningún documento para saber que tú y yo nos pertenecemos y que también sé que mi compromiso contigo es para siempre, hoy más que nunca estoy segura de lo que te voy a pedir.

_Me levanté de la silla, tomé de la mano de Quinn la cajita, saqué el anillo, me hinqué en una sola rodilla y comencé a hablar._

**S.** Quinn Fabray, me harías el grandísimo honor de convertirte en mi esposa ante la sociedad y compartir conmigo el resto de tu vida?  
**Q.** Si, si, por supuesto que si acepto ser tu esposa bebé.

_Entonces deslicé el anillo en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, luego Quinn me dio un gran beso lleno de amor, pasión, ternura, de todo… las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en las dos.  
_  
**Q.** Nos vamos a casar!  
**S.** Siiii nos vamos a casar, príncipe mamá Q y yo nos vamos a casar.  
**An**. Siiiiiiiii.  
**S.** Esto lo tiene que saber todo el mundo.

_Saqué mi teléfono y le pedí al mesero que nos tomara una foto a los 3, entonces mandé la fotografía a nuestros padres y amigos con el título: "aceptó ser mi esposa"  
_  
_De inmediato los mensajes de felicitación empezaron a llegar, todo mundo estaba tan emocionado como nosotras, de pronto los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar en el cielo, nos levantamos para verlos.  
_  
**Q.** También mandaste a hacer esto?  
**S.** No eso no.  
**X.** Cortesía de la casa.  
**S.** Mil gracias, son hermosos.  
**Q**. Sí que lo son.

_Nos quedamos un rato más en la playa, André se puso a jugar en la arena, Quinn y yo abrazadas contemplábamos la luna.  
_  
**S.** Hey jajaja.  
**Q**. Lo sentiste?  
**S.** Si, Izzy me pateó.  
**Q**. Es que también está emocionada.  
**S.** Tenemos que planear la boda y casarnos antes de que nazca.  
**Q**. Quieres que nos casemos ya?  
**S.** Si amor, en un mes, así que tenemos que darnos prisa en los preparativos.  
**Q**. Pero me veré muy gorda.  
**S.** Claro que no, te verás hermosa con tu vestido de novia y esta pancita bella.  
**Q**. Está bien, la verdad es que yo también estoy ansiosa por casarme contigo.  
**S.** Te amo tanto Quinnie.  
**Q**. Te amo más San.

_Nos estuvimos besando un buen rato hasta que descubrimos que André se había quedado dormido sobre la arena, lo recogí de ahí y regresamos a la habitación._

_Estando ahí en la cama besándonos y besándonos, Quinn me hizo una pregunta._

**Q.** Cuándo compraste el anillo bebé?  
**S. **No lo compré mi amor, este anillo ha pertenecido a mi familia por 3 generaciones, bueno ahora será por 4, mamá me lo dio cuando papá estaba hospitalizado.  
**Q**. Es hermoso y saber que ha estado por tanto tiempo en tu familia me hace sentir muy especial al poseerlo.  
**S.** Eres especial, este anillo será de alguno de nuestros hijos cuando decida comprometerse.  
**Q**. Pero para eso faltan aaaños, por lo pronto es mío y de nadie más.  
**S.** Jejeje ok Quinnie, por cierto dónde te quieres casar?  
**Q.** En Lima.  
**S. **En Lima?  
**Q.** Si, ahí te conocí, ahí me enamoré de ti y ahí me quiero casar contigo.  
**S. **Perfecto, en Lima será nuestra boda.  
**Q.** Soy tan feliz, tú me haces feliz.  
**S. **Y tú a mí.  
_  
Los siguientes días los pasamos al lado de André, lo llevamos a nadar con delfines, al acuario, a infinidad de lugares, en las noches tratamos de ser muy silenciosas cuando hacíamos el amor, era todo perfecto._

_Pero se llegó la hora de volver a la realidad y regresamos a NY._

**Q.** Qué rápido se terminaron las vacaciones.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**An.** Pato Dani esta tiste, él quiere nadar otra vez. (puchero)  
**S.** Pues pato Dani y su amiguito André tendrán que esperar un poco para volver a nadar.  
**Q**. Si príncipe.  
**An.** Mmmmm  
**S.** Ay te amo mi chiquito hermoso. (cargándolo)  
**An**. Te amo mami y a mamá Q.  
**Q. **Vamos a desempacar, mañana tenemos junta en la disquera amor, bueno en el estudio de grabación, hay que dormirnos temprano.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Mi anillo es hermoso, me voy a casar, me voy a casar, yupi.  
**S. **Jajajajaja eres una loquilla Fabray.  
**Q.** López- Fabray.  
**S. **Jajajaja te adoro.

_Al día siguiente.  
_  
**Me. **Qué lindo color traen ustedes dos.  
**S.** Fueron unas vacaciones perfectas.  
**Q**. Sí que lo fueron.  
**Me.** Enséñame tu anillo, wooow es hermoso.  
**Q.** Sí, es perfecto, además me quedó muy bien.  
**S.** Oye es cierto, tú y mi mami poseen la misma medida de anillo, súper.  
**Ke**. Buenos días chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo una buena excusa.  
**S.** Ah sí y cuál es?  
**Ke.** Pues, los chicos acaban de vender medio millón de copias del disco.  
**Me**. Nooooo  
**Ke.** Siiii y no sólo eso les conseguí ser teloneros en los conciertos de One Direction en el país, Santana, hiciste un excelente trabajo con ese disco, ha recibido muy buenas críticas, tenemos que empezar a grabar su primer video musical.  
**S.** Sabía que no me equivocaba con esos niños, es el principio de muchas cosas chicas.  
**Me.** Le llamaré a Rachel para decirle.  
**Ke**. Quinn, hoy te ves especialmente hermosa, tu ligero bronceado acentúa muy bien el color de tus ojos, son muy bellos.  
**Q.** Emmm gracias Kelly. (incómoda)  
**Ke**. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer un día de estos, para…. Hablar de negocios.

_Y con eso Snixx apareció.  
_  
**S.** Y de qué negocios quieres hablar con MI PROMETIDA?  
**Ke**. Tu prometida?  
**S.** Claro, que no ves? (tomando la mano de Quinn) Ella no solo está llevando a mi hija en su vientre si no que se casará conmigo.  
**Ke**. No pensé que fuera tan serio lo de ustedes, lo siento chicas, perdón Quinn… emmm me tengo que ir con permiso.

_Kelly salió.  
_  
**S.** Estúpida, qué se cree, tu eres mía y de nadie más.

_Volteé a ver a Quinn y ella estaba tratando de reprimir una gran carcajada.  
_  
**S.** No le veo la gracia.  
**Q.** Ayy amor jajajaja perdón pero es que es la primera vez que te veo tan celosa por mí y me hace sentir tan feliz, dios! Te amo bebé. (abrazándome)  
**S.** Te amo más… escúchame bien Lucy, si alguna perra se atreve a si quiera intentar llevarte de mi lado, te juro que con mis propias manos la haré cachitos.  
**Q.** Ya te lo dije, yo no me voy a ningún lado y menos ahora que seré tu esposa.  
**S.** Ya quiero que se llegue ese día.  
**Q**. Mira Izzy también jajaj se movió.  
**S.** Ay cositita hermosa, también ya quiero conocerte bebita preciosa.

_Luego de mis enormes dudas y de mis inseguridades, finalmente tomé la decisión correcta, casarme con Lucy Quinn Fabray, estaba muy emocionada por nuestra boda sin saber que ese día nos llevaríamos una enorme sorpresa._

* * *

_**Que bochorno, espero no haberme pasado con el sexy time jejejeje.**_

_**Bueno primeramente querida lectora Alex, Freddy no es el amor de la vida de André, necesitaba meterlo en la historia por muchas cosas pero para nada es ese niño y Beth... emmmm en serio quieren que sea Beth? Tengo otra opción pero es top secret.**_

_**Maira, jamás en la vida pondría un PezBerry en esta historia, sería un golpe muy bajo para Quinn, no me gusta, lo siento, aun así agradezco tu sugerencia.**_

_**Se viene la boda, qué les gustaría para ese día especial?**_

_**Gracias por leer, disculpen mis errores y espero muchos comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Me encantaría llegar a los 400 reviews en esta historia... será posible?**_

_**Saben algo? Cada día me enamoro mas de Dianna Agron jejejeje.**_


	42. Regreso a Lima

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo,recibí varios comentarios pidéndome que aun querían ver a Quinn embarazada un capítulo más, así que aquí está.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 42. Regreso a Lima.**

_Quinn y yo comenzamos con los preparativos de la boda, pedimos ayuda de nuestros padres para que estuvieran al pendiente de todos los detalles en Lima ya que por el estado de Quinn no podíamos viajar constantemente a la ciudad, hicimos la lista de invitados y juntas fuimos a escoger las invitaciones para la recepción._

**Q.** Estoy muy orgullosa de ti bebé porque decidiste invitar a tu abuela a nuestra boda.  
**S.** Lo hice por papá, además dudo mucho que asista.  
**Q**. Yo pienso que si lo hará.  
**S.** Ya veremos…. Quinn?  
**Q.** Dime mi amor?  
**S.** He estado pensando en invitar a los papás de Brittany, pero no estoy segura, es decir… tal vez sientan que los estoy ofendiendo.  
**Q.** Ay San… no sé qué decirte.  
**S. **Al menos me gustaría que asistiera Abby.  
**Q**. Abby te adora Santana, claro que estará ahí, además André la tiene loca.  
**S.** Creo que ellos necesitan saber de mi boca que voy a casarme contigo.  
**Q**. Tienes razón.  
**S.** Ya que nos iremos a Lima una semana antes de nuestra boda, aprovecharé para hablar con ellos en cuanto lleguemos ahí.  
**Q**. Quieres que te acompañe?  
**S.** Preferiría hacerlo sola nena, no te enojes.  
**Q**. Claro que no, tienes todo mi apoyo bebé, te amo tanto.  
**S.** Te amo más.

_Una noche invitamos a cenar a Chris.  
_  
**C.** Y a qué debo su maravillosa invitación a cenar?  
**S. **Queremos que nos diseñes nuestros vestidos de novia, tienes exactamente un mes para hacerlo, puedes o no?  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Qué cosita? Solo soy práctica.  
**C. **Ay Santanita, cuándo vas a cambiar?  
**S. **Ya he cambiado bastante, me he vuelto una blanduja, al menos quiero conservar lo poquito que me queda de personalidad López.  
**C. **Poquito?  
**S. **Bueno ya dinos, puedes o no?  
**Q.** Santana! Si sigues pidiéndoselo de esa manera Chris dirá que no.  
**S.** Ay si ahora muy amiguis de él.  
**Q.** Dios mío (negando con la cabeza)  
**C.** Pues es muy poco tiempo para poder hacer los dos.  
**S. **Mmmmm.  
**C. **Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, Quinn será tu esposa y seré el padrino de su hija, así que cuenten con ello, les diseñaré los más hermosos vestidos de novia que se pudieron haber imaginado, por su puesto acorde a su personalidad.  
**S.** Sabía que podría contar contigo, te amo Chris. (abrazándolo)  
**C**. Y yo a ti Santana.  
**Q**. Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanto cariñito que a Izzy no le gusta.  
**S.** A Izzy o a ti? Jajajaja como te amo cosita hermosa (besándola)

_Luego llamamos a Kurt y a Tina para que nos ayudaran con otras cosas, estábamos a marchas forzadas, pero no me importaba, quería que Quinn fuera mi esposa antes de que Izzy naciera.  
_  
**Q**. Amor ya llegue.  
**S.** Hola nena, cómo te fue?  
**Q**. Bien, necesito dejar todo listo en el trabajo antes de partir a Lima.  
**S.** Dímelo a mí.  
**Q**. Y André?  
**S.** Platicando con su pato.  
**Q**. Jejeje me da mucho gusto que aun siga jugando con ese pato.  
**S.** Sí, creo el cambiarlo de salón fue de gran ayuda.  
**Q**. Solo espero que ese niño no lo siga molestando, porque si lo hace te juro que le daré una buena tunda.  
**S.** Ay amor jajaja con esa panza no podrás.  
**Q**. Me estás diciendo gorda?  
**S.** Eh? No, no para nada, bien sabes que me fascinas así.  
**Q**. De verdad?  
**S.** Sí, mucho.  
**Q**. Y por qué no me lo demuestras ahorita?  
**S.** Porque André nos puede sorprender una vez más.  
**Q**. Prometo no ser ruidosa.  
**S.** Jajajaj Quinn, insisto eres insaciable.  
**Q.** Ya lo sé, sigo sin entender por qué siempre siento estas enormes ganas de hacer el amor contigo, de echo en estos momentos estoy ya muy mojada.  
**S. **Ay dios, no se te haya reventado la fuente.  
**Q.** Muy graciosa.  
**S.** Vamos al baño, quiero checar con mis propios ojos que solo se trata de delicioso lubricante Fabray.  
**Q**. Jejejeje vamos.

_En el baño.  
_  
**S.** Nena, dijiste que ibas a ser callada.  
**Q.** No puedo San….ahhhhh dios.

_Quinn se sostenía en el lavamanos mientras que yo estaba atrás de ella penetrándola por donde habíamos estado teniendo sexo últimamente.  
_  
**S.** Te sientes tan bien Quinnie.  
**Q.** Más fuerte mi amor… mmmm.

_Entonces pasé mi mano derecha al frente para acariciar su clítoris mientras que con la izquierda seguía penetrándola.  
_  
**Q.** Tú sabes muy bien lo que me fascina mmmmm ahhhhh.  
**S. **Baja la voz cosita.  
**Q.** No puedo, me vengo, me vengo! Ahhhhhgggg mmmmm.

_Quinn no perdía para nada el gusto por tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, a pesar de ya casi tener 8 meses de embarazo._

**Q.** Eso fue mmm delicioso, el estrés se fue, Santana adoro la manera en que me haces sentir.  
**S. **Y lo será para siempre, tú y yo seremos una viejitas muy cachondas.  
**Q.** Jajajaja tonta.

_Nos besamos por un largo rato, luego salimos del baño.  
_  
**An.** Qué pasó?  
**S.** Nada príncipe, por qué?  
**An.** Se oían gritos, mamá Q se pegó?

_Quinn se puso de color rojo de inmediato.  
_  
**S.** Emmm  
**Q.** Si amor me pegué en el pie y tu mami me estaba curando.  
**An**. Te duele mucho mamá Q?  
**Q. **Ya no mi amor.  
**An.** Mamá Q me cargas?  
**Q. **Príncipe ahora no puedo.  
**An**. Por qué?  
**S. **Porque lastimarías a Izzy.  
**An**. Mamá Q no me carga ya no me carga, solo a Izzy y yo no veo a Izzy.

_André se fue corriendo a su habitación.  
_  
**S.** Cielos, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá cuando nazca Lucy.  
**Q.** Isabelle.  
**S y Q**. Izzy.  
**S. **Voy a hablar con él.

_Fui a la habitación de André, mi hijo le decía algo a su pato, pero no pude entenderle muy bien, aún había palabras que no pronunciaba muy bien mi hijo.  
_  
**S.** Príncipe, no te enojes con mamá Q, ella está triste.  
**An**. Ella no me carga, yo quiero que cargue.  
**S. **Puedo cargarte yo.  
**An**. No yo quiero a mamá Q.  
**S. **Por qué la amas más a ella? Si yo soy tu mamá.  
**An**. Mamá Q es mía, mía.  
**S. **Solo espero que Lucy si me ame a mí.  
**An**. Izzy!

_Sabía que era algo tonto, pero no pude evitar el sentirme mal al grado de ponerme a llorar por el rechazo de André, yo lo había llevado en mi vientre y no me amaba de la misma manera que a Quinn, era algo que simplemente no podía entender, por momentos pensé que inconscientemente André sintió cuando yo lo rechacé por varios días después de la muerte de Brittany, me sentí pésimo, bajé a tomar agua, tenía la boca seca._

_Más tarde Quinn bajó.  
_  
**Q.** André sigue molesto?  
**S. **Si, está celoso de Izzy.  
**Q.** Qué te pasa mi amor?  
**S. **Nada.  
**Q.** San?  
**S. **Por qué no me ama como a ti? He tratado de ser la mejor madre del mundo y él simplemente no me ama igual.  
**Q.** No digas eso.  
**S. **Es la verdad, a veces creo que si tú y yo no estuviéramos juntas y por alguna razón te lo dejara a ti, él sería completamente feliz sin mí en su vida.  
**Q.** Santana en la vida vuelvas a decir semejante tontería, tu siempre le harás falta a André en su vida, tú lo trajiste a este mundo, Santana tiene 3 años, aún no comprende bien las cosas, es muy pequeño.  
**S. **Tal vez, pero ya viene Izzy y estoy segura que ella si me amará.  
**Q.** Santana de una buena vez te digo, no quiero que por nada del mundo hagas distinción entre nuestros hijos, a los dos los vamos a amar igual o tendrás graves problemas conmigo.  
**S.** Lo siento, no quise decir eso, claro que los amaré igual.  
**Q**. Ven acá bebé… no me gusta verte triste (abrazándome)  
**S.** Ya se me está pasando… das los mejores abrazos del mundo, te amo Q.  
**Q**. Te amo.

_Los días siguientes André estuvo excesivamente empalagoso con Quinn, quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo hasta el punto de querer dormir en nuestra habitación, pero conociendo su manera de dormir, era muy probable que pateara a mi prometida y no la iba a exponer a eso.  
_  
**Q.** Príncipe tienes que ir a dormir a tu recámara y lo sabes.  
**An**. Yo me quedo contigo mamá Q.  
**S. **Es suficiente.

_Cargué a André por la fuerza y lo saqué de la habitación, él hizo un berrinche enorme.  
_  
**S.** Entiende André tu eres un niño grande debes de dormir solo.  
**An**. Nooooo yo quiero a mamá Q.  
**S. **Qué pasa contigo? Te dijo algo Freddy?  
**An**. Mamá Q, yo quiero a mamá Q.  
**S. **No, tú duermes aquí.  
**An.** Yo quiero a mamá Q! (llorando fuerte)  
**S.** Ya mi amor, entiende que mamá Q tiene a Izzy en su pancita y ella debe descansar. (abrazándolo)  
**An.** Yo quiero a mamá Q!  
**S.** Mañana estarás con ella.

_Entonces empecé a cantarle la canción que le había escrito cuando era un bebito para que se tranquilizará, afortunadamente lo logré._

**S.** Te sientes mejor?  
**An**. Si (puchero) mi canción, me gusta que la cantes mami, es mi canción.  
**S.** Si lo es.  
**An.** Te amo mami.  
**S.** De verdad?  
**An.** Si muuucho (besando todo mi rostro)  
**S.** Yo también te amo mucho mi amor, ahora es momento de que te acuestes a dormir.  
**An.** Me lees cuento?**  
S.** Jejeje ok cielo.  
**An.** Abrázame mami.  
**S.** Ven acá mi chiquito.

_Luego de leerle el cuento a mi hijo, se quedó profundamente dormido, al menos estaba un poco más tranquila al escuchar decirme que me amaba, luego regresé con Quinn.  
_  
**Q.** Ya se calmó?  
**S. **Si, ya se durmió, está excesivamente celoso.  
**Q.** Pero por qué ahora?  
**S. **Ni idea.  
**Q.** Ven a dormir mi amor.

_Me acosté y comencé a acariciar el vientre de mi prometida.  
_  
**S.** Hola cositita hermosa, estás dormidita? Ya te quiero conocer bebita, te compraré los vestidos más lindos del mundo, serás toda una coqueta como tu mami.

_El vientre de Quinn se movió.  
_  
**Q.** Jajjajaj definitivamente le encantó la idea.  
**S.** Jejejej es cierto, mi princesita bella te amo tanto y eso que aún no te tengo entre mis brazos.  
**Q**. Ya falta poco.  
**S.** Estoy tan emocionada mi amor, nos vamos a casar, seremos madres otra vez, todo es perfecto.  
**Q**. Y yo cada día me enamoro más de ti.  
**S**. En serio? Wooow que casualidad a mí me pasa lo mismo.  
**Q**. Eres el amor de mi vida Santana.  
**S.** Te amo Lucy.

_No es que no le haya querido decir lo mismo a Quinn, pero en ese momento esas palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca, pero mi amor por ella era sincero y mi prometida lo sabía._

_Un día fuimos a una prueba de nuestros vestidos al departamento de Chris._

**C.** Santana, primero se lo probará Quinn, así que ve a mi habitación y enciérrate ahí.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Q.** Como que por qué? Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda.  
**S. **Está bien, está bien.

_No voy a mentir, tenía una enorme curiosidad por ver el vestido de mi prometida, decidí hacer algo productivo, me puse a escribir una canción._

_Más tarde Chris me llamó para que ahora yo me probara mi vestido, era simplemente hermoso, como siempre, mi amigo captó a la perfección mis sugerencias y diseñó el vestido de novia perfecto para mí._

**C.** A pesar de que me dijo Quinn que has estado comiendo como cerda, no has subido nada de peso.  
**S**. Que simpático, además ella tiene la culpa, todos los antojos que ella no ha tenido me los pasó a mí.  
**C**. Esos son solo pretextos para comer todo lo que no podías cuando eras modelo.  
**S**. Claro que no.

_Luego de nuestra prueba de vestido, recogimos a André en la guardería y partimos a comer._

_En el restaurante, se escuchaba el nuevo sencillo de Mercedes escrito por mí, se trataba de una canción muy alegre que describía perfectamente el momento de mi vida que estaba viviendo._

**Q.** Esa canción es simplemente perfecta, San, eres tan talentosa.  
**S.** Gracias cielo, fue bueno volver a trabajar con Mercedes, sabías que la primer canción que me grabó era dedicada a ti?  
**Q.** Si… Brittany me lo dijo.  
**S**. En serio?  
**Q**. Si, ya sabes cómo era Brittany, un día me lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, me dijo que la habías escrito hacía años.  
**S.** Eso es verdad.  
**Q**. Cuando me lo comentó, me sentí tan especial, al menos supe que un día tu habías sentido algo lindo por mí.  
**S.** Si y lo echaste a perder.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Lo siento.  
**Q.** Bebé, por qué no has sacado a la luz las canciones que le dedicas a Brittany?  
**S. **Si lo he hecho.  
**Q.** Pero todas son sobre la pérdida de un amor, yo hablo de las que le escribiste cuando estaban juntas, las de amor.  
**S. **Ahora estoy contigo Quinn, crees que sea correcto?  
**Q.** Santana, esas canciones las hiciste cuando tú y ella estaban juntas, tienes tu historia especial al lado de Britt y este pequeñito es fruto de su amor, yo no me voy a poner celosa de ella a estas alturas, me has demostrado con creces que me amas, además estaré contigo por el resto de mi vida.  
**S.** Bien, creo que desempolvaré todas esas canciones, sabes? Son perfectas para el álbum de Berry, son súper ñoñas.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ay San, hablas pestes de Rachel pero bien sabes que la adoras.  
**S. **No exageres Quinnie.  
**Q.** Jajajaj te amo.  
**S. **Te amo, más.

_Unos días antes de partir a Lima, Mercedes nos presentó a un chico que cantaba en la iglesia a la que asistía en LA, el tipo tenía una voz angelical, era el tipo de artista R&amp;B que necesitábamos para el sello, el chico hizo una audición para nosotros, Rachel la presenció por Skype, las 4 estuvimos de acuerdo en firmarlo, Ralph mi compañero en la universidad y quien ahora trabajaba también con nosotras como productor, se encargaría de producirle el disco, yo estaría al pendiente de eso._

_Un día antes de viajar a Lima._

**S.** Christopher, por tu vida, no vayas a olvidar los vestidos cuando viajes a Lima.  
**C.** Que no te preocupes Santana.  
**Q.** Espero no subir de peso en esta semana, estoy tan nerviosa por la boda que mi apetito ha aumentado.  
**C. **No te preocupes Quinn, tengo mis trucos, el vestido te quedará a la perfección aunque subas de peso.  
**Q.** Gracias Chris.  
**C. **Y a dónde se irán de luna de miel?  
**S. **Nos iremos unos días a Cabo San Lucas, nuestros padres y estoy segura de que los de Brittany se harán cargo de André.  
**Q.** Tenemos que aprovechar antes de que Izzy nazca.  
**S. **Será la mejor luna de miel tú y yo pasaremos haciendo…  
**C.** Que caliente suena eso.  
**S.** Chris…  
**C.** Lo siento, ustedes son hermosa e imaginármelas juntas es…  
**S.** Asqueroso, se lo diré a Berry.  
**C.** No, por favor, noooo.

_Por fin llegamos a Lima, nuestros padres fueron a recogernos, papá insistió en que nos quedáramos en su casa, pero Judy también lo quería, así que decidimos pasar la mitad de la semana en una casa y la mitad en otra, los primeros días la pasamos con Judy.  
_  
**S.** Estás cansada mi amor?  
**Q.** Poquito bebé, pero estoy bien.  
**S. **Mañana tenemos que ir a entregar las invitaciones a nuestros amigos que aún viven aquí.  
**Q**. Irás con los Pierce?  
**S.** Sí, pero pasado mañana.  
**Q.** Estás nerviosa?  
**S.** Mucho, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

_Fuimos a McKinley para invitar a nuestros antiguos profesores, nos encontramos con Sue, Figgins, Beastie y Mr. Shue._

**Sh.** Chicas, que gusto volverlas a ver, Quinn te ves nuevamente hermosa en ese estado.  
**Q.** Gracias, la diferencia es que este embarazo fue planeado. (sonrisa triste)  
**Sh.** Lo sé, pero de tu otro embarazo aprendiste mucho.  
**Q. **Pues…  
**S. **Ay Mr. Shue, ya no recuerda que Quinn pasó por una etapa oscura, recuerde su look punk.  
**Sh.** Ehhh… cierto, en fin a qué debemos su visita en Lima?  
**S.** Bueno, como todo mundo sabe, gracias a Tina, Quinn y yo tenemos una relación seria desde hace más de un año, en poco tiempo tendrá a mi hija y hace un mes le pedí que fuera mi esposa, nos casamos la próxima semana aquí en Lima, Mr. Shue, vinimos a entregarle su invitación.  
**Sh.** Se van a casar? Oh dios mío, que buena noticia.  
**Q.** Queremos que todas las personas que admiramos y queremos sean testigos de nuestra felicidad y compartan ese día tan especial con nosotras.  
**Sh**. Cuenten con Emma y conmigo.  
**S. **Por cierto, dónde está la señorita Pillsbury? Digo señora Shuester.  
**Sh**. Jejeje está en casa, la pequeña Emma esta resfriada.  
**Q.** Pequeña Emma?  
**Sh**. Siii, tenemos una pequeñita de 1 año, no lo sabían?  
**S.** No.  
**Sh**. Lo comprendo, ustedes son unas chicas muy ocupadas y bastante exitosas, ya soy padre de dos pequeños, Daniel Finn y Emma Sophia.  
**Q.** Lleva alguna foto de ellos con usted? Hace tanto que no vemos a Daniel.  
**Sh.** Por su puesto.

_Mr. Shue sacó una foto de sus hijos de su cartera, eran muy lindos, no tanto como mi André claro, la pequeña Emma era una mini señorita Pillsbury y el pequeño Daniel un pelirrojo de lindos rizos.  
_  
**Q.** Awwww son preciosos, ahora yo le voy a presumir a mis cachorros.

_Quinn le mostró una foto de Beth junto a André de la navidad pasada.  
_  
**Sh.** Wooow Beth es idéntica a ti y André es un clon de Brittany.  
**S.** Sí que lo es. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Sh**. Son preciosos, de seguro la pequeñita que esperan también será hermosa.  
**S. **Por supuesto que lo será, es una López.  
**Sh**. Jajajaja entonces será una belleza.  
**S. **Gracias Mr. Shue.

_Antes de salir de la preparatoria, le pedí a Quinn que fuéramos al lugar donde habían sido esparcidas las cenizas de Brittany._

_Estando ahí cerca del árbol enorme en honor a Finn, tomé de la mano a mi prometida._

**S.** Hey Britt Britt, a pesar de que prácticamente diario hablo contigo, quería venir a este lugar junto con Quinn para decirte que estoy tan agradecida por cada una de las palabras que me dejaste escritas en esas cartas, sé que estás tan feliz como yo por haber encontrado nuevamente el amor.  
**Q.** Yo también quiero agradecerte por haberme dejado entrar en sus vidas otra vez, espero nunca defraudarte con el cuidado de André, te prometí que siempre estaría al pendiente de él y te lo voy a cumplir, él es mi hijo para la eternidad.  
**S. **Siempre estarás presente en nuestras vidas Britt, no solo porque André es prácticamente tu copia, sino porque eres muy importante para nosotras, verdad Quinnie?  
**Q.** Sí, siempre fuimos, somos y seremos The Unholy Trinity.  
**S. **Es correcto.

_Estuvimos abrazadas por un rato más en ese lugar, luego regresamos a casa.  
_  
**S.** Fue un día intenso.  
**Q.** Cierto, estás bien amor?  
**S. **Si cosita hermosa, contigo a mi lado siempre estaré bien.  
**Q.** San? Mamá y tus papás llevaron al parque a André, eso significa que la casa está sola… te gustaría?  
**S. **En esta cama tuviste tu primera vez con Puckerman? (mueca)  
**Q.** Santana….  
**S. **Está bien, está bien, me callo, aun así le daré vuelta al colchón.  
**Q.** Ya ni si quiera es el mismo. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Ok, te creeré, ven acá Lucy, te haré ver estrellas.  
**Q.** Ufff.

_Tuvimos una deliciosa ronda antes de que Judy y André llegaran._

_Al día siguiente llamé a Abby para avisarle que llevaría a André a su casa, además aprovecharía para hablar con sus padres sobre mi boda con Quinn._

**Q.** De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?  
**S. **No amor, necesito hacerlo sola.**  
Q.** Okay, no tardes mucho.  
**S.** No cosita hermosa.

_Llegando a casa de los Pierce, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tomé un gran suspiro y toqué al timbre, Susan la madre de Brittany abrió la puerta.  
_  
**Su.** Santana, André mi amor. (gran sonrisa)  
**An**. Abuuuuuu  
**Su.** Cómo estás hijo?  
**An. **Tendré una hermana se llama Izzy.  
**Su. **Estás embarazada Santana?  
**S.** Ehhh… no, está en casa Henry y Abby?  
**Su**. No, él está en el negocio y Abby aún no regresa de la preparatoria.  
**S. **Puedes llamarle a Henry? Me gustaría hablar con ustedes.  
**Su**. Claro.

_Entré a la casa de Brittany, hacía años que no estaba en ese lugar que había sido por mucho tiempo como mi segunda casa, media hora después Henry apareció.  
_  
**H.** Buenas tardes Santana.  
**S. **Hola Henry.  
**An**. Abu Henry.  
**H.** Hey, campeón ven acá, dios mío cada vez estás más grande? (cargándolo)  
**An.** Si abu? Tengo 3. (mostrándole 3 deditos)  
**H.** Jejeje lo se André.  
**Su**. Santana quiere hablar con nosotros dos.  
**H. **Está bien… André hijo, sube a la habitación de tu mamá Britt ahí están Lord y Lady con una gran sorpresa.  
**An**. Siiii yo juego con ellos.

_Hubo un momento de silencio, pero por fin me armé de valor.  
_  
**S.** A pesar de que no hemos compartido mucho tiempo desde que Brittany murió y de los desacuerdos que tuvimos hace tiempo, quiero que sepan lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por criar a la persona con los sentimientos más puros y hermosos que he conocido en mi vida, Brittany me hizo sumamente feliz el tiempo que estuve a su lado y si pudiera vivir una vez más lo que tuve con ella aun sabiendo que de todos modos moriría, no lo pensaría dos veces y lo haría.  
**Su**. Lo sabemos Santana.  
**S.** Hace tiempo Rachel me dio una carta que Brittany le pidió que me entregara, luego me encontré otras dos en el piano que ella me regaló, una nuevamente dirigida a mí y otra para André, en las dos cartas Brittany me pidió que rehiciera mi vida, que buscara mi felicidad y que no le guardara luto para siempre, fue difícil aceptarlo, pero sé que ella me lo pidió por una razón muy importante, ahora más que nunca creo que ella movió perfectamente ciertos hilos del destino para que yo pudiera encontrar nuevamente la felicidad con alguien más.  
**H.** Tienes novia?  
**S. **Si, más dicho, tengo una prometida, Susan, Henry, me voy a casar otra vez.  
**Su**. Ohhhh.  
**S. **Me voy a casar con Quinn Fabray.  
**H.** Con Quinn, la otra chica porrista?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Su**. Dios mío, Henry, te das cuenta? Lo que nos dejó dicho Brittany era real.  
**H. **Lo sé. (sorprendido)  
**S. **Pasa algo?  
**Su.** Hace meses Abby descubrió en uno de los juguetes de Lord que trajo de NY en su último viaje una carta oculta de nuestra hija, dirigida a sus hermanas y a nosotros.  
**H.** En ella Brittany nos pide que te apoyemos en todo con respecto a André, que nunca lo separáramos de ti y que tratemos de convivir con él lo más posible.  
**Su**. También nos pidió que aceptáramos el hecho de que en cualquier momento tu reharías tu vida con alguien más porque era injusto que te quedaras sola tan joven.  
**H.** Ella nos dijo que tenía muchas esperanzas en que la persona que elegirías para pasar tu vida con ella fuera Quinn Fabray.  
**Su.** No te vamos a mentir, es algo duro de asimilar el hecho de que mi hija no envejecerá a tu lado, pero no somos nadie para juzgarte, si Brittany estaba convencida en que debes de buscar tu felicidad, entonces nosotros no nos opondremos.  
**H. **Y te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites tal y como ella desde el cielo lo está haciendo.  
**S.** Cielos (a punto de llorar)  
**Su**. Nosotros también estamos muy agradecidos contigo Santana, porque hiciste sumamente feliz a nuestra hija y porque estás haciendo de nuestro nieto un niño feliz.  
**H.** Estoy seguro de que Brittany está muy orgullosa de ti.  
**S. **Gracias suegros, perdón ex suegros.  
**Su**. Siempre seremos tus suegros Santana.  
**H. **Sí, siempre.  
**S. **Gracias.

_Me acerqué a ellos y les di un abrazo fraternal._

**S.** Woow, son demasiadas emociones, bien… también vine a su casa, para invitarlos a mi boda, me casaré con Quinn en una semana aquí en Lima.  
**Su**. En serio? Ohh dios que lindo.  
**S. **Espero contar con su presencia.  
**H**. Por supuesto que estaremos ahí.  
**S.** Muchas gracias.  
**Su**. Santana y por cierto, qué es eso que mencionó André sobre que tendrá una hermana?  
**S. **Ahhh claro eso… Quinn está llevando a mi hija, decidimos usar el mismo procedimiento que Britt y yo, Lucy Isabelle nacerá en poco más de un mes.  
**Su**. Awwww Santana, muchas felicidades.  
**H. **Espero que ese rubio no se ponga muy celoso.  
**S. **Ehhhh pues algo hay de eso.  
**Su**. Entiéndanlo ha estado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todos por mucho tiempo, no ha de ser fácil para él saber que ya no será así.  
**S. **Pues sí, espero que no haya mucho problema con eso, con la ayuda de Quinn trataré de llevar esa situación lo mejor posible.  
**H.** Todo saldrá bien, André es muy noble como Brittany.  
**S. **Cierto.

_Estuve charlando por mucho tiempo con los padres de Brittany, luego llegó Abby y me invitaron a comer con ellos, claro que acepté, la pasé realmente bien, decidí que esa noche André se quedara con su familia Pierce a pasar la noche, entonces subí a la habitación de Britt para despedirme de mi hijo.  
_  
_En cuanto entré a la habitación un sinfín de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, toda la cantidad de veces que estuve con Brittany haciendo todo tipo de cosas, desde charlar hasta hacer el amor, su habitación estaba intacta, tal y como la dejó ella cuando salió de esa casa, estuve a punto de llorar, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a Britt así que me controlé, entonces escuché que mi hijo decía algunas cosas, estaba sentado al pie de la cama, con los gatos.  
_  
**S.** Qué haces príncipe?  
**An.** Juego con Lord y sus bebés, mira mami son gatitos.  
**S.** En serio? Tan viejo y aun pudo tener crías? Woow.  
**An.** Este se llama LT, Abby dijo, LT me dice que quiere ser mi amigo.  
**S.** Tú también hablas con los gatos? Santo dios.  
**An.** Puedo ser amigo de LT?  
**S.** Claro que sí.  
**An**. Es lindo LT verdad mami?  
**S. **Pues…. (mueca)  
**An**. Lord dice que te ama mami.  
**S. **En serio? Bueno… pues gracias, yo también lo quiero, en fin, amor te vas a quedar esta noche con tus abuelos y tu tía Abby.  
**An**. Siii yo juego con tía Abby y LT.  
**S. **Te portas muy bien eh, no desobedezcas a tus abuelos.  
**An**. No, yo porto bien mami.  
**S. **Pues… bueno, nos vemos mañana.  
**An**. Si mami.

_Luego de despedirme de mi hijo y de los Pierce, regresé a casa de Judy.  
_  
**Q.** Mi amor tardaste mucho. (puchero) Te extrañé. (abrazándome)  
**S. **Yo también te extrañé cosita hermosa y a mi cositita también.  
**Q.** Te amo (besándome) Cómo te fue con los papás de Britt?  
**S. **Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.  
**Q.** Que bueno bebé.

_Le platiqué todo lo que había pasado en casa de los Pierce, Quinn se emocionó al escuchar todo, me dijo que adoraba a Brittany y que ahora más que nunca se encargaría de hacerme feliz todos los días de mi vida._

_Los días restantes revisamos cada detalle de nuestra boda, fuimos al salón de fiestas donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, Mamá y Judy lo habían escogido y era perfecto, Kurt, Blaine y Tina llegaron a Lima para ayudarnos con todo lo demás._

_Dos días antes de la boda, mi abuela Carmen se presentó en casa de mis padres, quería hablar conmigo y con Quinn._

**S.** Si te insulta juro que la corro a patadas de aquí aunque no sea mi casa.  
**Q.** Santana, contrólate, es tu abuela, anda vamos a la sala.

_En la sala mi abuela se encontraba encantada de la vida con André.  
_  
**S.** Hola Abuela.  
**Q.** Buenas tardes señora Carmen.  
**C. **Hola hijas, Quinn que hermosa estás.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S. **Pasa algo abuela?  
**C. **Vine a agradecerles su invitación a la boda.  
**Q.** Asistirá?  
**C. **Claro que sí, no me voy a perder por nada del mundo la boda de mi nieta.  
**S. **Gracias Abuela.  
**C.** Vine porque quiero comentarles algo.  
**S.** Qué?  
**C.** En la iglesia a la que asisto, llegó hace meses un nuevo sacerdote, es muy joven con ideas muy distintas a las mías, he estado platicando con él y a pesar de que tenemos nuestras diferencias, él me ha hecho entender que el amor, el verdadero amor no se tiene que dar precisamente entre un hombre y una mujer, Santana yo te amo porque eres mi nieta, sé que te hice sufrir mucho y tal vez nunca me perdones por eso, pero también sé que Quinn es tu felicidad y que ella te ama con todo su corazón por la manera en que te mira.  
**Q.** Si señora Carmen, amo a Santana con todo mi ser.  
**C. **Si hija, le comenté al sacerdote sobre su enlace matrimonial y él se ofreció a darles una bendición ante dios por su matrimonio.  
**S. **La iglesia católica ya reconoce a los matrimonios gay? (mueca)  
**C. **No Santana, pero no impide una bendición, si ustedes quisieran él podría hacerlo.  
**S**. Mmmmm no lo sé.**  
Q**. Si Santana, por favor, sabes que siempre he sido una fiel creyente y me encantaría que ese sacerdote nos diera la bendición, anda si?  
**S.** Sabes bien que no te puedo negar nada cosita (besando su frente) Está bien abuela, puede ser después de la boda civil.  
**C.** Muy bien hija, se lo diré al padre, gracias por dejarme formar parte nuevamente de tu vida.  
**S.** Eres mi abuela y te quiero.  
**C.** Yo te quiero más Santana.

_Quinn ahora estaba más emocionada, ella siempre soñó con casarse ante el altar y todo eso, nuestra boda sería distinta a como la idealizó, pero el asunto de la bendición ayudaría mucho a que hiciera su sueño realidad, faltaba solo un día para estar unidas para siempre, ahora la emoción y los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mí, ya me urgía poder llamar a Quinn "mi esposa"._

* * *

_**Pensaba escribir ya la boda, pero mejor la dejo para el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Es bueno saber que el tipo de sexo que ahora practican las chicas les agradó.**_

_**Según mis cálculos le quedan unos 3 capítulos a esta historia, al menos que de pronto se me ocurran más cosas y las escriba.**_

_**Dani: cuando Quinn dijo sus 3 hijos hablaba de Beth, André e Izzy.**_

_**Comenten, no se enojen porque les pido comentarios jejejeje no me regañen.**_

_**Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 400 reviews, ya casi llegamos, ahora ayúdenme a llegar a los 800... jajaja es broma, es broma.**_

_**Sugerencias please.**_

_**Siento los errores, gracias por el apoyo a "Mi hermana adoptiva"**_

_**Próxima semana actualización de esa historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer, síganlo haciendo.**_


	43. El Gran Día I

**_Hola a todos, primeramente una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado como usualmente lo hago, pero resulta que tengo gripe y los achaques me están matando, así que el domingo que apenas me estaban dando los síntomas me impidieron escribir porque me sentía mal, hoy no me siento muy bien, pero recibí comentarios esperando la actualización y decidí escribir algo._**

**_Es un capítulo pequeño, así que lo dividiré en dos partes, la segunda se publicará antes de que termine la semana, gracias por la espera._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 43. El gran día I.  
**_  
Por fin el día de mi boda con Quinn llegó, todos nuestros amigos estaba nuevamente en Lima, mi abuela se ofreció a preparar el desayuno para todos, la casa de mis padres era un caos, pero estábamos sumamente felices._

**M.** Santana es momento que te despidas de Quinn, la verás en unas horas más, tienen que empezar a prepararse para que se vean hermosas.  
**S.** Pero mami, aún es temprano.  
**M**. Claro que no, además conociéndote lo exigente que eres, lo más probable es que no te agrade nada lo que la estilista que trajo Rachel te haga.  
**S.** Está bien, solo me despediré de mi prometida.

_Subimos a mi habitación, nos encerramos y procedimos a besarnos y besarnos.  
_  
**Q.** Amor, para si no me pondré ya sabes cómo.  
**S.** Tus labios son deliciosos, no puedo parar, solo un poquito más.  
**Q.** Me estoy empezando a excitar San, no me hagas esto.  
**S.** Ok, le paro, además mañana a estas horas ya estaremos rumbo a Cabo tú y yo solitas, te pondrás esos hermosos bikinis que compraste y nos la pasaremos haciendo el amor y cogiendo salvajemente.  
**Q.** Jajajaja si sobre todo salvajemente con mi estado.  
**S.** Bueno es un decir.  
**Q**. En unas horas más seré tu esposa bebé.  
**S.** Sip y no te podrás deshacer de mi hasta que me muera.**  
Q**. Y quién ha dicho que querré deshacerme de ti? Eso jamás sucederá, mi amor por ti será eterno, más allá de la muerte y de otra vida.  
**Q.** Awwww mi cosita hermosa me adora.

_Nos besamos una vez más hasta que tocaron a la puerta.  
_  
**M.** Vamos niñas, cualquier cosa que estén haciendo en estos momentos es mejor que termine, tenemos una boda que celebrar.  
**S. **Ya vamos mami.  
**Q.** Te veo en un rato más.  
**S. **Ok amor, ya quiero ser tu esposa.  
**Q.** Y yo la tuya bebé.

_Quinn y su madre partieron a su casa a prepararse, mi familia y yo hicimos lo mismo.  
_  
**R.** Ya no te estés moviendo tanto Santana.  
**S. **Lo siento, es que quiero ir al baño.  
**R. **Otra vez?  
**S. **Estoy nerviosa ok? Por cierto, ya le llamaste a Shelby? Beth está en Lima? Porque Beth llevará la cola del vestido de Quinn.  
**R. **Ya te dije que sí, están en casa de Quinn.  
**S. **Y André, dónde está mi príncipe?**  
M**. Está con tu padre y con Chris.  
**R.** Mi sobrino favorito se verá hermoso en el esmoquin blanco que le diseñó mi talentoso novio.  
**S. **Lo sé. (gran sonrisa)  
**M**. Hija te ves tan hermosa.  
**S. **Gracias mami, Rachel llama a Blaine, que no olvide los anillos.  
**R. **Ay dios mío ya le llamé dos veces.  
**S. **Pues hazlo una tercera.  
**R. **Necesito aire, ahora vuelvo.  
**S. **Le llamas!  
**M**. Mija, tranquila.

_Después de varias horas, finalmente quedé lista para la ceremonia, también lo estaban mis padres, André, Rachel y Chris.  
_  
**A.** Bien hija, ya llegó el auto, es hora de irnos.  
**S.** En serio no pudiste conseguir dos autos?  
**A.** Santana, sabes lo difícil que es encontrar dos 1930 Ford Model A Deluxe Roadster en Lima?  
**S.** Pero tú tienes influencias papá.  
**A.** Pero no en autos.  
**C.** Por qué tenías que escoger precisamente ese auto?  
**S.** Porque me gusta ok, además Quinn y yo nos veremos como todas unas reinas en él.  
**A.** Pues entonces es mejor que nos vayamos para que luego regresen por Quinn.  
**M.** Es una suerte que al final tu abuela Carmen haya convencido al sacerdote que les diera la bendición en la capilla que está cerca de aquí.  
**S.** Si, así podremos llegar a la recepción en el hermoso auto clásico, por cierto dónde está mi príncipe?  
**An.** Aquiiiii, woooow mami te ves muy bonita.  
**S**. En serio mi amor?  
**An**. Siiiii me gustas mucho.  
**S.** Pues tú también te ves hermoso con tu esmoquin.  
**An.** Tío Chris me lo dio, abu tocayo dice que soy guapo.  
**S.** Claro que eres guapísimo.  
**An**. Siii soy guapo.(sonrisa)  
**M.** Vámonos pues.  
**S.** Y Artie? Dónde está Artie, quedó en filmar todo?  
**R.** Está afuera.  
**S.** Pues ya dile que entre, quiero que me filme desde que baje la escalera.  
**R.** Ay por dios. (rodando los ojos)

_El auto era descapotable tal y como lo imaginé, André y yo nos subimos en él y nos llevó directo la capilla._

**C**. Santanita, el sacerdote ya está listo.  
**S.** Ok Abuelita, sé perfectamente que a Quinn le encantará la bendición.  
**C.** Será hermosa.  
**S.** Gracias Abuelita, por todo.  
**C.** Te amo hija.

_Los minutos pasaban, me estaba empezando a impacientar al notar que no me avisaban sobre la llegada de Quinn…_

**S.** Mami, aún no llega?  
**M.** Ya no tarda mi amor.  
**S.** Pero ya están todos los invitados, se supone que ya debió de haber llegado desde hace un buen rato y si se arrepiente de casarse conmigo?  
**R. **Ay Santana con semejante panzota que tiene por tu hija, dudo mucho que ya se haya arrepentido.  
**S. **Me las vas a pagar Hobbit, además si Quinn te escucha decir que tiene una panzota se sentirá pésimo.**  
R. **Por eso no lo dije delante de ella.  
**S. **Mami, llámale a Judy.  
**C.** Acaban de llegar.  
**S.** Por fin, mi Lucy y mi Izzy ay por dios ya quiero ver a mi Lucy.  
**C.** Tranquila.  
_  
Los invitados fueron al interior de la pequeña capilla, mi padre me llevó del brazo mientras mi hijo tomó la cola de mi hermoso vestido y nos dirigimos hasta el altar, en todo el recorrido escuché infinidad de awwwsss por parte de los invitados al ver a mi hijo sujetando la cola, por mi parte seguía con mi nerviosismo, un rato después se presentó en la entrada una de las imágenes más maravillosas que mis ojos hubieran podido presenciar, era Quinn mi prometida, con un ramo hermoso en sus manos, con su maquillaje perfecto que lograban resaltar sus hermosos ojos, su cabello recogido y su velo, pero se veía aún más hermosa, con el vestido que mi amigo Chris le diseñó haciendo que su vientre se notara de una manera especial y preciosa, antes de comenzar a caminar, noté que un hombre le ofrecía su brazo, me extrañó mucho eso, porque se suponía que Judith y Kurt lo harían, luego de abrir y cerrar mis ojos para aclarar la visión, pude reconocer al hombre que traía del brazo a mi prometida, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Russell Fabray, estaba bastante sorprendida por verlo en la ceremonia, él no había sido invitado porque Quinn no lo había querido así, pero ahora estaba confundida, qué hacía ese hombre en nuestra boda? Las respuestas vendrían después, ahora lo que importaba era casarme con ella_.

_Beth se veía hermosa, definitivamente era una mini Quinn, en segundos me imaginé que si mi Lucy hubiera sido delgada de niña, definitivamente su parecido con Beth sería inmenso._

_Russell, llevó hasta al altar a Quinn y me la entregó como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, me dijo algo, pero ni siquiera le puse atención, porque yo estaba hipnotizada con los ojos y labios de mi prometida._

**Padre**. Buenas tardes hermanos, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión matrimonial a través de una bendición, de Santana Marie Lopez y Lucy Quinn Fabray.

_El sacerdote prácticamente dijo una misa completa, yo quería que se diera prisa en darnos esa bendición pero Quinn estaba más que emocionada por cada una de las palabras que decía el sacerdote, así que decidí ponerle atención, continuó con su sermón hasta que llegó el momento de decir nuestros votos._

**P. **Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie las presione?  
**S y Q.** Sí.  
**P.** Están dispuestas a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?**  
****S y Q. **Si  
**P**. Así pues ya que quieren establecer ente ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.  
**Q.** Santana, este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Gracias al destino nos conocimos y sé que no fue casualidad. Creo que nuestro amor estaba destinado a existir y a vivir eternamente, a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo que vivimos en el trayecto. Ahora que te tengo nuevamente frente a mí, en el altar frente a Dios, ante nuestros hijos y ante todos los seres queridos que están en este día para acompañarnos en este momento especial, quiero recalcar mi promesa de amor hacia ti. La promesa de ser tu compañera fiel e incondicional, ser la mejor madre para nuestros 3 hijos, porque ahora Beth también es tu hija, también prometo seguir siendo tu mejor amiga y ahora como tu esposa prometo amarte siempre hasta que la vida decida recogernos y hasta la eternidad, Te amo Santana Marie.  
**S.** Lucy, mi Lucy, una vez más te entrego mi corazón, mi vida y mi amor. Frente a Dios, nuestros hijos y nuestros padres, te prometo amarte perpetuamente, ser tu compañera de vida, darte mi amistad, mi apoyo y compartir mi destino contigo para siempre. Quiero vivir cada día a tu lado como si fuera el último. Besarte cada día como la primera vez y jurarte una vez más mi amor eterno hacia ti. Prometo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y envejecer junto a ti y descubrir en tus ojos que nuestro amor no envejece, que solo crece y se vuelve aún más intenso, Te amo Lucy Quinn.  
**P.** Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir en bendición, no lo separe el hombre.

_Luego de eso, Blaine se acercó con los anillos y una a la otra nos los colocamos para jamás quitárnoslos._

**Q.** Estamos casadas bebé (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Si mi cosita hermosa, bueno es bendición, pero igual cuenta, no?  
**Q**. Claro que cuenta. (besándome)

_Salimos de la pequeña capilla , abordamos el auto hermoso y nos dirigimos al salón donde se llevó a cabo la boda civil, ahora sí estábamos casadas legalmente.  
_  
_Entonces fuimos directamente a la recepción, todo era tal y como Quinn y yo lo pedimos, Tina, Kurt y nuestros padres habían hecho un excelente trabajo, nuestras sonrisas no cabían en nuestros rostros._

_En cuanto entramos la música comenzó a sonar, todos aplaudían, nos dirigimos a la mesa de honor._

**S.** Cosita, por qué no me dijiste que habías invitado a tu padre a nuestra boda?  
**Q.** No lo invité bebé, bien sabes que ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba, fue Frannie quien lo localizó y le dijo sobre la boda, llegó justo cuando salíamos para acá, por eso me retrasé.

_**Flashback.  
**_  
**J.** Hija, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.  
**Q.** Mamá, no hay tiempo, llegaré tarde a mi boda, Santana ya está allá.  
**J. **Se trata de tu padre.  
**Q.** Papá? Pero qué hace él aquí?  
**J.** Me dijo que Frannie lo encontró, voló de inmediato para acá, quiere charlar contigo.  
**Q.** Pero es mi boda, no quiero que la arruine mamá.  
**J. **No lo hará mi amor, sobre mi cadáver él la arruinará.  
**Q**. Está bien, le daré 5 minutos.

_Papá entró a mi habitación.  
_  
**Ru.** Quinnie.  
**Q.** Hola padre.  
**Ru**. Dios mío, te ves tan hermosa vestida así.  
**Q. **A pesar de estar embarazada?  
**Ru**. Eso hace que te veas más hermosa.  
**Q. **Pues… gracias.  
**Ru**. Frannie me lo contó.  
**Q. **Lo sé, mamá me lo dijo.  
**Ru**. Quinn, sé que nunca fui el padre que te merecías ni que necesitabas, cometí muchísimos errores en mi vida, no valorarte como hija, compararte incluso con tu prometida, correrte de casa cuando te embarazaste por primera vez, engañar a tu madre y desaparecer de tu vida.  
**Q. **Lo último fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.  
**Ru**. Si, me lo imagino. Hija, vine a pedirte perdón, sé que no lo merezco pero quiero estar en el día más importante de tu vida, me sorprendió bastante el que te comprometieras con tu mejor amiga de la infancia, pero al mismo tiempo soy muy feliz al saber que Santana es el amor de tu vida, ella siempre te defendió hasta de mí, siempre supe que ella te quería más que a una amiga.  
**Q.** Yo la he amado desde el día que la conocí.  
**Ru**. Ya lo veo, hija, sé que no merezco nada de ti más que tu desprecio, pero me encantaría que me permitieras llevarte ante el altar y entregarte a tu prometida, siempre ha sido mi sueño, entregar a mis hijas, con Frannie no pude, quiero hacerlo contigo.  
**Q.** No lo sé papá.  
**Ru**. Por favor.  
**Q. **Está bien.  
**Ru**. Te amo Quinnie.

_**Fin del flashback.  
**_  
**S.** Pues te convenció muy fácil Lucy. (mueca)  
**Q.** Ya lo sé, pero la verdad es que el que mi padre me entregara al altar también era uno de mis sueños, además el embarazo me tiene un poco sensible.  
**S. **Eso no es verdad, la sensible y la de los antojos soy yo.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok ya no me regañes bebé.  
S**. **No te regaño, te amo y si tu padre te hizo feliz al llevarte al altar, entonces yo también soy feliz mi esposa adorada.  
**Q.** Jejeje se escucha muy lindo el que me llames tu esposa.  
**S. **Lo eres mi amor, para siempre.  
**Q.** Para siempre.  
**R. **Chicas, es hora de que bailen su vals.  
**S.** Vas a cantarlo?  
**R.** No, Mercedes se me adelantó y se apoderó del micrófono.  
**S.** Gracias a dios.**  
Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Es broma Hobbit, espero también nos cantes algo.  
**R.** Tenlo por seguro.  
**Q.** Gracias Rach.

_Empezaron las notas de la canción, para mi eran muy familiares.  
_  
**Q.** Esa canción es una de las tuyas.  
**S.** Sí, está en el nuevo disco de Mercedes, ven vamos a bailarla.

_Comenzamos a bailar nuestro hermoso y perfecto vals, era una canción que le escribí a Quinn el día que supimos que esperábamos a Izzy, era perfecta para nuestra boda.  
_  
**Q.** Soy la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.  
**S. **Eres la segunda mujer más feliz.  
**Q.** No lo creo, por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, me casé con el amor de mi vida.  
**S.** Quinn… (soltando el aire) Tú también eres el amor de mi vida.  
**Q**. San… bebé (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** No llores cosita hermosa, este día es de felicidad, solo quería que lo supieras.  
**Q**. Lo dicho, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
**S.** Te amo Lucy… mi Lucy.  
**Q**. Tu Lucy, siempre seré tu Lucy. (besándome)

_Casi para terminar el vals, sentí como tiraban de mi vestido y al parecer del de Quinn también lo hacían.  
_  
**Be.** Mami Q, mi hermanito y yo queremos bailar con ustedes.  
**Q.** Claro que si princesa.  
**An**. Si bailamos, mucho siiii.

_Los cuatro nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a bailar, ese momento fue tan especial, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, mi familia, mi hermosa familia._

_Después vino el brindis, nuestros pequeños también quisieron brindar, nos tomamos infinidad de fotos, Artie y sus ayudantes seguían filmando._

**An**. Mami, bailamos?  
**S. **Quieres bailar conmigo?  
**An.** Siii, mamá Q tiene a Izzy y se cansa, tú no tienes ahí a nadie (tocando mi vientre)  
**S.** Te tuve a ti.  
**An**. Pero yo estoy aquí. (mueca)  
**S**. Jejeje bueno, antes.  
**An.** Ohhh, bailamos?  
**S.** Si príncipe.

_Fui a la pista a bailar con mi chiquito, él estaba encantado, definitivamente bailar era su especialidad.  
_  
**An**. Mami.  
**S.** Dime amor?  
**An.** Mamá Britt dice que está feliz.  
**S. **Cómo qué dice? (sorprendida)  
**An**. Siii, estaba ahí. (señalando donde estaba colocado el pastel)  
**S.** Mi amor ahí no hay nadie. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**An.** Siii ahí estaba, ella dijo que estaba feliz, tú y mamá Q se casaron y ella está feliz, me dijo que siempre bailara yo, que me ama y te ama a ti mami.  
**S.** Dios mío. (nudo en la garganta)  
**An.** Mami Britt es bonita, mucho mami.  
**S.** Ella es hermosa.  
**An.** Siiii yo soy como ella.  
**S.** Igualito mi príncipe hermoso, eres igualito a ella.  
**An.** Siiii.

_No dudaba para nada de las palabras de mi hijo, él tenía 3 años y aún no sabía mentir, sé que Brittany estuvo presente en mi boda con Quinn, supe que mi ex esposa estaba más que de acuerdo en que formara una familia con ella, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

**Sh.** Santana?  
**S.** Mr. Shue. (gran sonrisa)  
**Sh**. No quería interrumpir el baile con tu hijo, pero realmente quería conocerlo de cerca.  
**S.** Príncipe, mira él es Mr. Shue, él me enseñó a cantar.  
**An.** Es mi tío mami?  
**S.** Jejeje si mi amor, también es tu tío.  
**An.** Holaaa (gran sonrisa)  
**Sh. **Hola André, bailas muy lindo.  
**An. **Si? Me gusta mucho.  
**Sh. **También a mis hijos.  
**S.** Ellos son? Dios mío Daniel está enorme.  
**Sh**. Saluda Daniel.  
**Da**. Hola.  
**Sh**. Y ella es Emma.  
**S. **Hola preciosa.

_La pequeñita hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Mr. Shue.  
_  
**Sh**. Es un poco tímida, como su madre.  
**An**. Hola Emma.  
**Da**. Mi hermanita casi no habla.  
**An**. Por qué?  
**S. **Porque es pequeña.  
**An**. Ohhh, yo tengo una hermana grande se llama Beth y tendré una hermana pequeña se llama Izzy, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si mi amor.  
**Sh**. Daniel por qué no vas con André y Emma a jugar un rato?  
**Da.** Si papi.  
**An. **Beth puede jugar?  
**S.** Claro André, vayan por ella.  
**An.** Siii jugamos, pato Dani no pudo venir pero él también es mi amigo.  
**Da.** Yo tengo un oso y Emma tiene un pollito.  
**An.** Wooow un pollito, mami quiero un pollito.  
**S.** Ya lo veremos.

_Los niños se alejaron en busca de Beth.  
_  
**Sh.** Me permites esta pieza bella novia?  
**S.** Claro que si Mr. Shue.

_Estuve bailando por un rato con mi antiguo profesor, luego con mi papá y con Chris, Quinn hizo lo mismo, más tarde fuimos a descansar un poco.  
_  
**Q**. He bailado como nunca.  
**S.** Nena, no te agotes mucho, que mañana nos levantaremos temprano y quiero que guardes mucha energía para la luna de miel, no sabes lo bien que la vamos a pasar, tal vez invite a nuestro amiguito de dos cabezas a participar.  
**Q.** Pero podemos hacerle daño a Izzy, tú lo repites siempre. (mueca)  
**S.** Y quien dijo que se lo haremos? Hay otra alternativa.  
**Q**. Woooow (boca abierta)  
**S.** Será muy interesante.  
**Q.** Ya lo creo. (besándome)

Continuará…

* * *

_**Si notan mas errores de lo normal jaja lo siento.**_

_**Para quienes me pidieron a Beth y de nuevo a Britt, pues ahí leve, en la segunda parte incluiré más a Beth.**_

_**JKR8: Que bueno que ya sepas quién es el amor de la vida de André, yo ya lo tengo escogido desde que me imaginé la historia, gracias por todos tus comentarios.**_

_**Ya que todos se pusieron algo tristes cuando les dije que solo serían 3 capítulos más, en agradecimiento decidí ampliarlo al menos a 5 capítulos más, el de la boda cuenta como 1 aunque esté dividido en dos partes.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, siganlo haciendo, quiero llegar a los 400 jejeeje.**_

_**Dependiendo de cómo me sienta, actualizaré "Mi hermana adoptiva", tengan paciencia por favor.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Esas fotos de Naya me enloquecen, espero que muestren las de Dianna jejeje.**_


	44. El Gran Día II con sorpresa

**_Por fin aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo._**

* * *

**Capítulo 44. El gran día II… con sorpresa**

_La fiesta seguía en su apogeo, partimos el delicioso pastel de bodas, luego se llegó el momento de aventar nuestros ramos de boda, todas las chicas con Kurt incluido se acercaron cuando Quinn se preparaba para aventarlo._

**R.** Ojalá lo atrape yo.  
**K.** Ni lo sueñes Rachel, ese ramo será para mí.  
_  
Quinn lanzó su ramo, todas las chicas junto con Kurt trataron de agarrarlo, pero la fortuna llegó para Dani._

**D.** Jajajaja me voy a casar, aun no tengo novia pero me voy a casar! (celebrando)  
**K. **Eso no es justo.  
**R. **Lo mismo digo.  
**S. **Ya par de perdedores, aún les queda una oportunidad cuando aviente el mío.  
**K**. Y qué esperas para hacerlo?  
**S**. Ayyy que humor te cargas lady Hummel.

_Cuando fue mi turno para aventar mi ramo, los engañé como por 4 veces, finalmente lo hice, Kurt y Rachel lo tomaron, por más que pelearon entre ellos, ninguno dio su brazo a torcer._

**R.** Es mío, mis manos lo acaparan más.  
**K.** No es verdad.  
**S.** Creo que Rachel tiene razón, esas enormes manos de hombre que posees tomaron casi todo el ramo.  
**R.** No tengo manos de hombre.  
**S.** Claro que sí.  
**K.** Pues yo no voy a soltar el ramo.  
**Q.** Ya no peleen, divídanlo a la mitad.  
**R.** Nooooo, es hermoso, se verá horrible.  
**S. **Mi esposa tiene razón, o lo dividen o lo dejarán peor que si no lo hicieran.  
**K. **Ok, que Quinn lo divida exactamente a la mitad.  
**Q.** Muy bien, pero basta de peleas.

_Mi esposa dividió el ramo, mis dos amigos quedaron muy felices con eso, ya que según ellos pronto se casarían, Blaine estaba muy contento con la idea, Chris se veía asustado._

_Entrada la noche, los invitados empezaban a retirarse, nuestros pequeños hijos estaban tan agotados que casi se quedan dormidos sobre las sillas._

**Q**. Es hora de regresar a casa mi amor.  
**S.** Tienes razón, nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano para irnos a nuestra luna de miel.  
**Q**. Si, estoy muy emocionada.

_Luego de una hora, ya estábamos en casa, decidimos pasar nuestra primera noche como esposas en casa de mis padres, finalmente ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, así que era especial._

**S.** Estoy cansada.  
**Q.** Yo también, pero nuestra boda fue tal y como me la imaginé, es más, creo que fue mil veces mejor.  
**S. **Tienes razón, cada detalle fue perfecto.  
**Q.** Pero ahora es mejor que durmamos un poco.  
**S. **Sip, te quiero radiante para mañana que estemos en Cabo.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana, eres el amor de mi vida.  
**S. **Tu también eres el amor de mi vida cosita hermosa (besándola)

_Entonces mi esposa se encogió un poco.  
_  
**S**. Pasa algo?  
**Q**. Emmm no lo sé, bueno creo que sentí algo así como una contracción.  
**S.** Qué? Ay noooo aún le falta poco más de un mes a Izzy para que nazca, no lo puede hacer ahora, tenemos nuestra luna de miel, dile que se espere.  
**Q.** Jajajjaja ay bebé como si me fuera a hacer caso, pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasó.  
**S.** Segura mi amor?  
**Q**. Si San, segura.  
**S.** Te amo, ven vamos a acostarnos.  
**Q**. Te amo más mi bella esposa. (besándome)

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el movimiento sobre la cama me despertó.  
_  
**S**. Qué pasa cosita?  
**Q**. No sé, me siento rara.  
**S.** Mmm? Dile a Izzy que no nos eche a perder la luna de miel.  
**Q**. Se lo diré, creo que necesito ir a hacer pipí, ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** Ok amor.

_El sueño estaba a punto de vencerme cuando escuché algo que me asustó.  
_  
**Q.** Ahhhhhh.

_De inmediato me levanté y fui al baño.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
**Q.** San… bebé.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Estoy sangrando, mira (llorando)  
**S. **Dios mío. (impactada) No, eso no puede ser, todo estaba bien, tu embarazo ha estado bien. (angustiada)  
**Q.** Estoy perdiendo a mi bebé San, la estoy perdiendo (llorando más)  
**S. **No nena, eso no va a pasar, no es mucha sangre, ven vamos a la cama para que te recuestes, iré por papá.

_Salí corriendo de mi antigua habitación hacia la de mis padres.  
_  
**S**. Papi, papi!  
**A**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Es Quinn, está sangrando, creo que está perdiendo a mi hija.  
**M**. Dios santo, no, por favor.

_Mis padres y yo entramos nuevamente a mi habitación, ahí estaba Quinn desconsolada, temblando de miedo, yo me sentí fatal.  
_  
**A.** Quinn déjame revisarte.  
**Q. **Si…  
**A.** Al parecer estás en trabajo de parto.  
**Q.** Pero aún faltan 5 semanas Andrés. (llorando)  
**A.** Llamaré a una ambulancia.  
**M**. Y yo a Judy,

_Mientras mis padres salieron de la habitación, yo me quedé con mi esposa para consolarla.  
_  
**Q.** No quiero perderla mi amor, no quiero perder a nuestra hija.  
**S.** No lo haremos, nuestra bebita estará bien, tranquila mi cielo.  
**Q**. Tengo mucho miedo.

_Yo estaba igual o peor de aterrada que Quinn, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ella._

_La ambulancia no tardó nada, en seguida nos fuimos directamente al hospital, mamá llevó a casa de Judy a André para que Frannie lo cuidara mientras sus abuelos Pierce pasaban por él._

_En cuanto llegamos al hospital, varios ginecólogos ya estaban listos para recibirla, el que mi padre fuera su jefe definitivamente sirvió de mucho, la revisaron y todos concluyeron en lo mismo._

**Dr**. Los latidos del corazón de la bebé son normales, pero el trabajo de parto es inevitable, señora Quinn ya tiene 3 centímetros de dilatación.  
**Q**. No es peligroso para mi hija? Aún le falta tiempo.  
**Dr.** Se ven muchos casos como el suyo señora, pero no se preocupe, en el momento del parto estarán aquí los mejores pediatras para recibir a su hija.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**Dr**. Les daré un momento a solas.

_El doctor salió.  
_  
**S.** Todo saldrá bien.  
**Q.** Creo que fue por haber bailado tanto.  
**S. **No lo creo amor, simplemente pienso que Izzy ya nos quiere conocer.  
**Q.** Estoy muy asustada.  
**S. **Todo saldrá bien, tiene que salir muy bien y en cuanto nazca mi cositita hermosa, seré yo quien le dé la nalgada por echarnos a perder nuestra luna de miel.  
**Q.** Ay bebé.  
**S. **Estoy bromeando mi amor, lo único que quiero es que mis dos mujercitas estén bien.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo.

_Las horas siguieron pasando, el cuello de la matriz de mi esposa continuaba dilatándose y las contracciones aumentaban, Judy no se separó ni un segundo del lado de Quinn, más tarde Russell y Frannie llegaron al hospital, luego lo hicieron nuestros amigos, incluso Mr. Shue, todos querían estar presentes cuando les diera la noticia de que Izzy había nacido._

_Luego de casi 7 horas…  
_  
**Dr.** Es el momento, señora Quinn, necesito que empiece a pujar.  
**Q.** Okay.  
**Ar**. Aquí estoy vine a filmar el parto… otra vez.  
**S.** Gracias Artie.

_Las contracciones de Quinn fueron cada vez más fuertes, mi esposa gritaba de dolor, solo de verla recordé mi parto… sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, pero no solté ni un segundo la mano de mi esposa.  
_  
**Q.** Dios mío como dueleeeee, no recordaba lo mucho que dolía.  
**S. **Vamos cosita, puja ya casi.  
**Dr**. Si señora Lopez-Fabray, un poco más.  
**Q.** No puedo, me duele, parece que nunca va a salir.  
**Dr**. Tiene que hacerlo, solo un esfuerzo más.  
**S. **Ay dios mío, así dilaté yo?(boca abierta)  
**Ar**. Peor… créeme. (muy pálido)  
**J. **Santana! Diciendo eso no ayudas a Quinn  
**S.** Lo siento Judy.  
**Q**. Ahhhggggg no puedo, Santana, no puedooooo.  
**S.** Si puedes mi amor, vamos, Izzy ya viene, la cabecita está de fuera.  
**Q**. Por dioooooooooosssss

_Con ese último esfuerzo finalmente nuestra pequeña nació, luego empezó a llorar._

_El montón de pediatras que estaban ahí, se la llevaron para revisarla._

**Q**. Está bien San? Dime mi hija está bien?  
**S.** No sé mi amor.  
**Q**. Ve con ella, no la dejes sola.  
**S.** Si mi amor.

_Me acerqué a donde se llevaron a mi hija, estaba muy angustiada, porque no me decían nada, luego de eso, uno de los pediatras se acercó a mí.  
_  
**Dr1.** La bebé tiene bajo peso, recuerden que es prematura, necesitará estar varios días en incubadora, pero no se preocupe, su hija está totalmente sana, la enfermera la llevará con la señora Quinn.  
**S.** Gracias doctor.

_La enfermera llevó a mi pequeñita a los brazos de Quinn, ella estaba muy emocionada.  
_  
**Q.** Mi bebita, mi hermosa bebita, hola mi amor, te amo tanto (besando su cabecita) Acércate San, ven a conocer a nuestra Izzy.

_Y ahí estaba mi hija, la bebita que llevaba mi sangre, era tan pequeñita a comparación de André, pero era mía, era el fruto de mi amor con Quinn._

**S.** Es hermosa.  
**Q.** Como tu bebé.  
**S. **Hola Lucy Isabelle López-Fabray, bienvenida a nuestra familia, tu mami, tus hermanitos y yo te esperamos con mucha ilusión, te amamos tanto.  
**Q.** Es perfecta, simplemente perfecta.  
**Dr1.** Disculpen señoras pero la pequeñita tiene que ir a la incubadora.  
**S. **Está bien, cuiden de ella por favor.  
**Dr1.** Lo haremos.  
**Q.** Te amo Izzy.

_Nos despedimos de nuestra hija con un besito.  
_  
**Q.** Estará bien verdad?  
**S. **Si amor, ella está sana, solo necesita estar unos días en la incubadora.  
**Q.** Lamento no haberle dicho que se esperara para nacer, ya no hubo luna de miel. (puchero)  
**S.** Eso no importa, ella es el mejor regalo de bodas que pudiste darme, sigue siendo nuestro día especial… con sorpresa.  
**Q.** Si jejeje con una bella sorpresa.  
**S. **Te amo Lucy.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana. (besándome)

_Más tarde nuestros amigos entraron a ver a Quinn, todos estaban tan felices, de ahí se fueron a las incubadoras para mirar de lejos a nuestra hija.  
_  
_Más tarde Beth y Shelby llegaron al hospital.  
_  
**Be**. Ya nació mi hermanita?  
**S.** Si princesa, tenemos otra princesa en la familia.  
**Be**. Quiero conocerla, puedo tía Tana?  
**S. **Claro, solo que la verás de lejos, ella necesita estar unos días en la incubadora.  
**Be**. Por qué? Está enfermita?  
**S.** No princesa, pero nació antes de tiempo y es algo pequeña.  
**Be**. Ohhh… bueno pero primero quiero ver a mami Q.  
**S.** Claro Beth, está con tu hermana Rachel.  
**Be.** Vamos.

_Rachel salió de la habitación para que Beth y nosotras tuviéramos un momento a solas.  
_  
**Be.** Te dolió mami Q?  
**Q. **Si hija, bastante.  
**Be**. Te quedarás con Izzy?  
**Q. **Cómo que si me quedaré con Izzy?  
**Be.** A mí me diste en adopción, a ella la conservarás?

_Esa pregunta me rompió el corazón y supe que a mi esposa le sucedió lo mismo.  
_  
**Q.** Beth mi amor, cuando tu naciste yo era casi una niña, tenía 16 años, estudiaba la preparatoria, no tenía dinero, ni casa, estaba muy asustada, yo no podía darte lo que tu necesitabas, no podría comprarte pañales, ni leche, ni ropa, por eso decidí que tuvieras a una mami que te amara y que te diera todo lo que necesitabas, perdóname por haberte dado en adopción Beth, pero solo quise lo mejor para ti, ahora soy mayor, tengo trabajo, dinero y alguien que me ama demasiado, mi esposa Santana, te amo como tienes una idea porque eres mi hija, la primera y mi amor por ti nunca cambiará por nada del mundo.  
**Be**. Si yo hubiera nacido cuando tu pudieras darme todo lo que necesitabas me habrías conservado?  
**Q. **Sin duda mi amor.  
**Be**. Izzy es afortunada.  
**Q. **Beth… (mirada triste)  
**Be.** Pero yo también lo soy, porque mi mami me ama, tú también me amas y mami Tana también me ama.  
**S.** Mami Tana? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Be**. Si, ya eres mi mami Tana. (sonrisa)  
**S.** Eso se escucha muy bien.  
**Be**. Siempre quise tener hermanos y ahora tengo dos, de verdad soy muy afortunada (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Y yo soy mucho más afortunada por tener a una hija tan perfecta como tú.

_A pesar de ese momento extraño con Beth, Quinn irradiaba felicidad, se le notaba a kilómetros… solo faltaba un torbellino para que su felicidad fuera completa y ese torbellino apareció.  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q, mamá Q!  
**Q.** Príncipe!  
**An**. Te extrañé mamá Q.  
**Q. **Yo también mi amor.  
**An**. Wooow no hay panza.  
**Q. **Izzy ya nació.  
**An**. Si? Dónde está?  
**S. **Está en… bueno, está durmiendo.  
**An**. Ohhhh, súbeme a la cama mami.  
**S. **Okay.  
**Be**. Puedo subirme yo también?  
**Q. **Claro que sí.  
**S. **Genial, ya no quedó espacio para mí.  
**Q.** Jajaja eres una tonta.  
**S. **Una tonta que está perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
**Q.** Y yo de ti mi amor.

_Los cuatro estuvimos un rato en la habitación, luego llevé a los niños a que conocieran de lejos a su hermana.  
_  
**An.** Izzy es pequeña.  
**S.** Si príncipe.  
**Be.** Se parece a ti mami Tana.  
**S. **Lo crees?  
**Be**. Siii es muy bonita como tú.  
**S. **Jejejeje gracias princesa.  
**Az**. Izzy viene a casa?  
**S. **No mi amor, ella se quedará unos días aquí.  
**An**. Ahhh que bueno.  
**S.** Cómo que qué bueno? (frunciendo el ceño)

_Mi hijo no contestó y me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, bastante asustado._

**S. **Pasa algo André?  
**An**. No mami.  
**S.** Mmmm ok.

_Luego de dos días, Quinn fue dada de alta, así que regresamos a casa de mis padres.  
_  
**Q.** Me siento terrible por regresar a casa sin mi bebita.  
**S.** Amor nos dijeron que tal vez en dos semanas ya la podemos traer, solo es cuestión de que pueda alimentarse de ti, en cuanto lo pueda hacer, estará con nosotros.  
**An**. Mamá Q! Llegasteeee.  
**Q.** Hola mi amor, pensé que estabas con tus abuelitos Pierce.  
**An**. Ya llegué (sonriendo) mira mamá Q, tengo un nuevo amigo, él dijo que quiere vivir conmigo.

_André corrió a la cocina y luego regresó con esa criatura peluda entre sus manos.  
_  
**S.** Trajiste a ese gato contigo?  
**An**. Es LT y es mi nuevo amigo.  
**S. **Ay noooo. (mueca)  
**Q.** LT?  
**S. **Según Abby es Lord Tubbington III pero para abreviarlo, es simplemente LT.  
**Q.** Ohhhh… así que tendremos una mascota en casa.  
**S.** Ahhh no, ese gato se queda aquí.  
**An.** Noooooo LT va a mi casa es mi amigo, él quiere ser mi amigo.  
**S**. Podemos conseguirte un perro como amigo mi amor.  
**An.** Noooo yo quiero a LT (enorme puchero)  
**Q. **Esta bien príncipe, LT vivirá con nosotros.  
**An**. Siiiiii (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Pero Quinn… (mueca)  
**Q.** Mi amor, por lo que se ve, su amor por los gatos es algo contra lo que no podremos luchar.  
**S. **A veces pienso que Brittany reencarnó en él.  
**Q.** Ay Santana eso es imposible, Brittany murió cuando André ya había nacido.  
**S. **Lo sé, lo sé, solo decía.  
**Q.** Voy a recostarme un rato.  
**S. **Te ayudo mi amor.  
**Q.** Puedes pedirle a mamá que venga a verme? Necesito pedirle algo.  
**S. **Si cielo.

_Luego de dos semanas y media, Izzy finalmente fue dada de alta, Quinn la había empezado a amamantar unos días antes, había ganado algo de peso, así que era hora de ir a casa.  
_  
**S.** Vamos Quinn, se hace tarde.  
**Q.** Que impaciente eres, solo necesito guardar algo que me trajo mamá.  
**S. **Y qué es?**  
Q.** Ven, para que lo veas.

_Quinn sacó de la pañalera algo que me sorprendió bastante en cuanto lo vi._

**S**. Quinn… acaso es?  
**Q**. Si mi amor, el vestidito rosa que tú y Maribel me regalaron para Beth, sabes que ella jamás lo pudo usar, pero quiero que sea el primer vestido que use Izzy.  
**S.** No puedo creer que lo conservaras.  
**Q**. Mi amor, jamás me desharía de algo que viniera de ti.  
**S.** Te amo tanto Quinnie.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti San, ahora si vámonos por nuestra bebé

_Papá y Judy nos acompañaron por nuestra hija, mamá se quedó en casa con André.  
_  
_Cuando regresamos.  
_  
**S.** Por fin en casa con nuestra princesa.  
**Q**. Lo sé, iré a recostarla, ve por André para que conozca a su hermana de cerca.  
**S.** Si mi amor.

_Busqué a André por todos lados pero no lo encontré.  
_  
**S**. Mami, dónde está mi príncipe?  
**M**. Está en el jardín con su gato, no sé qué pasa con él mija, desde que se fueron ha estado muy raro.  
**S. **Iré por él.

_Salí al jardín, ahí estaba mi hijo diciéndole un montón de cosas que no entendía a su gato.  
_  
**S.** Hey príncipe, vamos para que conozcas a Izzy.  
**An**. No, yo juego con LT.  
**S.** André, Izzy está en casa, anda vamos.  
**An.** Nooooo, no quiero.  
**S.** No te estoy pidiendo permiso, vamos.

_Tomé de la mano a mi hijo, quien hizo un enorme berrinche, le lavé las manos, cuando estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras…  
_  
**An.** No quiero mami, no quiero (llorando)  
**S.** Pero por qué? Es tu hermanita.  
**An.** Mamá Q ya no me ama, tiene a Izzy ella no me ama, solo a Izzy.  
**S.** Pero quién te dijo eso?  
**An**. Freddy, él dijo que cuando Izzy estuviera, mamá Q no me amaría, solo a Izzy, mamá Q no me ama. (llorando)  
**S.** Ay André (abrazándolo) Freddy siempre dice mentiras ya lo sabes, mamá Q te ama mucho, siempre lo hará, eres su príncipe.  
**An.** Nooo ella no me ama (llorando)  
**S.** Claro que sí, yo no te diría mentiras, soy tu mami, confías en mi?  
**An**. Si. (sollozando)  
**S.** Ok ahora iremos a conocer a Izzy.

_Mi hijo seguía sollozando, pero aun así logré que entrara a la habitación, Quinn amamantaba a nuestra hija, al ver eso André de inmediato se colocó detrás de mi pierna y se aferró a ella.  
_  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **Mi amor, André cree que ahora que nació Izzy ya no lo amas.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Si, ese mocoso Freddy le volvió a llenar de tonterías la cabeza.  
**Q.** Pero ya no está en el mismo salón.  
**S. **Pues no sé cómo le hizo, pero ahora nuestro príncipe cree que no lo amas.  
**Q.** Oh André.

_Quinn colocó en la cama a Izzy y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de André.  
_  
**Q.** Mi amor, lo que dijo Freddy no es verdad, yo siempre te voy a amar, porque eres mi chiquito, mi príncipe hermoso, eres el hermano mayor de Izzy y nos ayudarás a tu mami y a mí a cuidarla y protegerla, recuerdas?  
**An**. Si (puchero)  
**Q. **Te amo muchísimo André, para siempre, eres mi hijo y te adoro, pero también amo a Izzy y a Beth, los tres son mis hijos.  
**An**. Si me amas mamá Q?  
**Q. **Mucho mi amor.  
**An**. Yo también te amoooo.

_Con una enorme sonrisa, mi hijo soltó mi pierna y fue directamente hacia Quinn para darle un gran abrazo, esa imagen me partió un poco el corazón, mi hijo estaba tan triste de solo pensar que Quinn ya no lo amaba y al ver que no era así, ahora era el bebito feliz de siempre, él definitivamente adoraba a su madre._

**An.** Mami, mami, mamá Q me ama, ella me ama. (saltando)  
**S.** Te lo dije.  
**An.** Soy feliz mami, cárgame.  
**S.** Ven acá. (cargándolo)

_Entonces mi hijo me dio un gran abrazo.  
_  
**An.** Te amo mucho también mami.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi príncipe.  
**Q**. André, ahora si quieres conocer a Izzy?  
**An.** Si, si quiero.

_Bajé a André y de la mano lo llevé hacia la cama, él se subió en ella y se fue acercando a su hermanita.  
_  
**An.** Wooow Izzy, es bonita.  
**Q.** Te parece?  
**An**. Siiiii mucho.  
**Q.** Entonces si nos ayudarás a cuidarla y protegerla?  
**An**. Si, siempre, ella es mi hermanita, yo la cuido, la amo.  
**S.** Necesito capturar este momento para siempre, acérquense, les tomaré una foto.

_Y esa fue la primer foto de muchas que les tomé a mi esposa y mis hijos, definitivamente éramos la familia perfecta y aún venían muchas cosas especiales para nosotras._

* * *

_**Sé que muchos ya se esperaban algo así y sé que muchos deseaban la luna de miel, pero no se preocupen, la luna de miel llegará.**_

_**Qué les parece la llegada de Izzy? Cómo les gustaría que fuera su personalidad?**_

_**Siento si los datos del parto y eso no son exactos jejeje pero imagínense que si.**_

_**Espero comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias por leer... actualización mmmm el lunes o martes.**_


	45. Ballet

**_Se que me tomó muchos días actualizar, pero por fin lo hice, jejejeje._**

* * *

**Capítulo 45. Ballet.**

_Era la tercera vez en la noche que Izzy lloraba.__  
_  
**S.** Y ahora qué le pasa?  
**Q**. No lo sé, iré a ver...Esta mojada.  
**S.** Mmmm, acuéstate nena, yo voy a cambiarla.  
**Q**. Segura mi amor?  
**S.** Si, descansa, aun no le toca comer.**  
****Q**. Ok bebé.

_Luego de cambiarle el pañal, la arropé y la lleve a mi pecho para arrullarla, mi hija era tan pequeñita._

**S.** Te amo Lucy.  
**Q**. Izzy.  
**S.** Pensé que ya estabas dormida Fabray.  
**Q**. López-Fabray y no lo estoy, me encanta verte con nuestra bebita en tus brazos.  
**S.** Me emociona tenerla, en serio aun no creo que ella sea parte de mí y que tú me la hayas cuidado en tu pancita.  
**Q**. Ven amor, recuéstate a mi lado mientras se duerme.  
**S.** Ok.

_Fui al lado de mi esposa.__  
_  
**Q.** A veces ni yo me la creo, siento que estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas, todo lo que soñé desde que te conocí se está realizando.  
**S.** Tienes razón.  
**Q**. Bebé?  
**S.** Dime cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Ella lo sabía.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Brittany sabía que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
**S. **Lo se amor, ella movió todos los hilos para que tú y yo nos acercáramos.  
**Q.** Si pero... Recuerdas aquella vez, ya había nacido André, yo iba a salir con un compañero de la maestría, tu llegaste de clases y me encontraste llorando.  
**S.** Cierto... Brittany te estaba consolando.  
**Q**. Si...

_**Flashback.**_

_**B.**__ Hey Quinnie, pasa, cómo te fue en tu cita?__  
__**Q. **__Pues...__  
__**B.**__ Tan mal?__  
__**Q.**__ El chico es lindo pero... No sé, creo que no estoy preparada para empezar algo con alguien.__  
__**B. **__Vamos Q, no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo en la escuela y en el trabajo.__  
__**Q. **__Por el momento es lo único que me importa.__  
__**B. **__Y por qué no lo intentas otra vez con Puck?__  
__**Q. **__No, no lo amo, lo tengo claro.__  
__**B. **__Y a Santana?__  
__**Q. **__Qué con ella?__  
__**B. **__A ella si la amas?__  
__**Q. **__No te entiendo Britt.__  
__**B. **__Quinn... He visto la manera en que la miras.__  
__**Q. **__Sigo sin entenderte, Santana es mi amiga, no la podría ver de otra manera, la conozco desde niña.__  
__**B**__. No tendría nada de malo que estuvieras enamorada de ella.__  
__**Q**__. Pero no lo estoy._

_Empecé a temblar, sentí que me faltaba el aire, sin notarlo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos._

_**B.**__ La amas... Cierto?__  
__**Q.**__ Brittany te juro por nuestra amistad que yo jamás me interpondría entre ustedes, además Santana está muy enamorada de ti, pero es algo con lo que he tratado de luchar desde que tengo 10 años y ya no puedo hacerlo. (Llorando)__  
__**B.**__ Ohhh Quinnie, ven acá.__  
_  
_Brittany me abrazó por mucho tiempo mientras trataba de controlarme.__  
_  
_**Q.**__ Me acosté con ella, pero te juro que lo hice cuando no estaban juntas.__  
__**B**__. Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.__  
__**Q**__. Y con eso solo logré que mis sentimientos hacia Santana crecieran más, pero tengo claro que ella es prohibida, regresé para recuperar su amistad, a pesar de lo que siento hacia ella, las dos son mis mejores amigas y no quería perderlas, pero si té me pides que me aleje de ustedes, lo haré sin dudarlo.__  
__**B.**__ No Quinnie, no quiero que te alejes, sé que Santana me ama y lo sé porque llevó a mi hijo en su vientre, pero te quiero y te necesito junto a nosotras, tú serás la madrina de André, siempre formarás parte de su vida y de la de Santana, nunca te pediré que te vayas.__  
__**Q.**__ Pero ahora sabes lo que siento por tu esposa, me siento tan avergonzada.__  
__**B.**__ No debes de sentir vergüenza por tu amor hacia Sanny.__  
__**Q.**__ Es que...__  
__**B. **__Algo me dice que ese amor será lo que mantenga fuerte a Santana.__  
__**Q. **__No te entiendo.__  
__**B. **__Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás para Santana y para André.__  
__**Q. **__Sigo sin entenderte.__  
__**B. **__Prométemelo.__  
__**Q. **__Ok, te lo prometo.__  
__**B. **__Ya no llores Q, sé que el amor duele, pero algún día estas lágrimas serán de pura felicidad.__  
_  
_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**Q.** Brittany continuó consolándome hasta que llegaste a casa, luego me ayudó a ocultar el motivo de mi llanto.  
**S.** Vaya, cada día descubro algo más de Britt que me sorprende, ella era muy especial.  
**Q**. Lo se mi amor, ella es nuestro ángel.  
**S.** Lo es y gracias a ella tú y yo tenemos a la más perfecta familia sobre la faz de la tierra.  
**Q.** Si... Te amo Santana, es inexplicable la manera en que te amo.  
**S.** Yo también te amo a ti con locura y luego de traer al mundo a Izzy, te amo más.

_Le di un tierno beso a mi esposa.__  
_  
**Q.** Ya se durmió?  
**S.** Sip, la llevaré a la cuna, es una verdadera suerte que mis padres hayan conservado mi cuna.  
**Q.** Nos ha servido de mucho. (sonriendo)

_Regresé a la cama.__  
_  
**S.** Ven a mis brazos cosita hermosa, vamos a dormir un poco mientras Izzy nos deje.  
**Q**. Si bebé, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

_Al día siguiente lo pasamos en familia, mamá decidió hacer una comida e invitar a Judy, mi abuela, los abuelos Pierce y a Abby.__  
_  
**Ab.** La puedo cargar? Es hermosa.  
**Q.** Claro Abby.  
**Ab.** Tienes una hermanita muy linda sobrino.  
**An**. Siiii Izzy es bonita, yo la amo.

_Todo el mundo estaba sobre Izzy, querían cargarla y mimarla, pude notar que mi hijo se sentía algo triste, su reinado ahora era compartido.__  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Nada.  
**S**. Entonces por qué no estás jugando?  
**An.** LT está triste.  
**S.** LT?  
**An**. Soy bebé mami?  
**S. **Pues... Poquito.  
**An**. Y ya no me cargas?  
**S. **Eres pesado pero si te cargo, quieres que lo haga?**  
****An**. Siiii yo soy un bebé, me gusta cuando cargas mami.  
**S. **Ven aquí mi bebito hermoso, te amo.  
**An**. Te amo mami, no me sueltes.  
**S. **Nunca mi amor.

_Sostuve en mis brazos a André por lo sé cuánto tiempo, luego me senté en el sofá, mi hijo no era precisamente liviano.__  
_  
**Q.** Se siente mal?  
**S.** No, sigue celoso, todo mundo está al pendiente de Izzy, él quiere sentirse bebé un poco más.  
**Q.** Awwww nuestro príncipe.  
**An.** Mami dice que soy bebé poquito.  
**Q.** Jejeje si mi amor poquito.  
**An**. Mamá Q, tengo una amiga Emma ella es más bebé que yo, verdad mami?  
**S.** Sip, ella es más pequeña qué tú.  
**An.** Tiene un hermano grande, yo soy hermano grande de Izzy, pero soy bebé poquito.  
**Q.** Jejeje ay eres un tierno mi amor, te adoro mi príncipe, ven déjame cargarte poquito,  
**An**. Siiii yo quiero.  
**S. **Gracias Q, mi brazo se estaba adormeciendo.

_La reunión fue perfecta, de alguna manera fue un tipo de despedida, ya que en unos días regresaríamos a NY.__  
_  
**Q**. Casi un mes en Lima, lo puedes creer?  
**S.** Y se suponía que aún no nacería Izzy jajaja, sí que el destino es sabio.  
**Q.** Wooow, todo embonó a la perfección, en Lima nos conocimos, en Lima nos enamoramos, en Lima hicimos por primera vez el amor, en Lima nos casamos y en Lima nació nuestra hija.  
**S.** Vaya! Es verdad, supongo que cuando seamos viejas aquí moriremos.  
**Q.** Pero para eso falta mucho.  
**S.** Claro, nena.

_De pronto Izzy comenzó a llorar.__  
_  
**S**. Alguien tiene hambre.

_Quinn empezó a amamantar a Izzy.__  
_  
**Q.** Diablos, como duele. (mueca)  
**S.** Traeré el bálsamo que usaba cuando amamantaba a André para que te lo pongas en los pezones, es muy bueno.  
**Q**. Cierto, recuerdo cuando sufrías tanto al amamantarlo.  
**S.** Si pero valió la pena, mi príncipe era un bebito regordete y cachetón, mi leche materna es muy buena, me preocupa que la tuya no lo sea, tienes unos pechitos muy pequeños.  
**Q**. Qué, quéeeee?  
**S.** Emmmmm bueno lo que quise decir es que tus senos son más pequeños que los míos y...  
**Q**. Santana Marie López, te recuerdo que tus senos son más falsos que un billete de 3 dólares.  
**S.** Bueno si, pero mi leche es muy nutritiva.  
**Q.** Y quién te dice que la mía no lo será? (indignada)  
**S.** No te enojes cosita hermosa, fue un comentario estúpido, perdóname.  
**Q.** Pero gracias por hacerme saber que mis senos te parecen pequeños, de ahora en adelante Izzy será la única que haga uso de ellos.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Noooo, no mi cosita hermosa, tus meloncitos son míos, ahorita se los presto a Izzy pero ellos son míos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja si vieras la cara que tienes en estos momentos, te morirías de la risa.  
**S. **Muy graciosa Quinnie, pero me aterra que me los niegues, son míos.  
**Q.** Sabes que son tuyos mi amor.  
**S.** Ya quiero que pase la cuarentena, te extraño.  
**Q.** Yo más, tenemos que ser pacientes.  
**S.** Pues sí.  
**Q.** Se ve tan tierna comiendo. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Las dos se ven hermosas.  
**An.** Mamiiiii.  
**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
**An.** Quiero galletas.  
**S.** Ok vamos por galletas.  
**An.** Le damos a Izzy?  
**S.** No amor, ella solo toma leche de mamá Q.  
**An.** Ahhhh, mamá Q siempre tiene leche?  
**S.** No por qué?  
**An**. Porque tú siempre comes así mami, como Izzy.  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío (muy apenada)  
**S.** Vamos por las galletas. (nerviosa)  
**An**. Siiii galletas muchas, me gustan.

_Al parecer Quinn y yo no habíamos sido tan cuidadosas cuando teníamos nuestros encuentros de amor, ya que André siempre nos sorprendía_.

_Se llegó el día de regresar a NY, nuestros padres fueron a despedirnos al aeropuerto, intenté por todos los medios de convencer a mi hijo para que no llevara a esa bola de pelos a casa, pero fue inútil, Judy sé ofreció a ir con nosotros a NY para ayudarnos a cuidar de Izzy, pero le dijimos que no, las dos queríamos enfrentar solas el criar a nuestros hijos.__  
_  
**S.** Hogar dulce hogar.  
**Q.** Por fin.  
**An.** Pato Dani, voy por pato Dani él es mi amigo y juega conmigo y LT.  
**S.** Vamos a llevar a nuestra princesa a su recámara y la de Beth.  
**Q.** Tan pequeñita la dejaremos dormir sola?  
**S.** Ay amor, André lo hizo a la misma edad.  
**Q.** Pero es mi bebita. (gran puchero)  
**S.** Ok, llevaremos su cuna a nuestra habitación, pero solo por unas semanas, dijimos que no haríamos distinciones entre nuestros nenes.  
**Q.** Ok bebé.

_Quinn comenzó a trabajar en casa, pero en su empleo le dijeron que solo le darían ese permiso por algunos días, estaba a punto de comenzar un caso muy importante y la necesitaban en su oficina._

**Q.** Qué vamos a hacer mi amor? (preocupada)  
**S.** Pues, estaré haciendo audiciones para nuevos talentos junto con Ralph estos días, puedo llevarme a Izzy al estudio luego de dejar a André en la guardería.  
**Q.** Pero cuando empieces a trabajar en algún disco?  
**S.** Ay mi amor no habrá más remedio que meterla en la guardería o conseguirle una niñera.  
**Q.** Dejarla en casa con alguien desconocido, definitivamente no.  
**S.** Bueno, la niñera podría ir al estudio conmigo mientras trabajo, así estaría al pendiente de la beba.  
**Q.** Pues sí, creo que no hay de otra, pero que la niñera sea una señora grande como la de André en LA.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque sobre mi cadáver contratarás a una chica joven y hermosa que me quiera robar tu amor.  
**S.** Jajajaja ay mi cosita hermosa, nadie podrá robarte mi amor, soy tu esposa para siempre.  
**Q.** Mi esposa, mi hermosa esposa (abrazándome)  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Yo te amo más.  
**An.** Maaamiiii.  
**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Pato Dani está flaco.  
**S.** Vamos a inflarlo, dios que esa peste? (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Creo que vamos a necesitar una caja de arena. (mueca)  
**S. **Odio los gatos, pero a mi princesa le compraré un hermoso perrito.  
**Q**. Esta casa se volverá un caos.  
**S.** Jejejejeje será la de una típica familia.  
**Q.** Como siempre lo soñé.  
**An**. Maaaami, mí pato, mí pato.  
**S. **Ya voy, ya voy.

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Izzy cumplió su primer mes de nacida, estaba un poco más grande, su cabello había crecido un poquito, era ondulado, eso lo había heredado de Blaine, sus ojos eran café oscuro como los míos y su piel era una combinación entre la mía y la de mi amigo, mi Lucy Isabelle era una belleza._

_Una noche invitamos a los Klaine a cenar._

**Bl.** Hermosa, simplemente hermosa, no puedo creer que hayan dos pequeños sobre esta tierra que lleven mi sangre.  
**K.** Y faltan los que tengamos juntos.  
**S.** Y serán muy hermosos porque mi cosita hermosa les donará el óvulo.  
**Q.** Dios, es verdad.  
**Bl.** Pero para eso falta tiempo.  
**S.** Si, primero la boda.  
**An.** Yo camino con el vestido otra vez (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Jajajaja Lady Hummel le diré a Chris que te diseñe el vestido.  
**K.** Que simpática Satanás.  
**S.** Mi hijo quiere ser paje otra vez, yo solo sugiero. (alzando los hombros)  
**Bl.** Deberíamos de ver las fotos de la boda.  
**S.** Siii buena idea.  
**An**. Mamá Q ahí tiene a Izzy en la panza, pero Izzy ya está aquí.  
**Bl.** Te gusta ser hermano mayor?  
**An.** Siii yo cuido a Izzy, la amo, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si mi cielo.  
**K.** Ya no está celoso?  
**Q. **No tanto, aunque a veces aun quiere que lo tratemos como bebito.  
**Bl.** Pues él es aún un bebito.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**K.** Que cursis son ustedes dos.  
**S.** Cállate porcelana.

_Un día común y corriente me encontraba en el estudio mezclando unos temas cuando recibí una llamada de la maestra de André, al parecer había tenido un accidente, me asusté demasiado, llamé a Quinn, tomé a mi hija y fui directo a la escuela de mi príncipe._

**S.** Qué pasa señorita Green, donde está mi hijo?  
**G**. En la enfermería.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío.  
**G.** No se preocupe señora Santana, André está bien, aunque recibió una mordida en el brazo.  
**S.** Una mordida? Cómo que una mordida, quién lo mordió?  
**G.** Un niño llamado Freddy, al parecer tuvieron una pelea y el niño mordió a André.  
**S**. Otra vez ese niño? Dios mío, pero qué clase de escuela es ésta que permite algo así? Ese niño por meses ha estado molestando a mi hijo, ya se los había dicho, lo tuvimos que cambiar de salón y ustedes siguen sin hacer nada.  
**G.** Señora Santana, fue mientras los chicos estaban en receso.  
**S. **Pues ustedes deben de estar al pendiente de los niños a toda hora, la colegiatura es muy alta, contraten más personal para que cuide de ellos, ah y espero que ese niñito haya sido expulsado definitivamente de la escuela.  
**G.** La directora consideró que una suspensión de algunos días era suficiente.  
**S. **Qué? Entonces que necesitan que pase para que lo corran de aquí? Que mate a mi hijo?  
**G.** Señora Santana.  
**S. **Es increíble.  
**G.** Los padres de Freddy están aquí, vamos a la oficina de la directora.  
**S. **No, yo primero veo a mi hijo.  
**G.** Ok, vayamos a la enfermería.

_Mi príncipe tenía un parche en su bracito, en cuanto me vio, rompió en llanto.  
_  
**An.** Mami, mami, me mordió, Freddy me mordió, él es malo mami, no es mi amigo. (llorando mucho)  
**S.** Ya mi vida, tranquilo.  
**An**. Me duele mami.  
**S. **Ya no llores príncipe, en un rato más ya no te va a doler, te lo prometo.  
**An**. Freddy es malo.  
**S. **Si mi amor, es malo. (abrazándolo)

_Estuve consolando por un rato a mi hijo, cuando llegó Quinn fuimos directo a la oficina de la directora, dejamos a nuestra pequeñita en la guardería de la escuela_.

**S.** Exijo que este niño sea expulsado.  
**Dir.** Señora Santana, como le dijo la señorita Green, lo que Freddy Benson hizo no amerita expulsión definitiva.  
**S**. Eso es inaceptable.

_En ese momento, Fred el padre de Freddy comenzó a decir un montón de estupideces.  
_  
**F.** Por dios señoras, son niños, estaban jugando.  
**S**. Jugar? Morder a un niño lo considera jugar?  
**F.** Freddy es un poco brusco en su manera de jugar, estoy seguro que no lo hizo a propósito.  
**S**. Y el meterle mierda a mi hijo en la cabeza, tampoco es a propósito?  
**F.** No sé de qué habla.  
**S.** Su hijo por meses le ha dicho a mi hijo un montón de mentiras, que lo han hecho sentir inseguro, como que solo las niñas bailan, o que su madre ya no lo iba a amar cuando diera a luz a nuestra hija.  
**F**. Señora, son niñerías, mi hijo tiene 4 años.  
**S.** Para ser cruel y desalmado no hay edad.  
**F.** Lo que pasa es que usted está convirtiendo a su hijo en un mariquita.  
**S.** Qué demonios?  
**F.** Pero como no iba a ser así? Si está bajo la crianza de dos lesbianas, es más que obvio que el niño crecerá con pensamientos y actitudes de un desviado.  
**S.** Pero qué bola de idioteces está diciendo? Ahora comprendo por qué su mocoso es así, con un ejemplo como el suyo, la manera en que mi hijo sea criado o no, es algo que a usted no le importa, mientras no le haga daño a nadie, a usted que le valga madre, mi hijo es un niño tierno y amigable, en cambio ese monstruo que tiene usted va que vuela para ser un acosador, pero algo si le digo, si ese chiquillo vuelve a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo, lo demandaré y perderá hasta el último centavo.  
**F.** Es una amenaza.  
**Q.** Es una advertencia, ocúpese de su hijo, manténgalo alejado del nuestro, recuerde que soy abogada, así que lo que le ha dicho mi esposa es verdad y usted directora, si no quiere recibir una demanda contra la escuela, es mejor que esté al tanto del comportamiento de los niños, se supone que hay cero tolerancia contra el acoso y eso no se está dando, así que tome cartas en el asunto o también perderá mucho dinero.  
**Dir.** Señoras yo… emmmm.  
**S.** Buenas tardes.

_Salí de esa oficina furiosa, como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía, luego de recoger a nuestros hijos, regresamos a casa._

**S.** Maldito mocoso, como me gustaría tenerlo aquí para darle unas buenas nalgadas.  
**Q.** Ya mi amor, tranquila.  
**S**. Gracias a dios no soy yo quien amamanta a Izzy, si no ya se me hubiera secado la leche por el coraje.  
**Q.** Ay San.  
**S**. Buscaré una buena escuela de artes marciales para inscribir a André.  
**Q.** Cómo?  
**S.** Quiero que aprenda a defenderse, ahorita ese chiquillo lo mordió, quién nos asegura que no le vaya a hacer algo peor cuando regrese de su suspensión.  
**Q.** Amor, no creo que eso le agrade a André, él no pelea.  
**S.** Ese tipo le llamó marica, mi hijo no será eso.  
**Q.** Santana….  
**S.** Amor tiene 3 años y es víctima de bullying, André es inocente, es muy tierno, quieres que viva lo que tú? Quieres que le pongan apodos hirientes o que lo golpeen como a ti?  
**Q.** Claro que no.  
**S**. Creo que lo hemos sobreprotegido demasiado, debe de aprender a defenderse, si le pegan, él debe de regresar el golpe más fuerte.  
**Q. **Bebé, violencia genera más violencia.  
**S. **Maldita sea Quinn, si yo no hubiera estado a tu lado en la primaria te habrían seguido pegando todos los días, cuando cambiaste tu apariencia fue distinto.  
**Q.** Me convertí en un acosador, hice lo que me hacían a mí, no estoy para nada orgullosa de esa etapa de mi vida.  
**S.** Pues no quiero que hagan sufrir a mi bebé, ni que tampoco sufra como Brittany cada que la llamaban estúpida, hasta tú lo llegaste a hacer.  
**Q. **Ya te dije que no estoy orgullosa de eso.  
**S. **Mi hijo no sufrirá de bullying, él sabrá defenderse.  
**Q.** No estoy de acuerdo con eso.  
**S. **Pues me importa un bledo.  
**Q.** Oyeee soy tu esposa, mi opinión debe de importarte, además te recuerdo que André también es mi hijo.  
**S. **Entonces apóyame en mi decisión de meterlo a una escuela de artes marciales.  
**Q.** Mejor mételo a estudiar baile o algo así.  
**S. **El baile no lo ayudará a defenderse.  
**Q.** Dios mío.  
**S. **Nadie le vuelve a poner un dedo encima a mi bebé.

_Mi hijo seguía muy sensible, no quería apartarse de mi lado, ni si quiera jugó con su gato ni con su pato, estaba muy preocupada.  
_  
**S.** Vamos a bañarte mi amor.  
**An.** No quiero.  
**S.** Mi amor, estas apestoso.  
**An.** Nooooo.  
**S.** Jejejeje te amo mucho mi chiquito.  
**An**. Te amo mami.

_Al día siguiente, luego de que terminaran sus clases, lo llevé a una escuela donde se impartían clases de distintas actividades, opté por inscribir a mi hijo en tae kwon do, según Chris era lo mejor para su edad._  
**  
S.** Esto te va a gustar mi amor.  
**An**. Pero ellos pegan tu dijiste que pegar es malo.  
**S.** Si mi amor, pero cuando alguien te pega tú debes de defenderte.  
**An.** Pegando?  
**S.** Pues sí.  
**An.** No me gusta.  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor, pero debes de aprender a defenderte.

_El paso de los días fue difícil para mi hijo, él no disfrutaba para nada sus clases de tae kwon do, eso me frustraba demasiado._

**S.** Vamos André, es hora de ir a tu clase.  
**An**. Noooooo.  
**Q.** Santana, no lo obligues.  
**S. **Sigues con lo mismo?  
**Q.** Mi hijo odia ir a ese lugar.  
**S.** Por qué no me apoyas en esto Quinn?  
**Q.** Lo haría si a él le gustara.  
**S. **Es por su bien.  
**Q.** Si fuera por su bien, él no se pondría así.  
**S. **Yo solo quiero que no le hagan daño.  
**Q.** Tú se lo estás haciendo, al obligarlo a hacer algo contra su voluntad.  
**S. **Estás loca? Yo jamás le haría daño a mi hijo.  
**Q.** No es lo que parece.  
**S. **No puedo creer lo que me dices, pensé que este matrimonio sería de apoyo en todos los aspectos, tal vez fue un gran error el casarnos.  
**Q.** Qué estás diciendo?  
**S. **Lo que escuchaste, vámonos André.  
**An**. No mami no quiero.  
**S. **Dije vamos.

_Tomé a mi hijo casi por la fuerza y lo llevé a su clase, en todo el camino él se la pasó llorando._

_A pesar de que no le gustaba estar ahí, mi hijo tenía muchas habilidades para ese deporte, en pocos días había aprendido lo básico para su nivel._

_Cuando la clase terminó, pasamos justo por el salón donde se impartía ballet, André se detuvo y miró hacia el interior de salón, de inmediato vi la luz en sus ojos, era exactamente la misma mirada que tenía Brittany cada que estaba a punto de comenzar a bailar._

**An.** Woooow, bailan mami, mira, hay niños también, los niños si bailan.  
**S.** Claro que bailan.

_Nos acercamos al salón y entramos en él, era una clase para niños pequeños, justamente de la edad de André, una chica muy joven se me acercó._

**X.** Hola, mi nombre es Nicole, soy la maestra de ballet, le interesa inscribir a su hijo?  
**S.** Emmmm no, él está en tae kwon do.  
**N**. Bueno, el pequeño se ve muy entusiasmado mirando a los niños.  
**S.** A él le gusta bailar, pero no creo que el ballet sea para él.  
**N.** Por qué no?  
**S. **Pues… la verdad es que necesito que aprenda a defenderse, ha sido víctima de bullying.  
**N.** Tan pequeño?  
**S. **Sí, mi bebé a sus 3 años ya sufrió de eso.  
**N.** Hola pequeño, cómo te llamas?  
**An**. André. (sonriendo)  
**N.** Ohhh mucho gusto yo soy Nicole, dime André te gusta lo que hacen los niños?  
**An**. Siii, ellos bailan, es lindo.  
**N**. Señora, debería de darle una oportunidad al ballet, creo que André sería muy feliz si usted dejara que él tomara clases.  
**S.** No lo sé….

_Pero el mirar a mi hijo con ese entusiasmo, me despejó mis dudas.  
_  
**S**. Príncipe, te gustaría bailar como ellos?

_André estaba asustado, sus hermosos ojos azules me lo decían.  
_  
**S.** Amor?  
**An.** Es que….  
**S.** No me voy a enojar, te lo prometo, te gustaría bailar como ellos?  
**An.** Si mami, yo quiero.  
**S.** Si eso te hace feliz… señorita Nicole, cuándo podría empezar mi hijo con su clase?  
**N.** Mañana mismo, sólo necesita inscribirlo y listo.  
**S.** Entonces lo haré, por cierto, mi nombre es Santana López-Fabray.  
**N.** La productora?  
**S.** Sí.  
**N**. Fabuloso.

_Mi hijo se la pasó todo el camino de regreso a casa, hablando de lo que hacían los niños en el ballet y de cuán entusiasmado estaba por empezar sus clases.  
_  
_En casa.  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q, mamá Q!

_Una Quinn con ojos muy hinchados y rojos, bajó a recibirnos.  
_  
**Q.** Hola príncipe.  
**An.** Voy a bailar mamá Q, mami me dijo que yo voy a bailar.  
**Q.** No entiendo.  
**S.** Lo inscribí en clases de ballet, dejará el tae kwon do, a él no le gusta eso y ya no lo voy a obligar.  
**Q.** Eso es bueno.  
**An**. Le diré a pato Dani y a LT.

_André subió las escaleras.  
_  
**S.** Lloraste?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** No me mientas.**  
Q**. Lloré, contenta?  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q**. El que tu esposa te diga que fue un error haberse casado contigo no es como para celebrar, pensé que querías esto tanto como yo, pero al parecer no es así.  
**S.** Ahhh eso… dios! Claro que quiero esto, si no lo quisiera no te habría pedido matrimonio, mi amor, el casarme contigo es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, estaba muy estresada con todo lo de André, por eso dije esa tontería, pero tú sabes que eres el amor de mi vida y me hace muy feliz el que seas mi esposa.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Claro que sí, perdóname cosita hermosa.

_Me acerqué a mi mujer y comencé a besar sus ojos llorosos, luego fui directo a sus labios, me sabían a gloria._

_De un momento a otro los besos comenzaron a ponerse muy calientes._

**S.** Vamos arriba.  
**Q.** Si.

_Entramos a nuestra habitación y fuimos directo a la cama.  
_  
**Q.** Cielos, te necesito dentro de mí.  
**S.** Si cosita.

_Subí el vestido de mi mujer hasta su estómago y me deshice de su ropa interior.  
_  
**S.** Tan hermosa como siempre mi amor.  
**Q**. Cómemela.  
**S**. Claro que lo haré.

_Justo cuando mis labios estaban por tocar la vagina de mi esposa, Izzy comenzó a llorar.  
_  
**S.** No, no puede ser. (mueca)  
**Q.** Nooooooo.  
**S.** Y si dejamos que llore un poco?  
**Q.** No seas cruel San.  
**S.** Solo decía.

_Quinn se levantó y acomodó su vestido, luego recogió a mi hija de su cuna.  
_  
**Q.** Tiene hambre.  
**S.** Dichosa ella que puede tocar tus pezones. (mueca)  
**Q.** Jajajajaja.  
**S. **Gracias por cortar el acto de amor entre tu madre y yo eh Izzy.  
**Q.** Eres una tontita.  
**S. **Te amo. (besándola) Voy con André.  
**Q.** Okay.

_Entré a la habitación de mi hijo.  
_  
**S.** Qué haces André?  
**An**. Hablo con LT.  
**S**. Ah si? Y qué dice LT?  
**An.** Dice que mamá Britt está feliz porque yo bailaré.  
**S.** En serio?  
**An**. Sí. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Eres feliz hijo?  
**An**. Siiiii muuuucho, yo tengo a mamá Q, a Izzy, Beth, a pato Dani y LT, bailaré, mamá Britt me cuida en el cielo y tú me amas mami, yo te amo mucho mami, te tengo.  
**S. **Siempre me tendrás mí príncipe hermoso, eres mi chiquito, mi bebito.  
**An**. Bebé poquito. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Sí, mi bebé poquito. (abrazándolo)

_Luego de dormir a nuestros hijos, Quinn hizo algo que me sorprendió, llevó a nuestra Izzy a la habitación que compartiría con Beth, prendió el intercomunicador para bebés y regresó a nuestra habitación._

_Tenía esa mirada coqueta que me fascinaba, sabía que algo tramaba._

**Q.** San, bebé?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q.** Desde que nació nuestra beba tú y yo no…  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Y hoy Izzy nos interrumpió.  
**S.** También lo sé.

_Quinn se despojó de la bata que traía encima, revelando una hermosa lencería negra, mi boca casi cae hasta el suelo._

**S.** Dios mío.  
**Q.** Sé que no estoy en mi mejor forma pero…  
**S.** Estás buenísima Q.  
**Q.** Si? (sonrojada)  
**S. **Dios, sí….  
_  
Me lancé directo a sus labios, estaba desesperada por sentirlos, en cuestión de segundos la ropa voló por todos lados, su vagina estaba empapada, el olor de su excitación me volvía loca, busqué en un cajón y encontré a nuestro amigo de dos cabezas._

**S.** Mira lo que tengo aquí.  
**Q.** Ummmm que rico.  
**S.** Juntas?  
**Q.** Primero cógeme tú.  
**S.** Ok amor.  
**Q.** Pero por el otro lado.  
**S.** En tu?  
**Q.** Si, quiero probar eso.  
**S**. Eres tan jodidamente sexy Quinnie.  
**Q**. Solo házmelo.  
**S.** Lo que digas mi amor.  
_  
Empapé un extremo del juguete con mi propio lubricante natural, Quinn se mordió el labio cuando me vio hacer eso, luego se puso en cuatro y abrió sus nalgas para darme acceso._

**S**. Ohhh eres hermosa mi amor.  
**Q.** Dámelo bebé.

_Sin pensarlo más, recogí con mi mano lubricante de mi vagina otra vez y lo unté en su orificio, entonces la comencé a penetrar poco a poco con el dildo, sus gemidos entrecortados me decían que estaba entre el dolor y el placer._

**Q.** Mmmm siiiiii, mi amor, un poco más.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Si por favor.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más ahhhh.

_Y fue así como introduje más ese juguete, la manera en que Quinn se veía era algo de otro mundo, no estábamos siendo tiernas, estábamos actuando carnalmente, nuestro instinto animal ganó esa vez._

**Q.** Así mi amor mmm siiii ahhhh.

_Cada embestida hacía que Quinn arqueara su espalda, ella lo disfrutaba a montones, tomé el otro extremo del dildo, me coloqué a espaladas de Quinn, llevé la punta hacia mi propio orificio, de inmediato el choque entre nuestras nalgas inundó la habitación, nuestros movimientos eran lentos, pero luego se hicieron más rápidos, los gemidos y jadeos eran inevitables, hasta que llegó la liberación para las dos, en un rico orgasmo._

**Q.** Woooow, no creí que lo de nosotros pudiera ser más sexy, esto fue espectacular.  
**S.** Estamos locas.  
**Q.** Jajjaa si pero una por la otra.  
**S.** Me gustas mucho Quinn, nunca dejarás de hacerlo.  
**Q**. Ni tu a mi bebé.  
**S.** Estás casada?  
**Q**. No mucho.  
**S.** Genial, porque quiero follarte toda la noche o hasta que Izzy nos lo permita.  
**Q**. Jajjaja eso suena perfecto.

_Pudimos tener dos rondas más luego de eso, hasta que nuestra hija decidió que ya no habría tiempo para una más._

* * *

_**Espero no haberlos asustado con el final de este capítulo jejejeje, sorry.**_

_**El próximo capítulo se centrará un poco más en el crecimiento de Izzy y otra sorpresilla.**_

_**La luna de miel solo se pospuso, ya vendrá.**_

_**Yupiiiiii, por fin llegué a los 400 comentarios, GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

_**Sugerencias!**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_

_**Sigo sin superar no haber conocido a mi Lady Di =( nooooo**_


	46. Crisis

**_Hola por fin volví, siento mucho la demora, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, he hecho horas extras y bueno... me queda muy poco tiempo para actualizar, de hecho estuve escribiendo el capítulo por 3 días en pequeños descansos, a ver qué les parece, gracias por esperar._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 46. Crisis.**

_André continuaba más que feliz por asistir a sus clases de ballet, su maestra me dijo que mi bebé tenía muchas habilidades, yo estaba más que orgullosa.__Izzy estaba creciendo cada vez más, tanto así que mucha de la ropa que le habíamos comprado ya no le quedaba, a pesar de que fue prematura ya había alcanzado su peso ideal para un bebita de casi dos meses de nacida, no era tan comelona como su hermano a la misma edad, pero aun así estaba empezando a engordar poquito._

_Cierto fin de semana._

**Q.** Ahora vuelvo voy por Beth.  
**S.** Pasas por el súper mercado para que compres harina y hacer el pastel que tanto le gusta a nuestra niña.  
**Q.** Cierto.  
**S**. Y a ti jovencita vamos a cambiarte ese pañal.  
**An**. Yo ayudo, yo ayudo.  
**S.** Vamos a la habitación de tus hermanas.  
**An.** Siiii.

_Cuando le cambiaba el pañal a Izzy._

**An.** Mami por qué ella no tiene pene como yo?  
**S.** Porque ella es una niña.  
**An.** Como se llama eso?  
**S.** Eso se llama vagina y cuando seas grande te van a encantar las de las otras niñas.  
**An.** Si?  
**Q.** Santana! Como le dices eso a nuestro hijo!  
**S.** Ay nena es mejor que lo vaya sabiendo desde ahorita.  
**Q.** Imagínate si va y cuenta eso en el kínder, tal vez lo suspendan.  
**S. **No exageres, mi amor.  
**Q.** Ayy Santana, en fin voy por Beth.  
**S. **No tardes cosita hermosa.

_Más tarde mi esposa regresó con nuestra hija mayor._

**An.** Beeeeth.  
**Be.** Hermanito, te extrañé.  
**An.** Siiii yo también.  
**Be.** Hola mami Tana.  
**S. **Ven a acá y dame un abrazo mi princesa hermosa. (abrazándola)  
**Be**. Y mi hermanita?  
**S.** Durmiendo, sube a verla.  
**Be**. Me acompañas hermanito?  
**An**. Siii yo voy.

_Los niños subieron._

**S. **Nuestra familia es la más perfecta del universo.  
**Q**. Lo se bebé.  
**S.** Vamos a preparar la comida, trajiste la harina?  
**Q**. Sip.  
**S.** Sabes que te amo?  
**Q**. Si lo sé (besándome)

_Los niños estuvieron jugando un buen rato, luego de eso empezamos a comer._

**Be.** Mi mami también me llevará al ballet.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Be.** Si, le platiqué que André iba, me preguntó que si me gustaría intentarlo y le dije que sí.  
**Q**. Wooow, te verás hermosa cuando bailes.  
**Be.** Espero ser tan buena como André.  
**S.** No te gustaría intentar con la música? Yo te puedo enseñar.  
**Be**. Me gustaría ser actriz como Rachel.  
**S. **Ay no, pobre de ti.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **No te creas princesa, tú puedes ser lo que desees, te lo digo por experiencia.  
**Be.** Tu siempre quisiste ser músico?  
**S.** Pues sí, me encanta todo lo relacionado con la música, me fascina cantar pero ahora solo compongo la música.  
**An.** Mi mami me canta mi canción, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si príncipe.  
**An.** A mí me gusta, dice que no hay mostos y que soy bello.  
**S.** Eres hermoso mi bebito.  
**An.** Siiii.  
**Be**. Y por qué no haces tu disco mami Tana?  
**S. **Pues...  
**Q.** Cierto mi amor, ya que eres una gran compositora, deberías producirte un disco, te aseguro que serias un exitazo para la disquera.  
**S. **Nena el hacer un disco implica viajar por todo el mundo para hacerle promoción y la verdad, no me quiero separar de ustedes.  
**Q.** Podríamos viajar contigo bebé.  
**S. **Mmm no sé, lo voy a pensar.  
**Be**. Mami Q, podemos partir el pastel?  
**Q.** Claro mi amor.  
**An.** Siii pastel a mí me gusta, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si André.

_Luego de comer, vimos las caricaturas con los niños, Izzy estuvo algo inquieta por unos minutos._

**An**. No llores Izzy, yo te cuido.

_Por alguna razón, en cuanto mi hija escuchaba la voz de André se calmaba._

**Q. **Izzy te ama André.  
**An**. Yo soy hermano mayor, la amo también.  
**Be**. Y a mí me amas hermanito?  
**An**. Siiii mucho.  
**S. **Ustedes son unos tiernos, nunca cambien por favor.  
**Be**. Me gusta tener dos hermanitos.  
**Q. **Te gustaría tener otro?  
**Be.** Siiii.  
**S**. Noooo  
**Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Quinnie tenemos 3 hijos, no crees que eso es suficiente?  
**Q**. Pero sería hermoso tener otro varoncito así serían dos niñas y dos niños, en cuanto Izzy esté un poco más grande nos volveremos a someter al tratamiento, quiero tener otro bebé.  
**S.** Lucy Quinn López-Fabray estas demente? Nuestra Izzy apenas cumplirá 2 meses de vida y ya estas pensado en un bebé más?  
**Q.** Mi amor, quiero una familia grande, además yo lo llevaría no hay problema.  
**S. **Pues antes que nada le debemos dar toda la atención que se merece a nuestra beba, ya veremos luego si nos embarazamos otra vez o no.  
**Q.** Al menos ya lo estás considerando esa es buena noticia.  
**S**. Si cuando Izzy tenga 6 años será el momento indicado.  
**Q**. Claro que no.  
**S.** Mejor cambiemos de tema

_Era el momento de ir a dormir, pero al parecer Izzy no pensaba igual._

**S.** Anda bebita ya duérmete por favor.  
**Q.** Al menos no está llorando, duérmete tu mi amor yo me quedo al pendiente de Izzy.  
**S. **No, tú eres quien tiene que ir a trabajar muy temprano, no yo.  
**Q.** Segura mi cielo?  
**S.** Si cosita además no tiene hambre, cuando la tenga te despierto.  
**Q.** Es tan hermosa nuestra hija, se parece a ti.  
**S.** Si verdad, aunque tiene algunos rasgos de Blaine.  
**Q**. Para mi eres toda tu.  
**S.** Amo a mi hija, pero debería dormir a sus horas.  
**Q**. Jajajaja y eso que es solo ella, imagínate si nuestro bebito estuviera vivo, como nos iría.  
**S.** Ahora entiendo el por qué quieres tener otro hijo.**  
****Q**. No lo puedo evitar, eran dos San. (suspirando)  
**S.** Pero tenemos a Izzy  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Ya cosita no estés triste, tal vez en unos 2 años me convenzas para tener otro nene.  
**Q.** Nooo yo lo quiero antes.  
**S.** A dormir Quinnie.

_Luego de mucho rato Izzy finalmente se durmió, la llevé a su cuna y me fui a dormir con mi esposa._

_A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se levantó muy temprano, le dejó su leche a mi beba y luego se fue a trabajar, por mi parte alisté a mis príncipes y salimos de casa._

**An**. Mami hoy voy a bailar?  
**S.** Si mi amor, en la tarde.  
**An.** Ya quiero, Izzy bailará como yo?  
**S.** No sé príncipe, cuando ella tenga tu edad le preguntamos si quiere bailar.  
**An.** Ahhhh.

_Más tarde me llamaron de la escuela de André para avisarme que había habido un problema, algo me decía que ese problema se llamaba Freddy._

_Llamé a Quinn para avisarle, en cuanto llegué junto con mi hija, me dirigí con la maestra de mi hijo._

**S.** Buenas tardes señorita Green, qué pasa con mi hijo?  
**G.** Señora Santana, he estado muy al pendiente de que Freddy no se le acerque a André, pero desafortunadamente no lo pude hacer cuando André me pidió permiso para ir al baño.  
**S.** Qué le hizo ese niño a mi hijo?  
**G.** Al parecer lo estuvo insultando.  
**S.** No puede ser, dígame le pegó?  
**G.** Ese es el motivo por el cual le llamé, Freddy no le pegó a André si no al contrario.  
**S.** Cómo? Mi hijo le pegó a ese chiquillo?  
**G.** Así es, le pegó tan fuerte que le sacó sangre del labio y le dejó un gran moretón en su tobillo.

_En ese momento quería brincar de la felicidad, pero me contuve._

**S.** Y dónde está mi hijo?  
**G.** En detención, los padres de Freddy ya vienen en camino, la directora quiere hablar con usted y ellos.  
**S.** Puedo ver a mi hijo antes de hablar con la directora?  
**G.** Claro.

_Fui al salón donde estaba mi bebé, en cuanto me vio comenzó a llorar._

**S. **Por qué lloras mi amor?  
**An**. Porque tú te vas a enojar conmigo.  
**S.** A ver mi amor dime qué pasó con Freddy?  
**An**. Él es malo mami, él dijo que yo era niña porque bailaba, me jaló mi pelo mami, dijo que Izzy era muy fea y no es cierto, Izzy es bonita, mucho, es mi hermanita yo la cuido, ella no es fea (llorando más fuerte)  
**S.** Ayy mi bebito ven acá (abrazándolo) no me voy a enojar por eso, te defendiste y defendiste a tu hermana, no tiene nada de malo.  
**An.** No?  
**S.** No mi amor, además Freddy te ha pegado muchas veces.  
**An.** Si mami él es malo.  
**S.** Ya mi cielo no llores, todo está bien.  
**An.** Mamá Q enojada conmigo?  
**S.** Apenas viene para acá pero no creo que se enoje contigo.  
**An**. Izzy es bonita verdad mami.  
**S**. Si príncipe es tan bonita como tú.  
**An.** Yo amo a Izzy.  
**S.** Y ella te ama a ti, a ver dime, cómo le pegaste a ese niño?  
**An.** Jaló mi pelo, dijo que Izzy era fea, yo le pegué así en la cara.

_Mi hijo hizo un movimiento que aprendió en sus clases de tae kwon do, se veía tan chistoso._

**An.** Y luego le pegué aquí (señalando el tobillo) con mi pie mami.  
**S.** Y lloró?  
**An.** Si mucho, le salió sangre de aquí (señalando su boca) me asusté mami (llorando otra vez)  
**S.** Ya mi amor no llores, recuerda que él te mordió y también te salió sangre.  
**An.** Ahh si.  
**S.** Bueno te vas a quedar un ratito aquí, iré a hablar con la directora.  
**An.** Si mami. (sollozando)  
**S.** Y ya no llores mi amor.

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina de la directora, llegó Quinn._  
**  
****Q**. Le volvieron a pegar?  
**S.** Algo así, pero ahora él se defendió y le fue mucho peor a Freddy jejejeje.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Ven vamos a entrar a la oficina.

_Los padres de Freddy ya se encontraban ahí, por supuesto muy enojados._

**Dir.** Sentimos mucho que se haya dado otra situación como esta.  
**F**. Exijo que expulsen a ese niño, le partió el labio a mi hijo.  
**S.** Estaban jugando, son niñerías. (burlándome)  
**F.** A eso le llama jugar?  
**S. **Cuando su hijo mordió al mío usted dijo lo mismo, ya no lo recuerda?  
**F. **Pero el suyo le pegó más fuerte al mío.  
**S.** Lo hizo porque su mocoso lo volvió a acosar, si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría pasado eso.  
**Q.** Eso es verdad, nuestro hijo es muy tranquilo no pelea con nadie, es mucha casualidad que solo lo haga con el suyo no lo cree?  
**Dir.** Eso es verdad señor Benson, le dimos una advertencia a su hijo y usted no hizo nada para evitar que Freddy continuara molestando a André, lo siento mucho pero su hijo queda expulsado de la escuela.  
**F.** Pero qué dice? Y para el hijo de estas desviadas no habrá castigo?  
**Q.** Mida sus palabras, no voy a permitir un insulto más de su parte o aténgase a las consecuencias.  
**S.** Le recuerdo que mi esposa es abogada y de las mejores.  
**Dir.** Preparé el expediente de su hijo, así podrá inscribirlo en otra escuela, lo siento señor Fred pero se le advirtió.

_El padre de ese chiquillo salió muy enojado de la oficina de la directora junto con su esposa, yo quería burlarme en su cara, pero me contuve otra vez._

**Dir.** Lo que hizo André tampoco tiene excusa, el niño está suspendido por una semana.  
**Q.** Lo comprendemos señora directora.  
**S.** Al menos mi hijo ya no sufrirá más del acoso de ese mocoso.

_De regreso a casa le platiqué todo a Quinn.__  
_  
**S.** Así que para celebrar que mi hermoso bebito se defendió iremos a comprar un gran helado.  
**An**. Siiiiiiii.  
**Q. **Pero qué estás diciendo? Le vas a celebrar a André lo que hizo?  
**S.** Pues claro, por fin se defendió de ese mocoso.  
**Q**. Pero utilizó la violencia.  
**S.** Era la única manera de que ese chiquillo lo dejara en paz, además estoy muy segura de que ya no peleara a menos de que lo provoquen.  
**Q**. Pues no estoy de acuerdo con que lo premies por eso.  
**S.** Pues lo siento mucho pero lo haré porque mi hijo me ha llenado de orgullo.

_André estaba feliz con su helado, pero de regreso a casa, Quinn estaba notablemente molesta._

_En casa._

**S. **Ahora tendré que llevar también a André al estudio. (mueca)  
**Q.** Ahhh pero estás muy feliz de que haya peleado no?  
**S.** Quinn no exageres, estas actuando como si mi bebito hubiera asesinado a ese mocoso acosador, él defendió el honor de su hermana menor.  
**Q.** Ay Santana Izzy es una bebé.  
**S.** Pues eso es aún mejor, si eso hace ahora André que aún es prácticamente un bebé, imagínate lo que hará por nuestra hija cuando sean mayores.  
**Q.** Aun así no me gusta que haya peleado.  
**S.** Eres una exagerada.  
**Q.** André ven para acá.

_Mi hijo estaba asustado, su mirada me lo decía._

**Q.** Escúchame bien, te prohíbo que vuelvas a pegarle a otro niño.  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no, príncipe si otro niño te vuelve a pegar tú te vas a defender.  
**Q.** Nooo, tienes que avisarle a tu maestra y decirnos a nosotras.  
**S.** Pero si ese niño te sigue pegando tú también hazlo, no permitas que te peguen.  
**Q.** Con un demonio Santana, no me contradigas frente al niño.  
**S.** Él es MI HIJO, yo sé lo que es mejor para él.  
**Q.** Te recuerdo que también es mi hijo.  
**S.** Pero yo lo llevé en mi vientre y eso me da más derecho de opinar sobre lo que le conviene.  
**Q.** Ahhh perfecto, entonces me estás diciendo que mi opinión en su crianza no cuenta para nada.  
**S.** No dije eso.  
**Q.** Claro que sí, pues bien, entonces como yo lleve a Izzy en mi vientre seré yo quien decida cómo educarla.  
**S.** Lo siento Quinnie pero te recuerdo que esa niña lleva mis genes no los tuyos.

_Error garrafal.__  
_  
**Q.** Woooow, es bueno saber que no tengo autoridad alguna con tus hijos, solo te serví como una incubadora humana, gracias Santana.  
**S.** No Quinnie, no quise decir eso.  
**Q**. Lo hiciste.

_Quinn subió las escaleras sin llevarse a Izzy.__  
_  
**An**. Mamá Q está enojada conmigo? (puchero)  
**S.** No mi amor, se enojó conmigo.  
**An.** No me gusta.  
**S.** Ni a mí, ve a jugar con LT y pato Dani príncipe, en un rato más comemos algo.  
**An.** Pizza?  
**S.** Jajaja ok pediré pizza.

_En cuanto Izzy comenzó a llorar la llevé a la habitación con Quinn, ella estaba en la cama con su laptop._

**S.** Amor, Izzy tiene hambre.  
**Q.** Dámela.

_Mi esposa empezó a amamantar a mi hija.__  
_  
**S.** Nena, vamos a pelear por lo que pasó con nuestro hijo?  
**Q.** Nuestro?  
**S.** Quinn no seas infantil.  
**Q.** Ja, ahora soy infantil.  
**S.** Lo único que quiero es que André aprenda a defenderse.  
**Q.** Claro con violencia.  
**S.** Entonces como quieres que se defienda? Llorando en los rincones como tú? Esperando a que alguien más llegue a defenderlo? André no será un débil como...  
**Q.** Como yo... Está bien Santana, educa a tu hijo como se te pegue la gana.  
**S.** Nena...  
**Q.** Tampoco me entrometeré con tu manera de educar a Isabelle.  
**S.** Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)

_Salí de la habitación, estaba muy confundida por la reacción de mi esposa, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto a André._

_Más tarde llegó la pizza, Quinn no quiso comer con nosotros._

_Ya en la noche.__  
_  
**S.** André ya se durmió, llevo a Izzy a su recamara?  
**Q.** Claro y ahí te quedas con ella.  
**S**. Cómo?  
**Q.** Es momento de que te hagas cargo por completo de ella.  
**S.** Pero amor, es tu hija.  
**Q.** Lo es?  
**S. **Ayy maldita sea Quinn, te comportas como si tuvieras 10 años, es apenas una bebé de dos meses y ya la abandonas? Eso de abandonar a tus hijos es algo que se te da muy bien.

_Cavé mi tumba.__  
_  
**Q.** Lárgate de aquí.  
**S.** Cosita hermosa, perdóname no quise decir eso.  
**Q.** Lárgate no te quiero ver.  
**S.** Lo siento mucho mi amor, lo dije sin pensarlo.  
**Q**. Que te vayas!  
**S.** Ok.

_Salí con mi hija de la habitación, había cometido un gran error.__  
_  
**S.** Ay Izzy, qué hice?

_No podía dormir, me sentía fatal, así que decidí ir con Quinn.__  
_**  
****S.** Nena? Podemos hablar?

_Ella seguía con su laptop.__  
_  
**Q.** Estoy trabajando.  
**S.** Por favor.  
**Q.** Santana, gran parte de la tarde la desperdicié en atender los problemas de tu hijo, ahora estoy trabajando, no puedo hablar contigo.  
**S.** Quinn eres mi esposa, ante todo debo ser más importante que tu maldito trabajo.  
**Q.** Ok hablemos, qué quieres?  
**S.** La cagué al decirte esas estupideces, no lo quise decir, sé que tuviste que dar en adopción a Beth porque era lo mejor para ella y ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad con Izzy, me molestó mucho que me dijeras que yo me haría cargo sola de nuestra hija, pero sabes bien que te amo y que mis hijos son tan tuyos como míos, además André te ama más que a mí y lo sabes.  
**Q.** Nunca me voy a desentender de Isabelle, la amo como no tienes idea, lo dije porque estaba molesta, pero la adoro.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Puedes educarlos como se te pegue la gana, en eso si no me voy a entrometer.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q.** Buenas noches Santana.  
**S.** Puedo quedarme contigo?  
**Q**. Como quieras.  
**S.** Te amo cosita hermosa.

_Ella no me correspondió y simplemente apagó su laptop y se volteó para dormir.__Al día siguiente Quinn continuó muy indiferente conmigo, eso me mataba, me llevé a mis hijos al trabajo, afortunadamente André le encantaba estar en mi estudio porque se la pasaba bailando con la música que yo creaba, esa tarde dejé a Izzy con Quinn y luego llevé a André a su clase de ballet._

_Estando ahí.__  
_  
**S.** En un rato más regreso por ti eh príncipe.  
**An.** Si mami.  
**S.** Obedeces a tu maestra y no pelees.  
**An.** No peleo mami yo porto bien.  
**S.** Lo se mi cielo.  
**N.** Hola señora Santana.  
**S.** Hola señorita Nicole.  
**N.** Quiero hablar con usted.  
**S. **Ay dios, acaso André se portó mal?  
**N.** No para nada, él es un pequeño muy bien portado y ya se hizo amigo de todos sus compañeros.  
**S**. Ay que alivio, entonces?  
**N.** Quiero felicitarla, a pesar de que André tiene poco en las clases es uno de los mejores alumnos.  
**S.** Mi bebé heredó eso de su madre.  
**N.** Cómo?  
**S.** Verá, me casé con la madre biológica de André ella era bailarina, usamos un método para que su óvulo fecundado fuera implantado en mi útero, yo lo llevé en mi vientre pero los genes son de ella.  
**N.** Wooow, pues me en encantaría conocer a la madre de André.  
**S.** Eso es imposible, enviudé cuando mi hijo tenía escasos 4 meses de nacido.  
**N.** Ay Dios mío lo siento mucho.  
**S.** Gracias, fue muy difícil pasar por eso, pero cada que veo el rostro de mi hijo me la recuerda a ella, es prácticamente su clon.  
**N.** Pues la felicito ha hecho un excelente trabajo con él a pesar de que su madre murió.  
**S.** Bueno no lo he hecho sola me...

**Miss Nicole.****  
**  
_Uno de los niños interrumpió nuestra plática.__  
_  
**N**. Qué pasa Jason  
**J.** Puedo ir al baño antes de empezar la clase?  
**N.** Si Jason.  
**S.** Bueno me retiro, regreso más tarde por André.  
**N.** Muy bien señora Santana, espero charlar nuevamente con usted un día de estos.  
**S.** Sabes? No soy tan vieja, tutéme, yo también lo haré contigo si me lo permites.  
**N.** Por su puesto.  
**S.** Genial, nos vemos luego.  
**N.** Bye.

_Los siguientes días Quinn estuvo ausente, realmente me odiaba, traté por todos los medios posibles de acercarme a ella pero no tenía suerte._

_Un día salí a desayunar con Chris__  
_  
**C.** Jajajaja tienes dos meses de casada y ya te niegan sexo?  
**S. **No te burles, es algo muy serio, ni si quiera me ha besado desde ese día, André ya volvió al kínder y ella prácticamente me ignora.  
**C. **Si que la heriste.  
**S. **Qué debo hacer? Ayy y todo empezó porque no estuvo de acuerdo en mi manera de educar a André, de verdad estoy mal en eso?  
**C. **Pues yo pienso igual que tu pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo correcto o si?  
**S. **Ya no lo sé.  
**C.** Ni yo  
**N.** Hola Santana buenos días.  
**S.** Nicole, hola.  
**N.** Que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí.  
**S.** Ya te he dicho que me tutees, no soy tan vieja tengo 26 años.  
**N.** Si perdón y dime qué haces?  
**S.** Vine a desayunar con mi mejor amigo, Chris.  
**N.** Mucho gusto.  
**S.** Ella es la maestra de ballet de André.  
**C.** Ahhh que bien, mucho gusto Nicole.  
**N.** Me dio gusto saludarte, nos vemos el lunes Santana.  
**S.** Claro Nicole, bye.  
**N**. Bye.

_Nicole se alejó.__  
_  
**C.** Que preciosidad es esa chica.  
**S.** Te parece?  
**C.** Claro, se nota que le gustas.  
**S. **Ay Chris estás viendo moros con tranchetes, claro que no.  
**C.** En serio no te diste cuenta? Pero que pasa contigo Santana López?  
**S.** Pasa que estoy abrumada, apenas tengo 2 meses de casada y ya tengo mi primer crisis matrimonial, eso no es justo, solo quiero que mi Quinnie me perdone.  
**C.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** Ni idea.

_Esa noche._

**S.** De nuevo no vas a cenar con nosotros?  
**Q.** No tengo hambre.  
**S.** Quinn si no comes se te puede secar la leche.  
**Q.** Está bien comeré algo en la habitación.  
**S.** Quinn, te extraño.  
**Q.** Nos vemos al rato.

_Mi esposa subió las escaleras._

**An.** Mamá Q ya no nos ama?  
**S.** No sé mi amor.  
**An.** Yo amo a mamá Q.  
**S.** Yo también mi príncipe.

_Para continuar con mi mala racha, al empezar a planear la gira mundial de Trapped on a box, Walter de nuevo se puso impertinente._

**W**. Pero por qué no puedo llevar a mi novia?  
**S. **Ya te dije que van a ir a trabajar no de luna de miel.  
**W.** Pero es injusto, nosotros somos las estrellas, debemos tener privilegios.  
**S.** El ganar mucho dinero, viajar en primera clase y hospedarte en excelentes hoteles no te parecen suficientes privilegios?  
**W**. No, quiero llevar a mi novia a la gira.  
**S. **Pues lo siento mucho pero mientras trabajes para esta disquera y nosotras te representemos harás lo que yo te diga.  
**W.** Te recuerdo que nosotros somos los del éxito.  
**S.** Y yo te recuerdo que por mi están en los primeros lugares de popularidad.  
**W**. Te aseguro que podríamos seguir teniendo éxito sin tu ayuda.  
**S. **Ah si? Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero te recuerdo que tus padres y tu firmaron un contrato con nosotras por 5 años y aun ni si quiera ha pasado uno.  
**W.** Pues ese contrato se puede romper.  
**S.** Inténtalo y te aseguro que quedarás en la calle.  
**W.** Me estás amenazando?  
**S.** No, te estoy diciendo las cosas como son, además te recuerdo que ni si quiera tienes el talento suficiente, estás en el grupo porque tus amigos así lo decidieron y no creo que a ellos les convenga el tener problemas legales al inicio de su carrera.  
**W.** Pues eso lo veremos.

_Regresé algo tarde a casa furiosa, ese idiota me había echado a perder el día.__  
_  
**Q.** Llegas tarde.  
**S**. Si, todo gracias al idiota de Walter.  
**Q**. Sigue con la misma actitud?  
**S.** Esta peor cada vez, dios, necesito una copa.

_Fui al pequeño bar de mi casa y me serví un trago de tequila.__  
_  
**S.** Uff.  
**Q.** Te sientes mejor?  
**S. **Más o menos y los niños?  
**Q.** Ya están durmiendo.  
**S.** En serio? Qué bien, sabes? Hay algo que definitivamente me haría sentir mejor y ese algo se llama Quinn.

_Me acerqué a mi esposa para besarla pero ella no lo permitió.__  
_  
**S.** Quinn... (puchero)  
**Q**. No tengo ganas.  
**S.** Pero cosita, tenemos dos semanas sin si quiera besarnos, okay sé que cometí una gran idiotez al decirte esas estupideces, pero bien sabes que no fue a propósito, yo te amo y lo último que quiero es hacerte sentir mal.  
**Q.** Pues no fue lo que me demostraste.  
**S.** Quinnie, no quiero pelear, ven déjame besarte.  
**Q.** No quiero.

_No hice mucho caso de las palabras de mi esposa y me abalancé a ella para robarle un beso.__  
_  
**Q.** Nooo Santana.  
**S. **Amor te necesito.

_La tomé casi por la fuerza para volver a besarla, luego le di un gran apretón a sus nalgas, ella seguía luchando para quitarme de encima._

**Q**. Déjame Santana.  
**S.** Por favor mi amor, te necesito.  
**Q**. Dije que no!

_Quinn me separó de ella y me dio una gran y dolorosa bofetada.__  
_  
**S.** Auch, era necesaria tanta violencia? (sobando mi mejilla)  
**Q.** Te dije que no.  
**S.** Está bien.

_Tomé mi bolso y me encaminé a la puerta.__  
_  
**Q.** A dónde vas?  
**S.** A donde no tengas que soportarme.

_Salí de casa y me fui directo a un bar gay, llamé a Chris y más tarde llegó._

**C.** Jajaja ya van 3 tipos que me coquetean, te pasas Santana hubiéramos ido a otro tipo de bar.  
**S. **Aquí venia cuando recién llegue a NY.  
**C.** Pues tocan buena música pero no es mi ambiente.  
**S.** Lo siento, si quieres irte no hay problema.  
**C.** Mmmm qué pasa contigo?  
**S.** Quinn me odia, quise besarla y me mandó al diablo con una bofetada.  
**C.** Violencia familiar wooow, jamás pensé que fueras una mujer golpeada.  
**S.** Tarado.  
**C.** Entonces sigue enojada?  
**S.** Muchísimo, en serio no sé qué hacer.  
**C. **Componle una canción.  
**S. **Mmm ni ganas tengo de hacer eso.  
**C**. Vamos a pedir otro trago.  
**S**. Bueno.

_Pero ese trago se convirtió en varios.__  
_  
**S.** Amo a mi cosita hermosa Christopher.  
**C.** Y yo a mi hobbit.  
**S.** La necesito tanto.  
**C.** Diablos yo también.  
**N.** Hey Santana, hola Chris  
**S. **Nicole, qué haces aquí?  
**N.** Vengo a menudo con mis amigos.  
**C.** A un bar gay? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**N**. Si, soy lesbiana.  
**C.** Ohhh.  
**S. **En serio? Bueno, compartimos algo en común.  
**N.** Ustedes vienen muy seguido?  
**S. **No tanto, hoy le pedí a Chris que me acompañara, aunque lo veas así, él no es gay.  
**C. **Oyeeee.  
**N. **Jajajajajaja.  
**S.** Y tu si vienes seguido?**  
****N**. Más o menos, por lo regular en viernes como hoy.  
**C.** Voy al baño chicas ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** Okay.  
**N.** Quieres bailar?  
**S.** Bueno.

_Y me fui a bailar con Nicole, desde mi boda no lo había hecho, así que fue de gran ayuda para quitarme algo de estrés._

**N.** Bailas muy bien Santana.  
**S.** Te parece?  
**N.** Si.

_De un momento a otro Nicole comenzó a moler en mí, por supuesto que eso me desconcertó, no sabía qué hacer, pero mi cuerpo actuó sin pensar y tomé de la cintura a la chica y la atraje más a mí.__Sentí la mirada de alguien voltee a la barra, Chris estaba alentándome con una enorme sonrisa, de inmediato me sentí culpable._

**S.** Vamos por un trago.  
**N.** Si.  
**C.** Se divirtieron chicas?  
**N.** Mucho Santana baila súper.

_En cuanto el cantinero sirvió mi shot, me lo tome de un solo trago.__  
_  
**C.** Hey tranquila mujer.  
**N.** Quieres embriagarte?  
**S**. No se, tal vez.  
**N.** Vamos a hacer un brindis.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**N**. Por esta noche. (sonrisa coqueta)  
**C.** Esto se pone interesante.  
_  
__Estuvimos charlando con Nicole, dijo tener 23 años, había bailado toda su vida pero a los 21 sufrió de una lesión en su pierna y eso la alejó de lo profesional, aun así había conseguido empleo como maestra._

**N**. Bueno chicos me despido, fue un verdadero placer el verlos.  
**S.** Muy bien.  
**C**. Acompáñala a la puerta Santana.

_Cuando mi amigo estaba ebrio se comportaba aún más idiota de lo normal.__  
_  
**N.** No hace falta.  
**C. **Claro que si, anda Santana ve.  
**S. **Está bien vamos.

_En la puerta.__  
_  
**N**. Nos vemos el lunes cuando lleves a André a clase.  
**S.** Muy bien.

_Nicole se inclinó para despedirse, supuse que era un beso en la mejilla pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos en un pequeño beso.__  
_  
**N**. Bye (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Santa madre de dios. (pensé) Bye Nicole.

_Regresé a la barra.__  
_  
**S.** Te voy a matar Christopher.  
**C.** Por qué?  
**S.** Eres un idiota, por tu culpa esa chica acaba de besarme.  
**C.** En serio? Woooow que directa y valiente.  
**S.** Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? Christopher soy una mujer casada.  
**C.** Acaso ella lo sabe?  
**S.** Pues si yo le dije... Ay no, solo le he hablado de Brittany.  
**C.** Por eso te besó.  
**S.** Me lleva el diablo.  
**C.** Se lo dirás a Quinn?  
**S.** No lo sé, si de por si me odia, imagínate lo que hará si se entera, mi vida da asco.  
**C.** Es hora de regresar a casa.  
**S.** Quinn me va a matar.  
**C.** Jajajaja miedosa.

_Cuando llegué a casa me acobarde así que decidí ir a dormir a la habitación de las niñas, Izzy no estaba en su cuna así que supuse que estaba con Quinn._

**S.** No quiero que mi matrimonio se acabe (pensé)

_Al día siguiente me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza.__  
_  
**An.** Mamiiii.  
**S.** Hey príncipe, hola Q.  
**Q**. Hola.  
**S**. Irás por Beth?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S.** Que te parece si vamos a comer en la tarde, hace mucho que no salimos en familia.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Ok.

_Me tomé unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.__  
_  
**Q.** Estuvo buena la fiesta?  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q.** Llegaste muy tarde, dónde andabas?  
**S.** Salí con Chris a un bar.  
**Q.** Gracias por avisarme.  
**S.** En serio querías que lo hiciera después de que me abofeteaste? Te la has pasado ignorándome por 3 semanas, pareciera que somos unas extrañas, sé que la cagué y mucho pero te amo y me duele como no tienes idea el que me trates así.

_Quinn no dijo nada.__  
_  
**S.** Iré al estudio.  
**Q.** Pensé que iríamos a comer en familia.  
**S.** Acaso somos una familia?

_Sin esperar su respuesta subí a ducharme y luego salí de casa, ella no me detuvo.__  
_  
_Por fortuna el estudio estaba vacío, así que me encerré en él y me fui a la sala Lucy Q a recostarme, tomé una foto de mi esposa y la besé.__  
_  
**S.** Mi cosita hermosa te adoro.

_Quise escribir algunas canciones pero la inspiración no llegó a mí, así que simplemente vi televisión.__  
_  
_Ya en la noche regresé a casa.__  
_  
**Be.** Mami Tana!  
**S.** Mi princesa.  
B**e**. Te extrañé, no pasaste el día con nosotros. (puchero)  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor tuve que ir a trabajar.  
**An.** Estas tiste mami?  
**S.** No mi cielo.  
**Q.** Niños vayan a jugar necesito hablar con su madre.  
**Be.** Vamos hermanito.

_Los niños subieron a la habitación de André.__  
_  
**Q**. Quién demonios es Nicole?  
**S.** Cómo? (bastante nerviosa)  
**Q.** Es la zorra con la que te estás acostando?  
**S.** Qué estás diciendo? Claro que no.  
**Q**. Entonces dime quién es?  
**S.** Es la maestra de ballet de André.  
**Q.** Ah pues la muy zorra te llamó por la tarde.  
**S.** Aquí al departamento?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S.** Y qué quería?  
**Q.** Yo que voy a saber, solo pregunto por ti, le dije que no estabas y la muy estúpida me dijo que luego te hablaba, que tienes con ella?  
**S. **Nada Quinn, solo es la maestra de André.  
**Q.** Espero que en verdad no tengas nada con ella.  
**S. **Quinn soy tu esposa te juré fidelidad, no me interesa nadie más que tú, eres el amor de mi vida eso lo tengo muy claro.  
**Q.** En preparatoria eras una golfa quien me dice que no lo sigues siendo?

_Eso me dolió en lo más profundo.__  
_  
**S.** Sé muy bien lo que fui, pero eso no define quien soy ahora, cambié desde que formalicé mi relación con Brittany.  
**Q.** Y lo que tuviste con la Dj esa?  
**S.** Lo hice cuando no tenía compromiso con nadie, me duele como no tienes idea tu desprecio pero eso no quiere decir que voy a serte infiel, ya no encuentro la manera de pedirte perdón, pero si para ti sigo siendo una golfa está bien, ya no tengo ganas de discutir, voy a ver a Izzy.

_Quería llorar pero me aguanté.__  
_  
**S.** Hola mi cositita hermosa, te amo, tu mami ya no me quiere, estoy muy triste.

_Esa noche estaba dispuesta a dormir en el sofá.__  
_  
**Q.** Te vas a quedar aquí?  
**S.** Algún problema?  
**Q.** Ve a la habitación.  
**S. **No quiero des incomodarte.  
**Q**. Me rompiste el corazón al decirme lo de Beth.  
**S.** Lo sé y lo siento, tu acabas de hacer lo mismo conmigo al llamarme golfa.  
**Q.** También lo sé y lo siento.  
**S.** Tenemos 3 meses de casadas y casi un mes de estar peleadas, si eso pasa cuando apenas tenemos poco de casadas no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando tengamos unos 5 años, un total infierno.  
**Q.** Eso no va a pasar.  
**S.** Quién sabe.  
**Q.** Ven a la habitación.  
**S.** No Quinn, necesito estar sola.  
**Q.** Perdóname Santana, es solo que por alguna razón el que tú me recuerdes lo que hice con Beth me duele demasiado, sobre todo al recordar todo lo que pasé durante mi embarazo.  
**S.** Y que me digas golfa también es una herida de muerte para mí.  
**Q.** No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar en mi vida que contigo, amo amanecer entre tus brazos, amo cuando me sonríes, amo la manera en que arrugas tu nariz, tus deliciosos labios, pero sobre todo te amo a ti, no quiero pelear más, lo único que quiero es ser feliz contigo para siempre y lograr que nuestros hijos crezcan en un familia unida.  
**S.** Es lo que yo también quiero.  
**Q.** Vamos a la habitación.  
**S.** Está bien.

_Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos pusimos la pijama y nos acurrucamos en la cama para abrazarnos, compartimos muchos besos lentos, nos acariciamos, fue mucho tiempo de mimos, pero tenía que decirle a Quinn lo que pasó con Nicole._

**S.** Nicole me besó.  
**Q.** Quéeeee?  
**S. **Anoche estaba en el bar, bailé un poco con ella y al despedirse simplemente me besó.  
**Q.** Santana. (enojada)  
**S.** No le correspondí y solo fue un choque de labios, ella no significa nada para mí, apenas si la conozco.  
**Q.** Qué no sabe que eres casada?  
**S**. Pues siempre tengo mi anillo conmigo, no entiendo.  
**Q**. Qué sentiste cuando te besó?  
**S.** Miedo.  
**Q.** Miedo?  
**S.** Si de que tú pensaras que yo ando buscando algo por ahí.  
**Q.** Y no es así?  
**S**. No, en este departamento está todo lo que quiero en mi vida.  
**Q.** Te amo bebé. (besándome)  
**S.** Y yo a ti cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Tienes que aclararle a esa chica que eres casada.  
**S**. Si, lo haré.  
**Q**. Ven mi amor, abrázame, estas noches han sido terribles sin ti.  
**S.** Lo mismo digo.

_Al día siguiente fuimos a desayunar en familia, luego llevamos a los niños a comprar juguetes.__  
_  
**Be.** Mira mami Q, esta muñeca es muy bonita le gustará a Izzy cuando sea grande.  
**Q.** Si es como Santana lo dudo, ella odiaba las muñecas jajajaj.  
**S.** Era más divertido andar en bicicleta.  
**An.** Yo quiero una bici mamá Q.  
**S.** Ese es mi niño.  
**Q.** Okay compremos una bicicleta para ti, tu qué quieres mi amor?  
**Be.** No lo sé mmmm, ya se, unos patines.  
**S.** Tú también eres de las mías princesa.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ok vamos a que escojan sus juguetes.  
**An.** Izzy no quiere juguetes?  
**S.** Aún es muy chiquita mi amor.  
**Be**. Pero le podemos comprar la muñeca que escogí?  
**Q.** Ok.  
**An.** A Izzy le gusta la música dice LT.  
**S.** Ese LT sabe todo.  
**An.** Si mami él dice todo.  
**S.** Pues que gato tan parlanchín.  
_  
__Pareciera que el hielo que había entre Quinn y yo se había derretido por completo, ella estaba más cariñosa que nunca, luego de llevar a Beth a casa de Shelby regresamos a nuestro departamento._

**An.** Beth no vive con nosotros yo quiero que viva siempre aquí.  
**S.** En pocos días saldrá a vacaciones de verano y se quedará todo un mes con nosotros.  
**An.** Siiiiii.

_El teléfono fijo sonó, algo me decía quién era, mi esposa contestó.__  
_  
**Q.** Santana te llama Nicole.  
**S**. Pondré el altavoz.  
**Q.** No hace falta.  
**S.** Claro que si.

_Tomé el teléfono.__  
_  
**S.** Hola Nicole.  
**N.** Santana, hola, disculpa que te haya llamado, conseguí el número de tu casa en la escuela, espero no te molestes.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**N.** Qué bien, te llamo para invitarte a desayunar mañana.  
**S.** Lo siento mucho Nicole pero iré a desayunar con mi esposa.  
**N.** Tu esposa? Pero cómo, dijiste que eras viuda.  
**S.** Dije que la mamá de André con quien me casé había muerto, pero antes de decirte que me había vuelto a casar nos interrumpieron, estoy casada desde hace tres meses, mi esposa y yo tenemos una pequeñita de la misma edad.  
**N.** Oh por dios Santana, lo siento tanto yo... Oh cielos de verdad lo siento tanto, si lo hubiera sabido yo jamás me habría lanzado el otro día en el bar, las copas me dieron valor, que vergüenza.  
**S.** No te preocupes Nicole, todo está bien.  
**N.** Gracias Santana, de verdad lo siento, bye.  
**S.** Bye.

_Colgué el teléfono.__  
_  
**S.** Listo.  
**Q.** Te amo tanto Santana. (besándome)  
**S. **Y yo a ti cosita, voy a preparar la tina de hidromasaje necesito relajarme.  
**Q.** Me invitas?  
**S.** Tu qué crees? (sonrisa coqueta)

_En la tina...__  
_  
**Q.** Domingo en la noche y bebiendo champaña? Me matarán en el trabajo.  
**S**. Jajaja entonces no vayas a trabajar.  
**Q.** No me tientes.  
**S. **Mejor bésame.

_Quinn me dio un gran y profundo beso, mientras lo hacía llevó su mano entre mis piernas.__  
_  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q.** Te extraño tanto (besando mi cuello)  
**S.** Te amo nena.

_Las caricias de Quinn en mi centro fueron más intensas y en menos de lo que pensé me excité demasiado._

**S.** Quinnie ya no estés jugando te necesito dentro.  
**Q.** No seas impaciente, quiero disfrutarte toda.  
**S. **Mmmm te deseo.

_Quinn se colocó detrás de mí, abrió sus piernas para que yo me pudiera acomodar mi espalda en ella, entonces comenzó a sobar mis senos y a acariciar mis pezones, luego llevó su mano derecha a mi centro y continuó acariciando mi clítoris, yo levantaba mis caderas para que hubiera más fricción, mi esposa succionaba mi cuello._

**S.** Ay Quinnie, me estás volviendo loca.  
**Q**. Siénteme mi amor.

_Y en eso mi esposa me penetró con dos dedos.  
_  
**S.** Si, si, siiiii ahhhh.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie.

_Luego de varias semanas sin sexo, no pude aguantarme más y me vine muy rápido.  
_  
**S.** Quinnie, eres la mejor.  
**Q.** Tu lo eres.

_Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas.  
_  
**Q.** Santana, he descubierto algo que no me gusta para nada.  
**S.** Qué es amor?  
**Q.** Que nadie más que nosotras mismas nos podemos hacer daño con nuestro pasado, hay gente que me lo puede restregar en la cara mil veces pero no me dolerá tanto como cuando tú lo haces.  
**S.** Cierto, me pasa lo mismo.  
**Q.** No quiero que volvamos a usar eso para destruirnos, sé que es inevitable no volver a pelear, pero lo que sí es evitable es el hacernos daño de esa manera.  
**S.** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no volveremos a tocar ese tema, te lo prometo.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S. **Vamos a la cama, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte.  
**Q.** Uff.

_En nuestra habitación.  
_  
**S.** Con respecto a André?  
**Q.** Tenías razón al decir que no iba a volver a pelear, él es un niño con los sentimientos más hermosos del universo, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que haya usado la violencia.  
**S.** Mejor cambiemos de tema, por cierto tú tienes la obligación de intervenir en su educación eh.  
**Q.** Jejejeje ok bebé.  
**S.** Ahora si ven acá, te haré gritar de placer.  
**Q.** Que rico.

_Al día siguiente me desperté completamente desnuda y sola en la cama, en cuanto vi la hora del reloj me espanté._

**S.** Ay dios mío, me quedé dormida, no puede ser, no puede ser, Quinn, Quinn.

_Rápido me vestí y bajé, encontré a mi esposa con mis hijos en la cocina.  
_  
**S.** Quinn… qué haces tan tarde aquí? Me quedé dormida, ya no llevé a André al kínder.  
**Q.** Jajajaja relájate bebé, llamé a mi trabajo y al kínder para avisar que ni asistiríamos, ahhh y acabas de echar a perder nuestra sorpresa.  
**S.** Sorpresa?  
**An.** Mamá Q y yo hicimos desayuno, vamos a comer en la cama.  
**S.** Desayuno en la cama?  
**Q.** Obvio tontis.  
**S.** Entonces vamos a la cama.  
**An.** Siiii desayuno ahiii.

_Compartimos el desayuno en la cama mientras veíamos las caricaturas.  
_  
**S.** Esto me encanta, adoro pasar el tiempo con ustedes.  
**An.** Quiero a Beth aquí.  
**S.** Ya pronto mi amor.  
**Q.** Y tu mi amor quieres tu desayuno? (hablando con Izzy)  
**S.** Si ella no lo quiere yo lo puedo tomar.  
**Q.** Santana….  
**An.** Pero son de Izzy tú ya no comes ahí mami porque Izzy tiene hambre.  
**Q.** Ay dios mio, otra vez.  
**S.** Jejejeje sigue viendo la televisión príncipe.  
**Q.** Espero que con el tiempo olvide eso.  
**S.** Yo también.

_Esa tarde me disponía a llevar a André a su clase de ballet, en eso.  
_  
**Q.** Izzy y yo los acompañamos.  
**S.** Eh? Y eso?  
**Q**. Quiero marcar mi territorio con esa niñita.  
**S.** Jajaja ay nena tiene 23 años no es una niña, de hecho…  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Vámonos, vámonos se hace tarde.

_Llegando a la clase.  
_  
**N.** Hola Santana, buenas tardes.  
**S.** Hola Nicole, mira te presento a mi esposa.  
**Q.** Mucho gusto, soy Quinn López-Fabray.  
**N.** Igualmente, soy Nicole Gellar, la maestra de André.  
**Q**. Tienes muchos alumnos.  
**N**. Si afortunadamente son muy obedientes, quieren ver la clase?  
**Q.** Claro.

_Nicole se alejó.  
_  
**Q.** Ahora lo entiendo.  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**Q**. El por qué no te gusta esa chica.  
**S.** Pues estoy casada.  
**Q**. No es solo eso, ella no es rubia.  
**S.** Jajajajaja cierto, ella no es rubia ni eres tu cosita hermosa, el amor de mi vida, te amo Quinn.**  
Q**. Te amo más Santana.

_La primera crisis de nuestro matrimonio había sido superada, el verano sería muy especial y fue algo que nunca me imaginé._

* * *

**_Bien, estuvo un poco largo jejeje y con algo de drama espero no los haya decepcionado._**

_**Haré lo posible por actualizar mas pronto, el siguiente capitulo será sobre la luna de miel con mucho sexy time y su verano en familia.**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Tengo sueño, byeeeee.**_


	47. Mini Luna de Miel

_**Una enorme, pero enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, no sé que pasa, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo libre, necesito vacaciones jajaja pero por este año no serán posibles, les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 47. Mini Luna de Miel.**

_Una noche muy calurosa de julio, Izzy no dejaba de llorar._

**Q.** No sé qué tiene mi amor (a punto de llorar)  
**S.** Ya fue mucho, vamos al hospital, me voy a cambiar e iré por André, tu prepárate también cosita.  
**Q.** Si bebé.

_Luego se algunas horas esperando a ser atendidas, finalmente nos canalizaron con un pediatra.__  
_  
**Dr.** Le han estado dando leche de fórmula?  
**Q.** Si le complementamos, yo la amamanto pero como trabajo, pues a veces no le puedo dar todo el día.  
**Dr.** Tal vez sea eso.  
**Q. **A su hermanito también le hizo daño cuando era bebé.  
**Dr.** Ah entonces son intolerantes a ciertos componentes de esa fórmula, les prescribiré otra, esperemos que los cólicos disminuyan, si no es así hay que llevarla con su pediatra de cabecera.  
**S.** Y en cuanto al peso está normal? Nuestra hija fue prematura.  
**Dr.** Si la nena está muy bien en ese aspecto.  
**S**. Qué bueno.

_Cuando regresamos al departamento.__  
_  
**An.** Mami, quiero leche.  
**S.** Es hora de ir a dormir.  
**An.** Pero pato Dani no duerme porque André quiere leche.  
**S**. Ay príncipe.  
**An.** LT dice que galletas también.  
**S.** LT? (alzando una ceja)  
**An.** Siiiiii (manitas a la boca)  
**S.** Jajajaj ay André, como te amo.  
**An.** Te amo mami.

_Cuando André terminó su leche, por fin lo convencí de ir a dormir, luego regresé a la habitación con mi esposa.__  
_  
_La encontré con Izzy en sus brazos.__  
_  
**S**. Sigue despierta?  
**Q**. No, ya tiene rato que se durmió.  
**S.** Entonces dámela para llevarla a su cuna.  
**Q.** No, la sostendré un rato más.  
**S.** Pero nena, recuerda que quedamos en no hacerlo para que no se acostumbrara a los brazos.  
**Q.** Pero estuvo enfermita, déjame sostenerla un poco más.  
**S**. Dame acá, la voy a acostar en la cama, se quedará esta noche con nosotras, pero solo esta noche.  
**Q**. Pero bebé...

_Entonces Quinn comenzó a llorar en silencio.__  
_  
**S**. Qué pasa cosita hermosa?  
**Q**. Nada, es que...  
**S.** Mi amor?  
**Q**. Me siento culpable de que Izzy se haya enfermado, si yo estuviera a su cuidado todo el día, dándole solo de mi leche esto no habría pasado, siento que me estoy perdiendo momentos importantes de su crecimiento y eso es algo que jamás me voy a perdonar.  
**S**. No Quinnie.

_Me acerqué y la abracé para consolarla, luego besé con mucha ternura sus ojos, era algo que hacía tiempo no pasaba._

**Q**. Bebé extrañaba eso. (besándome)  
**S.** Me encanta consolarte de esa manera, me recuerda nuestra infancia, te amo mi Lucy.  
**Q**. Te amo más San.  
**S.** Amor, te comprendo perfectamente, así me sentí yo cuando tuve que meter a André a la guardería para irme a trabajar y terminar la universidad, la diferencia ahora es que nos va mucho mejor y hasta ahora mi trabajo me ha permitido estar con Izzy por las mañanas y parte de la tarde.  
**Q**. Si bebé, pero no quiero que un día ella me reproche por no estar a su lado.  
**S.** Nena, trabajamos para darle lo mejor a nuestros hijos, ellos lo van a comprender, te lo aseguro.  
**Q**. Y si dejo el trabajo?  
**S.** Estás loca? Estás a nada de que te hagan socia de la firma de abogados, no vas a renunciar a eso ahora, luego de que te ha costado tanto trabajo.  
**Q**. Pero mi Izzy (gran puchero)  
**S.** Tranquila mi vida, créeme los 3 estarán muy orgullosos de ti cuando sepan que su madre es la mejor abogada del país.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana, qué haría yo sin ti?  
**S.** Ya te lo dije, casada con Puck, con varios hijos, gorda y fea.  
**Q**. Jajajaja tonta.

_Ya entrada la madrugada por fin pudimos dormir.__  
_  
_A la mañana siguiente Chris y yo fuimos a desayunar.__  
_  
**C**. Jajaja que carita te cargas.  
**S.** Cierra la boca Christopher.  
**C.** Pues que pasó?  
**S.** Que esta princesita no nos dejó dormir en toda la noche.  
**C**. Y eso?  
**S**. Tenía cólicos y estuvo vomitando, la tuvimos que llevar a emergencias y cuando regresamos el que ya no se quería dormir era André, pero ahora mírala, está completamente dormida.  
**C**. Jajaja por eso lo de los hijos mejor lo pospongo.  
**S.** La verdad, haces bien.  
**C**. Y el trabajo?  
**S**. Igual de pesado, tu noviecita está en plan de diva con la elección de las letras, nada de lo que le he mandado le satisface, me mandó unas letras que ella escribió y créeme que la canción de "my headband" que hizo en el Glee club es infinitamente mejor que los bodrios que me ha enviado.  
**C.** Jajajaja compréndela es su primer disco.  
**S.** Precisamente por eso, necesitamos que sea excelente para que se venda, si no hará el ridículo.  
**C.** Santana necesitas vacaciones.  
**S.** Y en qué momento? Beth llegará a casa la próxima semana para quedarse con nosotros más de un mes, Quinn tiene trabajo y pues...  
**C.** Me estás dando la razón, mírate estas súper estresada, deberías de irte no sé al menos un fin de semana a solas con Quinn.  
**S.** Y los niños?  
**C.** Los pueden cuidar alguna de sus madres, Santana ni si quiera tuvieron luna de miel.  
**S.** Antes de que Quinn diera a luz fuimos de vacaciones.  
**C.** Si, pero con André, necesitan estar a solas, al menos dos días.  
**S.** Tienes razón, se lo propondré a mi esposa.  
**C.** Suerte.

_Esa noche en nuestro hogar.__  
_  
**S.** Amor?  
**Q.** Dime bebé.  
**S.** Recuerdas lo que íbamos a hacer después de casarnos?  
**Q**. Iríamos a nuestra luna de miel.  
**S.** Así es, pues bien, hemos estado muy pero muy estresadas estos últimos días y Chris me hizo ver algo.  
**Q.** Qué cosa?  
**S.** Que necesitamos un par de días solo para nosotras.  
**Q.** O sea cómo?  
**Q.** Cosita, no tuvimos nuestra luna de miel porque esta princesa decidió que ya era el momento de venir al mundo, antes también estuvimos muy estresadas por tu aborto, luego porque tuviste que guardar reposo en lo que restó de tu embarazo, después vino el estrés de los preparativos de la boda y... (Soltando el aire) quiero proponerte irnos de luna de miel un fin de semana, solo tú y yo.  
**Q.** Solo tú y yo? Amor tenemos dos hijos en casa y próximamente la mayor pasará parte de su verano con nosotras.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero eso será hasta la próxima semana, pensé que podríamos irnos a Cabo como lo habíamos planeado antes de que Beth venga a casa, le podemos llamar a nuestras madres para que nos ayuden a cuidar de los niños, luego regresamos y ya.  
**Q.** Cómo crees que voy a dejar a mi bebita de 3 meses para irme de vacaciones.  
**S.** Solo son dos días mi amor, mira pensándolo bien, podemos viajar todos a LA, le diré a Rachel que permita que ese fin de semana pasen tu mamá y la mía con los niños, luego nosotras nos vamos a Cabo, está a menos de tres horas en avión, estarán muy cerca por si pasa algo, anda mi amor di que sí, además en tu trabajo te deben muchos días de vacaciones.  
**Q.** No sé amor.  
**S.** En serio no tienes ganas de estar conmigo a solas, haciendo el amor como locas sin necesidad de aguantar nuestros gemidos para que André no nos vuelva a escuchar?  
**Q.** Sabes que sí.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q.** Izzy.  
**S**. Amor no seas tan sobreprotectora, sabes que estará en muy buenas manos al cuidado de nuestras madres.  
**Q.** Ay amor no lo sé.  
**S.** Por favor cosita, quiero verte en bikini, tu trasero está más delicioso que nunca ahora que diste a luz.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Es verdad, a ver dime, tú no quieres verme en bikini?  
**Q.** Sabes que si.  
**S.** Vamos por fa, somos tan jóvenes y ya ni nos divertimos, ok, no cambio nuestra familia por nada, pero a veces quisiera estar contigo a solas unos momentos, somos madres la mayor parte del tiempo, pero quiero ser tu mujer sin niños al menos un par de días, es más podemos ir a una sex shop y comprar algunos juguetitos.  
**Q.** Ay dios.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q**. Está bien, haz la reservación.  
**S.** En serio? Siiiiiii, gracias cosita hermosa, ahora mismo haré la reservación, cuésteme lo que me cueste. (llenándola de besos)  
**Q.** Te amo San.  
**S**. Y yo a ti Quinnie.

_A pesar de lo rápido que se decidió ese viaje, pude conseguir una buena habitación de hotel, no fue nada barato pero valía la pena con tal de estar dos días a solas con Quinn._

_Luego de eso le llamé a mamá y Quinn lo hizo con Judy, para nuestra suerte las dos aceptaron._

_Ellas quedaron en viajar directamente a LA, nosotras lo haríamos después, Quinn le llamó a Beth para informarle de nuestro viaje, la niña le pidió llevarla a LA para estar con sus hermanos, por fortuna Shelby aceptó._

_Un día antes de viajar a LA, mi esposa y yo fuimos a una sex shop._

**Q**. Dios mío hay tantas cosas.  
**S.** Es cierto.  
**Q.** Quiero un dildo que vibre.  
**S.** Yo quiero unas esposas y... Oh por dios, ven Quinnie, mira.  
**Q.** Un strap-on ?  
**S.** Siiii, sería súper caliente hacerlo así, no lo crees?  
**Q.** Quieres intentarlo?  
**S.** Obvio.  
**Q**. Jajaja ok, pero solo si me dejas usarlo primero en ti.  
**S.** Uyyyy interesante, claro que sí.  
**Q.** Mira lubricantes.  
**S**. No creo que nos hagan mucha falta, tú y yo chorreamos.  
**Q**. Santana, baja la voz.  
**S**. Jajajaja te sonrojaste mi cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Claro, no es necesario que todos aquí se enteren de nuestra vida sexual.  
**S**. Les daría una tremenda envidia si la supieran, ay ya quiero hacértelo.  
**Q.** Jajaja yo también.  
**S.** Vamos a pagar esto.  
**Q.** Si bebé, oye pero crees que nos permitan viajar con esto a México?  
**S.** Si, pero tendremos que decir la verdad.  
**Q.** Qué pena.  
**S.** Jajaja ay nena.

_Cuando le dimos la noticia a André de que se quedaría unos días en casa de su tía Rachel, se puso como loco de la felicidad porque eso significaba poder nadar con su querido pato Dani._

**An.** Pato Dani está feliz mamá Q.  
**Q.** Si príncipe?  
**An.** Si porque el nada en casa de tía Rae.  
**Q.** Y LT?  
**An.** No mamá Q, él no le gusta agua, pero también está feliz porque vamos a casa de tía Rae.  
**S.** Y quién dijo que esa bola de pelos viaja con nosotros?  
**An**. No?  
**S**. No mi amor, ya le hablé a tu padrino Kurt y él se hará cargo de LT mientras regresamos.  
**An**. Pero LT estará tiste mami.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**An**. Mamá Q?  
**Q.** Lo siento mi amor pero esta vez solo pato Dani irá con nosotros.  
**An**. Noooooo. (enorme puchero)  
**S.** Entonces te quedas con tu padrino Kurt y tu tío Blaine?  
**An**. Mmm no mami, pato Dani quiere nadar.  
**S.** Si claro, pato Dani, en fin, entonces LT estará unos días con tu padrino.  
**An.** No me gusta.  
**S.** Ni modo.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Mi amor, es mejor que desde ahora André comprenda que no todo se puede en esta vida.  
**Q**. Está bien.

_Shelby llevó a Beth a casa un día antes de que partiéramos a LA.__  
_  
**S.** Princesa, todo ese equipaje vas a llevar? Pero sólo será un fin de semana no todo el mes.  
**Be**. Soy una princesa mami Tana, debo verme bien.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío, una mini diva (pensé)  
**Q.** Amor solo escoge algunos cambios, que quepan en una sola maleta.  
**Be**. Pero mami Q. (gran puchero)  
**Q.** Obedece mi amor.  
**Be.** Pues no me queda de otra.

_Para llegar al aeropuerto fue todo un caos, que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Chris, porque Quinn llevaba a Izzy y una maleta, yo llevaba de la mano a André y otra maleta, Beth iba de la mano con Chris y cada uno con una maleta._

**S**. En qué momento esta familia creció tanto?  
**C.** En el momento en que se pusieron a hacerlo como conejos.  
**S.** Tarado.  
**C.** Afortunadamente para ustedes, ninguna tiene pene si no, ya hubieran llenado medio NY de López-Fabray.  
**Q.** Yo no tendría ningún problema con eso.  
**S.** Pero yo si, lo dicho, 3 hijos es suficiente.  
**An.** LT dijo que yo tengo un hermano pronto.  
**S.** Quien no tendrá hijos será esa bola de pelos, en cuanto regresemos lo mandaré esterilizar.  
**C.** Auch que dolor, pobre gato.  
**S.** Eso se merece por parlanchín.

_Llegando a LA, Rachel y Dani llegaron por nosotros y con ellas un montón de paparazzis.__  
_  
**Q.** Qué es todo eso? (mueca)  
**D.** Nos vienen siguiendo desde hace mucho rato.  
**S**. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, son muy famosas.  
**R.** Somos, por si no te has dado cuenta también a ti te toman fotos.  
**Q.** Mmm eso no me gusta.  
**S**. Esto (mostrando mi anillo de bodas) significa que soy tuya hasta que me muera, así que no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Tienes razón. (sonriendo)  
**R.** Lo olvidaba, Maribel y Judy llegaron desde la mañana a casa, están allá.  
**An.** Mis abuuuus yo quiero ver a mis abus.  
**Be**. Yo también.  
**S.** Y tu mi cositita hermosa, quieres ver a tus abuelitas?

_Izzy sonrió.__  
_  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que si jejeje.

_Llegamos a casa de Rachel, estuvimos con nuestras madres un buen rato charlando, comimos todos juntos, más tarde y luego de casi sacar por la fuerza a Quinn de la casa, ya que no quería dejar a los niños, Dani nos llevó nuevamente al aeropuerto para nuestro viaje a Cabo._

_De pronto..._

**D.** Santana, ven necesito decirte algo.  
**S.** Qué pasa?

_Luego de un rato de charla con Dani, por fin abordamos el avión.__  
_  
**Q.** Qué tanto hablabas con Dani?  
**S.** Nada importante, bueno, me dijo que empezó a escribir canciones, obviamente la disquera quiere que D'Shon y yo volvamos a producirle el disco.  
**Q**. Ohh, eso es magnífico.  
**S.** Lo es.

_Por la noche, llegamos a nuestro hotel, de inmediato nos llevaron a la villa que renté con alberca privada y vista al mar._

**Q.** Es perfecto.  
**S.** Algo perfecto para mi esposa perfecta.  
**Q.** Esto te debió haber costado una pequeña fortuna.  
**S**. No importa, con tal de pasar contigo todo el fin de semana a solas, es una inversión de la cual nunca me arrepentiré.  
**Q.** Te amo San.  
**S.** Yo más cosita hermosa.

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a besar a mi mujer.__  
_  
**Q.** Espera mi cielo.  
**S.** No puedo esperar más cosita, te necesito.  
**Q.** Pero... Ay dios.

_Empecé a subir el vestido de Quinn para buscar su tanga y deshacerme de ella.__  
_  
**Q**. Amor, estoy sucia por el viaje.  
**S**. Que rico, tu aroma ha de ser delicioso en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Santana eso no es sexy.  
**S.** Para mi si, muero por probarte.  
**Q**. Pues si quieres hacer eso, entonces tendrás que esperar hasta que tome una buena ducha.  
**S.** Noooo, yo quiero comértela ya.  
**Q.** Vamos a la ducha.  
**S.** Ok, ok.

_Quinn como siempre, bastante meticulosa, esperó a estar totalmente aseada para dejarme hacerle cosas.__  
_  
**S.** Lo dicho, tu trasero está mejor que nunca.  
**Q.** Me estás diciendo gorda?  
**S.** No cosita, te estoy diciendo mamacita deliciosa.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay Santana me encantas.  
_  
__Mis manos empezaron a viajar por las curvas perfectas de Quinn, mientras mis labios devoraban los de ella con besos muy apasionados._

**Q.** Vamos a la cama mi amor, quiero usar los juguetes.  
**S**. Wanky.  
_  
__Saqué un vibrador y le indiqué a Quinn que se recostara, seguí besando sus labios y su cuello, luego accioné el juguete y comencé a pasarlo por sus pliegues, hasta situarlo exclusivamente en su clítoris._

**Q.** Oh cielos jajaja esto se siente muy mmmm woow muy bien.  
**S**. Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo.

_Mis labios viajaron hacia sus pezones, los lamí delicadamente con mi lengua, mi esposa fruncía el ceño de placer, luego chupé con desesperación sus rosados botones, estaban erectos, eran hermosos._  
**  
****Q.** Que rico siento bebé.  
**S.** Te deseo como loca.

_Luego baje hasta su abdomen para darle besos húmedos, hasta llegar a mi principal objetivo, abrí sus piernas y tuve ante mí esa hermosa imagen de su deliciosa vagina totalmente lubricada para mí._  
**  
****S**. Quinnie, eres tan bella

Mi lengua fue directamente hasta su clítoris, ella se estremeció al contacto, estuve masajeándolo y succionándolo por bastante rato, luego tomé el vibrador con mi mano izquierda y llevé otra vez la punta a su montículo de nervios, ahora mi lengua fue hacia su entrada.

**Q.** Si mi amor justo ahí la quiero, mmmmm.

_Enterré mi lengua en su interior una y otra vez, se sentía muy bien el que sus paredes la apretaran sin contar el hecho de que sus jugos me sabían a gloria._

**Q.** Mi amor siiii así.

_Mi lengua comenzó a adormecerse, así que la sustituí por dos de mis dedos de manera algo ruda.__  
_**  
****Q.** Dios!  
**S.** Te lastimé?  
**Q.** No bebé, estoy bien, no pares.

_Metí y saqué mis dedos de manera constante, curveándolos en el interior.__  
_  
**Q.** Si mi amor dame más.  
**S.** Quieres el vibrador dentro de ti?  
**Q.** Si San, hazlo ya, dios estoy tan caliente.

_Tomé el vibrador, lo volví a accionar para luego penetrarla con él.__  
_  
**S.** Te ves hermosa cuando sientes placer.  
**Q.** Solo tu provocas esto en mí, más fuerte bebé por favor.  
**S.** Vente para mi cosita, anda vente para mí, nadie nos escucha, disfruta.  
**Q.** Dios! Ahhhh ahhhh.

_Los gritos de placer de Quinn llenaron la habitación, ella no solo lo estaba disfrutando, también lo manifestaba a través de sus gemidos y jadeos._

**Q.** Cógeme mas San, hazlo fuerte, te deseo.  
**S.** Y yo a ti.

_Un rato después.__  
_  
**Q.** Ahhhhggg Santana mi amor! Ahhhhhhhhh.

_La respiración entrecortada de Quinn me llenaba de orgullo, yo era la causante de eso, me hacía sentir muy bien.__  
_  
**S.** Te gustó?  
**Q.** Dios... Si!  
**S.** Ven amor. (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Estoy agotada.  
**S.** Me imagino Jajajaja.  
**Q.** Es mi turno.  
**S.** Tranquila mi amor, no hace falta, descansa, mañana podrás hacerme lo que quieras.  
**Q.** Ay amor, en verdad quería hacerte el amor pero si estoy cansadita. (puchero)  
**S.** Cosita hermosa, eres adorable, Te amo!  
**Q.** Te amo más.  
**S.** Vamos a pedir algo para cenar.  
**Q**. Está bien, voy a llamar a mamá para preguntar por los niños.  
**S.** Pero cosita...  
**Q.** Son mis bebés.  
**S.** Está bien, llámales.

_Los niños estaban perfectamente, a Izzy le cayó a la perfección la nueva leche, aun así Quinn le había dejado algo de la ella._

_Luego de cenar, salimos a la alberca y nos acostamos en una hamaca que estaba por ahí, estuvimos abrazadas viendo las estrellas, hasta que noté que mi Lucy estaba dormida, la tuve que despertar para ir a la cama a descansar._

_Al día siguiente nos levantamos algo temprano, pedimos el desayuno y luego de eso nos fuimos a la playa.__  
_  
**S.** Vamos a entrar al mar.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Me despojé de mi pareo, para quedar solo en mi bikini negro.__  
_  
**Q**. Santana, tú y tus microbikinis (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Qué tienen de malo?  
**Q.** Eres una mujer casada con 3 hijos.  
**S.** Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de ser una madre súper sexy.  
**Q**. Como sea, odio que los hombres te miren.  
**S.** Lo mismo me pasa a mi, pero sé que nos pertenecemos para toda la vida.  
**Q.** Eso es verdad.  
**S.** Ven amor vamos.

_Entramos al mar, nos abrazamos y comenzamos a luchar un poco contra las olas, era divertido y tan sexy el tener así a mi esposa._

_Mas tarde, caminamos un poco tomadas de la mano, por toda la playa, era sensacional, entonces simplemente tomamos el sol.__  
_  
**Q.** A los niños les hubiera encantado estar aquí.  
**S.** Ay amor, es nuestra luna de miel, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Lo siento bebé.  
**S.** Tomaré un color excelente, me servirá para el coctel que ofrecerá Chris para el lanzamiento de su línea de ropa.  
**Q.** Lo convenciste de cambiar el nombre?  
**S. **No, le insistí mil veces que escogiera otro pero no pude evitar que le pusiera Chrischel (mueca)  
**Q.** Jajajaja si es bastante feo.  
**S. **Pero Berry está muy emocionada.  
**Q.** Crees que esos dos se queden juntos para siempre?  
**S. **Eso espero.  
**Q.** Hacen linda pareja.  
**S. **Pero jamás nos superarán.  
**Q.** Eso nunca.  
**S. **Regresemos a nuestra villa, tengo hambre.  
**Q.** Pareces André.  
**S. **Jajajaja muy chistosa.

_Comimos unos deliciosos mariscos, luego de eso llamamos a nuestras madres._

_Un rato después...__  
_  
**S.** Voy a la alberca, vienes?  
**Q**. Si.

_Estuvimos nadando por un rato.__  
_  
**S**. Jajajaja recuerdas cuando tuvimos sexo en la alberca de Rachel.  
**Q.** Siiiii, dios estaba tan nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo, fue el sexo más rápido de mi vida.  
**S.** Pero placentero, cierto?  
**Q.** Claro, contigo siempre es placentero.

_Entonces llevé a Quinn una esquina de la alberca, ella sabía muy bien mis intenciones.__  
_  
**Q.** Nos van a ver San.  
**S.** Claro que no, la villa es privada.  
**Q.** No lo se.  
**S.** Vamos cosita, tu solo relájate.  
**Q.** Tengo otra opción?  
**S.** Podrías huir.  
**Q.** Sabes que no lo haré.  
_  
__Y con eso Quinn me abrazó y me rodeó con sus piernas para luego besarme con mucha pasión._

_Desaté el cordón del sostén de su bikini, ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, nuestros pechos se encontraron, luego hice lo mismo con la parte baja de su bikini, ella me emuló_.

**S.** Adoro tu cuerpo.  
**Q.** Es tuyo.

_Mi esposa volvió a rodearme con sus piernas, así que mis manos fueron directo a su trasero para sobarlo, su vagina rozaba mi monte de venus._

_Fui llevando mi dedo medio en medio de sus nalgas y comencé a acariciar su orificio._  
**  
****Q.** Mmmmmmm.

_Quinn movía sus caderas para que su vagina rozara contra mi cuerpo.__  
_  
**Q.** Estoy lista mi amor, penétrame.  
**S.** Te amo.

_Y eso hice, introduje mi dedo medio en su orificio y llevé mis labios a su cuello.__  
_**  
****Q.** Dios mío!  
**S.** Te sientes muy bien Quinnnie.  
**Q.** Chupa mis senos.  
**S.** Si nena.  
**Q.** Quiero tocarte ahhhh.  
**S.** Hagámoslo juntas.  
**Q.** Si mi amor.

_Nos acomodamos de tal manera que pudimos tocar nuestras vaginas al mismo tiempo, estuvimos sobando nuestros clítoris hasta que no aguantamos más y nos penetramos a la misma vez, salpicando agua por todos lados._

**S.** Más rápido Q.  
**Q.** Estas tan apretada.  
**S. **Mmmmm.  
**Q.** Ahhh San dioooos.  
**S. **Me voy a venir.  
**Q.** Yo también.

_Las dos tuvimos nuestro orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.__  
_  
**Q.** Ven.

_Quinn llevó sus carnosos labios a mis pezones e hizo maravillas con ellos.__  
_  
**S.** Santo dios.  
**Q**. Amo tus tetas.  
**S.** Jajajaja lo sé, no pares.

_Luego de jugar un rato más en la alberca, entramos a la habitación a ducharnos para prepararnos e ir a un club nocturno._

_En ese lugar, de inmediato fuimos a la pista a bailar._

**S.** Uyyy hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos a bailar.  
**Q.** Desde que nos reconciliamos.  
**S.** Ni esperanzas de Izzy.  
**Q.** Jaja lo sé.

_Bailamos y bebimos casi toda la noche, algo ebrias, regresamos al hotel.__  
_  
**S.** Vente mamacita, vamos a hacerlo.  
**Q.** Jajajaja eres insaciable Santana.  
**S.** Es la ventaja de estar casada con alguien tan antojable como tu mi cielo.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo.  
**S.** Vamos a estrenar el strap-on.  
**Q.** Si.

_Nos desnudamos lentamente, me iba a colocar la correa pero Quinn me detuvo.__  
_  
**Q.** Quiero hacerlo yo, esta noche solo se trata de ti.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Si, quiero hacerle el amor a la esposa más maravillosa del mundo.  
**S.** Awww Quinnnie.  
**Q.** Es verdad San, todos los días haces que me enamore más de ti, cada día me compruebas que definitivamente eres el amor de mi vida, me has regalado la familia más perfecta y hermosa del mundo, me siento apoyada y protegida por ti en todos los aspectos, el que me dejaras llevar a tu hija me hizo la mujer más afortunada del planeta, soy tuya para siempre, desde el día en que me regalaste este anillo.  
**S.** El anillo de Claddagh. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Por eso jamás me lo quito.  
**S**. Yo tampoco.  
**Q.** Ni el de bodas.  
**S.** Jajaja ni yo.  
**Q.** Gracias por esta mini luna de miel, es perfecta, así que quiero hacerte el amor para demostrarte lo enamorada que me tienes.  
**S.** Mi Lucy yo también me enamoro cada día más de ti.  
**Q.** Acuéstate bebé.

_Las caricias y besos de Quinn se sentían como seda, me besaba tiernamente pero al mismo tiempo me demostraba su deseo por mí, mi piel reaccionaba a sus caricias al ponerse como de gallina._

_Se concentró un buen rato en mis senos, me fascinaba como chupaba mis pezones, empecé a sentir la humedad entre mis piernas._

_Quinn lo intuyó y llevo sus dedos a mis pliegues.__  
_  
**Q.** Casi estas lista para mí. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Mmm cielos siii.  
_  
__Masajeó mi clítoris, haciéndome retorcer de placer, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a hacerme sexo oral, Quinn tenía una gran habilidad con su lengua, yo me sostenía de las sábanas ante el placer._

**Q.** Ahora si estas lista.

_Quinn amarró la correa del juguete sexual y se acercó a mi.__  
_  
**S.** Es algo grande.  
**Q.** Seré cuidadosa.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo más amor.  
_  
__Abrió más mis piernas y se colocó sobre mí, me besó por unos minutos más y luego llevó la punta del strap-on a mi clítoris para luego pasarla a través de mis pliegues._

**Q.** Lista amor?  
**S.** Si.

_Y así fue como Quinn empezó a penetrarme poco a poco con el juguete sexual, la longitud y el grosor del miembro extendía mis paredes._

**Q**. Disfruta mi amor, soy yo, solo yo.  
**S.** Mi esposa.  
**Q**. Exacto, tu esposa.

Quinnie incrementó el movimiento de sus caderas y pelvis, enterrando más profundo el dildo en mí, sus labios estaban como pegados a mis pezones, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, llevé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerla más a mí.

**S.** Muévete mas mi amor, esto se siente muy bien.  
**Q**. Ya lo estas disfrutando?  
**S.** Si cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Entonces móntame.  
**S.** Wooow.  
_  
__Sin pensarlo mucho rodamos sobre la cama poniéndome en la cima, así que hice lo que mi esposa me pidió, la monté como loca, mis manos fueron a sus senos y las de ella a mi trasero, mis gritos y gemidos eran tan fuertes que ni yo lo podía creer._

**S.** Te amo Quinn, juro que te amo, oh cielos siii mmmm.  
**Q**. Eres el amor de mi vida.  
**S.** Y tú el mío.  
**Q.** Vente bebé, por favor.  
**S.** Si Quinnie hermosa, lo haré.

_Quinn volvió a masajearme el clítoris, mientras yo subía y bajaba y fue cuando ya no pude más y exploté.__  
_  
**S.** Maldita, maldita seaaaaa Quinn cosita ahhhhhhh.

_Caí sobre el pecho de mi esposa, enterrando mi cara en su cuello, mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración, ella acariciaba mi espalda tiernamente.__  
_  
**Q.** Rico?  
**S**. Maravilloso, te amo (besándola)  
**Q.** Te amo más.  
**S.** Pero no cambio una rica vagina por nada.  
**Q**. Estas hablando de la mía cierto?  
**S.** Jajaja claro mi amor, no cambio tu vagina deliciosa por nada.

_El resto de la madrugada la pasamos haciendo el amor salvajemente, realmente estábamos disfrutando nuestro tiempo a solas._

_Al día siguiente nos despertamos tarde, desayunamos y fuimos al spa para unos masajes relajantes, fueron geniales._

_Turisteamos un poco por Cabo, le compramos juguetes mexicanos tradicionales a los niños y recuerdos para nuestros padres y amigos._

_Regresamos al hotel a una ronda más de sexo, luego fuimos a la playa para ver el hermoso atardecer, nos abrazamos y besamos mientras el sol se metía._

**Q**. Me haces tan feliz Santana, eres la indicada para mí.  
**S.** Estamos hechas la una para la otra.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más mi Quinnie bella.

_Entramos al mar antes de regresar a la villa y tener nuevamente sexo._

_Al día siguiente hicimos nuestras maletas.__  
_  
**Q.** Este fin de semana se pasó volando.  
**S.** Pues si mi amor, pero no quisiste pasar más tiempo conmigo.  
**Q.** Nuestros hijos...  
**S.** Si, lo sé.

_Tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos de la habitación, en el lobby un camarero tomó nuestras maletas y nos pidió seguirlo._

**Q.** Amor, a dónde vamos? Perderemos el avión.  
**S.** Confía en mí.  
_  
__Llegamos a otra parte del hotel, era una villa más grande, el camarero metió nuestras maletas a la habitación._

**Q.** Qué pasa bebé? (ceño fruncido)  
**S.** Ven.

_Tomé a mi esposa de la mano, la llevé a la alberca y de pronto...__  
_  
**SORPRESA!**

**Q.** Pero... (boca abierta)  
**An.** Mamá Q, estamos aquí en el mar. (saltando)  
**Q.** San?

_Me acerqué a mi madre y tomé a Izzy de sus brazos para dársela a Quinn.__  
_  
**Q.** Mi bebita (besándola)  
**S.** Fue idea de Dani y Rachel, en realidad eso fue de lo que hablamos Dani y yo en el aeropuerto, ellas se encargaron de todo.  
**Q.** Quieres decir qué?  
**S.** El resto de la semana será vacaciones familiares.  
**R.** Hola chicas.  
**C.** Hola Santana.  
**S.** Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?  
**R.** Recuerda, vacaciones en familia, nosotros somos parte de su familia.  
**S**. Cierto.  
**Be.** Mami Q, podemos ir al mar?  
**An.** Siiii yo voy.  
**Q.** Jajaja claro que si.  
**C**. Ven Rachel vamos a cuidar a los niños mientras las chicas se toman un tiempo a solas.  
**M.** Me llevo a Izzy?  
**S.** No mami, déjala.  
**J.** Las esperamos en la playa.  
**Q.** Si mamá.

_Se fueron alejando...__  
_  
**S.** Te gustó la sorpresa?  
**Q.** Eres la mejor esposa del universo (besándome) claro que me gustó.  
**S.** En serio nuestra familia es inmensa.  
**Q.** Claro que no, lo será cuando tenga a mi otro bebito.  
**S.** Insistes con eso verdad?  
**Q.** Quiero una gran familia.  
**S.** Sabes algo?  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S.** No quiero que tengas otro bebé.  
**Q**. Pero San..  
**S. **No quiero porque el día que te encontré bañada en sangre, realmente pensé que habías muerto y fue horrible, no estoy dispuesta a ponerte en peligro otra vez.  
**Q.** Pero si me vuelvo a embarazar no quiere decir que vaya a pasar lo mismo.  
**S**. Aun así, no me voy a arriesgar.  
**Q.** Está bien, si ya lo decidiste… (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** Así que lo llevaré yo.  
**Q.** Cómo?  
**S.** Si, seré yo quien lleve a nuestro siguiente hijo, mejor dicho a tu hijo.  
**Q.** Quieres decir que….  
**S.** Si cosita hermosa, llevaré tu cosititita hermosa en mi vientre, quiero tener a tu bebé.  
**Q. **Santana TE AMOOOOO.  
**S.** Jejejeje lo se amor.  
**Q.** Tenemos que decirle a Blaine.  
**S**. Cielos, espero acepte.  
**Q.** Ojalá.  
**S**. Ah pero empezaremos con el tratamiento hasta que nuestra Izzy cumpla un año, quiero disfrutar de nuestra beba por mucho tiempo antes de que las malditas hormonas me vuelvan loca.  
**Q.** Claro que si mi amor, lo que digas, te amoooooo.  
**S.** Te amo Lucy y a ti también a mi mini Lucy.  
**Q**. Izzy.  
**S.** Jajaja ok Izzy.  
**Q.** Lo dicho, nuestra familia es perfecta.  
**S.** Lo es. (besándola tiernamente)

_Estuvimos un rato disfrutando de nuestra bebita mientras compartíamos besos suaves, para luego reunirnos con el resto del grupo, esa semana seria estupenda y en unos meses más yo llevaría en mi vientre al hijo o hija del amor de mi vida._

* * *

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

_**Como ven, siempre leo sus comentarios y trato de cumplir sus sugerencias, así que sigan comentando y sugiriendo.**_

_**En cuanto a la otra historia, espero actualizar mañana domingo, aunque no les prometo nada, pero haré un esfuerzo.**_

_**Ya viene el final... **_

_**Gracias por leer y siento los errores de siempre.**_

_**Ahhh felicidades a los Brittana shippers, aunque nos cagaron el capítulo con eso de la boda doble, ni modo jajajaja.**_

_**Aunque en mi mundo bizarro Quinntana siempre es y será endgame jijijijiji.**_


	48. Cosechando Frutos

_**Volví, volví, volviiiiiiii.**_

**_Quiero aclarar algo a quienes me han regañado por no actualizar pronto y se quejan de que pierdo mi tiempo en escribir la nueva historia que en actualizar esta y la otra, yo no considero pérdida de tiempo escribir mis historias, por el contrario, aprovecho mi tiempo libre en hacerlo, se ha convertido en un hobby para mi, pero tengo trabajo y otras cosas qué hacer, aunque no lo crean a veces tengo vida jajajaja, podría actualizar diario, pero eso significaría hacer capítulos mas cortos y algo así como:_**

**_S. Te amo, vamos a hacerlo.  
Q. Te amo más, hazme ver estrellas._**

**_Y ya._**

**_Me gusta escribir situaciones más completas o al menos es lo que intento, pero si desean algo así como lo de arriba con tal de tener capítulos más seguido pues lo haré, ya depende de lo que ustedes quieran._**

**_Otra cosa, a quienes no les gustó la nueva historia, es comprensible y respetable, pero creo que quienes pierden tiempo al leerla son ustedes, en fin._**

**_Espero les guste el 48._**

* * *

**Capítulo 48. Cosechando frutos.**

_Ese día nuestros hijos se divirtieron como nunca, André y su inseparable pato Dani se la pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en la alberca, Beth por alguna extraña razón se la pasó muy cercana a Rachel._

**S.** Cosita hermosa?  
**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Aleja a nuestra niña de Rachel pero ya!  
**Q.** Jajajaja Santana cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?  
**S**. No me agrada su cercanía, la hobbit puede llegar a ser una muy mala influencia para mi princesa.  
**Q.** Santana, ella es su hermana, además es tu mejor amiga.  
**S.** Precisamente porque es mi mejor amiga, la conozco a la perfección y sé que puede echar a perder a Beth.  
**Q.** Jajaja ay amor estas exagerando.  
**S**. Para nada y en el fondo lo sabes.  
**Q.** Amor sabes que Beth trae esa idea en la cabeza de convertirse en actriz, tal vez por eso esté tan cercana a ella.  
**S.** Pues pobre de mi niña.  
**Q.** Jajajaja, mejor ayúdame con Izzy.  
**S**. Siiiii, ven acá mi cositita hermosa, tan pequeñita, te amoooooo.

_Mi bebita reía ante mis mimos._

_Esa tarde comimos en nuestra villa, a mi André le encantaron los tacos de camarón.__  
_  
**An**. Mas taco mami, me gustan.  
**S.** Por qué eres tan tragón André?  
**An**. No, no soy.  
**Q.** Jajajaja si lo eres.  
**C.** No han visto la cantidad de energía que tiene este niño? Se la pasa corriendo por todos lados, o bailando, obviamente necesita cargar pilas y por eso le da tanta hambre.  
**S.** Por fortuna no es gordo.  
**Q**. Santana...  
**S**. Ay amor, es por salud.  
**Q.** Ok, ok.  
**C**. Jajaja ahora vuelvo voy a ponerle bloqueador a Rach.  
**An.** Taco mami, taaaaaco.  
**S**. El último y ya eh.  
**An**. Si mami.  
**Q.** Quieres otro mi amor?  
**Be.** No mami Q, ya me llené, además no quiero engordar.  
**S.** Beth tienes 10 años, preocúpate por eso cuando tengas 16.  
**Be**. No mami Tana, seré actriz debo tener buena figura  
**S.** Santo dios Fabray tenía que ser. (pensé)  
**Q**. Pero aun así tienes que alimentarte bien.  
**Be**. Lo hago mami Q.  
**S**. No te preocupes por eso, si heredas la figura de Quinn, tendrás a todos los chicos detrás de ti y sobre todo si tu trasero se pone tan, pero tan lindo como el de ella.  
**Q.** Santana! (muy avergonzada)  
**Be**. Ojalá si lo herede.  
**Q**. Beth!  
**Be.** Mami Tana tiene razón, tienes un lindo trasero.  
**S.** Y es todo mío.  
**Q.** Ay por dios. (más apenada)  
**S**. Jajajaja adoro cuando te avergüenzas cosita. (besándola)  
**An**. Nooooo beso nooooo, mamá Q míaaaaaa.  
**S**. Y cuando pensé que los celos de este pequeñito habían desaparecido, se vuelven a manifestar. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Jajaja cierto.  
**An.** También Izzy mía.  
**Be.** Y yo no?  
**An.** Siiiiii tu mía Beth (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Y yo?  
**An**. No mami tu no.  
**S**. Auch eso dolió.  
**An. **Tú de mamá Q.  
**S.** Por lo menos soy de alguien.  
**Q.** No hagas puchero mi amor, sabes que todos te amamos mucho.  
**Be.** Si, yo te amo mucho mami Tana.  
**An.** Te amo mami.  
**S.** Y tú me amas mi vida?

_Le pregunté a mi bebita, ella solo sonrió.__  
_  
**Q.** Eso definitivamente es un sí.

_Esos días hicimos todo tipo de actividades, llevamos a los niños a pasear a caballo, Rachel como siempre haciendo un gran escándalo por el miedo que le provocaba el pobre animal._

**R.** Chris por qué me obligas a hacer esto?  
**C.** Rachel como actriz debes de aprender a hacer varias cosas, si algún día te conviertes en una estrella de películas y te ofrecen una donde tengas que cabalgar a caballo, qué harás?  
**R.** Para eso existen los dobles.  
**S.** El único doble que encontrarán de ti será pero doble de estatura ya que dudo mucho que una persona normal mida lo que tú y además tenga semejante nariz.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**R.** Eres una perra Santana López.  
**S**. Si, lo sé, gracias.  
**Q**. Sabes que está bromeando Rachel.  
**S.** Claro que es broma mi querido hobbit, yo te adoro.  
**R.** Ahora si me odiaras, cómo me iría. (mueca)  
**S**. Solo recuerda la preparatoria.  
**R.** Gracias a dios por aquí no he visto slushies.  
**C.** Anda amor, vamos.  
**R.** Ya voy.

_Los chicos se alejaron.__  
_  
**Q.** Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cruel con la pobre Rachel?  
**S**. Supongo que cuando me deje de importar, pero sé que eso nunca va a pasar, recuerda que será la madrina de nuestra cositita hermosa.  
**Q.** Hablando de eso... Ya deberíamos de ir planeando el bautizo.  
**S**. Tienes razón, hay que aprovechar ahora que irá a NY para empezar a grabar su álbum.  
_  
__Más tarde, nuestras madres se ocuparon de Izzy para poder ir con los niños, Rachel y Chris al mar._

_Antes de irnos..._

**Q**. Ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** A dónde vas?  
**Q**. Al baño.

_Mi esposa se tardó, así que fui en su busca.__  
_  
**S.** Nena estás bien? Puedo pasar?  
**Q**. Si bebé.  
**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q**. Pues... Eso de ir al mar con los niños no me parece buena idea.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q**. Porque tendré que estar en traje de baño y empaqué solo los bikinis que tú escogiste, la verdad me da pena con los chicos.  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**Q.** Pues porque tengo estrías, mi cuerpo es feo, contigo no me da pena, pero que alguien más me vea, no me gusta, me siento rara.  
**S.** Tu no tienes cuerpo feo, en cuanto a las estrías esta vez casi no te salieron, mira...

_La puse frente al espejo y me coloqué detrás de ella.__  
_  
**S.** Tu piel es tan suave (besando su cuello) Tus senos aunque son pequeños, son perfectos, embonan tan bien en mis labios (quitándole el sostén del bikini)

_Al hacer eso de inmediato sus pezones se pusieron erectos y los empecé a acariciar despacio, luego llevé mis manos a su cintura._

**S.** Ve, no hay estrías, tu abdomen ya regresó a la normalidad y está nuevamente plano, el que hagas ejercicio por las mañanas te ha ayudado bastante.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Si... luego están tus piernas, tan ricas, me encanta abrirlas.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jejejeje y luego tu sensacional trasero.

_Le quité la parte baja de su bikini.__  
_  
**S.** Sabes que me encanta, es grande, gordito y dios como me fascina apretarlo con mis manos.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Y esta amiguita que tienes aquí me vuelve loca.

_Llevé mi mano a su centro y lo comencé a acariciar.__  
_  
**Q.** Santana, ahora no mmm tenemos que salir.  
**S.** En un momento, solo necesito demostrarte que tu cuerpo es perfecto.  
_  
__Pasé mis dedos por sus pliegues una y otra vez, mi esposa inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y me daba mejor acceso a su cuello para poder darle besos húmedos._

_Entonces comencé a jugar con su clítoris_.

**Q.** Santana nos esperan... Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Déjame disfrutarte solo 5 minutitos, antes de que André venga a interrumpirnos, siempre lo hace.  
**Q.** Mmmm si, en ese lado ahí me gusta mmmmm.

_La puse frente a mí, luego fui bajando haciendo un camino con mi lengua hasta llegar a su vagina.__  
_  
**S**. Este sabor es una droga para mí.  
**Q.** Siiiii mmmm ahhhh.

_Chupe su labios, les di pequeños tirones, entonces la penetré con mi lengua.__  
_  
**Q.** Ahhhh siiiii, más, más, ahhhh.

_Su lubricante salía y salía, la tomé de las nalgas para atraerla mas a mí, ella jugaba con mi cabellera._

**Q.** Ay maldita sea, que rico lo haces.

_Luego la penetré con dos dedos y seguí lamiendo su clítoris.__  
_  
**S.** La manera en que mis dedos entran en ti es tan sexy, estás tan mojada, ve, entran muy fácil.  
**Q.** Me voy a venir.  
**S.** Si cosita hazlo.  
**Q.** Más rápido.

_Seguí las órdenes de mi esposa, hasta que sentí que sus paredes apretaban mis dedos y fue ahí cuando los curvee.__  
_  
**Q.** Ahhhhhhhh puta madre siiiii.  
**S.** Jejejeje ese lenguaje Quinnie.  
**Q.** Lo siento es que fue...  
**S.** Perfecto?  
**Q.** Siiii.

_Su lubricante chorreó por las comisuras de mis labios._

_Luego me paré para besarla, la tuve que sostener porque sus piernas temblaban._

_Mientras pasaba su orgasmo la abracé y continúe besando su cuello y hombros._

**Q**. Es uno de los mejores rapiditos que hemos tenido, pero aún hay tiempo así que...

_Quinn me desnudó y me llevó a la pared, colocó su muslo entre mis piernas y empezamos a movernos, la fricción era perfecta, sentía esas pequeñas descargas de electricidad que adoraba.__  
_  
**S.** Quinnie mmmm.  
_  
__Nos besamos apasionadamente, eran besos salvajes y descuidados, encontró un pequeño espacio para poder tocarme con su mano y luego me penetró._

**S.** Ahhhhh tus dedos, amo tus dedos dentro de miiiii.  
**Q.** Vente bebé, te gusta así?  
**S**. Siii así, asiiiii.

_De pronto...__  
_  
**An.** Mami, mami, pipí, pipí, pipí.  
**Q.** No puede ser.  
**S.** Te dije que vendría a interrumpirnos, pero sigue no pares Quinnie ya falta poco.  
**An**. Pipí mamiiiii.  
**Q**. Anda mi amor.  
**S.** Ay dios, siiiiiiii

_Exploté en mi orgasmo pero tuve que reprimir mi grito para que André no escuchara, en cambio lo que nosotras escuchamos fue el llanto de nuestro hijo._

**Q.** Qué pasó?  
**S.** Dios no sé.  
**Q.** Ten una toalla.

_Antes de que mi mujer se enredara en la toalla, pasé nuevamente mis dedos por sus pliegues y los llevé a mi boca, luego me enredé en mi toalla y abrí la puerta._

**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?

_André lloraba y lloraba.__  
_  
**An.** Tu no abriste, André hizo pipí buaaaaaa.  
**S.** Ay mi amor, lo siento tanto.

_Mi hijo se había orinado por nuestra culpa.__  
_  
**S**. Ya no llores príncipe, fue un accidente, ya tranquilo, ven vamos a quitarte el short y a lavarte.  
**Q.** Voy a limpiar este desastre.

_Bañé a mi hijo y le hice un montón de cariños para que no se sintiera mal por haberse hecho pipí._

**S.** Listo, Q, trae otro short para André.  
**Q.** Voy.  
**An.** Lo siento mami. (puchero)  
**S.** No te preocupes mi amor es que tu mami y yo nos estábamos bañando.  
**An**. Tu pelo no mojado mami.  
**S.** Jejejej es que... No me lave el pelo. (nerviosa)  
**An.** Ahhhh.  
**Q**. Aquí está el short.  
**S.** Vamos a ponerte cremita y listo.  
**An**. Beso mami, beso.  
**S.** En mi mejilla amor.  
**An**. Por qué?  
**S.** Porque si supieras donde estuvieron mis labios hace 5 minutos...  
**Q.** Santana por dios!  
**S.** Jejeje ahorita te doy el besito espérame.

_Fui a lavar mi boca.__  
_  
**S.** Ven acá y lléname de besos, príncipe.  
**An.** Siiii muchos besos a mami.  
**Q.** Y a mi no?  
**An**. Si mamá Q!  
**S**. Lávate la boca.  
**Q.** Pero yo no bajé.  
**S**. Pero te besé y te probaste a ti misma.  
**Q.** Ooops es verdad.

_André solo nos miraba muy extraño, él afortunadamente no entendía nada._

_Le dijimos a nuestro hijo que saliera a la alberca a esperarnos y luego mi esposa y yo nos dimos una ducha rápida para salir ahora si al mar._

_Por fortuna, a Quinn le habían ayudado las palabras que le di antes de ir al mar, no tuvo tapujo alguno en mostrar su cuerpo en ese sexy bikini que por supuesto yo le había escogido._

_Desgraciadamente las vacaciones familiares llegaron a su final, viajamos a LA y de ahí a NY, nuestras madres lo hicieron a Lima._

_Beth estaba feliz se vivir con nosotras en casa y le encantaba compartir habitación con Izzy._

**S.** Serán 4.  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Estaba pensando cómo será nuestra vida cuando los 4 niños estén aquí.  
**Q**. Necesitaremos una casa más grande?  
**S.** No lo creo, si es otra niña, entonces Izzy y ella la compartirán habitación, quitaré mi estudio y la convertiremos en una porque en cualquier momento Beth necesitará su privacidad, pero si es niño entonces quien tendrá que compartir habitación será André y yo me quedaré con mi estudio jejeje.  
**Q.** Espero que le guste la idea, ya ves que es un poco celoso.  
**S.** Un poco? Ese rubio casi me mata cada que te beso.  
**Q.** Jajaja exagerada, aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado tener otro bebé.  
**S.** Pues no me queda de otra, es eso o arriesgarme a que me engañes y te embaraces de alguien más.  
**Q**. Santana yo jamás te engañaría. (tono serio)  
**S.** Lo se cosita, era una broma.  
**Q.** Eres el amor de mi vida, me llenas en todos los aspectos y tener una familia contigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.  
**S.** Sabes que pienso igual.

_En los siguientes días planeamos el bautizo de Izzy, Chris le diseñó su pequeño ropón, estaba muy entusiasmado por ser padrino de nuestra hija y Rachel ni se diga, parloteaba y parloteaba acerca de eso._

_En cuanto a su álbum, por fin nos pudimos poner de acuerdo en las letras de sus canciones, su estilo musical era muy pop, le pedí a Mercedes que hiciera un dueto con ella, por fortuna su compañía aceptó, pero a la hora de grabar..._

**R.** Ok comprendo que ella ya es una cantante consagrada, pero por qué tiene que cantar las mejores partes si es mi álbum no el de ella.  
**Me**. Nunca hay mejores partes en una canción, depende de quién la interprete para hacerla mucho mejor, si tú no puedes llegar a ciertas notas no es mi culpa.  
**R.** Pero claro que puedo llegar a todas las notas que Santana me indique.  
**Me.** Pues hazlo y no te quejes.  
**R**. Ahora resulta, mira Mercedes...  
**S.** Ya bastaaaaaaa, por dios les estoy dando una de las mejores canciones que he escrito en mi vida y ninguna de las dos me la echará a perder, así que o siguen mis órdenes o se van mucho al diablo las dos.  
**R.** Quéeeeeeee?  
**S.** Decídanse pero ya.  
**R.** Ok ya no pelearé.  
**Me.** Ni yo, pero solo lo hago porque estamos invirtiendo mucho en este disco y si es un éxito nos ayudará a obtener mucho prestigio para la disquera.  
**S.** Muy bien entonces se me callan y cantan lo que les indique.

_Por fortuna ese par de divas le bajaron a sus humos y se portaron mucho mejor._

_El bautizo de mi cositita hermosa llegó, nuestros padres y amigos arrivaron a la ciudad, la ceremonia fue en la misma iglesia donde bautizamos a mi André, rentamos un lindo salón, Izzy se veía hermosa, mamá dijo que era muy parecida a mí cuando tenía la misma edad, pero sus ojos estaban empezando a parecerse mucho al tono de los de Blaine, eso no me desagradó, al contrario, eso hacía que mi bebita fuera mucho más bella._

**Q.** Amor, ven vamos a tomarnos una foto en familia.  
**S.** Voy por André y Beth, están bailando.  
**Q**. No tardes, Izzy se está durmiendo.  
**S**. Ya voy, ya voy.

_Esa foto fue hermosamente perfecta, nuestros 3 hijos se veían preciosos, Beth definitivamente era una mini Q, mi André un mini Britt e Izzy una mini S, una especie de The Unholy Trinity de hermandad._

_El tiempo pasó muy rápido y mi Izzy ya contaba con 6 meses de edad, ya se sentaba, tenía esos cachetes gorditos como los míos en preparatoria, mi Lucy la seguía amamantando, a veces me daba una cachetada mental porque se veía tan sexy haciendo eso, que me daban ganas de poner a mi hija a un lado y tomar su lugar, no lo podía evitar, mi esposa me gustaba cada día más._

_Un día Quinn llegó muy feliz a casa después del trabajo._

**Q.** Bebé, mi amor, te amooooo. (abrazándome)  
**S.** Jejeje yo también te amo, pasa algo?  
**Q.** Tantos años de estudio, tanto partírmela con casos difíciles, por fin dieron fruto.  
**S.** No me digas que ya.  
**Q**. Siiiii por fin me harán parte de la firma de abogados en la que trabajo.  
**S**. Siiiiiiii esa es mi esposa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
**Q.** No sabes lo feliz que soy, ahora me haré cargo de casos más difíciles y eso no solo significa mayores ingresos si no también un gran prestigio.  
**S.** Mi cosita hermosa, soy tan feliz por ti, te mereces esto y más, te adoro mi vida.  
**Q.** El viernes se hará oficial el nombramiento, habrá un pequeño coctel, así que nos iremos a comprar unos vestidos muy lindos y elegantes porque me acompañarás al evento.  
**S.** Claro que si, les pediré a los Klaine que cuiden a los niños.  
**Q.** Te amooooo.  
**S.** Jejejej te amo más Quinnie bella.

_Esa noche, mientras cenábamos…_

**S.** Amor se me olvidaba, Shelby me llamó, me dijo que te estuvo marcando pero traías tu celular apagado.  
**Q**. Lo apagué cuando entré a la junta en el trabajo, pasa algo?  
**S.** Es Beth, dice que le comentó que un niño le pidió ser su novia.  
**Q**. Qué? Pero tiene 10 años!  
**S.** Pues se les alborotó la hormona muy rápido.  
**Q.** Ay noooooo.  
**S.** Quiere que tú y ella le hablen sobre sexo.  
**Q.** Sexo? Noooo, pero si es casi una bebita.  
**S.** Bebita? Es mejor que le hablen de una vez sobre eso, si no, puede salir con su domingo 7 como tú comprenderás.  
**Q.** Santana... (entrecerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Jajaja es broma, pero insisto que es mejor que le hablen ahora, mi amor los niños de esta época son tan distintos a nosotros, si tú la tuviste cuando tenías 16, capaz y te haga abuela a los 12 jajajaja.  
**Q.** Cómo se te ocurre bromear con eso Santana.  
**S.** Jajaja Quinnie huele a suegra, Quinnie huele a suegra, Beth tendrá novio, lero lero.  
**Q.** No es nada gracioso lo que cantas.  
**An.** Tengo una novia.

_Hubo un silencio.__  
_  
**S.** A ver, a ver, qué dijiste príncipe?  
**An.** Tengo una novia, se llama Tessa, ella tiene estos (haciendo 5 con su manita) y baila como yo.  
**Q.** Jajaja qué?  
**S.** Eso no puede ser. (mueca)  
**An**. Ella dijo, André es mi novio y yo dije que si.  
**S.** Noooooooooo.  
**Q.** Jajajajajaj.  
**S**. No es chistoso.  
**Q.** Claro que lo es.  
**S.** André esa niña Teresa no puede ser tu novia.  
**An**. Tessa mami, ella dijo, es bonita tiene pelo como tú y ella me da besos aquí (señalando sus labios)  
**S.** Noooooo, escúchame bien príncipe, tú no puedes tener una novia, eres un bebé, además esa lagartona no puede besarte en los labios, tus labios nos pertenecen a Quinn y a mí, hasta que tengas por lo menos 8 años.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja le llamaste lagartona a una niña de 5 años? Ay por dios Santana jajajaja.  
**S.** Mañana mismo terminas con esa Teresa.  
**Q.** Tessa.  
**An.** Pero es bonita mami.  
**S.** No importa, no tendrás novia hasta que tengas 16 años.  
**Q.** Jajajaja Santana ya es suegra, Santana ya es suegra, lero lero.  
**S**. En serio, eso no es nada gracioso Quinn Fabray.  
**Q.** Jajajaja es López-Fabray y si es muuuuuy gracioso.  
**S.** Mi bebito no puede tener novia no a los 3 años, aún faltan 3 meses para que cumpla 4, no puede seeeer. (manos al rostro)  
**Q.** Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí. (sacándome la lengua)  
**An.** Entonces Tessa no es mi novia?  
**S.** Nooooo.  
**Q.** Jajajajajaja, prepárate a ser abuela cuando André tenga 11 años.  
**S.** Ni dios lo mande.  
**Q.** Ay amor jajajaja.  
**S.** Yo tuve mi primer novio a los 15 y eso muy a mi pesar, no puedo creer que mi bebito a los 3 años ya tenga novia y se bese con ella, yo te di mi primer beso a los 13 años.  
**Q.** Y fue hermoso.  
**S.** Lo recuerdas?  
**Q.** Perfectamente.  
**S.** Estaba muy nerviosa.  
**Q.** Yo también.

_Me acerqué a mi esposa y le di un tierno beso.__  
_  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te súper amo.  
**S.** André mañana terminas con esa chiquilla aunque le rompas el corazón.  
**Q.** Ay Santana Jajajaja.  
**S.** Entendiste?  
**An.** No sé.  
**S.** Dios mío. (negando con la cabeza)

_Al día siguiente no me quedé con la duda y fui a conocer a esa Teresa o Tessa, la niñita era bonita pero le dejé claro que no quería que besuqueara a mi bebito, ella se asustó así que Nicole fue a ver qué pasaba, se lo comenté y también se burló, pero me prometió hablar con los padres de esa lagartona, me quedé un poco más tranquila._

_El viernes acompañé a mi mujer a su nombramiento en la firma de abogados, ella estaba radiante y se veía extremadamente sexy con ese vestido._

**L.** Hola Santana.

_Ash era ese nerd de Leo.__  
_  
**L.** Mira quiero presentarte a mi novia Lisa.

_Excelente, por fin alguien le había hecho caso.__  
_  
**S.** Hola mucho gusto.  
**L.** Me imagino estás muy feliz por el nombramiento de Quinn.  
**S.** Si, además estoy muy orgullosa de ella, mi esposa no solo es inteligente y hermosa sino toda un triunfadora.  
**L.** Me da gusto que ustedes dos sean exitosas en su profesión.  
**S**. Las dos nos hemos esforzado mucho y ahora estamos cosechando los frutos.  
**L.** Tienes razón, me dio gusto saludarte, nos vemos luego.  
**S.** Bye.

_Se alejaron.__  
_  
**Q.** Tu hablando con Leo? Pero lo odias.  
**S.** No lo odio, me cae mal porque por seguirte el juego casi nos separamos para siempre, me presentó a su novia, ya no es un peligro.  
**Q**. Mi amor él nunca fue un peligro.  
**S**. Aun así me sigue cayendo mal.  
**Q.** Jajaja te adoro.  
**S.** Vamos a bailar mi amor.  
**Q.** Sipi.

_Esa noche cuando regresábamos a casa, yo conducía porque mi esposa estaba ligeramente ebria.__  
_  
**Q.** Mira te tengo un regalito.  
**S.** Tu ropa interior? (boca abierta)  
**Q**. Me la quité cuando fui al baño.  
**S.** Todo el camino has estado sin nada abajo?  
**Q.** Si, tócame.  
_  
__Tragué saliva, de inmediato el deseo me invadió, así que llevé mi mano a través de su vestido para llegar hasta su centro._

**S.** Ohhh Quinnie.  
**Q**. Me depilé antes de ir a la fiesta.  
**S.** Mmmm se siente tan suave.  
**Q.** Ahhhh es tuya bebé.

_Pase una y otra vez mis dedos en su clítoris, su humedad era ya notable.__  
_  
**Q.** Estaciónate por ahí amor y vamos al asiento trasero.  
**S.** Si.

_Entonces nos fuimos para atrás y comenzamos a besarnos.__  
_  
**S.** Amo tu vagina, dios le haré un monumento.  
**Q**. Jajajaj te amo.  
**S.** Estas tan rica, tan apretadita mmmmm.  
**Q.** Mmmmm Dios mío, la manera en que me tocas es mmmm deliciosa.  
**S**. Te amo, te deseo.  
**Q.** Ya mételos.  
**S.** Oh siiii.

_De pronto tocaron en el cristal de la ventana del auto.__  
_  
**S**. La policía.  
**Q.** Ay dios, nos sorprendieron.  
**S.** Quédate aquí, no pueden verte, tu prestigio estaría en peligro.

_Baje muy nerviosa.__  
_  
**P.** Señorita, muéstreme sus papeles.  
**S.** Seguro.

_Se los di.__  
_  
**P.** Necesitamos que la persona que está en el asiento trasero baje también.  
**S.** No se siente muy bien, la estaba ayudando a acostarse para ir a casa, es mi esposa. (nerviosa)  
**P.** Ah ya veo y me imagino que usted se estaba asegurando muy bien de que se sintiera mejor, verdad.  
**S.** Pues... Como su esposa ese es mi deber.  
**P**. Muy bien señora, necesito que circule, no puede quedarse en esta calle, está prohibido, tendré que multarla  
**S.** Cielos, está bien.

_El policía me multó pero por fortuna solo fue eso.__  
_  
**Q.** Estuvo cerca.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Pero sigo caliente amor, en casa no podremos hacerlo esta noche, ahí están los Klaine.  
**S.** En el estacionamiento del edificio lo haremos, pero prométeme que no serás muy ruidosa.  
**Q**. No puedo prometerte algo así.  
**S.** Jajaja te amo mi amor.  
**Q.** También te amo pero conduce rápido ya quiero llegar a casa.

_Y tuvimos un sexo muy caliente en el asiento trasero justo en el estacionamiento del edificio, fue memorable.__  
_  
_Días después por fin terminé el álbum de Rachel, el resultado me encantó, era de los mejores discos que había producido hasta el momento, para nuestra fortuna su primer sencillo empezó a sonar muy fuerte en la radio, además el productor de su show lo incluyó en algunos episodios._

_El próximo proyecto era el segundo disco de Dani, por fortuna D'Shon no puso peros y aceptó viajar a NY para trabajar juntos en el álbum._

_Con 7 meses mi bebita era más activa, reía mucho con lo que André le platicaba, esos dos se adoraban._

_Un día común y corriente en el trabajo, casi me da el soponcio._

**S.** Pero qué es esto? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**W.** Es una demanda, queremos irnos a una disquera más grande, así que vamos a pelear para zafarnos del contrato que nos hicieron firmar.  
**S.** Walter, eres un maldito malagradecido, yo les di la oportunidad de ser alguien en esta industria, sin eso aun seguirían tocando en la calle y siendo unos desconocidos.  
**W.** Pero ya no es así, ahora queremos firmar con esta compañía internacional, ganaremos esto Santana, ya lo verás.  
**S.** Lo siento por ti, te has echado una serpiente al cuello, quieres pelea? La vas a tener, mi esposa aplastará a tus abogadillos de quinta.  
**W.** Eso lo veremos.  
_  
__No podía creer que los demás chicos aceptaran hacernos eso, de inmediato lo platiqué con Quinn y las chicas, a Rachel casi le da un infarto, Mercedes se sintió muy traicionada, pero Quinn estaba más que furiosa._

_De inmediato armó la defensa y le dio un revés al caso, si los chicos querían terminar nuestro contrato, entonces tendrían que pagar una indemnización muy grande, la suma que la otra compañía les ofrecía y la suma potencial de las regalías que nos dejarían los discos que en el lapso del contrato hubiésemos podido grabar, la otra disquera de inmediato se echó para atrás y retiró su ofrecimiento para el grupo, Quinn ganó el pleito muy fácilmente y no solo eso, en una junta decidimos no volver a grabarles otro disco a los chicos al menos en un año y medio, sería una pérdida para nosotras pero lo sería mucho más para ellos, ya que al no salir de gira y no tener un nuevo éxito en la radio, serían olvidados rapidamente, nos traicionaron y ahora pagarían muy alto ese precio, quienes tomaron su lugar privilegiado en nuestra compañía fueron unas chicas que Dani nos recomendó, digamos que eran la versión femenina de esos chicos y por supuesto mucho más hermosas, a Quinn no le agradó la idea de que yo estuviera rodeada de tanta mujer, pero eran casi unas niñas, le hice ver con una noche completa de relaciones sexuales que nadie más que ella me importaba, a ella le quedó claro._

_Se llegó diciembre y con eso la celebración de los 4 años de André, oficialmente ahora si mi bebé había dejado de serlo, ahora era un niñito de mejillas rojas, ojos muy azules, cabellera rubia y ligeramente más alto, pero lo que me llenó de orgullo fue presenciar algo hermoso que realizó días antes de la Navidad._

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo la familia crece jejeje.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por pedirme que la historia no acabe, la he alargado como 3 veces jajaja espero seguir teniendo imaginación y darles algo más antes de llegar al capítulo 1.**_

_**No olviden comentar y regañarme bonito jejeje**_

_**Gracias a quienes leen mi patito feo "Ella solo se fue".**_

_**Actualización de "Mi hermana adoptiva" en estos días.**_

_**Les deseo a todos que pasen una muy pero muy Feliz Navidad.**_

_**Siento los errores**_


	49. Max

_**Holaaaa, ya volví, me extrañaron? Qué tal pasaron las fiestas eh?**_

**_Bueno apenas estoy poniéndome un poco al corriente con mis historias y pues con este nuevo capítulo comienzo._**

**_Estoy muy feliz, porque oficialmente con este nuevo capítulo supero el número de capítulos de mi primer historia, además esta la superó desde hace mucho en cuanto a reviews y eso me alegra demasiado, bueno basta de palabras, les dejo el 49._**

* * *

**Capítulo 49. Max.**

_Unos días antes de Navidad, Nicole montó a los niños del ballet una adaptación infantil del cascanueces para celebrar el fin de curso y las vacaciones, mi bebito sería uno de los protagonistas, para ser exacta daría vida al cascanueces._

**S.** Príncipe estate quieto.  
**An.** Yo voy a bailar mami.  
**S.** Ya lo sé mi amor, pero déjame ponerte el disfraz, Quinnie ya le llamaste a Artie?  
**Q.** Por enésima vez, si Santana.  
**S**. Ya pues no te enojes, solo quiero que filme a nuestro príncipe.  
**An**. Teesa también baila mami.  
**S**. No me hables de esa trepadora.  
**Q.** Jajaja ahora es una trepadora? Ay Santana la nena tiene 5 años.  
**S.** Para ser una trepadora y lagartona no hay edad.  
**Q.** Estás loca, mira a quien te quiere saludar.

_Quinn traía en sus brazos a mi preciosa Izzy, llevaba un vestidito rosa muy lindo y un pequeño abrigo, además una diadema, su cabello aún era corto pero se le veía hermosa._

**S.** Ay amor de mi vida, ven para acá, como te amo mi cositita hermosa (besando sus cachetitos) Eres la Bebita más bella del mundo entero.  
**Q.** Y es igualita a ti.  
**S.** Con los ojos de Blaine.  
**Q.** Jejeje bueno algo tenía que heredarle no crees?  
**S.** Pues si.  
**An.** Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**An.** Me amas?  
**S.** Claro que te amo mi príncipe bello (besándolo)  
**An.** Tú dices a Izzy te amo y la cargas y tú a mí no.  
**S.** Es que ella es pequeñita.  
**An**. Pero yo soy bebé poquito, tú dijiste mami.  
**S.** Pero recuerda que ya cumpliste 4.  
**An.** Entonces ya no soy bebé poquito?  
**S**. No mi amor, eres un niño pequeñito.  
**An**. Pero yo quiero ser bebé poquito (puchero)  
**Q.** Príncipe tu siempre serás nuestro bebito, pero ahora tienes 4 años y tu hermanita aún no tiene 1.  
**An.** Pero me aman?  
**S.** Con todo nuestro corazón.  
**Q**. Si mi amor.  
**An.** Yo las amo mucho, a mami y mamá Q.  
**I.** Da, da, da buuuuup.  
**S.** Jajajaj creo que Izzy está celosa.  
**An.** No mami ella dice que las ama también y a mí, yo te amo hermanita, siempre, yo te cuido. (besándola)  
**S.** Voy a llorar.  
**Q.** Yo también.

_Cuando André estuvo listo, pasamos por Artie y nos fuimos directo al auditorio de la escuela donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo, dejamos a André tras bambalinas y nos fuimos a tomar nuestros asientos.__  
_  
**C.** Hola chicas.  
**S.** Llegas tarde Christopher.  
**C**. Lo siento, es que Rachel me entretuvo al teléfono.  
**S.** Te comprendo, a esa mujer no se le puede parar el pico.  
**C.** Le mandaré vídeos de André, está muy emocionada, ya mero empieza esto?  
**S.** Apenas dieron la primera llamada.  
**Q.** Estoy tan nerviosa.  
**S.** Ya somos dos.  
**Ar**. Iré a acomodarme en una mejor posición.  
**S**. Los demás mocosos no me interesan eh, solo mi André.  
**Ar.** Ya lo sé.  
**C.** Irán a Lima a pasar Navidad?  
**S.** Si, ya ves que el año pasado tuvimos que quedarnos aquí por lo del embarazo de mi cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Ni me recuerdes que no me podía ni mover, y tu Chris, donde la pasarás?  
**C.** Esta ocasión la pasaremos en mi casa, los papás de Rachel vendrán.  
**Q.** Qué bueno.  
**S**. La primera Navidad de nuestra Izzy con nosotras.  
**Q.** Y la próxima será la de nuestro bebé nuevo.  
**C**. Van a tener otro bebé?  
**S.** Si, Quinnnie está empeñada y como no le puedo negar nada al amor de mi vida, llevaré a su bebé.  
**C.** Tu embarazada? Jajaja quiero ver eso.  
**S.** Prepárate a ver mi transformación, las hormonas hacen estragos en mí.  
**C.** Pobre de ti Quinn.  
**Q**. Con tal de tener otro bebito, no me importa nada, te amo bebé.  
**S**. Y yo a ti cosita (besándola).

_Finalmente llegó la tercera llamada y el espectáculo comenzó._

_Los niñitos se veían tan chistosos bailando, unos tenían habilidad pero otros hacían lo que podían.__  
_  
**S.** Esto es tan aburrido Quinnie.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Solo quiero que salga mi príncipe y ya.  
**Q**. Ya falta poco.

_Y entonces apareció, no podía creer lo que veía, mi bebito, mi hijito de 4 años bailaba de manera excepcional, nos tenía a mis amigos, a mi esposa y a mi con la boca abierta, él simplemente era fenomenal, se veía tan seguro en lo que hacía, estaba como pez en el agua, entonces no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, André López-Pierce me estaba llenando de un orgullo indescriptible.__  
_  
**Q**. Nuestro hijo mi amor (llorando)  
**S.** Dios mío (llorando también) es impresionante.

_Cuando Nicole nos dijo que él sería el cascanueces, jamás me imaginé el rol que tendría en la obra, yo de ballet no sabía nada y no me interesaba mucho, pero luego de ver a mi bebé bailando así, supe que el ballet desde ese día formaría parte de mi vida para siempre._

_Cuando finalmente se revela que el cascanueces es un príncipe, ahí casi me subo al escenario para abrazar a mi bebito, se veía hermoso, pero Chris me detuvo._

_Al término de la obra, el público aplaudió con gran entusiasmo y por su puesto yo era la más emocionada de todos._

_Luego fuimos tras bambalinas a felicitar a Nicole y sobre todo a nuestro bebé.__  
_  
**S**. Príncipe, mi príncipe hermoso ven acá (cargándolo)  
**An.** Yo baile mami, te gustó?  
**S.** Mucho, te amo, te amo, te amo.  
**Q.** Santana suéltalo poquito, lo quiero abrazar yo.  
**S**. Noooooo deja primero me como a besos a este rubio hermoso.  
**An**. Jajajaja mi mami me ama (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** A ver a qué hora...  
**S.** Ok ok, dame a Izzy.  
**Q.** Hijito ven acá, te adoro mi cielo, eres nuestro orgullo.  
**An**. Te amo mamá Q, mucho.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti André.  
**An**. Mamá Britt vino a verme, ella estaba ahí y sonreía, me dijo que yo bailaba muy lindo y dijo que me amaba, yo amo a mamá Britt. (enorme sonrisa)  
**C.** Está hablando en serio? (frunciendo el ceño)  
S**.** Cállate Christopher, por supuesto que mi bebé está hablando en serio, él no miente, ya van dos veces que ve a Brittany, estoy segura de que ella ha estado con él.  
**Q**. Yo también, ella amaba muchísimo a su hijo.  
**S.** Y ese amor es para la eternidad.  
**Q.** Como el que yo les tengo a ustedes 3.  
**S**. Yo también amor (besándola)  
**C**. Bueno, bueno basta de sentimentalismos que me van a hacer llorar, mejor vamos a celebrar a un restaurante.  
**An**. Siii yo quiero pizza.  
**S.** Ay amor tú y tu pizza.

_Esa noche la pasamos muy bien en compañía de Artie y Chis, nuestro amigo quedó en darnos varias copias del video de la presentación de André antes de irnos a Lima, quería darle uno especial a sus abuelos Pierce._

_Ya en casa._

**Q**. Por fin se durmieron, pareciera que esos dos pequeñitos realmente se entienden, pueden pasarse horas, juntos balbuceando y riendo.  
**S.** Gracias al cielo André dejó los celos de lado y ahora ama a su hermana.  
**Q.** Espero que con nuestro próximo bebé sea lo mismo.  
**S.** Verás que si, André tiene los mejores sentimientos, él como hermano mayor protegerá siempre a sus hermanos.  
**Q.** Te amo, lo sabias?  
**S**. Si mi amor, me amas tanto como yo a ti.

_Viajamos a Lima para pasar Navidad y año nuevo, decidimos quedarnos todas las vacaciones ahí y disfrutar de nuestra familia, una semana nos quedaríamos en casa de mis padres y la otra en casa de Judy.__  
_**  
****M**. Ay mira que hermosa está mi nieticita, Dios mío me recuerda tanto a ti mija.  
**A.** Es verdad, la única diferencia es el color de sus ojos.  
**S**. Es perfecta.  
**M.** Lo es hija.  
**An.** Abu tocayo jugamos?  
**A.** Claro que si Nieto tocayo.  
**Q**. Maribel, Santana y yo decidimos tener otro hijo.  
**M**. Otro? Pero si Izzy es apenas una bebé.  
**S.** Quinn no quiere que se lleven mucho tiempo los niños.  
**M**. Ay hija, pero luego de tu embarazo anterior no crees que es muy pronto para uno nuevo.  
**Q.** Yo no llevaré al bebé, será mi linda esposa.  
**M**. En serio?  
**S.** Si mami, no pondré en riesgo la vida de Lucy por nada del mundo, así que yo llevaré a su bebé.  
**M.** Ay Dios mío, eso es maravilloso, mija otra vez embarazada, te verás hermosa llevando al hijo de tu esposa.  
**S.** Si jejeje un mini Q en mi vientre.  
**M**. Y cuando piensan empezar con el tratamiento?  
**Q.** En cuanto Izzy cumpla un año, aunque si por mi fuera en este preciso momento lo empezaríamos.  
**S.** Ay Quinnie siempre tan desesperada, te amo mi cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Te amo más bebé.  
**M.** Jejejeje que ridículas son mis niñas, por eso las adoro.  
**S.** Mami!

_Los abuelos Pierce junto con Abby fueron a visitarnos, quedaron encantados con nuestra Izzy, tan así que Hank y Susan la llamaron "su nieta" varias veces, pidieron perdón pero tanto Q como yo les dijimos que no había problema, el que mis hijos fueran tan amados por tantas personas era muy hermoso para nosotras._

_El día de Navidad._

**An**. Mami puedo abrir mis regalos? Pato Dani y LT quieren verlos, ellos dicen.  
**S**. Si como no, ellos... Lo siento corazón pero hasta que sea media noche.  
**An.** Pero estarán tristes mami.  
**S.** Que se aguanten.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Dame a mi cositita hermosa la quiero mimar.

_Pero Izzy tenía otros planes... Papá estaba tocando algunos villancicos en el piano, mi hija estaba algo inquieta._

**Q**. Tal vez quiera gatear.  
**S.** Cierto.

_Puse a mi gordita en la alfombra y de inmediato se dirigió hacia papá.__  
_  
**A.** Hola mi amor, quieres tocar conmigo?

_Papá la recogió del piso y la sentó en su pierna, mi bebita de inmediato tocó algunas teclas del piano y comenzaron sus carcajadas._

**A.** Mira mija, a mi nieta le gustará tocar el piano, por fin una López hereda mis gustos.

**S.** Ay papá a mí también me gusta la música.  
**A.** Si pero el que aprendieras a tocar piano me costó muchísimo y creo que con Izzy será muy fácil.  
**An.** LT dijo mami, recuerdas? Dijo que a Izzy le gustaba la música.  
**S**. Ese gato me da miedo.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**An.** Yo bailo.

_Y mientras papá intentaba seguir tocando y André bailaba, Quinn y yo fuimos a ayudarles a mamá y a mi abuela con la cena de Navidad._

_Más tarde Judy en compañía de Frannie y su familia llegaron a casa, fue una Navidad hermosa, André y su primo (el hijo de Frannie) se acoplaron muy bien y jugaron juntos, Izzy era el centro de atención, todo mundo quería cargarla, así que Quinn y yo aprovechamos para salir un poco a ver cómo nevaba._

**Q.** Hace frío.  
**S**. Ven cosita (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Te amo mi cielo, quiero regalarte algo.  
**S.** Ahora?  
**Q**. Sip.  
**S.** Es algo sucio?  
**Q**. Jajajaja no amor, es esto.

_Mi esposa sacó un sobre.__  
_  
**S**. Qué es?  
**Q**. Son algunas cartas que te escribí durante nuestra adolescencia, sabes que por mi inseguridad y todo lo que me pasó jamás pude entregártelas, pero quiero que las tengas.  
**S.** Puedo leer una ahora?  
**Q.** Si mi amor, la primera, las puse en orden.  
**S. **Veamos...  
**Q.** La escribí el día antes de irme al campamento para niños gordos, te la quise dejar con mamá pero me dio mucho miedo de que la pudiera leer, así que solo la guardé.

**Santana:****  
****Sé que ya sabes que me fui a un campamento, perdóname por no haberme despedido de ti, pero sé muy bien que no te gustará para nada mi decisión, por eso me fui sin decirte nada, necesito estar en mejor forma para el inicio de clases en la preparatoria, no soportaría vivir ahí también todo por lo que tenido que pasar estos años.**

**Me esforzaré mucho para lograr la transformación que deseo, también lo hago por ti, para que estés orgullosa de mi.**

**Te quiero mucho Santana, tanto como no te imaginas, todos los días pensaré en ti, por favor no me olvides, en cuanto regrese volveremos a estar juntas.**

**Atte: Lucy.**

**S.** Si esta carta hubiera llegado a mis manos Q...  
**Q.** Lo sé bebé, pero en mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, quería ser diferente, quería que tu no voltearas a ver a ninguna chica más, ser tu y yo solamente, pero desafortunadamente eso no pasó. (suspiro triste)  
**S.** Si mi amor, pero de no ser así no tendríamos ni a Beth ni a André.  
**Q**. Lo sé y eso hace que todo nuestro sufrimiento haya valido la pena.  
**S**. Cierto, pero ahora eres toda mía, tenemos 3 hijos maravillosos y pronto vendrá el cuarto.  
**Q.** Eso me hace aún más feliz.  
**S.** Leeré las demás después ahora vamos adentro a mi habitación para que me des mi noche buena mientras todo el mundo cuida de Izzy.  
**Q.** Un rapidito?  
**S**. Por supuesto.  
**Q.** Entonces vamos, deseo tenerte dentro de mi.  
**S.** Lo mismo digo.

_Y sí que mi esposa me dio una noche buena, Quinn era una bomba en la intimidad._

_Al día siguiente mi papá salió muy temprano de casa, tenía que hacer algo muy importante según nos dijo mi mamá, André estaba muy feliz por todos juguetes que recibió, a veces me preocupaba que lo tuviéramos demasiado consentido._

_Cuando papá regresó.__  
_  
**S.** A dónde fuiste papi?  
**A**. A comprarle algo muy especial a mi nieta, espera un poco, mientras trae a Izzy.  
**S.** Ok.

_Cuando regresé con mi hija mi padre tenía sobre la alfombra un pequeño piano rosa de cola Fancy Baby Grand de Schoenhut.__  
_  
**S.** Papi. (boca abierta)  
**A**. Es hermoso no lo crees? Dame a mi nieta.

_Izzy de inmediato empezó a golpear las teclas.__  
_  
**S.** Papi, Izzy aún es muy pequeña para aprender a tocar el piano. (mueca)  
**A.** Lo sé, pero en este pianito mi nieta aprenderá lo básico y tú te encargarás de eso, hija mírala está feliz haciendo ruido.  
**S.** Si, lo va a desafinar (rodando los ojos)  
**A.** Jajajaj no importa.  
**M.** Qué es ese ruido?  
**A.** Mira Maribel, la pequeña Lucy Isabelle será una pianista famosa.  
**S.** Ay por dios.  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Papá le compró ese piano a nuestra hija, según él, Izzy será una gran pianista.  
**Q.** Awwww mi bebita, voy por la cámara.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo Izzy (besándola)

_Definitivamente el gusto de Izzy por la música lo llevaba en las venas, al fin de cuentas era toda una López._

_La fiesta de año nuevo fue en casa de Judy, invitamos a los Pierce a pasar año nuevo, ellos aceptaron, fue un día hermoso._

_Esas dos semanas pasaron rapidísimo y tuvimos que regresar a NY._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Izzy cumpliría 1 año, al final tuvimos que inscribirla en la guardería, no había otra opción debido a la carga de trabajo que teníamos Quinn y yo, nuestra pequeñita estaba a nada de caminar sin ayuda de nadie, el gusto por el piano seguía en ella, cuando André no estaba en casa se ponía a "tocarlo" para entretenerse, otro juguete para ella fue LT, si que maltrataba a esa pobre bola de pelos, pero por fortuna el gato de mi hijo era bastante dócil y aguantaba todo lo que Izzy le hacía.__  
_  
**S.** Quinn creo que debemos hacer ya la cita con el ginecólogo.  
**Q**. En serio? Siiiiii.  
**S**. Te amo (besándola) en unas semanas Izzy cumplirá 1 año y también será nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, así que creo que es el momento indicado.  
**Q.** Por fortuna los Klaine volvieron a aceptar.  
**S.** Si pero me preocupa un poco el saber que un hijo tuyo será hijo de esos dos.  
**Q.** Ay amor Jajajaja, los dos son excelentes chicos.  
**S**. Pues si, pero Lady Hummel es raro.  
**Q.** Jajajaja claro que no.  
**S**. Deja llamo a la clínica.

_Hicimos la cita, como siempre nos sometimos a las pruebas pertinentes para ver si todo estaba bien, por fortuna todo salió positivamente y comenzamos a tomar las hormonas necesarias y una vez más en mí hicieron estragos.__  
_  
**S.** Quinnie!  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Izzy no deja que le cambie el pañal! (llorando)  
**Q.** Y por eso estás llorando?  
**S.** Es que no se deja!  
**Q.** Ay mi amor, no llores ven (abrazándome) estás más llorona que Izzy.  
**S.** Las hormonas!  
**Q**. Lo sé, lo sé, pero pasado mañana por fin te implantarán mis embriones y esto terminará.  
**S.** Terminará? No Quinnie esto apenas empieza, aún falta el embarazo.  
**Q**. Auch... Amor estás segura que tú quieres llevar al bebé? Aun te puedes arrepentir.  
**S.** No quieres que lleve a tu hijo? No confías en mi, no me amas lo suficiente? Noooo (llorando mas)  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío, no te creas amor, claro que quiero que lleves a mi bebé, no llores por favor, perdóname. (angustiada)  
**S.** Está bien, te perdono, pero cámbiale tú el pañal a Izzy.  
**Q.** Dame un beso.  
**S.** Tengo mocos. (puchero)  
**Q**. Jejeje entonces abrázame.  
**S.** Si mejor.

_El día del implante de los embriones de Quinn se llegó, imploré porque solo uno de ellos se implantara en mi útero._

**C.** Tengo el regalo perfecto para mi ahijada.  
**S.** Y qué es?  
**C.** Ya lo verás Santanita.  
**Q.** Te sientes bien mi amor?  
**S.** Si nena, todo bien.  
**C.** Cuando sabrán si están embarazadas?  
**S.** Mañana haremos una prueba casera, pero el sábado ya lo sabremos con certeza, ese día tenemos cita con el ginecólogo.  
**C.** Uyyyy entonces para el domingo que es la fiesta de Izzy ya sabremos si habrá nuevo bebé o no.  
**Q. **Así es.  
**C.** Qué nervios.

_Al día siguiente no fuimos a trabajar, llevamos a André al kínder y a Izzy a la guardería, por fortuna era la misma escuela, luego fuimos a comprar la prueba casera y regresamos a casa._

**Q.** Ve al baño.  
**S.** Ya voy.

_Luego esperamos lo necesario.__  
_  
**Q.** Vamos a ver.  
**S**. Ok...  
**Q**. Siiiiiiiiiiiii.  
**S.** Si? Cierto siiii.  
**Q.** Llevas a mi bebé Santana, estamos embarazadas!  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Ojalá sean dos.  
**S**. Nooooo jejej que solo sea uno.  
**Q.** Mañana lo sabremos.  
_  
__Y el ginecólogo nos confirmó el embarazo, por fortuna solo era un bebé, para ser sincera estaba bastante nerviosa, el llevar una vida en mi vientre era una gran responsabilidad, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien._

**Q.** Tenemos que decirle a los niños.  
**S.** Cómo crees que lo tome André?  
**Q**. Ni idea.  
**S.** Y Beth?  
**Q.** Ella bien.  
**S.** Si verdad, vayamos a casa a decirles.

_Beth estaba pasando como siempre el fin de semana con nosotras, así que estaba en casa, Rachel estaba cuidando de los niños.__  
_  
**S.** Estamos en casa.  
**An.** Mamiiiii.  
**Be**. Mami Q, Rachel me está enseñando a improvisar.  
**Q.** Que bien mi amor.  
**S. **Ay no.  
**Q.** Santana... Niños necesitamos hablar con ustedes.  
**R.** Positivo?  
**S.** 100%  
**R.** Yupiiiii felicidades.  
**Q.** Gracias Rach.  
**Be.** Pasa algo mami Q?  
**Q.** Nada malo, vamos al estudio de Santana.

_Estando ahí.__  
_  
**Q**. Mañana Santana y yo cumpliremos un año de casadas y el lunes Izzy un añito de vida.  
**An.** Mañana fiesta de Izzy!  
**Q**. Si mi amor, pues ustedes saben que los amamos demasiado y por eso queremos compartirles algo muy importante.  
**Be**. Se van a divorciar (enorme puchero)  
**S.** Qué? Nooooo eso jamás pasará Beth, tu mami y yo nos amamos demasiado.  
**Be.** Uff que alivio, entonces?  
**S**. Quinn y yo vamos a regalarles otro hermanito.  
**Be.** Otro?  
**Q**. Si hija, Santana está embarazada de mi bebé.  
**Be.** Woooow, otro hermanito, que padre!  
**S.** Te gusta la idea?  
**Be**. Siiii tener otro hermanito es grandioso.  
**An.** Otro bebé?  
**Q**. Si príncipe.  
**An**. Pero Izzy es bebé, tú dijiste mamá Q.  
**Q.** Pero ya serán dos.  
**An.** Mmmm no, solo Izzy es bebé, no quiero más bebés, solo Izzy ella es mi hermanita y yo la cuido, no más bebés. (enojado)  
**S.** André, aquí llevo a tu hermanito en mi pancita, como te llevé a ti.  
**An.** No más bebés solo Izzy, me voy.

_André salió y nos dejó con la boca abierta, jamás pensamos que se fuera a poner así con la noticia de otro bebé.__  
_  
**Q.** No te preocupes mi amor, es una fase.  
**Be.** Si mami Tana, cuando mi hermanito nazca André se pondrá muy feliz.  
**S**. Eso espero, no quiero volver a lidiar con ese rubio celoso.  
**Be**. Y ya saben que es?  
**Q.** No princesa para saber eso aun faltan algunos meses.  
**Be**. Ojalá sea otra niña así seremos 3 chicas.  
**S.** Jejejejeje unas chicas muy hermosas.  
**Q.** Te amo San.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi cielo.

_La fiesta de primer año de nuestra hija comenzó, invitamos a los compañeritos de André y algunos amigos de Beth, por su puesto nuestros amigos y familia asistieron._

**R.** Y ustedes no van a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, que técnicamente es hoy?  
**S.** Si, nuestros padres se quedarán con los niños esta noche y mi mujer y yo nos iremos a un lujoso hotel a pasar la noche.  
**C.** Picaronas.  
**S**. Pues si, tenemos que aprovechar antes de que mi hermosa figura desaparezca.  
**R.** Te pones como globo.  
**S.** Cierra la boca Berry.  
**Q.** Y ahora por qué pelean?  
**S.** Me llamó globo mi amor (puchero)  
**Q**. No le hagas caso cielo.  
**R.** Jajajaja Santana debilucha? Gracias Dios.  
**S.** Púdrete Hobbit.  
**C.** Mi amor mejor ya no digas nada, el embarazo de Santana solo durará 9 meses, luego de eso volverá a ser la misma y...  
**R.** Ay dios, tienes razón, perdóname Sanny linda, te quiero.  
**S.** Miedosa.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.

_Llevamos a nuestra Izzy a apagar la vela de su pastel, fue muy chistoso el que nuestra chiquita intentara apagarla, pero ella estaba tan feliz cuando finalmente lo logró aunque fue Q quien sopló para que se apagara._

_La fiesta siguió, no podía faltar la piñata, los niños asistentes estaba felices.  
_  
**R.** Abran los regalos de Izzy.  
**C.** Siiii, quiero que el mío sea el primero que abran.  
**Q**. Le diseñaste algo especial?  
**C.** Nope, es algo totalmente distinto ya lo verán.  
**S.** Cuál es?  
**C.** La caja grande.  
**Q.** Veamos…. Oh mira es una… batería?  
**C.** Sí señor. (orgulloso)  
**R**. Mi amor una mini batería para nuestra ahijada? Pero apenas tiene un año.  
**C.** Pero he visto la manera en que golpea las cajas y sus juguetes, ella tiene buen ritmo y algo me dice que no puede ser tan ñoña como para que le guste el piano.  
**S.** Oye yo no soy ñoña.  
**C**. A veces eh, sobre todo cuando Quinn está junto a ti.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.  
**C.** Como sea, algo me dice que mi ahijada será una badass y una virtuosa en la batería.  
**S.** Te gustó el regalo de tu padrino Chris, mi amor?

_Le dimos a Izzy una de las pequeñas baquetas y el escándalo empezó.  
_  
**S.** Gracias Chris… ahora tendremos más ruido en casa. (negando con la cabeza)  
**C.** Asombroso (enorme sonrisa)

_Cuando la fiesta terminó, fuimos a dejar los regalos y otras cosas al departamento, Quinn subió por una pequeña maleta y posteriormente nos fuimos directo al hotel._

_En cuanto entramos a la habitación, nos empezamos a besar con desesperación, la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco de nuestro cuerpo hasta quedar solamente en lencería.__  
_  
**Q.** Te ves hermosa así.  
**S.** Pues en unos meses pareceré globo como dijo la hobbit.  
**Q**. Y? No me importan los kilos que peses, lo que me importa es que me ames toda la vida. (acariciando mi vientre)  
**S.** Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque es un hecho que te amaré toda la vida.  
**Q.** Te deseo.  
**S.** Y yo a ti.

_Lentamente desabroché el sujetador de mi esposa, en ese instante sus pezones se pusieron erectos y los acaricié con mis dedos, entonces llevé mis labios a ellos y los lamí delicadamente.__  
_  
**Q.** Tu sabes mmmm muy bien cómo hacerme sentir bien.  
**S.** Es que te adoro.

_Nos besamos y acariciamos hasta llegar a la cama, estando ahí mi esposa tomó el control.  
_  
**Q.** Te amo tanto bebé, que no me cabe tanto amor en mi corazón.  
**S**. Lo sé nena, me pasa igual.

_Entonces Quinn besó mi cuello para luego succionarlo, mientras masajeaba mis senos lentamente, poco a poco fue haciendo camino hacia ellos con besos húmedos, besó mi clavícula, mi pecho y finalmente succionó mis pezones de una manera muy sensual.  
_  
**Q.** Hermosas y perfectas tetas.  
**S.** Jejejeje.

_Fue bajando por mi abdomen tonificado hasta que llegó a mi vientre.  
_  
**Q.** Aquí guardas a nuestro cuarto más preciado tesoro, gracias por aceptar tener otro hijo mi amor, te voy a cuidar cada segundo de tu embarazo, eres bellísima Santana.

_Lamió mi vientre y lo acarició haciendo que mi piel se erizara ante su toque, bajó todavía más para separar mis piernas.  
_  
**Q.** Brilla….

_Pasó su lengua lentamente a través de mis pliegues haciéndome arquear la espalda, con su pulgar fue masajeando mi clítoris una y otra vez, llevó su lengua a mi entrada y me penetró con ella.  
_  
**S.** Dios….

_Quinn me llevaba al cielo, cada toque que me daba era una descarga de electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo.  
_  
**S.** Tus dedos mi amor, por favor.  
**Q.** Si bebé.

_Regresó a mi altura y me besó con gran pasión, pude probarme a mí misma, entonces me penetró con dos de sus dedos, moví mis caderas cada vez más rápido, ella curveaba sus dedos y eso me volvía loca._

**S.** Ah, ah, siiii mmmm.  
**Q.** Sube tus piernas a mis hombros, antes de que ya no puedas jejeje.  
**S.** Muy chistosa ahhhh Fabray.  
**Q**. López-Fabray mmmm.

_Y eso hice, subí mis piernas a sus hombros y sus dedos entraron más en mí, Quinn aceleró sus embestidas y en poco tiempo no pude aguantar más y me vine.  
_  
**S.** Siiiiiii mmmmmmm.  
**Q.** Amo que te vengas así.  
**S.** Yo amo que me hagas venir así.  
**Q.** Feliz primer aniversario mi amor.  
**S.** Feliz primer aniversario, te amo cosita hermosa.

_Luego de eso, le devolví el favor a mi esposa, más tarde, se levantó de la cama dándome una deliciosa imagen de su perfecto trasero, abrió la maleta y sacó una bolsa con nuestros juguetes.  
_  
**Q**. El arnés? (coqueta)  
**S.** Definitivamente (sonriendo)

_Hicimos el amor toda la noche hasta quedarnos dormidas._

_Las semanas pasaron, Izzy finalmente comenzó a caminar y eso nos llenó de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo nos preocupaba, ya que quería correr por todos lados y la mayoría de las veces se caía, seguía con su escándalo con los pequeños instrumentos que tanto mi padre como Chris le habían regalado._

**S.** André por favor juega con tu hermanita, está haciendo mucho ruido con la batería.  
**An.** No quiere mami.  
**S.** Quinnie!  
**Q**. Amor ahora no, estoy armando un caso.  
**S.** Nadie me ayuda (llorando)  
**Q**. Ay amor ya vas a empezar a llorar?  
**S.** Y eso te molesta? Ok iré a la recámara para no molestarte.  
**Q**. Bebé… no… Santana!

_Mi esposa me siguió y luego de unos mimos logró que mi llanto desapareciera tan rápido como llegó.  
_  
_La visita al doctor para conocer el sexo de nuestro bebé llegó.  
_  
**S.** Beth dice que será niña yo pienso igual que ella.  
**Q.** Será niño ya lo verás.  
**Dr**. Pues eso se revelará en unos minutos…. Felicidades señoras, serán madres de un precioso chico.  
**Q.** Siiiii un niño.  
**S**. Mmmm jejejej bueno, mi príncipe tendrá un compañero de juegos masculinos.  
**Q.** Ayyy mi bebito, mi Mawell.  
**S.** Nuestro Maxwell.

_Ese mismo día se lo dijimos a nuestros hijos.  
_  
**Be**. Es lindo tener otro hermanito niño, entonces tu hermanita serás mi mejor amiga y Max el mejor amigo de André.  
**An.** Nooooo, no más bebés.  
**S.** André, basta, tendrás un hermanito te guste o no.  
**An**. Pero Izzy es un bebé.  
**Q.** André por qué no quieres otro hermanito?  
**An**. No sé.  
**S.** Pues ni modo, Max vendrá en unos meses y lo amaremos mucho como a ti y a tus hermanas.  
**An.** No es justo.  
**Q.** Ay dios… Izzy, mi amor, tu si quieres tener otro hermanito, serás la hermana mayor.  
**S.** Si, cuidarás a Max.  
**I.** Maaaaatzzz.  
**Q.** Su primera palabra? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Oh por dios siiiii, no puedo creerlo, no nos ha dicho mami a ninguna de las dos, pero ya dijo el nombre de su hermanito. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q**. Awww mi chiquita es tan tierna.  
**S.** Ves mi amor, tu hermanita ya te ama. (hablándole a mi vientre)  
**Q.** Ya te queremos conocer Maxwell López-Fabray.

_Y nuestro Max nacería unos meses más, en una situación muy graciosa y digna de recordar._

* * *

_**Espero les haya agradado y no olviden comentar.**_

_**Sugerencias.**_

_**En estos días actualizaré las otras dos historias.**_

_**Gracias por hacer mi 2014 un año especial al saber que hay muchas personas de distintos países además del mío que leen mis historias y se toman el tiempo para comentarlas, por favor sigan alegrándome ahora el 2015.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, disculpen mis errores esos no cambiarán ni con el año nuevo jejejeje.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	50. Loca y enorme Familia

_**Actualización en Glee Day, espero me lean jejeje.  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 50. Loca y enorme familia.**_

**S.** André mira ven a ver cómo me patea tu hermanito.  
**An**. Nooooooo.  
**S**. Príncipe no te enojes, tu hermanito se va a poner triste porque no lo amas.  
**An**. Amo a Izzy porque Izzy es bebé solo ella.  
**S.** Quinnieeeeee.  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Tu hijo no quiere a nuestro bebé. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** André mi amor, por qué no quieres a Max?  
**I.** Maaaaaatz.  
**Q.** Jejeje te amo Izzy, André contéstame.  
**An**. Es que... Tu dijiste que Izzy era bebé y que yo te ayudaba a cuidarla y yo dije que si.  
**Q.** Pero no quieres ayudarme también a cuidar de Max?  
**An.** No puedo mamá Q, yo tengo estos (mostrando 4 dedos).  
**Q.** Jejeje ay mi amor como te amo (abrazándolo).  
**S.** Lo ves? No lo quiere. (puchero)  
**Q.** André debes amar a tu nuevo hermanito porque él es un niño como tú, podrá jugar contigo al fútbol y a los videojuegos.  
**An**. No, tío Chris juega conmigo y también tío Blaine.  
**S**. Pero ellos son adultos!  
**Q.** Santana, tranquila.  
**S.** Izzy mira tú hermanito Max está pateando ven.  
**I.** Ohhhhhh Maaaatz.  
**S.** Amas a tu hermanito?  
**I.** Maaaatz.  
**Q.** Eso sería un si?  
**S.** Ojalá.  
**I.** Mami, mami, mamiiiii.  
**S.** Me llamó mami (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q**. Me lo dijo a mí.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**I.** Mamiiiiii (abrazando a Quinn)  
**Q.** Te lo dije.  
**S.** No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ninguno de mis hijos me ama. (enorme puchero)  
**Q.** Ay Santana, eso no es verdad.  
**An**. Yo te amo mami, mucho (abrazándome)  
**Q**. Amor mira a Izzy.  
**S.** Ya está comiendo?  
**Q.** Por eso me dijo mami, quería leche.  
**S.** Quinn por el amor de dios, Lucy ya tiene 1 año y medio, hasta cuando piensas seguirla amamantando?  
**Q**. Pues no lo sé, hasta que ella ya no me pida.  
**S**. Y si te sigue pidiendo a los 3 años?  
**Q.** Ay Santana.  
**S.** Ya quítasela.  
**Q**. Es una bebita, no le puedo hacer eso, es mi cositita como tú le llamas.  
**S.** Para como vas es muy probable que las dos estemos amamantando a nuestros hijos al mismo tiempo (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** No le vería nada de malo.  
**S.** Mmmmm. (mueca)  
**Q.** Mejor acércate y dame un beso.  
**S.** Ok.

_Me acerqué y le di un delicioso beso._

**Q.** Te amo bebé.  
**S.** Te amo más cosita hermosa y tu señorita ya deja de chupar teta, ya te pareces a mí.

_Izzy solo sonrió, logrando con eso que la leche se le saliera por la comisura de los labios.__  
_  
**S.** Jejejeje te amo cositita.

_Con el transcurso de los días André no cambiaba de opinión con respecto a su hermano, por otro lado el primer álbum de Rachel estaba funcionando bastante bien, en esos días estaba de promoción en NY._

**R.** Y quiénes serán los padrinos de Max?  
**S.** Quinn y yo decidimos que sean Blaine y Mercedes.  
**R.** Muy buena decisión.  
**Q.** Si, Blaine es padre de nuestros 3 hijos creo que esa es la mejor manera de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotras.

_En eso empezó un gran ruido.__  
_  
**S.** Ay nooo, otra vez, André juega con Izzy a otra cosa.  
**An.** No mami Izzy quiere tocar batería.  
**S**. Tocar? Eso es solo un ruido ensordecedor. (mueca)  
**Q**. Deja en paz a mi bebé!  
**S.** Pero si no he dicho nada.  
**R.** Santana en cuanto mi ahijada esté un poco más grande, la deberías de meter a estudiar batería, al menos así ese ruido que hace ya tendrá ritmo.  
**S.** Si creo que lo haré.  
**Q.** Y piano bebé?  
**S.** De eso me encargaré yo.  
**R.** Tienen una hija que quiere ser actriz, un bailarín profesional en potencia, un músico que es Izzy, qué creen que vaya a ser Max?  
**S**. Este niño me patea más que André, de seguro será futbolista.  
**Q.** Jajaja ay ya quiero conocer a mi Max.  
**R.** Yo también.  
**S**. Berry y tú para cuándo?  
**R.** Para cuándo qué?  
**S.** Para cuándo nos harás tías?  
**R**. Emmm jejejeje por ahora no lo creo, tengo lo del show y lo del disco.  
**S.** No tardes mucho, porque mis hijos no tendrán a quién bullear.  
**R.** Oyeeeee.  
**Q.** No le hagas caso Rachel, mi esposa está bromeando, sabes que nosotros lo que menos queremos es que nuestros hijos sean acosadores.  
**S.** Es verdad  
**An.** Tía Rae, mira lo que dibuje, eres tú con tío Chris.  
**R.** Awwww es hermoso.  
**S.** Hermoso? Son unos garabatos. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Tiene razón tu tía príncipe, es hermoso jejeje.  
**R.** Me lo regalas?  
**An.** Si tía, Izzy ven hermanita vamos a dibujar a LT y pato Dani.  
**I**. Siiiiiii.  
**R.** Awww mi ahijada ya empieza a hablar. (sonriendo)  
**S**. Solo dice Max, mami y sí.  
**Q.** Y titi.  
**S.** Ahh si jajaja así le dice a los pechitos de Quinnie cuando quiere comer.  
**Q.** Pechitos? (alzando la ceja)  
**S.** Jejejeje senos hermosos y grandotes.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S**. Mejor cambiemos de tema, con respecto a "Trapped on a box" y su segundo disco, Ralph ya empezó a trabajar en él.  
**R**. Incluirás alguna canción tuya?  
**S.** No, esos mocos me traicionaron así que jamás en la vida les volveré a dar una canción mía a menos que me pidan perdón de rodillas.  
**R**. Uhhh lo dudo, ese tal Walter los tiene embrujados, le hacen caso de en todo.  
**S**. Pues sí, pero están atados a nosotros por 3 años más y se aguantan.  
**Q.** Espero que le hayas dicho a Ralph que el disco no sea bueno.  
**S.** Él sabe su trabajo, perderemos dinero con ese proyecto pero les daremos una buena lección a esos mocosos insolentes, además nuestras chicas favoritas y aquí mi Hobbit nos están dando las ganancias que merecemos.  
**Q.** Y los proyectos que faltan.  
**R.** Me encanta ser su socia amigas.  
**Q.** Afortunadamente todo ha estado saliendo a la perfección... A dónde vas Santana?  
**S.** A la cocina, tu hijo tiene antojo de unos waffles con miel de maple.  
**Q**. Mi hijo o tú?  
**S.** Tu hijo, gustan?  
**R.** No gracias, estoy a dieta.  
**Q.** Yo tampoco, con todo lo que te veo comer es suficiente para sentirme satisfecha.  
**S.** Me estás llamando tragona?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S.** Pues me vale.  
**An.** Mamiiii yo quiero waffles.  
**S.** Tú eres de los míos, ven príncipe,  
**An.** Hermanita quieres?  
**I.** Titi.  
**S.** Ve con tu mami ella se encarga de eso.  
**R.** En serio, aun amamantas a Izzy? (ceño fruncido)  
**Q.** Algún problema?  
**R**. No, claro que no. (mueca)  
**S.** Jajajaja ni le digas nada sobre eso a mi esposa Rachel, porque le sale lo Fabray y olvídate.  
**Q.** Ven mi amor vamos a darte de comer, no les hagas caso a estas dos que nos critican.  
**S.** Jajajaja las amo mis cositas.

_Era tan diferente mi embarazo al de Quinn, pero bastante parecido a cuando estaba embarazada de André, siempre tenía antojo de algo y lo peor es que esos antojos se presentaban a todas horas, como aquel día..._

**S.** Quinnie mi amor, cosita hermosa... Despierta nena.

_Pero mi esposa no despertaba, así que hice uso de algo que sabía que la despertaría enseguida.__  
_  
_Comencé a besarla en el cuello y pasé mi mano por debajo de su blusa del pijama, entonces acaricié su abdomen y lentamente fui subiendo hasta sus senos, llegando a ellos, los exprimí cuidadosamente, tomando sus pezones con mi pulgar y mi índice.__  
_  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Despierta cosita, te amo.

_Decidí bajar mi mano hacia donde sabía que le fascinaría a mi mujer, a tientas busqué su clítoris, estando ahí comencé a acariciarlo._

**Q.** Mmmm San.  
**S.** Disfruta mi amor, te amo.

_Quinn cambió su posición y se puso boca arriba, separando ligeramente las piernas para que mi mano tuviera mejor acceso a su centro._

**Q.** Qué rico mmmm.  
**S.** Uyyy estás empezando a mojarte mi amor.

_No bastó mucho para que estuviera preparada para recibir mis dedos, así que lentamente la penetré, sin dejar de darle atención a su clítoris con mi pulgar._

**Q.** Ahhhh bebé ahhhh.

_Compartimos varios besos apasionados de esos que quitan la respiración, hasta que finalmente llegó al orgasmo.__  
_  
**Q.** Mmmmmm woooow que delicia mi amor, nunca me habías despertado así a las 3 de la mañana.  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q**. No, no, está bien, ahora déjame devolverte el favor. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** No hace falta mi amor, así estoy bien.  
**Q.** Segura? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Si cosita.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**S.** Sabes de lo que tengo ganas en este momento?  
**Q.** De qué? (sonrisa coqueta)  
**S.** De una hamburguesa con papas fritas del Spotlight Dinner, la cafetería donde Rachel, Kurt y yo trabajábamos hace años.  
**Q.** Mañana la pasamos a comprar.  
**S.** No Quinnie, no me has entendido, dije en este momento.  
**Q.** Quieres que vayamos a comprarte una hamburguesa a las 3 de la mañana?  
**S.** Corrección, quiero que TÚ vayas a comprarme una hamburguesa a las 3 de la mañana mientras yo me quedo cuidando a nuestros hijos.  
**Q.** Pero qué dices? Santana estás loca yo no saldré a esta hora.  
**S**. Quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de hamburguesa y papas fritas?  
**Q.** Por eso me lo acabas de hacer verdad? No me despertaste porque me desearas si no para que fuera por tu hamburguesa.  
**S.** Mi amor, me encantas y me fascina hacerte mía pero quiero mi hamburguesa, por favor.  
**Q.** Pero ese lugar está muy lejos, te la traeré pero de un lugar más cercano.  
**S.** Noooo yo la quiero de ahí. (puchero)  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S**. Está bien, no me traigas nada, ya me voy a dormir. (llorando)  
**Q.** Qué le pasó a mi esposa?  
**S.** Lleva dentro de ella al hijo de su esposa, una rubia desconsiderada.  
**Q**. Ay Dios mío, ahora entiendo a Brittany cuando me decía que le hacías exactamente lo mismo cuando estabas embarazada de André.  
**S.** No es cierto.  
**Q.** Claro que sí, voy a cambiarme y voy por tu hamburguesa.  
**S.** Gracias Quinnie, te amo.

_Tuve que usar esa arma para obtener lo que quería, el embarazo me estaba transformando en otra persona, pero cada que mi Max se movía, hacía que todo eso valiera la pena._

_Luego de una hora y media después mi esposa llegó._

**Q**. Santana, Santanaaaa.  
**S.** Qué pasa? (adormilada)  
**Q.** Aquí está tu hamburguesa.  
**S.** Déjala en la cocina Quinnie, ya no tengo ganas, voy a dormir.  
**Q.** Quéeeeee? Claro que no, vas a levantar tu enorme trasero de ahí y vamos a bajar a la cocina para que te comas la bendita hamburguesa que me hiciste ir a comprar al otro extremo de la ciudad.  
**S**. Pero cosita tengo sueño.  
**Q.** Y tú crees que yo no? Ahora levántate.  
**S.** No estés enojada conmigo mi amor, que ya no me amas? (puchero)

_Mi esposa sonrío.__  
_  
**Q**. Claro que te amo bebé, eres el amor de mi vida, pero estás algo loquita con tus antojos, ven a que comas tu hamburguesa si?  
**S.** Si amor, pero dame un beso.  
**Q.** Claro que sí, te amo. (besándome)  
**S.** Te amo.

_Luego de comer mi hamburguesa quedé bastante satisfecha, la pobre de Quinn casi se estaba durmiendo en la mesa del comedor._

**S.** Cosita hermosa, ya ve a dormir.  
**Q.** Son las 5 am, se supone que tengo que levantarme a las 6 ya para que me acuesto.  
**S.** Llamaré a tu trabajo para avisar que llegarás tarde, duerme al menos dos horas amor.  
**Q**. Ok, vamos a la cama.  
**S.** Gracias por ser la esposa más linda del mundo, te amo Quinnie bella.  
**Q.** Te amo más mi gordita preciosa. (acariciando mi panza)  
**S.** Jajajaja tonta.

_Cierto día, estaba en el estudio de la casa componiendo una melodía mientras Quinn regresaba del trabajo, los niños estaba en la habitación de mi príncipe jugando._

_Comencé a tocar la melodía, era bastante alegre, entonces Izzy entró a la habitación.__  
_  
**I.** Máaaaa.  
**S.** Hola cositita hermosa.

_Izzy se acercó y empezó a tocar las teclas de mi piano.__  
_  
**S.** Ahhh quieres aprender? Eres tan chiquita aun mi cielo, pero ven, te voy a cargar.

_Tomé a mi hija y la senté en mi pierna, entonces toqué una tecla.__  
_  
**S.** Ahora tu Izzy, la misma.  
**I.** Ohhhh.  
**S.** Jejejeje tu carita de sorpresa, te amo, ahora toca esta.

_Ella me emulaba y se carcajeaba, estaba feliz, luego entró André.__  
_  
**An.** Qué hacen?  
**S.** Le enseño a tu hermanita a tocar el piano, quieres aprender tú también?  
**An.** No sé.  
**S**. Jajaja creo que me has dicho sutilmente que no.  
**An.** Qué?  
**S.** Nada mi amor.  
**An.** Canta mi canción mami, si?  
**S.** Ok pero solo si tu cantas conmigo.  
**An**. Siiii yo canto contigo, tú también hermanita.  
_  
__Comencé a tocar la melodía de la canción de André, luego empezamos a cantar, mi niño tenía linda voz, Izzy hacía ruiditos extraños, tal vez a su manera también estaba cantando._

_Cuando la canción terminó._

**An**. Me gusta mi canción mami, Izzy no tiene canción?  
**S.** No amor, pero se la voy a hacer.  
**An.** Yo ayudo mami, yo ayudo!  
**S.** Jejeje ok príncipe.  
**An.** Hermanita vas a tener una canción también.  
**I.** Ohhhh.  
**S.** Jejejeje.  
**Q.** De qué tanto se ríen?  
**An.** Mamá Q, llegaste te extrañamos verdad mami?  
**S**. Si príncipe, hola mi amor, qué tal tu trabajo? (besándola)  
**Q.** Hoy no estuvo tan pesado, pero adelanté algo para mañana acompañarte al ginecólogo.  
**S.** Qué bien amor.  
**An.** Mamá Q, mami y yo le haremos su canción a Izzy, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si príncipe.  
**Q.** Ahhh que lindo, cuando Max nazca el también tendrá su canción.  
**An.** Noooooo, él no, solo Izzy y yo.  
**Q.** André...  
**An.** Ustedes quieren solo a Max, a André y a Izzy no.  
**S**. Eso no es verdad príncipe.  
**An.** Dije no más bebés y ustedes tienen otro, no quiero más bebés, vámonos hermanita ellas no nos aman.  
**S**. André López-Pierce, estás castigado.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**An**. No hay castigos.  
**S.** Claro que los hay, no vas a jugar con tu hermana ni con LT ni con pato Dani hasta que te disculpes con mamá Q y conmigo, ve a tu habitación y ahí te vas a quedar hasta la hora de la cena.  
**An.** Nooooooo. (llorando)  
**Q.** Mi amor...  
S. Tenemos que hacerlo Quinn, él tiene que empezar a aceptar a Max.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, André ve a tu habitación.  
**S**. Asegúrate que no vea televisión, ni use sus videojuegos.  
**Q.** Okay.

_Más tarde cuando Quinn regresó.__  
_  
**Q.** André no para de llorar.  
**S.** Pues ni modo mi amor, lo hemos consentido demasiado.  
**Q.** Eso parece.  
**I.** Titi, titi.  
**Q.** Ven princesa.  
**S.** Ya quítale el pecho.  
**Q.** Noooo.  
**S.** Dios mío (negando con la cabeza) Amor y si llevamos a André a terapia?  
**Q**. No creo que sea necesario, tenía la misma actitud cuando esperaba a Izzy, estoy segura que en cuanto nazca Max, lo amará tanto como a su hermana.  
**S.** Ojalá, pero yo te amo Max, no te preocupes por nada, mi pequeño príncipe. (acariciando mi vientre)

_Esa misma noche.__  
_  
**S.** André baja a cenar. (tono muy serio)  
**An.** Si mami. (triste)  
**Q**. André quieres leche o chocolate?  
**An.** Leche.  
**S.** En cuanto termines de cenar subes a tu habitación, te lavas los dientes, te pones tu pijama y te acuestas.  
**An.** Si mami (puchero)  
**Q.** San...  
**S.** Es necesario Quinn.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**An**. Lo siento mami, tu enojada conmigo no me gustaaaaa (llorando a grito abierto)  
**S.** Te has portado mal André.  
**An.** Lo siento.  
**Q.** Príncipe, cuando Max nazca no quiere decir que te vayamos a dejar de querer.  
**An**. Es que...  
**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
**An**. Max está en tu panza mami, yo también cuando era bebé, Izzy en panza de mamá Q.  
**S.** Es verdad.  
**An.** Pero yo no quiero que haya otro bebé en tu panza mami solo yo, te amo mami.  
**S.** Yo también te amo, te aseguro que solo a ti y a Max los tendré en mi panza, ya no habrá más bebés.  
**An**. Y en panza de mamá Q?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S.** Nooo, tampoco.  
**An.** No castiguen a André, yo porto bien lo prometo.  
**S**. Ok, pero prométeme también que amarás a Max.  
**An**. No sé...  
**Q.** André.  
**An.** Ok, lo amo pero poquito.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Pues de eso y nada, ok mi cielo, ámalo poquito.  
**An**. Ya no hay castigo?  
**S.** No ya no hay.  
**An.** Te amo mami, también a mamá Q.  
**S.** Te amamos mucho mi chiquito hermoso.  
**An.** LT ya juega conmigo?  
**Q.** Si hijo.  
**An.** Gracias mamá Q.

_Cuando terminó de cenar, André subió a su habitación.__  
_  
**Q.** Definitivamente tenemos muy consentido a André y si lo hemos sobreprotegido demasiado.  
**S.** Y creo saber la razón.  
**Q.** Cuál es?  
**S.** Amor él perdió a su madre biológica cuando tenía 4 meses de edad, luego me lo trataron de quitar sus abuelos, lo convertimos en nuestro centro de atención exageradamente, ok es nuestro hijo y es hermoso pero debe aprender a que no es el único hijo que tenemos y que tiene que compartir nuestro amor con sus hermanos y es mejor que lo vaya aprendiendo desde ahora que aún es pequeñito.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, sabes? Creo que me está sucediendo lo mismo con Izzy, tuve que dar a Beth en adopción en cuanto nació y ahora que tengo a mi bebita la estoy consintiendo y sobreprotegiendo demasiado, simplemente al seguirla amamantando, pero es que es mi beba, no quiero que crezca tan rápido como lo está haciendo.  
**S.** Lo sé, nuestros hijos están creciendo rapidísimo.  
**Q.** Aunque aún tenemos un pequeñito por nacer.  
**S.** Jejeje y será la misma historia.  
**Q.** Totalmente.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie, gracias por estar a mi lado.  
**Q.** Hasta que me muera.  
**I.** Maaaatz.  
**S.** Jejejeje creo que Max está dormido mi amor.  
**I.** Ohhhh.  
**Q.** Ven mi amor ya es hora de dormir.  
**I.** Titi?  
**Q**. Si princesa, lo que quieras.  
**S.** Quinn!  
**Q.** Solo hoy bebé y ya.  
**S.** Si como no, solo hoy y ya. (rodando los ojos)

_Las semanas continuaron, la compañía disquera que tenía firmada a Mercedes y Dani me contrató para producir un dueto entre su nueva estrella juvenil y nuestras chicas consentidas llamadas "Pink Stanzas", a las dos compañías disqueras nos convenía bastante._

_Empecé a ir a trabajar a mi estudio de grabación "Britt-Britt", Rachel había ido a NY para el cumpleaños de Chris así que ese día me acompañó al estudio._

**R.** Esto será un exitazo Santana.  
**S.** Si verdad? En un rato más llegará la chica esa para grabar su voz.  
**R.** Pam Ware, espero no le eches el ojo.  
**S.** Ay por favor Rachel, soy una mujer felizmente casada y a unas semanas de dar a luz, quieres que Quinn me haga una escena de celos?  
**R.** No claro que no, de solo pensarlo me da miedo. (mueca de pavor)  
**S.** A mi más.

_No sé cuál haya sido el motivo, pero creo que simplemente fue el destino, ya que ese día más tarde, Quinn llegó con los niños al estudio.__  
_  
**Q**. Hey chicas les trajimos de comer.  
**S.** Gracias nena (besándola)  
**R**. Awww que adorable se ve mi ahijada, ven hermosa cachetona.  
**Q.** Los cachetes de Santana.  
**S**. Jajaja así es.  
**An**. Mami puedo ver caricaturas?  
**S**. Si ve con tu hermanita a la sala Lucy Q.  
**P.** Hola, soy Pam.  
**S.** Genial, soy Santana.  
**P.** Claro que te conozco, soy gran admiradora tuya, por fin tendré el placer de cantar una de tus canciones.  
**S**. Para mí también será un placer el que tu voz le de vida a mi letra.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Ah mira ella es mi esposa Quinn y mi mejor amiga Rachel.  
**P.** Mucho gusto.  
**Q**. Igual.  
**S.** Empecemos a trabajar.  
**P.** Perfecto.

_Al estarle dando varias indicaciones a la chica, pude notar la incomodidad de mi esposa.__  
_  
**S.** Esta chica tiene una voz muy linda.  
**Q.** Pues espero que con los arreglos que le hagas se escuche mejor.  
**S.** No será necesario hacerle tantos.  
**Q**. Ah no? Pues yo no lo creo.  
**S.** Amor, la que sabe de esto soy yo.  
**Q.** Claro, claro.

_Luego de un rato y de ver a Quinn molesta decidí cortar la sesión de ese día.__  
_  
_Cuando Pam se fue…__  
_  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Quinn te conozco.  
**Q.** "Ay pero que maravillosa voz tienes Pam, esa es mi chica, perfecta nota, eso me endulza el oído" (rodando los ojos)  
**S**. Quinn así trato a todos mis cantantes.  
**Q.** Claro que no, a Mercedes y Rachel les gritabas a cada rato.  
**S.** Porque son insoportables juntas!  
**R.** Oyeeee. (indignada)  
**Q.** Estoy tan segura de que si no estuvieras así de panzona le coquetearías más descaradamente a esa mocosa.  
**S**. Yo coqueteando con Pam? Por dios Quinn claro que no, es una chiquilla, un momento... Me llamaste panzona? (entrecerrando los ojos)  
**C.** Hola chicas.  
**Q.** Si lo hice, porque te la pasas comiendo en vez de hacer el amor conmigo.  
**C.** Uyyy mal momento.  
**S.** Quinn tengo 38 semanas, ya ni si quiera puedo dormir por las noches y me reclamas porque no tengo sexo contigo?  
**C.** Demasiada información.  
**Q.** Yo siempre tenía ganas de estar contigo, lo hicimos un día antes de nuestra boda.  
**S.** Porque eras una embarazada cachonda!  
**Q.** Y tú eres una tragona.  
**R.** Emmm chicas llevaremos a los niños a tomar un helado.

_Chris y Rachel entraron a la sala Lucy Q por los niños, mientras mi esposa y yo seguíamos discutiendo, de pronto...__  
_  
**C.** Santana, Quinn, pueden venir un momento?  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**R.** Los niños quieren despedirse de ustedes.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Luego de despedirnos de nuestros hijos, los chicos los sacaron de la sala rápidamente, cuando Quinn quiso salir, Rachel al empujó nuevamente al interior de la sala y cerró la puerta con llave.__  
_  
**Q.** Qué haces Rachel?  
**R.** Ustedes dos no van a salir de ahí hasta que se disculpen una con la otra, volvemos en un rato más.  
**S.** No me vas a dejar aquí encerrada con está rubia maléfica.  
**Q.** Rubia qué?  
**C.** Jajaja hace mucho que no escuchaba mi creación.  
**Q.** Me las vas a pagar Christopher!  
**C**. Vámonos, vámonos.  
**R**. No se preocupen chicas, cerraremos la puerta principal también.  
**S**. Hobbit, abre la puerta en este instanteeeeeee. (golpeando la puerta)

_Pero nada, los chicos se habían marchado con nuestros hijos.__  
_  
**S.** Maldita sea, ahora tendré que pasar aquí toooodo el rato con la mujer a la que le doy asco por comer tanto. (cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** Por favor, no me das asco Santana. (rodando los ojos)  
**S**. En cuanto dé a luz me pondré en una dieta rigurosa para ya no causarte náuseas.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Yo te cuide mucho en tu embarazo y lo único que tú haces es decirme gorda.  
**Q.** No es verdad, también te cuido, me levantas en la madrugada para ir por tus antojos y voy, cuando se supone que los antojos debieron desaparecer hace mucho.  
**S.** Pues no sé por qué me pasa esto, para mí no es fácil sentirme así, me veo al espejo y estoy gordísima lo sé, pero el que tú me lo digas así me parece muy cruel.  
**Q**. Pero la panza no te estorba para coquetear.  
**S**. Ay Quinn, piensa lo que quieras.  
**Q.** Quiero salir de aquí, siento que me ahogo.

_Y entonces pasó...__  
_  
**S.** Santo dios.  
**Q.** Qué?

_Le señalé hacia abajo.__  
_  
**Q.** Ay no, ay no, ahora noooo.  
**S.** Es por tu culpa!

_Mi fuente se había roto.__  
_  
**Q.** Dios mío, voy a llamar a una ambulancia, oh no, el celular esta en mi bolsa y la dejé en la otra sala.  
**S.** El mío también está ahí.  
**Q.** Cómo te sientes?  
**S.** Tengo un ligero dolor.  
**Q.** Voy a gritar.  
**S**. Nadie te va a escuchar Quinn.  
**Q**. Tranquila mi amor, acuéstate en el sofá, ya pensaré en algo.  
**S.** La televisión.  
**Q.** Quieres verla ahora?  
**S.** Nooo, es smart tv, entra a Facebook o Instagram y mándale un mensaje a la hobbit o al tarado de Chris.  
**Q.** Ayy no recuerdo nada de mi información, jamás la utilizo todo está en mi teléfono.  
**S.** Usa la mía.  
**Q.** Tu pass?  
**S.** Fácil Lucycositahermosa0420  
**Q.** 0420?  
**S.** El año en que te conocí mi amor, 2004 y el año en que nos casamos 2020.  
**Q.** Jejeje awww mi bebé.  
**S**. Anda, mándale el mensaje a esos chicos.

_Pero nada, al parecer esos dos tenían su celular apagado.__  
_  
**S.** Auch!  
**Q.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Creo que ya empezaron.  
**Q.** Nooo, ahhh ya sé, le mandaré un mensaje a Artie.

_Después de media hora, finalmente recibimos respuesta de nuestro amigo, dijo que llamaría a una ambulancia._

_En menos de 10 minutos los paramédicos y Artie estaban ahí, pero la puerta principal del estudio estaba cerrada.__  
_  
**Q.** No pueden entrar mi amor.  
**S.** Espera un poquito Max.  
**Q**. Dice Artie que llamarán a los bomberos  
**S.** Amor necesito que veas si estoy dilatada, algo me dice que sí.

Quinn me ayudó a quitarme el pants y mi ropa interior, en cuanto me vio, noté que su rostro se ponía azul.

**S**. Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Creo, creo que se ve la cabeza.

_Eso creyó ver ella._

**S.** No me digas eso, mi bebé no puede nacer aquí, está sucio.  
**Q.** Tranquila mi cielo, ya vienen los bomberos ellos tirarán la puerta.

_Pero para nuestra fortuna Rachel y Chris bastante asustados llegaron antes que los bomberos y abrieron las puertas.__  
_  
**R.** Ay Dios mío, era verdad.  
**S.** Ya viene, mi bebé ya viene.  
**X.** No se preocupe señora, de inmediato vamos al hospital.

_Los paramédicos me revisaron y me subieron a la camilla para llevarme al hospital.__  
_  
**An.** Mamiiiii no te vayas mamiiiii.  
**I**. Máaaaaa.  
**Q.** Tranquilos hijos, Max ya va a nacer.  
**S**. Pórtate bien André y cuida a Izzy.  
**An.** Si mami (llorando)  
**Q.** Cuiden a los niños.  
**C.** No se preocupen nos vemos en el hospital.

_En cuanto llegamos ahí, me revisaron, aún faltaba que dilatara más para dar a luz, Quinn siempre estuvo a mi lado.__  
_  
**Q.** Perdóname mi amor por hacerte pasar ese enorme coraje, te amo tanto. (llorando)  
**S.** Yo también te amo Quinnie, ya no llores, Max está perfecto.  
**Q.** Me fascinas gordita, te lo juro.  
**S.** Jejeje mentirosa.  
**Q.** No miento, es que no puedo evitar estos celos que siento cada que te veo hablando con otra mujer.  
**S.** Jamás te cambiaré por nadie.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Ayyyyyyyy.  
**Q.** Voy a llamarle al doctor.

_Un par de horas después, el parto finalmente comenzó y Artie otra vez lo estaba filmando.  
_  
**S.** Ya había olvidado lo que duele esto, dios mioooooo.  
**Q.** Respira mi amor.  
**S.** Aaaaaghhhh André tenía razón al decirme que no más bebés, maldita seaaaaa aaaaaahhhhh.  
**X**. Un intento más señora.  
**S.** Ahora si cerramos la fábrica eh Q.  
**Q**. Si mi amor lo que tú digas.  
**S.** Max ya por favor, ya nace, ahhhhhhgggghhh.  
**X**. Eso señora Santana, la cabeza ya está de fuera, solo un intento más y ya.  
**Xx.** Vamos a tener que hacer una episiotomía, el bebé está muy grande.  
**S.** Otra vez? Ay nooooo.

_Pero eso ayudó a que Max finalmente llegara a este mundo._

_Fue maravilloso el escucharlo llorar.__  
_  
**X.** Es un chico muy grande señoras, felicidades, tómelo.  
**S**. Ayy Dios mío, nuestro Max mi amor.  
**Q.** Es hermoso.  
**S.** Su cabellito rubio, ay amor se parece a ti.  
**Q.** Jejeje me diste el susto de mi vida Maxwell.  
**Ar**. Chicas espero que esta sea la última vez que requieran de mis servicios de este tipo, siempre desee poder ver sus vaginas cuando estábamos en preparatoria, pero créanme que estas condiciones no son las más sexys, ya no más partos por favor.  
**S.** No te preocupes lujurioso, ya no habrá ningún parto más.  
**Q.** Qué lástima.  
**S.** Lucy!  
**Q.** Es broma.  
**Ar.** Gracias chicas, por cierto, hermoso bebé, ahora iré a oler alcohol.

_Max era un poco más grande que André al nacer, pero muy distintos, si bien mi primer príncipe al nacer casi parecía un albino, Max era un poco menos rubio que él._

_Más tarde fui llevada a mi habitación junto con nuestro pequeñito, estando ahí los niños querían conocer a su nuevo hermanito.__  
_  
**I.** Ohhhhh Maaaatz, mami Maaaatz.  
**Q.** Quieres darle un besito?  
**I.** Siiii.

_Izzy besó a su hermanito.__  
_  
**S.** André no quieres conocer a tu hermano?  
**An**. Pero lo amo solo poquito eh.  
**S.** Ok, ok.

_Nuestro hijo empezó a ver a Max de arriba a abajo como si lo estuviera examinando.__  
_  
**An.** Es como Beth en la foto, me gusta mi hermano (sonriendo) pero poquito eh.  
**Q**. Jajajaja ay André, quieres besarlo?  
**An.** Si (besándolo) También a ti te cuido hermanito pero poquito solo tengo 4 (susurrándole)  
**S.** Te amo André.  
**An.** Te amo mami. (sonriendo)

_Más tarde Shelby llegó con Beth.__  
_  
**Be.** Es muy hermoso mi hermanito, le puedo tomar una foto para enseñárselo a mis amigas?  
**Q.** Claro mi amor.  
Be. No puedo creer que antes no tenía ni un hermano y ahora tenga 3, somos una familia grande. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Demasiado grande.  
**Be.** Cuando yo me case solo tendré 2 hijos.  
**Q.** No creo que sea buen momento para que pienses en eso princesa (nerviosa)  
**S.** Quinnie huele a abuela.  
**Q.** Cierra la boca bebé.  
**S.** Jajajaja te pusiste pálida.  
**Be.** No te preocupes mami Q, eso será hasta que sea una gran actriz.  
**Q.** Qué alivio.  
**Be.** Las amo mucho mamitas.  
**S.** Y nosotras a ti princesa.

_Ese mismo día mis padres y Judy llegaron a la ciudad, papá estaba orgulloso de mí y feliz con Max, mamá y Judy estaban muy al pendiente de que nada me faltara, me encantaba tenerlos en la ciudad.__  
_  
_Al siguiente día ya estábamos en casa, yo estaba adolorida, por la episiotomía que me habían hecho.__  
_  
**Q.** Todo bien? Le fui a cambiar el pañal a Izzy.  
**S**. Si amor, él está durmiendo.  
**Q.** Siento tanto el haberte hecho sentir mal e insegura con tu cuerpo, pero la verdad pensé que ya no querías hacerlo conmigo si no con alguien más.  
**S.** Ay cosita, eso jamás en la vida va a pasar, solo deja que me recupere y volveremos a las andadas, te haré el amor tiernamente y otras veces te cogeré salvajemente.  
**Q**. Jejejej trato hecho.  
**S**. Acuéstate conmigo y abrázame Quinnie.  
**Q.** Claro que si amor de mi vida.  
**S.** Maxwell López-Fabray, bienvenido a nuestra familia.  
**Q.** A nuestra loca familia.  
**S.** Jajajajaja loca y enorme familia.

_Creímos que Max sería tan tranquilo como Izzy pero nos equivocamos, él tenía su propio plan para nosotras._

* * *

_**Espero les haya agradado jajaja luego de 50 capítulos se torna más difícil el crear la trama, creo que en el próximo capítulo daré un pequeño salto en el tiempo, qué les parece?**_

_**No se les olvide comentar jajaja por cierto cometí un error garrafal en el capítulo anterior al poner Maxwell López-Pierce, gracias al guest que me lo hizo saber, de inmediato lo corregí jejeje.**_

_**Sugerencias por favor, prometo tomarlas en cuenta, comentarios, regaños, de todo.**_

_**500 reviews superados! GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

_**Ya vieron la propuesta Brittana? Yo apenas la veré, justo en cuanto termine de subir este capítulo, ojalá sea hermosa, ya que no tengo Quinntana, al menos me conformo con Brittana.**_

_**Y qué tal Naya dando a entender que es bi? Sería broma o no? **_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores, actualización de "Mi hermana Adoptiva" el domingo.**_


	51. Segunda Crisis

**_Hola a todos, sé que tarde siglos en actualizar la historia, pero tenía un serio bloqueo sobre qué escribir, luego empezó a fluir y terminó siendo un enorme capítulo, espero que al menos les guste._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 51. Segunda crisis.**

_7 días de que Max y yo habíamos llegado a casa y era justamente la 5ta noche sin poder dormir, mi bebé se la pasaba llorando sin motivo alguno._

**Q.** Trata de dormir San, yo me encargo de él.  
**S.** No cosita, tienes que trabajar muy temprano.  
**Q**. Pediré un permiso amor, no te puedo dejar así con los niños en casa, nuestros padres ya se fueron y no hay quien nos ayude, además Wendy es de gran ayuda con lo de la oficina.  
**S.** Wendy?  
**Q**. Si la nueva secretaria que me asignaron.  
**S.** No me habías platicado de ella.  
**Q.** Ay amor con tantas cosas se me había olvidado.  
**S. **Ya veo...Por qué Max llora tanto? Físicamente está bien, los cólicos se supone que ya están controlados, ni si quiera tiene hambre, por qué no duerme? (desesperada)  
**Q.** No sé amor.  
**S. **Duerme Quinnie, mañana me ayudas.  
**Q.** Estás segura?  
**S. **Si amor.  
**Q.** Ok, aunque con ese llanto, dudo mucho que pueda conciliar el sueño.

_Traté de no acostumbrar a Max a los brazos pero era imposible, solamente se calmaba cuando lo cargaba._

**S.** Duérmete mi amor, solo poquito, anda si?

_Pero él solo tenía su mirada fija en el techo y no se dormía._

_A la mañana siguiente.__  
_  
**I.** Titi mami titi.**  
****Q**. Mi amor ya vamos muy retrasados, no te puedo dar leche ahora.  
**I.** Titiiiiii (llorando)  
**S**. Te dije que se la quitaras.  
**An.** Mamá Q hoy bailo eh.  
**Q.** Si príncipe en la tarde te llevo.  
**An**. Mamá Q y mi gelatina?  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío, Santana bebé y la gelatina de André? (estresada)  
**S.** En el refri amor.  
**Q.** No la encuentro.  
**S.** Ay nena tu nunca encuentras nada. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. No entiendo cómo puedes estar al pendiente de todo.  
**S.** Ni yo.  
**Q**. Aquí está André, la pondré en tu mochila.  
**An**. Mamá Q yo quiero de fresa de piña no me gusta. (mueca)  
**Q.** Príncipe ya no hay de fresa.**  
****An**. Pero yo quiero.  
**Q.** Santana (puchero)  
**S.** André hoy cómete la de piña, en la tarde vamos a la despensa y te compramos las que te gustan.  
**An.** Mmmm ok, puedo llevarle una a mi amiga Jen?**  
****S**. Es tu amiga o tu novia?  
**An.** Amiga mami tú dijiste que no podía tener novia porque era pequeño.  
**S**. Ese es mi bebé, ven acá. (besándolo)  
**I.** Titiiiii.  
**Q**. No puedo mi amor.  
**S.** Yo te doy cositita.  
**I. **Si?  
**Q.** Ahhhh no, de Izzy me encargo yo, ven hija, pero solo poquito porque ya se nos hizo tarde.  
**S.** Jajaja que celosa eres Quinn Fabray.  
**Q**. López-Fabray.

_Mi esposa y mis hijos se fueron, entonces me quedé en casa sola con mi pequeño príncipe.__  
_  
**S.** En serio Max? No duermes de noche pero de día si? (mueca)

_Siempre me fascinó ver a mis hijos dormir, eran hermosos, había visto infinidad de fotos de Quinn cuando era bebé y Max era muy parecido a ella, André tenía razón, también se parecía a Beth._

_Ya que Max estaba dormido, aproveché para dormir también estaba tan cansada, pero no pasaron ni dos horas cuando el llanto de mi hijo me despertó._

**S.** Ay Maxwell, que pasa? Vamos a revisar tu pañal, jejeje ay amor creo que le heredaste lo pequeñito a tu padre, espero que con el tiempo esa cosita te crezca, porque André no lo tenía así… a menos que te lo haya heredado Russell… ay pobrecito de ti (mueca)

_Le di de comer lo arrullé y por fin volvió a dormirse, justo estaba por tomarme una siesta cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó._

_De muy mala gana fui a abrir la puerta, se trataba de los Klaine que habían regresado de un viaje a Lima.__  
_  
**S**. Hola chicos.  
**Bl.** Venimos a conocer a Max (enorme sonrisa)  
**K.** Si, quiero ver qué tanto se parece a Blaine.  
**S.** Es todo Quinn.  
**Bl**. En serio? Mmm bueno podemos verlo?**  
****S**. Claro está en mi recámara.

_Subimos y los chicos enloquecieron.__  
_  
**K.** Qué lindo bebé, ayyy se ve tan tierno y tranquilo.  
**S.** Tranquilo? Espera que sea de noche y verás que se convierte en un gremlin. (mueca)  
**K.** Santana! Cómo puedes llamarle así a tu hijo?  
**S**. Jajaja es que es la verdad, te lo juro, no duerme de noche, solo de día y por supuesto que tampoco duermo yo. (puchero)  
**Bl.** Ya lo llevaste al pediatra?  
**S.** Si, ya le dio medicamento y ni con eso, él solo quiere dormir de día.  
**Bl.** Pobrecito.  
**K**. Miren, se le hacen unos ricitos en la punta de su cabello, creo que heredó tu pelo Blaine.  
**S.** Pobrecito de mi hijo.  
**K.** Que simpática Satanás.  
**S.** Te recuerdo que mi Izzy también heredó algo de tu prometido.  
**K**. Si sus lindos ojos. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Ay Dios mío (mueca)  
**Bl.** Y cómo lo han tomado los niños?  
**S. **Pues bien... Izzy está en una etapa que solo quiere andar descubriendo cosas, así que no le hace mucho caso a Max y André pues ya saben cómo es él, primero le invaden los celos pero después se comporta como siempre, es un amor.  
**Bl.** No lo descuiden Santana, se puede sentir desplazado por ser el mayor.  
**S. **No lo haremos, en 3 semanas cumple 5 años y le haré una enorme fiesta, él siempre será mi bebé.  
**Bl.** Y cómo va en el baile?  
**S. **Cada vez sus movimientos son mejores, su pequeño cuerpo es cada día más ágil, creo que si continúa con su interés definitivamente puede llegar a ser uno de los mejores bailarines del país, que digo del país, del mundo.  
**K. **Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo...  
**Bl**. Bueno ya que nos invitamos a tu casa, que te parece si cocino algo para comer todos juntos?  
**S.** En serio? Mira que me sería de gran ayuda, Quinn ha estado comprando comida, pero la pobre siempre anda con prisas, le llamaré para avisarle.  
**Bl.** Entonces manos a la obra.

_Más tarde cuando mi esposa y mis hijos llegaron.__  
_  
**An.** Padrino Kurt! Tío Blaine (enorme sonrisa)  
**K**. Que grande estás André.  
**An.** Si yo casi tengo 5, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si príncipe.  
**Bl**. Hey pequeña Izzy, cómo estás?  
**I. **Titi.  
**Bl**. Jajajajaja.  
**Q.** Más tarde Isabelle, estoy taaaan cansada, cómo le haces bebé? En serio te admiro.  
**S. **Bueno nena, nuestros trabajos son tan diferentes, el tuyo es muy estresante y ahora con los niños peor, solo es que te acostumbres un poquito.  
**Q.** Pobrecita de ti mi amor, prometo ayudarte más con los niños, te amo.  
**S**. Te amo más (besándola)**  
****K**. Hey, estamos aquí.  
**Q**. Jejeje lo siento, cómo les fue en su viaje a Lima?  
**Bl**. Fantástico, tuvimos la oportunidad de visitar a Mr. Shue, Daniel está enorme y Emmita también.  
**S.** Deberíamos invitarlos al cumple de André.  
**Q**. Es muy buena idea, ojalá puedan venir.  
**An**. En mi fiesta estará un superhéroe, verdad mami?  
**S.** Jajaja si André.  
**I. **Titi, tiiiiiti.  
**Q.** Izzy déjame descansar 5 minutos por favor, San y cómo está Max?  
**S.** Durmiendo plácidamente.  
**Q**. En serio? Mmmm ya estuvo que no dormirá en la noche. (mueca)  
**S.** Tenlo por seguro.  
_  
__Comimos y platicamos amenamente._  
**  
****K.** Chicas, además de venir a conocer a Max, también venimos a participarles la noticia de que por fin Blaine y yo nos vamos a casar.  
**S.** En serio? Woooow que buena noticia.  
**Q**. Si, pensamos que jamás se casarían (rodando los ojos)  
**Bl**. Es el momento indicado, por fin tenemos la madurez suficiente para casarnos.  
**S.** Pues me da mucho gusto por ustedes y dónde se van a casar?  
**K.** En Lima, parte de nuestro viaje fue para ver todos los preparativos.  
**Q.** Y cuándo se casan?  
**Bl.** Una semana antes de Navidad.  
**S.** Woow eso es en poco más de un mes.  
**K.** Si, estamos muy emocionados.  
**Q.** Pues que felicidad, entonces vamos a adelantar las vacaciones.  
**S. **Jejeje tienes razón.  
**K. **En unos días les traeremos la invitación.  
**S. **Gracias porcelana.

_Los siguientes días fueron igual, Max lloraba casi toda la noche, yo seguía sin dormir y para nuestra mala suerte a Quinn le llegó un caso muy difícil el cual no pudo rechazar y tuvo que trabajar en él, así que nuestra casa era un caos._  
**  
****Q.** Espera poquito Izzy.  
**I**. Noooo tiiiiiti (llorando)  
**Q.** San distrae a tu hija por favor.  
**S. **Pero cómo? Ahhh ya se, Izzy mira ven, ayúdame a cambiarle el pañal a Max.  
**I.** Siiii.  
**An.** Puedo ayudar también?  
**S. **Claro príncipe, vamos.

_En la habitación.__  
_  
**An**. Max también tiene pene.  
**S.** Pues si mi amor, él es un niño como tú.  
**An.** Mira Izzy, Max tiene pene.  
**I**. Ohhhh.  
**An**. Izzy tú no tienes pene porque eres niña, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si mi amor.  
**An**. Tú tienes mmm cómo se llama lo que tiene Izzy mami?  
**S.** Vagina.  
**An**. Ahhh si tienes vagina Izzy, mami tú tienes vagina?  
**S**. Si príncipe.  
**An.** Y mamá Q?  
**S**. Si, una preciosa y deliciosa vagina (suspirando)  
**An.** Qué?  
**S**. Nada mi amor, a ver pásame un pañal para Max.  
**An.** Izzy usa pañal hasta cuándo?  
**S**. Pues hasta que hable un poquito mejor.  
**An.** Yo ya no uso pañal porque tengo 4.  
**S.** Y pronto tendrás 5.  
**An.** Soy grande mami.  
**S.** Jejeje algo así, pero para mi siempre serás mi bebito hermoso.  
**An**. Te amo mami y a ti también Izzy a Max lo amo poquito.  
**S.** Jajaja ay André.

_Terminé de ponerle el pañal a mi bebé y luego me recosté en la cama para darle de comer, mis hijos no nos perdían de vista.__  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa André?  
**An**. Yo comía como Max?  
**S.** Si príncipe.  
**An.** Ahhh y tú me dabas leche?  
**S**. Si corazón.  
**An**. Puedo ver?  
**S**. Jajaja si, súbete a la cama.  
**I.** Máaaaaa, Máaaaaaa.  
**S.** Ayuda a tu hermana a subirse a la cama.  
**An.** Si mami.

_Los niños contemplaban cómo comía mi Max.__  
_  
**I.** Ohhhh Matz.  
**An**. Sale mucha leche mami.  
**S. **Jejeje si.  
**I.** Titi? Si?  
**S**. Espera a tu mami Izzy, si ve que te doy, seguro me cuelga.  
**An**. Te amo mami.  
**S.** Y yo a mi príncipe hermoso. (besando su cabecita)

_Mis bebitos fueron acurrucándose, Max terminó de comer lo puse a eructar y luego se quedó plácidamente dormido sobre mi pecho, los niños hicieron lo mismo a mi costado y yo sin quererlo también._

_No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado, pero el sonido de una cámara me despertó._

S. Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Nada bebé, solo guardé para la eternidad esta hermosa imagen, San, en serio mil gracias.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Por darme la familia que siempre soñé, me haces tan feliz, soy tan afortunada.  
**S**. Somos muy afortunadas Quinn, tenemos a nuestros hijos perfectos y nos tenemos una a la otra, ven acuéstate con nosotros.  
**Q.** Jejejej los amo tanto.  
**I.** Titi.  
**S**. Qué no estabas dormida Lucy?  
**I.** Titi.  
**Q**. Jajajaj ven mi bebita hermosa.

_A unos días de la fiesta de André.__  
_  
**S**. Dios mío. (mueca)  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S**. Ve esto, mi piel.  
**Q**. Amor apenas tienes un mes de haber dado a luz.  
**S.** Tenías razón cuando dijiste que comía demasiado, aquí están las consecuencias.  
**Q**. Bebé vamos al ginecólogo para ver si ya puedes empezar a hacer ejercicio, lo digo para que te sientas mejor contigo misma, no por mí, a mi me encantas tal y como estás.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Si bebé, además ya quiero que pase tu cuarentena, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo.  
**S.** Jejeje ya lo creo, yo también ya quiero estar contigo, te amo cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Te amo más bebé.

_La fiesta de André llegó.__  
_  
**An**. Siiii vino capitán América a mi fiesta siiiiii.  
**C.** Jejeje ahora eres fan de él?  
**An**. Yo soy un súper héroe también, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si mi amor.  
**C.** No le mientras Santana.  
**S.** Cállate idiota.  
**An**. Abu tocayo mira a capitán América  
**A**. Jajaja vamos a verlo de cerca.

_André estaba muy entusiasmado de tener ahí a ese "súper héroe"__  
_  
**Ab.** Ayyy mi nuevo sobrinito es un amor.  
**S.** Eso solo porque está dormido Abby, pero espera a que despierte.  
**Q**. Ay amor.  
**S.** Es la verdad.  
**Be.** Mami Q, Izzy necesita un cambio de pañal.  
**Q.** Ok, voy por la pañalera.  
**Ab**. Beth te agrada tu nuevo hermano?  
**Be.** Si, me gusta mucho ayudar a mis mamis a cuidar de Max y de Izzy y jugar con André, tengo los mejores hermanos del mundo.  
**S.** Y tú para ellos eres la mejor hermana del mundo princesa.  
**Be**. Gracias mami Tana.  
**M.** Mija ya es hora de partir el pastel.  
**S.** Ya vamos mamá.

_André fue directo a apagar las velitas de su pastel, en ese momento tuve un flashback de cuando festejamos en el departamento de Quinn su primer año, mi hijo había crecido tan rápido, ahora hablaba mucho mejor, el próximo año comenzaría la primaria y su amor por el ballet era cada día mayor._

_Esa noche cuando regresamos a casa.__  
_  
**S**. Estoy agotada.  
**Q.** Te voy a dar un masaje.  
**S.** Mmmm si por favor.

_Pero Quinn tenía otras intenciones.__  
_  
**S.** Amor el masaje lo necesito en mi cuello no en mi vagina.  
**Q.** Déjame poquito.  
**S**. No tengo ganas amor.  
**Q.** Pero bebé... (puchero)  
**S.** Dame tiempo, unos días.  
**Q.** Ok.  
_  
__Viajamos a Lima para la boda Klaine, los chicos se esmeraron en todos los detalles, aunque a decir verdad era obvio que todo lo había escogido Lady Hummel, era demasiado estrafalario el asunto._

**Q.** Vamos a bailar, mamá está cuidando a Max y tu papá a Izzy  
**S.** Dónde está André?  
**Q.** Con Beth, Daniel y Emma, la niñita sigue para todos lados a André jajaja se ve muy chistosa.  
**S. **Otra lagartona. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q. **Jajaja Santana!. Bailamos?  
**S. **Ok bailemos.

_Fuimos a bailar a la pista.__  
_  
**Q.** Amor creo que deberíamos de irnos a un viaje para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas.  
**S.** Nena, aún faltan tres meses para eso.  
**Q.** Pues si mi amor, pero es mejor que desde ahora empecemos a sincronizar nuestra agenda.  
**S.** Tienes razón, supongo que será viaje familiar, no quiero dejar a Max solito, apenas tendrá 4 meses.  
**Q**. Ahhh pero tu si me hiciste dejar a Izzy sola.  
**S.** Solo fueron 2 días mujer.**  
****Q**. Jajajaj mujer, sentí como si tuviéramos años de casadas.  
**S.** Jajajaj si verdad? Te amo cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Entonces vamos?  
**S.** Si mi amor.  
**Q**. Hueles tan bien. (besando mi cuello)  
**S.** Quinnie aquí no.  
**Q**. Crees que ya pronto podamos estar juntas?  
**S.** Mi cuerpo Q. (puchero)  
**Q**. Ay amor.  
**S.** Dame algo de tiempo para ponerme en forma si?  
**Q**. Pero bebé.  
**S.** Ni modo amorcito, tuve a tu hijo, ahora te aguantas.  
**Q**. Aguantarme? Mmm ojalá pueda, tenemos 3 meses sin sexo, primero por tu embarazo y ahora porque no estas segura de tu cuerpo.  
**S.** A ver, a ver, cómo que si puedes? Qué piensas hacer? Acaso irte a coger con otra u otro?  
**Q.** Ay Santana.  
**S.** Dímelo.  
**Q**. Voy por una copa.  
**S.** Quinn! Quinn!

_Mi esposa se alejó, me dolió muchísimo el que haya puesto entre dicho que cabría la posibilidad de que se fuera a buscar a alguien más para satisfacer su calentura._

**R.** Hey San te ves muy rara aquí sola en la pista de baile, pasa algo?  
**S.** Quinn quiere acostarse con alguien más. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**R.** Quéeeeee?  
**S. **Como lo oyes.  
**R.** Tiene que haber una explicación.  
**S. **Si la hay, mi esposa es una cachonda que no puede esperarme unas semanas más para acostase conmigo.  
**R.** San... Quinn jamás te haría algo así.  
**S.** Espero que no, porque si lo hace le quito a mis hijos.  
**R.** Ay San.  
_  
__El resto de la fiesta estuvimos separadas, Quinn estuvo todo el tiempo con Mercedes y Sam, yo cuidando de los niños._

_Cuando se terminó la fiesta fuimos a casa de Judy.__  
_  
**J.** Beth, tú y André se quedarán en la habitación de tu tía Frannie.  
**Be.** Ok abuela.  
**J.** Quinn está bien si Izzy duerme conmigo?  
**Q.** Si mamá.  
**J.** Muy bien chicas, buenas noches.  
**S.** Hasta mañana Judy.  
**Q.** Bye mamá.  
_  
__Entramos a la habitación de Quinn, su madre había mandado restaurar su antigua cuna para Max mientras nos quedábamos ahí, lo acosté y fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama._

**Q.** No me vas a hablar?  
**S.** Claro, buenas noches Q.  
**Q.** Por qué estás así?  
**S**. Quinn crees que para mí es sencillo sentirme así? Estoy gorda, mi ropa aun no me queda muy bien, aun no tengo ánimos de tener sexo, no tengo idea del por qué y el que tú me digas que tal vez busques a alguien con quien tenerlo me duele hasta el alma.  
**Q**. No estás gorda, el darle leche a Max te está ayudando y dije eso solo por idiota, no me acostaría con nadie más y lo sabes.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q**. Si.  
**S.** Escúchame bien Lucy Quinn Fabray, si algún día se te ocurre ponerme los cuernos te quito a mis hijos.  
**Q**. Jajajajajaja no me digas? Te recuerdo que soy abogada Santana, quien se podría quedar sin mis hijos eres tú.

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba.__  
_  
**S.** Tengo dinero Quinn, mucho, puedo contratar a un abogado mejor que tú, aunque me quede en la calle pero con mis hijos.  
**Q.** Si acaso podrías quedarte solo con André, pero Isabelle y Maxwell son míos.  
**S.** Ja! No Quinn, Lucy es mi hija.  
**Q.** Pero yo la llevé en mi vientre.  
**S. **Porque estabas empeñada en ser madre y te apoyé y yo llevé a tu gremlin porque no quería que te pasara nada.  
**Q.** Mi gremlin? Llamaste a Max gremlin? Cómo te atreves?  
**S**. Tú empezaste.  
**Q.** Eres una idiota Santana López.  
**S.** Y tú eres una maldita cachonda frustrada.  
_  
__Y entonces sentí que mi mejilla me ardía horrible, Quinn me había cacheteado, la rabia se apoderó de mí y le devolví la bofetada con todas mis fuerzas._

**S.** A mí no me vuelves a poner una mano encima estúpida y ve a revolcarte con quien quieras, te dejo a tu hijo, yo me llevo a los míos.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**J.** Qué pasa niñas por qué están discutiendo?  
**S.** Pregúntale a tu hija.  
_  
__Me puse mi abrigo, fui a la recámara de Frannie para despertar a André, le puse también su abrigo, luego fui por Izzy y caminamos a casa de mis padres._

**M.** Santana qué pasa?  
**S.** Quinn es una idiota, no la quiero volver a ver en mi vida.  
**An**. Mami tengo sueño.  
**S**. Si príncipe, vamos a dormirnos.  
**M.** Mija...  
**S**. Mañana hablamos mamá.

_Esa noche me la pasé llorando y muy preocupada por Max, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.__  
_  
_Al día siguiente Quinn no se presentó para nada a casa de mis padres, quien lo hizo fue Judy, llevaba a Max._

**J.** Hija, Max tiene hambre, Quinn le dio por la madrugada pero ella ya no está produciendo tanta leche, no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes pero sus hijos no tienen la culpa.  
**S.** Dámelo.

_Judy esperó hasta que terminara de darle a Max y luego salió de la casa.__  
_  
**A.** Ahora si nos vas a decir qué pasa entre tú y tu esposa.  
**S.** Papá es personal.  
**A.** Pero eso está afectando a los niños.  
**S.** Quinn me ha estado presionando para tener sexo y aun no tengo ganas, ella insinuó que se buscaría a alguien con quien tenerlo, luego peleamos y la amenacé con quitarle a los niños, ella hizo lo mismo, nos golpeamos y salí de su casa.  
**M.** Ay mija eso es muy grave.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero a Izzy no me la quita por nada del mundo, ella es mía, que se quede con su hijo.  
**A. **Pero también es tu hijo.  
**S.** Lo sé papá pero no lleva mi sangre, Izzy si, los tribunales no me lo darían.  
**M**. Santana Marie López, estás hablando en serio? Hija tu matrimonio no puede terminar así.  
**S.** Yo no quiero ser una cornuda.  
**A.** Llamaré a casa de Judy, tienes que hablar con tu esposa.  
**S. **No quiero papi.  
**A.** Lo harás.  
**M.** Andrés tiene razón.  
**I.** Titi?  
**S**. Ay mi amor, espero te guste la mía, ven acá.  
**An**. Y mamá Q?  
**M.** En un momento viene André.

_Más tarde llegó Quinn.__  
_  
**An.** Mamá Q! Dónde estabas?  
**I.** Mamiiiii.  
**Q.** Estaba en casa de tu abuela Judy.  
**An**. Y Max y Beth?  
**Q. **Están ahí.  
**A. **Niños vamos a jugar con la nieve.  
**An**. Siiii yo hago ángeles.  
**I. **Yooooo.

_Fuimos directo a la sala.__  
_  
**Q.** De qué quieres hablar?

_Odiaba cuando Quinn tenía esa actitud.__  
_**  
****S.** Papá fue quien me pidió que hablara contigo. (cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** Pues hazlo.  
**S.** Necesito saber qué pasa? En serio pretendes tener sexo con alguien más?  
**Q.** No Santana, jamás te sería infiel.  
**S.** Y por qué lo insinuaste?  
**Q.** Porque no aguanto más Santana, te necesito, quiero hacerte mía, quiero besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, te deseo más que nunca.  
**S. **Solo te pedí un poco de tiempo, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, soy tan sexual pero en estos momentos no tengo ganas.  
**Q.** Y qué voy a hacer?  
**S.** Tenemos los juguetes, puedo ayudarte a...  
**Q**. Mmmmm.  
**S.** Amor, por favor.  
**Q**. Supongo que tendré que recurrir a la masturbación.  
**S.** Ay Quinn.

_Las cosas no quedaron del todo resueltas entre nosotras pero se calmaron un poco, celebramos la Navidad y año nuevo en Lima, luego regresamos a NY._

_Estando ahí, Quinn dejó de "acosarme" eso me daba mala espina, tenía miedo que mi esposa me estuviera engañando, así que un día decidí dejarle los niños a los Klaine para irla a espiar._

_Fui al edificio de su trabajo, pude verla platicando con su secretaria, la tipa era caliente, muy caliente, los celos me invadieron, pensé lo peor, regresé a casa y me miré al espejo._

**S.** Esta no soy yo, vas a volver a babear por mi Quinn Fabray.

_Y desde ese día inicié un régimen de ejercicios y una dieta que un nutriólogo me indicó.__  
_  
**Q.** Santana iré con mis compañeros de trabajo a un bar en la noche.  
**S.** Irá Wendy a esa reunión?  
**Q.** Claro, es mi secretaria.  
**S.** Mmmm ok, te diviertes.

_Algo me decía que Quinn me engañaba con ella.__  
_  
_Las siguientes semanas fueron iguales, Quinn estaba alejada de mí, mi rutina era idéntica todos los días, me levantaba a ir a correr, luego llevar a los niños a la escuela, ir al estudio de grabación, a recoger a los niños, hacer la comida, esperar a Quinn a comer, llevar a André al ballet, regresar al estudio mientras Q se quedaba con Izzy y Max, recoger a André y nuevamente regresar a casa para bañarlos y dormir._

_Me había convertido en un ama de casa y bastante desesperada, lo que siempre dije que no sería._

_Por alguna razón así como mi apetito sexual se fue, regresó._

**S.** Quinnie?  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S.** Quieres?  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Hacerlo.**  
****Q**. Ohh... Lo siento San estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño.  
**S.** Déjame hacerte sentir bien.  
**Q**. Mañana si?  
**S.** Ok.

_Pero ese mañana no llegó.__  
_  
**S.** Quinn?  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S. **Te estás acostando con Wendy?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Dime la verdad.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Solo dime la verdad.

_Quinn tenía una expresión de asombro.__  
_  
**S.** Dios mío. (boca abierta)  
**Q.** San, déjame explicarte.  
**S. **En serio Quinn? Hicimos votos de fidelidad, prometiste que nunca me engañarías, por qué lo hiciste?  
**Q.** No es lo que crees.  
**S. **Entonces?  
**Q.** Solo... Me besé con ella, fue un juego con los compañeros, la botella nos eligió, estaba ebria y dolida, pero en cuanto hice eso me arrepentí, me he sentido tan mal desde entonces que no he tenido cara para acercarme a ti, pero no te engañé, jamás lo haría.  
**S.** Pero te besaste con ella!  
**Q.** San, fue un juego... Lo siento.  
**S.** Brittany jamás me habría hecho algo así.  
**Q.** Ya me vas a empezar a comprar nuevamente con ella?  
**S**. No, no existe punto de comparación entre tú y ella, me has decepcionado como no tienes idea Quinn, te pediría el divorcio pero... No quiero que nuestros hijos sufran.  
**Q.** Bebé no fue para tanto, no te pongas así.**  
****S.** Alguien más puso sus labios en los tuyos.  
**Q**. Ya no recuerdas cuando Nicole te besó?  
**S.** Pero eso fue distinto, porque yo no me lo esperaba, además fue un picoteo de labios, el tuyo también fue así?

_Ella no contestó.__  
_  
**S.** Lo sabía.  
**Q.** Perdóname bebé.  
**S. **Buenas noches.

_A partir de ese día dormí en la habitación de Beth junto con Izzy y Max, mi corazón estaba destrozado.__  
_  
_Las siguientes semanas Quinn y yo éramos prácticamente unas extrañas, solo hablábamos de lo relacionado con los niños, Izzy por fin dejó de pedir leche materna y Max ya dormía por las noches, André comenzaba a aprender a conocer las letras y a deletrear._

**Q**. Santana tengo que ir a Washington a un asunto de la firma.  
**S**. Ok, cuántos días serán?  
**Q**. Una semana.  
**S.** Irá Wendy?  
**Q.** Es mi secretaria.  
**S.** Ok, se divierten.  
**Q.** Santana...

_No la llevé al aeropuerto, no la llamé para nada, estaba exhausta, todo eso me sirvió para crear las canciones de desamor más exitosas de mi carrera, al menos eso me dejaría mucho dinero ya que no bastó mucho tiempo para que me las grabaran._

**R.** Santana arregla las cosas con Quinn (llorando)  
**S.** Por qué lloras? No te parece que estos dias has estado más sensible de lo normal? (mueca)  
**R.** Claro que no, lo que pasa es que ustedes son mis mejores amigas, son la pareja perfecta, luchen por su amor.  
**S.** Ves esto? (señalando mi frente) es la punta de los cuernos que están empezando a salirme.  
**C.** A ver... Claro que no.  
**S.** Hablé en sentido figurado.  
**C.** Entonces qué harás?  
**S.** Nada, si ella quiere cogerse a su secretaria o a quien sea, que lo haga, yo haré lo mismo.  
**R.** Ay Dios mío.  
**S.** Soy Santana López y mi trabajo aparte de ser compositora y madre, es ser caliente, muy caliente.

_Y comencé nuevamente a usar mis vestidos ajustados, el ejercicio y la buena alimentación habían dejado a mi cuerpo mucho mejor que antes, adoraba a mi padre por haberme heredado sus genes atléticos._

_El viaje de Quinn se extendió unos días más, pero cuando regresó..._

**Q.** Estoy en casa.  
**An.** Mamá Q!  
**I.** Mami, mamiiiii.  
**An.** Te extrañé mamá Q.  
**I.** Mamiiiii.**  
****Q**. Y yo a ustedes mis amores, dónde está su mamá?  
**S.** Aquí estoy.

_Quinn me miró de arriba hacia abajo casi con la boca abierta.__  
_  
**Q.** Hola bebé, te extrañé (acercándose)  
**S. **Hola, te divertiste? (alejándome)  
**Q.** Fue un viaje de negocios.  
**S. **Cierto.  
**Q.** Amor, estuve viendo viajes para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario y tengo el paquete indicado para nosotros.  
**S. **Lo siento Q, tengo que trabajar.  
**Q.** Pero habíamos quedado en hacer un viaje.  
**S.** Es un proyecto que no puedo rechazar, me dejará mucho dinero, lo siento.  
**Q**. Bueno.  
**S.** Pero puedes ir tú con los niños.  
**Q.** No sería lo mismo.  
**S.** Entonces invita a Wendy.  
**Q.** Ay Santana, vete al diablo.  
**S. **Estoy casada con él.  
**Q.** Qué dijiste?  
**S. **Lo que escuchaste.**  
****Q.** En qué momento volviste a ser una perra?  
**S. **En el momento que te besuqueaste con otra tipa.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que no fue para tanto y que lo siento.

_Y entonces dije una de las estupideces que me caracterizaban, según yo sólo para hacerle sentir celos a mi esposa._

**S.** He estado pensándolo muy detenidamente y creo tener la solución, no hemos tenido sexo en casi 5 meses y eso es porque claramente ya no nos gustamos, no quiero divorciarme de ti por los niños ya te lo había dicho, pero qué te parece si hacemos nuestro matrimonio abierto, tu puedes acostarte con quien quieras y yo puedo hacer lo mismo.  
**Q**. Qué? Santana no estoy para bromas.  
**S.** No es una broma.**  
****Q**. Mi amor el besarme con esa chica fue una estupidez que hice estando ebria, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer de nuevo, te amo mi amor, no quiero estar con nadie más en el mundo que contigo.  
**S.** Ya no te creo.

_Subí las escaleras a la habitación, fingiendo estar indignada, el convivir tanto con Rachel Berry me había ayudado a aprenderlo, minutos después Quinn lo hizo.__  
_  
**Q.** Santana.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Me voy.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q.** Me iré a vivir a uno de los departamentos de la firma, no quiero ser testigo de cómo consigues chicas y te las coges, no te voy a quitar a los niños, pero podemos ponernos de acuerdo qué días los vamos a compartir.  
**S. **Pero...

Mi esposa salió de la habitación, me asusté como nunca, mi plan de hacerle sentir celos había sido contraproducente y el pavor me invadió.

**An.** A dónde vas mamá Q?  
**Q.** Voy a vivir a otra casa mi amor.  
**An.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque tu mami y yo así lo decidimos.  
**An**. Noooooooo, no quiero que te vayas noooooo, mami no quiero que mamá Q se vaya. (llorando)  
**I.** Nooooooooooo mami, mami.  
**S**. Niños tranquilos.  
**An.** No te vayas mamá Q, me voy a portar bien, te amo no te vayas. (llorando más)  
**Q.** Mi amor es que...  
**S. **No te vayas Quinn, no los hagas sufrir. (angustiada)  
**Q**. Pero tú ya no me quieres contigo.  
**S.** Cómo no te voy a querer conmigo si eres el amor de mi vida.  
**Q.** San...

_Nos acercamos y nos dimos el beso más tierno que habíamos compartido desde hacía un buen tiempo._

**S.** No te vayas cosita hermosa Te Amo.  
**Q.** No me iré bebé, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero yo jamás te sería infiel, también eres el amor de mi vida y estos enanos son mi razón de ser.  
**An.** Ya no te vas mamá Q?  
**Q.** No príncipe.  
**I.** Mami, mami.  
**Q.** Ven princesa, te extrañé. (cargándola)  
**S. **Voy por Max, les parece si vemos caricaturas?  
**An, I.** Siiiiii.

_Pero los niños fueron quienes vieron las caricaturas, Quinn y yo nos la pasamos besándonos.__  
_  
_Ya muy tarde, los niños estaban profundamente dormidos.__  
_  
**Q.** Voy a ducharme amor, estoy tan cansada.  
**S.** Está bien nena.

_En cuanto escuché el agua correr, me imaginé a Quinn desnudándose, así que no lo pensé dos veces y entré al cuarto de baño, su silueta desnuda se reflejaba a través del cancel de la regadera, no lo pude evitar y rápidamente me despoje de la ropa y entré a la ducha con ella._

**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Jejejej perdón por asustarte.  
**Q**. Mmmm estas buenísima, tus tetas están enormes.  
**S.** Es por la leche de tu hijo jejeje.  
**Q**. Mmmm tu abdomen está más marcado.  
**S.** Tócalo.**  
****Q**. Santana... Tu piel mmmm.  
**S.** Te deseo.

_Arrinconé a mi esposa en la pared y empecé a devorarle sus labios con mucha pasión, mis manos fueron directo a sus nalgas._

**Q.** No existe nadie más en el mundo con quien quiera estar más que contigo.  
**S**. Ni yo mi amor.

_Mis labios fueron a su cuello y luego baje hasta sus senos para chuparle los pezones.__  
_  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Yo tampoco quiero a nadie más en mi cama, solo a ti cosita hermosa.

_Fui bajando lentamente llenándola de besos, me hinqué y subí su pierna a mi hombro, acaricié su ya erecto clítoris con mi pulgar._

**S.** Eres bellísima.  
**Q.** Bebé por favor... Ya si?  
**S.** Jejeje Te amo.  
_  
__Llevé mis labios por toda su raja, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que extrañaba su sabor, la penetré con mi lengua una y otra vez._

**Q.** Dios mío, siiiiii ahhhh.  
_  
__Ella jugaba con mi cabello empapado, jugué con sus pliegues por un buen rato hasta que mis rodillas me empezaron a molestar, así que tuve que pararme, pero mi mano continuó atendiendo su mojada vagina, la penetré con dos dedos._

**Q**. Ahhhhh más fuerte mi amor.  
**S.** Si cosita, mmm estás tan apretada mi amor.  
**Q**. Para que veas que mmmm no te soy infiel.  
**S.** Lo sé mi amor.  
_  
__De golpe la volteé, sus senos chocaron con la pared, separé sus piernas y la volví a penetrar con dos de mis dedos._

**Q.** Lo haces tan rico mi amor.  
**S.** Esto será de toda la noche, como antes.  
**Q**. Siiii.

_Mi pulgar viajó hasta su orificio y la penetré también por ahí, ella se estaba volviendo loca y yo junto con ella, todo era tan sexy._  
**  
****Q.** Me voy a venir bebé ya no aguanto.  
**S.** Vente cosita hermosa, vente para mi.  
**Q.** Ahhhhhhggggghhhh.

_Poco a poco fui retirando mis dedos de su interior.__  
_**  
****Q.** Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi amor.  
**Q.** Vamos a la cama.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

_Regresamos a la habitación.__  
_  
**Q.** En serio San, estás mejor que nunca, qué tetas mmmm. (chupando mi pezón)  
**S**. Mmmm.

_Quinn pasó sus labios por cada centímetro de mi piel, erizándola por completo, pareciera como si la estuviera adorando._

**S.** Mi amor...

_Cada caricia, cada toque solo lograba que mi cuerpo experimentara descargas eléctricas de placer.__  
_  
_Y entonces llevó su mano hacia mi vagina palpitante.__  
_  
**Q.** Estás empapada bebé.  
**S.** Hazme tuya mi amor.

_Quinn no solo me penetró de la manera más sensual que existía, si no que le dio atención a todo mi cuerpo, no pude más y exploté.__  
_  
**Q.** Gracias al cielo tu apetito sexual regresó.  
**S.** Eso me estaba preocupando demasiado.  
**Q**. Mi compañera Lila de la oficina me dijo que a ella le pasó exactamente lo mismo luego de que dio a luz, no tuvo ganas de hacerlo por varios meses.  
**S.** Pobre, pero mis ganas de estar contigo, así como mi figura han vuelto y como ya no habrá otro embarazo, siempre se quedarán aquí.  
**Q.** Eso me hace muy feliz.  
**S.** A mí también.  
**Q.** Volvimos a actuar como unas verdaderas idiotas inmaduras, habíamos quedado en no volvernos a golpear y fue lo primero que hicimos.  
**S.** Corrección, tú fuiste quien me golpeó primero.  
**Q.** Perdóname mi amor.  
**S.** Claro que te perdono belleza.  
**Q.** Entonces está en pie lo de hacerlo toda la noche?  
**S.** Pero claro que sí mi cosita hermosa, ven acá.

_Y en efecto, fue una noche muy sexual._

_Al día siguiente esa vocecita familiar me despertó.__  
_**  
****An**. Mami, mamiiiii.  
**S.** Mmmm? Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An.** Tengo hambre, Izzy también, no voy al kínder? Max está llorando.  
**S.** Pues qué hora es? Ay Dios mío las 9.

_Traté de levantarme pero mi desnudez me lo impidió, Quinn seguía profundamente dormida.__  
_  
**S.** Príncipe lleva a tu hermanita a la sala y vean la tele, ahora bajo a preparar el desayuno.  
**An**. Si mami, vamos Izzy.  
**I.** Leche Andé.  
**An.** Mami nos dará, verdad mami?  
**S.** Si amor, vayan a la sala.  
**An**. Si mami.

_Los niños salieron.__  
_  
**S.** Quinnie, despierta amor, es muy tarde.  
**Q.** Tengo sueño, creo que no puedo caminar luego de tanto sexo.  
**S. **Jajaj haz un esfuerzo, voy a cambiarme e ir por Max, puedes hacer el desayuno a los niños? Mueren de hambre.  
**Q.** Ok bebé.

_Y luego de semanas extrañas, la segunda crisis matrimonial estaba superada.__  
_  
_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas y el segundo cumpleaños de Izzy llegaron, le hicimos una linda fiesta a nuestra beba y nosotras nos fuimos nuevamente a un hotel a celebrar nuestro amor, las vacaciones se habían pospuesto._

_Cuando Max tenía 6 meses de edad su manera de ser se empezó a manifestar._

**I.** Mami mamiiii.  
**Q.** Nooo Max.  
**I.** Malo Matz malo.  
**S**. Qué pasa?**  
****Q**. Max le jaló otra vez el cabello a Izzy y cuando no hace eso la araña.  
**An.** Max siempre pelea, yo no peleó con él porque es un bebé, pero no debe pelar con Izzy.  
**S.** Solo espero que eso termine porque de lo contrario le colmará la paciencia a Izzy.  
**Q.** Ya lo creo.  
**S**. Por qué eres peleonero eh mi gordito hermoso?  
**Max**. Da da daaaaa.  
**Q**. Si Maxi ya no pelees con tu hermana.  
**I. **Má batería.  
**S.** Noooo.  
**Q**. Santana.  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Izzy era una niña prodigio, tenía más ritmo que Kurt y la manera de golpear los tambores y los platillos era fenomenal.

**S.** Y si tú y yo formamos una banda? Podríamos invitar a tu tío Blaine y a Sam.  
**Q**. Eso no, Izzy primero tiene que ir a la escuela y ya después cuando tenga 18 que haga lo que quiera.  
**S.** Jajjaja amor tenemos una minita de oro aquí, hay que explotarla.  
**Q**. Qué dices?  
**S.** Es una broma Quinnie, obviamente ella primero debe de estudiar y ya luego que haga lo que quiera.  
**An.** Mami yo puedo tocar el piano?  
**S.** Quieres aprender?  
**An.** Si porque solo Izzy sabe música yo quiero saber música.  
**S.** Ok estás a una muy buena edad para aprender, lo ves Quinn? Seremos millonarias con este par, algún día les haré su propio disco y Max será el cantante, serán los próximos López-Fabray brothers.  
**Q.** Ay Santana jajaja.

_El verano iniciaba, Rachel y Chris llegaron con una noticia impactante.__  
_  
**S.** Ya suelten la sopa.  
**Q.** Por fin se van a casar?  
**R.** Pues aún no, pero creo que lo debemos hacer.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**R.** Chicas... Voy a ser mamá, Chris y yo seremos padres, tengo 8 semanas de embarazo.  
**S**. Quéeeee? Pero que buena noticia, ay mis amigos me harán tía, por eso estabas tan sensible.  
**R.** Si, creo que sí.  
**Q.** Felicidades chicos, pero no se supone que no querían ser aun padres?  
**C.** Jejeje un pequeño accidente ocurrió.  
**S.** Huh?  
**R.** Un día olvidé tomarme la pastilla y pues...  
**Q.** Ahhh... Bueno chicos, pero un bebé es una hermosa bendición.  
**C. **Lo sabemos, además estamos en una excelente edad para ser padres y mis diseños se han vuelto muy famosos entre los jóvenes, estoy 100% preparado para ser padre.  
**S. **Y tu cómo te sientes mi querido Hobbit?  
**R. **Pues... Me hubiera gustado esperar un poco más, pero sé que por algo pasan las cosas, por fin sus hijos tendrán un primito.  
**S. **André, Izzy, su tía Rachel tendrá un bebé.  
**I. **Matz? Él pega.**  
****Q**. Jajaja no amor no es Max es otro bebito y no te pegará.  
**An**. Que sea una niña como Izzy porque ella solo juega con muñecas y la batería a mí no me gusta jugar eso, verdad mami?  
**S**. Jajaja si príncipe.  
**An.** Tia Rae si es niña verdad?  
**R.** Aun no lo sé André, aunque si me gustaría que sea niña.  
**C.** A mí también, las niñas son más tranquilas.  
**S.** Eso crees? Te dejaré a solas con Izzy 3 horas y veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo.  
**Q**. Jajaja no lo asustes mi amor.

_Nuestros amigos tendrían su bebé y en esos días recibimos la visita de los Klaine.__  
_  
**K.** Chicas ya que Rachel está embarazada, decidimos que es momento de que nosotros también lo estemos.  
**Q.** Me parece muy buena idea, podremos empezar el tratamiento cuando quieran.  
**S.** Ay otro mini Q. (sonriendo)  
**Bl.** Eso es de lo que les queremos hablar también... Ustedes parece que tienen un kínder con tanto hijo.  
**S.** Oyeeee.  
**Bl.** Los 3 son mis hijos y creemos que sería todo un lío si Quinn nos donara su óvulo.  
**Q.** Ya no lo quieren?  
**K.** Queremos los genes Fabray, porque son casi perfectos, pero sería muy extraño un hijo tuyo más por aquí, así que decidimos hacer algo, en Navidad coincidimos con Frannie en el Lima Bean y hablamos con ella... Aceptó donarnos el óvulo, ella es tan parecida a ti, que creemos que nuestro bebé será perfecto, además ya tenemos a la chica que nos rentará su vientre.  
**Q.** Están seguros?  
**Bl. **Si, no queremos que los niños se confundan más de lo que estarán en un futuro.  
**Q.** Mmm yo quería tener otro bebé. (puchero)  
**S.** Excelente decisión gemelas Olsen, yo los apoyo.  
**K. **Gracias Santana.  
**Q. **Yo también chicos, a pesar de que me ilusionaba donarles el óvulo, será hermoso que lo haga mi hermana.  
**Bl.** Gracias por entenderlo.

_Cuando los chicos se fueron.__  
_  
**S.** Y esa carita?  
**Q.** Quería tener otro bebé mi amor.  
**S.** Ay Quinn, ese bebé no sería nuestro y lo sabes.  
**Q.** Pero llevaría mi sangre.  
**S.** No es suficiente con Beth y Max?  
**Q.** Si lo es pero...  
**S.** Jajaja ay amor creo que si por ti fuera tendríamos un equipo de fútbol soccer por aquí.  
**Q.** Jejejeje me encanta mi familia grande, pero ya entendí que 4 hijos es suficiente, apenas si podemos con Izzy y Max, tenemos que contratar una sirvienta.  
**S**. Es verdad.**  
****Q**. Por eso me enfocaré solo en ellos 4 y nada más, con tu ayuda será mucho más fácil.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.  
**I.** Mami mamiiii.  
**An**. Es Max mami.  
**S.** Ay no, ya la está jaloneando.**  
****Q**. Vamos a separarlos.  
**I. **Matz te pego eh.  
**Q.** No, no, Izzy él es un bebé.  
**I. **Yo bebé.  
**S.** Si también.  
**An.** Y yo bebé poquito.  
**Q.** Jajaja ay André.  
**S. **Niños qué les parece si vamos por Beth y de ahí a tomar un rico helado.  
**I, An**. Siiiii.  
**S.** Vamos Q?  
**Q**. Yo siempre iré contigo a dónde me lo pidas amor de mi vida.  
**S.** Igual yo cosita hermosa y sabes que tú también eres el amor de mi vida.

* * *

_**Pfff ahora si, necesito dar un salto en el tiempo, porque sinceramente las ideas se me están agotando, por lo mismo ahora si creo que solo le restan máximo 3 capítulos a la historia y ya, o igual manden sugerencias.**_

_**Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio siguen haciendo que esto valga la pena.**_

_**Se que les urge actualización de "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" en estos días la tendrán, es una promesa.**_

_**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, ah siento mis errores.**_


	52. Qué rápido pasó el tiempo

**_Siento la larga espera, pero por fin volví, antepenúltimo capítulo, disfrútenlo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 52. Qué rápido pasó el tiempo. **

**S.** André recoge tus juguetes.  
**An.** Yo no los tiré. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Pero son tus juguetes ve a guardarlos.  
**An.** Yo no jugué fue Izzy y Max.**  
****S.** Príncipe obedéceme.  
**An. **Pero yo no hice el desastre dile a ellos.  
**S.** Amor, Izzy no podrá subir las escaleras con tanto juguete y Max aun no camina.  
**An.** Pero pudo bajarlos. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** André López-Pierce, obedece!**  
****An**. No es justo, yo me porto bien y me castigas.  
**S.** No te estoy castigando, te pido que me ayudes.  
**An.** No es justo!.

De muy mala gana mi hijo subió los juguetes a su habitación.

**S.** Lucy, qué le diste a Max? Mira como está manchado.  
**I.** Matz, chocolate, mami me dio.  
**S.** Dios mío. (gran mueca)

_Tomé en mis brazos a mi hijo y fui a limpiarlo y cambiarle la ropa.__  
_  
**S**. Gordito no debes de comer tanto chocolate.  
**Max.** Daaaaa.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo.  
**An. **Guardé todo (puchero)  
**S.** Gracias por ayudarme mi príncipe hermoso, sé que no es justo para ti, pero necesito ayuda de vez en cuando.  
**An.** Dile a mamá Q.  
**S.** Ella está trabajando.  
**An.** Tú también trabajas mami, haces música linda y nos cuidas, mamá Q no, ella siempre está cansada (mueca)  
**S.** Tienes razón mi amor. (mueca)  
**An.** Podemos ver caricaturas?  
**S.** Si vamos a bajar.  
**An.** Te amo mami, mucho.  
**S**. Y yo a ti mi bebito hermoso.  
**Max.** Daaaa.  
**S. **A ti también gordito ojos color avellana.

_En cuanto bajamos vi un enorme desastre cerca de la terraza.__  
_  
**S.** Lucy Isabelle López-Fabray, que hiciste?  
**An.** Woooow estás en problemas Izzy.  
**I.** LT fue.  
**An.** No es cierto LT está en mi habitación, verdad mami?  
**S**. Si André, Izzy por qué sacaste la tierra de la maceta y la echaste en tu cabeza?  
**I.** No fui, fue LT.  
**An.** Nooooo LT no fue. (enojado)  
**S.** Izzy no mientas.  
**I.** Jugaba y cayó aquí (señalando su cabeza)  
**S.** Ay Dios mío, voy a tener que bañarte de nuevo. (enorme puchero)  
**I.** Siiiiiii (emocionada)  
**S.** André cuidas poquito a tu hermano?.  
**An.** Si mami.  
**S.** Gracias, ahora vuelvo, ven acá Lucy.  
**I. **Duchaaaaaa.

_En cuanto la metí a la tina, mi hija empezó a jugar con el agua, haciendo otro gran desastre.__  
_  
**S.** Noooo Izzy.  
**I.** Agua, aguaaaa, mira má bubujas muchas bubujas.  
**S.** Deja te lavo el pelo, tienes mucha tierra.  
**I.** Bubujas gustan muchooooo.

_Intenté bañarla lo más rápido posible pero no corrí con tanta suerte, por el contrario ella me empapó toda la blusa._

**S**. Izzy!  
**I.** Jajajaj má duchaaaaa.

_En eso se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.__  
_  
**S**. Ay Dios mío, ni modo Izzy, la ducha terminó.  
**I.** Nooooo.  
_  
__Tomé a mi beba con su toalla y bajé las escaleras, en eso vi que André se disponía a abrir la puerta._

**S.** Nooooooo.  
**An.** Mami, me asustaste!  
**S.** Príncipe qué te he dicho sobre abrir la puerta?  
**An.** Que no lo haga porque puede ser un extraño y me robe o me haga daño.  
**S. **Entonces por qué ibas a abrir?  
**An.** Es tío Chris.  
**S.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**An.** Pregunté quién era y él dijo que tío Chris.  
**S.** Aun así espera hasta que alguien mayor abra la puerta.  
**An.** Lo siento mami.  
**S.** No te preocupes.

_Senté a mi hija en un sofá y fui a abrir la puerta.__  
_  
**C.** Por fin!  
**S.** Lo siento, estaba ocupada.  
**C.** Uhh la la la, nadie me dijo que había un concurso de camisetas mojadas (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Qué? Ay Dios mío, eres un idiota. (tapando mi pecho)  
**C.** Jajaja yo?  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo voy a cambiarme y a ponerle algo de ropa a esta traviesa.  
**C.** Ok.

_Más tarde._

**S.** Listo.  
**C.** Que carita Santana.  
**S.** Estos dos son muy inquietos (señalando a Izzy y a Max)  
**C.** Y la niñera?  
**S.** Renunció.  
**C.** Jajajaja qué?  
**S.** Si ayer no soportó más a Izzy y simplemente renunció.  
**C**. Pero si Izzy es una princesita.  
**S.** Es una monster high.  
**C.** Jajajaja y el pequeñito un gremlin?  
**S**. Así es.  
**C.** Y André?  
**S.** Él es un amor.  
**C**. Jajaja ahora sé quién es tu consentido… Ay Santana y qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** Pues esperar a que la agencia mande otra niñera.  
**C**. Y Quinn?  
**S.** En un caso muyyyyy importante. (rodando los ojos)  
**C.** Pobre de ti.  
**S.** Izzy ya vas de nuevo a la tierra? Aléjate de ahí!  
**I.** Jajajaj.  
**S.** Te fijaste? Lo hace adrede.  
**C.** Insisto, pobre de ti.  
**S.** Por eso te aconsejo que en cuanto tengas a tu bebé con Rachel te hagas la vasectomía, no te llenes de hijos como yo. (angustiada)  
**C.** Lo platicaré con Rachel, ya me asustaste.  
**An.** Mami podemos cenar? Ya tengo hambre.  
**S**. Si mi amor, deja preparo algo.  
**An.** Pide pizza mami.  
**S.** Ok, te la mereces por ayudarme con tus hermanos.  
**An**. Siiiii, escuchaste hermanita cenaremos pizza.  
**I.** Pizza pizza!  
**C.** A qué te ayudo?  
**S.** Pide la pizza por favor (enorme puchero)  
**C.** Jajajaja.

_Esa noche estuve platicando con mi amigo por mucho rato, finalmente se despidió y cuando estábamos por irnos a dormir, mi esposa llegó._

**An.** Yupi! Mamá Q llegó.  
**I.** Mami, mami, mami!  
**Q.** Jejejeje hola mis bebitos, cómo están?  
**An.** Izzy se portó muy mal mamá Q, ella se echó tierra de la maceta en la cabeza y dijo que LT había sido.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**An.** Mami la tuvo que bañar otra vez, además le dio chocolate a Max y lo ensució todo.  
**Q.** Es verdad San?  
**S.** Si mi amor, te dije que por Izzy la niñera había huido.  
**Q**. Cielos!  
**An.** Mamá Q, ahora si vas a leerme mi cuento?  
**Q.** Príncipe es muy tarde y estoy cansada.  
**An.** Pero tú dijiste que ibas a leerlo hoy. (puchero)  
**Q.** Mañana, te lo prometo.  
**An.** Siempre prometes y no cumples.  
**Q.** Príncipe.  
**S.** Quieres que te la lea yo?  
**An.** Si mami.  
**S**. Adelántate mi amor y llévate a Izzy, deja acuesto a Max en su cuna.

_Le leí su historia a André y a Izzy, mi beba se durmió primero y luego mi príncipe, entonces llevé a la niña a su habitación y luego regresé a la mía, Quinn estaba tomando una ducha.__  
_  
**S.** Que cansada estoy.  
**Q.** Ya somos dos. (saliendo del baño)  
**S.** Quinn esta es la tercera vez en la semana que le quedas mal a tu hijo.  
**Q.** Bebé todo el día estuve pegada en la computadora, ya no podría leerle.  
**S.** Amor no hagas que él se decepcione de ti.  
**Q.** Santana este caso es muy importante para mi carrera y nuestro futuro, con el dinero que voy a ganar, André tendrá todo lo que se le dé la gana en su infancia y adolescencia.  
**S**. Quinn, tiene 5 años y él aún no entiende muchas cosas, no le interesan los lujos, él solo quiere que su mamá le lea su cuento como todas las noches desde que era un bebé.  
**Q.** Lo sé pero no puedo partirme en dos.  
**S**. Los niños crecen muy rápido, no se te olvide.  
**Q.** Yo solo quiero que tú y ellos se sientan orgullosos de mí.  
**S.** Yo lo estoy y ellos también lo estarán, pero ahora son unos bebés y si no te ven aquí en la casa te empezarán a ver como una extraña.  
**Q.** No quiero que pase eso.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q.** Te amo.

_Quinn me besó de una manera muy particular, era un beso lleno de ternura y desesperación al mismo tiempo._

**Q.** En cuanto termine este caso pediré un permiso de 6 meses y me quedaré con ustedes.  
**S**. Grandioso mi amor, te amo. (abrazándola)  
**Q.** No quiero perderme ninguna de las etapas de nuestros hijos.  
**S.** Qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta mi cielo.

_En el fin de semana.__  
_  
**Be**. Déjame peinarte Izzy.  
**I.** Nooooo.  
**S.** Olvídalo princesa, a esta nena no le gusta que la peinen, prefiere andar todo el tiempo con esa melena rizada.  
**Be.** Mmm que lástima, mami Q qué haces?  
**Q.** Trabajo hija.  
**Be.** Pero es sábado. (mueca)  
**Q.** Lo sé pero necesito adelantarlo.  
**Be.** Pensé que íbamos a comer fuera.  
**Q.** Pedimos algo y comemos aquí.  
**Be.** Bueno. (decepcionada)  
**An.** Mamá Q solo trabaja ella no juega con Izzy ni lee cuentos para mí, ni cambia el pañal de Max, ella solo trabaja porque es abogada, solo mi mami nos cuida y juega con nosotros ella si nos ama.  
**Q**. Príncipe.  
**An.** Es verdad yo no digo mentiras porque mi mami me dice que eso es malo.  
**S.** Ven amor. (abrazando a André) Mamá Q tiene que trabajar mucho en este caso pero en cuanto lo termine se quedará en casa con nosotros.  
**An**. Para siempre?  
**S.** No príncipe solo por un tiempo.  
**An.** Pero yo quiero para siempre. (puchero)  
**Q.** André te prometo que ya no trabajaré tanto.  
**An.** Siempre prometes mamá Q y no cumples, no hagas promesas.

_André tomó a su gato y se fue a su habitación.__  
_  
**S.** No sé qué decirte nena.  
**Q.** Él ya no me cree. (puchero)  
**Be**. André tiene razón mami Q, debes de cumplir tus promesas, me prometiste que saldríamos a comer a mi restaurante favorito y ahora solo me dijiste que pidiéramos de comer.  
**Q.** Ay princesa.  
**S.** Quinn la niña tiene razón.  
**Q.** Perdóname Beth, son pocos los días que podemos estar juntas, no los voy a echar a perder, vamos a comer, ve por André.  
**Be.** Gracias mami Q.  
**S.** Yo voy a intentar peinar a Izzy, puedes cambiar a Max?  
**Q.** Si bebé.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie bella.  
**Q.** Te amo más mi tetona antojable. (sonrisa coqueta)  
**S**. Jajaja Lucy! Te van a escuchar tus hijos. (sonrojada)  
**Q.** Jajaja no me importa. (besándome)

_Esa tarde hicimos que nuestros hijos se la pasaran de maravilla.__  
_**  
****Be**. Mañana podemos tener un día de campo en el parque? Hace muchísimo que no lo hacemos.  
**Q.** Muy buena idea hija.  
**S.** Será un lindo domingo familiar.  
_  
__Al día siguiente la casa era un caos, Beth les dio de desayunar a los niños y dejó un catástrofe en la cocina._

**Be.** Te gustó tu pan francés hermanito?  
**An.** Siii riiiico, te gustó Izzy?  
**I.** Siiiiiii más.  
**Q.** Qué pasó aquí?  
**Be**. Solo les preparé el desayuno a mis hermanitos, mira mami Q, le di su cereal para bebé a Max. (gran sonrisa)  
**S**. Y tuviste que usar esa cantidad de trastos?  
**Be.** Jejeje sí.  
**Q.** No te preocupes mi amor ahorita lavo todo.  
**Be.** También les preparé el desayuno a ustedes (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Gracias princesa.  
**Q.** Muy rico mi amor.  
**Be.** Mamá me ha enseñado a preparar algunas cosas.  
**S**. Pues Shelby ha hecho un gran trabajo.  
**Be.** Gracias mami Tana.

_Beth nos ayudó a bañar a los niños mientras preparábamos lo necesario para llevar al día de campo._

_Ya en el parque, colocamos las cosas sobre el césped, Beth se llevó a André y a Izzy a jugar por ahí, Max estaba dormido._

**Q.** El día está muy agradable.  
**S.** Si pero en pocos días el calor estará insoportable.  
**Q.** Amor ya que pediré el permiso en mi trabajo, deberíamos de irnos de vacaciones con los niños, antes de que André comience la primaria y Beth la secundaria.  
**S.** Woow tu hija es casi una adolescente, en qué momento pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Aún recuerdo tu enorme panza y el día que diste a luz, ya sabes que gracias a papá pude conocerla, yo le tomé una foto sabes?  
**Q.** En serio? Y dónde está?  
**S.** Me imagino que en las cosas que dejé en el ático de casa de mis padres.  
**Q.** Cuando vayamos a Lima la buscamos, solo tengo una de ese día, la que tomó Mercedes.  
**S**. Si nena.

_Luego empezamos a observar a nuestros hijos, los 3 interactuaban de una manera muy natural, se amaban.  
_  
**Q.** Antes no me gustaban mucho los días de campo, hasta ese día del accidente de André.  
**S.** Jejejej lo sé, todo fue tan...  
**Q.** Inesperado?  
**S.** Si, estábamos tan felices, de pronto vi a mi hijo bañado en sangre y pensé lo peor, lo siguiente fue que me estabas haciendo el amor en el sofá.  
**Q.** Jajaja dios no sé ni cómo me animé, yo solo quería consolarte pero el tenerte tan cerca, tan débil, eso me hizo reaccionar así, solo quería hacerte sentir bien y... Afortunadamente no me detuviste y dejaste que te lo hiciera.  
**S.** Jejejeje necesitaba ese tipo de consuelo y qué mejor que de mi mejor amiga jajaja.  
**Q.** Jajajaja fue tan lindo.  
**S**. Aunque luego me haya invadido el pánico.  
**Q.** Pero valió la pena.  
**S**. Mucho mi Lucy.

_Me acerqué a mi esposa y besé delicadamente cada uno de sus ojos.__  
_  
**S.** Eres el amor de mi vida, agradezco tanto a papá que nos haya llevado a vivir al mismo vecindario que tú.  
**Q.** El día que te conocí, jamás me imaginé que llegaríamos hasta este punto en nuestras vidas.  
**S.** Ni yo, dios Lucy como te amo, a veces no puedo creer el cómo cabe tanto amor aquí (tocando mi corazón) por ti.  
**Q.** Lo mismo me pasa, te amo mi San, mi mejor amiga, mi novia eterna, mi esposa hermosa y mi única y sensual amante  
**S.** Jajaja mas te vale que la última parte así sea.  
**Q.** Sabes que sí.

_Nos fuimos acercando para besarnos tiernamente, no se cuánto tiempo pasó pero al parecer fue bastante porque ya nuestros labios estaban muy hinchados._

**Be.** Jejeje hace mucho que no veía eso.  
**Q.** Qué mi amor?  
**Be.** Sus labios rojos y gordos por los besos.  
**Q.** Amo a tu mami Tana.  
**Be**. Sí, lo sé y es fantástico.  
**S.** Me permites seguir besando a tu madre?  
**Be.** Jajaja claro mami Tana, es tooooda tuya.  
**Q.** Jajajaj.

_Beth regresó con los niños, entonces nos recostamos en el pasto y continuamos besándonos.__  
_  
**S.** Me estoy empezando a excitar.  
**Q.** Dios, yo también.  
**S.** Y si...  
**Q.** No Santana, aquí no, son faltas a la moral.  
**S.** Demonios.  
**Q.** Pero sígueme besando, adoro tu lengua en mi boca.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie.

_Pero la sesión de besos fue interrumpida por el llanto de Max.__  
_  
**S.** Gordito, vuelve a dormir.  
**Max.** Buaaaaa.  
**Q.** Creo que está mojado.  
**S.** O tiene hambre.  
**Q.** Lo voy a revisar... A ver guapo, tienes una sorpresa para tu mami y para mí?  
**S.** Ay por dios Quinn (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** No bebé, está limpio.  
**S**. Entonces es hambre, ven gordito, te voy a dar algo que tu madre no quiso tomar el día de hoy.  
**Q**. Jajaja estás loca.

_Me descubrí el seno.__  
_  
**Q**. En serio amor que buenas tetas.  
**S.** Jajaja ay nena, oye y si mientras Max estaba ocupado con una, tú te ocupas de la otra?  
**Q**. Aquí? Cómo crees.  
**S.** Tápate con la sábana de Max.  
**Q**. No me tientes Santana.  
**S.** Jajaja no te atreverías, eres muy propia y decente.  
**Q**. Ahora verás.

_Quinn volteó para todos lados, de pronto nos cobijó con la sábana de Max y bajó mi blusa y sostén, y comenzó a chuparla._

**S**. Ay dios mmmm, así amor, tu lengua hace maravillas.  
**Q.** Está deliciosa mi amor.  
**S.** Mmmmm.  
**I.** Mamiiiii.  
**Q.** Dios mío (espantada y saliendo de la sábana)  
**I.** Comiendo con Max?  
**S.** Jajajajaaja otra vez nooooooo.  
**I.** Eh?  
**Q.** Si mi amor pero ya terminé, ven vamos a jugar con tus hermanos.  
**I.** Vamo, vamoooo.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S.** No te preocupes mi tomatito jajaja, bésame y ve con los niños.  
**Q.** Tus tetas son irresistibles para mí.  
**S.** Así como lo es tu culo para mí.  
**Q.** Necesito una gran ducha de agua fría, será muy incómodo ir a jugar con mis bragas empapadas.  
**S.** Jajaja pobrecita de mi Quinnie, pero te comprendo perfectamente.  
**Q.** Ahora vuelvo... Te amo bebé.  
**S.** Y yo a ti Lucy.

_Cuando Max terminó de comer, nos reunimos con los demás.__  
_  
**S.** Espero no te asustes Maxi.

_Lo subí a un columpio para bebés, él estaba muy emocionado.__  
_  
**Max.** Jajajajajaj.  
**An**. Te gusta hermanito?  
**Max.** Daaaaaa.  
**I.** Yo mami yooooo.  
**Q.** A ver vamos a subirte.  
**An.** Beth y yo vamos a los de los niños grandes.  
**Q.** Con cuidado.  
**An.** Si mamá Q.  
**S.** 28 años y 4 hijos, woow.  
**Q.** A los 30 podemos tener otro.  
**S.** Ya vas a empezar?  
**Q.** Jajaja es broma, yo tampoco quiero más bebés.  
**S.** Ay nena contigo nunca se sabe.  
**Q.** La verdad si me hubiera gustado tener otro hijo tuyo...de tu sangre.  
**S.** Lo siento nena.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**An**. Mami, podemos comer? Tengo hambre.  
**S.** Que novedad André a ti no se te quita lo tragón.  
**An.** No es cierto.  
**S.** Si lo es.  
**An**. Pero no soy gordo, Max sí.  
**Be.** Pero él es un bebé hermanito.  
**An.** Mmm comemos?  
**Q.** Si ya vamos.

_Comimos, luego les compramos un helado, Izzy y Max quedaron muy sucios luego de comerlo.__  
_  
**Be.** Me gustan mucho los fines de semana.  
**S.** De verdad no te aburres? Tus hermanos aún son muy pequeños y tú ya eres toda una puberta.  
**Be.** Jajajaja no mami Tana, me gustan mucho mis hermanos y quiero disfrutarlos antes de que ya no me agraden.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**Be**. Pues todo mundo dice que con la adolescencia vienen cambios de humor y eso, espero no tenerlos pero aun así...  
**S.** Uyy tienes mucha razón cuando yo tenía 14 años no soportaba muchas cosas, solo a tu madre.  
**Q.** Pero eso cambió (mueca)  
**S. **Si, hubo una temporada en que nos odiábamos, pero no te preocupes, esa etapa se cura solo con el paso del tiempo.  
**Be**. Pues por las dudas mejor aprovecho ahorita a mis hermanitos.  
**S.** Eres tan parecida a mi Lucy, en serio eres tan madura para tu edad.  
**Q**. A su edad yo no era madura Santana, vivía angustiada por mi peso.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero eso es buen augurio, es decir, cuando Beth tenga 16 no hará las mismas estupideces que nosotras.  
**Q**. Eso espero.  
**Be**. Ah no se preocupen por eso, si voy a tener sexo lo haré con protección y no andaré con un chico y con otro, es sencillo.

_Beth nos dejó con la boca abierta.__  
_  
**S. **Lo dicho, mini Q es muy madura.  
**Q.** Lo es.  
**Be**. Jajaja las amo.

_Por fin mi esposa terminó con su caso, el cual por supuesto ganó, cuando me enseñó su cheque casi se me salen los ojos, le dije que dejara de trabajar por un año, pero ella no aceptó, solo pidió permiso por los 6 meses que había prometido._

**Q.** Ya Izzy por favor.  
**I.** Noooo.  
**Q**. Santana tu hija no quiere salir de la tina!  
**S.** Princesa ven acá.  
**I.** Noooo má.  
**S.** Entonces solo le diré a André que me ayude a hacer tu pastel favorito.  
**I.** Yo ayudo yo ayudoooo.  
**S.** Sal del agua.  
**I.** Siii mami, salgo.**  
****Q**. Eres maravillosa.  
**S.** Soy solo un ama de casa.  
**Q.** Mmmm.

_Bajamos a hacer el pastel... Lo dejamos en el horno.__  
_  
**Q.** De verdad lo siento Santana.  
**S. **Por qué o qué?  
**Q.** Porque te he orillado a esto, a ser una ama de casa cuando es algo que jamás quisiste.  
**S.** Jejeje bueno pues... Me gusta mi familia.**  
****Q**. Pero no te gusta lo que implica tener a tu familia.  
**S.** Siento que me he estado alejando un poco de mi profesión, cuando la niñera renunció tuve que rechazar la producción de un disco.  
**Q.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**S.** Claro que te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso, estábamos platicando y justo cuando te comentaba eso ya estabas dormida.  
**Q.** Ay amor lo siento.  
**S.** No te preocupes.  
**Q**. Regresa al estudio bebé, yo me haré cargo de los niños.  
**S**. Pero vas a poder?  
**Q.** Jajaja no confías en mí?  
**S**. Pues...  
**Q.** Mira, en unos días nos mandarán a la nueva niñera y estoy segura que el trabajo no será tan pensado con su ayuda, además necesito que los niños se acostumbren a mí.  
**S.** Bueno en eso tienes razón.  
**Q.** Regresa al estudio.  
**S.** Ok lo haré.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Ven vamos al baño.  
**Q.** Al... Ohhh jejeje si vamos.

_En el baño...__  
_  
**Q.** Un poco más a la izquierda mi amor ahhhh si ahí...dios.  
**S.** Qué apretada estás mi cielo.  
**Q.** Te amo bebé, hazlo más fuerte, te necesito.  
**S.** Si cosita hermosa, estás riquísima.  
**Q.** Quiero ahhh quiero que estés dentro de mí también por atrás.  
**S**. Ok amor, voltéate.

_Mi esposa se volteó y se sostuvo con el mueble donde estaba el lavamanos.__  
_  
**S.** Tu culo es la cosa más enorme y perfecta que me gusta en el mundo.  
**Q.** Jajaja tonta, anda ya por favor.

_Le di un buen lengüetazo a mi esposa desde su vagina hasta su orificio, se estremeció al contacto._

**Q.** Te amo te juro que te amo, ahhhh.  
**S.** Te amo más cosita.

_Y en eso la penetré como ella quería.__  
_  
**Q**. Fuerte bebé, fuerte!  
**S.** Si mi amor lo que me pidas.  
**Q.** Ahhh ahhhh.  
**An.** Mamiiiii pipí, pipí!  
**S.** Nooooo, por qué hace eso? Yo solo quiero estar 5 minutos con mi esposa haciéndole el amor. (enorme puchero)  
**Q**. Dios... André amor, ve al baño de tu habitación.  
**An.** No aguanto mamá Q.  
**S.** Pues ve corriendo, estamos ocupando este baño.  
**An.** Las dos?  
**S.** Si!  
**An**. Al mismo tiempo?  
**S.** Siiii!  
**An.** Guácala.  
**S.** André!  
**An.** Voy al de arriba, ustedes nunca abren de todos modos.  
**S.** Ese mocoso es un...  
**Q.** Pero ya se fue, sigue mi amor, tus dedos aún están dentro de mi  
**S.** Si, antes de que Izzy venga a interrumpir, luego de André ella siempre lo hace.  
**Q.** Jajaja ay mi amor, te adoro.  
**S.** Esto es lo que más adorarás, ahora verás.

_Mi esposa se vino muy rico y yo me sentí muy orgullosa de mí, adoraba la cara de Quinn luego de tener sexo, era la cosa más sensual que mis ojos podían ver._

**S.** Todo bien André?  
**An.** Si, alcance a subir al baño.  
**S.** Qué bueno príncipe.  
**I.** Patel?  
**Q.** Le falta poquito mi amor.

_Al día siguiente regresé a trabajar al estudio, Ralph tenía buenas noticias, había estado yendo a bares y descubrió a un dueto muy interesante, se trataban de unos hermanos gemelos, un chico y una chica, me mostró la grabación en su celular y me encantó, así que le dije que esa noche fuera invitarlos a que hicieran una audición para nosotros._

_La tarde fue muy fructífera, pude escribir una melodía y empecé una letra, pero ya era hora de volver a casa, sin imaginarme lo que encontraría al llegar ahí._

**S.** Pero qué es todo esto?

_Encontré el piso de la sala lleno de pintura, Max estaba llorando, pero lo peor fue ver a André e Izzy cubiertos por completo de pintura verde.__  
_  
**S.** Qué pasó aquí?  
**Q.** Bebéee (llorando) tus hijos, tus hijos (llorando más fuerte)  
**S**. Qué pasa amor? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Estaba pintando la terraza, Izzy me dijo que me ayudaba pero echó casi toda la pintura en la cabeza de André, él no se dejó y vacío el resto en Izzy, ella corrió y manchó a Max y yo no pude evitarlo. (llorando más fuerte)  
**S**. Ya amor no llores ven aquí (abrazándola)  
_  
__Toda esa situación me estaba causando mucha gracia, sin que se dieran cuenta prendí la cámara de mi celular para grabarlos, Izzy y André tenían el cabello duro y seco, se veían muy chistosos._

**S**. Izzy por qué hiciste eso?  
**I.** LT má.  
**An.** No digas mentiras Izzy.  
**I.** Jajaja divertido!  
**S**. Estás en problemas Lucy Isabelle.  
**I.** No má.  
**S.** Y tu André también lo estás!  
**An.** Lo siento mami. (puchero)  
**S.** A la ducha, rápido, André abre la llave de la tina y no entren hasta que estemos con ustedes.  
**An**. Si mami.  
**Q**. No puedo con tus hijos bebé (puchero)  
**S.** Jajaja ay amor es solo cuestión que te acostumbres.  
**Q.** No sé si pueda. (llorando)  
**S.** Ya cosita hermosa, mejor ayúdame a limpiar esto antes que se seque y tu gordito ya no llores, toma tu chupón.

_En cuanto terminamos fuimos a verificar que los niños estuvieran listos para ducharse, luego empezamos a bañar a los 3._

**Q.** Ves Izzy? Ahora tus rizos están hechos marañas.  
**I.** Auch mami.  
**S.** Esto es un desastre, por fortuna la pintura es de agua.  
**An**. Mira mami se está quitando.  
**S.** Ya no lo vuelvan a hacer.  
**An.** Yo no mami te lo prometo pero Izzy no sé.  
**S.** Jejejeje te amo.  
**An.** Yo a ti mami, dame un besito.  
**S.** Ven aquí mi príncipe hermoso. (besándolo)  
**I.** Beso yoooo má.  
**S.** Ven mi cositita hermosa. (besándola)  
**Q.** Para mí no hay beso?  
**An, I.** Siiiii.  
**S.** Tú dame un beso mi gordito.  
**Max.** Daaaaa.

_Cuando todo el caos estuvo controlado.__  
_  
**Q.** Mañana volveré a llamar a la agencia, no puedo con los 3, pobre de ti mi amor.  
**S.** Si lo sé, es muy difícil.  
**Q**. Necesito vacaciones yaaaa.  
**S.** Ok entonces vámonos.  
**Q.** Genial.

_Nos fuimos a vacacionar a Hawai, los niños estaban más que encantados, Beth fue de gran ayuda, cuidó a Izzy mientras nadaban en la alberca, Quinn y yo nos encargamos de Max._

_Por las noches hacíamos el amor, en silencio no queríamos que Beth pasara por un trauma al escucharnos ya que nos hospedamos en una habitación familiar bastante lujosa._

_Esas vacaciones fueron muy lindas, pero terminaron._

_En septiembre André comenzó a asistir a la primaria, estábamos aterradas, pero él lo tomó muy bien, estaba entusiasmando por conocer nuevos amigos, Beth inició la secundaria y Quinn estaba muy preocupada porque conviviría con chicos más grandes, pero traté de tranquilizarla._

_A unas semanas de que Max cumpliera 1 año._

**Q.** Entonces qué debemos hacer?  
**Dr.** Hay que irle disminuyendo poco a poco sus raciones de comida.  
**S.** No puedo creer que mi hijo tenga sobrepeso, solo le doy de mi leche y su papilla.  
**Dr.** Tal vez sea hereditario, alguna de ustedes fue obesa?  
**Q.** Yo fui obesa cuando era una niña y soy la madre biológica.  
**Dr.** Tal vez sea esa la razón, aun así le mandaré a hacer unos estudios para ver si hay algo raro en su hijo.  
**S**. Ay dios.  
**Dr.** No se preocupe señora, es solo de rutina.  
_  
__Quinn y yo estábamos preocupadas por Max, definitivamente esta pasado de peso y casi no quería caminar en su andadera._

**Q.** No quiero que Maxwell sea obeso amor, porque será propenso a sufrir acoso y no deseo que pase por eso.  
**S.** Amor pero no le damos de comer excesivamente.  
**Q.** Entonces qué pasa?  
**S.** No lo sé.  
**Q.** Y si es algo grave?  
**S.** Esperemos que no, tranquila.

_Le hicimos los estudios a mi hijo, por fortuna todo salió bien, pero el pediatra nos recomendó llevarlo a natación para que hiciera ejercicio, Quinn y yo nos turnamos para hacerlo, el bajó un poco de peso, pero aun así seguía pidiendo de comer, era una tortura no darle cada que pedía, pero eran las indicaciones del médico._  
_  
__La fiesta de primer año de Maxwell llegó, nuestros amigos como siempre estuvieron ahí presentes, también nuestros padres, Rachel ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo y se veía muy linda con su barriguita, Christopher estaba muy orgulloso, ellos no quisieron conocer el sexo del bebé, esperarían hasta que naciera._

_Entonces llegó diciembre y con eso el 6to cumpleaños de André, él estaba muy emocionado porque sus nuevos compañeros asistirían, además en pocos días protagonizaría nuevamente un musical que su maestra Nicole había montado, ese mismo día Max nos dio una linda sorpresa al empezar a caminar._

_Navidad y año nuevo los disfrutamos como siempre en Lima._

_El disco que les hicimos Ralph y yo a los gemelos que contratamos, estaba a punto de estrenarse, teníamos muchos nervios ya que era el primer disco que producíamos juntos, afortunadamente el primer sencillo de los chicos se fue colocando poco a poco en las listas de popularidad._

_Febrero llegó y con él una llamada._

**C.** Santana, Rachel comenzó con las contracciones, ya voy a ser papá.  
**S.** Woooow, ahora mismo le llamo a Quinn y volamos a LA, espero que lleguemos a tiempo.  
**C.** Aquí las espero, pónganse de acuerdo con Shelby y los Klaine ya les llamé.  
**S.** Ok.

_Llamé a Kurt y a Shelby, no conseguimos vuelo para todos en la misma aerolínea así que los Klaine, Beth y Shelby se adelantaron, Quinn y nuestros hijos esperamos dos horas más para partir._

**An.** Vamos a nadar en la alberca de tía Rae hermanita, por eso traje a pato Dani.  
**I.** Yo nado con pato Dani.  
**S.** Ese pato sí que es de muy buena calidad, no puedo creer que aun sirva.  
**An.** Amo a mi pato.  
**S.** Tú también vas a nadar mi gordito hermoso, sé que te encanta.  
**Q**. No le llames así San, sabes que no me gusta.  
**S.** Pero es de cariño.  
**Q.** Llámale como antes, mi pequeño príncipe.  
**S.** Es muy largo.  
**Q.** Ni modo, no quiero que le digas gordo.  
**S.** Ok no te enojes.

_Algunas horas después llegamos al hospital, ahí estaban los padres de Rachel, los de Chris, Shelby, Beth y los Klaine._

**S.** Ya?  
**K.** No, pero está a punto, Chris está con ella, pasen a verla, nosotros cuidamos a los chicos.  
**Q.** Gracias, vamos San.

_En cuanto entramos a la habitación, casi me espanto al ver la condición de Rachel__  
_  
**S.** Cosita hermosa dime que yo no me veía así cuando di luz a nuestros hijos. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Pues...  
**R.** Escuché eso Satanás.  
**S**. Jejejeje estemmm cómo estás?  
**R.** Esto es horrible, me duele todo.  
**S.** Lo que sientes no es nada, espera a que empiece a nacer, sientes que se abre todo cuando la cabeza empieza a salir y cuando por fin sale, crees que ya pasó lo peor, pero no es cierto, tienen que salir los hombros y...  
**Q.** Santana! Deja de asustarla  
**R.** No quiero sufrir, no quiero sufrir!  
**S.** Y eso que no dije nada sobre la parte de cuando te meten la mano para limpiarte por dentro.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**R.** Noooo tengo miedo.  
**C.** Todo va a salir muy bien mi amor, no le hagas caso a este demonio.  
**S**. Qué?  
**Q.** Tranquila Rachel, te dolerá pero en cuanto tengas a tu bebé sabrás que todo lo que sufriste valió la pena.  
**R.** Gracias Quinn.

_Media hora después, la pequeña Patti Joan, nació con excelente peso y muy saludable.__  
_  
**S.** Ayyy por fortuna no heredó tu nariz, está hermosa.  
**R.** Muy graciosa.  
**S.** Es broma Hobbit.  
**Q**. Felicidades amigos, tienen a una bebita preciosa.  
**C.** Dios mío, mi hijita.  
**R.** Santana estaba pensando en... Queremos que tú y Kurt sean sus padrinos, perdón Quinn pero...  
**Q.** No te preocupes Rachel, lo entiendo a la perfección.  
**R.** Gracias, qué dices Santana?  
**S.** Qué será un honor el que Patti sea mi primer ahijada. (sonriendo)  
**C**. Genial!

_Salimos por los niños para que conociera a su prima.__  
_  
**An.** Ella vivirá con nosotros?  
**S.** No Príncipe por qué preguntas eso?  
**An**. En casa hay muchos niños, tú y mamá tienen muchos y pensé que Patti sería mi hermana pequeña y viviría con nosotros.  
**Q.** Jajaja no André ella es hija solo de tus tíos.  
**An**. Qué bueno, ya no quiero hermanos, son latosos.(mueca)  
**S**. Jajaja eso es verdad.  
**Q.** Santana!

_El tercer aniversario de mi boda con Quinn y el cumpleaños número 3 de Izzy llegaron, ella estaba tan emocionada porque se vestiría de Elsa para su fiesta._

**I.** Soy hermosa mamá.

_Ella había dejado de llamarme má.__  
_  
**S.** Bellísima.  
**I.** Tengo muchos regalos, mira.  
**S.** Así es.

Entre los regalos había una enorme caja de parte de mis padres, sabía lo que era, algo me lo decía y en cuanto Izzy la abrió, despejó mis dudas, se trataba de una batería profesional.

**S.** Papi tiene 3 años, no va a alcanzar.  
**A.** Claro que lo hará, Blaine ayúdame a montarla.

_Y papá tuvo razón, Izzy empezó a tocarla sin mucho problema.__  
_  
**S.** Definitivamente tengo que explotar a esta niña, haré un casting para niños prodigio y les produciré un disco, ella será la estrella principal.  
**Q.** Sobre mi cadáver.  
**S.** Pero Q...

**4 años después.**

**I**. Suéltame, suéltameeeeee.  
**An.** Mami son los niños.  
**S.** Otra vez?  
**Max.** Te voy a pegar siempre, eres mala!

_Izzy y Max estaban peleando por enésima vez en la semana.__  
_  
**S.** Basta! (separándolos)  
**I.** Mira mamá me arrancó pelo. (enojada)  
**S.** Maxwell.  
**Max.** Ella me dijo gordo.  
**I.** Es la verdad, tú eres gordo mantecón.  
**S. **Lucy! No le llames así a tu hermano, te lo dije el otro día y tu Max ya te he dicho que no le debes pegar a tu hermana.  
**Max.** Castígala me dijo gordo.  
**S.** Lucy estás castigada ve a tu habitación.  
**I.** Pero él me pegó.  
**S.** Dije estás castigada.  
**An.** Yo te acompaño hermanita.  
**S.** No jovencito, la dejas a ella sola.  
**An.** Ok mami.  
**S.** Max, vamos a platicar.  
**Max.** No quiero.  
**An.** No debes pelar hermanito.  
**Max**. Cállate.  
**S.** Hijo déjame hablar con tu hermano si?  
**An**. Ok.  
**S.** Max qué pasa?  
**Max**. Ella me dice gordo y no me gusta. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S**. Mi amor, estás comiendo otra vez chatarra?  
**Max.** No lo sé.  
**S.** Max...  
**Max.** Es que... saben ricos mami a mí me gustan.  
**S.** Pero quedamos en algo, estás cambiando tu lunch con Kevin otra vez?  
**Max.** Si.  
**S.** Ay Max.  
**Max.** Ya no quiero ser gordo.  
**S.** Entonces vamos a natación de nuevo.  
**Max**. Nooo.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Max.** Por esto (señalando su abdomen) me da pena.

_Mi hijo de 5 años comenzó a llorar y eso me partió el corazón.__  
_  
**Q**. Qué pasa, por qué lloras hijo?  
**S.** Peleó otra vez con Izzy.  
**Q.** Pero Max...  
**S.** Mi amor, ve a tu habitación a jugar con André si?  
**Max.** Quiero otra habitación, André no me quiere.  
**S.** Ok, te voy a construir otra habitación, ve a la de Beth a ver televisión y no comas chatarra.  
**Max.** No mami.

_Mi hijo subió.__  
_  
**S.** Mi bebé está sufriendo mi amor, odia que Izzy lo llame gordo y lo peor es que está empezando a sentirse muy inseguro de su cuerpo, no quiero que sufra, no quiero que pase por lo que tu pasaste, a los 5 años no se debe de sentir así, es mi bebito. (llorando)  
**Q.** No Dios mío (abrazándome)

_Las dos estuvimos llorando por un rato hasta que los controlamos.__  
_  
**S.** Él es solitario Quinn, para lo único que interactúa con sus hermanos es para pelear, volvió a cambiar lunch con Kevin.  
**Q.** Tenemos que llevarlo a terapia amor y a que haga ejercicio, tiene 5 años estamos a tiempo.  
**S.** Si, lo haremos.

_Entonces bajó André.__  
_  
**Q.** Príncipe, Max dice que no lo quieres.  
**An.** Si lo quiero.  
**S.** Y por qué no juegas con él?  
**An.** Se cansa muy pronto y lo único que quiere hacer es comer y ver televisión, Izzy si juega conmigo a todo.  
**Q.** Necesitamos de tu ayuda, enséñale trucos de fútbol, a patinar a todo.  
**An.** Él no va a querer.  
**S.** Amor, tienes 10 años, te aseguro que él quiere ser como tú.  
**An.** Con ese peso lo dudo.  
**Q.** André! Tú también lo vas a hacer sentir mal con eso?  
**An.** Lo siento mamá Q.  
**Q**. No te preocupes, no hace falta que nos ayudes, tu madre y yo lo sacaremos adelante.

_Mi esposa subió a buscar a Max.__  
_  
**An.** Mami lo siento, no quiero que mamá Q se enoje conmigo, dile que me perdone por favor.  
**S.** Hijo, eso debes hacerlo tú, iré a hablar con tu hermana.

_En la habitación de Izzy.__  
_  
**S.** Apaga el televisor, estás castigada.  
**I.** Mamá él me pegó.  
**S.** Mi amor ya no quiero que pelees con él, siempre lo haces, pensé que querías tu fiesta de 7 años.  
**I**. Si la quiero.  
**S**. Entonces tienes que ganártela.  
**I.** Ok ya no le diré gordo a Max, pero dile que ya no me pegue.  
**S.** No lo hará.  
**I.** Sigo castigada?  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor, pero si.  
**I.** No es justo.  
**S.** Ni modo.

_Entré a la habitación de Beth, Max ya estaba platicando con Quinn._

**S.** Todo bien?  
**Q.** Si, Max aceptó regresar a natación, le dije que le compraría un traje especial mientras su abdomen baja y se sienta seguro de su cuerpo.  
**Max**. Voy a nadar mucho mami.  
**S.** Qué bueno mi pequeño príncipe.  
**Max.** Jejeje ya no me dijiste gordito.  
**S.** No te gusta.  
**Max**. Cuando tú lo dices sí, porque me amas y no me enojo, Izzy no me ama ni André.  
**Q.** También te aman.  
**Max.** No mamita ellos no. (puchero)  
**S**. Ven mi cielo, tu mamita y yo si te amamos y siempre te amaremos porque eres nuestro bebito.  
**Q**. El más chiquito.  
**Max**. Jejeje amo a mis mamis mucho.  
**S.** Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche?  
**Max.** Si mami.  
**Q.** Ok, puedes quedarte toda la semana hasta que Beth venga.  
**Max.** Tendré mi habitación?  
**S.** Si mi amor.  
**Max.** Yupi!.

_Quinn y yo fuimos a nuestra recámara.__  
_  
**S.** Creo que es tiempo de buscar un lugar más grande, Max no quiere compartir habitación con André y la habitación de Izzy que antes era mi estudio es muy pequeña.  
**Q.** No quiero dejar mi hogar, pero es necesario, mañana empezaré a buscar un terapeuta infantil y casas.  
**S.** Solo espero que nuestro bebé se sienta mejor, él debe de vivir su infancia normal y no estar angustiado todo el tiempo.  
**Q.** Lo sé.

_En eso tocaron a la puerta.__  
_  
**An.** Mami puedo pasar?  
**S**. Claro.  
**An.** Tengo que taparme los ojos?  
**S.** No, esta vez no.  
**An.** Ok... Mamá Q, lo siento mucho, perdóname, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo por favor.  
**Q.** Y yo no quiero que le hagas desaires a tu hermanito.  
**An.** Prometo portarme bien con él.  
**Q.** Ok, ven aquí mí amor.  
**An.** Te amo mucho mamá Q.

_Ese rubio seguía fascinado con mi esposa, era un amor indescriptible el que le tenía a su madre._

**Q.** Y yo a ti Príncipe.  
**An.** Ya voy a dormir, Max se quedará en la habitación de Beth?  
**S.** Si.  
**An.** Ok, hasta mañana, te amo mami (besando mi mejilla)  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi amor.

_Minutos después.__  
_  
**Q.** Por cierto.. Shelby me llamó.  
**S**. Qué hizo Beth?  
**Q.** Le pidió permiso para ir a una fiesta, no la dejó y ardió Troya.  
**S.** Y qué pasó?  
**Q.** Shelby traerá mañana a Beth para que viva una temporada con nosotras, cree que tú la puedes controlar mejor que ella.  
**S.** Yo?  
**Q.** Si, porque es muy parecida a ti en tu adolescencia.  
**S.** Se está acostando con muchos tipos?  
**Q.** Ay no, espero que no, me refiero a que se ha convertido en una pequeña perra.  
**S.** Dios mío.  
**Q.** Espero que no empeore la situación con ella.  
**S.** Pero si era un amor, que le pasó?  
**Q.** Es justo lo que vamos a averiguar.  
**S.** Que miedo.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Qué rápido pasó el tiempo.  
**Q.** Quieres ver fotos de cuando todos eran bebés antes de dormir?  
**S.** Si por favor.  
_  
__Los problemas con Beth y Max apenas empezaban pero Quinn y yo los enfrentaríamos juntas, nuestro amor nos ayudaría a superarlos._

* * *

_**Y bien? En el próximo capítulo habrá otro salto en el tiempo, manden sus sugerencias e ideas, las tomaré en cuenta.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y comentarme, en serio gracias, no se olviden de hacerlo.**_

_**Actualización de mis otras historias en lo que resta de la semana.**_

_**Gracias... **_

_**El viernes boda Brittana!**_


	53. Beth

**_Volví, luego de mil años actualizo por fin, perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 53. Beth.**

**S.** Cosita hermosa qué te parece esta casa?**  
****Q.** Mmm solo tiene 4 recámaras.**  
****S. **Entonces necesitamos una mansión.  
**Q.** Jajaja si, creo que si.  
**S. **Y para qué si al final estos niños se van a ir y nos van a dejar solas. (puchero)  
**Q.** Jajaja ay amor, mínimo para eso faltan unos 10 años si es que el primero en irse es André.  
**S. **Pues si.  
**Q.** Además luego la podremos vender y comprar algo más chico solo para nosotras.  
**S.** Está bien, entonces haré la cita para ir a ver las casas que nos han gustado.  
**Q.** Sip... Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo más mi cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Jejejej.  
**S. **Estás nerviosa por la llegada de Beth?  
**Q.** Mucho, no sé si podremos lidiar con ella ahora que está tan rebelde.  
**S. **Algo ha de estar pasando con ella, por eso se comporta así.  
**Q.** Pues si.

_Horas más tarde Beth y Shelby llegaron.__  
_  
**Sh**. Gracias por ayudarme chicas.  
**S. **No te preocupes Shelby, lo hacemos de corazón, además es hija de mi esposa.**  
****Sh**. Ok iré a despedirme de Beth.  
**Q.** Si.

_Shelby estuvo hablando por un rato con una muy enojada Beth, jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro, me recordaba a mi Quinnie.__  
_  
**Q.** Beth vamos a tu habitación.  
**Be**. Ok.  
**Max.** Beth! **  
****Be**. Hola enano.  
**I.** André llegó Beth! (enorme sonrisa)  
**An.** Hermanita! (enorme sonrisa también)  
**Be**. Hola.  
**S.** Niños mas tarde saludan a Beth ahora vamos a subir sus cosas a su habitación.  
**An**. Si mami.

_Llegando a la habitación.__  
_  
**S.** En unos días iremos a buscar otra casa, así podrás decorar tu nueva habitación a tu gusto.  
**Be**. Si porque esta está ñoñísima.  
**S. **Pero tú la decoraste.**  
****Be. **Tenía 10 años Santana.

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, me había llamado Santana, el mami Tana se había esfumado.__  
_  
**Q.** Mi amor ella es tu mami Tana.  
**Be**. No lo es.  
**S.** Oook, te ayudamos a desempacar?  
**Be.** No gracias.**  
****Q. **Bien, más tarde tenemos que hablar contigo.  
**Be.** Como sea.

_Mi esposa y yo salimos de la habitación.__  
_  
**S. **Me han cambiado a mi princesa.  
**Q.** Lo sé, tengo miedo bebé.  
**S. **Vamos a solucionarlo.  
**Q.** Si mi amor.  
**Max**. Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
**Max.** Y ahora dónde voy a dormir?  
**S. **Cielos...  
**Q.** Amor por qué no regresas con André a su habitación?  
**Max.** Él no me quiere mamita.  
**S.** Ok, pasaremos tu cama a nuestra habitación.  
**Max.** Siiiiii.  
**Q.** Nooooo.  
**S. **Quinnie...  
**Q.** Ok, nos urge comprar esa casa.  
**S.** Lo sé.

_Más tarde...__  
_  
**S.** Niños, a cenar!  
**Q**. Voy por Beth.  
**S.** Si amor.

_Mi esposa subió.__  
_  
**An.** Que padre que Beth viva con nosotros yo siempre quise que se quedara.  
**I.** Siii va a jugar conmigo.  
**Max.** Y conmigo.  
**I.** No, contigo no.  
**Max.** Siiii.  
**I.** Nooooo.  
**S**. Izzy, claro que jugará con los dos.  
**I.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Listo vamos a cenar.

_Pero Beth apenas si probó bocado.__  
_  
**Q.** Hija, no tienes hambre?  
**Be.** No, puedo ir a dormir?  
**S.** Tan temprano?  
**Be.** Si.  
**I.** Nooo vamos a jugar primero si? Cuéntame historias de terror.  
**Be.** Otro día Isabelle.  
**I.** Mmm ok.  
**Max**. Mañana juegas conmigo?  
**Be.** Ya veremos enano, puedo retirarme?  
**Q.** Ok hija.

_Estaba más que segura de que a Beth le sucedía algo, ella nunca estaba triste ni apática, teníamos que averiguar qué le pasaba.__  
_  
**An**. Mmm creo que a Beth ya no le caemos bien.  
**Q.** No digas eso príncipe.  
**An**. Pues siempre nos abraza y nos mima y hoy apenas si me saludó.  
**S. **Príncipe, Beth está en una edad un poco complicada, pero en cuanto se le pase será como siempre.  
**An**. Ojalá.

_Esa noche.__  
_  
**Q.** Estoy algo tensa.  
**S.** Déjame quitártelo.  
**Q**. Con Max aquí?  
**S.** Está completamente dormido, anda si? Nos tapamos muy bien con las sábanas y el edredón.  
**Q**. Jajajaja te amo.  
**S**. Te amo más, entonces?  
**Q.** Jajajajaj no me tientes.  
**S.** Por favor.  
**Q**. Adoro tu puchero, ok pero apaga la luz.  
**S.** Pero no voy a ver nada. (puchero)  
**Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Me gusta ver tus senos y tu vagina.  
**Q**. Jajaja, entonces vamos al baño.  
**S.** Siiiii.

_Y esa escapada al baño fue...__  
_  
**Q**. Adoro tus besos.  
**S.** Y yo los tuyos.

_Nos acariciamos todo el cuerpo, entonces la ropa empezó a volar por todos lados.__  
_  
**S.** Tu culo mi Quinnie, adoro tu culo.

_No podía dejar de amasarlo mientras la besaba, era tan adictiva esa parte de su cuerpo, pero mi esposa quería más.__  
_  
**Q.** Chúpame el coño.  
**S.** Que rico.

_Y no me pude resistir, me arrodillé y subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro.__  
_  
**S.** Gracias al cielo aun te mojas.  
**Q.** Jajajaj ni que tuviera 60 años Santana, además contigo toda la vida me mojaré bebé.

_Pasé mi lengua a través de la longitud de su raja, su delicioso clítoris empezó a salir poco a poco y mi lengua se encargó de él hasta que estaba completamente erecto.__  
_  
**Q**. Mmmmm dios!  
**S.** Te gusta cosita?  
**Q.** Siiii, síguelo haciendo.

_Sin aviso previo metí mis dedos a su entrada.__  
_  
**Q.** Diablos Santana!  
**S.** Eres toda mía.  
**Q.** Siii para toda la vida, ven quiero besarte.

_Quinn literalmente me comió la boca con sus besos, le fascina probarse a sí misma.__  
_  
**Q.** Separa tus piernas bebé, quiero hacértelo yo también.  
**S.** Ok cosita.

_A través de los años y de las continuas interrupciones de los niños, habíamos aprendido a encontrar la posición correcta para penetrarnos al mismo tiempo cuando estábamos de pie.__  
_  
**S.** Quinn mmmmm justo ahí es donde me gusta ahhhh.  
**Q.** Lo sé bebé, yo sé todo lo que te gusta.  
**S**. Ahhh que rico mi amor.

_Quinn chasqueó su lengua a través de toda la aureola de mi pezón izquierdo.__  
_  
**Q.** Yo nunca me cansaré de tus deliciosas y perfectas tetas mi amor.  
**S.** Más amor dame más.  
**Q.** Dios... Te deseo como no tienes idea.  
**S. **Soy tuya cosita soy tuyaaaa.

_Los dedos de Quinn entraban cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí, con su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris, así que yo hice lo mismo con el de ella.__  
_  
**Q**. Me voy a venir bebé.  
**S**. Yo también...

_Y pasó, tuvimos nuestro orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, era algo que me fascinaba experimentar.__  
_  
**Q.** Dios estoy sudando demasiado.  
**S. **Jejejeje que rico.  
**Q.** Quieres una segunda ronda en la ducha?  
**S. **Jajaja por supuesto que si mi amor.

_Y ahí tuvimos dos orgasmos más, luego fuimos a dormir plácidamente como siempre abrazadas.__  
_  
_Al día siguiente llevamos a todo nuestra familia a la escuela.__  
_  
**Q.** Niños en la tarde iremos a ver casas.  
**An**. Puede tener alberca? Ustedes dijeron que algún día tendríamos una.  
**I.** Siiiii una alberca para jugar con pato Dani.  
**S.** Niños ese pato ya casi no sirve.  
**An.** Si sirve, solo se ponchó una vez.  
**Q.** Aun no puedo creer que pudimos encontrar quien lo reparara.  
**Max**. Si tenemos alberca en casa yo si nado mami.  
**S.** Jejeje ok entonces haremos otras citas.  
**Q.** Te gusta la idea Beth?  
**Be**. Me da igual, de todos modos no me quedaré con ustedes para siempre.  
**An**. Ojalá si te quedaras para siempre hermanita, es lo que siempre he querido.  
**Be**. Mmm.  
**S. **Listo Beth, hemos llegado.  
**Q.** Nos vemos más tarde hija.  
**Be.** Ok

_Beth de muy mala gana bajó de la camioneta._

**I.** Por qué Beth no se despide de beso como nosotros?  
**An.** Porque Beth es grande.  
**S.** Claro que no, ustedes así tengan 45 años siempre nos deben de saludar y despedirse de beso.  
**Max**. Yo si mami siempre.  
**An.** Entonces yo también.  
**I. **Y yooooo.  
**Q.** Qué le pasa a mi niña? (susurrándome)  
**S.** Tranquila cosita, poco a poco lo vamos a averiguar.

_Ya en la tarde visitamos 3 casas, pero los niños no estaban muy convencidos.__  
_  
**S.** Pero se supone que nosotras mandamos no? Así que quienes la deben de escoger somos nosotras.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay amor no seas ilusa.  
**S.** Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo. (mueca)

_Entonces llegamos a la cuarta casa en cuanto vieron la alberca los niños la aprobaron.__  
_  
**Q**. Solo hay 4 habitaciones.  
**An.** Pero tiene alberca.  
**S.** Y un estudio enorme que lo puedo adaptar para poner los instrumentos musicales.  
**Q.** Nos falta una habitación.  
**Be.** Cómprenla total yo no necesito una habitación.  
**An**. Si la necesitas hermanita porque ahora vives con nosotros.  
**Be.** Solo por unos días.  
**An**. Pero cuando vengas los fines de semana? (puchero)  
**S.** A ver... La habitación principal que obviamente es para mi esposa y para mí es muy grande, podemos dividirla y ahí hacemos otra habitación.  
**Max**. La mía yo soy pequeño y quiero estar cerca de mis mamis.  
**Q.** Es muy buena idea, tenemos que contratar un arquitecto para que la acondicione.  
**An**. Siiii tenemos casa con alberca!  
**I.** Yupiiiii.  
**S.** Pues está decidido, la compramos.  
**Q.** Así es, en cuanto la casa esté en condiciones de habitarla nos mudamos.  
**S.** Beth escoge tu habitación.  
**I.** Por qué ella primero?  
**Q.** Porque es nuestra hija mayor.  
**I.** Bueno.  
**Be.** Ok quiero la que está cerca de la escalera.  
**An**. Yo quiero la que está junto a la de Beth.  
**I.** No es justo yo no escogí.  
**S.** Cositita hermosa tú me vas a ayudar a decorar el estudio para los instrumentos musicales.  
**I.** Siiii y me vas a comprar mi guitarra?  
**S.** Claro que si.  
**Max.** Yo quiero tocar guitarra.  
**S.** También te voy a comprar una.  
**Q**. Es mejor que regresemos a casa, estoy muy agotada.**  
****S**. Sí yo también.

_Esa noche...__  
_  
**S.** Hija, mañana a qué hora es tu clase de actuación?!  
**Be.** Es a las 6 pero no voy a ir.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Be.** Porque no tiene que caso que vaya a un lugar donde no reconocen mi talento.  
**S.** Por qué dices eso?  
**Be.** Soy la mejor de esa clase y solo porque al idiota del profesor no le caigo bien, me quitó el papel principal de la obra que estábamos montando.  
**S.** Ohhh ya veo, quieres que vaya a hablar con él?  
**Be.** No Santana, simplemente ya no quiero ir.  
**S.** Princesa, no dejes que un tipo como él destruya tus sueños, podemos cambiarte de escuela de actuación.  
**Be.** Es el mejor taller de NY.  
**S.** Lo sé mi cielo, pero de qué sirve estudiar en la mejor escuela si al final no se tiene el talento necesario para triunfar? Te he visto en las obras anteriores y te puedo decir con certeza que eres una chica muy talentosa.  
**Be**. No sé...  
**S. **Vamos amor, si hasta tu hermana Rachel se ha sentido un poco amenazada por ti.  
**Be**. Jejeje Rachel es rara.  
**S.** Si lo sé... Pero ella te ha dicho mil veces que tú serás una estrella.  
**Be.** Dame una semanas para pensarlo, si?  
**S.** Ok mi amor.  
**Be.** Gracias Santana.  
**S.** De nada hija.

_Bajé a la sala, Quinn estaba con Max en sus brazos.__  
_  
**S.** Se quedó dormido?  
**Q.** Si, estuvo llorando porque no le quise dar unas galletas, pero ya es muy tarde y además ya había cenado.  
**S.** Pobrecito de mi gordito, hasta cuándo dejará de sentir esa ansiedad por comer?  
**Q.** Hasta que lo llevemos a terapia.  
**S.** Dios, es cierto, con tantas cosas se me ha olvidado eso.  
**Q.** De qué hablabas con Beth?  
**S**. Ya no quiere ir a clases de actuación.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** Siente que su maestro no la valora.  
**Q.** Será ese el motivo de su comportamiento?  
**S.** Creo que sí.  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío, por qué creció tan rápido?  
**S.** No lo sé.  
**Q.** Ya vamos a dormir.  
**S.** Te ayudo con Max?  
**Q**. Aun lo puedo amor.  
**S.** Dos kilos más y será imposible cargarlo.  
**Q.** Ay bebé no lo digas ni de broma, el ya no debe de subir de peso.  
**S.** Voy a ver qué especialista nos puede ayudar.  
**Q.** No amor, ya tienes suficiente con lo de la mudanza, de eso me encargo yo, le preguntaré a mi compañera Norma a dónde llevó a su hija.  
**S. **Ok cosita hermosa, te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo más.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad Quinn.  
**Q.** Claro que si.  
**S.** Jejejeje, nope.

_La relación con Beth seguía tensa, ella no se abría con nosotras para nada, pero un día la niñera me llamó al estudio_.

**S.** Qué pasa Helen?  
**H.** Señora Santana, hay una pelea campal con los niños, Izzy y Max se estuvieron golpeando, pero lo peor fue cuando Beth intervino, ella le dijo cosas muy feas a Izzy y ahora todos los niños están llorando.  
**S**. Ay Dios mío, voy para allá.  
**H**. Rápido señora Santana.  
**S.** Ok.

_Deje a medias la grabación del disco que estaba haciendo y fui directo a casa.__  
_  
_Y en efecto los niños incluidos André estaban llorando y de Beth ni sus luces, pero lo peor fue encontrar a mi Max atiborrándose de comida.__  
_  
**S.** Max noooo, suelta eso.  
**Max.** Nooooo yo quiero comer.  
**S.** Helen por qué permitiste esto?  
**H.** Señora el niño estaba llorando sin parar y no pude quitarle la comida, me dio mucha tristeza verlo así.  
**S. **Ven acá mi cielo, qué pasó? (abrazándolo)  
**Max.** Izzy me pegó y me dijo cosas feas mami. (llorando)  
**S.** Ay Dios mío, Lucy por qué peleas con tu hermano?  
**I**. Porque me escondió las baquetas de mi batería.  
**Max.** Era una broma Santana.  
**S.** Quéeeeee, cómo me dijiste? Soy tu madre Maxwell.  
**Max.** Noooo Beth dijo que no eres mi mami, que mi mami es Quinn y que Izzy y André no son mis hermanos.  
**S.** Pero qué... (boca abierta)  
**I. **Yo no soy hija de Quinn solo tuya también dijo eso. (llorando)  
**S.** Pero Dios mío eso no es verdad los dos son nuestros hijos.  
**An**. Mami ella le dijo cosas muy feas a Izzy porque golpeó a Max, le dijo que no iba a permitir que le pegaran a su único hermano porque ni Izzy ni yo éramos nada de ella, que solo Max porque era hijo de mamá Q, que mi madre estaba muerta y que tu solo eras mamá de Izzy.  
**S. **Pero qué le pasa a esa chiquilla? Ahora mismo me va a escuchar, André príncipe hermoso tu sabes que eres mi hijo verdad? Yo te lleve aquí (señalando mi vientre)  
**An**. Si mami, yo sé que mamá Britt dejó que tú me llevaras ahí contigo y que cuando ella se fue al cielo mamá Q me cuido junto contigo y las dos son mis mamás, te amo mami.  
**S.** Y yo te amo mucho a ti mi rubio hermoso.  
**Max**. Yo no soy tu hijo (llorando mas)  
**S.** Gordito bello, yo te llevé también aquí (señalando de nuevo mi viente) te cuidé por muchos meses para que nacieras muy hermoso como estás ahora.  
**Max**. Pero Beth dijo...  
**S.** Mi amor, tu mamita me regaló la semillita donde tú estabas para que yo la guardara en mi panza y te cuidara hasta que nacieras.  
**I. **Entonces tú le diste tu semillita a mi mami para que me guardara en su panza? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Así es Lucy, por eso las dos somos su mamá.  
**Max**. Yo quiero que tú seas mi mami siempre.  
**S.** Pues lo soy y lo seré.  
**An.** Si hermanito ella nos cuidó hasta que nacimos y nos dio de comer yo recuerdo cuando tú comías de su boobie jejejej.  
**Max.** Yo comía de mi mami?  
**S.** Si Max, hemos visto muchas fotos y vídeos, recuérdalo.  
**Max.** Ahh si.  
**S**. Ustedes 3 junto con Beth son nuestros hijos, Quinn y yo somos muy afortunadas por tenerlos con nosotras, son nuestros bebés, los amamos y siempre los vamos a cuidar.  
**I.** Yo te amo mamá.  
**Max**. Yo también.  
**S.** Además su tío Blaine nos ayudó para formar esa semillita donde venían ustedes, así que llevan la misma sangre y claro que son hermanos.  
**I.** Ayudó para los 3?  
**S**. Si.  
**An.** Él es nuestro papá?  
**Max**. Tenemos papá?  
**S.** Ay dios. (nerviosa)  
**I.** Woooow tenemos papá. (enorme sonrisa)  
**An.** Pero es nuestro tío. (mueca)  
**Max. **No entiendo es nuestro tío o papá?  
**I**. Y Hepburn y Tracy son nuestros hermanos también?  
**S.** Y ahora qué hago? (pensé) Escuchen hijos, su tío Blaine nos ayudó para que ustedes nacieran pero él lo hizo porque es nuestro amigo, los ama mucho y si es su papá pero...  
**An**. Él tiene otros hijos.  
**S.** Bueno si pero Porcelana fue quien dio el esperma, así que no son sus hermanos.  
**I.** El qué?  
**S**. Ayúdame Helen! (angustiada)  
**H.** Ay señora es que a veces ni yo entiendo cómo está su familia.  
**S.** Jejejej lo sé es todo un lío, bueno niños lo que deben de tener muy presente es que Quinn y yo somos sus madres.  
**An.** Y tío Blaine es nuestro papá.  
**S.** Si pero solo porque nos ayudó.  
**An.** Lo importante es que si tenemos papá.  
**I.** Siiiii ahora le diré a Natasha que si tengo papá.  
**Max.** Yo también.  
**S.** A ver, a ver niños, aquí lo importante es que sepan que ustedes son hermanos porque llevan la misma sangre y nuestros hijos, ah y que pase lo que pase siempre deben de estar unidos y sobre todo sin pelearse.  
**I.** Prometo ya no pegarte hermanito  
**Max**. Yo también Izzy.  
**An. **Y yo prometo cuidarlos siempre porque soy mayor.  
**S.** Así me gusta, ahora denme un gran abrazo.

_Los niños no solo me abrazaron si no me besaron.__  
_  
**S.** Muy bien niños, ahora terminen su tarea, voy a ir a hablar con Beth, obedezcan a Helen y nada de comida eh Max.  
**Max.** Si mami.

_Estaba muy molesta con Beth, tomé varias respiraciones y subí a su habitación._

_Entré sin tocar, Beth estaba escuchando música en su teléfono.__  
_  
**S.** Apaga eso.  
**Be.** Qué? (quitándose los audífonos)  
**S.** Qué apagues eso ahora.  
**Be.** Qué pasa?**  
****S.** Es justo lo que quiero saber, qué demonios te pasa y por qué les llenas la cabeza de tonterías a tus hermanos?  
**Be.** No sé de qué hablas.  
**S.** No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora Beth Corcoran, le dijiste a los niños que no eran hermanos y que solo Max era tu hermano.  
**Be.** No les dije una mentira, es verdad, ah y Max es hijo de Quinn así que él es mi único hermano.  
**S.** Sabes que eso no es verdad, ellos comparten la misma sangre, no sé qué te pasa ni por qué estás con esa actitud pero algo si te voy a decir, si vuelves a lastimar así a tus hermanos te juro que...  
**Be**. Que qué? Tú no eres ni madre para decirme qué hacer.  
**S.** Tienes razón, no lo soy de lo contrario ya te había dado una buena lección para que dejaras esas ínfulas de perra que te cargas, no sé cuál sea tu problema pero los niños no tienen la culpa de lo que te está pasando así que no te desquites con ellos o me vas a conocer.

_Salí furiosa de su habitación, entonces llamé a mi esposa.__  
_  
**S.** Quinn necesito que regreses a casa lo antes posible.  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **Si, Beth.  
**Q.** Voy para allá.

_En cuanto Quinn llegó le platiqué todo lo que había pasado.__  
_  
**Q.** Esto no es posible. (preocupada)  
**S.** Mira Quinn, adoro a tu hija pero no voy a permitir que venga a decirles de cosas a nuestros hijos.  
**Q.** Voy a hablar con ella.  
**S. **Ok.

_Pero más tardó en subir que en lo que bajó casi llorando.__  
_  
**S.** Y bien?  
**Q.** Me reclamó el que la di en adopción.  
**S**. Ay no.

_Abracé a mi esposa para reconfortarla.__  
_  
**S.** Pero ella sabe muy bien el por qué lo hiciste, no entiendo su actitud.  
**Q.** Qué voy a hacer? Me dice que yo prefiero a niños que ni si quiera son mis hijos que a ella.  
**S.** Amor me das permiso de ir a cachetearla?  
**Q.** Ay San, no bromees con eso.  
**S. **Y quién dijo que era una broma?  
**Q.** Dame un consejo.  
**S. **Mira por lo pronto esa niña está castigada, no irá con sus amigas al centro comercial mañana ni el sábado a esa pijamada.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Pero en cuanto se lo dijimos la bomba explotó.__  
_  
**Be.** En serio Quinn? Vas a permitir que esta mujer decida por ti?  
**Q.** Beth esta mujer es tu madre y mi esposa.  
**Be**. Es una arpía.  
**S. **Escúchame muy bien rubia maléfica junior, estás bajo mi techo y mi cuidado, te guste o no me vas a obedecer, eres menor de edad y si quiero puedo llamarle a Shelby para que nos firme una autorización para mandarte a un internado en Europa muy lejos de nosotras hasta que termines la preparatoria, así estos niños que según tu no son tus hermanos podrán vivir tranquilos sin tener que escuchar tus crueles palabras y tu podrás seguirte amargando lo que resta de tu adolescencia.  
**Q.** Santana (preocupada)  
**Be.** Si como no, eso jamás sucederá.  
**S.** Te recuerdo que tu madre es abogada así que puede arreglar esos papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
**Be.** Quinn no me puedes hacer esto.  
**Q.** Yo...  
**Be**. En serio? No solo me abandonaste de bebé si no que ahora me quieres alejar nuevamente de tu vida solo por hacerle caso a esta loca?  
**S. **Escúchame intento de Sue Sylvester.  
**Be**. De quién?  
**S. **Lo de la adopción se ha hablado contigo infinidad de veces así que no quieras usar eso como arma para hacerle daño a tu madre, porque te recuerdo que desde que ella vino a vivir a NY no se ha separado ni un segundo de ti, siempre ha estado muy al pendiente de todo y tanto Shelby como tú aceptaron que lo hiciera, ella aceptó casarse conmigo y tener a mi hija porque deseaba formar una familia a mi lado, una familia a la que tú has pertenecido desde el primer momento en que le dijiste a André hermano, así que si quieres rociar tu veneno encuentra una mejor excusa para hacerlo.  
**Be**. Quinn...  
**Q. **Santana tiene razón, sabemos que algo te pasa, queremos ayudarte pero si no nos dices qué es, entonces no podemos hacerlo, nosotras también fuimos adolescentes y también descargamos nuestro enojo y frustración en personas que no tenían la culpa de nada, no te desquites con tus hermanos, para ellos eres su heroína, te adoran y quieren captar tu atención con cualquier cosa, no es justo que los lastimes de esa manera.  
**S.** Pues ya lo sabes rubia maléfica junior o te comportas y le bajas a esa actitud o te mandamos directo y sin regreso al calabozo de un internado europeo ah y esta noche te quedas sin cenar y sin teléfono.  
**Be.** Noooo.  
**S.** Ya dije.

_Mi esposa y yo salimos de ahí directas a nuestra habitación.__  
_  
**S**. Esa mocosa no me va a ganar.**  
Q**. Dios Santana estoy loca.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q**. Porque estoy tan preocupada por Beth y excitada al mismo tiempo.  
**S.** Excitada? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Si, es tan sexy cuando estás enojada, dios!

_Quinn se me abalanzó con besos muy apasionados.__  
_  
**Q.** Te amo, te deseo.  
**S.** Quinnie...

_Con una mirada llena de lujuria subió mi vestido ajustado hasta mi abdomen para luego bajar mi tanga._

**Q.** Voy a comértela toda.  
**S**. Mmmmm.

_Y mi esposa comenzó a practicarme el sexo oral más sexy que en meses no me había hecho._

_Con su lengua acarició cada recoveco de mis pliegues húmedos, succionó delicadamente mis labios vaginales y le dio atención especial a mi clítoris.__  
_  
**S.** Dios mío cosita hermosa que rico ahhh.  
**Q.** Sabes mmmm delicioso.  
**S. **Penétrame.  
**Q.** Espera.

Quinn puso música, fue por el arnés y luego se quitó su ropa interior para colocárselo.

**Q.** Voltéate bebé.  
**S. **Ok.

_Mi esposa me puso contra la pared y me nalgueó varias veces antes de acariciarme el trasero, luego empapó su mano con mi lubricante para pasarlo sobre el dildo del arnés.__  
_  
**Q.** Te amo.

_Y con ese te amo empujó todo dentro de mí.__  
_  
**S**. Dioooos.  
**Q.** Así bebita? Así o más fuerte? (susurrándome al oído)  
**S.** Si así Ahhh Quinn ahhhh.

_Entonces bajó el escote de mi vestido y sacó mis tetas del sostén para amasar mis senos.__  
_  
**Q**. Ahhh estas buenísima bebé.  
**S.** Te amo, te amooooo.  
_  
__Las embestidas de mi esposa fueron más rápidas, no bastó mucho para que mis piernas empezaran a temblar, era señal de que el orgasmo se acercaba, hasta que finalmente estallé._

**S.** Ahhhhhhh.  
**Q.** Siiiiiii.  
**S.** Quinn mmm fue fabuloso.  
**Q.** Lo sé, lo necesitábamos.

_Quinnie sacó el strap on de mí interior y luego me volteó para seguir besándome.__  
_  
**Q.** Adoro tus labios.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Mmmm te amo, pero ahora viene la parte mala.  
**S.** Cierto, qué vamos a hacer con Beth?  
**Q.** Exacto.  
**S.** Mi amor ella se asustó con lo que le dije, mis tácticas nunca fallan, aun soy buena para intimidar y acosar a las personas, sé que no es correcto pero en este caso sí.  
**Q.** Entonces?  
**S.** Tú sígueme la corriente ok?  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Le llamaré a Shelby para que haga lo mismo, pero antes voy al baño a...  
**Q.** Ok jejeje te amo.

_Cuando estábamos cenando.__  
_  
**An.** Beth no viene?  
**S.** Está castigada.  
**An.** Ohh.  
**Q.** Si hijos ella se portó mal.  
**Max.** Yo quiero más.  
**Q.** No Max solo esa porción y ya.  
**Max.** Nooo.  
**S.** Max...  
**Max.** Está bien. (puchero)  
**I.** Por qué pusieron música hace rato?  
**Q.** Porque teníamos ganas de escucharla.  
**An.** De seguro estaban teniendo sexo.  
**S.** André!  
**An**. Siempre que ponen música en la tarde es por eso.  
**I.** Qué es tener sexo?  
**Q.** Nada mi amor, no le hagas caso a tu hermano.  
**Max.** Qué es sexo André?  
**An**. Es cuando mami y mamá Q se quitan la ropa y se besan.  
**Max**. Ahh si la otra noche así estaban.  
**Q.** Dios mío (muy roja)  
**S.** Niños acaben de cenar, rápido. (nerviosa)  
**I.** Cuándo puedo tener sexo?  
**S.** Nunca!  
**Q.** Cuando te cases mi amor.  
**I.** Me voy a casar con Patti. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Quéeeeee?  
**I. **Si ella es linda.  
**Max.** Noooo Patti se va a casar conmigo. (enojado)  
**I**. No es cierto ella me prefiere soy su amiga.  
**Max.** Noooo.  
**S.** Mis hijos enamorados de la mini Hobbit? Nooooooooooo, castigo de dios!  
**Q**. A Izzy le gustan las niñas? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**An**. Pero el otro día dijo que tenía un novio.  
**I.** Siii se llama Cory es lindo, es mi novio pero me voy a casar con Patti.**  
****S**. Espero que no.  
**Q**. Dios mío.  
**Max**. No Patti será mi esposa.  
**S. **Basta! No será esposa de ninguna de los dos esa pequeña lagartona.  
**An**. Qué es lagartona?  
**Q. **Jajajaa ay San, ya vámonos a dormir.  
**S.** Si es lo mejor.

_Esa noche me dediqué a buscar información sobre internados en Europa para que Beth se la creyera.__  
_  
_Al día siguiente.__  
_  
**Q**. Izzy nada de video juegos en la mesa.  
**I.** Ok.  
**S**. Beth, ya hablamos con Shelby y está de acuerdo en que asistas a un internado, ya que no quieres estar con ella ni con nosotros, existen muy buenos en Suiza y Alemania, dejaremos que escojas el que quieras, aún estamos muy a tiempo de que te admitan.  
**Be**. Qué?  
**An**. Beth se va a otro país?  
**S. **Si mi amor.  
**An**. Nooooo, yo no quiero que se vaya (lágrimas en los ojos) apenas está viviendo con nosotros, no es justo.  
**S. **Ella no quiere vivir aquí.  
**Q.** Solo será por dos años príncipe.  
**I. **No llores hermanito, recuerda que Beth no nos quiere.  
**Max**. Si ella no los quiere, solo a mí.  
**S.** Niños no lloren.  
**Q**. En un internado de Alemania tienen un taller de actuación muy bueno.  
**Be.** En serio se quieren deshacer de mí?  
**S.** Fue tu decisión.  
**Be.** En qué momento?  
**S.** Beth no te gusta vivir aquí, tampoco con Shelby entonces?  
**Be**. Me voy a emancipar.  
**Q.** Ok hazlo, pero tendrás que buscar un empleo, dónde vivir, te recuerdo que las rentas en NY son altísimas.  
**Be**. Le diré a Rachel que me ayude o a Puck.  
**S. **No señorita ella no lo hará o la hago pedacitos y Puckerman está muy ocupado.**  
****Be**. Mami Q! (buscando ayuda de Quinn)  
**S. **Ahora si es tu madre?  
**Q.** Hija creo que es lo mejor.  
**Be**. Noooo, separarme de mi familia nunca será lo mejor!

_Beth se fue llorando a su habitación.__  
_  
**S.** Es el momento Q, esta vulnerable, vamos a hablar con ella.  
**Q**. Ok, niños no peleen, André que Max no coma demás.  
**An.** No te preocupes mamá Q, yo lo vigilo.

_En la habitación de Beth.__  
_  
**Be.** Váyanse déjenme sola, no sé qué quieren aquí si se van a deshacer de mí.  
**Q.** Beth es que no entendemos tu actitud.  
**S. **Ayúdanos a ayudarte.  
**Be**. No pasa nada.  
**Q. **Mi amor por favor.  
**S. **Vamos princesa, tu siempre nos has tenido confianza.  
**Be**. Es que... Soy una idiota una verdadera idiota.  
**Q. **Por qué dices eso?  
**Be.** Porque sabía que no lo debía hacer, que las cosas no eran así y caí en las palabras de un tipo que dijo que me amaba y...  
**S.** Ay no... (manos al rostro)  
**Q.** Beth?  
**Be.** Lo siento tanto. (llorando)  
**S.** Tranquila, mi amor. (abrazándola)  
**Be**. Fui una estúpida, yo sabía que no era correcto y aun así lo hice, él está en la escuela de actuación y me engañó para que yo cayera, por eso ya no quiero regresar ahí, no quiero verlo, además tengo miedo creo que estoy embarazada.  
**Q.** Nooooo.  
**S. **Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío.  
**Be.** No he tenido mi periodo, se lo dije y él me dijo que no se hará cargo y que si digo una palabra él subirá el video de cuando lo hicimos a internet, sería mi ruina, no quiero que pase eso y no quiero un bebé.

_Quinn estaba petrificada.__  
_  
**S.** A ver mi cielo, te has hecho alguna prueba casera?  
**Be.** No. (sollozando)  
**S.** Es mejor que vayamos al hospital.  
**Be.** Tengo miedo.  
**S.** Princesa si estas embarazada es mejor que lo sepamos de inmediato, para qué seguir con la incertidumbre?  
**Be.** Estoy tan avergonzada con ustedes y mamá, siempre dije que lo haría con protección pero les juro que pasó todo tan rápido que no pensé en usarla, no fui responsable y eso me hace sentir fatal.  
**S.** Tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien.  
**Be**. No quiero tener un bebé mami Tana, no quiero!  
**S. **Vamos al hospital, Quinn?

_Pero mi esposa no reaccionaba.__  
_  
**S.** Cosita hermosa?  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto mi amor (abrazando a Beth) si yo hubiese estado contigo.  
**Be.** No tienes la culpa de nada mami Q, fui yo.  
**S.** Dejemos a los niños en la escuela y vayamos al hospital.

_Estábamos muy nerviosas mientras esperábamos los resultados de los análisis.__  
_  
**Be.** Qué voy a hacer con un bebé? No lo quiero.  
**S.** Buscaremos opciones mi amor.  
**Q.** Santana y yo podemos quedárnoslo.  
**S. **Quéeeee?  
**Be**. Perdónenme.

_En ese momento llegó Shelby y Beth corrió a sus brazos, luego se fueron a platicar.__  
_  
**Q.** Por qué cometió el mismo error que yo?  
**S.** Porque es un adolescente mi amor, tú sabes que a esa edad uno hace las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, la diferencia está en que ella si estaba enamorada y tú solo lo hiciste porque el idiota de Puck te embriagó.  
**Q.** Voy a ser abuela, a los 32 años voy a ser abuela. (llorando)  
**S.** Dios...

_Más tarde entramos con el ginecólogo para los resultados._

**Dr.** Veamos que tenemos aquí... Felicidades señorita Corcoran.  
**S.** Noooo (pensé)  
**Dr.** Usted no está embarazada.  
**Be.** Qué? Lo dice en serio doctor?  
**Dr.** Claro, los exámenes son muy precisos.  
**Be.** Siiiiii. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Gracias Dios.  
Sh. Pero entonces el porqué del retraso?  
**Dr.** Depende de muchos factores, uno de ellos es el estrés y estoy muy seguro de que la señorita Corcoran estuvo bajo mucha presión estos días.  
**Be.** No tiene idea de cuánto.  
**Dr. **Recuerde que si no quiere un embarazado no deseado existen muchos métodos para evitarlo.  
**Be. **Créame lo tendré muy en cuenta.

_Salimos de ahí muy felices, el alma nos regresó al cuerpo.__  
_  
**Be. **Entonces ya no me mandarán al extranjero?  
**Sh. **No hija, pero por favor no te comportes como lo estabas haciendo.  
**Be. **Lo siento mami, es que tenía miedo, vergüenza, coraje, ese tipo destruyó mi corazón y además me amenazó.**  
****Q.** Qué edad tiene ese chico?  
**Be**. 19.  
**S. **Uhhhh acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.  
**Be.** Por qué?  
**S**. Mi esposa se encargará de él, verdad Quinnie?  
**Q**. Si, ese chico va a pagar lo que te hizo.

_Y en efecto Quinn demandó al chico por sostener relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad, por amenazas al querer publicar el video de él y Beth y otras cosas más, la posibilidad de una carrera de actor para ese tipo quedó en el olvido._

_Beth regresó a la normalidad, se disculpó con sus hermanos, continuó en sus clases de actuación y decidió quedarse la temporada que ya había sido planeada con nosotros, los niños y sobre todo André estaban felices._

_Finalmente nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, nos costó muchas lágrimas el dejar el departamento de André pero era algo que teníamos que hacer._

_Días después de mudarnos, ofrecimos una fiesta a nuestros amigos para celebrar nuestra nueva casa.__  
_  
**R.** Es preciosa su casa, de muy buen gusto.  
**S.** Los niños la escogieron, pero entre Quinnie y yo la decoramos.  
**C.** Pues es perfecta.  
**Q. **Y cómo vas con tu embarazo?**  
****R.** Bien, pero este pequeñito definitivamente será bailarín o algo así, se la pasa dándome patadas.  
**S**. Jajajaja te comprendo lo mismo hacía André.  
**An**. Mamiiii, mis hermanos se están peleando.  
**Q. **Ay noooo.

_Fuimos a ver y en efecto Izzy y Max estaban a punto de golpearse.__  
_  
**S.** Niños! En qué quedamos?  
**I.** Max quiere llevarse a Patti y ella está jugando conmigo!  
**Max**. Pero ahora va a jugar conmigo porque me voy a casar con ella!  
**I.** Noooooo.  
**C**. Jajajaja que dices Max?  
**Max**. Yo me caso con Patti cuando sea grande.  
**C.** Jajjaja ya tengo yerno.  
**I. **Noooo ella se va a casar conmigo!  
**R.** Qué?  
**S.** Sobre mi cadáver alguno de los dos se casa con esta niña!  
**R.** Oyeeeee.  
**C.** A ver a ver, Patti mi amor con quién te vas a casar con Max o Izzy?  
**P.** Con los dos!  
**Q.** Santo dios!  
**S. **Lo ven, lo ven? Tenía que salir a su madre.  
**R. **De qué estás hablando Santana?!  
**S. **Pero ni te hagas ilusiones tu jamás serás mi consuegra.  
**R. **Y crees que yo deseo serlo? Claro que no!  
**Q.** Dios mío parecen niñas!  
**C. **Jajaja esto es tan divertido.  
**S,R**. No lo es!  
**Q. **Vamos a tomar una copa Chris y dejar que estas dos sigan discutiendo.  
**C. **Si es lo mejor.  
_  
__Luego de discutir un poco más con Rachel finalmente terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas por las ideas de nuestros hijos._

_La fiesta continuó, parecía un jardín de niños, con nuestros hijos, la de Rachel y Chris y los gemelos de los Klaine._

**R. **Adivinen qué?  
**S. **Qué?  
**R. **Le conseguí un casting a Beth para una nueva serie de adolescentes, más tarde se lo diré.  
**Q. **No lo sé Rachel, apenas tiene 16 años, no quiero que viva en ese ambiente aún.  
**R.** Pero ella es tan talentosa.  
**S.** Es que acaba de pasar por una etapa algo extraña y apenas está empezando a actuar como ella misma.  
**R.** Ohhhh, pero creo que algo así la ayudaría, además si queda en la serie viviría con nosotros en LA.  
**Q.** Ok háblalo con ella.  
**S. **Estás segura Quinn?  
**Q.** El más grande deseo de Beth siempre ha sido ser actriz si ella decide probar suerte hay que apoyarla.  
**S. **Está bien.

_Pasaron algunas semanas y Beth se quedó con un papel en la serie de televisión, estábamos muy orgullosas de ella, pero eso significaba dejarla de ver por mucho tiempo, meses después cuando se despidió de nosotros, los niños estaban devastados y Quinn ni se diga, pero yo tuve que darles fortaleza para que no se deprimieran más._

_Finalmente llevamos a Max con un terapeuta y un nutriólogo, en cuestión de semanas mi hijo comenzó a tener cambios en sus hábitos alimenticios y al tener alberca en casa, empezó a practicar natación con ayuda de André, meses después estaba casi en su peso ideal._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó el tiempo, André con 14 años incursionó en algunos musicales de Broadway como bailarín, Izzy de 10 años, dominaba varios instrumentos y Max a sus 8 era campeón de natación a nivel estatal en su categoría._

_Quinn estaba a nada de convertirse en la presidenta de la firma de abogados a la que pertenecía y yo estaba por ganar mi décimo Grammy como productora musical, además después de varios años había decidido grabar mi propio álbum e Izzy grabaría la batería.__  
_  
**S.** Eso mi amor, justo así es el beat que necesitaba para la melodía.  
**I.** Esto es muy divertido mamá, quiero grabar más canciones.  
**S**. Jajaja lo haremos mi cielo.

_En eso llegó Quinn con André y Max.__  
_  
**Q.** Ya dejen de trabajar ustedes dos y vamos a preparar las maletas.  
**An.** Siii ya quiero ir a ver a Beth.  
**S. **Jajajaja dios André, tu voz cada vez es más ronca.  
**An.** Aun se me salen gallos (mueca)  
**Max.** Voy a ver a Patti.  
**I.** Pero ella estará conmigo todo el tiempo.**  
****Q**. En serio se siguen peleando por Patti?  
**S.** Es la venganza de la uniceja para mí, como jamás pudo conquistarte cosita hermosa, ahora hizo que mis hijos se pelearan por la mini uniceja.  
**Q**. Ay Santana que cosas dices.**  
****S.** Es la verdad, Rachel siempre tuvo un crush contigo en la preparatoria! No lo niegues.**  
****Q**. Jajajaja estás loquita bebé.  
**S.** Pero por ti.  
**Q**. Ah si? Demuéstramelo.

_Nos empezamos a besar tiernamente.__  
_  
**I.** Eeeewwww no hagan eso delante de nosotros.  
**Max**. Si, fuchi.  
**S.** Envidiosos.

_Viajamos a LA para asistir a la fiesta por el inicio de la 3er temporada de la serie de Beth, ahora nuestra hija era una de las protagonistas de la serie, por su gran talento y carisma la habían ascendido a personaje principal desde la segunda._

_Mi álbum tuvo bastante éxito pero cuando llegó el momento de promocionarlo por el país y otros más, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta mi familia a mi lado, en varios conciertos me acompañaron de hecho hasta Izzy me acompañó en algunas canciones de ciertos conciertos, pero estar sin ellos era la muerte, luego de una larga gira decidí que lo mío no era estar sobre un escenario sino crear magia para quienes estuvieran en él, aun así seguí grabando mi propio material y de vez en cuando les regalaba a mis fans algunas canciones que colgaba en mi página de internet, luego volví a grabar un disco pero sin promoción alguna, aun así fue un gran éxito._

_Un día mis niños se fueron a la escuela y cuando reaccioné André había terminado la preparatoria y mis dos pequeños estaban a nada de empezarla._

_**Año 2036.**__**  
**_  
_Mi rubio era tan guapo, sus ojos y labios seguían siendo los de Brittany, era bastante alto y su cuerpo muy atlético debido a su disciplina en el ballet, todos los días me recordaba a mi ex esposa, sobre todo cuando descubrimos que no sólo había heredado su físico y su facilidad para el baile sino también su inteligencia._

_Mi príncipe había decidido estudiar lo que su gran ídolo (al que seguía llamando abu tocayo) había estudiado: Medicina, él quería ser cirujano pero plástico, eso me agradó mucho porque significaba botox y cirugías gratis, pero se vio un poco entre la espada y la pared cuando le ofrecieron ser el protagonista de un show, finalmente decidió que la medicina esperaría unos meses para poder cumplir un sueño que según él se lo debía a su mamá Britt y fue entonces cuando supe que le tenía que entregar la carta que su madre le había dejado antes de morir._

_El día del estreno...__  
_  
**S.** Vamos André se hace tarde, qué tanto haces?  
**An**. Ya voy mami, solo me hace falta guardar unas cosas en mi mochila.  
**S.** Si no sales en 5 segundos de ahí te traeré de la oreja.  
**An.** Ya mami, relájate, estoy listo.  
**S.** Te ves tan guapo. (emocionada)  
**An.** Basta mami.(sonrojado)  
**S.** Ok, bueno ahora si nos podemos ir?  
**An.** Si… crees que ella esté orgullosa de mi? (sonrisa triste)  
**S. **Te aseguro que tu madre está más que orgullosa.  
**An.** Eso espero porque en gran medida, esto lo estoy haciendo para ella.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**An.** Bueno y mamá Q por qué no está aquí?  
**S. **Fue a recoger a tus hermanos a la escuela, nos alcanzará en el evento.  
**An**. Entonces vámonos.

_Y esa noche fue el principio de muchas sorpresas para mi amada esposa y para mí._

* * *

_**Les gustó? Bueno para quienes pidieron un poco mas de Beth, pues ahí estuvo.**_

_**Para quienes pidieron algo de sexy time también ahí estuvo.**_

_**Les gusta la hija de Rachel y Chris para novia de Izzy o Max? Voten con quién les gustaría que se quedara.**_

_**Spoiler: Por fin conoceremos al amor de la vida de André.**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta, la última parte es del primer capítulo de la historia.**_

_**Sugerencias para el último capítulo? **_

_**Amo mi historia, gracias por leerla y comentarla, trataré de no tardar tanto para subir el último capítulo, tal vez lo haga el día que termine Glee... NOOOOOOOOOO.**_

_**Con respecto a "Mi hermana adoptiva" paciencia por favor, se que ya quieren que las chicas se reconcilien pero falta un poco para eso, solo ténganme confianza ellas son endgame y se que odian a Puck, lo necesito porque es parte del pasado de Quinn pero les regalaré un spoiler, Santana no caerá en sus garras.**_

_**Gracias por todo y aceptar mi patito feo "Ella solo se fue"**_


	54. Lucy, mi eterna y amada Lucy

_**Por fin! Si, por fin les traigo el final de esta historia, mil disculpas por no haber cumplido mi palabra de subirlo el domingo, pero me fui a una fiesta y me enfermé feo, hasta hoy me sentí un poco mejor y por fin pude terminarlo, espero les guste el final, gracias por esperarme.**_

_**Este capítulo ya no lo narra Santana, porque ya es el presente.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 54. Lucy, mi eterna y amada Lucy.**

Mientras la familia López-Fabray esperaba la presentación de André...

**I.** Pensé que Beth vendría.  
**S.** Estoy segura de que ha de estar por ahí escondida o disfrazada para que nadie la reconozca.  
**Q.** Nominada a un Óscar... Dios mío.  
**S. **Lo sé... Es fabuloso, nuestra niña es una de las mejores actrices juveniles.  
**Q.** Estoy tan orgullosa de ella y de mis otros polluelos.  
**I. **Polluela? Mami el mes que entra cumpliré mis 16 años, no soy ninguna polluela.  
**Q.** No señorita primero tu madre y yo cumpliremos 16 años de casadas.  
**I.** Mmm.  
**Max**. Solo a ti se te ocurrió nacer un día después de la boda de nuestras mamis jajaja.  
**I.** Como si eso se hubiera podido evitar, tarado.  
**S**. De hecho se pudo evitar pero la naturaleza es sabia.  
**Q**. Pero fue una boda perfecta.  
**S.** Sí que lo fue, te veías hermosa con tu panza.  
**Q**. Y tu tan sexy.  
**S.** Te amo mi cosita hermosa.  
**Q**. Te amo más bebé.  
**I. **Dios mío, no pueden estar 5 segundos sin decir cursilerías? (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** El decirle a mi esposa "te amo" jamás será una cursilería Lucy.  
**Q**. Isabelle.  
**I. **Izzy por favor.  
**Max.** A qué hora empieza esto? Ya me aburrí.  
**S.** Saliendo iremos a celebrar en familia.  
**I.** No creo que eso sea posible.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**I. **Ya lo verán.  
**S.** Qué pasa Izzy?  
**I. **Repito... Ya lo verán.  
**Q.** Mmmm, en fin.  
**Max.** Mami, el fin de semana llega Tía Rachel y compañía... Puedo llevar a Patti al cine?  
**S.** Claro mi amor.  
**I. **Lo siento hermanito pero eso no será posible, porque llevaré a Patti a patinar.  
**Max**. Y supongo también llevarás a Cory.  
**I. **No él no va.  
**Max**. Y él sabe que me quieres quitar a mi novia?  
**I.** Patti no es tu novia, eso solo existe en tu retorcida mente, además Cory sigue siendo solo mi amigo.  
**Max. **Claro que no.  
**S.** Ustedes dos siguen peleando por la mini uniceja? Es increíble.  
**Max**. Izzy es la que sigue empecinada en que Patti salga con ella y no soporta que me prefiera a mí.  
**I****. **Te prefiere a ti? Jajaja si como no, por eso le fascina estar conmigo verdad?**  
****Q**. Niños por dios! Patti tiene 13 años es una niña y ustedes ya son más grandes.  
**Max.** Para el amor no hay edad.  
**S. **Amor? Max a los 14 años no puedes estar enamorado...  
**Max**. Ah no? Entonces es mentira todo lo que nos han dicho ustedes dos sobre que se enamoraron cuando se conocieron a los 10 años?  
**S.** Ehhhh... (mueca)  
**Max**. Lo ven!  
**Q. **Tienes razón Max, para el amor no hay edad, me enamoré de tu madre a los 10 años y no la he dejado de amar ni un instante.  
**S.** Awwww mi cosita hermosa, sabes que yo también a ti (besándola)  
**I. **Ya van a empezar de nuevo? (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar, esta rubia maléfica me tiene embrujada.**  
****Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jejeje es broma mi amorcito bello.  
**Q**. Más te vale.

Finalmente el espectáculo comenzó, André estaba espléndido como siempre, parecía que flotaba sobre el escenario, era perfecto el cómo se desenvolvía junto a la protagonista femenina.

**Q.** Bebé esa chica me parece conocida.  
**S.** La protagonista?  
**Q**. Sí, me parece que ya la he visto antes en algún otro lado.  
**S.** Pues a mí no me lo parece.  
**I. **Woow André siempre me sorprende cuando baila, pareciera que es tan fácil cuando en realidad no lo es, él es mi ídolo.  
**Q**. Mi amor recuerdas la primera vez que André bailó?  
**S.** Claro que sí, fue el día que Blaine se puso a tocar en mi piano, se veía tan chistoso mi rubio, a todos nos hizo morirnos de la ternura.  
**Max**. Ustedes dos idolatran exageradamente a André, se nota que es su consentido.  
**S.** Claro que no gordito, también estamos muy orgullosas de tus logros tú eres el próximo campeón olímpico de los Estados Unidos en natación y estaremos junto a ti el día que ganes tu medalla de oro.  
**Max.** Espero que así sea quiero darles esa medalla a ustedes dos por haberme apoyado desde siempre, las amo mamis, las amo como no se lo imaginan.  
**Q.** Y nosotros a ti mi amor.  
**I.** Hoy es el día de la cursilería, genial. (cruzando los brazos)**  
****S**. Ay Izzy a quién te parecerás en lo ácida?  
**Q**. Santana sabes que eso lo heredó de ti y de nadie más.  
**S.** Si mi cositita hermosa? Eres igualita a mí mi amorcito?  
**I. **Jajaja basta mamá no me hagas mimos frente a medio mundo, me avergüenzas.  
**S.** Ah perfecto entonces no te volveré hacer cariños nunca. (indignada)  
**I.** No te creas mami, estaba bromeando, por supuesto que quiero que me sigas mimando toda la vida te amo mucho mamita bella.  
**S**. Jejeje yo también te amo mi pequeñita. (besando su frente)

El espectáculo de André fue todo un éxito, los asistentes se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a todo el elenco, luego se dirigieron tras bastidores para felicitar a su primogénito, las Quinntana estaban muy orgullosas de él.

**S**. Mi príncipe, mi príncipe hermoso eres el mejor bailarín de todo el universo, ven acá mi chiquito quiero felicitarte por tu logro, eres un profesional en todos los aspectos.  
**An.** Jajajaja mami te amo.  
**Q.** Príncipe, todos tus esfuerzos, todas las heridas en tus pies y esos dolores valieron mucho la pena, lo que dice tu mami es verdad eres el mejor bailarín del mundo y tú lo sabes.  
**An**. Gracias por tus palabras mamá Q, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlas de tu boca, gracias por estar en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida, gracias por considerarme tu hijo, te amo mucho pero mucho.  
**Q. **Me vas a hacer llorar mi vida, desde el momento que naciste te consideré mi hijo y eso será hasta el último día de mi vida te amo André López-Pierce.

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos que provenían del otro extremo de los bastidores.

_**Mi hermanito, dónde está mi hermanito el mejor bailarín del mundo?**__**  
**_  
**An.** Beth hermanita, pudiste venir, que felicidad estamos todos juntos. (abrazándola)  
**Be.** Cómo crees que me iba perder un momento tan importante en tu vida mi hermanito? Por supuesto que tenía que venir, tengo que apoyar siempre a mis hermanos menores, además cuando me acompañes a recibir mi Oscar quiero que todo el mundo se entere que André López-Pierce el famoso bailarín es mi hermano menor.  
**I.** Se siente tan bien pertenecer a una familia tan famosa, cuando Patti y yo saquemos el primer disco de nuestra banda seremos más famosas que tú y André juntos.  
**Be**. Eso está por verse hermanita, aunque me gustaría algún día poder hacer un dueto contigo, ya sabes que heredé la linda voz de mi mami Q.  
**Max**. Las dos cantan horrible.  
**Be. **Claro que no enano.  
**Q.** Por qué de todo siempre terminan discutiendo?  
**S.** Sí ya basta, mejor vamos todos a celebrar en el mejor restaurante de todo New York.  
**An.** Mami, antes de ir a celebrar necesito hacer algo.  
**I.** Ahora viene lo bueno…  
**Q.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An**. Mamitas, hace algunos meses me reencontré con alguien en la academia de danza en tomé algunos cursos y desde ese momento no me he separado de esa persona tan especial, ahora vuelvo esperen un poco.

André se alejó y segundos más tarde regresó de la mano de una chica pelirroja.

**An.** Mami, mamá Q, quiero presentarles a mi novia, aunque ustedes ya la conocen. (sonriendo)  
**X.** Hola señoras López Fabray, soy Emma Shuester, la novia de André.  
**S.** La qué?  
**Q**. Dios mío, la pequeña Emma, la hija de nuestros profesores de la preparatoria, que emoción, vino Mr. Shue y la señorita Pillsbury? (emocionada)  
**E.** Jejeje claro que sí, están allá en aquella esquina junto con mi hermano Daniel hablando con el productor del espectáculo, ahora los traigo  
**S.** Novia? Emma Shuester? Seremos parientes cercanos del señor Shue y de la señorita Emma? Ay no.  
**I.** Jajaja les dije que no íbamos a poder celebrar esta noche.  
**Q**. Tú lo sabías Izzy?  
**I. **Claro, recuerden que yo soy el confidente número uno de André.  
**Q.** Bebé te sientes bien?  
**S. **Ya soy suegra Quinnie, estoy vieja Dios mío en qué momento pasó esto?  
**Max**. Jajaja mami no estés tan vieja tienes 40 años.  
**S.** Calla! Nadie se debe enterar de mi verdadera edad, ante los medios aún tengo 32 años.  
**I. **Jajajaja 32 años pero de carrera artística mamita.  
**S.** Ahora verás Lucy.  
**I.** Es broma, es broma mamá!  
**Sr.S**. Santana, Quinn Dios mío qué alegría volverlas a ver después de tanto tiempo y ahora en un momento como éste, es increíble que estemos emparentados no lo creen?  
**Q.** Señor Shue, señorita Emma qué alegría tenerlos aquí, sí, es una coincidencia enorme que ahora nuestros hijos tengan una relación.  
**Em.** Cuando Emma nos platicó que tenía un novio llamado André jamás nos imaginamos que fuera su hijo, pero hoy con solo verlo, de inmediato lo reconocimos, es idéntico a Brittany, después de saber que ustedes son sus madres ahora estamos mucho más aliviados porque sabemos que su hijo es un caballero y está educado de una manera muy correcta.  
**An.** Gracias señora Emma, la verdad es que mis madres me han inculcado los mejores valores que se puedan tener, nos han cuidado y dado un buen ejemplo a mí y a mis hermanos. Espero que me cuenten muchas anécdotas de cuando ellas eran jóvenes y también me platiquen mucho de mi mamá Britt.  
**Sr.S.** Claro que lo haremos André, hay infinidad de anécdotas que contarte sobre estas tres chicas.  
**S.** Señor Shue, no le cuente todo por favor. (nerviosa)  
**I.** Síii yo también quiero saber, alguna vez se pelearon mis mamis?  
**Sr.S.** Uyyy claro que sí, un día hasta las tuve que separar porque se estaban golpeando muy fuerte en los pasillos.  
**Max.** Jajaja ahora las tenemos que separar pero para que dejen de comerse a besos una a la otra.  
**Q.** Maxwell!  
**Max. **Jejeje voy a... Ahora vuelvo.  
**Em.** Él es su pequeñito? Awww cómo ha crecido.  
**S.** Si, tiene 14 años pero por fortuna ninguno heredó la estatura de Blaine.  
**Em. **Jajajajaa.

Decidieron ir a su casa a celebrar el éxito del espectáculo de André y su noviazgo con la pequeña Emma.

El señor Shue les platicó que seguía siendo director de McKinley y su esposa la señora Emma (porque ahora ya era una señora) continuaba siendo la consejera de la preparatoria, su hijo Daniel estaba estudiando una maestría en educación para continuar con el legado de sus padres al ser profesor de preparatoria, la pequeña Emma se había graduado un año antes de la preparatoria y decidió asistir a la Academia de Baile Joffrey a estudiar ballet clásico, por fortuna había sido aceptada y ya estaba haciendo su primer espectáculo al lado de André.

A la latina le sorprendió demasiado la actitud de su príncipe, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado, aunque solo les había presentado dos novias anteriormente y una de ellas había sido cuando tenía 14 años, pero la manera en que miraba a la pequeña Emma le recordaba mucho la forma en que Brittany la miraba a ella.

Él era definitivamente la versión masculina de Brittany, no sólo por su inteligencia y sus habilidades con el baile, sino porque a veces decía ciertos comentarios bastante extraños sobretodo de su gato LT III, si tercero, el primero murió cuando André cumplió 11 años, pero se alcanzó a cruzar con una gata vecina y así nació el segundo quien desapareció y ya no volvió, afortunadamente logró dejar una pequeña camada de seis gatos, entre ellos el tercero que era la viva imagen de su tatarabuelo Lord Tubbington y ese LT III según André leía el diario de su hermana Izzy, Santana conociendo al primer Lord sabía que André decía la verdad, esos gatos eran muy peculiares y seguían incomodando a la morena.

Cuando los Shuester dejaron la casa, André les pidió a Quinn y a Santana hablar a solas, Beth y los otros chicos fueron a ver una película al estudio.

**S.** Qué pasa príncipe?  
**An**. Como saben iremos a una pequeña gira sobre el país con el espectáculo.  
**Q. **Ajá.  
**An.** Pero antes de irme quiero hacer algo y quiero que lo sepan. (nervioso)  
**S.** De qué se trata?  
**An**. Le voy a pedir a Emma que se case conmigo.  
**S. **Quéeeeee? André!  
**Q.** Wooooow.  
**An**. Amo mucho a Emma, no tengo ninguna duda, ella es el amor de mi vida.  
**S. **Pero mi amor apenas si la conoces.  
**An**. Jajaja mami la conozco de toda la vida, desde que ella llegó a NY hemos estado en contacto y después empezamos a salir formalmente, así que ese no es el caso.  
**S.** Pero príncipe, apenas tienes 19 años, los acabas de cumplir en diciembre, eres un bebé.  
**An.** Mami, tú te casaste con mamá Britt cuando tenían 21 años y no tuviste ninguna duda en hacerlo.  
**S.** Pues sí pero...  
**An**. Es lo mismo, además no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar de inmediato, primero quiero terminar mi carrera y que ella se desenvuelva como bailarina...  
**S.** Mi amor no sé qué decirte. (preocupada)  
**An**. Mamá Q?  
**Q.** Príncipe desde que eras un bebé siempre me has sorprendido, desde esa edad eres muy sensible e inteligente, algo celoso jajajaja pero muy cariñoso, así que sé que ésta decisión que acabas de tomar es la correcta, porque sé lo mucho que has madurado, cuentas con todo mi apoyo mi amor. (abrazándolo)  
**An**. Gracias mamá Q, te amo... Mami?  
**S.** Ay mi príncipe hermoso, qué rápido te convertiste en un adulto, ven acá claro que te apoyo (abrazándolo)  
**An**. Gracias mami, te amo mucho, también quiero pedirles su ayuda para escogerle un lindo anillo a Emma.  
**Q.** Claro que sí André.  
**An.** Bueno ya me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana.  
**S.** Descansa hijo.

Las Quinntana subieron a su habitación.

**Q**. Cambia esa cara Santana, pareciera que no te agradó la decisión de André.  
**S.** Mi amor es que... Se va a casar, mi bebito se va a casar (enorme puchero)  
**Q**. Y eso es algo que no podemos evitar, mi amor ellos se aman.  
**S.** Pues si... (mueca)

La latina sacó una caja de su clóset y sacó un sobre y una pequeña caja.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
**S.** Recuerdas que Brittany me dejó dicho en su última carta que le entregara ésta a nuestro hijo, que yo sabría cuando sería el momento indicado? Pues creo que este es el momento, ahora vuelvo.  
**Q.** Ok bebé, te amo.  
**S. **Te amo más mi Quinnie cosita hermosa de mi corazón.  
**Q**. Jejeje ay mi San, mi amada San (besándola)

Santana fue a la habitación de su hijo.

**S.** André estás dormido?  
**An.** No mami, pasa.  
**S.** Estás cansado?  
**An.** Un poco, pero podemos platicar si quieres.  
**S.** Está bien, hace muchos años cuando nos mudamos a tu departamento en Tribeca, el piano que me regaló tu mamá Britt tuvo un desperfecto en las tablas y pude ver en su interior dos sobres, eran dos cartas que tu mamá había dejado, una era dirigida para mí y la otra estaba dirigida para ti, cuando leí la que era mía, me llenó por completo de emoción, cada una de las palabras escritas para mí eran perfectas pero bueno eso es otra cosa de la que no te voy hablar en este momento, lo importante es lo que tu mamá Britt me pidió hacer, era entregarte la carta dirigida a ti cuando lo creyera importante, de hecho luego de mucho meditarlo creo que este el momento indicado porque tienes la madurez suficiente para que comprendas lo que tu madre te dejó escrito, también hay otra cosa de lo que te quiero hablar, sé que nos pediste a tu mam mí acompañarte a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a la pequeña Emma, pero quiero darte algo muy especial para mí que sé también para ti lo será, se trata del anillo de compromiso que Brittany me dio cuando me propuso matrimonio, me lo quité meses antes de que tu mamá Q me pidiera ser su novia o algo así, ya sabes que nuestra relación fue algo extraña, en fin si no te gusta no te preocupes podemos comprar el que tú quieras, pero aun así quiero que conserves el anillo que tu mamá Britt me dio.

La latina le entregó la cajita el rubio, quien de inmediato la abrió para ver el anillo que se encontraba dentro, una enorme sonrisa se plantó en el rostro del joven.

**An.** Es perfecto mami, simplemente perfecto sé que a Emma le fascinará el llevarlo en su dedo, sé que es muy importante para ti pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me lo estés dando a mí.  
**S**. Tu madre y yo fuimos muy felices el tiempo que duró nuestro noviazgo y nuestro matrimonio por lo mismo sé que les traerá muy buena suerte a ustedes dos en cuanto se lo entregues a tu novia.  
**An**. Muchas gracias mami te amo.  
**S.** Yo te amo más mi príncipe bello, te voy a dejar a solas para que leas la carta que te dejó tu mamá Britt.  
**An.** Ok mami gracias.

Cuando el joven rubio se quedó a solas...

**An. **Woow una carta de mamá Britt...

Y entonces la comenzó a leer...

_**Hey André soy Brittany tu madre biológica, aunque estoy segura que Santana y Quinn te han hablado mucho de mí y te han mostrado infinidad de fotos, hace mucho tiempo supe que sería tu madre y fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, el destino no me permitió llevarte en mi vientre, pero fui tan afortunada de que el amor de mi vida te llevara y te cuidara por mí, quise estar junto a ti todos los días pero el destino no lo quiso así, afortunadamente supe eso muy a tiempo y traté de dejarte en buenas manos, porque siempre supe que Quinn estaba profundamente enamorada de tu mami y también supe que cuando yo ya no estuviera en tu vida, ella tomaría mi lugar y te cuidaría y te amaría como yo lo habría hecho en vida, quiero que sepas que desde que naciste te convertiste en la persona más importante en mi vida, el tiempo que estuve junto a ti fueron los momentos más felices de mi existencia y lo mejor de todo es que los pude vivir junto a tu mamá, fuimos una hermosa y linda familia desde ese instante, estoy muy segura de que Santana y Quinn hicieron muy buen trabajo al educarte, serás un hombre de buenos principios y de un corazón enorme, por lo mismo te pido que nunca te portes mal con tus mamás, que les agradezcas lo mucho que se han esforzado día con día por darte lo mejor, que seas un buen estudiante y sobretodo que seas humilde, alguien presuntuoso y arrogante no es una buena persona, ser feliz, haz lo que te guste no importa que la demás gente te diga que está mal, claro siempre y cuando esa decisión no dañe a tu familia, no te quedes con las ganas de hacer algo, vive, sé libre, ama la vida, encuentra la persona indicada para ti y quédate a su lado toda la vida, ten hijos, ámalos y disfrútalos, sé que tu existencia será larga por lo mismo te estoy pidiendo todo esto, recuerda que yo siempre estaré cuidándote donde quiera que me encuentre, ten muy presente que te amo como no tienes idea porque eres el fruto del gran amor que viví junto a Santana, por eso te nombré como tu abuelo, porque quise agradecerle el que haya traído a la vida a una persona tan maravillosa como mi Sanny, ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas para estar a tu lado, pero el destino no se puede cambiar, tal vez en otra vida tú y yo podemos estar juntos para amarnos todos los días, cuídate mucho mi bebito, tú y Santana son los amores de mi vida, no lo olvides.**_

_**Atte. Tu mamá Brittany S. Pierce.**__**  
**_  
**An**. Yo también te amo como no tienes idea mamá Britt.

El rubio limpió sus lágrimas, guardó la carta y fue a dormir.

En la habitación de las Quinntana.

**Q.** Santana hasta qué hora piensas dormir?  
**S.** Sigues despierta?  
**Q**. Has estado dando vueltas toda la noche sobre la cama, cómo crees que me voy a poder dormir con tanto movimiento?  
**S.** Lo siento cosita hermosa, pero la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en el compromiso de André, nuestro hijo pronto dejará el nido mi amor y eso quiere decir que luego lo hará Lucy y Maxwell.  
**Q**. Mi amor ellos todavía son muy pequeños, además si Isabelle se va de casa será sólo para irse de gira, no creo que ella sea de las que se vayan a casar joven, algo me dice que será muy noviera, sabes por lo que yo me preocupo? Es por cuál de los dos se va a decidir Patti y espero que al otro no le destruya mucho su corazón.  
**S.** No me lo quiero ni imaginar.**  
****Q.** Lo sé.  
**S. **Espero que esa mini Hobbit se decida pero por alguien más.**  
****Q.** La verdad? Yo también.

Los días continuaron Santana le platicó a Quinn que ya no sería necesario ir a comprar el anillo de compromiso, ya que André había aceptado el que Brittany le había dado a ella, la rubia se puso feliz con la noticia.

Unas semanas después el rubio regresó a casa muy emocionado porque Emma había aceptado casarse con él, por lo pronto estaban comprometidos la boda aún no tenía una fecha exacta, pero estaban seguros de que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos.

El aniversario 16 de la boda de las Quinntana llegó, hicieron una pequeña reunión con todos sus amigos en casa, tanto los padres de Quinn como los de Santana asistieron, Andrés ya se había retirado de la medicina, así que vivía en completa paz al lado de su esposa Maribel y viajaban constantemente a conocer el mundo, Judy se había casado cinco años antes con un señor que conoció en la iglesia, el tipo era bastante noble y sobretodo amaba mucho a la mamá de Quinn.

Izzy se la pasó toda la tarde comentando lo emocionada que estaba por su fiesta de 16 años, sus madres habían rentado uno de los salones de fiestas más lujosos de todo New York, entre los invitados había varios cantantes famosos que pertenecían al sello discográfico de su madre y sus amigas, pero sobre todo estaba más emocionada por la pregunta que le haría a Patti ese día.

Entonces la fiesta de los dulces 16 de Izzy llegó, todos los amigos de las Quinntana estaban presentes así como los abuelos de los chicos, también los padres de Brittany asistieron, Quinn decidió regalarle un auto muy lujoso su hija, por su parte la latina como regalo decidió grabarle su primer disco y contratarla en su disquera, ella le daría varias de sus letras y permitiría que su hija incluyera algunas de su autoría.

Pero entonces el momento más importante de la fiesta llegó para Izzy, mientras estaba bailando con Patti decidió hacerle la pregunta que tanto quería.

**I.** Patti, me encanta bailar contigo lo sabías?  
**P**. Claro, a mí también me gusta bailar contigo.  
**I.** A mí me gustaría hacerlo para siempre solo contigo...  
**P.** No te entiendo Izzy.  
**I.** Patti me fascinó el collar que me regalaste hoy, pero sabes que sería mi mejor regalo esta noche?  
**P.** Qué cosa?  
**I. **Que aceptaras ser mi novia.  
**P.** Tu novia? Izzy estás hablando en serio?  
**I.** Sí, toda la vida me has gustado mucho, sé que no te soy muy indiferente, solo nos llevamos dos años y medio de diferencia, así que… Aceptas? (sonriendo)  
**P**. Izzy tú también me gustas mucho, pero la verdad es que me gustas más como amiga.  
**I.** Qué dices?  
**P.** Lo que digo es que en este momento tú me gustas mucho pero como amiga, sólo tengo 13 años Isabelle, realmente ahorita mi mente está en otra cosa, quiero prepararme y ser como mamá, aún no pienso en tener novio o novia.  
**I**. Estás enamorada de Max?  
**P**. No, hace 10 minutos me acaba de pedir lo mismo que tú y también lo rechacé, como te digo aún no estoy lista para tener novio o novia… Pero tal vez en algunos años podría decirte que sí.  
**I.** Me estás diciendo algo así como que te espere?  
**P.** Sería genial que lo hicieras, porque si me gustas mucho no lo voy a negar, pero de ti depende si me esperas o no.  
**I. **La verdad, no era la respuesta que esperaba de ti, pero ya tomaste tu decisión y sólo me queda respetarla, gracias por ser sincera Patti.

Lucy Isabelle no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ser rechazada por la heredera de Rachel, pero decidió continuar pasándosela bien en su fiesta de 16 años.

Al día siguiente les comunicó la decisión que Patti había tomado a sus mamás, las Quinntana estuvieron bastante aliviadas al saber que sus hijos no pelearían más por esa niña, al menos por un tiempo.

Finalmente Beth ganó su primer Oscar como actriz de reparto y eso le trajo muchas ofertas de trabajo con los principales directores de Hollywood, en su discurso agradeció a Shelby a Quinn, Puck, Santana y a sus 4 hermanos.

Días después.

**Q**. Bebé, me gustaría irme de luna de miel otra vez a tu lado.  
**S.** Con los niños?  
**Q.** Claro que no, ellos ya están grandes y pueden quedarse solos unos días, además podemos decirle a Kurt y a Blaine que los cuiden mientras estamos fuera, anda mi amor di que sí necesito estar junto a ti, ahora es más difícil tener sexo con nuestros hijos tan grandes.  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé, realmente quiero tener sexo contigo fuerte y duro como hace años, claro que nos vamos de luna de miel otra vez mi amor.  
**Q.** Maravilloso, nos iremos a Australia, específicamente a Sidney.  
**S.** Perfecto.

Las Quinntana viajaron de inmediato a Australia donde reavivaron su vida sexual la cual había estado un poco apagada en los últimos años.

**Q.** Si, si San, ahí justo ahí, por Dios más fuerte mi amor métemelo más fuerte.  
**S.** Cosita hermosa estás tan deliciosa, me fascinas toda la vida me vas a fascinar.**  
****Q.** Y tú a mí mi cielo, sígueme cogiendo por favor, méteme el arnés más fuerte.  
**S. **Te amo Quinn Fabray y siempre te voy amar.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti bebé.  
**S. **Voltéate mi amor y ponte en cuatro  
**Q.** Siiii.  
**S. **Dónde lo quieres?  
**Q.** Primero en mi vagina, luego… Ya sabes dónde.  
**S.** Qué rico.

La latina introdujo poco a poco el strap on en la vagina de su esposa, las embestidas empezaron lentas conforme las paredes de la rubia se ajustaron el tamaño del consolador, Santana agregó un poco más de velocidad ayudándose al tomar las caderas de Quinn con sus manos.

**Q.** Oh por Dios, si mi amor así como me lo estás haciendo es delicioso, te deseo, te deseo.  
**S.** Sigues tan exquisita mi cosita.

La latina siguió empujando sus caderas contra el centro de la rubia, luego se agachó un poco para lamer la espalda de su esposa quien ante el contacto de inmediato se le erizó la piel.

**Q**. Bebé mmm.

Posteriormente Santana incorporó a Quinn para poder masajearle los senos y abdomen.

**S.** Como te amo Quinn, tu piel es tan suave, tan delicada, eres la mujer de mis sueños.  
**Q**. Te sigo gustando bebé?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, estas buenísima.  
**Q.** Entonces sígueme cogiendo mi vida ahhhh.  
**S. **Mmmm que rico.

La rubia se volvió a agachar para colocarse nuevamente en 4 y quedar a merced de su mujer.

**S. **Tu culo mi Quinnie, tu hermoso y perfecto culo.  
**Q.** Ahhhh bebé.

La morena aceleró las embestidas, así que tanto sus senos como los de su esposa rebotaban ante la velocidad, fue bajando su mano derecha hacía el trasero de la rubia y luego con su pulgar acaricio el orificio de su esposa hasta que finalmente lo introdujo en él.

**Q.** Demonios Santana!  
**S. **Te lastimé? (agitada)  
**Q.** No bebé, fue tan sexy, no pares síguelo haciendo, te deseo.  
**S. **Me vuelves loca Quinnie, eres muy sensual te deseo.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti San, me tienes loca de pasión.

Cuando lentamente la latina sacó el consolador del interior de la rubia, no pudo evitar admirar, el dilatado orificio vaginal de su esposa, así que introdujo su lengua en él una y otra vez.

**Q.** Me vengo Santana, te juro que me vengo ya.  
**S. **Espera un poco mi amor aún no termino contigo.

Entonces la morena echó bastante lubricante al dildo y lentamente lo fue metiendo en el otro orificio de su esposa.

**Q.** Ay, demonios, demonios si así mi amor ahhhh mmm.  
**S.** Disfruta mi amor, esta noche es para ti y sólo para ti.**  
****Q**. Te amoooooo aaaagggghhhh.

Y con unos movimientos más, la rubia pudo desencadenar una enorme orgasmo en su cuerpo que la dejo más que satisfecha y casi sin poderse mover, luego las dos mujeres se tumbaron la cama para descansar un poco.

**S.** Te gustó mi amor?  
**Q.** Tu… Qué crees? (muy agitada)  
**S. **Es grandioso poderlo hacer sin temor a que los chicos nos sorprendan.  
**Q.** Lo se bebé, pero estas vacaciones nos vamos a desquitar tendremos todo el sexo que no hemos podido tener en los últimos meses, solo dame unos cuantos minutos y te devolveré el favor.  
**S. **Jejeje OK mi amor, pediré otra botella de champaña al servicio a la habitación.

De las dos semanas que pasaron en Sidney, las Quinntana estuvieron el 70% del tiempo en la habitación, el 30% restante lo ocuparon en conocer la ciudad y en comprarles algunos recuerdos a sus hijos.

Cuando regresaron de sus vacaciones, Santana se enfocó básicamente en la preproducción del álbum de su hija, con la condición de que Izzy no descuidara la preparatoria y que sus calificaciones siguieran siendo buenas, André continuaba de gira con su espectáculo y Maxwell empezó con sus entrenamientos para las próximas competencias estatales de natación.

**S.** Izzy no estás entusiasmada con la elección de las letras de tu álbum?  
**I. **Claro que lo estoy, pero pensé que Patti seguiría en mi banda.  
**S.** Mi amor sabes que por ahora ella está enfocada en la actuación, la música no es lo que le atrae en este momento.  
**I.** Pues si… Pero me hubiera gustado compartir este sueño con ella.  
**S.** Lucy, sé que es muy obvio pero quiero preguntártelo sólo para confirmarlo, eres bisexual?  
**I.** Si mamá, toda la vida me han atraído las chicas y los chicos por igual, pensé que llegaría a tener una relación seria con Patti, pero el saber que no es así me duele un poco.  
**S.** Mi amor, esto del amor es muy difícil, bien sabes lo mucho que me hizo sufrir tu madre jejeje no se lo digas, pero al final a pesar de todas las cosas que pasamos, estamos juntas y así seguiremos hasta el que alguna de las dos muera, así que no te preocupes si Patti no es para ti, encontrarás alguien que si lo sea, tal vez para eso tengas que besar a muchos sapos, pero al final encontrarás al príncipe o a la princesa ideal para ti, además eres muy joven mi chiquita.  
**I.** Lo sé mamita, pero aun así ya me gustaría conocer al amor de mi vida, así como tú y mi mami lo conocieron el día que se vieron por primera vez.  
**S.** Jejeje ese día lo tengo tan claro como si hubiera pasado ayer, realmente me enamoré de tu mamá ese día que la vi frente a su casa leyendo aquel libro.  
**I.** Awww, mamá puedo tener en mi álbum una canción escrita sobre el amor que sientes por mi mami?  
**S.** Claro que si mi cositita hermosa, tengo millones de canciones escritas para tu madre, te mostraré algunas y tú la escoges.  
**I.** Siiii.

Y así fue, luego de ver algunas canciones que Santana había escrito sobre el amor que sentía por Quinn, Lucy Isabelle finalmente escogió la que más le gustó y fue la primera que grabó en el estudio.

Meses después el primer sencillo de la chica fue lanzado, Izzy además de ser un excelente baterista, dominaba prácticamente todos los instrumentos musicales, así que ella se encargó de tocar en sus presentaciones varios de ellos, ganándose elogios de los críticos y de la prensa.

Maxwell consiguió calificar para sus primeros juegos panamericanos, un gran escalón para los olímpicos.

André terminó su gira y finalmente se concentró en la universidad para luego asistir a la escuela de medicina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuatro años pasaron, la boda de André y Emma estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones el chico ya estaba estudiando la especialidad en cirugía plástica, Izzy comenzó a estudiar música en la misma universidad de NY a la que Santana había asistido sin descuidar su carrera artística y Maxwell estaba a punto de comenzar a estudiar abogacía en Yale además se preparaba para sus primeros Juegos Olímpicos.

La boda de André y Emma se llevó a cabo en Nueva York.

En la iglesia...

**S.** Esto parece una convención de zanahorias.  
**Q.** Jajajajajaja.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Mi amor es justo lo que dijiste en la boda fallida del señor Shue la noche que...  
**S. **Hicimos por primera vez el amor. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Jejeje si bebé, esa noche fue mágica para mí.  
**S.** Y para mí también, aunque la verdad me decepcionó bastante el que no me hayas hablado después de eso.  
**Q.** Lo siento mi amor.  
**S. **No importa ya cosita, eso fue hace muchos años.  
**Q.** Si como 26...  
**S.** Calla!  
**Q.** Jajajaja ay amor tranquila, el botox te ha ayudado, te sigues viendo espectacular.  
**S.** Botox? Qué botox? No entiendo de lo que hablas.  
**Q**. Jajajajaja ay bebé.  
**S.** En serio no sé de lo que hablas. (indignada)  
**Q.** Te amo tanto.  
**S.** Y yo a ti. (besándola)  
**Q**. Bueno, vamos por André ya es hora de acompañarlo al altar.  
**S.** Ok. (suspirando)

La latina trató de evitar que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, dio varias respiraciones y junto con Quinn se acercaron para llevar a su hijo al altar.

En el altar.

**S.** Mi príncipe hoy comenzarás la etapa más importante de tu vida, iniciar tu propia familia.  
**An.** Si mami. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** No necesitamos darte muchos consejos porque conocemos la clase de chico que eres y por lo tanto sabemos que sabrás llevar tu matrimonio muy bien.  
**S.** No será fácil mi amor, pero teniendo buena comunicación con tu mujer las cosas se resolverán de inmediato.  
**An**. Si mami, ustedes me han enseñado eso, a pesar de que muchas veces se pelearon siempre hablaban y lo aclaraban, realmente las admiro mucho y espero que mi matrimonio sea como el de ustedes.  
**Q.** Ay mi príncipe, como te amo.  
**An**. Y yo a ti mamá Q, gracias por aceptarme como tu hijo.  
**Q. **Gracias a ti por aceptarme como tu mamá.  
**S**. Ya basta, me harán llorar y no quiero que el maquillaje se me arruine.  
**An**. Jejeje ok no lloraremos.

Pero una vez que la ceremonia religiosa comenzó, fue inevitable que las Quintanna derramaran algunas lágrimas, estaban muy emocionados por el enlace matrimonial de su primogénito.

De pronto, cuando el rubio aceptó ser el esposo de Emma, el color de su rostro cambió de inmediato, se puso pálido y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Santana se preocupó y se acercó a él.

**S.** Te encuentras bien príncipe?  
**An**. Si mami, es sólo que acabo de ver a mamá Britt cerca del piano del coro.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Respira príncipe.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó...

**S. **Escuchaste lo que dijo tu hijo?  
**Q.** Si bebé, perfectamente.  
**S. **Crees qué?  
**Q.** Si, ella está aquí, siempre ha estado a su lado, recuerda que no es la primera vez que la ve.  
**S. **Mi amor... Me quedaré un poco en la iglesia, me esperas en el auto?  
**Q.** Claro que si bebé... Estaré junto con los chicos.  
**S. **Gracias amor.

La rubia salió de la iglesia, entonces la latina se sentó en una de las bancas de la primera fila.

**S.** Brittany, mi Britt Britt, estuviste aquí, en el día más importante de nuestro bebé, espero que estés orgullosa de él y de la manera en que lo educamos Quinn y yo, siempre le harás falta tu hijo, pero hicimos lo que pudimos para que aprendiera a vivir sin ti físicamente a su lado.  
**B**. Hicieron un buen trabajo Santana, gracias por todo amor de mi vida.  
**S.** Britt? Brittany eres tú?

La latina no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era la voz de su ex esposa.

**S.** Contéstame Britt, quiero verte yo también, por favor... (llorando)

Pero la latina no tuvo respuesta... Solo se escucharon las notas de piano de la canción que le había escrito a André cuando era bebé.

**S.** Sabes muy bien la manera en que yo también te amo Britt y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

La latina sonrío y salió de la iglesia para subir al auto con su familia, donde sus hijos más pequeños estaban teniendo una discusión más.

**I.** Estás loco Maxwell, completamente loco!  
**Max.** Ni que fuera tú para estarlo.  
**Q.** Ya basta! Todo bien San?  
**S.** Si amor, Max conduce por favor, quiero ir en el asiento trasero con tu madre.  
**Max.** Ok.  
**I. **Y por qué él tiene que conducir y no yo?  
**Q.** Izzy!  
**I. **Está bien, está bien...

En el asiento trasero.

**Q**. De verdad está todo bien?  
**S.** Si cosita hermosa, en esta vida tu eres el amor de mi vida y eso me hace estar muy bien.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Y yo a ti Quinn (besándola) te amo con todo mi corazón. (abrazándola)

La fiesta de la boda de André estuvo muy divertida, todo mundo se la pasó bailando y bebiendo, fue una boda inolvidable, el chico estaba sumamente feliz ya que todas las personas importantes en su vida estaban presentes en su boda, incluyendo a su mamá Britt.

Los recién casados se mudaron al departamento del rubio en Tribeca, el chico ya había recibido la herencia que Quinn le había conseguido tras la muerte de su madre a manos de ese conductor ebrio, así que se fueron de luna de miel por algunos meses a Europa.

Izzy se fue en un tour por los principales países del mundo, a promocionar su segundo álbum de estudio, finalmente Maxwell estaba a punto de irse a New Heaven a iniciar sus clases.

**Max.** Basta de besos mamá.  
**Q.** Nooooo, no voy a dejar de besarte hasta el momento en que salgas de esta casa, entiéndeme mi amor te vas a otro estado.  
**Max.** Pero eso es solo dos horas en tren mamá, no exageres no voy estar tan lejos como André, Beth o como Izzy.  
**Q.** Aun así mi amor, ya no estarás con nosotros todos los días y créeme te extrañaremos demasiado.  
**Max.** Y yo a ustedes, pero vendré cada fin de semana ya se los prometí.  
**S.** Ay mi amor eso nos dices, pero al final poco a poco dejarás de visitarnos, es normal pronto conocerás a chicas y nuevos amigos quienes ocuparán la mayoría de tu tiempo libre, ya lo verás.  
**Max.** Prometo, hacer mi máximo esfuerzo para que no sea así, yo las amo mucho mamis y no quiero dejarlas solas tanto tiempo.  
**S**. No te preocupes por nosotros mi amor, ahora es tiempo de que empieces a vivir tu vida como ser independiente, tienes 18 años recuérdalo.  
**Max.** Gracias mami.

El hijo menor de las Quintanna finalmente se fue a New Heaven para seguir con el legado de su madre biológica Quinn Fabray, las esposas decidieron acompañarlo solo a la estación de tren para evitar que la despedida fuera más larga si lo llevaran hasta la universidad.

En la casa López- Fabray.

**Q**. Tenías razón bebé.  
**S**. En qué?  
**Q.** En que la casa sería muy grande para nosotras dos porque al final nos quedaríamos solas, ese momento que creía muy lejano ha llegado y vaya que la casa es muy grande para nosotras dos. (puchero)  
**S.** Lo es, pero Maxwell vendrá por lo menos una vez al mes, André y Emma nos visitarán de vez en cuando, Izzy… bueno ya conoces a tu hija cómo es, a veces vendrá a veces no, pero tenemos que conservar su habitación y también la de Beth.  
**Q.** Aun así extrañaré a mi familia.  
**S.** No lo harás, porque yo soy tu familia cosita hermosa.  
**Q.** Te amo (llorando)  
**S. **Te amo más.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy duras para las Quinntana, pero un día Santana se presentó en la oficina de Quinn.

**Q.** Bebé que agradable sorpresa. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Vengo a raptarte.  
**Q.** Jajaja en serio?  
**S. **Sip, así que avísale a tus empleados que no vendrás en una semana a trabajar.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok, pero a dónde vamos o qué?  
**S. **Ya lo verás.

A la rubia se le hacía bastante familiar el camino que su esposa estaba tomando en el auto.

**Q.** Santana, acaso vamos al aeropuerto?  
**S. **Así es mi amor.**  
****Q.** Jajaja y a dónde viajaremos?  
**S. **Tú solo confía en mí.

En el avión.

**Q**. A Lima? Vamos a ir a Lima bebé?  
**S.** Así es mi amor, necesitamos estar un poquito alejadas de todo el bullicio de la gran manzana.  
**Q.** Pero y los niños?  
**S. **Ay amor "los niños" están muy ocupados en sus cosas como para preocuparse hacia dónde nos dirigimos.  
**Q.** Tienes razón. (puchero)

Ya en Lima, se instalaron en la casa de la familia López, los padres de Santana estaban de viaje por el Caribe.

**Q.** Hogar dulce hogar?  
**S. **Jajaja algo así.  
**Q.** Se siente bien respirar el aire de Lima.  
**S. **Lo sé.

En eso el celular de las Quinntana casi sonó al mismo tiempo.

**Q.** Es un mensaje de Izzy.  
**S. **Cierto, a ver que dice...

_**Patti me pidió ser su novia y acepté, soy muy feliz, muy pero muy feliz.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Ay nooooo (enorme mueca)  
**Q.** Jajajajajaja finalmente.  
**S.** Nooo, no quiero ser la consuegra de Rachel, qué hice para mecerme esto? (puchero)  
**Q.** Bebé Izzy ama a Patti desde siempre.  
**S. **Pues sí, que pésimo gusto tiene mi cositita hermosa. (cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** Jajaja pues ni modo, ella está muy feliz de que Patti le haya pedido ser su novia.  
**S.** Pues sí, y yo que pensé que luego de 4 años eso había terminado, ya ni modo, por fortuna Max ya está empezando a salir con chicas así que no creo que habrá problema con el noviazgo de Izzy y Patti.  
**Q.** Pues si...  
**S.** En fin, vamos a caminar si? (tomando su bolso)  
**Q**. Bueno...

Las esposas caminaron tomadas de la mano por la acera del vecindario... Algunos niños jugaban por ahí.

**Q.** Vamos a casa de mamá?  
**S.** Claro, pero antes quiero hacer algo.

La latina sacó un par de anteojos y un libro de su bolso.

**S.** Ten.  
**Q.** Y yo para qué quiero esto?  
**S. **Ve a los escalones de la casa de tu mamá, ahora vuelvo.  
**Q.** Jajajaa entiendo... Ok.

La rubia hizo lo que su esposa le indicó... Unos minutos después la morena regresó montada en una bicicleta.

**S. **Hola, me llamo Santana López, mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a 2 cuadras de aquí. (sonriendo)

Quinn levantó la mirada de sus ojos sobre los anteojos.

**Q**. Me estás hablando a mí?  
**S.** Claro no veo a nadie más aquí….  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Cómo te llamas?  
**Q.** Lucy Fabray. (tímida)  
**S. **Lindo nombre, cuántos años tienes Lucy?  
**Q.** 10.  
**S. **Los mismos que yo. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Oh.  
**S. **Eres la primera niña que veo por aquí, creo que no hay muchos en el vecindario.(mueca)  
**Q**. La mayoría están en campamentos de verano.  
**S.** Ahhhh y tú por qué no fuiste a alguno?  
**Q**. No me gustan. (agachando la cabeza)  
**S.** Ahhh quieres pasear conmigo en bicicleta?  
**Q**. Eeeemmmm no gracias.  
**S.** No te dejan tus papás?**  
****Q**. No es eso.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q**. No se andar en bicicleta. (muy sonrojada)  
**S.** Tienes 10 años y no sabes andar en bicicleta? De qué planeta eres? (frunciendo el ceño)  
No quise avergonzarte lo siento. (agachando la cabeza)  
**Q.** No te preocupes, está bien.  
**S. **Si tú quieres yo te podría enseñar.  
**Q.** En serio? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q.** Ok deja le aviso a mamá.  
**S.** Ok, sube a la bici y yo te voy a sostener y empiezas a pedalear.  
**Q**. Y si mejor me subo en el cuadro y me llevas a pasear?  
**S.** Excelente idea.

Las esposas comenzaron el paseo en bicicleta.

**Q.** Jajaja no puedo creer que hayas recordado perfectamente la conversación que tuvimos el primer día que nos conocimos.  
**S.** Jamás la podría olvidar, fue lo mejor que me pasó ese verano.  
**Q**. Y tampoco puedo creer que aun sepas andar en bicicleta jajaja.  
**S.** Quinnie, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, pero estoy segura de que mañana no me podré ni mover.  
**Q.** Por cierto dónde conseguiste la bici?  
**S. **Se la compré a un mocoso por $300 dólares.  
**Q.** Jajajaja 300? Ese chico te timó.  
**S. **No importa, quería recrear el momento en que te conocí.

Santana detuvo la bicicleta para que bajaran de ella.

**Q.** Por eso me trajiste a Lima?  
**S. **Sí, quise regresar al lugar exacto donde comenzó todo, el lugar que me trajo al amor de mi vida.  
**Q.** Mi amor (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S. **No estamos solas mi cosita hermosa, nos tenemos una a la otra y eso será hasta que el destino así lo decida, ya te lo había dicho, tú eres mi familia.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana, tienes razón, no estamos solas y nunca lo estaremos mientras estemos al lado una de la otra.  
**S**. Gracias por esperarme y tenerme paciencia con lo de Britt.  
**Q**. Es que... Luego de que hablé con esa adivina y me dijo que estaría al lado del amor de mi vida hasta que muriera, de inmediato supe que tu tenías que ser el amor de mi vida, por eso tuve tanta paciencia.  
**S.** Adivina? Espera qué adivina? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Una que conocí en New Heaven, hubo una especie de feria en la ciudad y esa mujer se ofreció a leer mi mano y fue cuando me lo dijo.  
**S.** Madame Lula...  
**Q.** Siiii, así se llamaba, la conoces?  
**S. **Jajaja más de lo que crees... Más tarde te lo explico, ahora solo quiero besarte.

Las esposas se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso.

**S.** Lucy, mi eterna y amada Lucy, te amo.  
**Q.** Si bebé soy tu Lucy, te amo más que a mi vida.  
**S.** Mi Lucy... Tú eres el amor de vida. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Y tú también eres el único y verdadero amor de mi vida...

Las Quinntana se volvieron a besar para luego abrazarse y ver cómo llegaba el ocaso a Lima.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Les gustó?**_

_**Tal vez fue algo cursi, pero creo que esta historia se trataba básicamente de eso, después de tanto drama.**_

_**La votación la ganó Izzy, por eso Patti se quedó con ella. (se escribe Patti por Patti Lupone)**_

_**Tomé unas líneas de las chicas del primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Quiero darles un sin fin de GRACIAS, por leer esta historia y hacerla tan especial para mi, de hecho al estar escribiendo el final me puse a llorar como magdalena jajaja si lo sé soy algo exagerada, pero es que esta historia realmente es y siempre será muy importante para mí y cada uno de los comentarios que hicieron sobre ella, alegraron mucho mi corazón, así que no olviden comentar este final, por favor.**_

_**Epilogo? Ustedes deciden y si es así quiero sugerencias.**_

_**Trataré de tener actualización de Mi Hermana Adoptiva para viernes o sábado, tengan paciencia por favor.**_

_**Espero que ahora que solo son 2 historias que actualizar me sea más fácil hacerlo mas seguido.**_

_**Por último... mil gracias otra vez por leer "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?"**_


End file.
